


El Camino Mas Largo

by ErgoAvanti37



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Beast Island (She-Ra), Blood and Gore, Bright Moon, Catracentica, Dead People, Fright zone, Gen, Historia larga, Murder, Mystacor, Past Child Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Whispering Woods, amistad, amistad y algo más, cannon hasta S2, desarrollo de personajes, no se centra en romances, se basa en S3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 164
Words: 433,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErgoAvanti37/pseuds/ErgoAvanti37
Summary: Catra es enviada a Isla Bestia por fallar no una, sino dos veces a Lord Hordak. Allí, debe enfrentar una realidad totalmente nueva y tomar decisiones para las que nunca fue preparada. Allí, aprende que perder ya no es una opción, y para no perder, debe luchar.Cuando recibe una segunda oportunidad, está determinada a no volver a fallar, aunque eso implique llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.Pero, ¿Que decisión tomar cuando el límite entre ganar y perder comienza a desdibujarse? ¿Cuándo lo bueno y lo malo son parte de lo mismo?¿Hasta a donde seguir, cuando el único camino es hacia adelante…?





	1. La Mejor Salida es el Peor Lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic comienza al final de la temporada 2, en esta versión Catra es enviada a Isla Bestia.  
Se basa y respeta en gran parte los sucesos de la temporada 3, solo que habrá algunas discrepancias, principalmente temporales, pero serán aclaradas en cada capítulo que sea necesario.  
Continuará luego del final de la temporada 3 separándose totalmente del canon.  
Con esto aclarado espero que disfruten leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Catra se despertó jadeando por aire, no es que le faltara en ese momento, pero el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes que todo se vuelva negro era urgente y elemental. “_Aire”_, y fue lo único que ocupó su mente por un momento.

Luego de convencerse que el aire estaba ahí y no se iría de nuevo, Catra finalmente observo a su alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro, una persona normal seguramente no vería mucho más allá de sus manos, pero desde el techo, un largo y delgado foco que parecía recorrer toda la instalación, le brindaba suficiente luz para ver. Lo primero que vio fueron los barrotes de su jaula, largas, finas y rectas bigas de metal, lo suficientemente separadas unas de otras como para que tal vez pudiera pasar su brazo, nada más. No había barrotes perpendiculares, solo verticales. El piso también era metálico y frío, podría decir lo mismo del techo sobre su cabeza.

Prestando atención más allá de su cubículo, pudo ver que no estaba sola, a ambos lados de su celda había más prisioneros, y más allá de ellos también. A su espalda, las celdas estaban vacías, pero en las del frente había personas.

Su primera reacción fue ubicar la puerta, estas no eran celdas cerradas con una barrera electromagnética, eso quería decir que estaban cerradas a la antigua usanza, con cerraduras, y ella sabía abrir cerraduras con sus uñas. Seguramente al tratarse de celdas, no serían fáciles de abrir, pero se las ingeniaría.

Después de revisar cuidadosamente cada lado de la celda, descubrió horrorizada que no había cerraduras ni puertas para abrir. “¿_Que mierda?” _pensó. Como los habían metido ahí, todavía era un misterio.

Una estruendosa alarma la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos y la hizo saltar. Se puso alerta en el siguiente instante. Luego de un momento de silencio, se escuchó una voz desde algún parlante cercano.

\- “_Saludos prisioneros, algunos de ustedes hicieron un juramento a la Horda, un juramento que deshonrosamente rompieron. Por eso están aquí”._ Explico la voz, poniendo un claro tono de desprecio en ello. –“_En honor al juramento que les hizo la Horda a ustedes también, de “ser su protectora hasta el día de su muerte”, es que les informo que ese día a llegado. Están siendo desterrados a morir en Isla Bestia, y con esto dicho, quedan desvinculados de la Horda y sus favores”. _Se escuchó un ruido de estática al desconectarse el sonido.

Luego sonó la estruendosa alarma nuevamente y el piso sobre el que estaban parados comenzó moverse. Para el horror de Catra, y como seguramente todos notaron, el suelo se inclinaba hacia a un lado, de forma lenta pero constante. Estaban siendo arrojados como basura.

Catra se agarró desesperadamente a los barrotes de su jaula solo para descubrir que eran resbalosos, posiblemente aceitados, y no fue la única que lo intentó según pudo ver. A medida que el piso descendía, se hizo obvio que sujetarse no funcionaria. Las barras eran absolutamente lisas, y no lo suficientemente anchas como para clavar sus garras. El techo estaba muy alto como para intentar buscar un agarre allí, y con el piso tan inclinado y bajo como estaba, sabía que no tendría una base estable para saltar de todos modos.

Pudo notar que los barrotes no estaban adheridos al piso ya que no descendían con este. Tal vez podría salir por debajo y buscar una mejor posición, pero luego de un momento el suelo cedió completamente y descendió de forma violenta arrastrado por la gravedad. 

Los gemidos dispersos que se habían escuchado hasta el momento, se unieron en gritos de horror cuando no hubo base que pisar. Catra pudo notar como los cuerpos iban cayendo y golpeando el agua debajo de ellos. “_Nos están arrojando al mar…”_ entendió mientras sentía como, pese a la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los barrotes, también se deslizaba hacia abajo. Su cuerpo era delgado y debido a que siempre estaba trepando, sabía que sus dedos podían sostener su cuerpo, pero la superficie resbalosa hizo imposible la tarea.

Gritó cuando finalmente los barrotes se deslizaron fuera de su agarre, y cayó junto a los demás.

Golpeó el agua sin gracia alguna y el impacto dolió.

El pensamiento con el que había despertado un momento atrás invadió su mente de inmediato. Braceo y pataleo buscando la superficie, tal como lo había hecho en las múltiples sesiones de entrenamiento acuático cuando era cadete. Catra odiaba el agua, siempre lo hizo. Cuando se negó a entrar en la piscina de entrenamiento, sus instructores informaron a Shadow Weaver, ésta paralizo a Catra para que no pudiera escapar, y la arrojo al medio de la piscina, cuando la niña se comenzaba a ahogar, la bruja la levantaba del agua lo suficiente para que escupiera y tomara algo de aire antes de volver a hundirla, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin pudo mantenerse a flote por sí misma, sin mencionar la “charla” que tuvieron después por negarse a seguir sus órdenes. No se opuso a las practicas acuáticas después de eso.

Al salir a la superficie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y examino a su alrededor, pudo ver el barco que comenzaba a alejarse. El navío no era demasiado grande, y en la parte posterior pudo ver sobresaliendo una gran jaula de la que colgaba la base en dos partes. “_Así que ahí es donde nos transportaban” _pensó algo fastidiada. Hacia el otro lado vio la isla, parecía bastante grande y no estaba muy lejos, tal vez 200 o 300 metros. Comenzó a nadar hacia allí.

En un primer momento había considerado nadar hacia el barco y aferrarse a él, incluso escalar y esconderse en éste. Descarto la idea de inmediato, el barco tomaría velocidad rápidamente y aunque pudiera alcanzarlo, estaba el riesgo de que el movimiento de las hélices la arrastrara hacia abajo y seria despedazada por éstas.

Ya que claramente en el agua no sobreviviría mucho. La mejor opción parecía ser la isla. De hecho, confirmó que la isla era la mejor opción cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos y la agitación en el agua. Vio a uno de sus compañeros prisioneros siendo arrastrado violentamente bajo el agua, e inmediatamente comenzaron a salir sangrientas burbujas a la superficie. No volteó a ver si salía algo más.

Ahora todos nadaban apresuradamente hacia la tierra. Cada tanto alguno era tragado por el agua. Catra hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no terminar en el borde del grupo, sabía que allí sería una víctima más probable.

Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser ningún tipo de víctima en absoluto.


	2. El Saludo de la Isla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al llegar a la Isla, son recibidos por los habitantes, que no parecen ser muy amistosos.

Finalmente sintió que sus pies tocaban la arena, medio corrió y medio nadó hasta que por fin se encontró fuera del agua. Catra cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades respirando agitadamente y tosiendo los restos de agua salada que habían entrado a sus pulmones durante el escape.

Con la respiración ya más calmada, volvió a examinar su entorno, varios prisioneros también habían logrado llegar a la orilla, algunos más vivos que otros. Había algunos bondadosos intentando reanimar a los que parecían ahogados. Catra los ignoro, este no era momento de ser indulgentes.

De hecho, Catra no sabía “momento de que” era en ese preciso momento. Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba ahí en primer lugar, “_Solo fue un maldito error”_ se dijo _“Bueno… tal vez fueron dos…”_. De cualquier manera, esa no era excusa para mandarla a morir al peor lugar de Etheria.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para maldecir a Hordak, La Horda, Shadow Weaver o cualquier otra cosa de su miserable vida antes de que el comité de bienvenida hiciera presencia en la playa donde estaban. De la vegetación, más allá de la arena pudo ver como aparecía una… bueno “_¿Criatura?”_

Después de un mejor vistazo, “monstruo” sería una descripción más precisa. No se parecía a nada que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Su cabeza era algo redondeada, tal vez humanoide, y a los bordes tenia puntiagudos cuernos, los más grandes nacían en el centro, donde terminaba su frente, los demás iban disminuyendo su tamaño a medida que rodeaban el contorno del rostro. Sus ojos eran negros, al punto que parecían cuencas vacías. Su gran boca exhibía grandes y filosos colmillos, no parecía que hubiera labios para cubrirlos. Tenía un cuello largo y grueso, que se conectaba con un cuerpo similar al de un reptil. Caminaba sobre cuatro largas extremidades, le recordaron a las patas de una araña, por como nacían desde la parte baja del cuerpo y sus codos superaban en altura al lomo, para luego bajar hasta el suelo, donde remataban en unas horribles garras. También tenía una cola, esta era gruesa y corta. Y lo más importante, era grande. Desde el suelo hasta su lomo tal vez habría dos metros y medio. Y su cabeza podría subir todavía más dado el largo de su cuello.

Con esas horribles patas, se dirigía a toda velocidad al grupo donde estaba Catra.

\- _“¡Puta madre!” _dijo Catra comenzando a correr. Solo que descubrió que no sabía a donde correr, el agua no era una opción y en el bosque más allá de la playa podrían haber más de esas cosas. Si hubiera podido cavar lo suficientemente rápido se habría enterrado ahí mismo. Esa idea tampoco ayudaba mucho. Con el monstruo cada vez más cerca se decidió por el bosque, al menos ahí estaría menos expuesta y podía esconderse en los árboles.

No sabía si sus compañeros solo la siguieron o llegaron a la misma conclusión que ella, pero varios de ellos corrieron en la misma dirección. Los más distraídos o paralizados tendrían que hacer frente a la criatura.

Afortunadamente la bestia no siguió al grupo que corría en otra dirección, continuó su camino hacia los que se habían quedado.

Mientras se acercaban a la vegetación una nueva figura emergió de ésta. Este era distinto al anterior, más pequeño, pero aun así lo bastante grande como para no querer acercarse. Lo podría haber descripto como un jabalí, un gran jabalí con una especie de casco liso en su cabeza. Su boca no era tan grande en comparación a su tamaño, pero remataba en dos gruesos colmillos arriba y un juego similar abajo. De cada una de sus mejillas salía una especie de tentáculo, estos tentáculos eran largos, tal vez tan largos como el animal mismo y cerca de la punta tenían varios juegos de pequeñas garras, Catra supuso que para sujetar a la presa. Todo el cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una especie de caparazón, debajo del cual sobresalían cuatro cortas patas.

Detrás del animal, salieron otros tres compañeros similares.

Debido a lo cerca que estaban del límite de la playa y lo cerca que apareció el grupo de criaturas, los prisioneros no pudieron alejarse lo bastante rápido. Catra logro saltar sobre un tentáculo sin que la tocara, el preso que venía detrás de ella no corrió con la misma suerte. Escuchó el grito de dolor del hombre y cuando éste cayo en la arena. Aunque lo lamentaba por el desafortunado, ella ni siquiera bajo la velocidad, ayudarlo habría sido demasiado arriesgado.

Afortunadamente el caído pareció ralentizar al resto y llamar la atención de las criaturas, por lo que no fue atacada el resto del camino hacia la vegetación. Una vez allí se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y ver cómo le iba al resto del grupo.

Cada uno de los animales parecía haber tomado una presa, éstas luchaban frenéticamente, dos estaban siendo arrastrados hacia su captor, otro luchaba contra las fauces de su predador y el otro la parecía estar muerto y siendo devorado. El resto de los prisioneros se acercaban a donde estaba Catra.

\- “_¡¿Que mierda son esas… cosas?!” _casi grito uno de los prisioneros entre jadeos cuando logro llegar.

Nadie le respondió, estaban muy ocupados recuperando el aliento o simplemente muy horrorizados para haber respondido algo.

Catra observo a su grupo. Sin contarlos, eran aproximadamente diez los afortunados en llegar hasta este punto. Desde donde estaba pudo ver otros tantos corriendo frenéticamente por la playa, algunos se dirigían a los bosques, otros parecían ir solo de un lado al otro sin saber qué dirección tomar. Sintió pena por estos últimos.

Luego de analizarlo un momento, le pareció que la mejor oportunidad estaría en permanecer juntos. Sería más difícil que la escojan a ella para matar si había otras opciones. Además, cuando atacaran a alguno, sería una clara alarma para huir. Se sintió extraña, mal incluso, pensando de esta forma. Ella nunca había sido de encariñarse con sus compañeros, más allá de Adora, Scorpia o Entrapta (aunque no quería admitirlo se había acostumbrado a “disfrutar” la compañía de estas últimas). Pero, aun así, ver a sus actuales compañeros como simples herramientas se sintió “malo” en cierto modo.

Tomó un profundo suspiro.

\- “_Bueno señores,” _dijo en un tono lo bastante alto como para superar los murmullos dispersos y captando la atención del grupo. – “_Es hora de sobrevivir aquí.”_


	3. Un Gran Equipo

_\- “¡Oye Catra!”_

Catra se despertó sobresaltada, de repente alerta a su entorno, centrando toda su atención a lo que captaban sus ojos, olfato y oído. Clavó sus diez garras en la madera debajo de ella, preparándose para huir o luchar ante la mínima amenaza.

Nada paso.

Vio hacia abajo. Steve, uno de los presos con los que viajo a Isla Bestia, la estaba buscando entre las ramas del árbol en el que ella estaba durmiendo.

Steve, era un ex soldado de la horda, desertó después de haber sido parte del ataque a una aldea. _“Nunca nos prepararon para la realidad”_ fue lo que dijo unos días atrás, o tal vez semanas, Catra no recordaba cuanto había pasado de esa charla. El joven soldado se horrorizo tanto de lo que tuvo que hacer por seguir sus órdenes, que simplemente no pudo continuar con eso. Huyó antes que termine el asalto, esperando encontrar un nuevo lugar. Por supuesto, al haber sido un Oficial Hordiano fue agredido y marginado por todas las personas con las que tomó contacto. Permaneció a la sombra de la Horda, robando comida para sobrevivir, finalmente fue capturado y entregado, y ahora estaba acá, con ella.

Catra recordaba su historia porque era similar a la de Adora, solo que él no era una princesa, él nunca obtuvo poderes, él nunca se convirtió en una mujer brillante de más de dos metros con una espada mágica. No, él nunca tuvo una oportunidad. A Catra le repugnaba, solo era un sucio traidor, demasiado cobarde para hacer lo necesario.

“¿_Cómo es que termine con toda esta basura?” _Se preguntó ella, pensando en el grupo del que era parte. _“Cobardes, débiles e inútiles” _así es como los describía.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que quieres?”. _Respondió secamente ella sin moverse de su lugar, pero más relajada.

\- “_El grupo que salió a buscar comida esta mañana aún no ha regresado… pensé que querrías saberlo” _respondió tímida y temerosamente él. Puede que ya no estén en la Horda, pero en cuanto supieron que ella fue la segunda al mando de Hordak, la tomaron como la autoridad superior. La crianza de la Horda estaba profundamente arraigada en ellos. Incluso ella misma no se vio de otra forma, por supuesto no todos lo vieron igual. Los esclavos y rebeldes se opusieron a su autoridad, Catra estuvo feliz de mostrarles cuál era su lugar.

“_Genial” _pensó sombríamente, “_Hoy tampoco habrá almuerzo”. _Almuerzo era la palabra correcta, era cerca del mediodía. Catra había tomado la mayor parte del turno nocturno y su relevo vino al amanecer, recién entonces, pudo acomodarse para dormir en el árbol por unas horas.

Al principio, su grupo no estaba de acuerdo en que ella durmiera segura en un árbol, mientras ellos se quedaban desprotegidos en el suelo, “_A la mierda, si quieren subir ustedes también, yo no los detengo”_ les dijo ella, por supuesto algunos lo intentaron, pero desistieron rápidamente ya que sus facciones normales no les permitían la facilidad de Catra.

En lugar de responder, salto y aterrizo justo al lado del Steve, tomándolo por sorpresa. Si no había peligro inmediato alrededor, ella podía ser todo lo brabucona que quisiera.

\- _“¿Y exactamente que esperaras que haga “Stevo”? _pregunto sarcásticamente. “_¿Quieres que use mis poderes telepáticos para preguntarles en cuanto regresan?” _dijo secamente.

Él se encogió por un segundo –_“No… yo… bueno, ya sabes… tal vez…”_

_\- “¿Tal vez qué?” _Lo confronto agresivamente, más que nada por diversión. Sabia a donde quería llegar el muchacho. - _“Si no regresaron todavía, quiere decir que consiguieron ser el almuerzo de alguien más”_ explicó ella, ahora más molesta.

Cuando conformaron el grupo, al escapar de la playa hace algunos días atrás, eran trece en total, y habían estado perdiendo gente continuamente. Justo ahora eran ocho, contando los desaparecidos de esta mañana, quedaban cinco. A este paso en unos días estaría ella sola. Nadie le traería comida, nadie haría guardia mientras ella descansaba, nadie contaría tontas historias para pasar el rato, nadie le avisaría si hay peligro y nadie sería su escudo durante un ataque.

Tendría que cuidar mejor el grupo que le quedaba, si no lo hacía, estaría sola a merced de la isla y sus monstruos.

En esos días, descubrió que las bestias que vieron en la playa no eran las únicas, dentro de los bosques descubrieron numerosas nuevas criaturas, algunas más peligrosas que otras y de diversos tamaños. Siendo un grupo numeroso y varios con entrenamiento militar, fue fácil diseñar algunas armas rudimentarias y defenderse de la mayoría de los ataques, de aquellos que no se podían defender, siempre había un esclavo para sacrificar a favor de la vida del resto.

Claramente esa estrategia no duraría para siempre, como Catra bien podía apreciar. No es que tuviera un informe de cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo, pero era obvio que los que iban quedando eran los ex soldados. Pensándolo mejor no era tan malo, eran más eficientes, organizados y sabían seguir órdenes.

Caminó con Steven hacia donde estaba lo que quedaba de la pandilla. El silencio cayó en el grupo cuando notaron su presencia.

La observaban a la espera de instrucciones.

Catra miro a cada uno de ellos. Sam era el mayor del grupo, parecía tener alrededor de 26 años, era un rebelde que fue capturado en alguna contienda. Shiva era más joven, más o menos de la edad de Catra, al parecer fue desterrada por matar a su oficial al mando, según dijo, fue porque intento abusar de ella. Catra no estaba segura de su historia. El ultimo que vio fue a Rasor (el sostuvo que ese era su verdadero nombre) él tenía facciones reptiles, le recodo un poco a Rogelio, aunque Rasor era más delgado y estilizado que su antiguo compañero. Según su historia, él fue atrapado distribuyendo drogas entre las tropas. Catra también dudaba de su historia. De cualquier forma, no le importaba como habían terminado allí, solo le importaba que seguían vivos y que siguieran sus órdenes.

Aparentemente no había sido desterrada con los más proactivos e ingeniosos. Pese a que Catra había dejado bien en claro que, al igual que los demás, ella no había sido preparada de ninguna forma para enfrentar la situación en la que se encontraban, ellos seguían esperando que la felina saliera con todas las soluciones.

“_Malditos perezosos. Yo también estoy cansada y hambrienta” _pensó por millonésima vez. Pero no lo dijo, ya que la posición de “poder” que tenía y las expectativas que ponían en ella, parecían ser las cosas que la mantenían activa y concentrada.

\- “_Ese grupo de inútiles no volverá con algo que comer, así que, a menos que alguien tenga una deliciosa ración gris, vamos a tener que buscar nuestra propia comida” _dijo luego ver a su alrededor.

– “_Vamos a salir de caza”._


	4. Fantasmas del Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que a partir de aquí se ponga mas... intenso.

Esa noche, no se fueron a dormir con el estómago vacío para variar. Aunque eso no animo mucho al grupo.

Durante la tarde, los cinco salieron a cazar, con Catra usando sus sentidos al máximo, finalmente pudieron encontrar una presa lo bastante grande como para alimentar a todos.

Pero esto era la Isla Bestia, y aunque no todas las criaturas eran carnívoras, absolutamente todas aquí estaban hechas para defenderse, como descubrieron.

Escogieron un animal semejante a un roedor gigante. Atacaron con lo que tenían, es decir dos “lanzas”, un par de ramas y las garras de Catra. Al adorable ratón no le hizo mucha gracia y descubrió todo un juego de púas que parecían haber estado escondidas hasta aquel momento.

Rasor fue el primero en descubrir que tan letales eran, ya que fue el primero en arremeter contra el roedor y no pudo desviar su ataque a tiempo. Si bien logro clavar su lanza en el cuerpo del animal, una de sus púas le atravesó el pecho completamente, para luego desprenderse del cuerpo de la bestia. 

Con el ataque ya iniciado, Catra descubrió que no podía parar. Saltó al cuello de su presa, donde no parecían haber espinas. Clavo sus garras lo más profundo que pudo y mordió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el grueso pelaje del animal pareció impedirle llegar a la piel. Y con el resto de su equipo auxiliando al caído nadie fue a apoyarla.

El animal, en su intento por sacarse a la felina de encima, logro rasguñar su cadera y muslo, antes de correr para aplastar a Catra contra el árbol mas cercano. El impacto saco todo el aire de los pulmones de la chica y ésta no pudo continuar con su ataque, termino por soltarse y rodar por el suelo a medida que la criatura huía a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la espesa vegetación. 

Catra se incorporó un momento después, jadeando y escupiendo pasto, tierra y pelos. Busco a su “confiable equipo” con la mirada. Los vio agachados sobre el cuerpo del caído en desgracia. “_Ho, mierda…” _fue lo único que llego a su mente.

Pese a haber pasado los dos últimos días sin comer nada en absoluto, ninguno lo quería aceptar, pero el cuerpo del medio reptil parecía extremadamente apetecible. Catra no recordaba exactamente quien fue el primero en hacer la propuesta, pero recordaba que nadie objeto al respecto y nadie se quedó sin comer esa noche. 

Catra se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las ramas de un árbol, aunque todos habían comido hasta saciarse, el recuerdo de comerse a uno de los suyos no fue bueno para el ánimo en general. Casi parecía que la Isla se burlaba de ellos, haciéndoles entender que, no importa cuánto se esforzasen, de ella solo obtendrían dolor y muerte.

Nadie hizo guardia esa noche. Si de todos modos terminarían muriendo, bien podrían hacerlo descansados y con el estómago lleno.

Las heridas de su costado dolían, no eran graves ni incapacitantes, solo incomodas, al igual que el dolor en sus costillas. Catra hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlas y dormir. Sin un guardia de vigilia, le costó mucho poder relajarse, y en poco tiempo su mente se encontró divagando.

“_¿Cómo demonios termine aquí? _se preguntó, como tantas veces antes_ ¿Sadow Weaver sabia sobre quien caerían las consecuencias de su escape? ¿A caso a ella le importaba?”, “Solo me volvió a usar. ¡Le ofrecí mi ayuda para no ser desterrada!. Le ofrecí trabajar conmigo en una forma de salvarla. Ella solo tomo mi oferta y la tiro en mi cara, y… ¿lo peor? No me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que ella ya me había dejado”. _ Pensó amargamente Catra. _“Esa fue una buena acción, me porte bien con ella, ¿qué no era que los que hacen el bien reciben cosas buenas? ¿y los malos deben pagar dolorosamente por sus actos?”_ Entonces_ “¿por qué yo estoy atrapada en esta isla de mierda y ella se anda paseando a gusto?_

Ahora, Catra se encontraba verdaderamente molesta, su cola latigueaba violentamente de un lado a otro. Quería frenar a su mente, no le estaba ayudando en nada pensar en esas cosas justo ahora.

“_Lo hice todo bien en la Horda, mejore ampliamente su desempeño, agrande nuestras fronteras, conseguí la maldita tecnología de Los Primeros para mejorar nuestras armas, logré que se uniera a nosotros una princesa genio que impulso incluso al propio Hordak” _sintió como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

“_Me enfrenté a la puta She-ra cara a cara una y otra vez, cuando nadie más le pudo hacer frente, ahí estaba yo aguantando los golpes”_ un gruñido bajo rezumbaba en su garganta y pudo sentir su pelaje erizándose. “_¡Maldición! Casi tomo Bright Moon, no había forma de que supiera que esas princesas se iban a unir justo en ese momento”._

_“Lo hice todo bien” _se repitió “_Solo cometí UN maldito error”, “Y le mentí a Hordak a fin de conseguir algo de tiempo para repararlo”, “Para no darle más problemas”, “Yo podía manejarlo, solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo”_ Finalmente dejo escapar un fuerte gruñido y rasguño las ramas a su alrededor.

_“Shadow Weaver lo desobedeció múltiples veces, me uso para desobedecerlo. Ella perdió a la princesa que YO capture, con la que pudo haber acabado con la rebelión. Ella perdió a Adora, que YO atraje a la Horda, perdió a She-ra solo por estar obsesionada con que Adora sea Capitán de la Fuerza, por querer darle MI puesto a Adora.”, “Ella mintió a Hordak sobre la identidad de She-ra y el peligro que representaba”, “Ella quiso apoderarse de la Black Garnet a la fuerza” “Y aun así, ella está libre, a sus anchas, escondida en algún lado. Y YO, que me esforcé, que lo hice todo bien…” _

_\- “ME ESTOY PUDRIENDO EN ESTE MALDITO PEDASO DE INFIERNO” _esta vez lo gritó, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. No le importaba que sus compañeros la escuchen. No le importaba que las bestias la escuchen. No le importaba si toda Etheria la escuchaba.

Ya no importaba. Todo se había ido a la mierda, y todos podrían irse a la mierda también. Esa fue la primera vez que lo pensó.

Y se sintió bien.


	5. Instinto de Supervivencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo podría no ser apto para impresionables.

Steven murió unos días después de eso. A sus ojos, cazar era demasiado arriesgado, no era inteligente cazar a otros animales para no morir de hambre, si esos animales te mataban de todos modos. _“¿Por qué no me sorprende de Steven?, siempre huyendo de las dificultades”_ fue lo que pensó Catra.

Así que el chico paso buena parte de su tiempo revisando la vegetación, intentando distinguir lo que era comestible de lo que no. Durante su formación en la Horda, tuvieron entrenamiento de supervivencia. Uno de ellos se trataba precisamente de distinguir las plantas comestibles de las no comestibles. Catra no quería comer las plantas incluso antes de probarlas, sin embargo, tenía que completar el entrenamiento. Pese a que le dijeron que los vegetales que había conseguido con Adora eran perfectamente comestibles, la niña paso los dos días siguientes en la unidad médica. Y los vómitos persistieron el resto de la semana. 

Finalmente, Steven regreso con varias frutas y vegetales, aunque estaban con hambre, el grupo se reusó a probarlas. El joven ex soldado se burló de ellos mientras comía. El chico tenía confianza en sus elecciones.

Primero comenzó con dolor de estómago, luego fiebre. Al último deliraba y echaba espuma por la boca. Después de un sorteo de palitos, a Shiva le toco la tarea de terminar con el sufrimiento del enfermo.

\- “_Que muerte tan estúpida e inútil. Justo como el propio Steven”_ proclamó Catra a sus últimos dos compañeros. - _“Bien lo podríamos haber matado antes que comiera eso y al menos, nosotros podríamos haber comido”._

_\- “Si, bueno. Ya ni para eso sirve”. _Agregó Shiva viendo con desprecio el cadáver de Steven.

Ambas notaron la mirada de asco que les dirigió Sam. Él había crecido fuera de la Horda, no veía el mundo de igual manera que ellas. Para él era demasiado bajo burlarse así de alguien a quien ellos mismos acababan de matar.

No agrego nada a la charla, solo comenzó a alejarse caminando con la mirada en el suelo. Las chicas siguieron tras él.

La parte del bosque en la que se encontraban era particularmente tranquila y densa, como una sombría selva. Los días que pasaron allí no se encontraron con ningún depredador, “_Seguro porque aquí tampoco hay presas”_ pensó resignadamente Catra.

Pasaban todo el día buscando que comer y solo encontraban pequeñas y escurridizas criaturitas, apenas del tamaño de un bocado, además, eran tan difíciles de atrapar que casi ni merecía el esfuerzo.

Decidieron regresar sobre sus pasos, donde el bosque era más abierto. Era más peligroso, pero también encontrarían comida. Si se quedaban dónde estaban terminarían muriendo de inanición.

Caminando sigilosamente por el bosque, las orejas de Catra finalmente captaron unos despreocupados sonidos cerca de ellos. Haciendo señas a sus compañeros les indico que se prepararan. 

Viendo escondida desde un arbusto, Catra pudo ver a la criaturita, no era muy grande pero bastaría para alimentarlos a todos. Su cuerpo mostraba que estaba echo para la agilidad, aunque parecía algo regordete, era alargado y con seis patas relativamente largas. Le recordó vagamente a un zorro, así que debía ser un predador. A juzgar por los espontáneos movimientos que hacía abajo un arbusto, Catra supuso que estaba tratando de agarrar a su presa.

Cuando le llego su olor, sintió como se le hacía agua la boca, casi saboreando al pequeño. Todos sus sentidos se encendieron.

Luego de acecharlo silenciosamente, todos se ubicaron en sus posiciones para la emboscada. Catra fue la que inicio el ataque. Cuando la notó, el animalito corrió fuera del arbusto justo en dirección a Sam. “_Esto será fácil” _pensó Catra con una feroz sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Sam salió de su escondite arremetiendo contra el animalito, el pequeño se congeló en su lugar, lo que le permitió a Catra alcanzarlo y clavar sus garras profundamente en su presa. El dolor hizo gritar lastimosamente al animalito. Finalmente, de una fuerte mordida, Catra logro desgarrar la garganta del pequeño haciendo que cese el grito y asegurando así su muerte.

Sam grito de alegría y Shiva salió aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Por un segundo nadie entendió que fue lo que sucedió. En un momento Shiva estaba ahí, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y al siguiente, ella estaba volando y cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo. Su abdomen totalmente abierto, derramo su contenido a lo largo de la trayectoria de la chica, y ahora a su alrededor. Shiva, en el suelo intentaba inútilmente volver a meter sus desparramados órganos, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salir de su cara, moviendo la boca como si intentara decir algo. Un instante después, una versión enorme del animalito que acababan de matar, aterrizo sobre el convulso cuerpo de la chica.

Los ojos de Catra y Sam debieron estar tan abiertos como los de la chica. Sus cerebros simplemente no procesaban la sangrienta escena. En cuanto el enorme animal se giró para verlos, ya no hubo tiempo para procesar nada. Ambos comenzaron a correr.

Incluso cuando la bestia fue tras Catra, la chica no soltó a su presa, que colgaba pesadamente sujeta a sus garras. Ella saltó esquivando por poco las fauces del animal. Uso su brazo libre para tomar una rama y desviar su trayectoria, la bestia no pudo seguir el giro brusco de la chica y siguió de largo.

Con los valiosos segundos extras Catra pudo alcanzar a Sam que corría torpemente en su desesperación por huir.

\- “_¿Qué haces idiota? _le dijo el muchacho exaltado. –“_Suelta esa estúpida cosa. Su mamá nos persigue por él”_

_“Su mamá…” _pensó Catra por un segundo. No se le había ocurrido que ese era el motivo de todo este desastre.

No pudieron hablar más porque la mencionada “madre” ya los estaba alcanzando. Era realmente rápida.

-“_¡SUELTALO!” _grito Sam ahora entrando en pánico _“¡Déjalo ya! No vale la pena”._

_“Déjalo ir” _pensó Catra viendo sorprendida a Sam “_No vale la pena”._

_\- “Tienes razón Sam, no lo vale”._

Cruzando su cola entre los pasos del chico, Catra logro que éste pierda un instante el equilibrio, retrasándolo un poco, lo suficiente para…

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sam observo como Catra sin siquiera voltear a ver, saltó al árbol más cercano. Finalmente le llego el entendimiento de lo que la chica había hecho. Una profunda angustia lo invadió junto con unas fauces que se cerraban en su nuca y alrededor de su cuello.


	6. Creando Nuevas Posibilidades

No importa lo que dijera Entrapta, fracaso era fracaso a los ojos de Hordak.

Y había habido muchos fracasos últimamente. Finalmente, se decidió a enviar tropas a buscar esa tecnología de los primeros en Crimson Waste, y tal como había esperado no hubo noticias de ellos. No valía la pena desplegar una ocupación en el desierto, no habría manera de abastecer a los soldados eficientemente y aún estaba la posibilidad de que no encontraran lo que estaban buscando.

De un frustrado golpe, mando a volar por todos lados los objetos de la mesa frente a él. Luego le diría a alguien que lo limpie.

“_Catra ha sido muy exitosa en conseguir tecnología de los primeros para nosotros.”_

_“¡Necesitamos a Catra!”_

Las palabras de la princesa retumbaban en su mente, además, las había repetido numerosas veces en las últimas semanas. Junto con los numerosos fracasos al hacer funcionar el portal.

Hordak se preguntó si habría sido una mala decisión enviar a la joven Capitán de la Fuerza al destierro. No, el no cometía errores. Aunque la muchacha había demostrado ser efectiva y persistente al generar avances para la Horda, el no necesitaba mentirosos y traidores en sus fuerzas.

Tan ilógico como sonaba desperdiciar tropas en Crimson Waste, lo era aún más desperdiciar tropas en tratar de recuperar a la antigua Capitán, para ejecutar una misión en la que seguramente fallaría, solo para recuperar tecnología que podría no ser la respuesta que buscaban.

Observo pensativamente los restos de su último intento de abrir un portal. Luego fue a su escritorio, allí pudo ver una pila de nuevos informes, en la cima de dicha pila, una solicitud de rescate para la ex Capitán de la Fuerza Catra, solicitando transporte, suministros y tropas, de parte de la Capitán de la Fuerza Scorpia. Arrugo el papel en su palma, cansado de rechazarlo numerosas veces antes.

Luego lo pensó por un momento. “_Hmmm. Podría funcionar si es que aún esta con vida”._

Más tarde, cuando apareció Entrapta con nuevas ideas para el portal, Hordak le comento:

_\- “He reconsiderado tu propuesta de usar a Catra para recuperar la Tecnología de los Primeros del desierto”_

_\- “¡Eso es genial! _Dijo animadamente Entrapta, continuando de forma despreocupara. - “_Pero a estas alturas ella ya debe estar muerta”. _Se detuvo a pensarlo tocando el monitor en su mano.

\- _“No hay evidencias que indiquen que alguien haya regresado con vida de la Isla Bestia” _dijo la princesa más para sí misma. - “_¡A menos que si la haya! Todo lo que sabemos de la isla es que está plagada de todo tipo de monstruos horribles, pero, ¿cómo pueden saber que está llena de monstruos si alguien no los vio y lo contó? _Anuncio animadamente ante el nuevo descubrimiento. – “_Y si alguien puede sobrevivir allí, seguramente es Catra. Solo mira estas estadísticas de cuan obstinada puede ser”._

Hordak la miro sin ser realmente consiente de la sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro. No prestaba atención a esos detalles cerca de la princesa.

\- “_Voy a proponer una misión voluntaria a la Isla Bestia para tratar de recuperar a la pequeña mentirosa”. _Continuó Hordak más serio “_Solo llevaran lo mínimo indispensable para llevar a cabo su tarea. No desperdiciare recursos en una misión suicida con pocas probabilidades de éxito”_ termino, satisfecho con su anuncio.

\- “_La Isla Bestia parece un lugar muy peligroso como para ir sin el abastecimiento adecuado”. _Respondió Entrapta algo pensativa.

\- _“Es mi última palabra”. _Dijo Hordak visiblemente disgustado. “_Si nadie quiere ir en esas condiciones, pues no gastare mi tiempo en esa opción”. _Concluyó de forma contundente.

\- “_Bueno, tengo algunos prototipos que podrían probar allí” _anuncio Entrapta cada vez más animada. “_¡Solo imagina los datos que podrían traer de un lugar prácticamente inexplorado!”._

Hordak la vio, con una nueva y más grande sonrisa en su rostro, casi admirando como la pequeña princesa se emocionaba por algo tan insignificante. _“No tan inexplorado”. _Pensó para sí mismo, recordando vagamente la última vez que planeo una intrusión a la Isla Bestia.

“Exitosa” no habría sido la palabra que él escogería. Aunque lograron cumplir su objetivo, bien podría haberlo considerado como un fracaso, gracias a eso aún no había podido tomar Etheria, y tenía que seguir soportando los retrasos que causaba la rebelión. Mandó a eliminar todos los registros directos de la operación, luego de disciplinar a los responsables. Nada de eso era importante en este momento

\- _“Ahora, pasemos a temas importantes”_ declaró Hordak.

\- _“¡Si!”_ Respondió ella con su habitual entusiasmo – “_venía a mostrarte las nuevas hipótesis que formule analizando los datos del disco del norte, podremos crear una fuente energética más potente…”_

Hordak disfrutaba escuchar las conjeturas de la pequeña princesa, si bien muchas de las cosas que decía él ya las sabía, no había podido integrarlas de forma eficaz en este planeta, la princesa sin embargo, lograba encajarlas de forma satisfactoria.

\- “_Una fuente más potente podría hacer que finalmente podamos abrir el portal” _dijo observando la actual fuente – “_tendremos que aislarla del sistema eléctrico global, y seguramente reconstruir la matriz de conexión, pero si logra generar la energía suficiente, no se desestabilizara tan rápido”_

Ambos disfrutaban hablar despreocupadamente de teorías e hipótesis. Entrapta no recordaba haber tenido un compañero de laboratorio, siempre había estado rodeada de los bots que ella misma construyó, pero nunca iban más allá de su programación. Con Hordak por otra parte, era como encontrarse ante un mar de nuevas posibilidades, con él, podía expresar sus ideas sin tener que rebajarlas a un nivel básico, podía discutir de algoritmos y modelos al tiempo que los reconstruía y simulaba. Era “fascinante”, y al mismo gratificante no estar sola con sus experimentos, finalmente alguien la comprendía.

Hordak tampoco recordaba haber podido compartir sus conocimientos de una sociedad más avanzada, nadie podía comprender más allá de las realidades limitadas de este mundo. Siempre había tenido que trabajar solo, lo que significaba que nadie era capaz de aportar nuevos puntos de vista, nadie se atrevía a poner en duda sus afirmaciones. Hasta que llego la pequeña princesa, ella pensaba y expresaba sus ideas de forma directa sin preocuparse de formalidades.

Continuaron trabajando en perfeccionar las bases del portal.


	7. Parte de la Isla

_\- “¿Qué no valía la pena? Lo valió cada maldito segundo Sam” _dijo Catra a nadie en particular, recordando como esa cría le sirvió para alimentarse durante tres malditos días. Si, el último día ella dudaba que la carne estuviese en condiciones de considerarse alimento, pero se arriesgó de todos modos.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda con lo que había hecho, Shiva murió por su propio descuido, pero Sam por otro lado, murió porque ella lo entrego a la bestia, lo uso como distracción para escapar con la comida. Tal vez, ambos podrían haber hecho frente al animal. No, eso hubiera terminado mal. Tal vez podrían haber escapado y buscado algo más para comer, y _“tal vez, ahora podríamos estar intercambiando insultos hacia La Horda y la Rebelión”_, sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

O tal vez, ambos podrían estar muertos.

Eso ya no importaba de todos modos.

Acababa de levantarse y el sol se estaba poniendo. En estos días descubrió que prefería la vida nocturna, con sus agudos sentidos no le era difícil vagar en la escaza iluminación. Y se sentía más segura con el abrigo de la noche.

Esta noche saldría a cazar por primera vez absolutamente sola, lo que la tenía algo inquieta. Teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los intentos terminaban con la vida de alguien más, además de la presa, la sensación incomoda era justificable.

Anduvo silenciosamente sobre sus cuatro extremidades por el suelo del bosque, captando cualquier rastro que sea fresco. Luego de algún rato, finalmente encontró algo, no era tan reciente como le hubiera gustado, pero lo siguió de todos modos. Avanzo unos treinta metros antes de encontrar la fuente.

Uno de los roedores espinosos que mato a Rasor. Dudó si continuar con esa presa o buscar algo más fácil. Se sintió estúpidamente como Steven. Rasor, Steven, Shiva, Sam. Todos ellos eran unos inútiles y descuidados, por eso estaban muertos y ella no. Ella no estaba muerta y no lo estaría todavía, ella lucharía con garras y dientes por seguir viva, por demostrarle a esta isla que el error había sido suyo al meterse con ella. “_No hay nada que no esté dispuesta a hacer para ganar” _pensó maliciosamente juntando coraje para el ataque.

Conociendo las armas de la criatura, no había sido difícil de matar, solo le costó algunos rasguños, además, esta vez ataco con la lanza que sobrevivió de su difunto grupo.

Después de comer, Catra se encontraba camino a una laguna, ubicada a unos kilómetros de donde había acabado con su presa. Dejo una porción de ésta en un árbol, en el que viviría los próximos días y ahora se disponía a bañarse. El pelaje pegoteado por la sangre y el sudor no era cómodo ni sigiloso.

Los días y noches pasaban, y la mente de Catra continuaba trayendo recuerdos de una vida pasada. Esta noche, recostada en su árbol, los dejo correr sin ataduras. Cada vez con más frecuencia, sentía que los recuerdos de aquella vida era lo único que la hacía diferente a las demás criaturas que habitaban en la isla.

Esta vez sus recuerdos fueron hacia su rubia “favorita”. ¿Tendría idea Adora de donde se encontraba Catra en este momento? Al fin había sido enviada al peor destino posible. “¿_Ella se alegraría por la noticia?” _pensó tristemente la gata “_Seguramente ella se alegraría, al fin no tendría que lidiar con su “malvada amiga que no pudo salvar”. Al fin estaría libre de tener que fingir verme con ojitos de borrego arrepentido”, “De tener que fingir que todavía le importo”. _Sentía el dolor y el resentimiento creciendo en su pecho. “_Adivina qué, Adora. Ya no me puedes proteger, nunca me protegiste y nuca lo harás”_, una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Recordó sus años de infancia. Ambas jugando y corriendo por los pasillos, pasando el rato en los techos, durmiendo acurrucadas cuando la calefacción se dañaba, compartiendo las raciones cuando… bueno cuando a Catra le quitaban las suyas.

\- _“Adora nunca me protegió”_ dijo, como aclarándoselo, solo la “defendía” haciéndola ver débil para los demás, “_Demostrando que ella era más fuerte que yo”, “mostrándome que yo nunca sería capaz de defenderme, que no sería nada sin ella…” _el único indicio de los sentimientos que la invadían, era el inquieto movimiento de su cola_ “que la única forma de obtener poder era a su lado.”_ “_No, no a su lado. A su espalda, detrás de ella” _se aclaró.

Cada vez que golpeaban a Catra, cada vez que Shadow Weaver la torturaba (muchas veces por culpa de la propia Adora), cada vez que volvía a su litera llorando o que se escapaba a los techos Adora la seguía, “_Fui tan estúpida, creía que lo hacía porque me quería, porque le importaba que yo esté bien, para que no me sienta sola”, “Pero no, ella lo hacía para poder verme sufrir, para sentirse el héroe que va a salvarme, para mostrarme que solo con ella me puedo sentir bien”. _

_\- “Y funcionó, Adora”_ le dedicó_. “Te lo tengo que reconocer, lograste hacer que sienta que eras lo único bueno que tenía en el mundo, que TU eras mi mundo”_ lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

_“Pero luego me dejó ¿no?, si tanto le importaba, ¿por qué me dejó de un día para el otro?”. “Porque encontró nuevos amiguitos que la admiren por ser EL Héroe, porque encontró una espada mágica que le permitió ser El Héroe legendario que salvaría a toda Etheria” _limpió su nariz con el dorso de la muñeca._ “Ya no me necesitaba para sentirse superior, ahora tenía a todos para que la admiren”, “Así que solo se olvidó de mí.”_ Las lágrimas caían abiertamente por sus mejillas, no importaba, no había nadie para verlas de todos modos.

Si Shadow Weaver no la hubiera enviado a todas esas misiones por Adora, _“¿Adora siquiera se habría acordado de mí?”, “¿Habría vuelto a la Horda por mí?”. “No. No habría hecho nada de eso”, “solo me dijo que vaya con ella cuando vio que yo me interpuse en su camino”, “cuando yo estaba avanzando por mí misma. Cuando me dejaron encabezar el ataque a Thaymor…”_ lo sintió como un puño cuando la realización la golpeo_ “¿Ella se alegró de que me confiaran una tarea tan importante?”, “No. Ella se molestó, me dijo que todo estaba mal, que todo por lo que luche estaba mal, que la única forma de estar bien era yendo con ella, detrás de ella de nuevo”, “como vio que no la seguiría de nuevo, arruinó mi oportunidad de brillar por mí misma” _

Catra recordó cómo se salvó del castigo solo porque a Hordak le importaba más completar el equipo de Capitanes de la Fuerza, de no haber sido así… Bueno, Catra no quería pensar en los castigos que habría recibido si Hordak le daba luz verde a Shadow Weaver para disciplinarla. 

Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo atrás, hace vidas atrás. Ya no importaba, finalmente Adora había ganado – “_Adora, obtiene todo lo que quiere”_ una expresión retorcida se formó en su cara y Catra se abrazó a si misma temblando por la rabia, apretando tan fuerte que clavo sus garras en sus propios brazos. Adora seria el héroe de Etheria y Catra se pudriría en esta isla por negarse a ir con ella. Lo perdió todo por Adora. Al menos ya no podría quitarle nada más, ya no le quedaba nada.

Con esto en mente, Catra gritó con todas sus fuerzas y arremetió contra el árbol, en un violento ataque de ira. Golpeando con tanta fuerza que lastimo sus nudillos y garras. Ella no quería esos recuerdos. Ella no quería que la sigan lastimando incluso acá. Ella no quería pensar. No quería sentir. Ella…

Ella renunciaría a esos recuerdos, aun si eso significaba volverse parte de la isla.


	8. Equipo de Rescate

\- _“Lord Hordak_.” Saludó Scorpia con una ligera reverencia –“_¿Quería verme, señor?” _A la mujer no le gustaba estar en el Sanctum de Hordak, todo allí le daba escalofríos, el ambiente oscuro, las máquinas y herramientas por todos lados, las partes de los experimentos de Hodak, el propio Hordak sentado en su trono a lo alto de las escaleras, el pensamiento de Catra siendo interrogada por el emperador antes de ser desterrada… No, ella no entendía como es que la ex Capitán se esforzaba por pasar el mayor tiempo posible en aquel lugar.

\- “_Capitán de la Fuerza Scorpia” _devolvió el saludo con aire formal. – “_Efectivamente, mande a llamarla. Tengo el agrado de informarle que decidí considerar su petición. Eh decidido autorizar el envío de un equipo de rescate a Isla Bestia”._

Scorpia estaba tan eufórica que podría haberse puesto a saltar en ese momento, pero la formalidad de la situación se lo impidió. – “_Ho… se lo agradezco mucho señor, es usted muy considerado. Estaba pensando en…”_

\- “Será_ una misión voluntaria,” _la corto Hordak ignorándola – “_Solo será un grupo pequeño, los que puedan caber en una lancha de guarnición, y solo llevaran el equipo que puedan cargar. ¿Eh sido claro?_

_\- “Si, muy claro señor.” _Respondió Scorpia dándose cuenta que no tendría opinión en el asunto.

\- “_Muy bien. Tiene usted tres días para formar un equipo y un plan de rescate, es el tiempo hasta la partida del próximo barco a Isla Bestia. Ahora, por favor retírese.” _Termino el superior, levantándose y yendo a sus asuntos.

\- “_Lord Hordak.” _Se despidió inclinándose nuevamente.

\- “_Por cierto, tal vez debería ir a hablar con Entrapta, parecía tener algunas… ideas que podrían serle de utilidad en esta tarea.” _Dijo Hordak sin voltearse, mientras seguía alejándose.

Scorpia le dirigió una mirada mientras caminaba tímidamente a la puerta, no agregó nada más.

Fue apresuradamente al laboratorio de Entrapta, con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, algunos oficiales que se cruzó le dirigieron una mirada extraña.

Aunque Hordak le indicó que vaya a ver a la princesa, ese de todos modos sería al primer lugar que Scorpia hubiera ido “_Ay, Entrapta va a estar tan emocionada de que vayamos a rescatar a Catra.” _Pensó aún más animada de lo que ya estaba “_al fin el “Super Pal Trio” estará junto una vez más”._

\- “_¡ENTRAPTA! No vas a creer lo que paso…” _ dijo Scorpia cuando entró, casi a los gritos.

\- “_¿Hordak autorizo la misión de rescate de Catra?” _respondió ésta sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. – “_Lo sé. Y estuve trabajando en algunas armas mejoradas con información que saqué de los cristales de Los Primeros. ¡MIRA!” _dijo, levantando el arma que se disparó a mitad del movimiento.

\- “_Woooow.”_ Agrego Scorpia mirando el agujero humeante en la pared. – “_Es precisamente lo que venía a contarte. ¿Tú ya sabias esto? ¿y no me lo dijiste?” _la interrogo algo triste.

\- “_Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Iba a contártelo, pero luego pensé en integrar la tecnología con las armas y… creo que lo olvide…” _le respondió algo apenada.

\- “_No importa, lo importante es que ¡vamos a traer a Catra de vuelta! Y con estas armas nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino.” _Dijo alegremente la mujer. - “_aunque no creo que sea bueno que se disparen solas… ya sabes, parece algo peligroso…”_

_\- “Creo que la fuente todavía es algo inestable, las tendré listas pronto” _continuo algo pensativa Entrapta mientras volvía a su trabajo_. – “Solo tengo que ajustar el condensador a la nueva matriz energética, y un tubo de descarga de presión adicional ayudara a aliviar la…”_

\- “_Hmjm”, “Ajam” _Scorpia ya había dejado de prestar atención a la princesa, mientras trabajaba en su propia libreta haciendo dibujos de lo que parecía ser el trio tomándose de las manos.

Luego de presumir a Entrapta su nueva obra de arte, y que esta no parezca muy impresionada, Scorpia se dirigía a… bueno ella no estaba muy segura de a dónde, solo caminaba por uno de los pasillos mecánicamente.

“¿_Cómo voy a armar un equipo de rescate?” _pensó_, _ella nunca armaba planes, de eso se encargaba Catra,_ “¿reparto folletos?, ¿Ofrezco recompensas?, ¿Qué ofrezco de recompensa?, ¿Golpear a Kyle fuera de las prácticas? _Naa, a eso ya lo hacían, además, Rogelio nunca se separaba…_ “Un momento… ¡claro…!” – “¡Kyle, Rogelio y Lonnie! Ellos sabrán que hacer, son mui inteligentes” “bueno Kyle tal vez no… pero…_“ – “_Ellos me ayudarán”_ dijo haciendo un gesto de triunfo con su tenaza.

\- “_A ISLA BESTIA” _casi grito Kyle con los ojos muy abiertos. – _“Es una locura”. _Se encontraban en los vestidores luego de salir de sus prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- “_Si. Es una locura, nadie ha ido ahí y regresado con vida ¿lo sabes?” _continuo Lonnie haciendo un gesto exagerado con los brazos, mientras Rogelio negaba con la cabeza.

\- “_Lo sé. ¿no es genial?” _dijo Scorpia tan animada como siempre – “_Iremos a una misión, a un lugar desconocido, a rescatar a nuestra querida Catra”. _Continuó, agarrando al sorprendido grupo en un abrazo.

\- “_No es, “nuestra” querida Catra”_ dijo Lonnie mientras se enderezaba la ropa, luego de ser liberados – “_Aunque debo admitir que todo ha sido muy aburrido desde que se fue, ya no nos sacan a ningún lado. Pero ¿ir a Isla Bestia?” _continuó en un tono incrédulo_ –“Ella ya debe estar muerta de todos modos”_

\- _“Nooo”_ dijo Scorpia en un tono más triste – “_Ella no puede estar muerta… ella… ella es… bueno, ella es Catra después de todo…”_ aclaro marcando las últimas palabras – “_Además, Entrapta preparó nuevas armas, créanme, nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino.” _luego de pensarlo un momento agrego – “_y si me ayudan con esto, les prometo que no tendrán que preocuparse por las tareas de limpieza de nuevo.”_

Esto último provoco un suspiro resignado del grupo, era una oferta realmente buena.

Un cadete que se encontraba limpiando los vestuarios se acercó rápidamente cuando escucho aquella parte.

\- “_Estamos adentro.”_ Dijo el muchacho en un tono confiado.

\- “_¡Genial!”_ Le respondió la mujer levantándolo de los hombros. – “_Por cierto ¿quién eres?”_ preguntó mientras lo bajaba.

\- “_Yo soy Mike y el intrépido soldado de allá es Jon” _señalo con la cabeza al chico que se encontraba luchando con un trapeador atorado bajo un casillero. – “_Escuchamos su charla y estamos muy emocionados de no tener que limpiar más… es decir, rescatar a la antigua Segunda al Mando” _se corrigió, antes de continuar sacando pecho – “_Somos los mejores de nuestro escuadrón”_

_\- “Huuum, Mike, yo no diría…” _Jon fue callado por un gesto de su amigo.

\- “_Por supuesto que lo somos, además ya la escuchaste, no más de…” _dijo Mike señalando al trapeador, que continuaba atorado.


	9. Misión de Rescate

Los siguientes tres días se concentraron el preparar los detalles, tomar provisiones, probar las armas y planear la búsqueda. Esto último fue lo más difícil

\- “_Maldición” _se quejó Lonnie al entrar en el laboratorio de Entrapta junto a Scorpia. “_Estuvimos, y por estuvimos me refiero a que YO estuve, buscando información de Isla Bestia. Y todo lo que encontramos fueron estos viejos “mapas””. _Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la última palabra. En efecto, los “mapas”, parecían poco más que unos bocetos con algunas referencias y ni siquiera coincidían unos con otros.

\- _“Ho, y no olvides los informes” _agrego Scorpia mientras apoyaba las pinzas sobre la mesa en la que estaba todo el equipo reunido.

\- “_¿Hay informes sobre Isla Bestia?” _pregunto Kyle visiblemente sorprendido.

\- “_Yo no los llamaría informes, más bien parecen archivos sueltos y viejos, demasiado censurados para entender algo. Solamente hablan de tropas y maquinaria yendo a una isla. Los nombres, fechas y hechos están tachados para que no se puedan leer.” _Respondió Lonnie con aire resignado.

_\- “Y nos dijeron que los archivos originales se destruyeron o están perdidos” _continuó Scorpia.

_\- “Podrían estar guardados en digital, Entrapta los encontraría en un instante” _propuso Kyle pensativo.

\- “_No lo creo muchacho” _dijo Scorpia algo triste. – “_No había fechas, pero en verdad eran papeles muy viejos, posiblemente de antes que la Horda diseñe el sistema de computadoras que tiene ahora. Pero podríamos intentar, es decir no perdemos nada…”._

_\- “Nada más que valioso tiempo” _intervino Mike – “_Miren chicos, sería divertido jugar a los espías informáticos, pero deberíamos prepararnos para la acción. Salimos mañana y aun no tenemos nada, ni un plan de búsqueda decente”._

_\- “O una última cena…” _aporto Jon, que solo recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su compañero.

_\- “No se preocupen, Emily buscara en la base de datos de la Horda, ella es tan útil” _respondió Entrapta desde su mesa de trabajo. Cuando nombraron las computadoras y el sistema hordiano, no pudo evitar escuchar de que hablaban.

Con ese tema resuelto por el momento, el grupo se centró en como procederían al llegar a la isla. Finalmente se decidieron por el mapa que parecía más confiable.

Scorpia se había comunicado con el capitán del navío que transportaba a los presos a Isla Bestia, y éste le proporciono las coordenadas aproximadas donde habían sido “desembarcados” los presos. Intentar ubicar nombradas coordenadas en el rustico sistema de referencias del mapa, fue una tarea que tomo hasta la última gota de ingenio de todos. Pero finalmente consiguieron un resultado decente.

\- “_¿En el mar? ¿los desembarcaron en el mar? ¿Cómo si fuéramos viles piratas?_ Dijo Scorpia incrédula.

Para el resto no sonó tan extraño, a estas alturas, ya todos estaban al tanto de como actuaba La Horda.

Luego de planearlo y replanearlo, decidieron comenzar en la playa más cercana al lugar donde fueron arrojados, a partir de ahí, continuarían barriendo el bosque circundante a la costa. Con suerte, Catra no se habría ido muy lejos.

Según el designio de Hordak, el barco los esperaría cuatro días en altamar. Cumplido ese tiempo, regresaría al puerto, si no habían regresado para entonces, serian dejados a su suerte en la isla hasta el próximo arribo, un mes más tarde.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de seis integrantes autoproclamados por Scorpia como el “Escuadrón de Rescate de Amigos” se encontraba embarcado camino a Isla Bestia.

El grupo pasaba el rato en la cubierta, jugando o durmiendo. Scorpia, por su parte, observaba con la vista perdida el inmenso mar, recordó el golpe a Salineas, su primera misión con Catra. A diferencia de ella, la felina parecía sumamente incomoda en el mar, incluso se había mareado con el vaivén de las olas, - “_el mejor día de la vida” _se dijo así misma, la nostalgia pintando su rostro.

\- “_Mis disculpas, Capitán de la Fuerza” _saludó con la mano en la frente el capitán del navío – “_en poco tiempo llegaremos al punto de descarga, tal vez quiera irse preparando para desembarcar”_

_\- “Ho, si, seguro. Gracias capitán”_ respondió la mujer dándole una palmadadita en el hombro, que casi lo hace caer.

El hombre la vio sorprendido por su fuerza – “_Por cierto, ¿ya planeó como llegar hasta la isla?_ Dijo enderezándose.

_\- “¿Qué cómo llegaremos? claro, usaremos el bote auxiliar. Usted nos dijo donde colocarlo ¿recuerda?”_ Le respondió ella totalmente despreocupada.

_ \- “Si, bueno, no pueden solo “andar” hasta la isla, el mar está plagado de monstruos marinos, ellos merodean las aguas poco profundas, por eso no nos arriesgamos a acercarnos más.” _Explico amablemente el capitán.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! ¿Los arrojan al mar con monstruos?” _dijo Scorpia visiblemente preocupada. Se imaginó a Catra, que odiaba el mar, luchando con un “monstruo marino” … no quiso seguir pensando en eso.

\- “_Ehh ¿sí?... Sabe que no vienen a este lugar de vacaciones ¿cierto?” _dijo el hombre sin estar seguro de que responder. – “_Mire, yo solo le quería decir que vamos a arrojar a los presos a cierta distancia del punto desde el que quieren partir, de esta forma, ustedes se podrán alejar mientras los monstruos se alimentan y tal vez lleguen sin problemas a la isla”._

_\- “Hmm, eso es… muy considerado de su parte…” _le comento la Capitán de la Fuerza sin entender del todo las implicancias de lo que el hombre había dicho.

Un rato después, escucharon una sirena proveniente del barco. El grupo se encontraba en el bote navegando hacia donde suponían, estaría el punto de partida elegido.

\- “_¿Y si uno de esos monstruos marinos nos ataca? _Pregunto nervioso Jon – “_el barco es muy pequeño, nos hundirá y será nuestro fin”_

_\- “Calma cadete” _dijo Scorpia con una sonrisa – “_tenemos estas “granadas ultrasónicas” o lo que sea que nos dio Entrapta, según ella alejaran a cualquier criatura acuática”_

La actitud relajada de Scorpia solo parecía poner más nervioso al grupo. Como si la persona a cargo, pareciera no ser consciente de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban.

El peor inconveniente que tuvieron al llegar a la playa, fue que Kyle se mareo y vomitó, pero Rogelio voluntariamente se hizo cargo de él, para el alivio de todos.

Cuando desembarcaron en tierra, empujaron el bote fuera del agua y se dirigieron hacia el sombrío bosque.


	10. Los Recién Llegados

El sol todavía estaba alto, hacía poco que había pasado el mediodía le pareció a Catra. Estaba descansando en un tronco caído, pese a que prefería cazar de noche, este era un momento desesperado. Ya llevaba alrededor de cuatro días son conseguir nada que comer y ayer, mientras seguía el rastro de una posible presa, no esperaba ser ella misma la presa de alguien más.

Había estado tan emocionada siguiendo su rastro, que bajo la guardia y no se dio cuenta que la acechaban hasta momentos antes del ataque, gracias a esto pudo esquivar la arremetida de la bestia. Catra estaba segura que era la madre del cachorro que cazo cuando tenía un equipo, y según ella la ataco solo por venganza.

Sea o no por venganza, igual tuvo que batallar con la criatura, ambas partes salieron heridas de esa batalla entre garras y colmillos. En un momento, el animal logro asestar a medias un zarpazo en la espalda de Catra, dejando tres largos cortes, lo que hizo caer a la muchacha que de inmediato rodo por el suelo esquivando el próximo ataque. Solo para quedar debajo de su atacante, clavó de una patada las garras de sus pies en el vientre del animal y desgarro cuanto pudo, logrando que la bestia desista de su ataque y se aleje gruñendo de dolor.

Catra permaneció en el suelo tendida boca abajo por un rato. Hasta que por fin junto las fuerzas para levantarse y trepar a la seguridad de un árbol. No habría comida ese día tampoco.

Durante la mañana retomo sus actividades de cacería. Y hasta el momento no había podido concretar nada. Debido a la ardiente herida de su espalda, era más lenta y torpe de lo normal, lo que alertaba de su presencia a sus posibles víctimas. Además, la falta de alimento durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se sentía extremadamente agotada y miserable.

Caminó hacia la playa, allí parecía estar la mayor actividad. También estaban los verdaderos monstruos, recordó, los que había visto cuando llego a la isla. No quería tener que cruzarse con ellos, pero con suerte encontraría los restos de la comida de alguno.

Trepó a lo alto de un árbol, sus momentos de descanso se estaban volviendo más seguidos y largos. Ella sabía que eso era una muy mala señal. Si se seguía debilitando a este paso, si no la mataba el hambre, la mataría una infección. O tal vez se unirían ambas.

Una conocida sirena llamo su atención y miró hacia la fuente del sonido.

No podía creer lo que veía, en el mar, a lo lejos, estaba el barco que la llevo a la nefasta isla. La sirena sonó de nuevo y unos momentos después comenzó a ver los cuerpos cayendo al mar. La escena se le hizo algo irreal, como si viera algo que ya pasó, un deja vu.

Se bajó del árbol y se acercó más a la playa. En cualquier momento llegaría la nueva tanda de prisioneros. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de mantener las cabezas de los nadadores en la vista, que casi no ve la criatura que estaba a unos metros a su costado.

Inmediatamente gruñó, enseñando los dientes y sintiendo como cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba. De repente el dolor y el cansancio cedieron mientras su organismo se inundaba de pura adrenalina.

Ante ella, se encontraba el monstruo que vio en la playa, exhibiendo sus enormes cuernos, y largas y horribles patas. La criatura también la vio.

Solo que no atacó. De hecho, un momento después desvió la vista hacia la playa. Catra no le interesaba, ella no era la presa que él estaba esperando. “_No soy yo a quien quiere”_ pensó la chica mirando hacia la orilla también. Los primeros cautivos comenzaban a llegar.

Catra trepó a un árbol para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría. Desde su posición, tanto arriba del árbol, como de habitante de Isla Bestia, notó cosas que no había notado aquel primer día, ya sea porque no estaban o solo por las prisas del momento. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue que la isla, no, mejor dicho, el bosque entorno a la playa, estaba plagado de bestias. Y que entre ellas no se peleaban, solo se sentaban y esperaban “_Tiene sentido, ¿por qué pelear contra algo que te puede herir? Si en camino vienen personitas asustadas e indefensas. Como una comida servida en bandeja de plata” _pensó.

También vio a las criaturas voladoras, lo bastante grandes como para levantar a una persona. Tampoco las notó aquel distante día. Pero durante su estadía las vio sobrevolando por las montañas escarpadas que parecían estar en el centro de la isla. Por supuesto Catra no fue a verlas de cerca, ella era una sobreviviente, no una exploradora. En cuanto encontró un lugar con comida, agua y donde se sentía relativamente segura, ahí se quedó, ese seria “su territorio”.

Cuando la mayoría de los prisioneros que sobrevivieron al agua hubo llegado a la playa, vio como los monstruos atacaban. Vio a las personas paralizarse, correr, gritar y morir, de nuevo el deja vu.

Luego de un rato de ver el espectáculo escucho ruidos que se acercaban a su árbol. De entre los arbustos vio aparecer una asustada muchacha, rebelde, a juzgar por sus vestimentas. Se le ocurrió que podría formar otro grupo. Volver a tener algo de ventaja y compañía.

O al fin podría comer. Sabía que la chica no tendría oportunidades contra ella, todavía herida como estaba. Sintió como una perversa sonrisa crecía en su cara y la saliva goteaba de su boca.

Un segundo después salto sobre la chica.

Ella por supuesto trato de defenderse, pero rápidamente desgarro su cuello y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la chica estuviera del todo muerta cuando comenzó a comer.

Esa noche, luego de dormir por varias horas. Finalmente, bajo de su escondite y se dirigía hacia su territorio conocido, cuando una particular luz llamo su atención. Fuego. Parece que los sobrevivientes al comité de bienvenida se estaban instalando. Catra se acercó sigilosamente, si los seguía, tendría comida segura por bastante tiempo.

En ese momento entendió porque los primeros días desde su llegada, parecía que había monstruos por todos lados, los habían estado siguiendo y cazando descaradamente. Le pareció irónico que ahora ella estaba de este lado del juego.

A medida que acercaba lo primero que llamo su atención fue el olor de carne asada. “_pffff. ¿Qué tan idiotas pueden ser? Eso atraería a cualquier criatura hambrienta en kilómetros” _pensó ignorando que ella y su grupo habían hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando llegaron y consiguieron matar algo.

Lo siguiente que notó la dejo estupefacta. Las voces. Le pareció que reconocía esas voces.

Cuando los pudo ver, bueno, no creía lo que veía. Su antiguo escuadrón de la Horda. Al menos en su mayoría, estaba Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio e incluso Kyle, y otros dos chicos más cuyos nombres no se molestó en recordar.

_“¿Cómo demonios consiguieron ser desterrados todos juntos?”_ se preguntó observando desde las sombras.


	11. El Gran Rescate

\- “_¿No esta tan mal verdad? La GRAN Isla Bestia. Casi parecen unas vacaciones ¿no?”_ preguntó Scorpia con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Lonnie la observo por un momento sin estar segura de cómo responder a eso –“_Es una broma, ¿verdad?”_ Finalmente dijo – “_Llevamos aquí solo un par de horas y ya trataron de matarnos ¿cuánto? ¡Como diez veces!”_ Termino casi gritando.

_\- “Si no fueran por las nuevas armas de Entrapta ya lo habrían logrado” _agrego Jon después de un momento.

\- _“Bueno, no es para tanto. Todo está bajo control muchachos” _dijo Scorpia sin perder su buen ánimo, ganándose miradas enojadas de parte de todos. – “_Vayan a descansar chicos, yo hare la primera guardia. Mañana a primera hora continuaremos con la búsqueda”. _

Luego de hablar un poco más, finalmente todos se acomodaron para dormir.

“_¿Armas de Entrapta?”, “Búsqueda”. _Se preguntó Catra desde su escondite en un arbusto cercano.

Una parte de ella quería acercarse y hablar directamente con ellos. Pero ella ya no era esa persona. No, ella no haría contacto hasta saber que estaban haciendo ellos aquí. Al menos ahora sabía que no habían sido desterrados, sino, no estarían aquí con las “nuevas armas de Entrapta” y provisiones.

Estaban buscando algo, ¿a ella?, ¿Descubrió Hordak que seguía viva y los envió a terminar el trabajo que la isla no pudo hacer?, ¿A caso tenia ella algo lo suficientemente valioso como para que Hordak mande un escuadrón de búsqueda a la Isla Bestia? Continuó con su observación, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Catra se despertó en el cambio de turno, Rogelio reemplazo a Scorpia en la tarea de vigilar el perímetro. La felina volvió a dormirse luego de merodear a los alrededores del escuadrón, para ver si encontraba más pistas.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar, emprendieron la marcha. Todos cargaban armas que Catra nuca había visto antes. Y Kyle paraba de vez en cuando recolectando muestras de distintas cosas en frasquitos.

“_¿Por eso están acá? ¿para recolectar muestras de… de cualquier cosa?_ Se preguntó incrédula Catra. No tenía ningún sentido.

Cuando fueron atacados, usaron las “nuevas armas de Entrapta” y la verdad, era impresionante. Atravesaron sin problemas los cuerpos de los “jabalí-pulpo con caparazón” como los llamaba Catra. Realmente no le vendrían mal algunas de esas armas.

El grupo continúo toda la mañana sin mayores cambios, hablando cosas sin sentido e inútiles. Cuando Catra se aburría de ellos se alejaba un rato para luego volver a alcanzarlos.

_\- “De esta forma jamás la encontraremos” _se quejó Lonnie mientras golpeaba el tronco de un árbol. Esto llamo la atención de su espía.

\- “_jaja creo que tienes razón” _dijo divertida Scorpia - “_tal vez si la llamamos…. ¡CAAAAAATRAA! ¡¡¡HEY CATRA!!!” _comenzó a gritar entes que alguien pudiera detenerla.

“_¿A mí? ¿me buscan a MÍ?” _Se preguntó Catra ahora más desconfiada.

No pudo pensar mucho más en eso. Del otro lado del claro en el que estaba el grupo, salió el enorme monstruo de la playa, arremetiendo directamente contra el grupo.

Los tomo por sorpresa ya que estaban distraídos intentando callar a Scorpia. Al ver a la enorme criatura, salieron corriendo en dirección a la felina en los árboles. En medio de la huida Kyle se tropezó y cayó, el siempre atento Rogelio se detuvo a ayudar al chico que frenéticamente intentaba ponerse de pie, mientras Scorpia y Lonnie disparaban a la bestia, uno de los otros cadetes se unió a ellas, el otro siguió corriendo asustado. El animal esquivo los disparos y no detuvo su marcha. Cuando un tiro lo golpeo, no pareció dañarlo mucho, solo enfurecerlo.

Rogelio y Kyle alcanzaron a sus compañeros que ya estaban corriendo nuevamente hacia los árboles. El animal era muy rápido, aunque ya casi estaban en los árboles, llegarían a tiempo.

“_Maldición”_ pensó Catra tensando sus músculos.

Un momento después salto de su escondite en lo alto de la copa. Su cálculo fue preciso y certero. Había podido practicar mucho durante su estadía en la isla. Cayó sobre el animal agarrándolo de los cuernos. Ella no era pesada, pero con el impulso de la caída, logro girar la cabeza de la criatura, provocando que éste tropezara y cayera.

Con la velocidad a la que iba, ambos rodaron unos metros por el suelo. Catra se recuperó en un instante, cuando se levantó una descarga penetrante de dolor atravesó su espalda, esto provocó que sus piernas cedieran, ella gruñó por el dolor.

El animal, por otro lado, tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a ser confrontado de esa forma y le llevo algo más de tiempo levantarse. Para cuando se puso de pie, ya tenía un nuevo objetivo, Catra había perdido su ventaja.

La bestia cargó hacia ella. La felina erizó su pelaje al tiempo que le dedicó un feroz gruñido, no esperaba que eso funcione de nuevo, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

No funciono.

Alguien grito su nombre a la distancia. No le prestó atención. Ahora, todo su mundo se redujo a las fauces que se acercaban rápidamente.

Ella tenía que ajustar cuidadosamente su cuerpo, un paso en falso y no habría otra oportunidad. Cuando el animal estaba casi sobre ella con sus fauces abiertas para asestar la mordida, Catra salto hacia un lado esquivando por centímetros la cabeza de su atacante. El impulso del animal lo hizo pasar de largo, casi estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo. A la felina le hubiera encantado que eso sucediera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Con esta maniobra, Catra esperaba comprar suficiente tiempo para huir a la seguridad de los árboles, pero la bestia fue rápida en reaccionar, enviando un zarpazo hacia ella. En el aire Catra no tenía el suficiente margen de maniobra como para esquivar el impacto, sin embargo, logro girar su cuerpo lo suficiente para esquivar las garras y en su lugar, recibió un fuerte golpe desde el pecho al cuello, lo que la mando a volar a varios metros de distancia.

Cayó de espaldas, y giró rápidamente sobre sus cuartos logrando frenar el arrastre de la caída. El animal ya se encontraba arremetiendo de nuevo. Catra lo observo con un ojo entrecerrado mientras jadeaba. Todos sus músculos temblando por la tensión, preparándose para el siguiente movimiento.

Con la criatura distraída y lo suficientemente lejos de su ex comandante, el escuadrón abrió fuego al unísono. Un disparo no habría hecho mucho daño, pero cinco impactos directos, hicieron bastante daño. Estos acertaron entre el cuello y la cabeza del animal, éste bramo de dolor y rabia mientras dirigía su atención al olvidado grupo. Una nueva batería de disparos impactó directo en la cara de la bestia, acabando con la ejecución de su ataque y con su vida, como pudieron apreciar cuando sangre y pedazos de éste salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio, como esperando a ver si el animal hacía algo, pero nada paso.

Finalmente, Catra hizo contacto visual con su antiguo escuadrón.


	12. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más largo que los que suelo subir, casi el doble, pero no hubo forma de cortarlo xD

_\- “¡¡¡CATRAAAAAA!!!” _grito Scorpia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la nombrada, que la veía estupefacta.

\- “_¿Que?... N.. No, espera...”_ se quejó ésta cuando se vio envuelta por unos fuertes brazos de pinzas, que la levantaban del piso en un apretado abrazo.

\- “_¡Gatita!, no sabes cuánto te extrañé. Estaba tan preocupada de que tu…”_ estaba diciendo la mujer escorpión, mientras la mecía de un lado a otro sin dejar escapar a su inquieta víctima.

\- “_Aghh, Scorpia, bájame maldita sea” _se quejó Catra pensando que en cualquier momento sería partida en dos, cosa que era afirmada por las oleadas de dolor – “_¡Aaay basta!, me estas lastimando” _finalmente dijo con el aire que le quedaba.

Ante estas palabras Scorpia la soltó inmediatamente. Observando más detalladamente. Sus pinzas y antebrazos estaban cubiertos de sangre, observo con horror, y la aplastada gata también.

\- “_Ooh, Willcat, estas… estas...” _se trabó con sus propias palabras

\- “_Estas desnuda…” _Dijo Lonnie algo incrédula. – “_¿Por qué estas desnuda?”_

Esta vez Scorpia comprobó si eso era cierto, un momento después cubrió sus ojos con sus tenazas mientras el rubor le cubría el rostro.

\- “_Bueno, si estas en la naturaleza, es mejor estar al natural” _le explicó Catra algo indiferente, recordando como hacía algún tiempo atrás, había optado por abandonar sus prendas. La ropa era una molestia, se rasgaba y se ensuciaba con facilidad, además de dejar un rastro para los depredadores o advertencia para las presas. De cualquier modo, sus ropas estaban muy rotas para ser cómodas de usar.

Contrario a Scorpia, el resto del grupo parecía indiferente ante la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su antigua superior. Salvo Mike, él la observaba atentamente. Ya la había visto innumerables veces en la Fright Zone y siempre había llamado su atención, ahora, era más que atención lo que le despertaba.

En la Fright Zone, los cadetes compartían duchas comunitarias, tanto para hombres como mujeres. Habían crecido bañándose juntos, así que no era una vista nueva. Catra, tanto como los demás, estaban cómodos con su desnudez al público, ésta incluso recordaba como solía jugar con Adora en los baños, a la gata le encantaba jugarle bromas a su amiga durante las duchas, escondiéndole el jabón o cortándole el agua cuando tenía los ojos enjabonados.

\- “_¿Natural? ¿esto te parece natural?” _pregunto Lonnie señalando el enorme cadáver tendido a unos metros.

\- “_Tomare una muestra de eso” _dijo Kyle caminando hacia el cuerpo. Rogelio lo siguió tranquilamente.

Desde que los comenzó a seguir, Catra notó lo cercanos que estaban, por supuesto ella sabía que eran muy “unidos”, que eran más que solo compañeros. En la Horda estaban prohibidos todos los acercamientos que no se ajustaban al código de conducta. Acá, sin embargo, fuera de la Horda, mostraban abiertamente lo cariñosos que eran. A Scorpia le parecían lindos y ella era la autoridad a cargo.

\- “_¿Ya te cubriste Willcat? _Pregunto Scorpia con sus ojos aun cubiertos.

\- “_Assh, Scorpia, ya deja eso, ¿quieres?” _Dijo Catra molesta mientras de un tirón bajaba las tenazas de la cara de la mujer.

La mujer la vio todavía sonrojada, en realidad no había mucho que ver, el corto pelaje marrón atigrado de Catra cubría todo su cuerpo, salvo alrededor de los pezones, donde formaban dos pequeñas aureolas. Lo que si salto a la vista, fue la contextura de la muchacha, ella siempre había sido preferentemente esbelta y estilizada, ahora sin embargo, fuertes músculos se marcaban a través del manto de pelos, lo que demostraba como había sido su estilo de vida en la isla.

Más urgente que esto, noto la condición general de la chica, diversas cicatrices ahora adornaban su superficie, y había manchones de sangre, seca y fresca por todos lados.

Debió haber hecho alguna expresión que evidenciaba lo que estaba pensando, porque la gata continuó.

\- “_No me veas así, no es para tanto, no toda es mía” _dijo refiriéndose a la sangre que la cubría.

\- “_Aun así, deberíamos revisar los cortes en tu espalda”. _Agregó Kyle que volvía de sus tareas de recolector de muestras – “_Se ven… bueno, feas”_

_\- “¡Déjame ver!” _Dijo Scorpia tratando de girar a la felina. Ésta, logro escapar de su agarre con un fluido movimiento. No se dejaría atrapar de nuevo.

\- “_No me toques Scorpia” _le advirtió con un semblante molesto, mostrando los colmillos.

\- “_¿Cuál es tu problema Catra?” _dijo Lonnie visiblemente molesta por como había respondido a la Capitán - “_Scorpia solo trata de ayudarte, todos nosotros de hecho. Vinimos a esta estúpida isla a rescatarte ¿no lo ves?”._

Catra respondió con una maliciosa carcajada – “_Sigues siendo tan tonta como siempre ¿verdad, Lonnie?”_ le dedico una soberbia mirada – “_Según como yo lo veo, son ustedes los que necesitan ser rescatados. ¿Fogatas?, ¿patéticas guardias nocturnas?, ¿paseando descuidadamente por ahí?, ¿gritando estúpidamente en medio de un bosque plagado de criaturas hambrientas?” _con esto último dirigió una mirada despectiva a Scorpia. – “_Si no fuera por mí, ya estarían todos muertos.”_

_\- “Tu… nos estuviste observando todo este tiempo. Y nosotros como estúpidos buscándote…” _la enfrento Lonnie con los dientes apretados.

\- “_No me estaban buscando” _continuó Catra marcando cada palabra, - “_Solo estaban paseándose por ahí, como un grupo de idiotas” _casi escupió la última palabra – “_¿Cuál era su plan de todos modos? ¿Encontrarme casualmente por ahí tomando una siesta de belleza?” _Continuó, largando una burlona risilla.

\- “_Tu, maldita desagradecida…” _comenzó Lonnie claramente preparándose para iniciar una pelea. Catra solo la miro maliciosamente.

\- “_¡Hey!, chicas, basta, no queremos…”_ intervino Scorpia, solo para ser callada por un gesto de la felina. - “_Oye, Catra, no sé porque estas tan molesta, pero está bien, no vamos a hacerte…” _fue callada de nuevo. Esta vez con un sonoro “shhhh”.

De repente, escucharon un desesperado grito que venía desde el bosque. 

\- “_Creo que su inútil amigo encontró compañía”_ dijo divertida Catra viendo hacia el bosque, donde se escuchaban disparos.

\- “_Maldición, ¡Jon!” _grito Scorpia luego de observar a su escuadrón, con la emoción de haber encontrado a Catra, había olvidado ver si estaban todos. Salió corriendo en dirección al bosque seguida por los cadetes. Catra, por su parte, los vio divertida y continuó tras ellos cojeando tranquilamente

Jon, se encontraba sentado contra un árbol, de una de sus piernas salía mucha sangre. Su atacante lo tenía acorralado. En algún momento del ataque, Jon había perdido su arma, ahora apuntaba al animal con un bastón extensible modificado, en lugar de ser solo una vara, uno de los bordes estaba revestido con una superficie verde brillante, parecía una especie de espada de un filo. Esto era lo único que se interponía entre él y su agresor, un gran animal similar a un zorro con seis patas y grandes fauces.

La criatura no prestó atención al grupo que se acercaba, no tenía por qué hacerlo, aquí las personas no representaban una amenaza. Salvo que estas personas si eran una amenaza, lo descubrió cuando numerosos disparos impactaron en el costado de su cuerpo. Con un aullido de dolor, la bestia comenzó a huir, pero luego de unos pasos tropezó y cayó pesadamente gimiendo y luchando por respirar a medida que se desangraba.

El escuadrón corrió hacia Jon, que ahora intentaba inútilmente detener el sangrado con sus manos.

\- “_¡Kyle! Pásame el botiquín_” indico Scorpia al chico que estaba notablemente conmocionado.

Kyle tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero Rogelio ya estaba quitándole la mochila para sacar el elemento solicitado.

Cuando Catra los alcanzó, Rogelio estaba colocando alguna solución coagulante a la herida del chico. Scorpia estaba parada impotente tras él, quería hacer algo, pero sus torpes tenazas no habrían sido de mucha ayuda.

\- “_Vaya, parece que si se trataba de venganza después de todo…” _comento Catra luego de observar por un momento al animal, ahora muerto.

\- “_¿Amigo tuyo?” _Pregunto Lonnie sarcásticamente de brazos cruzados.

\- “_Algo así… parece que accidentalmente me comí a su cría, así que quiso devolverme el favor el otro día”_ le respondió Catra haciendo una seña hacia su espalda.

\- “_Oye… sé que debió ser duro estar aquí sola tanto tiempo… pero deberías dejar que te curemos eso, está sucio y feo… quiero decir, debe doler mucho…” _dijo Lonnie algo tímidamente, sorprendiendo a la gata, ella de hecho, esperaba que se burle.

Tal vez no era tan tonta después de todo. Y tenía razón, la herida dolía y quemaba, pero Catra no admitiría esto.

\- “_Vámonos, con todos estos cadáveres y sangre, en cualquier momento este lugar estará plagado de criaturas. No deberíamos estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen” _dijo en su lugar, escaneando con sus orejas los alrededores.

\- “_No podemos irnos. Jon aún está muy mal para moverlo, solo le haríamos más daño” _dijo Scorpia visiblemente angustiada – “_Resistiremos aquí hasta que esté más estable…”_

Catra pensó en todos los monstruos que había visto en su estadía. No, ellos no resistirían a eso. En lugar de decir algo se acercó al malherido. Tal vez si estaban en la Fright Zone, en la unidad médica, con el equipo adecuado, el chico podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad. Viéndolo ahora, las garras habían penetrado hasta el hueso, y se podía ver que incluso había arrancado partes del musculo. Y había demasiada sangre a su alrededor. En ese momento el joven estaba inconsciente, respirando fuerte e irregularmente. _“Agonizando”_ pensó ella.

Los fuertes (como los monstruos) y los inteligentes (como ella), sobrevivían. Los débiles, (como Jon y Steven), descuidados (como Shiva) e ilusos (como Sam y su actual compañía), simplemente morían en esta isla.

Catra miro por un momento al muchacho, tomando aire para lo que haría.

De un rápido movimiento diseccionó la garganta del chico con sus garras. Ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

\- “_¡PERO QUE MIERDA!” _grito Mike a la vez que saltaba sobre la chica, golpeándola violentamente contra el árbol.

Catra gruño de dolor, viendo puntos brillantes en el borde de su visión, desde la posición en la que estaba no pudo esquivar el ataque. Sus piernas cedieron derrumbándose sobre su atacante. Mike se hizo a un lado dejando caer a la chica, que aterrizo sobre sus manos.

Jadeando en el piso, la felina levanto la vista, a Mike le temblaban los puños de lo fuerte que los apretaba, Lonnie la veía sorprendida, como si no la reconociera, Scorpia la miraba con ojos muy abiertos tapando su boca con ambas pinzas, Rogelio consolaba a Kyle que parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Por un momento Catra pensó en devolver ataque, pero, aunque pudiera, no tendría sentido. Ellos no habían vivido lo que ella, no era su culpa. Ellos no harían lo necesario para sobrevivir, “_no están preparados para esto” _pensó.

Volteó a ver al ahora muerto Jon, y rio entre jadeos, - “_¡Mírenlo!” _casi gritó. – “_¿Creen que iba a salir de eso? Véanlo bien. Saben que tarde o temprano moriría, pero si nos quedábamos con él, todos moriríamos también” _tomo una pausa para recuperar el aire - “_Ustedes son soldados, compórtense como tales, maldita sea” _termino con voz firme.

Un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula, tan fuerte que casi termina derrumbándose completamente.

\- “_Nadie te pidió que te quedes a morir con nosotros, ¡él no tenía por qué haber muerto así!” _grito Mike, Lonnie lo estaba reteniendo para que no siga golpeándola.

Catra dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a levantarse temblorosamente, le sorprendió lo costoso que fue, y le sorprendió aún más lo inestable que estaba. Vio hacia abajo, ahora la sangre bajaba en grandes cantidades por sus piernas y cola, empapando el suelo a su alrededor.

Sonrió recordando los eventos de los últimos días. Parece que el desangramiento seria lo que finalmente la mataría.

\- “_Tienes razón, extraño, fue tonto pensar que tendrían alguna oportunidad aquí” _comenzó a caminar temblorosamente, su vista nublándose – “_Siéntanse libres de organizar el funeral y el entierro, estoy segura que los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento. Asegúrense de tener comida para todos.” “Yo me iré a descansar un rato, tengo mucho trabajo mañana”. _Comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido.

Si Mike respondió algo, ella no lo escuchó. Solo escuchaba el zumbido en sus oídos. Lo último de lo que fue consiente, fue que unas fuertes pinzas la agarraban mientras el suelo se precipitaba hacia ella.


	13. Vista Atrás

\- _“Deberíamos haberla dejado ahí, tal como hicimos con Jon” _dijo Mike enojado, mientras caminaban sin un rumbo claro.

Cuando Catra cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Scorpia, ella decidió que siguieran la dirección que la felina había comenzado a tomar. Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, finalmente trataron las heridas de la chica.

En este momento, se dirigían hacia donde creían que estaba la playa, guiarse dentro del espeso bosque era difícil, no se podía ver nada más allá de unos metros.

\- _“Tal vez si giramos a la derecha…”_ continuo Lonnie viendo el mapa e ignorando el comentario de Mike.

Habían caminado un par de horas y aun no veían señales de la playa.

\- _“Esto no tiene ningún sentido”_ Lonnie finalmente dejo caer el mapa, cansada de intentar encontrar una dirección confiable que seguir.

_\- “Descuiden, tarde o temprano llegaremos a una playa, estamos en una isla después de todo”_ agrego Scorpia intentando animar al grupo. Ella había cargado a Catra todo el camino, y sus brazos dolían por el esfuerzo.

Ella no se quejaba de eso, era la primera vez que podía estar tanto tiempo cerca de su ex superior y ella se veía tan relajada. Recordó que, durante el tiempo que fue Segunda al Mando, la chica siempre estaba tensa, como si no pudiera dormir bien en las noches, era normal verla gruñona y enojada por cualquier detalle. Se preguntó si en las noches aquí, habría podido descansar mejor. Viéndola dormir ahora, quiso creer que así era.

Después de un rato más intentando determinar cuál era el mejor camino, al fin aceptaron que estaban totalmente perdidos.

A Scorpia primero le pareció que era su imaginación, pero el piso temblaba, luego el temblor se hizo más fuerte y ya no había dudas de que todos lo sentían.

De la vegetación salió un inmenso monstruo, incluso más grande que el que habían matado con ayuda de Catra. Parecía una especie de escarabajo gigante e iba directo a ellos.

Rogelio fue el primero en reaccionar disparando directo a su atacante, el resto lo imitó. Scorpia se debatía entre dejar a Catra y tomar su arma. No quería alejarse de la joven.

Al no poder frenar al animal, se dispersaron para evitar ser atropellados. La criatura se estrelló contra un árbol, derribándolo y quedando atrapado bajo el peso de éste.

Scorpia se decidió a esconder a Catra entre unos arbustos, esperaba que fuera de la vista, también estuviera fuera de peligro y se unió al contrataque.

El caparazón de la criatura parecía ser muy resistente, ya que los disparos no hacían mucho más que dejar manchas ennegrecidas en su armazón.

\- “_No le estamos haciendo nada” _grito Mike preocupado, notando como la criatura comenzaba a liberarse.

\- “_Maldición, ojalá hubiéramos podido traer un tanque”_ agrego Lonnie, intentando acertar en uno de los múltiples ojos del insecto, sin éxito.

En ese momento Kyle salió gritando de detrás de Rogelio, corriendo hacia el monstruo con los ojos cerrados y una esfera en su mano.

\- “_¡Cúbranse los oídos!”_ grito el muchacho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, arrojo el objeto al cuerpo del animal.

Era una bomba ultrasónica.

Si la bomba hizo ruido al explotar, nadie lo supo. Pese a que tenían las orejas tapadas, escucharon una especie de sonido de lluvia, seguido por un horrible sonido de estática y finalmente un fuerte pitido constante.

Al estallar la bomba, produjo convulsos espasmos en el cuerpo del gigantesco insecto, que finalmente cayó para no levantarse más.

Catra se despertó un momento después, con un martilleo tan fuerte en su cabeza, que creyó que un taladro se abría camino a través de ella, acompañado por un intenso pitido en sus oídos que se detuvo abruptamente y luego, nada.

Mareada y desorientada se incorporó, el rápido movimiento desencadenó oleadas de dolor desde su espalda al resto del cuerpo, pero no se detuvo en su tarea de levantarse. Lucho un memento contra las ramas y hojas que parecían estar por todos lados, hasta que por fin pudo salir de su arbusto.

Logró ver al resto del equipo, Scorpia estaba agachada, todavía con las pinzas cubriendo su cabeza, los demás ya se habían incorporado y sobaban sus cienes con expresiones doloridas.

Ella aun no entendía que estaba pasando, y el dolor en su cabeza hacían aún más difícil la tarea. Hasta que vio al enorme insecto inmóvil bajo un árbol caído. Supuso que él era el culpable de esta situación, aunque los detalles se le escapaban.

Cuando Scorpia la notó, fue hacia ella. Catra vio que los labios de la mujer se movían, pero no salían palabras de su boca. Quiso decirle que no la escuchaba, pero tampoco pudo escuchar sus propias palabras, el pánico la invadió cuando entendió que no escuchaba nada en absoluto.

Agarro sus orejas para comprobar si seguían allí, al tiempo que gritaba y miraba frenéticamente para todos lados, como buscando una respuesta. Unas tenazas se apoyaron en sus hombros, lo que produjo que la gata salara hacia atrás siseando y con el pelaje erizado.

Scorpia hizo señas a Catra para que se calmara, ésta, luego de un momento suspiró y finalmente le indico a la mujer que no podía escuchar.

El resto del grupo no estaba tan afectado, posiblemente porque sus oídos eran menos sensibles y lograron cubrirlos durante la explosión, pero aun así todos sentían un continuo pitido en sus oídos y un persistente dolor de cabeza.

Luego de recomponerse un poco, se reunieron para discutir cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Decidieron seguir a Catra, ella nunca había estado en aquel lugar, pero las características de la selva le daban una vaga idea de donde podrían estar. Los guio en dirección contraria a la que estaban yendo y les indico con señas que fueran silenciosos y estuvieran muy atentos ante cualquier peligro.

Casi al anochecer, finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar que a la felina le resultó más familiar. La parte tranquila del bosque, donde había muerto Steven hacía algún tiempo atrás. En este lugar, Catra sabía que no habría amenazas, aunque ser precavidos no estaba de más.

Allí armaron su campamento, la ex miembro de La Horda les permitió hacer fuego, lo que demostraba lo confiada que estaba de que en aquel lugar, no había nada peligroso.

A estas alturas, la audición de Catra había mejorado de absolutamente nada, a poder escuchar sonidos ahogados, como si estuviera bajo el agua, lo que no era realmente útil. Pero al menos estaba mejorando.

Para el agrado de la felina, el grupo había traído barras de raciones grises. Aunque no le parecieron tan buenas como lo hacían antes, estaba agradecida de poder comer algo sin tener que matarlo antes.

Finalmente trepo aun árbol que escogió cuidadosamente, esa sería su cama esta noche. Se fue sin despedirse del grupo, ni preocuparse si harían guardia esa noche.

Cuando al fin encontró una posición cómoda, observó al escuadrón desde arriba. No pudo evitar notar cuanto habían cambiado las cosas mientras repasaba los eventos de aquel día.

Hasta ese momento, realmente no había notado lo…. “salvaje” que se había vuelto en aquella isla. Ella simplemente hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir. No se arrepentía de nada, incluso de haber rematado al soldado que llamaban Jon, no dudo ni un momento antes de hacerlo, era lo que había que hacer. Pero la reacción exagerada que el grupo mostró, no dejaba de sorprenderla. Donde ella veía una carga innecesaria y un imán para monstruos, ellos veían un compañero que necesitaba ayuda y que podían salvar.

“_¿En qué momento me volví tan… despiadada?” _se preguntó, recordando cómo había sido ella antes de su estadía en Isla Bestia. Ella jamás habría hecho algo así, ella habría reaccionado justo como los demás, habría intentado salvar la vida del chico, por muy inútil que eso haya sido.

Las reacciones de sus ex compañeros solo lo afirmaban. Después de eso, ellos parecían no querer acercarse mucho a ella, como si le tuvieran desconfianza, miedo incluso. Salvo Scorpia, ella seguía siendo tan cargosa como siempre, pero notaba una mirada extraña incluso en ella. Aun así, no había dejado de verla con el cariño y la admiración que siempre le dedicaba.

“_Eres una tonta Scorpia, aquí no hay lugar para esas cosas” _pensó cansadamente.

Mike, por otro lado, la veía con verdadero y profundo odio. Se preguntó si habría sido tan cercano con Jon como lo eran Kyle y Rogelio. Mantendría un ojo puesto en el, creyó que, ante el mínimo descuido, el chico la apuñalaría por la espalda.

Notando el marcado contraste entre; como pensaba y actuaba ella, y como pensaba y actuaba el grupo, es que cayó en cuenta de todo lo que realmente había pasado en esa isla. Había visto morir a una incontable cantidad de personas, ella misma había matado a otros tantos. Era consciente de que no disfrutaba de eso, no le gustaba matar, ni a personas ni a animales, pero lo tenía que hacer para poder sobrevivir.

Ella solo había matado para poder seguir viva, no había otro motivo que justificara tal acto.

Durante su tiempo al mando, gente murió debido a sus órdenes. Ella siempre los considero como un daño colateral, realmente nunca le había prestado mayor atención. Pero ahora, tenía otro concepto de la vida, era algo mucho más elemental que números y trabajo. La vida era algo preciado, algo por lo que cada uno luchaba desesperadamente para mantener, incluso si eso significaba quitársela a otros. Y eso, estaba bien. 

Le pareció realmente tonto mandar a morir y matar gente en nombre de La Horda, solo por cosas tan triviales como tomar tierras y mantener posiciones, por pelear la guerra de alguien más.

También estaba el dinero, cuando ella fue ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza, había comenzado a ganar un sueldo, le pagaban por lo que hacía, y aún más, cuando fue ascendida a Segunda al Mando de Hordak. Le pagaban por tomar esas tierras y mantener esas posiciones, por matar a aquella gente. Pero, ¿el dinero realmente valía quitar tantas vidas? Ella no lo creía.

En realidad, nunca había usado mucho de ese dinero, La Horda le brindaba todo lo que necesitaba y ese dinero solo servía dentro del territorio hordiano. Solo había gastado un poco cuando salía a algunas misiones y necesitaba comprar algo, nada más. El dinero realmente era algo inútil. Si habría traído su dinero aquí, no le habría servido de absolutamente nada.

Viendo estas cosas, se preguntó si realmente valía la pena volver a La Horda. Ni siquiera el poder que había conseguido allí, le había servido para salvarse de terminar en este lugar. El hecho de que la vinieran a buscar, significaba que Hordak quería algo de ella, y eso, seguramente no sería bueno para ella o alguien más.

Nunca había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de salir de Isla Bestia. Aunque de alguna forma construyera una balsa y ¿luego qué? ¿remaría hasta la costa más cercana? No tenía idea a que distancia o dirección se encontraba eso, de todos modos. Además, las criaturas acuáticas la hubieran acabado en un instante.

Pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de regresar, una segunda oportunidad. Continuar sirviendo al hombre que la mando a morir sin dudar.

Tal vez, esa sería una mejor forma de sobrevivir. Acá era solo cuestión de tiempo para que un paso en falso termine con su vida, como bien pudo apreciar hoy. Allí, por lo menos la vida sería menos dura, sería más fácil y cómodo mantenerse viva, podría recuperar su puesto y esta vez, no hacer algo estúpido para perderlo.

“_Una oportunidad para demostrarle a Hordak que se equivocó conmigo, a Adora que no me ha ganado y a Shadow Weaver que no soy ni ilusa ni inútil” _sintió como una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios “_Una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que puedo ganar, que voy a ganar”, “que no hay nada, que no esté dispuesta a hacer para ganar”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El insecto gigante es del mismo tipo que el que sale en los capítulos 1 y 2 de la serie, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.


	14. Una Cálida Despedida

Emprendieron su marcha cuando el sol ya había salido. Al levantarse, la audición de Catra había mejorado, solo notaba los oídos tapados, pero por lo demás podía escuchar bastante bien.  
Su espalda también se encontraba mucho mejor, después de que trataran sus heridas, y el dolor, no era nada en comparación a lo que había padecido los últimos días, los medicamentos podían ser realmente mágicos.

El camino hacia la costa sería largo, y en cuanto salieran de esa parte del bosque habría amenazas detrás de cada árbol. Siendo un grupo tan grande, el sigilo no sería su ventaja.

Catra suspiro, ya estaba cansada de estar alerta todo el tiempo, de tener que asumir que cada ataque podría ser el último.

Caminaron en silencio un par de horas. A medida que el bosque se hacía más abierto era notorio que se estaban acercando a la playa, y el nerviosismo era palpable. Mientras más se acercaban, más en peligro estaban.

\- “_¡Cuando regresemos a casa, seremos leyendas!, los primeros en ir y regresar vivos de Isla Bestia, seremos famosos, los otros cadetes nos invitaran raciones gratis solo por escuchar nuestras historias” _comentaba Lonnie visiblemente emocionada.

\- “_Aún no hemos salido…” _comento Catra, aunque ella dudaba de que la consideren parte de la conversación.

\- “_Es verdad Lonnie, no deberías festejar aún, podrías tropezar y caer, entonces te tendríamos que matar para que no nos retrases” _comento Mike, el veneno brotando con cada palabra.

Catra lo ignoró, el tipo era un idiota.

Sorprendentemente, no pasaron por inconvenientes el resto del camino.

Sin embargo, Catra sabía que los estaban siguiendo, en algún lado los estaban acechando. Como no sentía el peligro inmediato, decidió no comunicárselo al grupo, también podría estar imaginando cosas por la ansiedad de por fin salir de allí.

Cuando finalmente divisaron la playa se sintió insegura, como si fuera una imagen irreal, “_¿realmente quiero irme de aquí?” _no pudo evitar preguntarse, este había sido su hogar por varias semanas y aunque era un lugar horrible y peligroso, no pudo evitar sentirse conectada de alguna forma a él. No podía explicárselo, pero allí se sentía como en ningún otro lugar, como si por primera vez encajara, como si ella perteneciera a ese lugar. Pero ella no era como las criaturas que habitaban allí. Aun así, sentía que algo la conectaba a ellas y a la isla.

Decidió ignorarlo, ella tomaría esta segunda oportunidad.

En cuanto estuvieron en la playa, todos corrieron en dirección al bote. Salvo Catra y Scorpia, que continuaron caminando a paso normal, la primera atenta a cualquier amenaza en la vegetación.

\- “_Oye Catra, ¿estás bien?” _preguntó tentativamente la Capitán de la Fuerza.

\- “_¿Qué?” _Respondió la nombrada saliendo de sus pensamientos – “_descuida, los calmantes hacen bien su trabajo…” _agrego de forma distraída.

\- “_Es bueno saberlo, pero no me refería a eso” _dijo Scorpia con una risilla, ganándose una mirada más atenta – “_me refiero a… ya sabes… estuviste tanto tiempo aquí que, no sé, debe ser extraño estar por irte. Digo, hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo y solo estuve unos días…”_

Catra dejo de prestarle atención cuando un mal presentimiento la invadió, se puso tensa y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones.

\- “_¡Tenemos que irnos, AHORA!” _agrego comenzando a correr, sin dejar de buscar la fuente de peligro. Finalmente la vio y su sangre se heló al ubicar de dónde venía.

Del cielo, pudo ver bajar velozmente a un grupo de monstruos voladores.

\- “_¡Peligro!” _grito Scorpia alertando al resto del equipo que ya estaban alrededor del bote. Inmediatamente tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a buscar la amenaza. La divisaron en poco tiempo.

Los disparos comenzaron a volar. Incluidas Scorpia y Catra, esta última, cargaba el arma que había pertenecido al soldado fallecido. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la nave, una de las criaturas arremetió contra ellas, provocando que satén a un lado y caigan sobre la arena. Un segundo atacante fue sobre Scorpia, pero un certero disparo derribo al animal antes que la alcance.

\- “_Rogelio y como te llames, empujen el bote al agua, nosotros los cubriremos” _ordeno Catra cuando ya casi habían llegado, aunque Mike lo dudo un momento, finalmente siguió lo que le indicaron.

Lograron derribar a otras criaturas más, mientras retrocedían a la orilla, pero con el alboroto que estaban haciendo los animales, parecían atraer a más.

Lonnie fue alcanzada por una de estas, no logro esquivarla a tiempo y sintió como unas garras se clavaron en sus hombros mientras era elevada del suelo. En ese momento, Catra arrojo su arma y saltó, agarrándose al animal por el ala, éste se desestabilizo, pero no soltó a su presa ni detuvo su ascenso.

Intentó morder a Carta para sacársela de encima. Fue una movida estúpida, ella estaba preparada para eso, esquivo la mordida y clavo sus propias garras en la cara de la criatura, evitando que vuelva la cabeza y mordió. Ella nunca había luchado contra alguna de esas criaturas, pero si con muchas otras y ella había aprendido donde clavar sus colmillos. Cuando lo hizo, un torrente de sangre inundo su boca y el animal soltó un grito ahogado mientras la sangre brotaba por su boca. La caída fue de alrededor de cinco metros y dolió cuando se estrellaron contra la arena, pero no había tiempo para lamentar el golpe. Ambas se levantaron rápidamente, los años de entrenamiento saliendo a la luz.

Y en el siguiente instante estaban corriendo al bote nuevamente, el escuadrón las cubría de ser atacadas de nuevo. Avanzaron rápidamente por el agua y lograron subirse a la nave. En ese momento Mike arranco el motor y comenzaron a alejarse, las bestias los hostigaron un par de metros, luego desistieron de su ataque.

Se dirigían a toda velocidad mar adentro.

Apenas pudieron recuperar el aliento cuando un violento golpe, que no era de las olas, sacudió el bote haciendo perder el equilibrio a todos.

“_No me dejaras salir tan fácilmente ¿no?” _pensó sombríamente Catra dando un vistazo a la isla.

Con segundo impacto, Mike y Catra se precipitaron al borde de la nave, la chica logro sujetarse con su pierna a un asiento y logro agarrar a Mike a mitad de su caída al agua.

Se vieron un instante, los ojos del chico rogando que no lo suelte.

“_Él es una amenaza” _pensó Catra, recordando las miradas de odio que recibía de él “_yo mate a su “amigo”. Eso es traición para La Horda, si él me acusa estaré en problemas de nuevo, perderé mi oportunidad”, “el castigo para la traición es…” _Recordó en esas milésimas de segundo su estadía en Isla Bestia. “_Él es un cabo suelto”, _pero también..._ “Él es una vida luchando por sobrevivir…”_

Ella no regresaría. 

Soltó a Mike siguiendo el impulso de su caída. - “_¡Noo!” _gritó cuando el chico cayó al agua.

Vio la cabeza de Mike emerger del agua, en su rostro se reflejaba el pánico y la duda invadió el pecho de Catra, pero ella no regresaría jamás a esa isla. Un momento después, el chico se hundió y ya no volvió a salir.

Una tercera embestida casi vuelca el bote, a estas alturas ya todos se habían aferrado a algo. Rogelio tiro la última bomba ultrasónica, rogaron porque funcione.

Un momento después sintieron el bote vibrar, al igual que el agua. Y los ataques se detuvieron.

El resto del camino al barco de transporte fue silencioso y sombrío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este fue el último de capítulo de la parte de Isla Bestia, arco si quieren.  
Recuerden que todo esto paso entre el final de la temporada 2 y el comienzo de la 3, así que, en esta historia hay una separación de más de un mes, entre los eventos que ocurren en una y en otra.


	15. Érase Una Vez en el Desierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es ligero ajuste de lo que pasa en la temporada 3, más que nada del tercer episodio “érase una vez en el desierto”. Digamos que es un nexo, que busca enlazar como es que la obsesión que genero Catra por ganar durante su estadía en la Isla Bestia, la llevan a tomar las decisiones que toma el resto de la temporada.   
Tal vez lo sientan un poco cortado, esto es porque no iba a reescribir todo el episodio, solo modifiqué algunas partes y agregué otras. En sí, no tiene información nueva.

Su llegada a la Fright Zone, fue tan escandalosa como cualquiera se habría imaginado. Una multitud de soldados se juntaron para recibir al primer escuadrón en regresar de la Isla Bestia y aún más impresionante, la ex superior que sobrevivió allí un mes completo, sin armas ni provisiones. Las noticias de su éxito corrieron rápido.

Luego de su recibimiento, todos fueron a la unidad médica para una revisión de rutina, solo Catra y Lonnie fueron retenidas, las heridas de los demás sobrevivientes no justificaban permanecer allí.

Unos días después de eso, Catra fue llamada a presentarse ante Hordak.

\- “_Lord Hordak”_ saludo la muchacha con las formalidades correspondiente.

\- “_Debo admitir que no esperaba verte de nuevo… Catra” _dijo él, marcando que no había títulos que acompañen su nombre. “_debes saber, que fue solo gracias a la intervención de Entrapta que decidí enviar a traerte de vuelta”._

_\- “Hola Catra, me alegro de verte de nuevo” _saludo alegremente Entrapta apareciendo desde algún lugar del laboratorio “_Le dije a Hordak que serias la única que puede con esta misión para recuperar Tecnología de los Primeros”._

_“Con que de eso se trataba, todo esto para salir a buscar de nuevo esa estúpida tecnología” _pensó Catra sin devolver el saludo.

\- “_Espero que entiendas, que esto no significa que confíe en ti. Considéralo como una oportunidad, para demostrarme que no eres una completa inútil y luego, tal vez, considere reincorporarte a la Fuerza Hordiana” _explico Hordak fríamente, con un claro tono de amenaza en sus palabras – “_No me decepciones ex Oficial Hordiano”_

_“Pero me necesitan, lo suficiente como para traerme de regreso desde el maldito infierno” _Catra notó. una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de contestar.

– “_Tú eres el único inútil aquí… me necesitas, como necesitaste a Shadow Weaver. No sabes cómo manejar este lugar, no sabes cómo ganarle a un grupo de adolescentes, no sabes cómo conseguir tu propia tecnología. Lo único que sabes hacer es encerrarte en tu estúpido laboratorio, perdiendo el tiempo, mientras los demás peleamos tu guerra”_

Catra sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero era un riesgo medido, sabía que, si armo todo aquel alboroto para traerla de regreso, no la desterraría por unos simples insultos. Además, después de todo lo que había vivido, ella no se dejaría rebajar por nadie, esa chica había muerto en algún momento en Isla Bestia.

Si hacia bien su trabajo, su regreso a la cima estaría asegurado. Hordak finalmente la vería por lo que vale. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a fallar, ella haría todo lo necesario para ganar.

\- “_No me interesa lo que tenga que decir una traidora y mentirosa como tú, solo limítate a cumplir tus órdenes” _respondió Hordak visiblemente enojado levantando la voz, aunque no gritando – “iras_ a buscar la Tecnología de los Primeros a Crimson Waste y la traerás aquí, ante mí. O no regreses en absoluto. ¿eh sido claro?”_

_“Genial, solo me sacan de un infierno para enviarme a otro” _pensó Catra, luego de procesarlo un momento.

Al día siguiente se encontraba caminando a través del basto paramo arenoso y desolado que era Crimson Waste, acompañada de Scorpia. La mujer no tenía por qué haber venido con ella, pero le dijo que después de haberla recuperado, nunca más quería separarse de ella, que ella era su amiga, que… “_Eres todo para mi”_ Catra se repitió esas palabras, no estaba segura de cómo interpretarlas. Al igual que en aquel momento, decidió ignorarlas.

Catra habría preferido venir sola, se había acostumbrado a su soledad, por lo que la compañía le parecía algo incomoda. Aun así, la aceptó, tal vez no sería tan malo escuchar a alguien más además de sus pensamientos, para variar.

Después de vagar por lo que le pareció una eternidad, se toparon con un concurrido bar, ella no creía que fuera posible que hubiera tanta gente viviendo en el desierto, pero allí estaban y no parecían amigables.

Después de enfrentarse a un par de idiotas e intimidarlos, estos decidieron unirse a ella. A Catra, no le apetecía la compañía extra, pero ellos conocían el desierto, sería útil mantenerlos cerca.

Se fijó en la chica con facciones reptiles, que había golpeado hace un momento atrás. Tenía una increíble chaqueta negra, con un símbolo estampado atrás, supuso que sería miembro de una pandilla.

Luego de enviar a sus nuevos socios a averiguar donde había ido Adora, volvió a tomar asiento, pensando en su próxima movida. Adora y sus amigos también estaban en el desierto, no podía ser una coincidencia, ellos tenían estar detrás de lo mismo.

“_Esta misión se complicó” _se dijo. Adora estaba con la princesa de Bright Moon y el chico de las flechas, además de la espada. Catra solo tenía a Scorpia y a esos dos perdedores, no sería suficiente para enfrentarlos. Contra She-ra, solo lograrían ser una distracción, aun si atacaban todos juntos y ella estuviera sola.

Necesitaba un cambio de táctica, tal vez una trampa, ella no conocía el terreno, pero sus nuevos seguidores sí. Aunque le dijeron que Adora había conseguido aliarse con una de las personas más fuertes del desierto. Ponerles una trampa sería difícil.

“_No tenemos ventaja en fuerza, ni en terreno, ni en números…” _lo pensó mejor, viendo de nuevo a la mujer con la chaqueta negra “_… por el momento, al menos.”_

Si se hacía con el control de una pandilla, la balanza se equilibraría, se inclinaría a su favor incluso, si sabía jugar cuidadosamente sus cartas. Una emboscada o un ataque directo sería mucho más efectivo con la ventaja numérica.

“_Voy a ganar esto. Ya lo he perdido todo, no puedo permitirme perder incluso la posibilidad de recuperarlo” _pensó, analizando las circunstancias que la trajeron a este punto, todo había ido mal desde que Shadow Weaver había jugado con ella y la desecho como basura, si conseguía recuperar su puesto en La Horda, podría encontrar a la bruja y hacer que pague por lo que le hizo pasar, pero ese tema no tenía nada que ver con Adora.

O eso era lo que ella creía.

\- “_Oye tú. Me gusta te chaqueta, ¿qué tal si me la das y me dices de que va ese símbolo que tiene?” _Catra llamo la atención de la mujer reptil que se estaba yendo apresuradamente.

Ella volteo a ver a Catra, luego miro frenéticamente a la multitud.

_\- “Eres realmente engreída gatita, te deje sorprenderme antes, pero eso no pasara de nuevo, ¿Qué tal si tú me devuelves mi cuchillo a cambio de tu vida?” _Respondió la mujer confiadamente, mientras de la multitud en el bar, se levantaban varios hombres lagarto, todos con el mismo símbolo estampado en alguna prenda o tatuaje.

Catra le dedico una risa burlona, eso parecía funcionar en este lugar – “_Parece que además de cobarde eres lenta, ¿acaso no hable lo suficientemente claro hace un momento?, ¿necesitas que te lo explique mientras arranco cada escama de tu maldita cara?”_

Mientras decía esto, uno de los hombres saltó atacándola por la espalda, Catra se dio cuenta incluso antes de que el lagarto comience su pretensión de ataque. Con un movimiento fluido lo esquivo y desde su nueva posición lo derribó con un par de certeros golpes. El hombre cayó secamente al suelo, inmediatamente después, un cuchillo de hueso estaba apoyado en su garganta

\- “_Vaya, miren esto, parece que tenemos un voluntario” _dijo Catra en un tono tranquilo. Cuando vio que los demás comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente, deslizo el filo del cuchillo sobre la suave piel del cuello, provocando que su cautivo silbe de dolor y la sangre comenzara a brotar – “_Yo que ustedes, no intentaría eso, a menos que quieran ver a su “amigo” pintando todo el lugar de rojo. Alguien intente algo divertido y terminara acompañándolo a la otra vida” _finalmente dijo en un tono frio.

Nadie se movió, se podía ver el nerviosismo repartido en todo el grupo e incluso en los demás clientes del bar.

Volvió la vista a la mujer de la chaqueta – “_Ahora, estabas por hacer lo que te pedí” _

Luego de que regresaron sus nuevos secuaces, abandonó el bar con una chaqueta nueva y la ubicación del líder de la banda, un tal Tong Lashor, el nombre le pareció estúpido, al punto que creyó que le mentían, pero liego de intimidarlos un poco más seguían sosteniendo que ese era el nombre del líder. Éste se encontraba en las cuevas, más allá del cementerio de ballenas la caminata tomaría un rato.

Después de asegurarse que el ex líder de la banda no volvería a salir de las arenas movedizas con dignidad alguna, finalmente podía estar segura que tenía a la pandilla bajo su poder. Éstos, en poco tiempo le informaron donde a donde se dirigía la rubia y sus amigos. Los emboscarían entre todos.

“_Esto será fácil, ya no hay nada con lo que me puedas sorprender Adora, al fin serás mía...” _Pensó Catra para sí misma, observando su nuevo látigo, mientras se dirigía a la “nave” con su nueva pandilla del desierto….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que, en esta historia, hay un desfasaje de un mes entre lo que ocurre al final de la temporada dos, y lo que ocurre en la tres. Esto quiere decir que Shadow Weaver tardo un mes en ir con Adora, por eso sigue coincidiendo con Catra en el desierto  
Además, Huntara nunca estuvo en Crimson Waste, ella juega otro papel aquí.


	16. De Frente a la Realidad

Entrapta se despertó algo desorientada. Luego de ver a su alrededor por un momento, entendió que se encontraba en una celda de la Fright Zone, tal como se lo demostró la puerta electromagnética. En sus muñecas había grilletes que la mantenían encadenada a la pared.

“_Interesante…” _pensó por un momento, recordando cómo había terminado allí - “_parece que moleste Catra lo suficiente como para que me encierre.”_ Dijo mientras comenzaba a trabajar en los grilletes con una herramienta que saco de su cabello. Por suerte no le habían quitado sus pertenecías, lo que demostraba la situación apurada en la que fue encarcelada.

\- “_Debo advertir a Hordak sobre el portal” _se recordó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sus muñecas ya libres._ “que aun estemos vivos, significa que todavía no lo han abierto, todavía estoy a tiempo”._

Desarmo el tablero junto a la barrera y comenzó a trabajar con los circuitos, en poco tiempo la puerta parpadeo y se apagó.

Se dirigía apresuradamente hacia el Sanctum de Hordak, en esta parte no había ductos de ventilación, el lugar se aireaba por un sistema madre ubicado en la cima del edificio central de la unidad de prisioneros, si lograba llegar a ese edificio, podría regresar a la zona de operaciones donde se encontraba Hordak.

De inmediato fue divisada por uno de los guardias, que arremetió contra ella con un arma paralizante. La princesa, con un movimiento de su cabello toco algo en el arma, y la descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer que la sostenía. Cayo inconsciente.

\- “_Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para juegos” _le dijo algo apenada.

El revuelo alertó a otros guardias que estaban cerca, estos comenzaron a correr hacia ella. Entrapta, trepo por uno de los puentes elevadizos y luego de algunas maniobras, ingreso al edificio central. Allí fue confrontada por los dos guardias de control, los derribó de la misma manera que a su anterior atacante.

Cuando el elevador llegaba a su destino, sonó la alarma de fuga y al abrirse la puerta, un guardia la confrontó con un bastón de combate. Deberían haber sido varios, un grupo completo, pero por alguna razón solo había uno.

Entrapta lo esquivo moviéndose con su cabello – “_Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡tengo que advertirle a Hordak!”_ dijo mientras se deslizaba por la ventilación.

Notó que algo iba muy mal, incluso antes de salir del ducto, en lugar de la boca de ventila por la que normalmente entraba, se encontró saliendo por el enorme cráter que era ahora el Sanctum de Hordak.

Y lo vio a él allí, con aire desolado, observando los restos de su laboratorio.

Ella bajo cuidadosamente, - “_¿Hordak?” _era un saludo, pero salió como una pregunta.

Al escuchar esto, él se dio la vuelta sorprendido, - “_¡Entrapta! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? creí que te habías ido con las princesas” _dijo viéndola con desconfianza.

_\- “¿Qué? No. Yo venía a advertirte que…” _no pudo terminar lo que comenzó a decir, ya que en ese momento un grupo de soldados ingresó en el destruido salón y la capturaron. Ella no intento escapar.

\- “_Lord Hordak” _saludó uno de ellos, “_vinimos a capturar a la fugitiva, escapo del sector de los que van a ser enviados a Isla Bestia”_

_\- “¿Isla Bestia? Yo no puedo ir allí” _hablo Entrapta, visiblemente sorprendida.

\- “_Silencio traidora.” _la cayó Hordak – “_Ese es precisamente el lugar a donde van los de tu clase” _no pudo seguir viéndola cuando dijo esto último.

_\- “¿Traidora yo? Esto debe ser un error… yo… estoy confundida…” _dijo rascándose la cabeza con uno de sus mechones de pelo. – “_Yo solo venía a informarte que ¡abrir el portal causará anomalías catastróficas que nos destruirán a todos!, no podemos abrir…” _se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de a que se debía el desastre en que se había convertido el Sanctum.

\- “_Catra logro abrir el portal…” _era más un pensamiento para sí misma, pero lo dijo en voz alta.

\- “_Catra, hizo justo lo que tenía que hacer” _la enfrentó Hordak con voz enojada.

\- “_No lo entiendo, se supone que al abrir el portal la realidad colapsaría, Catra lo sabía, ella… ella me noqueo cuando me dirigía a advertírtelo” _

_\- “Catra me dijo que tu dejaste entrar a las princesas, que me traicionaste” _aunque su intención fue sonar enojado, salió más en un tono de decepción.

\- “_¿Cómo podría haber dejado entrar a las princesas, si estaba simulando lo que pasaría si habríamos el portal?” _Lo cuestionó Entrapta.

_\- “Entonces…” _dijo Hordak procesando lo que la princesa había dicho – “¿_dices que Catra me mintió, de nuevo?” _

_\- “Catra diría cualquier cosa para salirse con las suyas” _dijo la princesa, repitiendo las palabras de Adora, “_ella toma malas decisiones” _pensó analizando los eventos de ese día – “_Creo que Catra perdió noción de la realidad, esta tan obsesionada con destruir a Adora, que no le importo destruir el mundo para lograrlo”_

_\- “¿Destruir el mundo?, ¿a la Horda?” _dijo Hordak sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba “_destruyendo mi oportunidad de probarme ante Horde Prime.”_

Esta vez, se detuvo a pensarlo mejor, ¿por qué debería confiar en la palabra de la ex soldado?, ella ya había tratado de mentirle descaradamente antes, justo después de cometer un error. Ahora, ¿también habría mentido con Entrapta? No solo eso, ella se burló de él, lo hizo parecer un iluso por confiar en la princesa. La chica claramente evadía sus responsabilidades.

¿Podía confiar en la palabra de la princesa? Ella no había mostrado otra cosa que devoción a su trabajo, trabajando con él, y con su ayuda pudieron terminar el portal.

Él efectivamente había sido un iluso, pero por confiar en Catra.

De un grito de furia, golpeó los restos de un pilar que estaba a su lado.

_\- “¡Soldado!, ve a buscar más refuerzos y trae a Catra ante mí. El resto suelte a Entrapta, tenemos a alguien más a quien capturar por este desastre.” _Ordenó Hordak en un tono frio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, todo lo que pasa desde aquí es post S3.   
Creo que está de más aclarar que esta historia no busca predecir o teorizar lo que pasará en la temporada 4, ni refleja lo que pienso o espero de como continuará la serie.


	17. Punto de No Retorno

Catra se encontraba con las dos bandidas de Crimson Waste en la habitación de Scorpia, como no eran miembros oficiales de La Horda no tenían nada que hacer, para el alivio de la felina. Scorpia por su parte, como Capitán de la Fuerza, estaba ayudando a controlar el caos que era la Fright Zone después de la explosión del portal.

Catra habría preferido estar sola, se encontraba acostada sobre la cama de la Capitán. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que había ocurrido, todo fue tan… confuso. Sabía que al fin había logrado perder por completo el control de sus emociones, ella nunca fue buena lidiando con emociones, pero normalmente lograba mantenerlas relativamente bajo control.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fueron demasiadas para poder controlar. Todo se le había ido de las manos y no estaba del todo segura de qué había hecho exactamente.

Recordaba la emoción de estar tan cerca de ganar, de una vez por todas. Si podía abrir ese portal, ella habría ganado, Hordak traería a todo su ejército, y aplastarían a Adora, a Shadow Weaver, a las princesas y a toda la rebelión.

Pero ella había abierto el portal, ¿y dónde estaba el maldito ejercito de Hordak? Tal vez si She-ra lo hubiera dejado abierto más tiempo…

“_Vas a destruir todo” _esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, ¿era real? ¿realmente iba a destruir el mundo? En ese momento no lo creyó “real” o no le importo en absoluto. Destruir el mundo o perder…

Ella no quería perder, no de nuevo, ella quería ganar, ella…

“_Yo gané ¿no?” _se preguntó por un momento, Adora no pudo detenerla para abrir el portal, “_¿por qué no se siente como una victoria?” _recordó la sensación de su mandíbula rota, alguien la golpeó ¿fue Adora?, ¿tan fuerte? Cubrió su cara con una mano.

Todo era confuso.

Ella había estado enojada, muy enojada, confundida, asustada, desesperada y ¿feliz?...

Ella había sido feliz por un momento.

Se esforzó por recordar, en un momento tuvo lo que siempre quiso… Pero, ¿qué era eso que ella quería? “¿_acaso el tiempo volvió atrás?”_ se preguntó, recordando imágenes de ella y Adora hablando tranquilamente en la Fright Zone o “_¿esos recuerdos eran de antes que comience toda esta locura?”_, cuando todo era tan simple y claro, cuando todo tenía sentido.

Recordó haber amenazado a Scorpia en el laboratorio de Entrapta… Entrapta. Ella la había electrocutado, “_¿La mandé a Isla Bestia?”_ abrió el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su mano, como si así pudiera ver las cosas más claras.

¿Qué tan lejos había llegado esta vez? ¿Ella había estado dispuesta a acabar con todo, a matarlos a todos con tal de ganar? No tenía sentido. Incluso destruirse a sí misma. Ella… "_Yo… ¿estaba dispuesta a suicidarme?”._

Una imagen distorsionada de sí misma relampagueo ante ella y esto la llevo a sentarse de golpe. Algo había salido mal, MUY mal.

En este punto, ella no se reconocía. No sabía si fue real o si estaba imaginando cosas.

Antes que pudiera encontrar algo coherente en sus recuerdos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

\- “_Catra, Lord Hordak solicita verte. De inmediato” _dijo con voz firme uno de los dos guardias que habían irrumpido.

A Catra la invadió un mal presentimiento.

Ella había hecho lo que Hordak quería, abrió su portal y lo saco de allí antes que explote. Tal vez la llamaba para reintegrarla a la Fuerza Hordiana y devolverle su puesto.

Algo le decía que ese no era el asunto.

Se levantó de la cama – “_Acompáñenme” _les ordenó a sus nuevas secuaces, las llevaría como apoyo.

En el camino se preguntó si Hordak habría descubierto las implicancias de abrir el portal, pero el mundo no se había destruido, así que eso ya no era un problema. Tal vez habría descubierto lo de Entrapta, ella estaba en una celda, así que no podría haberle dicho nada. Cuando recupere su puesto la liberaría y tal vez se disculparía. De seguro ella entendería que era una situación desesperada.

Cuando se acercaban a los restos del Sancum de Hordak, los detuvieron en el límite de un perímetro establecido, ya que no había puerta de entrada, y le dijeron que sus “amigas” no podían acompañarla.

\- “_Como sea, espérenme aquí” _les indico, dejándolas junto a los dos soldados que cuidaban el ingreso.

Entro escoltada por los soldados que la fueron a buscar.

\- “_Lord Hordak” _saludo con las típicas formalidades. Iba a preguntar a que se debía el motivo de su llamada, pero se congelo cuando vio a Entrapta junto a Hordak.

“_Ho mierda” _pensó, esto no pintaba bien. Además, había todo un escuadrón de soldados presentes. No eran buenas noticias. La única señal de su nerviosismo era el inquieto movimiento de su cola.

\- “_Entrapta me ha contado algunas cosas muy interesantes…” _comenzó a decir Hordak, pero fue cortado por Catra

\- _“Solo hice lo necesario para cumplir con tu deseo” _continuo ella en un tono firme. Tal vez podría llevar la conversación a buen puerto

\- “_¿Y en qué momento indique que mi deseo era destruir el mundo y a todos con él?” _Dijo el líder hordiano en tono amenazante.

\- “_Yo no…” _la ex Capitán se detuvo, iba a decir que no sabía, pero a estas alturas seguramente Entrapta ya le habría informado de su… “charla” en el laboratorio – “Yo_ no creí que fuera cierto” _dijo en su lugar_ \- “si hubiéramos detenido la operación ante esa posibilidad, habríamos perdido la oportunidad de abrir el portal, tal vez para siempre” _se defendió.

\- “_Esa decisión NO te correspondía, debiste dejar que Entrapta me pusiera al tanto de las posibles consecuencias” _repuso Hordak, la chica se defendía bien.

\- “_No había tiempo, no podíamos arriesgarnos a…”_

_\- “¿A interrumpir tu deseo de venganza?” _la cortó él.

\- “_Yo… Yo no…” _Catra se trabó, esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

– “_¿Acaso niegas que actuaste solo por vengarte de la traidora?” _continuó él con una mirada penetrante.

“_Mierda, mierda, mierda” _pensó la felina, las cosas estaban yendo por mal camino. Pero aún no estaba todo perdido…

\- “_Cumplí con lo que querías y al mundo no le paso nada. Eso es lo único que importa” _finalmente dijo, evadiendo la pregunta.

\- “_Solo porque Adora logro desactivar el portal a tiempo” _agrego Entrapta, recordando la conversación que tuvo con la rubia y sus amigos en una realidad paralela.

_“Adora, siempre tiene que estar metida en todos mis problemas” _pensó, sintiendo como su pelaje comenzaba a erizarse y sus orejas bajaban, la rabia creciendo en ella.

_ \- “Eso es…” _Catra fue cortada nuevamente

\- “_¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus excusas!” _grito Hordak, verdaderamente enojado al escuchar esto de esto último. - “_Atacaste y mandaste al destierro a un valioso miembro de La Horda, me mentiste y pasaste sobre MI autoridad, y pusiste en riesgo la vida de todos los hordianos, solo por tus estúpidos caprichos infantiles. Demostraste ser impulsiva e imprudente, demasiado peligrosa para confiar en ti. Y ya que Isla Bestia no pudo acabar contigo…” _

Catra no escucho el resto de la sentencia, de un salto hacia atrás derribo a los guardias a su espalda.

\- “_¡Atrápenla!" _Escucho gritar al líder hordiano mientras corría a la salida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	18. La Fuga parte 1

Catra esquivó algunos disparos mientras corría a toda velocidad por donde había entrado, giró con agilidad por donde había estado la puerta, y vio a sus secuaces junto a los guardias, éstas se pusieron alerta de inmediato.

\- _“¡Acábenlos!”_ les gritó, sin bajar la velocidad.

Ellas habían ido preparadas y sedaron a los guardias con dardos antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar.

Catra no se detuvo cuando paso junto a ellas. Ellas entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a correr con ella.

\- “_¿Qué pasó jefa?” _Pregunto la chica con facciones caprinas.

\- “_Tenemos que salir de aquí. Todo se fue a la mierda” _respondió la felina pensando en cual sería la vía de escape más favorable.

Giró por un conocido pasillo, si podían llegar al área de vehículos, podrían robar un esquife y salir de allí más rápido. Mientras pensaba en el camino más corto hasta allí, comenzó a sonar la alarma de fuga.

“_Puta madre” _fue lo único que formuló su cabeza, y no era particularmente útil en ese momento.

La puerta al final del corredor por el que iban se abrió, y emergió un pequeño grupo de soldados. Catra no detuvo su avance, podrían contra ellos.

\- “_Háganme un favor y no sean tan estúpidas como para dejar electrocutarse” _fue su forma de decir que se preparen para la pelea.

Catra derribo al primero de los soldados saltando sobre él, su nueva posición agachada sobre el caído, le permitió tomar impulso para saltar hacia atrás mientras asestaba una patada en el mentón a su siguiente oponente, mandándolo al piso, seguramente inconsciente.

Se levantó apenas aterrizo y vio que sus compañeras lograban dar batalla a sus atacantes, lo que la tranquilizó un poco. Tomo las armas paralizantes de los soldados derribados, mientras enfrentaba a los restantes tres contrincantes.

El primero de ellos, intento electrocutarla con una maniobra muy básica, la felina pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y clavar un codazo en su cuello, esperando no haberlo roto. No llego a ponerse en posición de nuevo antes que los otros dos atacaran al mismo tiempo. Desvió el ataque de uno agarrando su brazo, mientras dirigía su propia arma al otro, éste logró esquivarla y devolvió el ataque. Catra se agacho en ese momento, tirando del brazo del soldado que tenía sujeto, logrando que quede en el camino del arma de su aliado. Lo soltó antes que la descarga los afecte a ambos.

Escucho maldecir al atacante al notar que había noqueado a su compañero, ella aprovecho la conmoción para saltar y darle un cabezazo en el mentón, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para desprender el casco de la cabeza del hombre, éste se tambaleó hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera componerse, un puño se estrelló contra su nariz, rompiéndola y mandándolo al piso.

Catra busco a sus compañeras, ambas habían logrado sedar o noquear a sus oponentes, a la felina le sorprendió, no esperaba que fueran tan buenas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- “_Descuida, no es tan distinto a esquivar puñaladas” _comentó la mujer con los cuernos, al ver la mirada que les dirigía Catra mientras pasaban por encima de los vencidos.

Por el pasillo del que vinieron, estaban llegando los soldados del Sanctum, la felina les dedicó una mirada de odio mientras cerraba y trababa la puerta. Haber sido segunda al mando le permitió tener acceso a códigos especiales.

Se encontraban en un cruce de tres caminos.

– “_¿Ahora por dónde jefa?” _

Con la alarma activada, ir a buscar un vehículo sería imposible, según el protocolo, ese era uno de los primeros lugares a resguardar en caso de fugas, al igual que las puertas principales.

Pero con la explosión del portal, la Fuerza Hordiana estaba desorganizada, y el sistema eléctrico y de comunicaciones no se había reestablecido del todo. Tal vez crear más caos le permitiría encontrar una brecha por donde salir.

Fue al panel de comunicaciones de ese pasillo e introdujo el código de alerta de incendio, esperando que no lo hayan cambiado durante su tiempo fuera. Era poco probable que lo cambiaran, los códigos de emergencia rara vez eran modificados.

Unos instantes después escucharon sonar la alarma de incendios.

Sonriendo ante eso, también introdujo el código de alerta de ataque enemigo y escucho sonar una tercera alarma.

Con todo esto, tardarían en determinar cuál era la verdadera amenaza y les tomaría aún más organizar la ya desorganizada Horda para llevar a cabo un plan de acción.

\- “_Por aquí” _indicó Catra, comenzando a correr por uno de los pasillos.

Tendrían que salir por la entrada del depósito de chatarra. Pese a que se había reforzado la seguridad desde que Adora y sus amigos rebeldes habían entrado por ahí hacía tiempo atrás, ella sabía que esa seguía siendo la mejor opción, había muchos lugares donde cubrirse y esconderse. Además, todos odiaban patrullar esa zona y como había menos controles allí, los soldados aprovechaban para perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa en vez de hacer su trabajo. Cuando fue Segunda al Mando esa era una de las cosas que más la exasperaba, ahora, sin embargo, estaba contenta con la incompetencia de las tropas.

Después de tomar algunos corredores, se encontraron con un nuevo grupo de guardias, liderados por Octavia. Ambas se miraron por un momento. Octavia siempre había odiado a Catra, en especial desde que ésta le hizo perder un ojo, por una travesura cuando era niña. Al fin podría vengarse.

\- “_Atrápenlos” _Ordeno la mujer, - “_Catra es mía” _agrego, viéndola fríamente con su ojo funcional.

Catra se puso en posición tomando sus armas, mientras la mujer corría hacia ella. Los otros cuatro guardias se repartieron entre las dos bandidas.

Catra esquivo los primeros ataques de la mujer, buscando una brecha para poder electrocutarla. Cuando esquivo un puñetazo, la felina aprovecho para golpear el costado expuesto de la mujer. Antes que el arma llegue a tocarla, uno de sus tentáculos se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Catra. Había caído en su trampa.

De un tirón hacia arriba, torció la muñeca de la joven mientras la levantaba del suelo, a Catra se le escapo un grito de dolor y el movimiento hizo que suelte el arma. La felina, soltó el arma que tenía en la otra mano para poder usar sus garras. De todos modos, no podía electrocutar a la mujer mientras la tuviera sujeta o la descarga la afectaría a ella también.

Cuando dirigía su mano libre al tentáculo que la tenía cautiva antes que rompa su muñeca, Octavia cambio bruscamente el movimiento tirándola hacia abajo. Usando sus piernas y cola, Catra logro girar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que su cara no reciba el gancho, que impacto en su estómago, con tal fuerza que la envió de nuevo hacia arriba y saco el aire de sus pulmones.

Por un instante Catra quedo colgando ahí, ya no era consciente del dolor en su muñeca, todo lo que hacía era forzar el aire a ingresar a sus pulmones, pero no parecía estar funcionando. Aunque pasaron un par de segundos, se sintió como una eternidad cuando al fin logro tomar una gran bocanada de aire y mientras lo hacía, levanto la vista.

El rostro de Octavia reflejaba puro placer de verla así, tenía la sonrisa más macabra que Catra había visto alguna vez, mientras dirigía un nuevo puñetazo a su cautiva. Gracias a sus reflejos superiores, Catra logró interceptar el golpe con su mano libre y clavo profundamente sus garras en la mano de la mujer.

Por puro reflejo, Octavia grito e intento retirar su mano, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la gata en la dirección contraria, ella misma provoco que las garras aun clavadas en su mano desgarraran a través de tendones, musculo y hueso.

Con la nueva oleada de dolor, el tentáculo se soltó de su agarre y Catra voló, estrellándose contra la pared tras ella, perdiendo el poco aire que había conseguido tomar.

Por un momento se quedaron así, una de rodillas, gritando, mientras agarraba los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido una mano y la otra, desparramada en el suelo, luchando por recordar como respirar.


	19. La Fuga parte 2

Afortunadamente para Octavia, alguien termino con su sufrimiento noqueándola con una descarga electica, cuando ella estaba distraída por el dolor, e intentaba desesperadamente detener el sangrado.

Mientras, la reptil de cuatro brazos ayudaba a Catra a levantarse. Ésta aun no podía recuperar el aliento. Observo la situación entre fuertes jadeos, mientras limpiaba su mentón cubierto de saliva con su mano buena.

Los soldados estaban en el suelo, ya sea inconscientes o muertos y Octavia se estaba desangrando, pero al menos ya no sufría. Catra sonrió viendo eso “_es lo que te mereces, perra” _pensó maliciosamente.

Luego probo su otra mano, los dedos respondían normalmente, pero cuando intento girarla sintió una fuerte punzada en su muñeca. Increíblemente no estaba rota, tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, pero podría trabajar con eso.

No tomaron más tiempo para recuperarse y continuaron su marcha, en cualquier momento llegarían más patrullas hordianas.

Bajaron a toda velocidad por unas escaleras de servicio, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie.

Y así fue. Tal como había esperado Catra, el caos generaba brechas en la seguridad, y ella lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Al llegar al piso inferior, solo les quedaba cruzar una sala para tomar el corredor que los llevaría al depósito de chatarra.

Antes de ingresar a la sala, se tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, habían bajado varios pisos.

Catra esperaba que no hubiera nadie en la sala, normalmente los cadetes solían pasar el tiempo allí ya que estaba cerca de los dormitorios, pero con la gravedad de la situación, ella esperaba que los tuvieran a todos ocupados en otras tareas.

No tuvo esa suerte.

Apenas entraron fueron divisados por un grupo de cadetes, parecían estar precisamente haciendo guardia allí, e inmediatamente saltaron al ataque, salvo uno, que salió corriendo en dirección contraria “_va a alertar a los guardias” _entendió Catra alarmada.

Al ser cadetes inferiores, fueron fáciles de derribar, hasta que se topó con Lonnie, ella pertenecía a los cadetes avanzados, a punto de recibirse. Catra realmente no la había visto, hasta que la tuvo en frente.

\- “_¿Que mierda hiciste ahora Catra?” _le pregunto disgustada, mientras arremetía con su bastón de combate.

\- “_Solo hice mi trabajo, no es mi culpa que Hordak sea un idiota” _respondió ésta mientras esquivaba el golpe.

\- “_TU, eres la idiota” _Lonnie estaba verdaderamente enojada, ella no quería pelear con Catra, no después de lo que pasaron en la isla, pero sus órdenes eran claras. “Capturar a la antigua Segunda al Mando por alta traición contra La Horda”.

Catra esquivo el siguiente ataque, ella estaba desarmada. Cuando se fueron del lugar de su última batalla, ella por las prisas agarro una de las armas paralizantes, no se dio cuenta que fue con la que electrocutaron a Octavia y ya no tenía carga, así que la tiro. También tenía su látigo robado, pero este no era útil en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus garras serian una mejor arma.

Se distrajo por un momento cuando sus oídos captaron los pasos de varios guardias que se acercaban a toda prisa. Lonnie aprovecho esa mínima distracción y de un rápido movimiento con su bastón, barrio las piernas de Catra, derribándola.

\- “_No podrás escapar, Catra” _dijo Lonnie mientras preparaba su siguiente golpe.

A Catra le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Sabía que no resistirían otra pelea contra soldados adultos, estaban cansadas y golpeadas, demasiado desgastadas para poder vencerlos. Pero si las atrapaban, la muerte estaba asegurada. Tal vez Hordak la torturaría frente a las tropas, como una macabra advertencia a cualquiera que se oponga a él, antes de matarla, dolorosamente. Su sangre se heló ante ese pensamiento. Ella no podía dejarse atrapar, no con vida al menos.

Cruzó su mirada con la de Lonnie.

Catra sintió como sus orejas se pegaron contra su cabeza y su pelaje se erizaba completamente, sintió como se mostraban sus colmillos a medida un gruñido salía a través de ellos, todos sus músculos se tensaron mientras extendía sus garras al máximo.

Lonnie era un buen soldado, podría haber llegado lejos.

Vio el rostro de Lonnie perder su color mientras la observaba, congelarse justo antes de ejecutar su ataque, vio el pánico inundando su mirada. Tal vez fue el lenguaje corporal de Catra, o el recuerdo de ella matando a Jon, o una mezcla de ambos, pero Lonnie sabía que no dudaría ni por un segundo en matarla.

En ese momento Catra atacó.

De un fuerte salto, clavo un rodillazo en la mandíbula de Lonnie, haciéndola caer pesadamente de espaldas. Quedo inconsciente incluso antes de tocar el suelo. Pudo haber sido un ataque igual de incapacitante, sin necesidad de tal maniobra, pero había demasiada tensión acumulada en su cuerpo y necesitaba ser liberada.

Luego de girar en el aire, Catra cayo de pie jadeando por el esfuerzo, vio a sus compañeras que ya habían derribado a los cadetes que quedaban. Ellas la veían… sorprendidas.

\- “_Vámonos” _les indico la felina, mientras comenzaba a correr con el bastón de Lonnie.


	20. La Fuga parte 3

Al igual que siempre, resulta que nadie estaba vigilando la puerta al depósito de chatarras, así que pudieron abandonar el edificio sin mayores retrasos, apenas salieron Catra corrió a la pila de basura más cercana, y de allí a la siguiente y a la siguiente.

No se movían en línea recta, y cada tanto, alguna arrojaba algún objeto hacia otro montículo, para despistar a los guardias de su verdadera posición.

Aún así, tenían que moverse rápido, Catra sabía que los refuerzos ya deberían estar en camino y en cualquier momento, el lugar estaría tan plagado de soldados que sería imposible permanecer ocultas.

Luego de trazar un complicado e irregular camino, finalmente pudo divisar la puerta que daba al exterior, tal como imagino, habían reforzado la seguridad, pero lo que vio le pareció excesivo. Ella esperaba que a lo sumo hubiera dos centinelas en lugar de uno, pero había cinco malditos guardias armados con pistolas, “_seguro ya les avisaron que intentaríamos escapar por aquí…”_

Catra comenzaba a desesperarse, desde la pila en la que estaban escondidas a la puerta había varios metros de distancia, eso estaba hecho así a propósito, precisamente por seguridad. No podían acercarse simplemente corriendo de frente, las fusilarían al instante y ya era tarde para buscar otra puerta de salida.

\- “_¿Qué tan lejos pueden disparar con esos dardos?” _consulto a sus compañeras.

\- “_Hmm. Están muy lejos, tendríamos que acercarnos al menos un poco más” _respondió la chica cabra, entendiendo a donde quería llegar Catra.

“_A la mierda. Tendrá que ser de la mala manera” _pensó la felina, tenían que actuar ahora, mientras más tiempo pasaba menos posibilidades tendrían.

– “_Apenas estén a distancia de tiro, comiencen a disparar, solo asegúrense de no darme a mi” _dijo Catra extendiendo el bastón y calculando su ataque.

Salió de su escondite y arrojo el bastón como si fuera una lanza, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia los guardias. Éste impacto directo en la cara de uno de ellos, con tal fuerza que rompió el vidrio del casco.

Catra saltó, esquivando una oleada de disparos y en el aire, saco su látigo. Sus compañeras también emergieron, comenzando a correr hacia los guardias.

Con velocidad a la que iba y con ese salto, pudo acercarse lo suficiente a los soldados. Con un latigazo, logro desviar el arma de uno de ellos. Apenas aterrizó, salto al costado para evitar los nuevos disparos al tiempo que volvía a golpear con el látigo.

Por suerte hizo de buena distracción para que los guardias no notaran a sus amigas, éstas comenzaron a disparar dardos paralizantes, con bastante puntería. En solo unos segundos ya no quedaba ningún guardia de pie.

Catra corrió al interruptor de la puerta, solo para encontrarse con que estaba bloqueada.

\- _“¡MIERDA!” _casi grito, golpeando la pared con el puño

\- “_¿Qué hacemos ahora jefa? ¿Buscamos otra salida?” _pregunto la mujer, entendiendo a que se debía la reacción de Catra.

\- “_No. Tomen esas armas y cúbranme un momento” _respondió ésta, tocando los botones del teclado. Solo tenía que recordar el código adecuado. Se alegraba de haber tenido una obsesión con aprender a abrir todas las puertas, producto del terror que tenia de que Shadow Weaver la encerrara para torturarla y no poder escapar.

Finalmente ingreso el código correcto y la puerta se abrió, justo en el momento que comenzaban a dispararles, Catra se movió justo cuando un disparo se dirigía a su cabeza, sintió, literalmente, que éste le quemo los pelos de la frente cuando paso de largo.

Corrieron cruzando el umbral de la puerta, no hubo tiempo de cerrarla y trabarla, así que sabía que las seguirían.

Mientras avanzaban por el área despejada que era el perímetro de seguridad, a Catra le extrañó que no les estuvieran disparando ya, a esas alturas. Era genial que no estuvieran practicando tiro al blanco con ellas, pero también sabía que eso no podían significar buenas noticias.

Cuando lograron llegar a los primeros afloramientos rocosos, notaron los disparos que volaban hacia ellas, un esquife cargado de soldados las estaba alcanzando rápidamente.

Se cubrieron detrás de uno de los afloramientos, demasiado cansadas para poder continuar con la huida. Catra apoyó pesadamente su espalda en la roca jadeando fuertemente, sus compañeras estaban en similares condiciones, la chica reptil, incluso cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose con sus cuatro brazos. No, ellas no llegarían a ningún lugar en esas condiciones.

Tenían unos segundos de ventaja hasta que las alcancen.

Catra tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, - _“Prepárense” _dijo cansadamente, mientras comenzaba a trepar por la roca, su muñeca dolía por el esfuerzo y todos sus músculos se quejaban, pero como siempre, no podía rendirse, rendirse era perder, y ella no perdería.

Una sensación extraña la invadió junto con ese pensamiento, la sensación de que algo había ido muy mal volvió. Ella lo ignoró, si sobrevivía, podría pensar en eso después.

Se mantuvo oculta cuando el esquife alcanzo el afloramiento, dos soldados bajaron y comenzaron a rodear la roca, cada uno desde un lado. En la nave, había otros cuatro.

\- “_¡AHORA!” _grito Catra cuando ya estaba en el aire. Aterrizó en el esquife, justo al medio del sorprendido grupo, ella había calculado caer sobre uno, pero sus sobre exigidos músculos no estaban respondiendo bien.

Escucho disparos desde detrás de la roca, mientras ella comenzaba su ataque. Al menos, sabía que desde tan cerca, los soldados no podrían dispararle. Desde la posición agachada con la que aterrizó, clavó sus garras en la rodilla de uno, desgarrando la articulación, éste cayó de inmediato gritando de dolor.

Un puño se estrelló contra su cara. El golpe la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás, mientras estiraba la mano buscando herir a su agresor. Sus garras no llegaron a destino, el hombre la esquivo rápidamente y antes de que Catra logre ponerse en posición nuevamente, una patada impactó en sus costillas, debido al poco espacio dentro del esquife, la patada no llego a alcanzar tanta fuerza como para ser un golpe incapacitante, aun así, dolió horrores y la desestabilizo aún más.

En ese momento uno de los hombres cayó pesadamente sobre ella, tirándola de espaldas y aplastándola contra el suelo de la nave, el hombre intento agarrar sus muñecas confiando que el peso de su cuerpo inmovilizaría lo suficiente a la chica. Esa maniobra fue un error, un juego de punzantes colmillos se abrieron camino dentro de su desprotegido cuello y la sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones con cada latido de su corazón.

El instinto del hombre fue intentar cubrir su herida, lo que permitió a Catra salir de debajo de este con un gruñido y cubierta de sangre de su agresor. La imagen de ella debió ser atemorizante porque los soldados se conmocionaron por un momento, y Catra, no perdió ese momento. Inmediatamente salto sobre el soldado más cercano, mordiendo y desgarrando su garganta produciendo el mismo resultado que el anterior.

El último de los guardias no se quedó para ver el resultado, salto de la nave y salió corriendo alejándose lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Catra se quedó viendo la escena, jadeando ruidosamente, sangre y saliva goteando de su boca, sin entender del todo que había pasado. El hombre al que había mordido primero estaba tirado boca abajo, ya no se movía, pero pequeñas cantidades de sangre seguían bombeando desde su cuello, el otro estaba arrodillado, apretando su garganta con ambas manos mientras emitía sonidos burbujeantes detrás del casco. El tercero seguía gritando en el piso agarrando su rodilla dividida, claramente en shock. Parecía una escena irreal, como si lo viera a través de una pantalla, como si ella realmente no estuviera ahí.

Catra observo sus manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre y sus garras seguían extendidas al máximo, su cola latigueaba violentamente de un lado al otro.

\- “_Jefa ¿me das una mano aquí?”_

Catra se giró lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido, pudo ver a una mujer con cuernos ayudando a caminar a otra con características reptilianas, su pierna estaba cubierta de sangre, parecía una herida de bala.

Ambas se detuvieron en seco cuando la vieron.

\- “_Ho, mierda…” _dijo la mujer, que inmediatamente cargo a su compañera, ésta se quejó por el brusco movimiento, y se dirigieron rápidamente al esquife.

\- “_¿Qué demonios paso aquí?” _continúo viendo la escena mientras subían a la nave – “_Jefa ¿estás bien?” _pregunto.

Catra no respondió, solo seguía jadeando y viendo con ojos muy abiertos a los hombres en el piso de la nave.

\- “_Hey, Catra” _la mujer se acercó y quiso tocarla, pero la felina siseo y se encogió con el pelo erizado.

\- “_Wow, wow. Parece que está en shock. Vamos ayúdame a sacar esto” _le comento a la otra mujer que respondió con un gruñido quejoso.

Comenzaron a arrojar de la nave los cuerpos de los hombres, al tipo de la rodilla lo mataron de un disparo en la cabeza antes de arrojarlo. Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, la mujer levanto la vista y pudo ver un nuevo esquife que venía a toda velocidad.

\- “_¡Mierda! Llegaron los refuerzos. Arranca esta cosa” _

La mujer reptil puso en marcha la nave bruscamente.

El violento movimiento saco a Catra de su estupor. Y comenzó a ver frenéticamente en todas direcciones – “_¿Qué pasó a dónde vamos?” _preguntó intentando comprender algo de lo que pasaba.

\- “_Hola jefa, volviste al mundo de los vivos” _comento la mujer cabra, dedicándole una media sonrisa – “_los refuerzos…” _respondió viendo en dirección al otro esquife.

\- “_Mierda, ¿es que no van a darnos un respiro?” _agrego la joven visiblemente más recuperada viendo en dirección a sus perseguidores. – “_Ve hacia allá” _le indico a la mujer en el timón, señalando hacia los bosques, mientras levantaba una ensangrentada arma del piso.

Mientras atravesaban erráticamente el bosque, una mala maniobra casi hace que choquen contra un árbol, haciendo que bajen la velocidad y se desestabilicen un momento, lo que le permitió a sus perseguidores alcanzarlas hasta una distancia de tiro, y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron. Catra y la mujer de los cuernos, respondieron de igual forma.

Los giros bruscos entre la espesa vegetación, hacían difícil mantener el equilibrio, en especial porque los esquifes no estaban hechos para maniobrar en espacios cerrados. Durante una de estas sacudidas un disparo perdido impacto en el hombro de Catra.

El fuerte impacto la hizo girar y, sumado a la sacudida de la nave, cayó, antes de poder sujetarse de algo. Rodó unos metros por el suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras sus compañeras detenían su marcha tan rápido como podían.

Catra se repuso y volteó hacia sus agresores, éstos se acercaban rápidamente. Ella no llegaría al esquife antes de que las alcancen y si las alcanzaban, sería el final.

\- “_¡Vayan a Crimson Waste y preparan a la pandilla para resistir!” _les gritó, mientras corría hacia los moribundos arboles del bosque, perdiéndose entre la vegetación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que esta ya es la última parte de La fuga xD  
Originalmente iba a ser de solo un capitulo, pero se volvió tan complicado salir de la Horda, que tuvo que alargarse a varios para que tenga sentido.  
Habrán notado que las compañeras de Catra no tienen nombre, eso es porque no sé cómo se llaman y no me pareció nombrar a personajes que no son míos.


	21. A la Sombra del Bosque

Catra corrió.

Y siguió corriendo.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas fallaron y cayó pesadamente contra el lodoso suelo del bosque.

Luego de tomar aire un momento trato de levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, una oleada de dolor atravesó su brazo derecho, enviándola de nuevo al piso con un grito de agonía.

Su siguiente movimiento fue voltearse boca arriba, y cuando lo logro, sintió que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más.

Solo se quedó allí, observando el atrofiado dosel sobre ella. Catra quería dormirse ahí mismo, sus parpados se sentían pesados, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

“_No puedes rendirte ahora. No después de todo lo que pasaste para llegar hasta aquí” _se dijo, como intentando darse fuerzas. 

No funcionó.

“_Mierda, levántate” _

Con un esfuerzo abismal logro cambiar a una postura sentada, todas sus heridas gritando por el movimiento.

Ella sabía que, si se quedaba ahí, tarde o temprano la encontrarían. Era imposible que los soldados hordianos no la hubieran visto correr al bosque, y debían estarla buscando en ese mismo momento.

Catra no sabía exactamente cuánto, ni en qué dirección había corrido, solo había querido alejarse lo más posible de sus perseguidores. Aparentemente funcionó, porque donde estaba, solo había silencio.

\- “_Bosques susurrantes, si como no” _bufó ante el nombre de la masa boscosa, en estos momentos no susurraban nada.

Necesitaba pensar como seguir, tenía que llegar a Crimson Waste cuanto antes. Ese era el único lugar seguro para ella. La idea le dio gracia, buscar seguridad en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Etheria. El segundo lugar más peligroso de hecho, el primero era…

Lanzo una risilla ante el recuerdo de Isla Bestia, todavía allí estaría más segura que aquí, “_Maldición, nunca debí haber salido de esa estúpida isla” _pensó resignadamente.

En realidad, nunca tuvo que haber ido allí en primer lugar.

No, nunca tuvo que confiar en Shadow Weaver.

Ni nunca tuvo que mantenerla como prisionera.

O siquiera ser Segunda al Mando.

Nunca tuvo que…

Dejo de pensar en las cosas que nunca tuvo que hacer, le pareció que no terminaría nunca de enumerarlas y de todos modos no le darían una solución a su actual problema.

Justo ahora, no se trataba de lo que no tuvo que haber hecho, se trataba de lo que haría a continuación. Habría deseado que las opciones fueran igual de fáciles de enumerar, porque, de hecho, no tenía ninguna.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder levantarse para comenzar.

Decidió que, revisar su condición general, era tan buena forma de comenzar a hacer algo como cualquier otra.

Lo que más dolía era su brazo derecho, desde el hombro donde recibió el disparo a su muñeca hinchada por la pelea contra Octavia, al menos todo estaba concentrado en un solo brazo. Afortunadamente, la herida del proyectil no fue tan mala, no fue un impacto directo y el Iridelium con el que estaban hechas las municiones era más usado por ser fácil de procesar y trabajar, que por su letalidad. Catra nunca entendió porque Hordak insistía en usar un armamento tan ineficiente, pero ahora, se alegraba de ello.

Sus costillas y estómago dolían donde había recibido los golpes, pero nada parecía estar roto, y ella sabía cómo se sentía una costilla rota, cortesía de Shadow Weaver. Los demás golpes, como el que palpitaba en su cara, eran solo molestos.

Con un profundo suspiro comenzó a levantarse, de alguna forma se sentía mejor al saber que podría haber terminado en peores condiciones.

Sus piernas temblaban, así que tomo una rama del suelo para mantenerse más firme, y comenzó a caminar.

No anduvo mucho cuando encontró una charca con agua lo suficientemente limpia. Después de tanto luchar y correr, estaba sedienta y aunque no le convencía tomar agua del suelo del bosque, no tenía una mejor opción. Luego de saciar su sed, aprovecho para limpiar lo mejor que pudo su pelaje, estaba, literalmente cubierta de sangre y barro, la tarea fue lenta y dolorosa.

Mientras estaba en eso, quitó la placa de la horda que tenía en su cinturón, la observo con rabia por un momento, ya no le serviría más, así que la enterró. Cuando lo hacía, un particular sonido a la distancia llamo su atención. Cascos de caballos y voces. Los siguió atentamente con sus orejas, no pudo distinguir mucho de lo que decían, pero pudo entender que se acercaban a su destino, antes de que estén lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escuchar más.

Caminó perezosamente en dirección a donde habían venido las voces, hasta que por fin dio con el camino, y siguió en la misma dirección que habían ido los hombres a caballo.

Avanzar directamente sobre un camino abierto, no era la forma más segura de moverse, especialmente cuando la estaban buscando, pero no estaba en condiciones de ir a través del irregular y lodoso suelo dentro del bosque, y tenía que llegar a algún lugar antes del anochecer.

Después del desequilibrio que genero la Black Garnet, los bosques eran un lugar frio, al punto que parches de hielo todavía persistían donde no llegaba el sol. Pasar la noche a la intemperie y sin poder hacer fuego para no delatar su posición, habría sido una pésima estrategia.

Catra no sabía a qué distancia estaba del destino de esos hombres, pero esperaba que no muy lejos y que fuera un poblado o al menos una choza, así podría escabullirse y descansar un poco.

Caminó durante un buen rato, en realidad no tenía una noción del tiempo que había pasado desde que emprendió la marcha, apenas y se mantenía lo bastante despierta como para seguir mecánicamente a lo largo del camino.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando notó las luces, muchas luces, se dio cuenta cuando logro prestar la suficiente atención. Estaba ante un poblado más grande de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento, esto la sacó de su estado aletargado.

Mientras avanzaba penosamente por la calle escaneando los edificios a su alrededor, una voz llamo su atención

\- “_Oye, niña ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?” _le pregunto un hombre con cuernos de ciervo mientras se acercaba a ella.

“_Mierda, descubrirá que fui un soldado hordiano y me echaran a patadas” _pensó Catra asustada, recordando las lamentables historias de Steven luego de desertar de La Horda.

\- “_¿Necesitas un médico? Hay un centro médico cerca de aquí, puedo llevarte” _el hombre se acercaba más y Catra sintió como su pelo comenzaba a erizarse.

\- “_Estoy bien, solo necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche” _respondió ella, sin voltear a verlo por temor a que la reconozca.

\- “_Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema en llevarte…” _el hombre estaba muy cerca y levantó la mano para tocarla.

En ese momento Catra se volteó siseando – “_¿Acaso no me escuchaste?” _le respondió amenazadoramente, lista para defenderse de cualquier ataque del hombre.

Éste se alejó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, con sus manos levantadas en señal de rendición

\- “_Wow wow, tranquila. Hay un hospedaje en la otra calle” _le respondió, más sorprendido que asustado.

Catra se volteó y siguió en la dirección que le había indicado. En realidad, no estaba muy segura de que era un “hospedaje” pero no iba a preguntar eso. Ella solo esperaba que ese hospedaje tuviera algún lugar donde dormir.

Cuando vio el cartel de “hospedaje” entro sin saber que esperar.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se quedó parada allí, sin estar segura de que hacer a continuación. Había una sala con varias mesas y sillas, y un hombre tras una barra dándole la espalda.

\- “_Cierra esa puerta o entrara el frio” _dijo el hombre sin voltear aún.

Catra no lo hizo, no bloquearía su vía de escape.

\- “_Que cierres…” _el tipo se cortó a media frase cuando vio a la chica parada en el umbral. – “_Cielos, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas…” _

\- “_No te me acerques” _le advirtió Catra, cortándolo y retrocediendo un paso – “_Solo busco un lugar para dormir” _continuó, visiblemente nerviosa.

\- “_Bueno, esto es un hospedaje, aquí nos dedicamos a eso” _le explico el hombre viéndola extrañado.

\- “_Genial. ¿Dónde duermo?” _Pregunto Catra molesta, mientras veía la sala. No parecía un lugar cómodo, pero al menos no estaría afuera. El hombre se rio un poco – “_Vete a tu casa niña, ya estoy cansado de sus bromas de adolescentes”_

_\- “¿Acaso aquí hay que repetir las cosas para que las entiendan? Solo dame un maldito lugar para dormir” _Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, le dolía todo y se sentía estúpida por no entender lo que le decían.

El hombre la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras analizaba la situación, finalmente dijo un precio.

\- “_¿Qué?” _Respondió Catra muy elocuentemente.

\- “_Eso es lo que cuesta una noche aquí, si no tienes dinero ve a molestar a otro lado” _contestó el hombre dándose la vuelta y volviendo a sus cosas.

Resulta que Catra, si tenía dinero. Cuando regresaban a la Fright Zone desde Crimson Waste, las bandidas vendieron parte de lo que habían robado cuando pararon en un pueblo para abastecerse. Y ellas le dieron una parte de las ganancias. Según le explicaron, esa era la parte que le correspondía al ser la líder de la pandilla. A Catra le pareció ridículo, pero lo acepto de todos modos. No podía estar más alegre de haberlo hecho.

Luego de pagar al hombre la cantidad que había pedido por la habitación, éste la guio hasta una puerta y le dio una llave. Y mientras se iba, le pidió que se bañe antes de irse a dormir.

Catra no lo hizo.


	22. Mientras, en Bright Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hay más cambios con respecto a la S3, Angella no quedó atrapada entre dimensiones, pero casi muere. Y Bright Moon tiene celdas de verdad, no solo habitaciones sin almohadas xD

En cuanto aparecieron en Bright Moon, la prioridad fue poner a la reina a salvo. Afortunadamente, un grupo de guardias y Castaspella se encontraban en la torre de la piedra rúnica, los guardias se apresuraron a llevar a la reina a la enfermería del castillo, mientras, las princesas se quedaron debatiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido.

A Adora le sorprendió que ninguno parecía tener los recuerdos claros de lo que había ocurrido después de que Catra abriera el portal, solo recordaban fragmentos desordenados. Adora, por su parte, recordaba todo con claridad, así que les conto lo ocurrido, de la realidad alternativa, su amnesia de la verdadera realidad y parte de la lucha contra su ex amiga.

\- “_Debería ir a ver a la Reina” _comentó Adora luego de un momento, viendo su espada – “_tal vez pueda curarla, como con Shadow Weaver” _termino, viendo a la nombrada mujer.

\- “_Esa no sería una buena idea” _agrego la hechicera – “_no es como en mi caso. Si lo que contaste es cierto, la Reina Angella tuvo que canalizar a través de sí el poder de tu espada, y de esa forma dejó al portal sin su fuente de energía. Pero, absorber tanto poder debió sobrecargarla. Sufrió un…” _lo pensó por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas

– “_Como una especie de cortocircuito mágico” _continuo Castaspella, entendiendo lo que quería decir la bruja.

\- “_Exactamente. Como fue el poder de tu espada lo que causo esto, no creo que usarla en ella vaya a curarla. Podría ser peor incluso.” _Dijo Shadow Weaver entrecerrando los ojos – “_Lo mejor será dejarla descansar, con la influencia de su propia piedra rúnica debería recuperarse en poco tiempo”_

_“¿Mi espada causó esto? ¿Yo causé esto?” _no puedo evitar preguntarse Adora, “_No, no fui yo quien lo causo, fue Catra.” _Se recordó. Ella siempre se había sentido responsable por lo que hacía su ex amiga. Y en parte así era, pero Catra se había encerrado en su odio y hambre de poder. Eso no era su culpa, y mucho menos todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y ella tenía que dejar de sentirse responsable por Catra. Recordó todo lo que paso después del portal, como habría sido su vida si nunca hubiera dejado la Horda, si Catra y ella hubieran seguido juntas. Adora siempre se había preguntado cómo serían las cosas si hubiera regresado por Catra, se imaginó que podría haberla convencido de unirse a la Rebelión o al menos dejar la Horda, pero ahora podía estar segura de que eso nunca hubiera pasado, Catra jamás lo hubiera aceptado.

También recordó lo que paso después, ver a Catra consumida por la locura, intentando destruir todo con tal de sentir que ganaba, a sí misma incluso, no era capaz entender que no había victoria en eso, solo muerte y destrucción. No, esa no era la persona con la que creció.

Como tampoco lo era la chica que de alguna forma regreso de la destrucción del portal. Se veía como Catra (en su mayor parte), pero no era ella. O tal vez si, tal vez esa era ahora Catra, y tenía sentido, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta porque la seguía viendo como a la chica con la que creció, pero Catra siempre había mostrado que no se detendría en su tarea de destruirla, al menos después de lo que ocurrió en el faro.

Adora tendría que haberla detenido desde ese momento, pero no lo hizo, y ahora, Catra había llegado demasiado lejos, incluso para ella. Adora no cometería ese error de nuevo. Catra era peligrosa, no entendía de límites, ella no media los impactos de sus decisiones.

\- “_¿En qué momento te convertiste en… eso?”_ murmuró Adora, después de un profundo suspiro.

\- “_¿__Adora? ¿estás bien?”_

Adora se giró, Bow se acercaba a ella, visiblemente preocupado. Ella había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando todos se fueron de la torre.

\- “_Si. Si, lo siento, creo que me distraje” _contesto ella, con una sonrisa algo forzada – “_¿Dónde están todos?”_

Castaspella llevo a Shadow Weaver de regreso a la prisión y las princesas se fueron a descansar. Glimmer se fue a ver a su mamá, ella está muy preocupada.

Se mantuvieron en un pesado silencio por un momento.

\- “_Oye, deberías ir a descansar tú también, fue un día… duro” _finalmente dijo Bow de forma suave.

Unas horas después Shadow Weaver estaba en su oscura celda, cuando un conocido sonido llamo su atención. A unos metros de ella se había materializado Glimmer.

\- “_¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso? Ya sabes, lo de transportarnos a todos y hacer mi poder mucho más fuerte.” _Le consulto la princesa algo tímidamente.

Shadow Weaver la observo, como analizándola.

_ \- “Tu, tienes grandes poderes niña, eres de las princesas más fuertes que existen. Tu poder no viene solo de tu piedra rúnica, también hay poder en ti, dentro de ti, tal como lo había en Micah” _respondió la bruja. – “_Es solo que nadie te enseño nunca como usarlo, pero si aprendes, tu sola podrías marcar una gran diferencia en esta guerra”_

Glimmer lo dudo por un instante, no sabía si podía confiar en la hechicera.

\- “_Tú me secuestraste y me torturaste, ¿Por qué debería creerte?” _la confronto.

\- “_Porque sabes que tengo razón, sino, ¿por qué otro motivo estarías aquí?” _continuo Shadow Weaver tranquilamente.

Glimmer lo pensó por un rato, lo cierto es que ella misma no sabía por qué había ido a ver a la prisionera, solo sabía que estaba cansada de sentir que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- “_Tu… ¿podrías enseñarme a usarlos?” _pregunto sin verla a los ojos.

\- “_Fui de las magas más poderosas en Mystacor, y enseñaba solo a los más talentosos magos. Claro que podría enseñarte a explotar al máximo tu potencial. Pero ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para aprender?” _Le respondió la bruja.

Glimmer sabía que no tenía que confiar en ella, Adora ya se lo había advertido, les pidió que se mantengan alejados de Shadow Weaver. Pero Adora no podía enseñarle a usar sus poderes, ella ni siquiera sabía cómo usar los suyos propios, pero tenía a Light Hope para que le enseñe, y estaba mejorando.

Pero no había nadie que enseñe a Glimmer a usar los suyos, y así nunca mejoraría, siempre seguiría teniendo acceso limitado a su poder, siempre se quedaría sin magia en medio de las batallas, así nunca podría ser de ayuda.

\- “_Estoy segura que, a tu madre, no le gustara que entrenes con la más poderosa y peligrosa hechicera de Etheria” _continuó la mujer al ver que la princesa lo dudaba.

Los años de manipular gente, adolescentes en particular, habían forjado en Shadow Weaver un fino ojo para detectar las debilidades e inseguridades. Y la práctica, a como explotar esto a su favor.

A sus ojos, saltaba a la vista que la joven frente a ella, odiaba ser subestimada y sobreprotegida, todo en su actitud se lo gritaba, y sus ganas de probarse a sí misma y a los demás que ella más fuerte de lo que creían, era la llave que Shadow Weaver necesitaba para acceder a ella.

\- “_No hables de mi madre como si la conocieras” _le advirtió Glimmer. – “_Pero tengo que hacerme más fuerte, si de verdad estas de nuestro lado, demuéstralo” _concluyó con un tono firme.

Acordaron que, la siguiente noche, se reunirían para comenzar a entrenar. Para la sesión, Shadow Weaver pidió a Glimmer que vaya totalmente recargada, esa sería la primera vez que trabajaría con un sello mágico y tenía que asegurarse de tener cargadas sus reservas de energía.


	23. Decisiones

Scorpia, sencillamente no quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo el día fue una locura. Después de la explosión del portal nadie entendía que estaba ocurriendo, todo el sistema colapso y los Capitanes de la Fuerza fueron convocados para reestablecer el orden, organizar patrullas de vigilancia, supervisar la reparación del sistema, y muchas cosas más que ni recordaba.

Después de varias horas pudo regresar a su habitación a descansar un poco, solo para encontrarse con Catra y sus molestas “amigas” que por alguna razón se trajo de Crimson Waste. Ella estaba muy cansada y Catra casi ni le dirigió la palabra, así que no pudo clarificar muchas de sus dudas.

Solo pudo descansar un par de horas antes de tener que salir a trabajar de nuevo, y cuando estaba en su turno de vigilancia en el ingreso principal, sonó una falsa alarma de fuga. Pero lo peor vino un rato después, cuando la alarma sonó de nuevo, y unos momentos después sonaron otras dos alarmas más.

En ese momento el caos estallo, las instrucciones que recibían eran erráticas y contradictorias, así que decidió dejar su puesto para ir a ver a Catra, seguro ella sabría algo y necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. Cuando estaba camino a su cuarto, las ordenes que llegaron a su comunicador la dejaron petrificada, “capturar a Catra por alta traición contra la Horda y a sus cómplices”. Después de eso, su única preocupación fue encontrar a su amiga y ponerla a salvo, huir de la Horda, ellas jamás debieron regresar.

Pero no pudo encontrarla, y cuando fueron convocados para una reunión urgente temió lo peor.

En la reunión, el mismo Hordak se presentó, algo que nunca hacía. Scorpia nunca lo había visto tan enojado, dijo cosas horribles de Catra, que ella estaba fuera de sí, que era extremadamente peligrosa, que había matado despiadadamente a varios oficiales y herido a muchos otros.

“_Es una enemiga oficial de la Horda, una muy peligrosa, y como tal, debe ser eliminada. Tomaremos las medidas que sean necesarias para lograrlo” _recordó las palabras del líder hordiano.

Catra se había ido, y la había dejado aquí. Scorpia no sabía que hacer a continuación, ella quería ayudarla, pero no tenía idea de cómo, o siquiera donde estaba. Pero estaba segura de algo, ella haría lo que sea para salvar la vida de su mejor amiga.

____________________________________________________

Tal como dijo que haría, Glimmer se teletransportó a la celda de Shadow Weaver la siguiente noche.

\- “_No podemos practicar esto en el castillo, podría ser… escandaloso, y los guardias nos descubrirán” _Le explico la mujer

\- “_Todavía eres una prisionera ¿lo olvidaste? No puedo sacarte de tu celda ¡y mucho menos del castillo!” _respondió Glimmer gestualizando con los brazos.

\- “_No podremos hacerlo aquí, necesitas conectarte con Etheria, con el planeta, para poder acceder a su magia y para eso, necesitamos estar en un lugar abierto y natural” _dijo la mujer tomando asiento. – “_¿Realmente quieres aprender? Bueno es lo que hay que hacer."_

Glimmer lo pensó un momento, ya estaba en problemas si se enteraban que había estado visitando a la prisionera, y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si se enteraban que no solo la fue a ver, sino que la sacó de su celda ni hablar del castillo, nuevamente.

Pero su mamá seguía sin presentar mejora alguna, y Glimmer no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero, si se hacía más fuerte, al menos podría asegurarse de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- “_Descuida, no tardaremos mucho y estaremos de regreso antes de que alguien se dé cuenta” _dijo Shadow Weaver animándola.

Glimmer suspiro – “_De acuerdo, pero no intentes nada extraño” _le respondió con una advertencia.

La princesa rompió la barrera mágica que rodeaba a Shadow Weaver y las teletransportó hacia Whispering Woods.

Una vez en el bosque, tenían que trabajar rápido, para regresar antes de que los guardias vayan a revisar a la prisionera. Shadow Weaver comenzó a dibujar un complicado círculo mágico en el suelo.

\- “_¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone que yo sería quien tiene que aprender a hacer eso?” _pregunto Glimmer con desconfianza.

\- “_Y lo harás princesa, primero debemos abrir la conexión entre ambos tipos de magia, tal como hicimos antes. Ven aquí necesito que te concentres en dejar fluir la magia que hay en ti” _la llamo la bruja al interior del círculo.

Glimmer fue dudativamente y tomo su mano, como lo habían hecho para ir hasta la Fright Zone.

Solo que esta vez no fue igual.

Cuando Shadow Weaver activo el hechizo, Glimmer sintió la magia, pero fluyendo de ella hacia la bruja. De repente sintió que no podía moverse a voluntad y el dolor inundo su cuerpo cuando la magia le era arrebatada a la fuerza.

Glimmer comenzó a gritar, por el dolor y la desesperación de no entender que estaba pasando, pero cada vez se sentía más débil. Finalmente, sus piernas cedieron y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, todavía luchando por soltarse de la mujer.

Cuando ésta al fin la soltó, la princesa cayó pesadamente contra el suelo del bosque, lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a la hechicera, que desaparecía en una nube de sombras.

Adora intento dormir un poco también esa noche, pero las pesadillas, de todos los que quería desapareciendo para siempre y una Catra mutada acechándola y atacándola, hicieron la tarea imposible.

Finalmente, decidió salir a tomar aire a su balcón, tal vez el frescor de la noche y la vista a los tranquilos bosques calmarían a los demonios que la perseguían.

Estaba repasando nuevamente los eventos de aquel día, cuando una peculiar luz a la distancia llamo su atención, y mientras observaba intentando determinar de qué se trataba, le llego el rumor de unos gritos desesperados. Su cuerpo se heló cuando reconoció que eran de Glimmer.

De inmediato fue a buscar su espada y llamo a Swift Wind, que no tardó en hacer presencia.

\- “_Vamos Swift Wind, Glimmer está en problemas”_

Volaron en dirección a donde Adora había visto la luz.

Cuando llegaron, todo lo que encontraron fueron los restos de un hechizo y un cuerpo tendido en el centro de éste.

\- “_¡GLIMMER!” _Grito Adora bajando del caballo y corriendo hacia se amiga.

Glimmer estaba inconsciente, pálida y fría. Adora intento desesperadamente despertarla, pero no funciono. La cargo en Swift Wind y se apuraron en regresar al castillo.

Shadow Weaver se materializó en Erelandia, por las prisas no pudo calcular con exactitud a donde se transportaría, por lo que apareció a unas calles de su destino: la casa donde había pasado el último mes con sus dos nuevos pupilos.

Mientras caminaba por las sombrías calles de la ciudad, una particular figura felina llamo su atención, Catra.

Le sorprendió encontrar a la joven en aquel lugar, y aún más que eso, la condición en la que estaba. Se veía notablemente herida y cansada, caminaba tambaleándose y prácticamente arrastrando los pies, sujetando sus costillas con un brazo, mientras el otro colgaba pesadamente de su hombro.

La observo desde las sombras, mientras Catra entraba en un hospedaje cutre.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, la mantendría vigilada...


	24. Lamiendo Heridas

Cuando Catra se despertó, no entendía donde estaba, o que hora era, o que estaba haciendo allí. Luego de parpadear un par de veces, su mente comenzó lentamente a funcionar.

Contrario a lo que le pidió el dueño de la posada, Catra no solo no se bañó, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa antes de caer pesadamente sobre la cama, tampoco recordaba haber llegado a taparse antes de quedar profundamente dormida, pero ahora estaba tapada, así que en algún momento el frio tuvo que hacer que se cubra.

Cuando intento levantarse, todo su cuerpo grito en agonía, parecía que no había musculo que no le doliera. Con un gemido de dolor, logro sentarse al borde de la cama.

Por la ventana, entraba luz del día, pero era poca, eso quería decir que estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo, lo que fuera, terminaría descubriéndolo en poco tiempo.

Cuando logro ponerse de pie, pudo verse en el espejo que había en la habitación. Se veía terrible, pese a haberse limpiado durante la huida, todavía estaba cubierta de sangre y barro seco. Su muñeca derecha estaba muy hinchada y la herida del disparo se veía sucia y en mal estado, por lo demás, su pelaje cubría el resto de sus heridas, salvo su cara, tenía un pómulo notablemente hinchado y esto no le dejaba abrir del todo el ojo.

Suspiro y se fue al baño, bañarse sería una tarea dolorosa, pero al menos se sentiría mejor si se sacaba los restos de barro, sangre y sudor.

Con esa tarea hecha, lavo lo mejor que pudo su ropa, pensando si sería buena idea continuar usándolas. Cuando regreso a la Fright Zone, luego de ser rescatada de Isla Bestia, había vuelto a usar su uniforme favorito, no era un uniforme en sí, su musculosa y calza eran solo prendas para entrenamiento, por ello eran muy cómodas y le permitían moverse con libertad, realmente no quería dejarlas, además no tenían ningún símbolo de la Horda, pero, aun así, cabía la posibilidad de que la reconozcan con ellas.

Luego decidiría que hacer con ellas.

Se vistió con un bata que había en la habitación y bajó al comedor, no había comido nada en todo el día y ya era de noche de nuevo. Durmió por muchas horas, notó.

Mientras esperaba que le sirvan la cena, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación, aunque un poco manchado, tenía algo de dinero, pero este no le duraría para siempre, y menos si tenía que pagar para poder comer y dormir, cosa que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

\- “_¿Que el dinero es inútil? Que estupidez” _se dijo a si misma recordando el concepto que antes tenía del dinero. En este momento, ese era precisamente su bien más valioso.

Además, no sabía si aún habían patrullas hordianas buscándola, no creía que Hordak desperdicie recursos solo en tratar de encontrarla, tenía problemas mucho mayores. Aunque si la quisiera ver muerta, no descansaría hasta lograrlo, y ella era un cabo suelto, uno con mucha información de la Horda.

Asumió que seguirían buscándola, y tarde o temprano la buscarían en el pueblo, era obviamente el lugar más probable donde esconderse.

Tenía que apurarse en conseguir otro refugio, e irse a Crimson Waste apenas pueda emprender viaje, justo ahora, no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada forzoso.

\- “_¿Problemas hija?”_

La voz de la mujer que se acercó con la comida llamo su atención, había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando se acercaba “_Maldita sea Catra, estas en peligro, tienes que permanecer más alerta”_ se reprendió mentalmente.

\- “_Ese no es asunto tuyo” _le respondió cuando la mujer apoyó el plato en la mesa, tal vez si era grosera, la mujer se moleste y se vaya.

La mujer respondió con una media sonrisa a su comentario, pero en lugar de irse se sentó frente a ella.

\- “_Vete de aquí, quiero comer tranquila” _le dijo Catra, mientras comenzaba a comer, le parecía raro que no estuviera hambrienta después de semejante travesía.

\- “_Te puedo dar unas vendas para esa herida y hielo para tu cara” _comentó la mujer, notando la mancha de sangre en la bata.

\- “_Estoy bien y no tengo dinero para eso” _respondió la felina sin verla todavía.

Catra levanto la vista de su plato, el dolor en su estómago le indicó que comer no había sido una buena idea. Comenzó a levantarse para ir al baño, pero en ese momento un espasmo contrajo su vientre y el dolor se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer, y con otra fuerte arcada termino vomitando lo poco que había comido, y sangre, mucha sangre. Cayó pesadamente sobre la silla nuevamente, sintiéndose mareada y a punto de perder la conciencia.

\- “_¡Oye! ¿estás bien?” _le pregunto la mujer acercándose y tirándole viento con una libreta que tenía en la mano.

Catra quiso responder, pero la ataco otra arcada y vomito un poco más. “_Maldita seas Octavia” _pensó, mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca, ese golpe la había herido mucho más de lo que imaginó.

\- “_Dios, chica ¿Qué te paso? Tienes que ir a ver un médico urgente” _ dijo la mujer alarmada mientras la sostenía para que no se cayera.

Catra se tomó un poco de tiempo para reponerse, había hecho un desastre.

\- “_Yo… lo siento…” _balbuceo mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

\- “_No te preocupes por eso, lo limpiare después, hora necesitas atención medica” _

\- “_No. Está bien, solo tengo que descansar un poco” _contesto Catra comenzando a levantarse. Ella sabía que necesitaba ver a un doctor, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la descubran y la entreguen a la Rebelión. Ese sería su fin.

Recordó ver a She-ra emergiendo del portal, con el cuerpo de quien creía, era la Reina Angella, en brazos. No sabía si la reina estaba muerta o no, pero no se veía bien, y había sido su culpa que eso pasara, si la atrapaban, estaba segura de que no tendrían piedad con ella, por muy indulgentes que decían ser los rebeldes.

La mujer le insistió en que vaya a buscar ayuda, pero Catra la ignoro y caminó tambaleantemente sosteniéndose con la pared, de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando llego, volvió a caer inconsciente en la cama.


	25. La Partida

Cuando despertó, en algún momento del día siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrar vendas y una botellita en la mesa de su habitación, junto a una nota que decía que las ocupara con tranquilidad, que no le cobraría nada por ello, y que el remedio la ayudaría con el dolor.

Le pareció una invasión a su privacidad y sumamente peligroso que se acerquen así, estando ella tan débil. Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta con llave. Y no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la ayuda, no entendía porque la estaban ayudando desinteresadamente, esas cosas no le pasaban a ella. Observo las cosas con desconfianza, finalmente decidió usarlas, no estaba en condiciones de rechazar la ayuda.

Los siguientes días no hizo mucho más que dormir y bajar a comer, pero solo cosas livianas. Las veces que baja, la mujer la observaba atentamente pero no se acercó a hablarle nuevamente, Catra estaba agradecida por eso.

Además, no podía quitarse la sensación de que la estaban observando todo el tiempo, y eso la ponía incomoda. Más allá del dueño de la posada y la mujer, el resto de los huéspedes no le prestaban atención, creía que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Tal vez porque, parecía que las pesadillas la perseguían incluso cuando estaba despierta, flashes de lo que ocurrió el día que abrió el portal, imágenes de ella misma consumida por la desesperación, atacando a aliados y enemigos por igual, una extraña magia consumiendo su cuerpo, su propia voz distorsionada, hablándole desde las sombras, culpándola de todo. De esto último no estaba segura, no parecía que se hablara a sí misma, parecía que le hablaba a alguien más ¿a Adora? ¿ella había culpado a Adora tan descaradamente de todo? Si, Adora parecía ser la fuente de todo lo que le pasaba, ¿pero realmente hasta qué punto?

Recuerdos de la huida de la Horda, Octavia golpeándola hasta matara, con su mano destrozada mientras no podía respirar, los disparos mutilándole todo el cuerpo, esos soldados moribundos arrastrándose a ella, ahogándola en su sangre, ella misma matando despiadadamente a Lonnie, mientras veía el pánico patente en su rostro.

Entre las pocas cosas que tenía en claro era que, cuando hablo con Ador en Crimson Waste, comprendió que ella nunca había significado nada para Shadow Weaver, nada más que una herramienta para llegar a Adora, cuando eran niñas mantenía a Adora bajo control amenazándola a ella, y ahora, la había usado para poder regresar con su querida Adora. A la bruja no le importo lo que sufría en su infancia y no le importó lo que sufrió después de que se escapó, solo le importaba Adora, siempre Adora.

En esa charla, entendió que, por una vez, ella tenía todo para poder ser mejor, para al fin poder ganar en algo. Adora no pudo evitar que abra el portal, pero evitó esa “destrucción del mundo” y de nuevo salvó a todos, de una forma u otra Adora siempre ganaba. Hordak, nuevamente sin siquiera salir de su laboratorio, logro su objetivo, y aunque ningún ejercito salió de ese portal, el nunca siquiera insinuó que había sido inútil abrirlo, él consiguió algo con ese portal.

Catra creyó que, si Hordak ganaba, ella ganaba, pero no fue así. Hordak gano. Adora gano. Y considerando cómo y en qué condiciones ella había terminado aquí, era obvio que fue la única que perdió. Habiendo hecho todo el maldito trabajo, habiendo logrado su objetivo de abrir ese portal, ella perdió. Incluso cuando ganaba ella perdía.

Aun así, Catra no podía simplemente rendirse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba seguir avanzando, y si seguía avanzando, en algún momento encontraría una salida.

Con cada día que pasaba, se sentía mejor y más fuerte. Y ya era hora de partir, por un lado, porque ya casi no tenía dinero y también porque estaba en peligro de ser descubierta, ya sea por la Rebelión o por la Horda, ambas, igual de malas.

Aquel día, se encontraba tomando perezosamente una sopa, cuando la mujer volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

\- “_Me alegra ver que estas mejor” _le dijo, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa.

\- “_¿Qué pueblo es este?” _la interrogo Catra ignorando su comentario

\- “_Llevas ¿Cuánto? ¿cuatro o cinco días aquí y no sabes dónde estás?” _respondió divertidamente la mujer.

Catra solo se quedó viéndola, odiaba la extraña costumbre de aquella gente de no responder lo que preguntaba.

\- “_Estas en la ciudad de Erelandia” _finalmente respondió la mujer al ver que la chica no agregaría más. – “_¿vas a decirme que fue lo que te paso? Por lo cerca que estamos de la Horda, es normal que aquí llegue gente herida, escapando de los hordianos, pero lo tuyo muchacha, fue excesivo”_

_\- “Ya te lo dije, ese no es asunto tuyo” _respondió secamente Catra. Una parte de ella se sentía mal por responder así a la mujer que le había ofrecido ayuda, pero no podía dar pistas de que no solo había sido una hordiana, sino que la misma Segunda al Mando de Hordak, si descubrían eso… bueno prefirió no pensar en las posibles reacciones.

Así que se encontraba en Erelandia, la ciudad que una vez ella planeo tomar a la fuerza, pero no pudo por temas burocráticos. La ciudad era neutral en la guerra, y la Horda no se metía con ella porque era el núcleo comercial más cercano. Si no molestaban a la Horda, la Horda no se metería con ellos, aunque ella había querido atacarla para atraer a los Rebeldes. Se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

\- “_¿Sabes? Esa actitud ruda no te llevara a ningún lado. Además, si es asunto mío. Si te estas quedando en mi posada, tengo que saber si estoy hospedando a un fugitivo de la Horda” _continuó la mujer, totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

\- “_Bueno, ese ya no será un problema, me iré hoy. Tengo que moverme hacia otra ciudad, ¿por dónde me conviene salir?” _Dijo Catra comenzando a levantarse dejando el plato a medio terminar, su llave y la paga en la mesa.

\- “_¿Estás segura que quieres viajar así? No te ofendas, pero aun no te ves bien” _respondió la mujer.

Catra suspiro, ahí estaba de nuevo, evadiendo sus preguntas – “_Como quieras, lo averiguare yo misma” _ella comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta cargando con todas sus pertenencias, es decir la ropa que traía puesta y el látigo. No le gustaba irse dejando la comida así, con todo lo que había padecido alguna vez por conseguirla, pero lo cierto era que no podría haber comido más, aunque quisiera.

\- “_Del otro lado de la ciudad está la estación del tren, sino, puedes tomar las carreteras sur y oeste, esas son las salidas más directas” _finalmente respondió la mujer viéndola algo decepcionada a medida que se alejaba.

Cuando estuvo afuera, la sensación de sentirse observada regresó, ella vio en todas direcciones, pero nadie parecía estarle prestando atención “_Tal vez si me estoy volviendo paranoica” _pensó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde creía que se encontraba la estación.

Observo el poco dinero que le quedaba, no tenía idea de cuánto costaría un boleto de tren, ni que tanto la acercaría éste a Crimson Waste, pero seguramente no le alcanzaría. Tendría que encontrar la forma de subirse sin que la vean. También pensó en que podría comprarse una túnica con capucha, así podría cubrirse, tal vez para eso si le alcanzaba.

Mientras avanzaba por el centro de la escandalosa ciudad, buscando donde podía comprar el tapado, comenzó a notar el repentino nerviosismo de la gente y un conocido sonido llego a sus oídos, se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, rogando que sea su imaginación.

\- “_Mierda” _dijo cuando vio los esquifes cargados de soldados avanzando por la calle principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo que subo a diario, ya no tengo el tiempo para escribir tan seguido. Todavía no determino cual será la frecuencia con la que podré publicar, espero que sea cada dos o tres días, tampoco quiero que pase mucho tiempo.   
Cualquier cosa ya saben, pueden comentar sin miedo :)


	26. De Regreso a la Acción

La llegada de los soldados hordianos pareció alterar a todos, cuando aparecían, nunca significaban buenas noticias. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaban atacando la ciudad.

Y Catra se imaginaba el por qué.

Comenzó a correr incluso antes de volver la vista al frente, y por los apuros, tropezó con un hombre, haciéndolo caer y desparramando sus pertenencias. Ella misma casi cae también, pero recobro el equilibrio, e ignorando las quejas del hombre, ingreso a la primera tienda que vio, esperando poder permanecer oculta hasta que los soldados se alejen.

Uno de los esquifes se detuvo en mitad de esa calle, mientras otros continuaron su marcha. Un grupo de soldados bajaron y se encaminaron hacia los edificios llevando lo que parecían carteles. Mientras, uno que permanecía en el vehículo, comenzó a hablar con un altavoz.

\- “_Habitantes de Erelandia, la Horda no se encuentra aquí para realizar ninguna acción hostil hacia ustedes o su ciudad. Nos encontramos aquí buscando a una peligrosa fugitiva, ella es culpable de múltiples asesinatos a sangre fría y seguirá haciéndolo si continua en libertad. La Horda ofrece una recompensa por su captura viva o muerta, al igual que por cualquier información cierta de su paradero. La información se encuentra detallada en los letreros que los oficiales están colocando. Tengan en cuenta que, si se encuentra aquí, representa un peligro para cualquiera de ustedes”._

Catra los maldijo internamente cuando escucho sus palabras, se maldijo a si misma por no haberse ido antes y por no haberse apurado a comprar ese tapado. Escapar ahora, se había vuelto una tarea mucho más peligrosa.

Mientras fingía estar interesada en comprar alguno de los estúpidos jarrones que vendían en la tienda, pensaba en la forma más disimulada de salir de allí. Tal vez la tienda tendría una puerta trasera.

No le sería difícil moverse por los techos, aun en su condición, en especial con los hordianos llamando la atención. Incluso consideró que podría cortar su melena, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, pero eso era probablemente lo que más resaltaba de ella. También considero quitarse la máscara, pero lo descarto de inmediato, esa era una idea ridícula.

\- “_¡Yo vi a esa chica!” _el pelo de Catra se erizó al escuchar esas palabras, y observo a través de la cortina que hacía de puerta – “_entró a esa tienda. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi dinero?” _pudo ver al hombre que había chocado, señalando en su dirección.

El soldado ignoro su pregunta, e hizo señas a los otros para que se dirijan a la tienda en la que Catra se encontraba.

\- “_Hijo de puta” _aunque no muy fuerte, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, lo que llamo la atención la dueña de la tienda, que había estado más interesada en ver que ocurría afuera que en ella, hasta ese momento.

Cuando a la mujer le llego el entendimiento de ante quien estaba, retrocedió hacia la puerta asustada, y finalmente salió corriendo a través de ésta, lo que distrajo un momento a los soldados.

Catra aprovecho esa distracción para salir también, ya que no había más salidas dentro del local. Corrió rodeando el edificio, atravesando un callejón que conectaba con la calle de atrás. Mientras avanzaba por el callejón, escucho sonar una especie de alarma, y pasos de soldados tras ella.

Sin detener su marcha, desenganchó el látigo de su cinturón, sería útil para mantenerlos a distancia y como todavía no estaban disparando, supuso que no traían pistolas, probablemente para que la gente no se sienta más amenazada.

A penas salió del callejón, cruzó a la siguiente vereda y saltó al techo de una tienda. Sabía que moviéndose por los techos sería mucho más fácil perderlos, pero cuando estaba trepando, ignorando el quejido de su brazo, un arma paralizante impacto en su cabeza. Debido a que nadie estaba presionando el interruptor, el arma no la electrocutó, pero provocó que pierda su agarre y caiga.

Aterrizo ágilmente de pie, sin embargo, había perdido su ventaja. Atacó a los soldados con el látigo y logró voltear a dos de ellos de un solo golpe, pero los demás no detuvieron su avance. Saltó hacia atrás y volvió a azotarlos, esta vez ellos estaban preparados y esquivaron el impacto, salvo uno.

Al ver que no sería suficiente con el látigo para mantenerlos a distancia, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, cuando uno de los oficiales le agarro la cola y la tiro hacia atrás. Catra instintivamente se giró siseando, más rápido de lo que el hombre había esperado, y una mano desgarro el brazo que sujetaba la extremidad, éste grito por el dolor y soltó a su cautiva, pero le dio el tiempo al resto de los soldados de rodearla.

Catra se encogió un poco, con el pelo erizado y siseando, exhibiendo sus garras totalmente extendidas en señal de amenaza. Ella sabía que eran demasiados para vencer, tal vez siete u ocho hordianos estaban a su alrededor, y en camino debían estar viniendo mas.

“_Así no será mi final” _se dijo, preparándose para luchar hasta lo último que diera su cuerpo.

***Aclaración: esto ocurre muy rápido***

El primero en atacar, fue el soldado a sus espaldas, ella lo esquivo saltando directamente sobre el que tenía en frente, el movimiento fue tan rápido que éste no llego a reaccionar. Un juego de cinco garras se clavó en cada una de sus piernas, mientras las garras de una mano se cerraron atrás de su cuello. Mientras el hombre caía de espaldas, Catra giró su cuerpo dirigiéndose al soldado que la había atacado primero, pero no soltó el su agarre de la nuca del hombre y con el impulso del movimiento le desgarro la parte de atrás del cuello.

El soldado al que dirigía su nuevo ataque, logro moverse antes que Catra le caiga encima, pero no pudo evitar el zarpazo que se abrió camino a lo largo de su pecho, atravesando incluso la armadura.

Antes de que Catra pueda ponerse en posición de nuevo, otro soldado arremetió contra ella y gracias a sus reflejos logro evitar que el arma la toque, el movimiento dejo expuesto al agresor y las garras se clavaron en su espalda baja, a través de su columna.

Un arma paralizante golpeo a la felina antes que pueda retirar la mano del cuerpo de su víctima, y la descarga eléctrica se distribuyó entre ambos, por lo que no su daño se vio amortiguado. De todos modos, ambos cayeron. Catra gruño por el dolor de la descarga, y apenas recupero el control sobre sus músculos, rodó hacía el costado, esquivando un nuevo ataque.

Desde abajo, barrió con sus piernas a dos soldados, antes que puedan esquivarla. La adrenalina que llenaba su sistema y sus reflejos y fuerza natural la volvían muy rápida y eficaz.

Cuando los soldados cayeron, vio una ventana por donde escapar, y no la desaprovecho. Salto por encima de los caídos, pero otro soldado saltó hacia ella, interceptándola en medio del movimiento y la sujetó por el costado.

Ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Con las piernas atrapadas bajo su captor, Catra pataleo buscando soltarse y causando múltiples heridas con las garras de sus pies, finalmente el hombre aflojo el agarre en su cintura, lo que le permitió salir. Antes que pueda conseguir una posición estable para saltar hacia la libertad, fue golpeada con un arma paralizante nuevamente, esta vez recibió toda la potencia de la descarga electica y sus músculos dejaron de funcionar por un momento.

Cuando aún luchaba por recuperarse del ataque, una nueva descarga recorrió su cuerpo, y momentos antes de quedar inconsciente notó las sombras que rodearon a los soldados y a ella misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan las escenas de pelea… pero resultan bastante difíciles de escribir, en especial porque de por si, se supone que tienen que ocurrir rápida y caóticamente, espero que se entiendan xD


	27. Shadow Weaver

Shadow Weaver observo nuevamente a su cautiva, preguntándose si realmente había sido la decisión correcta salvarla de su destino con los hordianos. En un principio, no sabía cuál era el motivo por el que Catra se encontraba en Erelandia y en esas condiciones, pero ahora podía estar segura.

\- “_Finalmente Hordak consiguió darse cuenta de la criatura perezosa y despreciable que eres” _le comento, aun sabiendo que la chica no podría escucharla.

Catra estaba inconsciente, en el suelo de una celda. Originalmente, esa celda estaba ahí por otros motivos, pero serviría para mantenerla bajo control. Shadow Weaver sabía que la felina era perfectamente capaz que abrir cualquier cerradura. La pequeña escurridiza parecía tener una habilidad natural para escapar. Por ello, había cerrado la celda y los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos con magia, de esa forma no habría manera de que pueda liberarse, además, grabó sellos en las paredes y suelo de la celda.

Cuando observo su pelea con los soldados hordianos, hacía unas horas atrás, pudo notar que la chica era mucho más peligrosa que lo que recordaba de sus años criándola, ya lo había comenzado a notar durante su pelea en la Fright Zone, cuando usando solo sus sentidos, pudo predecir a donde se teletransportaría con la princesa. Ella había comenzado a conectarse con sus instintos, algo que la bruja siempre reprimía cuando estaba bajo su tutela. Eso la volvería peligrosa, y eso, era precisamente lo que la hechicera necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

Si lograba de alguna forma, hacer que Catra coopere con su causa.

Esa parecía la tarea más difícil. Antes, había logrado manipularla y controlarla de distintas formas, como cuando la engañó para poder escapar de la Fright Zone, pero en su siguiente encuentro, Catra había demostrado que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar trabajar nuevamente con la bruja, aunque ésta le ofreciera una salida a sus problemas.

Antes de planear su siguiente movimiento, tendría que hablar con su cautiva, y evaluar que tan factible era ponerla de su lado.

Por el momento, simplemente dejaría que la chica se recupere de sus heridas. Ella tenía cosas más urgentes que atender.

Actualmente, se encontraban en una casucha a las afueras de Erelandia. Ella se había transportado allí cuando escapo de su celda en la Fright Zone, uno de los motivos fue que la ciudad no estaba muy lejos del territorio hordiano, y sus poderes estaban limitados a lo que le quedaba del polvo de su placa del Gremio de Hechiceros.

En la ciudad, pudo sentir vestigios de magia, el mago que los había dejado, aunque descuidado era innegablemente poderoso. Así que siguió su rastro hasta la casa. No fue difícil someterlo cuando estaba desprevenido y drenar su poder, y sus pupilos, estaban más interesados en su propio benéfico que en la lealtad a su maestro. Cuando vieron el poder de Shadow Weaver, se unieron a ella, traicionando a su mentor.

No era de extrañar, el mago realizaba todo tipo de experimentos mágicos prohibidos por el Gremio, seguramente por ello su base estaba en aquella ciudad. Sus pupilos no conocían de ética o moral, solo se concentraban en aprender y volverse más poderosos, y eso era algo que ella les podía ofrecer.

Con la información que estos le proporcionaron, pudo encontrar a otros magos distribuido por la zona y los capturó, y de ellos logro obtener suficiente magia para seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, esto no era suficiente. Por haber estado tanto tiempo alejada del poder de la Black Garnet, su cuerpo y salud se estaban deteriorando horriblemente, con solo alimentarse de magos normales no era suficiente, necesitaba una fuente de poder mucho más grande, lo que la llevo a pensar en Adora, ella era la mítica She-ra, ella podría curarla y Shadow Weaver sabía dónde encontrarla.

Yendo a Adora, logro matar más de dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado, consiguió convencer a Adora que la curara, cosa que ella estaba confiada de obtener, Adora tenía un corazón blando y siempre fue particularmente empática con los demás. Poder estar cerca de ella nuevamente, también era algo que la bruja había deseado desde que la chica abandono la Horda, Shadow Weaver siempre la acogió como a su hija, y no aceptaba simplemente dejarla ir. Por otro lado, podría detener los planes de Hordak, de traer a todo su ejército y destruir definitivamente a Etheria.

Por el momento, Shadow Weaver había logrado cumplir todos sus objetivos, incluso logro escapar de la Rebelión y obtener poder de la princesa de Bright Moon en el proceso. Lo siguiente, era más complicado, y necesitaba más aliados que solo los mediocres pupilos con los que contaba. Catra, era una oportunidad inesperada y algo arriesgada, si lograba jugar sus cartas bien, con ella bastaría para la siguiente parte de su plan, pero tomaría algo de trabajo.

Subió del sótano donde estaban las celdas a la planta de arriba, - “_Edward, necesito que salgas a buscar la información que te pedí” _indico al muchacho en la sala de estar, que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a preparase para la misión encomendada.

\- “_Así que conseguiste lo que estabas buscando en tu última salida…“ _comentó Sara, la segunda aprendiz de mago, observando expectante a Shadow Weaver.

Ambos jóvenes, Sara y Edward, eran los nuevos pupilos de la hechicera. Ellos tenían más o menos de la edad de Catra y Adora. Ambos tenían innegables talentos para la magia, solo que, tal vez por sus desdichados orígenes, nunca habían podido acceder a la educación mágica que necesitaban y terminaron en manos del ahora muerto mago que había sido su mentor.

\- “_Podría ser… por el momento, necesito que la vigiles. Ten en cuenta que ella podría verte incluso en la oscuridad, que no te vea. Avísame si se despierta” _Le encomendó la bruja yendo a su habitación. Pese que tenía tres magos de los cuales extraer poder, el esfuerzo de hoy, de transportarse hasta el centro de la ciudad, vencer a los guardias y regresar con Catra, había sido agotador. Necesitaba descansar para no deteriorarse y tener que drenar aún más a sus cautivos.


	28. La Ofensiva Hordiana

Por el momento, la base de Hordak era el nuevo laboratorio de Entrapta. Él le había asignado un lugar más grande que el que había podido proporcionarle Catra cuando estaba bajo su cuidado. Aunque era más desordenado de lo que él acostumbraba, disfrutaba pasar su tiempo allí, con la princesa, mientras el Sanctum, al igual que muchas otras instalaciones estaban en reparación. Además, nadie osaba opinar nada respecto al desorden general cuando él estaba presente.

Luego de poder abrir el portal, Hordak no continuó con esa tarea, había podido enviar su mensaje y eso, era todo lo que importaba. Aunque Entrapta parecía seguir entusiasmada con la posibilidad de poder conectarse con otros mundos y galaxias, se dedicaron principalmente a mejorar el armamento Hordiano, combinando la tecnología de las armas comunes con la Tecnología de los Primeros.

Con la tarea del mensaje ya concluida, la siguiente prioridad de Hordak era tomar Etheria, o acercarse lo más posible a ello. Así cuando llegue su hermano, encuentre un planeta conquistado o a punto de ser conquistado por completo y después de tantos años, al fin contaba con los números de efectivos suficientes como para continuar con la ocupación del planeta.

Ordenó a los instructores presionar más a los cadetes, de modo tal que estén listos para ser Oficiales antes de tiempo. El verdadero ataque hordiano estaba por ponerse en marcha, y sería abrumador.

Scorpia aún no había decidido que hacer, había intentado buscar ayuda nuevamente en el antiguo grupo de cadetes de Catra, pero se encontró con que ésta había atacado a Lonnie y la había dejado hospitalizada por varios días con la mandíbula rota y un traumatismo en el cráneo, además había varios cadetes heridos o muertos por aquella contienda. Los cadetes no estaban del lado de Catra.

Investigando un poco más en los registros médicos, encontró que Hordak no había exagerado tanto en sus acusaciones hacia la felina, de verdad había matado a varios soldados y herido gravemente a otros, sumados los nuevos reportes de Erelandia.

Esto significaba que la Fuerza Hordiana realmente estaba tras ella, y en una de las reuniones, les informaron a los Capitanes de la recompensa puesta sobre su cabeza, tanto dentro del territorio hordiano como en las tierras neutrales.

Catra se había metido en verdaderos problemas dentro de la Horda.

En un primer momento Scorpia había considerado huir a Crimson Waste, era el mejor lugar donde Catra podría haber encontrado refugio, pero la Horda también lo pensó, y enviaron algunos espías infiltrados gracias a la información que la misma Catra había proporcionado respecto al desierto. En los informes, los espías indicaban que la pandilla principal se estaba preparando para un enfrentamiento, pero no había señales concretas de que Catra estuviera allí y los informes de su avistamiento en Erelandia confirmaban que ella no estaba en Crimson Waste.

Por todo esto, Scorpia no sabía qué hacer. Desconocía si la Rebelión sabía que Catra ya no estaba con la Horda, pero si la atrapaban seguramente sería una sentencia de muerte por todo lo que hizo y estaba en la misma situación con la Horda.

Salir a buscarla al tanteo era una mala idea, si desertaba, ella también sería una fugitiva, lo cual restringiría sus movimientos y seguramente Catra permanecería fuera de la vista, por lo que encontrarla al azar sería prácticamente imposible. Al menos dentro de la Horda podría acceder a la información de sus avistajes, lo que le podría servir para acercarse a ella antes que las fuerzas hordianas.

En estos momentos, Scorpia se dirigía a su nueva reunión de Capitanes de la Fuerza, donde el Mayor a cargo de las fuerzas de la Fright Zone les daría sus instrucciones.

El Mayor se presentó como de costumbre, y les informo que, en este momento, la Horda se encontraba en una nueva fase. Se estaba perfeccionando nuevo armamento y personal para ganar territorios y vencer a la Rebelión en el proceso. Lo que significaba que los Capitanes de la Fuerza estarían dirigiendo los ataques en primera línea. Cada uno tendría un objetivo que tomar, y asegurarse de mantenerlo.

\- “_Eso es algo que hasta un niño podría hacer” _intervino una gran mujer entrando en la sala. “Gran” era la palabra correcta para describirla, ella era realmente grande e imponente, se presentó como Huntara. Al parecer ella había sido la encargada de mantener las fronteras hordianas.

Con la nueva táctica de la Horda, Hordak había designado un segundo puesto segundo a su mando: uno era el de las tareas estratégicas de mantenimiento del sistema y el segundo, era el encargado de la ofensiva, al cual le competía todo el planeamiento y ejecución de ataques, y demás acciones bélicas para conquistar el planeta.

En cuanto a lo que correspondía al campo de batalla, todos tendrían que reportarle a Huntara.

A Scorpia le asignaron un tranquilo poblado, a unos kilómetros de Dryl, solo para terminar de asegurar la región.

A la mujer no le pareció una tarea afortunada, si tenía que estar afuera de la Fright Zone, sería más difícil y sospechoso consultar por información referida a Catra. Por otro lado, si surgía un reporte de la felina cerca del terreno que ella tenía que tomar, sería la primera persona en ser informada, pero Dryl estaba muy lejos de Erelandia. Aunque seguramente Catra no se quedaría allí luego de ser descubierta, no había ninguna garantía de que se acerque a Dryl.

Tendría que continuar planeando una forma de poder encontrarla sin levantar sospechas, o al menos, una forma segura de escapar cuando obtenga algo de información confiable.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Catra verdaderamente no entendía donde estaba, o porque se encontraba allí, eso se le estaba volviendo de alguna forma una costumbre últimamente. Todo lo que sabía, era que estaba en una celda, encerrada de alguna forma extraña, seguramente magia, según podía apreciar por los raros dibujos que la rodeaban. Ella maldijo más de una vez al comprobar que no había forma a su alcance de abrir las cerraduras.

Cuando se despertaba, encontraba misteriosamente un recipiente con agua y “comida”, pero por lo demás, no tenía pistas concretas de en manos de quien podría estar. Debido a que estaba en una especie de sótano o bunker, tampoco podía saber dónde se encontraba o en qué momento del día estaba, solo sabía que la estaban observando. Las luces parecían prenderse y apagarse aleatoriamente a lo largo del día, lo que solo lograba confundir más su percepción del tiempo.

Lo último que recordaba era estar luchando contra un grupo de soldados hordianos, después de eso, solo sombras y oscuridad. Eso, le daba la pista más confiable de quien había intervenido, pero parecía poco probable de que Shadow Weaver la haya salvado, porque obviamente no estaba en una prisión hordiana. Además, no podía considerarse salvada de absolutamente nada si era una prisionera.

“_Tal vez la Rebelión me encontró, y se disputaron con los hordianos por quien se quedaba conmigo”_ pensó en alguno de sus momentos de vigilia, la idea le pareció divertida y lamentable al mismo tiempo.

Sin pistas confiables de absolutamente nada, y sin nada más que hacer, solo le quedaba esperar a ver qué ocurría a continuación.


	29. La Estrategia de la Rebelión

Primero solo fue información al azar, luego los informes se volvieron alarmantes respecto a la Horda, todos afirmaban que las fuerzas enemigas estaban incrementando sus números y armamentos.

La Alianza de Princesas se encontraba debatiendo sobre el asunto, parecía que repentinamente, todas las fronteras hordianas se habían abastecido, y esas no eran buenas noticias. Significaba que podían esperar ataques desde cualquier punto.

La rebelión, aunque contaba cada vez con más miembros, estos no estaban preparados para la batalla en sí, la mayoría eran solo simpatizantes que estaban cansados de vivir bajo la amenaza de la Horda, y esos no eran guerreros a los ojos de Adora.

Ella, que había sido criada como un soldado, sabía lo que significaba entrenar durante años antes de estar listo para salir al campo de batalla. Y por el momento solo tenían resistencia civil, en el mejor de los casos. Si la Horda se estaba preparando para un ataque a gran escala, ellos no podrían responder, solo opondrían algo de resistencia, con el coste de muchas bajas.

“_¿Esto es obra de Catra volviendo al juego?” _pensó recordando el tiempo relativamente pacifico que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Durante algún tiempo, la Horda no había hecho grandes movimientos, lo que les permitió tener un control sobre las fuerzas de la Rebelión, habían podido estimar el número de efectivos activos y el número de puestos de avanzada con los que contaban. Pero estaban lejos de ser una fuerza militar a la altura de la Horda, y en un ataque directo, estaban en desventaja. Su única posibilidad de hacer retroceder a los hordianos, recaía como siempre, en la magia de las princesas, pero con tantos posibles puntos de ataque, era difícil determinar dónde colocar su mayor ventaja.

La reina, aun se encontraba en estado delicado, solo había recobrado la conciencia unos minutos en los últimos días, por lo que todas las responsabilidades del reino y la Rebelión caían sobre Glimmer. Ella había logrado recuperarse de lo que le hizo Shadow Weaver, sin mayores contratiempos, pero no estaba prepara para la situación que tenía en frente. Todo el día andaba de una reunión en otra, intentando dar seguridad a los reinos aliados e intentando controlar el suyo propio.

Pero las noticias no hacían más que empeorar.

Las cuestiones militares estaban en manos de Adora y la Comandante de las fuerzas en Bright Moon. Y en este momento, eran críticas. La Horda aún no había hecho ningún movimiento hostil fuera de lo normal, pero claramente se estaban preparando para hacerlo. La pregunta era si se preparaban para evitarlo o responder y donde.

Durante la reunión, decidieron que lo mejor sería distribuir a las princesas a lo largo de la línea del frente, perdían la efectividad que tenían al actuar juntas, pero ganaban control del territorio, y siempre podían movilizarse más o menos rápidamente al lugar de un ataque cuando lo haya.

She-ra, permanecería en un punto medio, lista para ir de apoyo a donde surja un ataque. Su mejor estrategia ahora, era organizar una defensa sólida.

El problema surgía si la Horda lograba romper en algún punto esta defensa, podrían literalmente avanzar sin resistencia hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, y ese no era un buen pronóstico, tenían que asegurarse que las fuerzas de defensa resistan, para ello movilizarían personal y armas a los puntos más críticos.

Luego de la reunión, Adora fue directo a su habitación, estaba mentalmente agotada, y la presión que recaía sobre sus hombros era casi insoportable, ella era literalmente lo que se interponía entre el avance de la Horda y la resistencia de la Rebelión. Si ella no era capaz de interpretar impecablemente su papel, la Horda avanzaría más y más, dejándolos en desventaja.

Suspiro frustradamente en su balcón, como si eso ahuyentara sus preocupaciones. Como si no fuera suficiente con el asunto de Mara, las otras She-ras, y su origen misterioso de otro mundo, ahora tenía que hacer frente a la ofensiva de la Horda. Y la única persona racional capaz de brindar respuestas, había engañado a su más cercana amiga y escapado.

Las cosas estaban alcanzando un nivel ridículo de dificultad para ella, y su mente no podía dejar de funcionar ni un momento, lo que aumentaba su cansancio y frustración.

“_Si tan solo la hubiera detenido a tiempo” _pensó, recordando a su ahora, verdadera enemiga. Seguramente Catra estaba detrás de todo este embrollo, buscando marearlos y empujándolos a tomar medidas desesperadas y poco planeadas que ella podría aprovechar, así es como trabajaba ella.

Se dijo a si misma que la próxima vez que la cruce en el campo de batalla, sería la última. Había entrenado ese encuentro muchísimas veces con Light Hope, una y otra vez. Y las últimas veces había logrado dar el golpe final, aunque no siempre era capaz de verlo. Light Hope le recrimino por ello, ella tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo en el mundo real, y no dudar en el proceso, sino, podía perder su ventaja y eso sería todo. Catra se había convertido en un oponente que, ante la mínima posibilidad, daría un golpe mortal, a los ojos de Light Hope.

Esto, en cierto modo asustaba a Adora, ella sabía que las cosas habían dejado de ser simples con Catra, que había sido un terrible error subestimarla como enemigo, pero nunca había considerado realmente pelear a muerte con ella. Ella no tenía posibilidades contra She-ra, aunque había demostrado defenderse, era solo porque Adora no peleaba en serio, solo buscaba someterla.

Ahora, sin embargo, los riesgos habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel, y no podía permitir que Catra dañe a nadie más, aunque eso fuera a coste de la vida de su antigua amiga y lo peor, que Adora tenga que llevar a cabo esa sentencia.

Eso era lo más doloroso, Adora nuca supo si alguna de las personas que hirió en batalla realmente murió por las heridas, pero ella no quería matar a nadie, la mayoría de los hordianos actuaban en función de lo que les enseñaron. Y Catra, a su extraño modo, probablemente también, solo que estaba impulsada por su propio odio y eso la hacia la más peligrosa de los hordianos, como bien había podido ver de primera mano.

Catra no conocía limites, y ella se los tendría que poner, por el bien de toda Etheria.

Aunque eso rompiera su corazón.


	30. El Trato

Después de un desconocido tiempo en su cautiverio, finalmente Shadow Weaver hizo aparición ante los ojos de Catra, ésta le siseo como bienvenida.

\- “_No me sorprende que sigas siendo la misma criatura estúpida que siempre fuiste” _le respondió la mujer sin siquiera verla.

\- “_Estoy harta de tus juegos Shadow Weaver, dime porque me tienes aquí y porque me rescataste de los hordianos, y no esperes que crea que porque ahora eres una buena persona,” _contesto Catra, amenazante_ \- “si ahora soy una presa de la Rebelión quiero saberlo, y a ver que tienen que decir acerca de ti”_

_\- “No eres una presa de la Rebelión, solo eres mi prisionera, y eso, debería llenarte de temor, a menos que aceptes ser mi… subordinada en las tareas que te pida” _respondió sombríamente la mujer, ahora observándola atentamente.

\- “_Solo un estúpido aceptaría trabajar para ti, y yo ya no estoy en esa categoría. Si quieres que algún idiota confié en ti, mejor busca en otro lado” _dijo Catra, con tanta convicción como pudo conseguir dentro de su celda.

\- “_Casi creería que eres un ser razonable, gracias a la crianza que te di, pero solo demuestras ser una criatura tan estúpida como siempre temí que serias. Demasiado impulsiva para entender motivos o razones. Dime, ¿Cómo te funcionó eso?” _le dirigió la hechicera en tono de burla.

Catra se precipito contra los barrotes gruñéndole, no intentó esconder su enojo ante ella, sabía que no funcionaria, la bruja sabía que botones presionar.

\- “_Supongo que aún no comprendes la situación en la que estas, tal vez, un tiempo contigo misma te ayude a entenderlo” _dijo tranquilamente la mujer, al tiempo que hacia un movimiento con sus manos.

Catra se vio arrastrada al centro del circulo que estaba en su celda, y a su alrededor todo se volvió negro, de repente no escuchaba nada fuera de su entorno. Insultó a la bruja, mientras arañaba inútilmente la barrera mágica que la rodeaba, cada vez más apretada, hasta que notó que no llegaba a estirar un brazo dentro del círculo mágico.

Por más que gritó y arañó, no logro romper la barrera a su alrededor, así como no lograba ver nada, ni escuchar nada fuera de ella. Continuó arremetiendo contra la barrera hasta que se cansó, el espacio apenas alcanzaba para estar de pie. Ni hablar de sentarse en una posición cómoda. Lo que la llevo a seguir intentando romperla.

Nada funcionó, y el tiempo corrió.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scorpia se encontraba en Dryl, esa era la base de la cual partiría su próxima campaña, de pronto, se encontraba al frente a múltiples fuerzas hordianas, listas para el ataque, solo estaban esperando las ordenes de Huntara para desplegar la ofensiva.

Durante los siguientes días, se comunicaba periódicamente con Fright Zone, pidiendo actualizaciones y preguntaba “casualmente” si había noticias de la fugitiva. No había habido nuevos reportes de ella desde Erelandia y ya no habían patrullas de búsqueda, tal parece que dejarían que los caza recompensas hagan lo suyo.

Una mañana, mientras realizaba los controles de rutina de las tropas, llego a su comunicador la orden de ataque. Ella maldijo, realmente no le interesaba atacar aquel poblado, ni cualquier otro tema referido a la Horda.

Se le ocurrió que, durante el ataque, podría escapar. Como la Horda ya no estaba buscando activamente a Catra, no tenía sentido permanecer en la fuerza, sería más practico buscarla ella misma, aunque no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, pero al menos sería un inicio.

Cuando Scorpia transmitió las ordenes, todo se puso en marcha. Como el blanco que tenían era considerado de bajo riesgo, no fueron abastecidos con el nuevo armamento especializado, solo contaban con los típicos bots y tanques.

Emprendieron la marcha de inmediato.

Debido a lo lejos que se encontraban de pueblo, les tomo alrededor de dos horas llegar allí, y por lo visto, centinelas ya habían advertido del ataque, porque se encontraron con las fuerzas de defensa ya organizadas. Eso era lo esperado, la misión no estaba planeada como un ataque sorpresa.

La lucha se extendió un par de horas, nada fuera de lo común para un ataque de este tipo. Enfrentaban a los rebeldes, estos se replegaban y reorganizaban cediendo terreno de apoco, era más bien una operación del tipo tira y afloje. La ocupación del pueblo no se hizo de forma rápida y aplastante debido a que la misión no era destruirlo por completo, así podía ser ocupado por las fuerzas como un punto de avanzada, además, no tenían los números para realizar un ataque de ese tipo, y debían cuidarse de una posible emboscada, así que no podían avanzar de golpe.

Cuando la batalla se trasladó dentro del poblado, resulto obvio que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los rebeldes restantes se rindan. Apenas ingresaron al pueblo, la Fuerza Hordiana anuncio la imposición de un toque de queda, cualquier persona que se encuentre en las calles sería considerada como enemiga y ejecutada inmediatamente.

Scorpia se encontraba en la línea del frente, ya prácticamente a las afueras del pueblo acabando con lo último de la resistencia, cuando vio aparecer en el cielo un caballo volador, cargando con She-ra y dos princesas más.

Adora no quería creer lo que veía, por más que respondieron de inmediato cuando recibieron las noticias del nuevo ataque hordiano, se encontraban muy lejos y todavía con Swift Wind les tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí. Ella se trasladó con Frosta y Mermista.

She-ra salto del unicornio y aterrizo frente a Scorpia, arremetiendo con la espada. La Capitán de la Fuerza interceptó el golpe con sus pinzas.

\- “_¡Scorpia! ¿Dónde está Catra? ¡No dejare que siga con esta tontería!” _dijo She-ra muy enojada, mientras dirigía otro golpe. Ella realmente no estaba interesada en luchar con Scorpia, solo necesitaba saber a donde se encontraba Catra.

\- “_¿En serio no lo sabes?” _Scorpia le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, ella creía que a estas alturas la Rebelión ya estaría al tanto de la noticia. – “_Catra ya no está con la Horda, deserto hace algunas semanas”_

_\- “No juegues conmigo, sé que ella está detrás de toda esta locura y si tú estás aquí ella debe estar por aquí también” _respondió She-ra, dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para ver si la divisaba.

\- “_Bueno, lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero si estaría aquí ¿no crees que estría burlándose de ti por llegar demasiado tarde?” _contesto divertida Scorpia, aunque solo fue el tono que uso, no había nada de divertido en aquella situación.

She-ra detuvo un momento su ataque, Scorpia tenía razón en eso. Volvió a ver a su alrededor, esta vez analizando la situación, prácticamente todo el pueblo ya estaba en manos de la Horda. Pero ella no se rendiría, los expulsaría usando el poder de la espada.

\- “_Este es seguro uno de sus estúpidos juegos, para hacer que baje la guardia. No funcionara” _She-ra comenzaba a preparar su siguiente ataque, planeaba derribar a Scorpia de un solo golpe y continuar con el resto de las tropas hordianas.

Scorpia pareció pensarlo un momento. La Horda ya no realizaría esfuerzos en encontrar a Catra, más allá de la recompensa sobre su cabeza, pero la Rebelión si tenía los recursos para buscarla, y era más probable que Catra se mueva oculta en territorio rebelde, donde no sabían quién era ni de la recompensa sobre ella.

\- “_¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla! Ella… está en problemas” _dijo Scorpia repentinamente. Lo que tomo por sorpresa a She-ra, por unos momentos solo observo a la Capitán, sin saber que responder.

\- “_Ahora tú estás jugando conmigo ¿Verdad?” _respondió She-ra, aun sin creer lo que había escuchado – “_Y si de verdad Catra deserto y está en problemas con la Horda, te aseguro que es porque se lo merece” _

_\- “Mira, sé que Catra hizo muchas cosas malas…” _comenzó Scorpia, ante la mirada irónica de She-ra – “_bueno, más que malas, cosas terribles, pero tú no entiendes. Ella no ha sido sí misma desde que regreso de Isla Bestia. Nunca me conto que fue lo que le paso allí, pero lo que sea que haya sido, debió ser terrible, y eso la cambió”_

Ahora, Adora estaba más sorprendida, si eso era posible – “_¿De verdad Catra estuvo en Isla Bestia?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?...” _Adora recordó que, Isla Bestia tenía fama de ser el peor destino posible para alguien, y nadie regresaba vivo de allí. – “_¿Sabes qué? No importa y eso no justifica sus acciones. Ella debe pagar por todo lo que hizo. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare a buscarla? Si la atrapamos, solo será para que se enfrente a un juicio ante la Rebelión” _

\- “_No te estoy pidiendo que la perdonen, solo que… humm … su sentencia no sea… ya sabes… a muerte” _con esto, la postura de Scorpia se desinflo, y bajo la vista, en su expresión solo se reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.

Observándola, el corazón de Adora se estrujo un poco y realmente comenzó a creer que lo que decía la mujer era verdad.

\- “_Mira Scorpia, aunque lo que digas sea cierto, esa decisión no me corresponde a mí. Pero si la capturamos, por lo menos puedo prometerte que su juicio será justo, y su sentencia dependerá de sus crímenes” _dijo la guerrera, de verdad compadeciendo a la mujer que parecía ponerse cada vez más triste.

\- “_Pero tú puedes apoyarla, ya sabes, ellos te escucharan si tu intercedes por ella. Sé que pasaron por mucho, pero eran mejores amigas, y aun cuando tratan de matarse ¡hay una conexión entre ustedes!” _casi le suplico Scorpia.

Adora no sabía que responder ante eso, era cierto que su relación con Catra era… peculiar. Pero ¿una conexión? Ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

\- “_Con todo lo que me hizo ¿de verdad piensas que me pondré de su lado? No te ofendas, pero ¿Por qué haría yo algo tan ridículo?” _era una pregunta retórica, Adora de verdad no esperaba una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Scorpia se la dio. – “_Porque claramente no podrán ganar esta guerra en las condiciones en las que están. Solo mira cuanto tardaste en llegar, ¿crees que esta será la única vez que ocurra? Si prometes ponerte del lado de Catra ante la Rebelión, yo seré su espía dentro de la Horda, podrán estar preparados para los ataques antes de que ocurran. Además, ¿no necesitan reunir a todas las princesas? Incluso aceptare unirme a su alianza. Solo por favor, prométeme que, si la capturan, su vida no estará en riesgo.” _

Scorpia sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una locura, pero toda la situación lo era después de todo. Catra jamás la perdonaría por aliarse con las princesas, mucho menos si prácticamente estaba negociando con su vida. Su WildCat podría matarla luego si quería, pero para eso tendría que estar viva en primer lugar, y eso era lo único importante ahora.

She-ra la observo pensativa. Scorpia tenía razón con lo que decía, y la oferta era realmente buena, genial, incluso. Nunca antes habían tenido un espía dentro de la Fuerza Hordiana y la información seria clave para equilibrar esta guerra. Pero, ¿de verdad tanto le preocupaba Catra? El riesgo de ser un espía era ridículamente alto.

Y lo más importante, ¿ella sería capaz de cumplir con la petición de la princesa hordiana?, la ultima vez que se encontró con su ex amiga, finalmente comprendió que no había salvación para la felina, su ira desmedida la llevó a cruzar una línea que nunca debió haber cruzado, y ella ya no se permitía de verla como algo más que una peligrosa enemiga, que debía ser detenida. Pero Scorpia no estaba pidiendo que la absuelvan de todo, solo que no reciba la pena máxima.

No era un mal trato. Además, antes de preocuparse por su parte del acuerdo, primero tendrían que capturar a Catra, algo que parecía poco probable teniendo en cuenta que era fugitiva de la Horda.

A menos que regrese a completar su retorcida venganza.

\- “_De acuerdo, aceptaré solo si dejas el pueblo en paz” _Respondió She-ra, luego de un suspiro.

Ahora Scorpia la veía sorprendida – “_Ahora eres tú la que está bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no ves que esta batalla está ganada? Si retiro las tropas ahora, no hay forma que no lo vean cono un acto de traición, y olvídate de tu espía” _dijo la mujer señalando a tu alrededor – “_Pero puedo prometerte que si ustedes detienen la hostilidad, el pueblo será evacuado pacíficamente y no tomaremos prisioneros” _ofreció Scorpia.

\- “O_ podría noquearte ahora mismo y vencer yo misma a tus tropas, no son tantos y así nadie sospecharía nada” _dijo She-ra, preparándose para atacar.

Scorpia la miró con una ceja levantada – “_¿ves esos tanques que están allí? Si de alguna forma comenzamos a perder la batalla, tienen órdenes de destruir el pueblo. Sé que tú podrías destruirlos, pero ¿Cuánta gente morirá hasta que logres acabar con todos?” _

She-ra suspiro vencida. Esta batalla estaba perdida, pero indudablemente la Rebelión había ganado aquí.


	31. Reflexiones

Esa noche, Adora se encontraba recostada sumamente fatigada en su cama, más que nada por el desgaste emocional. En su cuarto se encontraban Bow y Glimmer, los tres parecían igualmente cansados.

Durante la última semana los ataques de la Horda se producían casi a diario y en varios puntos incluso. En algunos lograban resistir, pero en otros, como el de ese día, perdían y perdían territorio. Esperaba que con la información de Scorpia pudieran revertir esa situación, aun así, debían actuar con cuidado, para no levantar sospechas en la Horda sobre la fuga de información.

Tuvo que contarles a Bow y Glimmer sobre su acuerdo con Scorpia, por un lado, porque odiaba guardarles secretos a sus amigos y por otro, porque Bow tenía que desarrollar un aparato de comunicación lo baste pequeño y disimulado como para que Scorpia pudiera usar. Pero les pidió que no se lo cuenten a nadie más.

Él se encontraba en esa tarea en estos momentos.

Glimmer era la que parecía más abatida de los tres, a ella le gustaba estar en el campo de batalla, luchando por la Rebelión, pero los temas burocráticos y diplomáticos la mantenían ocupada todo el día.

Afortunadamente, la reina se encontraba mucho mejor, ella afirmaba que se sentía bien, pero los médicos no la dejaban regresar al trabajo todavía, aunque ya pronto le darían el alta. Hasta eso, Glimmer estaba a cargo, con el grupo de consejeros.

\- “_Wow,_ _¿será cierto que la en enviaron a Isla Bestia?” _pregunto Bow rompiendo el silencio mientras trabajaba en el aparato, más que nada para hablar de algo.

\- “_No podemos estar seguros a ciencia cierta” _contesto Adora viendo al techo – “_Puede haber sido algo que invento Scorpia_, _para justificar las acciones de Catra. O tal vez si es cierto, y lo que le paso allí de verdad la trastornó.”_

_\- “Se supone que nadie sobrevive allí y no creo que ella sea la excepción, ni siquiera fue difícil de capturar. En realidad, era más molesta que peligrosa” _dijo Glimmer con semblante molesto, recordando el día que fue su prisionera.

Adora sonrió ante su comentario. Aunque a Glimmer le molestaba mucho que se riera de ello, las historias que le contaron de aquel día, a Adora le parecieron muy graciosas. En especial la parte de Catra lamiendo la mano de su amiga, esa era una estrategia que la felina siempre usaba con ella cuando eran cadetes, y siempre lograba sorprenderla, en especial cuando lamía su cara. El recuerdo de la rasposa lengua de su ex amiga le trajo tantos nostálgicos y divertidos recuerdos, tanto de peleas de entrenamientos como de simples bromas.

A Catra le encantaba jugar bromas, mientras más pesadas mejor. Esa era tal vez una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ella, se aburría con facilidad y no soportaba estar aburrida mucho tiempo, así que siempre la estaba arrastrando a alguna fechoría de la que después tendrían que escapar a toda velocidad.

\- “_Aun así, lo que te pidió Scorpia parece demasiado. La pena de muerte existe en Bright Moon, aunque no sé si alguna vez se haya aplicado con alguien, pero estoy seguro que los crímenes de Catra son suficientes para justificar esa sentencia.”_ Comento Bow sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, ignorando completamente por donde habían ido los pensamientos de su amiga – “_y tú, Adora, debes ser la persona que más sufrió en sus manos, ¿de verdad la defenderías en un juicio?” _

Adora no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso, ella misma no sabía si podría siquiera volver a ver a Catra con buenos ojos, y mucho menos sabía si sería capaz de decir algo a su favor. Pero una promesa era una promesa, y si eso ayudaba a ganar la guerra, ella haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Además, una parte de ella, tampoco quería ese final para su ex amiga. Sus sentimientos siempre eran contradictorios con lo que respectaba a Catra, en especial desde lo del portal, antes mantenía la posibilidad de que la felina recapacite, pero ahora en cambio…

\- “_No lo sé Bow, solo sé que la ayuda de Scorpia será clave en esta guerra” _respondió sinceramente la rubia.

\- “_Yo creo que es inadmisible lo que te pidió, en el mundo tú debes ser la persona que más motivos debe tener para odiarla. No deberías cumplir con eso, y dejar que esa gata reciba lo que se merece y más incluso, si es posible” _el odio en las palabras de Glimmer era patente. Su mamá casi había muerto por detener lo que Catra inició, y también la culpaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque ella ya no estuviera en la Horda. Ante los ojos de Glimmer, Catra no merecía misericordia alguna.

La conversación se había tornado pesada en ese punto, así que Bow cambió de tema, hablando sobre los nuevos movimientos que creía que podría realizar la Rebelión para mejorar su situación.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los recuerdos de Catra desde su charla con Adora en Crimson Waste, habían sido algo erráticos, mucho más después de su encuentro con Shadow Weaver en Fright Zone, y ni hablar después de que abrió el portal. Toda esa secuencia había sido una locura y no parecía poder conectar bien lo que había pasado.

Pero su tiempo en confinamiento, había cambiado las cosas, su mente fue dejando salir todo lo que vivó en aquella ocasión, cada detalle y sensación, y se encontró entendiendo porque su mente lo había censurado en primer lugar.

Ella había estado fuera de sí todo ese tiempo. Una obsesiva y retorcida idea del éxito la había consumido por completo, al punto que no era capaz de ver más allá de eso. E hizo cosas horribles para alcanzarlo. Sentía miedo de en quien se había convertido en esos momentos, ella no era así, no quería creer que fuera así.

Pero ella había hecho esas cosas, nadie la había obligado. Atacó a sus amigos una y otra vez, quiso destruir el maldito mundo solo para lograr su objetivo, incluso acabar consigo misma y llevarse a Adora con ella si eso significaba demostrarle que no podía ganar en todo. Había estado tan pero tan errada en su forma de ver la realidad y en las decisiones que había tomado, en las acciones que la llevaron hasta ese punto.

Todo se había tornado ridículamente grande para ella. Y lo peor es que ella lo provocó, y luego no supo cómo manejar nada, solo siguió chocando con todo, casi a propósito, buscando una salida.

Y lo peor de todo, fue que por un momento consiguió tener lo que tanto deseaba, que no era ni de cerca lo que luchaba por conseguir. De algún modo, todo volvió a como siempre debió ser, mejor, incluso.

En la Fright Zone, Adora nunca la había abandonado por esa espada y todo lo que conllevaba. Ella misma nunca había sentido ese recelo hacia su amiga, un sentimiento que siempre había tratado de reprimir. En ese mundo Shadow Weaver nunca la había maltratado, nunca fue tratada como un estorbo o solo una mascota. No, en ese lugar ella tenía futuro, se sentía plenamente aceptada y disfrutaba acompañar a su mejor amiga en su éxito, sentir ese orgullo al verla. Ella había sido verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando Adora le pregunto qué era lo que de verdad quería, ella respondió mecánicamente lo de siempre. Pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería estaba justo ahí, más real que nunca.

Eso fue lo que la destruyó cuando Adora le dijo que todo ese mundo estaba mal, que eso era una ilusión, que había que salvar el verdadero mundo. El mundo en el que la habían lastimado desde que tenía memoria. El mundo donde ella tenía que esforzarse el doble que los demás para obtener la mitad del reconocimiento o ni eso incluso. El mundo donde hasta la persona que más amaba la había abandonado, y de la única persona que había esperado un reconocimiento solo la había usado y tirado. ¿Cómo podía ser ese el mundo que tenía que salvar renunciando al otro?

Ella había estado dispuesta a irse con ese mundo, pero no sola, ¿Por qué la felicidad de los demás tenía que ser al coste de la suya? ¿Por qué Adora tenía que quedarse de vuelta con todo lo bueno y ella con nada?

Pero ese mundo se había ido y ella seguía aquí, en el mundo que había luchado por destruir, y que ahora quería destruirla a ella en venganza.

El mundo era una mierda y ella no podía escapar, porque Shadow Weaver la había encerrado a merced de sus demonios.

Cuando la barrera se rompió, Catra sintió que sus ojos se quemaban con la repentina luz, ella siseo y cayó torpemente contra el suelo al no estar la barrera para sostenerla. De repente las sensaciones parecieron inundarla, parecían ser demasiadas para soportar.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se acurrucó boca abajo tapando sus oídos con los brazos, permaneció así unos minutos. Comenzó abriendo un poco sus doloridos ojos, preguntándose si era real lo que estaba ocurriendo, bien podría estar soñando o alucinando de nuevo.

\- “_¿Ya terminaste con tu espectáculo?_” pregunto Shadow Weaver en tono aburrido.

Catra lentamente volteo la cabeza para verla, la mujer estaba de pie a unos metros de la celda luciendo prepotente.

La felina no respondió, solo la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, el odio brillaba a través de ellos.

\- “_Supongo que tuviste tiempo para al fin aprender a mantener la boca cerrada” _dijo la bruja en tono de burla.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta de parte de su cautiva.

\- “_Espero que en tu tiempo en solitario hayas reconsiderado mi propuesta, trabajaras para mi” _Shadow Weaver no uso un tono de pregunta, demostrándole que no tenía opinión ni opción.

\- “_Vete. A. La. Mierda” _fue la respuesta de Catra, su voz espesa por la ira en sus palabras, todo su pelaje estaba erizado y su cola azotaba violentamente de un lado al otro.

\- “_Siempre tan elocuente ¿verdad Catra? Si no fuera por mí, no serias más que un animal salvaje y estúpido, más o menos como te ves ahora. Si no fuera por la dedicación que puse en tu crianza, no serías nada, ni siquiera lo poco que ya eres. Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de notar eso” _dijo la hechicera, sin esconder el desprecio en sus palabras.

Catra solo gruño en respuesta, sabía que la bruja solo intentaba meterse en su cabeza, manipularla de nuevo. Pero ella no caería en sus juegos, al mismo tiempo no quería provocarla, no quería regresar jamás a estar encerrada de esa forma.

\- “_Como quieras, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para reconsiderarlo” _dijo la mujer despectivamente, comenzando a irse. Esa era solo una actuación, lo cierto era que necesitaba que la chica coopere para lo que seguía. Y aunque sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se doblegue, la bruja no tenía tanto tiempo, tendría que presionar más.

Aunque estaba sola de nuevo, Catra no consiguió relajarse, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por las posiciones incomodas que conseguía adoptar dentro de su confinada prisión. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada así, pareció una eternidad. En algún momento había perdido por completo la percepción del tiempo.

Ahora, le parecía que simplemente había demasiado espacio a su alrededor, aunque la celda no era muy grande, de alguna forma se había llegado a acostumbrar al espacio confinado. Seguía viendo todo excesivamente iluminado y cada sonido parecía ridículamente alto, provocando que sus orejas giren sin control en todas direcciones. El rechinar de la puerta, pasos a la distancia, alguna gotera no muy lejos, incluso las palabras de Shadow Weaver habían sonado ridículamente fuertes y sus pasos cuando se alejaban habían sido casi ensordecedores.

Observo de nuevo a su alrededor, preguntándose si era real. Aunque cuando estaba encerrada, no se filtraba un ápice de luz o sonido fuera de la barrera, no estuvo mucho tiempo a oscuras, en algún momento las imágenes comenzaron a inundarla, finalmente no podía distinguir si estaba durmiendo o despierta, tal vez soñaba despierta incluso. Tal vez todo lo que pensó fueron solo azarosos delirios.

Fue una experiencia horrible, las pesadillas y los delirios no se detenían nunca. No quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo, nunca más.

Se arrastró a una esquina de la celda y se quedó allí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente parecía estar en relativa calma y ella lo aprovecharía.


	32. Los Aprendices de Mago

Scorpia se encontraba caminando por los fríos pasillos de Fright Zone, había sido convocada allí luego de permanecer unos días asegurando el pueblo que tomó exitosamente.

En los días que paso en el pueblo, pudo reunirse en secreto con Adora y Bow, para que le pasen el comunicador y responder algunas preguntas. Les informo de la nueva General de las fuerzas, Huntara, de que la Horda se encontraba en campaña de conquistar Etheria y del desarrollo de nueva tecnología a manos de Entrapta. Esa era toda la información que podía brindar mientras se encuentre lejos de Fright Zone.

Apenas llego, fue convocada por el Mayor, para aclarar algunas cuestiones respecto al informe de la toma del pueblo. Como ella había hablado abiertamente frente a todos con She-ra, tuvo que incluir esa parte en el informe, en el que argumentó haber convencido a la princesa guerrera que se retiren del área a cambio de la seguridad de la gente del pueblo, lo que en realidad no era mentira.

El Mayor le solicito que se explique con más detalle, ya que estaban prohibidas las negociaciones con el enemigo, y en general, cuando She-ra intervenía en las batallas, la Horda salía perdiendo, esta una de las raras excepciones.

Scorpia explicó que las princesas hicieron su aparición cuando la batalla ya estaba ganada, solo estaban ahuyentando a los rebeldes restantes. Así que le dijo a She-ra que, si se retiraban, la gente del pueblo podría irse sin correr peligro, y así había sido. Sostuvo que solo negocio con ella para no comprometer la integridad de las tropas y el armamento, ya que habría sido inútil involucrarse en una pelea con ella a esas alturas, solo habría significado la destrucción del pueblo y las valiosas fuerzas hordianas, que ahora estaban disponibles para continuar siendo usadas.

Sus argumentos parecieron convencer al Mayor, éste le indicó que permaneciera en el Centro de Operaciones a la espera de una nueva misión, seguramente de mayor importancia debido a su éxito durante la última.

Mientras estaba allí, busco con más detalles información sobre Catra, al igual que en las últimas semanas, no encontró ninguna noticia nueva.

“_Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra” _pensó, imaginando que literalmente estaba bajo tierra. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Catra había pasado por mucho, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Mientras permaneció en Fright Zone, se mantuvo informando a la Rebelión sobre los movimientos de la Horda. No le informaban en si donde se realizarían los próximos ataques, esa era información clasificada para el capitán correspondiente, pero sí se enteraba del movimiento de suministros y armamento a puntos específicos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un fuerte golpe contra los barrotes de su celda sobresaltó a Catra, que se puso alerta de inmediato, saliendo de su incipiente sueño.

\- “_Así que tú eres la nueva mascota de Shadow Weaver… dime, ¿contagias pulgas o algo así? ¿Te sabes algún truco?” _dijo una chica mirándola divertidamente desde el otro lado de las rejas.

\- “_¿Por qué no entras y lo averiguas?” _la invitó Catra, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y extendiendo las garras.

La chica ante ella era más o menos de su edad, algo más alta y por lo que veía, no tenía la contextura de una guerrera. Y si estaba trabajando para Shadow Weaver, seguramente era tan estúpida que tranquilamente sería capaz de aceptar su invitación.

\- “_Huy, la gatita tiene colmillos” _respondió la chica con un tono burlón – “_definitivamente tienes que aprender modales” _agrego moviendo sus manos.

Inmediatamente, Catra se vio arrastrada violentamente por sus grilletes contra la pared de su celda, el golpe le retumbó en todo el cuerpo, y tan rápido como ocurrió, la fuerza se cortó y cayó al suelo.

La felina se levantó maldiciendo a la chica, así que se trataba de una maga. Unos pasos bajando por la escalera de la sala frente a la celda, desviaron su atención de la muchacha.

\- “_Oye Sara, ¿ya despertaste a la invitada?” _escucho decir al joven que bajaba tranquilamente –“_Oh, me lo perdí, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?”_

Otro mago, supuso Catra, Shadow Weaver se había conseguido nuevas marionetas por lo visto. Él le recordaba más o menos a Kyle, solo que, en una versión más grande y robusta, y a diferencia del enclenque cadete, este chico tenía una mirada confiada y tranquila. Al menos el joven parecía ser más agradable que la desgraciada que tenía en frente.

\- “_¡Hola! Te llamas Catra ¿verdad?” _la saludó alegremente – “_Yo soy Edward y ella es Sara. ¿Así que trabajaras con nosotros?_

_\- “No hare nada con nadie ¿Qué tal si se van a molestar a otro lado y me dejan tranquila?” _contesto Catra dándose la vuelta y acostándose en el suelo, dándoles la espalda.

\- “_No te molestes Ed, no parece que esta criatura sepa socializar como una persona normal” _escucho decir a la tal Sara.

\- “_A Shadow Weaver le preocupa que te aburras estando tan sola, así que nos pidió que vengamos a entretenerte un poco” _dijo Edward sin dejar su tono amistoso.

Catra no respondió, si los ignoraba seguro se aburrirían y se irían, además tenía sueño. Había pasado todo el día o la noche o lo que fuera, estirando y haciendo demás actividad física para mantenerse entretenida, ahora que tenía espacio para moverse lo disfrutaría.

Comenzaba a dormitar cuando unas chispas explotaron frente a su cara, esto la hizo despertar de golpe y voltear a ver a los chicos.

\- “_Ups, perdón ¿te desperté? Se me fue de control” _se disculpó Sara en un tono claramente fingido.

“_Esa chica es un verdadero fastidio” _pensó la felina volviendo a recostarse. Un rato después las mismas chispas la sacaron de su somnolencia. Esta vez no volteó a verlos.

\- “_Oye, tienes razón, en verdad es difícil de controlar” _escuchó decir entre risas, esta vez era el muchacho.

Catra se puso boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza y orejas con sus brazos. Así no podrían molestarla con sus tonterías.

Esta vez, una fuerte explosión la hizo saltar.

\- “_¡A la mierda! Como quieran” _dijo Catra sentándose con la espalda en la pared, ¿querían que los viera perder el tiempo? Bien, ella lo haría si eso ayudaba a que la dejen en paz.

Luego de verlos un buen rato practicar con círculos mágicos y discutir de cosas de magia entre ellos, comenzó a quedarse dormida sentada.

Esta vez, sintió que algo como agua le salpicaba en la cara. Ella se sacudió violentamente.

\- “_¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes? ¿no pueden ir a molestar a otro lado?” _dijo molesta, volviendo a sentarse.

\- “_Lo siento. ¿Sabes? La magia es difícil de controlar si no entrenas” _le contestó Sara antes de reír. Luego volvieron a ignorarla para seguir con sus cosas.

“_Perfecto, este par de idiotas se van a dedicar a fastidiarme hasta que se aburran” _pensó Catra resignadamente.

Una fría ráfaga de viento fue lo que la despertó la siguiente vez, los miró con odio sin decir nada. “_¿Cuál es su problema?” _pensó viéndolos detenidamente. Si estaban aquí era porque Shadow Weaver efectivamente los había enviado, pero más que practicando sus estúpidos trucos parecían estar vigilándola o…

\- “_Ho, mierda…” _dijo, cuando le llegó el entendimiento de que estaba pasando.

Ambos chicos le dedicaron unas malévolas sonrisas cuando la escucharon.

Catra suspiro, otro más de los malditos trucos de la bruja. Sabía que tendría unos largos días por delante. 


	33. A la Sombra de la Bruja

Catra no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el contra una de las paredes de su celda y una de las sombras de Shadow Weaver la estaba vigilando.

Aparentemente podía hacer lo que quisiera, excepto dormir. Ella había gritado y maldecido a todos hasta quedarse sin voz, había arañado las paredes y las rejas de la celda, incluso había llorado suplicando que la dejen en paz, y nada pasaba. Pero si se quedaba dormida, la sombra le atravesaba el cuerpo y la sensación era sencillamente horrible.

Recordó su infancia en la Horda, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tantos años a los maltratos de Shadow Weaver? Claro, en esa época no era tan terrible como ahora, solo se limitaba a insultarla, amenazarla, golpearla y rebajarla cada vez que podía. Ahora en cambio, la estaba torturando abiertamente, y ella sabía que eran técnicas de tortura, se las enseñaron cuando aprendieron sobre interrogatorios y como resistirlos, pero vivirlos era una cosa totalmente distinta.

De todos modos, el maltrato constante durante su infancia también era una forma de tortura, mucho más para un niño. Pero ella sobrevivió, y la respuesta del porque pareció materializarse ante sus ojos.

Adora había sido el único motivo por el que toleró tantos años con ese estilo de vida, junto a Adora podría haberlo superado todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente acepto que la extrañaba. Tal vez si Adora estuviera aquí con ella, las cosas serían distintas, o al menos no se sentiría tan miserable.

\- “_¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron tan… mal contigo?” _le pregunto a la imagen de la rubia frente a ella.

Sabía que era una alucinación inducida por la falta de sueño, pero de alguna forma la hacía sentirse mejor, menos sola.

\- “_Realmente la cague ¿no?” _dijo, con una triste sonrisa en su cara, mientras las lágrimas humedecían el pelaje de sus mejillas.

De repente todo le parecía ridículo. No entendía porque se había dejado llevar así por su odio, ni siquiera era a Adora a quien odiaba. Se dio cuenta que lo que odiaba era su vida, todos los años de maltrato hacia su persona, mientras Adora parecía llevarse todo lo bueno que a ella le privaban, pero eso, no era culpa de Adora. Shadow Weaver siempre la prefirió a ella, por sobre todos los otros cadetes, y Shadow Weaver siempre había odiado específicamente a Catra, no importa lo que hubiera hecho, eso siempre iba a ser así. Shadow Weaver siempre había sido la verdadera fuente de todos sus problemas ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega?

Catra simplemente focalizo toda su frustración hacia Adora, porque Adora siempre se llevaba lo mejor, pero también, porque eso fue lo que aprendió toda su vida, lo que la bruja le demostró desde que eran niñas. Que Catra era una criatura inútil y que Adora era un ser privilegiado que nació para triunfar. Y por supuesto la crianza en la Horda siempre las llevó a competir.

Por eso se enfocó solo en superarla. Nunca lo consiguió cuando eran amigas, y nunca lo consiguió cuando fueron enemigas. Incluso después de todo lo que pasaron, después de todo lo que ella vivió, no conseguía superarla.

Recordó aquella mirada que Adora le dedico a través de los ojos de She-ra, luego de que destruyó el portal y como de alguna forma su mirada la lastimó, la hizo sentir vacía. Ahora tenía sentido, en ese momento no se dio cuenta porque estaba segada, pero, sabía porque, esa mirada significaba que todo entre ellas había terminado.

También añoró todo lo que ni sabía que tenía y lo había desperdiciado, como la posibilidad de tomar decisiones sobre su vida, o la amistad de Scorpia, ¿Cómo podía ser que la última vez que la haya visto sea ignorándola luego de haberla amenazado? ¿Cómo pudo electrocutar a Entrapta y enviarla al destierro, cuando todo lo que intentaba era salvar sus vidas? ¿Cómo es que estuvo dispuesta a matarlos a todos? Solo para… ¿no sentirse tan miserable y fracasada?

Se dio cuenta, que desde lo que paso en aquella molesta estructura de los primeros, cuando decidió que Adora era su enemiga, su vida comenzó a correr en piloto automático, dejó de tener el control sobre sí misma y todo lo que hizo fue ir chocando contra todo, llevándoselo por delante sin importar los daños. Tal vez, si rompía lo suficiente, tarde o temprano rompería con esa dependencia hacia Adora, el origen de todo lo bueno y lo malo en su vida.

Pero esa nunca fue la salida, y ya no había salida.

Ella hizo tantas cosas, tan malas, que en realidad nunca quiso hacer, y estaba tan pero tan cansada, que la verdad, ya no importaba. Lo que quería o no quería era lo mismo, ella ya no podía decidir nada.

Cerro sus ojos, tal vez si se dormía finalmente ya no despertaría.

Sintió el entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, como miles de agujas clavándose en su piel. El frio y el vacío la inundo por completo. Gruño por la horrible sensación de ser atravesada por la sombra de Shadow Weaver.

* * *

Edward regreso de su viaje al atardecer, - “_Está todo listo Shadow Weaver, tengo tu información, con lujo de detalles incluso” _dijo el joven con su actitud tan alegre y relajada como siempre.

_\- “¿Estás segura que ella cooperara? ¿no sería más fácil hipnotizarla o algo así?” _consultó Sara, observando la fuente a través de la cual la bruja observaba a su cautiva.

\- “_Es increíble que esa chica sea tan terca, pero necesito que ella acepte ese sello, si no lo hace por voluntad propia, no funcionara” _explico Shadow Weaver – “_Descuiden, me encargaré de ella más tarde, no resistirá mucho más. Ustedes vayan a hacer los preparativos, yo me encargaré”_

Cuando los chicos se fueron, la hechicera continuó observando a su cautiva. De nuevo se preguntó si hacía lo correcto, ella tomaría todas las medidas de seguridad que pudiera, pero de todos modos era en extremo peligroso, y con la edad que tenía Catra, una vez hecho no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero ella no podía seguir alimentándose de simples magos, y capturarlos era una tarea riesgosa. Necesitaba de las habilidades que Catra ni sabía que tenía para poder seguir adelante con su plan, luego decidiría como deshacerse de ella, si era necesario. Por el momento, el tiempo la apremiaba y ella no perdería más tiempo.


	34. El Punto Limite

Scorpia finalmente fue convocada para una reunión con el Mayor. No estaba segura si quería ser asignada a una nueva misión, la vida en la Fright Zone era aburrida sin Catra, Entrapta estaba todo el día con Hordak y los cadetes con los que antes podía pasar el tiempo, habían sido ascendidos a Oficiales y se encontraban distribuidos en las líneas del frente.

Se sentía muy sola en aquel lugar, pero salir al campo de batalla significaba enfrentarse con la Rebelión, y al mismo tiempo esconder que era una espía.

Cuando se presentó en la sala, le sorprendió encontrar a Huntara junto al Mayor.

\- “_Buenos días, Capitán de la Fuerza Scorpia” _saludó Huntara, mientras la escaneaba de arriba a abajo con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- “_General, Mayor” _saludó ella respetando las jerarquías e intentando ignorar la sensación incomoda de aquella mirada.

\- “_Tengo una nueva misión para ti” _continuó la General viéndola a los ojos, y dando por concluidas las formalidades – “_Serás enviada a la línea frontal de Las Animas” _

_\- “¿Las Animas? ¿vamos a atacar el reino?” _preguntó Scorpia algo sorprendida.

Las Animas era un reino neutral en la guerra. Como muchos otros reinos y ciudades cercanas al territorio hordiano, solo buscaban mantenerse fuera de problemas con la Horda y la Rebelión.

La situación de Las Animas era similar a la de Bright Moon, en cuanto a que había un bosque que se interponía entre la Horda y el reino, pero menos denso que Whispering Woods. Por eso, y porque el reino no representaba una amenaza, la Horda no los había atacado, todavía.

\- “_Estamos evaluando si es posible la ocupación de ese territorio” _contestó el Mayor con su típico tono formal – “_Por el momento hay otro capitán supervisando las tareas exploratorias, pero queremos que tu estés al frente del ataque, ya que tienes una amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla y tratando con princesas” _

_\- “Espero que entiendas que es sumamente importante que tomemos el control de ese reino. Serás notificada si el ataque es autorizado por Lord Hordak. Eso es todo, puede retirarse Capitán” _se despidió Huntara volviendo a centrar su atención en los mapas.

Scorpia se retiró pensativa de esa reunión. Una cosa era atacar y tomar poblados y ciudades cercanos a los limites hordianos, pero tomar directamente un reino parecía un objetivo ambicioso.

Y ella tendría que estar al frente.

Por supuesto, conquistar un reino neutral parecía más sencillo que hacerlo con uno rebelde, se supone que tendrían menor fuerza militar, pero aun así, no parecía una buena idea comenzar a atacar a los reinos neutrales, eso alertaría a los otros y podrían unirse a la Rebelión por protección, solo estarían haciendo más grande al enemigo.

Se preguntó si debería informar de esto a Adora, técnicamente no era un movimiento en contra de la Rebelión y por lo que le dijeron, el ataque todavía no era seguro. Recordó la mirada penetrante que le dedico Huntara ¿ella sospechaba algo? ¿podría ser un señuelo?

Por el momento no haría nada, esperaría a tener información más concreta, y por las dudas podría pensar en una forma de escapar, en caso de que su corazonada fuera correcta.

* * *

Esto había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de lo inhumano, pensó por millonésima vez Catra, mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua. No sabía cuánto llevaba en aquella posición, pero era el suficiente para que los músculos de sus brazos y espalda temblaran intentando mantenerla fuera de peligro.

Esta vez Shadow Weaver verdaderamente se había lucido, había colocado una especie de soportes frente a la mesa de la sala, entre ellos un gran tacho lleno de agua, y había arrastrado a Catra fuera de su celda, había amarrado sus pies a la mesa y sus muñecas a los soportes, que eran como barandas, de modo tal, que tenga que usar la fuerza de sus brazos para que la mitad superior de su cuerpo no caiga dentro del agua.

Ella paso varias horas en esa posición, cuando se dormía, sus brazos cedían haciéndola caer, siempre se despertaba por el movimiento y se forzaba hacia arriba de nuevo, solo una vez su cara había tocado la superficie del líquido, y esa era suficiente advertencia.

No se rendiría, le demostraría a Shadow Weaver que no podría vencerla. Como tantas veces se había dicho durante su cautiverio, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bruja se rinda con ella y la suelte o la mate o haga algo estúpido que le permita escapar. Solo tenía que resistir, _“un poco más_” se dijo, _“solo un poco más_”.

En algún momento fue consiente de la presencia de la mujer acercándose, Catra levanto la cabeza, con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos cansados.

Shadow Weaver casi le habría aplaudido, no entendía cómo podía continuar desafiándola después de todo ese tiempo, cualquier persona ya se habría rendido hace mucho a esas alturas. Pero ahí estaba su criada, desafiándola con esa mirada tan molesta en sus ojos de distinto color, siempre había sido lo mismo con ella, no entendía por las malas, solo lo hacía por las peores.

Desde aquella vez, cuando tenía ocho años, parecía esforzarse por llevarle la contraria en todo o hacer las cosas de la forma más desganada y mediocremente posible. Muchas veces había llegado a pensar que la pequeña insolente solo disfrutaba fastidiándola, al igual que ahora, ella misma se buscaba los castigos que recibía, la mayoría al menos. Nunca sabia cuando detenerse, cuando callarse, cuando desviar la vista o cuando solo responder afirmativamente. Todo lo tuvo que aprender por las malas, y eso tal parece que no cambiaría nunca.

Apenas vio que la hechicera le dedicaba una mirada molesta, Catra sintió sus brazos paralizarse, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el agua. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de gritar cuando el líquido la rodeo, por unos momentos contuvo la respiración, intentando recuperar el control de sus brazos para levantarse, hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a doler. Lentamente fue soltando el aire para aligerar la presión, sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, paro si inhalaba sería el fin.

Sin embargo, seguía bajo el agua, y sus brazos todavía no respondían, la desesperación comenzó a inundarla. Por la necesidad de aire, su diafragma se contrajo, provocando que el agua inunde su boca y nariz, inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciono luchando con cada musculo. A penas sintió sus brazos liberados, agarro nuevamente las barandas levantándose desesperadamente y comenzó a inhalar incluso antes de estar del todo fuera del agua, por lo que tosió escupiendo el líquido fuera de sus vías respiratorias, al tiempo que luchaba por respirar nuevamente.

No pudo tomar mucho aire cuando sus brazos se vieron paralizados nuevamente y se hundió por segunda vez, esta vez aguantó menos, ya que no había podido recuperase de la primera zambullida. En esta ocasión, llego tragar varias bocanadas de agua para evitar que ésta baje a sus pulmones, consiguiéndolo a medias. Se retorció frenéticamente intentando recobrar el control de sus brazos antes de sucumbir a los espasmos de su pecho intentando expulsar el agua y cuando creyó que no lo lograría, volvió a estar libre. Nuevamente escupió al salir a la superficie, luchando por respirar, toser y vomitar al mismo tiempo.

No pudo concretar ni una cosa ni la otra cuando volvió a hundirse, esta vez en medio de una bocanada de aire. El agua ingreso derecho a sus pulmones, quemándolo todo a su paso, sintió su garganta arder y su pecho arder cuando en vez de aire, fue el líquido lo que lo llenó, comenzó a toser bajo el agua y a partir de ahí todo se salió de control. El pánico invadió cada fibra de su ser cuando los músculos de su pecho actuaron por puro reflejo, rellenando sus pulmones con agua nuevamente.

La secuencia se repitió espasmódicamente un par de veces hasta que se detuvieron de forma abrupta, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente intentando sacarla de esa situación, pero cada vez se sentía más pesado, como si fuera plomo lo que corría por sus venas y cuando le pareció sentir sus brazos libres, estos ya no respondían, todo su cuerpo colapso pesadamente, y pudo contemplar su situación con calma por un momento.

Solo sentía paz, ya nada importaba. Ninguna vida paso frente a sus ojos, solo había unos profundos ojos azules, y ella se hundía en esa mirada, y eso no se sentía mal. En realidad, podría hundirse eternamente en esa mirada y todo estaría bien, mejor que nunca. Se sintió caer más y más en ese abismo, mientras todo se volvía negro y frio.

Cuando Shadow Weaver soltó su agarre, notó que la Catra no hacia ningún esfuerzo por salir del agua, ella maldijo, se había excedido. Invocando su poder nuevamente la levanto, y cuando lo hizo, vio una gran cantidad de agua salir de su boca, pero nada más, sus ojos vacíos seguían muy abiertos al igual que su boca, pero no respiraba ni hacia ningún esfuerzo por hacerlo, su cuerpo colgaba pesadamente.

Realmente se había excedido.

Conjuró otro hechizo y vio el cuerpo de la chica siendo sacudido por una descarga eléctrica e inmediatamente la vio escupir agua convulsamente, mientras su cuerpo se contraía, e intentaba tomar aire al tiempo que expulsaba el agua ahogándose a sí misma una y otra vez, hasta que por fin parecía poder respirar mayormente aire.

Pasó unos minutos más tosiendo y vomitando, hasta que por fin los espasmos parecieron remeter, y recién entonces pudo ver la conciencia volviendo a su mirada hasta entonces perdida.

De alguna forma estaba de vuelta, dolorosamente de vuelta, no importaba cuánto aire inhalara no parcia ser suficiente y su pecho ardía, su garganta ardía, su estómago ardía, sus ojos ardían, su boca ardía mientras agua y saliva gorreaban de ella.

Notó que una fuerza ajena a ella la mantenía suspendida en el aire, todos sus músculos se sentían rígidos y calambres le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Intento enfocar sus ojos y todo lo que vio fue agua.

Luchó desesperadamente intentando escapar, pero no obtuvo resultados.

\- “_Trabajaras para mi” _escucho decir una voz distante.

Apenas pudo, aferro sus manos a las barandas que rodeaban al tacho de agua, jamás las soltaría de nuevo. Incuso sintió sus garras clavándose en la palma de su mano intentando afirmar más su agarre.

Catra levanto su cabeza y reconoció a Shadow Weaver frente a ella, las sombras rodeándolas a ambas macabramente.

\- “_Por favor, no lo hagas”_ rogó lo mejor que pudo la felina, entre jadeos, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al agua, y sintió sus músculos tensarse al máximo mientras temblaban descontroladamente.

Por mucho que se esforzaba, la bruja era lo que la mantenía en la superficie, si la soltaba, ella sabía que no podría sostenerse por sí misma y eso la llenaba de puro terror, de solo pensar en pasar por aquello de nuevo.

\- “_Entonces aceptas trabajar para mi” _dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

Catra mordió su labio sin saber que responder. Sabía que no podía aceptar eso, pero también sabía que no quería volver a pasar por eso, la sola idea la aterraba profundamente.

\- “_Eres realmente estúpida niña” _escucho decir a la mujer, y un momento después fue arrojada violentamente contra el piso de su celda. – “_Tú misma eres la que te provocas esto”._

Ese sonido estridentemente agudo, con el que habían perforado sus oídos luego de que los aprendices la dejaron, volvió. Y sintió como penetraba a lo profundo de su cráneo nuevamente, inútilmente trato de cubrir sus orejas con ambos brazos.

\- “_¡YA BASTA, DETENLO!” _gritó Catra con la garganta rasposa, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y acurrucándose sobre sí misma.

Inmediatamente el sonido se detuvo y el silencio la rodeo.

Luego de un momento, Catra se sentó pesadamente contra la pared, y cubrió su cara mojada con las manos. Solo quería que esto termine, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que aceptar la propuesta de Shadow Weaver solo sería peor, y ya estaba cansada de tomar malas decisiones.

Pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? La bruja solo buscaría la forma de hacer su vida más y más miserable, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿hasta que muera? No, la desgraciada no la dejaría morir, al menos no hasta que obtenga lo que quería, y recién se lo había demostrado.

Catra suspiro, “_tal vez el piloto automático no es tan malo” _pensó, aunque no sabía si lo dijo en voz alta. Tomo una profunda respiración y reprimió cada emoción en lo profundo se su ser, las emociones la habían traído hasta este punto y no la ayudarían a salir de aquí.

\- “_Dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?” _esta vez, si estaba segura de decirlo en voz alta, pero no miro a la mujer, mantuvo la vista en el piso. Aun así, casi pudo ver la expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

Sin levantar la vista, escuchó que la hechicera llamaba a sus pupilos, los escuchó llegar y luego abrir la puerta de su celda. Inmediatamente después, los grilletes de sus muñecas se unieron detrás de su espalda arrastrando sus brazos con ellos, y los de los tobillos también se unieron entre sí.

Los jóvenes la levantaron de los brazos y la arrastraron fuera de la celda, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, solo quería que acaben con aquello.

Movieron el tacho con agua y las barandas. La recostaron boca abajo en la mesa donde había estado unos momentos antes y le pusieron algo como una toalla en la boca, en ese momento salió de su aletargamiento, ya no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

Comenzó a luchar por puro instinto esta vez, pero la tenían fuertemente sujeta, y cuando quiso levantar la cabeza una mano en su nuca se lo impidió, sintió que unas manos le quitaban la máscara.

De pronto en el piso comenzó a brillar una especie de circulo con trazos en él, y sintió que su cuerpo dejo de responder, de alguna forma se sintió como un _deja vu. _No pudo continuar con ese pensamiento ya que un fuerte ardor comenzó a quemar su omoplato izquierdo y mordió con fuerza por el dolor, mientras gritaba ahogadamente.

\- “_Catra, __¿aceptas vincularte a mi poder y someterte a mi como tu señora?”_ de alguna forma, la voz de Shadow Weaver se escuchaba claramente en medio de todo ese caos.

Ella solo continuó gruñendo y mordiendo, cada vez con más fuerza. Eso no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que le había dicho antes.

\- “_Solo acepta, y eso terminara” _la escucho decir.

El dolor y el ardor solo aumentaron, hasta que la felina finalmente asintió con la cabeza, pero nada paso.

\- “_Entonces deja de resistirte, solo deja acepta la magia” _dijo la hechicera en un tono casi meloso.

Cuando Catra dejo de luchar, sintió que todo su cuerpo se calentaba, como si de repente tuviera mucha fiebre. La quemazón en su omoplato aumento y comenzó a oler el pelo quemado, se sintió gruñir en respuesta, pero más grave y fuerte de lo que alguna vez había gruñido y la sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, lo que provoco que cada pelo se erice al máximo.

Sus músculos todavía rígidos, temblaban por la fuerza que hacía para liberarse de la fuerza que la oprimía, y comenzó a liberar sus brazos, encorvar su espalda y sacudirse, aun con el peso de los dos aprendices de mago sobre ella. Pudo escuchar unos gritos asustados a su espalda, pero no consiguió distinguir lo que decían. Lo único que entendía en ese momento, era que tenía que salir de allí, nada de eso estaba bien.

Una mano se apoyó sobre su dolorido hombro y todo se detuvo, de repente se sintió muy débil y cansada, el brillo del piso se apagó y dejo de sentir dolor. Su cuerpo se desplomo pesadamente.

Fue consiente que la arrastraban de nuevo a su celda y la depositaban en el piso, casi cuidadosamente.

No entendía que acababa de pasar y no le importaba, solo quería dormir.

Y durmió.

Y finalmente, nadie la despertó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, puede que estos últimos capítulos hayan sido un poco… ¿tranquilos? Pero en el próximo vamos a tener algo de acción.   
Escribir este capítulo fue una locura, admito que lo tuve que reescribir y cambiar un par de veces (encontrar las palabras también fue todo un reto), pero solo una situación límite justificaría que Catra acepte trabajar para Shadow Weaver, prometo que va a tener un descanso.   
A partir de este punto, la historia se amplía, vamos a tener nuevos escenarios y personajes, y para que vaya teniendo sentido fue que estuve dividiendo los capítulos mostrando lo como avanzaba la historia entorno a otros personajes.  
En fin, gracias a quienes me leen y mucho más a quienes comentan, eso siempre es un aliento para continuar con la historia (que igual no pienso dejar xD).  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	35. La Batalla de Plumeria

\- “_Hey Adora”_

\- “_¿Adora?”_

_\- “ADOOOORAA”_

\- “_¿Catra?” _Se escuchó decir Adora. Mientras todo su mundo se iluminaba. Una multitud de sonidos amortiguados la inundaban como destellos a medida que su alrededor tomaba forma nuevamente.

\- “_¡Adora despierta!” _escuchó decir a una voz, mientras era sacudida por los hombros.

\- “_¿Glimmer?” _esta vez, la rubia pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía la voz, mientras forzaba a sus ojos a enfocarse en un punto fijo.

\- “_¿Viste a donde voló tu espada?” _preguntó Glimmer de forma apresurada.

Un instante después, la rubia escucho un sonido de sorpresa y su cuerpo sintió esa peculiar sensación como de vértigo, cuando fue teletransportada por la princesa. Justo antes de que un proyectil impacte donde habían estado.

Cuando se materializaron en otro lugar, Adora tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, mientras volvía de golpe a la realidad.

Se encontraban en Plumeria, enfrentando una avanzada hordiana.

\- “_¡Adora! ¿estás bien? Dios, me diste un susto de muerte” _dijo la princesa de Bright Moon con un tono entre preocupado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

\- “_¿Que… qué paso?” _preguntó la rubia poniendo una mano en su cien, intentando aclarar cómo había terminado así.

\- “_Creo que recibiste el disparo de uno de esos tanques” _respondió Glimmer algo dudosa.

Con eso, Adora recordó que acababa de derribar uno de los bots mejorados con Tecnología de los Primeros, cuando notó que se aproximaba un proyectil hacia ella, como no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, convirtió su espada en un escudo. Eso debió ser suficiente para evitar el daño del impacto, pero parece que no fue así.

“_Esos tanques mejorados de la Horda son mejores de lo que me imagine” _pensó preocupada.

Pero esos no eran momentos de lamentar haber subestimado a sus enemigos, estaban en medio de una batalla, y no estaban ganando precisamente.

Glizzord, era el Capitán de la Fuerza a cargo de ese ataque, el hombre siempre había inspirado temor entre los cadetes, por su rostro y contextura corporal, y su abundante melena solo lo hacía más imponente. Su imagen, era exactamente como se sentía esta batalla, imponente y atemorizante.

La Horda se había tomado en serio conquistar Plumeria, habían enviado todo un arsenal de armas clásicas y mejoradas para la contienda, junto con una gran cantidad de soldados.

Y lo estaban logrando.

La noticia del posible ataque a Plumeria, había llegado hace pocas horas desde Scorpia, así que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para prepárese. En la información, la espía aclaró que no sabía si realmente se realizaría el ataque, solo había escuchado un rumor, y tampoco sabía de qué magnitud sería.

Con tal incertidumbre, decidieron solo reforzar la seguridad enviando más tropas, y como apoyo fueron: Adora, Glimmer, Bow y por supuesto Perfuma. Realmente no estaban preparados para un ataque de tal magnitud.

Aunque ya habían enviado la señal de auxilio, a los refuerzos le tomaría tiempo llegar. Tendrían que resistir con lo que tenían.

Adora se levantó observando la situación, era un verdadero caos. Rebeldes luchaban mano a mano con los soldados, proyectiles volaban en todas direcciones, había cuerpos aliados y enemigos tendidos por todos lados y las llamas ardían en todas direcciones.

Y vio un grupo de soldados hordianos avanzando en su dirección.

Adora miro frenéticamente en todas direcciones buscando su espada. Después de recibir el impacto, la había perdido, y no lograba divisarla.

\- “_Adora, tenemos que atacar” _escucho decir a su amiga, que estaba armada con el bastón de su difunto padre y su armadura de guerra.

Glimmer las transportó al centro del grupo, así no podrían dispararles mientras se acercaban.

Adora sabía que estaba en desventaja, sin su transformación ni espada, solo contaba con la típica ropa que usaba en la Horda y no llevaba armas.

Aun así, confió en sus años de duro entrenamiento en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Enfrento directamente al primero de los soldados, con un fluido movimiento pudo evitar un golpe de la pistola, mientras le asestaba un codazo en la boca del estómago, lo que saco el aire de los pulmones del hombre.

No se detuvo a ver como caía, de inmediato arremetió contra el siguiente. Esta vez, aplico una llave en él, lo que le hizo perder el agarre de su arma. Y con una patada a las piernas logro derribarlo, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo esquivando el culetazo del arma de otro. El movimiento la sacó de equilibrio y un golpe en sus riñones la hizo terminar de caer.

Cuando levanto la vista nuevamente, vio el cañón de un arma apuntando directo a su cara, su cuerpo se heló por completo, si el soldado apretaba el gatillo, ella no tendría tiempo de esquivar o desviar el ataque.

Una flecha atravesó el casco del soldado en ese momento, él apretó el gatillo por reflejo, pero el impacto provoco que el arma se desvíe y no golpeo a Adora, ella inmediatamente se levantó, casi sin poder creer su suerte. No recordaba haber estado nunca _tan_ cerca de la muerte.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reponerse antes que otros soldados la ataquen, pero en ese momento fue teletransportada por Glimmer nuevamente, esta vez, a la parte de atrás del grupo.

Desde esa posición, lograron tomar por sorpresa a los soldados y luchando juntas pudieron derribarlos, aunque la tarea no fue sencilla.

Cuando Adora termino con el último de ellos, sintió a su amiga aparecer a su lado. Con la espada en sus manos.

Ella la tomo desesperadamente, sin siquiera recuperar el aliento, transformándose en la legendaria guerrera She-ra. Cuando sintió la magia fluir a través de su cuerpo, y la firmeza y solidez del cuerpo de la Princesa del Poder, sintió que al fin podía respirar nuevamente.

Ahora si se sentía confiada para afrontar a la oleada de hordianos.

Corrió a gran velocidad hacia un grupo de bots que estaban persiguiendo a sus aliados rebeldes. Usando rápidos movimientos y ataques potentes, logó irlos derribando de a uno. Sin embargo, los que no estaban del todo averiados se reparaban rápidamente y volvían al ataque.

Tuvo que esquivar varios ataques de las puntiagudas extremidades y recibir los golpes de otras tantas, antes de al fin lograr derribarlos a todos.

She-ra estaba exhausta. Y mientras se ponía de pie, un disparo sorpresivo, seguramente de una de las pistolas mejoradas, se abrió camino a través de su armadura dorada.

El dolor se extendió por su pecho, haciéndola lanzar un grito ahogado. Afortunadamente, su armadura logró amortiguar la peor parte del impacto, por lo que el disparo no fue letal, pero aun así la hirió.

Se giró en la dirección de la que vino el ataque, convirtiendo su espada en escudo nuevamente cubriéndose de la lluvia de disparos. Un nuevo grupo de soldados se acercaba, acompañados por mas bots y un tanque como apoyo. Ella maldijo, la situación iba de mal en peor.

En un mismo movimiento volvió su arma a la espada, la clavo en el suelo, e invocando el poder de su magia, dirigió un golpe en dirección a sus oponentes. El suelo se resquebrajo y levanto siguiendo la trayectoria de su ataque, directo hacia el escuadrón enemigo. Esos se vieron atrapados por el repentino afloramiento de rocas y escombros, lo que le dio algo de tiempo para evaluar la situación.

La oleada de hordianos parecía ser interminable, y acercándose junto con la nueva avanzada, pudo ver la colosal máquina que se abría camino entre las fuerzas hordianas. La podría haber descripto como un tanque compacto, formado por la fusión de varios tanques, en vez de flotar, se arrastraba pesadamente sobre el suelo. Pudo contar cuatro cañones a lo largo de cada costado de la máquina, dos más al frente y uno atrás. Todos disparando activamente.

En lugar de proyectiles, disparaba una especie de láser, que explotaba en cuando impactaba contra algo, pero de forma continua siguiendo la trayectoria del haz.

Y junto a él, más tropas. Y más bots. Y más tanques pequeños, clásicos y mejorados.

Horrorizada, entendió que no podrían hacer frente a aquello.

Con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, gritó la retirada de las fuerzas de resistencia. Tal vez así, algunos lograrían salir vivos de allí.

Bow y Glimmer repitieron su orden, tratando de que llegue a todos, pero las personas de Plumeria, eran tal vez lo más alejado a soldados que podía existir, y ellos estaban determinados a defender su reino. Incluso Perfuma continuaba intentando hacer retroceder a los enemigos con sus enredaderas.

\- “_Glimmer, saca a Perfuma de allí.” _Indicó She-ra a la princesa – “_Bow, ayúdame a retirar a los rebeldes”_

La situación se tornaba cada vez peor, mientras más tardaban en retirarse, más superados por los hordianos estaban.

Glimmer se teletransportó hasta donde estaba Perfuma, mientras Bow y She-ra empujaban a cada rebelde que agarraban hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que devolvían los ataques. She-ra perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que disparar energía con su espada y romper el suelo intentando mantener a distancia a los soldados hordianos mientras retiraban a los empecinados rebeldes.

El piso a pocos metros frente a ella, explotó repentinamente, cuando un haz del enorme tanque trazó una larga línea que dividió las fuerzas rebeldes, dejando sin posibilidad de escapar a los que se encontraban en primera línea, ni permitía a los de más atrás acercarse a ayudarlos.

La fuerza de la explosión fue tal, que envió a todos los que se encontraban a poca distancia del terreno impactado, volando varios metros de distancia. Usando su poder, She-ra logro cubrir a los aliados más cercanos de lo peor de la onda expansiva, pero los que quedaron expuestos no corrieron con tanta suerte.

Perfuma, que se encontraba fuera del radio de alcance, salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos en ayuda de sus compatriotas. She-ra, logro detenerla antes que pueda acercarse peligrosamente a la pared de humo y fuego que había dejado la explosión a su paso.

\- “_Perfuma, escúchame, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos. Por favor, tenemos que retirarnos o todos acabaremos muertos” _casi le rogó la guerrera dorada, intentando que la princesa entre en razón.

\- “_Pero… el reino… ellos no pueden” _intentaba decir Perfuma, negándose a rendirse y entregar su reino. No después de que ya habían logrado vencer a los hordianos una vez, y lo habían hecho parándose y luchando juntos, justo como ahora. Solo que esta situación no era como la de aquella vez.

\- “_Tenemos que salvar a los que aún están con vida, y sacar a los heridos también, antes que nos alcancen los hordianos. Si lo hacen todo estará perdido” _explico Bow en un tono urgente y triste.

Perfuma los miro, con lágrimas cayendo abiertamente por sus mejillas. Ellos tenían razón, podrían recuperar el reino en otro momento, pero solo si quedaba gente que luchara por ello.

Con eso comprendido, la princesa comenzó a gritar a los rebeldes de Plumeria para que tomen a los heridos y salgan de allí, estos la observaron algo confundidos, pero no desobedecieron a su princesa. El escuadrón de amigos también se dispersó apurando a todos para que se retiren.

De la pared de humo, comenzaron a emerger bots, tanques y esquifes cargados con soldados. Perfuma corrió hacia ellos gritándoles, mientras creaba una gigantesca y densa pared de gruesas lianas para cortarles el paso.

She-ra pudo notar un disparo del colosal tanque atravesando la pared de vegetación, directo hacia Perfuma. Usando al máximo su poder, ella disparo su propio haz de energía, interceptando el disparo enemigo. El choque de ambas energías, produjo una gigantesca explosión en el aire, que se expandió alcanzando el suelo, consumiendo a todos los que se encontraban cerca, Perfuma incluida. 

\- “_¡PERFUMAAAA!” _llego escuchar el lastimoso grito de Glimmer, mientras observaba la escena. She-ra cayó de rodillas perdiendo su transformación, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Donde habían estado Perfuma y un grupo de rebeldes, solo quedaba un cráter humeante y llamas dispersas.

\- _“TODOS, HUYAN HACIA LOS BOSQUES Y VAYAN A BRIGHT MOON”_ gritó Bow con todas sus fuerzas, reponiéndose más rápido que sus amigas.

Adora se puso de pie sin poder contener las lágrimas, ellos también tenían que salir de allí antes que terminen de derribar el muro de Perfuma.

El Reino de Plumeria había caído, y su princesa junto a él.


	36. Los Bandidos del Bosque

Mientras lamia tranquilamente su pelaje en un árbol, Catra observaba su próximo objetivo. Una considerable construcción, similar a una casa muy grande. Según la información que le habían brindado sus “socios” allí habitaba un grupo de forajidos.

Las ordenes de Shadow Weaver habían sido sencillas “_Mátalos a todos, que no quede ni uno” _con el adicional de la amenaza de que, si uno se le escapaba, ella pagaría caro por ese error.

Era el tercer día de espionaje, y cuando alguno parecía salir preparado para algún viaje largo, era emboscado en el camino. Edward o Sara eran los encargados de deshacerse de los cuerpos.

Catra odiaba su tarea, seguía firme en que el único motivo valido para matar a alguien era solo si se interponía en su supervivencia. Y de alguna forma esto era así, pero solo porque era prisionera de los caprichos de esa retorcida bruja, no porque esas personas representen una amenaza en sí.

Después de haber descansado por lo que le parecieron varios días, finalmente Shadow Weaver la liberó de su prisión, casi descuidadamente. Por supuesto lo primero que intento la felina fue atacarla, cando eso no funcionó, intentó escapar.

Tampoco funciono.

Lo que sea que la bruja le haya hecho en ese raro ritual, le permitía controlarla remotamente. No como un control mental, sino con su magia. Podía paralizarla o electrocutarla sin un ataque evidente, solo hacia un movimiento con sus manos o decía algo y de repente Catra era víctima de alguna consecuencia. Sin sombras que esquivar, sin rayos que ver. Solo se expresaba en su cuerpo.

Aunque había una sombra siguiéndola, Catra sabía que no era necesaria para que Shadow Weaver supiera donde estaba. En algún momento había logrado escapar sin que nada la siga, y la bruja la había encontrado y atacado igual, sin siquiera estar cerca.

La presencia de la sombra solo le indicaba que la mujer no podía ver lo que ella veía, ni tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Ella enviaba sus sombras para ver que hacía y como lo hacía. También podía ser solo una actuación, por las dudas no descartaría la posibilidad de que la bruja pueda meterse en su cabeza.

Sin poder escapar de ella, lo único que le quedaba era seguir sus caprichos, si se resistía solo obtendría sufrimiento y la vida de esas personas no lo valía.

Sonrió irónicamente ante el recuerdo de cuanto empeño había puesto alguna vez en aprender a abrir cualquier cerradura, para nunca quedar atrapada a merced de Shadow Weaver, y aun así aquí estaba, no había podido escapar de esa prisión, y no podía escapar de ella aun estando libre. Seguía siendo su prisionera, y no encontraba la forma de escapar.

En ese momento estaba observando si alguien más entraba o salía, esa noche atacaría a los forajidos mientras estuvieran dormidos, al menos así, sufrirían lo menos posible.

Cuando la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, se preparó mentalmente para llevar a cabo su tarea, suspiro y dejo que la calma inunde su mente, hasta que se sintió absolutamente serena.

Y se puso en marcha.

Algunos dieron pelea, todo ser vivo evita morir por los medios que sean, en ese punto, solo sobrevive el más fuerte y ella siempre fue la más fuerte...

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes aprendices de Shadow Weaver tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Más tarde ese día, la hechicera hizo su aparición.

\- “_Parece que con el incentivo adecuado si puedes ser útil para algo” _le comentó a Catra, luego de inspeccionar la casona.

\- “_Ya hice lo que querías, ahora ¿puedo olvidarme de ti para siempre?” _la felina le respondió, en un tono desinteresado, pero el movimiento de su cola delataba su inquietud.

\- “_Te tomaste demasiado tiempo para hacer una tarea simple, ¿eso te parece un trabajo bien hecho, como para pedir tal cosa? No niña, tu trabajaras para mi hasta que YO diga lo contrario” _contesto la mujer prepotentemente.

Unos días después, Catra se encontraba escondida al borde de un camino consolidado, escoltada por Edward y Sara. A unos kilómetros de la nueva base de la hechicera.

Las ordenes de la bruja no habían cambiado desde la última vez, tal parece que solo la quería para hacer su trabajo sucio.

La felina suspiro, al menos ahora contaba con una pieza decente, cama y comida, aunque prefería pasar el tiempo lo más lejos posible de aquellas personas. Por lo demás, podía hacer lo que quisiera, salvo meterse con la bruja, y entre lo que quisiera, estaba incluido fastidiar a los molestos pupilos de Shadow Weaver.

Disfrutaba de hacerle la vida imposible especialmente a Sara.

Antes de su misión de hoy, incluso se había tomado el trabajo de juntar algunos escorpiones y meterlos en su cama y zapatos antes de despertarla tirándole plantas urticantes. Aun ahora la chica seguía rascándose persistentemente, desgraciadamente ningún escorpión la había picado.

Desde su posición en la copa de un árbol, disfrutaba ver a Sara refunfuñar por lo bajo, hasta que los sonidos de cascos de caballos y un carro llamaron su atención.

La hora de trabajar desgraciadamente había llegado. Catra volvió a serenarse “_Es solo trabajo”_ se dijo en medio de un suspiro, e hizo una seña a los jóvenes para que se pongan en posición.

Cuando el grupo paso frente a ellos, la felina salto desde las ramas del árbol, cayendo sobre el chofer del carro, de un movimiento corto su garganta con las garras.

De inmediato los escoltas respondieron, había cuatro a caballo y tres más dentro del carro.

Con el chofer muriendo Catra ataco las patas de los caballos que tiraban del carro, el vehículo no iría a ningún lado. Con eso hecho, esquivo las lanzas que se dirigían hacia ella, y saltó sobre uno de los escoltas frontales derribándolo de su montura, esta vez clavo un cuchillo directo a su corazón.

El siguiente arremetió con el caballo, el pobre animal sufrió de las garras de la felina cuando atravesaron su cuello, por lo que enloqueció y cayó unos pasos más allá, dejando atrapado al jinete. Catra no se detuvo a ver la escena, en su lugar saltó hacia otro de los escoltas, también a caballo que venía desde detrás del carro.

El hombre se defendió con un escudo, que logro protegerlo del ataque, Catra cayó con las garras aun clavadas en el escudo. Antes que pueda liberar sus manos, un hombre a pie la atacó con una espada, ella giro usando el propio escudo todavía atorado para defenderse del ataque.

Desde el suelo, pateo el escudo, ya liberado, hacia su atacante, consiguiendo confundirlo. De un giro rápido desgarro las patas del caballo más próximo, este relinchó y volteó al jinete sobre él. Usando el mismo impuso del giro, se puso en cuclillas y salto hacia arriba, incluso a ella le sorprendió lo alto que llegó, se elevó más de tres metros en el aire, y aterrizo sobre el carro.

Apenas sus pies tocaron la base firme salto hacia atrás, esquivando las espadas de los dos hombres que estaban sobre el vehículo, aterrizo tras ellos y saltando hacia adelante logro atravesar sus garras en la garganta de uno, mientras en el otro solo logro rasgar su pecho a través de la armadura, éste último cayó del carro.

En ese momento, Edward emergió de su escondite y lanzo una especie de bomba mágica al escolta derribado de su caballo, ésta exploto junto con la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre. Sara también salió, y con un ataque similar acabó con el guardia que recién se había recuperado del escudo en su cara.

El ultimo jinete, comenzó a escapar, pero Catra lo interceptó en su huida, saltando desde el carro. Logro voltear al hombre de su montura y cayó con él, debido a que lo estaba sujetando de los hombros con sus garras, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del escolta. Eso fue todo para él.

El guardia con el pecho herido, logro subirse al caballo cuando éste corría asustado, alejándose rápidamente, Catra los observo, de algún modo ella sabía que podía alcanzarlos, pero decidió no hacerlo, el pobre hombre y animal solo escapaban por sus vidas, ella no les privaría de esa oportunidad.

Ahora solo quedaba el último de los jinetes, con su pierna atrapada bajo el peso de su caballo degollado, Catra se acercó tranquilamente hacia él. Ella no quería hacerlo, el hombre estaba atrapado, podía ver el pánico en sus ojos a través del casco. Era innecesario, ya habían ganado, pero con los seguidores de la bruja viendo y la sombra merodeando, no podía dejarlo vivo.

Catra tomó una de las lanzas abandonadas y la clavo atravesando el corazón del hombre, era la muerte más rápida que podía brindarle. Al menos, había dejado escapar a uno.

Mientras aun veía la lanza clavada en el pecho del hombre, escuchó a los aprendices de la bruja subir al carro y tomar una de las bolsas de dinero entre ambos.

\- “_A ti te toca llevar dos” _escuchó decir a Sara en tono chocante. Mientras bajaban del vehículo.

Catra suspiro nuevamente, nada de esto estaba bien, la vida de esas personas no valía el dinero que estaban robando, simplemente era un desperdicio.

Cada bolsa pesaba mucho, ella cargó una bolsa en cada hombro. Sería un largo camino a través del Bosque de Las Animas hasta el refugio de Shadow Weaver.


	37. Las Animas

\- “_¡Entrapta! Qué bueno que te encuentro… sola” _dijo Scorpia después de echar un vistazo a al laboratorio de la princesa.

“Sola” era una palabra relativa, teniendo en cuenta a Emily y demás bots que iban y venían por todos lados, pero Scorpia, se refería específicamente a que no estaba con Hordak. El mandatario aparentemente había salido a evaluar el nuevo tanque de asalto después de su misión de prueba, el arma era demasiado grande, así que él había tenido que ir hacia el ala de vehículos para llevar a cabo la evaluación.

\- “_¡Scorpia! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás?”_ contesto alegremente Entrapta, apenas distrayéndose de su trabajo.

“_Bueno, ya sabes, como la Ofensiva Hordiana está en plena actividad los Capitanes no tenemos mucho tiempo” _fueron las palabras que Scorpia eligió para evadir la pregunta, no estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba segura de estar bien. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba allí por una razón mucho más simple que hablar de su situación actual.

\- “_Solo venía a despedirme, en cualquier momento van a enviarme al frente de Las Animas, y no sé cuánto estaré fuera, ya sabes, una invasión a tal escala podría tomar bastante tiempo. Quería ver como estabas antes de irme” _dijo la Capitán en un tono algo melancólico, acercándose a la princesa.

\- “_Oh es verdad, desde que Hordak pudo enviar su mensaje las cosas han estado muy movidas” _respondió la princesa esta vez volteando a verla – “_Yo estoy bien, es increíble las formas en que la Tecnología de los Primeros puede integrarse con la tecnología de la Horda”_

Scorpia no presto atención a aquello último.

\- “_¿Mensaje? ¿de qué mensaje hablas?”_ pregunto la mujer, haciendo alusión a lo primero que había escuchado.

\- “_Cuando Catra abrió el portal, éste logro estar abierto el tiempo suficiente como para enviar un mensaje a Horde Prime. Se supone que él debe estar en camino, con su gran ejército” _respondió distraídamente Entrapta mientras volvía a sus cosas.

\- “_¿Horde Prime? ¿Quién es ese?” _le consulto Scorpia con curiosidad.

\- “_Es el Emperador del universo conocido o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien… Pero ¿te imaginas lo grande que debe ser eso? ¡Mundos! ¡galaxias! Imagina la clase de información que podría haber allí” _explico la princesa con sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

\- “_¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a alguien más grande que Hordak?”_ preguntó Scorpia, cada vez más sorprendida.

\- “_Tal parece que sí. Se supone que Hordak era parte de su ejército, pero termino aquí. Por cierto… no sé si debería estar contándote esto...” _dijo Entrapta algo pensativa – “_No le cuentes a nadie ¿sí?”_

Scorpia no sabía cómo responder a eso, parecía información importante que Adora debería saber. Afortunadamente no tuvo que responder nada, ya que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió.

Hordak estaba de vuelta.

\- “_Capitán de la Fuerza, ¿se puede saber que está haciendo usted aquí?” _consulto el líder hordiano dedicándole una fría mirada.

\- “_Lord Hordak” _contesto ella con las típicas formalidades – “_solo venía a despedirme de Entrapta antes de mi próxima misión” _continuó la mujer algo nerviosa.

\- “_Bueno, si ya termino, no hay nada más que tenga que hacer aquí. Puede retirarse” _dijo Hordak manteniendo su tono frio y autoritario.

\- “_Si señor” _contestó ella dedicándole una reverencia y despidiendo a Entrapta con la pinza mientras comenzaba a irse.

\- “_Que te vaya bien en tu misión Scorpia, espero verte pronto” _la despidió la princesa sacudiendo un mechón de pelo, mientras la mujer se alejaba.

Cuando estuvo afuera del laboratorio, Scorpia repaso lo que le había dicho Entrapta. Esa parecía información muy importante, cuando estuviera segura que nadie la viera se lo comunicaría a Adora, en la Fright Zone era muy difícil estar lo bastante segura sobre su privacidad. Y el pequeño Imp siempre andaba merodeando oculto en las sombras.

Se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta al ser una espía de la Rebelión, era muy arriesgado y las semanas pasaban sin noticias de Catra. Ella quería confiar en que Adora le informaría sobre cualquier novedad, pero también estaba la posibilidad que la capturen o algo peor y no le avisen nada, así se asegurarían de seguir teniendo alguien que les informe desde dentro de la Horda.

Tal vez, tendría que continuar con su plan de buscarla ella misma, y cuando la encuentre, se aseguraría de convencerla de alejarse de la Horda y la Rebelión. Con la guerra cada vez más intensa, nadie se preocuparía en buscarlas, podrían escapar y ser fugitivas el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Se preguntó por millonésima vez que sería de la vida de su amiga ¿estaría en problemas? ¿habría encontrado un refugio seguro y por eso se mantenía fuera de vista?

“_¿seguirá enojada conmigo?” _pensó, como tantas veces antes, “_Eso no importa. Me disculpare las veces que hagan falta” _se dijo tomando valor, no importaba si Catra estaba enojada con ella, lo único que importaba es que estuviera bien, el resto era secundario.

* * *

El Reino de Las Animas, no era un reino demasiado grande ni lujoso, sus límites estaban establecidos por el bosque que le daba su nombre. La gran masa boscosa no se había visto muy afectada por el desequilibrio generado par la Black Garnet, debido a su fuerte conexión con la “Soul Amber” la piedra rúnica perteneciente a la princesa Rem, la princesa y mandataria del reino.

El reino estaba constituido por el palacio real y la ciudad circundante a él, rodeado por pueblos de diversos tamaños dispersos dentro del bosque. El resto del territorio era bosque prácticamente virgen, donde habitaban todo tipo de animales y marginados, que buscaban vivir sus días pacíficamente alejados de problemas, entre ellos se encontraban fugitivos y criminales que huían de la justicia de sus respectivos reinos, como así también personas que elegían vivir aislados de la sociedad. Debido a que las fuerzas del orden rara vez patrullaban más allá de un perímetro establecido como territorio de la ciudad, dentro del bosque podían encontrar el refugio que buscaban, siempre que no molesten con los intereses del reino o atentaran contra la salud del bosque que los albergaba.

Por este motivo, los pobladores del bosque no solían causar problemas a Rem, pero esta vez era una peculiar excepción.

Le pareció molesto cuando le informaron del robo de tres bolsas de las ganancias del reino. Pero fue indignante cuando le comentaron lo que implicó el robo, la muerte de siete de sus hombres, y algunos caballos que tenían la tarea de transportar la recaudación. Afortunadamente uno de ellos había podido escapar, y se encontraba hospitalizado por sus graves heridas.

Cuando éste había logrado llegar a la ciudad, refuerzos fueron a donde había ocurrido el ataque, solo encontraron los restos de sus compatriotas y el dinero que los ladrones no se habían llevado. La descripción de la escena del crimen correspondía con las heridas del convaleciente. Tal parece que habían sido atacados por alguna criatura con garras y al menos un mago, a juzgar por el uso de armas y magia.

Cuando el soldado estuvo lo suficientemente consiente, pudo brindar un testimonio sobre lo que había ocurrido, y la descripción de uno de los atacantes. La figura descripta, se le hacía vagamente familiar a Rem, pero no podía determinar de dónde. Una chica con aparentes características felinas, como garras, cola, colmillos, una melena abundante y una especie de casco o mascara. Aunque sabía que había múltiples razas que podrían tener características similares, no podía determinar de cuál podría ser.

La siguiente pista vino de uno de sus cortesanos, le comentó que había visto la imagen de alguien similar, y un rato después, regreso con uno de los carteles que la Horda había colocado en la ciudad. Era una publicidad de búsqueda con recompensa, seguramente ella habría recibido una copia, pero llegaban tantas solicitudes de búsqueda a su reino que ella no les prestaba atención, si alguien era tan importante, ellos mismos podrían meterse al bosque a buscarlo.

Comparando la descripción del soldado y la de la pancarta, las similitudes saltaban a la vista, la Horda la denominaba como Catra, una peligrosa asesina que debía ser detenida para evitar que cause más perjuicios a la gente inocente. Eran declaraciones sumamente desvergonzadas para venir de la Horda, pero ante las evidencias no podía contradecirlos. Tener a una persona así y sus aliados en sus tierras podría ser un problema. Si la encontraba, y entregaba a la Horda, al menos podría recuperar parte de las ganancias robadas.

Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Informes recientes, indicaban movimiento hordiano no autorizado dentro de los límites del reino. A ella habían llegado noticias de los crecientes ataques de la Horda y la expansión de sus fronteras. Lo que más la alerto fue la reciente caída de Plumeria, uno de los principales reinos rebeldes.

\- “_Zac, por favor redacta una nota para la Horda, donde pido una explicación de sus recientes… intrusiones en nuestro territorio y solicita que retiren sus fuerzas” _solicitó Rem a uno de sus diplomáticos, por el momento mantendría las formalidades, pero no descartaría una muy posible ofensiva.

\- “_Y también envía una invitación a los representantes de la Rebelión, invítalos a una reunión conmigo cuanto antes puedan” _finalmente agrego la princesa, luego de pensarlo un momento, anticipó que un acuerdo pacífico con la Horda podría ser difícil a estas alturas, si ya estaban explorando sus tierras.

Tal vez, era hora de tomar una postura activa en esta guerra.


	38. Cambios

Luego de entregar las bolsas a Shadow Weaver, Catra tenía la ilusión de que la bruja la liberase de su esclavitud, pero ni siquiera recibió un agradecimiento por su trabajo, como era de esperarse.

Paso los próximos días merodeando alrededor de la casa, intentando mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esa gente y al mismo tiempo, buscando un momento en que la hechicera se encuentre desprevenida.

Si Shadow Weaver no estaba dispuesta a terminar con su trato, ella lo haría por mano propia, después de todo, si alguien merecía morir en el mundo, esa sería la maldita bruja. Pero la desgraciada no bajaba nunca la guardia y menos cuando Catra estaba cerca.

Por otro lado, encontró que realmente disfrutaba de su tiempo libre. En la Horda, como Cadete, el tiempo libre era aburrido, en especial porque no se llevaba bien con los otros cadetes. Cuando fue ascendida a Capitán y posteriormente a Segunda al Mando, el tiempo libre no existía. En Isla Bestia tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo, pero bajar la guardia significaba una muerte segura. Luego de escapar de la Horda, su tiempo estuvo dedicado a buscar la manera de llegar a Crimson Waste, y prefirió no pensar en el periodo que paso cautiva a manos de Shadow Weaver.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había tenido el tiempo de dormitar tranquilamente bajo el sol, o simplemente acicalar su pelaje, esto último solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy estresada o preocupada, como un raro impulso para relajarse, pero desde que había recuperado su libertad, era casi como una tarea cotidiana que la mantenía cómoda y tranquila. O solo cerrar sus ojos y percibir el mundo a su alrededor a través de sus orejas. Siempre había un oído muy fino, pero apreciar el mundo a través de ellos era una experiencia totalmente nueva, escuchar el vuelo de algún ave en las cercanías, el continuo canto de otras tantas criaturas, como un constante ruido de fondo, la brisa moviendo las hojas o silbando entre los árboles, era una nueva forma de captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero se sentía tan claro como verlo. 

O la extraña necesidad que tenia de atrapar pequeñas criaturitas que se movieran rápido, como si estuviera hipnotizada en esa tarea hasta que ya no se movían. No, ninguna de esas cosas eran normales en ella, y al mismo tiempo se sentían totalmente comunes. Y si no lo eran, de todos modos ¿a quién le importaría? No había macabras sombras siguiéndola, ni personas que la observaran, solo estaba el tranquilo bosque, y no parecía que le importe en lo más mínimo lo que ella hacia o no.

Una mañana, sintió que Shadow Weaver la llamaba. Fue una sensación totalmente molesta e intrusiva sentir la voz de la bruja en su cabeza, y ella por supuesto, se negó a obedecerla. Luego de un rato recibió una advertencia de la bruja, que, si no iba por las buenas, sería por las malas.

Durante el último tiempo, aprendió que las malas eran muy malas, así que no tuvo más opciones que acudir.

Cuando llegó, la mujer estaba sentada con aires de suficiencia en el frente de la casa. A Catra le pareció absolutamente indignante ver a la mujer a sus anchas, con todo el daño que estaba haciendo, sentada allí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si nada de lo que hiciera estuviera mal.

El mundo parecía ser un lugar ridículamente injusto, cuando se trataba de los demás.

Catra no se acercó a ella, se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, solo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

\- “_Creí que aprovecharías tu tiempo libre para molestar en otro lado, pero aquí estas, merodeando como una alimaña” _dijo la mujer acercándose a ella, flotando de forma sombría.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?” _pregunto la felina confrontándola e ignorando su comentario, nunca le había preguntado que le hizo aquel día, porque sabía que la mujer no le respondería con la verdad, y mostrarse insegura frente a ella era solo entregarle un arma más.

Pero ya estaba cansada de sentirse de esa forma extraña y normal al mismo tiempo.

\- “_Solo te vinculé con mi magia. Si te refieres a algo más, déjame decirte que siempre fuiste así, tal vez en tu tiempo en Isla Bestia, con los tuyos, finalmente aprendiste a ser el animal impulsivo en el que intente evitar que te conviertas” _explicó tranquilamente la mujer, captando hacia a donde se dirigía su pregunta, mientras continuaba acercándose lentamente.

Catra retrocedió un paso. Ella sabía que Shadow Weaver solo intentaba rebajarla de nuevo, siempre le había dicho lo mismo desde que era una niña, solo para hacerla sentir menos que los demás. Pero ella sabía que la bruja le había hecho algo y no se lo quería decir, así tendría más poder sobre ella.

Cuando la hechicera estuvo más cerca, Catra le siseó, erizando su pelaje y comenzando a extender sus garras, mientras retrocedía otro paso. Claramente indicando que no se acerque más.

Pero en lugar de detenerse, la bruja se acercó repentinamente, casi en un destello, y todo el cuerpo de la felina se vio paralizado, como tantas veces antes. Ella solo le gruño enojada, tanto como su paralizado cuerpo se lo permitió.

\- “_Estoy muy ocupada en cosas más importantes que tú, y que andes acechando en los alrededores solo me distrae. Es hora de que te concentres en algo más además de fastidiarme” _dijo la mujer acariciándola por detrás de las orejas y bajando por el costado de su cara, hasta sus pómulos. Catra solo le gruño con más enojo, mostrando los colmillos y su pelaje se erizó más, si era posible.

Con un tranquilo movimiento, y sin despegar el contacto con su cara, comenzó a quitarle la máscara.

Al igual que la otra vez, Catra sintió su cuerpo calentarse, solo que no tan abruptamente, sintió que su garganta se cerraba y la confusión junto a una espesa bruma invadía su cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía muy raro, y sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban como si tuviera calambres por todos lados, solo que sin el dolor asociado. Intentó luchar contra la presión de la magia que la invadía, no entendía que le estaba haciendo Shadow Weaver, pero era algo totalmente nuevo y no le gustaba.

Finalmente, todo su cuerpo pareció entumecerse por completo y el mundo giró de golpe, lo último que vio fue la mirada atenta de la buja mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la espesa bruma en su mente no la dejaba pensar con claridad, como si recién se despertara. Se sentía jadear, mientras observaba al suelo, y se sentía algo mareada e inestable pero no lo suficiente como para caer.

Levantó la vista lo más que pudo y vio a una extra mujer frente a ella, no sabía quién era, pero no parecía confiable, así que le gruño en advertencia para que mantenga su distancia, detrás de ella pudo ver a dos jóvenes muy sorprendidos, también les gruñó e intentó retroceder un paso, pero su cuerpo se sentía paralizado.

Gruñó amenazadoramente y exhibió los colmillos cuando notó a la mujer acercándose y luego, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cara. Inmediatamente un punzante dolor atravesó su cráneo, como si le hubieran clavado una aguja de oreja a oreja y se quejó por el dolor, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Unos momentos después ella retiró sus manos y se alejó dedicándole una mirada intrigada.

De repente la presión invisible se soltó y casi cae por la repentina libertad sobre su cuerpo, pero sus cuatro patas la mantuvieron de pie. Comenzó a retroceder algo agazapada aun exhibiendo los colmillos y gruñendo bajo, no entendía que estaba pasando y no quería que nadie se acerque nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el interior de la vegetación.

No corrió mucho cuando finalmente cayó pesadamente, sus pasos eran ridículamente torpes y parecía estar chocando con todo, le costó algo trabajo levantarse nuevamente. Revisó su cuerpo buscando la fuente del problema, pero no había nada hasta donde podía ver. Sus cuatro patas parecían estar perfectamente sanas, las garras a medio salir y su cola se meneaba nerviosamente, resoplo ante la incertidumbre.

Dio unos torpes pasos, tropezándose consigo misma hasta que fue entendiendo como coordinar las patas para dar pasos más o menos limpios. Con eso dominado, observo a su alrededor, la vegetación la rodeaba, pero no reconocía a donde estaba, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí o que había hecho antes de estar allí. Parecía no recordar nada antes de esa horrible mujer.

Por lo que tampoco sabía que hacer a continuación, así que se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras continuaba observando su alrededor. Todo se sentía extrañamente familiar, sabía que estaba rodeada por árboles, pero no recordaba haberlos visto antes. La multitud de sonidos no parecían nuevos, pero no los reconocía.

Su propio cuerpo se sentía de alguna forma extraño, como si fuera demasiado grande o como si sus partes no estuvieran donde deberían estar. Aunque seguía jadeando, el calor había remetido, al igual que la bruma de su mente, lo que estaba bien, pero no traía mayores respuestas.

Se sacudió intentando quitarse la sensación extraña, y casi consiguiendo caer de nuevo.

Donde estaba no había respuestas, y tampoco parecía importante obtenerlas. De alguna forma se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar, lejos de aquellas personas y eso era lo importante. Se levantó y continuó caminando hacia adelante, cada vez más coordinadamente.


	39. Conocerse, No es Fácil

Notó el tiempo que llevaba deambulando por el bosque cuando cayó el anochecer, además de caminar cómodamente, practicó saltar y correr, de hecho, le habían parecido tareas muy divertidas, paso buena parte del día simplemente jugando y persiguiendo cosas.

Aunque no recordaba nada de su pasado, tenía la sensación de que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto. Incluso le pareció sentirse una niña por momentos, sin preocupaciones, ni nada más que hacer que pasar el tiempo.

Paso un buen rato olfateándolo todo, tantos olores eran una experiencia totalmente nueva, algunos eran interesantes y otros simplemente desagradables, sin embargo, todos parecían brindarle algo de información.

Ya bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad y por el cansancio, terminó acurrucándose en la base de un gran árbol, le costó varios intentos encontrar una posición cómoda, pero cuando lo consiguió, se quedó dormida en poco tiempo.

Contrario al resto del día, dormir no fue una experiencia grata.

Las pesadillas llegaron repentinamente. En ellas, personas con armaduras grises la perseguían, ella intentaba huir desesperadamente, pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas, como si corriera enterrada en lodo, mientras se hundía en él, ella gritaba y manoteaba buscando liberarse, pero solo se hundía más y más, hasta que la sustancia se metía en su boca y nariz, bajando por su garganta. Y de repente no era lodo, era sangre lo que la inundaba. Tosió y escupió intentando quitarse en gusto cobrizo de la boca, cuando levantó la vista, estaba rodeada de cuerpos, ella no los reconocía, pero no parecían desconocidos, una mujer con pinzas, una chica de largos cabellos morados, un muchacho reptil intentando cubrir a uno más delgado y pequeño. Miró hacia abajo, y vio su pata atravesando el estómago de una chica de tez morocha, inmediatamente retiró la garra. Nada tenía sentido ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus patas le permitían, pero un tentáculo se envolvió en una de ellas y la hizo caer, los apéndices la comenzaban a rodear cuando pudo ver la cara de la mujer de la que salían, el odio patente en uno de sus ojos mientras había un parche en el otro, con un símbolo que le indicaba peligro y sufrimiento. Mordió y desgarro cuanto estuvo a su alcance hasta que se liberó. Ahora la mujer gritaba en el piso y ella luchaba por respirar.

A lo lejos vio un enorme monstruo acercándose a toda velocidad, con una cabeza que parecía un cráneo rodeado de cuernos y patas extrañamente largas, rugiendo mientras la veía con las cuencas vacías que parecían sus ojos. Ella corrió nuevamente, sus piernas no parecían ser suficientes para escapar a tiempo, mientras sentía un punzante dolor atravesando su espalda, y un disparo impactó en su hombro haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

Rugió con toda la fuerza que le permitió su garganta cuando se puso de pie, ella no quería que esas cosas la persigan o la ataquen, y por un momento pareció funcionar, todo quedo en calma. Viendo a su alrededor, reconoció que estaba en un desierto, rodeada de rocas, era de noche, pero una extraña iluminación daba un macabro brillo a su alrededor, y la vio, una figura felina, parte de su cara, pecho y brazo eran profundamente negros, como si estuviera vacía por dentro o fueran una sombra de lo que fueron. Ella le dedico la más maníaca sonrisa que una vez hubiera visto mientas sostenía a una chica rubia, con una mano clavada en su cuello, el cuerpo de la rubia se movía convulsamente mientras se desangraba, pero la figura felina solo la veía a ella.

\- “_Tu eres yo”_ le dijo, agrandando aún más su sonrisa, con una extraña voz retorcida, distorsionada.

La vista de la chica moribunda cautiva en las manos de aquel monstruo la llenó de ira y atacó, corrió dándose impulso con sus cuatro patas hasta saltar sobre ella, pero no atacó nada, ambas habían desaparecido.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando a la extraña chica o a la rubia herida, pero en su lugar, vio a una mujer dorada a su espalda, brillando mientras le apuntaba con una espada, la mirada en sus ojos le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

\- “_Todo esto es tu culpa…”_

_\- “…Tú me hiciste esto…”_

_\- “…¡Me lo quitaste todo!...”_

\- “…_Y es solamente culpa tuya…”_

Escucho decir a la mujer, pero sus labios no se movían y tenía la voz de la figura felina que había visto antes. ¿Cómo podía ella tener la culpa de algo de lo que estaba pasando? Ni sabía quiénes eran para comenzar.

Toda la situación era ridícula, ¿Por qué la atacaban y perseguían? ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa? ¿Quiénes eran? Catra ya había tenido suficiente, lo que sea que fuera esa situación, ya era demasiado, no continuaría escapando.

Volteó gruñendo por lo bajo, aunque no sabía quién era esa mujer, reconocía que su presencia significaba problemas, sintió el odio y la desesperación apoderándose de ella al verla. La mujer le había arrebatado algo importante, y no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

Bueno, no dejaría que le quite nada más.

Comenzó a correr en su dirección, las garras clavándose profundamente en el suelo para darle un mejor impulso, mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Nunca llego a concretarlo.

\- “…_¡Vive con ello!...” _escucho el eco de una nueva voz, al tiempo que recibía un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

El impacto la despertó de golpe, literalmente salto sobre sus patas, y casi cae al aterrizar, jadeaba agitadamente y sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en su cuello, el sudor cubría todo su pelaje.

¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?

Aquel día fue menos alegre que el anterior, las imágenes de esos sueños la persiguieron todo el camino en busca de agua.

Ayer solo se había dedicado a vivir el momento. Hoy, sin embargo, le preocupaba de donde habían salido esas imágenes y personas, no los reconocía a ninguno, pero sabía que no eran desconocidos, tenía que averiguar quiénes eran y recordar cómo había terminado allí.

En ese sueño su cuerpo no fue todo el tiempo como era ahora, por partes se sintió corriendo sobre dos piernas, y tenía manos ¿o eso había sido solo su imaginación?

Recordó aquella figura felina, “_Tu eres yo” _había dicho. ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Esa era su verdadera forma? Si eso era cierto, no se veía nada bien, no le extrañaba que se sienta tan a gusto como estaba ahora.

Tal vez esa fue ella en otra vida. Y esos recuerdos eran de ella antes de morir. Tal vez, ese golpe la mató.

“_Pffff. Si, como no. Como si por lo menos creyera en esas cosas” _pensó algo divertida, descartando esa idea.

Otra vida no parecía ser la respuesta. Pensó en la mujer que vio cuando despertó ayer, ella seguramente sabría algo, pero por algún motivo se sentía una mala idea confiar en ella, o acercársele siquiera.

El sonido de agua corriendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, caminó siguiendo la dirección que sus orejas le indicaban mientras oía el rio más y más cerca, hasta que lo vio, no era la gran cosa, solo un arroyo algo turbulento, pero serviría para saciar su sed.

Metió sus patas delanteras en el arroyo, la sensación del agua en su pelaje no se sentía tan bien como había imaginado, pero tenía una necesidad más urgente que atender.

Levanto una de sus patas con la palma ahuecada, pero todo el líquido se escapó antes de llegar a su boca y terminó lamiendo solo la humedad de su pelo y pata. Volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Observo molesta el agua bajo su cara, tal vez si metía la boca podría succionar el líquido. Así que metió el hocico torpemente bajo el agua, ésta inmediatamente subió por su nariz y el pánico se extendió por todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, alejándose del arroyo. La sensación de ahogarse la invadió, el agua llenándolo todo, el dolor y la desesperación de su pecho lleno de líquido la paralizo por completo.

Se mantuvo así un momento, todo su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba agitada, mientras aun estornudaba limpiando su nariz. Retrocedió algunos pasos sin quitar la vista del arroyo, como si este fuera a atacarla.

Cuando ya estuvo más calmada se sentó, ella realmente no se había ahogado, solo un poco de agua entro en su nariz, nada mas ¿ese era otro recuerdo? ¿Qué clase de horribles cosas le habían pasado para tener que recordar aquellas experiencias? Se sacudió para quitar la sensación.

Quería irse, alejarse lo más posible de esa trampa mortal, pero tenía mucha sed, tal vez podría lamer el agua directamente de su pelaje, probablemente le tome una eternidad, pero al menos estaría a salvo.

Se acercó tentativamente de nuevo, esta vez sintió los pelos de su lomo erizándose cuando hundió sus patas nuevamente en el agua. Lamio varias veces su mano hasta que aceptó que eso no funcionaria. ¿siempre había sido tan difícil tomar agua?

Tendría que intentar de nuevo beber directamente del arroyo, sin meter la nariz esta vez.

De a poco fue acercando su hocico a la superficie, hasta que sintió el agua rozando sus bigotes, tomó un par de respiraciones juntando valor, y saco su lengua, cuando ésta toco el líquido instintivamente se curvo hacia atrás y la levantó. El movimiento fue algo torpe y la mayor parte del agua se le escapo, pero funcionaba mejor que lamer su pelo.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente comenzó a dominar la técnica y poco después pudo beber cómodamente, cuando hubo terminado se alejó apresurada. Era increíble como cosas tan cotidianas le tomen tanto trabajo, lo que solo afirmaba su teoría de que ella no siempre había sido así. De alguna manera la habían convertido en lo que era, y tenía que averiguar cómo, y así, tal vez, recordaría quien era.

Caminar por el bosque calmo su mente, y en algún momento volvió a perderse en el presente, distrayéndose por cualquier sonido u olor llamativo, o estirando sus garras en los árboles. Estaba mordisqueando tranquilamente una rama cuando un golpe metálico no muy lejos llamo su atención.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la fuente del sonido y pudo ver un grupo de personas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, eran las personas de gris de su sueño y había varios de ellos. Cuando notó el símbolo en su armadura ya no pudo quitarles la vista, era el mismo símbolo que vio en el parche de la mujer de los tentáculos.

Ellos estaban aquí, tras ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una anécdota: resulta que el 937 es mi numero favorito (en mi nombre no incluí los tres dígitos porque me gusto más como quedaba solo el 37), y supuse que en el capítulo anterior iba a alcanzar ese número, así que le quería sacar una captura. Por lo que me mantuve al tanto, pero la vida real no te deja estar tan pendiente, y cuando me volví a fijar ya se había pasado x’D  
En fin, gracias por tantas visitas (o lo que sea que sean los Hits), nunca pensé llegar a tanto.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : )


	40. Cazador y Presa

No era un grupo muy grande, solo un puñado de personas. Parecían estar observando y anotando cosas, o solo hablando y pasando el rato despreocupadamente.

Catra los seguía desde cierta distancia, oculta entre la vegetación, tal vez alejarse era una mejor idea, en sus sueños habían parecido peligrosos, aunque no le generaban miedo, más bien solo resentimiento. Pero ellos podrían brindarle alguna pista sobre su situación, como la sensación que tuvo de que la atacarían, ellos no parecían estarla buscando ni nada parecido, parecían estar concentrados en el bosque.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del campamento, se topó con dos centinelas, solo estaban vigilando los alrededores, y claramente no hacían un buen trabajo en vigilar mientras patullaban, ya que ella estaba a poca distancia y a la vista, pero ninguno pareció notarla.

\- “_Según escuche, fue una batalla campal al estilo de las de las clases de historia, parece que subestimaron a la Rebelión. Las princesas no tardaron mucho en acabar con los bots, y ese era un mal terreno para los tanques. La infantería lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que llego esa tal She-ra, eso pareció reanimar a los rebeldes y contra su poder, las tropas no tuvieron oportunidad” _escucho comentar a uno de ellos.

\- “_Si me preguntas, era de esperarse, con la victoria en Plumeria era obvio que iban a fortalecer sus defensas. En mi opinión deberían haber atacado con armas mejoradas, están hechas especialmente para luchar contra princesas y eso les habría dado más ventaja. Creo que Huntara no está preparada para el tipo de estrategia que intenta llevar a cabo”_

_\- “En eso estoy de acuerdo, nosotros somos el más claro ejemplo, estamos aquí, mapeando este estúpido bosque en lugar de estar donde está la acción. ¿Cómo me ascenderán si lo único que llevo es información de arbolitos y tierra?”_

Catra escuchaba su charla mientras los seguía de regreso al campamento, ya era de tarde y todavía no había conseguido nada realmente útil. Tal vez no conseguiría nada de información de ese grupo.

Cuando paso sobre el un viejo tronco caído, la madera cedió ante su peso, rompiéndose ruidosamente. Esto llamo la atención de los hombres, que de inmediato apuntaron en su dirección. Como ella estaba a cierta distancia, tuvieron que adentrarse en la vegetación.

Catra intento alejarse lo más sigilosamente posible, pero al salir del derrumbado tronco, solo logro hacer más ruido y algunos fragmentos de la corteza se enredaron en sus patas. Maldijo sacudiendo las extremidades intentando quitarse la madera adherida.

\- “_¡¿Qué es eso?!” _ella levanto la vista cuando escucho esas palabras.

Ambos hombres estaban a unos escasos metros apuntando con sus armas, su asombro era notorio aun a través de sus cascos. Catra apenas los vio, se olvidó de los restos de madera y les gruñó en advertencia.

En lugar de disparar, comenzaron a retroceder lentamente. Luego de unos pasos, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, su compañero lo siguió desesperadamente. Catra no había planeado atacarlos en ningún momento, solo estaba buscando pistas y como no consiguió nada se estaba por alejar.

Pero ellos salieron corriendo, escapando como esas criaturitas que no podía evitar perseguir y capturar hasta que dejaban de moverse. Apenas iniciaron la huida, el impulso de atraparlos la invadió y saltó tras sus presas.

Ellos dispararon hacia atrás y hacia arriba, intentando ahuyentar a la enorme criatura que los perseguía, mientras corrían tan rápido como les permitían sus piernas, al tiempo que gritaban desesperados pidiendo apoyo, estaban cerca del campamento y sus gritos alertaron a los demás.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de salir al claro donde estaba el resto del escuadrón, uno de ellos tropezó con sus propias piernas o alguna raíz levantada, y cayo torpemente, su compañero quiso ayudarlo, pero cuando volteo, vio lo cerca que se encontraba el gran animal de alcanzarlos y continuó su marcha, aún más rápido si era posible.

El tipo en el suelo, gateó intentando escapar aun sin estar de pie cuando el enorme animal cayó sobre él. Las garras se clavaron en su espalda mientras ambos rodaban por el suelo, apenas la criatura se paró de nuevo, clavó un juego de poderosos colmillos través del casco, varias veces en mordidas consecutivas.

Y lo soltó.

Catra continuó la persecución tras el siguiente fugitivo, cuando derribó al anterior, solo perdió unos segundos, por lo que el hombre había logrado adelantarse solo un par de metros. Nada que no pueda superar con un par de zancadas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó hacia adelante. Chocó contra la espalda del hombre derribándolo con el impacto, ella clavo sus garras en su pecho mientras caían al suelo, y cuando impactaron, ella estaba sobre él arrastrándolo unos metros bajo su peso por la velocidad que llevaban. Mordió detrás de su cuello y destrozo la armadura de su espalda sin levantarse.

Estaba entretenida mordiendo y desgarrando a su víctima, cuando un disparo golpeo en su hombro, se giró bruscamente rugiendo por el dolor y vio al grupo de soldados que se acercaban corriendo y gritando.

Ella abandono a su presa y arremetió contra los atacantes, corriendo a toda velocidad, tal como en sus sueños, clavo las garras en el suelo para tener un mejor agarre al dar cada paso, girando bruscamente esquivando los disparos, equilibrándose con la cola para no caer. Todo en ella estaba encendido, todo funcionaba en perfecto equilibrio y armonía, se sentía como una fuerza imparable contra unos débiles obstáculos.

Algunos soldados notaron que no podrían frenar su avance y huyeron del ataque, los valientes que se quedaron rogando por dar el disparo de gracia, se enfrentaron a un huracán de garras y colmillos, demasiado intenso como para poder hacerle frente.

Los dos que escaparon, subieron apresuradamente al esquife, y arrancaron sin siquiera ver a donde se dirigían, el instinto les gritaba solo por escapar de allí. Pero el instinto de huida solo alimenta al de cacería.

El esquife solo logró avanzar un trecho, cuando con un atemorízate rugido, unas garras se clavaron en su carrocería desestabilizando el vehículo, el hombre que no estaba manejando intentó disparar al animal, pero en su desesperación no logro un tiro limpio, ni logro evitar que trepe sobre el esquife.

El atemorizado soldado intento retroceder, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de espaldas, de repente se encontraba debajo de su perseguidora, que lo observo desde arriba. Unos profundos ojos lo atravesaron, uno amarillo y el otro turquesa, como analizándolo, ante la imponencia de esa criatura, él se sintió pequeño, casi insignificante y el pánico lo consumió al darse cuenta que estaba a su merced.

Catra simplemente contemplaba a su presa, podía sentir su terror, estaba ante ella con la postura más indefensa que alguien puede tener, casi rogando por piedad. Ella se sintió extraña al caer en cuenta que era ella misma quien provocaba esa conducta en él, nunca antes había sentido ese… poder. Le pareció que nunca inspiro ese temor en alguien.

Un reflejo en su vista periférica la sacó de su trance, y salto al costado justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe, o la peor parte del golpe. El hombre que había estado manejando el vehículo la ataco con un bastón extensible modificado, que funcionaba como una espada.

El filo llego a cortar a lo largo del costado de su pecho, y ella inmediatamente salto sobre el atacante. No pudo hacer más que intentar un par de inútiles estocadas antes de tener al animal sobre él, las garras perforaron sus brazos, y los colmillos penetraron entre su cuello y hombros, varias veces entre gruñidos bajos.

Como nadie estaba manejando el esquife, no tardaron en estrellarse contra un árbol, el vehículo volcó y todos salieron despedidos en distintas direcciones, Catra golpeo pesadamente el suelo, pero se puso de pie de inmediato y observo a su alrededor. El vehículo estaba destrozado, el soldado que acababa de atacar desangrándose en el suelo, y uno más corría a toda velocidad, “_Siempre corren” _entendió, mientras salía tras la presa que pedía ser cazada.


	41. Un No Tan Tranquilo Día de Descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como conseguí algo de tiempo libre, aprovecho para adelantar este capitulo (que quedo un poco larguito xD)

Esa mañana Rem se levantó temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo y se preparó para salir, ese día se lo tomaría para sí misma. Las últimas semanas habían sido una locura, y ella necesitaba relajarse.

Como siempre, informo al jefe de guardias más o menos por donde andaría y pidió no tener escolta, quería disfrutar de un paseo en solitario.

Se internó en lo profundo del Bosque de las Animas, siguiendo un sinuoso camino que ella conocía muy bien. De niña solía escaparse a aquel lugar cuando quería estar lejos de todo, justo como ese día, no quería ser la princesa del reino, ni tener que revisar el papeleo, o tener audiencias, o reuniones, o actos, o tomar decisiones. Solo quería ser ella con la naturaleza, como debía ser.

Suspiro profundamente cuando llegó a su rincón favorito del bosque, a los pies de una montaña, donde había un claro junto a una cascada, el lugar donde había aprendido a conectarse con su magia, donde esperaba pasar tranquilamente la mayor parte del día.

Donde se sorprendió al encontrar compañía.

A algunos metros de distancia del rio que seguía de la cascada, contra un árbol, notó una enorme figura felina dormitando a la sombra.

Ella se acercó tentativamente, nunca había visto algo así en sus territorios, como un gato simplemente enorme, con una profusa melena oscura y mechones de un tono ceniza a ambos lados del rostro, que contrastaban claramente con el resto de su pelaje marrón anaranjado con rayas rojizas. Y en el pelaje resaltaba el rojo apagado de la sangre seca, además de algunos cortes y heridas de disparos.

Según su experiencia, acercarse a un animal herido sorpresivamente era siempre una mala idea, por muy buena que sea tu intención solo conseguirías un ataque en defensa, y ella no quería ser atacada por nada que tenga esas patas. Eran muy grandes y visiblemente pesadas, y aunque estuvieran relajadas ella apostaba por que escondían unas garras acordes al tamaño de la criatura y el hecho de que aun continúen con manchas de sangre era una clara advertencia.

La observo curiosamente por un rato sin acercarse.

\- “_Parece que te metiste en problemas” _comentó en un tono lo bastante alto como para asegurarse que la escuchara.

Vio al animal despertar de golpe, levantarse apresuradamente y detenerse a mitad de camino quejándose por el esfuerzo.

Catra observo a su alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido. A pocos metros, vio a una joven. Su cabello estaba entre gris y plateado oscuro, atado en una raga trenza, su piel era clara, pero se notaba que pasaba tiempo bajo el sol, estaba vestida con prendas hechas de pieles, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, eran de un profundo ámbar rojizo y la estaban observando fijamente.

La chica no parecía ser amenazante, pero aun así, levanto ligeramente los labios mientras emitía un gruñido bajo advirtiéndole que no se acerque. La chica la vio divertida mientras retrocedía un paso levantando las manos mostrando que no traía nada, Catra la observo desconfiada mientras volvía a recostarse ya que fracasó en su tarea de levantarse. Y continuó observándola desde abajo.

\- “_Oye tranquila, déjame ayudare”_ dijo la joven, mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

Catra sintió energía emanando de ella y dirigiéndose en su dirección. Inmediatamente se levantó, ignorando el quejido de sus músculos y le dedico esta vez un verdadero gruñido de advertencia, mientas los pelos de su lomo se erizaban.

Rem la observo sorprendida, nunca antes había visto a un animal reaccionar así ante su magia, de hecho, la mayoría ni notaban cuando ella la usaba, y cuando lo hacían parecían más bien curiosos. Nuca alterados como ahora.

\- “_Wow, está bien, no lo hare. Solo quería ver como estabas” _dijo apagando su poder. Ella esperaba ganarse la confianza de la criatura para ayudarla, no su desconfianza como lo estaba consiguiendo.

Carta solo le respondió con un resoplido. Aunque la única vez que había sentido esa “energía” había sido de la extraña mujer que vio cuando despertó, algo le dijo que esa energía no era buena, solo le traería problemas.

Cuando dejo de sentirla, se relajó un poco, y se sentó, no bajaría la guardia con alguien que podría ser potencialmente peligroso.

Rem la analizo un momento, ese resoplido había sido una clara respuesta a sus palabras, pero ella no había podido usar su poder para comunicarse ¿acaso esa criatura podía comprender la lengua humana?

\- “_Así que… ¿no te gusta la magia?”_ pregunto tentativamente.

Vio unos profundos ojos de distinto color analizarla un momento, como midiéndola. A través de ellos se expresaba una inteligencia claramente humana y no solo eso, no solo parecía haber entendido su pregunta, sino que había notado que había algo detrás. Tal vez tendría que hablarle francamente.

Catra la observó evaluativamente, había algo extraño en el tono de su pregunta y no entendía a qué se refería con “magia” ¿sería esa energía que había intentado usar?

\- “_Tu entiendes perfectamente lo que digo ¿no es así?” _

Catra levanto un poco la cabeza en lo que esperaba sea una señal afirmativa, si le hablaba con franqueza, ella podría responder de la misma forma.

\- “_Bueno, disculpa que me sorprenda, pero eso no es muy usual. No me mal intérpretes, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú” _esta vez Rem le hablo como a cualquier otra persona, por un lado, porque la criatura había demostrado responder como una y por otro lado para ver comprobar si realmente razonaba como tal.

Catra solo la observo ladeando un poco la cabeza, en realidad no sabía cómo responder a eso, o si debería responder algo.

\- “_Mi nombre es Rem, ¿tienes un nombre? ¿puedes hablar?” _pregunto la princesa comenzando a acercarse tranquilamente.

Esas preguntas tomaron por sorpresa a Catra. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar si tenía un nombre, hasta ese momento ni lo había tenido en cuenta, y ella entendía lo que Rem decía, pero no parecía poder responder de igual forma. Aun pensando en eso, ella se tensó al notar el descarado acercamiento de la chica, tampoco se dejaría distraer.

Rem noto la confusión en su interlocutora. Su magia le permitía comunicarse con los animales casi de forma natural, y sin usar la magia ella podía interpretarlos, no de igual forma, pero tal vez era algo en su lenguaje corporal o en su forma de actuar lo que le permitía entenderlos.

\- “_Descuida, está bien. Y ya te lo dije, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte, no tengo que hacer nada de magia para darme cuenta que te enfrentaste a los hordianos. Si te hace sentir mejor a mí tampoco me gustan” _dijo Rem mientras continuaba acercándose, teniendo el cuidado de evitar el contacto visual directo, mientras mantenía una postura relajada, indicando que no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza.

Se detuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia, la postura de Catra era notablemente tensa por la cercanía, y la miraba fijamente, pero por lo demás no tenía ninguna actitud amenazante tampoco.

Rem lo tomo como una buena señal, y continuó caminado, paso de largo su cabeza y se sentó lentamente a su costado, viendo el largo corte sobre sus costillas. Sabía que estando tan cerca y sin poder usar su magia para controlar la situación estaba expuesta a un ataque repentino. Sin embargo, decidió confiar en la racionalidad de su compañera.

Catra la observo todo el camino, algo desconcertada por la actitud de la joven, hasta ahora todos le habían demostrado recelo o temor cuando estaban cerca. Pero ella se estaba acercando más que nada amistosamente.

Rem espero a ver como reaccionaba antes de hacer algo más. Se sorprendió de cuanto había dependido de su magia para tratar con los animales, si un rato antes le hubieran preguntado, ella habría estado totalmente confiada en como actuaria y en la respuesta que espera obtener, sabía que la criatura ante ella, seguramente podría sentir su inseguridad más allá de su fachada, y esperaba que no reaccione mal.

Catra acerco su hocico al rostro de la chica, manteniendo siempre la mirada fija en sus ojos, sabía que ella no estaba tan confiada como aparentaba, pero no demostraba ser ninguna amenaza tampoco. Finalmente comenzó a olfatearla, y se concentró solo en eso. Paso de su rostro a la oreja, luego bajo por el cuello, el pecho, el brazo que tenia de ese lado y su mano, luego volvió a olfatear su cara.

Definitivamente podía oler el nerviosismo, acerco aún más su hocico a su cuello y a través de los bigotes pudo sentir a la velocidad que latía el corazón de la chica, latía muy rápido.

Rem se preguntó si no había sido una decisión estúpida acercarse tanto, y tan confiadamente, se dio cuenta que su cabeza podía entrar tranquilamente en la boca de aquella criatura, y de cerca se veía aún más imponente, de pie, el lomo del animal le llegaría casi pecho, y solo con levantar la cabeza alcanzaría su rosto, era realmente grande.

\- “_¿Sabes? Si tú también te relajas un poco me ayudarías” _dijo Rem cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Catra no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo, pero ella también estaba toda tensa y nerviosa. Resoplo en su cuello antes de retirar la cabeza y sacudirse intentando liberar la tensión. Finalmente se volvió a acostar, no tenía nada que temer, si la chica también estaba nerviosa es porque no tenía con que defenderse por lo que seguramente tampoco tendría con que atacarla, y no estaba usando esa “magia”.

Cuando la enorme criatura se recostó, Rem pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, lo peor ya había pasado.

\- “_Así estamos mejor ¿no?” _dijo la princesa suspirando. Y acaricio su lomo suavemente con la palma de la mano. El cuero se contrajo un poco ante su toque, pero no pasó nada más. Lo que era una excelente señal, a fin se había ganado su confianza lo suficiente como para que ahora le permita a ella conocerla.

En realidad, era simplemente un reconocimiento mutuo, Catra tenía que olfatearla para conocer ante quien estaba, y Rem tenía que tocarla para hacer lo mismo. Algunos amínales, como los humanos tienen que tocar con las manos para reconocer algo, otros lo hacen con la nariz, labios o antenas, otros en cambio, tienen que olfatear, otros lamer, otros observar, incluso hay algunos que tienen que escuchar. A la princesa le fascinaban distintas formas de comunicación de las criaturas de Etheria.

Lo primero que llamo su atención, es que aun a través del pelo, estaba muy caliente, tal vez tendría fiebre, aunque las heridas se veían muy recientes como para estar infectadas. Por lo demás, notó que su pelaje era más suave de lo que parecía a simple vista, no así la melena, allí los pelos eran más gruesos y rugosos, y estaba toda enmarañada, claramente parecía una capa protectora que rodeaba todo cuello desde la cruz a la cabeza, solo dejando la cara descubierta. Cuando toco la oreja, esta se sacudió enérgicamente y se alejó de su toque, se aventuró más allá, explorando el rostro de Catra, ésta inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y volvió a olisquear su mano, esta vez Rem pudo notar la punta de un colmillo apenas sobresaliendo del labio, luego el animal resoplo y corrió la cara en dirección contraria.

“_Mensaje recibido, no me dejara acercarme más” _pensó Rem para sí misma.

Luego de observarla un rato más, se levantó y camino a donde había dejado su bolso. Siempre que salía al bosque llevaba todo tipo de suministros, nunca sabia con quién podría encontrarse y le gustaba pasar el tiempo con las diversas criaturas que habitaban allí, los animales parecían amarla, incluso la dejaban jugar y alimentar a sus crías.

\- “_¿Dejaras que te cure esas heridas?” _le consultó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

Catra ni levanto la cabeza, solo le dedico una mirada curiosa “_¿Por qué insiste en ayudarme?” _se preguntó la felina. Ni siquiera la conocía, o tal vez si y no podía recordarlo. Deseó poder hablar y preguntarle directamente, eso habría sido muy fácil.

Rem se acercó con un recipiente en sus manos, - “_Escucha, puede que al principio te duela un poco, pero créeme, esto calmara el dolor y te ayudara a que cicatricen más rápido. Así que no me muerdas ¿de acuerdo?”._

Catra la vio aun con desconfianza, y por si su mirada no era lo suficientemente clara, su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Rem no intentó tocarla en ese momento, sabía que la criatura frente a ella podría reaccionar mal.

\- “_Solo déjame limpiar eso, y te prometo que no me acercaré más, te dejare tranquila y me iré a disfrutar mi día libre de aquel lado” _negoció, señalando al rio.

Lo cierto es que no tenía por qué insistir en ayudarla, de hecho, era más seguro solo alejarse, pero no podía evitar curar a un animal herido. Siempre se encontraba con alguno durante sus paseos, generalmente eran los que lograban escapar de los cazadores o depredadores, y aunque ella no podía literalmente curarlos, al menos podía disminuir su sufrimiento y ayudar a que sanen más rápido. Eso era suficiente para ella.

Finalmente, Catra se levantó lentamente y dio unos pasos más allá del árbol, y se mantuvo allí. Rem primero trato el largo corte en su pecho, cuando toco la herida la piel inmediatamente se contrajo por la sensación, pero la felina no hizo nada más. Con cuidado, la princesa fue cubriendo cada herida con la pomada, los disparos en su hombro y pierna, y los cortes y rapones distribuidos por todos lados. Le llamó poderosamente la atención el sello mágico dibujado en su hombro, no lo había visto antes porque estaba del lado del árbol, pero era un circulo perfecto con numerosos e intrincados trazos en él, se preguntó si el sello tendría algo que ver con la inusual lógica de aquel animal. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

\- “_Eso es todo. Ahora te dejaré descansar tranquila” _dijo Rem alejándose. Con eso ya concluido, podría volver a su día de descanso.

Después de tomar su mochila y antes de alejarse, giró nuevamente en dirección al gran animal, que volvía a recostarse a los pies del árbol – “_Sé que dije que no te molestaría más, pero tal vez tú puedas ayudarme” _dijo casi en tono avergonzado.

Catra le dirigió una mirada aburrida, parece que la ayuda no solicitada no sería gratis.

Rem agrando su sonrisa al ver la expresión en la cara de su interlocutora, realmente comprendía lo que decía. – “_Dime, ¿dónde fue que te enfrentaste a los hordianos?” _al preguntar esto la princesa adoptó una expresión más seria.

Catra la observo pensativamente un momento “_¿hordianos? Ya los había nombrado antes, ¿serían los hombres de gris?” _giró la cabeza indicando una dirección con su hocico.

\- “_Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por tu ayuda” _dijo Rem dedicándole una sonrisa y comenzó a dirigirse al rio.

Era pasado el mediodía y ella se disponía a darse un relajante baño bajo las frías aguas de la cascada, cuando un sonido cercano llamó su atención. Por el camino por el que había llegado, vio aparecer un guardia a caballo, tirando de otro más.

\- “_¡Rem, aquí estaba! Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero los representantes de la Rebelión que invito han llegado” _informo la guardia desmontando y acercándose distraídamente.

El gruñido que la recibió, la exalto y ella sacó su espada en respuesta, buscando la fuente de la amenaza. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio al enorme felino a pocos metros.

\- “_¡Tranquilas las dos!” _advirtió Rem, pasando su mirada de la soldado a la felina – “_Emi guarda tu espada por favor, no hay ningún peligro si no lo provocas” _esta vez se dirigió a la chica en armadura.

\- “_Si, lo siento Rem, me asusto. Eso es todo. Como le decía, venía a buscarla…”_ respondió Emi envainando nuevamente su espada, aunque seguía observando a la enorme criatura a poca distancia.

\- “_Había olvidado por completo que era hoy que venían, con tantas cosas se me pasó” _se disculpó la princesa por su descuido. Su intento de día libre había llegado a su fin.

Antes de ir a montar al caballo que Emi le había traído, Rem fue hasta su bolso y sacó un paño envuelto alrededor de algo y lo dejo cerca de Cara.

\- “_Es solo un poco de carne seca, tenía pensado dársela a unos simpáticos zorros, pero parece que a ti te vendría bien” _comentó la princesa.

Catra solo la observo levantando la cabeza mientras Rem se encaminaba a su caballo. No lo quería admitir, pero su compañía se había sentido bien.

\- “_Si quieres volver a verme, suelo venir aquí de vez en cuando o me encontraras en el palacio de la ciudad, pero si vas, no cauces problemas ni asustes a nadie en el camino” _se despidió la princesa sonriendo amistosamente y comenzando a marchar junto a su escolta.

\- “_Emi, necesito que me hagas un favor, sigue su rastro en aquella dirección” _solicitó la princesa a la guardia, señalando con la mano hacia donde le había indicado Catra. – “_Si encuentras algún rastro de la Horda, ven a reportármelo inmediatamente y enviaremos un equipo de rastrillaje”._

Catra no creía que alguna vez responda a su invitación, tal vez era la última vez que la veía, o si la cruzaba de nuevo tal vez no la recordaría.

Permaneció recostada a los pies del árbol, su encuentro con Rem, aunque agradable, le había dejado todavía más preguntas y cuando se recupere lo suficiente se dirigiría al único lugar en donde podría encontrar respuestas.

Buscaría la manera de obtener respuestas de la extraña mujer que hacia magia, por mucho que le desagrade la idea.


	42. La Reunión

Cuando Rem llego al palacio, no se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa. Una reunión con los rebeldes no era necesariamente un evento formal, y estaba cómoda con sus prendas casuales.

\- “_Disculpen las demoras, me encontraba ayudando a una... “amiga” en el bosque” _dijo cuando entro a su despacho_. _Allí pudo ver a Zac, junto a tres adolescentes que le dirigían miradas algo confundidas, y un…

\- “_Woooow, que unicornio más hermoso” _dijo ella olvidándose de los invitados y dirigiéndose apresuradamente al blanco corcel que se encontraba en la sala.

\- “_Ho, gracias, me alagas princesa. Pero mi nombre es Swift Wind, el valiente corcel de…” _fue interrumpido en su discurso por la princesa que agarraba una de sus alas. – “_Oye, debes pedir permiso antes de tocar así a alguien” _le dijo molesto.

\- “_Lo siento Swift Wind, es solo que eres el primero de tu tipo que veo. Eres realmente increíble. Wow que colores” _comentó la princesa admirando sus alas y crinas.

\- “_Jeje, bueno, ya sabes, me lo dicen mucho” _comentó él, disfrutando de los halagos – “_Pero ¿no te sorprende que hable?” _le consultó, teniendo en cuenta las reacciones que solía recibir cuando alguien lo escuchaba hablar por primera vez.

\- “_En realidad no. Ósea, eres el primer unicornio que veo, pero me eh estado encontrando con criaturas igualmente sorprendentes últimamente” _comentó ella recordando su encuentro con cierta felina en el bosque – “_Pero tus cascos están muy descuidados, perece que no te cuidan como deberían” _comentó dirigiendo una mirada rápida a los todavía sorprendidos chicos.

\- “¿_Por qué no vas a los establos?, solo diles que yo mando que atiendan tus patas y te dejaran como nuevo” _ofreció Rem, dedicándole una mirada engreída.

“_Buen intento princesa, pero a mí nadie me encierra como a un animal cualquiera” _respondió él.

\- “_Lo estas mal interpretando caballito, le decimos los establos porque… bueno es el nombre tradicional, pero nadie está encerrado ahí, sí, hay un establo propiamente dicho para quienes resguardarse y dormir bajo techo, pero no hay puertas, cualquiera puede entrar y salir a gusto. Si prefieren pueden pastar tranquilamente en las hectáreas con pasto fresco o comer directamente donde les sirven alimento.” _Le explico Rem, poniendo un dedo en la nariz del unicornio.

\- “_Ya veo…” _comentó el corcel más interesado – “_y dime, ¿tienen manzanas?”_

_\- “¡Jaa! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Por supuestos que hay manzanas, y todo tipo de frutas y granos. Créeme no les falta nada allí” _respondió airosamente la princesa.

\- “_Bueno, si es así… tal vez me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo, solo para ver si lo que dices es cierto” _dijo Swift Wind, intentando ocultar la emoción que tenía por ir a ver aquel lugar.

\- “_Genial. Zac, por favor guía a nuestro invitado a los establos y mira que lo atiendan como se debe.” _indicó Rem a su cortesano.

\- “_Por supuesto princesa. Por favor acompáñeme… emm… señor” _invitó el regordete hombrecillo a Swift Wind, indicando que lo siga mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El unicornio lo siguió ansiosamente.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Rem finalmente presto atención a sus olvidados invitados. En su despacho se encontraba la conocida princesa de Bright Moon, una chica rubia con un llamativo jopo y un joven de tez morena con un escudo.

\- “_Disculpen mi descortesía. Soy la Princesa Rem del Reino de Las Animas, siéntanse como en su casa” _los saludo con las cortesías típicas para la ocasión.

Los chicos continuaban viéndola algo descolocados.

\- “_Ejem. Eh, bueno yo soy Glimmer la Princesa de Bright Moon, ella es Adora, la legendaria She-ra, y él es Bow… emm miembro valioso de la Rebelión”_ respondió Glimmer titubeando en la presentación de su amigo.

\- “_Se perfectamente quienes son ustedes chicos” _respondió la princesa, ella conocía a todos los líderes de la Rebelión, aunque no dijo eso. - “_Te ves más desalineada de lo que recordaba” _le comentó Rem a Adora, recordando la primera y única vez que la había visto en persona, en Princess Prom.

\- “_Oye yo no soy… espera, ¿ya me conocías?” _consultó Adora, era normal que conocieran a Glimmer, pero a ella no tanto, menos si no estaba en su forma de She-ra.

\- “_Por supuesto, eres famosa, una legendaria guerrera y ex miembro de la Horda no pasa desapercibida, aunque no estés transformada” _dijo Rem casi casualmente, comparando a la rubia en su despacho con la chica que había visto en baile, bailando con... se detuvo en seco ante ese recuerdo “_¡Así que ahí era donde la había visto!” _pensó recordando la escena.

La princesa camino apresuradamente a su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles, hasta que encontró los que buscaba.

\- “_Dime, Adora, ¿sabes cómo puedo encontrar a tu… amiga, Catra?” _preguntó Rem, dedicando una mirada perspicaz a la rubia.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Adora. Toda la situación se había vuelto muy rara. ¿Cómo sabia Rem había pertenecido a la Horda? No era precisamente un secreto, pero tampoco solían hablar de aquella parte, y más extraño aun ¿Cómo sabía que ella y Catra eran (o fueron) amigas? Eso sí era algo que casi nadie sabía, aunque tampoco era estrictamente un secreto.

Adora no estaba segura de que esperar de aquella reunión, pero definitivamente no esperaba que se tratara de Catra, de hecho, esperaba hablar de la guerra o la Rebelión, la Horda incluso, pero no de su ex amiga, que últimamente parecía estar involucrada por todos lados.

\- “_¿Catra?, nos llamaste a una reunión para preguntar por Catra, ¿es una broma?” _preguntó Adora tal vez más molesta de lo que debería.

\- “_Humm, ya veo… Es complicado ¿no?” _dijo Rem un poco sarcásticamente, ella podía leer claramente las emociones contradictorias en la rubia.

\- “_No. Y no es mi amiga”_ Contestó Adora, ganándose una ceja levantada de su interlocutora – “_Es decir, no sé nada de Catra, la Rebelión la está buscando, y parece ser que la Horda también, no esperaba que tú también la estuvieras buscando. Eso es todo” _continuó la rubia algo incomoda y avergonzada por su arrebato. – “_Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría saber algo de Catra?” _terminó Adora observándola sospechosamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

_\- “Oye, no es nada, es solo que las vi muy próximas en el Princess Prom, bailando, hablando y después peleando. Y como tu pertenecías a la Horda… supuse que se conocían, eso es todo.” _respondió Rem explicándose, le sorprendió lo expresiva que podía ser Adora, y seguramente la chica no se daba cuenta.

_\- “Lo que ocurre es que tu… “no amiga”, mató a siete de mis hombres y algunos caballos durante un robo. Así que sí, también la estamos buscando y la jugosa recompensa sobre su cabeza es un buen incentivo para entregarla a la Horda.” _dijo Rem desviando el foco de la conversación a temas más oficiales, volviendo a ver el folleto repartido por los hordianos.

\- _¿Hay una recompensa?” _pregunto Bow, a lo que la princesa respondió acercándole el papel. El chico silbó sorprendido – “_Por esa cantidad de dinero hasta yo la entregaría” _

_\- “¡Bow!” _lo regaño Adora dándole un codazo – “_Recuerda el acuerdo” _le recordó. Adora realmente nunca había manejado dinero, en la Horda nunca lo haba necesitado y cuando desertó, la Rebelión cubría todas sus necesidades, aun así, se veía como una gran cantidad.

\- “_Parece que la Horda la odia más que nosotros” _comentó Glimmer en un tono divertido – “_¿saben? Todos podríamos unirnos para atraparla y darle su merecido. Tal vez así alcancemos la paz y toda Etheria sea salvada” _continuó cada vez más divertida con esa idea.

Adora le dedicó una mirada molesta y continuó viendo el folleto. Estaba en blanco y negro, pero tenía claramente una foto actualizada de Catra, seguramente se la tomaron cuando fue ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza, ya que la última vez que recordó que les tomaran fotos, fue cuando ascendieron a cadetes avanzados. Ella se veía tan molesta como siempre cuando tenía que hacer tareas burocráticas, con su expresión entre aburrida y enojada, las orejas a media altura y sus cejas un poco fruncidas.

Los sentimientos confusos volvieron, por un lado, sentía nostalgia al ver aquella expresión tan común en ella y por otro lado no podía evitar ver la maniaca expresión cuando quiso destruir el mundo.

\- “_¿Cómo sabes que es a ella a quien están buscando?_” pregunto Adora desconfiada. La Horda la describía como a una peligrosa asesina, pero Adora se negaba creer que fuera verdad, en especial viniendo de la Horda. Ella nunca había visto a una asesina en su amiga, si, había intentado matarlos a todos, pero era más como una consecuencia de lo que de verdad quería. La única persona que había intentado matar era a ella, y no se sintió real incluso cuando estaban en la realidad del portal, solo parecía querer ganar, y si la mataba era solo una consecuencia de cumplir su objetivo.

Pero su objetivo nunca había sido realmente matar a nadie ¿verdad?

\- “_Uno de los escoltas que sobrevivió nos dio esta descripción de uno de los atacantes” _Rem le entregó el papel, sintiéndose un poco mal, ya que podía percibir la negación de Adora. No necesitaba usar sus poderes para poder leer a la rubia.

Adora observo detenidamente el papel, la figura dibujada allí, no se parecía exactamente a Catra, solo tenía un remoto parecido, eso no era suficiente. Pero cuando leyó la descripción escrita y en especial lo del color de sus ojos, no le quedaron dudas, eran demasiadas similitudes para ser una coincidencia.

Si antes no sabía que pensar de su antigua amiga, ahora menos todavía. Parece ser que ella si había matado a esas personas, y tal vez la advertencia de la horda no era tan errada. Y aun así, ella tendría que defenderla si Catra se enfrentaba a un juicio. De repente tenía ganas de estar sola, toda la situación estaba mal.

\- “_Si no tienen información de ella no hay problema, si sigue aquí tarde o temprano la atraparemos. No es por eso que los llame…” _comenzó a decir Rem, intentando mejorar los ánimos.

\- “¿_Crees que aún se encuentre por aquí?” _preguntó Adora de repente volviendo a la realidad y cortando a Rem.

\- “_Como les decía, tal parece que tenemos problemas con la Horda en nuestras fronteras.” _Continuo Rem ignorando la pregunta de Adora, mientras veía como Bow ponía una mano en el hombro de la rubia invitándola a clamarse. – “_probablemente nosotros solos no podamos hacerles frente. Solicito el apoyo de la Rebelión, y por supuesto el reino y yo nos uniremos a ustedes, tenemos mucho que aportarles, pero solo si logramos salir de esta” _termino la princesa exponiendo la situación sin rodeos.

\- “_¿Crees que somos un servicio de guardaespaldas que puedes solo llamar cuando estas en problemas?” _respondió Glimmer claramente indignada por la petición. Le parecía injusto que los reinos solo se unan cuando estaban acorralados, mientras no hicieron nada por ayudar cuando ellos estuvieron en problemas.

Rem la observo tranquilamente, sabía que la princesa estaba muy enojada y tendría que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no empeorar la situación.

\- “_Princesa Glimmer, entiendo perfectamente tu… descontento. Pero debes saber que Las Animas siempre ha estado del lado de la Rebelión, aunque no formalmente. Es cierto que no los ayudamos cuando la Horda ataco Bright Moon, pero luego de la batalla ¿de dónde crees que sacaron provisiones y financiamiento para reponerse?” _dijo la princesa de Las Animas, sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón frente al que estaban los jóvenes, tomando completamente una actitud diplomática – “_Sé que recibieron el apoyo de muchos reinos, y nosotros fuimos uno de ellos, incluso estuvimos enviando apoyo antes de esa batalla, yo personalmente solicite a la Reina Angella que nuestra intervención permanezca en absoluto secreto y que todo sea extra oficial. Nosotros estamos muy cerca de las fronteras hordianas, lo que es una posición muy expuesta, la mejor opción para nosotros siempre fue mantener una postura neutral, enviamos toda la ayuda que pudimos sin levantar sospechas.”_ Concluyó.

El silencio cayó pesadamente por un momento, mientras los jóvenes rebeldes procesaban aquella información.

\- “_Eso es lo que tú dices, pero no podemos estar seguros, porque como dices, todo es extra oficial” _finalmente comento Bow.

La princesa lo analizo por un momento. El chico parecía si confiar en lo que ella decía, pero estaba siendo precavido. Ella sonrió, él era inteligente y al mismo tiempo tenia tacto.

\- “_Que no hayan sido informados antes de venir aquí, solo es prueba de que la Reina cumple su palabra, ella dejó en mis manos dar esa información o no. Por supuesto son libres de preguntarle cuando regresen, solo díganle “búho rojo” y ella debería entender que puede brindarles toda la información que le soliciten” _explicó Rem tranquilamente.

Vio al grupo reunirse en una especie de reunión privada, seguramente discutiendo sobre lo que les acababa de revelar.

\- “_Mira, Princesa Rem, es genial que quieras unir tu reino a la Rebelión, cualquiera es bienvenido a unírsenos. Pero como debes saber, la Horda ha estado activa en todas sus fronteras, no solo en la tuya, y evitar que continúen avanzando está costando todos nuestros recursos” _explicó Adora, cuando terminaron su mini reunión. – “_lo cierto es que no sé qué tanta ayuda podríamos enviar…” _terminó, la rubia apagándose a medida que hablaba.

\- “_Entiendo eso perfectamente, y no estamos del todo desamparados, desde hace unos años hemos estado preparando fuerzas militares a escondidas, era sabido que el trato pacifico con la Horda no sería eterno. Pero nos preocupa que el ataque sea más grande de lo que podemos controlar” _dijo Rem mientras se levantaba y caminaba nuevamente a su escritorio. Regresó con un gran mapa enrollado – “_Miren…”_

Extendió el mapa sobre la mesa, en él podían verse claramente los límites del reino y los límites de la Horda, y marcado de distintos colores, podía apreciarse el aumento de activos dentro y fuera del territorio de la Horda, como así también la parte del bosque que creían, ellos ya habían explorado.

Prácticamente todo el bosque entre la Horda y la ciudad ya había sido recorrido por los enemigos.

\- “_Nosotros recién lo notamos hace algunas semanas e iniciamos las investigaciones, pero claramente llevan explorando desde antes, manteniendo un perfil muy bajo. Un ataque a gran escala es lo único que justifica esa inversión de tiempo y personal” _explicó Rem visiblemente preocupada.

En ese momento la perta de la sala se abrió, e ingreso Emi, cargando un casco hordiano en sus manos. – “_Buenas tardes, disculpen mi intromisión” _saludó con una reverencia la mujer en armadura – “_tal como dijo, princesa, seguí en la dirección que me indicó y a algunos kilómetros encontré los… restos de un hordiano” _dijo la guardia entregando el ensangrentado casco como evidencia.

En la parte de atrás del casco se podían observar tras largas fisuras, tan profundas que lo atravesaban y cuatro círculos que perforaban la parte superior, la cubierta que cubría la cara estaba agrietada.

Todos observaron sorprendidos el objeto. Los cascos hordianos eran realmente resistentes, no era normal ver alguno dañado de esa forma.

\- “_Tal perece que su amiga no estaba de bromas” _dijo Emi en un tono entre divertido y sorprendido.

\- “_¿Tienes amigos que puedan hacer esto?” _preguntó Glimmer en un tono sorprendido.

\- “_Tengo muchos amigos que pueden hacer muchas cosas” _contesto distraídamente Rem dirigiendo su vista al mapa, - “_Emi, ¿puedes señalar a donde fue que lo encontraste?” _cuando termino de pronunciar la pregunta, dirigió su vista a la guardia, la expresión en sus ojos era muy sutil, y cualquiera lo podría haber notado como la expectación de la petición, pero había una reprimenda en aquellos ojos, y Emi lo captó, estaba hablando de más. Bow también notó lo que había tras esa mirada.

\- “_Por supuesto princesa” _se apuró a responder la guardia, ahora un poco más nerviosa – “_lo encontré justo aquí” _señalo un punto en el mapa – “_tal como dijo, no seguí investigando más, vine de inmediato” _continuó la mujer, como remarcando lo bien que había seguido sus órdenes.

\- “_Perfecto. Por favor organiza el equipo de rastrillaje y acompáñalos a investigar la zona, quiero saber que ocurrió allí y que estaban buscando los hordianos” _ordenó la princesa, con la vista fija en el punto que había señalado la mujer, y lo marco con lápiz.

\- “_Si señora. Tengan unas buenas tardes” _se despidió la guardia, mientras se dirigía apresurada hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

Lo cerca de la cuidad que se encontraba este nuevo punto alerto a Rem, y lo habían encontrado casi por casualidad, se preguntó que tanto más habían avanzado los hordianos sin que los noten.

\- “_Eso no se ve bien” _comento Bow, analizando el mapa, incluida la nueva marca en él, luego mantuvo el silencio por un momento – “_Pero aun no explica cómo podríamos ayudarlos con los pocos recursos que tenemos disponibles”_

_\- “Según los exploradores que lograron regresar vivos, la Horda se encuentra acumulando más que nada tropas a pie, y bots de combate. Supongo que el terreno montañoso y boscoso que tenemos no es bueno para desplegar armamento pesado como tanques.” _Rem continuó explicando la situación, “_solicito el apoyo de She-ra y cualquier otra princesa que esté disponible, por supuesto si pueden brindar tropas no estaría mal. Nosotros desplegaremos todas nuestras fuerzas de infantería a pie y en montura, y por supuesto yo también iré. Intentaremos llevar la batalla al interior del bosque donde tendremos la ventaja del terreno y donde su superioridad numérica se verá amortiguada.” _

\- “_Waw, ese es un buen plan” _admitió Adora luego de evaluarlo, sus amigos coincidían con ella. Aunque no tenían los detalles, ellos podrían ayudar a formular una mejor estrategia con su experiencia contra los hordianos.

\- “_Hemos estado esforzándonos en esto” _admitió la princesa de Las Animas con una sonrisa cansada, recordando todas las horas dedicadas con sus generales y consejeros – “_no tienen que responder ahora, pueden regresar y consultarlo con el resto de la Alianza si lo desean y por supuesto son bienvenidos en quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. La Horda aun parece estar preparándose para el ataque, así que no esperamos un conflicto inmediato, pero mientras antes puedan brindar su respuesta, mejor” _dijo Rem dando por concluida su parte en la reunión.

\- “_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, solo pasaremos la noche y mañana regresaremos a Bright Moon para hablar de tu situación con las demás princesas y la Reina. Si te vas a unir oficialmente a la Alianza de Princesas también podrías venir Rem” _dijo Glimmer mostrando una actitud más amigable.

\- “_Consultaré con mis consejeros si es conveniente que abandone el reino en este momento, podría ser una buena oportunidad para que mi hermana practique estar al frente, pero les informare de mi decisión mañana. Por el momento disfruten de su estadía en el Las Animas, siéntanse libres de pasar el tiempo como gusten” _se despidió la princesa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Dio indicaciones a los guardias para que guíen a los invitados a sus habitaciones y que vean que reciban todas las comodidades pertinentes.


	43. La Bruja del Bosque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón que me demoré un poco con este capítulo, ayer cuando podía subirlo Ao3 no estaba andando y recién ahora tuve tiempo de subirlo.

Aquella mañana, Shadow Weaver se sorprendió al notar a Catra tan cerca, de hecho, a unos escasos kilómetros, claramente se dirigía a la casa. Tal vez no sería malo, ella podría controlar cualquier cosa que intente, y tenía que probar realmente que tan útil le resultaba en esa forma, ya que para mantenerla alejada no era suficiente.

Las veces que se tomó la molestia de comprobar donde estaba, había notado que se alejó mucho, luego permaneció quieta unos días y ayer no se había fijado donde estaba, por ello le sorprendió que de repente estuviera tan cerca.

Afortunadamente, la parte de atrás de la casa contaba con un patio cerrado, ese sería un buen lugar para mantenerla y llevar a cabo su evaluación. Al menos le estaba ahorrando las molestias de llamarla y hacerla a volver.

Por lo que había podido comprobar cuando escaneo su mente luego de permitirle transformarse, parecía no conectar los recuerdos de su otra forma, eso quería decir que no la recordaba, ni el resentimiento que le tenía, o todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante su infancia. Podría incluso intentar ganarse su confianza, afecto y lealtad, pero lo cierto es que no le interesaba tal relación con esa criatura, los de su clase eran solo seres despreciables, que no deberían ser tratadas como otra cosa.

A Shadow Weaver le resultaba irónico necesitar de esa naturaleza de Catra, cuando había pasado casi toda la vida de la chica forzándola para que nunca salga a la luz. Pero eso había sido dentro de la Horda, cuando las circunstancias eran otras, pero sin el poder de la Horda, esa naturaleza salvaje y despiadada era lo que necesitaba para cumplir sus objetivos. Ya había podido controlar la forma semi-humana de Catra, ahora necesitaba dominar su forma totalmente animal, esperaba que sea menos dificultoso.

Años atrás, cuando le informaron que tenían un nuevo niño para formar, ella creyó que sería un típico huérfano de las ciudades conquistadas, pero cuando le entregaron a la pequeña criaturita con características felinas, ella quiso matarla allí mismo, tenía que ser una broma que pongan a su cuidado aquel despreciable ser. Pero eran ordenes de Hordak, ella debía convertir aquel lloroso animal en una poderosa arma para la Horda. Por supuesto, obedeció las órdenes del líder hordiano, pero no permitiría que ese cachorro se convierta en nada poderoso ni importante.

Y acá estaba, tratando de convertirla en un arma para ella. El mundo daba unas vueltas muy irónicas.

Advirtió a Edward que estuviera atento a su llegada, Sara se encontraba en una misión crucial para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso de su plan, así que no se encontraba cerca. Tendría que trabajar solo con el chico, y hoy tendrían trabajo que hacer.

Cuando Catra diviso la casa, no se acercó directamente, primero tenía que asegurarse que sea el lugar correcto. En el camino había investigado varias viviendas y ninguna era la que buscaba. Sin embargo, luego de olfatear los alrededores estuvo segura que ese era el lugar donde todo comenzó, reconoció los olores que había sentido aquel día, y la construcción coincidía con lo que recordaba.

No estaba segura de cómo llamar la atención de la bruja, así que se paseó por el frente de la casa un rato, de paso intentó ubicar el punto exacto donde la había visto, pero no pudo conseguirlo, todo había pasado muy rápido aquella vez, y había estado muy confundida para tener una imagen clara.

Rugió un par de veces haciendo notar su presencia, y pudo ver una cabeza observándola desde la ventana de un piso de arriba, el chico allí movió alegremente la mano de un lado a otro, ella solo lo vio ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió, y el mismo chico de la ventana salió a la galería del frente, Catra se acercó tentativamente unos pasos, con la cabeza un poco gacha, olfateando atentamente el aire y las orejas fijas al frente.

Luego, la extraña mujer emergió de la abertura, tan espeluznante como la recordaba, las sombras la rodeaban y su cabello flotaba macabramente, ella misma parecía flotar por cómo se deslizaba sobre el suelo.

\- “_Así que decidiste volver” _dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba desafiante en su dirección.

Catra le gruñó, esta vez, sabia como manejar su cuerpo, y no tenía ninguna intención de escapar de allí sin respuestas. El volumen de su gruñido aumento cuando sintió la magia en la mujer, no se sentía como la magia de Rem, esta era como una magia podrida, desagradable, oscura y peligrosa.

Mientras se acercaba, Shadow Weaver se tomó el tiempo para ver detenidamente a la bestia frente a ella, la última vez no había podido hacer más que darle un vistazo rápido con las prisas. Pero ahora, podía observar abiertamente su envergadura, era más grande de lo que recordaba que podían ser los de su tipo, gruesas y fuertes patas la sostenían, el contorno de su musculatura era claramente visible en su pelaje, pero sin dejar de parecer ágil, y un juego de grandes colmillos se exhibían con sus labios medio levantados, la expresión fiera de su rostro podría haber asustado a cualquiera. Pero por lo demás, se notaba que era Catra, el color de su pelaje y rayas, su melena y cola eran del mismo color que siempre fueron, sus ojos seguían siendo tan heterocrómicos como siempre, solo su forma había cambiado.

Y su actitud por lo visto, lo normal era que Catra solo le siseara cunado la veía, los gruñidos que le dirigía ahora eran verdaderamente atemorizantes, roncos y profundos, y sus ojos no expresaban el típico odio que le dirigía, solo demostraban desconfianza, lo que confirmaba que ella no la recordaba.

El problema ahora, era como controlar a aquella bestia ¿siquiera sería capaz de seguir ordenes?

Catra comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mujer, había estado tan enfocada en llegar hasta ella para conseguir respuestas, que realmente no había pensado como las obtendría. Interactuar con Rem había sido sencillo y cómodo, pero parece que no era tan fácil comunicarse con todas las personas.

¿Cómo podría preguntarle algo si no podía comunicarse con palabras?

Comenzó intentando relajarse, oculto sus colmillos y detuvo los gruñidos de advertencia que vibraban en su garganta, el pelo erizado no era algo que pudiera controlar, así que eso se mantendría así, y tampoco le quitaría la vista de encima.

\- “_Sígueme” _dijo Shadow Weaver luego de observarla un poco más, y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa.

Catra la observo por un momento, dudando si seguir sus instrucciones o no. La mujer solo le inspiraba desconfianza, no parecía una buena idea hacer lo que decía.

\- “_Vamos, ven. No me hagas obligarte a hacerlo” _volvió a llamarla la mujer.

Catra comenzó a seguirla, tal vez así obtendría algunas respuestas o al menos pistas. La mujer parecía conocerla, y no parecía sorprendida al verla. Pero ella no había estado en sus sueños, o al menos no la recordaba de allí.

Se detuvo antes de pasar la puerta, un mal presentimiento le indico que lo mejor era darse la vuelta y salir de allí, y no regresar jamás, de repente las respuestas no eran tan importantes ante el peligro que representaba estar en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a retroceder.

\- “_¡Oye no! Por ahí no” _escucho decir al chico mientras levantaba los brazos y se ponía tras ella.

El rápido movimiento la alteró y se giró rápidamente rugiendo, mientras preparaba una pata para obligarlo a hacerse a un lado. Pudo ver el miedo plasmarse en la cara del joven ante su repentina reacción, él se paralizo cuando ella le dirigió el zarpazo.

Inmediatamente, Catra sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, quiso gruñir por el dolor, pero solo salió un quejoso maullido mientras sus patas cedían y caía pesadamente al suelo de la galería, sin entender que había pasado.

Apenas se detuvo el ataque, intentó levantarse para escapar de allí, y antes que pueda mover un musculo más, sintió que una fuerte presión comprimía su cuerpo, y apenas podía respirar. Pudo ver que unas horribles sombras la rodeaban, y unos momentos después, fue levantada del suelo y levitando atravesó rápidamente el interior la casa, cruzó otra puerta y fue arrojada a fuera de nuevo.

La presión cesó y ella se levantó tan rápido como pudo, gruñendo y agazapándose ante cualquier nueva amenaza, pero nada más pasó. La mujer atravesó la nueva puerta, observándola con una mirada molesta a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Es vez, Catra rugió furiosa y salto sobre la mujer por haberle hecho eso, pero se vio paralizada nuevamente a mitad de camino.

\- “_Sea cual sea la forma que tengas, sigues siendo solo un animal impulsivo ¿verdad?” _dijo ella a medida que se acercaba.

Catra solo podía observarla con los ojos muy abiertos, no tenía sentido ¿Por qué su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo? ¿Cómo podía la mujer hacer eso? Antes, se había sentido imparable cuando atacaba, ahora solo se sentía impotente.

\- “_Descuida, ya aprenderás a comportarte. Por el momento, solo permanecerás aquí y ya que me costaste trabajo meterte, lo repondrás” _la mujer comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras decía eso.

Un momento después sintió su mano posarse sobre su hombro, y éste se calentó inmediatamente. Luego, Catra comenzó a sentirse más y más débil, como si de repente las fuerzas la abandonaran, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus parpados comenzaron a pesar. Ella intento luchar contra la repentina pereza que la inundaba, ese no era un momento para relajarse, era un momento para luchar y escapar.

Pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo, mientras más luchaba por activar sus músculos más cansada se sentía y finalmente su cabeza comenzó a sentirse confusa, como si estuviera flotando en una especie de densa neblina y todo lo que quería era dormir.

De a poco sintió que era liberada de esa presión misteriosa y ella se dejó caer al suelo, fue consiente de emitir algún tipo de maullido quejoso mientras intentaba acomodarse en una posición más cómoda antes de cerrar sus ojos.


	44. Un Viejo Pero Nuevo Enemigo

Luego de su reunión con la Princesa Rem, Adora y sus amigos se disponían a regresar a Bright Moon para reunirse con la Reina Angella, tenían muchas preguntas respecto a Las Animas y Rem. Pero antes de salir, llego una advertencia de Scorpia, un nuevo ataque.

El ataque sería en el territorio cubierto por Spinnerella y Netossa, aun así, acudieron para brindar apoyo, la batalla no fue tan terrible como las que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente. Sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más difícil resistir los ataques de la Horda, tal vez porque cada vez tenían mejor tecnología y atacaban contundentemente o porque la resistencia rebelde se encontraba más desgastada.

Afortunadamente, habían conseguido ahuyentar a los hordianos esta vez, no había sido una victoria aplastante, solo se replegaron, probablemente para abastecerse y volver a atacar más adelante o tal vez no, tal vez no continuarían atacando ese frente y continuarían en otro. Era imposible predecir los movimientos de la Horda, y solo gracias a los repentinos avisos de Scorpia es que lograban tener una oportunidad de organizarse.

Tal y como había predicho Adora, podían resistir parte de la avanzada hordiana, pero en cada batalla sufrían muchas bajas. Estaban perdiendo más gente que los hordianos en cada enfrentamiento, y a este paso no tardarían mucho en perder su ventaja numérica, y sin eso, Adora no sabía cómo podrían continuar resistiendo.

Formar soldados a esta altura de la guerra era una tarea imposible, había muy poca gente con entrenamiento militar, y ella era una de las más expertas, pero todos se encontraban con las manos llenas. Lo máximo que podían hacer era brindar a los rebeldes algunas instrucciones militares y un entrenamiento básico indispensable, pero eso, claramente no era suficiente.

Esa noche, como tantas otras, Adora se retiró temprano a su habitación. Después de lo ocurrido en Plumeria, los ánimos estaban por el piso, aunque habían organizado un funeral decente para Perfuma y los caídos, todos la extrañaban horrores, ella siempre intentaba mantener los ánimos arriba y “las buenas vibras”, pero ella ya no estaba, y en medio de la guerra no había tiempo para tener un duelo ante su perdida. Por supuesto todos se esforzaban por salir adelante y no demostrar el abatimiento, pero todavía la tristeza general era notoria.

Adora estaba exhausta y aun así le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño.

Ella, literalmente había sido formada toda su vida para esta guerra, aunque del lado de la Horda, y había sido entrenada en cómo combatir rebeldes y princesas, no contra la propia Horda. Y debido a que se fue apenas siendo ascendida, nunca llego a conocer las debilidades de la Fuerza Hordiana. De cadetes, solo les mostraron que la Horda era invencible y esa idea no era útil en estos momentos.

Tal vez, si hubiera ejercido como Capitán algún tiempo, tendría una mejor idea de cómo combatir a la Horda, o tal vez no, los capitanes solo ejecutaban las ordenes de sus superiores, y dirigían a los oficiales para llevarlas a cabo. Adora no sabía cuanta información les brindaban, según lo que le había dicho Scorpia solo recibían la información necesaria para llevar a cabo las tareas asignadas.

Tal vez tendrían que cambiar de estrategia, y secuestrar a miembros de alto rango, como a los Mayores, pero ellos rara vez estaban fuera de Fright Zone, o tal vez a la propia Huntara, la nueva segunda al mando de Hordak, al menos en cuestiones bélicas. Seguramente a ella si la podrían encontrar en las fronteras donde estaba la acción, pero hasta ahora nunca la había visto frente a frente, a lo mejor dirigía el combate desde la retaguardia.

Adora suspiró profundamente, tenía que relajar su mente para poder descansar algo, de lo contrario terminaría volviéndose loca por la presión. El estrés era uno de los motivos por los que redujo al mínimo sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Light Hope, ella siempre le estaba recordando todas sus responsabilidades como She-ra, no parecía poder comprender la dedicada situación de la guerra, ni la ansiedad que Adora sufría a causa de eso.

Adora ni se había podido tomar el tiempo de procesar todo el asunto de que era una de “los primeros” y que ni siquiera era de Etheria ¿tendría una familia en algún otro mundo? ¿ellos la estarían buscando? ¿podría algún día conocerlos?

\- “_Eso es estúpido, Mara hizo imposible abrir portales” _se recordó, tal vez hacerse esas preguntas era inútil, y no le ayudarían en ante la realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

Quiera o no, ella era She-ra, estaba metida en una guerra porque alguien la había traído a este mundo, y alguien más había decidido que sería una guerrera legendaria que salvaría Etheria, y ella quería hacerlo, esa sí era su decisión, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para acabar con la guerra y devolver el equilibrio al planeta, como la afecte eso, en este momento, era secundario.

Afortunadamente tenía amigos que la acompañaban y apoyaban en todo. Ella no podría hacerlo sin ellos, así como ellos tampoco podrían resistir sin ella. Adora aguantaría cualquier cosa que le depare el “destino” por sus amigos y por Etheria.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir mejor, por supuesto no disminuía la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros, pero sabía que no estaba sola.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando su vida era más simple, cuando su única responsabilidad era seguir sus órdenes, ser la mejor de los cadetes, y luego la mejor de los capitanes. Cuando solo tenía que evitar que las travesuras de Catra la metan en problemas con Shadow Weaver o cualquier otro de los capitanes, o los cadetes. Sonrió ante esos recuerdos, acompañar a Catra en sus fechorías eran de las cosas que más disfrutaba y extrañaba de la Horda, trepar a los techos y charlar tranquilamente sobre el futuro, un futuro que jamás se concretaría, sentir su calor y respiración a los pies de cama, cuando por algún motivo decidía dormir con ella, sus quejidos cuando recibía alguna accidental patada.

Extrañaba a Catra, y siempre lo haría, pero al igual que sus planes sobre el futuro, esa chica se había esfumado, en algún momento desde que desertó para unirse a la Rebelión, la vieja Catra había desaparecido, siendo reemplaza por aquella persona llena de odio y resentimiento.

Antes, por lo menos, podía estar segura que Catra actuaba a favor y dentro de los límites de la Horda. Ahora, sin embrago, ya no actuaba por la Horda, actuaba por sí misma, y era una fugitiva buscada en toda Etheria. Catra no se dejaría atrapar, odiaba el encierro, estando acorralada como estaba podría volverse aún más peligrosa de lo que ya era.

Adora nunca lo había pensado antes, pero al igual que ella cuando dejo la horda, Catra seguramente no conocía el mundo exterior, y a diferencia de ella, Catra probablemente no habría tenido quien le explique cómo funcionaba aquel mundo, ni siquiera la misma Adora era capaz de comprenderlo todavía.

¿Cómo le habría ido fuera de la Horda? No muy bien por lo visto, si tenía que robar y matar para sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Siendo perseguida por todos, no es como que pudiera simplemente buscarse un trabajo y asentarse en algún tranquilo pueblo.

Adora sonrió ante esa idea, ninguna sabía hacer nada además de la guerra, nunca habían aprendido otra cosa, Adora no sabía ni como distraerse del campo de batalla y las responsabilidades. ¿Cómo sería su vida cuando la guerra acabe? Si es que acababa alguna vez, o si sobrevivía para ver su final.

Por otro lado, se le ocurrió que tal vez, Catra si tuvo compañía, que nunca fue la victima desamparada que se estaba imaginando. El hecho de que ahora se dedique a la delincuencia podría ser resultado de estar con miembros de la pandilla de Crimson Waste, ella era la líder de las pandillas de hecho, lo lógico habría sido escapar al desierto luego de desertar, y gobernar allí, eso era lo que ella quería después de todo. A menos que gobernar el desierto no fuera suficiente.

El hecho de que se encuentre en el Bosque de Las Animas, significaba que se estaba ocultando, y que estuviera robando grandes cantidades de dinero, que se estaba abasteciendo para algo.

Adora se incorporó de golpe, mientras caía en cuenta de lo que implicaba esa idea.

Probablemente Catra se estaba preparando para terminar lo que comenzó. Que ya no se encuentre con la Horda no la hacía ni remotamente menos peligrosa, de hecho, tal vez ahora era más peligrosa que nunca, no tenía nada que perder, solo le quedaba su deseo de venganza, y ahora era totalmente libre de actuar a sus anchas.

Catra intentaría matarla, y ella no se detendría ante nada para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Esa noche, Adora tampoco logró tener una tranquila noche de descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Vieron las novedades de la S4? ¡TREMENDAS! Entre la locura del Domingo y lo agitado del Lunes, no pude subir el capítulo antes, pero me propuse a subirlo lo antes posible (por eso la hora a la que lo subo) :D   
Tenía pensado terminar esta historia antes de la nueva temporada (creía que saldría a fines de febrero o principios de marzo), pero bueno, ya falta menos de un mes!! Y parece que va a estar tremenda!   
En fin, eso, por el momento, no afecta en nada a la historia, ya que corre en paralelo a lo que pueda ocurrir y las actualizaciones van a continuar cada día por medio, mientras me lo permitan los tiempos.  
:)


	45. La Prueba

Cuando Catra abrió sus ojos, era de mañana nuevamente, bostezó mientras se desperezaba tranquilamente, estirando todos sus músculos en un solo movimiento, hundiendo la espalda y estirando al máximo sus patas hacia adelante, clavando las garras en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Luego de sacudirse perezosamente, notó que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido, entender eso le trajo una inexplicable sensación de alivio. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esa mujer extraña y su horrible magia, disipo cualquier alivio que podría haber sentido. Además, había una macabra sombra sobrevolando los alrededores, observándola, seguramente era de la mujer.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba la casa con la puerta ahora cerrada, y rodeando el espacio verde y con cultivos donde se encontraba, pudo ver un gran muro, de tal vez cuatro metros de alto. No podía estar segura sin intentarlo, pero parecía ser demasiado alto para saltar o trepar.

Intentarlo parecía una tarea muy pesada, en especial porque tenía mucha hambre, en su camino hacia la casa, había logrado cazar algunos animalillos, y ayer no había estado tan hambrienta, ahora se sentía como si no hubiera comido nada durante varios días, “¿_Será que dormí durante tanto tiempo?” _se preguntó.

Paso buena parte de la mañana examinando los muros, buscando una forma de salir. Cuando quiso trepar una pared, la sombra la atacó atravesando su cuerpo, la horrible sensación la hizo caer, aun así, intento un par de veces más y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Parece que tendría que salir sin que la sombra la vea, lo que parecía difícil ya que la seguía como, bueno, una sombra.

Finalmente, se aburrió y se acostó a dormitar bajo el sol.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, la hizo levantar la cabeza y observar en su dirección. De ella, emergieron cuatro hombres confundidos, cada uno armado con algo. Catra los observo igualmente confundida, comenzando a levantarse lentamente. Todos se observaron incomodos durante un momento, nadie hizo ningún movimiento.

\- “_Mátalos” _Catra levanto la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido. En una ventana, pudo ver a la mujer observando la escena y en otra ventana pudo ver al sonriente chico de ayer.

“_¿Matarlos? ¿es una especie de broma?” _pensó, observando a los ahora visiblemente asustados hombres, uno incluso golpeaba la puerta intentando salir “_¿Por qué haría algo así? y ¿qué le hace pensar que le hare caso?” _ella solo continuó viendo confundida a la mujer.

_“Como quieras” _pensó sombríamente Shadow Weaver – “_Escuchen, aquel que logre matar a aquel animal saldrá vivo de aquí” _indicó, esta vez dirigiéndose a los hombres en el patio.

\- “_¿Cuál es tu problema maldita bruja? Nadie sería tan idiota para enfrentarse a eso, y claramente no quiere atacarnos” _dijo uno de ellos gritándole muy enojado.

\- “_¡Ya déjanos salir de aquí! si quieres a esa cosa muerta hazlo tú misma”_ dijo otro.

Nadie entendió exactamente qué ocurrió, de repente un haz oscuro emergió de la mujer y golpeo al último hombre que habló, éste inmediatamente se vio rodeado por rayos rojizos y comenzó a sacudirse gritando de dolor, luego los rayos se intensificaron, hasta que comenzaron a quemarlo, cuando la magia se cortó el cuerpo medio calcinado cayo inerte.

\- “_Eso es lo que les pasara si no hacen lo que les pido”_ sentenció la mujer.

Los hombres se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a acercarse asustados a Catra, apuntando con sus armas.

Catra se tensó anticipando la pelea, esto era ridículo, nadie tenía porque morir allí, esos hombres se veían asustados, olían a miedo...

Olían muy bien de hecho, pensó Catra tras olfatear un par de veces el aire, el olor a comida hizo rugir su estómago y la boca se le comenzó a inundar.

\- “_A las tres” _escuchó decir a uno de ellos, mientras ella comenzaba a acecharlos, la saliva goteaba de su boca medio abierta, entre gruñidos bajos.

\- _“UNO” _

\- “_DOS”_

No llegó a decir el “tres” antes de que el animal saltara sobre el que llevaba la cuenta. El hombre intento inútilmente interponer su espada entre él y su atacante, pero ésta le fue arrancada de un zarpazo, y la enorme criatura cayó sobre él. Clavó las garras de una pata en el pecho del hombre, las de la otra, agarraron su brazo, y unos enormes colmillos se clavaron en su hombro.

El hombre gritó desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda, mientras caía vencido por el peso que tenía encima, Catra dio un par de profundas mordidas entre gruñidos hasta que por fin logró asestar en la garganta de su presa, y allí solo aumento la presión de sus fauces, mientras la tibia sangre inundaba su boca.

Aprovechando la distracción, otro de los hombres intentó atacarla por la espalda y casi consigue asestar el golpe, pero Catra lo notó justo a tiempo para girarse y rugirle fieramente en advertencia. El hombre pareció paralizarse e incluso orinarse ante semejante imagen, los ojos de distinto color se veían absolutamente salvajes y su expresión era aterradora, aun mas con los grandes colmillos manchados del rojo carmesí de la sangre fresca.

Catra inmediatamente volvió a capturar la garganta de su presa, cuando estuvo segura que ya no se movía, se levantó sin soltarlo y se alejó de los hombres y de la casa. Caminó arrastrando al hombre entre sus patas hasta que llego casi al muro más lejano, y se dispuso a comer.

Los dos hombres restantes, corrieron a la puerta e intentaron desesperadamente derribarla para salir de allí.

Shadow Weaver tampoco creía lo que veía. De hecho, ella pensó que apenas vería a los hombres los atacaría despiadadamente, cuando no lo hizo, creyó que con algo de incentivo se desataría la masacre. Pero no, solo lo mato porque tenía hambre, e ignoró a los otros, incluso cuando uno de ellos intento atacarla, solo le importaba su presa. Y al matarlo, lo hizo de forma bastante limpia, sin desmembramientos ni ataques innecesarios. Solo lo había reducido y buscado su cuello.

No era para nada la imagen que se había hecho de aquella criatura. Estaba claro que no era la bestia asesina y fuera de control que había creído que sería. Eso no estaba bien, no era lo que necesitaba para su plan, pero tenía el potencial para serlo, si descubría como hacerlo salir.

\- “_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vuelve aquí y mátalos” _le gritó frustrada a la felina. Pero si ésta la escucho, no dio ninguna señal, solo continuó comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

“_Maldita mocosa insolente. Siempre buscando la forma de llevarme la contraria” _pensó la hechicera enojada. - “_¿con que tienes hambre? pues no comerás hasta que hagas lo que te ordeno” _dijo usando su magia para transmitírselo.

Catra solo gruño y se aferró más a su presa, hasta que una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, ella se levantó inmediatamente rugiendo furiosa, las orejas totalmente pegadas a su cabeza y volvió a su comida. Una nueva descarga, esta vez mas fuerte volvió a interrumpirla, ella solo se agazapó, gruñendo sin soltar a su presa ni dejar de comer.

“_Maldita seas niña” _pensó cansada la mujer, nunca nada era fácil con Catra, en ninguna de sus formas por lo visto.

Esta vez, la paralizó y arrojó lejos de su víctima, Catra se las ingenió para removerse contra la magia y gruñir todo el camino.

\- “_Haz lo que te dije y podrás volver a comer” _explicó la mujer tranquilamente a través de la magia.

Catra le dedicó una muy conocida mirada de odio y desprecio, solo que se veía magnificada por su nueva envergadura. Y un momento después arremetió contra los hombres que luchaban inútilmente contra la puerta.

La escena no fue para nada agradable, y Shadow Weaver no se tomó la molestia de observar una vez que el ataque comenzó. Esta vez, los ataques no buscaban solo matar a una presa, esta vez, descargo toda su ira y frustración sobre los pobres hombres que aun con las armas no lograron defenderse.

Apenas acabó con los hombres, Catra regreso apresuradamente a su presa, ignorando la escena y a la bruja.

“_Así que, si manejas al estómago, manejas al animal” _pensó evaluativamente Shadow Weaver. “_Parece que en esta forma resiste mucho más al dolor o es menos sensible a mi magia” _concluyó teniendo en cuenta como no prestó demasiada atención a las descargas eléctricas e incluso había podido moverse cuando ella la paralizó, esa no era una buena señal, no le servía si no podía controlarla. Y claramente no podía matarla de hambre cada vez que iba a necesitar usarla, además, parecía ser más peligrosa en ese estado.

\- “_Edward, tu limpiaras ese desastre, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes que termine de comer” _ordenó la mujer a su pupilo, yendo pensativa a su despacho.

Tendría que probar con otra cosa.


	46. El Monstruo del Patio

Por supuesto, Edward no se acercó hasta que estuvo seguro que los ánimos se habían calmado. Espero a que Catra termine de comer, y se recueste bajo el sol antes de salir a llevar a cabo su tarea.

Apenas salió, pudo ver a Catra observándolo atentamente, lista para levantarse en cualquier momento, él intento mantener la calma, si decidía atacarlo, solo tendría unos segundos para entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta, si no lo lograba, terminaría igual que los cuerpos de los que tenía que deshacerse.

Edward se esforzó por no realizar movimientos rápidos, ni darle la espalda mientras limpiaba la escena. En cuanto quiso invocar un conjuro para hacer desaparecer los cuerpos, Catra se levantó en un instante, dedicándole un amenazante rugido.

Él inmediatamente detuvo la magia, consiguiendo que por lo menos no se intensifique más la amenaza. Si practicar magia cerca de ella era un problema, tendrá que hacerlo donde no esté en peligro, así que arrastró los cuerpos dentro de la casa y los hizo desaparecer allí, seguro.

Sin embargo, tenía que salir nuevamente, solo se había deshecho de tres de los cuatro cuerpos, y tenía que limpiar la sangre regada alrededor de la puerta. Luego de suspirar un par de veces dándose fuerzas, volvió a salir. Notó que Catra no se había movido de su lugar, solo se había recostado, observando la puerta.

\- “_Oye, sí que hiciste un desastre aquí” _le comentó en tono nervioso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener una postura amigable, escondiendo el miedo que sentía. Shadow Weaver les había enseñado magia defensiva, pero dudaba que pudiera detener un ataque de esa criatura.

Su tutora le había dicho que ella no lo reconocería, que no recordaba nada de lo que le hicieron en Erelandia, que no lo atacaría por eso. Pero él tenía sus dudas, y no quería arriesgarse a un ataque por venganza o por cualquier otro motivo.

\- “_¿Sabes? Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez, ¿Cómo se siente tal cambio?” _continuó hablando sin saber que más hacer, sin saber si ella siquiera lo entendería, pero era lo único que le salía hacer en ese momento, mientras con un balde tiraba agua sobre las paredes y puerta.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de que lo entendiera, Catra solo observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y eso lo ponía más nervioso. “_¿Por qué no hace lo que haría cualquier animal luego de comerse a media persona?” _pensó el joven aprendiz de mago.

Cuando termino con el sector circundante a la puerta, solo quedaba el cadáver a medio devorar en el otro extremo del patio, él comenzó a acercarse, intentando dejar la mayor distancia posible de la bestia recostada sobre la hierba. Sabía que la sombra de Shadow Weaver intervendría si Catra trataba de atacarlo, pero aun así, seguía siendo muy peligroso alejarse de su vía de escape.

En cuanto estuvo cerca de la presa del animal, recibió un gruñido de advertencia, mientras Catra se levantaba amenazadoramente, yendo en su dirección, Edward inmediatamente se detuvo y comenzó a retroceder, su corazón golpeaba violentamente en su pecho, y sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que se aleje de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Él rápidamente levanto sus manos, mostrando que no traía nada peligroso – “_Mira, no voy a hacerte nada, pero tengo que limpiar eso, o Shadow Weaver me matara” _dijo, sin poder ocultar el temor y nerviosismo en sus palabras – “_te prometo que no te faltara comida, yo mismo te la traeré, solo por favor no me hagas nada” _continuó casi rogando, esperando que la criatura pueda entenderlo.

Afortunadamente para él, ella no continuó acercándose, solo lo observaba.

“_Así que su nombre es Shadow Weaver” _pensó Catra, aun comportándose como si no entendiera lo que el asustado chico decía. Él claramente parecía creer que ella no comprendía lo que decía, y eso podía hacerle largar información de más, con suerte la información que ella buscaba.

Luchando contra sus instintos, dejo que el chico se acerque a su presa, todo en ella le gritaba que lo aleje, esa era SU comida, y nadie más que ella debería poder acercarse. Pero ya había comido hasta saciarse y necesitaba respuestas.

Comenzó a rodear al muchacho, hasta que se interpuso en su camino a la puerta, él solo continúo balbuceando cosas sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se acercaba a los restos del hombre.

Dejó que use un hechizo para desaparecer los restos del hombre, pero no pudo evitar que los pelos de su lomo se erizaran y sus músculos se tensaran ante la vista de la magia.

Cuando hubo terminado, el chico la observó, como rogando que lo deje pasar de regreso a la casa, pero ella no lo dejaría escapar sin más respuestas, solo tenía el nombre de la mujer y necesitaba más que eso antes de dejarlo marchar.

Él comenzó a dirigirse treintavamente a la casa probando su suerte, todo en su actitud indicaba lo asustado que estaba, el sudor corriendo por su cara, los movimientos rígidos, la voz nerviosa, su olor a miedo. Todo en él gritaba a presa fácil, Catra lucho contra el impulso de amenazarlo u hostigarlo por diversión, solo le demostró que no lo dejaría acercarse más a la casa.

\- “_Vamos Catra, déjame salir, no quieres atacarme y yo por supuesto que tampoco a ti, solo tenía que limpiar el patio, para que estés cómoda. Estoy seguro que Shadow Weaver te dejara salir pronto, eso no depende de mí” _intentó explicar nerviosamente el chico.

“¿_Catra…?” _pensó la felina, esa palabra le sonaba muy familiar, ¿ese sería su nombre? ¿este chico la conocía? Él podría saber por qué no recordaba nada de su pasado, solo tenía que empujarlo a decirlo, de alguna forma. Como él parecía estar hablando por sí solo, no lo dejaría marchar hasta obtener más respuestas.

\- “… _así que nunca creí ser tan bueno con la magia…” _Catra solo escuchaba a medias y distraídamente el parloteo del chico, sin dejarlo escapar ni quedarse callado, hasta ahora no había dicho nada importante, solo aburridas historias de su vida.

– “…_pero créeme nunca me pareció bien lo que te hacía, es decir, fueron cosas terribles, siento mucho haber formado parte de eso” _esas últimas palabras llamaron su atención y ella volteó a verlo atentamente, fue un reflejo, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, puso en evidencia que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Y Edward lo comprendió al instante, sin embargo, continuó hablando como si nada.

\- “_A mí me sorprendió que alguien pudiera resistir tanto. Créeme eras una choca dura. Realmente tenia mis dudas de que Shadow Weaver pudiera doblegarte, pero lo logró, y si no fuera por eso tal vez nunca te habría visto en esta forma” _continuó Edward hablando cada vez más confiado al ver que no lo estaba amenazando ni atacando, y si ella podía entenderlo, solo tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para salir de allí.

Su interminable parloteo terminó cuando la puerta del patio se abrió, Shadow Weaver emergiendo de ella, junto a Sara.

Edward sintió un enorme alivio al ver que al fin podría salir de su cautiverio a merced de aquella criatura. Catra solo observó molesta a la bruja, ahora podía estar segura de que era ella la razón del porque estaba de esa forma y no tenía recuerdos.

\- “_Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aun aquí?” _preguntó la hechicera avanzando tranquilamente por el patio.

\- “_Lo siento, es que no me dejaba salir, creo que no le gustó que desaparezca a su presa” _respondió el chico repentinamente tan relajado como siempre, Catra pudo ver a través de su fachada, él no estaba ni remotamente tan relajado como demostraba, pero era realmente bueno fingiendo, si ella no lo hubiera visto abiertamente nervioso unos momentos antes, se lo habría creído.

\- “_Como sea, no me importa” _dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Catra.

La felina le respondió dirigiéndole un amenazante gruñido, ya sabía que eso no funcionaría de nada contra ella, pero era un impulso que tampoco quería reprimir.

Inmediatamente sitio esa presión que paralizaba sus músculos, esta vez más intensa que antes, mientras Shadow Weaver continuaba acercándose. Cuando estuvo casi sobre ella, colocó un objeto rojo sobre su cabeza, y Catra gruñó, sintiendo una sensación extraña invadiéndola.

El repentino calor fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sus músculos se contrajeron en respuesta, enviando fuertes calambres a través de su cuerpo, cada vez se sentía más compacta y su mente se nublaba, el mundo se desdibujaba a su alrededor, mientras se sentía más y más pequeña.

De repente, la luz la invadió, y la vista al piso fue lo que la saludó, intentó levantar la vista, pero había una realmente enorme, pero al mismo tiempo muy conocida presión que se lo impedía, _“De nuevo Shadow Weaver con sus juegos estúpidos”_ pensó molesta, siempre era lo mismo. Solo que esta vez no se sentía igual que siempre. Ella sabía que había perdido parte de lo que pasó, como al despertar de un sueño intenso, la sensación permaneció allí, pero las imágenes se fueron.

Solo pudo ver a Shadow Weaver parada frente a ella, tan prepotente como siempre.

\- “_Basta de juegos, tenemos trabajo que hacer y espero que al fin no me decepciones Catra” _


	47. Una Mala Misión

Como si tener que viajar junto a Sara y Edward no fuera bastante molestia, la certeza de que éstos le ocultaban la verdad era exasperante, pero la sombra espía de Shadow Weaver nunca se apartaba, y no dejaba que los presione de ninguna forma para obtener respuestas.

Se tenía que conformar con las miradas extrañas que recibía de ellos.

Eso y la extraña sensación que la invadía desde que recobró la conciencia en el patio de la casa, lo último que recodaba antes de eso, era haber ido a ver a Shadow Weaver, y la hechicera le hiciera algo. Después de eso, todo era confuso, como imágenes sueltas de un extraño sueño, en el que estaba viviendo en el cuerpo de alguien más, imágenes de pesadillas, en las que volvía a estar en el portal, imágenes de sus conocidos muertos. Nunca supo que fue de Lonnie, pero el golpe que le dio para escapar de esa sala en Fright Zone no había sido mortal, a menos que haya calculado mal su fuerza, o ella haya caído mal… pero definitivamente no le atravesó el pecho con una enorme pata.

Y ella nunca persiguió a soldados hordianos en medio de un bosque, ni estuvo en una cascada. La imagen de unos profundos ojos rojizos no se borraba de su mente, al igual que la sensación de haber atacado despiadadamente a alguien.

Y todavía no encontraba una explicación decente del porque había despertado desnuda en el patio de la casa donde Shadow Weaver se refugiaba, o por qué momentos luego de despertar, había vomitado enormes cantidades de carne cruda, mucho más de lo que siquiera se imaginó que podría haber llegado a caber en su cuerpo.

Su explicación más plausible era que a través de eso que la bruja le había hecho en ese sótano, la había manipulado como a una marioneta y le había hecho hacer cosas realmente horribles, como comerse algo hasta casi reventar.

La sola idea de pensar en eso le daba escalofríos.

Pero nadie le daba pistas de que había pasado realmente en ese intervalo, aunque Edward parecía más incómodo de lo normal, si le había hecho algo malo bajo la influencia de Shadow Weaver no estaría mal, seguro el chico se lo merecía, el problema era que no recordaba qué.

Como tampoco sabía que había ocurrido con su cómodo uniforme de la Horda, ahora tenía unas ropas etherianas que, si bien resultaban cómodas para moverse con libertad, se sentían extrañas. Y tenía que usar una túnica que la cubría casi de pies a cabeza siempre que estaba en público.

En el camino, pararon en varios poblados, más que nada porque Sara siempre quería comprar alguna estupidez nueva, para Catra habría sido más practico comprar cosas en el camino de vuelta, a menos que no tengan pensado volver por ese camino.

En los primeros pueblos, ella simplemente los espero a las afueras, escoltada por la sombra espía por supuesto. Pero luego, tuvo que adentrarse para buscar que comer y la túnica le parecía una exageración incomoda e innecesaria. Cuando escapo de la Horda, tenía la paranoia de que cualquiera la reconocería al instante por haber sido la “gran Segunda al Mando de Hordak”, pero comprobó que la gente no tenía idea de quien era, y mucho menos tan lejos de la Horda, pero luego vio uno de esos carteles de búsqueda y la recompensa ofrecida por su cabeza. Por esa cantidad de dinero hasta ella misma se habría entregado, si eso le hubiera servido de algo.

Lo mejor era que nadie la reconozca, así que se mantuvo cubierta con la capa, aunque la capucha le cubría más de la mitad de la cara, y reducía su visión y audición.

Las veces que iba por comida, pedía algo que simplemente tenga carne. Desde que la probo en los entrenamientos de supervivencia en sus tiempos de cadete, le había parecido realmente deliciosa, pero las barras de ración no estaban mal, especialmente las grises. Sin embargo, ahora no entendía como le podría haber gustado alguna vez esa basura con la que los alimentaban, ahora solo deseaba comer carne, cocida o no, parecía ser lo único que deseaba, que la satisfacía.

Eso era algo más de las nuevas “costumbres” que parecía tener. Antes podría comer cualquier cosa que no oliera o supiera mal, ahora se negaba a comer cualquier cosa que no sea o contenga carne, y bebía solo agua, no entendía porque la gente pedía esas insulsas bebidas con frutas. En la Horda tenían que comer frutas periódicamente, y siempre que podía, ella intercambiaba las suyas por raciones con otros cadetes, pero parecían ser populares fuera de la Horda.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que no entendía del mundo exterior. O porque la gente actuaba tan relajadamente, ósea, había una guerra entre rebeldes y hordianos, y aunque fueran reinos neutrales, era obvio que tarde o temprano la guerra terminaría consumiéndolos, sin embargo, ahí estaba aquella gente, viviendo como si fueran inmunes al mundo de mierda que traía la guerra. Si así se comportaban los etherianos no rebeldes, no le sorprendió para nada su alta tasa de éxitos cuando estuvo en el poder, esa gente no estaba hecha para la guerra.

Se encontraban viajando a través de una zona neutral dentro del Reino de Bright Moon, hacia una zona montañosa muy particular, Catra nunca había estado por esos lugares, pero planeando los movimientos hordianos había llegado a conocer muy bien el mapa de Etheria. Se estaban aproximando al dominio flotante de los magos, Mystacor.

Como si no le fuera lo bastante mal con hechiceras retorcidas y princesas molestas, ahora se estaba dirigiendo al lugar más poblado de magia de todo el mundo, definitivamente Shadow Weaver no tenía límites a la hora de fastidiarla.

Y lo peor, es que ni sabía que estaban haciendo allí, la maga solo le dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer, que no era mucho más complicado que lo que ya había hecho, pero que esta vez, sus pupilos estaban a cargo y ella debía estar atenta a lo que ellos le indicaban.

Por lo que supuso que era más del trabajo de mierda que Shadow Weaver le encomendaba, solo que la responsabilidad estaba a cargo del par de idiotas que llamaba sus aprendices.

“_A la mierda” _pensó, ella ya estaba cansada se ser una asesina a sueldo, solo que sin sueldo. Podría haber llegado a aceptar trabajar para la mujer si eso significaba una vida más tranquila, o si al menos tuviera una esperanza de poder ser libre de nuevo, pero Shadow Weaver se había excedido, no solo la tenía amarrada con una especie de correa mágica, sino que le había hecho algo más profundo. Como si con hostigarla toda su vida o torturarla despiadadamente no fuera suficiente, ahora la había embrujado o algo, que le provocaba esos impulsos extraños.

Catra sabía que, en ese lapso desaparecido, ella había sido otra cosa, no recordaba que, pero tenía la sensación de haber sido algo distinto, y los flashes que tenia se lo afirmaban, y eso, era obra de Shadow Weaver.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de la bruja, si podía manipularla hasta tal punto, podría hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera, convertirla en lo que quisiera, y eso no estaba nada bien. Ella no sería su mascota o marioneta. Y Catra le demostraría que no tiene el poder que cree sobre ella, no mataría a nadie más por sus caprichos, ya la perseguían bastantes fantasmas en sus sueños y Shadow Weaver la necesitaba para lo que sea que esté planeando.

Al tramo final, lo hicieron bastante rápido, como si el tiempo se les acabara, incluso la última noche habían dormido al costado del camino. Edward había estado muy emocionado por acampar en medio del frio y oscuro bosque, mientras que Sara se quejó en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Catra no los ayudó en su pretensión de campamento, ella solo subió a un árbol que parecía lo suficientemente cómodo, y busco la mayor cantidad de follaje que pudo para cubrirse del frio. El árbol no resultó ser tan cómodo y su cubierta no la protegió mucho del frio, pero había pasado situaciones peores.

Partieron al amanecer, y caminaron un par de horas dentro del escarpado terreno, hasta que se posicionaron junto a un concurrido camino. Tal parece que estaban cerca de unas de las entradas al místico domino de los magos.

\- “_Tu solo ataca a los guardias, el mago es nuestro” _le indico Sara, con su habitual tono chocante cuando ya estaban en posición para una emboscada.

Catra no tenía una buena sensación sobre su misión, ella nunca había enfrentado a un mago, más allá de Shadow Weaver y su caso era particular, porque había aprendido a predecir sus ataques. Pero si todos los magos eran tan fuertes como ella, no sería fácil de vencer. Y dudaba que los jóvenes fueran suficiente para ello.

Pero sus órdenes eran atacar a los guardias, y eso sonaba como algo más seguro, se preguntó si la sombra los ayudaría en su tarea.

Pasaron algunas horas ocultos tras unas rocas al costado del camino, y vieron pasar varios grupos de personas, hasta que al fin Catra recibió su señal.

Según le dijeron, sería similar al robo de dinero, ella atacaría a los guardias y caballos, ellos saldrían como apoyo y se encargarían del mago.

Cuando pasaron frente a su afloramiento, ella saltó sobre el escolta a caballo más cercano. No era un grupo grande, solo el mago vistiendo una túnica celeste con capucha, y dos guardias, todos a caballo.

Ella cayó sobre el hombre, derribándolo de su montura, y cayó junto a él, en lugar de desgarrar su garganta, solo golpeo su tráquea, de modo tal que no pudiera respirar y se ahogara. Apenas logró su golpe, saltó sobre el segundo, era una mujer. Ella anticipó el ataque y desenvaino su espada, Catra esquivo su estocada por poco, y clavo las garras en la pierna de la escolta, aprovecho el agarre para desviar su trayectoria y subió a las ancas del caballo, el animal inmediatamente relinchó y se paró sobre sus patas traseras provocando que ambas cayeran.

Catra giró durante su caída para aterrizar prolijamente de pie, pero una patada del caballo impactó en su espalda y terminó aterrizando unos metros más allá con al menos una costilla rota. La jinete que cayó tras ella, recibió una segunda patada, pero en su hombro y también quedó tendida en el suelo, quejándose, seguramente con el hombro dislocado.

Al golpear el suelo arenoso, Catra soltó un doloroso quejido y comenzó a incorporase lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el dolor que recorría su pecho. De frente, una figura como una gran ave la golpeo, ella se cubrió el rostro intentando evitar el impacto, pero al parecer se trataba de una ilusión, ya que se sintió como una corriente de estática recorriéndola, sin embargo, lo que vino inmediatamente después, no fue una ilusión.

Algo exploto frente a ella, y quemó el pelaje y piel de sus brazos y pecho, la explosión la envió hacia atrás y el ardor fue tal que no pudo reposicionarse para caer bien, solo golpeó de espaldas el suelo y rodó en este intentando aliviar el ardor. ¿Dónde estaba su apoyo? ¿no se suponía que los aprendices de Shadow Weaver se encargarían del mago?

Se levantó siseando hacia el mago.

\- “_Tú… ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?, ¿Quién te envía?” _le preguntó éste desde lo alto de su caballo, con una sorprendida mirada en su rostro.

Catra hundió inútilmente sus garras en la arena, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio, el tipo parecía estar claramente confundiéndola con alguien más, pero no se dejaría distraer, ni permitiría que intente algún truco más.

\- “_Elegiste al blanco equivocado para lo que sea que quieras” _dijo el mago, notando el inminente ataque, mientras comenzaba a conjurar un muevo hechizo con sus manos.

En ese momento, Catra saltó sobre él, si era lo bastante rápida llegaría a su objetivo antes que este termine lo que estaba haciendo.

No lo logró.

Un fugaz haz de energía surgió del circulo que había dibujado el hechicero, e impacto en el pecho de Catra antes que lograra cubrirse. El golpe se sintió como un martillazo contra su esternón y la envió de nuevo de espaldas al suelo, gimió apretando los dientes por el dolor. Comenzó a girarse tan rápido como podía sin dañar más sus costillas y así poder usar sus brazos para ayudar a levantarse. Esta pelea iba muy mal, ¿Por qué Edward y Sara todavía no habían atacado? Le estaban dando una terrible paliza y no venían en su ayuda.

En cuanto se levantó sobre sus brazos y rodillas, sintió como si una patada mágica impactara contra su nuca, enviándola de bruces contra el suelo, y un cuerpo cayó sobre ella, literalmente aplastándola, no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que salió de su boca. Cuando quiso levantar la cabeza, un pie aterrizo en su nuca, hundiendo su cara en la arena.

Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, luchó por girar su cabeza, para poder respirar sin que su nariz y boca se llenen de arena, sin conseguir buenos resultados, ya que la capa de sedimentos era profunda y respirar era imposible por el dolor y el peso que tenía encima, además, quien sea que la estaba aplastando, había agarrado sus muñecas e inmovilizado sus piernas.

Catra tuvo que aceptar que estaba absolutamente derrotada, no podría zafarse de sus captores y su visión se estaba nublando, no luchó contra la sensación, perder la conciencia en ese momento, parecía como la mejor idea del mundo.

De repente, el peso que la mantenía retenida se alivió de golpe, y luego de un momento, Catra comenzó a levantarse torpemente, tosiendo, escupiendo tierra y gimiendo lastimosamente. Cuando levanto la vista, tardo un momento en comprender que estaba ocurriendo, las sombras lo cubrían todo y los guardias estaban suspendidos en el aire, con miradas incrédulas mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban paralizados.

“_Ataca ahora” _escucho decir una voz en su cabeza, que no estaba segura de sí era la suya, Catra arremetió contra los escoltas, no dejaría que la vuelvan a atacar. Desgarro la garganta de ambos con potentes zarpazos, mientras gruñía enojada por lo que le habían hecho.

Debido a la exaltación del momento, el movimiento fue más brusco de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar, comprendió cuando la explosión de dolor en su pecho la hizo gritar y caer de rodillas. Jadeando por el dolor, apoyó una mano en el piso, mientras envolvía el otro brazo alrededor de su pecho, definitivamente había cosas rotas allí.

Creyó que se estaba desmayando de nuevo cuando vio el piso brillar repentinamente.


	48. El Plan de Shadow Weaver

Ser teletransportada era una sensación extraña, Catra lo sintió un par de veces cuando estuvo con la princesa de Bright Moon, se sentía como una especie de vértigo y entumecimiento en el cuerpo. Solo que esta vez, no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupada tosiendo y escupiendo sangre como para concentrarse en algo más.

Luego de tomar un poco de aire, pudo prestar atención a su alrededor, reconoció que se encontraba en el patio de la casa del bosque. Y junto a ella, estaban Sara, Edward, y Shadow Weaver, además de una nueva figura inconsciente tendida en el suelo a los pies de la bruja. El mago.

\- “_Catra, siempre tú complicando las cosas, no se suponía que regreses con nosotros” _dijo Shadow Weaver en un tono cansado, su macabro cabello no flotaba a su alrededor como solía hacerlo, esta vez colgaba laciamente desde su cabeza – “_tu patética derrota me obligo a gastar más poder del necesario” _continuó la mujer mientras le acercaba la mano.

Catra le siseó alejándose, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer la mujer sería malo.

\- “_Si no es por las buenas será por las malas” _sonaba como una amenaza, pero lo dijo en un tono más bien aburrido.

De todos modos, Catra se agazapó, mientras retrocedía otro paso, deseo poder simplemente levantarse y escapar, aunque seguramente no habría funcionado, e intentarlo habría sido estúpido dada su condición.

Shadow Weaver solo suspiró mientras levantaba su mano y el cuerpo de la felina se sentía paralizado, sin embargo, esta vez la presión que la oprimía no era tan fuerte, se preguntó si se debía a la falta de poder o por las heridas que tenía.

\- “_Nunca nada es fácil contigo ¿verdad?” _dijo la bruja mientras le quitaba la máscara. Y al igual que la última vez, su cuerpo se calentó mientras su omoplato ardía, pero esta vez pudo comprender que era magia lo que la invadía.

Catra comenzó a luchar contra la sensación, lo que sea que Shadow Weaver esté intentando, no dejaría que pase de nuevo, no volvería a ser su marioneta. Pero lo cierto, era que no estaba en condiciones de resistirse, el dolor y la confusión solo aumentaban mientras ella jadeaba descontroladamente, casi podía ver energía emanando del brazo sobre el que se apoyaba.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que luchar mucho, ya que la mujer apoyó la mano en su hombro izquierdo, y el cansancio cayó de golpe cuando cada gota de su energía le fue drenada.

Sabía que tenía que esforzarse por entender que estaba ocurriendo esta vez, pero al igual que durante la pelea, perder la conciencia parecía ser la mejor salida, así que solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

No llego a ser consiente del momento en que se desplomó.

Shadow Weaver suspiró, esta vez recargada, mientras su cabello volvía a flotar a su alrededor. Observo por un momento a la chica inconsciente en el suelo, y volvió a colocarle la máscara.

\- “_Lleven al mago a su celda y a Catra a su habitación, vean que se recupere pronto” _indicó a sus pupilos – “_espero que no me defrauden en tareas tan sencillas” _agregó, dedicándoles una dura mirada. Éstos, inmediatamente comenzaron a levantar al inconsciente hombre. Ambos sabían que habían fallado en su prueba, y seguramente recibirían alguna represalia por aquello, lo importante ahora era no hacer enfadar más a su mentora.

Shadow Weaver sello a su prisionero dentro de una poderosa prisión mágica, dentro de una celda. Capturar a uno de los magos del Gremio era una excelente adquisición, podría extraer grandes cantidades de poder de él, y valiosa información. Pero, seria arriesgado mantener con vida a alguien tan peligroso por mucho tiempo, el mago podría encontrar la forma de romper el sello que lo mantenía preso, o enviar algún tipo de mensaje para que vengan a rescatarlo, lo mejor sería extremar las precauciones.

Luego de haberse asegurado de que no habría forma de que el mago intente algo. La hechicera se retiró a su salón privado, luego pensaría en la forma de reprender a sus aprendices.

Su error en la misión de hoy, podría haber sido muy grave, con Catra siendo la distracción, ellos deberían haber podido reducir al mago entre ambos, usando el hechizo que les había enseñado, luego ella aparecería, los transportaría de regreso y habría dejado a Catra en su forma animal para que regrese por su cuenta, transportar a tantas personas consumía una inmensa cantidad de poder. Pero los jóvenes no atacaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad y Shadow Weaver tuvo que ir en rescate de la felina y recién sus ayudantes reaccionaron.

Afortunadamente, el mago no había usado ningún ataque letal en ella, probablemente porque nadie quiere matar a una adolescente, o tal vez reconoció qué era Catra. Como sea, si no se hubiera tratado de alguien tan indulgente, la pequeña insolente podría estar muerta en estos momentos.

No es que se preocupara particularmente por la vida de su criada, pero haberla perdido ese día podría haber complicado enormemente su ya difícil plan.

Sin embargo, con que siguiera viva no era suficiente. Hasta ahora, la joven había cumplido bastante bien con sus tareas, pero parte de lo que salió mal en la misión de hoy, fue que no eliminó de entrada a los guardias, solo los incapacitó un poco. Catra claramente no quería matar a nadie, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Ella la conocía desde muy pequeña, y la felina por muy ruda y fría que pretenda ser, nunca fue esa clase de persona.

Shadow Weaver esperaba que su estadía en Isla Bestia la haya vuelto más dura, y así era, hasta cierto punto, pero eso no la había convertido en alguien despiadada como imaginó cuando la vio atacando a los hordianos que querían capturarla, tal parece que mataba como última opción, y que lo haya hecho hasta ahora, había sido solo suerte, o tal vez se había dado cuenta que no se desharía de ella porque la necesitaba.

Habría sentido lástima por la situación de su ex pupila, si no fuera porque necesitaba que se convierta en esa persona despiadada para poder jugar su papel en el plan. Sería mucho más fácil si solo no le importara matar a nadie, pero Catra siempre le llevaba la contraria en todo y eso siempre les complicaba las cosas a ambas.

Las misiones por venir serían más peligrosas todavía, y no podía permitirse ningún error como el de hoy. Afortunadamente su truco de disfrazar su voz para que ataque a los guardias había funcionado, dejar testigos solo habría empeorado la situación, pero dudaba si ese truco volvería a servir, esta vez solo había funcionado porque toda la situación era confusa y ocurrió muy rápido como para darle tiempo a pensar.

En el próximo golpe no habría errores, se aseguraría de que sus aprendices reaccionen a tiempo, y que Catra no dude en acabar a quien tenga en frente. Ella necesitaba a una temible asesina, pero actualmente solo contaba con un enorme gato que le molestaba que se metan con su comida y una terca adolescente que decidió ser una buena persona en el peor momento.

Pero si Catra se negaba a obedecerla, sería muy difícil hacerla trabajar, ella ya no se dejaba manipular y en medio de una pelea no tendría el tiempo para obligarla a hacer nada, y aun peor, en una pelea no podría estar al tanto de que hacía o no Catra, y ésta, seguramente aprovecharía su distracción para traicionarla nuevamente. Con esa posibilidad, era extremadamente peligroso llevarla a un enfrentamiento real.

Por otro lado, su versión cuadrúpeda podría ser más fácil de manipular, ella no recordaba sus experiencias como medio humana, por lo que no sabría cómo resistirse a la manipulación, en esa forma, la hechicera estaba segura que actuaría más por impulso que por lógica, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de focalizar ese impulso a su favor.

Tal vez, no obtendría la bestia desbocada que quería, pero sí podría enfocarla en atacar al mayor de sus problemas, princesas. Que las princesas se entrometan era lo más peligroso, podrían incluso echarlo todo a perder. Tenía que asegurarse que Catra las mantenga entretenidas cuando aparezcan, al resto podría manejarlo con los aprendices. Además, la felina ya odiaba a las princesas, eso volvía las cosas un poco mas fáciles.

Shadow Weaver suspiro cansada, tal vez, involucrar a la joven en su plan no había sido una buena idea después de todo, traía más problemas que soluciones. En un principio creyó que solo con su magia bastaría para dominarla y que al permitirle conectarse con ese lado animal, no podría controlarlo, se volvería más salvaje y descontrolada. Pero había resultado todo lo contrario, Catra se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, impredecible y difícil de controlar.

Sin embargo, con el plan en marcha, ya era tarde para volver atrás, trabajaría con lo que tenía y se aseguraría de que las cosas salgan bien.

Caminó tranquilamente por su estudio, casi saboreando su victoria, aún quedaba mucho para alcanzarla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ella sería la hechicera más temida de Etheria, recuperaría a su querida Adora, y se apoderaría de la piedra rúnica más poderosa de todas. Ya nunca más tendría que alimentarse del poder de otros magos o lo que podía conseguir de la magia que canalizaba Catra.

Ella seria invencible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo esta actualización a estas horas porque durante el dia me será imposible.  
Puede que estos caps parezcan de relleno, pero no lo son, dan sentido a lo que viene después. Espero les guste! :)


	49. En Busca de Respuestas

Los próximos días, Catra paso la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y despertando entre pesadillas de princesas. Lo que más le sorprendió al despertar la primera vez, fue estar en una cama, su cama, en su pieza, sin celdas oscuras, grilletes, guardias, ni nada. Solo ella, en su habitación.

Casi se podría haber sentido como una forma placentera de despertar, si no hubiera sido por el dolor en su pecho y cabeza, y el ardor en los brazos, que le recordó que su situación no era tan agradable después de todo. Seguramente, el mal estado del que salió de ese secuestro, tendría que ver con las inusuales comodidades al despertar, es decir, los aprendices de Shadow Weaver la habían cagado en la misión.

Al despertar aquel día, le pareció increíble como habían cambiado las cosas, antes nunca dudaba de donde despertaría al dormirse, siendo cadete despertar era una rutina que incluía ver las somnolientas caras de sus compañeros, y unos siempre animados ojos azules, ojos que no creía volver a ver en su vida.

Parecía imposible que alguna vez vuelva a ver a esa Adora, existía alguna posibilidad de solo ver a She-ra, pero Catra no quería ver a la estúpida princesa de dos metros y medio, quería volver a ver a su amiga, esa que en algún momento represento lo mejor de su vida, esa misma que la abandonó, prometiendo que regresaría antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Pero nunca más regresó, las princesas la capturaron y la convirtieron en lo que era ahora, y Adora lo aceptó sin más, cegada por ser alguien más importante y mejor de lo que podría haber sido en la Horda, tirándola a la basura a ella y a todos los planes que habían hecho sobre su futuro. Un futro que jamás llegaría a concretarse.

Eso era algo que Catra jamás podría perdonarle.

Desde que Adora se fue, todo salió mal para ella y de alguna forma había terminado aquí, pero Catra sabía que fue porque nunca supero que Adora la dejara, si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, o no, tal vez de una forma u otra igual habría terminado justo aquí. Es decir, igual se habrían tenido que enfrentar una y otra vez, igual Catra habría tenido que buscar la forma de eliminarla y seguramente Hordak habría encontrado algún motivo para matarla, ella habría buscado quitarle el puesto después de todo.

Pero nada de eso era importante a estas alturas, ya ni siquiera le importaba que Adora pague por lo que le hizo, de hecho, ni quería verla. Catra quería a su mejor amiga, no a la princesa que la había reemplazado, aunque tenga su mismo aspecto, voz y ojos, SU Adora se había ido y las princesas se la habían arrebatado, She-ra se la había arrebatado.

Tenía que simplemente cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y continuar adelante, lo que sea que eso signifique a estas alturas, aunque no sería fácil cerrar un capítulo que literalmente abarcó toda su vida. Pero ella saldría adelante, y para eso, tenía que liberarse de Shadow Weaver, y comprender que es lo que le había hecho.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de la cama. Imaginó que la tarea sería tan dolorosa como las otras veces que se había levantado por un motivo u otro, principalmente comer y beber, pero no fue así, se levantó sin problemas y donde antes había un punzante dolor, ahora solo había molestia. “_¿Sera que me curaron con magia?” _se preguntó, recordando cuando unos años atrás, “accidentalmente” se había roto una costilla gracias a Shadow Weaver. Habían pasado algunas semanas hasta que pudo volver a la actividad normal, y el dolor había perdurado mucho más que un par de días.

Si así había sido, no se quejaría por los resultados, pero le resultaba extraño que pudieran acercarse tanto y realizar magia a su alrededor sin que lo note, normalmente ella se despertaba ante la menor perturbación. Era sumamente útil para evitar que la tomen por sorpresa, pero era todo un problema cuando dormía con Adora, la rubia tendía a moverse mucho entre sueños, y aunque no la patee, siempre se terminaba despertando por cualquiera de sus movimientos, ese era uno de los motivos por los que no dormía tan seguido con Adora como le habría gustado.

\- “_Cerrar ese capítulo” _se reprimió la felina, si quería dejar atrás el tema de Adora y las princesas, tenía que dejar de recordar los buenos momentos con su ex amiga.

Como sea, definitivamente habían podido acercarse sin que lo note, ya que cuando despertaba solía encontrar agua y comida en su habitación, incuso las primeras veces que despertó tenía paños húmedos encima y ella no recordaba cuando se los pusieron.

Luego de asearse para limpiar su pelaje pegoteado por la tierra y el sudor, bajo hasta la sala principal, deseando no encontrar a nadie.

No tuvo esa suerte.

Allí se encontraba Sara, la chica de cabello castaño le dedicó una mirada avergonzada y desvió la vista. – “_No se supone que debas estar levantada” _dijo en su habitual tono molesto.

\- “_Como si eso te importara” _respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos y observando alrededor, no habían sombras de Shadow Weaver merodeando. – “_Vas a darme algunas respuestas” _dijo, apoyándose en la pared.

\- “_No hay nada misterioso, con Edward nos tardamos un poco en atacar al mago, eso es todo. Siento mucho que te hayan dado esa… golpiza” _continuó la joven sin verla, parecía que pronunciar esas palabras le costaba horrores.

Catra casi no creía lo que estaba escuchando, unas disculpas era lo último que esperaba recibir de Sara, aunque la chica no se veía arrepentida, solo parecía molesta.

\- “_Como sea, no es como que no te lo merecieras” _terminó la joven.

Catra se sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, eso sonaba más como la perra de Sara.

\- “_No me interesan tus disculpas por ser incompetente” _dijo Catra en un tono aburrido, aunque se sentía bien que por lo menos acepte que era culpable de su sufrimiento y este avergonzada por eso. – “_Quiero saber qué fue lo que Shadow Weaver me hizo y como tiene que ver con esto” _continuó la felina, señalando la máscara en su cabeza.

Al principio no le había prestado atención, pero siempre que la bruja le hacia esa cosa rara de la magia, primero le quitaba la máscara y no podía ser casualidad.

Sara le dedicó una mirada pensativa, como dudando de que responder – “_¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella?” _fue la respuesta que recibió de la joven aprendiz.

\- “_Porque tú estás más cerca. Y Shadow Weaver no sabe responder con la verdad, así que tú me lo dirás” _dijo la felina acercándose y apoyando una mano en la mesa, junto a la chica.

Esta solo la vio desafiante, luego de unos momentos finalmente suspiro antes de hablar – “_La verdad no lo sé. Cuando le preguntamos, ella solo nos dijo que teníamos que aprender otras cosas primero y que nos lo explicaría a su tiempo” _

Esa respuesta era lo mismo que nada para Catra, - “_Bueno, pero tu estuviste todas las veces que lo hizo, al menos dime que es lo que me pasa” _exigió, comenzando a exasperarse.

\- “_Primero, no me hables en ese tono gatita, y segundo, ¿Qué parte de “no lo sé” no entiendes?” _respondió la chica levantándose y encarándola – “_Solo pareces desmayarte o convertirte en un animal todo feo” _continuó en un tono burlón y molesto.

\- “_¿A qué te refieres con un animal?” _consultó Catra sin responder a la actitud de la chica, pero sin alejarse tampoco, al menos ahora estaba consiguiendo respuestas.

\- “_Mira, no tengo porque decirte nada y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, si quieres respuestas, ve y pídeselas directamente a Shadow Weaver, no me meteré en problemas por tu culpa” _después de decir esto, Sara solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Catra la observo con los ojos entrecerrados. Así que sí la convertía en un animal después de todo y además, les había indicado a sus seguidores que no le den información al respecto.

La felina suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse al estudio de Shadow Weaver, tenía hambre y ganas de irse a dormir de nuevo, además, sabía que la mujer no le daría respuestas concretas, pero al menos podría obtener algunas pistas si hacía las preguntas correctas y no se dejaba llevar por sus juegos.

\- “_¡Shadow Weaver! ¡Sal de ahí maldita bruja anciana!” _gritó Catra golpeando con fuerza la puerta del estudio de la mujer, no era un acercamiento para nada sutil ni amistoso, pero esa era precisamente la imagen que quería dar. Fuera de la Horda y con todo lo que habían pasado, el respeto y la delicadeza hacía mucho que habían quedado atrás. Shadow Weaver ya no era su superior, solo era un molesto paracito en su trasero.

Además, ¿qué era lo peor que podría hacerle? ¿paralizarla? ¿electrocutarla? ¿azotarla? Catra ya había pasado por cosas mucho peores como para que eso le de miedo, el dolor parecía ser una parte normal de la vida cotidiana y ella no se doblegaría ante él.

Por supuesto no fue agradable cuando salió despedida y golpeó con fuerza la pared tras ella, mientras la puerta del estudio se abría y la mujer emergía a través de esta.

\- “_¿Algún día aprenderás a comportarte?” _preguntó la hechicera, dirigiéndole una dura mirada mientras con un movimiento de su mano comprimió el cuerpo de Catra con una presión invisible.

Catra solo le gruñó, dedicándole una mirada molesta.

La mujer finalmente aflojó su poder y la felina cayó al piso, pero se recuperó de inmediato poniéndose de pie al instante, realmente se alegró por su milagrosa recuperación.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Catra?” _preguntó la mujer en un tono cansado – “_¿No deberías estar en cama?”_

_\- “Ya quisieras, vine aquí a buscar respuestas y tú me las darás. Ya he tenido suficiente de toda tu mierda Shadow Weaver” _contestó la felina, remarcando el odio en cada palabra. Era solo una actuación, lo cierto es que estaba bastante tranquila aun con el ataque de la hechicera, al igual que las muchas cosas que habían cambiado desde lo que ocurrió en aquel sótano, ahora ya no se alteraba tan fácilmente y mantener el control sobre si misma resultaba mucho más fácil, antes, un ataque así de la bruja, habría desencadenado toda una oleada de rabia en ella.

\- _“Pues tendrás que ser más específica y podrías comenzar agradeciéndome por salvar tu patética vida” _fue la respuesta que recibió de la mujer. Que Catra se encuentre buscando respuestas en ese momento significaba un par de cosas: por un lado, que no había estado tan mal como le pareció cuando regresaron de la misión. Y por otro lado, o bien quería respuestas acerca de lo que ocurrió allí, o tendría que ver con lo de la máscara, tal vez ya lo habría notado.

\- “_Ho si, disculpa mi descortesía, muchas gracias por mandarme a atacar a un poderoso mago escoltada por un par de incompetentes niños que se mean en los pantalones ante la menor señal de peligro” _respondió la felina en un tono venenoso y dedicándole una media sonrisa – “_Y ya con los agradecimientos dados, ahora dime que mierda fue lo que me hiciste, esta vez hazme el favor de no intentar ninguno de tus trucos”_ terminó, apoyándose en la pared tras ella.

\- “_Ya te lo dije, solo te vinculé con mi magia, eres demasiado salvaje como para andar por tu propia cuenta, siempre lo has sido. Si no fuera por mí, te andarías arrastrando por el lodo como esas estúpidas criaturas de bosque_” respondió la mujer en un tono despectivo.

\- “_Si, si, ya he escuchado mucho de asa basura durante toda mi vida. Ahora me explicaras que quieres decir con eso y por qué me convertiste en una especie de animal. Y no me vengas con lo de “siempre fuiste así” porque ambas sabemos que nunca ocurrió hasta que lo hiciste” _continuó Catra actuando fastidiada por tener que hablar con la mujer, lo que en realidad no era tan fingido.

\- “_De hecho, tu solo sabes que nunca ocurrió hasta que lo permití, hay muchas cosas que no sabes niña, así como hay muchas otras cosas que no debes saber. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas, la respuesta es simple, yo no te convertí en nada que tu no fueras ya de por sí, y puedes comprobarlo por ti misma” _dijo la mujer haciendo un movimiento con sus manos.

Catra se preparó para sentir la parálisis o la electricidad, pero nada de eso ocurrió, su hombro ardió repentinamente y una sombra la atravesó desde la espalda, quitándole la máscara mientras avanzaba, ella intentó atraparla, pero esa horrible sensación en su cuerpo le impido poder hacer un movimiento coordinado.

Inmediatamente, y al igual que las otras veces, sintió que su temperatura aumentaba, pero esta vez ella no se encontraba herida, esta vez resistiría lo que la bruja le estaba haciendo, ”_No me manipularas con el mismo truco” _pensó mientras jadeaba descontroladamente intentando controlar la energía que la inundaba desde adentro.

Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas clavando las garras en el piso, como buscando afirmarse a algo en todo ese huracán de energía en ella, que comenzaba a afecta su mente, haciéndola sentirse confusa y desorientada. Ella solo clavo más profundo las garras, mientras sentía todos sus músculos temblar, “_no seré tu marioneta” _pensó comenzando a gruñir mientras se resistía.

El zumbido en sus oídos aumento y todo lo que podía escuchar era su gruñido, que cada vez se volvía más profundo y áspero en su garganta, hasta que la vibración de este era todo lo que podía sentir, el resto de su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y su cabeza pareció dar un violento vuelco, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía repentinamente borroso.

Pudo sentir la energía liberándose de golpe, en una corriente incontrolable, la sensación la llevo a rugir ferozmente para imponerse ante el mar de sensaciones que la ahogaba, ella no se dejaría vencer por lo que sea eso, ella permanecería firme en la realidad, aunque no supiera exactamente que quería decir eso, se dio cuenta cuando no comprendía a que realidad se estaba aferrando tan desesperadamente.

La única realidad de la que era consciente, era de que no entendía a donde estaba, hacía unos momentos atrás estaba en aquel patio con la mujer frente a ella, ahora continuaba la mujer en frente, pero no se encontraba en el patio, estaba en un lugar cerrado, y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Le gruño por las dudas, todo era muy extraño.

“_Tranquila” _escucho decir una voz en su cabeza, que no se sentía como la propia, se sentía como la de esa mujer “_Solo estas desorientada, no hagas nada estúpido y podrás irte sin problemas” _dijo aquella voz.

\- “_¡Sara!” _llamó la mujer en voz alta. Unos momentos después, la chica joven que había visto antes hizo su aparición, visiblemente sorprendida ante la escena.

\- “_Llévala hasta la puerta de afuera, estoy segura que a Catra le vendrá bien un paseo” _dijo la mujer en tono aburrido.

\- “_Si señora” _respondió Sara dudando de que hacer a continuación.

“_No quieres estar aquí, ve con ella.” _escuchó nuevamente a Shadow Weaver en su cabeza, se sentía muy extraño tener más de una voz en su cabeza, igual esa voz estaba en lo cierto, no quería estar ahí, quería salir cuanto antes, así que camino en dirección a la chica, además, mientras más lejos este de esa mujer mejor sería.

_“Y regresa cuando te llame, créeme que no querrás que te obligue a hacerlo” _Catra ignoró eso último, no sonaba para nada agradable eso de “obligarla”, pero sería un problema para el futuro.

Luego del pasillo, salieron a una gran sala y ahí la chica abrió una puerta.

\- “_Aprovecha para salir antes que Shadow Weaver se retracte” _dijo Sara dedicándole una mirada casi compasiva. Edward le había comentado de su convivencia con Catra en el patio, y de que ella era perfectamente capaz de entender lo que le decían.

Catra se encamino a la puerta aun insegura de qué se trataba, pero la promesa se estar libre de nuevo era muy tentadora, esperaba no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en su camino.


	50. Instinto de Caza

Catra se levantó tan rápido como pudo, todavía no lograba comprender porque esa mujer dorada no dejaba de atacarla, pero siempre parecía estar muy enojada con ella. Le dedicó una molesta mirada mientras gruñía amenazadoramente, todas aquellas personas parecían estar cometiendo un grave error con ella.

No pudo continuar pensando a qué se debía el persistente ataque, ya que una figura se materializo sobre ella, y la golpeo violentamente en la nuca, Catra se giró rápidamente enviando un zarpazo a su agresora, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, donde había estado un instante atrás, ahora solo había pequeñas manchas brillosas flotando. Ni siquiera llego a bajar su pata cuando alguien chocó contra su costado expuesto, el golpe retumbó en todo su pecho mientras volaba un par de metros y golpeaba pesadamente el suelo, era mujer dorada de nuevo.

Apenas logró levantarse a tiempo para esquivar un enorme afloramiento de hielo que pareció surgir del suelo, saltó esquivando un segundo filo de hielo, luego otro y otro, hasta que unas especies de lianas se enredaron en sus patas, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y una nueva punta de hielo impacto contra su pecho, levantándola con tal fuerza que las lianas se rompieron y volvió a caer.

Jadeando volvió a levantarse, sangre goteaba de la herida dejada en sus costillas junto con la de las numerosas heridas en todo su cuerpo, estaba rodeada de mujeres y parecían turnarse para atacarla sin piedad. No habría forma de obtener la victoria en aquella batalla, una y otra vez había intentado atacar a alguna, y siempre otra la protegía. La mejor opción era simplemente escapar, pero tampoco se lo permitían, cuando escapaba se las ingeniaban para bloquear su camino, hacerla tropezar, ahogarla, congelarla y golpearla.

Y la peor de todas era la de la espada, todos sus ataques eran repentinos y contundentes, se movía muy rápido como para esquivarla y había sentido el filo de su espada dejando profundos cortes a lo largo de su pelaje.

Catra se tensó cuando la vio atacar de nuevo, esta vez no intentaría esquivar el golpe, lo devolvería. Cuando estuvo a una distancia de ataque, la felina salto con sus garras totalmente desenvainadas, la mujer de armadura dorada no detuvo su marcha y la chocó, llevándosela por delante, Catra clavo las garras en la espalda de la mujer tan profundo como pudo mientras trataba de morder su cuello. Antes que pueda conseguirlo, se vio aplastada entre una pared de rocas y el avance la mujer, el golpe fue tan fuerte que literalmente sintió sus costillas crujir ante la presión. En lugar de un quejido, de su boca salió una bocanada de sangre mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo.

Trato de levantarse una vez más, pero sus patas temblaban mientras más sangre salía de su boca. Finalmente se desplomo sobre el piso, derrotada.

Con ese pensamiento se despertó de golpe, jadeando agitadamente mientras revisaba su cuerpo en busca de heridas. No encontró nada, tal parece que insistir en dormir no había sido una buena idea.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse, solo había sido otro de esos sueños, en todos era lo mismo, aquellas mujeres la atacaban y ella debía defenderse, a veces perdía como ahora, otras veces ganaba y las vencía, esa sensación era indescriptiblemente placentera, ellas se merecían la muerte que recibían. Además, ¿Quién era esa mujer con brillo dorado? Ya la había soñado antes, y en ninguno de sus sueños era amigable.

Se desperezó estirando todos sus musculo, la molestia en su pecho ya era casi imperceptible. Había pasado toda la noche durmiendo y despertando, y esos sueños no la dejaban descansar bien. Aunque hubiera deseado continuar durmiendo, su mayor prioridad ahora, era conseguir comida, estaba hambrienta. Ayer, prefirió alejarse lo más posible de Shadow Weaver y buscar un lugar cómodo para dormir. Hoy, tendría que ir a cazar, y en poco tiempo, se encontró siguiendo un rastro.

Pasó varias horas siguiendo el rastro de una presa tras otra, no conseguía llegar a su objetivo antes de que el rastro desaparezca. La tarea era frustrante y Catra quería simplemente recostarse a dormir nuevamente, pero su estómago le insistía en que continuara intentando.

Finalmente, encontró un rastro lo bastante fresco, la idea de poder comer algo la llenó de energía y se mantuvo caminando casi sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, y cuando lo hacía era solo para olfatear el aire, hasta que pudo oler el aroma del animal en la brisa.

Ella nunca antes había cazado de esa forma, las veces que había cazado algo, eran pequeñas criaturas que deschababan su presencia moviéndose en la vegetación. Esta presa se sentía mucho más grande y silenciosa, y ella debía ser igualmente silenciosa si quería acercarse.

El instinto se apodero de ella mientras caminaba sigilosamente olfateando, observando y escuchando atentamente, medía cuidadosamente antes de dar un paso, de modo tal que este no haga ningún ruido o el ruido se vea cubierto por algo más. Sintió su corazón martillar en su pecho cuando al fin pudo ver a su próxima presa, era grande, más alto que ella, tenía largas y estilizadas patas y de su cabeza surgían fuertes y afilados cuernos. Nada en ella indicaba que fuera una presa fácil.

Sin embargo, el hambre pesaba más que la seguridad.

Continúo acercándose cubierta por la vegetación, tan agachada como su cuerpo le permitía, a veces pasaban varios minutos entre paso y paso, pero si hacia un movimiento brusco antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, delataría su presencia y perdería su oportunidad.

Saliva goteaba de su boca mientras sus músculos se tensaban preparando el ataque, solo estaba esperando que el animal baje la cabeza nuevamente al pasto para saltar. Pero la criatura parecía haber notado el peligro, ya que olfateaba persistentemente el aire, mientras miraba en todas direcciones y giraba sus oídos rápidamente. Catra ya llevaba un rato sin hacer ningún movimiento, apenas para respirar y redistribuir el peso de su cuerpo cada tanto.

Finalmente, el animal bajo la cabeza, e inmediatamente Catra saltó en una explosión de adrenalina.

Apenas notó el movimiento, el animal salto hacia adelante emprendiendo su huida, en solo unos pasos logro marcar una gran distancia, a Catra le sorprendió que pudiera correr tan rápido, pero estaba huyendo de ella, y pudo saborear la tibia sangre en su boca, pudo imaginar sus colmillos perforando la carne, pudo imaginar sus garras clavándose en esos cuartos traseros que se movían en la vegetación.

Se sintió frenética en aquella persecución, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció por completo, todo lo que importaba era atrapar a su presa. Clavo sus garras en el suelo para afirmar más su agarre y estiró al máximo sus patas en cada zancada, incluso sintió que se impulsaba haciendo fuerza con el cuello y la cabeza.

Hasta que al fin logro acercarse lo suficiente.

Dando un salto hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, y estirando al máximo uno de sus brazos, logro enganchar una de las patas traseras del animal con sus garras, ambos rodaron por el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio por el ataque. Y ambos se levantaron al instante, esta vez el animal decidió confrontarla con los cuernos, y Catra dudo qué hacer a continuación, no era tan fácil si no estaba escapando, se recordó atacando al hombre con la espada y a los hombres con armadura, ella podía atacarlo de frente.

Y eso hizo.

El animal igualmente contrataco con los cuernos y Catra tuvo que girar de golpe, esquivando por poco las puntas de las astas, el animal se defendía mejor que aquellas personas. Reconsideró su ataque, con esa cornamenta no podía atacarlo directamente de frente, tendría que buscar su costado. Resultó ser más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, el animal se movía junto ella anteponiendo la cornamenta entre ambos.

“_A la mierda” _pensó Catra, saltando nuevamente sobre el animal, ella tenía hambre ahora y no perdería más tiempo para comer.

Dada su posición, el ataque fue impulsivo y estúpido, como lo comprobó cuando varias puntas de la cornamenta se clavaron en su pecho y vientre, y solo llego a acercarse lo suficiente para rasguñar la frente del animal.

Ella rugió por el dolor mientras caía al suelo tan de pie como pudo, el animal aprovecho ese momento para girar y escapar.

Pero Catra había caído bastante bien, aterrizando primero con las patas de atrás, y con ellas, de inmediato se impulsó hacia el animal. Dado que este perdió tiempo girando, la felina logró clavar profundamente sus garras en los cuartos traseros del animal, y tirando de sus brazos logro treparse en él.

Por el peso extra y las heridas en sus músculos la criatura cayó torpemente y Catra salto sobre su cuello, en cuanto sus fauces se cerraron sobre la tráquea, no las soltó y mantuvo una pata sobre la cabeza del animal para mantener los cuernos lejos de ella.

El animal se removió desesperadamente intentando levantarse de nuevo, pero el peso sobre él y la falta de aire se lo impidió, hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse, Catra mantuvo su mordida firme un rato más, antes de soltar su agarre para ella poder respirar mejor.

Al fin, todo había terminado. A penas recuperó lo suficiente el aliento, comenzó a comer como si fuera la última comida de su vida, ignorando por completo sus nuevas heridas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo me quedo algo más tosco que lo normal, pero bueno, es solo un nexo.  
Si logro terminar de editar el próximo cap, lo subo ahora, sino bueno, será pasado mañana. Lo bueno es que ya se acerca el gran enfrentamiento y los capítulos volverán a dividirse entre personajes ya que muchas cosas van a pasar en simultaneo y conectadas.  
Como siempre, gracias por leer! :)


	51. La "Calma" Antes de la Tormenta

La orden de partir no llego como lo hacía normalmente por el comunicador de la Horda, esta vez, un Oficial se presentó muy temprano en la habitación de Scorpia.

Le dijo que era solicitada inmediatamente en el ala de vehículos para partir a su siguiente misión, Scorpia apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse antes de salir, era extraño que los movimientos sean tan repentinos dentro de la Horda, en general incluían papeleos y autorizaciones, pero cada tanto eran llamados inmediatamente.

Scorpia se presentó en su puesto sin estar segura de qué se trataba, reportó al guardia a cargo del ingreso a la zona de vehículos que había llegado, éste inmediatamente realizo una llamada y en poco tiempo se presentaron dos Oficiales armados para escoltarla. Scorpia los siguió nerviosamente, eso definitivamente no era normal, pensó si debería escapar en ese momento, tenía un arsenal de vehículos disponibles, pero la zona también estaba inusualmente cargada de soldados que iban y venían cargando cosas.

Los oficiales la guiaron ante la misma Huntara.

\- “_General de la Fuerza Huntara” _saludó Scorpia tan mecánicamente como siempre.

\- “_Buenos días Capitán de la Fuerza Scorpia” _devolvió el saludo la mujer – “_Disculpe haber sido convocada tan repentinamente, partiremos en este instante al frente de Las Animas, tome su arma y aborde el A-937 partimos en 15 minutos” _dio claramente sus órdenes y se volteó a revisar la pantalla en sus manos.

\- “_Si Señora” _respondió Scorpia a la espalda de la mujer y se dirigió a donde estaban las armas apiladas.

Ella sabía que en cualquier momento podía ser llamada para esa misión, si no había sido solo una trampa, pero esto era muy repentino, a juzgar por el despliegue, las tropas habían estado trabajando arduamente toda la noche preparando los vehículos y provisiones, y las tropas para la misión llegaban de a escuadrones directo a subir a sus respectivas unidades de transporte. Todo había ocurrido muy rápida y discretamente.

Por lo que pudo ver, la partida ya había iniciado hacía horas, debido a que los vehículos cargados de soldados partían uno tras otro y eran reemplazados por unidades vacías.

Cuando le informaron del ataque a Las Animas, se imaginó un ataque a gran escala, pero la cantidad de tropas, armamento y provisiones que estaban moviendo era más de lo que ella había podido llegar a imaginar, sería una invasión más grande de lo que creyó. Querían tomar Las Animas a toda costa.

Debido a la incertidumbre que había tenido de ese ataque, no había avisado nada a Adora, solo le había comunicado que Hordak había enviado un mensaje a alguien en otro mundo y podría llegar un ejército más grande que el hordiano.

Pero tenía que avisarle cuanto antes de este ataque, era demasiado grande y no tendrían tiempo para prepararse.

Ella enviaría la alerta a la Rebelión, y buscaría la manera de escapar de la Fuerza, esto ya estaba alcanzando niveles muy altos de peligrosidad y no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado a cambio. Si se querían enojar que lo hagan, ella ya había tenido suficiente de esa vida encubierta.

En cuanto estuvo en su unidad de movimiento, solo le quedaba esperar la partida, no tuvo que esperar mucho. En poco tiempo estuvieron en movimiento, les tomaría un poco más de un día llegar a las fronteras con Las Animas y en ese periodo le costaría encontrar un tiempo en privado lo suficientemente largo como para poder establecer comunicación con la Rebelión.

Llegaron a su destino al mediodía del próximo día.

A Scorpia le sorprendió la vista, un gran campamento militar había sido montado en un sector deforestado el bosque, seguramente los Tenientes habían sido los encargados de montarlos, y ahora ella era una de las máximas autoridades en la zona, ella y Huntara como pudo apreciar cuando vio a la mujer paseándose evaluando el campamento.

Scorpia quería aislarse lo antes posibles para enviar la alerta, pero tenía que mantener la fachada sin levantar sospechas, así que se acercó directamente a Huntara.

\- “_General de la Fuerza, aquí la Capitán de la Fuerza Scorpia reportándose a la espera de órdenes” _dijo la mujer escorpión saludando con la típica mano en la frente a su superior.

\- “_Ayude a montar la unidad médica Capitán, una vez que esté funcionando repórtese ante mi” _indicó la imponente mujer dedicándole una mirada de arriba abajo.

Scorpia asintió y se dirigió a cumplir su tarea, allí tal vez consiga el tiempo que necesitaba a solas.

No lo consiguió.

Ya casi al anochecer, después de haber terminado su tarea, se dirigió a ver a Huntara, le sorprendió encontrarla con un uniforme muy distinto al que había tenido, o al que vestían los típicos Oficiales, de hecho, le recordó bastante al traje que usaba Hordak.

Huntara solo le indicó que no tenía más tareas para ella ese día, que podía ir al centro de provisiones y allí encontraría un paquete con lo que necesitaba y la dirección de su carpa.

Scorpia tomo su paquete y leyó el código de ubicación de su dormitorio y posiblemente vivienda durante algún tiempo, si ella permanecía ese tiempo. Cuando estuvo en sus aposentos, se alegró al ver que era bastante grande, tenía una cama y podía estar parada cómodamente. Dejo el paquete en el suelo e inmediatamente saco el comunicador que Adora le había entregado, como el aparato funcionaba con la señal de la magia de Bright Moon, no era posible que interfiriera o fuera rastreada por las señales hordianas, que usaban antenas y ondas de radio muy distintas a la señal mágica. Pero, tardaba cierto tiempo en concretar una señal estable.

Cuando consiguió la señal, envió un mensaje muy sencillo, lo único que permitía el aparato, “_HA. Mañana. Ataque gran escala. Las Animas. Sg.” _fue todo lo que pudo enviar, tenía que informar que eran más que nada tropas a pie, bots y tanques mejorados, y que Huntara se encontraba al mando, pero tenía que esperar que el aparato envié el mensaje y reestablezca la señal antes de poder enviar algo más.

En ese momento, el costado de una de las paredes de su carpa se rasgó repentinamente, y vio a Huntara enviándole una furiosa mirada. Scorpia no necesito más para saber que la habían descubierto e inmediatamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

Había caído estúpidamente en una trampa y ahora tenía que escapar.

Llego a correr algo más de cien metros cuando la General la alcanzo a gran velocidad, Scorpia esquivo el golpe que le dirigió desde atrás, y supo que su carrera había llegado hasta ahí, tendría que luchar para escapar y ella no tenía miedo, sabía que era fuerte, se había enfrentado cara a cara a la misma She-ra, podría contra Huntara.

Solo que la mujer era descomunalmente fuerte, comprendió cuando detuvo un puño con su tenaza y el impacto resquebrajo su exoesqueleto. El dolor recorrió todo su brazo y ella gimió agarrando su brazo incrédula, esquivo algunos golpes mientras retrocedía, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para golpearla con su aguijón y todo terminaría.

Scorpia envió un fuerte golpe con su tenaza sana, lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a cualquiera, pero Huntara lo detuvo con su antebrazo casi sin inmutarse y el golpe termino doliéndole más a la Capitán, ella se agacho fingiendo mucho dolor, mientras aprovechaba la postura desprotegida de la General para enviar su aguijón, la mujer detuvo su cola a centímetros de su cuerpo y girando le asestó un potente rodillazo que quebró su cola.

El golpe, doblo su cola de una forma muy antinatural y quebró el exoesqueleto que la cubría, Scorpia no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que escapo de su boca, y sus piernas se doblaron por la oleada de dolor que recorrió su columna, provocando que caiga de rodillas. Cuando levantó la mirada, manchas blancas aun cubrían su visión, pero llego a ver el puño que se dirigía a su cara, demasiado rápido para esquivarlo.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro

* * *

Rem revisó incrédulamente los informes por incontable vez. Si sus espías y centinelas estaban en lo cierto, al ataque planeado por la Horda sería mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Apenas recibió la información, envió un pedido oficial de auxilio a la Rebelión, y adjuntó la evidencia. Al día siguiente, se presentaron Adora, Bow, Glimmer junto con Swift Wind y un día después llegaron Netossa y Spinnerella.

Le dijeron a Rem que no podían enviar tropas, pero que dada la seriedad de su situación, estaban disponiendo a toda la Alianza. Frosta y Mermista junto a otros rebeldes, se encontraban dispuestos a algunas horas de distancia, en caso que la Horda intente un ataque por dos frentes, pero que acudirían de inmediato si eran llamados.

Rem no podía estar más agradecida por la ayuda, a estas alturas cualquier apoyo que pudiera recibir sería bienvenido, incluso habían llegado al punto de llamar a los habitantes del reino a unirse a la milicia. Eso era algo con lo que ella había estado en contra en un primer momento, ella sostenía que las personas que vayan a la guerra debían estar debidamente preparadas para la tarea, pero la magnitud del despliegue hordiano había cambiado las cosas.

Al menos no había impuesto un llamado obligatorio, era una convocatoria voluntaria, y muchos ciudadanos preocupados y comprometidos se habían sumado, pero solo unos días de entrenamiento no eran suficientes. Ella miró tristemente la lista de voluntarios en su escritorio, sabiendo que muchos de ellos jamás regresarían a casa con sus familias.

Observó los mapas pegados en la pared, repasando por última vez el plan de taque y resistencia. Para su suerte o desgracia, la Rebelión había cambiado su táctica en la guerra, antes se dedicaban a resistir, ahora implementaban un plan de ataque y resistencia escalonados que nunca habían implementado a tal escala, pero ya habían comprobado que solo resistir no era suficiente en ataques grandes.

Esta batalla era una especie de prueba de campo.

Rem suspiro, ya todos estaban partiendo a las líneas del frente, y ella saldría en poco tiempo, sus cosas ya estaban en camino. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo para despedirse de sus hermanos, la hermana que le seguía, Kila, tenía solo 15 años, y el siguiente, Dan, 12 años, a sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños para quedar solos, aunque ella había quedado al frente de su familia con solo 9 años, todo porque su padre se lanzó imprudentemente a la guerra.

Rem era la única hija legitima de los príncipes del reino, su madre había muerto en la guerra de la primera Alianza, cuando ella era apenas una niña pequeña, y después de eso, su padre declaro el reino neutral, pero siempre se mantuvo peleando encubierto con la Rebelión, hasta que en una pela murió, dejando a dos hijos ilegítimos pero reconocidos.

Ellos nunca habían sido tratados como tales, siempre fueron tratados como legítimos príncipes del reino y para Rem eran sus hermanos. Pero todavía, ninguno había presentado una conexión real con la Soul Amber, Kila parecía tener cierta afinidad con la roca, pero nada más, y sin eso, ninguno podría heredar el reino.

Eran demasiadas cosas en juego, el futuro de su reino, de sus hermanos, de su gente y su bosque. De pronto se vio entendiendo las razones de su padre para declarar el reino como neutral, ella había intentado mantenerlo así todo el tiempo que pudo, pero eso ahora ya no era una opción. Sin embargo, si pudiera volver a hacer las paces con la Horda, lo haría, ganar una guerra no justificaba tanta destrucción. Pero ese punto ya había quedado atrás, ahora solo les quedaba resistir y ganar.

O perder, y ella no estría viva para ver el resultado de la derrota.

* * *

Luego de comer y descansar, Catra se levantó como nueva. No lo había notado antes, pero el bosque se sentía particularmente sombrío aquel día, aunque era más bien el atardecer.

Camino sin rumbo por el extremadamente silencioso bosque, era raro que no hubiera criaturas cantando o moviéndose por todos lados, todo parecía quieto, como a la espera de que algo ocurra, y esa sensación la puso nerviosa.

Camino tan silenciosa como el mismo bosque, buscando el motivo de aquella misteriosa quietud. Hasta que, a lo lejos, le llego el rumor de ruidos, no se sentían como ruidos del bosque, pero igual se acercó a ver de qué se trataba.

A medida que avanzaba los sonidos se hacían más y más fuertes, hasta que parecían inundarlo todo, ella se asomo a ver desde la cima de un acantilado. Desde allí, pudo ver un enorme y antinatural claro en el bosque, lleno de esas personas de armadura gris que Rem llama “hordianos”, junto a lo que parecían grandes criaturas metálicas moviéndose de un lado a otro, por supuesto en todo ese caos gris había múltiples estructuras dispersas a lo largo de toda la superficie.

Sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención, fue la vista de la mujer con pinzas que había visto en uno de sus sueños, ahora pudo apreciarla mejor, grandes pinzas estaban donde debería haber manos, y tras ella colgaba una gran cola del mismo color rojo que las tenazas. Ella era la primera persona real que logró reconocer, los hordianos no tenían rostro en sus sueños, se veían todos igual, justo como ahora.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver que la mujer no se encontraba nada bien, parcia estar inconsciente por como colgaban pesadamente sus extremidades, mientras era arrastrada a una carpa por un par de hombres de gris. Tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella, así podría obtener respuestas de quienes eran, pero con tantos enemigos por todos lados, la tarea parecía difícil, y junto a la carpa en la que la habían metido, había hombres haciendo guardia.

Catra solo continúo observando la situación desde su posición, hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, eso no detuvo el movimiento en el campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, logre terminar este capítulo hoy :D  
Se viene la guerra, y muchos personajes se van a reencontrar justo en una situación muy complicada.   
Espero que les gusten estos capítulos, para mí son muy lindos de escribir porque tengo a muchos personajes en una misma situación, y todos con sus propios dramas y perspectivas, y eso, da para muchas situaciones dentro del contexto de la pelea.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	52. La Última Noche

Un baldazo de agua fría sacó a Scorpia de su inconsciencia y su primera reacción fue observar confundida en todas direcciones. Pudo notar que estaba dentro de una de las carpas, en una más grande que la que le habían asignado, y era de noche a juzgar por las lámparas que iluminaban el ambiente.

Y frente a ella se encontraba Huntara con su postura tan imponente como siempre.

\- “_Hora de despertar Capitán” _Huntara pronunció la última palabra sarcásticamente, y le dedico una mirada divertida a su cautiva, como la de un niño avaluando un juguete nuevo.

Scorpia no respondió, solo intento moverse y notó que sus brazos estaban amarrados con cadenas hacia atrás, tal vez las cadenas estaban enganchadas al suelo. Su espalda estaba apoyada en un pilar.

\- “_No iras a ningún lado sucia traidora” _dijo la mujer ante ella, con desprecio en sus palabras – “_Te ejecutaría aquí mismo, pero primero vas a darme respuestas y dependiendo de lo que me digas, tal vez, tu muerte no sea lenta y dolorosa” _continuó, con un tono macabro.

Scorpia la observó fijamente, le costaba respirar, sentía su cara hinchada y su nariz entumecida.

\- “_Dime, ¿este juguetito es de la Rebelión?” _consultó la mujer, enseñándole el pequeño comunicador que le había dado Bow. Scorpia sabía que no podría obtener nada de información del comunicador, era extremadamente sencillo y no tenía memoria ni registro de lo que enviaba o recibía.

Sin embargo, no sabía que responder. Solo la habían atrapado con un objeto extraño, eso no era prueba de nada. Se maldijo por haber huido cuando fue descubierta con él, podría haber dicho que encontró el aparato enterrado en el suelo y quería revisar que era antes de reportarlo. No habría sido un argumento muy creíble, pero al menos habría sido menos sospechoso que tratar de escapar.

Igual puede que tampoco hubiera funcionado, Scorpia no era buena mintiendo, seguramente su nerviosismo la hubiera delatado. Deseó poder ser como Catra, le sorprendía como la pequeña felina podía aparentar seguridad y calma aun en las situaciones más tensas, y siempre se le ocurría que decir en el momento justo para salirse con las suyas.

Si Catra estuviera en su situación, seguramente encontraría la manera de despistar a Huntara, luego terminaría mareándola y finalmente lograría revertir su situación.

Scorpia podía no ser tan hábil, pero tendría que intentarlo.

Suspiró dándose fuerzas.

\- “_No sé lo que es, estaba medio enterrado en el suelo, lo levante pensando que era una pieza de una de las máquinas y cuando lo observe mejor reconocí que no era hordiano. Solo quería investigarlo un poco más después de terminar con la tarea que me encomendó” _contestó Scorpia tan apenada como pudo.

\- “_¿Y por qué no lo reporto cuando me vino a ver?”_ preguntó Huntara con un tono que claramente indicaba que no le creía.

\- “_Debí haberlo hecho, disculpe mi estupidez General. Es solo que me pareció un trabajo mejor hecho llevar el objeto reconociendo que era, en vez de llevar solo un aparato desconocido. Usted ya tiene bastante trabajo” _dijo la Scorpia, intentando mantener una mirada y voz firme.

Huntara sonrió ante su respuesta observando divertida el pequeño aparato en sus manos.

\- “_Pues de ser así…” _comenzó a decir pensativa.

Scorpia solo pudo encogerse un poco de hombros cuando vio el puño dirigiéndose a su cara. El golpe retumbo en toda su cabeza cuando los duros nudillos de la General impactaron en su mejilla.

Scorpia escupió la sangre que inundo su boca mientras jadeaba por el dolor y la confusión que nublo su mente por la fuerza del golpe.

_\- “Solo estás haciendo tu muerte más dolorosa. Vas a decirme la verdad de un modo u otro, y te recomiendo que sea antes que me encargue de voltear cada uno de tus dientes” _dijo Huntara acariciando sus nudillos de forma amenazadora.

Luego dirigió un fuerte puntapié a la boca del estómago de Scorpia, esta inmediatamente perdió el aire de sus pulmones y tosió y escupió intentando respirar nuevamente. Su plan para zafar había resultado estrepitosamente mal.

\- “_Más tarde me encargaré de ti, ahora tengo un reino que tomar. Espero que reconsideres tu declaración Capitán. Cuando regrese quiero oírte cantar como un pajarito, o créeme, desearas no haber nacido” _terminó la mujer dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la carpa.

\- “_Nadie entra a esta carpa además de mi” _Scorpia escucho decir a la mujer desde afuera, seguramente a los guardias que custodiaban la carpa.

* * *

Adora sonrió irónicamente cuando observó el comunicador, esta vez, ellos se habían adelantado al aviso de Scorpia. Luego se preocupó, Scorpia generalmente enviaba mensajes cortos y seguidos en poco tiempo, pero las horas pasaban y no llegaba la continuación. Habían establecido un código simple para comunicarse, un mensaje tenía que comenzar con las siglas _HA_, y al final _Sg_ para indicar que habría más mensajes o las siglas _Fn_ para indicar que no habría más mensajes.

Scorpia había indicado que enviaría más información, pero esta no había llegado. Adora quiso creer que el mensaje se había perdido por problemas con la señal, pero eso no era posible, la señal mágica no era igual que la de ondas que usaba la Horda, una vez establecida la conexión, el mensaje enviado se transmitía en un pulso mágico, y este no se perdía ni desaparecía, como los mensajes de Los Primeros, que continuaban siendo transmitidos incluso mil años después.

Que Scorpia no se haya comunicado de nuevo podía significar dos cosas, o el aparato se había roto, cosa que era muy improbable ya que, aunque simple, era sumamente compacto y resistente. O la habían descubierto y capturado.

Adora prefería creer que era la primera opción, si Scorpia había sido capturada, tenían que ir en su rescate, pero no sabía si se encontraba en Fright Zone o en otro lado, y en este momento, era imposible organizar una misión de rescate, estaban en vísperas de una gran batalla.

La angustia inundo el pecho de Adora, ella no conocía ni se llevaba particularmente bien con Scorpia, no le caía mal, parecía una buena persona, pero desde que la conoció siempre estuvieron en bandos opuestos, salvo el último tiempo. Pero sabía que la Horda no era nada amable con los traidores, nada bueno le esperaba si era descubierta.

Adora suspiro, iría una cosa a la vez, si salían vivos de aquella batalla, inmediatamente se preocuparía por el rescate de Scorpia, también estaba la posibilidad que solo se haya confundido o se comunique después. Rezo por que sea así.

Como siempre, intentar descansar esa noche fue imposible, estaba segura que el único motivo por el que no había colapsado a esas alturas, era porque convertirse en She-ra la renovaba y mantenía saludable. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que pudo tener una noche de sueño tranquilo, seguramente fue antes que la Horda inicie la ofensiva masiva. Últimamente, solo lograba dormir solo un par de horas y las pesadillas la perseguían, o incluso ni dormía en varios días.

Paso la mayor parte de la noche repasando la estrategia una y otra vez, buscando cualquier falla o detalle que hayan pasado por alto. A diferencia de otras batallas, este no era un enfrentamiento sorpresivo al que tenían que responder a toda prisa. Gracias a la logística y espionaje continuo de Rem, tenían una idea bastante clara de a que se enfrentaban y habían podido armar un sólido plan de respuesta.

Además, el ejército de Las Animas, era la fuerza militar más preparada que había visto Adora, después del ejercito de Bright Moon. Le sorprendió que siendo un reino neutral por tanto tiempo, hayan podido anticiparse y formar todo un ejército calificado sin llamar la atención. Parecía que el reino, al igual que su princesa, eran misteriosos y discretos mientras que al mismo tiempo se mostraban abiertos y confiables.

Cuando hablaron con la Reina Angella sobre el reino de Las Animas, a todas las princesas les sorprendió las astutas y arriesgadas movidas que había hecho la Princesa Rem para apoyar a la Rebelión y mantener una buena relación con la Horda. Todos creían que el reino vivía en su propio mundo, intentando subsistir con su débil economía y manteniéndose lo más alejados posible de la guerra. Pero eso era solo lo que aparentaba, en realidad tenía toda una red de espionaje por toda Etheria, y estaban más al tanto de lo que ocurría con la guerra que la mayoría de los reinos rebeldes, de hecho, mucha de la información que la Rebelión utilizaba provenía de esta red. Era una estrategia audaz, disfrazaban a sus espías como humildes mercaderes que recorrían grandes distancias tratando de vender pieles y demás productos extraídos del bosque, y aparentaban que su economía estaba basada en la venta ambulante de materia prima, cuando en realidad, comerciaban grandes cantidades de diversos productos por contrabando y así no llamaban la atención.

Que el Reino de Las Animas se una a la Rebelión, representaba una oportunidad única, y más si Rem fue quien diseño toda la estrategia. Pero primero, tenían que ganar esta batalla, y recién podrían alegrarse por su nuevo aliado oficial

Por supuesto, la posición de Adora era en primera línea. La joven observo su espada y deseo poder soldarla a su mano, durante su batalla en Plumeria, comprendió cuanto necesitaba ser She-ra para luchar. Convertida en la legendaria guerrera podía combinar lo que aprendió durante su crianza en la Horda, con todo un arsenal de nuevos poderes y fuerza, en esa forma ella podía enfrentar infantería, bots y tanques.

Recordó el tiempo en que la idea de matar la incomodaba profundamente, eso ya había quedado atrás, durante una pelea la gente simplemente moría, ella misma había asestado golpes mortales a sus enemigos, simplemente porque eran ellos o ella.

Adora sabía que la mayoría de los hordianos no eran malos, solo actuaban en función de su crianza, y estar en una guerra solo afirmaba lo que habían aprendido, los rebeldes y las princesas eran una amenaza para ellos. En medio de una pelea no podía simplemente detenerse y decirle a un hordiano que solo los mataban para que ellos no los maten después, eso generaba un círculo vicioso en el que se mataban unos a otros.

Que era precisamente el circulo en el que se encontraban ahora, los rebeldes mataban a los hordianos porque los hordianos querían matarlos, y viceversa. A este paso solo se matarían unos a otros hasta que algún bando logre matar a los suficientes de los otros como para que se rindan.

La forma de encarar esta guerra tenía que cambiar, como iba, no llevaría a nada bueno para nadie, pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Los ataques eran cada vez peores, y si lo que les había advertido Scorpia de un ejército de otro mundo era verdad, solo se pondría peor.

El modo de cambiar este paradigma de la guerra, estaba fuera de las manos de Adora, nunca había aprendido como construir la paz, aunque era lo que quería, no sabía cómo obtenerla.

Mientras aun pensaba en eso, a la luz de una fogata, escucho sonar los cuernos que usaban como alarmas.

La hora de prepararse para partir había llegado, por primera vez, la Rebelión iniciaría el ataque.


	53. La Guerra en el Bosque parte 1

La estrategia de la Rebelión era escalonada, primero realizarían un ataque directo al campamento hordiano, solo con un escuadrón de avanzada, pretendían tomarlos por sorpresa y llamar la atención. Luego retrocederían para retirar a los heridos y sumar los refuerzos esperando en el bosque, y volverían al ataque. Esperaban que a esas alturas la Horda ya haya organizado su fuerza de ataque principal y la desplieguen, los rebeldes irían retrocediendo de a poco atrayéndolos al interior del bosque, donde estaría esperando el resto del ejército animeriano.

Con la fuerza principal Hordiana mayormente en el bosque, atacaría la infantería a montura por los costados, aislando a la fuerza principal de la retaguardia, y dejándolos atrapados dentro del bosque, luego retrocederían atacando al ejército atrapado desde atrás. El retroceso de la infantería alentaría la avanzada de los refuerzos hordianos para apoyar a la fuerza principal.

Para no quedar atrapados entre el ejército atrapado y las tropas de apoyo, la caballería se abriría a los lados perdiéndose dentro del bosque, y rodearían al campamento de la Horda por los lados a la distancia. Mientras, el ejército Rebelde estaría luchando contra el resto de la avanzada principal hordiana y las tropas de apoyo.

Con la batalla principal en el frente dentro del bosque, esperaban que los hordianos dirijan todas sus fuerzas hacia allí, por lo que las tropas montadas saldrían del bosque atacando al campamento hordiano desde atrás, eliminando a la retaguardia, y solo les quedaría ir avanzando hacia donde estaba la batalla principal.

De este modo, la Rebelión esperaba poder acorralar a todo el ejército enemigo cortando su retirada. Si las cosas iban mal, la caballería podría abrirse nuevamente al bosque permitiendo a las fuerzas hordianas escapar, y la batalla se disiparía. De un modo u otro, este plan evitaría que la Horda avance hacia la ciudad capital del reino.

El plan tenia altas probabilidades de funcionar ya que era una estrategia totalmente nueva, y como la tendencia de la Horda era hacer ataques directos y aplastantes, si los dividían y acorralaban, al ejército enemigo le costaría adaptarse y responder. Finalmente, con la retaguardia perdida, no tendrían otra opción que rendirse o retroceder y ambas opciones eran buenas ya que mantendrían al reino a salvo.

Pero planearlo, y llevarlo a cabo, eran cosas muy distintas. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal en el medio.

Caminar por el bosque estando aun oscuro era una tarea complicada, afortunadamente los soldados de Las Animas parecían estar habituados a moverse dentro de la masa forestal sin mayores dificultades y gracias a ellos, la Alianza pudo avanzar sin tener que usar luz para iluminar su camino.

Cuando estaban cerca del punto donde desplegarían la estrategia, fue obvio que las cosas no iban según su plan, a la distancia pudieron escuchar el estridente ruido de potentes motosierras. Y cuando regresaron los espías, las noticias no fueron buenas, los hordianos también habían iniciado su avance.

En lugar de avanzar principalmente a pie, estaban abriendo tres enormes corredores dentro del bosque. Para ello utilizaban grandes maquinas, cada una de las cuales contaba con tres brazos mecánicos, y cada uno de ellos, en pocos segundos, sujetaba y cortaba desde la base un árbol, levantándolo y arrojándolo de a partes al costado del corredor. Cada corredor estaba siendo abierto por una serie de tres máquinas, escoltadas por tropas.

Esto era una variante del plan, ya que nunca habían recibido información de esas máquinas. Aun así, no lo cambiaba, incluso lo facilitaba, solo tendrían que atacar las máquinas para llamar la atención de los hordianos. Sin embargo, tendrían que atacar a todos los corredores en simultaneo, lo que significaba dividir al ejército en tres grupos.

She-ra observaba desde la oscuridad de la vegetación a las tres máquinas de su corredor lateral, esperando solo la alarma para iniciar el ataque.

Y Con las primeras luces del alba, los cuernos sonaron y el primer grupo de avanzada atacó.

Con un gran salto, She-ra corto el brazo de la maquina más cercana, y luego corrió hacia el cuerpo de esta. Calvando su espada en la carrocería, envió una gran explosión de poder, produciendo que numerosas explosiones resuenen dentro de la bestia de metal, y soldados hordianos escapen a toda prisa del interior entre nubes de humo.

En ese momento, las otras dos máquinas comenzaron a hacer sonar fuertes sirenas y las tropas de apoyo comenzaron a atacar.

La batalla había comenzado oficialmente.

* * *

En algún momento de su guardia, Catra se había dormido entre el ruido del campamento, pero el estruendo de múltiples sirenas sonando a no mucha distancia la despertó de golpe.

Apresuradamente, se dirigió al borde del acantilado, y pudo ver la conmoción en el campamento hordiano. Las pequeñas personas de gris corrían en todas direcciones, formando grupos y marchando, montándose en vehículos, transportando objetos, y haciendo todo tipo de cosas.

Le sorprendió lo armoniosamente que se movían dentro de ese caos, ninguno se interponía en el camino del otro, y todos parecían saber qué hacer, era como ver a un montón de individuos coordinados por una fuerza superior.

Pero aun había muchos hordianos como para acercarse a la única persona que le importaba en esa multitud y los guardias que custodiaban la carpa nunca se movieron de su posición, tendría que esperar un poco más para poder acercarse.

Recordó su enfrentamiento con el grupo de hordianos unos días atrás, no habían sido precisamente fáciles de vencer, ella había salido con varias heridas de sus peligrosas armas, y habían sido un grupo minúsculo comparado con la multitud del campamento. También recordó que a Rem no le gustaban los hordianos, y había estado visiblemente preocupada cuando le pregunto dónde los había enfrentado.

Catra pensó que a Rem no le gustaría para nada que haya tantos hordianos destruyendo el bosque, todos estaban fuertemente armados, y había numerosas maquinas, era obvio que se estaban preparando para un ataque, ¿irían a atacar a Rem y el palacio que nombró?

Tenía que avisarle de todos estos hordianos. No sabía exactamente donde estaba aquel palacio o lo que era, pero debería estar cerca de la cascada. Le tomaría algunas horas llegar allí, pero desde ahí podría seguir el camino por el que Rem se había ido y podría encontrarla, y advertirle del peligro.

Pero primero, tenía que ir a ver a la mujer de las pinzas.

* * *

Aun cuando el enfrentamiento ya había iniciado, las maquinas no se detenían en su tarea de mutilar el bosque, Rem salto sobre una de ellas, trepando a la parte de arriba buscando un punto débil.

Para esta batalla, ella había optado por una armadura liviana reforzada con pieles, ya que para moverse en el bosque lo mejor era la agilidad y una armadura completa solo la habría entorpecido y dificultado trepara árboles. Sus armas eran una gran hacha de doble filo, una ballesta plegable en un antebrazo y un pequeño escudo plegable en el otro, no era una gran protección, pero sería mejor que nada, además, el peso extra en sus brezos le ayudaría a dar golpes más fuertes.

En cuanto logro subir sobre la máquina, fue recibida por una multitud de disparos, mientras otros soldados también comenzaban a subir. Rem se las ingenió para esquivar y cubrirse de los proyectiles centrando su atención en uno de los brazos metálicos.

Cuando la extremidad se inclinó para cortar un nuevo árbol, la princesa aprovecho la oportunidad para correr sobre el brazo y antes que este pueda volver a enderezarse, hundió uno de los filos de su hacha en la articulación, logrando que la extremidad resuene y deje de funcionar.

Luego, se dejó caer prolijamente delante de la máquina y observó alrededor, varios de sus hombres también optaron por atacar las maquinas, mientras otros hacían frente a las tropas hordianas. Pudo ver a uno de sus soldados abriendo una escotilla sobre la máquina, e ingresó acompañado de un grupo de soldados.

Sabiendo donde estaba la puerta de ingreso, Rem volvió a trepar a la bestia de metal acompañada por algunos de sus guerreros. Dentro de la máquina, el espacio era reducido así que atacó usando su ballesta, puños y un confiable cuchillo que siempre cargaba. Afortunadamente, dentro del aparato no había muchos hordianos y pudieron acabarlos rápidamente, aunque con algo de pelea.

Antes de abandonar la máquina, se aseguraron de destruir los controles y cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil a sus enemigos.

Los cuernos sonaron haciendo eco sobre el barullo de los disparos y gritos cuando Rem y su grupo salieron del ahora inútil aparato, marcando el inicio de la primera retirada.

Rápidamente se retiraron, corriendo al interior del bosque nuevamente, hasta que se toparon con las tropas de apoyo. Mientras Rem se refrescaba, fue informada de la situación de los otros dos grupos, afortunadamente, ninguno había sufrido mayores bajas.

Por el momento, las cosas ocurrían según lo planeado, y en poco tiempo, comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

Rem suspiró observando a los soldados prepararse y a los médicos tratando a toda prisa a los heridos. “_Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…” _pensó dirigiendo la vista a su hacha, pero no podía permitirse dudar o vacilar estando al frente del ejército.

Tenían que ganar como sea y al costo que sea, o todo estaría perdido para su gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esas máquinas de la Horda, me basé en unas máquinas taladoras, solo que bueno, las recreé mucho más grandes y con más brazos. Por si a alguien le interesa dejo un video donde las pueden ver, está loco lo que crean las personas.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7B6pDVCmrE


	54. ¿Catra?

Con el sol saliendo, Catra observo grupo tras grupo de hordianos perfectamente formados encaminándose hacia el bosque y entre los grupos de hombres, partían grupos igualmente prolijos de unas raras criaturas redondeadas que caminaban sobre cuatro extremidades.

La repentina partida de los hombres de gris, le indicó que era momento de acercarse a su objetivo, solo tenía que encontrar una forma segura de bajar el acantilado.

Luego de recorrer el borde de la saliente rocosa, decidió bajar por un escarpado derrumbe de rocas, estaba medio cubierto con vegetación por lo que no estría tan expuesta al descender, y al mismo tiempo, saldría cerca de las carpas, así que no tendría que recorrer mucho camino para llegar hasta la que contenía a la mujer de las pinzas.

Bajar no fue una tarea sencilla, era muy empinado y el suelo estaba muy suelto, pero distribuyendo su peso entre sus patas y usando su cola, logro bajar a toda velocidad sin caer, y una vez abajo, no detuvo su velocidad.

Se movió rápida y sigilosamente detrás de las carpas, y en cuanto diviso a uno de los hombres que estaba haciendo guardia en la carpa que era su objetivo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia él.

Scorpia se despertó por el repentino escandalo a su alrededor. Lo primer que notó, fue que era de día, ya que la luz venía desde fuera de la tela de la carpa, aunque no era tan intensa como para que el sol este alto. Lo siguiente que notó le preocupó, gruñidos, gritos y disparos venían desde afuera.

Observó en todas direcciones intentando encontrar alguna pista de qué estaba ocurriendo, pero dentro de la carpa no había nada fuera de lo común. Preocupada, intentó liberarse tirando de sus brazos, pero estos estaban tan firmemente sujetos como la última vez y el dolor de sus hombros por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición y el de sus pinzas por las heridas durante la pelea con Huntara, no le permitieron poder hacer mucho.

Cuando los sonidos se calmaron, pudo escuchar unos fuertes y agitados ruidos como de olfateo desde uno de los costados, que lentamente iban siguiendo a lo largo de la carpa, y se detuvieron en la puerta.

El corazón de Scorpia martillaba en su pecho, no tenía idea de qué podría estar merodeando allí afuera, por las dudas no hizo ningún ruido, incluso dejo de respirar, como si el sonido de su respiración pudiera alertar su presencia a aquel animal. Si se trataba de alguna criatura ambienta del bosque, debería estar devorando a los soldados, que a juzgar por los sonidos que había escuchado, debían estar muertos.

Pero lejos de alejarse, el animal comenzó a empujar la puerta de tela de la carpa, Scorpia intento posicionar su cola en un ángulo de ataque, pero el dolor que la recorrió al intentarlo, le indicó que estaba indefensa.

De a poco, vio la tela levantarse mientras una enorme y peluda cabeza emergía a través de la puerta, la luz que entraba desde afuera, no dejaba a Scorpia observar mucho más que el contorno de aquella gran criatura, que continuaba adentrándose en la carpa. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, la puerta volvió a caer pesadamente.

Lo que sea que fuera esa criatura, había matado a aquellos hombres y ahora venía por ella. Scorpia cerro con fuerza sus ojos y bajo la cabeza preparándose para el ataque.

Solo que este nunca llegó.

Sintió una nariz olfateando bruscamente su cabeza, luego su rostro, cuello y pecho, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Luego volvió a acercarse a su cuello y se mantuvo allí unos momentos “_Se está preparando para morder” _pensó Scorpia encogiéndose un poco más.

Pero de nuevo, nada paso.

Un momento después sintió que la cabeza del animal se alejó.

De a poco, la mujer fue abriendo sus ojos, sin entender qué estaba pasando, o mejor dicho por qué nada estaba pasando. Cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos casi salen de su rostro ante lo que vio.

Seguramente Huntara debió golpearla muy fuerte en la cabeza, porque lo que veía no tenía sentido.

Unos muy conocidos ojos de distinto color la observaban a poca distancia.

No tenía ningún sentido, no podía ser, pero esos profundos ojos, uno amarillo dorado y el otro de un turquesa más bien tirando a celeste, eran muy característicos de Catra, pero aquella enorme criatura, con su hocico ensangrentado no podía ser Catra.

Una de las orejas del animal se giró repentinamente hacia atrás y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, lo que saco a Scorpia de su trance, se apresuró a observar con más detalle a la figura frente a ella, la melena marrón oscuro, los mechones claros a los lados de su rostro, el color de su pelaje y rayas, todo le gritaba a Catra.

\- “_Catra…” _dijo ahogadamente Scorpia, en un tono incrédulo, casi en un susurro.

Inmediatamente el animal se giró bruscamente nuevamente hacia ella, esta vez con sus ojos entrecerrados, como analizándola, y unos momentos después caminó hacia atrás de Scorpia. La mujer no entendía de qué se trataba, ¿ese animal había respondido al nombre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? No pudo continuar pensando en eso cuando escucho voces de hordianos viendo desde afuera, parece que habían notado a los guardias muertos y se oían sumamente alarmados.

Catra mordió las cadenas que sujetaban a la mujer y comenzó a tirar de ellas. El gancho al que estaban sujetas, estaba firmemente clavado en el suelo, y tomo toda su fuerza poder sacarlo. Cuando lo logró, termino dejando un gran y profundo hueco, ya que el soporte estaba profundamente enterrado, y unido a un gran y pesado bloque.

El alivio repentino en los brazos de Scorpia se hizo notar de inmediato y casi cae de frente cuando la tensión en sus brazos ya no la mantenía firmemente apoyada al poste a sus espaldas.

La mujer comenzó a levantarse quejándose por dolor de sus heridas y sus músculos tensos de estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, pero uso el poste como apoyo para ponerse de pie, y dirigió la vista al animal que ahora se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- “_¡Espera!” _dijo apresuradamente Scorpia, provocando que el animal se detenga y vuelva la vista en su dirección – “_¿Tú…?_ _¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo es que…?” _la mujer tartamudeo estúpidamente, sin poder formular nada coherente – “_¿Catra?” _fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Catra la observo atentamente, ese definitivamente era su nombre y esta mujer lo sabía, y claramente estaba sorprendida de verla, pero la reconocía, esa era una excelente señal. Sin embargo, estos no eran momentos para intentar hablar, los hordianos entrarían a la carpa en cualquier momento y no podía permitirles la ventaja, tenía que detenerlos antes de que ataquen.

Aun así, no podía dejar allí a la mujer, si, ella podría darle respuestas sobre quien era, pero también, no quería dejarla, era una sensación extraña, Catra sabía que la conocía más allá de sus sueños, y se sentía bien verla de nuevo, como reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo con alguien que apreciaba. Solo que la situación no era la adecuada para ver de qué se trataba. 

Catra solo le dedico un resoplido levantando la cabeza y se volteó atravesando la puerta a toda velocidad, atacando a los sorprendidos soldados.

Scorpia escuchó los sonidos de la pelea y quiso salir a ayudar, pero seguía amarrada con las cadenas al enorme bloque, vio en todas direcciones buscando algo con que romperlas, pero de nuevo, no vio nada útil. Se las ingenió para envolver las cadenas a su abdomen y pecho, y cargo el bloque sobre sus hombros, dejando la suficiente movilidad en sus brazos como para poder andar cómodamente y salió de la carpa.

Cuando salió, pudo ver al animal que parecía ser Catra sosteniendo por el cuello al último de los soldados hordianos. En cuanto la vio, el animal dejó caer al hombre y le indico con la cabeza que la siga.

Caminando tan rápido como podía, Scorpia comenzó a seguirla de en dirección al acantilado.

Trepar en el irregular y suelto terreno no fue tarea fácil, menos en la condición de Scorpia y cargando la pesada masa que la desestabilizaba, pero Catra se mantuvo siempre cerca de la mujer, sirviéndole de apoyo cuando perdía el equilibrio, e incluso tirando de ella agarrándola de las pinzas o las hombreras.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la parte de arriba, ambas jadeaban por el esfuerzo, en el tramo final, Catra prácticamente tuvo que cargar a la mujer para poder subir, pero al fin estaban fuera del peligro inmediato.

Catra aprovecho para lamer rápidamente las heridas que los hordianos habían logrado hacerle durante su enfrentamiento, mientras la mujer aun la veía incrédula.

\- “_Oye, ehh… gracias por sacarme de allí, pero no lo entiendo tú… emm… es solo que te pareces espeluznantemente a alguien que conozco y bueno… no tiene ningún sentido” _comenzó a decir Scorpia, sin estar segura de que decir en realidad.

Catra la observó de nuevo, esta vez algo divertida, esa forma de hablar de la mujer le provocaba una cierta nostalgia. Pero ella no podía quedarse a hablar tranquilamente, ese lugar no era seguro y tenía que encontrar a Rem para advertirle de los hordianos, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero la chica había sido agradable con ella sin ningún motivo y no le gustaba la idea de que los hordianos la ataquen.

\- “_¿Tú… de verdad eres Catra? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?”_ preguntó Scorpia mientras comenzaba a seguir al gran animal por el bosque.

Catra solo le dedico una rápida mirada y un resoplido antes de volver la vista al frente y seguir caminando apresurada.

De alguna forma, y por imposible que eso sea, esa criatura era Catra, y Scorpia prefirió pensar que así era, ya que de esa forma podía estar segura que su amiga seguía viva y no importaba su aspecto o si la reconocía o no, estaba viva y eso era lo único que importaba.


	55. La Guerra en el Bosque parte 2

Cuando los cuernos sonaron nuevamente, indicaron que era hora de comenzar con la siguiente parte del plan.

She-ra y la porción del ejército que había sido designado para aquella tarea, ya se encontraban en posición cuando la señal fue dada. Habían permanecido ocultos dentro del bosque, y ante el penetrante sonido de los cuernos, todos partieron a la guerra sin dudarlo un instante.

Ingresaron nuevamente por el corredor abierto por las ahora destruidas y abandonadas maquinas aserradoras, y tropas también avanzaban por el interior de la franja de bosque. Casi al final del corredor se encontraron con la fuerza principal hordiana.

En cuanto se vieron, la batalla comenzó, soldados rebeldes y hordianos rompieron su formación corriendo al encuentro de sus enemigos, los ataques y caídos no tardaron en llegar, luego de un momento todo se vio envuelto en el típico caos de la pelea.

Como siempre, She-ra optó por atacar a los bots en vez de a los soldados, por un lado, porque eran más difíciles de derribar con armas convencionales y por otro lado, porque le era más fácil acabar con máquinas en vez de personas. Ella ya había aceptado que matar enemigos era una parte inevitables de la guerra, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil y siempre que pudiera evitarlo, lo haría.

Para esta batalla, la Horda había enviado muchos bots mejorados con Tecnología de los Primeros, por lo que acabar con cada uno requería mucho trabajo, tenía que asegurarse de destruirlo por completo antes de darlo por caído.

Y acabar con alguno, solía significar recibir el ataque de varios otros. Afortunadamente She-ra se estaba volviendo experta en eliminar bots, sabia donde apuntar para dañar rápidamente sus núcleos, y cambiaba constantemente su estrategia de ataque para que no puedan predecir sus movimientos.

Luego de acabar con el último de los bots del grupo, transformó su espada en un escudo y arremetió contra un grupo de soldados. Ella habría preferido usar una fuerte onda de choque para dejarlos fuera de combate de un solo golpe, pero como había aliados luchando en ese grupo tuvo que enfrentar a los enemigos cuerpo a cuerpo de a uno.

Le sorprendió la capacidad de los soldados de Las Animas para seguir el plan durante la batalla, aunque alguno se dejara llevar por la pelea y avanzara de más, los demás lo rescataban y traían de regreso, todos parecían tener presente que este era un ataque señuelo, para atraer a las tropas hordianas al bosque y de a poco, iban retrocediendo sin dejar de atacar.

Junto al sonido constante de los cuernos que recordaban a todos que debían retroceder, fueron de a poco cediendo terreno a los hordianos, dejando que estos avancen confiados de que iban ganando.

Entre ataques contra hordianos y bots, la misma She-ra fue dejándose llevar por la batalla, y se vio luchando dentro del bosque, no estaba segura si peleando se había introducido dentro de una de las franjas no deforestadas o si habían retrocedido tanto que ya estaban fuera del avance de las máquinas.

Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era ignorar sus crecientes heridas y acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos.

Habían retrocedido hasta estar dentro del bosque, se dio cuenta cuando el sonido de los cuernos cambio, anunciando el inicio de la siguiente parte del plan. En poco tiempo, escucho llegar a su apoyo, el resto del ejercito animeriano.

Los guerreros parecían salir de todos lados, muchos emergían desde los árboles, mientras otros permanecieron en el dosel disparando flechas y dardos, la mayor parte llego corriendo desde la retaguardia.

Glimmer se materializo junto a She-ra.

– “_Adora, ¿Cómo estás?” _preguntó la princesa, observando la condición de su amiga, raspones y cortes estaban distribuidos por todo su cuerpo, donde la armadura no cubría la piel, pero ninguna herida parecía grave.

Cuando She-ra estaba por responder, vio a un hordiano arrojando una esfera en su dirección, “_una granada” _pensó la guerrera, que saltó sobre su amiga convirtiendo su espada en un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlas a ambas.

La explosión no fue para nada como lo que Adora creyó que sería, en lugar de explotar en una bola de fuego o liberando una onda expansiva, la explosión libero perdigones en todas direcciones. Gracias al escudo, las pequeñas bolitas no dañaron a las princesas, pero los soldados que estaban cerca, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Los gritos de dolor se extendieron entre las fuerzas rebeldes cuando los hordianos comenzaron a lanzar numerosas de esas granadas, esto provocó que los soldados se dispersen buscando protegerse entre los árboles.

Adora maldijo, la Horda estaba llena de sorpresas.

\- “_Glimmer, transpórtanos al medio de aquel grupo” _pidió la guerrera a su amiga. Tenía que detener la lluvia de granadas antes que los hordianos logren acomodarse.

De inmediato, ambas aparecieron en medio del grupo de soldados enemigos que estaban arrojando los proyectiles. En cuanto She-ra sintió sus pies sobre la tierra, clavó su espada en el suelo, enviando una onda de choque a través de este.

El temblor produjo que varios sorprendidos soldados caigan y las princesas aprovecharon esa oportunidad para atacarlos, mientras los soldados rebeldes volvían al ataque justo a tiempo para enfrentar al nuevo grupo hordiano que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Jadeando por el cansancio, She-ra dirigió a través de su espada un potente rayo de poder, atravesando soldados y bots por igual, era un ataque mucho más destructivo de lo a ella le hubiera gustado, pero a este paso terminarían siendo superados y tendrían que retroceder. En este punto, la estrategia era resistir.

Era una pelea mucho más pareja, en comparación con lo ocurrido en Plumeria. Los soldados animerianos eran sorprendentemente hábiles en aprovechar el bosque, usaban los árboles para cubrirse de los disparos y trepaban en estos ágilmente, luego caían desde las copas tomando por sorpresa a los enemigos. Los arqueros no dejaban de hostigar a los enemigos desde el dosel y se movían rápidamente cambiando su posición todo el tiempo.

Adora recordó que la Horda entrenaba a los soldados para luchar en el bosque, pero esto era mucho más que disparar a blancos dispersos entre la arboleda, esto era una batalla campal, distraerse de lo que ocurría en el suelo para buscar objetivos en las copas, podía significar ser atacado por sorpresa, y mantenerse solo atacando a los rebeldes en el suelo, significaba ser víctima de las flechas.

La única ventaja de la Horda en este terreno, era su superioridad tecnológica. Las armaduras hordianas eran livianas y resistentes, por lo que para herirlos se necesitaban ataques potentes y precisos, mientras que, con solo un disparo de sus armas mejoradas, podían matar tranquilamente a cualquier rebelde incluso dos si era un buen disparo. Los bots, habían sido modificados para disparar a múltiples objetivos, y un golpe de sus extremidades era generalmente letal, requería del esfuerzo combinado de varios hombres lograr derribar a solo un bot.

Afortunadamente, luchando tan mezclados, los hordianos no podían usar las molestas granadas de perdigones o se dañarían entre ellos.

She-ra se mantuvo atacando principalmente a los bots, enviando haces y disparos de poder, pero cuando era necesario, atravesaba y disparaba a los soldados. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la infantería montada haga su aparición y debían asegurarse de mantener ocupada a la fuerza principal de la Horda o quedarían atrapados en fuego cruzado.

* * *

Rem cayó precisamente sobre un soldado, derribándolo con el impacto, y se agachó sobre este, girando para cortar las piernas de los hordianos a su alrededor con la hoja del hacha, antes de incorporarse para enfrentar al resto de los soldados de ese grupo.

En ese momento, logro escuchar cuernos a poca distancia, la caballería había llegado, solo que el sonido no era el que debía ser, en lugar de indicar “batalla” indicaba “huida”, por lo que supuso que algo había ocurrido durante su parte del plan.

Rem se alejó rápidamente, ocultándose tras un árbol y se debatió qué hacer a continuación. Según lo que planearon, si se encontraban con problemas, debían abrirse nuevamente regresando interior del bosque, pero estaban huyendo atravesando la avanzada hordiana, por lo que seguramente su vía de escape fue bloqueada. Rem no sabía si ambos grupos de la infantería habían quedado atrapados o si era solo uno, como sea, tendrían que ayudarlos.

La princesa sacó un cuerno de su cinturón, y toco la melodía para que avancen, inmediatamente, escucho su orden siendo replicada por varios cuernos a los alrededores, tendrían que dejar de resistir y comenzar a avanzar, para así evitar que los hordianos se centren en atacar a la infantería.

Rem salió de su escondite y se unió a la estampida de sus soldados, esta vez, ya no estaban evitando que los hordianos avancen, esta vez, estaban atravesando sus filas.

Mientras corría a través de las fuerzas hordianas, la princesa reboleaba su hacha en todas direcciones y disparaba flechas desde su ballesta sin detener su avance. Este cambio era sumamente arriesgado, ya que ahora se estaban mezclando completamente con los enemigos, lo que provocaba que la pelea se vuelva sumamente caótica y retroceder sería muy difícil desde esa posición.

Pero no dejaría a su caballería a merced de los enemigos.

Afortunadamente, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con las fuerzas a montura, ya que estos corrían en dirección contraria y para ellos era mucho más fácil abrirse paso entre los hordianos.

Rem sonrió al ver a Swift Wind corriendo en su dirección, con Bow montado en él.

\- “_Princesa, debemos salir de aquí, todas las fuerzas de apoyo de la Horda vienen en esta dirección. Son más de los que creímos y vienen con tanques y esquifes cargados de soldados” _informó Bow sin dejar de disparar flechas en todas direcciones.

Rem maldijo, ellos supusieron que los hordianos dividirían el apoyo entre los tres grupos que se estaban enfrentando, pero tal parece que pretendían acabar primero con los rebeldes del grupo central, y así dejar dividido su ejército y de ese modo les sería más fácil acabarlos, tenían que salir de allí antes que lleguen los refuerzos enemigos.

\- “_Bow ¿solo tu grupo quedo atrapado?” _preguntó apresuradamente la princesa.

\- “_Si, el otro grupo logro escapar” _respondió el chico.

“_Perfecto, todavía es posible seguir con este plan” _pensó Rem, solo tenían que escapar hacia el costado, con la caballería y su grupo juntos, les sería relativamente fácil atravesar a los enemigos, y podrían reunirse con el grupo del costado, mientras, la infantería montada retomaría su posición para atacar la retaguardia hordiana.

Rem tocó nuevamente su cuerno indicando a sus fuerzas la retirada, y escuchó a Bow haciendo lo mismo junto a dispersos cuernos en el campo de batalla.

Rem comenzó a correr en dirección al grupo de Adora, sin dejar de tocar su cuerno para indicar a sus fuerzas en qué dirección debían ir.

Tal como supuso, la caballería les facilito enormemente la tarea de abrirse camino entre los enemigos.


	56. La Guerra en el Bosque parte 3

Catra detuvo abruptamente su paso, por un lado, para darle tiempo a la mujer de las pinzas a que la alcance, pero además, porque ahora podía distinguir claramente el rumor que había estado escuchando. A cierta distancia, podía oír sonidos de disparos y gritos, una gran pelea estaba ocurriendo, pero era difícil determinar qué tan lejos estaban o en qué dirección, ya que dentro del bosque el sonido se disipaba.

\- “_Vaya siempre eres rápida” _dijo jadeando la mujer en un tono divertido cuando logro alcanzarla y ponerse a su lado.

Catra solo la observo de reojo mientras olfateaba el aire, el olor de a sangre y muerte era patente, el viento debió haber cambiado de dirección, lo que permitió que el sonido y los aromas lleguen de golpe.

Si ya estaban peleando, significaba que ya era tarde para avisar a Rem, solo esperaba que la agradable chica no haya sido tomada por sorpresa, y que sobreviva a sus enemigos. Pero ellas tenían que salir de allí, la mujer de las pinzas estaba herida y Catra no quería meterse en otra pelea, ya había tenido suficiente de hordianos por un día.

Se esforzó por determinar cuál era la dirección del viento, pero este no corría fuerte y los arboles lo desviaban en todas direcciones, decidió que lo mejor sería desviarse hacia un lado, si el ruido se hacía más fuerte elegiría otra dirección.

No hizo más que dar un par de pasos cuando escucho un nuevo sonido, al principio no pudo determinar que era, como una especie de bramido ahogado, pero cada vez se volvía más y más fuerte.

\- “_¿Qué es ese ruido?” _comentó su acompañante, también comenzando a notar el ruido.

A medida que se hacía más claro, a Catra le recordó el ruido que hacia al correr el animal que había cazado ayer, solo que se escuchaban más pesados y como si fueran muchos más animales corriendo.

Y venían en su dirección.

Catra se agazapó gruñendo, comenzando a distinguir claramente la dirección de la que venían, en solo unos segundos el sonido se hizo ensordecedor y de entre los árboles, comenzaron a aparecer grandes y variados animales corriendo con personas encima.

Los animales parecían aparecer por todos lados, pasando de largo a gran velocidad. Uno que paso muy cerca, trató de golpear a Scorpia con un hacha, pero la mujer logró tirarse al suelo esquivando por poco el ataque, e inmediatamente Catra saltó sobre ella y se interpuso rugiendo entre Scorpia y su atacante, que detuvo la marcha y se giró en su dirección.

\- “_¿Qué mierda…?” _escuchó decir al sorprendido hombre sobre el caballo.

\- “_¡Déjalo, tenemos que apresurarnos a nuestra posición!” _le grito otro sin detener su avance. El hombre le dedico una recelosa mirada antes de continuar la marcha.

Catra observó confundida a la mujer que intentaba levantarse gimoteando con dolor, no entendía qué acababa de suceder, pero tenían que salir de allí de inmediato.

Tal vez fue por el estruendo de aquellos animales al alejarse, pero Catra no logro escuchar a los esquifes que iban tras ellos, hasta que los vio. Varios vehículos cargados de hordianos comenzaron a aparecer entre los árboles.

\- “_¡Es la traidora!” _gritó uno de los hombres desde un esquife que pasaba cerca.

Scorpia contuvo el aliento esperando la lluvia de disparos que seguramente las habría acribillado, si no fuera por el enorme grupo de rebeldes que los alcanzaron corriendo a toda velocidad, y comenzaron a disparar y trepar sobre los vehículos.

Por supuesto, los hordianos no tardaron en responder al ataque bajando de los esquifes y disparando a los enemigos.

De repente la batalla las había alcanzado.

Uno de los rebeldes fue sobre Scorpia con una maza, pero Catra saltó sobre él antes que pueda llegar a asestar el golpe, el hombre cayó y unas fauces arrancaron la mitad de su cuello, él no volvería a levantarse.

Catra miró en todas direcciones gruñendo realmente asustada, ¿Por qué las estaban atacando? ¿Y cómo demonios habían terminado en medio de todo ese caos? Personas gritaban, corrían y se mataban unas a otras por todos lados. Ellas no tenían nada que ver con lo que sea que estén haciendo. Vio a otros hombres corriendo hacia ella gritándole cosas que ni se molestó en entender, la felina solo se preparó para la pelea, sintió sus garras extenderse mientras sus músculos se tensaban y el pelaje se le erizaba.

Y en ese momento, la vio.

La chica de sus pesadillas pareció materializarse de la nada, cayendo sobre un grupo de hordianos a poca distancia, atacándolos con el mismo bastón con el que la había golpeado numerosas veces en sus pesadillas. Y al igual que en ellas, supo que tenía que atacarla antes que la vea y la ataque a ella.

Catra se olvidó de los hombres, de la mujer de las pinzas, de todo, solo le importaba su nuevo objetivo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad tras él.

Un extraño gruñido llamo la atención de Glimmer, que logró girarse a tiempo para ver a la enorme criatura que saltaba sobre ella y pudo teletransportarse antes de que las garras lleguen a tocarla. Sin embargo, ya le quedaba poco poder, así que reapareció a algunos metros de distancia, solo para ver como el animal corría velozmente de nuevo en su dirección, la princesa se preparó para teletransportarse de nuevo, ella no pelearía contra semejante cosa.

\- “_¡Oye! ¡No!” _Catra escucho un preocupado grito, mientras una mujer se interponía en su camino, abriendo los brazos y dejando caer su arma.

Catra salto sobre ella, clavando las garras en sus brazos y derribándola, cuando bajó la cabeza para morder, se detuvo en seco al ver unos sorprendidos ojos rojizos a través del casco.

\- “_No me muerdas ¿de acuerdo?”_ dijo Rem, esforzándose por ignorar el ardor en sus brazos, “_Bien… interponerme en su camino en medio de un ataque fue una idea estúpida” _pensó la princesa observando al sorprendido animal sobre ella.

\- “_REEEM” _gritó Glimmer al ver la escena, y comenzó a correr hacia la princesa caída.

\- “_¡Estoy bien Glimmer, no te acerques!” _le devolvió la princesa, sin quitar los ojos de su atacante. – “_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿podrías quitarte de encima?” _le dijo a la criatura, intentando ocultar la preocupación en su voz, solo para ver una gran nariz olfateando su cara.

Luego de comprobar que realmente era ella, Catra se corrió apresuradamente, dedicándole una mirada arrepentida. _“¿de dónde demonios salió?” _se preguntó la felina, volviendo a observar alrededor y ubicando de nuevo a la escurridiza chica que desaparecía.

Comenzó a gruñir preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

\- “_Oye, no, no. No hagas eso” _dijo Rem levantándose apresurada y poniéndose en frente de nuevo. – “_Tranquila, ella no va a hacerte nada, es mi amiga y me está ayudando. Así que por favor no la ataques” _continuó la princesa.

En ese momento, un grupo de hordianos se acercó disparándoles. Rem se apresuró a recoger su hacha, esperando poder volver a usarla con las nuevas heridas en sus brazos. Catra corrió a enfrentarlos, era fácil predecir a donde dispararían ya que primero tenían que apuntar con sus armas, y moviéndose de un lado a otro, logro acercarse en pocos segundos.

Estando tan cerca, la armas hordianas eran inútiles y sin poder usar sus armas, los hordianos eran presa fácil. Con rápidos y feroces ataques acabó con los hombres sin recibir mayores heridas que algunos golpes y cortes.

Cuando giró a ver a su alrededor, la chica de sus sueños ya no estaba y Rem se encontraba luchando contra otros soldados.

Pero lo que vio más allá, hizo que el mundo a su alrededor vuelva a desaparecer. Si ver a la escurridiza chica de los brillitos la hizo enojar, ira y furia absoluta fue lo que la invadió ante la vista de la mujer dorada, la misma que le dedicaba esa mirada de desprecio, que la atacaba despiadadamente una y otra vez.

La misma que le había arrebatado TODO.

She-ra se encontraba luchando contra un enemigo totalmente nuevo. La mujer hordiana había llegado con las tropas enemigas que venían persiguiendo al grupo de Rem, y a juzgar por su insignia de General, debía tratarse de la misma Huntara.

La hordiana era realmente grande, aunque no tanto como ella, y peleaba sorprendentemente bien, pero aun así, no debió representar un problema para She-ra, sin embargo, el traje tipo exoesqueleto que usaba, la volvía increíblemente rápida y fuerte. Su arma era una especie de bastón extensible modificado, mucho más grueso y resistente que uno normal, y sus extremos terminaban en filosas puntas.

Tomo toda la concentración de She-ra poder desviar, bloquear y devolver sus ataques. No podía permitirse darle una oportunidad o las cosas podrían terminar realmente mal, así también, la mujer no le permitía ninguna oportunidad para poder darle un golpe limpio.

Habían estado luchando parejamente durante un rato, pero She-ra no podía dejar que se prolongue mucho más, tarde o temprano alguna daría un paso el falso y tenía que asegurarse de no ser ella.

La princesa chocó por innumerable vez su espada contra la vara de la Huntara y esta vez, envió una onda de choque, provocando que su contrincante retroceda varios pasos. Justo cuando She-ra se posicionaba para atacar nuevamente, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver una gran sombra saltando sobre ella con un feroz rugido.

Usando los rápidos reflejos que su transformación le permitía, giro bruscamente interponiendo el antebrazo entre el nuevo atacante y ella.

Unas enormes garras se clavaron en su espalda, mientas las garras de otra pata junto con unas poderosas fauces atravesaron la protección de su antebrazo, clavándose profundamente.

She-ra gimió por el dolor, intentando comprender de qué se trataba eso, y cuando presto atención a su atacante, sintió su cuerpo congelarse de golpe. Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, por un momento todo su mundo se redujo a esos salvajes ojos bicolor.

Su mente trastabillo, negándose a aceptar la idea que ni siquiera había llegado a formarse todavía. Tan atrapada como estaba dentro de su sorpresa, no pudo notar el potente puño que se estrelló en su cien, con tal fuerza que derribó tanto a She-ra como a Catra.

Catra soltó su agarre para caer de pie, mientras la mujer en el suelo brillo un momento, la felina no entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero de todos modos salto sobre ella, solo que cuando el brillo se detuvo, la mujer ya no estaba allí. En el suelo, debajo de ella, había una joven, mucho más pequeña que la mujer que recién había estado allí, no brillaba, ni tenía una salvaje cabellera dorada, solo era una chica de cabellos rubios desmayada.

Por unos momentos observó a la joven, y la recordó de aquel sueño, era la que estaba atrapada por esa espeluznante criatura felina, pero algo más, una extraña sensación la envolvía mientras más la veía. Cuando bajaba su cabeza para olfatear a esta nueva persona, una fuerte patada se estrelló en su brazo, arrojándola unos metros más allá, Catra se acomodó para caer sobre sus patas quejándose por el dolor en su brazo.

\- “_Quítate, ella es mía” _dijo la gran mujer con una extraña armadura y un gran símbolo hordiano, mientras se agachaba sobre la inconsciente chica.

Aprovechando su distracción, Catra la atacó, no estaba tan lejos y en un par de zancadas ya estaba sobre ella. La mujer se giró sorprendida y con rápidos movimientos pudo tomar sus muñecas antes que llegue a tocarla, pero por su mala posición, fue vencida por el peso y cayó de espaldas, Huntara aprovecho la caída y el impulso que traía su atacante para girar en el suelo, y usando sus piernas envió a Catra volando de espaldas.

Catra giro ágilmente en el aire, y cayo de pies sin mayores problemas, e inmediatamente volvió a atacar a la mujer.

Huntara maldijo, usaba su bastón como lanza para luchar contra la criatura, mientras, la bestia esquivaba y atacaba una y otra vez. No tenía tiempo para luchar contra ese enorme animal, tenía que acabar con Adora antes que vuelva a ser She-ra, y así asegurar la victoria. Cuando Catra salto sobre ella, la General interpuso su bastón para frenar el ataque de la bestia.

Catra rugió, empujando el bastón con sus patas tratando de derribar a la mujer, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Huntara aprovecho la postura de su contrincante y le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre, inmediatamente el animal se quejó por el dolor y soltó su lanza. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y volvió a patearla antes que llegue a apoyarse en el suelo, esta vez en el hocico y la hizo retroceder torpemente tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

Adora se despertó de golpe y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, colocando una mano en su palpitante cien, y observando a su alrededor tratando de comprender que había pasado en el lapso que estuvo fuera. Se quedó pasmada viendo al enorme animal que la había atacado, esta vez atacando a Huntara, la hordiana giró esquivando la embestida del animal, sin embargo, éste logro clavar las garras de una pata en su brazo y desgarro el exoesqueleto con el zarpazo.

Huntara gritó por el dolor, mientras la sangre fluía a través de la armadura rota, y a penas logro esquivar el siguiente ataque. Tomo su vara con el brazo bueno y antes que el animal termine de girar para volver a atacar, clavó el arma en una de sus piernas, cortando a través del musculo y el cuero, hasta salir por el otro lado.

Catra rugió mientras su pierna dejaba de funcionar, provocando que quede en una posición sentada, en ese momento, pudo ver brillar un resplandor tras la mujer hordiana, y la mujer se giró bruscamente.

Catra no desaprovecho esa oportunidad.

Volvió a saltar sobre la mujer, pero como solo podía usar una de sus piernas, solo logró envolver sus patas alrededor de su cadera y morder con fuerza su cintura, sintió la armadura quebrándose y la sangre fluyendo en su boca.

Huntara volvió a gritar por el dolor del nuevo ataque y regreso la atención al animal colgado de su cintura, maldiciendo le dio un potente puñetazo en la frente para que la suelte, pero la criatura solo gruño y clavo aún más sus colmillos y garras. “_Mierda, suéltate maldito” _pensó Huntara comenzando a entrar en pánico, She-ra había vuelto, su exoesqueleto estaba dañado y ella estaba herida, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

La mujer unió las manos y comenzó a golpear repetida y desesperadamente la cabeza de Catra, cada golpe se sentía como un martillazo en su frente, y con cada golpe se encogía un poco más y mordía más fuerte por el dolor, hasta que finalmente, con uno de los golpes, su visión se llenó de puntos blancos, enviando una especie de corriente por su cuerpo y todos sus músculos se relajaron de golpe.

Mientras corría hacia Huntara, She-ra pudo ver al animal desplomarse pesadamente sobre el suelo, y a la mujer casi cayendo al ser soltada de golpe, la guerrera no le dio una oportunidad para reponerse.

Huntara interpuso su vara para defenderse del ataque de la princesa, pero con sus heridas y su mala posición, terminó perdiendo el agarre de su arma al chocar contra la hoja de la espada, inmediatamente la mujer trato de dirigir un golpe a la guerrera, pero con los daños en su traje este comenzaba a fallar y antes que su puño alcance su destino, la espada atravesó su pecho.

She-ra vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Huntara momentos antes de que dirigiera su vista a la espada atravesando su corazón, en cuanto retiro la espada, la mujer cayó pesadamente en el suelo, su cuerpo tembló entre espasmos hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse.

Luego de observar tristemente por un momento el cadáver de la General, She-ra se giró en dirección a la misteriosa criatura, vio al animal luchar por ponerse de pie entre gimoteos y fallar en el intento, ella se acercó lentamente, preocupada y sorprendida. Sintió su corazón martillando en su pecho mientras observaba el color de su pelaje, sus rayas, sus orejas… simplemente no podía ser.

La cabeza de Catra palpitaba y todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus rápidas respiraciones, ante sus ojos estaba la mujer dorada viéndola con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, intentó gruñirle, pero de su boca solo salió un lastimoso maullido, mientras los bordes oscuros en su visión se cerraban dejándola en una profunda oscuridad.


	57. Revelaciones

Una horrible sensación oprimió el pecho de Adora cuando vio esos ojos heterocromáticos cerrarse. ¿Era su imaginación o esa criatura se parecía espeluznantemente a Catra?, “_¿Qué me está ocurriendo?” _se preguntó la guerrera, ¿tan perseguida estaba por la preocupación de que su ex amiga venga por ella que ahora la veía en aterradores animales?

Mientras se debatía si acercarse o no a la criatura inconsciente en el piso, un disparo impacto contra la armadura de su espalda. She-ra se giró disparando energía de su espada sin estar segura a quién le disparaba.

El poder impacto contra uno de los bots del grupo que se acercaba a ella, el asunto del misterioso animal tendría que esperar, estaba en medio de una gran batalla, y ya había estado al margen por mucho tiempo.

Atacó al grupo de bots despiadadamente, intentando acabarlos cuanto antes, y cuando lo consiguió, atacó al grupo de hordianos más próximo, luego al siguiente grupo y así, no podía permitirles un milímetro de ventaja.

En algún momento, notó que los soldados de la Horda comenzaban a retirarse apresuradamente, enviando a los bots para cubrir su huida. Y un tiempo después, solo habían bots luchando.

Los hordianos se habían rendido.

Resultó que el ataque de la caballería a la retaguardia fue un éxito, pudieron destruir la base hordiana y desestabilizar sus fuerzas. Con la comandante muerta, la cadena de mando cayó, y los tenientes optaron por retirar las fuerzas, ya que no podrían volver a organizarse para retomar la batalla.

Cuando el último de los bots cayó, sonaron los cuernos anunciando la victoria. Este había sido el ataque más grande organizado por la Horda, y la Rebelión había ganado.

Las fuerzas rebeldes vitorearon al compás de los cuernos, pero fuera de eso, la victoria había sido a un alto costo. Había cuerpos aliados y enemigos tendidos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el saldo de muertos y heridos durante la batalla había sido enorme para ambos bandos.

Con el combate concluido, el ejército amineriano emprendió la retirada, los soldados que estaban en buenas condiciones regresaron a la ciudad capital, los que estaban muy heridos como para ser movidos, permanecieron en las bases médicas en el bosque, y las tropas civiles junto con miembros militares, se quedaron patrullando y cuidando el frente.

Adora y las princesas regresaron a la ciudad junto con los soldados. Al anochecer, entre gritos de alegría, una multitud de animerianos recibió a los héroes de guerra, las tropas encabezadas por la princesa del reino.

Esa noche, en el palacio de Las Animas, Adora logró dormir profundamente después de mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertó, era pasado el mediodía, y luego de conseguir que desayunar, Adora se apresuró para encontrarse con sus amigos, afortunadamente, ninguna de las princesas había sufrido mayores heridas. Spinnerella y Netossa fueron las princesas a cargo del grupo del costado opuesto al de Adora, y de su lado, la batalla no había sido tan dura.

Después de comprobar que todos estuvieran bien, Adora se retiró para hablar con sus amigos más cercanos. Bow había estado al frente de uno de los grupos de caballería junto a Swift Wind y habían logrado llegar a tiempo para atacar junto al segundo grupo la retaguardia, lo que fue un golpe crucial para marcar el destino del enfrentamiento.

\- “_¿Por qué crees que te atacó?” _preguntó Bow a Glimmer, después de escuchar cómo había sido atacada por un enorme y misterioso animal – _“¿Estás segura que no le disparaste accidentalmente?”_

_\- “Ya te dije que no, además también atacó a Rem y a Adora, no sé qué habrá estado haciendo esa cosa allí, pero créeme, me quería muerta” _respondió Glimmer, algo asustada recordando la secuencia.

\- “_Chicos, ¿saben si es posible que alguien pueda… no sé, convertirse en un animal?” _preguntó Adora, que había permanecido en silencio durante la mayor parte de la charla.

\- “_Eso es imposible” _respondió Glimmer sin dudarlo.

\- “_Nunca escuché de alguien que pueda” _agregó Bow haciendo memoria. – “_¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene que ver con la cosa que las atacó?”_

_\- “Bueno… sí. Es extraño, pero el animal que nos atacó se parecía…” _Adora se detuvo, sin saber si continuar, lo que estaba por decir era una locura.

\- “_Se parecía a…” _dijo Glimmer, como invitando a la rubia a continuar lo que había comenzado a decir.

\- “_Se parecía a Catra. Sé que es una locura, pero…” _dijo Adora después de un suspiro. Cuando la batalla terminó, ella regresó a donde se había desmayado el animal, pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido al igual que el cuerpo de Huntara.

El grupo permaneció en silencio por un momento.

\- “_Adora… Sé que has estado preocupada por Catra con todo lo que ocurrió desde el portal, y con lo que nos contó Rem… pero… ¿ese animal? Creo que podrías estar imaginando cosas” _dijo Bow en un tono preocupado pero comprensivo.

\- “_Es cierto. Catra tiene garras, orejas y cola, pero...” _comenzó a decir Glimmer, pero se detuvo recordando las características del animal, no lo había notado en el momento, pero era cierto que había algún parecido – “_Pero Catra definitivamente nunca fue tan grande” _terminó diciendo, descartando esa posibilidad.

\- “_Si, lo sé, suena como una posibilidad muy loca, pero…”, “…pero se sintió tan como ella” _Adora pensó eso último. El parecido era innegable, y las había atacado de la nada, específicamente a las princesas, era demasiado para ser una casualidad – “_Creo que le preguntare a Rem, ella conoce el bosque y a sus criaturas mejor que nadie, seguro ella sabe algo” _

Después de decir eso Adora se levantó animada, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Se despidió momentáneamente de sus amigos, que le dedicaban unas miradas extrañas, y fue en busca de la princesa de Las Animas.

Luego de preguntar a algunos guardias, la encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos laterales del palacio, cargando con lo que parecía ser un botiquín médico. Rem no se veía en tan buenas condiciones como las demás princesas, moretones y vendas adornaban su cuerpo donde la ropa no la cubría.

\- “_Rem. Hola” _saludó Adora alcanzándola apresurada.

\- “_Hola Adora, ¿Cómo estás? Te ves muy bien de hecho” _respondió la princesa dedicándole una mirada de arriba abajo, luego continuó caminando.

Por suerte para Adora, cuando se transformaba, sus heridas sanaban mágicamente, la peor parte al menos. Aun había un moretón en su cien, donde había recibido el golpe de Huntara y algunos raspones donde habían habido profundas heridas durante la batalla. Pero nada era peor que unas ligeras molestias y el típico dolor muscular después de forzarlos.

\- “_Si, supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser She-ra” _contestó Adora mientas caminaba al lado de la princesa. – “_quería preguntarte algo. Durante la batalla un animal como un gato muy grande me ataco, y bueno… tal vez tu sabes algo al respecto” _dijo Adora sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, por algún motivo.

\- “_Sé de quién hablas” _respondió Rem dedicándole una perspicaz mirada – “_precisamente estoy yendo a verla, la vi herida en el campo de batalla y le pedí a mis hombres que la traigan al palacio para curarla, pero resulta que no deja que los médicos se le acerquen así que voy a tener que hacerlo yo.”_

_\- “Ho, bueno… ¿puedo acompañarte?” _preguntó Adora tímidamente.

\- “_Claro que puedes venir, pero si no te quiere cerca tendrás que irte” _le respondió Rem, ella notaba la incomodidad en Adora, la rubia era muy transparente, pero no la presionó para saber de qué se trataba.

Pasaron algunos pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno donde había habitaciones, solo que tenían doble puerta, una normal y otra de barrotes. Se detuvieron casi al final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación con la criatura en ella.

El animal estaba dormido, pero se despertó en cuanto Rem abrió la puerta. Adora sintió la misma sensación que cuando la vio en el campo de batalla, sintió su cuerpo congelarse por un momento, y una punzada en el pecho, el parecido era realmente espeluznante.

\- “_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que estabas asustando a los médicos. No deberías hacerlo, ellos solo quieren ayudarte, estás segura aquí” _le dedicó Rem mientras entraba en la habitación.

A Adora le sorprendió que la princesa se acerque tan tranquila a semejante animal, y además hablándole como a cualquier persona.

Al igual que las otras veces que se despertó, Catra no entendía bien qué estaba pasando o dónde se encontraba, le costó un momento entender que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que se había despertado la última vez, solo que ver a Rem era mejor que ver a esas personas desconocidas y asustadas.

\- “_Oye, ella es Adora, se conocieron durante la pelea y parece que la asustaste” _dijo Rem sentándose junto a Catra y dedicándole una mirada a la rubia. Adora se mantuvo observando desde afuera, sin estar segura si debía entrar o no.

Catra se sorprendió por su descuido, no había notado a la otra chica que ahora entraba tímidamente en la habitación, tenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro. La felina comenzó a levantarse, quejándose por el dolor en su cuerpo y el palpitar de su cabeza, pero no permitiría que esa chica se vaya sin saber de quién se trataba, la había visto en sus sueños, que parecían ser recuerdos y la había visto en el campo de batalla, además la expresión que tenía no era la típica que las personas le dedicaban cuando la veían, había algo detrás, tal vez la reconocía, como la mujer de las pinzas, de quien no sabía nada desde que se separaron.

\- “_No deberías levantarte, todavía” _dijo Rem en un tono de reproche.

Adora retrocedió un paso cuando el gran animal se le acerco cojeando, “_¿Por qué se me acerca así?” _se preguntó la rubia, cuando Rem entro el animal no había hecho mucho más que verla, pero a ella se le estaba acercando intimidantemente.

Rem observó entrecerrando sus ojos, la situación era rara. – “_Adora, relájate un poco ¿quieres? Incluso a mí me estas poniendo nerviosa” _le recomendó a la rubia, que parecía a punto de salir corriendo y eso no habría resultado bien, tal vez no había sido buena idea invitar a venir a Adora.

\- “_Yo… es que… ¿qué quiere conmigo?” _preguntó la rubia alejando la cara cuando un gran hocico se le acercó al rostro. El tamaño del animal era imponente, su lomo le llagaba casi al pecho, y al levantar la cabeza alcanzaba su rostro.

\- “_Tranquila solo te está conociendo, da un poco de miedo al principio, pero créeme no es mala” _dijo tranquilamente Rem tratando de calmar a Adora, no había nada más peligroso que actuar nervioso y asustado frente a un depredador, deseó poder usar su magia para calmar un poco las cosas, pero seguramente las habría empeorado.

Catra olfateó a la chica sin poder quitar la vista de sus ojos, eran de un profundo azul, y más allá del miedo y sorpresa que expresaban, se veían familiares, y le despertaban una extraña sensación en el pecho, no podía describir qué era, pero era distinto a cualquier cosa que había sentido con alguien. Y a diferencia de la chica de las tenazas, Catra reconocía su olor, reconocía sus ojos, su rostro, reconocía su nombre, ella definitivamente la conocía de algún lado.

Con la punta de la lengua, lamió suavemente su cuello, incluso su sabor le era conocido y esa sensación extraña, cada vez se sentía más como nostalgia y tristeza.

Una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, le indicó que se estaba esforzando de más.

Con un gruñido bajo, el animal alejo la cabeza y se volteó regresando a al colchón donde había estado tendida cuando llegaron y Adora sintió que podía respirar nuevamente, aunque su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que podría salirse de su pecho, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Cómo era posible que le recuerde tanto a Catra actuando tan diferente, siendo tan diferente? Cuando eran cadetes era normal que Catra la olfateara, parecía ser algo inconsciente, y era normal que la lamiera, aunque parecía hacerlo solo para fastidiar. Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía como algo totalmente nuevo, y al mismo tiempo tan familiar, Adora no sabía que pensar.

Cuando Catra paso junto a Rem, aprovechó para rozar su cola en el hombro de la chica antes de recostarse, Rem le sonrió en respuesta, definitivamente podía considerarla una amiga.

\- “_Entiendo tu desconfianza, al estar en esta habitación encerrada tras una reja, pero créeme, no eres una prisionera, ni siquiera esta con llave, es solo que me dijeron que atacaste a algunos de mis hombres allí afuera, y habrías causado un alboroto en los establos. Por lo que veo desconfías mucho de la gente, así que me pareció mejor que estés aquí, donde nadie va a venir a molestarte y donde no asustes a nadie. Puedes irte cuando gustes.” _comentó Rem comenzando a sacar el contenido del botiquín. – “_Vamos a curar tus heridas y seguro te dolerá, así que no hagas nada estúpido” _terminó la princesa inyectando un calmante en una de las piernas de Catra.

Catra se quejó un poco por la punzada, pero tal como pidió la princesa no hizo nada agresivo.

\- “_Ya que estas aquí Adora, ayúdame, limpia los cortes en su rostro” _dijo Rem entregándole a Adora unos paños y desinfectante, mientras comenzaba a atener la horrible herida en su pata. Esa petición no fue al azar, Rem había notado algo sumamente llamativo en su acercamiento, y quería ver de qué se trataba, y era un riesgo medido, si algo salía mal, ella podría intervenir para que todo se mantenga bajo control, pero definitivamente había una conexión entre ellas.

Adora tardo un momento en reaccionar antes de tomar los paños, y cuando se acercó al rostro de la criatura, vio esos tan familiares ojos bicolor viéndola, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían extraños, salvajes. De a poco, comenzó a acercar el paño remojado en el desinfectante a una gran herida sobre su ojo, el animal solo entrecerró su ojo cuando toco la herida, pero no le quito la vista en ningún momento. Toda la secuencia se sintió muy irreal, Adora limpiaba las heridas, incluso el corte en su hocico, pero no recibió ninguna amenaza y la mirada en sus ojos era ilegible y profunda, como si realmente la viera.

De a poco, Catra se permitió relajarse, se sentía muy cansada y adolorida como para buscar respuestas. Quería ver de quién se trataba esta chica rubia, y por qué se sentía tan cómoda con su presencia, todo acerca de ella se sentía raro, pero familiar de algina forma, y con ese pensamiento fue quedándose profundamente dormida.

Cuando terminaron, Rem observo por unos momentos al animal ante ellas, preguntándose qué secretos guardaba, podría haber sido una casualidad encontrarla en aquella cascada, pero también en al campo de batalla y adema ayudándolos, eran demasiadas casualidades, ella tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Al salir, le indico a un guardia en la entrada del pasillo, que le avise inmediatamente si ocurría algo y le aclaró que nadie podía acercarse sin su autorización explícita.

Mientras regresaban al centro del palacio, Adora no pudo contener más su inquietud, mientras habían estado allí, con la criatura, no había dicho nada, pero ahora no podía contenerlo más.

\- “_Rem… ese_ _animal es Catra” _dijo la rubia luego de titubear un momento.

\- “_¿Catra? ¿te refieres a tu ex?... amiga” _dijo la princesa aclarando esa última parte, por si Adora se lo tomaba mal. Ella había notado que la chica había tenido una conducta tensa todo el tiempo y al fin le estaba diciendo el por qué, solo que no era lo que se imaginaba, ella pensó que podría ser porque en algún momento abandono a una mascota parecida o había matado a alguien similar, o lo que fuera, pero nunca creyó que fuera porque la confundía con la chica de la Horda.

\- “_Catra no es…” _comenzó a decir Adora, pero se detuvo porque en realidad eso no era a lo que quería ir – “_sé que suena loco, pero es Catra, es exactamente como ella, solo que con otra forma” _dijo la rubia, sorprendida de la convicción en sus palabras.

\- “_Tendrás que disculpar mi incredulidad Adora, pero ella no se ve como la chica de las descripciones que recibí. Está bien que ella haya tenido algunas… características felinas, pero de ahí a ser un animal completamente felino hay mucha diferencia.” _dijo la princesa en un tono divertido – “_Además, los magos no pueden cambiar de forma” _terminó.

Adora la observo por un momento confundida.

\- “_Catra no es una maga” _aclaro finalmente la rubia.

\- “_Tiene que serlo, según lo que escuche” _continuó Rem en un tono confiado. Cuando supo quién era la chica del robo, comenzó a buscar información de ella.

\- “_No. No lo es. Además, te aseguro que Catra odia las cosas mágicas” _afirmó Adora, si había algo de lo que aun podía estar segura sobre Catra, era eso. – “_¿Por qué dices que es maga?”_

\- “_Luego del robo a mis hombres, la estuve investigando. Ella fue un alto mando de la Horda y se apoderó de las pandillas de Crimson Waste, la última vez que fue vista, fue en Erelandia, luchando contra un grupo de hordianos y según los reportes, uso algún tipo de magia oscura para deshacerse de ellos y desaparecer” _explicó la princesa.

Adora permaneció en silencio un momento ¿Cómo podía Rem saber todo eso? Esas eran cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía ¿un alto mando de la Horda? ¿Qué tan alto? Shadow Weaver solo había dicho que Catra la traiciono, pero nunca dijo nada de que fuera ascendida más allá de Capitán, y el rango de Capitán no era considerado como un alto mando. Y más extraño aun, ¿Cómo que uso magia oscura? Adora podía estar segura que Catra no sabía nada de magia, esas cosas no se enseñaban en la Horda.

\- “_¿A qué te refieres con magia oscura?” _preguntó Adora.

\- “_No estoy segura, sombras, oscuridad cosas así. No le prestes atención, la gente se impresiona con facilidad y exagera las cosas, seguro solo fueron un par de trucos” _respondió la princesa restándole importancia al asunto.

Pero para Adora no era nada irrelevante, esa magia oscura, sombras, desaparecer mágicamente, “_Shadow Weaver” _entendió la rubia alarmada.

Esa no había sido Catra, había sido Shadow Weaver.

\- “_Rem, Catra no usa magia, ella no es maga, nunca nos enseñaron esas cosas en la Horda. Ella está trabajando con Shadow Weaver, ella fue nuestra mentora en la Horda, es una poderosa hechicera y su magia es oscura. Secuestro a Glimmer una vez y la engaño para robarle poder, ella es extremadamente peligrosa…” _dijo Adora, casi sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta, en un tono muy serio. – “_Ella tuvo que convertir a Catra en ese animal”_

Rem observo a Adora unos momentos, lo que decía era descabellado, pero ella parecía creerlo absolutamente. Lo que era ridículo, las personas no podían convertirse en animales, y nadie los podía convertir tampoco, no era una experta en la magia de los magos, pero todo el mundo era físicamente como era, y eso no se podía cambiar. Existían los cambiaformas, pero estos solo empleaban magia para parecerse a alguien más, en cuanto descuidaban su transformación o perdían la consciencia, vivían a su forma original y no era la misma magia que podía percibir en esa criatura.

\- “_¿Dices que la amigable criatura que acabamos de curar es en realidad una peligrosa asesina? ¿Que fue quien robo a mi reino y que mato a mis hombres?” _preguntó Rem incrédula.

Adora no habría usado el término “amigable” para describirla, pero eso no era importante en estos momentos.

\- “_¡Lo es! Rem, no puedes dejarla escapar. No sé cómo es que tiene esa forma, pero es Catra. A ella es a quien buscamos y no puede andar suelta, es muy peligrosa” _dijo Adora deteniendo su marcha, cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba tener a Catra justo allí, prácticamente encerrada.

\- “_Muy bien Adora, seguí tu juego hasta aquí, pero lo que dices son tonterías, ese animal no es tu amiga o lo que sea, estas imaginando cosas” _dijo Rem, por primera vez tomando una postura autoritaria – “_Y ella nos ayudó a ganar esa batalla, la vi enfrentándose a soldados hordianos y a Huntara, y casi morir por ello. Sé que te atacó, pero ella también te ayudo a vencer a la General de la Horda y esa fue una acción crucial para ganar la pelea. Ella está aquí solo porque necesita sanar, y tal como dije puede irse cuando guste, es lo menos que podemos hacer como agradecimiento a su ayuda y lo que sea que imagines no cambiará eso” _terminó la princesa en un tono firme, la decisión estaba tomada.

Adora solo continúo caminando mordiéndose el labio en silencio tras Rem, continuar con la discusión no habría llevado a nada. Además, también existía la posibilidad que se equivoque, todos le habían dicho que era imposible que alguien pueda cambiar de forma a tal punto, pero el parecido era demasiado para ser una casualidad, necesitaba más información antes de poder estar segura de algo.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos pasillos cuando Emi las alcanzo apresuradamente. Emi también había estado durante la batalla y había logrado sobrevivir, no se encontraba vistiendo su típica armadura, estaba con ropas casuales y vendas cubriendo sus heridas.

\- “_Princesa Rem, princesa Adora” _saludó la guardia con un tono formal.

\- “_Es solo Adora” _aclaró la rubia un poco incomoda, nunca se acostumbró a que le digan princesa, dejaba ese título solo para cuando estaba en forma de She-ra.

\- _“Emm... bueno… Adora. Las estaba buscando” _continuó Emi centrando su atención en Rem – “_Capturamos a una hordiana durante la batalla, dice que se llama Scorpia y que trabaja con Adora._


	58. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

\- “_¡Scorpia! Qué bueno ver que estés… viva, estaba preocupada después que no respondiste” _dijo Adora, sintiendo un repentino alivio, no estaba mintiendo, solo que con todo lo que ocurrió se olvidó por completo de Scorpia y se sentía culpable por ello, y mucho más al ver la condición de la Capitán de la Fuerza, aunque ese título seguramente ya no servía.

Rem dedicó una mirada confusa a Adora. Se encontraban en las mazmorras del palacio, todos los prisioneros iban a parar allí y no esperaba encontrar a nadie conocido en aquel lugar.

\- “_Princesa Rem, ella es aliada de la Rebelión, ha sido nuestra espía por algún tiempo, Scorpia no debería estar aquí” _explico Adora dándose cuenta que la princesa de Las Animas no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- “_¿Por qué esta mujer no ha recibido atención medica?” _preguntó Rem a uno de los guardias que las escoltó. A ella no le interesaba el estado de los presos, pero ahora estaba con la Rebelión y ellos tenían unas políticas muy estrictas en cuanto al trato de los prisioneros, y ella había dado órdenes de respetar esas políticas.

\- “_Lo siento Princesa, es solo que las unidades médicas están sobrecargadas con los heridos de la guerra y no podemos desperdiciar médicos en basura hordiana” _respondió inmediatamente el guardia, que claramente no estaba al tanto de las nuevas políticas para los reclusos.

\- “_Bueno, no podemos tener presos heridos sin atención medica” _le informó Rem entendiendo la situación - “_Ve al sector médico y busca a alguno que se encuentre libre para que venga a revisar a los prisioneros, si están sobrecargados trae a guardias que sirvan de ayuda” _ordenó la princesa, un poco avergonzada por que un miembro de la Rebelión este presenciando tal descuido.

\- “_Si señora” _dijo el guardia automáticamente, dudando si debía marcharse en ese momento.

\- “_Solo dame las llaves y ve a hacer lo que te pedí” _le explicó Rem manteniendo un tono amable, aunque la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

\- “_Si señora” _repitió el soldado algo nervioso entregándole las llaves y retirándose a cumplir su nueva orden.

\- “_Mis disculpas, las nuevas políticas aun no llegan a todos los niveles” _se disculpó la princesa mientas comenzaba a abrir la celda de Scorpia. – “_Serás atendida como es debido en poco tiempo. Ahora, ¿alguna tendría la amabilidad de explicarme qué está ocurriendo?_

_\- “Como decía, Scorpia fue nuestra espía infiltrada y bueno… de repente la comunicación fue interrumpida…” _dijo Adora intentando explicar algo que ni ella comprendía del todo.

\- “_¡Olvida eso!” _dijo Scorpia alarmada – “_Catra está viva, y no sé cómo, pero ella se ve distinta y me libero cuando los hordianos me capturaron, tenemos que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo... yo... yo no sé qué ocurrió con ella luego que me noquearon, pero… ella no quería causar problemas, solo quería salir de allí…” _intento decir Scorpia, sabiendo lo loco de lo que intentaba decir y recordando como Catra había atacado a rebeldes.

\- “_Muy bien, de acuerdo, todas estamos afectas por la batalla, y aún es pronto para un informe de lo que ocurrió. Scorpia, primero serás atendida como se debe y luego hablaremos sobre el tema de Catra. Adora ella es tu responsabilidad_.” dijo Rem cansada de todo ese asunto, ella también estaba herida y cansada, y tenía un reino que dirigir, y todavía tenía que atender el asunto de qué tanto se habían visto afectados por la guerra y su nueva posición no natural. Era demasiado para, además, tener que tratar con el tema de esa enigmática Catra.

\- “_¿Todavía no me crees?” _preguntó Adora a Rem luego de que dejaron a Scorpia al cuidado de los médicos – “_Tienes que admitir que es mucha coincidencia que Scorpia también afirme lo mismo”. _Durante todo el camino, Adora y Scorpia se mantuvieron hablando de ese animal, y todos los parecidos con Catra.

_“Tal vez sea porque ambas fueron golpeadas muy fuerte en la cabeza” _quiso decir Rem, pero mantuvo ese comentario para sí misma. Por otro lado, la situación sí era realmente rara, ese animal se había portado extrañamente tranquila con Adora, y según le dijeron, no dejaba que nadie se le acerque. Pero la idea de que alguien pueda cambiar de tal forma era simplemente ridícula, esa no podía ser la explicación, debía haber algo más, y ella lo averiguaría, cuando consiga algo de tiempo libre.

\- “_Si, Adora, admito que la situación es muy rara, pero eso no cambia mi postura, ella es libre aquí, y así se mantendrá. No me importa si sea o no esa tal Catra, no la tomare como prisionera habiéndonos ayudado y mucho menos sin pruebas reales” _dijo la princesa luego de un profundo suspiro.

\- “_¿Y si le preguntas o algo? Tengo entendido que tú puedes comunicarte con los animales” _continuó intentando Adora.

\- “_Mira, entiendo que esto sea muy importante para ti. Pero a diferencia de ti, mi trabajo no ha acabado, tengo un reino que dirigir, y un acto en honor a los caídos que organizar, todavía ni siquiera sé cuántas son las bajas que sufrimos y mucho menos quiénes son. Ahora no tengo el tiempo para esclarecer ese tema.” _explicó Rem en un tono cansado. – “_¿Por qué no intentas relajarte un poco y disfrutar de la victoria?, perece que el descanso te vendría bien” _terminó la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa.

Adora no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, el tema de Catra era importante, pero lo que decía Rem era cierto_, _si bien habían ganado, todavía había mucho para hacer. Y ella se estaba comportando más como un estorbo, la princesa había luchado tan duro como todos, y a diferencia de ella, sus heridas no habían sanado, y aun así, ahí estaba, firme, atendiendo los asuntos del reino.

\- “_No, yo estoy bien. Déjame ayudarte” _respondió la rubia, recordando cuál era su verdadera misión.

\- “_De acuerdo. Hay muchos heridos que deben ser transportados desde el frente, y estoy segura que la fuerza de She-ra seria de mucha ayuda” _le dijo Rem mientras se encaminaba hacia su despacho. – “_Y Adora, gracias por su ayuda, en serio, no podríamos haberlo logrado sin ustedes” _agrego volteándose un momento.

Adora le dedico una genuina sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia la salida del palacio.

Luego de recibir numerosos informes sobre daños, muertos, heridos, gastos, necesidades, reunirse con los representantes de distintos sectores y comenzar a planear como sería la nueva organización del reino, Rem finalmente podía tomarse el tiempo de descansar. Pero primero, tenía que encargarse del asunto que le había preocupado todo el día.

En lugar de dirigirse a su dormitorio, se encamino hacia las habitaciones laterales.

\- “_Hey, ¿cómo estás? Me alegra no haberte despertado esta vez” _dijo Rem en cuanto entro a la habitación y encontró al gran animal lamiendo su pelaje.

Catra la observó alegrándose de ver una cara conocida, había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo y la única persona que se había acercado fue un guardia trayendo comida y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Rem observó detenidamente al animal. Antes de salir de su despacho se había tomado el tiempo de revisar detenidamente las descripciones que tenia de aquella chica, además de esforzarse por recordar como lucía en el baile de las princesas y tenía que admitir que todo coincidía, salvo por su forma.

\- “_Gatita, vas a tener que darme algunas respuestas. Parece que te confunden con alguien muy famosa y quiero saber el por qué” _comentó la princesa sentándose apoyada en la pared frente a Catra.

Catra la observó curiosamente, de hecho, ella también buscaba respuestas sobre sí misma, así que no creía poder ser de mucha ayuda.

Rem suspiró, aun no creía que la habían convencido al punto de tener que interrogar al animal y si todo lo que le dijeron acerca de aquella chica era cierto, obtener respuestas sería difícil, más aún si no le dejaba usar magia.

– “_¿Tu nombre es Catra?” _preguntó la princesa yendo directamente al puno y mirándola a los ojos.

Catra se tensó un poco ante la penetrante mirada, Rem no se estaba comportando tan relajada como siempre, estaba mucho más seria y firme. Aun así, no tenía motivos para mentirle y confiaba en ella, así que afirmo con la cabeza.

Rem solo continuó observándola fijamente, en su rostro no podía leerse ninguna expresión, lo que ponía nerviosa a Catra, ¿Dónde estaba la alegre y amistosa chica que había conocido en la cascada?

\- “_¿Conoces a Shadow Weaver?” _fue la siguiente pregunta de Rem. No podía ni quería creer que ese animal realmente sea Catra, y que además lo admita tan abiertamente ¿acaso no era consciente del peligro que representaba admitir que era tal vez la fugitiva más buscada de Etheria?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Catra, ¿Cómo es que Rem sabia de Shadow Weaver? Es decir, no era imposible, ella no sabía exactamente quién era la mujer, tal vez era amiga de Rem, pero no se sentía como si ese fuera el caso. De todos modos, respondió afirmativamente, aunque insegura.

De repente, la situación se había vuelto extremadamente grave y aún más confusa para Rem, las respuestas que la criatura le estaba dando eran estúpidamente comprometedoras, y no parecía ser consciente del peligro en el que estaba solo por afirmar aquellas cosas.

Esta vez, Rem se levantó y acerco a Catra, volviendo aún más firme su mirada, y la felina sintió sus músculos tensarse mientras los pelos de su lomo se erizaban, incluso tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gruñirle, el ambiente se estaba volviendo pesado y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

“_Dime, ¿hace algunas semanas atacaste a un grupo de hombres y un carro para robar dinero?” _preguntó Rem manteniendo su voz tranquila, pero lo cierto es que no estaba para nada tranquila, si afirmaba haberlo hecho, tendría que apresarla por su crimen contra el reino e interrogarla con magia para llegar al fondo del asunto, por muy desagradable que eso resulte para ambas.

De hecho, con que haya afirmado ser Catra ya era motivo suficiente para apresarla y entregarla a la Alianza de Princesas.

Catra la observo confundida, ahora sí no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Rem, en realidad, ni tenia recuerdos de tanto tiempo atrás. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Al ver eso Rem se relajó un poco, y se dirigió a la ventana. Sin usar magia, no podía estar segura si le estaba mintiendo o no, pero no parecía estar mintiendo, y haba admitido abiertamente ser una peligrosa criminal y conocer a la bruja que Adora había nombrado tan preocupada. Por otro lado, parecía no tener nada que ver con el asesinato de sus hombres, y todavía estaba el tema de que su forma no coincidía con las descripciones.

\- “_Dime, Catra ¿tú puedes cambiar de forma?” _preguntó la princesa corriendo la vista de la ventana y observándola nuevamente.

Catra no sabía cómo responder a eso. La única explicación que había encontrado para su misteriosa amnesia era esa, que podía cambiar de forma y no tenía recuerdos de lo que ocurría cuando cambiaba, pero no sabía cómo o por qué ocurría, solo sabía que tenía que ver con Shadow Weaver.

Rem notó la duda en su interlocutora, “_¿será que no lo sabe?” _se preguntó la princesa, eso parecía ser casualmente muy conveniente. Pero esa casualidad podía tener sentido, tanto sentido como el que alguien pueda cambiar de medio-humano a completamente animal después de todo. A estas alturas nada parecía tener el típico sentido.

\- “_Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿crees que es posible que puedas cambiar de forma?” _consultó, esta vez mostrando algo de incredulidad en sus palabras.

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

La princesa la observó muy intrigada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso era posible, pero Catra afirmaba creer que era cierto, y Adora y Scorpia la reconocían en esta forma - “_¿Cómo lo haces?”_

Catra le dedico una mirada confundida y negó con la cabeza de forma resignada.

\- “_Así que no lo sabes, ¿tienes recuerdos de cuando estas de otra forma?” _preguntó, conteniendo el aliento.

Catra respondió negativamente. Y observo a Rem suspirar y dirigir la vista a la ventana nuevamente, claramente debatiéndose internamente. Catra quería saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto y por qué de repente todo parecía tan serio, quién se supone que era y por qué era tan famosa y no en el buen sentido.

Para Rem, la situación al fin parecía tener algo más de sentido, si no recordaba nada cuando era semi-humana, era normal que no tenga idea de los problemas en los que se encontraba, y tampoco sepa del ataque a sus hombres. Ella no tenía idea de que había estado dirigiendo a los hordianos, ni que era enemiga de la Rebelión, ella no tenía idea de quién era, ni el peligro en el que se encontraba, por ello no tenía problema en admitir que era Catra. Además, eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento con Adora, seguramente la reconocía, aunque no la recordaba, y tal vez por eso rescató a Scorpia de los hordianos.

Tenía un millón de preguntas para hacerle, pero había algo que parecía no encajar.

\- “_¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa batalla?” _

Para Catra la historia era muy larga para poder explicarlo, ¿Cómo podía explicar que el bosque se había sentido extraño y que eso la llevo a investigar hasta que se topó con los hordianos y que allí vio a la mujer de las pinzas? Y que quería advertirle del peligro.

Decidió centrarse en esa última parte.

Catra se levantó y camino cojeando hacia Rem, apoyo su nariz en el pecho de la chica y luego la vio a los ojos, esperando que ella capte lo que quería decir.

Rem entendió el mensaje y apoyo su mano en la mejilla de Catra, mientras le sonreía tiernamente. _“No importa quién seas cuando estas de otra forma, tú no eres aquella horrible chica a la que tanto temen” _pensó la princesa.

Pero eso no cambiaba su situación, ella era “esa” Catra, y era buscada por la Rebelión, tenía que capturarla. Y de alguna forma, también era “esta” Catra, su amiga y aliada.

Rem se debatió qué hacer a continuación, no era justo apresarla por cosas que ni sabía que había hecho, y eso sería traicionar su confianza, además de sumamente desagradecido después de su ayuda en la batalla. Por otro lado, si la apresaba bajo su custodia, podía asegurarse que al menos sería tratada bien, y que esté presa seria solo una formalidad, pero eso implicaba igualmente privarla injustamente de su libertad, y los animales debían ser libres a su criterio. si alguno causaba problemas, era desterrado a los bosques y solo en casos muy extremos se los mataba, pero jamás se los mantenía como prisioneros porque era una forma de tortura sin sentido.

Sin embargo, aunque la declare como presa del reino, eso no era garantía de que esté bajo su poder. Las Animas, al igual que los demás reinos no tomados por la Horda, respondía a Bright Moon y a la Reina Angella, mucho más ahora que se había unido a la Rebelión y a la Alianza de Princesas. No podía negarse si la Alianza y la Reina le exigían que la entregue.

Pero, tampoco podía dejarla libre

En esta forma, Rem confiaba en que Catra no representaba un peligro para nadie, a menos que se metan con ella, pero liberarla también significaba liberar a la “otra” Catra y no conocía a esa versión, por las historias no era alguien que debiera estar libre, pero por supuesto esas historias eran contadas por sus enemigos, obviamente la harían ver como un monstruo y a Rem le costaba creer que eso sea cierto, aunque cambie de forma, en esencia debían ser la misma persona, el problema era quién era esa persona.

\- “_Catra, sé que no te gustara, pero tengo usar mi magia contigo, necesito saber quién eres” _dijo Rem, aun acariciando su mejilla.

Vio el nerviosismo inundando el rostro de Catra, pero no se negó a la petición.

En cuanto Catra sintió el poder de Rem, al igual que cuando se ahogó en aquel rio, su respuesta fue automática, por reflejo salto hacia atrás, gruñendo mientras cara uno de sus pelos se erizaba al máximo. Observo desconfiada a Rem mientras le gruñía por lo bajo, la magia, no importa de quien sea, solo traía dolor y sufrimiento, y no quería nada de eso cerca suyo.

Rem vio sorprendida a Catra, literalmente no había hecho nada para que reaccione así, solo había encendido su poder “_Vaya, ella realmente odia la magia” _pensó, recordando las palabras de Adora,_ “¿acaso tampoco es consciente de su propia magia?” _

\- “_Oye, está bien Catra, fue una idea estúpida, no lo volveré a hacer” _dijo Rem mientras se acercaba lentamente. Catra se agazapó un poco, pero se veía más calmada ahora que no percibía magia alrededor.

“_Mierda, eso no va a funcionar…” _pensó la princesa, con magia no podría aclarar nada, Catra claramente había sufrido experiencias horribles con la magia para que reaccione así, y afortunadamente no la había atacado, entre el miedo, la agresión y la huida, habían limites muy finos, y por suerte optó por lo último.

Pero seguía en la misma situación, apresarla o liberarla, eran opciones igualmente correctas e incorrectas, sin embargo, tenía que tomar una decisión, y en ese momento, solo había algo que era realmente importante.

Rem no ignoraría que Catra se metió en esa batalla para ayudarla, y que su ayuda fue clave para ganar esa pelea y eso contribuyo a que el reino este a salvo.

\- “_Escucha Catra, tienes que irte inmediatamente de aquí. Odio tener que pedirte esto cuando aún no te has recuperado, pero no estás segura aquí” _dijo la princesa animeriana agachándose para estar a su altura. Adora sabía quién era, y si convencía a la Alianza de eso, Rem no tendría más remedio que entregarla, o comprometería su alianza con la Rebelión, y no quería hacerlo después de que la apoyaron para defender el reino.

\- “_Debes permanecer alejada del palacio y la ciudad, ya no puedes venir aquí. Sabes que puedes encontrarme en la cascada, pero si me ves acompañada no te acerques, o nuestro próximo encuentro no será tan amistoso” _explicó Rem en un tono triste, realmente odiaba que así sean las cosas.

Catra la observó aun un poco recelosa y confundida, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ahora y empujo a Rem con el hocico para que se explique.

\- “_Es verdad, nada de esto debe tener sentido para ti” _dijo Rem volviendo a acariciar su mejilla y pensando que tanto era conveniente explicarle.

\- “_Escucha, tú eres enemiga de la Rebelión, y yo pertenezco a la Rebelión, eso te convierte oficialmente en mi enemiga también. Por supuesto que yo no te veo de esa forma, pero eso no es algo que pueda cambiar en este momento. La Rebelión es enemiga de la Horda, tu no lo recuerdas, pero antes eras hordiana, y ahora eres enemiga de ambos grupos, por eso no debes dejar que nadie te encuentre, mientras permanezcas en el bosque estarás bien” _explicó Rem.

“_¿Antes era de la horda?” _se preguntó Catra, realmente no esperaba que las respuestas vengan justamente de Rem, pero aun así eran bienvenidas. Además, podía comprender quienes eran los hordianos, era fácil, eran aquellas personas con armas y trajes grises, pero no entendía quiénes eran la Rebelión, y cómo es que eran sus enemigos si Rem era parte de ellos.

\- “_Es importante que te mantengas alejada, sobretodo de las princesas” _continuó Rem.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Catra se tensó, no recordaba haberla escuchado antes, pero sabía que no significaba nada bueno, muy malo de hecho, se dio cuenta que las princesas eran quienes la atacaban con magia en sus sueños, y sus sueños parecían ser en parte recuerdos, las princesas eran sus enemigas.

\- “_¿Así que no te gustan las princesas?” _las palabras de Rem, la sacaron de sus pensamientos – “_No me sorprende, según sé estuvieron peleando por mucho tiempo. Pero debes saber que yo soy una princesa y NO soy tu enemiga” _aclaró, tenía mucho sentido que Catra ataque a las princesas, de hecho, sería normal que ataque a cualquiera que use magia cerca de ella.

Para Rem, eso daba mucho más sentido a las cosas, las emociones no estaban directamente conectadas a los recuerdos, por lo que era lógico que, aunque no las recuerde, pueda sentir la emoción que le provocaban – “_¿por eso es que atacaste a Glimmer y a She-ra? ¿Porque las ves cómo enemigas?_”

“_She-ra” _ese nombre, particularmente, disgustó a Catra, sintió su cola latiguear violentamente mientras un gruñido bajo vibraba en su garganta “_She-ra”_ era la mujer que le había hecho daño, la mujer dorada, esa que la atacaba en sus sueños, y que de alguna forma se le había escapado en el bosque.

“_Woow, wow. Catra, tranquila” _dijo Rem nuevamente sorprendida por la reacción de la criatura, aun si odiaba a She-ra la reacción era exagerada y claramente no la relacionaba con Adora, porque no había reaccionado mal cuando la tuvo en frente. Y lo mejor era que se mantenga así, atacar a Adora sería mucho más grave que atacar a She-ra.

Catra volvió a centrar su atención en aquellos alarmados ojos rojizos, sintiéndose algo extrañada por su arrebato, aunque Rem decía ser una princesa, ella no era de las princesas que la atacaban, y esas princesas no estaban presentes, no tenía por qué alarmarse así.

\- “_Ven Catra, voy a sacarte de aquí, mientras más tiempo permanezcas en el palacio, más en peligro estás. Mantendré en secreto tu identidad, pero ellas no tardaran en descubrir quién eres y si te descubren te apresaran, así que mantente alejada” _repitió Rem mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

\- “_Me caes bien gatita, realmente espero que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente y en una situación menos comprometida” _dijo la princesa mientras la guiaba por el palacio hacia la salida más cercana. Definitivamente enviar a Adora a ayudar en el bosque había sido una buena idea.


	59. Cerca de la Verdad

Ya era cerca del amanecer cuando Adora se desocupo de su tarea en los bosques, por mucho que creyó que estar ocupada la distraería del tema de esa criatura y su parecido con Catra, no fue así, la extraña sensación la acompaño durante todo el día.

Fue por eso que se escabullo al dormitorio de Glimmer, que al igual que las demás princesas, se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas.

\- “_Glimmer, pshht. Despierta” _dijo entre susurros mientras la sacudía suavemente.

\- “_¿Adora? ¿Qué ocurre?” _respondió la princesa de Bright Moon mientras se despertaba confundida_._

_\- “Es Catra, sé que sigue sonando tan loco como esta mañana, pero fui a verla con Rem y créeme, ese animal es Catra. Tienes que ayudarme a ir a verla nuevamente, así obtendré las pruebas que necesitamos para poder apresarla” _dijo Adora. Todo el día había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y había cosas que tenía que comprobar antes de pedir a todas las princesas que exijan a Rem que la aprese. Adora sabía que podía demostrar que ese animal era Catra, la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que Catra no podía evitar reaccionar a lo del ratón, conocía a la perfección los puntos en sus mejillas, así como su patrón de rayas, más temprano había estado muy conmocionada para prestarles atención, pero durante el día, había tenido el tiempo para repasar cada detalle, cada particularidad y solo tenía que comprobar que todo estaba ahí, y Glimmer sería su testigo.

\- “_Ugh, Adora, no puedes seguir con eso. De acuerdo, se parece y ya. Es como que alguien confunda a cada rubia de ojos azules contigo” _dijo Glimmer volviendo a recostarse.

\- “_¡Vamos Glimmer! Si me equivoco podrás cargarme toda la vida con eso, pero si tengo razón, habremos finalmente capturado a Catra, y ella parece estar con Shadow Weaver ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?” _insistió Adora.

Glimmer quería simplemente volver a dormir, era sencillamente imposible que Catra sea aquel animal, pero si Adora tenía razón, habrían encontrado a tal vez el enemigo más buscado de la Rebelión después de Hordak, y si también tenía razón con Shadow Weaver, podrían llegar hasta la bruja que la había usado y humillado.

\- “_De acuerdo Adora, te llevare hasta allí, y espero que consigamos algo porque apenas y pude cargar algo de poder como para solo una teletranspotación.” _dijo Glimmer levantándose y cambiándose de ropa.

En cuanto aparecieron en el pasillo de los dormitorios-celda, Adora indico a Glimmer que no haga ruido, o alertarían al guardia que debía estar vigilando la entrada. Lentamente se encamino hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Catra, solo para encontrar que estaba vacía.

\- “_Ho no” _dijo Adora mientras revisaba frenéticamente habitación tras habitación, en todas había lo mismo, nada.

\- “_¿Estás segura que no te confundiste Adora? Aquí no hay nadie” _dijo Glimmer afirmando lo obvio.

\- “_No me confundí, Rem la tenía justo aquí” _afirmó Adora, señalando el primer cuarto que revisó. – “_tal vez la trasladó a otro lado o…”, “…puede irse cuando guste…” _recordó las palabras de la princesa de Las Animas, tal vez Catra había optado por escapar al ser descubierta.

Adora dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared ante esa idea, no quería aceptar que Catra se le había escapado habiendo estado tan cerca, definitivamente tendría una seria charla con Rem al respecto.

Tal como imaginó, cuando salieron del pasillo, no había ningún guardia vigilando la entrada.

A la mañana siguiente, Rem no se sorprendió al encontrar a cierta rubia esperando en la puerta de su despacho.

\- “_Rem ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?” _preguntó Adora yendo directo al grano.

Rem se tomó el tiempo de abrir la puerta e ingresar tranquilamente – “_Buenos días a ti también Adora, ¿Por qué no entras y te pones cómoda? ¿ya desayunaste? Puedo pedir que te traigan algo” _

_\- “Sabes perfectamente que no estoy aquí para desayunar” _dijo Adora siguiendo a la princesa dentro de su despacho.

\- “_Es verdad, sé por qué estás aquí, solo pensé que comer algo calmaría un poco los ánimos, por lo menos conmigo funciona” _respondió Rem tomando un sorbo de su preciado café.

\- “_Estoy bien, gracias” _dijo Adora visiblemente disgustada – “_Ahora, quiero saber por qué Catra no está en su celda” _continuó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- “_Primero, esas no son celdas, son habitaciones de seguridad, y segundo, ya lo sabes, ella podía irse cuando guste, y resulta que no le gustaba estar encerrada, así que la deje marcharse al bosque, donde debería estar.” _dijo Rem mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a ver la pila de informes sobre él. – “_Adora, sé que ese animal se precia a tu ex, pero tal como te dije, eso no era motivo suficiente para apresarla”_

_\- “¿Así que admites que la liberaste sabiendo que era Catra?” _preguntó Adora casi incrédula de lo escuchaba.

\- “_Admito que la liberé sabiendo que es un animal que nos ayudó a ganar esta batalla y salió herida por ello” _contestó Rem usando su frio tono diplomático.

\- “_¡Tú no te crees eso Rem, las evidencias eran suficientes para que por lo menos la retengas en esa habitación de seguridad o como lo llames! No sé qué te haya dicho, pero no debiste creerle, ella es sumamente manipuladora e inteligente, habría dicho cualquier cosa para salirse con las suyas” _dijo Adora ahora si fuera de sí.

\- “_Debería decir que me ofendes Adora, literalmente estuve engañando a la Horda y a la Rebelión, y no solo yo, los engañe con todo el reino durante años. Créeme, se cuando alguien esconde algo y esa criatura solo intentaba ayudar. Y así como se eso, también sé que tu ensañamiento es mucho más profundo que solo la posibilidad de que ese animal sea Catra, tienes problemas muy serios y personales con ella, cosas que no puedes superar, y eso está cegando tu forma de actuar” _le dedicó Rem, esta vez viéndola de forma firme. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en un terreno delicado, y que no era justo para Adora, ella estaba en lo cierto, había dejado escapar a Catra irresponsablemente, pero esa era una situación que la chica no podría comprender en este momento.

Adora balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles intentando decir algo, sin éxito.

Rem se levantó de su escritorio y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la rubia, realmente odiaba haber tenido que llevar la conversación por aquel lado, pero era la forma más rápida de desviar el foco de la charla. Uso tenuemente su magia para calmar a Adora – “_Mira Adora, puede que tengas razón con aquel animal y Catra, pero justo ahora no podemos estar seguras, y ¿Qué clase de gobernante seria si encierro como criminales a mis aliados solo por una sospecha? Ya te lo dije, si Catra está en nuestros bosques la atraparemos tarde o temprano” _terminó la princesa en un tono confiado y amistoso.

\- “_¿Estas usando tu magia para leerme no es así?” _preguntó Adora visiblemente rendida viendo al suelo. Rem le acababa de decir algo que ella se esforzaba por negar respecto a Catra.

\- “_No, Adora, yo solo use mi magia para calmarte un poco, a tu tema respecto a Catra tu misma lo demostraste y está bien, todos tenemos asuntos complicados que nos persiguen, solo no dejes que eso te ciegue en tus decisiones” _respondió Rem usando un tono mucho más amigable y comprensivo.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un momento.

\- “_Creo que es mejor que me vaya…” _dijo Adora comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta. Esta reunión no había resultado nada parecido a lo que se había imaginado. En realidad, Adora no sabía qué se había imaginado en primer lugar, tal vez una explicación decente de por qué Catra no estaba en su celda, o tal vez hacer entrar en razón a Rem, y que mande a capturarla, lo que sea, menos que la princesa le hablara de sus sentimientos confusos respecto a su ex amiga.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación y después de replantearse todo, Adora notó algo particular en su charla con Rem, la princesa en ningún momento había negado que Catra fuera ese animal, como lo había hecho el día anterior, cuando se lo planteó por primera vez. Que no lo niegue no era lo mismo que lo admita, pero definitivamente su discurso había cambiado de un día para el otro, y no podía ser casualidad que en ese lapso también la haya liberado. Como siempre, Rem parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, y hábilmente había evitado decir cualquier cosa comprometedora, mientras, al mismo tiempo, respondía de forma despreocupada y convincente.

Adora tenía que admitir que la princesa era hábil con las palabras, pero, lo importante fue que había dejado la posibilidad abierta, ósea que no era imposible que Catra sea ese animal, solo demostró que ella no lo admitiría.

Definitivamente había una posibilidad muy real de que Catra sí haya cambiado de forma, y si se trataba de magia, solo había un lugar donde podría encontrar esas respuestas.


	60. Un Fin, Un Nuevo Inicio

Luego del acto en honor a la victoria y los caídos, donde She-ra fue la representante de la Rebelión en recibir los agradecimientos correspondientes, finalmente Adora pudo por dar por concluidas sus tareas en Las Animas.

Lo normal habría sido regresar a Bright Moon junto a las otras princesas, Rem incluida. Pero había estado insistiendo tanto a Bow y Glimmer, que terminaron coincidiendo en que sería bueno dirigirse a Mystacor, para buscar respuestas sobre las posibilidades de cambiar de forma a alguien con magia.

Además, después de semejante derrota y habiendo perdido a su General, la Horda no atacaría por lo pronto, lo que les permitía tener el tiempo para poder investigar.

En lugar de dirigirse a Bright Moon, simplemente enviaron una carta a la reina, consultando si sabía algo respecto a tal cambio de forma, y enviaron una carta similar a los padres de Bow. El Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos se encaminó al dominio de los magos, si había respuestas, allí las encontrarían.

* * *

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para Catra, sus heridas se recuperaban rápidamente, en especial las graves como la de su pierna, el resto parecía sanar más lentamente, pero eran heridas menores y no hacían mucho más que solo incomodar.

Lo duro, tuvo que ver con lo que Rem le había dicho, ella parecía haber sido mimbro de la Horda y ahora su enemiga, parecía ser absolutamente enemiga de la Rebelión, que tenía que ver con las princesas, y en sus recuerdos las princesas eran malas.

Y podía estar segura de que tenía otra forma, y esa forma era terrible, seguramente era esa retorcida chica de sus sueños, sedienta de venganza y destructiva, corrompida y rota.

Pero se sentía muy distinta a ella, no podían ser la misma persona, y de alguna forma, lo eran. Finalmente, había logrado conseguir algunas respuestas, y dudaba si quería conseguir más, tal vez podría olvidar todo el asunto y vivir tranquilamente en el bosque, como le recomendó Rem, allí no importaba enemiga de quienes era, solo importaba ella, podría sobrevivir sin problemas lejos de la Hora y la Rebelión.

Pero una mañana, sintió la horrible voz de Shadow Weaver en su cabeza, llamándola. Por supuesto, Catra simplemente la ignoró una y otra vez, no se acercaría a la bruja nuevamente, menos si ella podía cambiarla a esa horrible forma.

Primero, apareció esa tétrica sombra, que pareció surgir de su propio hombro. Luego fue la parálisis y la electricidad. Catra no conseguía hacer nada sin que la mujer la hostigue con alguno de sus trucos, era simplemente imposible cazar, dormir, beber, o incluso relajarse sin que la moleste con algo mientras le ordenaba regresar.

Finalmente, Catra rugió furiosa a la sombra, ya era demasiado, estaba cansada de Shadow Weaver y toda la mierda que siempre había a su alrededor, aunque no quería hacerlo, regresaría a esa horrible casa, si pretendía tener una vida tranquila primero tendría que encargarse de la mujer, y se aseguraría que deje de molestarla de una vez por todas. Si, sería difícil, en especial porque usaba esa magia podrida para atacarla, pero solo necesitaba un mínimo descuido, y ese descuido, sería el último error que cometa en su vida.

* * *

Shadow Weaver estaba simplemente cansada de Catra y su terquedad para absolutamente todo.

Realmente lamentaba el momento en que decidió que la chica podía serle de utilidad, ella tuvo que haber eliminado a la felina apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando Hordak la puso a su cargo siendo apenas una cachorra, para Shadow Weaver fue casi un insulto, pero con el correr del tiempo, llego incluso a tomarle algo de cariño, es decir, cuando era pequeña llegaba a ser casi tierna y demostraba una verdadera dedicación por ser mejor. Además, había magia en esa niña, y si crecía, podía incluso enseñarle a usar ese poder, no solo formar un estúpido solado más, podría formar una poderosa hechicera, como tantos que había formado en Mystacor.

Pero Catra la traicionó, traiciono su cariño. En lugar de ser una típica niña con magia, ella tuvo que demostrar ese despreciable lado salvaje de su raza, Shadow Weaver creyó que esa era una conducta aprendida, pero la niña se crio en un entorno totalmente civilizado y aun así demostró ese salvajismo.

El día del incidente del ratón, cuando tenía solo ocho años lo cambio todo.

En lugar de actuar como cualquier niño de su edad, curioso o asustado, no, ella tuvo que cazar al animalito, y no solo eso, atacó a cualquiera que se interpusiera ente ella y su presa, y cuando lo cazó fue a esconderse, dejando partes de su víctima en toda la cama de Adora, y se retiró a comer bajo la litera.

Aquel día, hirió a varios niños, rompió muchas instalaciones y acabo con la imagen que Shadow Weaver se había hecho de ella

Los guardias avisaron cuanto antes a Shadow Weaver del incidente, y en cuanto se presentó en el dormitorio, encontró a una pequeña Adora divertida, intentando sacar a su amiga de debajo de la cama, mientras Catra le gruñía y siseaba para que no se acerque. 

Afortunadamente, Adora solo se lo tomaba como un juego, pero Shadow Weaver pudo ver la realidad detrás de aquella conducta, no se trataba de una niña que crecería para ser una diestra maga, era solo un animal, uno que podía llegar a ser muy peligroso si no le enseñaban a controlar su lado salvaje, y Shadow Weaver no le enseñaría tal cosa, no sabía ni quería enseñarle cómo controlarlo. Ella enseñaba a personas no a animales, y para ella, Catra era solo un animal.

Aquel día, fue la primera vez que uso su magia para controlar a Catra, la llevo a su despacho y se aseguró que ese lado salvaje no vuelva a salir a la luz. Aquel día, tuvo que haberla matado en lugar de solo controlarla, ella nunca llegaría a ser maga ni poderosa, solo podría llegar a ser un animal, el animal que ahora le había permitido ser.

El mismo animal que se presentó en el terreno de la casa después de resistirse tercamente a responder a su llamado.

Shadow Weaver tomo la máscara que había usado para bloquear la magia en Catra cuando ésta entro en la adolescencia y su naturaleza volvió a surgir, y se dirigió a su encuentro.

No importa que tanto se resista, ella trabajaría para llevar adelante su plan, quiera o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando que tenía estos últimos tres capítulos prácticamente terminados, decidí subirlos muy próximos :) ya que, con la nueva temporada a punto de salir, me voy a tomar un descanso de la historia y quería dejar concluida toda la parte de Las Animas.
> 
> En este tiempo quiero replantearme como seguir con la historia, no es que no sepa como continúa, incluso tengo borradores de varios capítulos, pero, escribir tan seguido toma su tiempo y esfuerzo, y ya no tengo los mismos ánimos que antes.  

> 
> De cualquier forma, esta historia NO va a quedar inconclusa, y como no me gusta lo de subir actualizaciones una vez a la semana o cada mes, voy a ver si desarrollarla completa o darle un final más rápido.  

> 
> Por lo pronto, subiré el siguiente capítulo en una semana o dos.  

> 
> En cuanto a lo que sigue: con los asuntos de Las Animas concluidos, nos alejamos un poco de la Horda y la guerra, para centrarnos en el plan de Shadow Weaver, Catra (en sus dos formas) empecinada en liberarse de la bruja y Adora determinada a probar que no está loca respecto a Catra, por lo que se van a revelar varias cuestiones. Como siempre, pueden esperar acción, planes retorcidos y situaciones límites.  

> 
> Gracias a quienes continúan leyendo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo “Los Que Ya No Están”


	61. Los Que Ya No Están

Al llegar a Mystacor, fueron recibidos alegremente por Castaspella. Luego de que cada uno recibió su correspondiente abrazo, la mujer los guio por las instalaciones, comentando cuanto se alegraba que vayan a visitarla.

Para Adora, fue sumamente llamativo como habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, en aquel momento, Mystacor era un lugar relajado y alegre, sin embrago, ahora habían reforzado la seguridad, y había guardias por todas partes. Ya lo había comenzado a notar cuando se aproximaban, se habían cruzado con algunos guardias patrullando los ingresos.

\- “_Ho, es verdad, tal vez no lo sabían, reforzamos la seguridad dentro y fuera del reino. Uno de los miembros del Gremio fue secuestrado hace algunas semanas, solo encontraron los restos de sus escoltas” _comentó la hechicera al notar las sorprendidas miradas de los chicos al observar el lugar.

\- “_¿Secuestrado? Eso es terrible. ¿Cómo fue que paso?” _comentó Bow en un tono preocupado.

\- “_Aun están investigando lo ocurrido, así que no les puedo dar detalles, pero como sea supongo que no están aquí por eso” _respondió Castaspella tan relajada como siempre – “_Seguro vienen para relajarse un poco, escuchamos sobre la terrible batalla en Las Animas, estoy segura que les encantaran las nuevas secciones que abrimos” _

_\- “En realidad venimos por… ehh… bueno, queríamos, bueno, yo en realidad, quiero saber… hem, saber si…” _tartamudeó Adora, sin saber cómo hacer para que su duda no suene tan ridícula como todos le habían hecho notar.

\- “_Queremos saber si alguien, digamos de raza medio-humana, puede transformarse completamente en un animal” _aclaró Glimmer, viendo que su amiga jamás terminaría de formular concretamente la pregunta.

\- “_Te refieres a convertirse ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ser totalmente un animal o solo parecerse a uno? Porque hay múltiples hechizos de ilusión y algunos son realmente increíbles y muy realistas por cierto” _explicó Castaspella mientras un mozo les traía algo de beber a su mesa, se encontraban en una de las salas comunes del edificio central de la Academia de Mystacor.

\- “_No, más bien a lo primero” _dijo distraídamente Bow mientras examinaba su bebida.

Castaspella se rio alegremente, - “_Oh chicos, eso es imposible, lamento decirles que fueron hábilmente engañados. Me sorprende de ti Glimmer, tú conoces como es el mundo de la magia bastante más que la gente normal” _continuó la alegre tía, dedicándole una mirada divertida a la princesa.

\- “_¡Yo no creo nada de eso!” _respondió Glimmer automáticamente defendiéndose, pero se dio cuenta que así estaba exponiendo que Adora era la única que lo creía, y no quería avergonzar a su amiga. – “_Es decir, taaaal vez, puede ser que si lo creamos” _se corrigió.

\- “_Esta bien Glimmer, no tienes que cubrirme” _dijo Adora en un suspiro – “_Bow y Glimmer no creen que sea posible, ellos solo me están apoyando en la búsqueda de respuestas. Soy yo quien cree que… una antigua amiga pudo convertirse en un animal felino muy grande y aterrador” _terminó, fingiendo que lo que decía no sonaba ridículo.

Castaspella la observo con un semblante serio, para luego estallar en carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor y poniendo nervioso al Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos, especialmente a Adora, que sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

\- “_Adora, déjame decirte que imaginas que ese animal es tu amiga… o tu amiga siempre fue un animal. Es increíble como las personas pueden humanizar a sus mascotas, y después les cuesta aceptar que siempre fueron solo animales” _explicó la maga de forma divertida.

\- “_¡No es eso!” _respondió Adora a la defensiva y todavía más avergonzada si era posible, no permitiría que la traten como una loca que no podía distinguir entre animales y personas – “_Ella cambió, antes se veía como una medio-humana normal y ahora se ve como un aterrador gato gigante ¿Cómo puede ser eso?” _terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_¿Viste que se convierta de medio-humana a animal frente a tus ojos?” _preguntó Castaspella tomando su bebida – “_¿y te aseguraste que sea totalmente un animal y no solo una ilusión?” _terminó.

\- “_Bueno… yo… no la vi transformarse y tampoco sabría cómo distinguir una cosa de otra” _respondió sinceramente la rubia.

\- “_Entonces ese animal no es tu amiga, o es un cambiaformas ¿tú la viste Glimmer? Tu podrías distinguir fácilmente a un cambiaformas” _preguntó Castaspella a su sobrina. Por regla general, a todas las princesas y miembros importantes, se les enseñaba a reconocer a los cambiaformas, para evitar engaños.

\- “_Si, yo la vi y no era un cambiaformas” _respondió Glimmer recordando su encuentro durante la batalla, - “_Francamente, para mí solo se veía como un animal del bosque atrapado en medio de una pelea” _terminó, dedicándole una arrepentida mirada a su amiga.

\- “_Bueno asunto resuelto entonces, solo lo imaginaste Adora, a veces pasan esas cosas. Ahora, les aseguro que les encantaran los nuevos masajistas que trajimos, realmente hacen magia con sus manos” _dijo la hechicera riéndose de su propia broma, aunque el grupo no compartió el chiste.

Adora quería argumentar algo más, era imposible que solo se haya confundido, pero no sabía que más decir, no tenía ningún argumento sólido, solo lo que había visto y sentido con aquel animal, y una y otra vez se lo habían negado, incluso acá, el único lugar donde podría encontrar una respuesta.

La rubia miró tristemente su bebida sin siquiera tocar, eso no podía ser todo, tenía que haber algo más, algo que explique que lo que había sentido cuando estuvo frente a ese animal tan parecido a Catra, era real.

\- “_Disculpen que me entrometa en su charla” _dijo un hechicero anciano mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban.

\- “_Maestro Aron, no es ninguna molestia” _respondió Castaspella poniéndose de pie. El anciano se encontraba retirado del Gremio, pero era una de las personas más respetas de todo Mystacor, fue uno de los mejores hechiceros y profesores en su época, y siempre era consultado por todos, incluso los miembros del Gremio, para buscar consejos y repuestas.

_\- “Castaspella, tu siempre tan formal, incluso con tu actual cargo. Pero me temo, querida, que estas olvidando algo importante en la historia de Etheria” _comentó Aron en forma de reproche - “_por favor, si son tan amables, acompáñenme a mi despacho, así podemos hablar más tranquilamente”_

Cuando estuvieron en el despacho del antiguo maestro y luego de que todos se presentaran y tomaran asiento, él finalmente volvió al asunto.

\- “_Adora ¿verdad?” _preguntó el anciano dirigiendo su atención a Adora, ella solo asintió con la cabeza – “_No pude evitar escuchar que tienes una amiga que cambió de semi-humana a un gran animal felino ¿estas absolutamente segura de eso?”_

_\- “Lo estoy señor” _respondió la rubia, en realidad sin estar segura de su respuesta, pero algo en ella le afirmaba que así era.

El anciano observo a la nada por un momento y luego centro su atención en la representante del Gremio presente. – “_Castaspella, tu deberías ser quien dé una respuesta a sus dudas, tú lo sabes, te lo enseñamos en tu tiempo como aprendiz, es una lástima que lo olvidaras” _terminó tristemente.

\- “_Yo... disculpe maestro, pero no sé qué quiere decir…” _respondió la hechicera, avergonzada por no saber algo que el solemne maestro le indicaba que debía saber.

La expectación cayó sobre todo el grupo, por primera vez, alguien parecía indicar que eso no era una locura, y ese alguien no era nada menos que uno de los magos más respetados que habían.

\- “_No he escuchado algo como lo que cuentas en mucho tiempo, jovencita” _dijo el mago caminando pensativamente por su despacho. – “_Esto les puede sonar a mitología, pero existieron algunas personas que podía hacer precisamente eso…” _

_\- “Fueron una raza, como cualquier otra de Etheria, los Magicats. Fueron los mejores y más poderosos magos que una vez habitaron en este mundo, ellos combinaban ambos tipos de magia, la magia elemental de las piedras rúnicas y la magia natural que utilizamos los magos. Pero ellos ya no habitan este mundo, ellos desaparecieron hace años.” _Aron dijo esto en un tono triste y desolado.

\- “_Magicats…” _repitió Castaspella como tratando de recordar esa palabra.

\- “_Hoy en día ya no se habla de ellos, pero en tus épocas de aprendiz, Castaspella, sí se los enseñábamos”_ dijo el viejo mago a la mujer en su despacho – “_no te culpo por no recordarlo, ellos se extinguieron y se llevaron sus secretos con ellos, hoy en día ya no importa si una vez existieron o no y se supone que así debería ser, pero solo porque se supone que no quedo ni uno. Si lo que dices es cierto niña, quiere decir que al menos uno sigue con vida, y no cualquiera, un mismo miembro de la familia real de los Magicats”_

El silencio cayo pesadamente en la habitación, de hecho, nadie podía siquiera moverse entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

\- “_¿Puede repetir eso ultimo señor?” _preguntó Bow reaccionando más rápido que el resto del grupo, Castaspella incluida.

Aron suspiro y dirigió su mirada al techo un momento, como pensando qué decir – “_Nunca se supo mucho de los Magicats, ellos pasaron siglos viviendo prácticamente aislados de Etheria, nosotros mismos nunca supimos mucho de su cultura, más allá de las antiguas escrituras y ellos nunca se molestaron en actualizarnos y nosotros éramos los más cercanos a ellos. Cada algunos años, se reunían los mejores magos de Mystacor con representantes magos de los Magicats, para intercambiar conocimientos, y ellos incluso recibían algunos de los mejores aprendices de nuestra academia por un tiempo, que iba de algunos días a algunos meses. Pero fuera de eso no teníamos más contacto, salvo por cartas cada tanto”._

_\- “¿Cómo que desaparecieron? ¿y a qué se refiere con un miembro de la familia real?” _preguntó Adora, lo que estaba escuchando era simplemente demasiado, lo procesaría más tarde.

\- “_Me refiero a eso mismo niña, ellos desaparecieron. Y si lo que dices del cambio de forma es cierto, debe ser un descendiente de la realeza de los Magicats, solo ellos podían cambiar de forma” _respondió el mago aun con la vista perdida en el techo.

\- “_¿A la realeza como… ¡una princesa!?” _preguntó Glimmer, en un tono cada vez más incrédulo y sorprendido. Eso ya era simplemente imposible a cualquier nivel que se analice, era estúpidamente ridículo, absurdo incluso.

_\- “Si. Si puede hacer eso, podría ser la princesa de los Magicats” _respondió directamente el mago.

Si el silencio ya había caído antes en el grupo, lo de ahora era una absoluta quietud, todo se congelo por un momento, nadie parecía respirar salvo el viejo mago.

Y de repente, todos comenzaron a preguntar todo tipo de cosas, superponiéndose y respondiéndose unos a otros sin que nada llegue a comprenderse del todo.

Luego de dejarlos despotricar por un rato, el mago finalmente los calmo con unas simples palabras– “_Vayan a la biblioteca de Mystacor y allí encontraran más respuestas, cuando tengan algo concreto para preguntar recién vuelvan aquí” _dijo Aron, haciéndoles señas para que se retiren de su despacho.

\- “_Esto no dice nada” _proclamó Glimmer luego de leer apresuradamente un libro que hablaba sobre manufactura de huesos y pieles que realizaban esos Magicats, el libro era tan viejo que sus hojas prácticamente se desintegraban al tacto.

\- “_Aquí tampoco hay nada” _dijo Bow dejando un libro que hablaba de hechizos y técnicas para impermeabilizar madera, también catalogado como de origen Magicat.

No habían encontrado mucha bibliografía respecto a esa misteriosa raza y la mayoría solo hablaban de cosas cotidianas e inútiles, a lo sumo habían encontrado información de qué vestían, y las armas que usaban, que por cierto eran muy extrañas y variadas, ese fue un libro del que Bow decidió adueñarse.

El único libro que contenía algo de información real, era uno particularmente viejo, escrito en la lengua de los Primeros y que, por lo tanto, Adora se esforzaba por leer, pero le faltaban páginas y la escritura estaba medio borrada.

Hablaba de que eran guerreros de Etheria que vivían en un lugar llamado Half Moon, describía un sinnúmero de círculos mágicos, y nombraba una piedra rúnica que Adora no podía leer, su nombre debía estar escrito en un idioma que no era ni el etheriano ni el de Los Primeros. En el libro se ilustraban y describían todo tipo de criaturas y pantas que Adora no reconocía. Pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue una ilustración de la familia real, padres e hijos, los reyes sentados en tronos y sus hijos sentados en las escaleras, todos vistiendo prendas reales.

Y todos con forma de animales felinos.

Adora intento imaginar a su ex amiga en esa imagen, y no le fue difícil, solo que ninguno tenía la melena que Catra tenía, y sin color tampoco podía saber si alguno tenia ojos de distinto color, pero por lo demás, podía describirlos como similares. No es como que Adora haya esperado encontrar un parentesco real en aquellas imágenes, el libro era demasiado antiguo para eso.

Así como Bow se llevaría ese libro de armas de los Magicats, Adora se llevaría ese libro. Al fin encontraba algo que afirmaba que Catra podía cambiar de forma.

Ella no estaba loca, de pronto había una posibilidad muy real de que aquel animal que vio en Las Animas sí sea Catra.

“_Catra es una Magicat, y ella puede cambiar de forma y al fin tengo pruebas” _se dijo Adora victoriosamente, pero estando tan concentrada en probar que tenía razón, la comprensión de lo que eso significaba tardo un poco más en llegar_. _Cuando el mago lo dijo, todos se sorprendieron, pero la idea era demasiado irreal para tomarla enserio, con este libro, la idea era mucho más real, de hecho, lo afirmaba.

Catra era una princesa y no solo eso, era la única representante viva de su raza de la que se tenía conocimiento.

Y era su enemiga jurada, y la fugitiva más buscada de Etheria, y se le había escapado hacía unos días atrás.

Adora puso sus manos en su sien, y luego cubrió su boca con las manos, ese fue un buen movimiento porque la ayudo a contener el grito que seguramente habría largado mientras toda la información le caía de golpe.

Además de todo eso, ella era una PRINCESA, y la necesitaban para restablecer el balance del planeta, un planeta que la misma Catra había intentado destruir.

Era una maldita princesa y su peor enemiga.

Adora cerró con fuerza el maltrecho libro – “_Chicos, tenemos que hablar…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de este pequeño descanso, vuelven las actualizaciones!   
Por el momento, continuare subiendo capítulos cada día por medio :)


	62. Demasiado Lejos

_“Shadow Weaver y sus misiones de mierda” _pensó Catra lamiendo una herida a medio sanar. En cuanto despertó, su primer impulso fue atacar a la hechicera, no estaba segura de dónde había sacado esa idea, y aunque estuvo cerca de arrancarle la cara de un zarpazo, fue una idea estúpida. Atacar directamente a Shadow Weaver era tonto, pero por algo ella lo hizo y pago el precio, y no fue nada agradable, aun para sus estándares.

Casi sin tiempo de recuperarse de las consecuencias por su atrevimiento, ahora se encontraba en otra misión de magos. Nuevamente estaban cerca de Mystacor, pero esta vez era más serio que la última misión.

Esta vez, Shadow Weaver había asistido personalmente. Lo que era sumamente extraño, generalmente la bruja se quedaba en su horrible agujero, por lo que esta misión debía ser mucho más difícil.

A Catra le daba igual, esta vez ella no seguiría su juego, esta vez, no atacaría a nadie en absoluto, si la bruja quería, que la electrocute, paralice o golpee lo que quisiera, ella simplemente no cooperaría, incluso se aseguraría de estropear su plan, ya no se trataba de cuanto dolor podía soportar, se trataba de cuanto podía dificultarle la vida a Shadow Weaver. Haría que se arrepienta de meterla en su juego, cada problema que le pudiera causar, se lo causaría.

Mientras estaban al costado de un camino que debía ser una entrada al reino, Shadow Weaver le ofreció un frasco a Catra.

\- “_Tómalo, te ayudara con tus heridas” _dijo melosamente la mujer.

Catra solo le dedico una mirada irónica - “_Estoy bien” _respondió secamente. No recibiría nada de la bruja.

\- “_Como siempre no entiendes Catra, ¡tómalo!” _remarcó la hechicera.

\- “_Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo sin problemas” _insistió Catra, esto era extraño y nuevo, Shadow Weaver no ofrecía ayuda nunca y si lo hacía, no podía significar nada bueno.

Con un ligero movimiento de sus manos, Shadow Weaver paralizo a Catra, para la felina no era una experiencia nada nueva, de hecho, era una situación cotidiana al estar cerca de la bruja. Pero, aun así, no fue nada cómodo cuando la mujer se le acerco amenazantemente y la agarro con fuerza del mentón. Catra le siseo tanto como pudo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de forma desafiante.

\- “_No entiendo si te gusta sufrir o si solo eres demasiado estúpida como para poder comprender unas simples palabras… Pero por tu bien espero que consideres cambiar de actitud” _dijo la hechicera, sin ocultar el desprecio en sus palabras mientras la observaba de forma altanera.

Luego, simplemente se alejó.

Catra esperaba que eso sea todo, la mujer aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para humillarla e insultarla. Siempre había sido así con Shadow Weaver, y no le sorprendería que solo lo hiciera por mero placer.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación.

– “_Dáselo” _escuchó decir a la bruja, entregando el recipiente a Edward.

Catra no necesito muchas más pistas para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y desesperadamente comenzó a luchar para huir, pero como siempre, no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo y horrorizada vio a los aprendices acercarse a ella.

Por mucho que se esforzó por resistirse, el chico vertió el líquido del frasco en su boca sin mayores dificultades. La sustancia no tenía ningún gusto en particular, tal vez solo ligeramente metálico, pero sea lo que sea, ella no lo quería allí, por lo que su principal preocupación fue escupirlo.

Tal vez podría haberlo logrado, si no fuera porque Sara cubrió su nariz y boca.

“_Mierda, mierda, mierda” _pensó Catra entrando en pánico, sentía sus músculos temblar por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para tratar de moverse. Tenía que escupir eso y escapar antes de quedarse sin aire, cosa que ya le estaba comenzando a faltar. Desesperadamente intento sacudirse, morder la mano de Sara, lo que sea, mientras sentía los frenéticos latidos de su corazón retumbando en su cuello y oídos.

Viendo que no estaba funcionando, Edward inclino la cabeza de Catra hacia atrás, produciendo que el líquido se precipite en su garganta, por reflejo, los músculos la hicieron tragar para evitar que se ahogue.

Un estremecimiento asqueado recorrió el cuerpo de Catra, esta vez, habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Luego de eso, los chicos la soltaron y Shadow Weaver aflojo su agarre. Catra inmediatamente tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y casi sin pensarlo envió un zarpazo directamente al rostro del aprendiz, afortunadamente para Edward, él justo había comenzado a moverse, lo que le permitió esquivar las garras, en su mayor parte al menos.

Dos uñas rozaron apenas la piel de su mejilla, pero eso fue suficiente para abrir dos largos cortes, casi desde su boca hasta la oreja. Edward retrocedió cubriéndose la mejilla con una mano, la sorpresa inundando su rostro, y gruñendo, Catra se preparó para dar el siguiente golpe “_Shadow Weaver tendrá que conseguirse nuevos ayudantes” _llegó a pensar la felina momentos antes de salir despedida violentamente hacia atrás.

Con fuerza golpeo el árbol a su espalda, y siseo por el impacto.

\- “_Ya déjense de juegos, tenemos trabajo que hacer” _dijo Shadow Weaver reprendiendo al grupo.

\- “_¿Juegos? ¡Casi me arranca el maldito rostro!” _se quejó Edward todavía sin poder recuperarse de su sorpresa, mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de sus nuevas heridas.

\- “_Ya es hora de que aprendas a defenderte, no puedes esperar que tus enemigos te avisen cuando van a atacar. Presta más atención” _contestó Shadow Weaver mientras revisaba las sombras que había enviado como espías.

\- “_¿Qué mierda fue lo que me diste?” _preguntó Catra furiosa, todavía jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- “_Solo es algo que te ayudara a concentrarte en el trabajo” _dijo la mujer observándola, no podía permitirse un mínimo descuido estando Catra cerca y enojada. Cuando le puso la máscara para que vuelva a su forma bípeda, se descuidó un momento, confiando en que con su desorientación la felina no intentaría nada, pero la ataco apenas termino de transformarse y ese ataque habría sido fácilmente letal.

Que ahora también haya atacado a Edward, solo confirmaba lo peligrosa que se había vuelto. Catra nunca antes había atacado a sus aprendices, seguramente porque ellos actuaban por sus órdenes, y no representaban una amenaza directa para la felina, pero aparentemente, eso ya no le importaba.

Al menos eso les recordaría que tenían que estar muy atentos cuando Catra estaba cerca.

Para consuelo de Shadow Weaver, esta sería una de las últimas veces que tendría que tratar con la pequeña insolente. Al concluir esta etapa del plan, si la felina sobrevivía, ella misma la mataría, luego vería como reemplazarla para poder terminar su plan. Los beneficios que podía traerle no eran suficientes para justificar lo complicado que era tratar con ella.

Y eso había sido su culpa, nunca debió haberle permitido conectarse con su magia sin estar segura de qué esperar. Shadow Weaver simplemente confió que sin el entrenamiento que tenían los Magicats, nuca podría controlar su naturaleza, y creyó que simplemente sucumbiría a ese lado salvaje, haciéndola mucho más fácil de controlar.

Pero no resulto como esperaba, y ahora tenía una versión mucho más fuerte e incontrolable de Catra, y así, no le servía.

\- “_¡Pues vete a la mierda Shadow Weaver, tú y todas tus tonterías!” _casi gritó Catra, estaba verdaderamente furiosa y el que todavía no pudiera calmar su respiración, solo la estaba alterando más – “_Estoy cansada que me uses para tus estúpidos juegos, intenta matarme si quieres, pero esto se termina aquí y ahora” _dijo, extendiendo sus garras, y tensando sus músculos.

Sabía que no podría contra el poder de Shadow Weaver, pero no le permitiría más abusos, se desharía de ella aun si eso significaba morir en el intento. Por otro lado, tal vez su otra forma si podía hacerle frente. En realidad, no estaba segura de en qué se transformaba exactamente, pero los flashes y sueños le indicaban que se convertía en algo mucho más grande y fuerte, además, si perdía estando en esa forma, al menos no sería consiente del dolor y el sufrimiento.

“_Solo tengo que quitarme la máscara ¿no?” _pensó Catra, nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba segura que Shadow Weaver la había sugestionado de alguna forma para que nunca se la quite, solo se la sacaba algunas veces y por unos momentos para acomodarla, pero nada más. Incluso en Isla Bestia nunca se le ocurrió quitársela, era como una parte de su cuerpo. Y cuando le preguntaban el por qué, ella simplemente respondía que era para que el pelo no le moleste la visión, y eso era cierto ¿no? En realidad, no lo sabía, llevaba años usando la máscara así que no recordaba cómo era estar sin ella, en sus recuerdos de pequeña el cabello nunca había sido una molestia.

\- “_No hagas tonterías Catra” _le advirtió la hechicera – “_no provoques que te haga daño. Ninguna obtendrá nada de eso y tú serás la única perjudicada” _terminó en un tono confiado y amenazante.

\- “_¿A sí? No te tengo miedo maldita bruja” _dijo Catra dando un paso adelante y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios. Ya no estaba enojada, de hecho, ya no le importaba lo que le acababan de hacer, ahora solo le importaba enfrentarla, quería enfrentarla, demostrarle que ella era más fuerte, que ella era la mejor.

Catra se sacudió con fuerza para despejar su mente, eso no estaba bien, se supone que debía estar planeando cómo acabar con Shadow Weaver, no provocando una pelea inútil.

Observó a su alrededor como si lo viera por primera vez, todo se veía más iluminado que hacia un momento atrás, cada sonido y aroma estaba como amplificado. Miró sus manos, temblaban por lo tensos que estaban sus músculos y sus garras estaban totalmente extendidas incluso hasta las raíces. Algo no estaba bien, de repente se sentía muy extraña, pero además, tenía que admitir que se sentía muy bien, excelente en realidad, mejor que nunca, no había cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas había desaparecido por completo.

Incluso se dio cuenta que estaba ronroneando, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? Era una sensación linda, pero odiaba hacerlo en público, cuando era chica, los cadetes le hacían burla por ello, pero era algo que no podía controlar, por eso evitaba cualquier situación que lo provoque, salvo de vez en cuando, cuando estaba con Adora.

Notó que Sara la estaba viendo de forma extraña, con hechizos de defensa ya invocados – “_¿Y tú qué miras?” _le preguntó Catra en un tono desafiante.

La chica sabiamente en lugar de responder, se acercó a Shadow Weaver.

Catra volvió su atención a la mujer, como siempre no podía leerse nada a través de su máscara, pero también se veía tensa.

La felina comenzó a reír – “_Así que me drogaste maldita perra vieja” _comentó divertida.

\- “_No hagas nada estúpido Catra” _le advirtió la bruja.

\- “_¿Matarte sería algo estúpido? Porque suena como algo muy razonable. Tal vez lo haga y lo disfrute…” _respondió la felina entre ronroneos, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

\- “_Ya es hora” _dijo Shadow Weaver, ignorando las palabras de Catra e indicando a sus aprendices, que se preparen.

A Catra le molesto ser ignorada tan irrespetuosamente, y cuando estaba por saltar hacia la hechicera para demostrarle su error, sintió su cuerpo paralizado nuevamente. En lugar de molestia, le dio gracia y no pudo evitar reírse, al menos tanto como podía sin poder mover los músculos de su cara. “_Maldición, lo que sea que me haya dado pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes” _pensó disfrutando lo bien que se sentía.

Por el camino que estaban vigilando, vio pasar un carruaje, escoltado por varios guardias. parecían ir disfrutando de la caminata ya que los escuchaba hablar tranquilamente, hasta que uno de ellos la vio.

\- “_Tú, jovencita, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” _le gritó, provocando que los demás volteen a verla.

Catra lamento no poder moverse para saludarlos.

Mientras lamentaba su paralizado estado, fue arrojada violentamente al grupo de hombres cayendo sobre uno que no logro esquivarla a tiempo.

Ella se levantó al instante, notando que era libre de nuevo. E igualmente rápido se vio siendo apuntada con espadas y lanzas.

Sonriendo ella levanto sus manos, mostrando que no traía armas, no las necesitaba. - “_Al fin algo con que jugar” _dijo lamiendo sus labios, antes de dar un gran salto hacia arriba.


	63. Justo Como una Princesa

\- “_Tiene que haber un error” _dijo Glimmer, aun con toda la evidencia era imposible – “_Esa gata callejera no puede ser una princesa, eso es ridículo” _continuó, afirmando su negación

\- “_Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero solo mira…” _dijo Adora mostrando por innumerable vez la ilustración de los reyes Magicats a su amiga. – “_Están en forma animal, y son reyes, incluso sus hijos, los príncipes” _

_\- “Ya lo sé, me lo mostraste como un millón de veces. Además, tampoco estamos seguros de que ese animal siquiera haya sido Catra, podría ser alguien más, y solo nos estaríamos precipitando en sacar conclusiones. El Maestro Aron dijo que estaban extintos, ¿sabes lo que es extintos? Que se murieron todos hace quién sabe cuánto, entonces no hay forma que ella sea…” _Glimmer se detuvo antes de pronunciar la palabra, no quería ni siquiera ponerlas en la misma frase.

\- “_...una princesa” _terminó Bow, que parecía mucho más receptivo a la idea – “_Si es una princesa significa que la necesitamos ¿no?”_

Glimmer soltó un ruidoso quejido, eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar_\- “No Bow, no hay forma que esa gata pulgosa sea una princesa…” _

_\- “Catra no tiene pulgas” _dijo Adora divertida.

\- “_Como sea, ella es HORDIANA…” _continuó Glimmer solo para ser interrumpida de nuevo

\- “_Era hordiana” _aclaró Adora.

\- “…_Y es malvada, ¿o ahora vamos a olvidar que casi mata a mi mamá?” _dijo Glimmer, cada vez más enojada – “_casi nos mata a todos de hecho, si no fuera porque Adora y mi mamá lograron apagar ese portal” _

_\- “No, no. Por supuesto que eso no la exime de sus crímenes” _dijo Adora, ella era consciente de que Catra había cometido muchos, demasiados errores, y que tenía que responsabilizarse por ellos, pero de alguna forma, sentía un extraño alivio con la posibilidad de que Catra sea una princesa.

\- “_Lo único que se merece es estar encerrada, ser duramente juzgada, castigada y ejecutada” _dijo Glimmer, el odio patente en sus palabras.

\- “_Glimmer, te estas dejando llevar por tu enojo” _comentó Bow, tratando de calmar las cosas – “_Miren, por el momento que Catra sea una Magicat y una princesa es solo una posibilidad, así que tenemos que buscar más información antes afirmar cualquier cosa” _luego de decir eso, Bow se mantuvo pensativo un momento – “_Adora, ¿recuerdas cuándo o cómo es que Catra llego a Fright Zone?”_

Adora se esforzó por recordar cualquier detalle al respecto, - “_Nunca nos dieron información de nuestros orígenes, todo lo que nos dijeron es que fuimos rescatados por la Horda, y que, por lo tanto, éramos hordianos. Que, así como la Horda nos protegía de las princesas y la Rebelión, nosotros debíamos defenderla” _respondió Adora recordando las veces que habían preguntado al respecto –“_Todo lo que sé, es que Catra llego después de mí, pero nos pusieron en la misma categoría, así que debe tener más o menos mi edad”._

\- _“¿No sabes cuantos años tiene?... Adora ¿al menos sabes cuántos años tienes tú?” _preguntó Glimmer.

\- “_¡Por supuesto que sé cuántos años tengo!”_ exclamó Adora casi ofendida - “_En mi caso es fácil porque Shadow Weaver siempre contó los años desde que llegue, pero para los otros cadetes no es tan fácil” _dijo Adora, dándose cuenta que el concepto de edades era muy distinto dentro de la Horda.

\- “_Ustedes cuentan los años desde el día que nacieron, pero en la Horda nadie sabe cuándo fue que nació y a nadie le importa tampoco, uno simplemente pertenece a una categoría, son mayores los que están en una categoría superior y son menores los que están en una categoría inferior. Se considera que todos los miembros de una categoría tienen la misma edad”_ explicó Adora.

\- “_¿Y cómo es que saben a qué categoría pertenecen los huérfanos?” _preguntó Bow, en realidad nunca habían hablado del tema.

\- “_No lo sé, creo que solo los ubican a donde mejor encajan” _respondió Adora encogiéndose de hombros – “_algunos como yo, llegaron siendo bebes, otros como Catra, siendo más grandes, caminando o hablando incluso, ellos son los que fueron acomodados en algún grupo. Por ejemplo, si llega un bebe que no sabe ni gatear, va a la categoría de los neonatos, si en cambio llega uno que sabe gatear va con los preinfantes, uno que ya sabe caminar va con los infantes y así... Uno no tiene una edad en la Horda, simplemente pertenece a una categoría”._

_\- “Ósea que no sabes si es que tienen la misma edad…” _resumió Bow.

\- “_En realidad no puedo estar segura, no sé cuánto tiempo de nacida tenía Catra cuando llego a la Horda, y no recuerdo cuantos años tenía yo cuando ella llego. Pero siempre estuvimos juntas, avanzando de categorías, así que simplemente consideramos que ella tenía mi edad en años” _aclaró Adora, en realidad no entendía por qué para los etherianos era tan importante la edad, para ella era algo arbitrario e irrelevante.

\- “_En definitiva, no sabemos cuándo ni cómo llego... ni de que basurero la sacaron” _dijo Glimmer cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Supongo que investigar a Catra no nos dará ninguna pista, tendremos que seguir buscando información de esos Magicats…”_ continuó Bow observando resignadamente los libros apilados sobre la mesa.

_\- “En la biblioteca no parece haber más de lo que ya encontramos, tal vez podamos preguntarle a Aron cuándo y cómo fue que se extinguieron, hasta donde sabemos fueron poderosos magos y guerreros” _dijo Adora viendo el libro escrito en la lengua de Los Primeros.

\- “_También podemos ver si mis padres saben algo, puede que no sepan del cambio de forma, pero seguramente tienen información de los Magicats en su biblioteca” _continuó Bow.

\- “_O mi mamá, ella también conoce muy bien la historia de Etheria” _agregó Glimmer, no estaba de acuerdo con la posibilidad, pero sus amigos tenían razón, necesitaban más información.

Mientras debatían a dónde irían al salir de Mystacor, una alarma llamo la atención del grupo, e inmediatamente salieron de la sala donde se habían reunido para debatir el asunto.

En cuanto llegaron al Salón Ceremonial, pudieron ver a los magos reuniéndose.

\- “_¿Qué ocurre?” _pregunto Glimmer ubicando a su tía.

\- “_Enviaron una alerta de ataque en uno de los ingresos del sur, los guardias están partiendo para allí” _explicó Castaspella alarmada.

\- “_Vamos a ayudarlos” _dijo Adora, sacando su espada y llamando a Swift Wind.

* * *

Catra esquivó fácilmente la estocada de una guardia. Para ese entonces, la pelea ya había comenzado, Shadow Weaver se encontraba peleando con el mago al que habían ido a secuestrar, mientras ella y los aprendices de la bruja se encargaban de los numerosos guardias.

Catra ya había logrado acabar con algunos de los del grupo de atrás, y ahora iba por la siguiente. Para ella no se sentía como una pelea real, se lo estaba tomando como un juego, un juego en el que el perdedor moría.

Una fuerte punzada en su costado, provocó que se desestabilizara en medio de su ataque, por lo que la guardia logró esquivar el golpe, Catra giró recuperando el equilibrio y vio la hoja de la espada dirigirse directo a su cuello, ágilmente se dobló hacia aras, y pudo sentir la hoja cortando los pelos de su mentón, eso había estado muy cerca.

Antes que pueda volver a enderezarse, una nueva punzada, esta vez en su pierna, la hizo caer de espaldas, y la guardia no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Catra logró esquivar nuevamente la espada, que en lugar de en su cuerpo, termino clavándose en el suelo, justo en el espacio entre su pecho y brazo.

Mientras la soldado se esforzaba para sacar el arma clavada en el suelo, Catra clavó sus garras en los hombros de la mujer, y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola caer encima de ella, la mujer gimió por el dolor de las garras, pero Catra no le dio oportunidad de hacer mucho más. Dio una precisa mordida en el cuello de la mujer, justo en el lugar que había aprendido que era el punto justo.

Inmediatamente la sangre inundo su boca y ella empujo a la mujer al costado, sacándosela de encima.

Una vez más, había ganado.

Mientras se relamía los labios, captó un fugaz objeto por el rabillo del ojo, y se movió a tiempo para esquivar una flecha, ella sonrió, el siguiente contrincante anunciaba su presencia.

Arriba del carruaje, pudo ver a un arquero, que ya estaba disparando la siguiente flecha, para Catra fue fácil predecir la trayectoria de la flecha y esquivarla, al igual que la siguiente y la siguiente, en solo unos momentos, se encontró saltando sobre el carro, y cayendo sobre el sorprendido arquero, que interpuso su arco al caer.

Catra siseo mientras sostenía el arma del hombre, solo con la intención de ver como se asustaba más. Una parte de ella, sabía que no debería estar disfrutando la situación, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía sentirse mejor, se sentía absolutamente invencible, imparable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que tenía absoluto control de lo que pasaba.

Y esa sensación era embriagante.

El arquero le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, pero Catra apenas lo sintió – “_Si quieres causar daño debes hacer algo así” _le dijo, mientras clavaba las garras de uno de sus pies en el abdomen del hombre y estirando rápidamente la pierna, desgarro hacia atrás. El soldado grito de dolor, y Catra repitió la acción, pero con la otra pierna.

Para ella era simplemente asegurar su siguiente victoria.

Cuando se levantó, le dedico una última mirada, el hombre luchaba inútilmente por detener el sangrado y mantener sus órganos adentro, no había forma que logre una cosa u otra y Catra sabía que esa imagen la perseguiría en sus sueños, al igual que la imagen de una chica que había muerto de forma similar, hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de monstruo mataba así, y una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, nunca había sido distinta a las criaturas de la isla. De hecho, nunca la había dejado, ya no estaba allí, pero Isla Bestia seguía presente en su mente, en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños, justo como ahora.

“_Pero ahora no estoy soñando, por lo tanto, ahora no es importante” _se dijo, despejando su mente de aquellos pensamientos y buscando a su siguiente contrincante, no tardó en ubicarlo.

Saltó del techo del carro y cayó sobre otro guardia armado con una espada.


	64. Su Danza

Yendo sobre Swift Wind llegaron mucho antes que los soldados de Mystacor.

\- “_Catra…” _dijo Adora en un tono serio y disgustado viendo a su ex amiga sosteniendo a un guardia en el suelo, al menos esta vez Catra se veía en su forma normal.

Shadow Weaver estaba en medio de una lucha mágica contra el mago del Gremio al que habían ido a rescatar, y había dos magos más luchando contra los guardias.

\- “_Apóyenlos, yo me encargaré de Catra” _dijo Adora antes de saltar del caballo, convirtiéndose en She-ra en el aire.

En cuanto salieron en respuesta al llamado de auxilio, no esperaba encontrarse con una situación tan complicada. Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, Catra estaba trabajando con Shadow Weaver, y que las dos estén juntas no eran buenas noticias, por separado ya eran bastante peligrosas, como para que, además, se alíen en lo que sea que estén tramando.

Luego averiguaría qué se traían entre manos, por ahora lo importante era que ambas estaban allí, atacando a un mago del Gremio, y Adora no permitiría que se le escapen.

\- “_Déjalo ir Catra” _ordenó la guerrera aterrizando a poca distancia de la felina, preparándose para la típica pelea, un baile que habían estado bailando durante mucho tiempo, uno que hacia bastante no compartían, pero que al igual que siempre, deseaba que sea el último.

Al escuchar esas palabras, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Catra, la firmeza y reprimenda en esa voz, esa voz tan profundamente familiar, una que reconocería en cualquier parte, pero que hoy ya no significaba nada bueno.

La felina giró bruscamente ubicando la fuente del sonido, ante ella se encontraba, como salida de la nada, la legendaria guerrera dorada, tan alta, amenazante y brillante como siempre, en sus ojos, la misma fría mirada que se plasmó en sus recuerdos y que la perseguía en sus pesadillas.

Una mirada que esperaba poder borrar definitivamente.

La sonrisa en los labios de Catra se agrandó, esta podría ser la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero, hoy no había odio asesino, hoy no había motivos para una seria y aburrida pelea, hoy la invitaría a jugar su juego. Adora siempre había sido muy competitiva, ella necesitaba tener el control y eso, podía volver esta partida realmente divertida… 

\- “_Pero si es She-ra al rescate ¡Hurra estamos salvados!” _dijo Catra en un tono irónico sin soltar a su víctima.

Adora no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por sus palabras, de hecho, ella esperaba el típico “Hey Adora” que Catra siempre le dedicaba. – “_Suéltalo inmediatamente Catra” _volvió a decir, esta vez marcando que era una amenaza.

\- “_O ¿Qué?” _pregunto la felina, su cola se meneaba inquietamente de un lado a otro.

\- “_O yo misma hare que lo sueltes” _respondió la guerrera, nuevamente sorprendida por las palabras, había algo raro, normalmente cuando aparecía, Catra dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarla.

\- “_Pfff, si como no. Ve a molestar a otro lado princesa, estoy ocupada aquí” _se burló Catra volviendo la vista al aterrado guardia debajo de ella, había clavado las uñas de sus en pies en las piernas del hombre y las garras de las manos en sus muñecas, él no podía moverse sin desgarrarse a sí mismo.

“_Bueno, eso sí es raro” _pensó Adora, pero se sacudió mentalmente para centrarse nuevamente, no se dejaría caer en sus juegos – “_Lo digo en serio Catra” _dijo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse, con una postura que esperaba que sea lo suficientemente amenazante como para llamar su atención.

\- “_Así que te preocupas por él” _escuchó decir a la felina, sin quitar la vista del hombre – “_por supuesto que te preocupa, tú te preocupas por todos ¿verdad?” _al decir eso, volteo a verla, una macabra sonrisa pintada en su ensangrentado rostro. - “_¿Cuánto paso desde que nos vimos? ¿meses? ¿años? Y ahora que nos vemos, resulta que te preocupa él”_ al decir esto, Catra acerco su cara al rostro del hombre, y lo lamio burlonamente.

“_Parece que aquel día si enloqueció por completo” _pensó Adora sin responder a sus palabras y viendo la desagradable escena, tenía que alejarla de ese hombre antes que le haga daño, claramente no estaba actuando cuerdamente.

\- “_Pero Adora, lo cierto es que tu única preocupación debería ser YO” _mientras decía eso, Catra soltó las muñecas del guardia, y de un rápido movimiento clavó apenas las garras de una mano en el cuello del hombre, sin acercarse a las venas principales.

\- “_¡Noo!” _grito She-ra esperando lo peor, para luego notar que el hombre no se estaba desangrando – “_Catra, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero déjalo fuera de esto, esto es entre tú y yo” _dijo, esperando llamar lo suficiente su atención como para que lo deje, ya que estaba a solo un movimiento de matarlo.

\- “_Parece que al fin estas entendiendo princesita” _dijo la felina volviendo a verla.

Con la distracción, el guardia aprovechó para dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro a su agresora.

El golpe fue directo, y la cabeza de Catra giro por el impacto, pero inmediatamente volvió la vista a su cautivo, en lugar de dolor, sintió un ligero entumecimiento en su nariz y mejilla – “_¿Sabes? Si tanto quieres morir puedes solo pedirlo, no estoy cubriendo tu boca idiota” _dijo en un tono amenazante mientras clavaba un poco más las garras afirmando su punto y resoplando para despejar la sangre que inundaba su nariz.

El guardia no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor – “_Vete a la mierda maldita enferma” _dijo.

\- “_Solo entre tú y yo” _repitió apresuradamente She-ra, esas palabras habían llamado su atención un momento atrás, y esperaba que vuelvan a funcionar, necesitaba que lo deje ir, solo parecía estar jugando, él no le importaba, lo que no quitaba que fuera a matarlo.

\- “_Y así será, en solo un momento…” _dijo la felina mientras clavaba más profundamente las garras y se preparaba para desgarrar el cuello del guardia, mientras, el hombre se removía intentando golpearla y escapar.

\- “_¡Tú me importas Catra!” _gritó desesperadamente la guerrera, sin saber que más decir para que lo suelte.

Afortunadamente, pareció funcionar ya que Catra volteo a verla, ignorando por completo los desesperados golpes del soldado.

\- “_Solo suéltalo, tu asunto es conmigo, no con él. Tú y yo” _repitió Adora, remarcando las últimas palabras viendo que eso parecía ser lo que quería escuchar.

Catra volvió a sonreírle, satisfecha, mientras sacaba las garras de su cautivo – “_Vete antes que me arrepienta” _le dijo al hombre, pero se mantuvo viendo a la princesa.

Adora vio aliviada al hombre huir lo más rápido que podía, mientras Catra cambiaba tranquilamente a una posición erguida. No pudo evitar observarla desconcertada, no se estaba comportando como ella misma, incluso se preguntó si realmente era Catra. No se veía para nada como la recordaba, más allá de que no usaba su típico uniforme hordiano, se veía… distinta, definitivamente se veía más fornida que antes, pero, además, no recordaba haberla visto nunca desencajada de esa forma, si, la última vez que se vieron tampoco estaba en sí, pero esa vez se notaba que había estado desesperada y consumida por el odio. 

Ahora que la veía de pie, tan despreocupada o relajada incluso, le costaba reconocer a la Catra con la que tantas veces se había enfrentado antes, y el encuentro ni se acercaba a cómo se lo había imaginado en todas esas noches de insomnio. De hecho, pudo notar que no podía estar tan bien como aparentaba, había una flecha clavada bajo sus costillas y otra más en su pierna, además de la sangre que goteaba desde su mentón.

\- “_Catra… ¿Qué te ocurre?” _no pudo evitar preguntar, sabía que tenía que aprovechar para atacarla ahora que ya no estaba en riesgo la vida del soldado. Pero algo no estaba bien con Catra, estaba actuando de forma muy extraña y había algo raro con su mirada, como si estuviera perdida.

\- “_Yo estoy... oh…” _dijo la felina, notando la flecha chavada en su abdomen – “_así que eso fue” _continuó, mientras sacaba la flecha tranquilamente y luego continuaba con la de la pierna.

Adora no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, preguntándose seriamente si no era una especie de extraño sueño, era imposible que ella misma se esté quitando una flecha clavada, sin mostrar la menor señal de dolor.

\- “_Ahora que eso está resuelto, estabas por venir a saludarme” _dijo la felina haciendo una seña burlona de invitación con los dedos.

She-ra afirmo el agarre en su espada, debatiéndose qué hacer a continuación, realmente no comprendía qué le estaba pasando a su ex amiga y no entendía a qué trataba de jugar, enfrentarla en el estado en el que estaba no parecía una buena idea, literalmente no tenía idea de qué esperar.

\- “_Aww, de repente estás tímida. Bueno yo iré entonces” _dijo Catra mientras comenzaba a correr hacia She-ra, verdaderamente estaba disfrutando de la expresión confundida e insegura de la guerrera que había reemplazado a su amiga, y se divertiría tanto como quisiera con ella.

Aunque She-ra se preparó para el ataque, le costó esquivar el golpe, o su sorpresa la había ralentizado o Catra era mucho más rápida que de costumbre. De cualquier forma, no perdió el tiempo en contraatacar, y la felina esquivo el filo de la espada con una divertida sonrisa.

Y como tantas veces antes, se encontraron bailando esa tan conocida danza, She-ra atacaba de forma firme y contundente, Catra saltaba y esquivaba ágilmente, golpeaba, se alejaba y regresaba, ambas siguiendo una armoniosa coreografía, como si llevaran años ensayándola, como si supieran a la perfección qué haría a continuación la otra.

“_Solo está jugando” _pensó Adora al notar que en realidad Catra no la estaba atacando, solo la estaba fastidiando, rasgando su capa y armadura, tirando de su cabello y riendo por lo bajo, como si solo quisiera burlarse de ella.

“_Quítate la máscara” _

Con un siseo Catra saltó alejándose de She-ra - “_¿La máscara?” _preguntó a la voz que había escuchado en su cabeza, mientras notaba que se aproximaba un escuadrón de guardias de Mystacor. - “_Jaja estas realmente jodida” _

“_Y tú también lo estarás si nos atrapan, ¿a cuántos de sus soldados mataste? ¿Qué crees que harán cuando te capturen?”_

Catra sintió sus orejas bajar, lo que decía la bruja era cierto, nada bueno le esperaba si la capturaban y contra los guardias y las princesas era demasiado para hacer frente. “_Tal vez puedo escapar…” _pensó observando los arboles al costado del camino, seguramente la bruja se lo impediría, pero era mejor intentarlo a quedarse a hacerles frente. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo con She-ra, pero no valía la pena ser capturada por un poco de diversión. No pudo evitar gruñir recordando que fue la bruja quien la metió en esta situación para comenzar y ahora pretendía que cambie de forma para protegerla, era una petición realmente descarada, sin embargo, sonaba como una idea tan buena como cualquiera que no fuera ser capturada.

Adora vio confundida a la felina, ahora tenía que agregar hablar sola a su lista de locuras, pero, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos y viendo hacia otro lado. She-ra no desperdicio su oportunidad y arremetió contra Catra, la derribaría de un golpe y luego iría contra Shadow Weaver para acabar definitivamente con su intento de asalto.

Cuando estaba prácticamente sobre Catra, la felina, sin siquiera verla, volvió a saltar esquivando su golpe y alejándose nuevamente. Solo que esta vez la vio quitarse y arrojar la máscara en el aire.

Preparándose para atacar nuevamente, She-ra observo a Catra aterrizar y gruñir mientras se encorvaba. Adora no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto sin la máscara, no se la quitaba nunca y cuando lo hacía era por poco tiempo.

Pero lo que vio, la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, mientras gruñía cada vez más fuerte, el cuerpo de Catra comenzó a emitir algún tipo de energía que se hacía más fuerte y comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

Y rápidamente cambió.

Casi demasiado rápido para comprender qué le ocurría, la vio crecer y tomar una forma distinta a la suya, tomando la forma del animal que había visto en Las Animas. Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acababan de captar, vio a esa versión de Catra rugir y sacudirse como acomodando todas las partes de su cuerpo en su lugar.

Y la vio fijar sus ojos en ella.

Mientras la veía, su expresión cambió de desorientada a algo más serio. Y Catra comenzó a correr hacia ella, todo lo que podía decir de su expresión, es que ya no había nada juguetón en su mirada.

Adora no pudo evitar retroceder algunos pasos, Catra se veía realmente imponente de esa forma, aun mas corriendo, las garras levantando polvo en cada zancada, la melena rebotando con cada paso, grandes colmillos asomando detrás de sus labios. Le pareció que podría pasar horas admirando aquella majestuosa, pero aterradora imagen.

Si no fuera porque venía directo hacia ella.

She-ra salto al costado evitando por poco la embestida. Podría haber convertido su espada en un escudo para cubrirse, pero con la velocidad que traía Catra, seguramente la habría derribado y definitivamente que quería quedar debajo de esa versión de su ex amiga.

Con un rugido frustrado, Catra la encaro nuevamente y She-ra posiciono su espada para responder al siguiente ataque. 

\- “_¿Catra? ¿Realmente eres tú?” _preguntó automáticamente, odiando el tono desconcertado en su voz. Además, era una pregunta tonta, ella ya se había convencido de que Catra era ese animal de Las Animas, y ya la había visto de esa forma. Considerando todo lo que descubrieron en Mystacor, ya no tenía dudas de que la felina podía cambiar de forma… Pero verla cambiar, ante sus propios ojos y enfrentarla en esa forma, era algo para no podría haber estado preparada.

Si Catra reconoció su nombre o si siquiera la escucho, no lo demostró, ya que gruñendo volvió a atacarla.

Esta vez She-ra respondió al ataque con un espadazo, pero sin detener su avance, Catra desvió el arma de un zarpazo y salto sobre la guerrera. She-ra apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer su antebrazo, que se llevó la peor parte del ataque.

Para Adora era una experiencia totalmente nueva, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra un oponente así, ella había entrenado para luchar contra personas y bots. Las personas luchaban con armas y golpes de combate, mientras que los bots disparaban y eran lentos y predecibles. Pero no estaba segura de cómo luchar contra un enemigo como este, que arremetía directamente aprovechando su tamaño y, que al mismo tiempo, se movía ágilmente, además de tener garras y colmillos mucho más grandes y letales de lo que había enfrentado contra ella.

Y que por lo que veía, sabia como usar todo eso a su favor.

Esta vez, la guerrera convirtió su espada en el escudo y lo interpuso entre ambas, enviando una poderosa onda de choque, que envió a Catra volando algunos metros hacia atrás. La felina aterrizo casi sin dificultades, si no fuera porque se tambaleo un poco al apoyar una de sus patas. Adora pudo ver mucha sangre saliendo de esa mano, seguramente debió cortarse con el filo de la espada cuando desvió su ataque.

Antes de que alguna pueda volver a atacar, una gran explosión retumbo desde donde estaban luchando los hechiceros, enviando una fuerte ráfaga de viento y polvo.

Adora maldijo, tenía que ir en auxilio del mago, él era la prioridad, pero no encontraba la forma de encargarse rápidamente de esa versión magnificada de Catra. Y que parecía estarse tomando en serio lo de matarla.

Catra llego a moverse justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto de una lanza, que se clavó en el suelo donde ella había estado unos momentos atrás. Gruñendo dirigió su atención al grupo de guardias que comenzaban a rodearla.

Incluso ella tenía que admitir que eran muchos oponentes para enfrentar, pero por algún motivo no se sentía intimidada, más bien parecía un reto a sus capacidades, ella no tenía por qué tener miedo de un grupo de humanos, ya había acabado con varios de ellos y con estos no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Aprovechando que Catra se encontraba distraída, She-ra la ataco antes que pueda iniciar su ataque a los guardias. Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, que en su forma de princesa era muy rápido, e interponiendo su escudo la chocó directamente, llevándosela por adelante.

Catra no llego a reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la embestida, solo logro posicionarse mejor, lo que no sirvió de nada cuando se vio siendo empujada violentamente. La situación se sintió exactamente como en sus pesadillas, la mujer dorada, She-ra, no perdería oportunidad para atacarla, pero Catra sabía que no estaba soñando, si perdía no se despertaría exaltada.

Si perdía sería su fin, y ella no perdería por ningún motivo.

Mientras era empujada por el escudo y la mujer que lo empuñaba, Catra rugió y clavo las garras en la mujer, no se preocupó en entender dónde las había clavado, solo le importaba hacer tanto daño como pudiera. Antes que llegue a desgarrar, impacto contra un árbol, quedando aplastada entre este y su agresora.

El impacto retumbo en todo su cuerpo, pero no sintió ningún dolor por ello, solo vio la oportunidad de morder el cuello de la guerrera, y eso hizo, solo que termino cerrando sus fauces en la protección de uno de sus hombros.

El dolor de la mordida recorrió todo el brazo de Adora, afortunadamente llego a predecir el ataque del animal, y protegió su cuello interponiendo el hombro, lo que permitió que el ataque no llegue a ser letal, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Entre gruñidos, Catra dirigió una pata hacia su cabeza y She-ra solo pudo lograr ocultar su rostro, por lo que las garras se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo

La guerrera no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor de los ataques mientras sentía la sangre bajar por su cuello y cara. Mantener a Catra atrapada contra el árbol no estaba funcionando, requería mucha fuerza evitar que se le escape y eso la mantenía muy cerca de ella y con poca movilidad, por lo que estaba recibiendo numerosos zarpazos en la espalda y brazos.

Estaba muy expuesta y vulnerable en esa posición.

She-ra salto hacia atrás, liberándose de las garras de la felina, no sin empeorar aún más sus heridas y también liberando a Catra, que de inmediato se posiciono para atacarla nuevamente.

“_¿Es que de verdad no siente dolor?” _se preguntó Adora, la había aplastado con mucha fuerza contra el árbol, este incluso retumbo por el impacto, pero Catra no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por eso, así como tampoco parecía molestarle su maltrecha mano, que apoyaba casi con normalidad pese a la gran cantidad de sangre que seguía saliendo.

Algunos guardias se acercaron nuevamente a ellas, rodeando a Catra mientras otros se dirigieron hacia donde estaban luchando Shadow Weaver contra el mago, y sus amigos contra los otros dos hechiceros.

\- “_Mantengan la distancia” _advirtió She-ra a los guardias, parecía que si no la atacaban, Catra no les prestaba atención, lo que era bueno, porque eso la mantenía concentrada en ella. No es que fuera bueno tener toda la atención de aquella letal criatura centrada en ella, pero eso era mejor a que Catra se dedique a atacar a los guardias, no era difícil imaginar que ellos no podrían contra ella, no sin sufrir varias bajas al menos.

Una nueva explosión, aún más grande que la anterior, resonó haciendo vibrar todo por un momento, pero esta vez Adora pudo escuchar gritos venir desde donde estaban luchando los magos, y vio personas salir despedidas en el aire, Bow y Glimmer entre ellos. Mientras, lo que podría describir como una gran esfera de oscuridad cubría el epicentro.

\- “_¡GLIMMER! ¡BOW!” _grito la guerrera observando horrorizada como sus amigos golpeaban el suelo a poca distancia.

La preocupación de ver a sus amigos en esa situación, distrajo a She-ra un momento de su propia batalla, lo que fue un peligroso error, tal como pudo comprobar cuando notó la gran figura felina saltar sobre ella una vez más. Adora respondió blandiendo su arma ahora de vuelta en forma de espada, mientras retrocedía tan rápido como podía.

El movimiento fue más bien por puro reflejo, y logró tomar desprevenida a su agresora que no pudo reposicionarse para esquivar el contrataque, como consecuencia, el filo de la espada logró abrir un largo corte bajo su cuello y casi desde un hombro al otro.

Con un gruñido, Catra detuvo el ataque, lo que le dio la oportunidad a She-ra de retroceder unos pasos alejándose y observando horrorizada la gravedad de la herida que le había producido casi sin darse cuenta.

Grandes cantidades de sangre brotaban desde el lago corte en el pecho de Catra, goteando en el suelo y bajando a lo largo de sus brazos.

Catra pareció observar por un momento su pecho herido, pero casi al instante volvió la vista hacia ella, y para sorpresa de Adora, parecía dispuesta a retomar su ataque, solo que se tambaleo un momento al dar un paso.

\- “_¡Ya basta Catra!” _gritó la guerrera, era más una petición que una orden, no había forma que Catra pueda continuar con esa pelea, aun si era incapaz de sentir dolor, su cuerpo no podía ser inmune al daño que estaba recibiendo, si continuaba con ello, solo estaría conduciendo a su propia muerte, y aunque Adora había aceptado que terminar matando a su ex amiga era una opción muy probable, ahora que la tenía en frente, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Además, Catra podía ser una princesa, la necesitaban viva.

Nuevamente ignorando por completo sus palabras, Catra le gruñó y dio otros tambaleantes, pero amenazantes pasos hacia ella. Antes que Adora pueda pensar en algo para detenerla sin causarle más daño, vio una lanza clavarse en el cuello de Catra y la felina rugió e intento voltear hacia los guardias de donde había venido el arma, pero antes que llegue a girarse, una nueva lanza la golpeo, esta vez en el abdomen.

\- “_¡NO! ¡ALTO!” _gritó desesperadamente She-ra dirigiéndose a los guardias – “_¡Basta! Lo tengo bajo control” _mintió, la situación estaba yendo muy, muy mal. – “_Vayan a ayudar a…” _iba a decir que ayuden al mago, pero cuando volteo a ver hacia a donde habían estado combatiendo los hechiceros, vio que no había nada, Shadow Weaver se había ido, desaparecido, y se había llevado al mago con ella.

\- “_No…” _fue todo lo que pudo articular ante la incredulidad de lo que veía.

Ella había fallado.


	65. Una Carga Pesada

Sin poder superarse de su conmoción, She-ra miró en todas direcciones, se negaba a aceptar que el mago no estaba, pero a su alrededor todo estaba en calma, ya nadie estaba peleando, y las personas que habían salido despedidas por aquella explosión, ahora se estaban levantando.

Finalmente termino volviendo su atención a Catra, que se encontraba de pie, aunque tambaleante en el mismo lugar, ya no la estaba viendo, su cabeza estaba gacha y miraba al piso, se notaba que solo mantenerse de pie le costaba.

Adora deshizo su transformación y se preguntó qué hacer a continuación, no tenía idea de cómo tratar con aquella criatura, solo había tratado una vez con Catra en esa forma, y había sido en compañía de Rem, y la princesa había sabido cómo actuar y mantener las cosas bajo control. Adora se reprochó nunca haberle preguntado qué hacer si se volvía a encontrar con aquel animal, al menos unos consejos le habrían venido bien en estos momentos.

\- “_Asegúrate que sea un tiro limpio” _esas palabras llamaron la atención de la rubia al grupo de guardias, pudo ver a uno preparándose para arrojar otra lanza hacia Catra, que parecía completamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- “_¡No, alto!” _repitió Adora yendo hacia el guardia, - “_Ella ya no continuara peleando” _aclaró, agarrando el arma del confundido hombre.

\- “_¡No te entrometas! _“dijo furioso un guardia yendo hacia ella_ – “Gracias a esa cosa esa bruja logró escapar con uno de los magos del Gremio y mató a varios de nuestros compañeros” _continuó furibundo, señalando los cuerpos de los soldados tendidos en el suelo, no hacía falta ser un experto para notar que el motivo de sus muertes habían sido garras o colmillos.

Adora observo la escena por un momento, no les había prestado atención antes, y se alegró de no haberlo hecho, la escena no era nada agradable. Y los guardias tenían razón, era obvio quién los había matado.

\- “_Ella es la única pista que tenemos de Shadow Weaver y dónde pudo haberse llevado al mago, y muerta no nos dará ninguna respuesta, así que es mejor que se mantenga viva” _dijo Adora, le parecía irreal que realmente esté defendiendo a Catra, pero era cierto, ella era la única pista que tenían y pese a la situación, no la podrían haber capturado en un mejor momento, al fin podrían confirmar que sí era una princesa.

El guardia pareció dudar si confiar en sus palabras o no, se notaba que el hombre realmente quería a aquel animal muerto cuanto antes.

\- “_La llevaremos a Mystacor, y dejaremos que allí los magos decidan qué hacer con ella” _dijo la rubia, esa parecía ser la opción más lógica y los guardias no podrían negarse.

Sin embargo, el problema estaba en cómo llevar a Catra hasta el interior del reino.

Por fortuna para Adora, Catra ya no parecía que fuera a tratar de atacar nuevamente, solo se recostó lentamente y pareció intentar lamer la herida en su pata, pero finalmente termino apoyando el hocico en el suelo y se mantuvo allí.

Con los guardias ya controlados, Adora se acercó lentamente a Catra, preguntándose si intentaría algo más, aparentemente no, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento cuando la tocó con el pie.

\- “_Vaya, que desastre… parece que tenías razón después de todo”_ dijo Bow poniéndose a su lado y observado sorprendido al gran animal en el suelo. Era la primera vez que veía a Catra en esa forma y entendió por qué Glimmer sonaba tan asustada cuando describió el ataque en Las Animas.

\- “_¿Realmente es ella?” _preguntó incrédula Glimmer segura tras Adora, mientras observaba a Catra.

\- “_Definitivamente lo es” _afirmó la rubia sin quitar la vista de Catra – “_Yo misma vi como cambiaba de forma”_. Podría haberles sacado en cara a sus amigos que ella había tenido razón todo el tiempo, y que ellos habían estado errados al dudar de ella, pero la situación era muy seria como para preocuparse por eso.

Viendo detenidamente a Catra, notó algo que no había visto hasta ese momento, en su omoplato pudo ver una especie de dibujo, un circulo con garabatos en el interior, lo reconoció como un sello mágico - “_¿Alguno sabe qué es eso?” _preguntó Adora a sus amigos señalando al dibujo.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- “_Parece una especie de círculo mágico, pero no tengo idea de qué significará” _dijo Glimmer luego de observar detenidamente el dibujo.

Adora suspiro, luego podrían preguntarle a Castaspella sobre el sello, por el momento había temas más urgentes.

Tenían que ver la forma de llevar a Catra a Mystacor y el primero de los problemas estaba en moverla, solo cargarla parecía imposible, era demasiado grande, y arrastrarla no era una opción, además antes de poder moverla tenían que quitarle las lanzas clavadas, y dudaba que abrir esas heridas sea una buena idea.

\- “_Swift Wind ¿crees que puedas cargarla?” _preguntó Adora pensativa a su equino amigo. También podrían ver la forma de subirla al carruaje y llévala con caballos, pero los guardias parecían estar investigando la escena, así que probablemente no podrían ocuparlo hasta que terminen las pericias.

Por supuesto la mejor opción sería que vuelva a su estado medio-humano mucho más pequeño, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer tal cosa.

Swift Wind observó nervioso al gran animal tendido en el suelo – “_No lo sé, parece muy grande, pero Mystacor no está lejos, podríamos probar” _aceptó, aunque no muy convencido, y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, le producía algo de temor estar tan cerca de Catra.

Con un suspiro, Adora volvió a convertirse en She-ra, si era mucho para Swift Wind podrían turnarse para llevarla, lo importante ahora era quitar esas lanzas, intentar moverla con las armas clavadas solo habría empeorado las heridas.

Las retiró con tanto cuidado como pudo, y por fortuna, ninguna se había clavado profundamente, solo las puntas, y la del cuello era todavía más superficial, aparentemente la melena hacia bien su trabajo protegiendo es parte.

Viendo que She-ra se preparaba para levantar a la ensangrentada criatura, Swift Wind retrocedió unos pasos – “_Humm, no quiero sonar delicado… pero… podríamos no sé, ¿limpiarla un poco o algo?” _el grupo le dedicó unas desconcertadas miradas, realmente no era el lugar o momento para tal petición

– “_¿Qué?” _exclamó ofendido el corcel – “_¿Se dan una idea de lo difícil que es quitar las manchas de sangre del pelaje blanco?” _preguntó retóricamente haciendo un gesto soberbio.

Haciendo un sonoro y cansado quejido, She-ra comenzó a desprender su capa – “_De acuerdo, cubriremos tu “blanco y pulcro” pelaje con mi capa” _dijo colocando la tela como una manta sobre el lomo del unicornio. Swift Wind no estaba muy convencido, pero lo aceptó porque era mejor que nada y probablemente no podría conseguir algo mejor.

Con cuidado y bastante esfuerzo She-ra levantó a Catra, un poco preocupada de que se despierte y decida morderla, pero la felina no dio ninguna señal de que fuera a recuperar la conciencia y Adora no sabía si tomarse eso como una buena o mala señal.

Cuando la cargo sobre el lomo del unicornio, este uso sus alas para sostenerla en su lugar y evitar que caiga, y emprendieron el regreso hacia Mystacor escoltados por un par de guardias.

En cuanto llegaron a la Academia, Castaspella los estaba esperando, junto a toda una multitud de magos y estudiantes ansiosos por obtener noticias.

\- “_¡Chicos! ¡Oh cuanto me alegro de que estén bien!” _los saludó la maga visiblemente aliviada, aunque se detuvo al observar a Adora. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que parte de su rostro y cuello, además de las manchas de sangre que se veían a través de su ropa - “_Adora, debes ir de inmediato al centro médico” _agregó en un tono preocupado.

\- “_No te preocupes, son solo rasguños. Ella por otro lado, si necesita atención” _dijo Adora señalando al animar todavía cargado sobre el visiblemente cansado unicornio. Al cambiar de forma, lo peor de las heridas de Adora habían sanado mágicamente, y probablemente solo habían quedado algunos rasguños que continuaron sangrando.

\- “_Oh por Dios, ¿Qué es eso?” _preguntó Castaspella acercándose a Swift Wind y centrando su atención en Catra.

\- “_Es ella” _dijo Adora mientras se acercaba a la hechicera – “_Es… bueno, la chica que podía cambiar de forma de la que te hable” _dijo, sin estar segura de como referirse a Catra. – “¿_Reconoces ese círculo que tiene allí?_ preguntó señalando el hombro de Catra.

Castaspella lo observó detenidamente un momento – “_Cielos, no puede ser lo que creo que es…” _dijo mientras dibujaba su propio sello mágico en el aire y lo envió a través del que tenía Catra, este brillo por un momento en respuesta.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?”_ preguntó Bow entrecerrando sus ojos, como intentando ver si algo había cambiado.

\- “_Es un poco complicado…” _respondió la maga, intentado buscar las palabras para explicarse – “_se los explicare después, por ahora llevémosla a que reciba atención medica” _

\- “_Mis disculpas Maestra” _dijo un guardia acercándose al grupo, claramente disgustado – “_pero al único lugar al que ira esa criatura es a una celda. No podemos permitir que este cerca de nadie, demostró ser sumamente peligrosa y es nuestro deber asegurar la seguridad de todos en Mystacor” _

_\- “Pero esta malherida” _dijo Adora encarando al guardia – “_lo principal es asegurarse que reciba la atención medica que necesita, luego de eso recién puede ser apresada” _aclaró, Mystacor al igual que los otros reinos rebeldes, tenían que respetar las normas para los prisioneros.

\- “_Eso es correcto princesa” _admitió el guardia, - “_pero esas reglas solo aplican para personas, el trato hacia los animales entrenados para combatir depende de cada reino, y nosotros no arriesgaremos la vida de nadie por intentar salvar algo que ya está programado para matar” _

\- “_¡Pero ella no es un animal!” _exclamó Adora, un poco sorprendida por la indignación en sus palabras – “_Ella es una Magicat, puede cambiar de forma, pero sigue siendo una persona” _afirmó, aunque no estaba segura de si realmente se podía considerar como una persona en esa forma, hasta donde había podido ver, se comportaba como un animal, y uno muy peligroso por cierto.

\- “_¿Una qué?” _preguntó el guardia levantando una ceja.

\- “_De acuerdo, un momento” _dijo Castaspella pensando qué hacer, si ella misma no recordaba sobre los Magicats, los guardias no debían tener la menor idea de su existencia, y aunque los miembros del Gremio de Magos eran la autoridad, habían aceptado respetar todas las normas de seguridad de los guardias, para evitar cualquier situación de riesgo – “_Hagamos esto, ella…” _dijo refiriéndose a Catra – “_será encerrada en una habitación, a la que solo podrán acceder los representantes de la Alianza que la capturaron. Mientras, llamare a una junta del Gremio con el Jefe de Guardias para ver cómo proseguimos en su caso_”

\- “_Pero Maestra, el protocolo indica…” _intentó explicar el guardia, pero fue interrumpido.

\- “_Solo negociare esto con el Jefe de Guardias, y no está presente. Por lo pronto, la mantendremos alejada de cualquier persona a la que pueda dañar así que no infringe ninguna norma, y She-ra podrá controlar cualquier cosa que intente” _dijo Castaspella al guardia, era raro verla actuando de forma seria y como una miembro del Gremio.

El guardia solo respondió con una reverencia y se retiró, nada en su actitud indicaba que se encuentre convencido ni conforme con el dictamen de la hechicera.


	66. Aquí Hay Gato Encerrado

Glimmer se quejó por millonésima vez caminando de un lado a otro – “_Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto ¿Cómo puede ser que esté metida en todos lados?”_

Luego de deshacer su transformación, Adora se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, estaba agotada, el día había sido muy largo y todavía no terminaba. Les habían dado la habitación más grande y alejada posible. El jefe de guardias finalmente había aceptado no encerrar a Catra en una celda, pero a cambio de que el ingreso a la habitación este vigilado las 24 horas. 

\- “_No lo sé. ¿Creen que Shadow Weaver esté detrás de nosotros?” _preguntó pensativamente Bow mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre de sus manos.

Después de que Castaspella los acompaño hasta la habitación, los dejo para ir a buscar un médico para Catra, pero cuando regresó después de un rato, no había ningún médico acompañándola. Les explicó que la situación de Catra era realmente complicada, y le había costado mantener el acuerdo con el Jefe de Guardias. Parecía ser que Shadow Weaver y Catra también habían sido las culpables del secuestro del otro mago, se basaban en las heridas que habían causado la muerte de los guardias de aquel asalto, que coincidan con las de los guardias fallecidos de ese día.

Además, las firmas mágicas también coincidían con las de aquella vez.

Lo que significaba que Catra era cómplice del secuestro de dos magos del Gremio y la culpable directa de la muerte de varios guardias de Mystacor.

Los guardias la querían muerta, o por lo menos encerrada en una profunda y oscura celda, y el único motivo por el que no consiguieron hacerlo, fue gracias a la intervención de Aron. Sin embargo, los guardias no tuvieron problemas en comunicar abiertamente lo peligroso que era que no esté encerrada como correspondía, por lo que todos en Mystacor estaban asustados y preocupados con su presencia. 

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se mantuvieron firmes en que nadie podía ingresar a la habitación en la que estaba Catra, además de Adora, Bow y Glimmer, y eso incluía a los médicos. Ellos argumentaron que curarla era extremadamente arriesgado y que se mantenga herida era la opción más segura.

Por ello, Castaspella solo les trajo algunas vendas y demás elementos médicos para que vean que podían hacer. Por supuesto Adora y Bow se quejaron, sabían que Catra era una persona y tenía que ser tratada como tal, lo que estaban haciendo rompía las reglas de Bright Moon, a lo que Castaspella explicó, apenada, que varios magos no creían que Catra fuera Magicat, ellos afirmaban que todos estaban muertos, mientras que a otros, solo les preocupaba su participación en el secuestro de los magos, y con la presión de los guardias, era imposible que pueda hacer algo más para mejorar su situación.

\- “_¡Obviamente tiene que estarlo! No puede ser casualidad que haya estado en la batalla de Las Animas. Esa maldita bruja debió enviarla a matarnos en esa forma, para que nadie pueda reconocerla” _respondió Glimmer, sin hacer ningún intento por ocultar la molestia en sus palabras.

_\- “No creo que sea eso” _dijo Bow mientras repasaba la situación – “_El secuestro del otro mago fue antes de Las Animas, y no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros, más bien parece una casualidad que nosotros justo estemos en Mystacor para el segundo golpe” _continuó, aunque hablaba en voz alta más bien parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

\- “_¿Y también crees que fue una casualidad que estuviera en Las Animas intentando matarnos?” _preguntó Glimmer, reacia a su teoría.

Adora no estaba prestando atención a la discusión que mantenían sus amigos, realmente no estaba de humor para tratar de encajar todas las piezas de cómo había terminado Catra en esta situación. Ella se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su felina ex amiga observándola como si eso le permitiera aclarar algo.

Había estado profundamente indignada cuando Castaspella les comunicó la negativa de brindarle cualquier tipo de ayuda a Catra, y había estado dispuesta a discutir eso seriamente con el Gremio de Magos, que se reunirían el próximo día para tomar una decisión respecto a qué hacer con ella.

Pero eso había sido solo por el calor del momento, ahora dudaba si debía hacerlo, en realidad, no sabía a quién estaba tratando de defender en primer lugar. Tal vez, solo trataba de defender la imagen que tenia de Catra antes de todo ese desastre. Adora siempre había tenido fe en que la felina recapacite, que se diera cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que su amiga regresaría, Catra siempre había sido muy terca y orgullosa, pero no era tonta, solo se había segado por su resentimiento y hambre de poder, y eso la había convencido de que Adora era su enemiga y obstáculo.

Pero para Adora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que abra los ojos y deje de hacer daño, para que vea que había una vida fuera de la Horda, y que viera que la Horda era el verdadero problema.

Adora de verdad lo había creído, hasta que ocurrió lo del portal.

Aquel nefasto día, comprendió que no había salvación para Catra, que no importaba cuantas oportunidades le dé, ella nunca recapacitaría, se había dejado llevar demasiado lejos por su odio, tan lejos que estuvo dispuesta a matarlos a todos. Ese día comprendió que la victoria de la Horda no le importaba, la Horda era solo el medio, la excusa para obtener lo que quería, lo que quería era destruirla y no se detendría ante nada para conseguirlo.

Y desde ese día, Adora mantuvo esa imagen de Catra.

Ahora, sin embargo, dudaba que esa imagen sea acertada, habría tenido sentido si solo intentara matarla, tal como había demostrado hoy. Pero el que esté trabajando con Shadow Weaver cambiaba las cosas, por muy malvada y retorcida que sea la bruja, ella jamás permitiría que Catra le haga un daño real, eso era algo de lo que Adora podía estar segura, por lo que aliarse con la hechicera no le ayudaría a vengarse.

Tal vez, al dejar la Horda, Catra no había estado determinada a matarla, como Adora había creído todo este tiempo, eso tenía sentido, Etheria era un mundo tan nuevo y desconocido para Catra como lo había sido para Adora en su momento. Tal vez la felina solo busco aferrarse a algo conocido en ese nuevo mundo, y ese algo conocido fue Shadow Weaver, y aprovechándose de eso la bruja debió manipularla para tenerla trabajando para ella.

“_¿Fue eso lo que te paso?”_ le preguntó mentalmente a Catra, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su lomo. “_¿después de pasar toda tu vida llevándole la contraria, finalmente sucumbiste a sus manipulaciones? ¿justo cuando tenías la oportunidad de ser libre?” _no pudo evitar sentir lastima mientras pensaba en eso, la situación de Catra ya era muy mala de por sí sola, y trabajar con la bruja solo la estaba llevando a una situación todavía peor, una situación de la que Adora dudaba que pudiera salir.

“_O no…” _

Adora se levantó con ese pensamiento, pero continúo observando esa versión animal de Catra. Tal vez se estaba equivocando nuevamente en tratar de comprender a la felina, casi sin darse cuenta solo estaba volviendo a ver a la Catra que quería ver, esa Catra que había sido su mejor amiga, con la que había crecido.

Pero esta Catra no era esa Catra.

Esa Catra no habría sido capaz de matar a nadie a sangre fría, esa Catra, SU Catra, era aquella chica que se esforzaba por no lastimar con sus garras, claro que no lo admitía, pero se notaba, en los entrenamientos golpeaba siempre con los nudillos, lo que muchas veces resultaba en que se lastime las palmas de las manos con sus propias uñas, Catra podía sujetarla y levantarla sin causarle el mínimo rasguño, Adora no lo había tenido en cuenta antes, pero eso debió ser realmente difícil para ella, y debió costarle tener tanto cuidado con esas filosas garras. De hecho, Adora vivo ese aprendizaje, se dio cuenta, cuando eran pequeñas vivía rasguñada sin querer por su amiga, pero al crecer dejo de pasar por completo.

Esa Catra se mostraba ruda y despreocupada, pero solo quería divertirse, explorar el mundo, alejarse de la Fright Zone, quería escalar en el poder para no tener que seguir las ordenes de nadie.

Esa Catra no habría estado a punto de matar a un hombre frente suyo solo para llamar su atención.

La Catra que había visto ese día no se parecía en nada a la antigua, obviando el tema del cambio de forma, no sabía quién era esta Catra, había demostrado estar desconectada de la realidad. Casi no habían hablado, pero nada de lo que dijo había tenido sentido, nada de lo que hizo demostró estar orientado a un objetivo en particular, salvo matarla, pero eso solo ocurrió cuando cambio de forma, cosa que la volvía aún más confusa.

Considerando eso, para Adora era imposible saber qué esperar de ella, y lo más lógico era esperarse la peor situación. Tal vez los guardias no estaban tan errados en sus medidas, esta Catra era extremadamente peligrosa. De hecho, solo dos personas habían logrado sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con ella, el escolta de Las Animas que logró escapar, aunque malherido, y el guardia que Catra había dejado ir hoy, y eso fue solo gracias a la intervención de Adora.

Huntara también había logrado sobrevivir a una pelea, pero al igual que el caso de She-ra, eran casos especiales, Huntara tenía una armadura que le otorgaba una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana, que era una situación similar a cuando Adora se convertía en She-ra, pero si no fuera por esas ventajas, ninguna habría sobrevivido tampoco.

Que Catra sea una princesa, la hacía necesaria para reestablecer el balance de Etheria, pero no tenía ninguna garantía de que ella acepte ser parte de eso, lo más probable podía ser que intente destruir el mundo nuevamente.

Adora observo las cadenas que los guardias les habían dado para que la amarren, pensando si deberían hacerlo. En las condiciones en la que estaba, parecía obvio que no intentaría nada, pero ¿Cómo podría confiarse? De repente ninguna precaución parecía ser suficiente.

“_¿En qué te convertiste?” _le pregunto, ahora viéndola de forma desconfiada.

Hasta que consiga que vuelva a su forma sermi-humana y pueda hablar con ella o lo más parecido teniendo en cuenta que estaba fuera de sí, no se confiaría. No confiaría en esta Catra, no se permitiría verla como a su antigua amiga, la vería por lo que era, una peligrosa asesina, la persona que por capricho casi destruye el mundo, y su enemiga jurada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a Adora de sus pensamientos.

\- “_¿Cómo les está yendo chicos?”_ preguntó una legre, aunque visiblemente cansada Castaspella – “_Los guardias trajeron esto de… bueno, el lugar de la pelea ¿es de alguno de ustedes?” _dijo la hechicera mostrando la máscara metálica de Catra.

Adora observo el adorno por unos momentos, con la nueva apariencia de Catra, no había notado la falta de la típica mascara en ella.

\- “_Si. Algo así…” _dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la hechicera y tomaba la máscara en sus manos. Se preguntó por qué Catra se la había quitado antes de transformarse, tal vez no la quería dañar, siempre había parecido tenerle algún tipo de profundo apego.

_\- _“_Bueno, que bien, al fin algo parece encajar” _comentó despreocupadamente la maga – “_De todos modos, no fue a eso a lo que vine_, _venía a informarles que el Maestro Aron quiere reunirse con ustedes, y ya que él no puede venir, me pidió que los lleve a su despacho”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTA HISTORIA:  
No tenía pensado escribir nada de She-ra además de este fic, pero escribí un One Shot para un concurso. Es sobre Scorpia y tiene SPOILERS DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA: sobre lo que, desde mi perspectiva, debió pasar ella al dejar la Horda, por si alguien le interesa el tema.


	67. El Verdadero Enemigo

Adora estaba convencida que el Maestro Aron disfrutaba del ambiente misterioso, ya que, aunque todos ya se habían acomodado, el caminaba pensativamente de un lado a otro sin decir nada.

\- “_Humm, perdón si es una pregunta grosera, pero ¿exactamente por qué estamos aquí?” _preguntó Bow, reflejando las dudas de todo el grupo.

\- “_Tu afirmas que ella es Magicat ¿no es así?” _preguntó el viejo mago a Adora.

\- “_Bueno, ¿sí?” _respondió Adora, de repente un poco insegura con todas las miradas puestas sobre ella – “_Es decir, la vi cambiar de forma justo frente a mis ojos, así que creo que eso demuestra que es Magicat”_

_\- “Y dime, ¿cómo es que cambio? ¿conjuró algún hechizo o invocó algún poder?” _continuó interrogando el mago, no se veía como si dudara de lo que decía Adora, parecía verdaderamente curiosos e intrigado.

\- “_Yo… yo no estoy segura, todo paso muy rápido…”_ respondió Adora esforzándose por recordar cada detalle – “_Ella simplemente saltó y cuando aterrizó comenzó a transformarse, no vi que haya hecho nada en particular, solo vi que se quitó la máscara que suele usar” _explicó.

\- “_¿Una máscara? Dime esa mascara que dices ¿tenía algo en particular?” _continúo preguntando Aron, su expresión era cada vez más intrigada.

\- “_No, no que yo sepa” _respondió Adora, nerviosa por la actitud del mago, se sentía invadida siendo interrogada de esa forma – “_Es solo un adorno que ella usa para que el cabello no se le vaya al rostro” _dijo mostrando la máscara que había traído con ella.

El viejo mago, moviéndose más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría haber creído, le arrebató la máscara de las manos.

\- “_¡Por todos los dioses! No puedo creerlo, realmente es un auténtico talismán Magicat” _el mago observaba la máscara con unos desorbitados ojos y la sostenía como si fuera una delicada reliquia.

Todos lo observaron intrigados.

\- “_Es un ¿Qué?” _preguntó Adora, realmente le costaba ver el adorno metálico como algo más que una pieza de vestimenta de su amiga y no podía creer que tenga algo que ver con los Magicats.

\- “_Es un talismán Magicat” _repitió maravillado el mago, como si eso significara algo para el resto. Finalmente, terminó entendiendo que sus interlocutores no debían entender de lo que estaba hablando.

\- “_Verán, este “adorno” como tú llamas niña, no es otra cosa que un talismán. Digamos que es como una especie de catalizador o amplificador mágico, todos los hechiceros Magicats de alto rango los usaban, ellos ya eran poderosos sin estas cosas, usándolos, bueno era increíble el poder que podían invocar. Tu amiga debió poder hacer cosas sorprendentes usándolo” _dijo, todavía sorprendido de tener el artefacto en sus propias manos.

\- “_Hummm… No, en realidad Catra nunca hizo nada mágico, con o sin eso” _comentó Adora, un poco extrañada de que Aron era la segunda persona que hablaba como si Catra fuera maga – “_De hecho ella no sabe nada de magia, incluso la odia”._

_\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no hace magia? Todos los Magicats podían utilizar magia… ¿entonces por qué usaba el talismán?” _preguntó Aron, más exaltado de lo que Adora había considerado necesario.

\- “_No lo sé. Un día solo comenzó a usarlo, siempre dijo que era para que el flequillo no le moleste…” _explicó Adora, aunque ya no estaba tan convencida del motivo real.

Aron solo le dedico una incrédula mirada con una ceja levantada

\- “_Pasa que al igual que yo, Catra se crio en la Horda y bueno, ahí nunca nos enseñaron nada mágico, siempre nos dijeron que la magia era cosa de princesas y que eso las volvía peligrosas porque sus poderes las volvían locas” _continuó explicando Adora, ahora avergonzada de lo que alguna vez había creído.

_ \- “Bueno, entiendo eso… pero ¿Por qué usaba el talismán? ¿Acaso los hordianos se lo dieron solo porque sí?” _volvió a preguntar Aron.

\- “_Yo…” _Adora se esforzó por recordar algo más, sin mucho éxito – “_¡Yo no lo sé! ¿de acuerdo? No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero ¡no sé nada de mis orígenes!, la Horda siempre nos mintió respecto a todo, no sé nada de mí, ni mucho menos sé nada de Catra ¿Cómo podría saber algo de su máscara? ¿o sobre qué es? Si ni siquiera entiendo qué soy yo o She-ra…” _

Adora estaba cansada de buscar respuestas, no sabía nada de sus propios orígenes, mucho menos sabría nada de su ex amiga, no entendía siquiera por qué estaba metida en todo esto y todos venían a consultarle por respuestas que ella no tenía ni sabía cómo conseguir – “_Solo no lo sé, y también quiero respuestas, pero nadie las tiene… y yo…” _Adora se detuvo, de repente estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Nada tenía sentido, pero aun así tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para afrontar todo, y eso era agotador, ella estaba cansada y ese día había sido muy largo, ese día había vuelto a ver a Catra y no la reconocía y pese a todo lo que hizo tenía que defenderla...

\- “_Adora, está bien, nadie te exige que tengas todas las respuestas, nadie espera que lo sepas todo…” _dijo Bow, abrazándola, compartiendo su frustración y dolor.

\- “_Está bien, hoy fue un día muy largo y cansador. Tu eres nuestra amiga y eso es lo que importa” _agregó Glimmer uniéndose al abrazo.

Por un momento nadie agrego nada, todos se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio.

Adora finalmente rompió el abrazo con sus amigos, se sentía aliviada de haberse desahogado un poco, pero la situación no mejoraba por eso – “_Ella comenzó a usarla después de una práctica de campo, cuando éramos cadetes menores, la reportaron porque se escapó durante el entrenamiento y pasamos unos días buscándola, no recuerdo mucho más, fue hace mucho tiempo” _finalmente dijo, pudo concentrarse cuando estuvo más calmada.

\- “_Ya veo…” _respondió Aron, tenía más preguntas, pero prefirió dejarlas para después, tal parece que estaba presionando mucho a la joven. – “_De todos modos, hay un asunto que me preocupa mucho más_” agregó haciéndole un gesto a Castaspella, que inmediatamente puso un papel en la mesa, el papel contenía el dibujo de un complicado círculo mágico en él.

\- “_Castaspella tuvo la amabilidad de copiar el sello que la chica Magicat, Catra ¿no es así?, tiene grabado en el cuerpo” _dijo el mago, el tono de su voz cada vez más serio. – “_El Gremio prohibió hace mucho tiempo grabar círculos mágicos en cualquier individuo, animal o persona, sea cual fuera el motivo” _continuó, acercándose a la mesa y observando con una expresión preocupada el papel sobre ella.

\- “_Por lo que el mago que hizo eso, Light Spinner o Shadow Weaver, como se hizo llamar luego de dejar Mystacor, está infringiendo una ley básica de los magos, y más que eso, el patrón base del círculo, no es otra cosa que un hechizo de propiedad, fue prohibido hace siglos, cuando terminaron las guerras en Etheria. Este hechizo se usaba con subordinados, esclavos y prisioneros, para asegurarse de tener control sobre ellos, este hechizo viola cualquier libertad y autonomía de la persona objeto, pero, para poder aplicarse, la persona en cuestión tiene que aceptar voluntariamente someterse a ese poder, y queda vinculado mágicamente al propietario del hechizo” _explicó el mago.

\- “_Es decir que esta chica aceptó entregarse a Shadow Weaver” _sintetizó Castaspella, con una expresión muy seria, cualquier vestigio de su típica alegría había desaparecido.

\- “_Los demás patrones del círculo son muy complicados, nunca había visto algo así” _agregó Aron – “_puedo decir que varios de esos patrones son solo para canalizar y dirigir poder, pero el cómo se conectan unos a otros es muy complicado” _continuó el mago sin dejar de analizar el dibujo.

\- “_¿Todo eso que significa?” _preguntó Adora, con un muy mal presentimiento.

\- “_Bueno…. ¿por dónde comenzar?... todo es magia muy avanzada…” _titubeo Castaspella.

\- “_En pocas palabras, un círculo mágico les permite a los magos canalizar el poder de Etheria para que realice una acción en particular, según lo que se dibuje en el círculo, la magia producirá un efecto especifico, los magos usan su poder para dibujar un circulo en el aire, para que la magia se canalice a través de este, pero si se dibuja en una persona, la misma persona se convierte en el canal mágico, por lo que el poder tiene que atravesar a la persona para manifestarse, es por ello que está prohibido. El sello que tiene esta chica, la convierte en un canal mágico y a juzgar por todos los patrones, canaliza de forma dirigida grandes cantidades de poder mágico, una persona normal no podría tolerarlo, pero si es una Magicat, bueno, la influencia de su piedra rúnica les permite canalizar magia a través de sí, como en el caso de las princesas” _

_\- “Como si Catra fuera una especie de conector mágico entre una piedra rúnica y Shadow Weaver…” _dijo Glimmer, entendiendo a donde quería llegar el mago.

\- “_Algo así, pero ese poder está confinado a lo que puede canalizar el sello, el mismo sello que le permite un control absoluto a Shadow Weaver, por lo que la hechicera puede disponer de ese poder mientras lo pueda mantener canalizado a través del sello” _agrego Castaspella, esforzándose por explicarlo de la forma más básica posible.

\- “_En resumen, Catra aceptó ser propiedad de Shadow Weaver a través de ese sello, y ese mismo sello le permite acceder a la magia de la piedra rúnica de Catra, y además tener control sobre ella misma…” _intentó aclarar Bow, esforzándose al máximo por comprender todo lo que les estaban explicado.

\- “_Es más complicado que eso, pero como una síntesis puede servir” _dijo Aron, un poco sorprendido del conciso resumen del chico.

\- “_Lo que es importante que entiendan, es que Catra está conectada a Shadow Weaver. Lo que yo hice cuando la trajeron, fue interrumpir esa conexión, pero solo temporalmente, a esa conexión, solo Shadow Weaver la puede romper” _agregó Castaspella.

Adora rasco bruscamente su frente con la palma de una mano, ni siquiera estaba segura de entender todo lo que estaban diciendo, solo comprendía que la situación era todavía peor de lo que se podría haber llegado a imaginar.

\- “_Entonces ¿puede ser que todo lo que Catra ha estado haciendo es porque Shadow Weaver la maneja? ¿Cómo si fuera una especie de marioneta?” _preguntó Adora. Si esa era la situación, podría explicar por qué Catra actuaba de forma tan rara, no era ella misma, estaba bajo el control de la hechicera.

\- “_No, no como una marioneta” _negó rotundamente Aron, - “_La clase de control que da esta magia es más bien como saber dónde está, o qué hace, o le permita comunicarse remotamente, entre otras cosas dependiendo de la configuración del sello. Pero la magia no puede obligar a alguien a actuar contra su voluntad u obligarla a seguir mecánicamente ordenes, ella es plenamente consciente de todo lo que hace y lo hace porque decide hacerlo. El hechizo de por sí puede producir una cierta sugestión, como que sea más propensa a aceptar hacer lo que Shadow Weaver le dice, pero eso depende de cada persona y de su fuerza de voluntad” _explicó Aron, destruyendo la teoría de Adora.

\- “_¿Entonces no podemos estar seguros que Shadow Weaver la está utilizando?” _preguntó Bow, todo era muy confuso para él también.

\- “_Si me lo preguntan, sí. Yo sí creo que Light Spinner la esté utilizando, no como una marioneta, pero si para ayudarla conseguir algo. Y que tenga a una autentica Magicat bajo su poder, es sumamente grave, como ya habrán podido comprobar. Los Magicats eran terriblemente poderosos, tener a una de enemiga no son buenas noticias, más aún si desconoce todo sobre sus orígenes” _agregó tristemente el viejo maestro, él les tenía verdadero aprecio y admiración, y no podía creer que un miembro de esa raza se rebaje a servir a una retorcida hechicera.

Luego de un suspiro, el mago volvió su atención a Adora, no quería presionarla más, pero necesitaban saber a qué se estaban enfrentando – “_Tu dijiste que tu amiga nunca hizo nada de magia, y que solo usaba el talismán para sostener su cabello, ósea que nuca antes se había transformado ¿verdad?”_

_\- “No. Nunca antes se había transformado en nada. De hecho, nunca fue más que una cadete normal, y después una Capitán de la Fuerza, sin ningún poder en particular, hasta que la vimos en Las Animas, durante la batalla contra la Horda, ahí ella ya estaba… bueno en la forma que tiene ahora…” _respondió Adora, en algún momento entre que ocurrió lo del portal y que se volvieron a encontrar, algo tuvo que haber pasado con Catra para que cambie tan drásticamente.

\- “_Ya veo…” _dijo el mago volviendo su atención a la máscara – “_Este talismán, sirve para amplificar el poder, pero se podría invertir su funcionamiento, suprimiendo el poder o bloqueándolo completamente, si se lo manipula correctamente. Si dices que comenzó a utilizarlo cuando era niña, eso quiere decir que Light Spinner debió utilizar el talismán para bloquear su naturaleza Magicat desde muy temprana edad, lo que explicaría porque nunca notaste nada raro” _dedujo el mago, que de a poco fue pasando de una expresión triste a una enojada, muy enojada.

\- “_¡Esa maldita bruja! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo así? La magia es algo natural para una Magicat, bloquearla, privarla de esa parte… es algo inhumano, antinatural. Negarle a la fuerza una parte de sí misma… forzarla a ser alguien incompleto… Dios, pobre chica…” _finalmente dijo, agarrando con fuerza la máscara. Light Spinner había llegado demasiado lejos, fragmentar así a una persona por años, para luego aprovecharse de ella, no había palabras para describir lo monstruoso de su actuar.

\- “_Un momento, ¿está diciendo que Shadow Weaver siempre supo que Catra era Magicat?” _preguntó Adora sorprendida, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

\- “_Claro que sí, Light Spinner fue una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, yo mismo fui su profesor. Ella fue seleccionada para ir a aprender unas semanas con los Magicats, pero la devolvieron luego de algunos días, dijeron que no la consideraban apta para aprender de ellos y que tampoco debería practicar magia en absoluto. Ella era una excelente alumna, muy dedicada y se esforzaba al máximo, así que no seguimos su consejo, tal parece que ese fue un error…” _admitió avergonzado el viejo mago, pero en ese entonces no tenían forma de saber en qué se convertiría.

\- “_Eso significa que ella bloqueo su poder, y luego lo desbloqueo para usarlo a su favor…” _comentó horrorizada Glimmer, volviendo a formar parte de la conversación. Ella odiaba a Catra, y no estaba nada de acuerdo con que ella sea una princesa, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía por ella. Shadow Weaver también había bloqueado sus poderes una vez, y había sido doloroso, desesperante y confuso, y también la había manipulado para aprovechar su poder, y eso había ocurrido solo en las pocas veces que había estado cerca de ella, no quiso ni pensar en lo que debió haber sido criarse y convivir con esa bruja por tanto tiempo, siendo sometida constantemente a ese trato. No quiso ni imaginarse haber estado en la situación de Catra.

\- “_Entonces, si Shadow Weaver uso esa mascara para bloquear su poder y si eso es tan horrible ¿Por qué siguió usándola incluso después de que Shadow Weaver dejara la Horda?” _preguntó Bow, eso no tenía sentido, si la bruja la obligaba a usarla tendría que habérsela quitado cuando se fue.

\- “_Bueno… con ciertos tipos de magia se puede sugestionar a una persona, si se hace con niños, que son muy influenciables y más por tanto tiempo… se podría obtener un efecto permanente…” _contestó el mago en un tono sombrío –_ “Pero por supuesto…”_

_\- “Eso está prohibido…” _continuó Bow anticipándose a lo que iba a decir Aron. El mago asintió con la cabeza.

\- “_Eso quiere decir que el talismán es la clave” _concluyó Castaspella observando el objeto metálico sobre la mesa, - “_Con esa mascara podríamos…” _en lugar de terminar la frase, la hechicera intercambio una larga y seria mirada con el viejo maestro.

\- “_¿Podrían qué?” _exigió Adora, esos no eran momentos para que se pongan misteriosos.

Castaspella suspiro ruidosamente – “_Todo esto es muy, muy grave chicos. Pero, deben entender que tenemos que comunicar todo esto mañana al resto Gemio, debemos demostrarles que Catra es Magicat, eso es lo mejor para ella, así la reconocerán como una persona y tendrá todos los derechos que le corresponden” _dijo la hechicera.

\- “_Ten cuidado con lo que dices Castaspella, o podría malinterpretarse” _advirtió amenazantemente Aron.

\- “_No estoy insinuando nada Maestro, solo digo que con ese talismán podremos demostrar irrefutablemente que la chica es Magicat” _aclaró Castaspella sin aclarar nada en realidad.

\- “_¿Y cómo haremos eso exactamente? Te recuero que ninguno sabe cómo funciona, solo Shadow Weaver lo sabe, y no quiero saber cómo hizo para descubrirlo” _la presionó Aron, utilizando un tono afilado.

\- “_Bueno, ya no estamos entendiendo nada” _reprochó Glimmer cruzándose de brazos y cortando el ambiente tenso.

\- “_Es verdad, mis disculpas chicos, esto ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes” _se disculpó la hechicera volviendo a su tono relajado - “_Les estamos profundamente agradecidos por la información que nos brindaron, estoy segura que tenemos información más que suficiente para esclarecer la situación de Catra con el resto del Gremio de Hechiceros y podremos tomar la mejor decisión respecto a ella”_

Los tres la observaron confundidos y Aron le dedico una mirada muy molesta.

Notando esto, Castaspella aceptó que no estaba siendo justa y continuó – “_Verán, estoy segura que todos coincidiremos en que Shadow Weaver es la verdadera culpable de todo esto, pero Catra también está comprometida. Ella es culpable del asesinato de nuestra gente, y de complotar voluntariamente con Shadow Weaver, mañana decidiremos qué hacer con ella, y deben entender que muchos magos están asustados y enojados, y la postura de los guardias es muy clara, literalmente puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, y ella, sea cual sea el motivo que la llevo a aliarse con Shadow Weaver, tendrá que responsabilizarse por su participación. Ustedes no pueden formar parte de la reunión del Gremio, pero sí pueden asistir al veredicto y exigir una reconsideración…” _explicó Castaspella, preparándolos en caso de que ocurra lo peor.

\- “_Pero… ella es una princesa, la misma princesa Magicat, su juicio tiene que estar a cargo de Bright Moon” _agregó Adora, la preocupación impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

\- “_Tal vez, eso no es seguro ni oficial, sin mencionar que en su forma actual, la consideran solo como un exótico animal, por eso es importante mostrarles que es Magicat. Pero, aun así, si es una princesa, sería una princesa cuya existencia nadie conocía, de un reino que ya no existe… No les voy a mentir, como ya les dije, su situación es muy complicada. Pero también puede ser que comprendan que Catra actuó bajo la manipulación que Shadow Weaver le infringió durante muchos años, entonces tal vez…” _dijo la maga en un forzado tono optimista que no llego a sus ojos y evitó cualquier contacto visual.

Adora sintió su pecho oprimirse con una repentina angustia. Ella no entendía mucho de magia y no estaba segura de entender lo que les habían explicado, pero entendía perfectamente lo que la hechicera acababa de decir y aunque Castaspella había elegido usar palabras suaves, lo que quería decir era obvio, si el Gremio lo decidía, mañana mismo podrían ejecutar a Catra, o algo peor.

Y la misma Adora la había entregado a los magos.

****

\- “_Solo por respeto al honor de ser un miembro del Gremio es que no te he acusado, pero sabes que lo que propones va en contra de toda ética” _le dijo Aron a Castaspella en cuanto los jóvenes abandonaron la sala.

_\- “Lo que propongo es perfectamente lógico, ¿crees que los magos del Gremio aceptaran que es Magicat solo con cuentos e historias? Incluso si vienen de ti, nadie llega al Gremio siendo tan influenciable. Para que lo crean tienen que ver evidencias y no hay prueba más sólida que mostrarles que puede cambiar de forma con el poder de una piedra rúnica, sin trucos ni ilusiones” _se defendió la hechicera.

\- “_¡Pero no sabemos cómo funciona! Adora solo dijo que vio que se quitó la máscara, la chica no sabe nada de magia, se le pudieron haber escapado un montón de detalles cruciales.” _la confrontó el mago.

\- “_Bueno, por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo, sabes lo que pasará con ella si no logramos convencerlos, directamente la ejecutaran, los animales no tienen juicio. Incluso aunque probemos que es Magicat tal vez decidan ejecutarla por sus crímenes y su vínculo con Shadow Weaver, solo que al menos tendrá la oportunidad de defenderse” _explicó Castaspella. Por supuesto, era innecesario, Aron lo sabía perfectamente, pero parecía necesitar que le recuerde la gravedad de la situación y que no tenían tiempo.

El viejo maestro permaneció pensativo un momento – “_Sabes que hacer eso implicaría experimentar mágicamente con la chica, y viste sus heridas ¿te parece que está en condiciones de afrontar algo? ¿te parece que puede hacerle algún bien cambiar de forma así? ¿o que siquiera pueda estar consiente para un juicio? Te recuerdo que NO sabemos cómo funciona, solo estas considerando el talismán, no el sello, ni cómo pueden estar conectados. Puede ser que funcione, como puede ser que no, podrías empeorar su condición o todavía peor, reconectarla a Shadow Weaver, ¿en serio te arriesgaras a que la bruja tenga acceso a Mystacor nuevamente? Recuerdas perfectamente lo que paso la última vez…” _le advirtió el mago –_ “¡Lo que necesitamos es conseguir el tiempo para probarlo de forma segura!”_

_\- “Y por supuesto que voy a intentar conseguir tiempo, pero si no los puedo convencer, necesitaremos una prueba que no puedan negar, y si intentarlo es tan arriesgado, incluso puede que decidan directamente eliminar el peligro ante la posibilidad de empeorar la situación, te recuerdo que esto no es por la chica, es por el bien y la seguridad del reino”._

Aron permaneció en silencio, pensativo, mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada.

\- “_No creas que disfruto de esto. Dios, ella es de la edad de los chicos, no debería estar pasando por nada de esto y menos con todo lo que descubrimos, pero las cosas están como están. Todos los magos, yo incluida, estamos expuestos a ser atacados por Shadow Weaver y más con ella aquí, eso no es algo que simplemente ignorarán, así que no podemos solo confiar en la buena voluntad del resto del Gremio, necesitamos demostrarles que podemos controlarla y a su conexión con Shadow Weaver y si alguien puede descubrir cómo, ese eres tú. Si nada de eso es posible, yo no me opondré a su sentencia” _dijo Castaspella agarrando su frente, realmente odiaba condenar a una joven, más si era la última Magicat y una princesa, pero ella era un peligro para el reino y su responsabilidad y lealtad estaba con el reino de Mystacor.

\- “_Veré qué puedo hacer, pero Castaspella, te advierto que nada bueno puede salir de esto…” _advirtió el mago observando con semblante serio la máscara sobre la mesa.


	68. Ultima Oportunidad

Al salir del despacho del mago, Adora se sentía… desconectada, todo lo que les habían explicado era muy confuso, en especial porque ella no entendía mucho de magia, más allá de su experiencia desde que encontró la espada, y de todos modos, estos no eran momentos para tratar de descifrarlo, estaba muy cansada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Pero algo que sí pudo comprender, era que siempre había estado muy confundida en cuanto a lo que creyó de Catra. Ella creía que la felina siempre se había resistido a ser manipulada por Shadow Weaver, pero era todo lo contrario, según lo que habían dicho, la bruja la había manipulado toda su vida, la maldita bruja siempre las había manipulado a ambas después de todo.

Solo que Adora había logrado escapar.

“_Pero Catra no quiso irse” _se dijo, “_Ella acepto voluntariamente unirse a Shadow Weaver, ella decidió matar a todas esas personas y hacer todo el daño que hizo”. _Se replanteo si Catra no era tonta después de todo, solo un verdadero idiota aceptaría voluntariamente hacer todas esas cosas.

A Adora también la habían manipulado toda su vida, también la habían privado de su poder y origen, pero ella había salido de eso, sin saber que la manipulaban, ¿Cómo era posible que Catra decidiera quedarse y siendo consciente de que era manipulada?

Pero, por mucho que se aferraba a creer en eso, solo porque era más fácil, sabía que no era así. Era consciente que Shadow Weaver las había tratado muy distinto, Catra siempre se llevaba la peor parte de todo y aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía buscárselo, eso no justificaba lo que debió haber sufrido, que por la forma en la Aron lo había expresado, parecía realmente horrible.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios, como siempre que se trataba de la felina. No podía negar que Catra era el enemigo, ella había decidido serlo, pero, por otra parte, sabía que también era una víctima, tal vez la mayor víctima de Shadow Weaver.

“_Y pensar que siempre creí que la protegía” _pensó tristemente, parecía ser que nunca la había protegido de nada, al final ninguna cuidó de la otra.

Y ahora la había entregado.

Sabía que Catra se había buscado estar donde estaba, pero lo cierto es que Adora no estaba preparada para afrontar su muerte, no importaba lo que haya hecho, Catra era parte de ella, y la posibilidad, ahora tan real, de perder definitivamente esa parte, dolía, dolía mucho.

Aunque al día siguiente el Gremio decidiría qué hacer con Catra, ella ya se sentía culpable de su muerte.

“_Cálmate Adora, nada es definitivo todavía, solo te estas sugestionando” _se dijo, intentando en vano calmarse.

Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, imágenes de la posible ejecución invadieron su mente, espada, ahorcamiento, electrocución, degollamiento, tal vez los magos lo harían con magia, se imaginó múltiples hechizos atravesando y matando a Catra, en sus dos formas.

Adora no sabía cómo ejecutaban a las personas en Etheria, sabía que la sentencia de muerte existía, pero no había escuchado de ningún caso, mucho menos de cómo ejecutaban la sentencia. En la Horda era simple, se desterraba a los condenados a Isla Bestia, y en casos especiales se los mataba de un disparo.

Por otro lado, tal vez no la matarían, tal vez la interrogarían, descubrirían como hacerla volver a su forma medio-huma, y la forzarían a hablar, tal vez le aplicarían un hechizo de la verdad, y la obligarían a confesar en la corte cada uno de sus crímenes, y debería pagar por cada uno de ellos.

¿Cómo se pagaba por un asesinato? ¿Cómo se pagaba por muchos asesinatos?

Todas las emociones de Adora estaban desorbitadas, al punto que no podía sentir nada en concreto, tal vez solo se sentía mal, muy mal. Todo lo que había creído hasta ahora sobre su ex amiga, parecía estar mal, no solo no sabía quién era ahora, nunca lo había sabido en absoluto, todo lo que siempre había conocido de ella, era la parte que Shadow Weaver le había permitido ser “¿_Qué había dicho Aron? ¿Qué la había forzado a ser alguien incompleto?” _recordó Adora, no entendía qué significaba eso, ¿Cómo si solo fuera una parte o una sombra de quien debía ser?

¿Cómo se podía vivir así? Vivir toda una vida así…

De repente, no podía regresar a esa habitación, no podía ver a esa gravemente herida e inconsciente Catra, y ella la había dejado en esas condiciones. Tal vez ni siquiera la despertarían antes de matarla, y ya nunca tendía la posibilidad de ser una persona completa y lo que era peor, Adora nunca más podría ver esos ojos, uno turquesa-celeste y otro amarillo o dorado según la iluminación, tal vez, ese día los había visto por última vez, y ni siquiera les había prestado mayor atención.

No podía ir allí y verla, entregada a su suerte.

\- “_Chicos, no podemos dejar que sentencien a Catra… Ella es una princesa, la necesitamos, devolver el balance a Etheria es lo más importante” _dijo, sus palabras tan rígidas como su cuerpo. No estaba segura de si realmente era por eso que lo decía, pero ahora tampoco le importaba, tenían que encontrar la forma de detener al mismo Gremio.

\- “_No puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienes razón. Ahora mismo enviare una carta a mi mamá, con la posibilidad de que sea una princesa, ella puede exigir al Gremio que no tome medidas contra Catra, ya que le corresponde ser juzgada en Bright Moon por la Reina y el resto de las Princesas, y todos los reinos que tengan cargos contra ella…” _dijo Glimmer, aunque de a poco fue perdiendo la confianza en sus palabras – “_De acurdo, no suena mucho mejor, pero al menos eso le comprará algo de tiempo y al menos en Bright Moon será tratada mejor”_

Glimmer no podía creer que estaba haciendo algo por ayudar a Catra, unas horas atrás, ella misma habría exigido que la condenen ese mismo día, pero con lo que había escuchado no podía evitar sentir un mínimo de empatía por ella. Además, por mucho que se niegue a aceptarlo, Catra parecía ser una princesa y Adora tenía razón, salvar Etheria era más importante que la venganza de los magos.

No lo estaba haciendo por Catra, lo estaba haciendo por la Alianza y por el bien de Etheria

\- “_Realmente estaríamos haciendo lo correcto ¿no? _preguntó Adora aun un poco dudosa. Sabía que la necesitaban y que no soportaría perderla definitivamente, pero Catra había tomado muchos pueblos y ciudades en nombre de la Horda, mucha gente había muerto en esas batallas, ella se había asociado con Shadow Weaver, ella había matado a esas personas con sus propias manos, ella casi había destruido a Etheria y podría volver a intentarlo.

Adora ya le había dado muchas oportunidades, y siempre era lo mismo, Catra solo lograba empeorar más las cosas. Pero eso podría ser por lo que Shadow Weaver le había hecho, no podía solo abandonarla a su suerte después de todo lo que había descubierto. Ahora que entendía un poco mejor por lo que debió pasar, tal vez podría ayudarla, darle la oportunidad de ser la persona que nunca pudo ser.

Aunque no se confiaría con ella, le daría una última oportunidad, una oportunidad de elegir cambiar para bien, para su propio bien, pero si el daño ya era demasiado profundo como para poder arreglarse…

Tal vez el mundo estaría mejor si ella no estaba, no su mundo, pero sí el resto del mundo.

\- “_Esperemos que así sea…” _dijo Bow, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Adora, poniendo una mano en su hombro – “_además, es lo correcto, porque los magos de Mystacor rompieron las reglas de Bright Moon, y si mañana la juzgan, también estarán rompiendo las reglas y privando a los otros reinos de su justicia”. _

Adora no respondió, esa no era una charla que quería tener en estos momentos, si iba a permitirle una última oportunidad a Catra, lo tendría tan difícil en Bright Moon como en Mystacor, solo que al menos el ambiente en Bright Moon era mucho más agradable.

Todos continuaron caminando en silencio a través del sombrío pasillo. Estaban tan acostumbrados a las suaves formas de Bright Moon, que no habían tenido en cuenta que cada reino tenía su propia forma de actuar. Mystacor era un reino alegre y pacífico, pero al parecer eran sumamente severos y rígidos para mantener esa paz y tranquilidad.

No era de extrañar, habían mantenido su reino oculto detrás de un hechizo de invisibilidad durante años, y no eran muchas las personas fuera de Mystacor que conocían los puntos de acceso al reino. Adora recordó la reacción exagerada de todos cuando ella rompió, sin querer, algunos cristales del Salón Ceremonial. Definitivamente estaban muy asustados de quedar expuestos y estaban sobre reaccionando ante cualquier peligro.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la habitación donde habían dejado a Catra, se toparon con un apresurado guardia que también parecía dirigirse allí. En cuanto el guardia los vio se detuvo abruptamente.

\- “_Buenas noches, no pueden estar aquí” _dijo el joven guardia de forma firme, aunque había una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

\- “_Somos de la Alianza y estamos yendo a vigilar a la prisionera” _respondió Adora saliendo de sus pensamientos, era imposible que el guardia los esté confundiendo con civiles normales.

Algo no estaba bien.

\- “_¿Les molestaría probarlo?” _respondió el guardia de forma seca luego de pensarlo un momento.

\- “_¿Qué?” _pregunto Glimmer indignada, absolutamente todos en Mystacor sabían quién era ella, podrían no reconocer a Adora o incluso a Bow, pero no a ella – “_Soy la Princesa Glimmer de Bright Moon, y lo sabes ¿Qué está ocurriendo?”_

_\- “Déjanos pasar” _exigió Bow dando un paso al frente, viendo que el guardia tomaba una postura defensiva.

\- “_Ya se los dije, no pueden estar aquí, las ordenes son que nadie puede acercarse, por favor retírense” _dijo el guardia, pese a sus palabras, no había nada amable en su tono ni postura.

\- _¿Qué es…” _comenzó a preguntar Adora, pero se detuvo cuando un mal presentimiento la invadió – “_Catra…” _dijo casi en un suspiro, la incredulidad inundando su rostro al comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Antes de que alguien pueda intentar decir o hacer algo más, Glimmer se apresuró a agarrar a sus dos amigos y se teletransportaron.

En un instante se materializaron en la habitación, solo para encontrar a varios guardias allí.

Por un momento todos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- “_¡Solo hazlo idiota!” _grito uno con una cuerda en sus manos. Y Adora pudo ver a otro guardia junto a él, con su espada ya desenvainada, dirigir una estocada directo al pecho de una todavía inconsciente Catra.

De inmediato Adora comenzó a correr hacia el guardia, pero no estaba cerca y una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando comprendió que no lograría llegar a tiempo, todo lo que podía hacer era observar como la punta de la hoja avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el corazón de su amiga.

En un instante, Glimmer se materializo junto al guardia y logró patear el arma antes de que alcance a su objetivo, e igualmente pateo al guardia, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos antes de caer.

Y con eso, se inició la pelea.

Usando un muy ensayado movimiento de combate, Adora envió volando a un guardia que la atacó, este golpeo la puerta abriéndola con el impacto y Adora confrontó al siguiente. Glimmer pateó a otros dos guardias que fueron sobre ella, mientras Bow atrapo a otros tantos usando sus flechas con trampa de red.

Notando la conmoción que estaba ocurriendo adentro, algunos guardias que estaban haciendo guardia afuera, entraron en la habitación. Y Adora, viendo que la situación comenzaba a salirse de control, tomo su espada y se transformó en She-ra.

Enviando una fuerte onda de choque, devolvió afuera a los guardias que comenzaban a entrar y se apresuró a arrojar también a los guardias de la habitación, derribados o no.

En cuanto saco al último, Glimmer apareció junto a la puerta y la cerró de golpe, mientras Bow arrastraba un mueble para bloquear la entrada. Adora, aprovechando la fuerza de She-ra apiló algunos muebles más antes de deshacer su transformación.

En cuanto se sintieron seguros, los tres intercambiaron incrédulas miradas.

\- “_¡Maldición! ¿Qué acabamos de hacer?” _gritó Glimmer, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- “_Nosotros… huh ¿acabamos de enfrentarnos a oficiales de Mystacor?” _dijo Adora, su expresión indicaba que tampoco creía lo que acababa de pasar.

\- “_¡NOO… NO PUEDE SER! ¡Ahora somos los chicos malos!” _exclamó Bow mientras se dejaba caer dramáticamente de rodillas.

\- “_Pero… Pero ellos no debieron estar aquí en primer lugar, además ellos nos atacaron primero… nosotros… nosotros solo nos defendimos” _dijo Glimmer, ya comenzando a ensayar su excusa para tal acción.

\- “_Ellos iban a matar a Catra…” _agregó Adora, todavía sin creer lo que había visto – “_si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… ellos… ella…” _intentó articular viendo a Catra y caminando hacia ella, como intentando comprobar que de verdad estaba viva.

Catra seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que la habían dejado, respiraba pesada, pero constantemente. Las vendas que le habían puesto, perfectamente acomodadas, parecía ser que habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que le hagan nada.

Adora suspiro aliviada, la habían salvado por un pelo, si solo se retrasaban unos minutos, en estos momentos podría haber estado contemplando solo un cadáver en vez de esa herida, pero todavía viva, versión de su antigua amiga.

Fuertes golpes comenzaron a sonar desde la puerta, parecía ser que los guardias no se detendrían hasta terminar lo que habían comenzado.

\- “_¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!” _pregunto alarmada Glimmer – “_se supone que ellos deberían ser quienes nos mantienen seguros, no quienes nos ataquen” _dijo, explicando lo obvio.

\- “_¡Tenemos que irnos!” _dijo Adora en un tono firme. – “_No sabemos por qué los guardias querían matarla antes de la decisión del Gremio, podrían estar actuando por si mismos o podrían…” _no quiso terminar de decirlo.

\- “_O podrían estar actuando por órdenes superiores…” _terminó Bow.

En la condición de Catra, podrían haber dicho que murió por sus heridas, de esa forma se evitaban todo el circo burocrático que regía Mystacor, y de paso se quitaban el problema de encima, de una vez por todas.

No era de extrañar que los guardias decidieran hacer justicia por mano propia, no habían demostrado ningún tipo de discreción al expresar el odio que le tenían, y no era para menos, Catra los había hecho quedar como incompetentes en su tarea, y había matado a varios miembros de su gente, sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero también podrían estar actuando por órdenes de altos mandos de Mystacor, Castaspella había sido muy clara en expresar el miedo y enojo de los magos por su participación en el secuestro de miembros del Gremio de Hechiceros. Ninguno podía decidir acabar con ella sin el consenso de todos, por lo que hacer parecer su muerte como “natural” habría sido un modo sencillo de solucionar el problema.

Podía ser un complot por parte de los magos o los guardias, o ambos, y ninguna de las opciones era mejor que otra.

Tenían que salir de allí.


	69. El Escape

Por supuesto, salir de allí implicaba el pequeño problema de mover al inmenso animal inconsciente en el suelo, Adora sabía que como She-ra podía levantarla y sacarla, pero no podría hacer eso y además abrirse camino entre los guardias. Además, si lograban salir de la Academia ¿qué harían? tenían un largo camino que recorrer hasta salir del reino y luego ¿Qué?

_“Si tan solo pudiera moverse por sí misma, eso sería de mucha ayuda, con que al menos pueda caminar sería suficiente para mejorar enormemente nuestras posibilidades_” pensó Adora observando a la felina.

Durante su pelea de ese día, Adora había visto que era increíblemente resistente, y no parecía que sintiera dolor, además, la única explicación para que no haya muerto con esas heridas y sin recibir atención médica, era que se esté curando mágicamente, no había otra explicación, y que sus vendas estén prácticamente limpias solo lo afirmaba.

Claro que el principal problema de despertarla, era que decida continuar con su ataque.

Adora recordó que, cuando la vio en el palacio de Las Animas, Catra no había intentado atacarla, de hecho, no había hecho nada agresivo, tal vez solo fue porque Rem había estado presente, pero tenían que intentarlo, ella intentaría actuar tal como lo había hecho la princesa, tranquila, y le hablaría como a cualquier persona, intentaría explicarle el peligro en el que estaba si se quedaba allí y a lo mejor decida colaborar con ellos para escapar y dejar el pequeño asunto de matarla para después.

Claro que eso solo funcionaria si es que, en esa forma, era capaz de comprender sus palabras y de pensar como una persona, y Catra no se había esmerado en demostrar ninguna de las dos cosas ese día.

Tomando un profundo suspiro, Adora se agachó junto a ella, apoyó una mano en su hombro y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo caliente que estaba, aun sobre el pelaje “_¿Tendrá fiebre?”_ se preguntó, cuando trataron sus heridas, no había estado tan caliente, pero tampoco era de sorprender dada su condición.

Nada pasó.

\- “_Oye Catra, despierta” _dijo mientras la sacudía cada vez más fuerte.

Al principio, parecía que nada pasaba, pero de a poco notó que Catra comenzaba a removerse, y luego comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo.

\- “_Vamos… despierta” _repitió, esta vez dando suaves palmaditas con el dorso de la mano en su mejilla.

Y vio sus ojos abrirse, sus pupilas redondeadas se contrajeron al instante, volviendo a ser esas finas franjas verticales, y de inmediato cruzo su mirada con la de Adora.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia, preparándose para lo peor. Solo que nada ocurrió, solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, tal como lo había hecho en el palacio de Rem, y vio moverse un poco sus bigotes mientras movía su nariz como olfateando el aire.

Adora no pudo evitar observarla sorprendida, tan sorprendida como las veces que había cruzado su mirada, era tan, tan como Catra, y al mismo tiempo se veía tan distinta. Era una sensación extraña, porque sabía que era Catra, pero había algo que le impedía a Adora reconocerla así.

Catra parpadeo pesadamente un par de veces y finalmente dejo sus ojos entrecerrados, Adora espero que haga algo más, pero de nuevo no hizo nada.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó.

Nada.

\- “_Maldición Catra, no te desmayes ahora” _dijo Adora frustrada, haciendo sonar repetidamente sus dedos junto a la oreja, esperando que la sacuda por la molestia, pero no hubo tal reacción.

Tal parece que Catra no colaboraría en su propio escape.

\- “_Adora, no es que dude de lo que sea que quieras hacer…. Pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo” _dijo Glimmer en un tono urgente viendo como retumbaba la pila de muebles por los golpes.

\- “_Lo se Glimmer, solo… llamaré a Swift Wind” _contestó la rubia, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, como siempre, no tenían un plan y tendrían que improvisar.

\- “_Hum, no es que dude de la fuerza de Swift Wind, pero… él apenas y pudo cargar a Catra caminando para traerla hasta aquí… No veo como pueda sacarla volando y mucho menos con nosotros…” _comentó Bow preocupado.

Adora suspiro, estos no eran momentos para perder la calma.

Pero algo que había dicho Bow llamó su atención, no era necesario que todos escapen, la única que estaba en peligro era Catra. Sí, ellos estarían en problemas por pelear contra los guardias, pero no estaban en ningún peligro real. Se preguntó qué tan posible seria que Swift Wind escape solo con Catra, pero no parecía una buena idea.

No había forma en que el unicornio pueda volar cargándola, tendrían que ir por tierra, lo que les tomaría más tiempo, Adora y sus amigos podrían retener a los guardias para que no los atrapen, pero dejar a Swifti solo con Catra era demasiado peligroso, si ella llegaba a despertar sobre él y lo atacaba, sería su fin.

No perdió más tiempo considerando esa opción. Tendrían que tratar con algo más.

Parecía ser que tendría que cargarla ella misma y dejar los guardias a sus amigos. No dudaba de sus capacidades para enfrentarlos, pero no sabía cuántos guardias estaban implicados y tenían mucho camino para recorrer.

Adora se incorporó mordiéndose el labio, estaban muy atrapados, pero tendrían que intentarlo y esperar lo mejor.

\- “_Adora ¿Todavía tienes la máscara?” _preguntó Glimmer acercándose a ella – “_Aron dijo que Shadow Weaver la modificó para que bloquee su poder y tu dijiste que se la quitó antes de transformarse… entonces… tal vez, si se la pones…” _dejó la frase a medias, parecía lógico que funcione, aunque también estaba la posibilidad que no funcione así.

Adora le dedico una mirada sorprendida, nuevamente se había olvidado por completo de la máscara, pero Glimmer tenía razón, tal vez así podrían devolver a Catra a su versión pequeña y eso lo cambiaria todo.

Solo que también había un pequeño problema.

\- “_La dejé en el despacho del Maestro Aron” _respondió la rubia cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. Parece que nada les estaba saliendo bien ese día.

\- “_Glimmer ¿puedes teletransportarte y traerla?” _preguntó Bow mientras buscaba que más podía agregar a la pila de cosas que mantenían a los guardias afuera.

\- “_¡Por supuesto!”_ respondió confiadamente Glimmer mientras desaparecía.

Un instante después, reapareció en el despacho del viejo maestro.

Glimmer esperaba encontrar la habitación vacía y a oscuras, suponiendo que una persona de su edad, se habría retirado a dormir luego de la charla.

No esperaba encontrar al mago con una gran pila de libros sobre su escritorio mientras garabateaba cosas en un tablero.

Ambos cruzaron sorprendidas miradas y Glimmer se preparó para lo peor.

\- “_Lo usual es golpear la puerta y esperar a ser invitada a entrar” _comentó el mago levantando una ceja.

\- “_¡No hay tiempo Maestro!” _exclamó Glimmer en tono urgente – “_¡Entrégueme la máscara! y no trate de esconderla, la encontrare de un modo u otro” _agregó en tono amenazante.

Al mago solo le divirtió su intento de intimidación.

\- “_O podrías comentarme qué está ocurriendo y yo podría entregártela directamente” _comentó él, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño.

Por supuesto que a Glimmer le molestó el tono del viejo, pero lo cierto era que tampoco tenía tiempo para tratar de obtenerla a la fuerza y el maestro no les había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de él.

Glimmer suspiro y trato de relajarse un poco para hablar coherentemente – “_Los guardias están tratando de matar a Catra y Bow y Adora están tratando de retenerlos y ella es muy grande para moverla y la haremos pequeña de nuevo y nos la llevaremos y ¡no puede hacer nada para evitarlo!” _dijo la princesa, esperando haber sido clara.

La mirada que le dedico el mago le indicó que no lo había conseguido.

\- “_A ver niña, vamos por partes… ¿Dices que los guardias están tratando de matar a la chica Magicat?” _preguntó el anciano, claramente no comprendiendo la urgencia de la situación.

\- “_Si. Y necesitamos la máscara para que vuelva a ser esa estúpida gata callejera y…” _el mago la interrumpió con un gesto para que deje de hablar de más.

\- “_Ho Dios…” _respondió pensativamente – “_¿Puedes llevarme a donde esta ella?” _finalmente preguntó.

\- “_Si, pero necesito la máscara…” _respondió Glimmer mientras el mago se acercaba a ella.

\- “_Tengo el talismán conmigo, si de verdad van a intentar lo que dices, les podría ser de utilidad tener a alguien con… más experiencia” _dijo, dudando como decir la última parte, para evitar que pareciera que se refería a que eran un montón de niños jugando con fuerzas que no comprendían en lo más mínimo.

Glimmer no se dio el tiempo de dudarlo y los teletransportó a ambos.

En cuanto reaparecieron en la habitación, vieron a Adora ya convertida en She-ra junto a Bow esforzándose por retener la pila de muebles en su lugar. Parecía ser que lo guardias habían traído algo para derribar la puerta y lo que la estuviera reteniendo.

El mago les dedico una mirada muy molesta y comenzó a dibujar un círculo mágico en el aire, e inmediatamente se detuvieron los golpes.

\- “_Solo cree una barrera mágica sobre la puerta. Ellos no nos molestaran por el momento” _dijo anticipándose a lo que le preguntarían los sorprendidos jóvenes, mientras, se volteó para observar a Catra.

Él solo la había visto un momento, cuando She-ra la cargaba a la habitación, por lo que no había podido verla bien, ahora que la tenía en frente, no podía creer lo que veía. Aron, en sus épocas de Maestro, había conocido a varios Magicats, cuando estos venían a reunirse con los magos de Mystacor, pero jamás los había visto en su forma animal.

\- “_Ho, es… es magnífica” _dijo acercándose a Catra como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- “_Humm… la máscara ¿recuerda?” _dijo Glimmer siguiéndolo, como para recordarle por qué estaba aquí. Además, ella no habría elegido esa palabra para describirla, para ella las palabras horrorosa o monstruosa se ajustaban más.

\- “_Maestro tenemos que transformarla para sacarla de aquí” _dijo Bow mientras se acercaba con She-ra.

El mago les dedico una preocupada mirada antes de sacar la máscara – “_Puede ser que no sea tan sencillo como creen chicos…” _respondió.

\- “_Pero yo vi que solo se la quitó antes de transformarse, también debería simplemente funcionar a la inversa ¿no?” _preguntó Adora todavía trasformada en la legendaria guerrera.

\- “_No creo que nada de lo que Light Spinner le haya hecho a esta chica sea simple” _respondió el mago en un tono sombrío mientras volvía la vista a felina – “_En teoría podría funcionar, los talismanes funcionan de diferentes maneras y no tuve el tiempo de averiguar cómo lo hace este. Puede que reaccione en cuanto se lo ponga o puede que necesite ser activado primero”_

_\- “Pero tenemos que intentarlo, tenemos que sacarla de…” _comenzó a decir She-ra, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando de sus planes de fuga a un mago.

\- “_Descuida, no me opondré a que se la lleven, francamente, creo que en estos momentos cualquier lugar es mejor para ella que Mystacor” _dijo Aron en un tono cansado mientras se acercaba a Catra con la máscara en sus manos.

\- “_Espere Maestro” _se apuró She-ra para ponerse a su lado – “_Creo que es mejor si lo hago yo, puede que así como esta, no parezca que fuera a hacer nada, pero créame, ella es muy peligrosa e impredecible”_

\- “_Entiendo…” _respondió Aron entregando la máscara.

Con un suspiro para darse valor, comenzó a acercar la máscara tentativamente al rostro de Catra, no estaba segura de sí importaba cómo se la ponía, la cabeza parecía demasiado grande para ponérsela como siempre la usaba. Así que, suavemente la colocó en la base de su hocico, el único lugar donde parecía encajar.

No ocurrió nada.

“_Por supuesto que no, nunca nada es fácil con Catra” _pensó Adora, comenzando a frustrarse.

\- “_Huh ¿es así como suele usarla?” _preguntó el viejo maestro arqueando las cejas.

Adora gruño molesta, no necesitaba que le hablen con sarcasmo justo ahora. Esta vez, intentó colocarla como la usaba, sobre su frente, y la presiono para que se mantenga enganchada con los pelos de su melena.

Repentinamente, el frio metal del que estaba hecha la máscara, se calentó y Adora se alejó sorprendida.

Catra comenzó a removerse y quejarse cada vez más fuerte y al igual que durante esa tarde, sintió energía emanar de ella y comenzó a brillar tenuemente.

Y tan rápido como esa vez, cambio de forma.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la escena, sus rostros reflejaban su absoluta sorpresa, donde antes había habido un gran y ensangrentado animal felino, ahora estaba la esbelta figura de la clásica Catra, igualmente ensangrentada, pero pareciéndose totalmente a ella.

\- “_Por todos los dioses, realmente cambió de forma” _dijo el mago maravillado – “_¡Ella realmente es Magicat!” _exclamó observándola atentamente, habían pasados años desde que había visto a uno, pero era inconfundiblemente una de ellos.

\- “_Ella… Ella… ¿Esta desnuda?” _preguntó horrorizada Glimmer, y Bow cubrió inmediatamente sus ojos avergonzado.

Catra se quejó y comenzó a moverse, tosió un poco y trato de incorporarse intentando comprender qué pasaba, pero en cuanto forzó sus músculos a levantarla, un profundo dolor la atravesó, y se dejó caer nuevamente, ni siquiera pudo entender qué era lo que le dolía tanto, parecía ser simplemente todo.

\- “_Espera Catra, no te muevas” _Adora deshizo su transformación y se apresuró a acercarse a ella, tratando de ayudarla, ahora que la veía en su forma normal, fue realmente consiente de la gravedad de sus heridas, que parecían estar volviendo a sangrar todas a la vez.

\- “_Déjame…” _dijo Aron poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia para que se mueva y comenzó a dibujar un circulo sobre Catra – “_No soy experto en magia curativa, pero esto detendrá el sangrado” _dijo antes de activar el conjuro.

Catra primero sintió como una especie de cosquilleo en el cuerpo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando su hombro comenzó a arder, sumándose a la orquesta de dolor de su cuerpo.

Adora vio sorprendida el sello en la espalda de Catra comenzar a brillar, en un color morado, y esta inmediatamente comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras el olor a pelo quemado inundo el aire.

Notando esto, Aron inmediatamente detuvo el hechizo – “_¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento… Eso no… Maldita seas Light Spinner” _dijo con odio.

\- “_¡Catra!” _Adora no presto atención a las palabras del maestro ni a las de nadie más, todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era Catra. Lentamente y con tanto cuidado como pudo, comenzó a voltearla y la acerco hacia sí, sosteniéndola con sus brazos.

\- “_Catra ¿me escuchas?”_

Por mucho que esforzaba, Catra no lograba comprender qué estaba pasando, o qué le estaba pasando, todo lo que entendía era dolor, y aunque tenía la sensación de le hablaban, no podía escuchar nada por encima del zumbido en sus oídos. Luchó por enfocar su visión, pero no parecía lograr que el mundo deje de girar, finalmente solo logro enfocar unos preocupados ojos azules y ya no importo el resto.

Adora quería decir algo más, pero, aunque tuviera algo que decir, las palabras no habrían servido de todos modos. Solo podía ver a Catra jadeando entre quejidos mientras parpadeaba como intentando enfocar su visión, hasta que se quedó viéndola, una profunda expresión de dolor en su rostro. Movió sus labios como si tratara de decir algo, pero finalmente se relajó de golpe, cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

\- “_¿Adora?” _preguntó suavemente Bow – “_Tenemos que irnos…” _le recordó a su amiga, que parecía en trance observando preocupada a la felina en sus brazos.

\- “_Ustedes entenderán que no puedo hacer nada en contra de los guardias de Mystacor, pero puedo distraerlos, eso les dará algo de tiempo para escapar” _dijo Aron mientas se dirigía a la pared junto a la puerta. – “_Intenten que reciba atención medica común, no mágica, y cuidado a donde la lleven, si es la Capitán hordiana que encabezó el ataque a Bright Moon, no les será fácil conseguir aliados…” _mientras decía eso, hizo señas a los jóvenes para que muevan la pila de cosas sobre la puerta.

Bow y Glimmer se apresuraron a mover los muebles apilados, lo suficiente como para tener espacio para pasar, mientras Adora se levantó cargando a Catra.

\- “_¿Por qué nos ayudas? _le preguntó Adora al hechicero.

El viejo mago lo pensó un momento antes de responder – “_Mystacor no siempre fue como es ahora, antes era un reino mucho más compasivo y abierto, pero la guerra lo cambio todo, los magos que ahora rigen el Gremio están asustados y creen que permanecer ocultos es la mejor forma de estar seguros, y eso los lleva a actuar mal, justo como ahora. Aunque esta chica haya hecho cosas malas, no merece ser tratada como la están tratando” _dijo en un tono apenado, antes de centrar su atención en Catra – “_Además, siempre eh tenido admiración y aprecio por los Magicat, y aunque ya sean pocos los que los recuerdan, yo no los olvidaré, y ayudar a salvar a la última de ellos, es una pequeña forma de retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.” _

Adora no estaba segura de entender a que se refería el mago, pero de todos modos estaba sinceramente agradecida por la ayuda.

\- “_A mi señal” _dijo el mago volviendo su atención al trabajo, mientras dibujaba un hechizo en la pared.

Los tres se prepararon para salir.

“_No hay forma de derribar la barrera mágica” _finalmente admitió uno de los guardias, todos los avances que habían conseguido en abrir esa puerta, se detuvieron abruptamente en cuanto la barrera apareció y sin magia, no había forma de romperla.

\- “_¡Eres un idiota!” _el guardia al mando se descargó contra el que se había encontrado a los chicos en el pasillo – “_¿Cómo es que no pudiste retenerlos ahí? Podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa, contarles un chiste o una historia, inventar que alguien los estaba buscando en la entrada, incluso decirles que recién habían limpiado el piso y que tenían que esperar a que se seque ¡Solo necesitábamos unos pocos malditos minutos!”_

_\- “Yo… yo lo siento… no sabía que se teletransportarían…” _se excusó el apenado guardia bajando la vista.

\- “_¡Por supuesto que no lo sabias, ninguno de ustedes parece saber nada útil!” _les gritó enojado. Habían estado tan cerca, solo tenían que ahorcar al inconsciente animal y todo habría terminado, en solo algunos días podrían haber tenido un espectacular trofeo en honor a los caídos en manos de esa bestia. Pero los miembros de la Alianza aparecieron y los sacaron en un instante. Y Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo por las buenas, habían sido descubiertos desobedeciendo las órdenes del Gremio, y habían atacado a los aliados de la Rebelión, siendo invitados en Mystacor, estaban totalmente jodidos.

Pero al menos llevarían a cabo su venganza, cueste lo que cueste, y sus hombres no habrían muerto en vano. Esa criatura pagaría, pagaría por sus muertes y por haber deshonrado a la Guardia de Mystacor.

A esas alturas, era el retiro más honroso que podía esperarse.

Mientras evaluaba otra forma de poder entrar, la pared junto a la puerta estalló y de entre el humo y los escombros, vio salir a la Legendaria Guerrera She-ra, cargando a la enorme bestia en sus brazos y correr por el pasillo, seguida por la princesa de Bright Moon y el muchacho.

\- “_¡Tras ellos!” _gritó indicando a todos que los persigan – “_Recuerden, solo importa matar a esa cosa, intenten no dañar a los jóvenes” _agregó mientras comenzaba a correr junto a los demás.

\- “_¡AHORA!” _dijo Aron unos momentos después de activar el sello y romper la barrera de la puerta.

Los tres salieron corriendo esperando enfrentarse a los guardias, solo para encontrar que no había ninguno.

\- “_¿Qué…? _comenzó a preguntar Bow, pero fue interrumpido.

\- “_¡No pierdan en tiempo! ¡La ilusión que les mostré a los guardas no será eterna, en cualquier momento regresaran!” _les indicó Aron mientras él también comenzaba a retirarse – “_Que tengan buena suerte chicos” _les deseó mientras se iba apresuradamente hacia su despacho.

\- “_¿Ahora a dónde vamos?” _preguntó Glimmer mientras corría tras Adora.

\- “_Le dije a Swift Wind que vaya al jardín de abajo, ya debe estar ahí esperando nuestra señal” _respondió la rubia corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin sacudir demasiado a Catra inconsciente en sus brazos.

Tal como esperaba, el unicornio los estaba esperando mientras se paseaba entre los frondosos arbustos floreados.

\- “_¡Hey chicos! Parece que ustedes nunca dejan de divertirse” _los saludó en cuanto los vio llegar corriendo desesperadamente.

\- “_No hay tiempo para bromas Swifti. ¡Nos vamos!” _dijo Adora mientras luchaba por subir al corcel sin soltar a Catra. Swift Wind la ayudó con su ala y agachándose un poco.

Glimmer y Bow también se apresuraron a subir.

\- “_¿Ahora a dónde amigos?” _preguntó el unicornio mientras se levantaba en vuelo y veía aparecer a los sorprendidos guardias de Mystacor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, con trofeo el guardia se refería a la cabeza de Catra expuesta en los cuarteles, tipo trofeo de caza


	70. Solo Malas Opciones

\- “_Lo siento equipo, esto es lo más lejos que puedo llegar” _dijo Swift Wind algo apenado por no poder llevarlos más lejos, luego de aterrizar en un camino en medio del bosque.

\- “_No te preocupes Swifti lo hiciste increíble, además éramos demasiados encima de ti, aún eres el mejor corcel que una She-ra podría tener” _le dedicó Adora sinceramente, acariciando su hocico tiernamente.

\- “_Entonces, ¿qué haremos a partir de acá?” _preguntó pensativamente Glimmer.

\- “_Hmm… Podríamos seguir a pie el resto del camino” _analizó Bow por un momento –_ “desde donde estamos nos tomará un par de horas llegar a Bright Moon. Aunque atravesar el bosque en la oscuridad seguramente nos retrasaría un poco”._

Al escapar de Mystacor, la opción más lógica y segura era dirigirse directamente a Bright Moon, pero aterrizar en medio del bosque durante la noche complicaba un poco las cosas.

\- “_Podríamos continuar mañana con la luz del día, vi un poblado abandonado cerca de aquí mientras estábamos en el aire” _propuso Glimmer, señalando en dirección al nombrado poblado.

Adora, que había estado escuchando las propuestas e intentando pensar objetivamente respondió algo preocupada _– “No creo que sea bueno para Catra recorrer tanto camino, estuvo quejándose todo el viaje y sus vendajes están totalmente manchados de sangre”_

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a la felina que había sido depositada en el suelo del bosque. Tal como dijo Adora, Catra no se veía nada bien, el blanco de los vendajes se veía reducido a manchones allí donde la sangre no los había manchado aún y respiraba ruidosamente entre jadeos.

\- “_Bueno, que mal por ella” _respondió sarcásticamente Glimmer, cruzándose de brazos con expresión claramente molesta – “_Ya hicimos demasiado en sacarla de Mystacor, tal vez debimos dejar que los guardias la mataran. ¿Se dan una idea del problema en el que estamos por habernos enfrentado a los guardias? Y ni hablar de haber raptado a un prisionero de Mystacor” _dijo, cada vez más exaltada al caer en cuenta de lo que significaba – “_¡Dios! Estoy segura de que mi mamá me regañará una semana entera por comprometer las relaciones diplomáticas con Mystacor”_

\- “_Lo sé, lo sé. No salió de la mejor manera, pero ¿no resultan siempre así nuestros planes?” _dijo Adora con una risa tímida. Ante la mirada de sus amigos, finalmente suspiró ruidosamente en señal de rendición – “_Miren, amigos, sé que huir con Catra pudo no haber sido la mejor idea, pero todo parece indicar que ella no solo sería la princesa, sino que también la última Magicat y es necesaria para reestablecer el balance de Etheria, seguramente Angella entenderá nuestros motivos para sacarla viva de allí”_

_\- “Bueno, si queremos que se mantenga así deberíamos hacer algo al respecto” _dijo Bow mirando con expresión seria a la chica tendida en el suelo.

\- “_Entonces ¿qué?” _preguntó Glimmer claramente cansada de no llegar a ningún lado. – “_A menos que alguno haya visto un centro médico cerca de aquí, lo más cercano que tenemos es Bright Moon, y no es muy cerca que digamos”_

_\- “Es cierto, pero Adora tiene razón, Catra se ve peor que antes, no creo que pueda resistir un viaje tan largo y en la oscuridad” _respondió Bow luego de analizarlo por un momento. – “_Podríamos adelantarnos e ir a Bright Moon para regresar con un médico y un transporte más adecuado. Sin ofender Swift Wind” _

_\- “Sin ofensas, tampoco quiero tener que llevarla todo el camino” _dijo el unicornio alegre de ya no tenerla encima - “_además ¿ya les comente lo que cuesta quitar las manchas de sangre?_” agregó volteando a observar su lomo manchado.

\- “_Hagamos esto amigos...” _propuso Adora con los ojos cerrados y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada al extremo _– “Iré con Catra y Swift Wind a esperarlos en el pueblo abandonado y ustedes dos vayan a Bright Moon por ayuda y…”_

Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. “¿_Realmente sería una buena idea llevar a Catra, así como estaba, a Bright Moon? Claro, ella tendría atención medica ¿no?” _se preguntó Adora internamente. Luego de haber visto las reacciones en Mystacor ya no estaba tan segura.

Si bien Bright Moon tenía políticas estrictas en cuanto al buen trato hacia los prisioneros, Catra era un caso excepcional por donde se viera. Era una enemiga buscada al nivel del mismo Hordak, ella había secuestrado a Glimmer y a Bow, mientras al mismo tiempo había atacado el Reino de las Nieves, nada menos que violando el sagrado Baile de las Princesas, y había intentado atacar las Salineas. Había encabezado el ataque que casi destruye Bright Moon y la reina Angella casi pierde su eterna vida al tratar de cerrar el portal que ella había abierto, el mismo que estuvo a casi nada de destruir toda Etheria.

Eso sin mencionar que era oficialmente una prisionera fugitiva de Mystacor, y Adora dudaba que la Reina esté dispuesta a comprometer la buena relación con el Gremio solo por la posibilidad de que Catra fuera una princesa, Castaspella había sido muy clara, sería una princesa que se suponía muerta, de un reino que ya no existía.

No por nada Aron había sido claro al remarcar que tengan cuidado a dónde la llevaban.

\- “_¿Qué tal si en lugar de traer ayuda solo traen suministros médicos y medicamentos?” _preguntó Adora algo insegura.

-_ “¡¿QUÉ?!” _preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Swift Wind parecía estar más preocupado en los árboles que en el debate que mantenían sus amigos.

\- “_Adora…” _comenzó Glimmer, pero la rubia la interrumpió levantando la mano.

-_ “Sé cómo suena, pero después de lo que paso en Mystacor…” _se fue apagando sin estar segura de cómo explicar su punto.

\- “_De hecho, tiene sentido”_ concordó Bow para alivio de Adora. –_ “Si esta oficialmente en Bright Moon, la Reina deberá entregarla inmediatamente si el Gremio se lo pide, para mantener las relaciones, y no creo que eso le moleste mucho que digamos…” _

Glimmer estaba por argumentar algo, pero luego de un momento pareció rendirse entendiendo a dónde querían llegar sus amigos – “_Bien, lo intentaremos… Pero no va a funcionar. Quiero decir, ¿Qué diremos? “Hola mamá, venimos a buscar suministros médicos y nos vamos, por favor no hagas preguntas. Por cierto, si recibes noticias de Mystacor nosotros no sabemos nada al respecto” si es que no las recibió ya a estas alturas” _agregó Glimmer sarcásticamente.

El silencio se prolongó un momento en el grupo mientras Bow y Adora captaban el punto de la princesa.

\- “_Estoy seguro que encontraremos una manera de salir, talvez tengamos que inventarnos algo...” _finalmente dijo Bow con semblante preocupado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que mentirle a la misma Reina no era la mejor de las ideas, pero en este punto no tenían más opciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capitulo.  
Dato curioso: este fue el primer capítulo que escribí de esta historia. Cuando me decidí a escribirla y estaba frente a la hoja de Word en blanco, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar (además nunca antes había narrado nada) y esta historia tenía tantas aventuras, personajes y escenarios que di un millón de vueltas y finalmente me decidí por escribir lo que más ganas tenía en ese momento xD
> 
> Así que es probable que a este y un par de capítulos más, les noten la narrativa un poco distinta (tal vez más parecida a los primeros capítulos) y más cortos, intenté no modificarlos mucho por lo que representan para mí, solo les hice unas modificaciones para que se ajusten a los eventos anteriores y al desarrollo de los personajes.
> 
> Cuando los escribí se sentía tan lejano llegar hasta este punto… y ahora, increíblemente ya los estoy publicando.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo :)


	71. Tiempo Fuera

Finalmente, acordaran que se reunirían lo antes posible, luego de tomar suministros y descansar un poco y el Escuadrón de Mejores Amigos se despidió con un abrazo grupal.

Ante la negativa de Swift Wind de cargar a Catra para no manchar más su pelaje, Adora se transformó en She-ra y la cargó cuidadosamente todo el camino.

Tal como había dicho Glimmer el pueblo no estaba a mucha distancia y al llegar, buscaron una casa que estuviera en condiciones suficientes como para brindarles un refugio efectivo para instalarse allí. A medida que recorría las ruinas, Adora no pudo evitar pensar en la vida tranquila que debieron tener los habitantes y como debió ser el ataque de la Horda para destruir así el pueblo.

Como tantas veces antes, se sintió profundamente enojada de haber pertenecido a la Fuerza Hordiana.

La casa escogida parcia tener todo lo necesario para aguantar allí, la puerta estaba rota a la mitad, seguramente por haber abierta a la fuerza. La sala era lo suficientemente grande para que incluso entrara Swift Wind, había una mesa, algunas sillas que parecían estar rotas, algo que pudo describir como un modesto sillón y una chimenea.

Adora no reviso más a fondo.

Recostó a Catra en el sillón observando más detenidamente su condición. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la examinó, las vendas estaban empapadas de sangre y aún respiraba inquietamente, pero respiraba, lo que era una buena señal.

Se preguntó si debería cambiar su vendaje, pero desistió de ello, porque lo que había podido traer de Mystacor no era suficiente para más que un cambio, además estaba exhausta. Los eventos de ese día la habían agotado profundamente, tanto física como emocionalmente, por ese motivo tampoco encendió la chimenea y simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa esperando que la noche pasara sin mayores problemas.

Adora se despertó cuando el sol ya había salido, afortunadamente no hubo problemas durante la noche, pero durmió superficialmente, despertándose de vez en cuando por la incomodidad, el frio y los quejidos de su ex amiga. Al parecer recién cerca del amanecer pudo conciliar un sueño lo bastante profundo.

Luego de estirar sus rígidos músculos por dormir en la tosca mesa y haber temblado un poco durante la noche, salió a buscar agua del pozo junto a la casa para lavarse la cara y finalmente se decidió a prestar atención a Catra y ocuparse de su vendaje.

Estaban tan cubiertos de sangre como la última vez que los había visto, pero no había notado lo desacomodados que estaban “_Claro, cuando cambio de forma ya no se ajustaron a su cuerpo” _pensó. Tal vez no lo notó por la oscuridad o tal vez no les dio importancia con todo el tema del escape, buscar refugio y su extremo cansancio.

Se sintió mal por no ponerle suficiente atención cuando Catra estaba tan malherida, pero esa sensación se vio amortiguada al poder observarla detenidamente con la luz del día.

Ahora que estaban allí, sin peleas de por medio, ni guardias asesinos merodeando, ni ejércitos involucrados, ni amenazas, ni nada.

Solo ellas.

Fue que Adora se dio cuenta que, la última vez que la había visto detenidamente, sin que ninguna se trate de matar y en esta forma al menos, fue en el Sanctum de Hordak, cuando intentó borrar Etheria y a todos con ella, y de una forma extraña, al igual que durante su pelea de ayer, no podía reconocer a quien había sido su amiga, solo podía ver a otra Catra, a esa retorcida versión del portal, consumida por su propia rabia y locura que había intentado culparla por todo lo malo que ocurría o a la despreocupada, y desconectada Catra, que solo jugaba con ella y con la vida de cualquiera a su alcance. 

Con eso en mente se preguntó si realmente no habría sido mejor dejar que los guardias de Mystacor hicieran lo suyo.

Se sacudió esos pensamientos con un suspiro. Ya era tarde para pensar en eso, ya había tomado una decisión, y por mucho que detestara en quien se había convertido Catra, no podía simplemente renunciar a ella, no después de descubrir lo que Shadow Weaver le había hecho. “_La necesitamos por el bien de Etheria” _se dijo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía por sí misma y por Catra, le permitirá esa última oportunidad, y esperaba que ella decida recuperarse, no por el bien de Etheria, ni por el bien de nadie más que ella misma, esperaba que Catra decida rescatarse a sí misma y ser una mejor persona, una persona a la que Adora podría aceptar.

Pero para poder llegar a eso, primero tenía que recuperarse, cosa que no se veía muy prometedora.

Sus heridas eran graves y ahora que estaba en una forma pequeña se veían peor que cuando era más grande.

Los orificios de lanza en su cuello y costado no eran tan profundos como había creído en un primer momento, aun así, no eran precisamente superficiales. Sin embargo, los peores fueron el corte en la parte superior del pecho, que era profundo y largo, al cambiar de forma, su trazo había cambiado también, iba desde la clavícula derecha alcanzando su punto más profundo debajo del cuello donde se podía ver el hueso y subía por la otra clavícula terminando en el hombro, y su mano izquierda estaba dividida hasta la palma justo entre los dedos centrales.

Adora se horrorizo al pensar que su espada había hecho aquello, y ambas heridas fueron sin que ella quisiera hacerlas.

Las demás heridas eran menos graves en comparación, las flechas habían dejado profundos orificios en su pierna y al costado del abdomen. Los demás eran solo cortes y raspones. No quiso pensar en los golpes que su pelaje tapaba, seguramente estarían por todos lados.

Viendo la situación en retrospectiva se preguntó cómo alguien podía sobrevivir a eso. Cómo no se había desangrado, las heridas eran múltiples y feas, pero no habían sangrado tanto, supuso que tenía que ver con su nueva forma y no pudo evitar pensar qué habría sido de ella sin esa magia que la había mantenido viva. Tal vez al igual que She-ra, la magia le permitía curarse más rápido, _“Pero cuando cambio a su forma medio-humana no se curó como lo habría hecho She-ra” _pensó, viendo los ahora casi curados arañazos en sus propios brazos.

Los ataques de la versión animal de Catra habían sido realmente brutales, si no fuera por la resistencia y curación acelerada de She-ra, ella misma podría haber muerto ayer. Que los cortes en su espalda y cabeza continúen picando, y que su hombro mordido siga doliendo, solo le indicaban lo graves que habían sido esas heridas cuando se las hizo.

Eso le recordó que no debía bajar la guardia con Catra.

Cuando pelearon el día anterior ella solo había estado jugando, pero incluso así, Adora pudo notar que era mucho más rápida y fuerte que antes, y no tenía ninguna garantía de que fuera a estar tan juguetona en un próximo enfrentamiento.

Durante la tarea de cambiar los vendajes Catra no pareció recobrar la conciencia, sin embargo, se quejó todo el tiempo. Adora solo pudo imaginar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo para quejarse mientras aún estaba inconsciente. “_Al parecer si siente dolor después de todo”_ pensó la rubia, lo que solo hacía más confuso su descuidado comportamiento del día anterior.

Finalmente, las vendas solo alcanzaron para cubrir lo peor, y después de eso Adora no podía hacer más nada por ayudarla, solo dejarla descansar y esperar a que la magia hiciera lo suyo.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, Adora se decidió a disfrutar del sol y el aire fresco, incluso buscaría algo que comer, ya que ayer no había podido hacerlo. Así que antes de salir convirtió su espada en una cuerda y amarro a Catra por las muñecas al sillón en el que descansaba, si, parecía excesivo dada su condición, pero no bajaría la guardia.

Al salir por la parte trasera de la casa, pudo notar que a poca distancia corría un pequeño y tranquilo arroyo. Si bien tenía hambre, no pudo evitar la tentación de bañarse y quitarse de una vez el sudor y la sangre seca de encima, y que el sol calentara bastante, solo la animo más.

_\- “¡Adora! ¡Mira!”_

Adora ya casi había terminado con su baño y se giró para mirar con una sonrisa a Swift Wind, que se dirigía trotando alegremente hacia ella.

\- “_Encontré frutales cerca de aquí. A que no adivinas, ¡TENIAN MANZANAS!”_ dijo alegremente el caballo mientras se acercaba trotando al arroyo mostrando varias frutas transportadas en sus alas.

Adora no podía estar más contenta, ahora además de estar limpia tenía algo que desayunar.

Luego de comer, se recostó en el césped bajo el sol mientras su ropa se secaba. No recordaba cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo rodeada de tanta paz. Desde que la Horda había iniciado el ataque masivo para conquistar Etheria, había estado siempre ocupada y se sentía un poco extraña de ahora no tener que hacer más que esperar, no era una mala sensación, y la disfrutaría mientras pudiera, y con eso en mente se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

Luego de haber estado lo que pareció una eternidad y a la vez nada de tiempo, Catra nado lenta y dificultosamente hacia la conciencia.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Lo primero que sintió fue dolor, todo le dolía. Luego frio y calor. Luego que su piel no se sentía como suya, como si estuviera por encima de su verdadera piel. Y que estaba temblando.

Lentamente y entre quejidos, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio no parecían enfocarse en ningún punto en particular, y ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? si el mundo no deja de moverse a su alrededor, ¿O tal vez era ella quien se movía? Luego de algunos minutos confusos, determinó que ella no se movía, que era el mundo a su alrededor el que se burlaba de ella bailando de un lado al otro. Finalmente pareció cansarse de fastidiarla y disminuyo su velocidad a algo más tolerable, lo que sentó bien a sus nauseas. 

Aún con el mundo más calmado, sus ojos no parecían poder abrirse lo suficiente, sus parpados se sentían pesados, así que levantó las manos para limpiarlos. Fue un error. Un terrible dolor recorrió su brazo izquierdo cuando algo detuvo el movimiento y lo devolvió hacia abajo, golpeando la superficie debajo de él, no pudo evitar el sollozo que se le escapó.

Quiso ver de qué se trataba y levantó la cabeza, o eso intentó. El dolor se propago por su cuello y nuca apenas intentó el movimiento, provocando otro grito. Si es que a eso se podía llamar grito, ya que lo único que salió de su boca fue un sonido más bien ronco y seco. “_Bien, no intentare eso de nuevo” _se dijo_ “mejor no intentare nada en absoluto”_ pensó entre jadeos entrecortados. 

Cuando el dolor inmediato se calmó, moviendo solo sus ojos observo qué era lo que la rodeaba. Distinguió un techo, algo de luz que entraba por alguna ventana y el respaldo de un sillón. Supuso que estaba en una pocilga, pero todavía no entendía que demonios hacia allí. Se esforzó por recordar qué había pasado esta vez.

_“Recuerdo salir en una misión de la bruja, ella me dio algo”_ pensó sombríamente, “_teníamos que capturar otro mago… Las cosas se complicaron… Había sangre, y cuerpos… había…”_ se detuvo en seco tratando de evitar lo que sabía que venía. – “_She-ra” _dijo recordando a la estúpida princesa de dos metros y medio - “_Por supuesto que tenía que estar ella” _terminó de decir con voz resignada.

Siguió intentando unos momentos más, pero las cosas no parecían tomar mayor sentido. Logró recordar algunas escenas sueltas, guardias cayendo, magia volando, más sangre, ella estaba ridículamente arrebatada por lo que la bruja le había dado y “_me transforme…”_ dejó de intentar, no quería pensar en eso y nunca recordaba nada después de cambiar, así que parecía que no conseguiría nada que respondiera a la pregunta de cómo había terminado allí, además, no tenía las energías para continuar tratando.

En lugar de pensar, decidió probar sus piernas, cuidadosamente trato de mover la derecha, una punzada de dolor en el muslo le indicó que esa pierna no trabajaría hoy. Intentó con la izquierda y sintió que sus músculos se quejaban por el esfuerzo, pero no parecía estar herida, más bien se parecía al dolor muscular después de una sesión brutal de entrenamiento, _“puedo trabajar con esto” _pensó algo más animada luego de descubrir que también su brazo derecho parecía estar en similares condiciones, aunque también entendió que estaba amarrada.

Usando su pierna “buena” logró girar su dolorido cuerpo un poco, lo suficiente para ver hacia un lado. Resultó que no había mucho que ver, solo un polvoriento piso y una chimenea que parecía no haber sido usada en años. _“Bueno, que pérdida de tiempo” _se dijo en un doloroso suspiro al volver a su posición recostada. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrar algo de beber al alcance, tenía mucha sed.

Finalmente intento relajarse, tratando de ignorar el dolor que la recorría con cada involuntario espasmo de temblores. Regresar a la inconciencia parecía la mejor idea del mundo en ese momento, si lo que sea que la había llevado hasta ahí y la tenía como prisionera, no la había matado todavía, tal vez no lo haría en un futuro inmediato.


	72. Hey Adora

Cuando Adora despertó, el sol le indicaba que ya había pasado un buen rato desde el mediodía, se sentó alegremente luego de haber dormido profundamente un par de horas. Reviso su entorno y no pudo ver a Swift Wind por ningún lado, “_Lastima, me habría gustado su compañía esta agradable tarde” _pensó nostálgicamente extrañando a sus amigos “¿_Cómo estarán ellos?” _se preguntó.

Ignorando la pregunta de cómo estaría su cautiva, decidió que lo mejor sería prepararse para pasar la noche. Buscar algo de leña y cocinar una cena caliente estaría bien, además, esta noche no pensaba pasar frio de nuevo.

Con el pueblo en ruinas, no fue difícil encontrar madera seca para quemar, lo que en cierto modo la entristeció mientras los pensamientos de la noche anterior invadían de nuevo su mente. La comida fue un poco más complicada, si bien en el pueblo había huertas, con la falta de cuidados la maleza lo había invadido todo. Luego de rebuscar entre la vegetación invasora, finalmente logró encontrar algunas plantas sobrevivientes y pudo obtener, lo que esperaba, sean verduras perfectamente comestibles.

Su estómago se contrajo a medida que se acercaba a al refugio, realmente se sentía incomoda al tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a Catra, y esperaba que ella continuara dormida pese a que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

No se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que entró y observó que todo estaba tal como lo había dejado. O no todo. Notó que Catra había cambiado ligeramente de posición, en un movimiento claramente voluntario al observar la posición de su pierna. También notó alarmada como la felina tiritaba, casi convulsamente haciendo chocar sus dientes.

Dejó las cosas en el piso frente a la chimenea y tocó la frente de su prisionera. Tenía mucha fiebre. Se maldijo así misma por no haberlo previsto, considerando esas heridas. Fue a buscar agua más limpia del arroyo y colocó un paño húmedo en la frente de Catra, preguntándose si serviría de algo. Pensó en mojar un poco su cuerpo, pero notó que no sería necesario ya que todo su pelaje estaba húmedo con sudor.

Resignada a que no podía hacer nada más por la convaleciente, se dedicó a sus tareas de acondicionar un poco más la casa y tal vez encontrar algo con que cubrir la puerta. Recorriendo más cuidadosamente la casa pudo encontrar algunos utensilios, unas mantas y ropa abandonada, nada particularmente útil.

Aunque se imaginó que cocinar verduras no sería una tarea difícil, tuvo que aceptar que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, simplemente las puso al fuego, tal como había aprendido en las practicas se supervivencia de la Horda, aunque le desagradaba haber pertenecido alguna vez a la Fuerza Hordiana, tenía que admitir que al menos había aprendido algunas cosas útiles.

Luego de haber cenado, y comprobado que a Catra le había bajado un poco la fiebre, Adora se dirigía a dormir.

Swift Wind había salido nuevamente, a revisar si encontraba rastros de Glimmer y Bow, pero a Adora le pareció que solo buscaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de la felina, no podía culparlo.

Repentinos jadeos y gritos ahogados provenientes del sillón exaltaron a Adora.

Asegurándose que continuaba atada, Adora se acercó sigilosamente, la chica ahí tendida no pareció notarla, pese a que sus ojos estaban a medio abrir, no parecían estar enfocando nada en particular. Justo cuando la rubia estaba por tocarla una violenta sacudida trajo a Catra a la conciencia mientras un lastimoso gemido salía de su boca debido a la explosión de dolor.

Ambas se miraron por un momento sin tener bien en claro qué pasaba, Adora con ojos grandes y expectantes y Catra entre jadeos intentando volver en sí.

\- “_¿Catra?”_ finalmente preguntó la rubia.

\- _“Hey Adora” _respondió esta con una media sonrisa y semblante dolorido.

El silencio se extendió por un momento entre ambas, ninguna estaba segura de qué decir a continuación. Finalmente, Catra cerró los ojos y suspiro ruidosamente en lo que debió haber sido un gesto sarcástico. Solo que el dolor que acompaño a la acción y el gemido que termino soltando termino con cualquier fachada de la felina.

_\- “No hagas eso” _le reprochó la Adora –“_¿Acaso tus juegos no pueden esperar a que estés mejor?”_

Catra quería responder algo ingenioso a eso, pero tan dolorida y humillada como estaba, nada vino a su mente. “_Maldita perezosa, será mejor que comiences a funcionar” _pensó reprochando a su cabeza.

Adora tomo el silencio como una respuesta en sí –_ “Humm... ¿Quieres agua?” _ofreció sin estar segura de qué hacer o decir.

Catra tampoco sabía cómo actuar, de todas las personas del mundo, realmente nuca se imaginó que Adora la tuviera cautiva, y la vedad no quería recibir nada de ella. Pero ante la mención del agua sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y más rápido de lo que debió, quiso arrebatar el vaso de las manos de la rubia, solo que sus ataduras le impidieron concretar la acción. Gruñó de molestia y dolor ante esto. 

_\- “A ver, deja que te ayude a sentarte” _dijo la rubia en un tono más divertido_. _

“_¡Maldita seas Adora! ¿En serio vas a burlarte de mí ahora?, ¿justo TU?” _pensó Catra molestándose cada vez más. – “_No te atrevas” _ la amenazó - _“No necesito tu ayuda” _dijo casi en un siseo intentando incorporarse ella misma.

Por supuesto ambas descubrieron que intentarlo fue tonto.

\- “_¿Ya has tenido suficiente?”_ preguntó Adora con un tono cansado mientras miraba como la otra chica luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Catra no respondió nada.

_\- “De acuerdo, si no quieres, por mi puedes morirte de sed” _dijo Adora esta vez todavía más cansada comenzando a darse la vuelta.

\- “_No… Yo…” _comenzó a decir Catra, llamando nuevamente la atención de la otra chica. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, solo miro al vaso y bajo la vista, muy humillada para hablar.

Adora no dijo nada, en cambio dejo el vaso en el suelo y tomó a Catra por debajo de sus brazos. Le sorprendió sentir como los músculos de la felina se tensaron y como las partes su pelaje que ya se habían secado se erizaron. Claramente a Catra no estaba cómoda con el contacto, menos viniendo de ella, pero de todos modos para Adora la respuesta fue excesiva.

Seguramente toda la maniobra fue dolorosa para la ex hordiana, pero no se quejó ni una vez, y cuando Adora finalmente le acerco el vaso a la boca, Catra comenzó a beber en grandes tragos derramando agua por todos lados y casi ahogándose.

\- _“¡Maldición Catra! Bebe como una persona normal, no te voy a dejar morir de sed” _la reprendió Adora sorprendida por su reacción.

\- “_Es gracioso que lo menciones, porque recién dijiste que lo harías, y de hecho, parece que es lo que intentaste todo el día” _le reprochó medio tomando aire luego de terminar el vaso. –_“Ahora, pásame más.”_

Adora solo respondió con un sonoro suspiro, cansándose de su actitud y aceptando que algo de razón tenía. No, no había estado intentando matarla de sed, pero evitó todo lo que pudo regresar a la casa.

Esta vez cuando le acerco el vaso, Catra bebió más calmada y tomó otros dos vasos más para que la chica se saciara. 

Cuando Adora volvió a tocarla para ayudarla a recostarse nuevamente, fue recibida con un tenso siseo, y la rubia incluso creyó que si no fuera por la herida en su cuello la habría mordido.

\- “_¿Tanto me odias? _preguntó Adora luego de recostarla.

Al igual que las veces que la había tocado, Catra evitó mirarla – “_¿No piensas desatarme? ¿No crees que es obvio que no podría escapar aunque quisiera?” _respondió evitando su pregunta.

Adora notó la evasión, pero no siguió insistiendo, porque esa era una charla que ella tampoco quería tener, solo lo había preguntado por la sorpresa – “_¿Acaso no quieres escapar?” _le preguntó en lugar de responder.

\- “_Bueno es estúpido si ninguna va a responder las preguntas de la otra” _respondió Catra nuevamente evitando la pregunta, pero luego de pensarlo un momento suspiro resignada, tan suavemente como pudo, y se preguntó si no tendría alguna costilla rota – “_Solo digo que como estoy, no podría irme a ningún lado. Además, se me ocurren un millón de escenarios peores que este” _dijo, imaginando estar nuevamente en manos de Shadow Weaver, el recuerdo de que era solo gracias a la bruja que estaba aquí y así, produjo que su pelaje se erice de nuevo – “_Claro que tener que ver tu cara no ayuda mucho” _agregó, para restar importancia al asunto, y porque de verdad no quería estar con Adora.

Adora no sabía cómo responder a eso, o si siquiera debería responder. No podía creer que de verdad estaba hablando con Catra, después de lo que había visto ayer y cómo había actuado, Adora creyó que Catra había perdido por completo la cordura y que sería imposible mantener una conversación coherente con ella, pero estaba actuando increíblemente tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que estaba herida y presa, y en manos de su enemiga nada menos.

Pero allí estaba, claramente molesta pero calmada, como si la situación no fuera para nada fuera de lo común.

\- “_No te desataré” _respondió secamente Adora – “_No me dejare engañar, sé que estas tramando algo y no permitiré que intentes nada” _dijo en tono firme.

Catra la miro aburrida – “_Como quieras…” _respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos, sabía que tarde o temprano lograría que la suelte, esperaba que sea más temprano que tarde, pero estaba muy cansada y dolorida como para seguir con eso.

\- “_¿Eso es todo?” _preguntó Adora incrédula – “_¿No me insultaras ni sacaras nada en cara? ¿no harás ninguna tonta broma sarcástica o trataras de confundirme? ¿Solo te quedaras allí? ¿Cómo si nada?” _

\- “_¿Serviría de algo?” _preguntó Catra viéndola con un ojo.

Adora no respondió nada, solo la observó desconfiadamente.

\- “_Bueno, si no vas a hacer nada útil, no me molestes, quiero dormir” _dijo, ya sintiendo como el sueño espesaba su mente.

Suspirando cansadamente, Adora se retiró a su lecho improvisado y vio las mantas sobre la mesa – “_¿Quieres una manta?” _preguntó a Catra.

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- “_¿Catra?” _se acercó con una manta en los brazos y movió una mano cerca de su cara.

“_Vaya, sí que se durmió rápido” _pensó mientras la cubría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché? Dónde? xD  
Ok, sé que este tipo de secuencias es totalmente clásico en un montón de fics, así que ¿Cómo no hacer una también? xD  
Y aunque pensé en cambiar la situación, no pude sin que quede forzado e incómodo. Además, estas chicas necesitan hablar un poco sin tratar de matarse mutuamente.


	73. Con el Pie Izquierdo

Cuando Adora despertó, ya había salido el sol, y se alegró enormemente por haber encendido la chimenea, encontrar las mantas y tapar la puerta, esa noche había sido infinitamente mejor que la anterior.

\- “_Hey Adora” _escucho decir la rubia mientras se estiraba. – “_Ahora ¿ya vas a dejar de ser tan dramática y me vas a desatar?” _preguntó la felina en un tono burlón.

Adora solo le dedicó una mirada irónica – “_Sigue soñando” _

\- “_Ho, vamos, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan cruel” _dijo en un fingido tono dramático – “_Te prometo que me portare bien” _agregó melosamente.

Adora solo la observo desconfiada “_¿Realmente está jugando?”_ se preguntó algo incrédula, ayer apenas y podía mantenerse despierta y ¿hoy estaba bromeando? Igualmente se alegró de que se viera mejor, su pelaje seguía bastante húmedo lo que le indicaba que debía seguir con fiebre, pero se veía mucho más animada.

Definitivamente su magia la debía estar curando, y muy rápido por lo visto.

En lugar de responder, Adora camino hasta la chimenea y tomó un par de los vegetales que había cocido el día anterior.

\- “_Ten ¿quieres uno?” _le ofreció a Catra mientras ella comía uno. Pese a ser cocinados tan precariamente no sabían nada mal.

\- “_¿Qué es esa basura?” _preguntó la felina mientras olfateaba el vegetal que Adora le había acercado, e hizo una mueca. Si bien tenía hambre, eso no olía como algo que se pudiera comer. Ya lo había visto cuando viajaba con Sara y Edward, los etherianos comían cosas muy raras.

\- “_No le digas así, es comida” _le reprocho Adora – “_Supongo que sigues acostumbrada a las horribles barras de la Horda, pero esto sabe mucho mejor” _agregó.

\- “_¡Puaj!” _dijo Catra exagerando su cara de asco – “_Aleja esa mierda de mi cara ¿quieres? ¿No te bastó con tratar de matarme y ahora quieres envenenarme?”_

Adora se sorprendió por su elección de palabras, definitivamente tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado en Mystacor, pero no esperaba que lo diga tan a la ligera.

\- “_No trate de matarte y además esto no es veneno, es co-mi-da” _respondió marcando las silabas mientras alejaba la verdura y le daba un mordisco para demostrarle que no tenía nada raro.

\- “_Bueno, no tengo hambre” _mintió Catra todavía con cara desagradable, - “_y por supuesto que trataste de matarme, estos cortes gritan a espada, y créeme, gritan muy fuerte” _continuó, cambiando a un tono molesto.

Adora suspiró y acercó una silla que parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse – “_Quería esperar a que estuvieras mejor antes de hablar, pero parece que ya estas lo suficientemente bien” _respondió sentándose mientras continuaba comiendo.

Catra la observó atentamente, la verdad es que no sabía qué le había pasado, pero parecía ser que había acertado al creer que su condición era gracias a una pelea contra She-ra, ya que era lo último que recordaba, y debió ser una pelea bastante seria por lo visto.

Adora la miro fijamente unos momentos, sabía que tenía que preguntarle por qué estaba trabajando con Shadow Weaver, y cuáles eran sus planes al secuestrar magos, por qué andaba matando gente como si no fueran más que juguetes y cómo es que ahora podía cambiar de forma.

Pero por muy relajada y despreocupada que se mostraba Catra, Adora no podía dejar de ver a la chica del portal, a la peligrosa Capitán de la Fuerza y a la loca versión que había visto en su pelea del otro día.

\- “_¿Qué?” _preguntó Catra sintiéndose incomoda por la forma en que la estaba observando.

\- “_¿Por qué lo hiciste? _preguntó Adora en tono serio.

\- “_Tendrás que ser más específica…” _respondió Catra, recién habían comenzado a hablar y ya no le estaba gustando para nada a dónde iba esta conversación.

\- “_¡No te hagas la tonta!” _exclamó Adora molesta, recordando a quién tenía en frente, no se dejaría engañar por su actuación inocente, no se permitiría verla como algo más que su enemiga – “_¡¿Por qué abriste ese portal?! Sabias perfectamente lo que ocurriría si lo hacías. Te rogué que no lo hicieras. ¿te das una idea del daño que provocaste? ¿acaso no te importó matarnos a todos? ¿es que no te importó nadie? ¿ni tu misma?” _preguntó, cada vez más enojada recordando todo lo que ocurrió allí y después de eso, con Angella al borde de la muerte por salvarlos a todos y el ataque Hordiano que vino después, sin mencionar el peligro de que se esté acercando un enemigo todavía peor.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Catra al ver esa mirada en Adora, esa fría mirada que tanto la perseguía, contuvo un gruñido y sintió su pelaje erizarse en respuesta. La verdad es que no sabía cómo responder a eso, parecía haber pasado hace vidas atrás y ella no había estado bien en esos momentos, estaba desesperada por ganar, por demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados con ella, y las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, no pudo dimensionar lo que estaba pasando, solo siguió actuando, haciendo todo lo que fuera necesario para cumplir su objetivo, y había resultado en un completo desastre para ella también.

Y lo que pasó en esa realidad retorcida, la perseguía en sus peores pesadillas, ese golpe que rompió su mandíbula, esa mirada que Adora le había dedicado, la misma que le dirigía ahora, que hacía que su sangre se hele…

\- “_Tu…” _comenzó a decir, pero en realidad no sabía que iba a decir, todo había salido mal aquella vez.

\- “_¡¿Yo qué?!” _exigió Adora más molesta, era increíble que aun después de todo este tiempo Catra la siga culpando – “_¿Vas a seguir diciendo que todo fue mi culpa? ¿Qué yo te hice hacerlo? Fuiste TU Catra, solo tú, ¡acéptalo de una maldita vez!” _casi gritó levantándose de golpe.

El movimiento brusco, sobresaltó a Catra que la miró fijamente bajando sus orejas mientras su pelaje se erizaba al máximo. Trató de controlarse, estos no eran momentos para que esos extraños impulsos la invadan, luchó por contener el gruñido que comenzaba a vibrar en su garganta mientras sus labios le levantaban mostrando los colmillos.

Lo consiguió a medias.

Adora la observo un poco descolocada, el cambio en la actitud de Catra había sido repentino, ella sabía que solo había estado fingiendo, y se alegró de no haberla desatado confiándose de sus heridas, ya que ahora le recordaba mucho más a la chica que había visto durante la pelea para salvar al mago.

\- “_Ese… ese no fue mi mejor momento…” _finalmente contestó la felina con los dientes apretados, corriendo la vista y sintiendo como su cola latigueaba violentamente entre sus piernas.

Tenía que calmarse y Adora no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

\- “_No me digas” _respondió Adora sarcásticamente – “_Te recuerdo perfectamente, ¡tú estabas…” _prefirió no terminar la frase, realmente no quería recordar esa versión de Catra medio consumida por el portal.

Finalmente Adora hizo un ruido entre un gruñido y un quejido resignado y frustrado, ir por ese lado no las llevaría a ningún lado. Tenía asuntos más importantes que preguntarle.

\- “_¿Por qué estás trabajando con Shadow Weaver? ¿Por qué aceptaste que te hiciera eso? ¡¿Por qué matas a las personas por ella?!” _la confrontó cada vez más exaltada. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, así como estaba no conseguiría respuestas, pero estaba realmente enojada con Catra, no podía verla actuando como si nada después de todo lo que había hecho, no podía solo comportarse como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.

\- “_¡Yo no…” _comenzó a defenderse, pero de nuevo no estaba segura de qué decir, no podía pensar con claridad, su respiración agitada y los músculos tensos le estaban haciendo doler todo el cuerpo y Adora se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil – “_Shadow Weaver… me… me obligo a hacerlo” _dijo cerrando con fuerza los ojos, deseando estar desatada, tenía una fuerte necesidad de huir de allí. 

\- “_¡De nuevo!” _exclamó Adora en un tono incrédulo – “_De nuevo tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿verdad? Hordak te obligó a tomar todos esos pueblos, Yo te obligué a abrir el portal, Shadow Weaver te obligó a matar a toda esa gente”_ dijo frustrada, toda pretensión de calmarse había desaparecido – “_¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culpar a los demás? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que fuiste TU? Hiciste todo eso porque querías hacerlo. ¡Ya acepta que todo lo que hiciste es tu maldita responsabilidad!” _Adora terminó jadeando, estaba tan enojada que le pareció que podría golpear a la felina en cualquier momento.

Catra ya ni se molestó en tratar de responder, seguramente tampoco podría haberlo hecho, no entendía por qué de repente estaba tan alterada, solo eran unas estúpidas preguntas, podría haberlas evadido sin problema, como solía hacer, pero sus emociones estaban descontroladas.

Y lo peor, era que Adora tenía razón, pero no ahora, no con lo de Shadow Weaver, ella no había querido hacer esas cosas, la bruja la había manipulado para hacerlo, la había torturado y engañado, hasta la había drogado para obligarla a hacer lo que quería.

Adora no estaba siendo justa con ella.

Pero tampoco podía culparla, no había forma que supiera nada de eso, todo lo que sabía era de las cosas que había hecho, las cosas que Shadow Weaver la había obligado a hacer. Y no había forma en que se lo pudiera explicar, Adora jamás lo entendería, no le creería, de hecho, nadie le creería.

Catra gruño ruidosamente ignorando el dolor, no era tan difícil después de todo, por primera vez fue consciente de que estaba totalmente sola, no había forma que alguien comprendiera qué había ocurrido realmente y de alguna forma ese pensamiento la calmó, estaba tan sola como siempre lo había estado y como siempre lo estaría.

No le sorprendía que Adora le demuestre tanto odio, con todo lo que había hecho, queriendo o no, seguramente era la persona más odiada de Etheria, pero ¿Qué importaba si la odiaban o no? No importaba lo que Adora creyera de ella. A esas alturas ya nada de eso importaba, lo único que importaba era que Shadow Weaver pague por lo que le había hecho, y haría que la bruja lo pague, aunque eso sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Cuando Catra volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que Adora ya no estaba en la sala, y tuvo que admitir que fue una agradable sorpresa, solo habían intercambiado unas palabras y eso bastó para sacarlas a ambas fuera de sí, si seguían en el mismo espacio habrían terminado matándose y Catra llevaba las de perder.

Adora jamás la comprendería, la rubia solo podía ver las cosas desde su perspectiva perfecta, siempre había sido así, diciéndole qué y cómo tenía que hacer las cosas, y si lo hacía de otra forma lo estaba haciendo mal, Adora solo entendía de blanco y negro, no era capaz de ver que el mundo estaba lleno de tonos grises, y Catra parecía estar viviendo en un mundo gris.

Dirigió su vista resignadamente al techo, recordando que en algún momento había tratado de dejar el maldito tema de las princesas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas atrás, pero era simplemente imposible, la seguían persiguiendo en sus sueños y ya habían pasado meses desde su ultimo enfrentamiento, y justo ahora, estaba en manos de la Rebelión.

Y esa mirada de Adora, era una mirada que su amiga jamás le habría dirigido, incluso había parecido estar a punto de golpearla, esta Adora parecía ir en serio, ya no parecía la inocente e ingenua chica que siempre había sido, lo que en cierta forma la entristeció un poco, solo le recordó que la alegre rubia con la que había crecido se había ido.

“_Maldición Catra, concéntrate, nada de eso importa, solo importa salir de aquí y alejarte lo más que puedas de los rebeldes” _se dijo, y notó algo curioso, de hecho, parecía estar solo en manos de Adora, no había señales de las otras princesas, y claramente no estaba en sus arrogantes palacios o en una celda, solo parecían estar en un mugroso basurero, lo que no tenía sentido.

Intentaría averiguar eso también, pero por el momento necesitaba que Adora la suelte, y este había sido un pésimo inicio.

Adora se mojó la cara con la fresca agua del arroyo intentando calmarse, aunque se había desbordado con Catra y no había obtenido nada de información, tenía que admitir que al menos se sentía un poco mejor, se había sacado muchas cosas del pecho.

No sabía qué había intentado hacer con esa conversación, se dijo que lo hacía para obtener información, pero si realmente hubiera sido así, no habría elegido hacer esas preguntas, solo la había confrontado, tal vez esperando que ella muestre una pizca de arrepentimiento o unas disculpas.

“_Por supuesto que ella no lo haría” _se dijo, Catra nunca se disculpaba por nada, parecía ser absolutamente incapaz de ver sus errores o sentir empatía por alguien.

Pero sí tenía que admitir que no se esperaba su reacción, por primera vez no había respondido sarcásticamente, no había evadido las preguntas, de hecho, por primera vez la había visto sin saber qué responder y no sabía cómo tomarse eso. Además, nunca la había visto actuar así, Catra estaba actuando muy extraña desde que se reencontraron, sus reacciones se veían involuntarias y descontroladas, “_como las de un animal” _pensó la rubia y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con todo el asunto Magicat y su otra forma.

Se preguntó si esa parte había sido la que Shadow Weaver había estado bloqueando toda su vida.

Adora suspiró dejándose caer sobre el césped, tenía que regresar allí y hablar sobre eso con Catra, averiguar qué tanto sabía al respecto, y se preguntó si la felina sabría que era una princesa, o si debería decírselo…

Mientras estaba recostada escucho sonar los cascos de Swift Wind y se alegró infinitamente, “_Seguro sintió lo alterada que estaba y vino a ver qué pasaba” _pensó Adora, tenía que agradecer que no estaba sola, tenía un fiel amigo a su lado y él la ayudaría a mantenerse en sus cabales para la difícil tarea que tenía por delante.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Catra y este había sido un pésimo inicio.


	74. Contratiempos

Recorrer el bosque durante la noche no fue una tarea sencilla, aun cuando Glimmer se esforzó por mantener iluminado el camino, y aunque Bow sabia moverse en el interior de Whispering Woods, acabaron llenos de raspones y más de una vez tuvieron que ocultarse de las criaturas que merodeaban en las sombras.

Pasado el amanecer, fue que recién lograron llegar a Bright Moon y debido a que Glimmer no tenía poder como para teletransportarlos a ambos dentro del castillo, terminaron entrando directamente por la entrada principal, sin poder usar los poderes de la princesa y tan exhaustos como estaban, de todos modos, los habrían descubierto si intentaban entrar infiltrados.

Por supuesto, la primera parada fue la torre de la Moonstone y una vez que Glimmer pudo recargar sus poderes, los transportó a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Intentarían descansar cuanto pudieran, ya que al despertar, tendían que proseguir con la difícil tarea de escabullirse de regreso con Adora llevando medicamentos para Catra.

Unos golpes en la puerta, sacaron a Glimmer bruscamente de sus sueños, y se teletransportó para ver de quien se trataba.

\- “_Glimmer que bueno que regresaron, no quise despertarte antes ya que me dijeron que volvieron al amanecer” _dijo Angella en un alegre pero calmado tono – “_¿Qué tal les fue en Mystacor? ¿Pudieron encontrar eso que buscaban?”_

\- “_Si, algo así… más o menos...” _respondió la princesa prefiriendo no decir nada sobre el asunto. Parecía ser que las noticias de lo ocurrido en el reino de los magos todavía no habían llegado – “_Tengo que ver unos asuntos con Bow, luego te veo ¿de acuerdo?” _agregó la princesa mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta.

Tenían que ingeniárselas para salir de allí sin levantar sospechas antes que lleguen las noticias de Mystacor o las cosas se complicarían.

La reina dijo algunas palabras más que Glimmer prefirió no escuchar. Desde lo que había ocurrido lo del portal, ella se dijo que se portaría mejor con su mamá, pero ahora no podía dejar que descubra que estaban escondiendo a la fugitiva más buscada de Etheria.

“_Solo es por unos días, hasta que mejore y podamos asegurarnos que será retenida y juzgada aquí” _se dijo, justificando la mala actitud con su madre, y se teletransportó a la habitación de Bow.

\- “_¡Bow!” _dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta, - “_¿Estas despierto? Tenemos que ir a buscar ya sabes que…” _

Un sonriente Bow abrió la puerta, él ya estaba vestido y listo para la acción – “_Claro, tenemos que apresurarnos a salir antes que caiga el sol y ya viste lo peligroso que parece haberse vuelto el bosque” _

Después de los desequilibrios generados por la Black Garnet, los bosques aún no se recuperan del todo, pero las criaturas habían regresado rápidamente, y tal vez era por el estado del bosque, pero se veían más activas y peligrosas que antes.

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo del palacio planeando cómo harían para infiltrarse en el sector médico y robar… todo lo que pareciera útil para tratar las heridas de Catra, fueron interrumpidos por Frosta que caminaba junto a Mermista.

\- “_¡Chicos! ¡Ya regresaron! Justo a tiempo para festejar el cumpleaños de Netossa, vamos a ir a la ciudad, reservaron todo un restaurant para nosotros ¿pueden creerlo?” _dijo animadamente Frosta. Desde que se había unido a la Rebelión, había estado más que nada en el castillo y casi nunca tenían tiempo de hacer cosas fuera de planes y estrategias para la guerra.

\- “_Humm… Creo… Creo que no podremos ir, ya saben estamos muy ocupados con el tema de… bueno ya saben…” _intentó responder Bow para poder saltarse los festejos que no sabían que habrían.

\- “_Las cosas mágicas que les dijimos que teníamos que investigar en Mystacor, solo vinimos a buscar algo y ya nos vamos” _se apresuró a responder Glimmer.

\- “_Ho, vamos chicos, ni siquiera ustedes pueden ser tan ñoños como para perderse esto” _respondió Mermista en su típico tono relajado mientras se cruzaba de brazos – “_Además no hemos tenido tiempo libre ¿en cuánto? ¿meses? Deberían tratar de relajarse ustedes también, la Horda podría volver a la acción en cualquier momento y lamentaran no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de divertirse cuando pudieron”_

_\- “Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Adora? Ella ama comer, seguro se volverá loca cuando sepa que va a poder probar todo tipo de platillos exóticos” _agregó Frosta viendo en todas direcciones buscando a la rubia.

\- “_Bueno… Adora se quedó… viendo unas cosas mágicas, no regreso con nosotros” _contestó Bow.

\- “_¿Dejaron a Adora? ¿Y quieren saltarse el cumpleaños de Netossa?” _preguntó Mermista entrecerrando sus ojos, había algo sospechoso en la actitud de los recién llegados – “_¿Qué están tramando realmente ustedes dos?”_

Tanto Bow como Glimmer intercambiaron unas preocupadas miradas, lo último que necesitaban era que las princesas se involucren, en especial Mermista, cuando veía algo sospechoso no se detenía ante nada hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- “_Bueno… tal vez no haría ningún daño si nos retrasamos un poco…” _respondió Bow inseguro ante la sospechosa mirada de Mermista.

Glimmer lo habría fulminado con la mirada si no fuera porque eso habría levantado aún más las sospechas.

\- “_Perfecto. Vamos entonces” _dijo Frosta tomando la mano de Glimmer.

\- “_Huh… pueden ir adelantándose, nosotros tenemos que hacer una cosita antes y las alcanzamos allí” _respondió Glimmer tan amablemente como pudo.

\- “_¡Chicos! Vienen con nosotros a la fiesta” _dijo alegremente Sea Hawk mientas aparecía por detrás y los abrazaba por el cuello – “_Estoy seguro que están ansiosos por escuchar de todos los hordianos que vencí en Las Animas”_

Mermista suspiro blanqueando los ojos - “_En donde estuvimos no llegaron los hordianos… Pero este payaso tiene razón, en cuanto los perdamos de vista volverán a hacer sus cosas ñoñas” _dijo sarcásticamente_ – “A menos que lo que tengan que hacer sea tan secreto y serio como para tener que mentir a sus amigos…” _agregó levantando una ceja.

Bow y Glimmer solo llegaron a cruzar unas resignadas miradas mientras eran empujados con el grupo.

\- “_¡Bow! ¿Por qué aceptaste que vengamos? Ahora tendremos que ir de noche” _reprochó Glimmer a su amigo cuando ya estaban en el restaurant.

\- “_Lo siento, pero tú tampoco respondiste nada, además teníamos que ver la forma de no llamar la atención” _respondió defensivamente el chico.

Glimmer suspiró cansada, pero tenía que admitir que la fiesta era agradable, realmente había pasado un buen tiempo desde que todos habían estado tan alegres y relajados, por supuesto que la falta de Perfuma se seguía notando, pero verlos a todos hablando, bromeando y riendo era enormemente gratificante.

\- “_¿Por qué esas caras chicos? Creí que ustedes eran más de divertirse” _las palabras de Rem sacaron a ambos de su discusión, la princesa vestía sus típicas ropas animerianas de pieles, mientras sostenía una bebida en su mano.

\- “_¡Claro que nos estamos divirtiendo!” _respondió Glimmer, - “_Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a ese animal de la batalla? ¿En verdad no le notaste nada… raro?” _preguntó luego de pensarlo por un momento.

\- “_¿Es eso lo que los tiene preocupados? Ay chicos, deberían dejarlo estar, ya se lo dije a Adora, era solo un animal que estaba por allí y por algún motivo terminó involucrándose en la pelea” _respondió la princesa encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no se esperaba que continúen con aquello – “_Lo que me recuerda… ¿A dónde está la rubita? Creí que ustedes siempre andaban juntos” _

_\- “Ella nos alcanzara más tarde, está ocupada con algunas cosas” _se apresuró a responder Bow.

Rem los observó levantando una ceja, obviamente sin creerles, pero no eran sus asuntos y por tanto no le importaba – “_Como sea, deberían aprovechar de relajarse un poco, lo que sea que los mantenga ocupados no puede ser más importante que disfrutar con sus amigos” _recomendó la princesa mientras se alejaba encaminándose a un grupo de invitados.

Glimmer la vio alejarse y recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, tal vez la princesa tenía razón, si bien tenían que regresar con Adora, ya era de noche, y recorrer nuevamente el bosque a oscuras no era una buena idea, en especial porque no estaban seguros de exactamente dónde estaba el pueblo en ruinas y en la oscuridad se les dificultaría mucho más encontrarlo, sin contar las criaturas que andaban merodeando.

Catra podría sobrevivir esta noche, tenía su magia que la mantenía estable y Adora había llevado elementos médicos de Mystacor, no habría problemas en que lleguen al día siguiente.

\- “_Creo que Rem tiene razón Bow, deberíamos aprovechar que estamos aquí y pasar un buen rato con nuestros amigos, además, Adora se alegrará de que le llevemos algo de esta comida” _dijo Glimmer viendo como también su amigo se moría de ganas por ir a hablar con el resto de sus amigos.

***

Cuando regresaron al castillo ya era muy entrada la noche, y aprovecharon que seguramente la mayoría estaba durmiendo a esas horas para escabullirse en el sector médico y tomar todo lo que les pareciera útil, luego se teletransportaron a la habitación de Glimmer, y Bow se encaminó a su cuarto.

Partirían a primera hora.

Solo que, a primera hora, unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Glimmer, que fue a abrir somnolientamente.

\- “_Princesa, buenos días” _saludó una guardia de Bright Moon en tono formal – “_La Reina solicita verla, por favor vaya al salón de la Alianza”_

Glimmer suspiro sonoramente – “_De acuerdo, iré en un instante” _respondió a la guardia, no era extraño que su mamá mande a llamarla estúpidamente temprano, y se preguntó si era conveniente perder el tiempo en eso, pero cuando recordó cómo la había tratado ayer, decidió que pasar un rato con ella no sería malo.

En cuanto se materializó en el salón, se encontró a Bow, que la observaba con semblante serio, también estaban Angella, Castaspella junto Greth, y algunos guardias de Mystacor.

Cruzando una mirada con Bow, comprendió que la situación era bastante mala.

\- “_Buenos días chicos, disculpen que los mandé a llamar tan temprano, pero las miembros del Gremio” _dijo Angella refiriéndose a Castaspella y Greth – “_tienen algunas novedades interesantes que parecen involucrarlos, así que preferí llamarlos antes de continuar con esta charla” _

Tanto Bow como Glimmer se dedicaron unas miradas preocupadas, estaban ante la peor situación posible y tenían que encontrar el modo de salir de esa.

Viendo que ninguno agregaba nada Angella continuó – “_El Gremio esa denunciando la fuga de un prisionero de Mystacor, y aseguran que ustedes estuvieron implicados en tal escape” _

\- “_¡Ellos iban a matarla!” _acusó directamente Glimmer – “_Nosotros solo nos defendimos y tuvimos que salir de allí por nuestra seguridad” _agregó con convicción.

Greth dio un paso al frente antes de hablar – “_En nombre de todo Mystacor, pido disculpas por el actuar de los guardias que estuvieron implicados en el incidente, ellos actuaron desobedeciendo las órdenes del Gremio, ya fueron retirados del servicio y deberán rendir cuentas por su actuar” _explico la hechicera en tono formal – “_Ahora les solicitamos que entreguen a la prisionera para ser procesada conforme las leyes establecidas por Bright Moon, bajo la tutela de Mystacor” _

\- “_Ella debe ser apresada y juzgada en Bright Moon” _dijo Glimmer intentando imitar el tono formal de la hechicera – “_Ustedes rompieron el acuerdo al negarle la atención medica que necesitaba cuando fue capturada, ella estaba muy malherida y no quisieron atenderla” _continuó más alterada al recordar cómo había estado Catra.

\- “_Muy bien, suficiente” _pidió Angella cortando la discusión que podría surgir – “_Si son tan amables, por favor aclárenme de qué están hablando” _solicitó

Glimmer suspiró, - “_Después de la batalla en Las Animas, nos dirigimos a Mystacor para buscar información sobre si alguien podía cambiar de forma, te enviamos una nota” _dijo Glimmer mirando a su madre, y la reina asintió indicando que lo recordaba – “_Allí… bueno encontramos la información que buscábamos” _dijo sin aclarar de qué se trataba – “_y mientras estábamos en eso, un mago fue atacado y nosotros fuimos en su auxilio. Estaba siendo atacado por Shadow Weaver y Catra. Peleamos, pero la bruja logro escapar con el mago, y Catra se transformó en una especie de animal muy grande, pero She-ra logro detenerla, y ella quedo muy herida. Por lo que la llevamos a Mystacor pensando que allí seria atendida, pero le negaron cualquier tipo de atención y logramos que por lo menos no la encierren en una celda, se suponía que tenían que decidir qué hacer con ella, pero durante la noche unos guardias intentaron asesinarla y nosotros tuvimos que pelear con ellos y salir de allí para salvar su vida” _explicó Glimmer solo manteniéndose en los hechos.

\- “_¿Catra? ¿Te refieres a la General hordiana? ¿la que encabezó el ataque a Bright Moon y que activó el portal después de secuestrar a Adora?” _preguntó sorprendida la reina.

Bow y Glimmer asintieron.

\- “_¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió?” _preguntó Angella a las miembros del Gremio.

\- “_Así fue, solo que no podíamos estar seguros si la chica realmente era Magicat, así que yo hable con los chicos para esclarecer su situación y teníamos las pruebas para demostrar que ella era un miembro de esa raza y así tratarla como era debido, pero esa noche ocurrió lo de los guardias y ellos escaparon” _explicó Castaspella un poco molesta.

\- “_¡Por que la iban a matar!” _exclamó Bow – “_Su majestad, usted no vio sus heridas eran muy graves y si no fuera por su magia ella habría muerto sin recibir ayuda. Además, no solo es Magicat, sino que es la misma princesa Magicat…” _

\- _“…Y por lo tanto le corresponde estar bajo la autoridad de Bright Moon” _agregó Glimmer aportando a las afirmaciones de su amigo.

\- “_Su majestad, nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto, creímos que solo era un animal entrenado para luchar, es por ello que no quisimos arriesgarnos a tratar sus heridas y nos íbamos a reunir para esclarecer su situación, y como ya dije, esos guardias actuaron desobedeciendo al Gremio, nunca fue nuestra intención que su vida estuviera en riesgo” _explicó Greth.

\- “_¿Magicat?” _preguntó Angella muy sorprendida – “_Bueno, trataremos el tema de su descuido con ella después” _dijo pensando cómo proseguir, no se esperaba que haya un Magicat con vida y el asunto parecía ser muy complicado.

\- “_Glimmer, Bow, ¿A dónde está esta chica? Esta con Adora ¿verdad?” _continuó interrogando la reina al entender por qué Adora no había vuelto con ellos – “_¿Por qué no la trajeron inmediatamente a Bright Moon?” _continuó, marcando que ese era un tema serio.

Ambos dudaron cómo responder, no podían decir que no querían arriesgarse a que la envíen de regreso con los magos y que no les creyeran que era Magicat.

\- “_Swift Wind estaba muy cansado para traernos hasta aquí y ella no podría haber soportado todo el viaje por tierra…” _respondió Glimmer, en realidad ese fue el motivo definitivo por el que decidieron no traerla, pero no podía evitar sentirse como que estaba mintiendo.

\- “_Ósea que la dejaron a medio camino y sin atención médica, solo con Adora…” _dijo la reina comenzando a unir los cabos sueltos – “_¿Es por eso que me despertaron con un informe de robo en el sector médico? ¿Creyeron que sería mejor llevarle unas vendas y medicamentos en lugar de avisar como es debido y enviar ayuda médica real? Si esa chica estaba tan herida como dicen, ¿Por qué no avisaron? ¿Se dan cuenta que dejarla en medio del bosque es todavía peor?” _acusó Angella indignada.

Bow y Glimmer permanecieron en silencio, por como lo decía Angella, su idea parecía estúpida, porque de hecho lo era, pero no podían decirle que desconfiaban de su juicio respecto a Catra.

\- “_Necesitamos que la entreguen, tal vez aun podamos salvar al Maestro, y ella es la única pista que tenemos” _dijo Greth manteniendo un pulcro tono diplomático – “_les aseguramos que no atentaremos contra su vida, pero necesitamos la información”_

_\- “Glimmer, Bow, por favor retírense, los mandare a llamar luego de hablar con las representantes del Gremio y ni se les ocurra irse, es una orden” _dijo Angella en un tono muy serio, indicando que no tenían opinión al respecto y que estarían en verdaderos problemas si desobedecían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que esperaban a ver cómo sigue el tema de Catra y Adora, y la verdad es que yo también xD pero bueno, es necesario también ver qué es lo que ocurre con todo el asunto de la fuga y las noticias de quién en Catra.
> 
> Desafortunadamente, y haciendo honor al título de este capítulo, estas fechas son extremadamente complicadas para mí, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de escribir, me resulta imposible ya que estoy con exámenes y casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir.
> 
> Por lo que no creo que pueda subir ninguna actualización esta semana ni la que viene, espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo antes de navidad.
> 
> Pero les puedo adelantar que en los próximos capítulos se van a rememorar varios eventos que fueron ocurriendo a lo largo de esta historia, así que supongo que tendrán unos tintes un poco nostálgicos xD
> 
> Disculpen que corte la frecuencia justo en esta parte, pero ya pronto me encontrare publicando con normalidad :)


	75. Segundo Round

Luego de permitirse pasear un rato con Swift Wind y de paso recorrer los alrededores viendo si se encontraban a Bow y Glimmer, Adora considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien anímicamente para interrogar a Catra, esta vez sin meterse en asuntos emocionales.

Mientras regresaba a la casa no pudo evitar preocuparse por sus amigos, a estas alturas ya deberían estar de regreso, algo los debía haber retrasado y Adora esperaba que no sea nada malo.

También se preguntó cuánto tiempo debería esperarlos, Catra estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior, y si se seguía recuperando a ese ritmo, tal vez al día siguiente podrían partir a Bright Moon, y esperaba que sus amigos ya estén de regreso para ese entonces.

Adora entro a la casa sintiéndose incomoda y preguntándose cómo retomar la conversación después de su fallido primer intento.

\- “_Ya era hora que regresaras” _la recibió Catra con un claro tono de reproche – “_¿Sabes? Si vas a dejar sola a una persona y atada para que no pueda moverse, al menos deberías tener la delicadeza de dejarle algo con que entretenerse al alcance” _

\- “_Huh… ¿lo siento? Pero cuando me fui parecías estar muy entretenida ignorándome” _dijo Adora en un tono seco, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Se supone que quería tener una charla tranquila con ella y de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones.

\- “_Bueno si sigo atada así, en algún momento terminare convirtiéndome en un estúpido mueble” _contestó la felina sin responder a la actitud de Adora. Por supuesto, la rubia se estaba comportando como una verdadera perra, pero Catra sabía que si quería conseguir algo de libertad enfrentarla sería una pésima forma de hacerlo.

“_¿De nuevo está haciendo bromas?” _pensó Adora, a ella le había tomado un buen rato y un largo paseo calmarse, pero Catra estando atada y encerrada parecía estar más tranquila que ella.

\- “_Si no vas a soltarme al menos podrías darme agua” _continuó Catra al ver que la rubia no respondía nada.

\- “_Tienes razón, lamento haberme ido así” _se disculpó Adora mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a sentarse. No se sentía mal de haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, pero la felina tenía razón, no había estado bien.

\- “_No” _le advirtió Catra cuando la rubia se le acerco.

Adora pudo ver sus orejas bajar y su cola moverse inquietamente – “_No seas infantil Catra, solo…”_

_\- “Puedo hacerlo sola” _la cortó la felina mientras se removía intentando activar sus rígidos músculos. Sabía que habría sido mucho más fácil solo aceptar la ayuda, pero no se dejaría humillar más, además ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo y quería probar que tan bien estaba respondiendo.

Se alegró al ver que su pierna herida respondía mucho mejor, todavía sentía unas fuertes punzadas en el muslo, pero al menos la podía usar perfectamente, así que, usando sus piernas, más que nada la sana y su brazo bueno, se arrastró lentamente a una posición sentada. Desafortunadamente su abdomen y cuello no se tomaron bien el esfuerzo y termino gritando cuando los forzó a la vez para incorporarse.

Pero al menos había conseguido su objetivo de sentarse sola, ahora solo tenía que recobrar el aliento.

\- “_Es increíble lo rápido que te recuperas” _comentó sinceramente Adora después de ver la lastimosa escena – “_Tus heridas eran… bueno, no creí que fueras a lograrlo” _admitió.

\- “_Me recuperaría más rápido si me sueltas…”_ respondió Catra, lo decía porque de verdad ya estaba cansada de estar recostada en el incómodo sillón y su cuerpo le exigía algo de libertad, pero también porque quería evitar hablar del tema. Ella también estaba sorprendida por su recuperación, ya lo había notado antes, pero lo de ahora sí era increíble y tenía que ver con lo que la bruja le había hecho.

\- “_Ja. Buen intento”_ respondió Adora mientras le acercaba una jarra con agua, y de verdad divertida por el comentario, era raro que Catra se esté comportando tan fácil y más teniendo en cuenta la situación.

\- “_En serio Adora, esto tiene que ser ridículo hasta para ti” _volvió a quejarse Catra después de terminar de beber – “_Te prometo que no intentare escapar ni nada, solo…” _se quejó mientras se removía – “_creo que me daría una crisis de histeria o algo así si sigo atada aquí”_

Adora suspiro, mientras dejaba la jarra ahora casi vacía sobre la mesa, tal vez sí estaba siendo demasiado dura al mantenerla amarrada al sillón, tal vez no hacía falta desatarla del todo, a lo mejor solo podría dejarle algo más de movilidad.

\- “_Si contestas a mis preguntas tal vez considere soltarte, solo un poco” _dijo Adora mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla cerca de Catra.

\- “_Mientras no preguntes estupideces, acepto” _respondió la felina refiriéndose a las preguntas que le había hecho antes, mientras se removía intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, realmente estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Adora la observó intrigada levantando una ceja – “_¿Qué es lo que están planeando con Shadow Weaver?” _preguntó directamente.

\- “_Lo que ella planea” _corrigió secamente la felina – “_Y no tengo la menor idea, nunca me comentó nada acerca de sus planes” _respondió sinceramente.

\- “_No te creo, estás trabajando con ella, no puedes no saber nada” _la acusó Adora manteniendo un tono neutro.

\- “_Bueno tendrás que creerlo porque es la verdad” _respondió de forma cortante. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué se traía entre manos Shadow Weaver, solo la tenía cerca cuando necesitaba algo de ella y cuando no estaba en alguna de sus estúpidas misiones, la bruja la convertía en ese animal, y no tenía recuerdos de lo que pasaba entonces.

Catra suspiro, no iba a conseguir liberarse así – “_Mira Adora, no creas que trato de protegerla, la verdad es que no lo sé. Ella solo me llama cuando necesita que haga algo, el resto del tiempo…” _se detuvo sin saber si debía decirlo.

Adora solo continúo observándola expectante, no parecía estar mintiendo, pero por supuesto Catra era una excelente mentirosa así que no se confiaría, sin embargo, por el momento escucharía lo que tenía para decir.

Además, parecía estarse luciendo con su papel de ignorante.

\- “_No recuerdo la mayor parte de lo que pasa cuando no estoy en sus misiones” _terminó de decir, sintiéndose avergonzada al admitir su amnesia, nunca había hablado con nadie de eso y tampoco quería hacerlo.

\- “_¿Shadow Weaver te borra la memoria?” _preguntó Adora, sintiéndose un poco mal si ese era el caso.

Vio a Catra desviar la vista viéndose miserable – “_No lo sé” _dijo luego de un momento. Ya lo había considerado, la bruja podía usar su magia directamente en ella, así que ese podía ser el motivo por el que no recordaba nada cuando cambiaba de forma, pero no creía que ese fuera el caso, porque eventualmente recordaba algunas escenas y sensaciones, nada realmente coherente, pero era algo, los recuerdos estaban allí, en algún lado.

Adora tuvo que resistir el impulso de preguntarle qué cosas no recordaba, ya que era una pregunta tonta porque bueno, no lo recordaba. Se centraría en las cosas que sabía que había hecho - “_¿Recuerdas el secuestro del primer Maestro del Gremio de Hechiceros?”_

Catra la observo confundida – “_¿Te refieres al mago?” _preguntó, nunca supo a quién habían secuestrado esa vez, y tampoco sabía qué había pasado con él.

Adora asintió.

\- “_Pfff sí, lo recuerdo. Nunca te enfrentes a un mago” _respondió, recordando los días que había pasado en cama después de ese encuentro.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que hizo con el mago?” _continuó interrogando Adora ignorando el comentario.

\- “_No lo sé” _volvió a contestar Catra, la verdad tenía que reconocerle a Shadow Weaver que había hecho un muy buen trabajo en asegurarse de ocultarle sus planes, no es como que Catra haya querido saberlos tampoco, ella solo había estado concentrada buscando la forma de liberarse de la bruja.

Adora se estaba comenzando a frustrar de no obtener nada, no podía saber si de verdad no tenía recuerdos o si de verdad no sabía nada, pero por el momento le concedería el beneficio de la duda.

\- _“¿Para qué está secuestrando a magos del Gremio?” _intentó

Catra suspiro ruidosamente antes de volver a responder – “_No lo sé. De hecho, ni sabía que eran magos del Gremio, ni siquiera sé que es ese Gremio para empezar”_

_\- “Si no sabes nada sobre sus planes, ni a quienes secuestran o por qué lo hacen… entonces ¿Por qué trabajas con ella, matando a esos guardias? Como si fueran solo juguetes…” _preguntó tan calmada como pudo, intentando no expresar sus propias emociones, lo que había hecho ahí había sido verdaderamente brutal.

Catra se mordió el labio mientras pensaba cómo responder, no había tenido la oportunidad de aclararse qué había pasado allí, solo sabía que Shadow Weaver le había dado algo, y que eso la había vuelto… “sanguinaria”, y si, Adora tenía razón, había matado a esas personas solo porque sí, porque podía hacerlo y se sentía bien al hacerlo.

“_Maldición, soy un maldito monstruo” _se dijo, recordando lo que también había llegado a pensar al matar a ese arquero. Catra suspiró, “_Bueno eso ya es lo que todos creen de mi” _pensó, teniendo en cuenta lo que Adora le había dicho más temprano, sabía que era inútil pretender lo contrario.

\- “_Ya te dije que me obliga a trabajar para ella, y en cuento a esas personas… no lo sé, supongo que lo hice porque me pareció divertido” _admitió encogiéndose de hombros, no le gustaba que Adora piense así de ella, pero no importaba, ya no importaba, Adora ya la odiaba y de todos modos ella no tenía por qué demostrarle nada, ni a Adora ni a nadie.

Adora decidió guardarse su horror para después, innumerables veces se había negado a admitir que Catra era esa despiadada asesina que decían, y ahora ella misma acababa de admitirlo abiertamente, tranquila, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- “_¿También trataste de matarme porque era “divertido”?” _interrogó, por mucho que se esforzó no puedo contener el enojo en su voz

Catra le dedico una mirada aburrida – “_No intentaba matarte, solo estaba jugando contigo” _

\- “_No pareció ningún juego cuando te transformaste y me atacaste salvajemente” _agregó Adora entrecerrando sus ojos, no dejaría que vuelva a esquivar su responsabilidad.

Una sensación incomoda contrajo el pecho de Catra, ella sabía que se había transformado estando con She-ra, en ese momento no le había importado, pero ahora sí y no quería escucharlo, prefería seguir negándose que eso había ocurrido. No quería que nadie sepa lo que la bruja le había hecho, mucho menos Adora, que viera hasta qué punto la bruja se había apoderado de ella, tanto que la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, a ser alguien que nunca quiso ser, a convertirse en una criatura sobre la que no tenía control ni conciencia, y que parecía estar apoderándose de ella.

\- “_No sé por qué lo hice, seguramente porque no me gustaba tu estúpida tiara” _contestó desviando la vista, “_no importa lo que crea de mí, ella nunca comprendería la verdad” _se dijo, era más fácil que simplemente la vea como una desalmada psicópata a como una marioneta.

_“Mantén la calma” _se dijo Adora mientras gruñía y se frotaba la frente frustradamente, Catra estaba comenzando a evadir las preguntas y a fastidiarla, así que no era una buena idea continuar por ese lado - “_Bueno, ALGO tienes que saber sobre Shadow Weaver” _dijo intentando que suene lo más calmada posible, tenía que concentrarse en conseguir respuestas.

Catra lo pensó por un momento mientras se removía cada vez más incómoda, le estaba comenzando a picar el cuerpo – “_Bueno, tiene su base al este del Bosque de Las Animas, le robamos la casa a una pandilla que vivía allí” _dijo, sin aclarar qué había implicado el robo – “_Tiene dinero porque robamos a un carro de transporte en el bosque. Y en mi opinión está secuestrando magos para robarles poder, para algo grande, algo que yo no puedo hacer, o que no quiere que haga. No se me ocurre nada más” _dijo analizando los movimientos de la bruja.

Adora se levantó y camino por la sala, le costaba creer que de verdad no supiera nada, era demasiado improbable teniendo en cuenta que Catra siempre andaba metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos, pero también tenía algo de sentido. Shadow Weaver la había abandonado a merced de ellos, y no habría sido tan descuidada si Catra supiera cosas importantes.

Se alegró de que no estuviera en un interrogatorio real, si de verdad no sabía nada no lo habría pasado nada bien.

Pero también, la había dejado en su otra forma, tal vez confiando que así no podría hablar, y seguramente no contaba con que la vuelvan a su forma medio-humana.

\- “_¿Me sueltas ahora?” _preguntó Catra comenzando a desesperarse al ver que Adora se alejaba en vez de desatarla.

“_De hecho ¿habría siquiera esperado que sobrevivía a esa pelea?” _se preguntó Adora horrorizada, Shadow Weaver la había abandonado muy malherida, y los guardias la habrían matado si ella no los detenía.

Tal vez la bruja la había dejado sabiendo que no iba a hablar, porque no iba a estar viva para hacerlo.

Adora volteó hacia Catra para preguntarle qué pensaba respecto a eso y para hablar sobre el cambio de forma, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio – “_¿Qué estás haciendo?” _preguntó divertida viendo cómo se contorsionaba.

\- “_Me pica el maldito cuello” _se quejó frustradamente la felina mientras se las ingeniaba para rascarse con el pie de su pierna sana.

Por supuesto la pose era incomoda y dolorosa, pero la picazón la estaba volviendo loca. El movimiento fue torpe, desacomodó la venda y termino abriendo la herida a medio sanar y se quejó por el ardor.

\- “_Maldición Catra, me hubieras dicho ¡te estas lastimando!” _la reprendió Adora mientras agarraba un trozo de tela y se acercaba a la felina para que deje de rascarse y cubrir la herida.

Estando tan concentrada en el placer de rascarse e intentando evitar la herida, Catra no notó que Adora se acercaba, hasta que la tuvo casi encima y le aproximo la mano al cuello.

No pudo detener el impulso de hacer algo divertido y Adora se lo puso muy fácil.

De un rápido movimiento, lamió la mano intrusa.

Se suponía que era una broma para fastidiar a Adora, no se esperaba que la rubia se asuste y le golpee la cara al retirar la mano violentamente.

\- “_¡Haggg!” _se quejó Catra por el dolor en su nariz mientras sus ojos se inundaban – “_Maldita sea Adora, no era para tanto” _le reprochó.

La rubia la vio sorprendida – “_Es tu culpa… ¡me asustaste! Pensé que me ibas a morder” _le devolvió el reproche. Y tal vez de verdad iba a hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones cuando la había tocado la noche anterior.

Catra gruño mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y resoplaba despejando la sangre que bajaba por su nariz, era estúpido que ni siquiera pueda limpiarse ella misma.

\- “_¡Solo quítame esta mierda!” _exigió Catra, ahora sí muy enojada tirando de la cuerda con su mano funcional.

Adora la observó sobresaltada, allí estaba de nuevo ese cambio, su pelaje se había erizado y tenía las orejas pegadas al pelo, mientras exhibía los colmillos con una expresión amenazante en su rostro ahora manchado con sangre nueva.

\- “_¡Adora!”_ Catra volvió a exigir viendo que la rubia no reaccionaba. Y de inmediato se esforzó en calmarse, había perdido el control por un instante y le preocupaba que Adora lo haya notado. “_Mierda, solo está empeorando” _pensó, ella aún no se acostumbraba a esos impulsos que la invadían y no quería que Adora los note tampoco, pero ese día estaban particularmente descontrolados, tal vez por sus heridas, el dolor continuo o por estar confinada y encerrada tanto tiempo, cosa que la estaba comenzando a volver loca.

\- “_Esta bien, te soltare solo un poco. Pero si intentas atacarme, te atare completamente al sillón y no te soltaré más” _aceptó insegura Adora, viendo que la felina de verdad parecía estar perdiendo la calma y no quería provocar una pelea ya que Catra se estaba comportando sorprendentemente dócil.

Cuando se acercó, Adora no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda ante la mirada de Catra, como cuando estaba en su otra forma, había algo intimidante, aunque no agresivo en sus ojos. Ignorando la sensación, Adora puso su mano sobre la cuerda y esta inmediatamente brilló y se desató volviendo a ser la espada.

Apenas notó que era libre de nuevo, Catra saltó fuera del sillón.

Si, el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero después de haber activado sus músculos estos respondían fácilmente y necesitaba estirarlos, moverse y la emoción que le producía eso superaba el punzante dolor de su pierna y cuerpo.

Aunque tal vez no tanto, ya que cuando se apoyó totalmente sobre esa pierna la dar un paso, esta cedió viéndose superada por el esfuerzo y Catra gruño mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio para no caer.

No se esperaba a la rubia que de inmediato saltó sobre ella.


	76. Fuera de Control

Antes de que llegue a entender qué había pasado, su espalda golpeó con fuerza contra la pared mientras un antebrazo aplastaba su cuello.

Y con eso, la visión de Catra se llenó de estrellas por la oleada de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo, principalmente su cuello y pecho al forzarse esas heridas.

Catra no supo si intentó sisear, gruñir o gritar, solo fue consciente de las garras de su mano derecha extenderse al máximo en respuesta instintiva al ataque, pero ella no lo haría, no se dejaría dominar por esos impulsos.

Rápidamente giró su mano y dirigió el golpe a la pared, descargando allí el ataque, mientras apretaba con fuerzas su mandíbula para no tratar de morder a la estúpida rubia que se había entregado a ser atacada.

Adora, notando que Catra no estaba intentando nada y viendo su expresión de dolor, soltó rápidamente su agarre. La había atacado por reflejo, no se esperaba que la gata salte fuera del sillón y cuando la vio gruñir creyó que la atacaría, así que reaccionó primero.

Apenas su brazo dejo de sostenerla contra la pared, la felina se desplomo sobre ella tosiendo espasmódicamente, mientras volvía a tomar aire. Adora se esforzó por no perder el equilibrio con el peso extra sobre ella mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba sujetar a Catra que seguía tosiendo y quejándose por el dolor de la acción.

Hasta que pareció desmayarse cuando se relajó por completo, lo que solo le dificulto la tarea de sostenerla.

Adora se maldijo, no había querido golpearla tan bruscamente, pero había estado tan preocupada de que Catra intente atacarla que había sobre reaccionado.

Esforzándose por sostenerlas a ambas, Adora se incorporó retomando su equilibrio y se preparó para llevar a Catra al sillón nuevamente, pensando seriamente en no desatarla más, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido que escapar así era una buena idea? Cuando comenzó a girarse, se sorprendió al notar que algo le impidió el movimiento y prestando atención, vio la mano de Catra firmemente sujeta a la pared, con las garras clavadas profundamente.

“_¿Qué mierda?” _pensó Adora mientras se esforzaba por liberar los dedos con la posición incómoda en la que estaba.

“_Maldición, los clavó con mucha fuerza…” _y con ese pensamiento, cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido de su ataque. Con la espada en su mano derecha, había capturado el cuello de la felina con la izquierda, dejando su costado expuesto, justo el costado de la mano sana de Catra y desde su posición, podría haberle dado un golpe fácilmente mortal, y Adora estaba segura que Catra sabría cómo darlo.

Si Catra realmente hubiera querido atacarla, Adora podría haber estado muy malherida o muerta ahora mismo.

Dejando a Catra nuevamente en el sillón, comenzó a preguntarse si no estaba exagerando con la felina. Si, era muy peligrosa para andar suelta, pero tuvo que admitir que desde que se había despertado, no había intentado absolutamente nada.

“_¿Por qué no está reaccionando?” _se preguntó, no tenía ningún sentido, no se lo había puesto nada fácil en ningún momento, pero en lugar de confrontarla, Catra se estaba comportando increíblemente fácil y en general con buen ánimo.

Tal vez debería darle un respiro, Catra no podía estar tan bien como aparentaba, si bien demostraba dolor, se estaba moviendo y actuando como si no estuviera tan mal, y solo había pasado un día desde la pelea, aunque se esté recuperando increíblemente rápido, todavía estaba muy herida, sino no se hubiera desmayado con ese golpe.

Además, había estado todo el día pidiéndole que la suelte, y Adora tuvo que admitir que como le había atado los brazos, casi no tenía posibilidades de moverse y recién la había soltado cuando se estaba desesperando. Viéndolo de esa manera, no parecía tan extraño que haya saltado fuera del sillón apenas tuvo oportunidad, tal vez de verdad solo necesitaba moverse un poco.

Ahora Adora se sentía mal por su arrebato, nunca se había puesto en el lugar de Catra, y como siempre, parecía estar haciendo todo mal con la felina. Antes, ella se esforzaba por tratarla bien y Catra reaccionaba estúpidamente mal. Ahora la estaba tratando mal y la felina se comportaba estúpidamente bien.

No tenía sentido.

Adora volvió a convertir la espada en una cuerda, no podía dejarla suelta, pero tampoco hacía falta dejarla con tan poca movilidad, tal vez solo ataría sus manos, así tendría el resto del cuerpo libre para acomodarse como guste.

Pero cambio de opinión cuando agarró su mano herida, estaba muy hinchada y tenía la cuerda marcada, como si le hubiera estando estrangulando la muñeca “_Maldita sea Catra, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” _maldijo Adora.

Así que finalmente decidió atarle la cuerda como una pechera y atarla al sillón, no estaba convencida de dejar esas garras libres, pero habría sido cruel privarla de la mano que podía usar, más aún cuando había demostrado que no iba a atacarla, y así tampoco podría escapar o se tendría que llevar el sillón con ella, cosa que parecía muy poco probable.

Dejándola así, Adora se dispuso a salir de nuevo, todavía había algo de luz afuera y estaba preocupada porque Bow y Glimmer no habían regresado todavía, tendría que ser algo serio para que se atrasen tanto.

Antes de salir, la rubia tuvo la delicadeza de dejar una jarra con agua al alcance de Catra, recordando la sed con la que se había despertado las otras veces, y se dio cuenta que no había comido absolutamente nada, estaba herida y sin comer y Adora solo se había preocupado por sacarle respuestas y que no escape.

Tuvo que admitir que era una pésima cuidadora.

Catra había rechazado contundentemente los vegetales, así que tal vez debería conseguirle algo más, pero ¿Qué? odiaba la idea de cazar, solo lo había hecho en las prácticas de la Horda y con trampas, ahora no tenía trampas ni armas, considerando que su espada estaba sujetando a Catra.

Adora suspiro saliendo de la casa, intentaría conseguir lo que pueda, sino tendría que conformarse con los vegetales.

\- “_Supuse que tendrías hambre, tu siempre tienes hambre” _la saludó Swift Wind en cuanto estuvo caminando por los alrededores de la casa.

\- “_Eres el mejor” _le dijo Adora verdaderamente agradecida tomando una de las frutas que traía el unicornio “_Esto podría servir…” _se dijo pensando en su cautiva.

\- “_Lo sé, lo sé. Estrías perdida sin mi” _dijo el corcel en su clásico tono presumido.

Adora se sonrió, era bueno tener a su amigo cerca – “_Sé que no quieres estar cerca de ella, pero… ¿podrías vigilarla mientras voy a dar una vuelta?” _preguntó.

\- “_¿No prefieres que te acompañe a dar una vuelta? Soy excelente dando vueltas” _comentó el unicornio intentando evitar la tarea.

\- “_Sé que lo eres, pero… prefiero que no se quede sola” _contestó Adora sintiéndose mal por su actitud de antes – “_por seguridad obviamente” _aclaró apresuradamente.

\- “_Bien, de acuerdo” _contestó el corcel desanimado, él podía sentir que Adora lo estaba pidiendo porque de verdad estaba preocupada por Catra, y aunque él odiaba la idea de tener que estar cerca de la felina, lo haría para que su amiga se sienta mejor, podía percibir que la rubia estaba afectada por algo.

Con la tranquilidad de que Catra estaría acompañada, Adora comenzó a alejarse, intentaría conseguirle algo más apetitoso y de paso buscaría leña para esa noche.

***

En cuanto clavó los colmillos en la garganta de su presa, Catra se despertó exaltada, y se lamentó de inmediato, odiaba despertarse en la mejor parte de los sueños y más porque era raro que los tuviera sin que terminen en pesadillas. Todavía saboreando la sangre, se sentó sorprendida de que esta vez fue menos doloroso y de que podía moverse.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el olor en el aire “_Comida” _pensó olfateando rápidamente mientras se le hacía agua la boca, estaba muerta de hambre y algo olía realmente bien.

Se apresuró a buscar la fuente y cuando la vio, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

“_Mierda, no” _pensó viendo al caballo de Adora en el otro extremo de la sala, hablando distraídamente por la ventana.

Tragó con fuerza intentando pensar en otra cosa, estos no eran momentos para esos impulsos, no podía atacarlo, por muy bien que oliera y apetitoso que se viera…

Notando la penetrante mirada sobre él, Swift Wind se giró nervioso y vio dos ojos de distinto color viéndolo como hipnotizados.

\- “_Eh… ¿Hola?” _dijo inseguro viéndola de frente, no pudo evitar querer salir de allí lo antes posible.

Catra no respondió, solo se mantuvo viéndolo atentamente, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como esperando una oportunidad.

\- “_Huh ¿Adora?” _llamó el unicornio nervioso, la rubia estaba sentada afuera y lo escucharía – “_Tu amiga despertó y no me gusta nada como me está viendo” _continuó retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta sin dejar de verla.

Adora entró apresurada por el llamado preocupado de su amigo.

\- “_¿Qué esta p…” _se detuvo cuando vio la escena, y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. – “_Humm ¿Catra?” _preguntó nerviosa viendo la actitud de la felina. Estaba medio en cuclillas sobre el sillón, viendo hambrientamente a su amigo, no era una postura amenazante, solo extremadamente atenta, los ojos fijos en él, al igual que sus orejas, una mirada salvaje que precia indicar que en cualquier momento saltaría.

Catra ni siquiera pareció notar que había entrado en la habitación, parecía que todo lo que le importaba era Swift Wind.

\- “_Catra… no te comerás a Swift Wind” _dijo la rubia acercándose lentamente a la mesa. Nuevamente no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

Adora tomo una de las frutas de la mesa – “_Ten esto” _le dijo arrojándosela.

Con un rápido movimiento, Catra tomo la fruta en el aire y dirigió su atención a Adora.

El escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia, cuando esos ojos de distinto color la analizaron en detalle de arriba abajo, como si no la reconociera o como si viera a través de ella y Adora no pudo evitar reconocer la mirada que le había dirigido cuando estaba en su otra forma.

Aprovechando la distracción, el unicornio se apresuró a salir de la habitación y el movimiento llamo la atención de la felina que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, y se mantuvo viendo la abertura mientras enterraba las garras en la fruta en sus manos.

Adora se removió inquieta preguntándose qué le estaba pasando.

Finalmente, Catra parpadeo un par de veces como volviendo a la realidad y dio una gran mordida a la fruta luego de olfatearla.

Adora vio como se la terminaba con grandes mordidas y casi sin masticar y rápidamente le acerco las demás frutas.

En medio de su tarea de alimentarse, Catra levantó la vista al sentir una tensa mirada sobre ella, Adora la estaba observando con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

Catra se removió un poco, incomoda – “_¿Qué? ¿Quieres?” _preguntó sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada.

\- “_No… yo… yo ya comí” _mintió la rubia, de hecho, esperaba cenar frutas, pero no iba a decir eso ahora.

\- “_Bueno, no me molestes” _respondió la felina volviendo a su tarea.

Con eso, Adora se alejó y se dedicó a la tarea de avivar la casi apagada fogata preguntándose qué había sido todo eso y decidiendo que lo mejor sería no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuando el fuego estuvo encendido, recién volvió la vista a la felina.

Notó que no había quedado ni una de las frutas y Catra lamia nerviosamente el pelaje de su brazo y mano.

\- “_Huh… ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó tentativamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella, le costaba reconocerla por cómo estaba actuando.

Vio a Catra dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras bajaba las orejas y miraba en otra dirección – “_Si… solo… estoy sucia” _respondió de forma cortante.

\- “_¿Y piensas lamerte todo el cuerpo?” _preguntó Adora arqueando una ceja, era ridículo, aunque por cómo estaba actuando, no le sorprendería que lo haga.

\- “_¡Claro que no!” _respondió la felina sin mucha convicción – “_Solo pásame ese trapo” _dijo molesta señalando al objeto.

Adora le acerco el pedazo de tela y vio a Catra hundirlo en el agua antes de arrancar las vendas de su pecho y cuello.

\- “_¿Puedo?” _consultó Adora preguntando si estaba bien que se siente en el sillón.

La felina se movió al otro extremo del mueble y comenzó a frotar el trapo húmedo en su brazo – “_Como quieras” _dijo todavía sin verla.

Adora se sentó y la observó intrigada, no estaba segura de porqué estaba actuando así de repente, Catra nunca había sido expresiva de esa forma, si bien siempre se expresaba con las orejas y la cola, nuca lo había hecho como la había visto hacerlo en estos últimos días y parecía que eso la incomodaba, por como su cola golpeaba nerviosamente el sillón y sus orejas estaban volteadas hacia atrás.

\- “_Catra… ¿Qué te está pasando?” _preguntó Adora cuidando de mantener el tono tranquilo, la felina ya se veía muy alterada y que ella también se muestre nerviosa no ayudaría.

Vio una de sus orejas sacudirse inquietamente mientras seguía nerviosa con su tarea – “_No lo sé” _esa parecía ser su respuesta para todo últimamente. Finalmente suspiró y dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo – “_Solo pasa ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, pero no puedo controlarlo” _admitió molesta mientras comenzaba a limpiar su cuello, más fuerte de lo Adora hubiera considerado prudente, pero decidió tampoco comentarlo.

\- “_¿Tiene que ver con lo de…? Ya sabes… ROARR” _dijo Adora imitando un rugido mientras hacia un gesto de garras con las manos. No sabía si era un buen momento para hablar del tema, y tampoco sabía cómo preguntarlo suavemente, pero Catra parecía estar respondiendo sus preguntas así que no vio por qué no hacerlo.

Esta vez Catra le dedico una mirada divertida, por su expresión parecía a punto de reír incluso – “_No lo sé, tal vez…” _contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

\- “_Y… ¿Cómo es?” _preguntó Adora, realmente había tenido mucha curiosidad respecto a eso, pero no había encontrado el momento de preguntárselo.

\- “_¿Qué cosa?” _respondió la felina ahora limpiando su pierna.

\- “_Sabes a lo que me refiero… Cambiar así…” _se explicó la rubia sin saber cómo expresarlo.

\- “_No lo sé” _respondió la felina, también molesta de responder siempre lo mismo.

\- “_No me digas…” _contestó Adora levantando una ceja.

Catra la observó un momento antes de volver a remojar la tela – “_No lo sé porque no lo recuerdo, solo se siente extraño, como… no se… mi cuerpo se calienta y todo se pone confuso y después no recuerdo más nada hasta que vuelvo a como soy” _se explicó. Se sentía extraña al hablar de eso, de hecho, se sintió como si hubieran pasado años desde que había mantenido una conversación con alguien.

Adora la vio incrédula – “_¿Es en serio que no recuerdas nada? ¿nada de nada?” _no se esperaba esa respuesta, ella creía que… bueno en realidad no sabía qué esperar, pero definitivamente no que no recuerde nada.

\- “_Así es, no recuerdo nada, eventualmente tengo algunos sueños, que podrían ser recuerdos… pero nada más” _contestó con la mirada perdida.

\- “_¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de la pelea de antes de ayer? ¿ni la pelea contra la Horda en Las Animas? ¿Ni que nos vimos en el palacio de Rem?” _preguntó Adora cada vez más incrédula.

Catra le dedico una mirada extremadamente sorprendida – “_¿Qué?” _

Sabía que algo tenía que hacer cuando estaba en otra forma, supuso que solo andaba por ahí como un estúpido animal, haciendo lo que se supone que hagan los animales, pero lo que le decía Adora era ridículo, todo eso sonaba como cosas importantes “_¿Pelea contra la Horda? ¿palacios?”_ ella jamás había puesto un pie en un palacio, más allá del de las Nieves y no había forma que se haya vuelto a acercar a los hordianos, sabía que tendría que haber luchado contra She-ra en esa forma, porque cuando se transformó no había tenido esas heridas, parecía ser que se convertía en un estúpido animal muy, muy estúpido.

\- “_Bueno, veras…” _comenzó a explicar Adora, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato.

\- “_No me importa, no quiero saberlo” _dijo Catra mientras limpiaba con cuidado alrededor del corte en su pecho.

\- “_Ho vamos Catra, sé que eres curiosa, ¿no te da curiosidad saber qué haces? ¿Siquiera tienes idea de cómo te ves?” _continuó Adora, exagerando un tono misterioso. Increíblemente se estaba divirtiendo.

\- “_Hugg… No, no quiero saberlo, y solo sé que soy más grande, supongo que como un horrible monstruo” _dijo. En realidad, ahora sí tenía curiosidad de cómo se había metido en esas situaciones, no parecía que tuvieran que ver con Shadow Weaver así que tal vez la bruja no podía controlarla cuando la transformaba en esa cosa, como ella había creído.

\- “_No te ves para nada horrible” _comentó Adora divertida – “_en realidad todo lo contrario, te ves…” _se detuvo porque no sabía cómo decir que se veía realmente espectacular, hermosa, en esa forma sin que suene raro.

\- “_¿Y…?” _la presionó Catra al ver que no continuaba.

\- “_¿No era que no querías saber?” _contestó Adora, un poco incomoda viendo para otro lado.

\- “_¡Noo! Te pusiste nerviosa” _agregó Catra muy divertida por la expresión de la rubia y le arrojo el trapo ensangrentado.

Adora agarro el trapo en el aire y se lo arrojo de vuelta – “_No seas infantil” _le reprochó molesta, pero a la vez divertida – “_Como sea, ¿sabes cómo o por qué te transformas?” _preguntó dejando de lado el tema de cómo se veía.

La expresión animada de Catra cambio bruscamente a una molesta, enojada incluso – “_Shadow Weaver me hizo eso y solo sé que tiene que ver con esto” _dijo tocando la máscara – “_Pero supongo que ya lo sabias, o sino ahora andaría en cuatro patas” _

_\- “Bueno, sí. Lo descubrimos… pero ¿Cómo es que hizo eso?” _preguntó Adora, para ver si sabía algo sobre los Magicats, que por todas las respuestas que le había dado supuso que tampoco lo sabría.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Catra, todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella celda era algo que deseaba olvidar, pero sabía que jamás lo haría – “_No lo sé, ella solo me embrujó o algo así… Nunca me dijo qué fue lo que me hizo o por qué… supongo que podría ser peor, me podría haber convertido en una rana” _

Aunque lo dijo como una broma, no había nada de divertido en su tono, más bien se veía miserable, lo que entristeció un poco a Adora, realmente no tenía idea de sus orígenes y creía que Shadow Weaver se lo había hecho.

\- “_No Catra, eso es imposible, hablamos con los magos de Mystacor sobre eso, no hay magia capaz de convertir a una persona en un animal…” _comenzó a explicar Adora, pero se detuvo porque no sabía cómo decirle que ella era Magicat, y mucho menos cómo decirle que era una princesa y que por eso podía transformarse y que seguramente por eso también actuaba así.

\- “_Bueno obviamente esos magos no saben nada, porque Shadow Weaver lo hizo, y al parecer encima le salió mal”_ respondió enojada –_ “ella solo quería convertirme en un maldito animal, tal como siempre me trató, y por eso no tengo recuerdos de lo que pasa y… ¡Y tengo estos estúpidos impulsos que no puedo controlar!” _dijo, sintiendo como su pelaje se erizaba de nuevo y su cola azotaba de un lado a otro.

Gruñó por la molestia de no poder controlarse, incuso cuando aceptaba que no podía controlarlo, era frustrante.

Adora se sorprendió de nuevo por el cambio brusco, hacia un momento atrás estaba de lo más normal, obviando que se limpiaba obsesivamente, pero actuaba sorprendentemente normal, un poco como antes incuso. Mientras ahora, estaba de nuevo en ese estado descontrolado.

\- “_Catra, que lo que te pasa no es por nada de eso, siempre fuiste así, solo que Shadow Weaver no te permitía… bueno ser tú…” _dijo Adora intentando tranquilizarla.

Solo que no fue lo que pasó.

\- “_¡No me vengas tú también con esa mierda! Yo nunca fui así, ustedes siempre me trataron como un maldito animal, y ¡yo no lo soy!” _dijo Catra cada vez más enojada. Eso era lo mismo que le decía la bruja, y se lo decía para hacerla sentir menos, como si fuera inferior al resto.

Catra notó que de nuevo estaba limpiando su pelaje donde ya estaba limpio, y gruñendo fieramente, arrojo el ensangrentado trozo de tela lo más lejos que pudo, estaba harta de no poder controlarse, de estarse convirtiendo en el animal que tanto se esforzó por demostrar que no era.

\- “_Catra… no yo nunca te trate como…” _comenzó a decir dolida Adora, pero Catra no la dejó terminar.

\- “_Solo era tu mascota…” _dijo viéndola con una fría mirada – “_Tal como Shadow Weaver siempre dijo, y tal como tú lo creías también, siempre teniendo que ir detrás de ti, hacer lo me decías que haga, siempre teniendo que llevarme los golpes que a ti no te daban” _continuó con odio en sus palabras.

Adora se contuvo de responder, nunca había sido así, nunca la había visto como una mascota, ¿Shadow Weaver le decía eso? ¿Cómo podía creer una cosa así? Pero ya la había visto incontables veces en esa actitud, intentar explicarle que no era así, solo empeoraría las cosas, como siempre.

Esta vez no lo intentaría, Catra realmente creía que ella siempre la había visto como alguien inferior e incapaz, tal vez algún día se daría cuenta que no había sido así, o alguna vez podría explicárselo sin que terminen peleando, pero hoy definitivamente no sería ese día.

\- “_No haremos esto de nuevo” _dijo secamente Adora.

Catra la vio sorprendida, era la primera vez que Adora no intentaba explicarle cómo habían sido las cosas desde su ingenua perspectiva, y la verdad, estaba agradecida por eso. Además, tenía razón, era una pérdida de tiempo seguir dando vueltas al asunto, su mierda de infancia solo era algo más que la bruja le pagaría.

Con un gruñido, Catra llevo su pierna sana al pecho, dejando la herida extendida y se envolvió con su cola mientras apoyaba el mentón en la rodilla, realmente se arrepentía de haber arrojado el maldito trapo, limpiar su pelaje la calmaba y era precisamente lo que necesitaba ahora.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación, mientras solo sonaba el crepitar del fuego.


	77. A la Luz del Fuego

Sin saber que más hacer, Adora se levantó y fue a avivar el fuego. En este punto, retomar la conversación parecía imposible, y lo lamentaba, porque por un momento se había sentido un poco como antes, y la verdad incluso se había llegado a divertir, algo que nunca creyó que fuera posible por cómo habían cambiado las cosas con Catra.

Tal vez no sería un buen momento para decirle nada sobre lo que había descubierto de sus orígenes, pero si quería darle esa oportunidad, tenía que averiguar más sobre ella y por qué hacia lo que hacía ya que hasta el momento no le había dado ninguna respuesta concisa.

Catra ya parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para recorrer el resto del camino a Bright Moon, y allí seria apresada inmediatamente, así que tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera antes de eso, porque una vez allí, sería imposible hablar en buenos términos.

\- “_¿De verdad ibas a… atacar a Swift Wind?” _preguntó Adora intentando con otro tema. Era incomodo pensar en que Catra pensaba en comérselo, Swift Wind era prácticamente una persona, no podía imaginarse a Catra cazándolo, pero ella había parecido a punto de hacerlo.

Catra se removió incomoda, no le importaba que Shadow Weaver o sus aprendices la vieran fuera de control, ellos lo habían provocado después de todo, pero por algún motivo odiaba que Adora la viera consumida por esa parte salvaje, y tuvo que admitir que ese arrebato había sido muy fuerte y aunque de verdad no iba a atacarlo, tampoco pudo dejar de desear hacerlo.

\- “_No quería hacerlo…” _respondió Catra avergonzada, - “_No creas que lo veo como comida… es solo que me desperté y tenía mucha hambre… y él estaba allí…” _dijo recordando haber cazado algo similar a él, por supuesto sabía que no era un recuerdo suyo, pero en ese momento se había sentido tal como en ese recuerdo –_ “… no sé, eso solo se disparó y… yo no quería atacarlo, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que quería comer… Ya te lo dije, no puedo controlarlo” _no entendía por qué le estaba contando sobre eso a Adora, tal vez era para que al menos “alguien” sepa que no quería convertirse en la criatura en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Se preguntó si su otra forma también tenía ataques humanos que le fastidiaran, si no era así sería injusto que solo ella los sufriera.

\- “_Pero no lo hiciste…” _dijo Adora, que ante la mirada confundida de Catra continuó – “_No atacaste a Swift Wind, sí, parecías a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste” _esperaba que ese comentario la animara, pero Catra solo desvió la mirada viéndose igual de miserable.

Adora la observó apenada, se notaba que a la felina realmente le molestaba esa parte de ella, lo había demostrado cada vez que tenía esos arrebatos, que habían sido muchos. No sabía si todos los Magicat actuaban así, o si solo era algo de Catra al ser la princesa y poder transformarse completamente en un animal, pero si era algo natural en ella no debería tratar de reprimirlo, por supuesto había estado bien que no ataque a Swift Wind, pero las demás cosas no eran importantes y no le haría ningún bien luchar contra sí misma.

Aunque no simplemente en un animal, se dio cuenta Adora. Cuando había visto a Catra en su otra forma junto a Rem, le había sorprendido que la princesa le hablara como a cualquier persona, y Catra había parecido comprenderla perfectamente. No sabía cómo funcionaban los poderes de Rem, pero Adora recordó que la había tocado cuando uso su magia en ella para calmarla, pero no había tocado a Catra cuando le habló, y de por si la felina había estado muy tranquila.

Tal vez aun cuando estaba en su otra forma, era capaz de entender y pensar como una persona. Scorpia había dicho que la había rescatado de los hordianos, y ella estaba prisionera, los animales simplemente no iban a rescatar personas.

¿En esa forma habría reconocido a Scorpia? ¿la había reconocido a ella?

“_No, no me reconoció” _pensó Adora recordando cómo había sido su encuentro. Pero sí había estado muy interesada en ella, teniendo en cuenta cómo se le había acercado, como la había olfateado y mirado, directo a los ojos todo el tiempo, incluso la había lamido en el cuello, sorprendentemente suave considerando su tamaño.

En ese momento fue que Adora se convenció de que sí era Catra, y ella había creído que solo fingía que no la reconocía, para hacerse pasar por un animal cualquiera y escapar, pero ahora tenía sentido que no la haya reconocido, Catra había dicho que no recordaba nada cuando cambiaba de forma, tal vez también funcionaba al revés y su forma totalmente animal no recordaba nada de cuando era medio-humana.

No pudo evitar pensar en qué tan extraño debía ser no tener recuerdos de toda una vida y más si razonaba como una persona, pero esas eran solo suposiciones, no podía estar segura, y tampoco podía preguntarle a Catra ya que tampoco lo sabría.

Mientras pensaba en eso, notó algo curioso, si de verdad no la reconocía ¿entonces por qué la atacaba?...

\- “_Mañana voy a comer comida de verdad” _dijo Catra sacando bruscamente a Adora de sus pensamientos.

\- _“¿Huh?”_ dijo Adora muy elocuentemente.

\- “_Mañana voy a salir a cazar algo” _se explicó la felina – “_tu comida es horrenda” _lo decía más que nada por los vegetales que le había ofrecido, ella no podía comer eso, las frutas estaban bien, más o menos, no tenían mucho gusto a nada, pero ella necesitaba carne.

\- “_No te soltare” _dijo firmemente Adora - “_Creo que ya he sido suficientemente amable al permitir que te muevas” _terminó.

\- “_Bueno, si no quieres que me coma a tu amigo necesito algo que comer en su lugar” _contestó Catra algo más animada.

\- “_Te lo conseguiré entonces, pero no sueñes que te daré la oportunidad de escapar” _contestó Adora sin cambiar su postura.

_\- “No te ofendas Adora, pero tú no podrías matar algo, aunque ya estuviera muerto” _se burló Catra.

\- “_Claro que puedo hacerlo” _respondió Adora ofendida, no podía echarse atrás ante un reto, y aunque no le gustaba la idea de cazar, si Catra no podía controlar su necesidad de comer carne, no estaría bien ponerla en esa situación nuevamente, había sido espeluznante verla así.

\- “_¿Así que al fin tuviste las agallas?” _preguntó Catra entrecerrando sus ojos, la Adora que había conocido, no era capaz de matar a nadie, pero tenía que admitir que esta Adora se veía distinta, mucho más seria y fría, madura incluso, no le sorprendía, la guerra era un mundo de mierda y no podría haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo siendo tan inocente.

\- “_Tal vez…” _respondió Adora evitando verla. Siempre había odiado la idea de matar, incluso a sus enemigos, pero en algún momento, simplemente había aceptado que era algo inevitable en la guerra, si uno no mataba, moría, y Adora sabía que tenía un buen número de hordianos muertos a su nombre. De repente se sintió un poco hipócrita juzgando tan duramente a Catra por haber matado a todas esas personas, ellos iban a matarla si ella no los mataba, claro que eso no justificaba la carnicería que había visto, pero Catra parecía no tener control sobre si misma incluso estando en un ambiente tranquilo, no se imaginó como podría tenerlo en medio de una pelea.

Lo que explicaba por qué de repente era tan peligrosa.

\- “_Bueno, eso es una mierda” _respondió la felina mientras se acomodaba apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón. No importa lo que haya pasado, no se imaginaba a Adora matando a alguien - _¿Cuándo fue que cruzaste esa línea?” _preguntó,

Realmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mantuvo una tranquila conversación? Se sentía extraña de hacer algo que se suponía tan normal y cotidiano.

Vio a Adora esforzarse en recordar, pellizcando su mentón como solía hacer cuando se concentraba en pensar, y la felina se sonrió, llevaban mucho tiempo enfrentadas y Adora se veía tan distinta que no creyó volver a verla actuando como la recordaba.

\- “_Es curioso, pero no lo recuerdo exactamente, fue después de la caída de Plumeria, cuando los ataques de la Horda se volvieron cada vez peores” _respondió Adora, recordando cómo fue esa masacre y los enfrentamientos casi a diario que continuaron –_ “Solo dejo de importarme si los golpes que daba eran mortales, en medio del caos de la batalla no hay tiempo para pensar en esos detalles” _dijo con una media sonrisa y una mirada triste mientras miraba al fuego.

\- “_Así que el reino de las flores finalmente cayó…” _comentó Catra. Ella había planeado tomar ese reino cuando era Segunda al Mando, pero nunca llegó a concretarlo, junto a muchos otros planes que se vieron interrumpidos cuando fue desterrada.

\- “_Es cierto, tú ya no estabas en la Horda cuando eso ocurrió…” _recordó Adora, - “_¿Nunca te enteraste? Fue toda una noticia en Etheria” _dijo. En aquel momento esas noticias para ella significaron recordarle todo el tiempo su fracaso, pero viéndolo desde ahora, no había forma en que haya podido hacer algo para cambiar el resultado.

“_¿Cómo es que sabe cuándo dejé la Horda?” _se preguntó Catra, pero recordó su cara en todos esos folletos con recompensa de la Horda, no fue precisamente un secreto cuando dejó a los hordianos – “_Naa”_ contestó a la pregunta – “_En cuanto me fui, nunca más volví a prestar atención a los movimientos hordianos” _continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_¿Por qué abandonaste la Horda, así, de repente?” _preguntó Adora, y se imaginó que debió haber sido algo grande para que finalmente los deje, y más teniendo en cuenta la recompensa que habían puesto sobre su cabeza.

Catra suspiró sonoramente pensando cómo responder y su cola golpeo el asiento, realmente todo se había ido a la mierda desde ese maldito día – “_Digamos que… teníamos distintos puntos de vista con Hordak” _contestó de forma vaga.

\- “_Supongo que realmente debieron ser puntos de vista muy distintos…” _comentó la rubia invitándola a continuar hablando, pero Catra no siguió su juego, no había ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro, pero los inquietos golpeteos de su cola indicaban que no quería hablar de ello.

Arqueando una ceja, Adora se alegró de que fuera mucho más expresiva que antes, eso les podría haber evitado un montón de discusiones, justo como ahora.

Era momento de cambiar de tema.

\- “_Tu tampoco habrías matado a nadie, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a… matar, así? Acaso también es por…” _no pudo evitar poner una cara horrorizada recordando lo que había visto y le habían contado. Una cosa era matar con la espada, o con poder, pero Catra usaba sus garras y colmillos, eso era mucho más… visceral.

Vio las orejas de Carta bajar y la punta de su cola removerse inquieta mientras parecía perderse en su propia mente por un momento.

\- “_Isla Bestia…” _respondió Catra con una voz seria – “_En ese lugar si no aprendes a matar simplemente mueres… o te matan, allí vi morir en manos de monstruos a más personas de las que puedo recordar, yo misma maté a otras tantas, allí aprendí a que todo lo que se mueve es comestible… y a cómo usarlas” _dijo viendo su mano mientras extendía las garras.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Adora, ella había olvidado por completo que Catra había sido enviada a Isla Bestia y Scorpia había dicho que no había sido la misma desde que regresó, que lo que sea que haya pasado allí la había cambiado – “_¿Cómo fue estar allí? ¿Realmente es como dicen?” _no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque por lo poco que había dicho, imaginaba la respuesta.

Catra le dedico una media sonrisa – “_No quieres saber eso Adora, pero…” _respondió mientras se giraba dándole la espalda, cuidando de no forzar sus heridas – “_Me traje un pequeño recuerdo…”_

Adora presto atención a las tres largas cicatrices que recorrían la parte baja de su espalda, se veían como tres franjas donde se entrecortaba el pelo, pero imaginó que cuando las obtuvo debieron ser mucho más grandes.

\- “_Solo bajé la guardia una maldita vez, llevaba… no sé, varios días sin comer y estaba distraída acechando a una presa, pero resultó que alguien más me estaba acechando a mi…” _dijo volviendo a la posición en la que estaba – “_Y en ese entonces no me curaba como ahora, habría sido mi fin si no llegaba Scorpia y su equipo a rescatarme” _recordó como había sido la odisea para escapar de la isla y como ella había matado a esos cadetes – “_Solo hice lo necesario para salir viva de ese lugar y no regresar jamás” _dijo, como justificando la muerte de esos jóvenes que habían ido a rescatarla, cuyos nombres ya ni recordaba. Adora no podría saber a qué se refería con eso último, pero era mejor así, no tenía por qué saberlo

Adora solo observó a Catra, la luz del fuego iluminando su rostro, reflejándose en sus ojos perdidos en recuerdos que debieron ser terribles. No pudo evitar verla con otros ojos, Catra debía haber pasado por muchas cosas, y de repente ya no se sentía tan sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

Reafirmo su idea de apoyarla para que tenga otra oportunidad, una oportunidad de tener una vida mejor, una vida que nunca había podido tener. Pero, también notó que Catra no se mostraba arrepentida de sus acciones, ni en ningún momento demostró que dejaría de actuar como lo hacía, al contrario, había demostrado que no tenía control sobre sí misma, lo que significaba que no importaba si quería o no cambiar, lo que había vivido la había vuelto despiadada y letal, y no sabía si eso podría cambiar alguna vez.

En un arrebato Catra podría matar a cualquiera, y probablemente eso no le importaría, por cómo había admitido matar a esos guardias solo por diversión. Hoy se había contenido de atacarla y a Swift Wind, pero no había garantías de que se contenga en una próxima ocasión.

“_Solo una oportunidad” _se repitió Adora antes de suspirar, tal vez Catra era solo una víctima de las circunstancias, pero eso no cambiaba en nada ante quién estaba.

\- “_¿Por qué simplemente me cuentas todo esto?” _preguntó Adora acomodando el fuego para que se mantenga un rato por sí solo.

Al principio, no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, pero luego de un momento, escuchó un feroz gruñido a su espalda.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó volteando a verla y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Catra ya no la estaba escuchando, había una expresión feroz en su rostro mientras gruñía exhibiendo los colmillos, la mirada perdida en algún lugar y su pelaje estaba totalmente erizado, su cuerpo agazapado y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

De repente se veía absolutamente aterradora.

\- “_¿Qué…? _preguntó notando el miedo en su propia voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este será el último capítulo del año (y de la década para los que siguen ese chiste xD)  
Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que comiencen a pleno este nuevo año.  
Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que estará los primeros días de enero :)


	78. El Obstáculo Entre Ellas

Por un momento simplemente se permitió observar a Adora mientras acomodaba innecesariamente el fuego, indudablemente ella había cambiado en comparación a la chica con la que había crecido, y de un modo extraño eso la alegraba hasta cierto punto, este mundo era una mierda para esa Adora ingenua, esta versión al menos se veía más fuerte y decidida, el tipo de persona que podría enfrentar este mundo y salir victoriosa.

Y eso estaba bien, porque Catra no quería volver a engañar a su antigua versión, la vieja Adora simplemente habría creído abiertamente en sus palabras, se habría compadecido y habría intentado salvarla, le habría ofrecido ingenuamente su vida de princesas donde todo era amistad y brillos, y Catra habría dicho que sí, se habría ganado su confianza solo para escapar cuando se descuide.

Ella ya estaba muy lejos de ese tipo de vida, no la quería, ni sabría cómo haberla vivido.

Pero esta Adora, era más calculadora, en su primera conversación se había mostrado tan infantil como siempre, pero a lo largo del día había demostrado que solo estaba interesada en sacarle información, no le habían importado sus ruegos o heridas, no le importó golpearla en cuanto creyó que escaparía, lo que estaba bien, porque, aunque ya no estuviera en la Horda, seguían siendo enemigas, y es así como se debía tratar a los enemigos.

Sin embargo, también la había desatado, y ahora solo la tenía sujeta al sillón, incluso dejándole las manos libres. Esas eran movidas estúpidas, porque Catra cada vez estaba más recuperada, lo lógico habría sido aumentar la seguridad, no disminuirla.

“_Ella no cambió del todo” _se dijo Catra, en sus ojos azules seguía habiendo esa chispa de esperanza, esas ganas de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, en esos ojos se seguía reflejando un poco su Adora, tal vez por eso le había contado cosas que jamás creyó que contaría alguna vez, tal vez por eso le avergonzaba tanto que vea en qué se había convertido.

Odiaba ser ella quien tenga que demostrarle que no se podía salvar a todo el mundo. Que había personas que ya estaban mucho más allá de cualquier salvación.

Aunque una parte de ella estaba verdaderamente disfrutando pasar el tempo con Adora, también sabía que se estaba esforzando por ganarse su confianza, no estaba mintiendo en nada, pero estaba respondiendo abiertamente solo para provocar que se descuide, y parecía estar funcionando. A la menor oportunidad, Catra escaparía, y esperaba por el bien de ambas no volverse a encontrar de nuevo, en ninguna de sus formas.

Simplemente disfrutaría de verla mientras pudiera, mientas estuvieran allí, solo ellas, y se llevaría la mejor imagen de quien había sido su mejor amiga, y probablemente lo mejor que alguna vez haya tenido en la vida.

“_¡Catra!” _

Esas palabras furiosas, sonando en lo profundo de su mente, la sacaron bruscamente del momento que estaba disfrutando, y de inmediato, sintió la rabia y frustración crecer en su pecho.

“_No, no, no. No tu” _pensó Catra, ni siquiera le iba permitir unos malditos días para recuperarse antes de volver a fastidiarla, ni siquiera le iba a permitir un momento para disfrutar el estar viva sin venir a arruinarlo por completo, como siempre lo había hecho con todo lo que tenía.

“_¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil, incluso para fallar en algo tan simple como dejarte capturar?” _

Era simplemente imposible que se aparezca así, de la nada, encima a insultarla, cuando casi había muerto gracias a la estúpida cosa que la había obligado a tomar.

Catra no pudo evitar sisear fieramente a la voz en su cabeza. – “_¡Vete a mierda de una maltita vez!” _casi gritó mientras apretaba sus dientes, y sus músculos se tensaban con furia.

“_No me explico cómo pudiste hacerlo mal, al punto de arruinarlo cuando se supone que no debías hacer nada en absoluto” _

_\- “Lo único que hice mal fue no abrir tu maldita garganta en cuanto tuve oportunidad” _respondió Catra mientras desgarraba una parte de la cabecera del sillón, en esos momentos no era capaz de sentir ningún tipo de dolor en su cuerpo, solo sentía una ira desmedida que parecía apoderarse de ella.

Una molesta sensación picó en su espalda cuando sintió como el poder de la bruja se manifestaba en ella, el entumecimiento y el frio absoluto recorriéndola, indicándole que estaba siendo atravesada por una de esas macabras sombras y Catra solo gruño impotente mientras volvía a clavar las garras en el inocente asiento, deseando que solo acabe pronto.

Adora retrocedió asustada al observar la escena, no se explicaba que demonios había pasado esta vez, hacia un momento atrás, Catra estaba de lo más tranquila perdida en sus pensamientos y ahora, repentinamente la estaba viendo con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, totalmente fuera de sí, mientras la amenazaba y gruñía. 

Y la vio rodearse de oscuridad, mientras surgía una misteriosa sombra de ella. La sombra solo pareció como atravesarla o salir de ella misma antes de flotar inquietamente de un lado a otro.

Sin entender que estaba ocurriendo Adora regreso su vista a Catra, la felina ya no la estaba viendo, miraba hacia abajo mientras jadeaba pesadamente entre gruñidos, saliva goteaba de su boca mientras parecía recuperar el aliento.

“_Estabas literalmente acabada a las afueras de Mystacor y después de haber matado a sus guardias, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido ser capturada por Adora y acabar en Whispering Woods? ¿acaso no hay límites en lo mal que puedes hacer las cosas?”_

\- “_¿Qué mierda quieres de mi esta vez? ¿No te bastó con dejarme casi muerta para obtener tu maldito juguete?” _respondió Catra, el odio y la impotencia plasmadas en sus palabras_ \- “¿Qué ya te aburrió que tienes que venir a joderme a mí?” _

_“Qué bueno que estés tan centrada en el trabajo como siempre. Solo regresa a Mystacor inmediatamente, te quiero mañana allí, no me importa si te tienes que hacer capturar o si te infiltras, solo ve” _

_\- “Vete a la mierda…” _respondió Catra, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia la sombra que flotaba a poca distancia – “_Si tanto quieres ver una estúpida celda puedes hacerte capturar por ti misma” _terminó, su voz cada vez más pesada.

“_Mañana. Allí. Es tan sencillo que hasta una estúpida criatura como tu puede entenderlo, resístete y yo misma te arrastrare hasta Mystacor. Sabes que puedo hacerlo y sabes que no terminara bien para ti, no necesito que llegues competa, hazlo para mantener tus extremidades adheridas a tu cuerpo” _

_\- “¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿crees que amenazándome lograras que haga lo que sea que quieras?” _la confrontó – “_No te tengo miedo, no importa lo que hagas, al final me vengare y créeme que lamentarás el instante en que decidiste meterme en tus retorcidos juegos” _amenazó, todo esto ya había ido ridículamente lejos.

\- “_¡Catra! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿no entiendo de que hablas? ¿se trata de Shadow Weaver?” _preguntó Adora observando en todas direcciones antes de fijar su vista en la macabra sombre que flotaba cerca del techo de la casa.

“_Adora… mira nada más lo fuerte que se ve…” _dijo la hechicera ignorando por completo sus amenazas “_Ahora, deja de ser tan dramática y mándale mis saludos, dile que pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo” _agregó, con un claro tono despectivo a su arrebato.

\- “_¡No soy tu maldita mensajera!_” gruño Catra, todavía más molesta al ser rebajada tan descaradamente, como si no fuera más que una niña caprichosa.

“_Tu serás lo que yo quiera que seas y harás lo que yo te diga que hagas” _sentenció la bruja cansada de su actitud y para marcar su punto, le envió una fuerte descarga eléctrica mientras aprovechaba para tomar lo que pudo de su magia.

Adora se puso de pie defensivamente sin saber qué hacer cuando vio surgir de Catra rayos de energía eléctrica, mientras ella se encogía y gruñía, luchando contra lo que sea que la atacaba, hasta que finalmente el sello en su hombro brilló y ella rugió desgarrando con furia nuevamente el sillón.

\- “_¡Catra!” _grito Adora al ver la escena y se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros, mientras la felina jadeaba intentando recuperarse mientras el olor a pelo quemado inundaba el aire.

\- “_Shadow… Weaver... te manda saludos” _dijo Catra todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento, con una media sonrisa y viéndola cansadamente. De repente se sentía completamente exhausta, solo quería recostarse y dormir y no despertar jamás.

\- “_¿Shadow Weaver? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Dile que no dejare que se salga con las suyas!” _exigió Adora en una amenaza.

\- “_¡Que no soy su maltita mensajera!” _dijo Catra tomando la muñeca de Adora con fuerza, estaba harta de estar en medio de asuntos que no tenían que ver con ella.

Y una nueva descarga electica la recorrió, seguramente debió ser más fuerte que la anterior, pero la descarga se distribuyó entre ambas, disipando un poco su intensidad.

Pero aun así fue lo bastante fuerte como para que ambas gritaran por el ataque.

En cuanto se detuvo, Adora cayó de rodillas jadeando intentando recuperarse y Catra se dejó caer de buces sobre el sillón, estaba muy cansada y adolorida para seguir con eso, solo deseaba caer inconsciente para que todo se detenga.

\- “_Catra ¿qué…” _comenzó a preguntar Adora, pero fue interrumpida.

\- “_Solo cállate ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres decirle algo, allí esta” _dijo la felina señalando temblorosamente hacia la sombra – “_Solo por favor ya no me molesten…” _dijo cerrando sus ojos, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a ninguna, solo quería que la dejen en paz por un rato.

Adora volvió su atención a la sombre y la reconoció como una de las que había visto en Mystacor cuando la bruja la había seguido hasta allí y sin pensarlo tomó la cuerda volviendo a convertirla en la espada.

\- “_¡Por el honor de Grayskull!”_ exclamó Adora invocando su poder y convirtiéndose en la legendaria guerra de Etheria.

Al transformarse, la luz lo ilumino todo y la sombra se desdibujó un poco.

She-ra no perdió el tiempo y le dirigió un disparo de poder que la sombra esquivó y se apresuró a huir atravesando una pared.

Sin embargo, She-ra no se lo permitiría, no podía dejar que la bruja merodee los alrededores con una de sus sombras espías, así que rápidamente se interpuso en su camino dirigiéndole una estocada. La sombra se dividió evitando tocar la hoja de la espada, pero no detuvo su avance y termino atravesando el pecho de la princesa.

La sensación que la invadió fue indescriptiblemente horrible, un frio vacío inundo su pecho enviando un fuerte escalofrió a través de su cuerpo, y sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel. She-ra cayó de rodillas por la desesperación que la invadió al sentir eso, por un momento incluso creyó que su corazón se había detenido por completo, pero comprobó que no fue así cuando sintió los frenéticos latidos retumbándole en el cuello mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

Un instante después, se puso de pie haciendo brillar su espada y observó frenéticamente en todas direcciones, solo para comprobar que la sombra había escapado.

Apresurada salió de la casa, pero tampoco logró localizarla y luego de recorrer los alrededores, tuvo que admitir que sería imposible encontrar una sombra en medio de la noche y mucho menos afuera.

\- “_¡Adora! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?” _preguntó Swift Wind aterrizado cerca de ella.

\- “_Shadow Weaver envió una de sus sombras a espiarnos” _dijo She-ra todavía observando atentamente en toda direcciones

\- “_¿Te refieres la horrorosa bruja?” _preguntó alarmado el corcel.

\- “_Si, esa misma” _respondió Adora deshaciendo su transformación, era inútil tratar de encontrarla allí afuera, tenía demasiados lugares donde esconderse. – “_Swifti, ¿te molestaría ir a buscar más leña? Y mantente atento por si ves algo raro, iré a ver como esta Catra” _encargó Adora a su amigo, esa noche sería muy larga.

En cuanto regreso a la casa, Adora pudo ver a Catra en la misma posición en la que se había dejado caer, no parecía haberse movido ni un centímetro. Lentamente se acercó preocupada, el ataque de la bruja había sido muy fuerte, a ella misma le habría costado un rato recuperarse de la descarga si no fuera porque se convirtió en She-ra.

Catra parecía estar profundamente dormida, respiraba lenta y muy superficialmente, Adora incluso creyó que no estaba respirando y consternada tocó su cuello para ver si su corazón seguía latiendo, este seguía latiendo normalmente, pero lo que más le preocupo, fue su temperatura. En los días que habían pasado, Catra había estado principalmente con fiebre, y eso no parecía molestarla en lo más mínimo, pero ahora estaba fría, lo que era muy raro en contraste.

Catra había dicho que su cuerpo se calentaba cuando se transformaba, y las veces que Adora la había tocado, estaba muy caliente, pero también, las veces que había tenido contacto con ella era cuando estaba herida, justo cundo su magia la estaba curando, por lo que parecía ser que su magia le producía esa fiebre al curarse.

Y que ahora este fría podía significar que su magia no estaba actuando, lo que era muy grave en su condición, ya que era solo la magia lo que la mantenía bien.

Con cuidado, la volteó de espaldas y revisó sus heridas, pero nada indicaba que estuvieran peor, de hecho, se veían mucho mejor que cuando las había revisado ese día, solo su mano continuaba hinchada, aunque también se veía mucho mejor. Cuando había visto ese corte, dividiendo la palma hasta la mitad, creyó que no habría forma de salvar esa mano, pero ahora ya no tenía dudas de que sanaría por completo.

Afortunadamente, lo que le haya hecho Shadow Weaver no había empeorado su condición y sin saber que más hacer para ayudarla, Adora cubrió a Catra con las mantas y acercó el sillón a la chimenea luego de avivar el fuego.

Con la sombra merodeando en algún lugar, Adora decidió que lo mejor sería hacer guardia toda la noche, además, difícilmente habría podido conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había pasado.

Swift Wind decidió acompañarla en su vigilia, pero después de algunas horas se quedó dormido.

Sin mucho más que hacer, la mente de Adora inevitablemente comenzó a repasar los eventos de ese día, por lo que ya no estaba segura de como proseguir.

Parecía ser que Catra no mentía cunado dijo que Shadow Weaver la estaba obligando a trabajar para ella, y al parecer el sello hacia lo que Aron había dicho, la mantenía conectada a la hechicera, y al parecer también le permitía hablarle por telepatía o algo así. Adora deseo haber podido escuchar qué le había dicho, lo que había respondido Catra no daba muchas pistas de nada, solo fueron amenazas e insultos, nada particularmente útil como para descifrar lo que la bruja tramaba.

Pero por lo que había visto, Catra realmente odiaba estar trabajando con Shadow Weaver, la mirada de odio asesino que había tenido en su rostro fue algo que Adora nunca había visto, en ese momento, todo en su expresión había indicado lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser, incluso estando atada y herida, Adora había llegado a temerle por unos instantes, y en cierto modo entendía porque Shadow Weaver la había abandonado así, ella tampoco querría tenerla cerca si la amenazaba de ese modo, y no quiso imaginarse como debió tratarla la bruja para que reaccionase así, pero lo que había visto le daba una idea de cómo debió ser.

Y Adora tuvo que admitir que tal vez Catra no la odiaba tanto como ella creía, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, la felina en ningún momento había demostrado ser peligrosa, si, tenía esas reacciones salvajes, pero todavía con eso no había hecho nada por atacarla a ella o a Swift Wind. A él lo había visto como si fuera a cazarlo, pero solo hizo eso, verlo, cuando ella la había atacado, Catra había demostrado lo letales que podían ser sus garras, pero contra la pared.

Esta Catra no se parecía en nada a lo que había escuchado o a lo que ella se imaginaba después de su encuentro a las afueras de Mystacor, de hecho, era muy distinta a esa versión alocada. Incluso había bromeado y hablado abiertamente, y no tenía sentido porque se supone que eran enemigas, aunque ya tampoco estaba muy segura sobre eso.

Había algo muy extraño en sus cambios de actitud, “_Dijo que mi única preocupación debía ser ella… ¿a qué se habrá referido con eso?” _se preguntó recordando lo poco que pudieron hablar durante la pelea, Adora había creído que solo lo decía para mantenerla ocupada para que Shadow Weaver pueda secuestrar al mago, pero con lo que había visto, era obvio que odiaba a la bruja, entonces ¿Por qué no la había atacado? ¿por qué había aceptado vincularse a ella? En esa pelea la había ayudado a secuestrar al mago, pero recién la había amenazado de muerte, lo que era contradictorio.

Catra había pasado todo el día respondiendo a sus preguntas, por muy entrometidas que fueran, y aun así, parecía no tener absolutamente nada claro respecto a ella, de hecho la propia Catra parecía saber menos que ella, lo que era increíble teniendo en cuenta que estaba en medio de todo.

Shadow Weaver definitivamente estaba controlando a Catra y parecía ser ella quien tenía todas las respuestas que Adora buscaba, y ahora, ya sabía dónde podría estar. “_Tal parece que Rem no tiene su bosque tan bajo control como aparenta” _pensó maliciosamente, deseosa de poderle sacar algo en cara a la engreída princesa que parecía saberlo todo.

Unos quejidos inquietos provenientes del sillón, sacaron a Adora de sus pensamientos, y se acercó a ver si Catra se había despertado.

La felina continuaba profundamente dormida, pero parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla por cómo se removía y quejaba, sus ojos se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro debajo de sus parpados.

\- _“¿Catra?” _pregunto suavemente Adora mientras tocaba su hombro para sacarla de ese sueño.

Catra no dio ninguna señal de sentir su toque, pero Adora se alegró de sentirla mucho más caliente que la última vez, o las mantas estaban haciendo su trabajo en abrigarla, o su magia estaba volviendo a funcionar.

Una sensación de deja vu invadió a Adora mientras la veía dormir, y al igual que cuando eran cadetes, toco suavemente la base de su oreja. Siempre le sorprendía lo suave que era allí su pelaje, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Catra no se despertó para correrla por estarla molestando, esta vez continuó profundamente dormida mientras se removía por lo que sea que estuviera viendo en sus sueños.

Se mantuvo acariciando suavemente es parte, sabía que a Catra siempre le había gustado que la acaricie allí, cuando eran pequeñas era algo que incluso ella le pedía que haga, pero al crecer ya no se dejó tocar más, salvo en muy raras ocasiones en que estaba de un excepcional buen humor, pero a diferencia de todas aquellas veces, no fue recompensada con un suave ronroneo.

Pero pareció funcionar, ya que de a poco se fue calmando, hasta que corrió la mano de Adora con la suya, y Adora creyó que la había despertado, pero no fue así, solo reacciono dormida, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, parecía ser que ni dormida era capaz de aceptar unas inocentes caricias.

Adora aprovecho para tomar su mano, se dijo debía dejarla descansar tranquilamente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca de ella pacíficamente, y sabía que era probable que no pueda volver a hacerlo en un futuro cercano, mucho menos si estaba en mejores condiciones. Y tal como había hecho innumerables veces, aplicó lo que una vez la misma Catra le había explicado.

Tocó en unos puntos muy exactos. Presionando un nudillo y empujando la parte baja de un dedo hacia arriba, produjo que una de sus garras se extendiera y para sorpresa de la rubia, las demás reaccionaron, y todas las garras se cerraron envolviendo su mano antes de que se relajen y vuelvan a guardarse.

Sonriendo tontamente, Adora dejo a la felina en paz y la tapó nuevamente.

Era increíble como de repente se parecía de nuevo a quien había sido su amiga durante años, por supuesto obviando las miradas asesinas y esas conductas extrañas, aunque no tanto, se dio cuenta Adora. Cuando eran pequeñas, muy pequeñas Catra solía lamer mucho su pelaje, Adora lo recordaba porque eso le había llamado tanto la atención, que ella también había intentado lamerse el brazo, pero a sensación le pareció desagradable y termino con el brazo todo baboseado y pegajoso.

Fueron en esas épocas que Catra también era mucho más juguetona e inquieta, siempre saltando y atrapando pequeñas cositas que se movían, jugaban mucho de hecho, pero en algún momento todo había cambiado, Adora no recordaba cuándo fue que pasó, pero en sus recuerdos de cuando eran más grandes, Catra siempre fue burlona y altanera, muy seria para dejarse acariciar o jugar, parecía que lo único que desfrutaba era fastidiar a los demás, molestar a aquellos que la hacían sentir inferior. Solía hacer bromas pesadas e ingeniosas, pero eso siempre terminaba metiéndola en problemas y hacia que los demás prefieran mantenerla lejos, lo que en retrospectiva solo parecía alimentar su conducta.

No pudo evitar la angustia que oprimió su pecho al pensar en que fue esa parte abierta y dulce de Catra lo que Shadow Weaver había reprimido, habían sido muy pequeñas cuando debió haber ocurrido eso y era demasiado cruel. Adora recordó como Catra repetía que solo la consideraban un animal, y pudo imaginarse a la bruja diciéndole eso cuando era una niña pequeña, que si se comportaba como un animal es porque era uno, y que eso la hacía inferior al resto, que por eso era solo una mascota.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, solo imaginarlo era horrible, y no quiso saber cómo debió ser vivir toda su vida pensando eso, reprimiendo una parte de sí misma, de su naturaleza, porque le habían dicho que eso la hacía inferior, y que después encima, Shadow Weaver haya bloqueado su conexión con su magia, solo para después desbloquearla y usarla.

Suspirando y abatida, Adora se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

Era fácil ver a la antigua Catra mientras estaba dormida y herida, pero lo cierto es que ella había pasado por mucho, ¿tal vez se merecía algunas de esas cosas? o tal vez no. Pero eso no cambiaba quién era ahora, y de hecho, cada vez parecía menos probable que pueda recuperarse de todo ese daño.

“_Solo permítele una oportunidad” _se dijo Adora mientras luchaba contra el sueño.


	79. Lo Correcto

\- “_¡Debimos irnos en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad!” _dijo Glimmer lamentándose por millonésima vez de haberse quedado hasta el final de la fiesta. En ese momento no les había parecido mal pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

\- “_¡Adora nos matará!” _se quejó Bow sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana en la habitación de Glimmer – “_Ya deberíamos estar allá de nuevo, ¿y si nos necesita? ¿Y si Catra se muere porque nunca llegamos con los medicamentos?” _preguntó imaginándose a Adora en esa situación.

\- “_Ella no se va a morir…” _dijo Glimmer, aunque tampoco sonaba muy confiada – “_No sería capaz de hacer algo tan bueno para Etheria. Además, tiene magia curativa, eso evitará que se ponga peor, si no la molestan…” _explicó. La influencia de las piedras rúnicas, les permitía a las princesas poder curarse con magia, claro que eso dependía de cada una y en general era una técnica que debían practicar para poder dominar con mayor o menor efectividad, aunque en el caso de Catra parecía salirle de forma natural.

\- “_El verdadero problema es cómo haremos para salir de esta” _preguntó en voz alta la princesa mientras se sentaba junto a Bow. No importaba desde que ángulo lo viera, no había forma de que no salga horriblemente castigada de esa situación

\- “_La reina lo entenderá Glimmer, los magos actuaron mal, y nosotros hicimos lo correcto al sacarla de allí y como es una princesa le corresponde estar aquí, en Bright Moon” _volvió a explicar Bow, por una parte, porque él también necesitaba reafirmárselo.

\- “_Lo se…. Pero cómo explicaremos que no avisamos en cuanto llegamos, si la entregaban o no a Mystacor era decisión de mi mamá, no haber dicho nada… bueno es pasar sobre su autoridad y eso no es algo que ella se tomará bien” _dijo Glimmer mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, cada vez se veía más y más castigada.

Ambos permanecieron en silenció, Glimmer había marcado un punto muy importante.

\- “_Tal vez deberíamos contarle la verdad” _dijo Bow después de un momento – “_Seguramente le moleste que no hayamos confiado en ella, pero entenderá por qué teníamos nuestras dudas… y solo intentábamos hacer lo correcto, ella apreciará la verdad” _afirmó. En este punto, intentar tener a la reina de su lado parecía la mejor opción.

\- “_Fuiste tú el que planteó que debíamos inventar algo para poder escapar…” _le recordó Glimmer

\- “_Lo sé, pero eso era en caso de que descubra que nos estábamos yendo misteriosamente con suministros médicos, pero ahora que el Gremio llegó, las cosas cambiaron” _explicó mientras analizaba sus posibilidades.

Glimmer se quejó frustradamente – “_Esa maldita gata no se merece que estemos pasando todo esto por ella” _dijo lastimosamente, aunque sabía que no era solo por ella, lo estaban haciendo por el bien de Etheria, y por Adora.

\- “_Sabes que esto no es solo por ella…” _comentó Bow también resignado, como adivinando para donde habían ido los pensamientos de su amiga.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a los chicos de sus pensamientos. Ya era muy entrada la tarde, lo que sea que haya estado haciendo Angella con las representantes del Gremio había tomado mucho tiempo.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando Glimmer se dirigió lentamente a abrir.

\- “_Princesa, la reina solicita verlos en su despacho” _dijo la guardia, dirigiéndose tanto a ella como a Bow.

\- “_Entendido” _respondió Glimmer antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, y dirigió una mirada preocupada a Bow mientras se acercaba a él, el momento de la verdad había llegado y no tenían ningún plan confiable para salir de allí.

Teletransportándose, ambos se materializaron en el despacho de Angella, no era normal para Glimmer ir allí, en general, Angella lo usaba para manejar los asuntos y cuestiones del reino o tratar asuntos diplomáticos. Todas las cuestiones de la alianza y la guerra se trataban en el salón de la Alianza.

Angella los estaba esperando sentada tras su escritorio, y en cuanto aparecieron los observó con ojos cansados.

Tanto Glimmer como Bow se alegraron de que solamente ellos se encontraban allí, no estaban presentes las representantes del Gremio.

\- “_Glimmer ¿qué es todo esto?” _preguntó Angella un poco molesta – “_Según lo que me contaron Castaspella y Greth, no había motivos para que escapen con Catra, no después de su obvia asociación con Shadow Weaver para secuestrar al mago”_

_\- “Mamá ya te lo dijimos” _respondió Glimmer viendo que no estaban en un entorno formal – “_Ellos querían matarla… nosotros…”_

_\- “Entiendo perfectamente la parte de los guardias” _dijo Angella cortándola – “_Está bien que no hayan dejado que ellos la maten, ese no es el problema” _aclaró la reina.

\- “_¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?” _preguntó Bow, sabía que el problema no era solo ese, pero quería aclarar lo más posible la situación.

\- “_Según me dijeron, ustedes acudieron al ex Maestro Aron” _continuó Angella, su voz serena – “_¿Por qué no acudieron a Castaspella? Ella es miembro del Gremio, ella podría haber detenido a los guardias, aun si desconfiaban de los magos del Gremio, ¿Por qué no confiaste en tu tía?” _preguntó la reina.

\- “_Nunca fue nuestra intención confiar en Aron” _respondió Glimmer – “_Necesitábamos la máscara para transformar a Catra y sacarla de allí, y la máscara estaba en el despacho de Aron, de hecho, ni esperaba que él esté allí, pero cuando fui él estaba y no iba a entregar la máscara si no le decía qué ocurría, y él argumentó que lo necesitaríamos para transformar a Catra” _respondió Glimmer, confiar en Aron había sido totalmente su decisión y ella defendería que fue una decisión correcta.

\- “_Lo entiendo, pero no entiendo por qué no fuiste con Castaspella a contarle del ataque de los guardias, si ella los detenía no habrían necesitado ni a Aron ni a la máscara y mucho menos huir con ella” _continuó la reina, había un ápice de desconfianza en sus palabras

Bow y Glimmer se miraron.

\- “_Nosotros creímos que los guardias estaban actuando por órdenes del Gremio, para acabar con Catra antes de que enfrente el juicio, y si era así, era arriesgado que el Gremio se entere de que estábamos evitando que sus planes se concreten” _explicó Bow, eso no era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero se ajustaba perfectamente a la situación, y necesitaban mostrarle a Angella que actuaron como actuaron porque no tenían otra opción.

Angella los observó un momento entrecerrando los ojos, era cierto que los chicos no tenían modo de saber en ese momento si los guardias actuaban por si mismos o por órdenes del Gremio, y viéndolo así tena sentido que no hayan querido decir nada a Castaspella y solo se centren en escapar.

Pero todavía no aclaraba por qué no la habían reportado a Bright Moon en cuanto llegaron.

\- “_Supongamos que comprendo eso, pero ¿Por qué fue que no me informaron de nada de eso en cuanto llegaron? Saben que yo los habría atendido de inmediato y habría buscado poner a esta chica a salvo. Habría exigido una explicación a Mystacor de por qué la trataron así y la habría mantenido a salvo” _dijo la reina en un tono firme.

\- “_Pero si ellos le decían que ella era la única fuente de información y que tenían que interrogarla ¿usted qué habría hecho?” _preguntó Bow manteniendo su voz calma.

Sin detenerse allí, Glimmer continuó explicando lo que los llevó a actuar así – _“Si no fuera porque queríamos escapar con ella, no la habríamos convertido a medio-humana, y ellos la habrían seguido considerando solo como un animal. Sacarla no implico solo huir con ella, también implico demostrar que era una persona, y demostrar que ellos habían actuado en contra de las leyes ¿Y si ellos querían ocultar su error?” _continuó, si, eran solo suposiciones, y muy graves, pero se sentían muy reales con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Y en gran parte no era lo que los había llevado a no decir nada, pero en este punto eran argumentos perfectamente válidos y era mejor que decirle a Angella que no confiaban en su criterio.

Angella suspiró juntando sus manos con los codos apoyados en su escritorio y apoyó la frente en sus dedos entrelazados. Aunque algo rebuscado, los chicos tenían un punto, y con todo lo que había investigado era un punto muy válido.

\- “_Confío plenamente en ustedes chicos” _dijo la reina volviendo a verlos – “_Es por eso que insistí en que no debían recibir ningún tipo de castigo por secuestrar una prisionera oficial de Mystacor, tanto ustedes como Adora, pero es necesario que la entreguen” _aclaró la reina con voz calma.

Ambos se sintieron aliviados al sentir que la reina no solo estaba de su lado, sino que los había defendido sin saber por qué habían actuado así, e igualmente se sintieron mal por haberle ocultado la situación.

\- “_Ella…” _comenzó a decir Bow, pero se detuvo porque todavía no estaba seguro de qué harían los magos con Catra si la entregaban.

\- “_Ella no está en ningún peligro” _afirmó Angella – “_Incluso el Gremio enviará actualizaciones sobre su salud, pero ¿no comprenden que lleva mucho tiempo abandonada en el bosque sin atención medica real?” _preguntó la reina – “_Castaspella me dijo que Adora se crio con ella, y que es la que más la defiende, entiendo que sus argumentos sean válidos, pero Adora puede estarse dejando llevar por sus emociones” _continuó en un tono más serio – “_Catra es muy peligrosa, y la dejaron sola con ella, y podría estar en peligro, es necesario que esta chica este encerrada, por la seguridad de todos, sobretodo de Adora” _

Bow bajó la vista, era cierto que una buena parte del por qué no habían entregado a Catra, era porque Adora lo había pedido. Antes de rescatar a Catra, Adora había estado muy preocupada por ella, y tenía sentido que se esté dejando llevar por sus emociones, pero ella era She-ra, no debería estar en ningún peligro, ella podría controlarla si intentaba algo.

\- “_Adora es She-ra, ella la podrá controlar, además_ _¿qué hay con que ella es una princesa y debería ser procesada aquí?” _preguntó Glimmer sacando a Bow de sus pensamientos.

Angella suspiró ruidosamente, habían pasado todo el día debatiendo eso con las representantes del Gremio, y buscaron toda la información que pudieron, lo cierto es que nada estaba del todo claro, pero lo que sí habían podido comprender, es que no le correspondía a Bright Moon hacerse cargo de Carta aunque sea una princesa, ella estaba a cargo de quien la capture, y Mystacor la había capturado, pero aun así, habían accedido a que Bright Moon lleve a cabo su juicio oficial, luego de que ellos la juzguen por su lado y la interroguen.

\- “_Ese es un tema muy complicado, y hablaremos de ello en otro momento, pero por ahora es importante entregarla al Gremio, ellos no atentarán contra su vida, ni tomarán ninguna represalia contra Adora por mantenerla oculta” _explicó serenamente la reina – “_La prioridad ahora, es que puedan rescatar al mago, y aunque eso ya no sea posible, deben descubrir cuáles son los planes de Shadow Weaver y eso es algo que posiblemente no beneficie a todos” _continuó. Realmente apreciaba la lealtad de los chicos, pero el tema era serio e iba por otro lado.

\- “_Ellos iban a matarla, ¿acaso la vida del mago es más importante que…” _Glimmer se detuvo, lo que decía su mamá era cierto, pero aun así no se sentía bien solo devolverla a donde la habían sacado con tanto esfuerzo.

\- “_Glimmer, entiendo tus dudas, en verdad, pero son solo eso, dudas, recuerden quién es ella, tal vez Adora no pueda verla por cómo es, por su crianza con ella, pero ustedes si, y deben decirme a dónde está, por el bien de la Rebelión, y por el bien de Adora, ella no debería estar sola con alguien tan peligrosa y menos si está conectada a Shadow Weaver, ambas son personas muy importantes para ella y aunque sea She-ra eso no la hace invulnerable” _insistió la reina, con verdadera preocupación en sus palabras.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

\- _“No sabemos exactamente dónde están” _dijo Bow rompiendo el silencio, todo lo que la reina decía era verdad, y aunque habían hecho lo correcto al sacar a Catra de Mystacor, lo correcto ahora era decir a dónde estaba, pero no estaba seguro.

Glimmer lo observó un poco molesta por la traición, pero tuvo que admitir que era en vano seguirlas ocultando – “_Solo aterrizamos en algún lugar del bosque, cerca de uno de los pueblos abandonados, dimos un gran rodeo antes de llegar” _dijo la princesa rendida – “_Nos perdimos en la oscuridad y todavía más esquivando a los monstruos” _

Angella suspiró una vez más, el anochecer ya estaba llegando. Le habían informado de lo peligroso que se había vuelto el bosque últimamente, mucho más de lo que era incluso antes del desequilibrio que había ocasionado la Horda y viajar de noche era extremadamente peligroso más aun siendo muchas personas.

\- “_Saldrán al amanecer, guiarán a los guardias de Mystacor y a los de Bright Moon hasta Catra, y la entregarán al Gremio, regresen con Adora, no nos interpondremos más en los asuntos de Mystacor, es una orden” _dijo la reina poniéndose de pie, y dando por concluida aquella reunión.

\- “_Acepto y respeto que tengan sus dudas, y todo será aclarado a su tiempo, pero por el momento respetarán lo que les digo” _agregó la reina antes de dirigirse a la puerta, realmente admiraba el esfuerzo y la lealtad de los jóvenes, pero el asunto era más grande y complicado de lo que imaginaban y lo explicaría cuando todos estuvieran presentes.

Al salir del despacho, tanto Bow como Glimmer se sentían abatidos, no podían rechazar órdenes directas y mucho menos sin argumentos firmes, pero intercambiando unas miras, comprendieron que no era necesario seguirlas al pie de la letra, primero tenían que hablar con Adora, y podían hacer eso y cumplir las órdenes de la reina a la vez.

Al amanecer, y tal como dijo la reina, partieron con guardias de Bright Moon y de los de Mystacor, junto a las magas del Gremio y un grupo de médicos.

Ambos jóvenes esperaban poder improvisar algo en el camino.


	80. Un Juego Para Nada Divertido

Adora se despertó sobresaltada cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo y se maldijo por haberse quedado dormida en medio de su guardia, y mucho más cuando sus músculos protestaron por haberse quedado dormida en esa incómoda posición.

Preocupada escaneó la casa viendo si la sombra había regresado, pero no había rastros de ella, solo vio a Swift Wind recostado que pareció despertarse por sus movimientos.

\- “_Parece que nos quedamos dormidos” _dijo divertido el corcel comentando lo obvio – “_Aunque no te preocupes, dormía muy atento con mis agudos sentidos de unicornio mágico” _afirmó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- “_Ya lo creo…” _comentó Adora sarcásticamente mientras se estiraba activando sus rígidos músculos ¿en qué momento había pasado de no poder dormir durante días a quedarse dormida en medio del trabajo?

\- “_Hum… Te ves terrible” _comentó el unicornio tras examinarla un momento.

\- “_Fue una larga noche…” _respondió Adora volviendo su atención a Catra que parecía seguir profundamente dormida y con cuidado, tocó su mejilla para comprobar su temperatura, por lo que podía decir tenía una temperatura normal y se preguntó si Shadow Weaver había hecho algo para interrumpir su conexión mágica.

Antes que retire la mano, Catra se despertó por el toque y le dedico una mirada medio dormida.

\- “_Hey Adora” _dijo mecánicamente con voz somnolienta.

\- “_Buenos días a ti también” _devolvió el saludo la rubia con una media sonrisa – “_¿Cómo estás?”_

En lugar de responder Catra se giró quejosamente dándole la espalda.

\- “_Vaya… ¿así que me vas a volver a ignorar?” _preguntó algo desanimada, parece que hoy no habría respuestas.

Y como confirmando sus sospechas, la única respuesta que recibió fue una sacudida de oreja.

Adora suspiro ruidosamente – “_Como quieras…” _dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta trasera.

Ese día partirían a Bright Moon, porque tenía que entregar a Catra y porque era peligroso permanecer allí con Shadow Weaver merodeando, pero también porque estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos, no le quedaban dudas de que algo debió pasarles para que no hayan regresado todavía y solo esperaba que estén bien.

Lo que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo más para interrogar a Catra, necesitaba saber qué le había dicho Shadow Weaver y preguntarle muchas otras cosas, pero parecía difícil si Catra no cambiaba de actitud.

Luego de lavarse la cara en el arroyo y juntar agua, se le ocurrió que podría extorsionarla para que coopere, solo necesitaba ofrecerle algo que quisiera y Adora tenía una idea de qué podría funcionar.

Adora entro tan ruidosamente como pudo a la casa – “_Sé que no estas durmiendo” _comentó al ver que Catra seguía sin reaccionar.

\- “_No si estas molestando” _respondió Catra con voz molesta sin voltear a verla - _¿Por qué no vas a hacer tus rituales de princesa lejos mío?_

\- “_¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón, no podría cazar nada… así que tal vez te deje salir a hacerlo, claro si te despiertas” _dijo Adora en tono juguetón.

Luego de un momento, Catra suspiró sonoramente y se sentó gruñendo como si la acción le costara más de lo normal, y se quedó observando al vacío un momento.

“_Maldita seas Adora” _pensó la felina mientras se frotaba un ojo, tenía muchas ganas de comer algo decente, y ya tenía hambre de nuevo, pero todo lo que implicaba la tarea parecía demasiado trabajoso. Realmente odiaba que Shadow Weaver le haga eso de dejarla sin energías, siempre le costaba recuperarse y esta vez no parecía ser la excepción.

\- _“Hmmm… No” _respondió Catra luego de pensarlo un momento y se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda.

La rubia la observó decepcionada y un poco extrañada, la noche anterior había estado muy emocionada por comer algo de carne y realmente esperaba que eso la anime, pero no parecía estar funcionando.

\- “_Bueno yo no lo haré, así que tendrás que conformarte con las frutas” _continuó insistiendo.

\- “_No me importa” _respondió secamente la felina.

\- “_Tal vez sean solo vegetales…” _dijo juguetonamente mientras daba la vuelta al sillón y apoyó los codos en el respaldo observando a Catra.

Esta solo la miró molesta con un ojo para luego cerrarlo y acurrucarse como marcando su punto.

\- “_Oye… en serio ¿estás bien? ¿Shadow Weaver te hizo algo más?” _preguntó Adora un poco más preocupada por la repentina apatía de la felina, esperaba que hoy estuviese mucho mejor que el día anterior, pero parecía todo lo contrario y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la bruja. Por impulso toco su hombro, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al recordar que ella parecía evitar que la toque.

Sin embargo, no quitó la mano, y aunque Catra claramente se tensó un poco, esta vez no se erizó ni le gruñó, de hecho, ni abrió los ojos, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Adora.

Luego de un momento, Catra sacudió el hombro y Adora retiró la mano para evitar fastidiarla de más. Se sentía un poco mal por no dejarla descansar cuando se veía tan agotada, pero no quería perder más tiempo del necesario allí y de un modo u otro tendría que obligarla a levantarse para partir.

Solo esperaba poder hacerlo en los mejores términos posibles y mejor si lograba obtener respuestas.

Suspirando nuevamente, Catra se sentó y se estiró lo mejor que pudo antes verla fijamente – “_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?” _le preguntó en un tono desconfiado.

\- “_¿Hummm…?” _articuló Adora un poco confundida.

\- “_No te hagas la inocente” _agregó Catra al ver la expresión descolocada de Adora – “_Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué finges que te importa?”_ preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- “_¿Qué?... No… yo…” _balbuceó Adora retrocediendo unos pasos, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por Catra? Sonaba loco, pero sí, después de lo que había visto esa noche, le preocupaba, y por algún motivo se sentía mal admitirlo – “_Bueno, tal vez si me importa…” _contestó algo insegura.

“_Estoy muy cansada para esto” _pensó la felina y tomó algo de aire antes de continuar – “_Me estabas ofreciendo algo que sabias que no negaría, y no lo hacías gratis, sé que me ibas a pedir algo a cambio. Y ahora no me dejas descansar… así que solo escúpelo de una maldita vez” _dijo cada vez más molesta – “_Sé perfectamente que yo no le importo a nadie a menos que quiera algo de mí” _dijo eso con una mirada fría pero no pudo evitar la aflicción en su voz, lo que le molestó. Afortunadamente no la estaban fastidiando esos raros impulsos, pero no podía permitirse perder el control de sus emociones, tenía que recordar quién era.

Una punzada de culpa se hizo sentir en el pecho de Adora al captar el dolor su voz. Efectivamente había usado lo de la comida para hacer que Catra coopere, y no la estaba dejando descansar para que se canse y deje de ignorarla, lo que parecía haber funcionado, pero no del modo que esperaba. Si, esperaba obtener más respuestas, pero no era solo por eso que lo hacía, ¿o sí?, Adora nunca se había considerado una persona manipuladora, pero Catra tenía razón, estaba tratando de manipularla aprovechándose de su situación.

\- “_Pff es increíble que ni te des cuenta de que lo haces” _continuó al entender a qué se debía el silencio de la rubia mientras tenía una expresión desconcertada, y le dedicó una media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos – “_Bueno, felicidades, funciono, pero te advierto que tampoco será gratis, es hora de que tú me des respuestas a mi” _dijo mientras se levantaba y sonrió maliciosamente al notar que ya no estaba atada.

“_Bien, parece que los esfuerzos de ayer no fueron en vano” _pensó esta vez sonriendo de verdad, si jugaba con cuidado sus cartas, en poco tiempo sería totalmente libre, aunque eso era solo figurativo teniendo en cuenta que seguía siendo el juguete de alguien más.

Adora se apresuró a tomar la espada, tal vez había sido tonto provocar a Catra sin que este atada, pero seguía herida, así que no debía representar ningún problema, sin embargo, no se confiaría de nuevo.

\- “_Descuida, no lo intentaré” _dijo Catra viéndola de reojo al notar el cambio en la conducta de Adora. Sabía perfectamente que no podría vencerla en un lugar cerrado y menos con sus heridas a medio sanar, de hecho, hasta estando sana sería una idea muy arriesgada, y tenía que admitir que estaba muy cansada como para siquiera intentarlo, además tampoco quería pelear con ella, la mejor opción era hablar, esta vez desde una posición más pareja.

Esta vez, Catra se estiró de verdad, y liberar la tensión de su cuerpo era infinitamente placentero, con suaves movimientos fue estirando cada uno de sus músculos y se alegró al comprobar que todos respondían fluidamente.

Incluso su pierna que ayer le había fallado hoy poda sostenerla bastante bien, seguía sintiendo unas punzadas en la pierna, el abdomen y en el cuello, pero eso no le impedía los movimientos, incluso el feo corte en su pecho no era una molestia mayor.

Con cuidado, probó su mano herida, esta por lejos era la peor, y dolía de verdad, pero sus dedos respondieron cerrándose y hasta pudo medio sacar las garras. Eso era una inmensa mejora teniendo en cuenta que antes no respondía en nada y solo la sentía doler al forzarla, el resto del tiempo solo estaba como entumecida e inútil.

No estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero sí lo bastante bien como para poder trabajar con ello.

\- “_¿A dónde se supone que estamos después de todo?” _preguntó Catra mientras caminaba cojeando hacia la ventana para ver qué había afuera. Era solo una pregunta de prueba, ella sabía que estaba en Whispering Woods por lo que Shadow Weaver le había dicho la noche anterior, pero tenía que comprobar si Adora respondía lo mismo.

Adora entrecerró sus ojos todavía desconfiada, nada en la actitud de Catra indicaba que fuera a intentar algo, solo se veía curiosa de su entorno y pese a su actitud de recién, no parecía molesta.

\- “_Estamos en Whispering Woods, en un pueblo devastado por la Horda” _respondió Adora relajándose un poco, no bajaría la guardia, pero si Catra no intentaba nada no había motivos para iniciar una pelea.

\- “_Eso no es muy específico…” _respondió la felina mientras se encaminaba a la chimenea – “_Hay muchos pueblos destruidos por la Horda en Whispering Woods”_

_\- “Bueno, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber” _contestó Adora rodeando el sillón.

“_Así que volvemos al juego del captor” _pensó Catra, esta vez analizando todo lo que había en la sala ya que no le había prestado mucha atención antes. No había mucho que ver y nada parecía particularmente útil, así que solo se centró en ubicar cuidadosamente ambas puertas de salida en relación a la ventana – “_Tal vez no necesite saber mucho más…” _comentó Catra caminando de regreso al sillón mientras olfateaba con atención el aire.

Allí solo habían estado Adora y su caballo, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que solo Adora la tenía cautiva.

\- “_¿Y por qué me tienes aquí?” _preguntó la felina bostezando mientras se sentaba, cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba los codos sobre el respaldo del sillón – “_Creí que amabas estar en sus lujosos palacios”_

_\- “Eso no es algo que te incumba” _respondió Adora manteniendo su actitud firme.

\- “_Vamos Adora, en este punto ambas sabemos que estás sola aquí conmigo, solo dejemos los juegos” _dijo Catra en un tono un poco juguetón, la verdad es que se estaba esforzando en mantener esa fachada, ella solo quería volver a dormir. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero no parecía el suficiente – “_¿Ves? No estoy tratando de escapar”_

Adora suspiró sonoramente, era más fácil actuar cuando Catra se mostraba agresiva, así era fácil saber qué hacer o decir, ahora que se veía receptiva era más complicado, en especial porque no podía estar de tan buen humor como aparentaba, pero ella la había obligado a levantarse así que tampoco podía echarse atrás.

\- “_Estabas muy herida como para ir a Bright Moon, por eso nos quedamos aquí” _respondió la rubia sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón y convirtió la espada en su brazalete para demostrarle que no quería pelear.

\- “_Eso es muy considerado” _dijo Catra con un ápice de desconfianza – “_Teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me hirió de ese modo para comenzar” _agregó probando que respondería Adora ante la acusación.

\- “_Yo no quise hacerlo” _contestó Adora defensivamente – “_Tu no lo recuerdas porque estabas en otra forma, pero tú misma te pusiste en el camino de la espada” _continuó, recordando cómo fue para ella ver las heridas que le había provocado sin querer, en esos momentos ella no sabía que Catra se podía curar así, y realmente había temido por ella.

\- “_Una espada es un arma Adora, y las armas hacen lo que su portador quiere. Aprendimos eso en la Horda ¿lo olvidaste con las princesas?” _interrogó Catra todavía sin creer en sus palabras – “_¿A coso tu espada te controla a ti? No lo creo, si diste estos golpes…” _dijo la felina marcando el largo corte en su pecho – “_Es porque esperabas hacer ese daño, que yo lo haya esquivado o no, no dependía de ti, así que no me digas que es mi culpa estar lastimada por no hacer lo que tú esperabas que hiciera”_

Adora se sintió descolocada por sus palabras, no había sido así, habían sido solo accidentes ¿verdad? Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso, no sería capaz de herirla mortalmente de forma voluntaria – “_No fue así Catra, tu misma golpeaste el filo de la espada, tú me atacaste por la espalda, yo solo…” _se detuvo recordando cómo había sido ese momento, había reaccionado por reflejo, pero en el mismo tiempo que le tomo girar y blandir la espada, podría haberla transformado en el escudo.

\- “_El corte fue profundo…” _continuó Catra pensativa – “_Podría haberme desangrado con facilidad ¿verdad?” _y se detuvo un momento a pensarlo mejor – “_De hecho, si dices que no querías golpearme así, quiere decir que ni mediste el ataque, si solo hubiera sido uno centímetros más arriba…” _dijo esta vez recorriendo su cuello con la punta de una garra – “_¿crees que solo lo habrías abierto a la mitad o me hubieras arrancado completamente la cabeza?” _preguntó de forma cínica.

Adora la vio horrorizada, si no fuera por su magia seguramente se habría desangrado hasta morir, o si el corte hubiera sido más arriba…

\- “_Basta” _respondió secamente Adora. Había olvidado lo hábil que podía ser con las palabras, con solo un par de preguntas y expresiones estaba logrando meterse en su cabeza. Catra no necesitaba estar totalmente recuperada ni tener armas para ser peligrosa, si la seguía dejando avanzar por ese lado solo le permitiría encontrar sus debilidades y no podía permitirlo.

Catra era experta encontrando debilidades en los demás, y sabia como explotarlas al máximo para su beneficio, ella era una manipuladora de primer nivel y Adora se maldijo por intentar hacerlo con ella, Catra lo había notado al instante y ahora le estaba demostrando como se hacía realmente.

Adora no podría ganarle en su juego.

Catra rio maliciosamente. En realidad, era solo otra fachada, por un lado, estaba disfrutando jugar con la mente de Adora, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había usado esa tan conocida táctica, pero por otro lado era molesto que Adora no este cayendo, lo que solo demostraba lo mucho que había madurado y eso le complicaba el escape. Pero seguía siendo Adora, si seguía intentando, tarde o temprano tocaría un punto lo suficientemente sensible para desestabilizarla.

\- “_Me ves como a una despiadada asesina, y me tratas como tal, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?, tu misma lo dijiste, en medio de una batalla no hay tiempo de medir la letalidad de los ataques…” _comentó Catra despreocupadamente ignorando la petición de Adora – “_¿Pero somos distintas verdad? Tú lo haces porque está bien y yo porque soy malvada, pero Adora, la única diferencia es que tú usas un tipo de arma y yo otra” _continuó, sabía que Adora por mucho que haya madurado, debía seguir teniendo esa forma tan rígida de ver la realidad, y para ella el concepto de lo que era bueno y malo eran cosas muy distintas, así que probaría poniendo en duda eso.

\- _“Somos distintas Catra, yo intento detener una guerra, tú solo ayudas a una retorcida bruja que te maltrató toda tu vida…” _contestó fríamente Adora, no se dejaría llevar por sus manipulaciones, no se dejaría dudar de sí misma, aunque tuviera razón y no estaba bien juzgarla tan duramente.

Esas palabras realmente golpearon a Catra, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de gritarle que no era así, ella solo estaba trabajando con Shadow Weaver porque la bruja la obligaba, pero Adora no podría comprender eso, ni quería que lo comprendiera. “_Solo concéntrate en salir de aquí” _se dijo Catra mientras sutilmente desplazaba su cola bajo su pierna y la aplastaba, la había notado removerse nerviosamente y no podía dejar que la delate ahora.

\- “_¿Entonces por qué me estas cuidando?” _preguntó Catra intentando mantener el tono neutro – “_No te sirvo de nada para detener tu guerra, ya no estoy con los hordianos como bien sabes” _eso era algo que de verdad le interesaba saber, el por qué estaba aquí solo con Adora seguía siendo un misterio que la rubia se negaba a responder.

\- “_Contrario a lo que crees, yo no te quiero ver muerta Catra” _respondió Adora un poco resignada – “_Te sacamos de Mystacor porque si seguías allí ellos iban a matarte, y estamos aquí porque habrías muerto si te llevábamos todo el camino hasta Bright Moon, estabas muy herida y… yo… no sabía qué hacer…” _Adora se calló porque no quería decirle que realmente había estado preocupada por ella, eso le habría dado un arma a Catra para usarla en su contra.

“_Así que sí me apresaron en Mystacor” _pensó Catra recordando las palabras de Shadow Weaver, realmente había terminado haciendo lo que la bruja quería, sin siquiera se consiente de ello, ¿era eso lo que Shadow Weaver quería? ¿Que los magos la maten? ¿Qué podría conseguir con eso? Por primera vez, realmente estaba analizando los movimientos de la bruja, y lo que se ocurría era desgarrador.

Shadow Weaver sabía que Adora y ella habían sido muy unidas, y sabía que Adora tenía esa ridícula idea de protegerla, ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿Que Adora se ponga en contra de los magos por matarla?

¿Todo lo que le había hecho era solo por eso? ¿Para poder manejar a Adora a través de ella? ¿Ella debía morir para que Shadow Weaver pueda volver a manipular a Adora? ¿Cómo si solo fuera un medio? ¿un juguete? ¿Porque Adora se enojaría con quienes mataran a su mascota?

Tenía todo el sentido, Catra sabía perfectamente que Shadow Weaver siempre había responsabilizado a Adora por ella, si alguna se portaba mal, era culpa de Adora, pero ella pagaba el precio por ambas. Por eso Adora se esforzaba por ser perfecta, por eso siempre le decía cómo tenía que comportarse, así Shadow Weaver la felicitaba por ser la mejor y mantener a su amiguita bajo control. Adora no era capaz de comprender que el problema no eran ellas, que el problema era la bruja. Por eso Catra había insistido en que debían tomar el poder, así ya nadie les diría cómo tenían que comportarse, así ya nadie podría dañarla y solo serían ellas dando órdenes.

Pero eso nunca había ocurrido ni ocurriría, porque Adora la había abandonado.

Y aun así, seguía siendo solo el medio que tenía la bruja para llegar a Adora, su maldita vida no era más que para ser el instrumento con el que manejaba a alguien más.

Su propia vida o muerte era algo secundario, desechable.

\- “_¿Catra?” _pregunto Adora viendo que la felina se había quedado completamente callada, claramente perdida en sus pensamientos, una dolida expresión en su rostro.

\- “_¿Dices que me rescataste de quienes me iban a matar?” _preguntó Catra sin verla, - “_¿Y no me entregaste a las princesas solo para salvarme?” _su voz sonaba rígida, como si le costara hablar.

Adora se mordió el labio dudando qué responder. Responder afirmativamente, significaba admitir lo que tanto se negaba, pero Catra ya no parecía estar jugando, de hecho, hasta se notaba que había un ápice de desesperación en su voz mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, notó que sus orejas estaban atentas y se había sentado sobre su cola, lo que no le permitía leerla.

\- “_Tú me importas Catra” _dijo en un resignado suspiro, recordando lo que le había dicho durante la pelea, en ese momento lo había dicho para llamar su atención, pero ahora lo decía genuinamente. ¿Habría sido por eso que Catra le había dicho que debía preocuparse por ella? ¿Por qué sabía que pese a todo lo que habían pasado le seguía importando? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si ella misma no se había dado cuenta en ese momento?

“_No, no es cierto” _se dijo Catra cerrando los ojos, negándose a aceptar lo que Adora acababa de decir, ella no le importaba a nadie, así debía ser, nadie debía preocuparse por alguien como ella. Pero Adora la había salvado de una muerte segura, sabía que podía estar mintiendo, pero no quería creerse eso, Adora, SU Adora no le habría mentido en algo como eso.

Pero Adora había actuado a su favor, en contra de los planes de Shadow Weaver, era increíble, pero esta vez Adora iba en contra de los juegos de la bruja mientras ella los seguía al pie de la letra, aunque no quisiera.

Los papeles se habían invertido, tal vez porque Adora había madurado por sí misma en su vida de princesas, mientras ella se había quedado estancada en su mundo de mierda, donde no importaba lo que hiciera, solo conseguía más y más mierda.

Un mundo del que no podía escapar.

\- “_Oye Cata ¿estás bien?” _preguntó Adora de verdad preocupada viendo a la felina, estaba temblando muy fuerte y se había rodeado con sus brazos mientras se veía catatónica, parecía muy afectada y no entendía el motivo.

\- “_Yo… estoy cansada” _respondió mecánicamente Catra, no quería hablar de nada – “_Quiero dormir, por favor déjame dormir” _pidió, con la vista perdida en el piso.

El abatimiento en su voz hizo que el pecho de Adora se contraiga, tenía muchas cosas para preguntarle y no se explicaba cómo la conversación había terminado bruscamente así, ya no quedaban rastros de la engreída Catra que había visto un momento atrás, y ella nuca pedía las cosas por favor.

\- “_No entiendo… ¿Qué ocurre?” _preguntó Adora desconcertada.

\- “_Shadow Weaver… a veces me deja sin energías…” _respondió Catra rígidamente, el solo nombrarla le daba nauseas. Según su experiencia, la bruja siempre conseguía lo que quería, no importaba cuanto se resista, simplemente terminaba haciendo lo que la maldita hechicera quería que hiciera.

Si ese día Shadow Weaver la quería muerta en mano de los magos, ella terminaría muerta en manos de los magos.

Una fuerte presión, que no tenía nada que ver con la magia de Shadow Weaver, oprimió su pecho y sintió su cuerpo entumecido, ese seguramente sería su ultimo día, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- “_Te refieres a sin energías como ¿literalmente sin energías?” _preguntó Adora totalmente ajena a sus pensamientos.

\- “_Sin energías como que quiero dormir” _respondió distantemente Catra ya comenzando a recostarse de nuevo.

Adora se levantó dándole espacio para acomodarse. No entendía a que se refería con lo de sin energías, a menos que “_¿será como con Glimmer?” _se preguntó la rubia viendo como Catra volvía a darle la espalda.

Luego de recuperarse del ataque, Glimmer le había contado cómo fue cuando Shadow Weaver había drenado su poder, lo describió como algo horrible y desesperante, sin embargo, ella se recuperó en poco tiempo al recargarse con su piedra. Si le había hecho eso a Catra, tenía sentido que todavía estuviera muy cansada, su máscara bloqueaba su conexión con su piedra, aunque solo parcialmente ya que se podía curar con magia, pero ahora debía estarse recargando y curando a la vez y eso debía ser demasiado para lo que le permitía la máscara.

\- “_Esta bien, te dejare descansar” _comentó Adora dirigiéndose a la mesa. Todavía era muy temprano y no estaría mal dejarla recuperarse un poco más antes de partir, si todavía estaba muy cansada para eso, la cargaría en Swift Wind, aunque eso seguramente disgustaría al unicornio ya que parecía preferir tener toda la distancia posible de Catra y más teniendo en cuenta lo de la noche anterior.

Observando a la felina acurrucada en el sillón, Adora no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ella, quería que vuelva a estar animada, aunque eso implique tener que estar muy atenta a lo que hacía o decía, pero todavía eso era mejor que verla decaída y miserable.

\- “_Humm… ¿Tal vez quieras vestirte?” _medio preguntó Adora dejando unas prendas que había encontrado por la casa en el brazo del sillón. Para ella no era nada fuera de lo normal ver a Catra desnuda, para ninguna lo era en realidad, todos los cadetes se habían criado bañándose y vistiéndose juntos, además, a diferencia de ella, el pelaje de Catra ya era como su propia vestimenta y lo cubría prácticamente todo.

Pero dudaba que en Bright Moon se lo tomen igual de natural, a la misma Adora le había costado acostumbrarse a sus costumbres reservadas y más de una vez había logrado poner incomodos a sus amigos.

Cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta a su pregunta, Adora suspiró - “_Intentaré conseguirte algo que comer” _comentó con una triste sonrisa, pero de nuevo no obtuvo nada.


	81. El Deber Ante Todo

Sin saber que más agregar, Adora se dedicó a prender la ya casi muerta fogata con las brasas que aún quedaban encendidas, a esas horas de la mañana todavía continuaba haciendo mucho frio, y luego, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Catra parecía aún más abatida que cuando se había despertado, lo que tenía a Adora preocupada, en especial porque había cambiado bruscamente de actitud mientras estaban hablando, y se preguntó si Shadow Weaver habría vuelto a drenar su poder, aunque lo dudaba porque Catra no había dado ninguna muestra de que la bruja la estuviera molestando.

Le parecía casi irreal estarse preocupando tanto por Catra. Hacía solo unos días atrás la veía como una verdadera enemiga, y una de las personas más peligrosas de Etheria, pero ahora, con todo lo que había vivido con ella, ya no estaba tan segura. Catra no parecía realmente peligrosa, de hecho, solo se veía peligrosa para Shadow Weaver, por lo demás, solo parecía algo descontrolada y cambiante.

Pero no peligrosa.

Además, Catra ya no estaba con la Horda, y no parecía ni mínimamente interesada en la Rebelión, ni siquiera se había enterado de la caída de Plumeria, y tampoco sabía del ataque hordiano a Las Animas, parecía ser que todas sus apariciones después de dejar la Horda tenían que ver con Shadow Weaver, así que seguramente lo único que la volvía una amenaza, era estar bajo el control de la bruja, pero si dejaba de estar bajo su control, debería dejar de ser un problema.

El problema verdadero era detener a la hechicera. A penas lleguen a Bright Moon, Adora informaría del paradero de la bruja, y con Catra apresada, no podría usarla para protegerse, por lo que solo tendría que ir con algunas princesas a Las Animas y capturarla.

Por supuesto eso no mejoraba la situación de la felina, solo no la volvía todavía peor. Catra de todos modos tendría que pagar por todo lo que había hecho, tanto dentro de la Horda como fuera de ella, y Adora esperaba poder influir para que tenga el mejor destino posible, además era algo que le había prometido a Scorpia.

\- “_Un problema a la vez” _se dijo Adora mientras caminaba pensativamente por las ruinas del pueblo. Esto era algo que ella podía arreglar, podía detener a Shadow Weaver y podía detener a Catra, y también podría darle una oportunidad, y eso la animó un poco. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer como She-ra, arreglar todo lo que estaba mal en Etheria y devolver el balance.

Ese era su destino, ser la guerrera legendaria de Etheria, no importaba si eso era lo que realmente quería o no, además ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Qué importaba si era lo que quería? No es como que pudiera dejar la espada y abandonar a la Rebelión a su suerte, ella no podría hacer una cosa así, sus amigos eran lo más importante y lo único que tenía, eran su familia.

Ella jamás los dejaría, ni se detendría para detener a la Horda, a Shadow Weaver, a Catra, o a cualquiera que atente contra la paz de Etheria.

Ese era un pensamiento recurrente que debía repetirse cada vez más frecuentemente, el peso sobre sus hombros a veces era insoportable, y parecía llevar meses sin poder descansar de sus responsabilidades.

Sin embargo, estos días con Catra habían sido extrañamente relajantes. Por unos momentos se permitió olvidarse de la Horda y la Rebelión, de hecho, hasta se había permitido dejar de lado a She-ra, al menos hasta que reapareció Shadow Weaver, pero lo cierto es que no había extrañado ser la princesa, y en estos momentos tampoco quería serlo, lo que le producía sentimientos encontrados.

No parecía estar bien querer tomarse un descanso de todo con la guerra en un punto crítico. La Horda podría contratacar en cualquier momento y después de su estrepitosa derrota, no estarían nada felices, y mientras siguieran allí, en realidad tampoco estaba haciendo nada por detener a Shadow Weaver.

Toda su vida había cargado con grandes responsabilidades, ser la mejor cadete, soldado y Capitán hordiana, acabar con la Rebelión, proteger a su mejor amiga. Después, ser una guerrera mágica que salvaría a Etheria, acabar con la guerra, devolver el balance al planeta, comandar las fuerzas rebeldes, ser la pieza clave en todas las batallas.

En toda su vida nunca pudo preocuparse por quién era y qué es lo que quería, y en este punto, seguía siendo secundario, su destino y su misión eran demasiado importantes para preocuparse por ella misma o sus orígenes.

Por todo esto, le era incomodo sentir que no estaba haciendo nada, y extrañamente tampoco se sentía mal.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Adora sonrió de forma resignada, parecía que más que salir a cazar algo para comer, había salido a pensar.

Mientras recorría las afueras del pueblo, unas muy conocidas voces diciendo su nombre llamaron su atención y Adora se giró hacia ellas sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus amigos estaban de regreso, sanos y salvos.

\- “_¡¡CHOCOS!!” _gritó la rubia corriendo al encuentro de Bow y Glimmer.

Ambos venían sobre Swift Wind y antes incluso de que el unicornio aterrizara, ambos se teletransportaron y aparecieron junto a Adora.

Los tres se abrazaron fuertemente, como si realmente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, que había sido hacia solo unos días atrás.

Pero esos días se sentían como una eternidad para ellos.

Por unos momentos se dejaron llenar por la alegría de haberse reencontrado finalmente – “_Ay chicos, estaba tan preocupada por ustedes” _comentó Adora mientras mantenía un fuerte agarre sobre sus amigos.

\- “_Adora, no. De hecho, éramos nosotros los que estábamos preocupados por ti” _respondió Bow mientras rompían el abrazo grupal – “_Jamás debimos habernos ido así…” _agregó el muchacho verdaderamente apenado.

\- “_Debimos quedarnos contigo Adora. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado podríamos haberlo enfrentado juntos” _agregó Glimmer con voz apenada.

\- “_Ay amigos, realmente los extrañé, pero solo hacíamos lo que creímos correcto” _contestó Adora realmente conmovida por la preocupación de sus amigos, en esos momentos se sentían como lo único firme en su vida.

\- “_Me alegro que estés bien, realmente creímos que Catra podría hacerte algo… y si eso hubiera ocurrido… bueno… no me lo habría perdonado jamás” _dijo Glimmer, imaginando el peor escenario que podría haber tenido lugar en su ausencia.

\- “_No, chicos. De hecho, Carta se portó muy bien, tuve mis dudas en su momento, pero en serio, ella realmente no hizo nada en contra mío o de Swift Wind” _respondió Adora viéndolos con semblante serio – “_Creo que estamos cometiendo un error al verla como un verdadero enemigo” _continuó algo pensativa considerando todo lo que había visto.

Tanto Glimmer como Bow intercambiaron unas miradas dudosas.

\- “_Adora… No es que dudemos de tu criterio…” _dijo Bob rascándose incómodamente la nuca – “_Pero bueno, ya sabes… tal vez la estas considerando desde una perspectiva… no sé… ¿un poco subjetiva?” _aunque no fue su intención, termino diciendo eso último en tono de pregunta.

\- “_¿Qué? No, es en serio, Catra de verdad no tiene la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo, es Shadow Weaver quien la obliga a actuar así” _respondió defensivamente Adora.

\- “_Adora, Aron nos dijo que ella actuaba así porque quería hacerlo” _comentó delicadamente Glimmer – “_Entiendo que Shadow Weaver tenga mucho que ver en su forma de actuar, pero ella hizo lo que hizo porque quería hacerlo” _explicó, intentando mantener un tono tranquilo.

\- “_Lo sé… es solo que ustedes no la vieron” _la defendió Adora – “_Ella de no quería…” _se detuvo porque estaba comenzando afirmar cosas que Catra nunca había dicho, de hecho, Catra en ningún momento había demostrado no querer hacer lo que hizo o sentirse culpable, solo había explicado que eso era cosa se Shadow Weaver.

“_De nuevo ella no tiene la culpa…” _se le ocurrió a Adora, ¿tal vez aún seguía evadiendo sus responsabilidades? ¿Culpando a otros por su forma de actuar?

Tenía sentido.

\- “_Esta bien Adora, creo que ambos confiamos en ti, si dices que estamos cometiendo un error con Catra tal vez sea así”_ le dijo Bow poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – “_Tenias razón cuando afirmabas que ese animal era Catra y nosotros no te creímos, no quiero que volvamos a pasar por eso” _terminó y Adora los volvió a abrazar.

De verdad necesitaba escuchar que creían en ella, más en estos momentos en que ella estaba dudando de sí misma.

\- “_En serio gracias, necesitaba escuchar eso” _dijo Adora, con una verdadera sonrisa, realmente había extrañado a sus amigos.

\- “_Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Catra?” _preguntó Glimmer dándose cuenta de que tanto Adora como Swift Wind estaban allí, y Adora tenía su espada con ella.

\- “_Ella está en una de las casas, estaba muy cansada para salir a cazar, así que la dejé descansar” _respondió Adora, pero cuando vio las expresiones incrédulas de sus amigos, comenzó a dudar de que haya sido una buena idea dejar a Catra sola y suelta, más teniendo en cuenta que ya podía caminar y moverse.

Adora se maldijo internamente, se había dejado llevar por su ultima charla, y había descuidado por completo su tarea.

\- “_Pero ella está atada ¿verdad?” _preguntó Bow con una sonrisa rígida.

\- “_Bueno… verán, es divertido… pero” _comenzó a titubear Adora con una risilla incomoda, finalmente suspiró viendo las caras cada vez más confusas de sus amigos – “_No. No está atada ni nada” _admitió rendida.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _casi gritaron ambos al unísono.

\- “_Adora, ¿la dejaste suelta?” _dijo Glimmer chillonamente – “_Por favor dime que todavía sigue en muy malas condiciones como para tratar de escapar” _

Adora solo le dedico una mirada culpable y Glimmer se cubrió el rostro con las manos, parecía ser que su mamá tenia razón y Adora se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones.

\- “_Sé que suena descuidado” _dijo Adora defendiéndose – “_Pero créanme, ella no tratará de escapar. Es una historia larga, pero Shadow Weaver le hizo eso de dejarla sin poderes, como a ti Glimmer. Ella está descansando, no intentará nada” _explicó haciéndoles gestos a sus amigos para que se relajen.

Cosa que no pareció funcionar mucho.

\- “_Por cierto ¿qué paso con ustedes? De verdad estaba preocupada” _preguntó Adora incomoda cambiando de tema.

\- “_Bueno, también es una larga historia…” _comentó Bow luego de un sonoro suspiro.

****

Al salir de Bright Moon, tenían un largo recorrido hasta donde sea que estuviera la chica y pese a las órdenes de la reina, Greth, a diferencia de Castaspella, decidió no confiarse con sus guías. Los jóvenes, aunque valientes podían hacer estupideces y ella tenía que asegurarse de que los estuvieran guiando por el camino correcto.

Necesitaban la información cuanto antes.

Por ello fue que, durante el camino, dedicó un buen rato a hablar con Bow sobre sus reconocimientos como Maestro Arquero, tenía que admitir que sus logros no eran para menos, al igual que su contribución a la guerra, además era extremadamente agradable y amigable.

Pero aun así, cuando le pidió su arco para verlo “de cerca”, se apresuró a poner un hechizo de rastreo sobre el arma, de ese modo si escapaban, podrían seguirlos hasta la criminal.

Y tal como imaginó, los chicos escaparon.

Tal como dijeron, los guiaron hasta un pueblo devastado por la Horda, y en cuanto envió a sus guardias a revisar, los jóvenes disimuladamente escaparon.

Gracias al hechizo, ella notó de inmediato que se habían alejado, y por la velocidad con la que se desplazaron adivinó que debieron teletransportarse.

De inmediato ella llamó a los guardias y los siguieron a no mucha distancia hasta otro pueblo a algunos kilómetros del que habían estado primero.

\- “_Allí debe estar” _dijo la hechicera señalando hacia la columna de humo que salía de alguna casa dentro del pueblo. Ellos estaban en las afueras del pueblo, apenas saliendo del bosque y según lo que le indicaba su hechizo, Bow no se encontraba a mucha distancia, seguramente estaban revisando los alrededores.

Los guardias de Mystacor de inmediato se pusieron en marcha, acompañados por los guardias de Bright Moon. Ellos se encontraban allí más que nada para ver que se cumplan las ordenes de la reina y tenían órdenes de no intervenir a menos que fuera necesario. Y por detrás, iban las magas del Gremio junto a los médicos.

Guiándose por la columna de humo que salía de una chimenea, no tardaron en ubicar la casa y se hicieron señas para rodearla.

Si allí estaba la fugitiva, tenían que cortarle todas las vías de escape.


	82. Privilegio de Pocos

En cuanto Adora salió de la casa, Catra no tardó mucho en levantarse nuevamente, no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para volver a dormirse y conciliar el sueño parecía imposible con lo inquieta que estaba su mente.

“_Tienes que calmarte Catra” _se dijo, el pensamiento de ser solo un juguete y uno a punto de ser desechado la tenía muy afectada.

Le parecía ridículo haber tenido que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento solo para acabar así.

Resignadamente caminó hacia la puerta de atrás y observó qué había allí afuera, lo que captó su atención de inmediato, fue el arroyo a poca distancia.

Pese a haberse limpiado con el trapo la noche anterior, todavía se sentía muy sucia y pegajosa, así que en cuanto vio el agua corriendo, se le ocurrió que no estaría mal tomar un baño, además le serviría para despejar su mente por un momento.

Tomando la jarra, salió de la casa. Le alegró que mientras más se movía, menos trabajo le costaba, las punzadas la seguían molestando con cada paso, pero cada vez le resultaba más fácil caminar sin cojear.

En cuanto metió un pie en el agua, lo retiró de inmediato, el agua estaba realmente helada, de hecho, todo afuera estaba frio y el sol apenas había salido, así que todavía no calentaría demasiado.

Catra tomó aire como dándose fuerzas, tal vez sería mejor dejar el baño para más tarde, cuando estuviera más cálido, pero un baño frio podría ser justo lo que necesitaba, además, regresar a la casa a sentir pena de sí misma, tampoco sonaba como una idea convincente.

El arroyo no era muy profundo, y el agua no le llegaba ni a las rodillas, pero eso la alegró, lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era tener que luchar contra su peor enemiga: el agua.

Con cuidado, se sentó dentro del arroyo y de inmediato maldijo con cada insulto que conocía, no había cosa peor que bañarse con agua fría, pero ella se había metido allí y ya estaba mojada, así que tendría que resistirlo.

Ahuecando sus manos, levantó agua para lavarse el rostro, pero se mantuvo viendo desconfiada el líquido unos momentos.

Ella no podía hacerlo.

Finalmente dejó caer el agua y se lavó la cara usando la humedad de sus manos. Por supuesto tomó más tiempo que haciéndolo normalmente, pero después de lo que ocurrió en aquel sótano, no podía sentir el agua inundando su rostro. Las veces que lo había intentado el pánico se apoderaba de ella y la sensación de estarse ahogando sin poder escapar la invadía.

Sacudiéndose, dejó de lado esos pensamientos, se había forzado a bañarse para despejar su mente, no para alterarse aún más.

De a poco, fue lavando sus brazos, y como confirmando sus sospechas, agua ensangrentada seguía saliendo de ellos y con la jarra fue arrojando agua sobre su pecho, espalda y cabello.

En cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente limpia, se apresuró a salir del arroyo, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario allí, además el agua estaba muy fría y ella estaba temblando espasmódicamente. Luego de sacudirse lo mejor que pudo, se apresuró a regresar al calor de la casa.

Secándose con una de las mantas, se agazapó frente al fuego mientras seguía temblando de frio, tal vez bañarse tan temprano no había sido la mejor idea, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía infinitamente mejor ahora que estaba limpia. Luego de ponerse las prendas que Adora le había dejado, incluso se permitió lamer despreocupadamente su pelaje ahora que nadie la estaba observando.

“_Es estúpido que deje que todo termine así” _se dijo Catra mientras lamía con cuidado su mano herida. No importaba qué tan inútil sea, ella se opondría a los planes de Shadow Weaver, pero tenía que cambiar de táctica.

Desafiarla o intentar hacer lo contrario no parecía funcionar, lo había intentado muchas veces y la bruja parecía encontrar el modo de que termine haciendo lo que ella quería.

Como la última vez, que no iba a hacer absolutamente nada y Shadow Weaver la había obligado a tomar esa cosa, que tenía que admitir que no se había sentido para nada mal, de hecho, la había hecho sentirse espectacular, aunque no tenía control sobre sí misma y lo que había hecho bajo el efecto de la droga había sido realmente monstruoso.

No podía dejar que pase algo así de nuevo, tenía que anticiparse a los planes de la bruja, o al menos hacer algo para lo que no estuviera preparada.

Entonces recordó lo que había pensado más temprano, Adora había sido la que se interpuso en los planes de Shadow Weaver, la que no permitió que lo magos la mataran como la bruja tenía planeado.

Ta vez ella no podría oponerse a los planes de Shadow Weaver, pero Adora sí parecía poder hacerlo.

Tal vez su mejor opción para fastidiar a la bruja, era precisamente permanecer con Adora.

Catra meditó eso un rato. Si iba a escapar, esta era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, Adora se había ido descuidadamente dejándola suelta, solo estaba a poca distancia del bosque y una vez allí, no podría encontrarla nuevamente, pero la bruja sí podría encontrarla fácilmente y obligarla a ir a Mystacor.

Se preguntó si la hechicera realmente cumpliría su amenaza de arrastrarla hasta allí si se negaba a ir, Catra no tenía dudas de que podría hacerlo, y la parte de no llegar entera, no era muy convincente tampoco.

Pero si Adora la tenía presa, realmente presa, ella no podría ir a ningún lado, y Shadow Weaver no podría arrastrarla tampoco, no al menos sin matarla en el intento y por lo que le había dicho necesitaba que esté viva, al menos hasta que los magos la maten.

Ambas opciones que contemplaba eran malas. Si se iba, estaría nuevamente expuesta a los trucos de Shadow Weaver y a una muerte segura, si se quedaba, terminaría en una celda tarde o temprano, y seguramente jamás volvería a ver la luz del día.

Pero al menos no estaría muerta, y si se dejaba apresar, al menos estaría fastidiando a Shadow Weaver de una forma en la que tal vez no podría volver a usarla.

Ir en contra de la hechicera, era definitivamente la mejor opción.

Catra sonrió resignadamente, tal vez sería la última vez que podría considerarse relativamente libre, pero valía la pena si con eso ya dejaba de ser la marioneta de Shadow Weaver, prefería vivir el resto de su vida encerrada en una caja a volver a ayudar a la bruja.

Además, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente estaría tomando una decisión por sí misma. En algún momento, había perdido por completo hasta esa libertad, y eso la tenía muy insegura. Ella misma se había traído a esta situación, fueron sus decisiones las que la habían conducido a las manos de Shadow Weaver y a tener a todo el maldito mundo en su contra.

Parecía ser que, si una tomaba la suficiente cantidad de malas decisiones, finalmente perdía la potestad de decidir por sí misma.

Como una especie de castigo divino.

Y aunque ninguna opción era realmente buena, por lo menos elegir en manos de quién terminaría, se sentía estúpidamente satisfactorio. Además, quedarse con Adora no podía estar tan mal ¿verdad? Se preguntó si las palabras de Adora habrían sido ciertas, se habían sentido ciertas, y a Catra le sorprendía lo fácil que resultó creerlas, aunque se repitió que no era verdad, una parte de ella quería creerle, necesitaba creerle.

Creer que a alguien le importaba…

Tal vez fue un sonido fuera de lo común, o tal vez fue solo una corazonada lo que la alertó, pero una sensación extraña, sacó a Catra de sus pensamientos, como si algo hubiera cambiado en el ambiente, algo que le indicaba peligro.

Sigilosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana manteniéndose cubierta. Vio a un guardia, que por sus vestimentas, debía ser de Mystacor, y otro más a poca distancia tras él.

Por las dudas, Catra maldijo a la bruja, podía no ser cosa de ella, pero la habían encontrado, y Catra no se dejaría capturar por los magos, cueste lo que cueste.

No cumpliría los caprichos Shadow Weaver.


	83. Contra Mystacor

Caminando agachada, Catra se desplazó hacia la puerta de atrás, y con cuidado observó hacia afuera.

Otro guardia avanzaba sigilosamente con su espada ya desenvainada.

“_Así que me están sitiando…” _pensó Catra mientras su cola se agitaba inquietamente. Por la forma en que avanzaban, era obvio que sabían que ella estaría allí, pero había muchas casas en el pueblo, no habrían podido simplemente adivinarlo.

Ellos lo sabían, probablemente porque alguien se los había dicho.

“_Adora…” _pensó Catra sintiéndose estúpida por confiar en ella.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, si Adora le había dicho la verdad, ella la había rescatado de Mystacor ¿Entonces por qué la estaría entregando ahora? ¿Para qué pasar por todo eso, si al final iba a terminar entregándola? A menos que todo haya sido armado...

El sonido de una rama quebrándose en el fuego llamó su atención, “_Tal vez me estoy precipitando en sacar conclusiones” _pensó Catra encontrando un culpable más obvio.

Podría haber sido el humo del fuego, Adora o la misma Shadow Weaver quien había advertido a los guardias sobre su paradero y eso daba igual, la prioridad ahora era evitar que la capturen.

Todavía viendo al fuego, divisó el atizador que Adora había estado utilizando, no era más que una estúpida barra metálica medio torcida, pero era mejor que nada, se apresuró a tomarla desplazándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades, así llamaría menos la atención.

En cuanto regresó a la puerta, volvió a probar su mano herida, podía cerrar el puño sin apretarlo, pero sacar las garras le dolía horrores, las sacó hasta donde era tolerable y las clavó lo mejor que pudo en la pared para estirarlas.

Se alegró al comprobar que, si cuidaba no extenderlas de más, podría causar algún daño con ellas.

Definitivamente todavía no estaba en condiciones de presentar mucha pelea, pero tendría que trabajar con lo que tenía, además no necesitaba enfrentarse a todos los guardias, solo necesitaba abrirse camino y correr hacia el bosque, y si corría también usando sus brazos sería más rápida y podría distribuir mejor su peso alivianando su pierna herida.

Respirando profundamente, Catra se preparó para el enfrentamiento, muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero no se dejaría capturar por los magos.

Apretando con fuerza el atizador, y respirando por última vez, Catra salió corriendo por la puerta.

Le tomó solo unos pasos calcular el golpe y con toda la fuerza que le permitió su cuerpo a medio sanar, arrojó la pieza de metal directo a la cabeza del sorprendido guardia que se ponía en posición de ataque.

La pieza metálica golpeó con fuerza el casco del guardia y este se tambaleó retrocediendo torpemente unos pasos. Catra, que ya iba corriendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades, logro cerrar rápidamente la distancia y saltó sobre el hombre derribándolo, mientras los demás comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

Catra no se detuvo a dar un golpe final, por su experiencia sabía que dejarlo vivo era peligroso, pero no se arriesgaría a que la alcancen por perder tiempo matándolo.

Apenas llegó a dar unas largas zancadas hacia el bosque, cuando la tierra bajo sus pies pareció como estallar de la nada.

\- “_¡Eso es ridículo!” _exclamó incrédula Adora cuando Glimmer explicó que debían entregar a Catra al Gremio – “_¿Acaso no le explicaron a la reina que ellos casi la matan? ¿No le dijeron que es una princesa?”_

_\- “Por supuesto que lo hicimos Adora” _respondió Bow tan frustrado como ella.

\- “_No sabemos exactamente qué habrá hablado mi mamá con ellas, pero eso fue lo que nos ordenó” _aclaró Glimmer, ella se sentía igual de impotente que sus amigos, pero tenían que respetar las ordenes, ya habían tenido mucha suerte en salir del tema del secuestro sin consecuencias mayores.

\- “_Humm… Chicos, odio interrumpir su muy productiva discusión, pero parece que ya se les adelantaron” _comentó Swift Wind que se había distraído un momento de la charla y pudo ver la conmoción en torno a la casa.

Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia donde el unicornio estaba viendo y Adora sintió que se le cortó el aire en cuanto vio a Catra volar por los aires y golpear el suelo tras la explosión, y vio a los guardias de Mystacor corriendo hacia ella.

\- “_¡CATRA!” _gritó comenzando a correr y convirtiéndose en She-ra. En ese momento se olvidó por completo de sus amigos y de la charla que recién habían tenido.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _gritaron Bow y Glimmer mientras salían tras ella.

\- “_Esto saldrá mal…” _comentó al aire Swift Wind con expresión aburrida antes de salir corriendo tras el grupo.

Tras aterrizar medio en cuclillas, Catra se levantó de inmediato. Con la adrenalina en su sistema y la emoción de la pelea, no le prestó atención al quejido de sus heridas. Saltando, desgarró con su mano sana alguna parte de un guardia que la había alcanzado e intentó golpearla, y corrió hacia la hechicera que parecía haber aparecido de repente.

En cuanto sintió la magia del ataque, su pelaje se erizó y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Siseando saltó sobre la maga que pareció no poder reaccionar a tiempo. Escapar de los guardias ya era una tarea complicada, si además los estaba ayudando un mago, escapar sería imposible.

Tenía que eliminarla primero y luego se las tendría que rebuscar para librarse de los guardias.

Pero en cuanto dio el zarpazo, sus garras la atravesaron como si fuera aire, y con eso, la ilusión se disipó, dejando a una sorprendida Catra observando al igualmente sorprendido guardia que había derribado primero.

Ambos se recuperaron de inmediato y ambos se prepararon para dar su golpe, solo que Catra era más rápida. Desde su posición agachada, se impulsó con las piernas y aunque estaba usando su mano herida, el golpe seria letal y lo daría antes de que el hombre llegue a dirigirle el puñetazo.

El guardia también pareció comprenderlo, ya que apenas logro abrir un poco con sorpresa sus ojos mientras las garras se encaminaban directo a su cuello.

Solo que el golpe nunca llegó a concretarse.

La sorpresa de Catra fue infinita cuando sintió su cuerpo paralizado por esa tan conocida presión, y eso le dio las milésimas de segundo que necesitaba el guardia para concretar su golpe.

El puño impactó limpiamente entre su pómulo y mejilla y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarla bruscamente.

Gruñendo, la felina trato de reincorporarse con el mareo del golpe mientras los otros guardias los alcanzaban. Desesperada, Catra acomodó sus piernas para saltar por el espacio entre dos guardias.

Pero una fuerte patada, con la planta de un pie, la derribó antes de que pueda impulsarse, por el golpe y el peso de quién se lo haya dado, Catra cayó de bruces contra el suelo y no logró levantarse ya que la persona seguía aplastándola.

Frenéticamente trató de rasgar la pierna que la sostenía y sus brazos fueron sujetados por otras dos personas que los torcieron hacia arriba y pisaron sus hombros.

Catra gritó por el dolor en sus hombros y sintió a alguien más dejándose caer sobre sus piernas.

Gruñendo y siseando, Catra comprendió que no importaba qué tanto se removiera, la tenían totalmente inmovilizada.

De reojo, vio una mano que se aproximaba a ella, y antes que su dueño llegue a reaccionar, ella siseando mordió la mano tan fuerte como pudo, y mientras sentía sus colmillos atravesando la carne pudo escuchar el grito de dolor del intruso, que de inmediato retiró la extremidad herida.

\- “_¡Catra! Detente”_

Levantando la cabeza vio a Adora, en forma de She-ra llegar junto a sus amigos. No pudo evitar gruñirle enojada por no estarla ayudando, después de lo que le había dicho.

Y antes de que pueda decirle algo, el pie de su espalda aplastó con fuerza su cabeza contra el césped.

\- “_¡Adora! No dejes que me lleven… ellos… me matarán” _pidió Catra luchando con el pasto que se metía en su boca y sintió una mano sujetar su nuca antes de sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su cuello.

Catra gruño por el dolor punzante y aún más al sentir que le inyectaban algo que se sentía tibio, y el pánico se apoderó de ella.

\- “_¡SHADOW WEAVER ME MATARÁ!” _gritó ya comenzando a sentir su mandíbula entumecida y una pesadez confusa en su cabeza.

La desesperación en la voz de Catra, hizo que la sangre de Adora se hele por completo.

\- “_¡Basta! ¡Déjenla!” _exigió Adora a los cuatro guardias que la retenían y se preparó para sacarlos a la fuerza.

\- “_¡Adora, no!” _dijo Glimmer abrazándose de She-ra – “_No podemos intervenir” _le recordó.

_\- “¡Pero la escuchaste! ¡la van a matar!” _respondió Adora intentando quitarse a la princesa.

\- “_No la mataran, nadie la matará” _dijo desesperadamente Bow uniéndose al abrazo de Glimmer.

She-ra vio frustrada a sus amigos, no entendía por qué la estaban deteniendo, y se dio cuenta que estaba brillando, de repente estaba tan enojada y preocupada, que sin darse cuenta había liberado mucho poder.

Y tal vez fue eso lo que le permitió sentirla, pero sin siquiera fijarse, descargo su frustración en un ataque directo a la sombra de Shadow Weaver escondida en un árbol. El ataque fue tan fuerte que destruyó toda la copa junto a la sombra, y jadeando deshizo su transformación.

Se dio cuenta que sus amigos la habían salvado de hacer algo realmente estúpido, en el estado en el que estaba, iba a luchar contra los guardias de Mystacor, atacando a sus aliados y desobedeciendo órdenes directas de la Reina.

Catra no fue consiente de la mayor parte de eso, para ella todo era extremadamente confuso, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, su cabeza se sentía extraña, sus sentidos se sentían extraños. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en escapar, y respirar mientras sentía su pecho más y más cerrado.

\- “_Suficiente, déjenla respirar” _pidió apresuradamente el medico agachado junto a la felina mientras tocaba una de las piernas que aplastaba su hombro.

Los guardias se vieron inseguros un momento.

\- “_Ya lo escucharon, quítense” _exigió Castaspella aproximándose, ella y Greth se habían mantenido a una distancia prudente ayudando desde lejos.

De inmediato los guardias soltaron a Catra e inmediatamente la felina trató de escapar, torpemente se levantó sobre sus brazos e intentó dar un paso, pero cayó de inmediato, nuevamente trató de levantarse, pero esta vez se desplomo incluso antes de llegar a levantarse del todo, y finalmente clavó con fuerza las garras en el piso como tratando de arrastrarse lejos.

Tampoco lo consiguió.

Con cuidado, el medico volvió a palpar su cuello y luego tocó una de sus orejas, esta no reaccionó al toque.

\- “_Bien, ayúdenme a voltearla” _pidió el hombre en un suspiro – “_Con cuidado” _aclaró.

Cuidadosamente voltearon a Catra, y Adora la observó tristemente. La felina no parecía estar del todo dormida, sus parpados estaban medio abiertos mientras movía las pupilas dilatadas de un lado a otro y continuaba jadeando ruidosamente, como si le costara respirar.

\- “_Oye niño, contrólala un momento” _pidió el medico poniéndose de pie, le hablaba al enfermero que estaba atendiendo a la médica que había intentado sedar a Catra primero, intentaban detener el sangrado de la mano mordida. El otro enfermero estaba atendiendo al guardia herido. Al escapar, Catra había rasgado su pecho, pero como el golpe no había sido directo y gracias a su armadura, los arañazos no eran muy profundos.

El muchacho rápidamente fue a revisar a Catra mientras el medico se dirigió a examinar la mano de la mujer.

\- “_Uy… que fea mordida” _comentó un poco divertido – “_¿La sientes?”_ preguntó mientras tomaba la mano.

La medica le dedico una mirada sarcástica, en realidad la mordida no era tan fea, afortunadamente Catra había mordido entre su dedo pulgar e índice y solo había atravesado el musculo, así que se recuperaría sin mayores problemas, aunque tardaría un tiempo y sería doloroso.

\- “_Deja, puedo hacerlo yo” _dijo la mujer, molesta por el ataque, mientras presionaba la herida con una gasa para que deje de sangrar. – “_¿Cómo están allí?” _preguntó al enfermero que atendía al guardia recostado en el suelo, ambos levantaron los pulgares indicando que todo estaba bajo control.

\- “_Y bien, ¿cómo va?” _preguntó el medico acercándose nuevamente a Catra.

\- “_Su pulso sigue muy acelerado y todavía le cuesta respirar, seguramente porque todavía no se relaja” _comentó el enfermero que mantenía la mano apoyada en el cuello de la felina.

El medico pareció pensarlo por un momento – “_Bueno, no podemos hacer más, comenzaremos a revisarla y esperemos que deje de luchar pronto” _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_¿No deberían esperar a que se duerma? ¿O no deberían ponerle más sedante?” _preguntó Greth viéndola desconfiada.

\- “_Le puse la cantidad justa para alguien de su tamaño y no me arriesgaré a ponerle más” _contestó el medico sacando instrumentos de su maletín – “_Debe ser por la adrenalina de la pelea, seguramente se dormirá pronto” _agregó mientras se colocaba un estetoscopio.

Adora permaneció observando a poca distancia junto a sus amigos. Finalmente, Catra tenía la atención medica que tanto había necesitado, pero hacia días atrás, y de alguna forma se sentía incomoda de verla así.

Si bien el medico parecía ser delicado, Adora recordaba perfectamente que Catra parecía odiar que la toquen, y ver al médico palpando cada una de sus costillas y abdomen, mientras otro mantenía la mano en su cuello y revisaba su mejilla, se sentía incómodo, mal.

Se preguntó si ella era consciente de lo que le hacían, y aunque quería creer que no, los bruscos movimientos que hacia la felina con cada toque le indicaba que no era el caso.

Resulta que Catra no estaba inconsciente, aunque tampoco estaba en el mundo real, su visión estaba llena de luces y extrañas formas que se deformaban y desdibujaban juguetonamente, cada toque enviaba como ecos que le recorrían el cuerpo, como ondas que chocaban unas con otras y regresaban ¿o esos eran los sonidos? Toda la experiencia era alucinante y la mente de la felina flotaba en ese mar de sensaciones sin sentir ninguna emoción en particular ni captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- “_Huh… ¿nos dan un poco de privacidad aquí?” _pidió el medico a la multitud de gente reunida a su alrededor mientras tomaba la remera de Catra.

Un poco desconfiados, los guardias se alejaron algunos pasos y les dieron la espalda, pero seguían alertas por cualquier cosa.

\- “_Ustedes, vayan a traer la jaula de prisioneros” _pidió Greth a unas guardias de Bright Moon, estas intercambiaron miradas inseguras de seguir ordenes que no fueran de la Reina, pero finalmente accedieron ya que tampoco había mucho que hacer allí.

\- “_Adora, vamos” _dijo suavemente Glimmer tomándola del brazo.

De todas las personas, Adora era la única que no se había movido ni un centímetro mientras observaba como el hombre levantaba la remera de Catra para revisar el corte en su pecho. Sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotectora, se suponía que él estaba allí justamente para curar sus heridas y hacer su trabajo, pero no podía quitarse la sensación extraña de ver a alguien más tocándola, cuando estaba sedada y vulnerable.

De hecho, tenía ganas de correrlo y decirle que no la toque.

\- “_Yo… es que… no…” _respondió Adora sin saber qué decir para justificar quedarse vigilando qué le hacían.

Sintió que una mano se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro y Adora volteó a ver quién era.

\- “_Descuida, yo controlaré que se comporte” _le dijo la médica guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

\- “_¿Qué? ¡No!… yo no quise decir eso…” _respondió Adora incomoda entendiendo lo que quería decir la mujer.

\- “_Ven Adora, dejemos que hagan su trabajo tranquilos” _volvió a pedir Glimmer mientras la empujaba hacia donde estaba Bow con el resto de los guardias de Bright Moon.

\- “_Es gracioso que lo digas, ya que la última vez que quisiste controlar a alguien, terminaste mordida” _escucho decir al médico burlonamente a su colega, mientras Adora se dejaba llevar a regañadientes.

De todos modos, se mantuvo lo más cerca posible, observando de reojo desconfiada.

\- “_Oye Adora, ven un momento” _apenas escuchó su nombre, Adora ya estaba caminado apresurada hacia el médico. Bow y Glimmer se apresuraron a seguirla sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

\- “_Es curioso, tus amigos aseguraban que ella estaba malherida” _comentó el medico todavía agachado junto a Catra, ella parecía seguir despierta, pero al menos ya estaba calmada – “_Pero en realidad está en muy buenas condiciones…”_ agregó pensativo.

\- “_¿Cuándo dicen que fue que… se lastimó?” _preguntó con tacto la médica poniéndose de pie.

\- “_Hmm…” _Adora lo pensó por un momento – “_con este ya son como… ¿tres días?” _dijo algo insegura y vio a sus amigos como para confirmarlo. Le parecía increíble que haya sido hace tan poco tiempo, considerando todo lo que habían pasado.

Los médicos intercambiaron unas miradas desconfiadas.

\- “_Según mi opinión…” _comentó el medico mientras volvía a observar a Catra – “_O exageraron la gravedad de sus heridas, o debes tener manos curativas para que se haya curado así, tan rápido” _

\- “_En realidad ella…” _comenzó a decir Adora, pero fue cortada a media frase.

\- “_Puede ser que sí hayamos exagerado un poco…” _dijo Glimmer bruscamente con una sonrisa forzada.

\- “_Creo que solo nos asustamos un poco…” _agregó Bow siguiendo el juego de Glimmer.

Adora los vio confundida, no veía motivos para no decir que Catra era una princesa y que por eso se curaba aceleradamente con magia, pero prefirió no contradecir a sus amigos hasta saber por qué lo estaban ocultando.

Por supuesto el medico no se le creyó ni un poco – “_Realmente les creería chicos, esos cortes podrían no haber sido tan graves por cómo se ven ahora, pero esto…” _dijo agarrando la mano de Catra – “_Esto no pudo haber sido una herida superficial, claramente esta mano estaba completamente dividida hasta la mitad, no solo atravesando músculos y huesos, sino que también nervios y cartílagos, esos difícilmente sanan naturalmente, incluso tomaría meses para que se recuperen, pero increíblemente…” _continuó, moviendo y tocando la mano en forma similar a como lo había hecho Adora, extendió una de sus garras – “_está prácticamente curada” _

Adora no pudo evitar molestarse, eso era algo que solo ella sabía hacer. Cuando eran cadetes intermedios, Adora le había preguntado cómo hacía para sacar y guardar sus garras, viendo como la felina las estiraba en el piso del techo donde solían pasar el tiempo, después de pensarlo un momento y probarlo en una mano, Catra le mostró donde estaban los puntos de presión para hacer el movimiento, y después de mucho insistir, le permitió a Adora intentarlo, y cuando lo consiguió, a ambas les había parecido gracioso.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, Glimmer y Bow porque no sabían qué decir al respecto, y Adora porque estaba muy concentrada tratando de evitar golpear al médico.

\- “_Y después están esos…” _continuó el hombre divertido por el silencio de los chicos – “_Estos cortes que sí se ven muy superficiales, apenas y comenzaron a sanar…” _dijo marcando unos raspones en el brazo de la felina.

Eso llamó la atención de Adora, en realidad ni los había visto, seguramente porque habían estado cubiertos por la sangre que manchaba su pelaje, y se dio cuenta que Catra ahora estaba mucho más limpia “_¿Se tomó el trabajo de darse un baño?” _pensó divertida.

\- “_Bueno, yo no sé qué decir” _admitió rendido Bow encogiéndose de hombros resignadamente.

\- “_¡El carruaje ya está listo!” _gritó un guardia burlonamente después de comprobar que el transporte de prisioneros estaba en condiciones.

La medica vio molesta a los guardias, - “_Lo estuvimos debatiendo un rato…” _comentó observando seria a los chicos – “_Y no hay mucha gente capaz de curarse diferencialmente así y menos tan rápido…” _

\- “_No se preocupen, respetamos el secreto profesional, así que su secreto está a salvo, al menos por nuestro lado. Pero les advierto que no podrán ocultarlo por mucho tiempo”_ comentó amigablemente el medico poniéndose de pie y dedicándoles una comprensiva sonrisa.

\- “_Lo sabemos, pero igualmente gracias” _respondió formalmente Glimmer.

\- “_Bueno, ¿ya está lista?” _preguntó alegremente Castaspella acercándose al grupo, totalmente ajena a su charla.

\- “_Ella está bien y no necesita cuidados mayores que estos” _contestó la médica entregando a Castaspella un papel con anotaciones.

\- “_Huh... ¿Qué es esto?” _preguntó la hechicera confundida.

\- “_Es solo un plan alimentario. Esta chica parece un poco desnutrida, así que le pondremos un suero para el camino, pero de todos modos deben respetarlo” _explicó la mujer tranquilamente.

\- “_Bueno, se lo entregaré al jefe de guarias, o al cocinero…” _respondió la hechicera insegura.

Quitándole el papel de las manos a Castaspella, Greth lo observó un momento – “_Sabes que no está yendo a un hotel y ella no es precisamente una invitada de honor” _dijo la hechicera un poco molesta.

\- “_Nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo en asegurar su salud, que ustedes lo cumplan o no, no es nuestro problema. El informe médico será entregado a la reina, pueden solicitárselo a ella y explicarle por qué deciden no seguir nuestras recomendaciones” _respondió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Yo iré con ustedes” _dijo Adora entrometiéndose en la charla, se sentía culpable de que digan que Catra estaba mal alimentada, ella la había cuidado por tres días y solo la había alimentado con unas frutas, cuando Catra parecía a punto de comerse un caballo, y encima después había tratado de extorsionarla por comida, ¿siquiera habría comido el día que se enfrentaron? Por como lo decía la médica, parecía que llevaba varios días sin comer, y Adora apenas y lo había considerado un día atrás.

\- “_De hecho, tienes que volver con nosotros a Bright Moon” _respondió Bow un poco incómodo.

\- “_Son órdenes de la Reina” _aclaró Glimmer antes de que Adora pueda argumentar algo.

\- “_Pero la escucharon… ella no está bien… yo…” _comenzó a explicar Adora, pero si seguía hablando solo se sentiría más y más culpable.

\- “_Ella está bien, solo necesita alimentarse mejor, eso es todo” _explicó el medicó poniendo una mano en su hombro, - “_Tú la cuidaste bien, hiciste lo que podías, ahora otras personas la cuidaran en otro lugar, ella no corre ningún peligro, no debes preocuparte” _terminó amigablemente.

\- “_Pero yo…” _dijo Adora mientras veía como los guardias cargaban cuidadosamente a Catra en el carro de prisioneros.

\- _“Un enfermero la acompañará todo el camino, ella estará bien” _agregó la médica también intentando calmarla.

Adora bajó la vista resignada, incluso ella era consciente de que estaba exagerando y seria infantil seguir insistiendo. Además, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Angella.

\- “_Ella dijo que Shadow Weaver la matará” _comentó Adora a las magas.

\- “_¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Son cómplices no?” _preguntó Greth sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- “_No son cómplices, no del todo al menos, Shadow Weaver la está obligando. Catra no quiere trabajar para ella, incluso me dijo que su base está en el bosque de Las Animas” _respondió Adora un poco molesta por el tono de la hechicera.

\- “_Bueno, podremos estar seguros de eso cuando la interroguemos…” _contestó la mujer indicando que no estaba interesada en lo que tenía para decir.

\- “_¡Pero ya sabemos dónde está! Catra no sabe nada más, será una pérdida de tiempo interrogarla. Lo que deberíamos hacer es atacar a Shadow Weaver antes que planee hacer algo más, ella ya sabe que capturaron a Catra” _dijo Adora comenzando a enojarse por la falta de interés a su información.

\- “_Adora, ella era una criminal capturada, por supuesto que diría cualquier cosa para parecer inocente, despistarnos y tratar de escapar. No podemos simplemente creer en lo que te dijo” _explicó comprensivamente Castaspella.

\- “_Ella no estaba tratando de escapar, si ustedes no hubieran llegado ella continuaría en la casa” _la defendió Adora.

\- “_O más bien llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar que escape” _contradijo Greth – “_Tú la estabas vigilando y la dejaste suelta y sin supervisión, está claro que te engañó para que confíes en ella, es por eso que no podemos confiar en lo que te dijo. Si fue cierto o no, lo sabremos pronto” _respondió Greth de forma cortante ya comenzando a alejarse hacia los guardias que parecían listos para partir.

\- “_No te preocupes Adora, ahora mismo bloquearemos su conexión con Shadow Weaver, ella no podrá hacerle nada y tal como le aseguramos a Angella, la trataremos como corresponde” _dijo Castaspella a modo de despedida también comenzando a girarse.

Adora se mordió el labio frustrada. Si las hechiceras del Gremio no querían escucharla, ella no podía hacer nada, pero Angella sí la escucharía, y apenas llegue a Bright Moon armaría un equipo para ir a capturar a Shadow Weaver y pondría fin al asunto de una vez por todas.


	84. Entre la Victoria y la Derrota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cuestiones de tiempo me atrasé un poco con este capítulo y probablemente también me atrase un poco con el próximo u.u
> 
> Pero bueno, al menos es larguito xD

Catra suspiró profundamente, todavía no podía decidir si era mejor tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

Si los tenía abiertos, el mundo a su alrededor giraba, si los cerraba era ella quien giraba, y ninguna de las opciones ayudaba con sus nauseas. Al menos era consciente de que, de a poco, los mareos iban remetiendo.

En cuanto salió de ese alocado mundo al que la llevó la anestesia, se encontró en lo que debía ser una celda cerrada con una barrera mágica. No necesitó mucho más que eso para confirmar en manos de quiénes había terminado finalmente.

En cuanto lo comprendió, no hizo nada más que esperar a que el efecto del sedante terminara de pasar.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Ni quería hacer nada tampoco, solo esperar su inevitable fin.

“_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida, como para creer que realmente tenía alguna opción?” _pensó avergonzada de sí misma. Ahora ya podía estar totalmente segura: no importaba qué haga o qué intentara hacer, no importaba qué es lo que quería o no quería, ella era solo la maldita marioneta de Shadow Weaver.

No importaba qué tan duro luche, o a quién recurra, simplemente terminaba haciendo lo que la maldita bruja quería.

Recordó a Adora transformada en She-ra, viendo cómo la tenían inmovilizada y la sedaban, diciéndole que se detenga, que simplemente se entregue, a las mismas personas de las que ella argumentaba haberla salvado.

Adora no la había salvado, probablemente nunca lo había hecho para comenzar. Solo había armado todo ese circo para provocar que confié en ella, y que le diga todo lo que sabía de Shadow Weaver.

Y lo peor es que había funcionado.

Al menos Catra se alegró de no haber sabido nada realmente útil, y Adora al darse cuenta de eso la había vuelto a entregar.

\- “_Yo no le importo” _se afirmó, Adora sabía que la matarían, sabía que Shadow Weaver la mataría, y aun así la había entregado al ver que ya no tenía ningún uso para ella o su causa.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan manipulable? Al punto que hasta la torpe e ingenua Adora podía manipularla, engañarla, usarla. Ella nunca había sido así, ella nunca se habría dejado engañar de esa forma, ella se habría dado cuenta del engaño y habría buscado la forma de salirse con las suyas.

Catra se maldijo por no haber dicho que sabía muchas cosas de la Horda, había sido Segunda al Mando, tenía mucha información clasificada de cómo se manejaba el Imperio Hordiano, y podría haber negociado intercambiar esa información por seguridad.

“_¿Pero eso qué sentido tendría?” _se preguntó. Ni Adora, ni la Rebelión, ni ella misma podían protegerla de Shadow Weaver.

Además ¿Qué habría obtenido a cambio? Solo vivir el resto de su miserable vida en una maldita celda, pudriéndose hasta morir.

Le parecía estúpido haber llegado a ver eso como una opción a algo.

Esa no era vida, ella jamás habría considerado eso como una opción, ella habría luchado hasta ser libre de nuevo, habría luchado contra Adora, habría luchado contra Shadow Weaver, contra la Horda y contra la Rebelión, contra todos hasta ganar.

Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido. Esa Catra había muerto, desaparecido, en algún punto se había perdido a sí misma.

La antigua Catra usaba y manejaba a las personas a voluntad, ella daba las órdenes, ella podría haber dirigido un maldito imperio.

¿Pero ahora?

Se había dejado reducir a ser un maldito juguete, uno para ser usado y desechado según caprichos ajenos.

Y peor que eso, ya ni siquiera tenía control sobre sí misma, se estaba convirtiendo es ese estúpido animal que tanto se había esforzado por demostrar que no era. Peor que un animal, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, uno sin razón ni conciencia.

Uno que solo disfrutaba matando, porque caro, ella ya estaba muerta por dentro.

Y pronto lo estaría definitivamente.

La droga que Shadow Weaver le había dado, la había hecho actuar totalmente desinhibida, seguramente por eso se había sentido tan bien, porque simplemente estaba siendo ella misma.

Pero no quería ser esa criatura, ni tampoco quería morir.

Y en este punto, ambas cosas eran inevitables.

Ella prácticamente ya era ese monstruo, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo y ella estaría muerta pronto.

“_Ya no sé quién soy, qué soy, o si siquiera soy algo…” _se dijo apoyándose en una esquina de la celda mientras sentía la angustia desgarrándole el pecho. Llevó sus rodillas al pecho, como si eso pudiera detener el dolor, y se abrazó a sí misma dejando que las lágrimas humedezcan libremente sus mejillas.

Finalmente, había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Ella ya había considerado y enfrentado la muerte muchas veces antes, pero nunca como ahora, antes tenía un motivo para luchar, antes estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de obtener su libertad, de vengarse, de ganar.

Pero en este punto, vivir o morir eran lo mismo.

Si vivía, solo terminaría de convertirse en esa cosa, si moría al menos se iría conservando un ápice de quién había sido, pero eso sería todo, el final del camino.

E increíblemente tampoco se veía mal.

Ya no había forma en que pueda ganar nada y tampoco tenía nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo, hasta a sí misma.

Por primera vez, ganar y perder eran lo mismo.

Se había aferrado a la idea de que permaneciendo con Adora podría librarse de Shadow Weaver, necesitaba aferrarse a una salida, pero había sido solo una ilusión, simplemente se permitió creer en sus palabras porque necesitaba creer en algo.

Necesitaba creer que no estaba sola, que había una salida para la vida de mierda que estaba obligada a llevar.

Pero no había funcionado, había puesto todo lo que le quedaba de esperanza en ese desesperado intento, y al final todo le había salido mal, igual que siempre.

Recordó esa mirada fría que Adora le había dirigido, esa era la verdadera forma en que Adora debía verla, e increíblemente, Catra se había permitido creer que Adora podría volver a verla con compasión. Hasta tenía la sensación de que Adora había intentado detener a los guardias, pero eso podría ser un delirio inducido por el sedante, o tal vez sí había ocurrido…

\- “_¡BASTA!” _se gritó a sí misma golpeando con fuerza la pared. Cada vez se sentía más y más ridícula ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba que la salven? ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba la compasión de los demás?

“_Esa no soy yo” _se dijo limpiando perezosamente su rostro. Así no funcionaban las cosas para ella, se merecía el odio que le tenían, se merecía estar donde estaba, y merecía haberse quedado total y completamente sola.

Estaba cansada, cansada de luchar contra todos y todo, tal vez la antigua Catra habría seguido luchando, pero ella ya no podía, no quedaba nada de ella para seguir intentándolo.

Unos pasos acercándose, la alertaron, pero Catra no hizo más que apenas girar el rostro hacia la puerta de la celda.

Dos personas aparecieron, uno era claramente un guardia a juzgar por su armadura y lanza, otro debía ser un mago por su larga y ridícula túnica, y debía ser uno muy viejo ya que se movía perezosamente y parecía muy arrugado.

Tocando la barrera, él la deshizo, dejando solo los barrotes.

\- “_Vengo a dejarte tu comida…” _dijo el viejo mago – “_Tengo una duda… ¿me recuerdas?” _preguntó curioso, mientras el guardia pasaba el plato entre las barras de metal y lo depositaba en el suelo.

Catra solo le siseó, odiaba la magia y a los magos. Además, para qué tratar de contener sus impulsos, para qué seguirse negando lo que era, y menos ante desconocidos.

\- “_Ya veo… bueno cuando nos conocimos estabas...” _comenzó a decir, pero el guardia lo cortó.

\- “_Maestro, no debemos hablar con ella” _le recordó en un frio, pero respetuoso tono.

\- “_Es cierto, lo olvidé” _dijo Aron fingiendo inocencia. En realidad, él habría deseado poder hablar con Catra, hablarle de lo que sabía de su cultura y preguntarle cómo es que funcionaba su magia, pero la seguridad, en lo que respectaba a la felina, eran extremas, y solo le habían permitido llevarle la comida porque solo un mago podía abrir y cerrar la barrera.

\- “_Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad para hablar niña” _dijo despidiendose el viejo mago volviendo a levantar la barrera.

Sin moverse ni un ápice, Catra los escuchó alejarse.

En cuanto no pudo escucharlos más, recién dirigió su vista al plato de comida, no sabía qué era y en realidad no le interesaba tampoco, con las náuseas que todavía tenía, solo olerlo le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Con la remera cubrió su nariz y se acurrucó un poco más, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresen a llevarla a su muerte y al menos se alegró de que Shadow Weaver no obtendría nada con ello. A Adora no le importaría si los magos la mataban, ella misma la había entregado, tal vez hasta se alegraría por tener un problema menos, la bruja no conseguirá que se ponga en contra de los magos a través de ella.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, sintió una particular sensación, algo tan sutil que nunca antes lo había notado, como una especie de mal presentimiento, una especie de incomodidad, pero con eso, el pelaje de Catra se erizó.

“_¿No fue tan difícil verdad?” _escuchó a la voz de Shadow Weaver en su cabeza, un claro tono de triunfo en sus palabras.

Lo que no hizo más que aumentar la miseria y enojo de Catra.

Pero no tenía las ganas como para confrontar a la bruja, sería inútil de todos modos, solo era mejor acabar cuanto antes con ello para poder volver a lamentarse de sí misma en paz.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Shadow Weaver?” _contestó resignada luego de un suspiro.

Para Shadow Weaver fue toda una sorpresa la respuesta de Catra, ella había esperado un arrebato todavía peor que el de la última vez, ya que fue gracias a su intervención que pudieron capturarla rápidamente.

Podía ser solo un señuelo así que intentaría provocarla.

“_Te felicitaría por hacer un excelente trabajo al regresar a Mystacor, en el tiempo que pedí, pero considerando que necesitaste un poco de… ayuda… Supongo que sigues siendo tan inútil como siempre” _

Catra volvió a suspirar, definitivamente estaba cansada de toda esa mierda - “_Si, si… Ajá… Gracias por tanta ayuda. Ahora que ya estoy donde querías ¿Qué tal si solo me dejas morir en paz?” _dijo amargamente.

Shadow Weaver entrecerró sus ojos en su despacho ¿Era por eso que estaba actuando tan calmada? ¿Creía que la había enviado allí a morir? Y más extraño que eso, ¿se había resignado a ello?

No pudo evitar que la idea le parezca divertida, irónica incluso. Catra jamás se resignaba a nada, tenía que obligarla a hacerlo todo y justo ahora, se había resignado a algo que en realidad no era parte de su plan.

Era ridículamente increíble cómo la felina podía hacer absolutamente todo mal.

Aunque tenía que admitir que su idea no estaba del todo errada. No la había paralizado en medio de la pelea para que la capturen y la maten, solo necesitaba que estuviera en Mystacor para poder proseguir con su plan, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Considerando su anterior misión y su última charla, Shadow Weaver había aceptado que no podría usarla más, era extremadamente peligrosa e incontrolable, así que simplemente se desharía de ella antes de encargarse de los magos.

Claro que no poder contar con ella complicaba mucho su plan en una etapa tan crucial, pero tenerla atacándola era todavía peor.

Era mejor eliminarla antes de darle la oportunidad de hacer algo en su contra.

O eso era lo mejor hasta que se dio cuenta que Adora y sus amigos podrían haber ido a Mystacor escoltando a Catra. De algún modo, She-ra había descubierto y destruido a su sombra espía antes de que pueda ver qué iban a hacer ellos.

Por lo que tenía que prepararse para la peor situación: que She-ra y Glimmer se entrometieran en sus planes.

Y por mucho que lo odiara, en este momento su única arma para poder enfrentar a las princesas era precisamente Catra. Es por eso que se había comunicado con ella, para reevaluar el peligro que representaba mantenerla viva para el asalto.

Su plan ya se había desviado mucho de lo que había considerado en un primer momento, incluso consideró suspenderlo, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos y esta podría ser su única y mejor oportunidad para atacar Mystacor.

Si las cosas salían bien, la recompensa seria enorme, pero también el riesgo era demasiado alto.

Sin embargo, este repentino cambio en la actitud de la felina, podía ser una inesperada oportunidad a su favor, una persona rendida a su muerte era alguien que podía ser absolutamente vulnerable y maleable, o al contrario, alguien indiferente e inaccesible.

Pero, que Catra haya llegado a ese punto significaba que no tenía nada que perder y a la vez todo que ganar, si es que creía que podía ganar algo.

Tenía que descubrir en qué punto se encontraba Catra en este momento y qué podía ofrecerle para tenerla trabajando, esta vez incluso a voluntad.

“_¿Es por eso que crees que te envié a Mystacor? ¿Para morir allí?” _preguntó divertida Shadow Weaver.

Catra se molestó, esta charla ya se estaba extendiendo mucho tiempo y solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras – “_Por supuesto que lo hiciste, eso es lo que haces, dejar que otros hagan tu puto trabajo sucio, si fuera por ti yo ya estaría muerta” _contestó fríamente.

“_No seas tonta niña, creí que de todas las personas tú sabrías mejor que nadie lo rectos que son los rebeldes ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada luchando tanto tiempo contra la Rebelión? Ellos no te habrían matado sin antes ofrecerte un ridículo juicio justo y sermonearte hasta el cansancio” _explicó divertida.

Lo que solo molestó más a Catra. Shadow Weaver tenía razón, ¿Cómo no había considerado eso en lugar de creer en las palabras de Adora?

Realmente no se reconocía, pero en un momento sí se había reconocido, en un momento se había sentido como sí misma, precisamente hablar con Adora le había recordado como eran las cosas antes, como es que era ella antes, por supuesto ella ya no era esa persona y por eso al final se había dejado engañar.

Pero recordó que, en algún momento, las palabras fueron su mejor y más confiable arma, ella nunca había sido la mejor ni la más fuerte, sin embargo, siempre lograba encontrar una forma de desestabilizar a sus oponentes, y cuando veía su oportunidad no la desperdiciaba.

Manipular era algo que había aprendido de la propia Shadow Weaver, tras años y años de sus juegos mentales. Antes había sido muy buena en eso, pero si ahora no había podido contra Adora, no tenía oportunidades contra la bruja, aunque no necesitaba engañarla, ni tenía las energías como para intentarlo.

Solo necesitaba saber algo, comprenderlo de una vez por todas.

Tomó un par de respiraciones para darse energías – “_¿Por qué Shadow Weaver? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?” _preguntó. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba hablando con la bruja sin sucumbir a la iría o estar cegada por su deseo de venganza.

Esta era su mejor oportunidad para comprender por qué Shadow Weaver la había secuestrado, torturado, utilizado y cambiado.

Por qué se había empeñado en destruirla por completo.

Shadow Weaver se tomó un tiempo para pensar su respuesta, sabía que si no cuidaba sus palabras, perdería definitivamente la oportunidad que cada vez vislumbraba más claramente. Solo tenía que encontrar una entrada para acceder a ella.

Manipular a Catra siempre había sido un trabajo minucioso y difícil, la pequeña insolente era muy astuta para caer en trucos sencillos, la mejor forma siempre había sido decirle en parte la verdad, confundirla con la verdad, y guiarla para que concluya lo que necesitaba.

En algún momento eso había dejado de funcionar, por eso había recurrido a controlarla a la fuerza, pero ahora parecía estar vulnerable.

\- “_Sé que crees que yo te hice todo esto, que es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en la criatura que eres, pero no es así. Tú siempre lo fuiste, yo solo te permití tener una vida relativamente normal. Hay magia en ti, una magia salvaje e incontrolable, una que si yo no hubiera logrado contener, te habría convertido en un simple animal hace mucho tiempo atrás, no hay ningún otro tipo de magia capaz de cambiarte como lo haces” _explicó la hechicera usando su solemne tono de Maestra, uno que transmitía firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras _\- “Yo te permití vivir como una persona, fue gracias a mí que pudiste tener aspiraciones y llegar a los más altos puestos de la Horda, pero fuiste tú, Catra, quién te condujo a tu propia caída” _

“_¿Magia? Eso es estúpido, solo trata de confundirme” _pensó Catra entrecerró sus ojos, de todo el palabrerío con el que intentaba manipularla, solo se quedó con lo importante. Lo que decía era ridículo, y no se lo habría creído, pero era similar a lo que le había dicho Adora.

Ella siempre había sido así, y no había magia que pudiera hacérselo.

Claro que ni Adora ni Shadow Weaver eran fuentes confiables, pero tampoco podía ser casualidad que digan lo mismo.

Lo de la magia era solo un señuelo, Shadow Weaver se aprovechaba de que ella odiaba y no sabía nada de magia, lo estaba diciendo solo para que reaccione a eso, pero no funcionaría. – “_Claro, supongamos que te creo, pero ambas sabemos que nunca ocurrió hasta… ese día” _dijo, ni siquiera podía pronunciar lo que le había hecho esa vez.

“_¿En serio es así?” _preguntó retóricamente Shadow Weaver “_Te vi luchar contra los hordianos en Erelandia ¿Cuándo fue que en la Horda te enseñamos a pelear de esa forma? En la Horda te enseñamos técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, a pelear como una persona, no como una criatura acorralada, nunca te enseñamos a combatir así. Cuando te encontré en esa ciudad, tú ya te estabas convirtiendo en lo que eres ahora” _terminó, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño una obviedad.

Encontrar a Catra herida y sola en Erelandia había sido toda una sorpresa, nunca había considerado que Catra fuera a servir para algo, solo era un intento fallido e incompleto de nada, pero cuando la vio luchar por su vida contra los soldados, comprendió que se estaba reconectando nuevamente con su naturaleza salvaje, algo que creyó haber bloqueado definitivamente. Pero delirando en aquel sótano, Catra le “contó” a alguien en su imaginación, sobre su estadía en Isla Bestia, y ahí todo tuvo sentido.

Eso le dio la idea de que podría usarla, solo necesitaba poder controlar la conexión con su piedra para aprovechar su poder, pero también necesitaba una forma de controlarla cuando se volviera salvaje, así que desde ese momento comenzó a diseñar el sello que posteriormente le aplicó.

Catra recordó ese momento, esa había sido una pelea desesperada en la que sabía que no podía ganar, y al igual que cuando enfrentó al escuadrón de hordianos al escapar de la Horda, solo se había dejado llevar por sus “_impulsos…” _comprendió abriendo sus ojos.

Tal como decía Shadow Weaver ella conocía diferentes disciplinas de lucha, pero en esos enfrentamientos no las había utilizado, no había evaluado a sus oponentes o intentado predecir sus movimientos para planear sus golpes, solo los había atacado con lo que tenía, buscando matarlos lo más rápido posible.

Y todo eso había ocurrido antes que la maldita bruja la secuestre. Habían sido impulsos que le surgieron en situaciones desesperadas, y no les había dado importancia en ese momento, pero aunque fugaces, eran iguales a los que tenía ahora.

“_Maldición Catra, no caigas en sus juegos” _se reprendió. Parecía ser que Shadow Weaver y Adora sí tenían razón al decir que siempre había sido así, tal vez nunca lo había notado hasta que comenzó a estar en situaciones en las que luchaba por su vida, pero eso ya no importaba, no importaba si esa criatura siempre había estado en ella o si era algo nuevo e impuesto, ella ya era lo que era, y no podía cambiarlo.

\- “_Pero tú lo empeoraste, lo que sea que me hiciste en ese sótano solo lo volvió peor. Tú nunca quisiste que tuviera una vida normal, solo querías a alguien a quien pudieras controlar, pero ya no me puedes controlar…” _desde que la bruja había desatado esa parte de ella, ella no había hecho más que oponerse cada vez más a Shadow Weaver, le había perdido por completo el miedo, y el miedo era el medio por el que la hechicera controlaba a las personas – “_¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido? Sabes que gracias a lo que tú misma me hiciste ya no puedes controlarme” _preguntó la felina esforzándose por comprender sus motivos.

Leer a Shadow Weaver siempre había sido extremadamente difícil, solo una vez había podido contra ella, y fue casi suerte, pero ahora, sus acciones eran incluso contradictorias.

“_Viste lo fuerte y resistente que te volviste al liberar tu magia, yo solo aproveché eso que ya había en ti, para que al menos sirva de algo” _respondió Shadow Weaver recordándole sutilmente que tenía absoluto control sobre ella. 

“_Eso no responde nada, solo quiere confundirme” _se dijo Catra, era cierto lo que decía sobre ser más fuerte, pero de qué le servía si no podía controlarla. Shadow Weaver solo conseguía que hiciera su trabajo usando trucos sucios, aunque era innegable su efectividad, parecía demasiado trabajo solo para tenerla haciendo sus ridículas misiones, podría haber usado a alguien más fácil de controlar, a menos que no fuera tenerla bajo control todo lo que necesitaba...

\- “_¿Es por eso que me secuestraste, torturaste y embrujaste? ¿para poder “darme un uso”?” _pronunció burlonamente esas últimas palabras. Si no fuera porque Shadow Weaver era muy buena poniéndole trampas y confundiéndola, hacía rato que ya la habría matado, pero era muy cuidadosa de no estar a su alcance.

“_¿Tú que habrías hecho en mi lugar? Sabes que habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo, si hubieras visto a alguien a quien podías utilizar a tu favor, no habrías dudado en hacerlo, así que justo tú no puedes hacerte la ofendida” _la confrontó la bruja, tenía que hacerlo parecer solo asuntos de negocios, y que en parte fuera solo eso, lo volvía más fácil, debía recordarle que ella no era nada más que una herramienta.

\- “_Te equivocas estúpida bruja, yo jamás le habría dado más poder a alguien del que pudiera controlar, solo un idiota haría algo así” _respondió burlonamente. Ahora que su mente estaba más calmada que nunca al hablar con la hechicera, podía notar sus sutiles intentos para meterse en su cabeza, pero eso ya no le funcionaria, ella ya no era esa Catra a quien podía manipular, y ahora podía verlo con sorprendente claridad: Shadow Weaver verdaderamente estaba luchando para tratar de hacerla dudar, desmoralizarla, rebajarla, quebrarla.

Pero ya no quedaba nada en ella que pudiera corromper.

“_¿Qué te hace creer que no estas bajo mi absoluto control? Solo mira dónde estás, cómo estás. Quieras o no, haces todo lo que te ordeno” _respondió altaneramente Shadow Weaver, Catra la estaba escuchando, solo era cuestión de derribar uno a uno sus argumentos y seguridades para acorralarla y que se descuide, permitiéndole una vía de entrada.

“_Solo por sus estúpidos trucos, y porque puede atacarme a la distancia, todo gracias al tatuaje que me puso…” _analizó Catra, si no fuera por eso, la bruja no tendría ningún control sobre ella.

Siempre que Shadow Weaver la atacaba con magia, era esa parte en su omoplato izquierdo lo que reaccionaba, y eso debía ser deliberado, para evitar tener que estar cerca de ella, para evitar que pueda predecir o esquivar sus ataques, “_Como si me tuviera miedo…” _pensó la felina. Sonaba ridículo, que la mismísima Shadow Weaver le temiera, pero tenía sentido por todas las molestias que se tomaba para hacerla trabajar para ella, por cómo ahora parecía casi desesperada en tratar de manipularla. Cuando no necesitaba algo en concreto, la mantenía lejos y la transformaba en bestia, cuando estaban cerca, siempre se mantenía extremadamente alerta y la trataba forzadamente mal, para parecer intimidante.

En el rostro de Catra se formó una maliciosa sonrisa y se relamió con placer los labios.

Todo ya se había ido por completo a la mierda, y ya no le importaba lo que pasaría con ella, vivir y morir eran lo mismo, ganar o perder eran lo misma, ella no tenía un futuro al que aspirar, y solo le quedaba algo por hacer.

Destruir a Shadow Weaver, así como la había destruido a ella.

Shadow Weaver la necesitaba más de lo que demostraba, por eso se tomaba tantas molestias, pero al mismo tiempo le temía, lo que significaba que tenía una verdadera oportunidad para acabarla.

Solo tenía que encontrar esa oportunidad.

“_Tal vez esta charla no esta tan mal después de todo” _pensó Catra dejando que el tiempo se prolongue antes de responder.

– “_Nah… Solo me controlas gracias a tus trucos, pero ¿cuánto más crees que te servirán?”_


	85. Trato Con el Diablo

Pese a todos los problemas que acarreaba, Shadow Weaver no podía evitar ver a Catra como uno de sus mayores logros, un logro digno de ser inmortalizado para siempre en los libros de historia de la magia: la primera hechicera capaz de combinar la magia natural de Etheria con la magia elemental de las piedras rúnicas.

Y no había ejemplo más claro que lo que había hecho con la felina.

La magia que canalizaba Catra era exclusivamente de su piedra rúnica, la piedra rúnica de los Magicats, la que guardaban tan celosamente que hasta su nombre estaba escrito en una antigua lengua extinta, y Shadow Weaver solo la conocía gracias al poco tiempo que pasó con ellos.

Cuando consiguió ser seleccionada para estudiar unos meses en la academia Magicat, Shadow Weaver comprendió que ella estaba destinada a ser la más grande hechicera de Etheria, iba a ser formada por los más poderosos magos que existían en el mundo y estaba decidida a superarlos, el único inconveniente que encontró fue que ellos, además de utilizar la magia natural, podían acceder a la magia elemental.

Algo que solo podían hacer las princesas.

Todos los Magicats estaban conectados, en mayor o menor medida, a su piedra. Eso les permitía a sus magos capacidades a las que ningún otro mago no Magicat podía acceder.

Fue por eso que en cuanto llegó a la academia Magicat, se enfocó solo en comprender cómo era que todos ellos podían estar conectados a la piedra, y si ella era capaz de imitar esa conexión, sería tan poderosa como ellos, y más poderosa que cualquier otro mago de Mystacor.

Pero la descubrieron experimentando a escondidas con la piedra rúnica, lo que ofendió profundamente a los líderes Magicat.

Y fue desterrada para siempre de sus dominios.

Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que pasó allí, pudo darse una idea de cómo lograrlo e incluso pudo robar algunos libros de magia avanzada. Ese conocimiento le permitió salvar su vida después de que el hechizo de invocación saliera mal y perdiera sus poderes. Con la magia que tomó de los magos que absorbió antes de huir de Mystacor, se unió a la Horda para poder acceder a la piedra de la que se habían apoderado, la Black Garnet, y pudo aprovechar su poder para sobrevivir durante años.

Esa fue la primera vez que verdaderamente pudo experimentar libremente con una piedra rúnica, y descubrió cómo aprovechar su poder, pero esa conexión era artificial, construida mediante complicados hechizos combinados con un poderoso talismán hecho de una parte de la propia piedra, como si fuera una especie de conector entre ella y la Black Garnet.

Estar en la Horda, le permitió el acceso a un poder mágico y militar al que jamás habría podido acceder en Mystacor, y utilizándolos, finalmente podría vengarse del Gremio, por haberla ignorado, por haber subestimado su potencial.

Todos sus planes se desmoronaron cuando Catra la traicionó, rompiendo su talismán y la apresó impidiéndole poder volver a acceder al poder de la piedra. Ella habría muerto si no hubiera podido engañar a la estúpida niña, y aunque después de escapar intentó sobrevivir con el poder de otros magos, era difícil encontrar magos lo suficientemente poderosos como para alimentarla y terminó deteriorándose rápidamente.

Lo que la llevo a acudir a Adora, ya que sabía que la salvaría, pero cuando vio lo poderosa que era She-ra, se le ocurrió otro modo de alcanzar su objetivo.

Si se apoderaba de la Piedra del Poder, nunca más necesitaría robar poder de los demás, y tendría acceso a la piedra rúnica más poderosa de todas, al tiempo que recuperaba a su querida Adora.

Ella finalmente sería la hechicera más temida y respetada de toda Etheria.

Pero Adora no entregaría su piedra ni se pondría de su lado fácilmente, las princesas le habían lavado el cerebro. Siendo She-ra, sería imposible vencerla directamente, necesitaría mucho poder para poder enfrentarse a ella y abrirle los ojos, para que regrese a su lado.

Y solo había un lugar donde conseguir todo ese poder, tenía que absorber a los magos más poderosos de Etheria y al mismo tiempo, estaría eliminando al Gremio. Con todo ese poder mágico podría vencer a She-ra si la atacaba desprevenida y con el poder de la piedra en sus manos podría destruir Mystacor hasta sus cimientos. Y de esos cimientos, levantar un nievo imperio de los magos, uno más grande y orgulloso, uno que ella dirigiría, y formaría a las próximas generaciones de magos.

Pero atacar a Adora o al Gremio en aquel momento, habría sido imposible, necesitaba más poder, aliados y un plan sólido.

Fue por eso que decidió utilizar a Catra luego de verla combatir en Erelandia. Apoderarse de Catra, sola como estaba, era mucho más fácil que atacar al Gremio o a She-ra. Diseñar el sello que le permitió controlarla a ella y al poder de su roca, fue tanto una obra de ingeniería avanzada como de arte. Ese sello era una combinación de un hechizo de propiedad con numerosos canales y conectores mágicos que le permitirán dirigir su magia elemental.

Una vez diseñado el hechizo combinado, solo necesitaba una fuente de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder unirlos y que fueran estables, y Catra era esa fuente de energía si volvía a abrir su conexión con la piedra.

Pero ya que Catra jamás había lidiado con la magia de la roca, no podría controlarla, así que también debía incluir algo para evitar que se salga de control, afortunadamente ya había modificado su máscara para bloquear esa conexión, solo debía hacerle unos ligeros ajustes para que también se conecte con el sello y puedan trabajar en conjunto.

Por lo que, en una misma acción, abrió su conexión con la piedra, y en lugar de permitirle a la magia cambiarla, uso ese poder para aplicarle el sello, pero como en esencia ese sello era de propiedad, Catra debía aceptarlo voluntariamente para que funcione, es por eso que pasó semanas torturándola hasta quebrarla lo suficiente como para que acepte el sello.

En cuanto Catra lo aceptó y dejo fluir la magia por primera vez a través de ella, el hechizo se aplicó y le permitió a Shadow Weaver tener acceso al poder de Catra y a ser capaz de controlarla mediante el hechizo de propiedad.

Esa había sido una hazaña nunca antes registrada en toda la historia de Etheria, había convertido a una persona en su propio talismán mágico y no a cualquier persona, a una misma Magicat y seguramente la última de su raza.

Esa engreída raza que la había rechazado, y ahora la última de sus miembros le pertenecía, estaba a sus servicios.

Shadow Weaver desconocía lo que implicaría para Catra conectarse con su magia a tan avanzada edad, ella solo sabía que a los niños Magicat se los entrenaba desde pequeños para controlar esa conexión, Catra jamás había recibido ese entrenamiento, por lo que supuso que no sabría cómo manejarlo, y que de inmediato sucumbiría a la influencia de la runa, volviéndose salvaje e inestable, pero no había sido así, la magia actuaba en su cuerpo, pero no sobre su personalidad, o no del modo en que había imaginado, en lugar de volverse salvaje y manipulable, su personalidad normal se había fortalecido también, volviéndola más terca, inaccesible y difícil que antes.

Aunque a juzgar por sus últimos encuentros, la influencia de la runa finalmente la estaba corrompiendo, volviéndola de a poco más y más descontrolada, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que termine de dominarla por completo.

Pero todavía no había alcanzado ese punto, tal como se lo estaba demostrando. Todo lo contrario, a salvaje y descontrolada, justo ahora parecía absolutamente impasible y controlada, no importaba que tanto lo intente, no podía encontrar una grieta para desestabilizarla, en un momento en que se suponía que debía estar vulnerable.

Manipularla, aun usando técnicas viejas no funcionaria, y tampoco le estaba dando ninguna herramienta para que pudiera utilizar.

Salvo una, la primera que le había demostrado, ella estaba resignada a su muerte, y a juzgar por las preguntas que le había hecho, Catra quería comprender lo que ocurría con ella.

Tal vez manipularla no funcionaria, pero sí podía negociar con ella, podía darle las respuestas que buscaba y podía darle un motivo para vivir, solo necesitaba que acepte ayudarla una última vez, el resto era secundario.

“_Solo uso esos trucos porque eres demasiado testaruda como para aceptar tu situación, siempre lo has sido, no debiste haber sufrido nada de lo que sufriste, pero tú misma te lo buscaste. Parece que nunca pudiste comprender que mientras más te opusieras a mí, peor te iría, y eso no es nada nuevo” _respondió la hechicera en un tono casi compasivo.

Catra rio irónicamente a su comentario – “_Claro, eso es exactamente lo que quería, que me maltrates e insultes, que me golpees y tortures, que me obligues a hacer cosas que nunca quise hacer. Por supuesto todo es mi culpa ¿verdad?” _respondió Catra en un tono abiertamente sarcástico.

“_Nuevamente no estas entendiendo Catra, lo que yo quiero decir es que no tiene por qué ser así, nunca tuvo por qué ser así, siempre lo viste del modo equivocado, siempre que hiciste las cosas, fue para no recibir peor castigo posible, pero nuca consideraste hacerlas para recibir la mejor recompensa posible” _explicó Shadow Weaver.

\- “_Ya déjate de tonterías Shadow Weaver, contigo jamás hubo recompensa alguna. Recuerdo haber capturado a la Princesa de Bright Moon, con ella podríamos haber negociado la rendición de la Rebelión, y el plan era que Adora regrese a la Horda a rescatar a sus amigos, ella por supuesto fue a salvarlos, incluso se entregó voluntariamente. Hice exactamente lo que querías, y al mismo tiempo le di a la Horda una ventaja que jamás había tenido…” _comentó Catra en tono aburrido – “_¿Me recuerdas cuál fue mi recompensa? Ah, cierto, no hubo ninguna recompensa, todo lo contrario de hecho, te robaste todo el crédito y me degradaste de puesto, por supuesto todo salió mal porque permitiste que ambas se te escaparan” _continuó burlonamente. En otro tiempo ella habría reaccionado explosivamente a sus palabras, habría buscado que Shadow Weaver acepte que fue injusta con ella, y que admita que fue una excelente Capitán, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Catra sabía que había sido tal vez la mejor Capitán y Segunda al Mando que había tenido la Horda, pero todo se había ido a la mierda por solo un error, todos sus esfuerzos y logros, todos esos meses de trabajo duro, fueron olvidados por completo cuando Hordak decidió desterrarla.

Todo por haber confiado en Shadow Weaver.

Desde el escape de la bruja, todo había ido cuesta abajo para Catra, y cada una de sus intervenciones solo habían provocado que todo se vuelva peor, hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraba ahora.

Un punto del que no había retorno, y desde donde tampoco podía avanzar.

“_Catra” _dijo la hechicera con fingida dulzura “_¿Acaso esperas unas disculpas? Te recuerdo que tu plan también terminó con una invasión de princesas en la Horda. Pero esas son cosas del pasado ¿verdad? Ya ni tú ni yo estamos en la Horda, eso también es cosa del pasado. ¿No crees que ahora es mejor si trabajamos juntas para ambas salir beneficiadas?” _preguntó cambiando a un tono mucho más serio.

Catra no pudo evitar reír burlonamente, Shadow Weaver debía estar realmente desesperada para estarle ofreciendo algún beneficio.

Lástima que no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle.

\- “_¿Acaso estoy hablando sola? Contigo no hay beneficios, solo hay mierda, y no puedes convencerme de lo contrario, y aparentemente tampoco puedes obligarme a hacer nada ¿así que quieres sobornarme?” _preguntó la felina burlonamente.

“_Sé que quieres saber qué está ocurriendo contigo y quieres saber por qué te ocurre, yo puedo darte esa información y puedo evitar que se vuelva peor, puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser quien eras” _respondió Shadow Weaver ignorando las burlas de la felina – “_¿Quieres librarte de mí Catra? Puedo romper nuestra conexión, y puedo evitar que tu magia te siga corrompiendo” _ofreció sin rodeos.

Catra entrecerró sus ojos ¿sería cierto? Definitivamente Shadow Weaver sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ella lo había desencadenado a propósito, y si se lo había hecho, también podría deshacerlo.

Pero la idea de volver a confiar en la bruja era sencillamente ridícula, no obtendría nada bueno trabajando con ella, voluntariamente o no, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

Aunque la oferta era realmente tentadora, y habría funcionado si se la hubiera hecho antes. De hecho, en algún momento había llegado a considerar que podría trabajar para la bruja si eso significaba volver a ser libre de nuevo, pero ya no, la maldita hechicera había llegado demasiado lejos, la había destruido completamente y no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle para compensarlo.

Pero eso era algo que Shadow Weaver no tenía por qué saber.

\- “_Que gracioso que lo ofrezcas, tú me metiste en esta situación ¿y ahora quieres extorsionarme con una salida? Eso es estúpido, tu misma lo dijiste, esto ya me estaba pasando desde antes que me embrujes…” _contestó Catra casi indiferente mientras extendía y retraía las garras de su mano herida, dolían muchísimo menos que más temprano ese mismo día, al igual que las demás heridas, como si le hubieran dado algún calmante – “_¿Y nunca se te ocurrió ofrecerlo antes? Eso seguramente nos hubiera simplificado mucho la vida a ambas”_

_“Dime ¿Antes me habrías escuchado?” _preguntó retóricamente la hechicera “_No, no lo habrías hecho, solo te habrías negado a escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que querías escuchar” _

“_Bien, tiene un punto” _pensó molesta la felina, teniendo en cuenta como solía reaccionar con la hechicera, cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho, habría conducido a que termine intentando matarla.

\- “_¿De verdad puedes deshacer lo que me hiciste?” _preguntó Catra un poco más interesada, sabía que seguramente Shadow Weaver le mentiría, pero ¿eso qué importaba? Aunque la bruja pudiera evitar que se convirtiera en esa criatura, de todos modos la Hora la buscaba, la Rebelión la buscaba, y ¿la verdad? Es que no sabía qué podría hacer siendo “libre”, todo lo que conocía, y lo único que sabía hacer, era la guerra, y para ella, la guerra había terminado.

Incluso regresar a Crimson Waste le sonaba inútil. Ya no le interesaba nada, ya no quería nada.

Todo lo que le quedaba, era acabar con la bruja y si para poder hacerlo debía trabajar con ella, lo haría. Shadow Weaver claramente estaba planeando algo grande, algo que le era tan importante, que parecía dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo.

Y con esa presión encima, no podría estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, en algún momento bajaría la guardia, en algún momento se descuidaría. Pero a Catra no le importaba nada más que acabar con Shadow Weaver, ese era su único objetivo, y estaría atenta esperando su oportunidad cada segundo de su vida hasta conseguirlo.

“_Ya te lo dije, lo único que hice fue evitar que te ocurriera antes, y por supuesto que puedo volver a detenerlo. Haz lo que te pido, y podrás retomar el control sobre tu vida, y ya no estas atada a la Horda, no estarás atada a mí, podrás literalmente hacer lo que tú quieras, ser quien quieras ser, solo no te metas en mi camino y no tendrás por qué saber de mí nuevamente” _dijo Shadow Weaver tan convincentemente como pudo. En realidad, le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, lo cierto era que no podía volver a bloquear su conexión con la magia, no permanentemente al menos, como mucho podría bloquearla temporalmente, pero tarde o temprano regresaría. Antes había funcionado porque Catra era muy pequeña y su conexión apenas incipiente, pero a su edad actual y después de haberle permitido conectarse con su magia hasta tal punto, ya no había vuelta atrás.

No era como si eso importara de algo.

Además, sabía perfectamente que Catra jamás haría algo tan sencillo como seguir tranquilamente con su vida, la pequeña obstinada no se detendría hasta cumplir su promesa de matarla en cuanto dejara de tener control sobre ella, así que tampoco podía romper su conexión.

Pero si quería que Catra haga una última cosa, debía convencerla de que sí podría volver a ser libre, y no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no tendría que volver a saber de ella, eso era cierto, porque en cuanto concluyera esta etapa del plan, si Catra sobrevivía, ella misma la mataría. Sería una lástima deshacerse de su trabajo más avanzado, pero la felina era demasiado peligrosa para seguir viva, aun bajo su control.

Lo mejor era que estuviera muerta, como el resto de su raza, tal como absolutamente todos los Magicats debían estar.

Catra permaneció pensativa durante un rato, analizando cada una de las palabras de la bruja, intentando encontrar la trampa, y fueron sus mismas palabras lo que la delataron.

Shadow Weaver siempre le había dicho que era solo un animal, que siempre lo había sido, que solo había evitado que ocurriera antes, y que eso ya le estaba ocurriendo desde antes que la embrujara.

Shadow Weaver le había dicho que era demasiado salvaje como para andar por su cuenta.

“_Como siempre, son solo trucos y mentiras con la bruja” _pensó Catra. Definitivamente Shadow Weaver no tenía nada que ofrecerle, por un lado, porque Catra no quería nada de ella, pero además, porque simplemente no le permitiría ningún beneficio.

No podía revertir lo que le estaba ocurriendo, había comenzado antes de que la hechizara. No la liberaría de su correa mágica, porque eso era lo único que podía evitar que la matara, y por sobre todo, hasta Shadow Weaver sabía que jamás podría tener una vida fuera de la Horda.

\- “_¿Y qué garantías tengo de que cumplirás tu palabra? No te ofendas, pero no pareces del tipo confiable” _contestó Catra, con la trampa descubierta podía seguirle tranquilamente el juego.

“_No tienes ninguna garantía, tendrás que confiar, o si prefieres, toma la otra alternativa y niégate, sabes que de todos modos conseguiré que hagas lo que quiero, pero hasta tú ya debes estar cansada de que sea así, solo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que sea por las buenas, e incluso te estoy ofreciendo tu libertad a cambio, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan terca como para rechazarlo” _explicó Shadow Weaver como si la charla ya le estuviera aburriendo.

\- “_Si voy a aceptar tu trato, primero explícame de qué se trata esta misión, esta vez quiero saber a lo que me voy a enfrentar y evaluar mis posibilidades” _exigió Catra – “_O más vale que vayas buscando un muy buen truco para obligarme a hacerlo, ya que apenas vea a esos magos les diré absolutamente todo lo que se de ti y tus planes, quién sabe, hasta tal vez me ofrezcan un mejor trato” _dijo esto último como una amenaza.

A Shadow Weaver solo le pareció divertida su pretensión de control, Catra no sabía nada realmente importante de sus planes, y no había forma en que el Gremio pueda ofrecerle un mejor trato. Pero podía seguirle el juego si con eso conseguía que coopere, en este punto no importaba si le decía a Catra cuál era su plan, los magos jamás creerían ni una sola de sus palabras sin aplicarle un hechizo de la verdad, simplemente confiaban demasiado en la magia.

Pero eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, Shadow Weaver sabía cómo trabajaba el Gremio, y confiaba en que lo primero que harían sería interrogarla con magia, pero eso no funcionaría, al igual que no había funcionado las dos veces que intentaron bloquear su conexión.

Este era uno de los beneficios del hechizo de propiedad, solo ella podía aplicar hechizos en Catra, ya que le pertenecía, al menos en términos mágicos, pero cualquier otro mago que lo intentara, no conseguiría nada, a menos que el hechizo que empleara sea más poderoso que el propio hechizo de propiedad y no había forma de que eso ocurra, Shadow Weaver había aplicado el hechizo en Catra utilizando el propio poder de la piedra rúnica, por lo que ningún mago sería capaz de superarlo, de hecho, la propia Shadow Weaver no podría quitar el sello o modificarlo sin utilizar nuevamente el poder de la runa.

Y esa era una jugada maestra de la que Shadow Weaver estaba orgullosa, una jugada que ningún Maestro del Gremio podría predecir, ellos no sabían que era posible combinar el poder elemental de las runas con el natural de los magos en un hechizo, eso era algo que se creía que solo los Magicats podían hacer al estar conectados con su roca. Y aunque alguno descifre el sello que le había puesto, este solo le indicaría que usaba a Catra como un canal mágico para robarle poder, ya que en esencia era eso lo que hacía.

Por separado, el sello era el canal a través del cual la magia fluía en Catra, y la máscara bloqueaba esa conexión, al menos parcialmente ya que había sido creada para hacer lo contrario. Pero si los ponía a trabajar en sintonía, la máscara volvería a actuar como un amplificador, aumentando el poder que podía pasar por el sello, dándole un acceso directo al poder de la piedra a través de Catra.

Es decir, la convertía en un talismán.

Hasta el momento, Shadow Weaver la había utilizado solo como fuente de poder, para aplicarle el sello y para alimentarse, pero para poder atravesar las barreras de Mystacor, que habían sido levantadas utilizando el máximo poder natural cuando las lunas se alineaban, necesitaba utilizar su poder elemental, necesitaba usarla como talismán.

Pero debía tener extremo cuidado al hacerlo, ya que Catra no era un objeto estable como una roca o metal, menos aun teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaba conectada a la runa, y como cualquier otro talismán, podía romperse si sobrepasaba su capacidad. Ya sea que Catra muriera al no soportar tanto poder, que el sello colapsara o la máscara se rompiera, significaría que el talismán se había roto, y si eso ocurría antes que atraviese las barreras de Mystacor, la misma Shadow Weaver podía morir.

Era una jugada extremadamente arriesgada, pero poder utilizar a Catra de esa forma, le había dado una ventaja única para enfrentar al Gremio, ya que no solo ingresaría a Mystacor, sino que lo haría con su poder cargado al máximo, y si los absorbía podría tener aún más poder y capacidad mágica.

Finalmente estaría en condiciones de derrotar a She-ra y apoderarse de la Piedra del Poder.

Pero no debía arriesgarse a enfrentar a She-ra antes de estar segura que podía ganarle, ese era el único motivo por el que no mataría a Catra en cuanto ingrese a Mystacor, Catra era la única que podría entretener a Adora si aparecía. En un primer momento había considerado utilizar a Catra para que también la ayude a luchar contra los Maestros, ya que no por nada habían llegado a tener un puesto en el Gremio, pero a juzgar por lo extremadamente difícil de controlar que se había vuelto, planeó el ataque sin contar con ella.

Por eso había entrenado arduamente a sus aprendices y hasta les había conseguido talismanes para esta misión, y aun así seguía siendo arriesgado.

Si ahora lograba convencer a Catra de ayudarla, el éxito de su plan estaría asegurado y luego solo tendría que recargarse completamente una última vez antes de matarla.

El resto era ir por la Piedra del Poder.

De todos modos, aun si Catra aceptaba hacer este último trabajo, no se confiaría con la felina, necesitaba estar segura de que no la traicionaría, por lo que debía mantenerla enfocada en su trabajo y solo conocía un método para hacerlo.

“_Me parece justo, esto es lo que ocurrirá…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff con este capítulo sí que me atrasé xD
> 
> El motivo fue que me resultó bastante complicado de escribir, ya que para poder revelar el completamente el plan de Shadow Weaver, tenía que explicar (al fin) concretamente lo que había hecho con Catra, y para que no fuera muy denso ya lo venía explicando de a poco (por ejemplo en el capítulo donde Adora y sus amigos hablan con Aron y Castaspella en el capítulo “el verdadero enemigo”) y como para que no parezca salido de la nada, también fui dando indicios del gran plan de SW desde los capítulos veintitantos, solo que no me enfoque en las cuestiones mágicas ya que incluía hablar sobre Magicats y tipos de magia, y en esa parte, el hilo de la historia iba por otro lado. Así que para escribirlo también tuve que ir revisando qué cosas había puesto y cómo las había puesto para evitar discrepancias.
> 
> Para que el plan tanga sentido, también tenía que hablar sobre el pasado y las motivaciones de Shadow Weaver, y en definitiva, explicar por qué se tomó tantísimas molestias al insistir en utilizar a Catra, con todos los problemas que le generaba.
> 
> En este capítulo solo me centré en el uso mágico que le dio a la gatita, porque me pareció innecesario incluir también el uso… digamos físico, ya que ese está más que claro con todas las misiones y demás.
> 
> En fin, creo que estoy dando tantas explicaciones ya que para mí, escribir este capítulo representó cerrar un montón de cuestiones que fui dejando abiertas a lo largo de la historia, y aunque no san realmente importantes, siempre las fui teniendo en cuenta al escribir.
> 
> Y tampoco quería que el capítulo fuera muy confuso, largo, redundante, aburrido o colgado del resto de la historia, así que realmente me representó todo un reto de escribir.
> 
> Espero haber logrado mi objetivo de explicar claramente las cuestiones mágicas y que fuera cómodo de leer xD
> 
> Y también espero no retrasarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, en el que la historia sí va a continuar avanzando :)


	86. A Contra Reloj

\- “_Adora, ya llegamos” _unos suaves golpecitos en su hombro, sacaron a la rubia de sus sueños.

En cuanto emprendieron el regreso a Bright Moon, Adora estaba decidida a partir cuanto antes a Las Animas para capturar a Shadow Weaver, pero a medida que atravesaban el bosque, comenzó a sentirse más y más cansada.

Pese a que los días con Catra habían sido extrañamente relajantes en cuanto a los temas de la guerra, habían sido toda una sacudida emocional, en esos días había pasado de considerar a Catra como su enemiga principal y la persona más peligrosa de Etheria, a verla como una víctima de las situaciones a las que había estado expuesta, e incluso había llegado a verla como antes, por unos momentos, y hasta se llegó a preocupar genuinamente por ella.

Ese había sido un cambio muy brusco, y la había dejado emocionalmente agotada.

Y que tuvieran que caminar a paso tranquilo y en silencio por el bosque para no atraer atención de las criaturas, no ayudaba a mantenerla despierta.

Así que se subió sobre Swift Wind y se permitió dormir el resto del camino. Rodeada de sus amigos se sentía segura y contenida, por lo que cerca de ellos podía permitirse relajarse y mostrarse agotada.

\- "_Huh…” _respondió Adora despertándose en el lomo del unicornio.

Se encontraban dentro del palacio de Bright Moon, realmente se había dormido profundamente para no haberse despertado con los ruidos propios del reino.

\- “_¿Tal vez quieras ir a descansar tranquilamente en tu cuarto?” _comentó Bow quitando la mano de su hombro, su intención había sido afirmarlo, pero termino saliendo como pregunta en cuanto considero lo determinada a actuar que había partido Adora del pueblo abandonado.

\- “… _¿qué...” _comenzó a preguntar Adora todavía desorientada por el sueño, pero rápidamente recordó la situación y se terminó de despertar de golpe – “_¡Claro que no!” _dijo bajándose bruscamente de Swift Wind, lo que solo divirtió al corcel.

\- “_Tenemos que reunir a las princesas y hablar con Angella, lo antes posible” _dijo Adora ya preparándose para armar el grupo de asalto.

No tenían tiempo que perder, la sombra de Shadow Weaver había visto que habían capturado a Catra, por lo que no tenía dudas en que la bruja ya debería estar al tanto. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo había descubierto dónde se estaba escondiendo la sombra, solo había sentido algo oscuro en aquel árbol, como si algo le indicara que allí había algo antinatural.

Y había logrado segarla de lo que ocurría después.

Pero Catra había sido muy clara en sus palabras, Shadow Weaver la mataría, y aunque confiaba en que los magos podrían bloquear esa extraña conexión que tenían, no estaría tranquila hasta tener a la bruja capturada e incapacitada, así no podría dañar a Catra o a alguien más.

\- “_Wow, espera Adora, recién llegamos, pasaste unos días muy largos allí y claramente estas cansada, tal vez deberías descansar un poco más antes de dar un informe a mi mamá” _respondió Glimmer preocupada por su amiga, sabía que Adora solía precipitarse a la acción antes de haberse recuperado de un enfrentamiento anterior. Simplemente le costaba tomarse el tiempo para recuperarse, pero insistía en que los demás debían tenerlo.

Adora sabía que, entre enfrentamientos, había que tomarse un tiempo para descansar, pero irónicamente no se lo permitía a sí misma. Muchas veces debían prácticamente obligarla a permanecer en Bright Moon con órdenes de no hacer nada para que pudiera relajarse, lo que no parecía funcionar mucho, pero era mejor que dejarla partir de un frente a otro todo el tiempo.

\- “_Acabo de descansar todo el camino, eso es suficiente” _afirmó Adora ya comenzando a dirigirse al despacho de Angella, ella nunca exigía una audiencia con la Reina sin solicitarlo correspondientemente, pero esta vez no había tiempo para formalidades, tenían que actuar cuanto antes – “_Esto es serio, mientras más tiempo pase, menos tiempo tenemos, Shadow Weaver podría intentar algo, no podemos dejar que ella…” _Bow la cortó tomándola del brazo.

\- “_De acuerdo Adora, nosotros organizaremos la reunión de la Alianza y nos aseguraremos que la Reina esté presente” _aseguró en chico sin aflojar su agarre.

\- “_Mientras, permítete relajarte un poco, toma un baño al menos, tu uniforme todavía sigue un poco manchado. Sabes que tomará un poco de tiempo reunir a todas, así que aprovecha ese tiempo para repasar lo que vas a decir…” _propuso Glimmer, sabía que eso sería lo más cercano a descanso que podría admitir Adora en estos momentos y afortunadamente pareció funcionar.

\- “_Yo…“ _comenzó a decir Adora, pero sus amigos tenían razón, se estaba precipitando demasiado y así no lograría nada, confiaba en que ellos reunirían a las princesas en el menor tiempo posible y estar alterada no los ayudaría – “_De acuerdo…” _admitió – “_Pero los estaré esperando en el Salón de la Alianza cuanto antes, esto es serio” _les recordó.

Con eso, Adora partió a su cuarto, y Bow y Glimmer se dedicaron a la tarea de reunir a la Alianza.

Tanto Adora como Bow y Glimmer hubieran preferido hablarlo entre ellos primero, pero la situación parecía ameritar actuar rápidamente y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder ese tiempo en explicaciones, al menos hasta que estuvieran todos presentes.

En poco tiempo las princesas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el Salón de la Alianza, Adora fue la primera en llegar, apenas se tomó el tiempo de darse un buen baño y limpiar su uniforme antes de secarlo con magia y encaminarse pulcramente a la reunión.

Luego de un rato más, la misma Reina se hizo presente indicando que la reunión comenzaba formalmente.

\- “_De acuerdo, Adora tu solicitaste esta reunión, así que te escuchamos atentamente” _dijo Angella luego de los saludos pertinentes.

Adora se puso de pie e hizo una torpe reverencia a la Reina, en realidad para ella todas esas formalidades eran innecesarias, pero se esforzaba por comprenderlas y respetarlas.

\- “_Solicité esta reunión ya que considero que la Alianza debe actuar cuanto antes para evitar una tragedia mayor” _dijo Adora utilizando su confiable tono frio de soldado, que funcionaba sorprendentemente bien con las formalidades de la Rebelión – “_Interrogué a la prisionera y me dio la ubicación de la base de la Shadow Weaver, y ya que el Gremio se niega a actuar hasta aclarar sus dudas, creo que debemos tomar cartas en asunto y apresar a la bruja antes que intente alguna acción en contra de cualquier etheriano más” _terminó firmemente.

Por un momento el salón quedo en silencio.

\- “_Adora…” _dijo compasivamente Angella – “_No intervendremos en los asuntos de Mystacor a menos que nos soliciten la ayuda. Ellos están muy ofendidos por los crímenes a su gente y contra sus valores, pidieron tener la libertad de manejar el asunto a su manera, por supuesto respetando el tratado, y a cambio, no presentaran cargos contra ustedes por secuestrar a su prisionera y destruir propiedad de Mystacor” _explicó la reina.

\- “_¿Qué? Pero si fue gracias a nosotros que pudieron capturarla, es más, fui YO quien la capturó para comenzar” _se defendió Adora – “_¡Debería ser nuestra prisionera!”_

_\- “Y expresaron su agradecimiento por su ayuda para capturarla, pero ustedes no estaban en una misión en nombre de la Rebelión o mío, ustedes estaban ayudando a los guardias de Mystacor a detener el ataque, en sus dominios. Por eso, aunque tú la hayas capturado, oficialmente siempre fue SU prisionera” _explicó pacientemente la reina – “_De todos modos, ellos la entregarán a Bright Moon para ser juzgada oficialmente por todos sus crímenes contra Etheria, una vez que ellos la hayan interrogado y emitido su veredicto respecto a ella” _

\- “_Humm… ¿Alguien podría explicarnos de qué se supone que están hablando?” _preguntó Mermista en tono aburrido salvando a Adora de quedarse callada al no saber qué argumentar.

\- “_Glimmer, Adora y Bow fueron a Mystacor a buscar cierta información y cuando estaban allí se toparon con un enfrentamiento a las afueras del reino. Shadow Weaver y Catra secuestraron a un Maestro del Gremio de Hechiceros, pero pudieron capturar a esta última antes de que escape” _informó Angella a todas las princesas presentes – “_Luego se enfrentaron a un grupo de guardias subversivos que querían matar a Catra en venganza por los guardias que ella mató durante el enfrentamiento, pero en lugar de alertar al Gremio del ataque, decidieron escapar y mantener oculta a la prisionera, hasta hoy, que fue entregada nuevamente a Mystacor”_

_\- “¿Catra? ¿La chica medio gata que atacó las Salineas?” _preguntó Mermista molesta recordando cuando casi logran derribar el muro.

\- “_¿La misma que arruino el Baile de las Princesas y casi destruye mi palacio? _agregó Frosta enojada.

\- “_Si y si, esa misma gata pulgosa” _confirmó Glimmer, pero al ver la mirada molesta de Adora cambió su comentario – “_Es decir, si, la chica que antes era Capitán hordiana”_

_\- “Segunda al Mando de hecho” _la corrigió Rem en tono tranquilo “_por eso fue que me preguntaron por ella durante la fiesta…” _dedujo la princesa “_gatita estúpida, debiste quedarte en el bosque como te sugerí” _pensó molesta.

Ahora que la habían capturado, y más después de haber matado a los guardias y ayudado a secuestrar a un mago, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, ya había hecho suficiente al permitirle escapar, y teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho, debía tener mucho cuidado de que no descubran que ella la había liberado sabiendo quién era, o podría verse comprometida también.

\- “_¡¿Segunda al Mando?!” _pregunto Adora, la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Recordó que Rem le dijo que Catra había sido un alto mando de la Horda, pero Adora nunca se imaginó que hubiera llegado tan lejos, ese era el puesto más alto después de Hordak, y esos eran precisamente los puestos que ellas aspiraban a tomar, cuando aún formaba parte de la Horda.

\- “_¿No lo sabias?” _preguntó Rem divertida – “_Creí que dijiste que la habías interrogado…”_

_\- “Pero no sobre eso…” _se defendió Adora al comentario despectivo de la arrogante princesa – “_Además, no te hagas la que lo sabes todo, Shadow Weaver se está ocultando al este del Bosque de Las Animas, todo este tiempo estuvo en tus tierras con Catra, y nunca lo supiste, o tal vez sí lo sabias. Estoy segura de que sabias que ese animal era Catra y aun así la dejaste escapar…” _la acusó directamente dejando en suspenso lo que eso implicaba.

– “_Estoy ansiosa por ver qué pruebas tienes de eso rubiecita” _respondió Rem dedicándole una fría mirada entrecerrando sus ojos – “_Y ¿Cómo crees que podría saber algo de eso? El reino aún no se recupera de la batalla, tengo problemas mucho más grandes que andar persiguiendo fantasmas en los bosques, y ya te lo dije, las personas no se convierten en animales”_

_\- “Claro que sí lo hacen, Catra es…” _comenzó a decir Adora, pero fue cortada de inmediato.

\- “_¡Suficiente!” _exigió Angella, si bien no alteró su voz, el tono en que lo dijo, marcaba claramente que esa discusión terminaba allí mismo – “_Adora, ¿Qué tan segura estas de que Shadow Weaver se encuentra en Las Animas?”_

_\- “Muy segura su majestad, Catra dijo que allí estaba su base, una especie de casa o algo así, que habían robado dinero y que Shadow Weaver se estaba preparando para algo grande, pero no sabía nada más” _respondió Adora volviendo su atención al tema que le preocupaba.

\- “_Eso sí que es muy conveniente ¿no creen?, digo, viniendo de la misma chica que casi destruye el mundo” _contestó sarcásticamente Mermista.

\- “_Adora, ¿en serio crees que estaba diciendo la verdad?” _preguntó Glimmer algo apenada de dudar de su amiga. Pero ella ya se había enfrentado a Cata, y recordaba perfectamente lo astuta y mentirosa que era la felina. Aquella vez los había entretenido y engañado hábilmente para escapar cuando la habían capturado.

Parecía ridículo simplemente confiar en ella.

\- “_Claro que…” _comenzó a decir Adora, pero se detuvo, porque hasta para ella increíble admitir que confiaba en las palabras de Catra, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había confiado en ella, e incluso creyó que jamás lo volvería a hacer, pero con lo que había visto, no tenía dudas de que no había mentido. Sin embargo, no podía decir que solo había parecido sincera, necesitaba argumentos más sólidos.

Adora tomó un profundo suspiro para acomodar sus ideas antes de hablar – “_Sé que Catra no es una persona confiable, sé que mentir y engañar es su especialidad, pero esta vez sí estaba siendo sincera, ella no quiere trabajar para Shadow Weaver, la bruja la está obligando, Catra la odia y estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa para que la deje en paz. Por eso no dudo de la información que me dio” _respondió confiada.

\- “_Y ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad la odia?” _preguntó Bow todavía no convencido – “_Aron nos dijo que Catra aceptó voluntariamente estar al servicio de Shadow Weaver, no creo que acepte vincularse mágicamente a ella si la odiara tanto”_

_\- “Lo sé, y no sé porque aceptó que le haga eso, esa fue una pregunta que se negó a responder, pero ustedes no saben cómo es Shadow Weaver, como fue siempre con ella, la bruja debió hacerle algo para que acepte que le haga eso” _respondió Adora un poco preocupada recordando como había reaccionado Catra cuando Shadow Weaver se había comunicado con ella.

\- “_Bueno, pero de todos modos eso no asegura que lo que te dijo sea verdad”_ afirmó Frosta, con la poca información que les habían dado del tema, era difícil seguirles el hilo de la conversación, pero si había algo que entendía, es que sonaba ridículo que la estén obligando a actuar mal, aunque solo estuviera siguiendo órdenes, era ella quien aceptaba cumplirlas.

\- “_Yo misma vi como la trataba” _dijo firme Adora antes de suspirar – “_Anoche Shadow Weaver se comunicó con Catra por telepatía o algo así, discutieron, al menos según lo que pude entender ya que solo podía escuchar lo que Catra le contestaba, y créanme, no fue lindo, había verdadero odio en sus palabras, un odio que yo nunca antes había visto en ella, incluso la amenazó de muerte…” _continuó entrecerrando sus ojos, recordando cómo había estado Catra, había sido una escena verdaderamente aterradora.

\- “_Vi como la atacaba y eso no fue una mentira, quise ayudarla y también recibí el ataque, fue tan fuerte que me derribó, y eso que yo no estaba herida, incluso creí que me mataría cuando me atravesó con su sombra espía, y eso que yo estaba en forma de She-ra. Si es así como la trata, suena lógico que siga sus órdenes, nadie podría resistirse mucho siendo atacado de esa forma sin posibilidad de defenderse” _la justificó Adora de verdad molesta – “_Y por como actuaba Catra no parecía que fuera nada nuevo…” _terminó con semblante triste.

Por un momento nadie preguntó más, Adora claramente tenía un punto.

\- “_Debimos quedarnos contigo” _volvió a decir Glimmer enojada porque Adora haya pasado eso sola.

\- “_Da igual, aunque hubieran estado no hubieran podido hacer nada por evitarlo” _respondió la rubia dedicando una resignada sonrisa a su amiga.

\- “_¿Habló con ella? ¿Y te contó qué fue lo que le dijo?” _preguntó Angella dejando de lado la veracidad en las palabras de Catra.

Adora observó al piso resignadamente, aunque se había esforzado en sacar la mayor cantidad de información, en realidad no había obtenido mucho – “_No, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar después de eso, Shadow Weaver le hizo algo, no estoy segura, pero creo que fue lo mismo que te hizo a ti Glimmer, eso de drenar tu poder” _dijo mirando a su amiga, Glimmer solo hizo una mueca recordando lo horrible que había sido.

\- “_Después del ataque Catra estaba muy exhausta y se durmió profundamente de inmediato, incluso esta mañana no parecía recuperada, ni siquiera quería levantarse, ella no iba a escapar, si no hubieran aparecido los guardias de Mystacor yo iba a traerla a Bright Moon y podrían haberlo confirmado ustedes mismos” _afirmó – “_Sé que suena loco, pero ella ya no es la misma persona que era antes, ella solo es peligrosa porque Shadow Weaver la obliga a serlo, pero en los días que pasamos no intentó hacer nada por atacarme o a Swift Wind” _en realidad a Swift Wind sí había parecido querer atacarlo, pero eso había sido porque tenía hambre y le costaba controlarse, pero aun así no lo había hecho.

\- “_No parecía que no fuera peligrosa cuando se enfrentó a los guardias…” _comento Bow recordando la pelea – “_Hirió feo a uno y ni siquiera lo atacó directamente, incluso pudo haber matado a otro, pero al final no lo hizo…” _continuó pensativo – “_Tal vez sí tiene razón, ella podría haberlo matado fácilmente con ese golpe, pero no lo dio” _

\- “_¿Ven? Catra no es el verdadero problema, como dice Bow…” _se detuvo repasando mejor la escena, mientras se aproximaban a la pelea, Adora recordó ver a Catra a punto de arrancar la garganta del guardia, pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de dar el golpe, muy abruptamente en realidad, no había bajado la velocidad ni había cambiado de postura, solo se frenó como si se hubiera congelado.

Y Adora recordaba haber visto eso algunas veces antes... “_Ho, maldita sea” _pensó sorprendida al comprender lo que realmente había ocurrido.

\- “_No fue así…” _dijo Adora más hablando para sí misma – “_Catra sí iba a matar a ese guardia, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella creía que la querían matar, yo le conté por qué fue que la sacamos de Mystacor. Catra sabía que yo no le haría nada, por eso no hizo nada contra mí, pero habría matado a cualquiera para salvar su vida, y no habría tenido ningún problema al hacerlo” _continuó antes de volverse a enfocar en el resto que la observaban confundidos – “_¡Fue Shadow Weaver! Shadow Weaver la paralizó a mitad del golpe, lo hizo para que la capturen…” _dedujo.

\- “_¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? No le sirve de nada que la tengan presa” _preguntó Glimmer tan confundida como el resto.

\- “_No sé porque haría algo así, pero tiene sentido, nosotros NO evitamos que Catra escape después del secuestro del mago, Shadow Weaver simplemente la abandonó y Catra estaba muy herida como para resistirse a ser capturada. Shadow Weaver no podría haber sabido que nosotros la sacaríamos de Mystacor ya que no había forma de que alguien supiera que esos guardias se iban a revelar” _dijo Adora cada vez más preocupada y de repente lo poco que había dicho Catra cuando se comunicó con ella comenzó a tener sentido.

\- “_Cuando hablaron, entre todas las amenazas e insultos, Catra nombro algo de que, si quería ver una celda se podía hacer capturar ella misma, con todo lo que estaba pasando no le di importancia, pero ahora tiene sentido” _dijo Adora golpeándose la frente, ¿Cómo se le había pasado ese detalle? – “_¡Shadow Weaver quería que Catra esté en Mystacor, por eso ayudó a que la capturen!”_

_\- “¿Pero de qué le serviría que la tengan presa? Se estaría arriesgando a que la interroguen y les diga lo que planea” _preguntó Frosta desconfiada de las deducciones de Adora.

\- “_No si Catra no sabe nada de sus planes” _comentó Rem que se estaba esforzando tanto como el resto en comprender la situación – “_Si es así, entonces no importa si la integran porque no podrá decirles nada, salvo lo que ya le dijo a Adora, y que ahora se encuentre precisamente allí…”_

_\- “Quiere decir que está justo donde necesita que esté” _terminó Bow captando de inmediato a dónde querían llegar.

\- “_De nuevo obligando a Catra a seguir su plan en contra de su voluntad” _agregó Adora molesta, los había engañado a todos y todos habían hecho exactamente lo que ella quería – “_Y Catra dijo que Shadow Weaver la mataría, lo gritó al pedirme que no la capturen” _dijo de nuevo muy preocupada

\- “_Pero mi tía dijo que bloquearían su conexión, o sea que no puede hacer nada con ella ¿verdad?” _comentó insegura Glimmer negándose a aceptar lo que estaban diciendo.

\- “_Tal vez no pueden hacerlo, o tal vez Shadow Weaver puede volver a conectarse con ella cuando quiera” _dijo Angella comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación – “_Si están en lo correcto, todos en Mystacor pueden estar en peligro. Pero aun así, nos estamos precipitando en sacar conclusiones solo en base a deducciones, en realidad no tenemos ninguna prueba de que estemos en lo cierto, de que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad o que hayas interpretado lo correcto Adora” _dijo pensativamente la reina – “_De todos modos enviaré una advertencia a Mystacor para que estén al tanto de esta posibilidad” _continuó ya comenzando a dar por cerrado el asunto.

_\- “Pero ¡debemos actuar!... Shadow Weaver es muy peligrosa…” _dijo Adora comenzando a desesperarse al ver que la reina no estaba dispuesta a entrar en acción.

\- “_Su majestad” _dijo Rem poniéndose de pie – “_Como dice, no sabemos si la información que Catra le dio a Adora, es verdadera, pero tampoco podemos afirmar que sean mentiras. Efectivamente hubo un robo de una gran cantidad de dinero de mi reino, y fue protagonizado por una chica cuya descripción coincide con la de Catra y dos magos más, además, he recibido reportes de actividades extrañas en el bosque, así que eso podría significar que Shadow Weaver sí tiene su base allí” _explicó la princesa – “_Creo que no debemos subestimar las deducciones de Adora, ella la conoce mejor que nadie aquí, si dice que no estaba mintiendo, no tenemos ningún argumento sólido para no creerle. Así que estoy de acuerdo en que la situación es muy grave como para enviar solo una advertencia y creo que tenemos las pruebas necesarias para actuar de forma preventiva” _afirmó convincentemente Rem observando a todos en la sala.

En esos momentos Adora tenía ganas de abrazar a la princesa, que pese a su discusión de recién, estaba apoyándola, y tenía que admitir que era realmente buena con las palabras. Aunque también notó que la princesa sí sabía que había algo extraño en sus bosques, contrario a lo que había dicho cuando la acusó, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, simplemente aceptaría la ayuda.

\- “_Yo también estoy con Adora” _dijo Glimmer también poniéndose de pie y Bow la acompañó sumándose a favor de actuar.

Angella observó pensativa a los jóvenes y luego observó a Mermista y Frosta – “_¿Ustedes qué opinan?” _

_\- “Bueno, creo que son unas deducciones muy sólidas…” _admitió Mermista disfrutando de la investigación.

\- “_Si quieren que entremos en acción yo no me opongo, ya estaba un poco aburrida después de todo” _dijo Frosta un poco emocionada.

Con eso, Rem se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta del salón.

\- “_Bueno, si están de acuerdo, no me opondré su decisión” _dijo Angella también apoyando al grupo – “_¿Qué es lo que propones Adora?_

Adora lo pensó por un momento, ella había estado convencida que la mejor opción era ir a capturar a Shadow Weaver en los bosques, pero ya no estaba tan segura, la situación se había vuelto más complicada.

\- “_No podemos estar seguros si Shadow Weaver continúa en los bosques” _comento Rem regresando a paso apurado.

\- “_Es verdad, pero sí sabemos que intentará algo en Mystacor” _dijo Bow pensativo.

\- “_Creo que intentará atacar Mystacor” _dijo Glimmer preocupada – “_Cuando éramos niños, mi tía siempre nos asustaba con las historias de que Light Spinner regresaría a vengarse, siempre dijo que eran solo cuentos de niños, pero ¿y si es verdad? Se supone que las barreras de Mystacor evitan que ella pueda regresar, pero ahora tiene a alguien infiltrada, y tienen esa extraña conexión mágica, eso quiere decir que, aunque sea a través de Catra, puede actuar en Mystacor”_

_\- “¿Qué se supone que es eso de la conexión que tanto nombran?” _preguntó Mermista, molesta de que no les estén dando toda la información.

\- “_No hay tiempo para eso, debemos ir cuanto antes a Mystacor para evitar que Shadow Weaver intente algo a través de Catra” _dijo Adora alarmada.

Realmente odiaba a la bruja, y entendía porque Catra estaba metida en tantos problemas, la obligaba a hacer su trabajo sucio dejando que cargue con toda la culpa mientras ella permanecía al margen, y era increíblemente buena. Si no hubieran sacado a Catra de Mystacor y averiguado todo aquello, Shadow Weaver podría haberle ordenado desencadenar una verdadera masacre en el reino, probablemente eliminar a todo el Gremio o destruir las barreras mágicas para poder regresar y parecería que Catra era la única culpable, nadie le creería que la estaba obligando a hacerlo y seria duramente juzgada por cosas que nunca quiso hacer.

Adora estaba infinitamente asqueada del nivel de perversión de la bruja.

Un soldado entrando en la sala llamo la atención del grupo.

\- “_Con su permiso majestad” _dijo Emi haciendo una perfecta reverencia a la reina antes de acercarse a Rem – “_¿Qué necesita princesa?”_

_\- “Emi, necesito que preparen a los cinco mensajeros mas rápidos, de inmediato”_ dijo Rem refiriéndose a una especie de amínales más altos y agiles que los caballos normales, no servían para el trabajo pesado ni para las batallas, pero su velocidad los hacia imprescindibles para la mensajería – “_Montura sencilla, solo lo necesario para montar, luego prepara una tropa, los veré en Mystacor” _ordenó a su guardia que de inmediato se retiró apresurada.

\- “_Mandaré un comunicado a Kila para que rastrillen el este del bosque, si su base está allí, la tomaremos” _dijo Rem confiada viendo a Adora.

La rubia le sonrió, tal vez la princesa no era tan arrogante después de todo.

\- “_De acuerdo, enviaré la advertencia y esta información a Mystacor para que estén prevenidos por cualquier cosa y les informaré que se dirigen allí, espero que estemos a tiempo de actuar” _dijo Angella dando por concluida la reunión y comenzando a retirarse – “_Tienen mi permiso para partir en cuanto están listas” _


	87. Disturbios en Mystacor parte 1

Catra tuvo que admitir que los magos sabían cómo hacer todo el asunto más dramático de lo que era necesario.

Para comenzar, el salón al que la habían llevado era ridículamente grande y sombrío, en este podrían haber entrado algunas docenas de personas cómodamente. Las paredes tenían pilares tallados con formas extravagantes, que llegaban hasta el techo a varios metros sobre su cabeza, la puerta también era ridículamente grande y a juzgar por las pesadas cortinas que llegó a ver de reojo, las ventanas debían ser acorde al tamaño del resto de las estructuras.

Los ocho miembros del Gremio de Hechiceros, y dos más, que debían ser suplentes a juzgar por sus vestimentas distintas, estaban sentados en sus imponentes y elevados asientos viéndose soberbios, todos prolijamente acomodados formando un medio circulo.

Y en el centro, frente a ellos, se encontraba Catra, de rodillas, sus muñecas esposadas a su espalda y enganchadas con las esposas en sus tobillos, y por si eso no fuera suficiente seguridad, se encontraba en el interior de lo parecía ser una barrera mágica. Por supuesto tres guardias también la rodeaban, dos a los lados de la barrera y uno detrás.

Si bien no la dejaban ver hacia atrás, podía adivinar que se encontraban presentes varias personas más, seguramente un escuadrón de guardias más otros magos a los que les habían permitido presenciar su juicio.

No pudo evitar sentirse toda una celebridad.

\- “_Prisionera, estas aquí para responder todas y cada una de nuestras preguntas” _dijo un mago que debía ser el de mayor autoridad por su posición en el centro y el símbolo distintivo en su frente – “_Esto es tanto un juicio como un interrogatorio, al terminar informaremos nuestro veredicto a la Reina Angella y tú serás enviada y procesada en Bright Moon, donde deberás rendir cuentas a la reina y a los demás reinos, y ella decidirá como continuar tu caso” _proclamó solemnemente el mago. Las reglas indicaban que el prisionero debía ser informado de su situación. – “_¿Comprendes lo que te digo?”_

Catra lo observó molesta, odiaba todas las cosas protocolares y formales, y eso desbordaba de ambas.

\- “_Responde” _le exigió el guardia a su lado.

Catra lo observó de reojo mientras su cola se movía inquietamente de un lado a otro.

La única respuesta que emitió fue un gruñido enseñando los colmillos. ¿Qué importaba si respondía o no? Y no tenía ningún motivo para respetar sus estúpidas formalidades, no podían hacerle nada, así de inútiles eran los malditos rebeldes.

\- “_Aplícale un hechizo de la verdad y continuemos con esto” _indicó resignado le mago a otro a su lado mientras tomaba asiento.

El otro mago se puso de pie y dibujó un circulo en el aire, y Catra se tensó mientras los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban anticipando el ataque. Shadow Weaver le había advertido que intentarían atacarla con magia para obligarla a hablar, pero que no funcionaria, aunque seguramente tampoco sería agradable.

El circulo la atravesó velozmente, al principio sintió una especie de cosquilleo que se detuvo abruptamente cuando el sello en su espalda comenzó a arder horriblemente y ella gruño por el dolor.

\- “_¿No funciona?” _preguntó una maga sorprendida viendo como el sello en la espalda de la chica brillaba.

\- “_Es por el sello que tiene” _respondió otro entrecerrando sus ojos – “_Ningún hechizo tendrá efecto en ella a menos que sea más fuerte que el hechizo que le pusieron” _explicó.

El mago que trató de hechizarla maldijo a Light Spinner, había concentrado al máximo su poder al enviar ese hechizo y no podía creer que el de esa maldita bruja era más fuerte.

\- “_No me importa si tenemos que hacerlo entre todos” _dijo el mago en el centro – “_Necesitamos esa información con urgencia” _continuó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dibujar él el hechizo nuevamente en el aire, los demás también se pusieron de pie y dirigieron sus manos al círculo que el mago ya había terminado de dibujar.

Catra maldijo, maldijo a la magia y a cada uno de los magos que alguna vez haya existido, sabía que aquello seria verdaderamente doloroso. La magia era una completa mierda, y parecía que solo existía para hacerla sufrir, ¿Cómo podían permitir que haya gente capaz de usarla? La magia solo servía para someter y obligar a otras personas a hacer lo que querían, y así se jactaban de ser los buenos, eran solo un montón de hipócritas que torcían la historia para hacerse ver como los héroes.

Tal como Catra había anticipado, en cuanto el hechizo la atravesó, el ardor fue peor que nunca, ella gritó y se retorció sintiendo como su espalda parecía estar en llamas y la quemazón pareció quemarle hasta los huesos. Sintió su máscara quemarle la frente y se sacudió violentamente intentando que todo pase de una vez.

Solo que no se detuvo, sino que al contrario, aumentó.

Se encorvó gritando cuando sintió mucho, muchísimo poder atravesándola, quemando a través de todo su cuerpo, incluso creyó que literalmente se había prendido fuego y se derretiría. Y supo que eso no era cosa de los magos, esa magia podrida y retorcida solo podía pertenecer a alguien.

Los gritos desesperados y palabras confusas no tardaron en inundar el salón.

Lo que solo contribuyeron a aumentar la confusión de la felina, que solo podía comprender que algo no iba para nada bien. La conmoción a su alrededor y el ardor en todo el cuerpo fueron siendo reemplazados por una todavía más horrible sensación, ella misma se sentía consumida por esa repugnante magia, como si literalmente ella fuera esa magia, como si pudiera perderse en esa oscuridad.

Gruñó con fuerza tratando de aferrarse a sí misma, no podía permitirse sucumbir a ese poder, no todavía, todavía le quedaba algo por hacer y no se dejaría vencer hasta conseguirlo. Varias oleadas de poder la golpearon hasta que se sintió como si algo la estuviera drenando, solo que no se sentía más débil, pero sí muy mareada y cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando lo que parecía ser una de las sombras de Shadow Weaver la atravesaba, una sombra muy, muy grande.

Todavía gruñendo, Catra abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de oscuridad, y sintió unos fuertes crujidos mientras la barrera mágica que la rodeaba se rompía y las sombras se extendieron por el piso, como derramándose y de ellas se materializo Shadow Weaver y sus aprendices.

De inmediato la bruja levanto sus brazos y las sombras formaron una barrera a su alrededor.

Catra la observó desde su posición arrodillada y esposada, jadeaba descontroladamente y sentía el sudor goteando de su pelaje.

Shadow Weaver le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando sus ojos, analizándola.

\- “_Solo… acabemos… con esto… de una maldita vez…” _dijo Catra todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento, respiraba como si hubiera corrido más de una maratón sin descansar un instante.

Haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, Shadow Weaver cubrió los grilletes de Catra con sombras, y estos de inmediato se abrieron. La felina se levantó temblorosamente y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas sosteniéndose y dirigió una mirada enojada a la bruja. No habría estado mal que le avise que iba a hacer eso, lo que sea que haya hecho. Sus músculos temblaban y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le parecía que podría desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Con un fluido movimiento, Shadow Weaver sacó de su túnica un frasco y se lo ofreció a Catra – “_Recuerda, haz esto bien y no volverás a saber de mi de nuevo” _le recordó con una voz melosa. Ella sabía que después de utilizar a Catra como talismán, no quedaría en buenas condiciones, había canalizado demasiado poder a través de su cuerpo, el solo hecho de que pudiera medio estar de pie ya era sorprendente, pero no había drenado su poder, Catra también debía estar totalmente cargada de magia, por lo que, aunque su cuerpo estuviera exhausto, su magia debería bastar para mantenerla funcionando.

Catra vio el frasco, era lo mismo que le había dado cuando se enfrentaron al mago y sus escoltas.

Gruñendo la felina lo recibió, Shadow Weaver no se andaba con bromas, ambas sabían que no estaba en condiciones físicas para enfrentar a nadie, pero eso lo cambiaría. Catra recordaba cómo la había hecho sentir, poderosa e imparable, extasiada, y no era capaz de sentir dolor o cansancio, que era justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. También recordaba cómo había resultado para ella, y en ese momento había estado en muchas mejores condiciones que ahora.

También recordó lo descontrolada que la había vuelto, y las cosas horribles que había hecho bajo su efecto.

“_Será una maldita masacre” _pensó la felina mientras se lo tomaba de un trago. Pero no importaba, no le importaba lo que haría estando bajo el efecto de eso, no le importaba en qué condiciones terminaría o si siquiera sobreviviría, de hecho, esperaba no hacerlo, todo lo que le importaba era acabar con la bruja, todo lo demás era irrelevante.

Por unos momentos se permitió pesar en todas las personas en esa sala, sabía que seguramente todas ellas intentarían detenerlas, y no le era difícil imaginar cómo terminarían, pero tampoco le importaba si tenía que matar a cada una de esas personas hasta que solo quedara Shadow Weaver por matar, preferiría no llegar a eso, pero...

De una forma u otra, la bruja no vería otro día.

\- “_Lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar esa puerta y encargarte de que nadie me moleste” _le recordó Shadow Weaver mientras se alejaba y levantaba los brazos comenzando a bajar la barrera que los mantenía protegidos de los ataques de afuera.

Catra sonrió cerrando con fuerza su mano herida, luego la abrió y extendió las garras, parecía funcionar a la perfección y estaba deseosa de probarlo.

Moviéndose ágilmente se abalanzó sobre los aprendices, Edward que era el aprendiz que estaba más cerca de ella, logró moverse justo a tiempo para esquivar la embestida, él tenía una cicatriz en el rostro que le recordaba no bajar la guardia nunca cerca de la felina, y eso fue lo que le permitió salvar su vida. Sin embargo, Sara ni siquiera la vio llegar, la chica estaba distraída preparándose para enfrentar a los magos, y recién notó el ataque cuando un veloz zarpazo abrió su cuello desde abajo.

Sara cayó por la fuerza del golpe y quiso gritar, pero solo emitió unos sonidos ahogados mientras sujetaba su destrozada garganta, el pánico y la confusión plasmados en su rostro cuando vio con ojos grandes a la felina que había aparecido de la nada a su lado, ella ni siquiera la observaba solo miraba satisfecha su mano mientras la abría y cerraba.

El grito horrorizado de Edward llamó la atención de la felina, que de inmediato desvió la vista hacia la bruja, que apenas la observó de reojo mientras se cubría del ataque de uno de los magos.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Shadow Weaver maldijo, pero no le sorprendía, ya se esperaba una reacción así de Catra, había sido demasiado fácil esperar que simplemente coopere, y ya tenía pensado qué hacer con ella si se rebelaba.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, paralizó y arrojó a la felina hacia la puerta del salón, mientras enviaba una sombra a atravesarla.

Catra ni sintió cuando la sombra la atravesó, recién fue consciente de ello cuando la vio surgir de ella, quitándole la máscara.

Golpeó con fuerza la barrera mágica que cubría la entrada y en cuanto cayó, se incorporó de inmediato, pero su cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Supo que el cambio sería inminente, y sonrió maliciosamente viendo a la bruja enfrentar a los magos, elevándose en sombras, rodeada de haces de oscuros y entes sombríos.

\- “_No creas que te libraras de mi maldita bruja” _dijo sin desviar la vista y cedió por completo al cambio.

La bruja solo acababa de hacerlo peor.

Catra rugió en cuanto terminó de transformarse, no le importaba dónde estaba o cómo había acabado allí, todo lo que sabía que le importaba, era la bruja ante sus ojos, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- “_¡DETENGANLA!”_

\- _¡NO DEJEN QUE LA AYUDE!” _escuchó gritos a su alrededor y saltando hacia adelante esquivó fácilmente unas lanzas que se clavaron donde ella había estado.

Gruñó a los guardias que se apresuraban a rodearla, parecían dispuestos a evitar que se acerque a Shadow Weaver, pero ninguno hacia ningún movimiento para atacarla, de hecho, parecían más bien asustados e inseguros.

Catra giró de un lado a otro, buscando quién se atrevería a hacer el primer movimiento, y no tardó en encontrarlo. Más que verlo, sintió el movimiento tras ella, y giró bruscamente evitando que la espada se clave en su pecho, que en lugar de eso, solo la rozó en la cadera. Sin detener su giro, con una pata, agarró en brazo del sorprendido guardia, parecía que no se esperaba que con su tamaño pudiera ser tan rápida, y violentamente lo hizo caer hacia adelante.

Antes que el guardia pueda siquiera comenzar a levantarse, mordió con fuerza su cabeza, atravesando el metal del casco con los colmillos y continuó apretando hasta que sintió el hueso crujir y el guardia dejo de removerse y gritar.

Otro guardia intentó atacarla aprovechando su distracción, pero ella rápidamente soltó a su presa y le rugió, el hombre se paralizó al instante, sus ojos abiertos como platos detrás del casco. La felina se lamio la sangre del hocico y volvió a observar al grupo, mientras apoyaba una pata sobre el cuerpo del caído, como demostrándoles lo fácil que sería para ella acabarlos.

Todos retrocedieron un paso, pero no dejaron de rodearla, para Catra, era indescriptible cuánto disfrutaba del miedo que les provocaba solo con verlos y amenazarlos, eran un grupo de cobardes e inútiles a sus ojos, y podría divertirse con ellos cuanto quisiera.

Y la verdad, tenía muchas ganas de divertirse.

Un largo corte brilló atravesando la oscura barrera que cubría la puerta, y esta de inmediato explotó sumándose a los estruendos que resonaban en el salón.

El pelaje de Catra se erizó en cuanto la ráfaga de magia proveniente de la explosión la alcanzó, lo que la llenó de odio, ella reconocía esa magia. Rugió ferozmente a las personas que comenzaban a entrar en la sala, y su rugido fue tan potente que resonó en todo el salón, incluso superponiéndose a los estallidos y gritos dispersos.

Con eso, varios de los guardias que la rodeaban arrojaron sus armas y salieron corriendo intentando escapar de la habitación, mientras que otros que comenzaban a entrar, desistieron inmediatamente de hacerlo.

Y ese mismo rugido, helo la sangre de She-ra cuando entraba apresurada en la sala. Comprendió al instante de quién se trataba, y en qué forma estaría, y si era como las otras veces en que se habían encontrado, estaría en verdaderos problemas.

\- “_¡CATRA!” _gritó la guerrera apenas divisó al enorme animal persiguiendo a los guardias que huían desesperados.

Catra se detuvo al instante en cuanto escuchó esa voz, y dejo marcadas las garras en el suelo al usarlas para frenar de golpe su avance, apenas divisó a la mujer dorada comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo mientras se acercaba tentativamente hacia ella con la cabeza medio gacha. Recordaba perfectamente su última pelea, y esta vez la vencería, esta vez no se descuidaría con su espada.

She-ra retrocedió un paso afirmando el agarre en su espada, mientras veía a la felina rodearla, acechándola, con la cabeza gacha, en una posición en que se notaba el subir y bajar de sus omoplatos al dar cada paso, como si la estuviera midiendo, mientras la amenazaba con los grandes colmillos expuestos y una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

\- “_Mierda, no de nuevo” _dijo Glimmer apareciendo a su lado lista para ayudarla a enfrentar a Catra – “_No podrá contra ambas” _

_\- “Rescaten a los magos, yo puedo contra ella” _dijo She-ra cambiando a una posición más relajada, confiaba en que Catra podía entenderle, pero no la reconocía, y por algún motivo la veía como una enemiga, lo que tenía sentido ya que siempre se habían encontrado en medio de peleas.

Tal vez podría hablar con ella, hacerle entender que no estaba en su contra, y convencerla de que se mantenga al margen. Si en esta forma pensaba igual que la otra, tampoco querría estar del lado de Shadow Weaver, así que, si podía explicarle que estaban aquí por la bruja y no por ella, no debería tener por qué enfrentarlas.

Glimmer la vio un poco insegura y preocupada, pero estos no eran momentos para ponerse a discutir, con las princesas debía ser suficiente para detener a Shadow Weaver y rescatar a los magos, y Adora ya había hablado con Catra, si ella decía que podía controlarla no tenía ningún motivo para objetar.

\- “_De acuerdo, suerte Adora” _dijo resignadamente Glimmer teletransportándose después de dedicarle una desconfiada mirada a la felina. Debía rescatar a su tía del caos de sombras y hechizos que explotaban en torno a la pelea principal.

Al ver que la princesa desaparecía, Catra se preparó para el inminente ataque, y rugiendo giró bruscamente buscando dónde reaparecería, no le daría la oportunidad de atacarla primero.

\- “_¡Catra, no!” _dijo She-ra notando el brusco cambio – “_Ella no va a atacarte” _aclaró dando unos apresurados pasos hacia la felina, que le advirtió con un gruñido que no se acerque más, mientras retrocedía un paso.

_ “¿Me tiene miedo?” _se preguntó Adora. La postura de Catra era muy distinta a la de la última vez, esa vez la había atacado directamente, ahora claramente parecía a punto de atacarla, pero parecía estar buscando no hacerlo directamente, además seguía manteniendo la cabeza gacha y las orejas pegadas a la melena, incluso estaba un poco agazapada mientras caminaba de lado nuevamente.

\- “_Catra, aguarda, estas confundida” _dijo She-ra bajando su espada, tenía que demostrarle que no estaba allí para atacarla – “_Nosotros estamos aquí para…”_

Catra no escuchó el resto, apenas notó que la mujer dorada adoptó una postura expuesta, atacó. Dando dos grandes zancadas cerro la distancia entre ellas y saltó para derribarla con todo su peso.

She-ra no se dejó tomar por sorpresa, en cuanto vio a Catra comenzar a correr hacia ella, le dirigió una onda de choque, el ataque no estaba hecho para herirla, solo para alejarla, e interceptó a la felina cuando ya estaba en el aire, y la envió varios metros hacia atrás, por supuesto la felina cayó de pie y gruñendo saltó al costado, como esquivando un ataque que nadie envió.

Esta vez, Adora afirmó el agarre en su espada poniéndose en posición defensiva, claramente Catra estaba convencida de que estaban peleando de verdad, lo que hacía más difícil poder comunicarse con ella, si bajaba la guardia la atacaría de nuevo y si se ponía a la defensiva estaría demostrando que sí quería luchar.

Tenía que encontrar otra forma de afrontarla para poder razonar con ella.

Mientras consideraba la posibilidad de deshacer su transformación, una gran explosión surgió de donde estaban peleando los magos y las princesas, enviando haces oscuros por todos lados, como dispersos proyectiles de poder oscuro.

Uno de estos golpeó directamente a She-ra en el costado, y la atravesó como si se tratara de una de sus sombras, solo que supo que el impacto fue mucho más dañino cuando el dolor le recorrió el pecho, haciendo que caiga violentamente perdiendo el agarre de su espada.

Catra apenas esquivó uno de los haces, y otro la rozó en el lomo, pero no le prestó atención, en cuanto vio a She-ra caer, arremetió nuevamente contra ella, sin la espada no podría defenderse, esta era su oportunidad para vencerla de una vez por todas, solo necesitaba una mordida precisa y eso sería todo.


	88. Disturbios en Mystacor parte 2

Puso toda su fuerza en cada zancada, y mientras más se acercaba a la guerrera brillante, más podía saborear su victoria.

No se esperaba ni vio llegar el repentino obstáculo.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _gritó Castaspella interponiéndose en el camino de Catra mientras dibujaba un escudo mágico.

El escudo no llego a formarse del todo cuando la felina lo chocó con la fuerza de su avance, y el hechizo se destrozó como si fuera un cristal mientras el animal lo atravesaba.

Confundida, Catra impactó contra la hechicera e inmediatamente mordió a su obstáculo sin siquiera entender de quién se trataba, y por puro instinto cerro sus fauces en el cuello se su oponente mientras caía sobre ella.

Adora se sentó de golpe tras perder su transformación, solo para presenciar impotente la escena.

\- “_¡NOOOO!” _gritó desesperada al ver a Castaspella caer bajo el peso de Catra mientras esta la sujetaba del cuello gruñendo.

El desesperado grito llamó la atención de la felina, que de inmediato soltó a la persona intrusa y saltó sobre quien realmente era su objetivo.

Solo que aterrizó sobre una sorprendida rubia, que la observó con verdadero pánico en su rostro mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo.

La mordida que Catra estaba dirigiendo se detuvo en seco, justo antes de aplastar el rostro de quien debería ser la mujer de sus pesadillas, y rápidamente retrajo su cabeza para poder observar mejor, igual de sorprendida que la chica a sus pies.

Reconoció de inmediato esos asustados ojos azules, era la chica que había visto aquella vez, aunque se veía más asustada, era inconfundiblemente ella, esa tal Adora, la rubia que le era familiar.

Gruñó molesta de que no se tratara de quien debía ser, pero una repentina y muy conocida parálisis la detuvo antes de que intentara algo.

“_A ella no” _envió Shadow Weaver a través de su conexión. La pelea se había vuelto infinitamente más difícil de lo que ella tenía planeado, no había contemplado que aparecieran todas las princesas, se suponía que sería un golpe rápido y contundente.

Pero las princesas habían intervenido, Sara estaba muerta y Edward parecía estar inconsciente o muerto después de recibir algún ataque. Ella estaba sola y unos coordinados ataques habían roto la barrera con la que mantenía aislados a los magos antes de llegar a absorberlos a todos.

Esa repentina intromisión, hizo que voltee a ver hacia atrás, solo para ver a la forma animal de Catra apunto de matar a Adora. No podía dejar que eso pase, la principal misión de Catra, en esa forma, era entretener a a las princesas, más que nada a la formidable She-ra, pero no debía atacar a Adora en su forma normal, no podía dejar que la mate, o el resto de su plan se iría a la basura.

Así que de inmediato la paralizó, y con solo un movimiento de su mano la envió lejos de ella, justo hacia un grupo de guardias que parecían estarse organizando para hacer algo.

Sabía que la droga que le había dado le impediría concentrarse en algo aparte de lo que tuviera en frente. Hubiera preferido enviarla directamente a atacar a las princesas, pero estas estaban dispersas, y si la enviaba a los guardias ella los atacaría, y las princesas se dividirán para protegerlos, por lo que igualmente terminaría peleando contra ellas, alivianando su carga.

En cuanto Catra voló lejos de ella, Adora sin entender que había ocurrido, se dirigió apresurada hacia Castaspella que estaba tendida en el suelo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la mordida que afortunadamente no había dañado las venas principales, pero la mujer se veía totalmente en shock sin reaccionar a la situación.

\- “_¡AUXILIO!” _gritó Adora a unos guardias que acababan de entrar a la sala, mientras trataba de cubrir con sus manos las heridas.

Estos de inmediato se acercaron, y como siguiendo un muy estudiado manual supieron cómo reaccionar. Uno de ellos quito las manos de Adora cubriendo la herida mucho más efectivamente, mientras otros dos se quitaron las capas y las ataron coordinadamente formando una camilla a la que suave, pero ágilmente subieron a la mujer.

Adora no continuó observando el despliegue de eficiencia, ella rápidamente tomó su espada y divisó a Catra en medio de un grupo de soldados a la distancia, realmente lo lamentó por ellos, había fallado en detener a Catra, pero era prioritario detener a Shadow Weaver. Si detenía a la bruja, también detendría a Catra, ya que nadie la estaría obligando a atacar a diestra y siniestra, así que comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban luchando las princesas.

Catra golpeó violentamente contra una pared de personas e inmediatamente se levantó, dirigió su vista a los hombres a sus pies y luego al grupo a su alrededor, todos igual de sorprendidos que ella. Pero ese ataque, le había recordado contra quién estaba luchando en primer lugar, y como confirmando su punto, ninguno de los hombres la atacó, al contrario, varios se alejaron y otros incluso levantaron sus manos arrojando sus armas.

Ellos no eran sus enemigos.

Gruñendo, Catra dirigió la vista a la mujer que ahora estaba rodeada por un torbellino de sombras como escudo, mientras bloqueaba y dirigía ataques, sus fantasmales entes sombríos atacaban a las personas a su alrededor.

Ella, Shadow Weaver, era su único objetivo.

Nadie la atacó ni se interpuso en su camino cuando se aproximó hacia la mujer dando un rodeo, alejándose de quienes luchaban contra ella. Tenía que atacarla por detrás para tomarla por sorpresa y aprovecharía que la bruja estaba distraída luchando contra otras personas.

She-ra envió un disparo de su espada, cortando un tentáculo oscuro que había atrapado a uno de los magos, salvándolo de ser consumido por la bruja.

Adora siempre había considerado a Shadow Weaver como una peligrosa hechicera, pero jamás creyó que fuera TAN poderosa, y parecía estarse volviendo cada vez más y más fuerte, se había escudado tras un torbellino de sombras que la cubrían de los ataques, mientras disparaba haces oscuros y enviaba sombras a atacar a los magos y guardias.

Incluso Glimmer parecía estar teniendo problemas para esquivar los ataques y destruir a las sombras.

Y Bow se movía de un lado a otro disparando flechas sin cesar intentando disminuir el interminable ejercito de fantasmas.

She-ra envió un poderoso disparo de energía directo a Shadow Weaver esperando poder atravesar sus defensas, pero varias sombras se interpusieron en su ataque evitando que llegue a alcanzar a la bruja.

Notando que la situación se tornaba peor, Shadow Weaver concentro su poder en un ataque doble, primero envió una nueva ráfaga de disparos hacia las princesas para distraerlas, y dirigió un manto de sombras por el suelo hacia el grupo.

Adora apenas pudo convertir su espada en un escudo cubriéndose a ella y al abatido mago de la oleada de proyectiles oscuros esperando que los demás también logren protegerse del ataque, tenían que detenerla cuanto antes o perderían por completo el control de la situación.

O tal vez ya habían perdido por completo el control, llegó a pensar Adora cuando notó el piso totalmente oscuro y de este se levantaron velozmente sombras que la rodearon, que los rodearon a todos, paralizándolos.

El pánico se apoderó de la princesa cuando comprendió que no podía moverse, que ninguno podía, y estaban expuestos a los ataques de la hechicera.

En cuanto vio a la bruja dirigir el ataque a sus contrincantes, Catra atacó rugiendo, esperando poder atravesar solo con fuerza el torbellino de sombras, pero mientras atravesaba la barrera, se vio impulsada hacia arriba, alto, muy alto, llegó a comprender momentos antes que su espalda golpee con fuerza contra el techo, y cayó libremente hacia abajo.

Preparó sus patas para el aterrizaje, pero la fuerza con la que cayó venció sus fuerzas y termino golpeando aplastantemente el suelo, el golpe expulso el aire de sus pulmones y se hizo sentir en todo su cuerpo, incluso llego a ver puntos blancos en su visión.

Pero eso no la detendría.

Tan pronto como pudo, se puso de pie, y le sorprendió lo costoso de la tarea, parecía que se levantaba en cámara lenta y sentía sus patas temblar, pero estaba cerca de la bruja.

Antes que pueda dirigir un paso hacia la hechicera que ahora la observaba, sintió nuevamente la parálisis, esta vez más fuerte que nunca, una enorme presión parecía comprimir su cuerpo, tanto desde afuera como desde adentro, no podía mover absolutamente ninguno de sus músculos se dio cuenta cuando no fue capaz de parpadear o ver hacia otro lado, solo veía a la mujer, con el brazo extendido hacia ella y apretando con fuerza su puño.

Nada parecía funcionar, ni sus pulmones para tomar aire, de hecho, se preguntó si su corazón seguía latiendo. Se sentía como una una roca, y la presión era tan aplastante que parecía que destrozaría su cuerpo en cualquier momento y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Se preguntó si así se sentía morir, siempre creyó que uno se volvía un objeto inanimado después de morir, no antes.

Pero ahora mismo ella misma era un objeto inanimado, tal vez ya estaba muerta y aun no lo comprendía y eso la llenó de una sensación desesperante que no podía expresar, porque nada en ella funcionaba.

En cuanto su visión se volvía borrosa, vio una explosión brillosa explotar cerca de la bruja, al atacarla a ella se había descuidado de sus otros oponentes.

Y con eso, la presión se disipó de golpe, viéndose liberada Catra cayó ya que sus patas no podían sostenerla, y comenzó a respirar desesperadamente. Si su corazón antes no estaba latiendo, ahora parecía que rompería sus costillas al latir, retumbando en su cuello y oídos, lo era desesperante pero tranquilizante a la vez.

Gruñendo entre jadeos se puso de pie más dificultosamente que la última vez, y se tambaleó un poco posicionándose para volver a atacar, cuando vio una figura aproximarse a ella por el costado.

Rugiendo dirigió un zarpazo al atacante, solo para encontrarse con los conocidos ojos ámbar rojizos de la chica que apenas logró esquivar las garras.

\- “_Wow tranquila gatita” _dijo Rem con una expresión asustada al comprender que estuvo a solo unos centímetros de una herida fácilmente mortal.

Catra retrocedió un paso aun gruñendo desconfiada, le parecía extraño, irreal incluso ver a Rem en aquel lugar. La joven nunca le había representado una amenaza, pero ahora parecía que todos eran una amenaza para ella, en especial esa bruja, no podía descuidarse de ella.

\- “_Oye, Catra, tú me conoces…” _dijo Rem, notando que algo no iba bien con ella, se veía más aterradora de lo normal, estaba erizada y ensangrentada, además su cuerpo temblaba y parecía a punto de atacarla, cuando ella ni siquiera la estaba provocando.

Y sus ojos.

“_No, mierda” _pensó la princesa viendo sus ojos antes que los desvié hacia la bruja. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y con un brillo vidrioso, se veían frenéticos y descontrolados. Esa era una mirada que ella reconocía y sabía lo que significaba, nada bueno.

\- “_Hey, hey gatita” _dijo buscando llamar su atención mientras se agachaba y se acercaba un poco. Tenía que lograr que se centre en ella, lo que parecía difícil con todo el alboroto de alrededor.

Catra la vio superficialmente, pero volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la pelea preparándose para atacar.

\- “_Oye, aquí” _dijo Rem acercándose más, la situación era muy, muy mala. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Catra estaba drogada, con algo que la volvería particularmente peligrosa de por sí, y estaba en un lugar lleno de magia y princesas, ambas cosas que odiaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una masacre se desencadene.

Pero ella podía detenerlo.

\- “_Oye, gatita...” _repitió mientras aproximaba la mano a su rostro. Que no le esté prestando atención significaba que no la consideraba como una amenaza, de hecho, seguramente hasta habría olvidado que estaba allí.

El cuanto tocó su rostro, Catra giró rápidamente la cabeza mordiendo su brazo. Afortunadamente, la mordida fue solo de advertencia por lo que solo atravesó la protección de su antebrazo y los colmillos apenas se clavaron en el brazo de la princesa.

Rem resistió el impulso de retirar su mano, esta era su oportunidad y tenía que hacerlo cuidadosamente.

\- “_Realmente lo siento mucho gatita, sé que lo odias, pero es la única forma…” _dijo la princesa activando su magia, sabía que en el estado en que estaba Catra probablemente ni lo notaría, pero eso no o volvía más fácil, no estaba bien hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

De repente, Catra sintió que solo podía centrarse en esos ojos, peor ella quería acabar con la bruja y antes que pueda desviar la mirada una mano se interpuso en el camino de su visión, y la hizo ver de nuevo esos ojos rojizos.

\- “_Escúchame” _dijo seria Rem dirigiendo su poder en Catra – “_Tú no eres esto, no eres así”_

Catra se comenzó a sentir un poco extraña y mordió un poco más fuerte, en realidad quería morder con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo le decía que no lo haga, que no era necesario, lo que la tenía algo confusa.

Era algo en esos ojos, algo que la invitaba a relajarse, pero ella no podía relajarse, ella estaba luchando, tenía que luchar y ganar, cueste lo que cueste.

Rem intensificó un poco más su poder, no quería usar más del necesario, pero necesitaba que Catra la escuche, que se centre solo en ella – “_Relájate, nada importa, solo relájate” _insistió la princesa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Catra entrecerró sus ojos, no entendía por qué le decía eso, pero parecía tener razón y comenzó a dudar de qué era eso que recién le había parecido tan importante.

\- “_Recuerda quién eres, recuerda cómo eres. Tú no eres así, tú…” _se cortó en cuanto sintió su poder siendo desviado, y comenzó como a brillar emitiendo un aura rojiza alrededor de ella.

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la mente de Catra, mientras veía a Rem cerrar sus ojos y brillar aún más, ella misma comenzó a sentirse extraña, sintió calentarse y de reojo le pareció ver brillo saliendo de ella misma, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía inundarse de múltiples colores, como si un arcoíris hubiera surgido de algún lado.

Asustada retrocedió, mientras se calentaba más y más, y se sentía todavía más confundida, incluso le pareció escuchar una fuerte explosión, todo estaba lleno de luces y sombras volando por todos lados en una escena que se volvió casi caleidoscópica y confusa, de hecho, todo se sentía muy confuso.

Catra se sacudió para quitarse la sensación extraña, pero esta se volvió aún más extraña cuando vio sus manos, tenía manos, sus manos. Y bruscamente retrocedió cayendo sentada, y vio sus pies, viendo de un lado a otro vio sus manos y pies, sus piernas.

No tenía sentido.

Levantando la vista vio a Rem, viéndola tan sorprendida como ella misma se sentía, torpemente retrocedió un poco más, y Rem se le intento acercar.

Catra le siseó retrocediendo más.

No la quería cerca, no quería a nadie cerca, recién estaba con su forma, con otra forma y ahora estaba así, con otra forma, que también era su forma.

No tenía sentido.

Nada tenía sentido.

Frenéticamente comenzó a ver de un lado a otro, no sabía si comprendía o no dónde estaba, y centró su vista en Shadow Weaver, la bruja se estaba levantando mientras interponía sombras a sus atacantes, nada le estaba cubriendo la espalda.

Nada se le interponía.

\- “_¡CATRA!”_ grito Rem intentando llamar su atención nuevamente. Se maldijo infinitamente, todo había ocurrido muy rápido y en el peor momento posible. Se desconcentró cuando su poder fue desviado al ataque de She-ra, justo cuando había logrado centrar a Catra en algo en concreto, que debía ser ella, y la dejó escapar cuando se transformó, eso era algo que no se esperaba, no esperaba que de repente cambiara a una forma medio-humana.

A una forma que nunca había visto más allá de los folletos.

Y ahora había perdido el control sobre ella, y no pudo hacer más que verla atacando, en un estado de agresión del que sabía que no podría salir.

Acababa de liberar un monstruo y no tenía forma de controlarlo.


	89. Disturbios en Mystacor parte 3

Catra corrió hacia Shadow Weaver, al principio se impulsó con sus piernas, pero le fue más cómodo correr con sus cuatro patas. Se sentía extraña en su propio cuerpo, más pequeña que hacia un momento atrás, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba, solo la bruja.

De un salto la embistió, mientras ella intentaba cubrirse con sombras de la oleada de proyectiles de hielo.

Ni la vio llegar.

Catra cayó juntó a la bruja, sin importarle los ataques, y en cuanto golpearon el suelo, rápidamente desgarró sus brazos, desde la articulación del codo a las palmas. Clavó con tal fuerza las garras, que estas llegaron hasta el hueso y destrozaron la carne a su paso.

No habría más trucos.

Shadow Weaver gritó por el dolor que la atravesó sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría, pero todo le quedo claro cuando vio a la felina sobre ella, la sonrisa más maníaca que alguna vez haya visto pintada en su rostro.

\- “_¡No, detente! Las princesas son tus enemigas” _dijo en un desesperado intento por desviar su atención a otro objetivo. Shadow Weaver esperaba que después de ese ataque, Catra quedara incapacitada, sabía que no había llegado a matarla antes de que la interrumpan, pero después de esa caída y de aplastarla con mucho poder, no esperaba que pueda recuperarse, mucho menos tan rápido y no se explicaba cómo era posible que esté de nuevo en su forma medio-humana, sin la máscara.

\- “_Estás tan jodida” _respondió la felina casi entre risas, y como si le costara hablar. 

\- “_Debí matarte en cuanto te pusieron en mis brazos” _sentenció la mujer, el odio desbordando en sus palabras – “_Pequeña malagradecida, eres igual al resto de tu raza. Si no fuera por mí, tú…”_

\- “_Tal vez ya lo hiciste” _dijo Catra ignorando el resto de sus palabras, mientras de un rápido movimiento, dirigió dos dedos a la mandíbula de la bruja, atravesándola desde abajo y clavando las garras en su paladar. La mujer volvió a gritar por el dolor.

Lo que solo agrandó la sonrisa de la felina.

Clavando aún más las garras la levantó a una posición sentada mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

\- “_Estoy harta de escucharte…” _dijo Catra relamiéndose y aproximando su rostro a la máscara de Shadow Weaver, - “_¿Tu querías un maldito monstruo? ¡Pues disfrútalo!” _agregó empujando violentamente su mano hacia abajo, desgarrándolo todo en su camino.

La hechicera se dejó caer gritando de dolor, pero de inmediato comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

De un zarpazo, Catra arrancó la máscara del rostro de la mujer, dejando profundos cortes en su rostro – “_Y así me mirabas como si yo fuera el monstruo…” _dijo Catra observando el desfigurado rostro de la mujer, ahora salpicado de espesa sangre negra.

Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos, deformes pupilas monstruosas viéndola con pánico, Catra le devolvió la mirada, solo que no había pánico en sus ojos, solo había una frenética locura, un insano placer con lo que hacía y con lo que haría.

En ese momento, Shadow Weaver comprendió que todo acababa allí y ella misma lo había provocado.

Catra le sonrió aún más, exhibiendo sus colmillos – “_Te dije que te arrepentirías…” _dijo mientras desviaba la vista al cuello de la mujer, y enterrando las garras de su mano en los ojos de la bruja, empujó la cabeza de mujer hacia atrás.

Se relamió los labios antes de morder.

La mordida fue certera, y en un instante la boca de Catra se vio inundada por la sangre podrida de Shadow Weaver. Podría haber sido la escena de uno de sus mejores sueños, pero no fue así, sabía que sería la escena de sus peores pesadillas, tal vez ya estaba en una pesadilla, y eso no le importaba.

Lo único importante, era que todo acababa allí.

Los gritos de horror ante la sangrienta escena, no tardaron en hacerse sonar.

She-ra bajo su espada totalmente horrorizada por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver y seguían viendo, la escena era enfermiza y se volvía cada vez peor al ver como Catra removía su cabeza mientras mordía el cuello de Shadow Weaver entre gruñidos.

Todo era simplemente demasiado irreal.

\- “_Catra...” _dijo, aproximándose totalmente pasmada.

Esa no podía ser Catra, eso era un monstruo con su forma, y solo quería que se detenga, que deje de actuar así, que deje de gruñir y sacudir la cabeza mientras mordía el cuello de la bruja, esta todavía no estaba muerta, se movía e intentaba golpear en vano a la felina con sus destrozados brazos mientras pateaba inútilmente al aire.

Eso no podía estar ocurriendo, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, incluso las náuseas la invadieron cuando de un brusco tirón, Catra arrancó una parte del cuello que mordía, y levantó la cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida y sangre negra goteaba de su boca y bajaba por su cuello.

\- “_¡ADORA! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella!” _gritó Rem recuperándose del impacto de la escena, y dándose cuenta que la princesa se aproximaba como en shock a la felina. No debían molestarla, tenían que dejar que se entretenga concentrada en su víctima. Además, nadie debía acercarse nunca a un depredador con su presa, menos teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba Catra, y que Adora este como She-ra era todavía peor.

Esto iba a terminal mal.

Escupiendo con asco lo que tenía en la boca, Catra bajo la vista a la víctima bajo ella. La mujer parecía finalmente haber muerto, o al menos ya no se movía, y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, volvió a sonreír. Al fin había logrado su objetivo, al fin se había vengado de ella, y sabía que eso debería producirle un indescriptible placer, solo que no era así, no sentía nada de hecho. La escena era sencillamente horrible, y una parte de ella comprendió que se había excedido, pero aun así todavía no parecía ser suficiente.

Eso no podía ser todo.

No después de todo lo que Shadow Weaver le había hecho, no después de todo el daño que le había causado, no después de haberla destruido. No podía simplemente haber muerto, no quería que muera todavía, ella debía sufrir más.

Con un gruñido enterró las garras de una mano en el pecho de la inerte mujer, cerro los dedos y desgarro la carne al retirar la mano. Era injusto que así acabara todo, la bruja se había ido, y ella se había quedado allí. De repente su vida parecía carecer de absoluto sentido, todo lo que quería era acabar con Shadow Weaver, y ya lo había hecho, ya no había nada más para ella, pero ella quería seguir, necesitaba seguir luchando, eso era lo único que daba sentido a su vida.

Gritando frustrada desgarró una y otra vez el cuerpo muerto de Shadow Weaver.

\- “_¡CATRA, YA BASTA!” _gritó exaltada Adora, acercándose más, su voz estaba afligida y el nudo en su garganta parecía que podría cortarle el aire en cualquier momento, quería que deje de ser así, quería volver a ver a su amiga, después de todo lo que le había contado, de todo lo que había pasado, ella no podía ser eso.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de la felina al instante, lo notó cuando al pronunciarlas, la felina dio un respingo, pero no la vio de inmediato, de hecho, tardo un poco en verla, lentamente levantó la cabeza, y le dirigió una media sonrisa, sin embargo, en sus ojos no había emoción alguna, solo se veían vacíos, salvajes y frenéticos.

En un brusco movimiento, vio a Catra clavar profundamente una vez más las garras en el cuerpo de la ahora muerta bruja, y sin dejar de verla, le dirigió un verdadero rugido, bajo y feroz, algo que Adora nunca le había visto hacer en su forma medio-humana.

She-ra retrocedió un par de pasos comprendiendo que no debió haberse aproximado a ella, y sintió el miedo recorriéndola cuando Catra se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista, no había humanidad en sus ojos, su cola se movía descontrolada de un lado a otro y sus garras estaban totalmente extendidas.

\- “_¡ADORA! ¡SOLO SAL DE ALLÍ!” _los gritos de Rem llamaron la atención de la guerrera y vio a la princesa haciéndole gestos exagerados indicándole que retroceda, pero de repente vio sus ojos abrirse se golpe en una expresión sorprendida y preocupada.

Adora no necesito más que eso para comprender a qué se debía y regreso su atención a Catra que ya se estaba abalanzando sobre ella.

Gruñendo Catra le dirigió un potente zarpazo, directo al cuello, She-ra lo esquivó fácilmente y al instante la felina le dirigió otro golpe similar. Mientras esquivaba los ataques, Adora analizó a su agresora, esta vez no había absolutamente nada juguetón en su actitud, de hecho, le estaba dirigiendo golpes letales, y se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería era matarla.

No había nada en ella que le recuerde a la chicha con la que había pasado los últimos días, que se mostraba preocupada y afligida por esos impulsos salvajes, ahora estaba totalmente consumida por ellos.

\- “_Catra… por favor… Detente…” _pidió la guerrera eludiendo por innumerable vez las garras, aunque no tan eficazmente ya que de a poco se iba llenando de numerosos cortes y arañazos. 

Adora no podía aceptar que así eran las cosas entre ellas, Catra estaba sin su máscara, y de algún modo en su forma medio-humana, pero se comportaba como si estuviera en su otra forma, atacándola descontroladamente, sin trucos ni trampas, no aplicaba ninguna técnica de combate, solo la atacaba salvajemente entre gruñidos y siseos.

Y al igual que aquella vez, no era consciente del daño en su cuerpo, tenía clavados varios de los cristales de Frosta, pero ella ni los notaba, tal vez era por eso que se movía mucho más lentamente que lo normal, y eso lo permitía a la guerrera esquivar una y otra vez sus ataques.

\- “_¡YA BASTA!” _gritó dándole un golpe con el brazo para alejarla.

Catra retrocedió varios pasos y se preparó para retomar el ataque.

\- “_Catra…. Por favor… Shadow Weaver está muerta, no tienes por qué seguir con esto. Ella ya no te controla” _dijo Adora sin saber cómo hacer que se detenga, no quería herirla, pero Catra estaba fuera de control, no era ella misma y no sabía qué hacer para que regrese en sí.

\- “_Shadow Weaver nunca me controló, solo logró evitar que la matara antes, ella me provocó y obtuvo lo que se merecía” _explicó la felina poniéndose en una posición agazapada y volviendo a caminar de lado – “_Justo como tú, como todas las princesas. Ustedes me provocaron. Tú, She-ra me provocaste, y todas acabarán igual que ella” _sentenció antes de dar un gran salto hacia la guerrera.

Todavía confundida, Adora esquivó el zarpazo y se cubrió de un segundo. Definitivamente no era ella misma, incluso su voz sonaba distinta, feroz, y lo que decía no tenía sentido, no la había provocado, nadie la había provocado, solo estaba atacando porque sí.

\- “_Catra… Tú no eres así… Sé que puedes controlarte” _volvió a intentar Adora, no podía simplemente rendirse con ella, pero tampoco podían seguir así eternamente.

En un momento, Adora pensó que podría esquivarla hasta que se canse, pero considerando que no podía sentir dolor, mucho menos cansancio, sí, en algún momento tendría que forzar su cuerpo hasta que simplemente deje de responder, pero sería más probable que ella dé un paso en falso antes que eso ocurra, y ese paso en falso significaba una muerte segura.

\- “_¡Tú no me conoces princesa! Y no te dejaré ganar, a ninguna de ustedes” _respondió Catra, odiando no estar en su otra forma, así sería mucho más fácil acabarla.

\- “_¡No tenemos por qué pelear Catra! ¿Es que no me reconoces? Soy yo, Adora” _dijo la guerrera al esquivar un nuevo golpe y respondió con un fuerte puñetazo que golpeó a Catra en el abdomen.

La felina retrocedió unos pasos recuperando el aliento y viéndose confundida “_Adora…” _pensó confusa. Sí, ella era Adora, de algún modo se sentía como si siempre lo hubiera sabido… Recordó unos dulces ojos azules, una cálida sonrisa. Recordó su mano tomando la de ella. Recordó un fuerte golpe y una mirada fría, recordó el miedo y la desesperación que eso le produjo.

“_Tú me importas Catra” _le pareció recordar las palabras de la rubia, palabras que habían sonado genuinas, pero no lo habían sido.

Rugiendo Catra se sacudió violentamente poniendo una mano en su sien, no comprendía esas imágenes, le costaba pensar, y no quería pensar. Volvió la vista furiosa a la guerrera frente a ella, eso era todo lo que necesitaba entender.

Saltando volvió a atacar a She-ra, que le respondió con un nuevo puñetazo_, _Catra lo esquivó por poco y contratacó, esta vez la princesa a penas y pudo esquivar las garras, estas incluso llegaron alcanzarla, dejándole largos y profundos cortes desde la clavícula al pecho.

Gritando por el dolor, Adora comprendió que eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Usando la velocidad que ser She-ra le permitía, le guerrera le asestó una fuerte patada en el pecho a la felina, Catra no llego a esquivar el golpe y voló a varios metros de distancia. Adora no quería llegar a eso, pero razonar con ella era sencillamente imposible. Estaba en su forma medio-humana, debería comportarse como ella misma, pero no era así, era solo una criatura con su forma, y no parecía tener ningún motivo para matarla, solo quería hacerlo, matarla y matarlas a todas, y ya no podía decir que era Shadow Weaver controlándola.

La única salida que veía era herirla lo suficiente como para que ya no pueda seguir luchando, como la última vez.

Al golpear el suelo, la felina se rameó por el empuje de la caída, pero se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solo para verse frente a la pequeña princesa de hielo, llegó a dedicarle una media sonrisa antes de dirigirle un zarpazo. La pequeña niña palideció al instante, y logró cubrirse con una capa de hielo justo antes que el golpe llegue a tocarla, aun así, las garras lograron traspasar su defensa y la niña salió volando por el golpe.

Catra se dispuso a saltar para terminar con ella, pero una explosión brillante impactó en su rostro haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, de inmediato reconoció que se trataba de la princesa que desaparecía, y sabía que tenía que atacarla antes de que se le escape, se agazapó en el suelo preparándose para enfrentar a la nueva contrincante.

Parecía ser que, tal como en sus sueños, tendría que luchar contra todas a la vez y eso le pareció perfecto, esta era la pelea definitiva.

Pero apenas llego a elevarse en un salto hacia la asustada princesa, fue embestida por She-ra.

Esta vez Adora no midió la fuerza del golpe, su sangre se había congelado cuando vio a Catra atacar a Frosta, ella ni siquiera había estado metida en la pelea y aun así la había atacado, y si la princesa no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, en este momento habrían perdido a otra más.

Catra simplemente mataría a cualquiera que tuviera cerca, era demasiado arriesgado extender la pelea por más tiempo. Adora recordó a Castaspella desangrándose en el suelo, recordó la conducta salvaje de la felina al matar a Shadow Weaver, la ferocidad en sus palabras y lo frenético de sus ojos.

Tenía que detenerla inmediatamente. No podía dejar que dañe a nadie más.

Catra golpeó con fuerza contra una pared y cayó pesadamente, nuevamente se levantó o eso intentó ya que le costó tres intentos conseguir el equilibrio suficiente para ponerse en cuclillas, con puntos negros en su visión, y gruñendo, vio a She-ra corriendo hacia ella. Flexionando sus músculos, Catra saltó hacia su contrincante, no tenía un plan de ataque, no tenía planeada una estrategia, solo quería atacarla, morderla, desgarrarla.

Solo quería seguir luchando.

She-ra tomó a Catra por el cuello mientras estaba en el aire, y la estrelló contra la pared nuevamente, y no la soltó. Apretó con fuerza el cuello de la felina que desesperadamente rasguñaba sus brazos, pero no intentaba liberarse, solo parecía querer alcanzar su cuello, solo que sus brazos eran más cortos y no llegaba, incluso con los pies solo llegaba a rasguñarle el pecho.

Adora la observo incrédula, Catra ni siquiera estaba pensando en pelear, si ella quisiera, podría liberarse, solo bastaba un corte preciso en su brazo para conseguir que la suelte, es decir, si clavaba las garras en su codo o desgarraba profundamente su antebrazo, ella no había podido seguir sosteniéndola, pero no, Catra solo se esforzaba inútilmente por desgarrar su cuello.

Simplemente ya no podía reconocerla, ella no era quien había sido su amiga, no era la chica con la que había pasado los últimos días, ni siquiera era el animal que había visto en el palacio de Rem, ella no era nada, solo esa criatura desenfrenada que luchaba y luchaba, inconscientemente.

En ese momento Adora recordó todas las charlas que habían tenido en los techos de la Fright Zone, todas las veces que se quedaban hablando por lo bajo en las literas. Recordó todas las bromas y travesuras que hacían y como después debían huir a toda prisa entre risas. Recordó sus enfrentamientos en las prácticas de combate, en los cuales siempre se burlaban y fastidiaban mutuamente. Recordó a la Catra que vio en la realidad del portal, esa que bromeaba y jugaba despreocupadamente, que la veía con brillo en sus ojos mientras le sonreía genuinamente.

La recordó durmiendo a sus pies, o ronroneando mientras planeaba una nueva travesura. Recordó cuando solía acurrucarse a su lado en sus tiempos libres y como suavemente la rozaba con la cola al pasar a su lado.

Volvió a observar a la criatura bajo su implacable agarre, ya casi no se movía, sujetaba su antebrazo con ambas manos, las garras medio clavas en la armadura y ya no la estaba pateando, exhibía sus colmillos mientras saliva y sangre goteaban de su boca, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre al punto que casi no se veía el color en ellos, mientras seguía viéndola desalmadamente.

No había nada detrás de esa mirada.

Catra ya no estaba allí.

Adora posiciono su espada y se preparó para dar el golpe final, sería un corte limpio, directo al corazón, era lo único que podía hacer por ella en este punto. Catra no se detendría, Shadow Weaver ya no la controlaba, estaba en su forma normal, pero ya no era ella, tal vez jamás volvería a serlo y no se arriesgaría a perder a nadie más para comprobarlo. No había más oportunidades, no se podía razonar con ella, ni quedaba nada quien había sido para salvar.

Desvió la mirada, mientras las lágrimas bajaban abiertamente por sus mejillas.

No podía verla así, por lo menos se llevaría la mejor imagen de ella, se llevaría la imagen de sus ojos, uno entre celeste y turquesa, y el otro de un amarillo dorado, con una sonrisa suave, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos entre sus labios.

Así esperaba recordarla, aunque se le rompiera el corazón cada vez que lo hiciera.

Con eso en mente, empujo la espada hacia su objetivo.

Sería un corte limpio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, tome un pañuelo antes de retirarse u.u


	90. El Fondo del Abismo

\- “_¡ADORA, NOO!” _

Adora sintió una voz y un empujón en su brazo que desvió el ataque, lo suficiente para no atravesar el pecho, pero no tanto como para no hacer daño, solo una parte del filo de la espada de cortó el costado del pecho de Catra

She-ra vio sorprendida a la intrusa.

Rem aun sostenía su brazo mientras la espada estaba clavada ente el pecho de Catra y la pared.

\- “_Adora, no lo hagas, ella… ella no está bien… no es su culpa” _casi imploró Rem, se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

\- “_Rem, no lo entiendes, ya le di más oportunidades de las que puedo contar, ella solo logra hacer más daño cada vez” _dijo She-ra, las lágrimas manchando su rostro –“_No dejaré que dañe a nadie más… ella…” _se detuvo porque el nudo en su garganta no la dejó continuar.

_\- “¡Solo mírala! entiendo que haya que detenerla, incluso no hay otro modo... pero no así…”_ dijo la princesa, esta vez con la voz un poco más firme.

Adora dirigió la vista nuevamente a su cautiva, Catra ya no la estaba sujetando, sus piernas y brazos colgaban pesadamente, y ya no la estaba viendo, parecía tener la vista perdida en algún lado con los ojos desenfocados, y una punzada contrajo el pecho de la guerrera, al imaginar que ya estaba muerta.

Con ese pensamiento la soltó inmediatamente, como si no pudiera tocarla.

El cuerpo de Catra cayó y golpeó inerte el suelo, y como si el golpe la activara, la vio tomar una profunda y sonora bocana da de aire, y luego otra y otra, mientras tosía y comenzaba a parpadear rápidamente removiéndose.

El alivio fue tal para Adora que le pareció que las fuerzas la abandonaron. El momento en que creyó que reamente la había matado, tuvo la sensación más horrible y desgarradora de su vida. Ella no podía hacerlo, ya no era capaz de hacerlo, no importa cuántas veces lo haya ensayado con Light Hope, en el mundo real no podía hacerlo y jamás quería volver a intentarlo.

Junto a Adora, Rem sintió que finalmente podía volver a respirar, en cuanto entendió lo que la guerrera iba a hacer, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para detenerla, e incluso creyó que no llegaría a tiempo, pero finalmente lo consiguió, y ya todo había pasado.

Antes que alguna llegue a comprender lo que ocurrió, un poderoso zarpazo golpeó a She-ra en el abdomen, tan fuerte, que los dedos de la felina atravesaron su protección y clavó los dedos dentro de ella, enterrando la mano hasta los nudillos.

Por reflejo, la guerrera agarró la muñeca de la mano que la atacaba y logró evitar que esta desgarre su carne, y abriendo los ojos más de lo que creía que fuera posible, Adora pudo ver a Catra inestablemente de pie ya dirigiendo un nuevo golpe, incluso antes de haber siquiera recuperado el aliento.

Soltando su espada, la She-ra agarro la otra muñeca, antes que pueda dirigir el golpe hacia su cuello, y en cuanto la sujetó, los colmillos se clavaron en su antebrazo, atravesando el metal de su armadura y clavándose profundamente.

\- _“¡ADORAAA!”_ escuchó gritar a Glimmer desesperadamente mientras se acercaba corriendo con el resto de las princesas.

Ambas se mantuvieron así por un momento, She-ra sujetando las muñecas de Catra, mientras esta mordía más fuerte y gruñía ahogadamente entre jadeos.

En cuanto Catra atacó, Rem dio un respingo hacia atrás, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que la felina sería capaz de atacar, estaba prácticamente muerta cuando cayó, no tenía sentido que se haya levantado y atacado en un instante después de eso. Por lo que no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Pero también, pudo ver su oportunidad.

\- “_Escúchame atentamente Adora, necesito que te transformes…” _dijo Rem en un tono muy serio y nervioso

\- “_Rem… ¿enloqueciste?, si dejo de ser She-ra me matará en un instante” _dijo desesperada la guerrera entre jadeos, el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

\- “_No. No lo hará, no dejaré que lo haga, solo… confía en mi ¿De acuerdo?” _insistió la princesa.

_\- “¡No la escuches Adora!” _casi lloró Glimmer – “_Bow, ¿Qué esperas? Dispárale una flecha. Puedes darle en el corazón, no se está moviendo” _pidió desesperada a su amigo a su lado.

Bow miro a la felina nervioso, mientras sacaba una flecha y preparaba su tiro, no sería un disparo fácil, estaban demasiado cerca y estaba tan asustado por Adora que dudaba de su estabilidad.

\- “_Rem… lo siento, yo…” _dijo Adora sin saber qué hacer. No podía quitársela sin desgarrarse a sí misma, y dudaba de si podría recuperarse de eso.

\- “_Adora, viste sus ojos, viste como está, ella no es así, claramente no es consciente de lo que hace, la drogaron, Shadow Weaver quería que actúe así”_ se explicó Rem cada vez más desesperada, pero intentando mantener la calma para no asustar más a Adora.

Adora gritó de dolor cuando Catra comenzó a cerrar los dedos dentro de su abdomen, bajó la vista y vio como el piso a su alrededor comenzaba a inundarse de su sangre.

\- “_Escúchame, ella solo quiere a She-ra, no a TI. Haré que te suelte, y que Glimmer te teletransporte afuera, así te transformas y sanas tus heridas.” _continuó la princesa lo suficientemente alto como para que Glimmer lo escuche, se estaba esforzando por mantener un tono calmado, la situación era muy mala y un movimiento en falso terminaría con alguna muerta, incluso ella misma si no lograba controlar a Catra.

Adora estaba por decir algo, pero un espasmo en su cuerpo hizo que en su lugar saliera una gran bocanada de sangre, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentirse pesado. Solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a cambiar.

Normalmente, cuando cambiaba de Adora a She-ra o viceversa, sus heridas sanaban casi por completo. Pero con la fuente de sus heridas aun adherida a ella durante el cambio, no pudo curarse mucho.

Apenas terminó de cambiar, Rem se puso frente a Catra, buscando sus ojos. Estos estaban abiertos, pero con la mirada perdida.

Rem hizo que se centren el ella.

Esta vez, usó su magia al máximo, no había tiempo para sutilezas. Sabía perfectamente que Catra odiaba la magia, pero en el estado en el que estaba, no lo notaría y aunque lo note y reaccione, no le daría tiempo de oponerse.

\- “_Shhhh, shhh… Catra… ¿me escuchas?” _comenzó con voz serena y dulce, la magia también calmándola a ella misma - “_Está bien… Todo va a estar bien”_

Rem lentamente puso una mano detrás de la oreja de la felina. Esto sorprendió a Adora, aun la vieja Catra nunca habría permitido que la toquen tan descaradamente, pero Rem no solo la tocaba, sino que estaba rascando la base de su oreja.

Adora se sorprendió todavía más cuando el cuerpo de Catra comenzó a relajarse, no fue inmediato, pero su agarre comenzó a aflojarse y los gruñidos comenzaron a disminuir dejando solo los jadeos.

Incluso notó que comenzaba a ronronear cuando sintió esa particular vibración a través de su brazo.

Catra se removió, visiblemente resistiéndose, y comenzó a desviar su mirada hacia Adora. Rem inmediatamente uso su otra mano para bloquear su vista de ese lado, mientras continuaba diciendo palabras para calmarla. Incluso Adora y posiblemente todos en la sala comenzaban a sentirse más relajados. Aunque la princesa estaba concentrada solo en Catra, estaba usando tanto poder que este se hacía sentir en los demás.

\- “_Vamos gatita, suéltala… ven conmigo” _le dijo Rem después de un momento agarrando la mandíbula de la felina y empujando hacia abajo, Catra aflojó la mordida liberando el brazo de Adora, que inmediatamente lo alejó, sintiendo como el dolor le llegaba hasta el hombro.

\- “_Bien… Así… Ahora saca esto” _dijo deslizando su mano por el brazo de Catra que estaba en el estómago de Adora. Al igual que con la mordida, Catra sacó sus dedos, totalmente relajados y con las garras guardadas, aun así, Adora no pudo evitar gritar por el dolor.

Ya libre, la rubia intento dar un paso atrás, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas, mientras cubría la herida con su mano, en cuanto Catra retiro la mano una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir. Glimmer casi se precipita corriendo, pero una mirada a Rem le indicó que esa era una mala idea, en su lugar, se acercó caminando manteniendo la calma. Agarro a Adora y su espada, y desaparecieron de la sala dejando pequeños puntos brillantes donde habían estado.

Se materializaron fuera de la sala y en cuanto Adora sintió el piso firme, se dejó caer, Glimmer apenas llegó a sostenerla para que no golpee el suelo.

\- “_Adora, tienes que transformarte” _dijo la princesa desesperada acercándole la espada.

Adora manoteó torpemente intentando sujetar el objeto, estaba increíblemente mareada y se sentía pesada, de hecho, quería dormir, sus parpados pesaban y los bordes de su visión estaban cada vez más oscuros.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _insistió Glimmer sacudiendo a la rubia intentando que reaccione. Lo que provocó que escupa más sangre.

La oleada de dolor, hizo reaccionar a Adora que parpadeó con fuerza entre quejidos, tenía que concentrarse, no podía acabar así. Intentó decir algo, pero más sangre salió despedida de su boca provocándole un fuerte mareo.

Glimmer sujetó la espada a la mano de su amiga con fuerza, - “_Por favor Adora, hazlo” _rogó desesperada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. No podía verla morir así, pero tampoco podía hacer nada más por ella.

\- “_Por… el Honor de… Grayskull” _dijo Adora casi en un susurro, e inmediatamente sintió la magia inundándola.

Siempre era increíble cuando se transformaba en She-ra, un torrente de poder la llenaba y se sentía en la gloria, pero esta vez fue distinto. Esta vez se sintió como si se hundiera en un mar de pura magia, en el que ella flotaba y era arrastrada de un lado a otro, no tenía por qué resistirse, y ella solo se dejó llevar a donde sea que la magia la arrastrase.

Adora suspiró dejando cualquier preocupación de lado, la paz y la serenidad la inundaron y todas las dudas y temor desaparecieron.

Por unos momentos se sintió solo como la legendaria guerrera que debía ser, majestuosa y poderosa, segura, invencible.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _un grito aliviado, seguido de un fuerte abrazo, trajo a la rubia a la realidad nuevamente y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el piso, estaba de pie y un brillo dorado salía de su cuerpo, Glimmer estaba abrazando con fuerza su cintura, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

\- “_Glimmer… Estoy bien, ya estoy bien” _dijo la guerrera aliviada devolviendo el abrazo y apoyando su cabeza en la de Glimmer – “_Muchas gracias. Salvaste mi vida”_

Se mantuvieron así por un momento antes de romper el abrazo.

\- “_Creo que deberíamos regresar…” _dijo Adora volviendo a su forma normal. Ella habría preferido regresar como She-ra, no quería sentirse vulnerable de nuevo, pero recordó las palabras de Rem, Catra no la quería matar a ella, quería matar a She-ra, lo que no tenía mucho sentido ya que ella era She-ra, pero la princesa tenía razón, no parecía que Catra lo viera así.

Mientras caminaba apoyada en Glimmer regresando al salón, Adora repasó las palabras de Rem, Catra estaba drogada y por eso actuaba así, y no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que produjo un punzante dolor en el pecho de la rubia, ella estaba dispuesta a matarla, de hecho, prácticamente lo había hecho. Claro que Catra iba a matarla sin dudarlo, pero ella estaba drogada y fuera de sí.

Pero Adora no lo estaba, Adora estaba totalmente en sus cabales, y aun así prácticamente lo hizo. Y eso la puso incomoda. Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, ahora solo quería saber cómo estaba Catra y esperaba que Rem pudiera mantenerla bajo control.

****

En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron, Rem sintió un indescriptible alivio, la parte más peligrosa ya había pasado, pero su trabajo no había acabado, y lo que seguía no sería nada fácil.

Deslizando ambas manos y sin despegar su toque ni romper el contacto visual, Rem fue bajándolas desde el rostro hasta los hombros de Catra.

\- “_Hey… gatita, tienes que calmarte…”_ dijo en un tono tranquilo y amigable. El cuerpo de Catra temblaba descontroladamente, y aunque en sus ojos no había expresión alguna, ella podía percibir que estaba confundida y asustada.

Suavemente comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo, pero Catra no se movió – “_Esta bien Catra, todo va a estar bien… Solo tienes que calmarte” _repitió, era increíble que se esté oponiendo a su poder, pero no la forzaría a moverse, no quería ganarse su desconfianza, todo lo contrario, necesitaba que confíe plenamente en ella, por lo que esperaría a que se sienta lo suficientemente segura como para adoptar una posición más relajada.

De a poco fue aumentando la presión en sus hombros, hasta que finalmente consiguió que la felina comience a bajar hasta quedar de rodillas, Rem la acompañó en su descenso, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron de rodillas, Rem volvió a colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Catra, y centró su poder solo en calmarla mientras acariciaba la base de sus orejas. Era sumamente extraño que alguien pueda resistirse a su poder, ya que actuaba muy sutil y profundamente, pero Catra se estaba resistiendo a ella, y los más increíble de todo era que no usaba su magia para oponerse, era simplemente ella.

Rem compendió que Catra no quería que nadie se le acerque, probablemente tenía miedo de todos, y había creado barreras muy fuertes para aislarse de todos y se había refugiado allí.

Catra solo podía mantener su vista fija en esos ojos, rojos y profundos, serenos y amigables, y ciertamente no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo temblaba muy fuerte, pero a la vez se sentía ronronear con la respiración pesada, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no podía sentir nada, era como si ella no estuviera realmente allí, como si estuviera viendo todo a través de una pantalla.

Le parecía que eso debería preocuparle, pero ¿por qué debería preocuparse? Si no estaba allí en primer lugar. Era mejor así, no quería sentir nada, no quería estar en ningún lugar.

En realidad, no quería nada, solo le quedaba esperar a que esa película llegue a su final.

\- “_Gatita… Escúchame, no estás bien y lo sabes… Solo no seas tan terca y déjame ayudarte” _dijo Rem aproximando su rostro al de ella. Era perfectamente consciente de lo peligrosa que era la persona ante ella, pero no podía verla peligrosa, desde que se conocieron nunca la vio como peligrosa y menos ahora, que solo luchaba para mantenerse a salvo dentro de sí misma. Justo ahora no representaba un peligro para nadie, y seguramente no respondería a ningún estímulo externo. No podía dejarla así, bajo el efecto de la droga seguramente no se daba cuenta, pero se había bloqueado totalmente, se había dejado llegar demasiado lejos, perdiéndose dentro de sí misma, lo que era muy triste, ese era un estado del que dífilamente podría salir por sí misma, incluso cuando el efecto pase.

Suspirando, Rem cambio el enfoque de su magia, hasta ahora la había estado utilizando para hacerla sentir bien, para que la escuche y luego para calmarla, para influir sobre ella, pero en este punto eso no funcionaria, tenía que lograr que Catra decida salir ella misma de su confinamiento, y para eso tenía que comprender qué era lo que la había metido allí en primer lugar.

De a poco, se dejó ella misma sentir a Catra a través de su magia. Y sintió una fuerte presión oprimir su pecho cuando solo capto dolor y miedo, dejando de lado sus propias emociones se concentró en lo que había detrás de ello, y en cuanto lo captó, se detuvo de inmediato, no podía dejarse afectar por lo que estaba afectando a Catra, y ya se había dado una idea muy clara de lo que ocurría con ella.

Los ojos de Rem se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas, por solo un momento había sentido su absoluta soledad y desesperanza, tan fuertes y profundas, que sintió como si eso la desgarrara.

Pero también entendía por qué se había retraído así.

Centrando todo su poder en hacer que Catra nuevamente la escuche, Rem poyó su frente en la de ella, y dijo muy bajo, casi en susurro –_ “Catra, gatita, puedes confiar en mí, confía en mí. Vuelve conmigo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, tú no estás sola, no te dejaré sola, solo regresa” _pidió, no podía hacer más que asegurarse de que Catra la escuche, pero era decisión de la felina acepar confiar en ella y creer en sus palabras.

Adora y Glimmer se aproximaron apresuradas al círculo de personas, y en cuanto se abrieron paso, Adora pudo ver a Catra arrodillada frente a Rem, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la princesa pero no dejaba de acariciar suavemente a la felina, que temblaba y ronroneaba muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez la había oído ronronear, pero fuera de eso, ella no expresaba nada más, sus brazos colgaban pesado a su costado, su cola estaba apoyada descuidadamente en el suelo totalmente inerte, y sus orejas estaban medio bajas, su rostro estaba en blanco mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Rem.

En un momento, la princesa cerro la distancia entre ellas, apoyo su frente contra la de Catra y la vio mover sus labios, diciendo algo tan bajo que no logró escucharlo, pero lo que sea que haya hecho, produjo que Catra cierre con fuerza sus ojos y gruña lastimosamente y con eso se dejó caer sobre Rem, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la princesa. Al principio, Adora creyó que la estaba atacando, pero cuando escuchó los fuertes sollozos comprendió que eso no había ocurrido, y que Rem la abrace con fuerza mientras también lloraba solo se lo confirmó.

Si Catra estaba viendo todo como a través de una pantalla, esas palabras sonaron a su alrededor, no parecían venir de la imagen que veía, parecían venir desde todos lados, desde sí misma incluso. Ese era un llamado que la invitaba a volver a la realidad, ella no quería volver a la realidad, pero esa voz le transmitió una confianza que hace mucho que no sentía en nadie, y aunque algo le insistía en que no las escuche, decidió escucharlas, decidió confiar en esas palabras, y en esos ojos, que de repente se veían como un salvavidas, como algo a lo que aferrarse cuando dejó de ver todo desde afuera y le pareció que todo en ella se rompió.

Todo lo que no podía sentir, la golpeó tan abrumadoramente fuerte, que le pareció que no quedaría nada de ella a lo que aferrarse, pero sintió los brazos de la princesa rodeándola, sosteniéndola con firmeza, y Catra se aferró a esa sensación, no podía controlar nada y no quería controlarlo tampoco, solo quería que todo pase y al fin poder sentir algo firme en que apoyarse. Casi desesperadamente, Catra abrazó a Rem, con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos. Sabia, confiaba plenamente en que Rem no la soltaría, pero se sentía como si todo en ella se desmoronara, tan abruptamente, que creyó que se perdería en esa marea de emociones que ni siquiera podía comprender, que era tan fuerte, que Rem no podría sostenerla.

Y esa marea se la llevaría, y la destrozaría por completo.

Adora observó sorprendida e impotente la escena, jamás creyó ver a Catra abrazando a alguien, menos a una princesa, pero se abrazó a Rem desesperadamente, incluso la princesa hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no se quejó ni la soltó, incluso pareció afirmar aún más sus agarre en ella mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fueron los llantos de Catra, nunca la había visto llorara así, abiertamente, y había tanto dolor y desesperación en ellos, que la propia Adora sintió como sus ojos se inundaban antes que las lágrimas caigan.

De hecho, notó que más de una estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían abiertamente por el rosto de Bow, incluso Glimmer parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Adora comprendió que al fin todo había acabado, pero eso no se sentía bien, al contrario, todo parecía estar mal.

Pero por el momento, la lucha había concluido.


	91. Su Protegida

Tanto Rem como Catra, permanecieron abrazadas un largo rato, y de a poco las personas que las rodeaban, que eran magos, princesas y guardias, se fueron alejando. Adora solo retrocedió unos pasos para darles su espacio, pero se mantuvo observando todo el tiempo.

Los sollozos de Catra fueron disminuyendo de a poco, mientras Rem le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, pero la princesa en ningún momento dejo de acariciarla y hablarle, Catra nunca respondió a sus palabras, solo se mantuvo ronroneando muy fuerte, hasta que eso también disminuyó.

Adora no pudo evitar sentirse abatida e impotente. Ella conocía a Catra de toda la vida, pero nunca había sido así con ella, nunca le había permitido verle un ápice de debilidad, mientras que ahora, en solo un encuentro con Rem, estaba totalmente vulnerable y expuesta, llorando y abrazando a quien debía ser su enemiga. Ellas habían pasado los últimos tres días juntas, y Adora se había esforzado por comprenderla, incluso la había ayudado y Catra solo le dejó saber algunas cosas, pero en solo un encuentro Rem había roto totalmente sus barreras, de un modo que Adora jamás habría creído posible y eso la hacía sentir mal.

No pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba mal con ella.

El acercamiento de un guardia sacó a Adora de sus pensamientos. En cuanto estuvieron convencidos de que Rem tenía bajo control a Catra, los guardias y las princesas se dedicaron a la tarea de arreglar el desastre que había quedado, gente iba y venía por todos lados, los heridos y muertos eran trasladados a sus respectivos lugares hasta que todo fue quedando en relativa calma.

\- “_Rem… Humm… ¿Necesita algo?” _preguntó Emi acercándose cuidadosamente a las chicas todavía en el suelo.

Rem la observó con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas y con los ojos enrojecidos, los cerró un momento antes de hablar – “_Ve a traer un médico y una camilla” _dijo con la voz todavía un poco tensa.

\- “_Si señora” _respondió Emi antes de alejarse.

\- “_Tú, Adora, ayúdame a recostarla” _pidió la princesa, pero mantuvo su atención en Catra.

Adora se aproximó tentativamente, - “_¿Ella…” _comenzó a preguntar

\- “_Descuida, no hará nada, está profundamente dormida, no te atacará, ni a nadie más” _respondió Rem comenzando a removerse – “_Quita… sus manos…” _pidió con una mueca de dolor.

Con cuidado, Adora comenzó a desprender las manos de Catra, cuando se abrazó a Rem, lo hizo tan fuerte que clavó las garras en su espalda, atravesando las pieles que vestía la princesa y que ahora estaban manchadas con su sangre.

En cuanto las soltó, Rem sostuvo a Catra y con cuidado la recostó en el suelo.

\- “_No fue a propósito…” _comentó la princesa mientras se levantaba al observar la mirada de Adora

El movimiento, pareció llamar la atención de las princesas que estaban cerca.

\- “_¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue woow” _comentó Frosta, aunque manteniéndose a distancia de Catra. Afortunadamente, el ataque que le había dirigido, no llegó a lastimarla, pero sí rasgó sus ropas desde el abdomen al pecho. Si ella no hubiera llegado a cubrirse con una capa de hielo, el golpe la habría abierto totalmente.

\- “_¿Woow? ¿Bromeas? Eso fue horrible, debiste haber clavado un cuchillo en su espalda apenas tuviste la oportunidad” _comentó Mermista también aproximándose.

\- “_¿No deberíamos atarla?” _preguntó Glimmer con gesto desconfiado – “_Podría despertar en cualquier momento, este lugar no es precisamente silencioso y no quisiera tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo” _comentó recordando la enfermiza pelea.

\- “_Nadie la atará” _contestó Rem solo respondiendo al comentario de Glimmer.

En ese momento, Emi regresó junto a un médico, que se detuvo en seco cuando comprendió quién era la paciente.

\- “_Es ella” _le afirmó Rem notando su vacilación.

El medico observó a Catra, y volvió la vista a la princesa. - “_Eh, bueno ¿ella es…” _comenzó a preguntar.

\- “_Si, es ella, y está herida, y tú tienes que atenderla” _dijo Rem acercándose al médico, molesta al comprender que no quería revisarla.

\- “_Bueno, verán, con tantos heridos el sector médico está colapsado, por lo que…” _comentó el medico mientras se aproximaba a Catra y observaba el daño.

\- “_No me interesa, no debe haber muchas personas vivas con heridas más graves que las de ella, así que solo saca a alguien con simples rapones y dale un buen lugar” _lo cortó la princesa, su tono no era agresivo, pero sí muy firme, el tono que tiene alguien que suele dirigir las cosas.

\- “_Con todo respeto princesa” _comentó el medico desviando la vista de un cristal de hielo clavado en el abdomen de Catra – “_Pero usted no…”_

_\- “¿Qué? ¿Que yo no tengo autoridad aquí? discúlpeme usted señor médico, pero yo estoy con la Rebelión, y vinimos a salvar sus traseros, y si no fuera por MI seria la morgue lo que estaría colapsado” _respondió la princesa en un tono todavía más firme – “_Además tienen que respetar la Ley,_ _no importa quién sea, está herida y necesita atención, es tan simple como eso. Si se niega, ya puede irme dando sus datos y le explicará personalmente a la Reina por qué se niega a respetar sus mandatos” _continuó, ahora sí amenazándolo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero ¿Qué importaba? El hombre no lo sabía y se estaba comportando como un cretino.

\- “_Yo nunca dije una cosa así” _dijo el médico volviendo a su tarea y con cuidado fue revisando los cristales clavado en el cuerpo de la felina, esos parecían los golpes más graves, aunque cuando acerco una pantalla de ultrasonido vio que tenía varias heridas internas, tenían que internarla cuanto antes.

\- “_Ayúdame a cargarla” _pidió Rem a Adora cuando los guardias llegaron con una camilla. Podría haber dejado que los guardias la carguen, pero recordaba que Catra solo se había dejado tocar por Adora y ella, y aunque la felina no se enteraría si alguien más la tocaba, después de lo que había hecho, se aseguraría de respetar al máximo su privacidad, no podía evitar que los médicos la revisen, pero no dejaría que nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario se acerque a ella.

Rem tomó las piernas de Catra, para no forzar de más su brazo mordido y los ardientes rasguños en su espalda, y dejó que Adora la levante de las axilas. La rubia sintió un alivio infinito cuando la tocó y la sintió muy, muy caliente, su magia ya debía estarla curando nuevamente.

\- “_Vayan con ellos y vigilen que nada pase” _ordenó Rem a sus guardias, sabía que Catra no haría nada, la había dejado tan profundamente dormida que podrían abrirla con motosierras y ella no se despertaría, pero así les daría una sensación de seguridad a los médicos al tiempo que se aseguraba de tenerlos vigilados. Con sus guardias vigilando, ellos se asegurarían de tratarla como era debido para evitarse problemas.

\- “_Si princesa” _respondieron al unísono los guardias que cargaban la camilla antes de retirarse junto al médico que anotaba cosas en una planilla.

Rem preferiría haber ido ella misma, pero no había ido allí para ayudar a los enemigos, estaba allí para ayudar a sus aliados, que eran el reino de Mystacor, así que debía enfocarse en eso, al menos para las apariencias.

Y de todos modos, pasaría a verla cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, y de paso se haría revisar sus propias heridas.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?” _preguntó Adora viendo como los guardias se llevaban a Catra. No se explicaba cómo había pasado de estar en un estado tan fuera de control, a estar profundamente dormida, incluso su rostro estaba totalmente relajado. Las veces que la había visto dormir los últimos días, nunca estaba del todo relajada, siempre había tensión en su rostro, pero ahora dormía como si absolutamente nada le preocupara.

Se vería completamente inofensiva, si no fuera por la sangre que cubría su rostro y manchaba su cuello y pecho.

Rem cerro sus ojos por un momento y miró hacia otro lado, era raro verla así, siempre se mostraba segura y relajada, ahora se la veía un poco insegura y hasta preocupada, lo que no parecía propio de la princesa que lo mantenía todo bajo control.

\- “_La llevaré conmigo a Las Animas” _fue todo lo que dijo la princesa.

\- _“Huh” _pronunció Adora sorprendida por el repentino comentario.

\- “_No puedes hacer eso” _agregó Glimmer cruzándose de brazos – “_El único lugar al que ira es a una muy segura celda en Bright Moon. Recién hablé con Greth, la única miembro del Gremio que está activa y admitió que no están en condiciones de tenerla aquí” _

\- “_No. Ella vendrá conmigo a Las Animas y la Reina Angella estará de acuerdo” _repuso la princesa recordando que la verdadera autoridad era la reina. Rem estaba acostumbrada a ser la máxima autoridad, si bien su reino siempre estuvo subyugado a Bright Moon, dentro de sus límites ella era quien daba las órdenes y podía hacer las cosas según su voluntad, pero en la Alianza las cosas eran distintas y debían consensuar entre todas las princesas antes de hacer algo, y por supuesto con la autorización de la reina.

Lo que le parecían unos tramites molestos.

\- “_Necesitas una autorización de la reina para poder hacer eso, y solo la obtendrás en Bright Moon, además todas debemos estar de acuerdo en qué hacer con ella ahora que definitivamente la tenemos de prisionera” _volvió a afirmar Glimmer.

\- “_¿Y quién se opondrá?” _preguntó retóricamente Rem – “_Acaban de comprobar que soy la única que puede mantenerla bajo control. En serio ¿quieres mantenerla presa en tu reino? Sabes lo peligrosa que es, y sabes que podría escapar a la menor oportunidad” _dijo mirando directamente a Glimmer – “_Entonces ¿Qué harán? ¿Esperar que vuelva yo a calmarla? ¿la matarán?” _al preguntar eso último miró a Adora – “_¿Por qué no dejarla en manos de quien sí puede controlarla en un ambiente donde no hará nada malo?_

\- “_De acuerdo, tienes razón Rem” _dijo Bow ante la mirada molesta de Glimmer – “_Pero eso no quita que es decisión de la reina, y aunque te dejemos que la lleves a Las Animas desde aquí, sabes que tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ella, y lo haremos apenas lleguemos a Bright Moon, esté ella allí o no, y tal vez tú quieras estar en ese debate” _continuó el chico.

Rem lo observó descolocada, ya había notado lo despierto que era Bow, sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para mantener las cosas bajo control, y parecía ser muy bueno ya que había notado y dicho algo importante. Algo que torpemente ella había pasado por alto.

Tal vez sí se había dejado afectar por las emociones de Catra después de todo.

Rem suspiró, Bow realmente tenía razón, con Catra capturada lo que quedaba era ver qué harían con ella, y quería estar presente para asegurarse de mantenerla protegida, lo que le había dicho no eran mentiras, la pobre chica había pasado por mucho y no merecía pasarla todavía peor.

\- “_Tienes razón Bow” _admitió directamente – “_Pero conseguiré ese permiso ante la reina” _dijo tajantemente la princesa sin retroceder en su postura. Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente por quién estaba apostando, y sabía que sus posibilidades eran mucho menos que aceptables, pero después de lo que había sentido a través de ella, no podía dejarla librada a su suerte, nadie que hubiera sufrido tanto se merecía un destino todavía peor, por lo menos le permitiría disfrutar de un buen rato antes de enfrentar su destino.

Diciendo eso, Rem se alejó del grupo, ella conocía lo que era para un reino recuperarse después de un ataque, y aunque este había sido muy distinto al de Las Animas, el ataque había golpeado profundamente en el seno de Mystacor y necesitarían ayuda para recuperar el control, y con Catra segura, podía centrarse en los magos.

Eso era lo que había ido a hacer allí después de todo.

Adora caminó tras Rem a unos pasos de distancia, no ignoraría que la princesa no había respondido su pregunta, y de verdad quería saber lo que había hecho con Catra para que reaccionara de esa manera.

\- “_De acuerdo Adora ¿Qué pasa?” _preguntó Rem deteniéndose para que la rubia la alcance.

\- “_¿Cómo…” _comenzó a preguntar Adora, pero se detuvo pensando mejor lo que preguntaría – “_¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Yo intenté de todo para que se calme y nada funcionaba” _

\- “_Jamás podrías haberla calmado” _respondió directamente Rem tras un suspiro – “_No te ofendas, aunque tenías buenas intenciones, no tenías el tacto para tratar con ella, mucho menos siendo She-ra” _dijo - “_Recuerda, ella estaba drogada, no te hubiera escuchado no importa lo que le hubieras dicho, yo solo logré calmarla con magia, mucha magia. Pero ten en cuenta que ella no es así, no digo que la conozca mejor que tú, pero esa criatura que vimos hoy NO es ella” _respondió. En realidad, no podía decirle a Adora lo que había hecho, se había entrometido a la fuerza dentro de Catra para comprenderla, y eso no estaba bien, solo lo había hecho porque no encontró otra manera de salvarla de donde se había metido, pero eso no lo justificaba, y no revelaría nada de lo que había descubierto, eran cuestiones muy personales y solo ella podía decidir si se las revelaba a alguien.

\- “_Es que, creí que era Shadow Weaver quien la empujaba a actuar así, pero Shadow Weaver ya estaba muerta cuando se puso todavía peor, y yo no podía dejar que dañe a nadie más… Si ella hubiera…” _dijo nerviosamente Adora. Si hubiera peleado de verdad con ella desde un primer momento, podría haberla detenido antes que las cosas lleguen tan lejos.

_\- “No hubiera sido tu culpa” _la cortó Rem, - “_Sé que te tomas en serio lo de ser She-ra, pero no siempre tienes que actuar como ella, no esperes siempre tener la respuesta para todo, a veces las cosas te van a sobrepasar, justo como ahora, y para eso estamos todas nosotras, por eso somos una alianza, y donde tú dudes, siempre habrá alguna que sabrá cómo actuar, que verá las cosas desde otra perspectiva y eso nos vuelve mejores que nuestros enemigos, así que no cometas el error de creer que algo de esto es tu culpa” _dijo, Adora podía ser muy fácil de leer, pero eso era porque la rubia era genuina en sus sentimientos.

Adora permaneció en silencio por un momento, sabía que Rem tenía razón, pero no se sentía como si así fuera, y culpa era precisamente lo que sentía, parecía que simplemente lo había hecho todo mal.

Suspirando Adora alejó esos pensamientos, no quería profundizar más en ellos porque tenía miedo de lo que encontraría – “_Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste que cambie de forma sin su máscara? ¿No era que no sabías nada respecto al cambio de forma?” _preguntó con un tinte de desconfianza en sus palabras. Quería cambiar de tema, pero además, era algo que no se explicaba, y la duda la estuvo persiguiendo desde que encontró la máscara cerca de la puerta cuando regresaba con Glimmer.

\- “_¿Mascara?” _preguntó Rem arqueando una ceja – “_Y la verdad es que no hice nada para que cambie de forma, en serio, ni siquiera estaba convencida de que eso fuera posible” _respondió la princesa. Pese a que la misma Catra le había afirmado que podía cambiar de forma, para ella se seguía sintiendo irreal, y fue la sorpresa de verlo con sus propios ojos, lo que provocó que tarde en reaccionar y que Catra se le escapara en un muy mal momento.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco culpable por eso, si no se hubiera dejado distraer, las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos, pero en su defensa tampoco había forma en que estuviera preparada para lo que ocurrió, ni para lo que descubrió.

\- “_Supongo que es la primera vez que la ves en su forma medio-humana” _comentó Adora al darse cuenta que Rem solo había conocido a Catra en su forma animal, así que tenía sentido que no sepa nada sobre la máscara ya que nunca antes la había visto – “_Cuando descubrimos que Catra podía cambiar de forma, también descubrimos que era gracias a esto” _continuó sacando la máscara y mostrándosela a Rem.

La princesa tomó el objeto y lo observó cuidadosamente de un lado y del otro – “_¿Esto? Es solo un adorno” _dijo poco convencida de que fuera algo además de una máscara extraña.

Adora no pudo evitar sonreír presuntuosamente, al fin sabía algo que la engreída princesa no – “_Es un talismán o algo así, creo que bloquea...” _se detuvo insegura de si debía decirlo. Tanto Glimmer como Bow habían evitado decir algo del tema a los médicos, e incluso Angella no le había permitido hablar sobre eso.

\- “_¿Bloquea la conexión con su runa?” _preguntó Rem sin parecer muy convencida.

\- “_¿Ya lo sabias?” _preguntó Adora sorprendida, era demasiado bueno esperar que no supiera nada del tema.

\- “_¿Qué? ¿Que es una princesa? No, no lo sabía. Pero parece que tú sí, y no hubiera estado mal que nos adviertas sobre eso” _la reprendió, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido no se hubiera sorprendido tanto cuando comenzó a brillar y cambió.

\- “_Ehh… Bueno… Yo no sabía si…” _titubeó Adora sin estar segura de lo que debería responder, ya que no sabía por qué lo estaban manteniendo oculto en primer lugar – “_Como sea, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?” _preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

Rem la observó entrecerrando sus ojos, pero para alivio de Adora no insistió con el tema – “_Siempre supe que tenía magia elemental, lo percibí en cuanto nos conocimos, pero no sabía que se debía a que era una princesa, ya que hay muchas criaturas con magia elemental. Y lo descubrí cuando…” _se detuvo repasando la situación – “_¿Sabes? Creo que tú provocaste que cambie de forma, cuando canalizaste nuestro poder para ese ataque, debiste activar su magia o algo así, porque comenzó a brillar tenuemente y cambió. Una criatura elemental podría haber reaccionado a tu poder, pero ellos son prácticamente magia, no se debería haber sorprendido por eso, pero ella, pobre, se veía asustada y confundida cuando cambió” _comentó recordando la escena.

Adora se preguntó si eso realmente era posible, ella todavía no comprendía del todo el alcance de sus poderes como She-ra, pero le parecía ridículo que pudiera provocar que Catra cambie de forma, hubiera sido practico saberlo antes, pero lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cómo podría haberlo hecho, ni siquiera había notado que también canalizaba el poder de Catra.

\- “_¿Por qué no se lo quieren decir a las demás princesas?” _preguntó Rem sacando a Adora de sus pensamientos – “_Creo que es algo que deberían saber, de hecho, hasta yo quiero saber por qué no sabía de la existencia de esta princesa, nunca supe de ninguna princesa que pudiera hacer eso” _comentó pensativa tratando de recordar a todas las princesas de las que alguna vez había escuchado.

\- “_No lo sé” _respondió Adora después de un sonoro suspiro – “_Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con Angella”_

Para Rem eso tenía sentido, recordaba como Angella había cortado abruptamente a Adora cuando iba a decir lo que era Catra, de hecho, la reina ni se inmutó cuando Adora había afirmado que sí podía cambiar de forma, y tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

\- “_¿Siquiera ella lo sabe?” _preguntó Rem un poco desanimada ya imaginando la respuesta, si Catra hubiera estado al tanto, no se debería haber asustado tanto cuando cambió.

\- “_No, ella no lo sabe, simplemente cree que es algo que Shadow Weaver le hizo y yo no pude decirle la verdad” _contestó resignada Adora.

\- “_Creo que está bien que no se lo hayas dicho” _comentó la princesa – “_Claro que no es justo ocultarle la verdad, pero ella de verdad odia a las princesas, en especial a ti, no hubiera sido bueno para ella tener que lidiar con que también es una” _terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_No puedo culparla, debería odiarme” _dijo Adora sintiéndose mal, no podía quitarse la horrible sensación de prácticamente haberla matado, no accidentalmente ni de forma indirecta, ella de verdad iba a hacerlo, de hecho, prácticamente lo hizo y fue solo gracias a la intervención de Rem que Catra continuaba con vida.

No creía ser capaz de poder verla de nuevo.

\- “_No me refería a eso” _aclaró Rem entendiendo lo que quería decir Adora – “_No te odia en sí a ti, sino a She-ra, y a las demás princesas, pero no es solo porque sean princesas ya que no tiene nada contra mí, es más bien algo personal en contra de ustedes. Me pregunto qué le habrán hecho para que las odie tanto” _dijo eso último dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Adora.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! No… nosotras nunca le hicimos nada, no al menos las chicas, solo nos enfrentamos para evitar que la Horda conquiste Etheria, pero en sí nunca le hicimos nada más que frustrar sus planes” _respondió Adora – “_Contra mí sí tiene asuntos personales, ella… bueno, me culpa de muchas cosas…” _dijo sin querer hablar del tema.

\- “_Pero no te odia a ti” _volvió a repetir Rem – “_Aunque los recuerdos entre sus dos formas estén desconectados, si ella te odiara simplemente siendo Adora, te habría atacado aun estando en su forma animal, pero su asunto parece ser solo contra She-ra” _explicó pensativa – “_Debiste hacerle algo muy malo como She-ra para que te tenga tanto resentimiento” _dedujo.

\- “_Sí lo sabias…” _dijo Adora entrecerrando sus ojos, que ante la mirada confundida de Rem aclaró – “_Yo nunca dije nada de que no tuviera recuerdos…”_

Rem se abofeteó mentalmente, este definitivamente no era su día más brillante – _“No lo hubieras entendido…” _fue todo lo que respondió. En realidad, se le habían ocurrido varias respuestas para explicar por qué lo sabía, pero tuvo que admitir que había quedado bastante descolocada después de sentir a Catra, y sería más probable que cometa error tras error y termine acorralada, antes de poder escabullirse limpiamente.

\- _“¡Rem! ¿Te das cuenta que todo este desastre se podría haber evitado si la hubieras entregado? ¡TAL COMO TE PEDÍ!” _dijo Adora levantando la voz enojada. No era solo que había liberado a Catra sabiendo el peligro que representaba, sino que le había negado descaradamente la verdad haciéndola sentir como una imbécil. Si la hubiera entregado, y le hubiera confirmado que SÍ era Catra, podrían haberlo averiguado todo de una forma segura, y no hubieran ocurrido nada de lo que ocurrió ese día, muchas vidas podrían haberse salvado.

Y no hubiera llegado al punto de matar a Catra.

\- “_¿De verdad te crees eso Adora?” _preguntó Rem cruzándose de brazos. Aunque Adora estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada con ella, le estaba atribuyendo más culpa de la que le correspondía. Sin embargo, lo que decía no estaba del todo errado, si la acusaba directamente ante la Alianza, estaría en verdaderos problemas.

Tenía que convencerla de mantener el secreto.

\- _“Esa espeluznante bruja estaba determinada a atacar Mystacor, y necesitaba a Catra para hacerlo, viste lo poderosa que era ¿crees que no se las habría ingeniado para sacarla de Bright Moon y traerla justo aquí? Que la hubieran capturado antes, difícilmente hubiera evitado lo que ocurrió” _se defendió Rem. Estaba especulando, pero también lo estaba haciendo Adora, así que estaban hablando en iguales términos – “_Pero que no la haya entregado fue precisamente lo que evitó que una tragedia todavía mayor ocurriera, solo pude acercarme a ella y calmarla, porque ella ya confiaba en mi desde antes, y si hubiera sabido desde antes que era una princesa, también hubiera podido evitar todo ese horrible espectáculo” _dijo refiriéndose a todo lo que ocurrió desde que se le escapó – _“Y nunca hubieran llegado a estar a punto de matarse mutuamente” _terminó devolviéndole la mirada acusador a Adora.

Adora se mordió el labio, realmente odiaba que Rem fuera tan perceptiva y que le fuera tan fácil dar vuelta la situación_ – “Bueno, ojalá que el resto de la Alianza y la Reina lo vean de esa forma” _dijo manteniéndose firme en su postura.

Rem blanqueó los ojos cansada, parecía ser que Adora había prestado atención a las amenazas que usaba, no llegaría a nada confrontándola – “_Como quieras, si me quieren tirar toda la mierda a mí, háganlo, tomaré la responsabilidad solo por liberarla, sin saber que nada de esto ocurriría” _dijo tomando una postura resignada – “_Pero ¿Sabes qué, Adora? Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, haría exactamente lo mismo. Esa chica…” _dijo con la voz afligida – “_No merece lo que sufrió, ni lo que está sufriendo, no importa lo que haya hecho, nadie merece pasar por algo así. ¿Me preguntaste qué fue lo que le hice? Le di una oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser quien realmente es y no acabar así, siendo…” _se detuvo sin saber siquiera cómo definirlo – “_Jamás hubiera podido llegar a ella si la hubiera traicionado, no importa su forma, y si debo pagar por ser tal vez la única persona que alguna vez la ayudó genuinamente, lo haré” _terminó, con semblante triste pero también manteniéndose firme.

Adora la observó sorprendida, y podía decir que por primera vez veía a Rem mostrándose realmente, y lo que era peor, estaba aceptando ser acusada de complicidad en lo que podía definir como la masacre de Mystacor, todo por ayudar a Catra, por darle esa oportunidad de la que Adora había desistido.

Adora había estado dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Catra, pero no estaba segura de haberse animado a llegar tan lejos como Rem, y tenía razón, no había hecho más que proteger y ayudar a Catra, desde proteger su identidad hasta salvarle la vida, incluso hacia un momento atrás, había discutido con Glimmer por ella, y por como lo decía, hasta había hecho más que eso. Si la acusaba ella podría perderlo todo, pero aun así parecía dispuesta a seguir cuidándola.

Y lo cierto es que no era culpa de Rem, es más, ella misma convenció a la reina de actuar a tiempo, y se arriesgó al controlarla antes de que la mate.

No, Rem solo había intentado hacer lo correcto, y no se lo podía pagar con acusaciones, más cuando ya no era importante de quién era la culpa.

Tuvo que admitir que admiraba esa determinación en ella.

_\- “Shadow Weaver…” _dijo Adora resignada, no importaba a quién señalen por todo ese desastre, a fin de cuentas, la única que lo provocó fue la bruja, ella fue quien empujo a todos a ese embrollo – “_Shadow Weaver es la única culpable…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Les traigo malas noticias: con febrero avanzando a toda prisa, también se me vienen los exámenes, pero decidí seguir subiendo actualizaciones, solo que no será en la frecuencia habitual, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasará entre capítulos. Los que me siguen sabrán cuando suba un nuevo capítulo, y para los que no me siguen tendrán que estar atentos, o directamente esperar hasta mediados de marzo donde ya podré retomar la frecuencia habitual.  
Espero que nos leamos pronto :)


	92. La Asamblea

\- “_Esto es lo que haremos” _dijo Angella tras dar por iniciada oficialmente la audiencia con la Alianza – “_Todos los reinos tienen un plazo de dos semanas para presentar todos los cargos corroborables en contra de Catra, tanto del propio reino, como de cualquier persona que quiera acusarla de algún delito, luego de este plazo iniciaremos su juicio. Yo actuaré como jueza, y ustedes serán mi jurado, pueden traer hasta dos consejeros cada una si lo desean, pero será cada una de ustedes quien represente el veredicto de su reino” _explicó la reina. Para esta reunión, se había asegurado de que toda la Alianza estuviera presente, incluidos algunos miembros importantes de la Rebelión, como Bow, Swift Wind y la General de las fuerzas de Bright Moon e incluso representantes de otros reinos no rebeldes. - “_Esto incluye a las princesas de los demás reinos, ellas tienen la obligación de formar parte del jurado, aunque pueden enviar un representante si lo desean”_

Los representantes de dichos reinos asintieron indicando que informarían cuanto antes a sus respectivas princesas.

\- “_El Reino de Bright Moon también puede presentar cargos, y como yo seré la jueza, tú, Glimmer, representaras a Bright Moon” _Angella anunció formalmente quién representaría a su reino.

La mayoría asintió indicando que lo que decía estaba claro.

\- “_Humm… Disculpe… Ehh… ¿Su majestad?” _intentó tomar la palabra Scorpia mientras levantaba una tenaza, insegura de cómo debería referirse a la reina o cómo debería indicar que quería hablar, ¿Tal vez debería pedir permiso antes? Todas las formalidades de Bright Moon le eran desconocidas, ella solo conocía los protocolos de la Horda, que básicamente consistían en saludar con la mano en la frente y hablar firmemente, luego de anunciar el rango y nombre del superior al que se dirigía.

\- “_Si, puedes hablar Scorpia” _confirmó Angella divertida por el torpe intento de la princesa, aunque no lo demostró.

\- “_Bueno, yo no tengo un reino… es decir sí tengo… pero bueno mi reino…” _se detuvo porque se estaba enredando en un tema que no era relevante – “_Lo que quiero decir es que mi situación no es como el de las otras princesas, ¿se supone que debo presentar algún cargo contra ella para ser parte del jurado? Yo no voy a decir nada en contra de Catra, pero también quiero formar parte de ese jurado si así la puedo defender” _dijo Scorpia sin siquiera estar segura de qué se supone que era ese jurado para empezar, pero sonaba como algo importante para decidir el destino de Catra.

\- “_Descuida Scorpia, cuento con que tú formes parte del jurado, no solo por ser la legitima princesa del Reino de Scorpio, sino que también, porque me informaron que tú decidiste ser espía de la Rebelión e incluso aceptaste unirte a la Alianza de Princesas, a cambio de que Adora defienda a Catra. Bueno, nadie puede obligar a Adora a defenderla, pero en cambio tú misma puedes defenderla” _informó la reina manteniendo su tono formal, aunque se alegraba de que no solo habría argumentos en contra de la acusada, eso volvería el juicio más equitativo.

Scorpia no pudo evitar hacer un gesto alegre y triunfal, aunque se contuvo de inmediato comprendiendo que ese no era el lugar para gestos tan exagerados.

\- “_Adora, tu caso es similar, no tienes un reino, pero si lo deseas puedes presentar cargos en su contra por ti misma, ya que eres una princesa, no necesitas hacerlo bajo la representación de Bright Moon” _informó Angella a la rubia que se veía algo insegura de lo que debería hacer, ella se había dicho que defendería a Catra por su promesa a Scorpia, pero ahora que Angella había dicho que no debería hacerlo, estaba insegura.

Una parte de ella le insistía que continúe firme con su idea de darle una oportunidad, pero escuchando lo que decía la reina, era obvio que los crímenes de Catra iban mucho más allá de lo que había hecho bajo el control de Shadow Weaver, e incluso bajo el control de la bruja, ella había decidido conscientemente hacer todo lo que hizo.

No podía simplemente argumentar a su favor, aunque tampoco le parecía correcto presentar cargos contra ella, todo lo que le había hecho, había sido impulsado por cuestiones personales, aunque había dañado a mucha gente buscando venganza.

No estaba segura de qué postura tomar, tal vez cuando la viera se le aclararían un poco las ideas.

\- “_Su majestad ¿Ella puede tener un defensor?” _preguntó Rem aprovechando que Adora no parecía que fuera a decir nada.

Rem sabía que, si era miembro del jurado, no podría defender oficialmente a Catra, pero no le sería difícil conseguirle representantes más que capacitados que la defiendan, sabía que incluso con eso sería un caso perdido, pero al menos podría conseguir que su condena no sea tan severa, si es que al menos lograba encontrar algo a su favor.

\- “_Considerando su participación como General hordiana y sus actos de terrorismo contra Mystacor, me temo que no tiene derecho a un representante legal. Ella misma deberá defenderse de cada uno de los cargos que presenten en su contra, pero será debidamente informada de cada uno de ellos, para que pueda armar su defensa” _respondió Angella sin dejar su tranquilo tono formal.

\- “_¿Acaso tú ibas a abogar por ella?” _preguntó retóricamente Glimmer – “_Creo recordar que ella asaltó a tu reino, y si no me equivoco incluso mató a varios guardias, eso suena como una ofensa grave ¿verdad?” _dijo la princesa dedicándole una mirada mordaz.

Rem solo la miró arqueando una ceja – “_De hecho, ese crimen fue cometido por una persona cuya descripción podría coincidir con la de Catra, pero ya sabes, con todo el tema de la Horda atacando mi reino y mi posterior unión a la Alianza, realmente nunca pude llegar al fondo del asunto. Kila, mi hermana menor, se encuentra a cargo de Las Animas en mi ausencia, y recién está aprendiendo cómo dirigir el reino, así que tampoco pudo tomar cartas en el asunto, por lo que en realidad no tenemos un culpable “comprobable” de ese suceso” _dijo la princesa remarcando la palabra “comprobable” que era uno de los requisitos que había solicitado la reina para presentar cargos.

Por supuesto ella no tenía ninguna duda de que sí había sido Catra, además, cuando sus hombres rastrillaron la guarida de Shadow Weaver, encontraron los sacos y parte del dinero que le fue robado, lo que solo confirmaba su participación. Pero eso no sería oficial hasta que redactase un informe al respecto, y solo podría ser usado si lo elevaba a la reina, por lo que evitaría cuanto pudiera hacer ambas cosas.

A menos que la reina se lo solicite formalmente.

Ella no presentaría cargos contra Catra en este juicio, por supuesto que la felina se lo pagaría, pero lo trataría como un asunto interno del reino y tomaría las medidas que considere prudentes bajo su propio criterio.

Claro, si es que por lo menos Catra lograba salir con vida de esta situación.

\- “_Disculpe su majestad, pero creo que es muy severo no permitirle la posibilidad de tener representantes. Ella nos ayudó en la batalla de Las Animas, y le permitió a She-ra poder acabar con Huntara, la General al mando de las fuerzas hordianas, lo que fue crucial para ganar esa batalla y una de las más grandes victorias de la Rebelión. También nos ayudó a combatir a Shadow Weaver en la pelea de Mystacor, de hecho, ella misma la mató, y si no hubiera intervenido en el momento en que lo hizo, el resultado podría haber sido muy distinto, teniendo en cuenta que la hechicera los tenía a todos atrapados con sus sombras” _argumentó Rem.

\- “_Pero ella no hizo ninguna de esas cosas por ayudarnos, solo fueron casualidades. De hecho, ella trataba de atacarme a mí y a Adora en Las Animas, y trató de matarnos en Mystacor, en realidad casi consigue matar a Adora allí” _contraargumentó Glimmer – “_Eso no puede considerarse como que trataba de ayudarnos, ella NO quería ayudarnos”_

_\- “Pero intencionalmente o no, terminó ayudándonos. Y si vamos a considerar lo que Catra quería o no hacer, tampoco deberíamos considerar todos los crímenes que cometió bajo coacción de Shadow Weaver, ya que no eran cosas que ella quería hacer”_ replicó impasiblemente Rem, manteniendo un tono confiado.

\- “_De todos modos, esa ayuda es minúscula, considerando todo lo que hizo, todavía fuera del control de Shadow Weaver. Atacó a varios reinos, incluso casi logra derrotar a Bright Moon, tomó a la fuerza varias ciudades y pueblos, hasta casi consigue destruir el propio mundo, ¿Entiendes la magnitud de eso? ¡Podría habernos matado a TODOS!, y fue solo gracias a la intervención de la Reina Angella y Adora que no lo logró, y la Reina casi muere al salvarnos”_ agregó Bow, también considerando que Rem estaba subestimando por mucho los crímenes de Catra.

\- “_¿Huh? ¿Con el mundo te refieres a… literalmente…” _comenzó a preguntar sorprendida Rem, pero prefirió no terminar la pregunta, sonaba como demasiado grande para ser cierto, tal vez lo estaba diciendo en sentido figurado, no era posible que la Horda tuviera un arma de tal capacidad.

Rem conocía esos otros crímenes de Catra, pero ¿destruir el mundo? ¿En serio eso era posible? Cuando ella la había investigado no encontró ninguna información respecto a eso, en realidad, su investigación se había centrado en saber quién era, por qué la Horda la estaba buscando y qué es lo que hacía en su reino, no se había interesado en todo su historial de logros para la Horda, pero destruir el mundo era una información demasiado importante para haberla pasado por alto, o tal vez, tan importante que la habían mantenido oculta.

\- “_Literalmente al mundo, la realidad, la dimensión, como prefieras llamarlo” _contestó Adora después de un resignado suspiro. Cada vez parecía más obvia la postura que debería tomar, por mucho que quería darle una oportunidad a Catra, los crímenes de la felina eran demasiados y muy graves, y ella debía al fin responsabilizarse de sus acciones.

Aunque no estaba segura de lo que significaba eso en este punto.

\- “_Pero si eso es cierto también habría acabado con la Horda, con ella misma de hecho…” _dijo incrédula la princesa.

\- “_Sí. Así es…” _confirmó Adora con una mirada triste.

Rem miró fijamente a Adora, intentando ver si lo decía de verdad, y suspiró vencida cuando comprendió que no estaba mintiendo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse a quién demonios estaba intentando defender, la persona que estaban describiendo no parecía ser la misma chica que había visto, en ninguna de sus dos formas. De todos modos, se mantendría firme en su postura de protegerla, al menos hasta que pudiera evaluarla por sí misma e investigar más a fondo su pasado.

\- “_Humm… Bueno, también me rescató de los hordianos cuando me descubrieron y capturaron…” _aportó tímidamente Scorpia. Luego de haber sido atendida en Las Animas, viajo a Bright Moon con las demás princesas, y pese a que Adora había dejado en claro que Scorpia había sido su espía infiltrada en la Horda, igualmente pasó varios días encerrada en una habitación y la interrogaron varias veces, hasta que le permitieron andar con relativa libertad, y aunque desde hace unos pocos días podía andar libremente por el palacio, los guardias siempre la mantenían especialmente vigiada y las princesas aunque eran agradables, tampoco parecían confiar del todo en ella.

\- “_Ella no tendrá derecho a ser representada” _reafirmó la reina – “_Y no importa si hubo intencionalidad, nos mantendremos en los hechos” _explicó – “_Sin embargo, todos esos argumentos a su favor son válidos si es que puede demostrarlos, incluido tu rescate Scorpia” _aclaró, dando por concluido ese tema.

\- “_Su majestad…” _dijo Adora, todavía un poco insegura de qué postura debería tomar – “_Extraoficialmente, ¿Cuáles cree que sean sus posibilidades?” _preguntó intentando inútilmente esconder la preocupación en su voz.

Angella le dedicó una mirada apenada, esa no era una pregunta que pudiera responder abiertamente, pero tanto Adora como Scorpia y probablemente varias de las personas presentes, no entendían realmente de lo que se trataba el juicio, así que no estaría mal aclararles un poco la gravedad el asunto – “_Extraoficialmente hablando” _aclaró – “_Sus posibilidades no son buenas, por supuesto eso depende de los cargos que presenten contra ella, que tan reales sean estos y que tan bien se defienda a ella misma. Definitivamente ella será culpable de muchos de ellos, sabemos que atacó varios reinos y mató a muchas personas, e intentó matar muchas otras” _dijo esto último viendo directamente a Adora – “_Con tan solo eso, ya es suficiente para condenarla a condena perpetua, el cómo pase esa condena, o si llega a la pena máxima… Dependerá del juicio…” _dijo la reina ahora sí apenada.

En sus quinientos años como reina, había aplicado esa condena contadas veces y, de hecho, solo la mantenía vigente por formalidad, como un recordatorio de los severos que podían ser los castigos por atentar contra la paz de Etheria, pero sinceramente no había esperado volver a aplicarla de nuevo.

Las épocas en que la aplicó, fueron épocas oscuras en la historia de Etheria, ella era nueva e inexperta en el trono, y en esos momentos, consideró que la única forma de proteger la incipiente paz, era eliminar a aquellos que estaban determinados a continuar con la guerra.

Una guerra que podría haber destruido todo el planeta.

Pero una vez establecida la paz, se dijo que no volvería a utilizarla, y solo la mantuvo vigente como advertencia. Eventualmente incluso llegó a olvidar que existía, pero la gravedad de los crímenes de la acusada, le recordaron que esa pena existía, y francamente, en tiempos anteriores, la habría condenado a muerte sin siquiera ir a juicio.

Pero esas fueron otras épocas.

Y esta chica apenas y había salido de su adolescencia, había sido criada como un soldado, para ser un arma para conquistar Etheria, y había sido utilizada como tal. Que solo haya estado siguiendo órdenes de superiores no la eximia de sus crímenes: Adora había sido criada de igual forma y se había revelado a la brutalidad de la Horda, Scorpia también había desertado para ponerse del lado de la Rebelión, aunque por otros motivos, pero ahora estaba de su lado y los había ayudado mucho con la guerra.

En cambio Catra, según los informes que había recibido, parecía haber sido expulsada de la misma Horda, y fuera del ejercito hordiano, había continuado haciendo mucho daño.

Ese no era un detalle a ignorar, la chica representaba un peligro donde sea que estuviera, y solo mantenerla presa de por vida no parecía ser suficiente garantía de que dejaría de ser un peligro.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí la prisión de Bright Moon estaba preparada para tener a una criminal de su calibre.

Realmente no tenía muchas posibilidades en cuanto a su futuro.

\- “_Tal vez, no tengamos por qué llegar a eso” _comentó Mermista recostada perezosamente en su silla – “_No me malinterpreten, no es que la bola de pelos me caiga bien, sin ofender Swift Wind, tú eres una bola de pelos de los lindos” _dijo disculpándose con el unicornio por su expresión – “_Pero vieron lo formidable que es, quiero decir, ella sola presentó una buena batalla contra la misma She-ra, estando muy herida, solo imaginen si la ponemos de nuestro lado, prácticamente podría cuidar un frente ella sola” _comentó imaginando a alguien más haciendo su difícil trabajo en el frente de batalla.

\- “_Por supuesto que no” _dijo tajantemente Rem.

\- “_De hecho, no suena tan loco…” _comentó Bow pensativo – “_La Horda ha estado tranquila estas últimas semanas, pero es seguro que no están de vacaciones, mucho menos después de semejante derrota, es más, ya hay informes de movimientos hordianos. No tardarán en retomar su ataque, y cuando lo hagan, debemos estar preparados, debemos tener algo que ellos no se esperen, y Catra podría ser una pieza crucial para sorprenderlos” _dijo, aunque le costaba creer que Catra pudiera estar de su lado.

\- “_¡No! Catra jamás luchará contra la Horda, y ella no es un arma para que puedan decidir usarla como gusten” _respondió Scorpia ofendida – _“A ella ni siquiera le gusta luchar,_ _ella prefiere… hemm… mandar. Sí, eso, ¡A ella le gusta dar órdenes!” _afirmó la mujer recordando todos los gritos que Catra le dedicaba a ella y a las tropas.

\- “_¿Hace cuánto que no a ves Scorpia?” _preguntó Glimmer molesta – “_Según lo que vimos ella vive para luchar, te apuesto a que si la ponemos en frente de un escuadrón hordiano los mataría solo por gusto” _dijo la princesa recordado todo lo que había visto en Mystacor – “_Y si muere al menos que lo haga en contra de los hordianos, haciendo algo útil por Etheria” _dijo la princesa claramente de acuerdo con la propuesta de Mermista.

\- “_No suena nada mal, además, ella era un alto mando de la Horda ¿no es así?” _agregó Netossa entrando a formar parte de la conversación – “_Debe tener información muy valiosa sobre los hordianos, información que podría inclinar esta guerra a nuestro favor” _continuó imaginando las posibilidades.

\- “_Querida, creo que estas exagerando. Ella dejó la Horda hace meses, no creo que su información sea tan útil” _comentó Spinnerella a su esposa, bajándola a la realidad.

\- “_Casi me mata de un solo golpe, no la quiero en nuestras fuerzas. Ella no es de fiar, podría tratar de matarnos, a cualquiera de nosotros, antes de enfrentar a cualquier hordiano” _afirmó Frosta – “_¿Qué les hace pensar que luchará de nuestro lado?” _preguntó viendo al grupo que estaba de acuerdo con esa posibilidad.

\- “_Porque si no lo acepta, su opción es la muerte” _dijo casi maliciosamente Glimmer – “_Vamos, ¡Tienen que aceptar el potencial que representa!” _remarcó la princesa levantando sus brazos – “_Realmente no nos importa si ella vive o muere, además de porque…” _se detuvo viendo el semblante de advertencia de su mamá – “_quiero decir, si de todos modos pude ser condenada a muerte, al menos podría morir dándonos una oportunidad para derrotar a la Horda, no nos sirve de nada solo ejecutarla o tenerla encerrada, es más, mantenerla presa solo implicaría desperdiciar valiosos recursos en algo inútil” _dijo como si ese fuera el argumento más sólido posible.

\- “_¡Esas son estupideces!” _respondió Rem verdaderamente enojada – “_Tal como dijo Scorpia, ella no es un arma, es una persona, una persona que tiene muchos problemas con la Rebelión, ¡Jamás aceptará estar de nuestro lado! ¿Y ustedes quieren obligarla? ¿Extorsionarla con su propia vida? ¿Tal como Shadow Weaver lo hizo? No hace falta que les recuerde como terminó eso para la bruja…” _dijo la princesa dejando eso ultimo como una advertencia. Le parecía indignante que los mismos miembros de la Rebelión estuvieran debatiendo la posibilidad de utilizar a una persona así.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

\- “_Pero ella realmente no tiene otra opción…” _comentó Bow todavía analizando la situación – “_No tenemos por qué obligarla a nada, al contrario, esto podría representar una oportunidad para que haga algo bueno por Etheria, en contraste con todo lo malo que hizo. Podría tener la opción de ayudarnos, o cumplir la condena que le corresponda, e incluso podríamos postergar su juicio mientras nos ayude, de ese modo, cuando sea juzgada también tendría buenas acciones a su favor” _dijo, como si pareciera una excelente idea – “_Por supuesto ella puede decidir no ponerse de nuestro lado y afrontar la condena que de todos modos le corresponde” _terminó observando a la reina para ver qué opinaba respecto a su propuesta.

\- “_Y tu misma lo dijiste Rem, ella ya nos ha ayudado antes, aunque por sus propios motivos, pero podría hacer esto también por ella misma, no por nosotros, y de todos modos ayudarnos. Suena como un acuerdo en el que todos ganan menos la Horda” _agregó Mermista dirigiendo una mirada irónica a Rem, que solo le devolvió una fría mirada.

\- “_No, ni de cerca era eso lo que intentaba decir. Están interpretando todo mal” _repuso molesta Rem, no dejaría que usen sus propias palabras en contra de lo que ella quería. Catra tenía todo un historial de conflicto con las princesas, y había pasado toda la vida viéndolas como sus enemigas, era ridículo que pretendan que de repente estuviera de su lado.

Angella los observó bastante sorprendida, de ese modo no parecía una mala idea. Catra ya estaba en una situación muy delicada, si los ayudaba a ganar la guerra, podría ser considerada como una heroína de guerra, en contraposición con su actual estatus de criminal de guerra. Eso no la eximiría de sus crímenes, pero definitivamente la ayudaría en un juicio, y si se despeñaba bien, hasta podría conseguir que varios actores retiren los cargos contra ella, por lo que su condena no sería tan severa, hasta podría recibir una condena mucho menor si su ayuda era imprescindible para terminar con la guerra, que era el verdadero problema.

De ese modo todos terminarían ganando.

Claro que la decisión estaba en manos de la propia Catra, ella siempre podía negarse y continuar en la situación en la que estaba, que francamente no podía ser peor, pero si aceptaba, sus posibilidades definitivamente cambiarían a su favor.

\- “_Adora, tú eres quien la conoce mejor, ¿Qué es lo que piensas respecto a ofrecerle esta propuesta?” _preguntó Angella verdaderamente curiosa a la rubia, a sus ojos la propuesta era muy buena, pero ella en realidad no conocía a Catra, y no sabía qué esperarse de ella.

Adora dudó antes de contestar, de hecho, se había mantenido totalmente al margen de la discusión porque no sabía qué posición tomar, Rem tenía razón, ofrecerle eso a Catra era básicamente hacer lo mismo que Shadow Weaver le había hecho, usarla en contra de su voluntad, claro que Catra tenía la posibilidad de aceptar o no, pero lo que estaba en juego era prácticamente su vida, por lo que realmente no tenía opciones.

Pero también, estaban en lo cierto en que, si ayudaba, sumaria muchos puntos a su favor, por lo que su situación ya no sería tan mala y podría obtener una condena mucho menor de lo que tendría si se enfrentara a un juicio en sus condiciones actuales.

Ciertamente no sabía si la estarían ayudando o usando, tal vez ambas, lo que parecía contradictorio.

\- “_¡Adora! ¡Di que no! ¡Eso es ridículo! Tu misma viste lo mal que le hizo trabajar con Shadow Weaver” _agregó Rem viendo impotente a la rubia, sabía que su respuesta seria definitiva en esta decisión.

\- “_¡Eso! Estoy de acuerdo con... ehh… la chica de las canas” _afirmó Scorpia odiándose por no recordar el nombre de la princesa.

\- “_¡No son canas!” _aclaró Rem ofendida por el comentario de su color de cabello – “_Además, tú también tienes el pelo blanco, no sé de qué te sorprendes”_

_\- “Bueno, siempre dije que tenía canas…” _respondió Scorpia sin prestarle atención al asunto.

\- “_Francamente, no lo sé” _respondió sinceramente Adora ignorando la discusión entre las princesas – “_Catra ya no es la misma persona con la que me crie, y no sé cómo se lo tomará, solo puedo decir que ella no intentó escapar, ni hacer nada en mi contra cuando la tenía cautiva en ese pueblo… pero eso fue antes de…” _se detuvo sin saber si debería continuar con los detalles de su último enfrentamiento – “_Puede que funcione, como puede que no, pero creo que no perdemos nada con proponérselo” _dijo resignada y frustrada de no poder aportar ninguna información útil.

\- “_Bueno, le propondremos postergar su juicio si acepta ayudar a la Rebelión contra la Horda” _dijo Angella – “_De todos modos, deben presentar los cargos contra ella en caso de que decida no aceptar y debamos proseguir con su juicio” _aclaró ya dando por concluida la audiencia.

\- “_Su majestad, ya que pasaran dos semanas hasta el posible juicio o propuesta…”_ dijo Rem tragándose su indignación y adoptando una postura diplomática – “_Solicito que Catra pase ese tiempo a mi cargo en Las Animas” _pidió directamente con todos como testigos.

Angella le dedicó una mirada curiosa, aunque no le sorprendía, había sido informada de lo que ocurrió en Mystacor y sabía que Rem había conseguido calmarla de su estado desenfrenado.

\- “_Pero tú fuiste quien la liberó para comenzar” _repuso Glimmer cruzándose de brazos, tal como lo había hecho en su anterior discusión sobre llevarla a Las Animas.

\- “_Pero eso fue porque no sabía de quién se trataba” _dijo Rem viendo de reojo a Adora, que era la única que sabía que sí la había dejado libre a propósito – “_Si es que ustedes pretenden proponerle semejante atrocidad, yo quiero por lo menos darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, no de sus heridas físicas, sino de otro tipo de daños, demostrarle que tiene un mejor futuro que una muerte inminente” _dijo la princesa agradecida de que Adora no presente objeciones a sus argumentos.

\- “_Sostengo que lo último que necesita es estar de nuevo en el campo de batalla, ella ya pasó por demasiada violencia y eso la afectó mucho, por lo menos déjeme demostrarle que existe una vida más allá de la guerra, su majestad” _pidió viendo directamente a Angella – “_Y quiero que nadie más intervenga, creo que lo mejor para ella será permanecer alejada de todas las princesas y del entorno en el que viven, o todavía peor, encerrada en una oscura y desolada celda hasta que le aparezcan con semejante locura, básicamente la estarían obligando a aceptar su propia muerte y creo que ella se merece un destino mejor” _terminó Rem observando firmemente a todos en la sala.

\- “_Bueno, por mi está bien mientras lleves a algunos guardias de Bright Moon para que custodien la seguridad” _respondió Angella encogiéndose de hombros, en realidad el parecía una excelente idea, y por eso procuró dar su visto bueno, pero antes de dar su autorización debía consultar con las demás –_ “¿Alguien presenta alguna objeción?” _preguntó más que nada por formalidad, sabía que nadie se opondría una vez que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

Y tal como lo supuso, no hubo objeciones

\- “_De acuerdo Princesa Rem, Catra queda bajo tu responsabilidad desde ahora, eres libre de trasladarla cuando consideres pertinente, siempre que procures traerla de regreso cuando te sea solicitado” _dijo Angella ahora sí dando por concluida la reunión.

\- “_Por supuesto su majestad” _respondió Rem haciendo una reverencia a la reina y verdaderamente agradecida por su apoyo, sabía que Angella en ningún momento había estado dispuesta a rechazar su propuesta y lo había demostrado con sus palabras. Incluso le había dado total poder sobre lo que ocurriría con Catra hasta el día de su juicio, y esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Con la reina ya comenzando a salir de la sala y las personas dispersándose, Rem pensó cuál sería su primer mandato respecto a Catra. Recién la habían transferido de Mystacor, y se aseguraría de que nadie más que los médicos tengan contacto con ella, incluso ella misma se mantendría al margen hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente recuperada, si bien ya se conocían desde antes, este podría ser como su primer encuentro y debía asegurarse que sea en los mejores términos posibles.

Pero por el momento, Catra se encontraba bajo su cuidado, y tal como le había prometido, cuidaría que nada malo le ocurriera.


	93. La Enfermería

Como ya era tan común para ella, Catra despertó sin tener la menor idea de dónde demonios estaba, y no se molestó por comprenderlo, ya ni le interesaba en absoluto.

Desinteresadamente observó al hombre que sacaba objetos de varios cajones y los colocaba sobre una mesa. Fueron precisamente los ruidos que estaba haciendo lo que la despertaron.

Luego de intentar un par de movimientos, la felina comprendió que estaba totalmente inmovilizada en la cama en la que se encontraba. No podía levantar sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni siquiera podía mover los hombros o la cadera, de hecho, no podía ni levantar la cabeza y no le sorprendería si también le hubieran atado la cola. Eso ultimo al menos no, ya que pudo ver su cola golpeteando bajo la sábana blanca que la cubría.

Resignada volvió la vista al hombre, que ahora la estaba observando, a juzgar por su aspecto debía tratarse de un médico, lo que sí era algo nuevo al despertar, y demasiado inofensivo para ser cierto.

Catra le dedico una mirada desconfiada y le siseó solo porque le dieron ganas de hacerlo.

El hombre le dedico una mirada divertida y volvió a los objetos que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- “_Buenos días” _dijo anotando algo en una planilla – “_Dime ¿hoy también trataras de atacarme?” _

“_¿Hoy también?” _se preguntó Catra observándolo más atentamente. Era bastante alto y también era medio-humano a juzgar por los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su cabellara y las orejas puntiagudas debajo de ellos, un manto de pelaje marrón claro cubría su piel y tenía una expresión amigable.

Definitivamente no se trataba de alguien que conociera, o no al menos en la forma en que se encontraba. Le era molesto pensar que tenía toda una vida aparte, de la que no recordaba prácticamente nada, pero cuando estaba en forma animal parecía tener todo tipo de extrañas aventuras, y no le sorprendería si él la conocía de allí.

No, no había sido ella quien trató de atacarlo

Catra no le respondió, en lugar de eso, se dedicó a recorrer con los ojos la sala donde estaba. Parecía ser una especie de extravagante enfermería o algo así, las paredes eran de un crema muy claro, había varios muebles con frascos y objetos en ellos, un escritorio, una mesa, algunas sillas, varios aparatos que solo un médico podría saber para qué servían y la habitación le parecía ridículamente grande para que solo esté ella.

Observando lo alto del techo también pudo ver un suero que estaba conectado a su brazo.

Definitivamente era un modo poco común de despertar.

\- “_Ya que hoy estas más calmada, tal vez puedas responder algunas preguntas” _dijo el hombre aproximándose unos pasos, pero se detuvo cuando Catra volvió a verlo, esta vez con una mirada amenazante.

\- “_¿Recuerdas quién eres? ¿O cómo te llamas?” _preguntó tranquilamente, como si fueran preguntas de rutina.

Nuevamente, Cata no le respondió, solo se mantuvo viéndolo, cuidando de mantener su rostro en blanco. No tenía por qué responderle nada, además eran preguntas estúpidas, claro que sabía quién era y cómo se llamaba.

\- “_¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?” _preguntó el hombre, tras dejar un tiempo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

La felina cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no estaba segura de qué era lo último que recordaba, y algo le decía que era mejor así, tenía la incómoda sensación de que todo había salido muy, muy mal. De hecho, solo que esté viva ya le indicaba que las cosas habían tomado un giro extraño, ya que ella no esperaba sobrevivir para ver otro día.

\- “_¿Sabes? Esto solo funcionará si me respondes” _comentó el médico sin dejar su actitud amigable – “_¿Por lo menos entiendes lo que digo?” _

Cuando Catra volvió a abrir los ojos, se mantuvo viendo fijamente al frente, pero continuó observando al hombre de reojo. No quería hablar con él y la mejor forma de evitar una conversación era no interactuar con la otra parte.

El mensaje era claro.

Suspirando, el médico dejó la planilla en la mesa y tomó unos objetos de ella – “_De acuerdo, no estas obligada a responder nada si no quieres, pero tengo que revisarte quieras o no” _comentó aproximándose a ella acercando la mesa.

Esta vez Catra lo volvió a ver amenazadoramente y le gruño para que no se le acerque más.

\- “_Vamos, ya pasamos por esto, si te resistes tendré que volver a sedarte para evitar que te hagas daño y hoy te ves mucho más consciente que las otras veces” _dijo un poco decepcionado – “_Solo tengo que revisar como estás y si cooperas, terminaré en un momento” _explicó mostrando que ninguno de los objetos que tenía era ni remotamente peligroso.

“_¿Cuántas veces ya pasamos por esto?” _se preguntó la felina, por como lo decía el hombre parecían varias, pero ella no recordaba absolutamente nada respecto a él o aquel lugar - “_¿Cuánto llevo aquí? donde se supone que esté esto…” _preguntó sin dejar de observarlo desconfiada. El hombre se mostraba demasiado amigable y tranquilo para ser de fiar.

El médico le dedicó una amigable sonrisa al ver que por lo menos le estaba hablando – “_Déjame ver…” _dijo revisando las hojas de su anotador – “_Este sería tu sexto día aquí” _respondió acercándose más.

“_¡¿Seis días?!” _se preguntó la felina, eso era mucho tiempo para estar fuera.

\- “_No te preocupes si no lo recuerdas, pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, solo te despertabas cuando te atendíamos y no te despertabas de muy buen humor” _comentó divertido acercándole un tubito a la boca.

Catra observó el objeto y volvió a ver al hombre entrecerrando los ojos.

\- “_Es solo un termómetro, sirve para medir tu temperatura” _explicó todavía más divertido, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño.

La felina le dedicó un gesto sarcástico, pero finalmente aceptó que se lo ponga en la boca, en realidad no estaba en posición de oponerse y no tenía dudas de que la sedaría si se resistía, y por el momento prefería permanecer consciente, al menos por un rato.

\- “_¿Dónde se supone que estoy?”_ preguntó ignorando su pelaje erizado cuando el medico la destapó suavemente.

No le sorprendió que no pudiera moverse, estaba totalmente sujeta a la camilla, había correas sujetando sus tobillos, piernas, cadera, pecho, brazos y muñecas, además de la que sujetaba su cabeza.

Le pareció exagerado, aunque tampoco se sorprendía por la excesiva seguridad.

\- “_Te encuentras en la enfermería de Bright Moon. Por cierto, soy Donald, estoy a cargo de tu seguimiento mientras permanezcas aquí” _dijo acercando una pantalla al abdomen de Catra.

La felina no pudo evitar tensarse, siempre había odiado las revisiones médicas, incluso en la Horda las evitaba a toda costa, simplemente eran demasiado invasivas para su gusto.

\- “_Vaya, esa sí que es una sorpresa” _comentó irónicamente, más que nada para distraerse de lo incomoda que se sentía con la inspección y pudo ver una larga cicatriz que iba desde su estómago hasta debajo de su ombligo. Era bastante fácil de ver ya que habían cortado el pelaje a su alrededor.

\- “_¿Y eso?” _preguntó arqueando una ceja, parecía haber sido una herida muy fea como para que no la recuerde.

\- “_No te preocupes por eso, considerando lo rápido que sanas desaparecerá pronto, tenías algunas heridas muy feas” _comentó Donald, sin darle importancia, anotando nuevamente cosas en la hoja – “_Dime, ¿te duele?” _preguntó apoyando con fuerza un dedo cerca de la herida casi curada.

La felina dio un respingo por el toque y le siseo apretando los dientes mordiendo el termómetro, más que por el dolor, fue por la sorpresa del repentino contacto.

\- “_Hum, ¿debo tomarme eso como un sí?” _preguntó un poco sorprendido por la reacción.

\- “_No, no me duele, solo no me toques” _respondió Catra molesta.

\- “_Lo siento, en solo un momento terminaré” _respondió el medico indicándole que tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Luego de anotar más cosas en sus notas, apoyó el extremo de un estetoscopio en su pecho y fue moviéndolo de un lado a otro – “_Respira lo más profundo que puedas” _pidió concentrado en el instrumento.

Cuando Catra lo hizo sintió una fuerte punzada y se quejó por el dolor. Lo que sea que he haya pasado, debió haber sido malo para que le continúe doliendo después de tanto tiempo.

Después de muchas más preguntas y revisiones, y de revisar con especial cuidado su mano izquierda, el médico finalmente terminó con su examen y se dedicó a volver a guardar los objetos.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que paso?” _finalmente preguntó la felina. Lo último coherente que recordaba era estar con Shadow Weaver en el salón de Mystacor, lo demás eran confusas y horribles escenas que bien podrían haber sido pesadillas, pero dudaba que lo fueran, y no quería recordarlas, aunque sabía cómo funcionaba su mente, así que eventualmente terminaría recordando todo.

Pero lo postergaría por el mayor tiempo posible.

\- “_Estuviste en una pelea muy fea y terminaste con heridas graves, pasaste tres días en cuidados intensivos en Mystacor y luego te trasladaron a Bright Moon, y permaneciste aquí desde entonces. No te preocupes si todo es confuso, estabas muy herida y te dimos medicamentos fuertes. Una persona normal no habría sobrevivido… pero tu… bueno, cuando te atendí en aquel pueblo abandonado, me sorprendí de lo rápido que te curaste, pero con tu recuperación de ahora, realmente me sorprendiste” _dijo terminando de acomodar la mesa antes de voltear a verla – “_Realmente nos costó mantenerte con vida, sé que la magia puede ser muy útil, pero hasta la magia tiene un límite, y tú estuviste muy cerca de alcanzarlo” _dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa

\- “_¿De qué mierda se supone que hablas?” _preguntó Catra entrecerrando sus ojos. Esa era la misma mierda que le había dicho Shadow Weaver, y ella no se lo creería. Tal vez tenia colgado un cartel de “estúpida” en la frente y no se había dado cuenta, de hecho, ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había visto en un espejo como para poder estar segura.

Donald dudó por un momento antes de responderle, entendió al instante que la joven ante él no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, y dudaba de si era su responsabilidad decirle, pero tampoco estaba bien negarle la verdad de su situación, al menos en términos médicos. – “_Escucha jovencita, tienes magia en ti, es lo que te permitió sobrevivir. Tu cuerpo canaliza magia, y como cualquier canal, debe estar en buenas condiciones para funcionar bien, si dañas tu cuerpo, es decir si te dañas, no puede canalizar magia como normalmente lo hace. Por supuesto tu magia intenta repararlo de inmediato, pero mientras más te lastimes, menos magia podrá circular a través de ti, y más le costará curarte, hasta que llegues a un punto en que estés tan herida, que la magia que puede tolerar tu cuerpo no sea suficiente ni para mantenerlo funcionando, y tú, estuviste peligrosamente cerca de llegar a ese punto, si no te hubieran atendido cuando lo hicieron, no habrías sobrevivido ya que era solo la magia que te quedaba lo que te mantuvo viva” _explicó tan claramente como pudo, y agregó un tono de advertencia en sus palabras.

Catra no respondió nada, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de querer entender lo que decía, en cambio solo lo observó mientras se aproximaba a ella con una jeringa y le inyectaba el líquido en el brazo.

– “_Aunque te hagas la ruda, sé que todavía te debe doler, esto solo calmará el dolor mientras terminas de recuperarte” _dijo, nuevamente dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa – “_Estas en condiciones para que te dé el alta, pero procura cuidar más de ti misma, no me gustaría tenerte de nuevo así por aquí” _dijo antes de salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

Catra se mantuvo observando la puerta cerrada después de que Donald salió y prefirió ignorar su advertencia, ya que realmente no le importaba.

Y francamente, no sabía que esperar a continuación.

Cuando aceptó tomar esa droga que Shadow Weaver le había ofrecido, no esperaba que haya un después, sinceramente esperaba que todo termine allí y por las palabras del médico, parecía haber estado muy cerca de eso.

Pero de algún modo estaba viva, nada menos que en Bright Moon, y eso no le producía ningún tipo de buen presentimiento, solo había cambiado una situación mala por otra.

Sabía que, el que esté vivía, significaba que Shadow Weaver estaba muerta, de algún modo estaba segura de que Shadow Weaver estaba muerta, pero eso extrañamente no le producía ningún tipo de placer, eso solo significaba que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer, ni en Bright Moon ni en ningún otro lado.

Ella también debió haber muerto ese día.

Con eso en mente, simplemente cerro sus ojos y se concentró en relajarse lo suficiente como para volver a dormir.

No tardó mucho retomar el sueño.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, despertándola nuevamente, y no le pareció ninguna sorpresa cuando varios guardias entraron a través de ella.

\- “_Serás trasladada a la prisión, por favor no te resistas” _comentó uno de ellos, por su tono de voz debía ser una mujer, pero era difícil asegurarlo ya que todos ellos estaban con armaduras completas, y armados, como si estuvieran yendo a una verdadera batalla.

Catra no presentó ningún tipo de resistencia cuando esposaron sus manos y tobillos antes de desatarla del todo, y luego colocaron una bolsa sobre su cabeza antes de sacarla de la enfermería.

Las esposas sí fueron un artefacto que no se esperaba, no solo eran los típicos grilletes, sino que estos estaban unidos a una especie de soportes metálicos, que la obligaban a tener sus manos cerradas en puños, de modo tal que si sacaba las garras solo las clavaría en sus palmas.

Y por cómo se ajustaban a sus manos, adivinó que las habían hecho a su medida. Tenía sus propias esposas de manos, hechas exclusivamente para ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente como toda una celebridad.

Mientras avanzaba por donde los guardias la guiaban, Catra pudo percibir que había una verdadera multitud a su alrededor, y aunque estaban en relativo silencio, para ella fue fácil escuchar los murmullos dispersos y captar las miradas atentas, lo que producía que su pelaje se erice por la incomodidad.

Afortunadamente todo eso pasó a medida que continuaron avanzando.

Tuvo que admitir que los guardias en ningún momento la trataron bruscamente, pese a todos los resguardos que tomaron para aproximarse a ella. Dos la guiaban de los hombros y le avisaban antes de alguna curva o escalera, y en ningún momento la apuraron cuando ella se preparaba para bajar un escalón o retomaba el equilibrio tras dar mal un paso.

Incluso cuando la sujetaban al quitarle las esposas dentro de la celda no fueron agresivos.

Para sus estándares todo era demasiado tranquilo, ella se habría esperado recibir varios golpes e insultos, pero nada de eso ocurrió, de hecho, nadie la trato ni remotamente mal, considerando que era una prisionera.

No sabía cómo tomarse el repentino buen trato.

Seguramente significaba que nada bueno le esperaba.


	94. Rompiendo las Reglas

\- “_¡Está mal!”_ dijo frustrada Adora, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de Glimmer – “_No es justo, ¡Ella no puede solo llevársela!” _

\- “_Adora, relájate, mi mamá le dio el permiso, y me parece perfecto, si sigue aquí terminaras por volverte loca” _contestó Glimmer ya comenzando a cansarse de la actitud de su amiga. Desde que habían trasladado a Catra a Bright Moon, Adora había estado extremadamente dispersa, parecía que le costaba concentrarse incluso en las reuniones de la Alianza, para planear la reorganización para hacer frente a los hordianos.

– “_O nos volverás locos a nosotros…” _agregó Bow siguiendo con la vista a la inquieta rubia.

\- “_¡Pero no es justo!” _repitió Adora – _“No debió darle tal autoridad a Rem”_ dijo enojada. Finalmente, Catra estaba allí mismo, en Bright Moon, y Rem había prohibido terminantemente que alguien se acerque a ella mientras estuviera hospitalizada, solo podían ir a verla los médicos, y guardias, pero nadie más.

Lo que tenía a Adora con los nervios de punta.

En un primer momento, no creía ser capaz de volver a verla, pero eso había sido hace más de una semana, ahora todo lo que quería era corroborar que estuviera bien, necesitaba ver que estuviera bien. Adora le había dado algunos golpes muy duros durante la pelea, sin contar el profundo corte al costado del pecho, más los que se había llevado luchando contra Shadow Weaver. Catra no se había ni inmutado, pero eso fue por la droga que la bruja le había dado, y había continuado luchando con heridas graves, lo que solo las empeoró.

En aquel momento Adora no lo había notado, porque, tal vez por su magia, la felina no sangraba tanto, y las peores heridas eran internas, de hecho, ni se hubieran enterado de que había estado tan mal si no fuera porque de camino a Bright Moon, espiaron el parte médico de Catra, el que los médicos de Mystacor enviaron a la reina.

Los tres días que pasaron ayudando en Mystacor, Catra estuvo en terapia intensiva. Adora había creído que solo la mantenían sedada mientras se recuperaba, para evitar problemas, pero no había sido así. Por lo que pudo leer del informe médico, ella de verdad había estado en grave estado, aunque francamente no había entendido ni la mitad, pero todo lo que había llegado a comprender, le indicaba la delicada situación en la que había estado.

Fue trasladada a Bright Moon cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, pero no viajó con ellos de regreso al reino, fue después, en unos vehículos especiales para trasladar heridos, escoltada por guardias de Mystacor, por lo que no necesitaban refuerzos extras, especialmente con lo peligroso que se había vuelto viajar en grupos grandes por Whispering Woods.

El que Catra estuviera fuera de peligro, tranquilizó a Adora, y sabía que pasaría unos días internada, así que podría ir a verla después de la reunión convocada por la reina, o al día siguiente si es que todavía no le permitían recibir visitas. Y seguramente Catra pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, como después de la pelea a las afueras de Mystacor.

Para Adora eso estaba bien, no sabía si podría verla despierta ni que podría decirle, solo necesitaba verla, ver que estuviera viva y sanando.

Pero inmediatamente después de la reunión, Rem prohibió que cualquiera se acerque a ella, lo que incluía a Adora.

Por supuesto Adora no se rindió por eso, y fue a hablar con Rem: “_Adora, no es tan complicado. No puedes acercarte a ella, solo es por un tiempo, hasta que esté mejor, y no cambiare de opinión, no importa cuánto insistas” _fue lo que respondió la princesa, luego de cansarse de la insistencia de la rubia.

Incluso fue a hablar con Angella, pero la reina seguía molesta con ellos por haber espiado documentos confidenciales que iban para ella, así que no la apoyó, e insistió en que, si Rem consideraba que debían mantenerse alejados, debía respetarlo.

Era increíble, parecía que de repente todos estaban en su contra ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que comprendan que solo necesitaba ver cómo estaba? Todavía más ya que ella misma había contribuido a que termine en tal estado. Pero solo tuvo que conformarse con lo que le respondían los médicos cuando les preguntaba, que no era nada en realidad, solo le decían que se estaba recuperando rápido y que en poco tiempo le darían el alta.

Pero pasaron seis malditos días hasta que le dieron el alta.

Por supuesto, no dieron ningún aviso al respecto, y Adora no se hubiera enterado si no fuera porque estuvo pendiente de los movimientos en el sector médico y vio a un grupo de soldados animerianos dirigirse allí, con armaduras completas.

Era obvio a lo que iban.

Así que fue con sus amigos a ver cuando la trasladaban a las celdas, y sorprendentemente varias personas también fueron a ver el espectáculo, todos querían saber quién era esa ex soldado hordiana que había causado tantos problemas.

Adora esperaba que, con al menos verla recuperada, bastaría para sentirse más tranquila.

Pero no fue así.

Por supuesto sintió un enorme alivio al verla caminando sin problema alguno, considerando lo incomodo que debía ser caminar con los grilletes de los tobillos y era un poco raro verla vestida con esas telas que les ponían a los pacientes. Pero de inmediato notó que Catra no estaba bien, no podía ver su rostro gracias al saco que habían puesto en su cabeza, pero no necesitaba verlo para saberlo; su cola estaba baja, casi entre las piernas, su postura estaba un poco encorvada y la cabeza gacha, lo que era contrastante con la postura firme que ambas tenían al haber sido criadas en un ambiente militar, y casi ni levantaba los pies al caminar.

Por supuesto no esperaba que estuviera contenta al ser una prisionera, pero al verla, parecía miserable incluso.

Si realmente estuviera bien, no se dejaría ver así en público, eso era algo que habían aprendido a fuego en la Horda, jamás mostrar debilidades ante los demás, mucho menos ante los enemigos. Por lo que verla así le generó un mal presentimiento.

Con solo verla no era suficiente, tenía que saber que estaba bien, o tanto como lo podía estar dada su situación.

Tenía que hablar con ella, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de que decirle, o al menos poder ver sus ojos, ver que seguía siendo ella misma. Incluso tal vez disculparse, por haber intentado matarla, no importaba si Catra la odiaba, necesitaba decirle que no la quería ver muerta, que ese había sido el peor error de su vida y que había sido una idiota por intentarlo.

Decirle que no le había mentido cuando le dijo que sí le importaba y que no había ido a vela antes porque no se lo permitían, pero que sí hubiera sido por ella, la habría ido a ver todos los días.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, Rem se creía con el derecho de decidir por ella, pretendía que se preocupaba por Catra y que la protegía, pero ella, que era tal vez la única que podía verla libremente, no se había aparecido ni una vez por el sector médico. La princesa se había mantenido en sus asuntos todo el tiempo y apenas la había podido ver en las reuniones de la Alianza, se comportaba como si Catra ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Y aun así, tenía el permiso para llevársela a Las Animas ese mismo día.

\- “_Adora, no es para tanto, pronto estará de regreso. Incluso podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para relajarte un poco, aclarar tus ideas, has estado muy alterada desde que la trasladaron. Tal vez es lo mejor que permanezcan alejadas un tiempo” _dijo con delicadeza Bow, sabía qué era lo que tenía tan enloquecida a su amiga. Desde lo que ocurrió en Mystacor, nunca más habían vuelto a tocar el pequeño tema de que ambas casi se matan en esa pelea, y no era un tema menor, y el que Adora no haya comentado nada, solo confirmaba lo mucho que la había afectado.

\- “_¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Rem no lo entiende! Ni siquiera la Reina parece comprenderlo” _dijo Adora frustrada – “_Solo quiero verla, saber cómo está… saber si… de verdad me odia después de lo que paso…” _admitió rendida – “_No quiero que se vaya pensando así de mí, tengo que decirle que nunca quise que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, nunca quise que eso pasara… todo paso tan rápido que…” _prefirió no seguir hablando, era demasiado duro.

EL recuerdo de su mano apretándole el cuello, asfixiándola, la espada lista para atravesar su corazón, el movimiento de su brazo mientras dirigía el golpe, era simplemente demasiado, y eso la perseguía, la atormentaba.

Tenía que disculparse, tal vez eso no arreglaría nada, pero era mejor que no hacer nada, Catra tenía que saberlo.

\- “_Lo sabemos Adora, sabemos que no querías que las cosas acaben así, solo hiciste lo que creías correcto, la situación era muy mala y si no la hubieras detenido cuando lo hiciste, alguno de nosotros podría estar muerto” _dijo Bow, mientras se acercaba a ella – “_Tu salvaste vidas allí, y lo importante es que no lo hiciste, Catra sigue viva, y ya todo pasó”_

_\- “Además, ella también casi te mata” _agregó Glimmer – “_Es como si estuvieran a mano, o algo así…” _comentó intentando cambiar el enfoque con el que Adora estaba viendo las cosas. Tal vez Adora solo veía lo que ella había hecho, pero Glimmer no olvidaría lo que Catra había hecho, Adora había estado a punto de morir desangrada en sus propios brazos, y la impotencia que había sentido en ese momento, era algo que la enfurecía.

Casi había perdido a su mejor amiga ese día.

Como hacia unos meses atrás casi había perdido a su mamá por su culpa.

Catra no se merecía que Adora se preocupe por ella, la maldita gata, no importa quién fuera, no se merecía nada bueno, solo causaba problemas.

\- “_Claro que no funciona así Glimmer, ella estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba… En cambio yo…” _no, todavía no era momento para hablar de ello, y en ese momento, tampoco era importante – “_Miren chicos, hablaremos al respecto, se los prometo. Pero ahora tengo que verla, antes que Rem se la lleve” _dijo con convicción en sus palabras.

\- “_Eso suena a que ya lo tienes decidido…” _comentó Bow, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

\- “_No es como que estemos haciendo algo malo” _dijo Adora siguiendo el tono de Bow – “_Rem solo dijo que nadie podía verla mientras estuviera hospitalizada, y como ya le dieron el alta…”_

_\- “Pero aun así no le pedirás permiso…” _dedujo Bow.

Adora solo le respondió con una mirada culpable – “_Sé que debería hacerlo, pero no sé cuál es el problema de Rem, y solo se inventará algo para no dejarme verla ni un momento” _dijo Adora justificándose – “_Pero necesito hablar con Catra, decirle que nunca quise que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, si no lo hago… siento que no podre concentrarme en otra cosa, y en solo unos días volveré a partir al frente, a supervisar cómo están nuestras defensas, y tengo que estar enfocada, o podría seguir cometiendo errores…” _dijo de verdad preocupada.

Los problemas personales eran temas que nunca debían llevarse al campo de batalla, mucho menos en esta etapa tan crucial de la guerra. Al fin habían conseguido algo de ventaja desestabilizando a las fuerzas hordianas, cometer un error en esta parte, podría significar devolverle la ventaja a la Horda, y Bow tenía razón, los hordianos no estaban de vacaciones, atacarían con todo, y sus defensas tenían que estar en perfectas condiciones para cuando lo hagan.

Ella tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones.

Pero lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor, no la dejaba enfocarse y no podría concentrarse completamente en la guerra hasta no ver que Catra estuviera bien, y si gracias a eso perdían su ventaja… no podría perdonárselo.

\- “_Odio tener que pedírselos, pero… necesitaré ayuda para esto…” _dijo Adora dedicándoles una mirada apenada a sus amigos, especialmente a Glimmer.

\- “_Ho, cielos, Adora… Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo ¿verdad?” _comentó la princesa en medio de un resignado suspiro. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, es más, si fuera por ella, no dejaría que Adora jamás vuelva a acercarse a Catra, pero si Adora sentía que así estaría mejor, la apoyaría, para eso estaban los amigos, para apoyarse.

Y para meterse en problemas juntos.

\- “_Solo espero que ver a esa gata sarnosa te sirva de algo” _dijo Glimmer rendida, no podía decirle que no cuando ponía esos suplicantes ojos de cachorra.

Adora le sonrió genuinamente agradecida, no sabía qué sería de ella sin sus amigos.


	95. Irreal

Catra cubrió su rostro con las manos por innumerable vez.

Estando recostada en su solitaria y silenciosa celda, su mente fue irremediablemente reviviendo lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor, por supuesto no de forma coherente ni lógica, las imágenes y sensaciones solo la invadían aleatoriamente y le era difícil determinar lo que había ocurrido antes o después.

Pero lo que sí comprendía caramente, era que todo fue un completo desastre.

Tal vez lo peor, increíblemente fue recordar cuando cumplió el mayor y único objetivo de su vida, matar a Shadow Weaver, una imagen que debería ser casi gloriosa, en realidad era un montón de mierda. Se había vengado de la maldita bruja, la había matado dolorosamente, y había sido simplemente horrible.

Siempre se dijo que la haría sufrir cuanto pudiera, pero realmente nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo, simplemente esperaba matarla de forma rápida y limpia, para que todo terminara de una maldita vez, como mucho esperaba burlarse de ella mientras agonizaba.

Pero no había sido así.

Había hecho más que solo matarla dolorosamente.

Lo que había hecho no tenía palabras. Recordó la repugnante sangre de la bruja inundando su boca, espesa y metálica, amarga, e incluso la había tragado.

Una fuerte arcada contrajo su estómago al recordarlo.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, no había sido ella misma, de hecho, estaba segura de que no era del todo ella misma, era una sensación extraña, como si hubiera sido alguien más habitando su propio cuerpo, como si fuera alguien más, o algo más.

No sabía qué demonios había sido en ese momento.

Pero lo que sea que haya sido, podía decir que fue monstruoso, salvaje, aterrador y se preguntó si era eso en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose, no parecía ser un futuro muy prometedor. A diferencia de la primera vez que había tomado esa droga, esta vez no se había sentido para nada bien, al principio se había sentido tan imparable como aquella vez, pero después de eso, todo lo que recordaba era sentirse desesperada y desenfrenada, literalmente al límite.

Francamente había sido horrible, y recordarlo, era peor.

Con otra fuerte arcada se sentó. Realmente ¿Cómo había podido tragarse la sangre se Shadow Weaver? Era asqueroso, y se alegró de no tener nada que vomitar.

Cerrando los ojos, llevó sus rodillas al pecho y se envolvió con su cola, todo eso ni siquiera era lo peor.

Gruñendo volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, como si con eso pudiera detener la horrible sensación que la invadía. Pudo visualizar la expresión incrédula de Adora, los dedos atravesando su carne, su tibia sangra bajándole por el brazo, en su boca cuando la mordió.

Al menos, y a diferencia de la bruja, la sangre de She-ra tenía un gusto normal, pero eso no lo hacía menos espantoso. La puta bruja era un maldito monstruo, era normal que supiera como tal, y aunque había sido horrible, se merecía la muerte que le dio.

Pero, Adora…

Lentamente fue bajando sus manos, deslizándolas por su cara, incluso se permitió rozar las puntas de las garras por su piel.

Ciertamente, tenía ganas de arrancarse el maldito rostro.

¿Cómo había podido llegar TAN lejos?

Ella realmente iba a matar a Adora, de hecho, había deseado hacerlo, en ese momento lo único que quería era verla muerta, justo como a Shadow Weaver, y como a todas las princesas.

Esta vez enterró el rostro en sus rodillas, sino tal vez de verdad terminaría arrancándoselo.

Sabía que no había sido ella, todo ocurrió gracias a la estúpida cosa que Shadow Weaver le había dado, y que ella aceptó tomar, pero no se esperaba que así resulte todo, no se suponía que Adora fuera a aparecer allí, se suponía que solo serían los malditos magos y sus guardias.

Y no le importaba si los hubiera matado a todos.

No le importaba haber matado a Shadow Weaver, eso era genial, el problema era el cómo lo había hecho, pero podría superarlo en algún momento.

Pero lo que sí le importaba, lo que no podría superar, era que lo había hecho frente a todos, frente a Adora y…

¿La había matado?

Catra siempre había temido de lo que pasaría cuando finalmente perdiera por completo el control, y ahora ya lo sabía, Adora lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

Claro, si es que quedaba alguien vivo para recordarlo…

“_Pero yo no soy así” _se dijo, negándose a aceptar lo que había ocurrido y negándose a creer que ella fuera eso, que solo fuera eso, que eso era lo que estaba destina a ser. Ni siquiera se había sentido bien serlo, recordaba sentirse desesperada y frenética, asustada. Tenía miedo de que, si se detenía, moriría, desaparecería o algo así, todo lo que entendía en aquel momento, era que debía seguir luchando.

No podía detenerse.

Un curioso sonido cortando el aire, sacó a la felina de sus pensamientos, y sin levantar la cabeza escuchó atentamente enfocando sus orejas, solo llego a escuchar unos susurros.

Luego unos pasos.

Ella reconocía esos pasos, no importaba el tiempo que hayan pasado lejos, siempre los reconocía. El tiempo que pasaba entre paso y paso, el peso que ponía, siempre afirmaba uno ligeramente más que el otro.

“_Mierda, mierda, mierda” _se dijo Catra sintiendo su sangre helarse.

De un salto cayó de pie junto a la cama y desesperadamente miró en todas direcciones, buscando una salida, un escondite, algo.

Pero por supuesto estaba en una estúpida celda, no había forma de que encuentre nada de eso.

En cuanto sintió a Adora prácticamente en su puerta, Catra hizo lo siguiente más parecido a desaparecer: le dio la espalda, se abrazó a sí misma y envolvió con fuerza la cola en una de sus piernas.

No podía verla, no podía dejar que la viera, era simplemente demasiado.

En cuanto aparecieron en el pasillo de las celdas, Adora se sentía como si pudiera salir corriendo, era fácil saber en cuál celda se encontraba Catra, todas estaban abiertas menos una.

\- “_De acuerdo, espérame aquí, solo la veré un momento, regresaré y nos iremos, nadie sabrá que vinimos” _dijo Adora casi en un susurro a su amiga.

\- “_Si, si, solo hazlo rápido, odio este lugar” _respondió molesta Glimmer, no podía creer que se había dejado convencer de esto, y ella odiaba las mazmorras, siempre le recordaban cuando Shadow Weaver la había engañado para escapar.

\- “_Así será” _dijo Adora dándole un rápido y agradecido abrazo antes de alejarse apresurada.

Sentía su corazón martillándole el pecho a medida que se acercaba a la celda, realmente no sabía con lo que se encontraría, esperaba que a Catra durmiendo, o tal vez le dedicaría su engreída medio sonrisa, saludándola con su típico “Hey Adora”.

O tal vez se encontraría con la criatura que había visto por última vez, saltando sobre los barrotes intentando atacarla.

Ciertamente no se esperaba encontrar a la felina dándole fríamente la espalda.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó Adora insegura. Sabía que no podía haberla tomado por sorpresa, las celdas eran muy silenciosas y el oído de Catra era muy fino como para que no la haya escuchado acercarse.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

\- “_Humm… Bueno…” _intentó decir algo sin saber cómo comenzar – “_Yo… quería saber… cómo estabas…” _dijo tímidamente, esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta.

No la recibió.

Catra sentía su corazón retumbándole en el cuello, y se apretaba así misma con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantener su respiración tranquila. No entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo Adora justo allí, pero no tenía el valor para verla.

Escuchar su voz le recordaba una y otra vez las escenas en su cabeza, la pelea que habían tenido, Adora pidiéndole una y otra vez que se detenga, y ella atacándola desenfrenadamente, buscando herirla mortalmente.

Había estado TAN mal.

\- “_Esta bien si no quieres verme, no lo merezco…” _dijo la rubia resignada – “_Lo que ocurrió allí fue terrible, y yo…” _definitivamente hablar con ella era más complicado de lo que se había imaginado, y aunque no se había esperado una cálida bienvenida, la actitud fría de la felina solo se lo estaba dificultando más.

En la posición en la que estaba no podía leerla, solo veía su espalda, su cola estaba envuelta en su pierna, por lo que no expresaba nada, sus orejas estaban aplanadas hacia atrás, lo que podría significar que estaba molesta, o el equivalente a estarse cubriendo las orejas para no escucharla.

\- “_Me alegra que estés recuperada, yo no sabía que estabas tan herida, créeme nunca quise que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada…” _intentó explicarse Adora sin saber si siquiera la estaba escuchando.

Y era desesperante no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

\- “_Solo… intento decir que lo siento, sé que no sirve de nada, pero… yo… lo que hice no tiene palabras…” _dijo tratando de disculparse, una parte de ella realmente esperaba poder arreglar las cosas, de algún modo.

Todo había llegado demasiado lejos, pero no todo estaba perdido, ambas estaban vivas, podían arreglarlo, tal vez no volverían a ser amigas, pero podrían dejar de ser enemigas, aliadas incluso si es que Catra aceptaba esa oferta.

Cosa que parecía difícil.

Pero esa era su mejor oportunidad para continuar viva, y Adora quería que continuara con vida.

“_¿En serio se está disculpando?” _se preguntó sorprendida Catra, no tenía ningún sentido que Adora se esté disculpando, si había sido ella quien había intentado matarla, o tal vez sí la había matado y Adora no estaba realmente allí, las celdas podían hacer eso, y no le sorprendería si nuevamente estaba alucinando.

Sea la Adora real o no, no podía verla, no después de lo que había hecho.

\- “_Catra… ¿Al menos me estas escuchando?” _preguntó Adora comenzando a desesperarse, estaba justo allí, y pronto se la llevarían, no sabía si tendría oportunidad de volver a hablar a solas con ella. Quería saber si de verdad la odiaba, si ya todo estaba definitivamente perdido.

Incluso que la insultara sería mejor a que la estuviera ignorando por completo.

Catra cerro sus ojos con fuerza, quería que se detenga, le estaba poniendo muy difícil la tarea de ignorarla, más cuando sonaba tan triste y afligida, pero ¿Cómo podría volver a verla? Y sinceramente tenía miedo de lo que vería si volteaba.

\- “_Catra, por favor… Créeme, yo no quería llegar a eso, nunca quise intentar matarte… todo pasó tan rápido…” _dijo Adora afligida agarrando con fuerza los barrotes – “_No sé si alguna vez podrás llegar a perdonarme, no lo merezco, pero al menos dime algo…” _terminó, abatida.

Catra se quedó congelada al escuchar esas palabras y lentamente llevó las manos a su cuello. Era cierto, tenía la sensación de recordar algo apretándolo, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que parecía que lo rompería, y ella no podía respirar, pero increíblemente no le había importado en lo más mínimo, había algo que le importaba todavía más que respirar…

Recordó nuevamente el rostro de Adora, el de She-ra, con una mirada dolida y desesperada, y había sangre, Catra recordaba sus manos rasgando el brazo de la princesa, el brazo que la sostenía del cuello.

De hecho, más que sangre, recordaba verlo todo de rojo, como si todo estuviera bañado en sangre…

\- “_¡Catra! ¡No quiero que las cosas queden así!” _dijo Adora desesperada y frustrada de no obtener ninguna respuesta, ni la más mínima expresión – “_Por favor, únete a nosotros, evita ser condenada… Solo, no dejes que las cosas acaben así, sé que tampoco querías que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, sé que no fue tu culpa… Por favor, solo… quédate conmigo” _pidió impotente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Al escuchar eso, la felina dio un respingo y sus orejas se pusieron atentas ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué se una a los rebeldes? ¡¿A las princesas?! Y lo más extraño ¿Qué se quede con ella? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho? Además, ¿Que quería decir con eso? estaba encarcelada, no es como que se pudiera ir a ningún lado.

Nada de lo que le estaba pidiendo tenía sentido.

\- “_Aquí puedes tener una oportunidad…” _dijo Adora un poco más esperanzada al ver que por lo menos había reaccionado, aunque no sabía lo que significaba.

Catra se apretó ojos con las palmas de las manos y sintió sus garras rozando el metal de su máscara. Quería que Adora se calle, todo era confuso, ¡Habían intentado matarse! Matarse de verdad, ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso?

Y más imágenes la invadían, confusas y brutales.

Nada parecía tener sentido y solo quería estar sola, procesar todo en paz, o dormirse para no tener que pensar en absolutamente nada.

\- “_Catra… Tú… sí me importas, siempre me importaste…” _admitió Adora sinceramente.

Catra apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, y notó que estaba comenzando a temblar. No entendía por qué le estaba ocurriendo aquello. No entendía por qué estaba en Bright Moon, por qué seguía con vida, por qué Adora estaba allí, disculpándose, pidiéndole que se una a ella, pidiéndole que se quede con ella, diciéndole que le importaba.

Tenía que ser su mente jugándole una mala pasada, negándose a aceptar que la había matado. No había forma en que la verdadera Adora vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, mucho menos que se encuentre allí, intentando arreglar las cosas.

\- “_¡YA__ BASTA!” _casi gritó Catra desesperada apretando su sien, necesitaba que se detenga, que por un maldito momento todo se detenga.

\- “_¿Catra…” _medio preguntó Adora preocupada por la reacción de la felina, tal como había supuesto, ella no estaba bien.

\- “_¿Por qué me heces esto? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ya pasamos por esto, y no volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a creer que eres real… solo… desaparece” _dijo todavía apretando su sien y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

\- “_Catra soy yo, soy Adora, soy real… por favor solo mírame…” _pidió la rubia, no sabía si estaba entendiendo lo que la felina decía, y se sentía impotente porque todavía se niegue a verla. Apretó todavía más su agarre en los barrotes, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

No podía solo irse, no sin saber qué le estaba pasando.

Casi con temor, Catra giró la cabeza, y la miró desconfiada con el rabillo de un ojo y de inmediato volvió a mirar hacia la pared frente a ella “_Bien, parece real” _se dijo tras darle un vistazo rápido. Al menos no se veía cadavérica ni ensangrentada, solo se veía como Adora, con su estúpida expresión preocupada, pero parecía ser real.

Lo que era todavía peor, debía creer que estaba completamente loca.

\- “_Huh… ¿Estas bien?” _preguntó Adora todavía confundida y sin estar segura de haber hecho un avance o no.

\- “_¿De verdad eres tú?” _preguntó Catra todavía desconfiada.

\- “_Sí soy yo” _afirmó Adora al comprender que Catra no creía que estuviera allí.

\- “_¿Por qué?” _preguntó Catra en tono rígido.

\- “_¿Por qué?” _repitió la pregunta Adora sin entender a qué se refería.

\- “_¿Porque estás aquí? ¿Qué…” _se trabó la felina sin estar segura de si realmente era ella – “_¿Por qué me dices todo esto?”_

Adora lo dudó por un momento – “_Porque… Porque quiero saber cómo estas, tengo que saber que estas bien, quiero que estés bien… Catra yo nunca quise intentar matarte… yo…” _se detuvo cuando el recuerdo de lo que había estado a punto de hacer regresó, y lo que era peor, imágenes de cómo habría sido si realmente lo hubiera hecho. La figura de Catra clavada en la pared, con su espada atravesándole el pecho, esa era una de las más recurrentes, pero las había todavía peores, y no quería revivirlas en ese momento.

“_Eso nunca ocurrió” _se dijo Adora apoyando la frente contra los barrotes, Catra estaba justo allí, actuando de forma extraña, pero eso ya parecía ser normal en ella, y lo importante era que estaba viva, y se la veía físicamente bien, no corría ningún peligro y eso la calmaba un poco.

\- “_No es eso…” _dijo Catra volteando a verla del todo, pero retrocediendo unos pasos. Se permitiría creer que era la Adora real, que estaba viva, y que estaba justo allí. Pero no se permitiría creer en sus palabras.

Adora levantó la vista sorprendida por la firmeza en las palabras de la felina, y una punzada de dolor se hizo sentir en su pecho, Catra no le creía, por supuesto que no le creería, era simplemente ridículo que le creyera que sí le importaba, y que quería que estuviera viva, justo después de que intentó matarla.

Catra tenía todo el derecho de no volver a confiar en ella jamás, pero aceptarlo era muy doloroso.

\- “_No sé a qué estas intentando jugar, pero no caeré Adora. En serio ¿me vienes de nuevo con toda esa mierda de que te importo? ¿Qué me quede contigo? ¿Qué me una a ustedes para no ser condenada?” _dijo Catra incrédula, todo le parecía un mal chiste – “¿_Cómo podría creerme semejante estupidez, después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Acaso no me viste o no lo recuerdas? Claro que lo recuerdas, ¡Soy un maldito monstruo!” _afirmó comenzando a exaltarse – “_Me viste allí, ¡Maldita sea, CASI TE MATO! con mis propias manos Adora, y ¡ATAQUÉ A TUS ESTUPIDAS AMIGAS PRINCESAS!” _al decirlo arañó con fuerza la pared dejando largos surcos – “_¿Y me vienes con…? ¿Cómo podrías ser tan estúpida de estarme pidiendo todo eso, después de ver en lo que me estoy convirtiendo? ¿Acaso ustedes rebeldes no tienen límites en lo imbéciles que pueden ser?” _preguntó agresivamente, a estas alturas todo le parecía ridículamente irreal.

La sorpresa de Adora aumentó todavía más al escuchar esas palabras ¿Ni siquiera le importaba que había estado a punto de matarla? De hecho, parecía ni haberle prestado atención a ese detalle. “_¿Es eso lo que cree de ella?” _se preguntó dolida de que se vea a sí misma de ese modo.

\- “_¡Claro que no Catra!” _afirmó Adora – “_Tú no eres un monstruo, no eras tú en ese momento. Tú no eres así, yo sé que no eres así” _dijo con firmeza. Todo aquello había ocurrido gracias a Shadow Weaver, no dejaría que Catra se vea como un monstruo cuando fue la bruja quien lo provocó.

\- “_Por supuesto que lo soy, ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? Me convierto literalmente en uno si me quito la máscara, y parece que ya ni siquiera es necesario quitármela. Sabías que no podía controlarme, y ya viste lo que pasa cuando pierdo el control, ¿Crees que se detendrá? Pues no lo hará, solo se volverá cada vez peor ¿y me quieres tener cerca? ¿Me pides que me una a ustedes? Hasta para ti eso tiene que ser ridículo” _dijo en un tono incrédulo, como si sonara como la idea más ridícula del mundo

Porque de hecho lo era, Adora no podía estar diciendo nada de eso en serio_. _

– “_¿A caso no pueden solo tratarme como un maldito prisionero y ya?” _pidió casi en un ruego. Nada en Bright Moon parecía funcionar como debía ser ¿Médicos amigables? ¿Guardias amables? ¿Una propuesta para unirse a ellos?

¡¿ADORA DISCULPANDOSE?!

“_¿Es tan difícil que algo tenga, aunque sea solo un poco de sentido?” _se preguntó Catra frustrada, todo era simplemente demasiado contradictorio, irreal.

\- “_Porque no eres simplemente una prisionera Catra. No comprendo lo que te pasa, pero tú no eres un monstruo, sé que no puedes controlarte, pero estoy segura que aprenderás a hacerlo, porque tus conductas, que puedas cambiar de forma es… algo natural de ti… y por lo tanto eso no te convierte en un monstruo, ya que tú no lo eres” _dijo Adora intentando explicar de forma coherente lo que creía.

\- “_¿Cómo puedes verlo como algo natural?” _preguntó resignada la felina poniendo una mano en su frente – “_¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo lo mismo? ¿Acaso soy la única que nota que todo esto está mal?” _preguntó sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

\- “_Es que es algo natural Catra… No es que algo esté mal contigo, es solo…” _Adora se detuvo mordiéndose el labio, no podía decirle a Catra que era una princesa y que era por eso podía cambiar de forma, que todo se debía a que era Magicat, y que nunca antes lo había experimentado porque Shadow Weaver había bloqueado esa parte de ella.

\- “_¿Es solo qué?” _Catra la retó a continuar – “_Mira, ya sé que esto me estaba ocurriendo antes de que Shadow Weaver me hiciera… lo que me hizo…” _dijo sin querer explicar nada al respecto – “_Y ahora que la maldita bruja está muerta, solo seguirá empeorando ¿acaso no lo comprendes? No puedo controlarlo, solo me consume y terminaré convirtiéndome en esa horrible criatura, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo” _dijo triste y enojada consigo misma, y con Adora por ponérselo tan difícil.

Era inútil crearle expectativas falsas, no las quería, ni las necesitaba.

\- “_No… no puedo decírtelo…” _admitió Adora también frustrada, no podía decírselo, pero tampoco podía dejar que Catra crea que lo que se decía era cierto – “_Pero tienes que creerme, no eres esa criatura, eso solo pasó por lo que sea que Shadow Weaver te haya dado… no es que tú seas así” _dijo tan convincente como pudo.

\- “_¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo podría alguien saberlo? Tú, Shadow Weaver, todos creen saber lo que me ocurre, pero al final nadie me dice nada, porque tampoco lo saben, solo intentan convencerme de lo que sea que creen de mi” _dijo frustrada, ya estaba cansada, lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad en este punto era estarse convirtiendo en eso, y era estúpido y frustrante, pero no se dejaría convencer de lo contrario.

No se dejaría dudar de lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Adora suspiró rendida y dolida, Catra tenía que saber la verdad sobre quién era, sino solo seguiría creyendo que simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, cuando no era así y no era justo para ella.

\- “_Todo lo que te ocurre es porque eres de raza Magicat, y puedes cambiar de forma porque estas conectada a una piedra rúnica…” _dijo Adora viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

– “_Catra, eres una princesa”_


	96. El Limite de lo Tolerable

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre ambas.

Adora contuvo el aliento, esperando expectante la reacción de Catra ante la noticia. No podía creer que finalmente se lo había dicho y aunque no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, le había dicho la verdad, por lo que no podía estar mal, Catra merecía saberlo. Aunque no parecía que la felina fuera a reaccionar, solo se quedó viéndola, la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro, con un ojo entrecerrado y sus orejas bajas.

\- “_¿Qu… Tú… ¿Qué acabas de… ¿Que yo… ¡¿Qué?!” _balbuceó Catra intentando en vano formular una idea coherente, simplemente no tenía sentido, no había forma de que Adora haya dicho eso en serio ¿Acaso era ella la que se había vuelto loca? Tal vez estar tanto tiempo con princesas la había trastornado al punto de creer semejante estupidez.

Eso debía ser, Adora era la que estaba loca, todos en el maldito Bright Moon debían estar locos, eso explicaría por qué actuaban tan contradictoriamente, y querían arrastrarla a ella a esa locura, pero no podrían hacerlo.

Porque de hecho nada de eso debía ser real para comenzar, todo tenía que ser un mal chiste.

Con eso en mente, Catra comenzó a reír descontroladamente, solo que sin un mínimo de gracia en sus risas – “_De acuerdo… Todo esto es una maldita broma ¿verdad?” _debía tratarse de una retorcida y horrible pesadilla, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo podía ser real, en realidad todo se sentía cada vez menos real – “_No caeré y no puedes engañarme. ¡Yo ya maté a Shadow Weaver!, no pude volver a fastidiarme con sus juegos mentales, ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS!” _afirmó exaltada y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, tal vez si la ignoraba, si ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo, finalmente se despertaría, esto ya había durado demasiado.

Adora solo la observó sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Catra cuando se lo dijera, pero no esperaba que le pareciera gracioso, aunque sus risas parecían más nerviosas que divertidas, y no entendía lo que estaba diciendo ¿lo decía en sentido figurado? Debía ser así, ya que no podía decirle que estaba muerta cuando estaban literalmente hablando una frente a la otra, aunque algo le decía que ese no era el caso.

\- “_Esto es real Catra, todo es real ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? antes lo habrías afrontado” _la felina escuchó decir a Adora a sus espaldas, en un tono prepotente, burlón incluso.

\- “_No es cierto… ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!”_ gritó Catra dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, tan fuerte que Adora dio un respingo, y el dolor se extendió por la mano y el brazo de la felina “_¿Por qué no se siente como en un sueño?” _se preguntó agarrando su palpitante mano, y sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba.

Tenía que ser un maldito sueño, se sentía como en un sueño, era su mente jugando con ella ¿Por qué no podía despertarse? ¿Por qué le dolía como si estuviera despierta?

Retrocediendo unos pasos, Adora se alejó preocupada y asustada, ahora de verdad no entendía lo que ocurría, no tenía sentido que Catra haya respondido así, ya que ella no había dicho absolutamente nada más y por su arrebato parecía de verdad furiosa.

\- “_¡Adora! ¿Qué ocurre?” _preguntó Glimmer apareciendo junto a la rubia, ese grito y el golpe la asustaron, y por un momento incluso creyó que Catra había atacado a Adora.

El pelaje de Catra se erizó al percibir la magia de la princesa al teletransportarse, y casi pudo sentir el golpe que vendría a continuación. Por reflejo giró siseando y envió un fuerte zarpazo a donde debería estar Glimmer, solo que sus garras atravesaron solo aire.

Confundida observó a las princesas tras la reja, estas la miraban tan sorprendidas como ella misma estaba.

\- “_¡ALTO! ¡NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR AQUÍ!” _gritó un guardia atravesando la puerta de las celdas.

“_Mierda, mierda” _se dijo Catra girando nuevamente y golpeó la cabeza contra la pared “_¿Qué mierda me está ocurriendo?” _pensó enterrando los dedos en su melena y aceptó que comenzaba a perder el control.

Estaba temblando descontroladamente y sentía que cada vez le costaba más respirar mientras jadeaba luchando por no asfixiarse.

\- “_¡Catra! ¿Qué… ¿Qué te ocurre?” _preguntó preocupada Adora reaccionando tras el repentino arrebato de la felina, cuando se giró atacando al aire, pudo ver en sus ojos que no era ella, de nuevo pudo ver esa mirada frenética, y eso no podía estar bien.

No podía verla de nuevo en ese estado descontrolado.

\- “_Adora… Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos” _dijo nerviosa Glimmer viendo al guardia que se aproximaba amenazadoramente y que por algún motivo Adora estaba ignorando por completo.

\- “_¿Qué? No, claro que no” _respondió Adora al comentario de Glimmer, pero no desvió la vista de la felina, no podía irse cuando estaba así – “_Catra, cálmate… sé que puedes…”_

_\- “¡SOLO CALLATE!” _gritó Catra clavando las garras en su cuero cabelludo, y se concentró solo en sentir el dolor, todo era solo demasiado, necesitaba que se detenga, necesitaba respirar por un momento, necesitaba que todo se detenga.

Adora se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes sin saber que más hacer, Catra estaba mal, y parecía que todo lo que hacía era empeorarlo, pero no podía dejarla así, tenía que poder hacer algo.

Pero no lograba comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo.

\- “_¡SUFICIENTE ADORA!” _

Las palabras molestas de Rem distrajeron a Adora de lo que sea que estuviera por decir y la vio aproximarse a paso apresurado, seguida por otro de sus guardias.

Glimmer hizo una mueca, ahora sí ya estaban en verdaderos problemas.

\- “_Rem… yo no…” _titubeó torpemente Adora retrocediendo unos pasos, que apareciera justamente Rem podía ser la peor situación, pero increíblemente, verla le trajo una cierta sensación de alivio – “_No sé qué le ocurrió, ella solo.._.”

\- _“Basta Adora, ya hiciste suficiente” _la cortó secamente la princesa dando un vistazo rápido al entorno, Adora se veía muy preocupada, Glimmer parecía más que nada asustada y los guardias se veían tensos, deberían estarlo, su trabajo era precisamente evitar que algo así ocurriera.

Centró su atención en Catra, la felina estaba de espaldas en el fondo de la celda, su pelaje estaba erizado, temblaba y la podía ver respirar aceleradamente.

Claramente algo la había alterado mucho.

\- “_Humm… Princesa…” _comenzó a decir algo incómodo uno de los guardias.

\- “_Silencio” _lo calló Rem enviando una advertencia a todos y continuó observando pensativa a la felina.

“_Mierda” _pensó al ver algo de sangre manchando sus ropas. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que se calme, aunque parecía no estar notando lo que pasaba a su alrededor o los estaba ignorando a todos.

Pero si la dejaba sola, podría lastimarse todavía más.

Era una situación complicada, no sabía qué habían dicho o hecho Adora y Glimmer para que Catra se ponga así, y ese no era el momento para averiguarlo, lo importante en ese momento era mantener las cosas tranquilas, calmar el ambiente tenso y nervioso.

“_A la mierda mi acercamiento tranquilo” _se dijo Rem, si se iba ahora, existía la posibilidad de que Catra no dejara que alguien se vuelva a acercar a ella nuevamente, y de algún modo, justo esta, podría ser su mejor oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

\- “_Abre la puerta” _pidió seria a uno de los guardias.

Este, al igual que Adora y Glimmer, le dedicaron unas miradas sorprendidas.

Rem lo fulminó con la mirada, indicando que no iba a pedirlo de nuevo.

_\- “Por supuesto…” _se apresuró a responder el guardia mientras sacaba un juego de llaves y abría la celda.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, trajo a Catra de golpe a la realidad, y abrió sus ojos deseando despertarse en otro lado, esperando que todo eso haya sido solo un mal sueño.

Lamentablemente ese no parcia ser el caso.

Lentamente guardó las garras haciendo una mueca por el ardor, pero al menos se sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que todo estaba en relativo silencio.

Intentó concentrarse solo en respirar, pero parecía una tarea imposible por los pasos que claramente se aproximaban a ella.

_“¿Y ahora que mierda sigue?” _se preguntó dejando caer los brazos y aun luchando con su respiración, sabía que quién sea, no se trataba de Adora, y seguramente tampoco era un guardia, ya que no sonaban como pasos tan pesados.

Todavía con el pelo erizado se giró recelosamente para ver si se trataba de alguien real, y se sintió congelarse en cuanto la vio.

Catra se esperaba que los guardias saltaran sobre ella y la inmovilizaran contra la pared o en el piso, pero de nuevo, nada parecía funcionar como debía ser, en lugar de una estampida de guardias, lo único que ingresó en la celda fue una joven, sola y despreocupada, sin que ella estuviera esposada ni reducida de ninguna forma ¿acaso no sabía quién era y de lo que era capaz?

Sea quien fuera esa chica, Catra sintió que no podía dejar de verla.

Mecánicamente la observó de arriba abajo, de un extraño modo le resultaba familiar. Su cabello era de un llamativo plateado entre oscuro y brilloso, y lo mantenía bastante largo, ya que, pese a que lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Era de tez clara, aunque un poco bronceada y era más alta que ella, tal vez hasta un poco más alta que Adora. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron sus ojos, eran de un extraño color ámbar rojizo, y se veían profundos.

No pudo dejar de ver sus ojos.

\- “_Catra ¿verdad?” _dijo Rem aproximándose manteniendo su voz y postura serenas, usando un tono formal – _“Soy Rem, Princesa de Las Animas. Ya nos conocíamos de antes, pero puede que no lo recuerdes” _se presentó extendiendo la mano cordialmente.

Desconfiada, la felina desvió la vista a la mano y luego volvió a verla a los ojos. No estaba segura de lo que la princesa intentaba hacer ¿era algún tipo de saludo?, hasta donde sabía un apretón de manos era para cerrar un trato o acuerdo, y ella no aceptaría nada que venga de una princesa.

De hecho, ya había aprendido a no aceptar nada que venga de sus captores, precisamente así era como había terminado bajo el control de Shadow Weaver.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

\- “_Humm… ¿Acaso en la Horda no se saludan?” _preguntó Rem un poco divertida, aunque tuvo cuidado de que no suene como una burla. Disimuladamente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos, fue analizando a su interlocutora, su postura no era agresiva, parecía más bien recelosa y confundida, tal vez un poco asustada incluso, lo que en sí no era una mala señal, teniendo en cuenta que Rem era una princesa y se había presentado como tal.

La felina no parecía que fuera a responderle, pero claramente sí estaba interesada en ella, ya que podía verla olfateando sutilmente el aire... Tal vez tendría que cambiar la forma de saludar.

Despreocupadamente le acercó el dorso de la mano al rostro, para permitirle que la olfatee manteniendo la distancia.

Catra se sobresaltó por el sorpresivo acercamiento, y siseando golpeó la mano de Rem con el dorso de una de las suyas antes de retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared.

El golpe contra la pared también la sobresaltó y gruñó extendiendo las garras, preparándose para el contrataque.

No comprendía si conocía o no a esa chica, pero si estaba allí era por algo, intentaría hacerle algo. Gruñendo vio a los guardias en la entrada de la celda y le pareció que intentarían atacarla, era obvio, todos estaban allí por ella, debían estar buscando vengarse por lo que había ocurrido.

Y de un momento a otro, parecía haber demasiada gente a su alrededor.

Como no podía retroceder más, comenzó a alejarse manteniéndose pegada a la pared, pero sin dejar de amenazar a Rem y a los guardias.

\- “_Cálmense todos” _advirtió Rem. Había tomado todo su autocontrol no reaccionar al brusco golpe y mantenerse tranquila, pero lamentablemente los espectadores de atrás no se mantuvieron tan tranquilos. Los guardias se habían precipitado para entrar en la celda, pero afortunadamente no lo hicieron, Glimmer dio un respingo y Adora tomó aire sonoramente, tal vez esperando ver la mano desgarrada.

Sin hacer ningún movimiento observó a Catra, la felina se alejó cuanto pudo hasta que la esquina de la celda le impidió seguir, pero se mantuvo amenazándolos. Ahora sí podía decir que estaba verdaderamente asustada, por como su cola estaba entre las piernas mientras gruñía y jadeaba.

“_Está peor de lo que supuse” _pensó Rem, no tenía sentido que se haya exaltado tanto por un simple movimiento, y no tenía ningún motivo real para haberse asustado de ese modo de un momento a otro. A sus ojos era obvio que estaba en un estado hiperalerta, y la tensión en el ambiente solo la estaba poniendo más alterada de lo que ya estaba.

Rem reconsideró retirarse y volver sola cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, pero tal vez Catra mantendría esa actitud con ella incluso después, hasta podría ser peor si se quedaba con esa imagen.

Ya estaba allí y lo mejor sería no retroceder.

\- “_Es mejor que se retiren” _comentó Rem aproximándose al grupo, pero sin dejar de ver de reojo a Catra, sabía que era poco probable que la felina intente atacarla, si hubiera querido hacerlo, ahora mismo ella estaría recogiendo sus propios dedos del piso.

Aunque todos se mantengan calmados, podría bastar solo una expresión o mirada en un mal momento para desencadenar otro arrebato, y no tenía ninguna garantía de que en un próximo arranque decida no atacarla.

Adora volvió la vista a la felina acorralada en la esquina de la celda, no se explicaba qué había ocurrido, hacia unos momentos atrás estaban más o menos hablado, pero ahora Catra parecía estar fuera de sí nuevamente, y no comprendía exactamente el por qué - “_Rem, no puedo irme dejándola así, no puedo abandonarla ahora, no después de todo…”_

_\- “¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer?” _la cortó secamente Rem – “_Por sobre todo TÚ tienes que irte Adora” _dijo en tono firme. En realidad, se sentía mal por la rubia, claramente estaba muy preocupada por la felina y quería ayudar, pero para Rem no era ninguna casualidad el que Catra estuviera así y que Adora se encontrara allí.

De hecho, la propia Adora no parecía darse cuenta de su propio estado, no estaba ni de cerca en el estado de Catra, pero también se la veía muy afectada. No la conocía hace tanto tiempo, pero no se estaba comportando como ella misma, la Adora que conocía era mucho más pragmática, y justo ahora se la veía impulsiva y descuidada.

No le sorprendía ni la culpaba, se notaba que ambas tenían una larga y complicada historia, y los eventos de Mystacor habían sido muy fuertes para ambas, para todos los que estuvieron presentes en realidad, por el momento lo mejor era que permanecieran separadas.

\- “_Adora… estoy de acuerdo, es mejor que nos vayamos” _recomendó Glimmer entendiendo que la situación se estaba poniendo fea.

\- “_No me iré y no puedes echarme” _repuso Adora – “_Tienes que dejar que me quede con ella” _insistió, sintiéndose molesta de tener que pedirlo.

\- “_Adora TIENES que irte” _advirtió Rem, y miró a los guardias. Era ridículo comenzar una pelea allí, y sabía que si Adora no quería irse, los guardias no podían sacarla, de hecho, ella misma no podría obligarla a irse por la fuerza, mucho menos si Adora se convertía en She-ra, y si lo hacía, el caos podría desatarse.

Rem maldijo al no poder usar su magia, así habría sido muy fácil calmar los ánimos, pero usar magia cerca de Catra podría ser una idea tan estúpida como encerrarla con She-ra.

Adora se mantuvo viendo firmemente a la princesa, no dejaría que Rem vuelva a alejarla, menos después de todo lo que le había dicho a Catra, después de lo que había hecho, no podía simplemente irse, tenía que poder hacer algo por ella.

\- “_Lo siento Adora…” _dijo apenada Glimmer antes de teletransportarse con Adora afuera de las mazmorras. Odiaba tener que sacar a Adora así, pero su amiga no se estaba comportando como ella misma últimamente, y si seguía allí solo terminarían metiéndose en más problemas de los que ya estaban.

Catra permaneció observando como hipnotizada a donde un momento atrás había estado Adora, la magia de la princesa había atraído de golpe su atención, y una extraña angustia invadió su pecho al notar que la rubia ya no estaba, se le ocurrió que esa podría haber sido la última vez que la había visto y no había dicho nada coherente.

Había tantas cosas que podría haberle dicho, pero solo se negó a creer que fuera real y le dijo que estaba muerta, y ya no importaba si había sido real o no, ahora todo lo que importaba es que ya no estaba, y eso la hacía sentir mal, no quería que se vaya, solo que deje de hablar por un momento.

Sintiéndose observada, Catra notó que princesa que la estaba viendo de reojo, le siseó y desvió la vista nerviosa “_¿Por qué tuvieron que quedarse ellos?” _se preguntó molesta, todo en ese maldito día iba estúpidamente mal.

Rem suspiró resignada, no le sorprendía que su relación fuera tan complicada, ambas parecían ser un par de idiotas – “_Ustedes también váyanse y cierren la celda” _pidió a los guardias.

Estos intercambiaron unas miradas inseguras – “_Humm… Rem… no es por desobedecerla, pero nuestro trabajo es precisamente… bueno… vigilar…” _titubeó uno de ellos, era consciente de que Rem no se tomaba muy bien que la contradigan, pero no podían dejarla sola con una prisionera tan peligrosa.

\- “_De acuerdo” _dijo la princesa comenzando a frustrarse, pero el guardia estaba en lo cierto, y los había traído con ella a Bright Moon precisamente porque no eran unas marionetas que seguían ciegamente todo lo que les decía, solo estaban siendo responsables con su trabajo, aunque no hubiera estado mal que lo fueran antes – “_Solo aléjense unos metros, lo suficiente para que no escuchen lo que hablamos, si pasa algo yo gritaré” _propuso.

\- “_Por supuesto Princesa” _respondió el otro guardia mientras cerraba nuevamente la puerta con llave. Era peligroso dejarla encerrada con la felina, pero las reglas eran claras al respecto, y confiaban en Rem.

Además, si algo pasaba, en un instante estarían dentro de la celda.

Mientras los guardias se alejaban, Rem cerró su mano golpeada en uno de los barrotes y mientras la observaba, se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. En ese arrebato Catra fácilmente podría haber destrozado su mano, y el que no lo haya hecho solo le confirmaba que en realidad ella no era peligrosa, no quería hacer daño a nadie, pero parecía seguir muy inestable, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa después de haberse quebrado como lo había hecho en Mystacor.

Seguramente su percepción de sí misma y de los demás debía seguir bastante distorsionada, lo que podría volverla peligrosamente impredecible, y ya que usar magia cerca de ella no era una opción, debía confiar solo en su habilidad para manejar la situación.

Y en Catra.

La única vez que se había relacionado con Catra, al menos en esta forma, había sido en Mystacor, y recién había comprobado que no podía interactuar con ella como lo hacía cuando estaba en forma animal, lo que la tenía un poco insegura.

Estaba encerrada en una celda con una chica a la que apenas conocía, que parecía estar teniendo un ataque de algo y que tenía el potencial de ser muy peligrosa.

Y ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo interactuar con ella.

“_Sigue siendo ella” _se dijo despejando sus propias dudas. Aunque cambiara de forma y sus recuerdos no estuvieran conectados, seguía siendo la misma persona, si tuvieran personalidades distintas lo habría sentido cuando se conectó con ella “_Sigue siendo la misma gatita que conoces” _se afirmó.

Y le había hecho una promesa que no rompería.

\- “_Bueno, tal parece que quedamos solo tú y yo gatita” _dijo Rem girándose para ver a Catra de frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff sí que me tardé con este capítulo… Desafortunadamente no sé cuándo subiré la siguiente actualización (espero que no pase tanto tiempo), pero lo bueno es que ya dentro de poco podré retomar la frecuencia habitual n.n  
PD: Prometo que Catra tendrá unas verdaderas vacaciones después de todo esto xD


	97. A Través de la Cuerda Floja

Rem pudo ver las orejas de Catra ponerse atentas, pero la felina se mantuvo viendo a todos lados menos a ella.

Bueno, su primer encuentro había sido algo más “agitado” de lo que se esperaba, pero ahora que el público ya no estaba, le sería más fácil calmarla.

Aunque todavía no estaba segura de cómo conseguirlo.

\- _“Oye, no te ves muy bien ¿quieres un poco de agua?” _ofreció Rem, aunque se esperaba una respuesta negativa. Solo lo estaba diciendo para intentar entablar una conversación.

\- “_No quiero nada de una princesa” _respondió ácidamente Catra, todavía sin verla directamente.

No era una respuesta muy alentadora y Rem se preguntó si había sido una buena idea presentarse directamente como una princesa, ya que, tal como Catra le estaba demostrando, eso ponía una barrera entre ambas, pero Catra podría notarlo en cualquier momento, y no resultaría bien que descubra que le estaba ocultando cosas desde un primer momento.

Necesitaba recordarle que confiaba en ella, lo que parecía estar difícil ya que estaba poniendo toda la distancia que podía de ella.

\- “_¿Es por eso que quieres alejarme? ¿Porque soy una princesa?” _preguntó Rem, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era consciente de que Catra tenía un problema muy serio con las princesas, pero no era solo por eso que estaba tan a la defensiva, era porque estaba confundida y asustada, y su forma de sentirse segura era alejar a todos.

Esa estrategia de defensa fue lo que la llevó a encerrarse en sí misma en Mystacor, y no dejaría que vuelva a ocurrir, en especial en este momento que estaba mentalmente vulnerable.

\- “_Las princesas solo traen problemas, no quiero a ninguna de ustedes cerca mío” _respondió Catra con desprecio en sus palabras mientras su pelo se erizaba un poco más.

“_No llegaremos a ningún lado yendo por ahí” _supuso Rem, si seguía manteniéndola enfocada en lo que no le gustaba, Catra solo se pondría más y más agresiva, el pelo erizado era una clara advertencia.

\- “_Pfff… Debo admitir que tienes razón en eso, las princesas pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza…” “…en especial si son rubias y frentonas” _terminó la frase mentalmente mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente en las rejas de la puerta. Intentaría distraer a Catra de lo que la había alterado tanto, por lo que la mejor opción parecía ser hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver con su situación actual.

Catra no respondió a su extraño comentario, solo se mantuvo observando a Rem de reojo, sintiéndose extrañada por el comportamiento de la princesa, parecía ridículo que estuviera allí solo para hablar.

“_Tiene que estar tramando algo” _se dijo, no debía bajar la guardia con ella.

\- “_De acuerdo, lo que digo no debe tener mucho sentido para ti, ya que yo misma soy una princesa, pero lo cierto es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantas de nosotras”_ comentó Rem distraídamente – “_No me recuerdas de antes porque me uní recientemente a la Rebelión, así que nunca antes nos cruzamos, al menos no con la forma que tienes ahora” _

“_Así que a eso se refería con que nos conocíamos de antes” _comprendió Catra recordando las palabras de la princesa, realmente le era molesto tener que lidiar con la vida de su otra forma, una vida de la que apenas recordaba nada.

“_¿No recuerdas que nos vimos en el palacio de Rem?” _la felina recordó las palabras de Adora, no había pasado tanto tiempo de esa charla en aquella pocilga del bosque, pero para Catra parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

O sea que realmente sí se conocían de antes, ¿y cómo demonios había terminado en el palacio de la princesa? mucho más estando en su monstruosa otra forma. Adora no lo había dicho como algo malo, pero para Catra sonaba ridículo haber estado simplemente paseándose por el palacio de una princesa.

Se sentía traicionada por sí misma.

Rem observó divertida la expresión de la felina, claramente parecía haber captado su atención y aunque no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando, se sintió aliviada de que su monologo parecía estar funcionando, ya que, pese a que Catra todavía se veía muy tensa, su postura era un poco más relajada ahora que había logrado distraerla en algo más.

“_Así es, cuando te conocí te veías algo más… grande” _dijo Rem refiriéndose a su imponente forma animal, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que el parecido era realmente innegable, y entendía por qué Adora y Scorpia la habían reconocido de inmediato, era exactamente como ella, el color distinto de sus ojos, su melena, el color de su pelaje, ahora no podía verlas, pero recordaba sus rayas de su anterior encuentro, y hasta sus expresiones eran similares, solo su forma era distinta – _“Me ayudaste con algo, así que te lleve como mi invitada a mi palacio, pero lamentablemente no pudiste quedarte mucho tiempo” _continuó, tratando de sacar el máximo provecho del tema que parecía haberle interesado.

Ese comentario inmediatamente llamó la atención de Catra, había sido muy específico y respondía exactamente a lo que había estado pensando ¿Tal vez dijo algo en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

Molesta, miró a la princesa, era imposible que solo lo haya adivinado, pero lo que fuera que estaba por decirle, quedo olvidado en cuanto vio sus ojos. No solo le eran muy familiares, sino que además, le transmitían algo extraño, algo que no sabía cómo describir, pero que la hacía sentir segura, tranquila…

Confiada.

La repentina penetrante mirada hizo sentir un poco incomoda a Rem, pero se contuvo de demostrarlo, realmente no esperaba que Catra recuerde lo que había hecho con ella en Mystacor, pero tal vez sí recordaba lo que había sentido y por eso la miraba tan intensamente.

Podía ser algo bueno, ya que la ayudaría a calmarse, pero tenía que tener cuidado de que no se concentre en eso, aquel era un tema que definitivamente no podía tratar ahora con Catra, podría ser demasiado para ella y no quería alterarla cuando al fin parecía estarse relajando un poco.

Disimuladamente, Rem desvió la vista y miró despreocupadamente su mano golpeada, como comprobando que realmente no hubiera ningún daño.

Cayendo en cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando, Catra se sacudió siseando, “_¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?” _se preguntó molesta, eso había sido muy extraño, definitivamente había algo raro con esa chica “_Es una maldita princesa, concéntrate maldita sea” _se reprendió.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no importaba cuanto se repitiera que debía estar tramando algo, en realidad no le despertaba ninguna desconfianza y por algún motivo tampoco se sentía incomoda con su presencia.

Realmente debía haber perdido por completo la cordura.

\- “_Como sea, no me importa la estúpida historia de tu vida” _comentó Catra de forma antipática, intentando sentirse menos incomoda mientras miraba para otro lado, debía tener cuidado de no volver a verla directamente, no dejaría que aquello ocurriera de nuevo.

\- “_Es una lástima, porque a mí sí me interesa la historia de tu vida” _respondió Rem ignorando el tono de la felina, no le sorprendía que se sintiera tan sola, parecía resultarle muy fácil fastidiar a quien quisiera acercarse.

\- “_No tengo por qué contarte nada princesa” _dijo Catra cruzándose de brazos sintiendo como su cola se movía inquieta de un lado a otro.

\- “_Prefiero que me llamen Rem…”_

_\- “Ya te lo dije, no me interesa” _la cortó Catra de forma seca.

Rem suspiró y blanqueó los ojos “_Solo está haciendo lo que sabe hacer” _se dijo para evitar responder a su actitud – “_Si de verdad quieres que me vaya, tendrás que decirme al menos algo…” _ofreció. Pese a su actitud arrogante, estaba respondiéndole, lo que significaba que sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultado.

En realidad, no esperaba que Catra le cuente nada en particular, solo estaba probando qué tan dispuesta a hablar estaba, ya que, si de verdad la quisiera lejos y le molestara su compañía, no le estaría respondiendo en absoluto. Definitivamente Catra sí estaba interesada en ella, lo sabía por cómo había olfateado el aire en cuanto entró y por cómo la había observado.

Solo que gracias a la intervención de Adora, se había puesto extremadamente a la defensiva, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo para evitar que caiga definitivamente en una crisis nerviosa, y se había calmado bastante rápido en cuanto despejó la multitud.

Por lo que, tal vez, no estaba tan mal como había creído en un primer momento.

\- “_Entonces es mejor que te pongas cómoda, porque no te diré nada” _respondió Catra sin desistir de su actitud odiosa. No se explicaba por qué demonios la princesa seguía intentando hablar con ella, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse y simplificarles la vida a ambas?

\- “_¿Estas aceptando de buena gana quedarte con una princesa? Vaya, creo que debería sentirme alagada” _comentó Rem un poco burlonamente.

\- “_No. No quiero estar encerrada en una estúpida celda con una estúpida princesa” _repuso Catra con desprecio en sus palabras mientras se apoyaba en la pared, estar tensa por tanto tiempo la estaba cansando.

_“¿Me acaba de llamar estúpida?”_ pensó molesta Rem arqueando una ceja, podía decir que tenía mucha paciencia, pero realmente estaba comenzando a cansarse de su actitud, por el momento simplemente lo ignoraría, ya que sabía que no era personal y Catra no estaba en su mejor momento, pero al menos cada vez se veía más calmada, lo que la alentaba a aguantar un poco más su actitud de mierda.

Sin embargo, tal vez ya era tiempo de recordarle qué papel estaba jugando en todo esto.

\- “_Supongo que comprendes que no es como que tengas alguna opción al respecto, por si la celda no es suficientemente clara, te informo que eres una prisionera gatita, lo que significa que en realidad no tienes ninguna opinión respecto a lo que ocurre” _dijo Rem en tono firme.

De acuerdo, tal vez sí estaba respondiendo un poco a la actitud de Catra.

– “_¡Por supuesto que lo comprendo!” _dijo Catra haciendo un gesto ofendido, eso parecía ser lo único que tenía sentido – “_Es solo que no entiendo qué tienen ustedes princesas conmigo, ¿acaso no pueden ir a hacer sus cosas de princesas lejos mío?” _dijo frustrada – “_Solo… ¡YA BASTA!” _casi gritó cerrando con fuerza los puños - “_¿Sabes qué? ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Me vencieron! ¡Una y otra vez! Ahora solo quiero estar tranquila, por una maldita vez estar tranquila, ¡Solo quiero...” _no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo terminarla, y de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse frustrada y desesperada, y no era solo por la princesa, era porque simplemente todo parecía estar mal.

Todo tenía que estar mal después de lo que había ocurrido.

Rem se sorprendió por el arrebato de la felina, y de repente ya no le parecía nada extraño que Adora la hubiera exaltado tanto, Catra parecía reaccionar literalmente por nada, y tan rápido como se había calmado, ahora se había alterado de un momento a otro.

Con cuidado, Rem analizó a la felina, lo mejor parecía ser tratar de distraerla nuevamente, pero las palabras que había elegido usar le parecieron muy llamativas, y no parecía una casualidad que lo haya dicho de esa forma.

Catra seguía luchando.

Para ella la lucha todavía no había concluido, seguramente necesitaba sentir que había un ganador y un perdedor, y por lo que acababa de decir, consideraba que era ella la perdedora.

Esa parte no era difícil de adivinar, sin embargo, lo que no comprendía, era exactamente a qué se refería con eso.

No le parecía que estuviera hablando de Mystacor, si Catra hubiera sentido que perdió en aquella batalla, Rem lo hubiera sentido en cuanto se conectó con ella. En ese momento a Catra no le importaba ganar o perder, esos conceptos no estaban en su mente, en ese momento ella tenía miedo de perderse, en ese momento, Catra solo quería seguir siendo ella misma, por eso la había abrazado desesperadamente.

“_Ella sigue en ese punto” _comprendió Rem, era por eso que Catra buscaba alejarla, era por eso que estaba tan alterada con Adora, seguramente también había tratado de alejarla, pero Adora estaba empecinada en no dejarla, por eso Catra se había desesperado tanto cuando no consiguió que se fuera, porque alejar a todos era su modo de sentirse segura.

La pelea de Catra debía ser consigo misma, y Rem era consciente de que no estaba lista para ese enfrentamiento, ya que lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor fue demasiado fuerte como para que pueda afrontarlo en este momento, aún más teniendo en cuenta su frágil estado emocional, algo por lo que Rem podía sentirse un poco culpable.

No fue por capricho que Catra se había encerrado como lo había hecho en Mystacor, se encerró de ese modo, porque todo lo que ocurría era demasiado para que pueda procesarlo, y como no podía, ni quería afrontarlo, se encerró en un lugar de sí misma en el que no podía sentir nada, un lugar del que Rem prácticamente la había obligado a salir, si bien había sido decisión de Catra salir, solo lo hizo porque sintió que alguien la apoyaría, porque confiaba en que no importaba lo que ocurriera, Rem no la abandonaría y que la sostendría con firmeza.

Pero le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse de semejante sacudida emocional, y mientras, no estaría en condiciones de enfrentarse a ningún conflicto, ya que como se lo estaba demostrando, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por eso la estaba atacando, necesitaba descargarse en alguien por el motivo que fuera.

Solo era un intento desesperado por sentirse segura.

“_Si tan solo pudiera recordarle que confía en mi” _se lamentó Rem, sería tan fácil si Catra solo bajara sus defensas de una maldita vez, pero en este momento, no podía forzarla a nada, el solo hablar ya parecía representarle todo un desafío.

Parecía ser que tendría que tener mucha paciencia con Catra.

\- “_… Tal vez donde tú puedas decidir si alguien te molesta o no…” _comentó despreocupadamente Rem sin ver directamente a la felina para no hacerla sentir más incómoda. Tal vez no podía recordarle quién era, pero sí podía ganarse de nuevo su confianza, al menos lo suficiente como para que deje de luchar

\- “_¿Huh?” _respondió Catra un poco descolocada por el comentario de la princesa.

\- “_Oh, lo siento, como no terminaste la frase pensé que podría terminarla por ti” _dijo Rem en un fingido tono de inocencia, lo suficientemente obvio como para que Catra capte que no lo decía en serio – “_Quiero decir que tal vez puedas elegir si alguien te acompaña o no” _aclaró.

\- “_¿Qué… se supone que significa eso?” _preguntó Catra cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Parecía no tener ningún control sobre sí misma y eso la estaba comenzando a asustar, nunca se había sentido de ese modo, y no quería sentirse así, pero todos parecían empecinados en volverle la tarea imposible.

\- “_Mira, sé que debes sentirte un poco mal y que necesitas un descanso” _explicó con cuidado Rem parándose firmemente – “_Es por eso que vine gatita, tengo una propuesta que hacerte”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentablemente no pude subir el capítulo antes, estas últimas semanas fueren una locura, pero sobreviví!! xD 
> 
> Con el periodo de exámenes momentáneamente superado, tengo planeado retomar el ritmo habitual de actualizaciones, así que espero tener el próximo capítulo pasado mañana :D
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia n.n


	98. Malentendido

“_Ahí está” _pensó Catra fastidiada, todo lo que estaba pasando era solo por eso, todo el extraño juego de la princesa al fin tenía sentido. Como siempre, todos parecían querer algo de ella, pero esta vez no funcionaria.

No quedaba nada que puedan usar.

\- “_Simplemente olvídalo princesa, jamás aceptaré” _dijo Catra con un tono cansado, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

La contundente negativa sorprendió a Rem, había esperado despertarle al menos un mínimo de curiosidad al respecto, más cuando parecía haber bajado un poco sus defensas – “_Humm, ¿no crees que deberías por lo menos escuchar mi propuesta antes de negarte?” _insistió, si no podía despertarle, aunque sea un poquito de interés, su idea no funcionaria.

Lo mejor para Catra era estar lejos de Bright Moon, pero no quería simplemente llevársela como si fuera una prisionera siendo trasladada, quería que Catra aceptara ir con ella a Las Animas, ya que tenía que demostrarle que no la obligaría a nada que no quisiera, que podía volver a tener al menos un mínimo de control sobre su propia vida.

Pero si no podía lograr que por lo menos la escuchara un momento, no podría avanzar con su plan. Podía intentar ganarse poco a poco su confianza hasta que acepte ir con ella, pero eso podría tomarle algunos días y Catra no tenía tanto tiempo.

En apenas una semana tendría que enfrentarse a su propio juicio, y difícilmente estaría preparada para semejante acontecimiento, ya que ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a sí misma, mucho menos a la reina y a toda una corte de princesas.

Simplemente terminaría mal.

No podía entregarla a su suerte de esa forma, mínimamente tenía que intentar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero Catra no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil tampoco, era demasiado hermética, seguramente tenia años de experiencia alejando a todos, cosa que parecía difícil de superar en tan poco tiempo.

\- “_No. No me importa lo que tengas para decir ¡Yo JAMAS me uniré a ustedes rebeldes!” _dijo contundentemente Catra, de Adora podía dejarlo pasar, ya que era demasiado inocente como para comprender que no lo haría, pero no permitiría que cualquier princesa venga con semejante estupidez.

Ellas eran enemigas, aunque no siguiera en la Horda, las princesas seguían siendo sus enemigas y siempre lo serian. Que al fin la hayan capturado no lo cambiaba, y no importaba lo que le hicieran, nunca se sometería a ellos.

Nunca más volvería a estar en una situación ni remotamente similar a lo que había pasado con Shadow Weaver.

No podría resistirlo tampoco.

Las palabras de Catra descolocaron a Rem, era imposible que hubiera descubierto la oferta que la Rebelión iba a hacerle, mucho menos cuando apenas y había tenido contacto con… “_Adora…” _comprendió golpeándose mentalmente la frente.

¿Cómo en todo el jodido mundo se le había ocurrido contarle a Catra sobre esa propuesta? Era obvio que Catra jamás lo aceptaría, se había cansado de repetirlo en aquella reunión. Era precisamente por una cosa así que no quería que Adora la viera, la rubia no pensaba bien cuando se trataba de Catra y ahora ella tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Con razón Catra estaba tan a la defensiva, debía creer que solo estaba allí para convencerla de unirse a la Rebelión, cuando su intención no era ni remotamente esa. “_Maldita seas rubiecita” _pensó Rem, se tomaría la molestia de agradecerle personalmente a Adora por dificultarle mucho más la tarea, pero ahora no podía hacer nada por cámbialo, tenía que trabajar con la situación que tenía

– “_Me estás malinterpretando gatita” _dijo como si lo que había dicho Catra no fuera la gran cosa, y tampoco se molestó en negarlo, si ya lo sabía no había más que hacer – “_No estoy aquí para proponerte que te unas a nosotros, sé que nunca aceptarás tal cosa, y no me importa. Lo que quiero proponerte, tiene más que ver contigo misma, sé que te lastimaron mucho, que tú misma te lastimaste…” _al decirlo, Rem entrecerró sus ojos, recordando lo que había sentido a través de ella – “_Quiero que vengas conmigo a Las Animas, a mi Reino, seguirás siendo más o menos una prisionera, pero allí la pasaras mucho mejor que aquí, allí podrás tener un tiempo para recuperarte, lejos de todos…”_

Bueno, esa propuesta realmente tomó desprevenida a Catra, y no sabía lo que pensar al respecto; Las Animas podría ser fácilmente uno de los peores lugares en donde había estado, había matado a mucha gente allí, había trabajado para Shadow Weaver y sido castigada si se negaba, allí se había transformado en esa bestia por primera vez. Y Rem no podía estar diciendo la verdad, ella había matado a sus hombres, había matado a su gente, había robado a su reino, seguro se la llevaría para hacerla pagar por todo, y no podía culparla, se lo merecía, era por eso que le costaba creer que estuviera hablando en serio.

Además, no podía esperarse nada bueno de una princesa.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que podía confiar en Rem, lo que era contradictorio, ya que era una princesa y Catra no confiaba ni en sí misma.

Prefirió pensar en que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- “_No lo haré” _respondió Catra tomando aire profundamente ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan extraños? – “_Nunca iré con una princesa a ningún lado, si quieres que vaya a Las Animas para vengarte, tendrás que arrastrarme, no te será tan difícil ya que me tienen prisionera, pero te advierto que no será lindo” _dijo, dejando en claro que había una amenaza tras sus palabras.

\- “_No es eso lo que quiero decir” _aclaró Rem un poco cansada ¿Acaso realmente no era capaz de aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda? No. Sí era capaz, había aceptado su ayuda en Mystacor, detrás de toda esa coraza que estaba manteniendo, estaba esa Catra, y tenía que encontrar el modo de acceder a ella – “_No te quiero castigar por nada, ni remotamente. Como ya te dije, sé que pasaste por mucho sufrimiento, y lo peor es que crees que te lo mereces, pero no es así, no te mereces nada de lo que pasaste, no merecías ser usada como te usaron, ni ser lastimad como te lastimaron” _dijo viéndola fijamente – “_Lo único que quiero, es que tengas un descanso de todos y de todo, que tengas un tiempo para ti, solo para ti, que tengas la oportunidad de vivir por ti misma, de decir por ti, de sanar” _dijo sinceramente, esperando que Catra se diera cuenta que comprendía su situación, que no la estaba juzgando, que solo intentaba ayudarla.

Lo que había podido sentir a través de Catra, no era algo reciente, era un dolor tan profundo, que dudaba de que alguna vez haya tenido la oportunidad de estar bien consigo misma, y eso la había empujado hasta el extremo de convertirse en todo lo contrario de lo que era, tal vez eso le sirvió para sobreponerse a la situación, para continuar adelante, pero volverlo un estilo de vida la había afectado profundamente y no la dejaba comprender que, cerrándose así, solo se provocaba más daño.

Una fuerte punzada se hizo sentir en el pecho de Catra y un extraño frió le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que la princesa podía, de algún modo, leer su mente, pero lo que había dicho ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, y era demasiado específico para ser un discurso armado.

“_Mierda, no te dejes distraer Catra” _se dijo en un desesperado intento por mantener la calma.

Nadie la conocía de tal forma, ni siquiera Adora.

Había pasado seis malditos días inconsciente en Bright Moon, seguramente le habían hecho algo en ese tiempo, algo que le permitía a Rem hablarle de ese modo, tal vez algo con magia o alguna de esas cosas que no comprendía.

Y debía estar aprovechándose de eso para meterse en su cabeza, para hacer que cayera en su estúpido juego, porque tenía que ser un juego ¿verdad?

Rem no podía simplemente presentarse a ofrecerle el tipo de ayuda que le estaba proponiendo, debía tratase de alguna mierda de princesas, era tan típico de ellas, creían que podían arreglarlo todo con el poder de la amistad y esas estupideces. El mundo, su mundo, era muy distinto al de ellas, no importaba que tan bonito hable, ni que tanto parezca conocerla, solo era una fachada, seguro solo tenía que cubrir su cuota de buenas acciones para permanecer en su club de princesitas.

Pero en realidad, no la conocía de ningún modo, ni tenía ningún derecho a hablarle como si la conociera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado, de lo que había sufrido en la Horda, en Isla Bestia y en manos de Shadow Weaver, de todo lo que había tenido que pasar

Nadie podía comprenderla, mucho menos una estúpida princesa.

\- “_No hables como si me conocieras” _le advirtió Catra comenzando a tensarse – “_No sé qué te hace pensar que puedes hablarme así, pero tú no me conoces en lo más minino, y no comprendes nada de lo que pasé. Una estúpida princesa como tú, criada en sus lujosos palacios, pensando que todo se arregla con brillitos y buenos deseos, jamás comprenderá como es el mundo en realidad, jamás comprenderá lo que tuve que vivir allí afuera, lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, ni comprenderá qué es lo que quiero” _dijo con verdadero rencor en sus palabras.

Rem prácticamente pudo sentir como sus orejas se ponían tan rojas como sus ojos, ni siquiera recordaba que alguien se haya atrevido alguna vez a hablarle de ese modo “_No está hablando de mi” _se dijo para mantenerse enfocada, Catra solo estaba diciendo lo que creía de las princesas, por supuesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era ser una princesa, ni mucho menos sabía nada de su vida.

Pero de algún modo, había logrado tocar una fibra sensible y lo cierto es que Rem no tenía por qué estar aguantando ese tipo de trato, solo lo estaba haciendo para ayudarla, porque se lo había prometido, pero no aguantaría eternamente la actitud de mierda de Catra.

\- “_¿Y por lo menos tú sabes qué es lo que quieres?” _preguntó desafiantemente. Entendía a lo que estaba intentando jugar, y aunque era buena, no caería, no le dejaría encontrarle ninguna debilidad. Si bien su comentario había logrado fastidiarla, no se lo demostraría, Catra podía ser buena alterándose y exasperando a los demás, pero Rem era buena manteniéndose bajo control, y manteniendo bajo control a los demás.

Y Rem sabía que corría con ventaja.

Catra no pudo evitar el gruñido que se le escapó, la princesa estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y aunque no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, le demostraría que haba venido a jugar con la persona incorrecta.

Desafiante la vio directo a los ojos, esta vez estaba preparada para lo que vería, y no se dejó distraer nuevamente, no comprendía cómo podía transmitirle tal comodidad, cuando ni siquiera la recordaba, pero eso se terminaba inmediatamente.

Entrecerrando sus ojos se enfocó en ignorar la extraña sensación que le producía ver esos firmes ojos rojos, y con todas sus fuerzas se enfocó solo en considerarla como una enemiga, una que claramente no comprendía sus límites - “_Es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo princesa, ya dijiste lo que querías decir y yo ya te respondí_, _así que vete” _advirtió sacando sus garras – “_O tus guardias tendrán que pasar el resto del día limpiando tus restos del maldito suelo”_

Rem sintió un verdadero escalofrió recorrerle la columna, esa era una amenaza en serio, y no podía tomársela a la ligera, tal vez había presionado de más a la felina, pero al fin había dejado su conducta evasiva y la estaba viendo directamente.

Y no como la última vez.

Esta vez pudo ver firmeza y determinación en sus ojos, y una mirada que ya conocía de antes, una mirada que exigía respeto, y era realmente imponente, de hecho, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba en su otra forma.

No había logrado penetrar sus barreras, había provocado a la verdadera Catra salir a la luz y tal como se esperaba, era exactamente la misma que ya conocía.

Rem sonrió internamente mientras sostenía la mirada de la felina, le resultaba gracioso que pueda provocarle tal temor cuando en realidad era más pequeña que ella, pero si había sido la confrontación lo que la había hecho salir, no daría marcha atrás.

\- “_¿Crees que te tengo miedo gatita?” _preguntó Rem dando un paso al frente, aceptando abiertamente el desafío.

Finalmente se encontraba cara a cara con la verdadera Catra, y al fin podría determinar si se trataba de alguien a quien valía la pena ayudar, o si solo se trataba de la terrible criminal que había estado dispuesta a destruir el mundo matándolos a todos.

O tal vez solo lo estaba haciendo porque le gustaba meterse estúpidamente en situaciones ridículamente peligrosas.


	99. Confrontación

\- “_No me digas así” _le advirtió Catra también avanzando unos pasos. En general, odiaba los sobrenombres, pero ESE en particular, era uno que detestaba especialmente, siempre que se lo decían, era de forma despectiva. Sin embargo, y por algún extraño motivo, no le molestaba que Rem la llame así, lo que era intrigante, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a que le diga de ese modo.

Y no se sentía como si lo hiciera de forma desdeñosa.

Pero no podía pretender parecer intimidante cuando se dejaba llamar “gatita”, así jamás la tomaría en serio, cosa que tenía que conseguir con esta engreída princesa.

Vio a Rem sonreírle de forma arrogante y aproximarse unos pasos – “_Vaya, creí que habías dicho que lo comprendías… Celdas, guardias, ¿Necesitas los grilletes para que te recuerden que eres una prisionera?” _dijo, remarcando la última palabra – “_Tú no controlas nada aquí, ni quién viene, quién se queda, ni cómo te llaman”_

\- “_Oh… ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba?” _repuso Catra tomando una amenazante posición de ataque, sentía su cola latiguear violentamente de un lado a otro, demostrando lo molesta que estaba.

_\- “¡JAAA! ¡Quiero verte intentarlo!” _se burló Rem, pero contrario a Catra, tomó la postura más relajada que pudo sin quedar excesivamente expuesta: puso las manos en su cadera y se apoyó sobre una pierna.

Una postura que marcaba que no la estaba tomando en serio.

Catra gruño molesta, la maldita princesa se burlaba de ella y claramente la estaba provocando. A su parecer, había dos opciones; o era una ilusa que no tenía idea de ante quién estaba, o la estaba guiando hacia una trampa.

Entrecerrando sus ojos comenzó a rodearla, Rem no parecía de ninguna forma una ilusa, así que se inclinó por la segunda opción. Era sospechoso que se acerque tanto y tan descuidadamente, y que además la estuviera provocando, más aún cuando había alejado a los guardias.

Seguramente tenía un arma escondida, o algo para defenderse.

Pero por mucho que se esforzó, no pudo divisar nada, sus ropas eran bastante ceñidas como para esconder algo grande, tal vez guardaba algo en la piel que tenía atada en la cintura, pero tampoco parecía el caso.

Rem se mantuvo siguiéndola con la mirada, pese a su postura relajada, en realidad ella no estaba para nada tranquila. Sabia que Catra no quería atacarla, si quisiera hacerlo, no se estaría tomando tanto trabajo en tratar intimidarla, solo lo hubiera hecho a la primera provocación, pero ella la estaba incitando a hacerlo, lo que era algo estúpido, ya la había visto en acción, y no era alguien con quien quisiera luchar en serio.

Pero increíblemente, precia ser la única forma de acercarse a ella.

Viendo en retrospectiva, Catra se encontraba infinitamente mejor que cuando había llegado. En aquel momento, estaba tan alterada y asustada, que se había acorralado a sí misma, temerosa de todos a su alrededor, pero ahora, no solo parecía estar enfocada, sino que la estaba enfrentando y trataba activamente de tomar el control.

Tenía que alentarla a avanzar por ese lado, aunque era una forma muy peligrosa de hacerlo, pero Rem confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para mantener la situación bajo control. Solo tenía que regular la intensidad de sus provocaciones, y medir cuidadosamente cualquier cambio en la actitud de la felina.

También, era una excelente forma de evaluarla.

Rem estaba segura de que Catra no era para nada la peligrosa persona que describían, ni la despiadada asesina que había visto en Mystacor, para ella, la habían empujado a actuar de esa forma, pero eso no quitaba que Catra se haya convertido realmente es esa persona, y si ese era el caso, no tenía sentido perder su tiempo, ni poner en juego su reputación tratando de defender lo indefendible, ni tampoco quería defender a alguien así.

\- “_¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a intentar probar algo?” _continuó presionándola Rem. No importaba que tan mal humor tuviera Catra, provocaciones, insultos y burlas, no deberían ser motivo suficiente para empujarla a matar a alguien, mucho menos cuando la postura de Rem no era para nada amenazante, solo los psicópatas actuaban así, por lo que intentaría provocarla para ver cómo reaccionaba o si se inclinaba por atacarla, y si el ataque que le daba era mortal, entonces ya obtendría su respuesta.

Claro que de verdad esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, o corría un serio riesgo de no salir con vida de esa celda.

Catra le gruñó todavía más exasperada y sus orejas bajaron hasta aplastarse contra su cabello ¿Acaso la estúpida princesa de verdad quería morir? ¿Por qué no solo cerraba la maldita boca y se iba de una vez por todas?

\- “_¿Qué tan estúpida tienes que ser para todavía seguir aquí?” _preguntó con la mandíbula tensa, la estúpida princesa no se iría por las buenas, por supuesto que no lo haría, las malditas princesas solo existían para complicarle la vida.

Rem le respondió con una risa burlona, y una sonrisa despectiva, pero con mucho cuidado analizó la postura de Catra: las pupilas dilatadas, la cola latigueando, sus orejas resguardadas, y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, de seguro por la tensión en sus músculos.

Ella estaba lista para atacar.

Lo que en cierto modo, le pareció realmente llamativo “_Tiene que ser porque no está bien” _pensó. La Catra de la que tanto había oído hablar, que parecía ser una hábil manipuladora y maestra estratega, jamás podría haber caído tan fácilmente en su juego, no le había tomado más que unas simples y obvias provocaciones enfurecerla de verdad, y ya no eran solo amenazas, su propio cuerpo expresaba lo enojada que estaba.

Analizando sus posibilidades, Rem decidió continuar, ya que por el momento no había obtenido demasiado, solo que Catra tenía serios problemas de ira, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando – “_¿Intentas asustarme? ¿Haciendo una rabieta? Tu intento es patético” _dijo con forzado desdén.

“_Patético…” _esa palabra retumbó profundamente en la mente de Catra ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho que era patética? Y QUIENES se lo decían…

Con eso, se sintió desconectarse, y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es que saltaba sobre la princesa, e incluso le pareció escucharse sisear o gritar, no estaba segura.

De lo que sí estaba segura, es que esta, era la última vez que veía a Rem con vida.

Todo le pareció que ocurría en cámara lenta, rápidamente se aproximaba a ella gracias al impulso de su salto, con las garras extendidas, y vio la expresión de la princesa cambiar bruscamente de burlona a seria, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe.

No lo conseguiría a tiempo.

Comenzando a dirigir su mano directo al rostro de Rem, vio por última vez sus ojos, y todo lo que se había forzado a ignorar, pareció caerle de golpe.

Al ver esos ojos, no veía a una princesa, no veía a una enemiga, no le transmitían desconfianza ni disgusto, solo le transmitían comodidad, confianza, seguridad.

Protección.

El zarpazo que debía destrozar el rostro de la princesa, solo terminó siendo un torpe puñetazo, y Catra ni siquiera comprendía cómo fue que el descontrolado ataque que había iniciado, se disipó en un instante.

Quedando reducido a un pobre intento de golpe.

Sin mayores problemas, Rem esquivó el puñetazo, que, aunque desaliñado, podría haber roto fácilmente su nariz, y con eso, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando.

Cuando Catra inició su ataque, por un momento Rem creyó que tendría que recurrir a su magia para salir viva de aquel enfrentamiento, pero en cuanto la vio acercarse, la expresión asesina que repentinamente había adoptado, desapareció igual de rápido.

Catra no quería matarla.

La había empujado hasta el punto de obligarla a atacar, y su ataque no había sido ni remotamente mortal, solo bastante doloroso si lo hubiera recibido.

Y simplemente con eso, Rem sintió que todo había valido la maldita pena, Catra era una persona por la que valía la pena luchar.

Desconcertada, Catra volvió la vista a la princesa, había una verdadera expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Era increíble, de algún modo y sin hacer nada, había logrado confundirla y arruinar lo que podría haber sido un perfecto ataque.

Haciéndola quedar como una perfecta incompetente, e iba a seguir burlándose de ella.

Y ahora con justa razón.

Catra se sintió infinitamente frustrada, no quería matar a la princesa, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco le permitiría humillarla más, podía demostrarle que se había metido con la persona equivocada sin tener que matarla.

Para Rem fue solo un parpadeo, solo bajó la guardia un instante, absorta en el éxito de su experimento, y de repente, una mano se cerró en su cuello y la empujó violentamente contra los barrotes de la celda.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo resonar las rejas mientras un fuerte dolor le recorría la espalda.

Confundida y asustada, Rem observó a la felina, había una expresión realmente feroz en su rostro, mientras gruñía y exhibía los colmillos.

¿Se había apresurado al sacar conclusiones basada en solo un movimiento? Con eso en mente, sintió el pánico apoderándose de ella al comprender que estaba totalmente indefensa.

Con Catra sosteniéndola firmemente del cuello, no podía usar su magia, no le daría el tiempo de controlarla antes que la felina se decidiera a desgarrar su garganta.

Tragando con fuerza, Rem se obligó a mantener la calma, solo se estaba dejando llevar por la sorpresa, el ataque no era tan malo, Catra solo la estaba sosteniendo, no la estaba asfixiando y aunque sentía las puntas de sus garras rozando su piel, no la estaba lastimando tampoco.

Solo estaba demostrando un punto, que ahora ella tenía el control.

Antes que Rem pueda hacer algo para terminar pacíficamente con el enfrentamiento, sintió a los guardias precipitarse hacia la celda.

Catra estaba tan concentrada en asustar a la princesa, que se olvidó por completo de los guardias, hasta que los vio aparecer como de la nada a espaldas de Rem, con sus espadas desenvainadas, y uno de ellos ya comenzando a dirigir la estocada.

Siseando, la felina sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su pelo erizarse mientras se preparaba para el golpe.

\- “_¡ALTO!” _gritó Rem haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para mantener su voz firme, ignorando el dolor de las garras al clavarse repentinamente en su cuello.

Preocupados, ambos guardias observaron a Rem - “_Princesa… ¿Usted está…”_

_\- “Váyanse… ahora mismo…”_ exigió Rem, apretando los dientes por el dolor mientras sostenía la mirada de Catra, afortunadamente también había llamado su atención con el grito.

\- “_Pero Rem… Ella…”_

_\- “Los quiero inmediatamente afuera de los calabozos, o ustedes pasaran el resto de sus días en uno” _amenazó, cortándolo nuevamente a media frase, y se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes para evitar gritar, Catra había vuelto a ver a los guardias y había cerrado un poco más su agarre mientras les siseaba.

Si no podía lograr que se fueran de inmediato, terminaría gravemente herida.

Tentativamente los guardias comenzaron a retroceder, inseguros de sus órdenes, para ellos no tenía sentido que Rem los estuviera alejando cuando estaba siendo atacada.

\- “_¡AHORA MISMO!” _gritó nuevamente la princesa, un poco para ayudarlos a decidirse de una maldita vez, pero también, porque ya no resistía el dolor.

La exaltada voz de Rem, hizo comprender a los guardias que estaban empeorando la situación y todavía preocupados se alejaron sin agregar más.

Catra los siguió con la mirada en todo momento mientras se alejaban, asegurándose de que no intentarían atacarla al distraerse, hasta que un lastimoso quejido llamó su atención.

\- “_De acuerdo Catra, tú ganas” _dijo Rem con la voz un poco temblorosa, y Catra pudo ver una clara expresión de dolor en su rostro.

\- “_¿Huh?” _articuló todavía un poco confundida.

\- “_Que tú ganas…” _repitió Rem levantando sus manos en una clara señal de rendición – “_Ahora, por favor, ya para” _pidió con la voz tensa.

Con eso, Catra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No se había dado cuenta que había sacado las garras y que la seguía sosteniendo, y pese a la calma en la expresión de Rem, sentía en su cuello el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

\- “_¡Mierda! Yo… no… no…” _balbuceó Catra quitando la mano lo más cuidadosamente que pudo del cuello de la princesa. No había sido su intención herirla, no quería hacerlo, solo quería intimidarla y no se explicaba por qué, pero se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo hecho.

En cuanto estuvo libre, quejándose Rem cubrió las heridas con sus manos. Eso había estado espantosamente cerca, y se alegró infinitamente de que Catra realmente no fuera para nada una asesina.

“_Mierda, mierda ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?” _se preguntó la felina mientras retrocedía angustiada, no había querido hacerlo, ¿Por qué esos impulsos tenían que invadirla así? Ya ni siquiera se deba cuenta cuando comenzaban, y no tenía forma de controlarlos, ellos la controlaban.

Recomponiéndose de la aterradora experiencia, Rem trató de conversar para relajar el ambiente tenso - “_Oye eso fue intenso, recuérdame nunca más…” _se detuvo en seco al ver a la felina.

Estaba temblando mientras retrocedía, claramente asustada.

“_Oh no… no de nuevo” _pensó Rem terminando de recuperarse de golpe, después de todo lo que había pasado para lograr que al fin Catra se recomponga, no iba a dejar que se vuelva a alterar.

\- “_Hey, no, no, no…” _se apresuró a llamar su atención – “_Mírame, quédate conmigo” _agregó mientras se aproximaba a Catra.

Catra retrocedió al mismo ritmo que Rem avanzaba, no la quería cerca, no quería dañarla y de nuevo sentía que la confusión se apoderaba de ella.

\- “_Yo no… no quería…” _intentó decir, sin saber si quería explicarse o disculparse, o si solo estaba intentando justificarse.

\- “_No importa… Fue un accidente, no pasa nada” _intentó calmarla, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria, Catra no se estaba alterando por lo que Rem hacia o decía, se estaba alterando porque estaba entrando en conflicto consigo misma.

Tenía que distraerla antes que se deje llevar más lejos y vuelva a lastimarse.

\- “_¡Como que no importa! ¡Yo te lastimé!” _respondió Catra mientras veía sus manos, y se horrorizo al verlas cubiertas de sangre.

¿Acaso eso era lo único que podía hacer? ¿Dañar a otros?

Rem aprovechó la distracción de Catra para cerrar la distancia entre ellas, sabía que un movimiento tan brusco podría asustarla, pero confiaba en que no la atacaría, nunca había querido atacarla, solo asustarla.

\- “_No” _dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Catra. La felina las retiró inmediatamente sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento, y sin ver a Rem intentó alejarse más.

Rem no se lo permitió.

En un rápido movimiento la tomó de los brazos, pero tuvo el cuidado de no agarrarla fuerte, solo lo necesario para sostenerla.

La felina le respondió con un nervioso siseo y corrió la cara al costado para evitar verla.

Rem se debatió seriamente si debería utilizar su magia, no quería que Catra pasara por un estado tan alterado de nuevo, y con magia podría tranquilizarla rápidamente, pero eso sería violar su autonomía de nuevo y no lo haría a menos que no tuviera otra opción. Confiaba en que Catra podía estabilizarse a sí misma, ya lo había hecho, solo necesitaba distraerse en otra cosa.

Pero no sabía qué podría ser tan importante como para distraerla en ese momento, no la conocía tanto, y hasta ahora había visto que respondía bien a la confrontación, pero Rem tampoco quería pasar por algo así de nuevo.

Solo se le ocurría algo lo suficientemente impactante como para atraer su atención, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría Catra.

Le quedó confiar en ella y esperar lo mejor.

Suavemente la tomó del mentón y giró su cabeza para obligarla a verla, y se alegró de que Catra no se opusiera, tal vez sí funcionaria – “_Gatita, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, solo confía en mí, quédate conmigo” _dijo, intentando recordar lo que le había dicho en Mystacor y esforzándose por decirlo en el mismo tono.

Catra se quedó absorta al escuchar esas palabras y al ver esos ojos, sinceros y confiables. Era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes y como si ya supiera lo que esperarse, no se resistió a la sensación. No tenía por qué hacerlo, se dio cuenta que de verdad confiaba en Rem, y que no debía temer de ella.

Que con ella, se sentía segura.

Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, y se permitió relajarse, ya no tenía sentido luchar, parecía llevar demasiado tiempo haciéndolo. Por primera vez sentía que podía bajar la guardia, que nada malo le ocurriría si lo hacía, y que Rem no le haría ningún daño.

\- “_Oye Catra, me alegra que te sientas mejor” _comentó Rem acariciando suavemente su brazo, y sintió que, por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa celda, podía respirar tranquila. Había sido una completa locura, y Catra era tal vez la persona más difícil con la que había tratado, pero finalmente parecía haberla aceptado.

Y eso era todo lo que quería de ella.

Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, Catra se removió incomoda y retrocedió un paso, y para su alivio, la princesa la dejó ir de inmediato sin oponerse. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien la había tocado sin que eso le produjera una inmensa tensión, pero esta vez, no le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía extraña de sentirse tan cómoda con alguien a quien ni conocía.

\- “_¿Tú…? ¿Qué…” _balbuceó sin saber qué era lo que quería preguntar – “_¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?” _finalmente preguntó luego de un resignado suspiro, de repente se sentía tremendamente exhausta, y la tarea de pensar le parecía imposible.

\- “_Fue una promesa… pero hablaremos de eso luego” _respondió Rem mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la celda – “_En un momento vendré por ti y nos vamos” _continuó mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. No estaba cómoda con la idea de irse tan rápido, quería asegurarse de que Catra estaba bien, pero estaría siendo sobreprotectora, y no quería abrumarla ni alterarla por un descuido, ya había logrado el objetivo de su visita, lo mejor ahora era darle su espacio y confiar en que Catra sabría mantenerse en el estado tranquilo en el que estaba ahora.

\- “_Nunca acepté ir contigo” _respondió Catra sin mucha convicción.

\- “_¿Prefieres quedarte?” _preguntó Rem arqueando una ceja, sabía que Catra en verdad no se estaba resistiendo, por lo que, que continuara con su negativa, le resultaba llamativo.

Catra volvió a suspirar, más profundamente que la última vez, tenía que saber qué había ocurrido con Adora, ahora le resultaba ridículo haber creído que no era real, y se sentía mal de haberse comportado como lo había hecho con ella.

Y finalmente comprendía a lo que se había referido Adora cuando le pidió que se quede con ella, por lo que no estaba segura de si debía irse.

\- “_Descuida, es solo por un tiempo, regresaras, y volverás a verla” _dijo Rem comprendiendo qué era lo que mantenía a Catra negándose a ir con ella a Las Animas.

Su expresión no era tan abierta como la de Adora, pero a sus ojos resultaba obvio: ambas chicas se comportaban como unas idiotas cuando se trataba de la otra.

Catra la vio extrañada, de nuevo Rem estaba haciendo comentarios muy específicos sobre cosas que no debería saber.

\- “_Ten, usa esto para limpiarte” _se apresuró a comentar Rem, mientras dejaba un pañuelo sobre la cama para desviar rápidamente el foco de la conversación, además Catra lo necesitaba, tenía los costados del rostro y las manos manchadas de sangre por los cortes que se había hecho, y que ya parecía haber olvidado por completo.

Algo que Rem envidiaba, a ella, por un tiempo, le resultaría imposible ignorar el ardor de los cortes en su cuello.

\- “_Preocuparas a todos si te ven cubierta de sangre” “… O a mi…”_ Rem se dijo internamente eso último, pensando en cómo explicaría esas heridas – “_Cuando venga por ti, espero que estés presentable” _agregó amigablemente dándole un último vistazo antes de llamar a los guardias.

Catra no agregó nada más, solo se apoyó sobre la pared al fondo de la celda y observó a los guardias abrir la celda y retirarse con Rem, no sin antes dedicarle unas recelosas y molestas miradas.

Realmente la extraña princesa había logrado intrigarla, y al parecer, tendría bastante tiempo para conocerla mejor.


	100. Acomodando Todo en Su Lugar

En cuanto salieron de los calabozos, ambos guardias se pararon tensos a cada lado de la puerta. Gracias a su entrenamiento, podían mantener una seria expresión en blanco en sus rostros, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo nerviosos que estaban.

Rem se detuvo a unos pasos frente a ellos, y se mantuvo dándoles la espalda. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro. Ni siquiera en la batalla del bosque se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte como en el momento en que Catra estuvo fuera de control con las garras clavadas en su cuello.

Y que sus piernas todavía temblaran un poco, le recordaba lo asustada que había estado.

El segundo ataque de Catra, fue algo que no vio venir, lo que fue un grave descuido, pero podría haber quedado solo así, sin pasar a mayores, ya que solo quería asustarla, pero la repentina intromisión de los guardias, fue lo que desencadenó la peor situación: que Catra ataque de verdad.

Ella todavía estaba muy inestable como para responder de forma equilibrada a un enfrentamiento real, Rem se lo esperaba, por eso tuvo el cuidado de no tomar nunca una postura agresiva, ni intentó contratacar en ningún momento, e incluso tuvo el cuidado de no levantar la voz, para evitar que los guardias creyeran que los estaba llamando.

El único error de Rem fue descuidarse un instante de Catra, el segundo error, y el más grave, fue de los guardias. Aunque, entendía perfectamente sus motivos para intervenir, ellos solo querían protegerla, ese era su trabajo, y no había forma de que supieran que su agresiva aparición iba a alterar a Catra de tal modo, pero al hacerlo, no solo la pusieron en un peligro real, sino que también, rompieron órdenes directas.

Y eso era algo que Rem no podía tolerar en sus hombres. A ella le gustaba que los guardias pensaran por sí mismos, así se aseguraba de no pasar nada por alto, pero ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, si los necesitaba les gritaría. Rem no se esperaba la aparición de los guardias, es más, ni los consideró, ya que no los había llamado en ningún momento.

Ellos no tendrían que haber intervenido, ya que sus ordenes eran claras, y que la situación realmente haya dado para confusión, era el único motivo por el que no los despediría en ese instante.

Pero su error no quedaría impune.

Si Rem podía presumir de la disciplina y eficiencia de sus fuerzas, era porque no toleraba errores, y por eso confiaba plenamente en ellos, y no iba a tener a su lado guardias en los que no pudiera confiar, ya que, si cometían un error, ella sería la única responsable.

\- “_¡REM!” _

La princesa cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras se cubría la frente con una mano, este era un pésimo momento para que Adora se presente.

Adora se aproximó molesta. Luego de que Glimmer la teletransportó fuera de las celdas, Adora se había enojado con ella y estaba determinada a regresar, pero Glimmer tenía razón, aquel no era el lugar para ponerse a discutir con Rem, y ella tenía la autoridad para echarlas, pero Adora no iba a simplemente aceptar que la aleje de ese modo de Catra, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo - “_Rem, no creas que voy a pasar por alto que…”_

_\- “Adora, ya basta” _Rem la cortó sin siquiera querer terminar de escuchar el resto. Adora podía ser realmente decidida y persistente, lo que era una cualidad, pero en este momento, era un verdadero grano en el culo.

\- “_¡No! Ya es hora de que dejes de ignorarme, no sé porque te comportas así conmigo, pero…” _Adora se detuvo de golpe al notar la sangre que cubría el cuello y pecho de la princesa – “_¿Qué pasó? ¿Catra te hizo eso?” _preguntó sorprendida y un poco asustada.

Rem levantó su otra mano, indicando que se callara de una vez, esas chicas iban a terminar por destruir su psique.

Aceptando que la situación comenzaba a superarla, Rem encendió su magia, no conseguiría nada si se alteraba tanto como todos a su alrededor, y al parecer tampoco podría postergar los asuntos que tenía entre manos. Por un momento, se olvidó de todos y se dejó sentir la calma que su poder le brindaba, y solo se dejó llevar por una reconfortable sensación de alivio, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para encargarse de los guardias y de Adora.

\- “_Discúlpame un maneto Adora” _pidió Rem luego de un suspiro, iría una cosa a la vez – “_Tú, permíteme un momento tu comunicador” _dijo a uno de los guardias tras de voltear a verlos.

\- “_Sí princesa” _respondió este antes de apresurarse a entregarle el objeto solicitado.

Rem lo tomó y buscó en la pantalla a la más confiable de sus guardias, y a quien consideraba una verdadera amiga fuera de las horas de trabajo.

\- “_Mas vele que sea serio, se supone que estás de guardia” _Rem sonrió al escuchar la voz de Emi y al ver su expresión seria a través de la pantalla, se alegró al confirmar que ella se mantenía al tanto de los horarios de los guardias y les recordaba sus responsabilidades – “_Ho, Princesa… disculpe, no sabía…”_

_\- “Esta bien Emi, no hay problema” _la cortó Rem, no iba a dejar que se disculpe por estar haciendo impecablemente su trabajo, además Rem no estaba llamando desde su comunicador; como solía hacer, no lo traía con ella – “_Necesito dos remplazos en la entrada a las celdas” _informó a la Jefa de su guardia personal.

Emi pareció dudarlo por un momento, Rem no solía solicitar cambios tan bruscamente y notó que había sangre en su cuello – “_Por supuesto Rem, los enviaré en un momento… ¿Requiere algo más de mí?” _preguntó de forma neutral, pero Rem notó la preocupación en sus palabras.

\- “_Nada mas de ti, gracias” _respondió relajada, estaban hablando en código, si Rem era secuestrada, y la obligaban a dar nuevas indicaciones a sus guardias, ella hubiera respondido cualquier otra cosa y Emi hubiera pasado a un protocolo de emergencia e iniciado una misión de rescate_ – “Descuida Emi, todo está bien” _dijo, esta vez de modo casual para tranquilizarla, en otro momento le contaría de la terrorífica experiencia.

Emi no se veía muy convencida con la respuesta, pero al menos sabía que Rem no estaba en ningún peligro – “_De acuerdo Rem, los reemplazos llegaran en poco tiempo”_

_\- “Muy bien, hablamos luego” _se despidió cortando la comunicación, sabía que Emi la reprendería por su osado experimento con Catra y Rem lo aceptaría, realmente podría haber terminado muy mal – “_En cuanto lleguen sus reemplazos, espérenme en mi…” _iba a decir en su despacho, pero no tenía un despacho en Bright Moon – “_En la puerta de mi habitación” _dijo en su lugar, prefería mantener su lugar de descanso lejos de su lugar de trabajo, pero quería hablar con sus guardias a solas, en donde estuviera segura que nadie los interrumpiera.

Los guardias respondieron con una formal reverencia, ambos eran conscientes de que estaban en problemas, y lo mejor era mantener al máximo las formalidades.

\- “_Ahora sí, vamos” _dijo Rem volviendo la vista a la un poco incomoda rubia.

_\- “Humm ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Adora mientras caminaba junto a Rem, la situación le parecía bastante extraña, y no podía dejar de ver las manchas de sangre y los cortes en el cuello de la princesa.

Se le cruzaron un millón de imágenes de cómo pudo obtenerlas, y ninguna era agradable.

\- “_Digamos que no me sorprende que después de que te encuentras con Catra aparezcas lastimada” _respondió Rem mientras hacia una mueca por el dolor de sus cortes, Catra tenía un espléndido juego de garras, sobre los que parecía no tener ningún control.

\- “_Ella intentó…” _molesta, Adora prefirió no terminar la frase, quería aferrarse a que Catra no era realmente la persona en la que parecía haberse convertido, pero viendo esas heridas en el cuello de Rem, realmente le costaba creerlo.

En realidad, no tenía motivos para seguir aferrándose a esa idea, la misma Catra prácticamente le había afirmado que no se detendría, que no podía controlarse y que se estaba convirtiendo, según sus propias palabras, “en un monstruo”.

No lo quería aceptar, pero Catra parecía lastimar a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor, a Adora no le importaba que la hiriera a ella, comprendía que Catra tenía todos los motivos para querer hacerlo, pero con Rem era distinto. Rem no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarla y protegerla, y esos cortes eran una clara señal de cómo se lo pagaría.

Adora sintió que no podía dejar que Catra continuara haciendo más daño, no solo a Rem o a las princesas, sino a absolutamente nadie más.

Pero no sabía cómo detenerla, nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba con ella, y había llegado a creer que tal vez Rem podría hacerlo, pero al parecer tampoco podía.

Tal vez nadie podría.

Pero Adora no podía simplemente resignarse a que el único modo de detenerla, fuera terminar con su vida, no quería que eso ocurriera. En Mystacor comprendió que no podía ver a Catra muerta, y el momento en el que creyó que lo estaba, fue el momento más horrible de su vida. Quería que continuara con vida, quería que se recomponga y que vuelva a ser la Catra que conocía, esa que por unos momentos había podido ver en aquel pueblo, esa Catra debía seguir en algún lado.

Realmente esperaba que fuera así.

\- “_No… la verdad es que creo que no fue su intención” _respondió Rem mientras salían de la prisión por la salida que daba al jardín, podría haber regresado al castillo por otro camino, pero prefería evitar lo más que pudiera a la gente, además, esta charla con Adora podría tomar un rato, así que era mejor pasarlo al aire libre.

\- “_No suenas muy segura…” _respondió Adora arqueando una ceja. Se había quedado esperando a que Rem saliera para hablar seriamente con ella, cosa que todavía quería, pero al verla herida, su enojo se disipó, y no pudo evitar verse reflejada en ella, luchando por alguien que pagaba cualquier tipo de ayuda con maltrato.

Rem no se lo merecía.

Podía ser engreída y altanera, pero era una buena persona, como tantas otras buenas personas que había conocido, y no quería que fuera otra más de las víctimas de Catra.

\- “_Por supuesto que no…” _respondió Rem, estaba segura de que Catra en realidad no había querido lastimarla, pero era una persona muy compleja, y hasta que no pudiera conocerla mejor, no daría nada por hecho, ni la justificaría de ninguna manera – “_Pero tendré el tiempo para averiguarlo” _dijo, sabiendo cuál sería la consecuencia inmediata de esa frase.

\- “_No puedes llevártela” _afirmó Adora, le parecía increíble que Rem siguiera adelante con su idea de llevarse a Catra a Las Animas, en vista de lo que había ocurrido – “_No dejaré que lo hagas” _

Adora temía lo que fuera a ocurrir con Rem si se iba con Catra, ya la había visto con ella varias veces, y por lo que había podido ver, no tomaba las precauciones necesarias, claro que parecía no necesitarlas, pero viéndola ahora, se daba cuenta que realmente era muy impudente al tratar con la felina.

Y Rem no tenía por qué pasar por tal peligro, solo parecía tener algún tipo de apego con Catra, pero en realidad no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

Por el contrario, Adora sí era consiente de quién era Catra, se habían criado juntas, y la había visto progresivamente llegar hasta el punto en el que estaba, y aunque no comprendía exactamente cómo había ocurrido, estaba mejor preparada para tratar con ella.

A diferencia de Rem, Adora podía curarse rápidamente de cualquier herida que Catra pudiera provocarle, solo tendría que mantener una cierta distancia, para evitar un ataque como el de Mystacor, y confiaba que, con el tiempo, podrían solucionar sus problemas.

Claro que eso dependía de Catra.

En aquel bosque se había mostrado sorprendentemente dispuesta a hablar y aunque este día había estado mucho más difícil e impredecible, habían podido, más o menos, entablar una conversación, y para Adora eso ya era suficiente.

Todavía no podía rendirse con Catra.

\- “_De acuerdo Adora, lo entiendo, en serio lo hago. Y aunque agradezco tu preocupación, no puedes estar cerca de Catra” _respondió Rem mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del jardín, por lo menos con Adora podía estar segura de que no tenía que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

\- “_No Rem, no lo comprendes, sé que puedes usar tu magia para calmarla o dormirla, o lo que sea que hagas ¿Pero y si un día no puedes? ¿Y si un día es más rápida que tú? No puedes usar dos veces el mismo truco con ella” _advirtió Adora, tenía que abrirle los ojos, Catra era demasiado peligrosa y Rem no podía curarse tan rápido, no sabía por qué, pero Rem parecía curarse casi como una persona normal, y tampoco comprendía como funcionaban sus poderes, pero hasta donde había podido ver, no parecía que le dieran ningún tipo de ventaja o resistencia en una pelea.

Para Adora; Rem, a diferencia de ella, estaba en una gran desventaja con Catra.

Rem permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo, al menos sabía que, pese a ser obstinada cuando creía estar en lo cierto, la rubia tenía una gran capacidad para admitir sus errores, y parecía ser perfectamente capaz de aprender de ellos – “_Tienes razón Adora, Catra puede ser muy rápida e inteligente, pero me corresponde a mí decidir si me supera” _dijo tras un suspiro – “_Pero no te engañes, no lo estás haciendo por mí, ni siquiera lo estás haciendo por Catra, solo lo estás haciendo por ti, y Catra no está en condiciones de brindarte lo que necesitas, así como tú tampoco estas en condiciones de brindarle lo que ella necesita” _

Adora se mantuvo descolocada por un momento, no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo Rem – “_No trates de confundirme, yo no quiero pedirle nada a Catra, solo quiero…” _

_\- “Míralo de este modo” _la cortó Rem, Adora solo se estaba auto convenciendo con sus propios argumentos – “_¿Qué consiguen dos personas, que no están bien consigo mismas, ni entre ellas, intentando solucionar todos sus problemas a la vez?” _preguntó viendo fijamente a Adora, que solo siguió viéndola algo perdida – “_¡Exacto! Nada, o mejor dicho nada bueno. Podrían eventualmente llevarse mejor, pero lo más probable es que terminen empeorándolo todo” _explicó pacientemente.

\- “_¡Pero ese no es el caso Rem!” _se negó rotundamente Adora – “_¡Yo estoy bien!”_

_\- “Por supuesto que no lo estas rubita. Dime ¿Por lo menos has dormido algo en estos días?” _preguntó Rem algo apenada. A Adora le resultaba muy fácil preocuparse por otros, y al parecer, necesitaba ayudarlos, sentirse útil, cargar con responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

No le sorprendía que estuviera tan tensa y estresada, era demasiado para cualquiera.

\- “_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?” _repuso Adora – “_Duermo tan bien como siempre, desde que se inició el ataque masivo hordiano” _respondió, aceptando que en realidad casi no había conciliado el sueño en los últimos días, pero ¿Cómo podría? Estaban reorganizando las fuerzas rebeldes, lo que era complicado ya que no sabían cuál sería el próximo movimiento hordiano, y pasaban horas analizando todos los posibles escenarios. Ya habían perdido mucho terreno, incluso dos reinos enteros y podrían haber perdido otro más.

Tenían que cambiar su estrategia, cosa que era complicada en medio de la guerra.

Y había estado preocupada por la salud de Catra, nunca antes había salido tan herida de una batalla, y Adora había contribuido a su delicado estado, y no le permitían verla, ni le decían nada de su avance.

¿Cómo podría haber llegado a dormir bien cuando todo estaba mal?

\- “_De acuerdo, entiendo que esta semana fue difícil, pero no tienes que cargar tú con toda la responsabilidad, todas estamos en esto. Además, ¿Has hablado con tus amigos sobre lo que ocurrió en Mystacor? ¿o al menos lo has hablado contigo misma?”_ Rem la presionó un poco más.

\- “_¿Lo has hecho tú?” _Adora devolvió la pregunta de forma retórica para evitar responder.

\- “_Por supuesto que lo hice, cuando estuve lista para hablar de aquello” _respondió Rem, como si fuera una obviedad, en realidad estaba exagerando el tono a propósito – “_A todos nos afectó lo que vimos y vivimos allí, fue espeluznante, y tú y Catra, lo pasaron particularmente mal. Está bien admitirlo, nadie te juzgara por admitir que todavía no lo superas. Es decir, tengo entendido que Shadow Weaver las crio a ambas ¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que significó para ti? Verla morir de esa forma en manos de Catra, ¿Y que encima luego casi se matan mutuamente?” _preguntó, y la expresión de Adora le confirmó que ni siquiera lo había considerado.

Para Rem era obvio que Adora se sobrecargaba intentando solucionar problemas ajenos, para escapar de hacer frente a los propios. Por eso no la dejaba en paz respecto a Catra, su forma de afrontar su complicada relación era intentar ayudarla, pero no comprendía que no podía hacerlo y que, al contrario de hacer algún bien, solo se terminaba dañando mas.

\- “_Pero nada de eso importa ahora Rem, estamos en medio de una guerra, y Shadow Weaver está muerta y Catra la mató…”_ respondió Adora y se sintió extraña al decirlo, no estaba segura de sí alguna vez lo había dicho de esa forma_ – “No sirve de nada darle vueltas al asunto…” _finalmente dijo, había asuntos mucho más urgentes.

\- “_Sé que te presionas con ser She-ra, lo comprendo, es mucha responsabilidad y está bien que te lo tomes en serio, pero también debes preocuparte por ti, porque tú eres She-ra y si tú no estás bien, nunca llegas a ser la She-ra que quieres ser” _comentó Rem, sabiendo que ese sería tal vez el único argumento que Adora podría llegar a aceptar para preocuparse más por sí misma.

Adora permaneció en silencio, nunca lo había viso de esa forma, y tal vez Rem tenía algo de razón, su desempeño esa semana, había sido realmente malo, y ella lo había atribuido a que era porque estaba preocupada por Catra, no porque era ella la que estaba mal. Y Bow y Glimmer se veían realmente preocupados, Adora lo había tomado como una exageración, pero tal vez no era tan así, y solo los había mantenido al margen.

Comprendió que a ella no le gustaría que alguno de sus amigos la aleje cuando se veía mal.

\- “_Espero que entiendas porque no quiero que veas a Catra” _agregó Rem, este era el momento para convencerla de que lo mejor era no intervenir, o seguramente se encontrarse con cierta rubia en la puerta de su palacio en unos días – “_Para ti todavía es duro afrontar lo que ocurrió allí, y tuviste una semana para procesarlo, imagina como está Catra, que recién recobró la conciencia hace algunas horas” _dijo Rem en tono serio, no quería hacer sentir mal a Adora cuando sus intenciones no habían sido malas, pero tenía que comprender lo delicado que era el asunto – “_No sé qué tanto recuerde Catra de lo que ocurrió allí, pero si para ti fue duro verla en ese estado, imagínate lo que fue para ella estar así…”_

_\- “Por lo que me dijo, creo que recuerda bastante de lo que ocurrió” _agregó Adora mientras tomaba asiento junto a Rem, agradecida por el cambio de tema, no quería pensar en sí misma. Rem tenia razón, había pasado toda la semana esquivando lo que ocurrió en Mystacor y ahora se sentía como una cobarde, y por el momento, prefería seguir siéndolo – “_Ella por lo menos recuerda que trató de matarme y que yo…”_

_\- “Bueno, no me sorprende, lo que tomó no es algo que le produzca amnesia” _comentó Rem entendiendo que Adora todavía no podía hablar de eso, y tampoco quería forzarla a hacerlo, confiaba en que Adora estaba en condiciones para afrontarlo, a su tiempo, y tenía amigos que la apoyen, ella podría salir adelante – “_Pero Adora, necesito que me digas concretamente qué fue lo que le dijiste, además de que la Rebelión quiere proponerle que se una a nosotros” _consultó, evitando poner la reprimenda que había esperado darle, no hubiera hecho ningún bien en ese momento.

Adora lo pensó por un momento, dudando de que fuera incumbencia de Rem lo que había hablado con Catra, pero tal vez debería decírselo, al menos lo importante – “_Me disculpe con ella por…” _no, todavía no podía decirlo abiertamente – “_Bueno, le dije que confió en que ella no es para nada un monstruo, como se considera, y que sé que puede aprender a controlarse…” _tomó una pausa antes de continuar. Ahora, con lo que le había hecho notar Rem, dudaba seriamente de que lo que le dijo haya estado bien, realmente nunca había considerado por lo que estaba pasando Catra y cada vez le resultaba más claro por qué se negaba a verla y se había alterado tanto repentinamente.

La había llenado con un montón de información muy impactante, en un momento en que seguramente estaba muy confundida – “_Yo… ehh… tal vez le dije que era Magicat y una princesa…” _finalmente confesó, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su revelación, se lo había dicho en, tal vez, el peor momento posible, y lo peor es que había considerado que estaba bien hacerlo.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando al darle tal noticia?

Rem permaneció en silencio por el bien común, tal vez Adora se merecía un par de bofetadas, y de repente, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que Catra haya insistido tanto en atacarla por ser una princesa, debía estar pasando por una profunda negación en ese momento y Rem la había desafiado, siendo el miso objeto que Catra estaba negando.

Realmente había corrido con demasiada suerte ese día.

\- “_No debiste hacerlo y no debiste haber ido” _fue todo lo que comentó Rem, no agregaría más al respecto, o tal vez de verdad terminaría golpeando a Adora, pero al menos había sido sincera, y ahora Rem sabía que debía tratar con especial cuidado cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con princesas.

Sin querer agregar más respecto al tema, Rem aprovecharía para recabar más información que pudiera serle de utilidad - “_Adora, háblame sobre la Horda”_

****

Rem se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Encargarse de los últimos detalles y de los guardias infractores le había tomado más tiempo del que había previsto.

Finalmente decidió que su falta se dio en una situación contradictoria, por lo que era justificable, pero pusieron en riesgo su vida y en realidad no fueron para nada efectivos, además de que se resistieron a seguir sus órdenes de retirarse.

Rem decidió no penalizarlos duramente, pero regresarían con ella a Las Animas y tendrían que pasar nuevamente por la última etapa de los reclutas, para que les recuerden sus deberes y limites, luego los reincorporaría a su guardia personal, ya que en realidad eran buenos soldados.

Viendo que había perdido mucho tiempo con imprevistos, no le quedó otra que postergar su partida para el día siguiente, viajar por Whispering Woods durante la noche no era una buena idea, y francamente, el tiempo extra le vendría bien.

Tenía sus propios asuntos de los que encargarse también, y aunque la magia era excelente para mantener su mente despejada, en realidad no solucionaba sus problemas.

Y ese día se había pegado uno de los mayores sustos de su vida.

Se había confiado en que podría anticiparse a cualquier movimiento de la felina, y ese había sido un gran error. Funcionaba bien mientras la estuviera midiendo constantemente, pero no consideró que Catra estaba alerta continuamente, lo que significaba que, mentalmente, estaba lista para atacar todo el tiempo, y esa debía ser una terrible carga emocional.

Que se haya tomado la molestia de amenazarla, y toda la orquesta de señales físicas, solo había sido para evitar la pelea, y Rem lo malinterpretó, ella creyó que todo eso también era para prepararse para el ataque, pero ese último ataque había ocurrido en un santiamén, literalmente de un instante al otro.

Catra era perfectamente capaz de atacar sin dar ninguna señal evidente previa.

Esperaba que fuera solo por porque estaba extremadamente alterada después de su charla con Adora, y que estando en un entorno tranquilo se calmaría. O la tarea de tratar con Catra podría volverse excesivamente complicada y agotadora, y en esas condiciones, dudaba de que tantos avances podría lograr con ella.

\- “_Mira el lado positivo, al menos tú también tendrás un descanso de tantas princesas” _se dijo Rem sonriendo resignadamente.

Al parecer, realmente le gustaba ponerse en peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Ya capítulo 100!! Creo que esto se extendió más de lo esperado xD  
Que conveniente que este capítulo haya caído justo en ese número, ya que se puede considerar el cierre de una etapa y el inicio de otra...


	101. Inicio a una Nueva Vida

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose no muy lejos, hizo saltar a Catra de la cama y desorientada observó de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse.

\- “_La estúpida celda” _dijo tras reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. A estas alturas ya se le había vuelto costumbre comprobar, cada vez que despertaba, si se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que se había dormido.

Al menos podía estar segura que nada divertido se le había escapado.

Sin mucho más que hacer, dirigió su atención a la puerta de su celda, esperando que el grupo que se aproximaba haga su aparición.

Pero en lugar de todo un grupo de personas, solo se presentó la princesa del día anterior.

\- “_Buenos días gatita ¿lista para partir?” _saludó Rem usando un tono neutral, no expresaría ninguna emoción hasta comprobar en qué estado se encontraba Catra.

\- “_Ya te dije que no me llames así” _respondió Catra sin mucha convicción.

– “_Lo siento Catra, es la costumbre” _Rem se permitió sonreír, parecía estar calmada, lo que era excelente para la ocasión – “_Oye, tienes que aproximarte, tengo que ponerte esto” _agregó, mostrando las esposas de Catra.

“_Bueno, a la mierda, mientras más rápido comencemos, más rápido terminaremos” _pensó resignada la felina, aunque en realidad no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba esperando que termine.

Sin presentar objeciones, Catra permitió que Rem le ponga las esposas, y sus puños quedaron firmemente cerrados. Al igual que la última vez, le sorprendió las molestias que se habían tomado al hacerlas, y le pareció molesto.

Ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Rem esperó a que Catra saliera por sí misma, y tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, incluso le pareció que la felina no estaba segura de lo que debería hacer, pero finalmente se resignó a salir después de un profundo suspiro.

\- “_No será tan malo, te lo prometo” _dijo Rem amigablemente mientras la tomaba del brazo – “_Lo siento, es el protocolo, si no te llevo yo, serán los guardias” _se explicó en cuanto la felina dirigió la mirada a la mano que sostenía su brazo.

“_Demasiado tranquila” _pensó Rem mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de las celdas hacia la puerta. En vistas de su encuentro de ayer, se esperaba algo de resistencia o recelo, pero para su sorpresa, Catra se dejó guiar sin oponerse ni objetar. Parecía ser una buena señal, pero Catra no se veía en realidad bien, parecía aburrida o ausente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría.

Para Catra solo se trataba de una estúpida rutina de presos, ser esposada y guiada al siguiente tramite, mientras era fuertemente escoltada y vigilada.

Una rutina a la que debería comenzar a acostumbrarse, tal vez los únicos eventos importantes del resto de su vida se verían reducidos a solo eso, pasar de una celda a otra y los tramites de traslados que implicaban.

\- “_Toma, ponte estos” _dijo Rem, luego de que los guardias terminaran el proceso de registro de Catra y le ofreció un nuevo juego de prendas, Catra solo lo observó sin parecer demasiado interesada – “_No te ofendas, pero el uniforme de presa no te queda bien” _comentó, por el ánimo de la felina, Rem no se esperaba una respuesta, y no la forzaría a hacerlo, por el momento solo necesitaba que coopere, y lo estaba haciendo.

\- “_Parece que va a estar complicado” _respondió Catra señalando las esposas que mantenían sus manos cerradas.

\- “_Tienes razón, va a estar difícil si no puedes usar las manos... Mira, si te quito las esposas aquí, tendrás que cambiarte con todos los guardias viendo, o si prefieres puedes hacerlo en privado allí” _ofreció Rem señalando una pequeña celda que estaba en la habitación por cualquier eventualidad.

\- “_Como sea, no me importa, solo terminemos con esto” _dijo Catra de forma seca mientras ofrecía las manos para que le quite las esposas.

\- “_Así que… no eres precisamente reservada” _comentó Rem un poco sorprendida al ver como la felina comenzó a desvestirse despreocupadamente, sin prestar mayor atención a la gente a su alrededor.

\- “_No sé a qué te refieres” _contestó distraídamente Catra mientras se vestía con las nuevas prendas y se detuvo viendo la cicatriz en su abdomen, parecía ya haber sanado casi por completo, y por cómo se veía, supuso que la marca permanecería, sumándose al sinnúmero de cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, la mayoría de su estadía en Isla Bestia, ya que, casi todas las que se había hecho últimamente, habían desaparecido por completo – “_Huh… No usaré eso” _dijo, refiriéndose al calzado que venía con su nueva ropa.

\- “_¿Hay algo mal con ellos?” _preguntó Rem, a sus ojos no tenían nada malo, solo eran un par de botas bajas, sin nada en particular.

\- “_No me gusta tener los pies cubiertos” _respondió Catra raspando el suelo con las garras de los pies.

\- “_Eso es conveniente, supongo que de todos modos ningún calzado te duraría mucho” _comentó Rem mientras volvía a colocarle las esposas, pero esta vez también agregó un par de grilletes en sus tobillos y los enganchó con los de las muñecas a través de una cadena.

No estaba contenta con encadenarla de esa forma, pero seguían en Bright Moon, así que debía respetar sus protocolos, y para Catra, exigían las máximas medidas de seguridad.

\- “_Oye ¿Estas bien?” _preguntó Rem en voz baja, el cambio en la actitud de la felina le seguía pareciendo muy grande respecto al día anterior y sus ojos apagados solo le confirmaban que no se sentía bien.

\- “_¿Acaso importa?” _respondió la felina sin prestar atención al interés de Rem.

\- “_Claro que importa. Aunque no cambiaría nada” _admitió la princesa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Entonces es lo mismo a que no importa” _resumió Catra imitando el tono en el que respondió Rem.

\- “_Es un modo de verlo” _respondió Rem sin tratar de contradecir a Catra, si así se lo estaba tomando, no intentaría cambiarlo, y tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. Si bien estaba a cargo de Catra, debía respetar las normas de Bright Moon mientras estuvieran allí – “_Pero pronto descubrirás que sí importa” _agregó mientras le colocaba el saco que cubría su cabeza.

Catra se removió un poco, pero de nuevo, no se opuso.

Para Catra el resto del camino fue tan emocionante como los demás eventos de esa mañana, solo que ahora no podía ver nada y únicamente sus oídos le daban una idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No les prestó demasiada atención, solo quería terminar rápido con su traslado para poder volver a dormir en su nueva prisión.

Incuso no prestó demasiada atención cuando Rem le dijo que se adelantaría un momento y que los guardias la guiarían el resto del camino, por supuesto no le pareció agradable cuando fueron unas manos desconocidas las que la llevaban, pero no se opuso.

Aunque no iba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la incómoda sensación de ser observada por varias personas la invadió, y supuso que estaban pasando por un lugar lleno de gente y adivinó que ella era el centro de atención, lo que la puso un poco tensa.

\- “_¡CATRAAA!”_

Una muy conocida voz, seguida de una pequeña conmoción, atrajeron de inmediato la atención de la felina, que no tuvo tiempo de llegar a comprender lo que ocurría antes de ser levantada bruscamente del piso y terminar envuelta en un fuerte abrazo.

\- “_Aghh… ¡Scorpia! Maldición... ¡Bájame…!” _se quejó la felina con la voz un poco chillona, y como solía serle costumbre, empujó el rostro de la mujer tanto como pudo con sus manos encadenadas.

\- “_¡ALTO! ¡SEPARENLAS!” _ordenó uno de los guardias tras recuperarse de la repentina intromisión de Scorpia.

Y tan rápido como Catra se vio envuelta en el abrazo, varios brazos la separaron y la empujaron hacia atrás antes de obligarla a caer de rodillas y la sujetaron con fuerza para que permanezca allí.

Todavía sin comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Catra siseó y se sacudió intentando zafarse de sus captores y luchó por quitarse la bolsa que cubría su cabeza.

\- “_¡No! Esperen, no fue su culpa…”_ pidió Scorpia intentando detener a los guardias que, a sus ojos, estaba atacando a Catra, mientras otros la empujaban a ella hacia atrás.

\- “_¡SUEFICIENTE TODO EL MUNDO!” _exigió Rem usando su tono autoritario, lo suficientemente alto como para sobreponerse a la repentina conmoción, y se aproximó maldiciendo a los guardias de Bright Moon, se suponía que ellos iban a mantener a la curiosa multitud a distancia.

Aunque viendo a los guardias que se levantaban torpemente del suelo, supuso que Scorpia se había abierto paso a la fuerza.

\- “_Rem… No fue su culpa, fui yo quien…” _comenzó a decir Scorpia, pero fue cortada por un gesto de la princesa.

\- “_Suéltenla” _ordenó Rem a sus guardias ignorando lo que Scorpia tenía para decir, y estos la soltaron de inmediato – “_Hey, cálmate aquí estoy” _dijo a Catra mientras apoyaba suavemente una mano en el hombro de la felina.

Catra no le respondió, pero para su alivió, pareció calmarse rápidamente al sentir un toque conocido.

\- “_¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Rem mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- “_Me sorprendieron” _respondió la felina mientras todavía se removía un poco incomoda. Sin poder ver nada, le pareció que todo ocurrió muy rápida y confusamente, pero lo más confuso de todo… - “_Quiero verla” _pidió a Rem, pero dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba Scorpia.

Rem lo dudó un momento, insegura de cómo podría reaccionar Catra ante toda la multitud, donde además, se encontraban algunas de las princesas, pero la felina estaba firmemente encadenada, y se había calmado sin mayores dificultades por sí misma, por lo que parecía que la conmoción no la había afectado.

Además, era la primera vez que realmente le estaba pidiendo algo, después de haberse comportado sorprendentemente bien a lo largo de todo un proceso que claramente le molestaba, y era una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle que confiaba en ella y que no quería tratarla solo como una prisionera.

\- “_Solo un momento, y yo estaré vigilando todo el tiempo” _finalmente accedió Rem. Tan encadenada como estaba, no podría hacer nada antes de ser reducida y Rem no soltaría su agarre sobre la felina, de ese modo, podría calmarla rápidamente con magia si era necesario, quería dejarlo solo como última opción, pero si pretendía defenderla, no podía dejar que se altere y cause un alboroto con toda una multitud como testigo.

\- “_Si, como sea, solo quítame esta estúpida cosa” _contestó Catra de forma seca.

Rem blanqueó sus ojos, pero levantó el saco que cubría el rostro de Catra, solo lo suficiente como para permitirle ver.

Cata parpadeó un par de veces, acomodando su visión al repentino cambio de iluminación y en cuanto pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos, se quedó viendo sorprendida a la mujer escorpión frente a ella.

Ambas se vieron en silencio por un momento, Scorpia conteniéndose para no abrazarla nuevamente. Habían pasado meses desde su último encuentro, al menos en esa forma, y no había sido en los mejores términos, de hecho, Catra había estado muy enojada con ella y prácticamente no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, tal vez Catra ya no seguiría molesta con ella.

Y si lo estaba, a Scorpia no le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era al fin poder verla, y aunque no se veía del todo bien, estaba viva y a salvo.

Para Catra fue posiblemente la más irreal de todas las escenas que alguna vez se le ocurrió, Scorpia de pie allí, en Bright Moon, todavía vestía su uniforme hordiano, aunque no tenía su placa de Capitán, y se veía como contrastante con el entorno, como si no encajara en todo el colorido ambiente.

¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

A diferencia de ella, Scorpia no estaba encadenada, ni parecía ser ningún tipo de prisionera, lo que solo volvía más extraño verla allí.

Catra nunca supo qué fue de Scorpia luego de que huyó de la Horda, y tampoco quiso pensar demasiado en ella, ya que hacerlo solo le recordaba lo mal, lo fuera de control que había estado aquel terrible día en que estúpidamente decidió abrir ese maldito portal.

Y lo mal que se había comportado con ella y con Entrapta, con todos.

\- “_¡Ay Willcat! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando dejaste la Horda sin… sin mi…” _Scorpia se detuvo un momento, que Catra se haya ido dejándola, fue uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido, pero al verla ya no importaba – “_No sabía dónde habías ido, ni cómo estabas, y no sabía qué hacer…”_

_\- “Entones decidiste unirte a la Rebelión...” _la cortó Catra entrecerrando sus ojos – “_En cuanto me fui… ¡¿lo primero que se ocurrió fue unirte a nuestros ENEMIGOS?!” _preguntó levantando cada vez más la voz, ese debía ser el único motivo por el que Scorpia estaba allí sin ser prisionera, ahora Scorpia era rebelde, lo que molestó profundamente a Catra y no estaba segura del por qué.

\- “_¡No! Claro que no Catra… bueno es decir… sí… pero no fue así…” _intentó explicarse Scorpia encogiéndose un poco. Tal como había supuesto, Catra no estaría nada contenta con que se haya unido a la Rebelión, pero lo había hecho por ella, porque no sabía de qué otro modo ayudarla.

\- “_Bueno, suficientes saludos. Nos vamos” _intervino Rem apretando suavemente el hombro de Catra, que cada vez le estaba gruñendo mas fuerte a Scorpia. Pero pese a sus palabras y a su actitud, en realidad la felina no le parecía ni remotamente enojada, lo que no quitaba que podría exaltarse repentinamente.

Lo mejor era terminar con esa charla mientras todo estuviera bien.

\- “_Yo no te traicione Willcat, nunca lo hare ¡Somos amigas, no importa lo que pase!” _afirmó Scorpia con convicción aceptando que Rem no las dejaría hablar más. Y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en volver a alejarse de Catra, confiaba en que la princesa podría ayudarla, había demostrado que solo quería lo mejor para la felina, y Scorpia la respetaba por eso, y respetaría su decisión de no dejarla ir con ellas.

Además, Catra necesitaba la ayuda, viéndola en ese momento le costaba reconocerla. Antes se mostraba confiada y altanera, enfocada en su objetivo al punto que parecía dispuesta a llevarse el mundo por delante para conseguirlo. En cambio ahora, se la veía desencajada y descuidada, y en sus ojos no había ese brillo que tanto admiraba.

A penas la vio, Scorpia supo que Catra había pasado por mucho, y que estaba muy mal, y si antes no había podido hacer nada por ayudarla, dudaba que ahora mismo pudiera hacer algo por ella. Pero, aunque ahora no pudiera ser la amiga que necesitaba, al menos quería mostrarle que siempre estaría ahí para ella, y que no importaba lo que haya pasado, en quién se haya convertido, siempre seria su Willcat.

Si estar sin ella era lo mejor para Catra, Scorpia lo aceptaría, solo esperaba poder volver a verla pronto y poder abrazarla nuevamente.

Catra observó por un momento a Scorpia, sin estar segura de lo que sentía, por un lado, estaba enojada con ella por estar con los rebeldes, pero había algo más, algo que no se explicaba – “_Me alegra que estés bien Scorpia…” _dijo sinceramente antes de que Rem vuelva a cubrir su cabeza.

No entendía el por qué, pero ver a Scorpia sana le trajo una indescriptible sensación de alivio, como si hubiera estado preocupada por ella y no lo hubiera sabido hasta que la vio.

Y por algún motivo, sintió una extraña satisfacción, como si supiera que había hecho algo bien y eso de algún modo la alegraba.

Se alegraba por volver a ver a Scorpia.

\- “_Vamos” _dijo Rem empujando suavemente a Catra para que comenzara a caminar, ese encuentro había resultado mucho mejor de lo que se había esperado, y también se alegró por lo que dijo Scorpia, sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y si había algo que Catra necesitaría, eran amigos.

***

El resto del camino a Las Animas, no fue nada emocionante para Catra, odiaba el carro para prisioneros en el que la transportaban, que era básicamente una tosca jaula, pero al menos Rem le permitió viajar sin las esposas ni los grilletes, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o fingiendo que lo hacía cuando se despertaba.

Llegaron a la cuidad cuando ya era de noche, y Catra se habría mostrado más interesada si no fuera porque cubrieron el carro para que las personas no pudieran ver quién era transportada.

\- “_Bueno ya llegamos” _dijo Rem alegremente tras abrir la puerta del carro.

Catra se permitió estirarse una última vez antes de salir, con la privacidad de tener su jaula cubierta, se tomó el trabajo de levantarse y estirar sus músculos y garras. Le pareció increíble lo cansador que podía ser pasar todo el día durmiendo o fingiendo que dormía.

\- “_Las manos” _pidió Rem en cuanto Catra estuvo afuera, aunque ya en su reino no tenía la obligación de esposarla, todavía no se confiaría con Catra, y lo cierto es que estaba cansada tras pasar todo el día viajando, como para además, estar analizando constantemente en qué estado estaba la felina.

Con las esposas bastaría para asegurarse de no llevarse ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

\- “_¿No deberías habérmelas puesto antes de salir?” _preguntó Catra mientras permitía que la princesa la espose.

\- “_Es mas cómodo cuando ya estas afuera” _respondió Rem sin prestar demasiada atención – “_Ven, te mostraré tu habitación” _dijo encaminándose a la puerta del palacio.

“_Habitación, sí como no” _pensó resignadamente Catra siguiendo a la princesa. Pese a que Adora y Rem le afirmaron que ya había estado allí en su otra forma, Catra no recordaba nada de aquel lugar, ni de sus sueños, y se alegró de que fuera menos pomposo de lo que se había imaginado cuando ingresaron a un gran salón, que supuso, se trataba de una recepción. 

\- “_REEEM” _

El sonido de una alegre voz, llamó la atención de la felina y vio a una jovencita, seguramente adolescente, aproximarse alegremente a ellas.

\- “_Me alegra tanto que hayan llegado ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Dime que me trajiste algo de…” _se cortó en seco viendo a Catra – “_¿Ella es…?”_

_\- “Sí, ella es…” _dijo Rem abrazando a su hermana menor – “_Catra, ella es Kila, mi hermana menor y se encuentra a cargo del reino mientras yo esté ocupada con la Rebelión” _dijo en tono orgulloso por su hermana.

Ambas se observaron de arriba abajo, para Catra, la chiquilla no se veía como nada de lo que enorgullecerse, solo le parecía una adolescente cualquiera. Su cabello era negro, tenía unos animados pero comunes ojos oscuros, y era algo más pequeña que Rem, más o menos de la misma altura de Catra.

A sus ojos no se veía ni grande, fuerte, inteligente o llamativa. Solo le parecía común y mediocre.

\- “_¿Es una prisionera? ¡Rem! ¿Trajiste una prisionera como invitada al palacio?” _espetó la joven en tono de reproche a su hermana.

\- “_Tu tampoco te ves como nada de lo que emocionarse” _respondió Catra cruzándose de brazos tanto como pudo con las esposas, Kila le respondió con una mirada ofendida.

\- “_¿No lo sabias?” _respondió divertida Rem ignorando el comentario de Catra.

\- “_No. No me lo dijiste, y no hubiera estado mal que lo hicieras” _contestó la joven disgustada.

\- “_Te dije su nombre, eso ya debería haber sido suficiente” _agregó Rem todavía más divertida.

\- “_Por cómo la nombraste, pensé que era alguien a quien ya conocía…” _contestó Kila sin parecer muy segura.

\- “_¿Y como la nombré como alguien conocida, tú supusiste que también la conocías?” _preguntó Rem haciendo un gesto cansado – “_Kila, ya te lo dije, si tienes dudas sobre alguien, debes buscar información sobre esa persona. No puedes confiar simplemente en lo que te digan, tú debes estar segura de averiguar quién es. Y con su nombre era suficiente para que lo averiguaras” _

\- “_Eso de estar espiando a todo el mundo es cosa tuya Rem, a mí me parece aburrido. Además ¿Te parece que tenía el tiempo para averiguarlo? ¡Te fuiste dejando al Reino de cabeza!” _se defendió la joven haciendo gestos exagerados.

\- “_Oh vamos, deja esas excusas para tu hermano, ya estas grandecita para… ¿Sabes qué? Le mostraré a Catra su habitación, y cuando regrese, espero que tengas un muy jugoso y detallado informe sobre lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia” _dijo Rem dedicándole una malvada sonrisa a su hermana. En realidad, solo la estaba presionando, ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba en Bright Moon, pero probablemente su hermana no lo sabía, así que la pondría a prueba.

\- “_¿Así que… es más bien como tu aprendiz?” _preguntó Catra mientras caminaba junto a Rem por un pasillo.

\- “_Humm… No realmente… Bueno, ahora está aprendiendo cómo estar al frente del Reino, así que podríamos decir que es como mi aprendiz… pero en realidad, solo le estoy enseñando lo que debería saber al ser mi hermana…” _respondió Rem un poco pensativa_ – “¿Sabes lo que es un hermano?”_

_\- “En realidad no” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros – “_Supuse que era tu modo de decir que es tu inferior”_

Rem no pudo evitar reírse por la respuesta de Catra, definitivamente molestaría a Kila con eso – “_No, para nada. Que seamos hermanas significa que somos hijas de los mismos padres… Bueno en realidad es mi media hermana, ya que somos hijas de distintas madres, pero siempre consideré a Kila y a Dan, mi hermano más pequeño, como completamente mis hermanos” _explicó.

\- “_Suena a que te complicas demasiado con tantos términos ¿Cuál es la diferencia de que sean hijos de distintos padres?” _preguntó Catra sin entender bien por qué Rem lo aclaraba tanto.

_\- “Tienes razón, solo son términos complicados” _coincidió Rem sin querer explicarle a Catra lo que implicaban los lazos de sangre y mucho más en una familia real, probablemente le sería imposible, ya que Catra no tenía un concepto de familia al ser criada en un entorno militar, con un montón de huérfanos sin que importaran las relaciones de parentesco – “_Ojalá todos lo vieran como tú gatita”_

Catra desistió de pedirle nuevamente que deje de llamarla así, ya que en realidad no le molestaba y probablemente tampoco dejaría de hacerlo.

\- “_Bueno, esta es tu habitación” _dijo Rem mientras abría una puerta de un desolado pasillo.

\- “_Es una celda” _dijo Catra poco sorprendida viendo como detrás de la puerta de madera, había otra de barrotes metálicos. Era solo una celda con doble puerta, nada emocionante.

\- “_No es una celda, es una habitación de seguridad” _la corrigió Rem mientras entraba y encendía la luz – “_Pero si lo prefieres puedo ponerte en una verdadera celda en las mazmorras, aunque aquí tienes todas las comodidades que podrías tener en otro cuarto, incluso un baño privado” _explicó haciendo una seña a Catra para quitarle las esposas.

Catra entró observando sorprendida la habitación, era todavía más grande que su cuarto de Capitán de la Fuerza y le parecía estar innecesariamente cargada con un montón de objetos y muebles.

\- “_Siempre habrá al menos un guardia custodiando tu puerta y te traerán comida tres veces al día” _comentó Rem comenzando a retirarse sin esperar una respuesta de Catra – “_Descuida, nadie vendrá a molestarte, ni siquiera yo, a menos que sea realmente necesario… Si te aburres, quieres salir u ocurre algo, avísale al guardia y te traerán conmigo o si prefieres puedo venir a verte, no te preocupes por la hora” _continuó mientras cerraba la puerta de rejas – “_Que la pases bien o mal aquí, depende exclusivamente de ti Catra…”_

Catra se mantuvo observando la puerta de madera cuando esta fue cerdada, y luego volvió a recorrer con la mirada la habitación-celda, y se detuvo viendo un objeto particularmente grande que parecía ser una especie de gran cama, con lo que supuso, eran varias almohadas.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación.


	102. El Problema de las Almohadas

_“NOOOOOOO”_

Con un desesperado grito resonándole en la cabeza, Catra se despertó sobresaltada tomando una gran bocanada de aire y de inmediato comenzó a ahogarse. Tosió y escupió intentando quitarse la pelusa y la sensación del gusto a sangre de la boca.

“_Puta mierda” _pensó la felina fastidiada intentando calmar su respiración agitada, al parecer acababa de romper otra almohada - “_Estas estúpidas cosas son demasiado frágiles” _dijo arrojando lejos el maltrecho almohadón y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la manta en el suelo.

En un primer momento había intentado acostarse en lo que parecía ser una cama, pero descubrió que en realidad era una esponjosa trampa mortal, así que, en cuanto logró salir con vida, se las ingenió para sacar una manta y acostarse en el suelo.

No le importaba, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir directamente en el piso y la manta resultaba un lujo que pocas veces tenia, sin embargo, decidió que las almohadas podrían serle de utilidad para dormir más cómoda, y lo eran, solo que casi siempre aparecían rotas cuando despertaba.

“_Tal vez solo sean adornos” _pensó mientras se quitaba perezosamente los restos de espuma de las manos.

Incomoda, se removió un par de veces hasta que se resignó a sentarse una vez más, pero esta vez apoyó la espalda contra la cama, al parecer tardaría un buen rato hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Era una mierda.

Lentamente llevo sus rodillas al pecho y se abrazó a sus piernas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella habitación, podía ser un día o tal vez tres o cuatro, ni tampoco sabía qué momento del día era, ya que había cerrado y cubierto la ventana para estar a oscuras, y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con la luz apagada, solo la encendía eventualmente cuando la oscuridad le producía un profundo temor, hasta que se le pasaba.

Nuevamente se lamentó de haber salido viva aquel día. Cuando dormía las pesadillas la invadian y cuando estaba despierta, era como estar viviendo en una pesadilla continua, reviviendo los desesperantes recuerdos de todo lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor o en otros momentos igualmente horribles.

Prefería las pesadillas normales, al menos terminaban cuando se despertaba.

Después de algún tiempo luchando por mantener su mente en blanco, finalmente se levantó y caminó sin rumbo por la habitación, su cuerpo le exigía algo de movimiento tras estar tanto tiempo inactiva.

Mientras se estiraba, y estiraba las garras contra la pared, tuvo que admitir que no podría aguantar eternamente así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, o más bien, no había nada que quisiera hacer.

Cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, parecía ridículamente trabajosa y sin sentido, solo quería pasar todo el tiempo durmiendo, pero por mucho que lo intentaba le era imposible.

“_¿Será que de verdad puedo salir?” _se preguntó observando recelosamente la puerta, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no le costaba distinguir la silueta de los objetos que había en ella y la puerta resaltaba particularmente, ya que la parte inferior brillaba tenuemente por la luz que entraba de afuera.

Rem le había dicho que podía salir, pero a Catra le costaba creerlo, en realidad ni lo había considerado hasta ese momento, tal vez porque finalmente se había casado de su auto confinamiento.

Insegura se aproximó a la puerta, sabía que definitivamente había guardias custodiando su celda, los escuchaba cada tanto cuando cambiaban de turno, pero además de eso, no solían hace ruido.

Después de un suspiro, se resignó a golpear la puerta, y un momento después, una pequeña rendija sobre su cabeza se abrió. Catra siseó por el repentino ardor en los ojos al ser inundados con lo que le pareció, era un estallido de luz.

\- “_Humm… Lo siento… ¿Llamaste?” _preguntó algo sorprendió el guardia de afuera.

\- “_Estoy aburrida, quiero salir” _respondió Catra cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

\- “_Claro… Dame un momento” _dijo el guardia antes de cerrar nuevamente la rendija.

Catra parpadeó un par de veces, gracias a la explosión de luz, ahora ya no podía ver nada y con su visión nocturna arruinada, consideró encender la luz.

\- “_¿Si? Soy Rem… ¿Qué ocurre?” _la somnolienta voz de la princesa atrajo la atención de Catra antes de que llegue a decidirse.

\- “_Buenos días princesa, la prisionera me pidió salir. ¿Estaba durmiendo?... Puedo decirle que más tarde…” _ofreció el guardia.

\- _¿Qué?_ _No_” respondió Rem ahora más despierta – “_Su nombre es Catra, y sí, llévala a…” _se detuvo a pensarlo un momento – “_Tráela a mi habitación” _

_\- “Como quiera princesa… ¿La llevo ahora mismo?” _preguntó confirmando cómo debería proceder.

\- “_Si, si, tráela ahora” _respondió Rem comenzando a moverse – “_Por cierto… no la apresures” _aclaró.

\- “_De acuerdo, no lo haré” _afirmó el guardia indicando que sus órdenes estaban claras.

Por cómo el guardia había cerrado la rendija, Catra supuso que no debía haber escuchado esa conversación, pero el hombre estaba hablando junto a la puerta, y para ella fue fácil escucharlo todo.

Parecía ser que Rem no le había mentido después de todo.

Pasaron un rato atravesando varios pasillos y algunas salas, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una gran puerta, que inmediatamente se abrió y salió un adormilado joven.

\- “_Huh… Buenos días” _saludó algo sorprendido por encontrarse personas en la puerta y en cuanto se fijó en Catra, se le quedó viendo, pero al observar al guardia tras ella, decidió alejarse apresurado sin agregar más.

\- “_Rem, ya llegamos” _dijo el guardia llamando a la puerta.

\- “_¡Bueno! ¡Déjala pasar y quítale las esposas!” _gritó Rem desde adentro.

Catra entró a la habitación abriendo y cerrando sus manos ignorando el dolor, disfrutando de que nuevamente sean libres y se quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la sala, era tal vez el doble de grande que su celda y estaba todavía más cargada de mobiliario.

\- “_¿Catra? En un momento te atiendo…” _dijo Rem saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla – “_Al parecer sí estás viva después de…”_ se le quedó viendo un momento arqueando una ceja – “_¿Así que no te llevas bien con las almohadas?” _comentó divertida dirigiéndose a cambiarse.

\- “_¿Por qué lo dices?” _preguntó Catra y se miró los brazos, tenían dispersos restos del relleno de las almohadas que no se había molestado en terminar quitarse “_Supongo que no es difícil de adivinar” _pensó antes de volver la vista a la princesa que se vestía tranquilamente.

Se notaba que Rem se entrenaba, ya que habían marcados músculos en sus brazos y espalda, lo que le sorprendió, ella pensaba que las princesas pasaban su tiempo simplemente recostadas, disfrutando sus lujosos palacios.

Claro, cuando no estaban fastidiándola.

\- “_¿Cuántas rompiste?” _preguntó Rem mientras decidía si atarse una piel en la cintura o en los hombros, se decidió por los hombros.

\- “_Algunas…”_ admitió Catra, le resultaba extraño que la princesa no suene enfadada con ella.

\- “_Bueno, intenta cuidarlas más porque no te daré otras” _comentó Rem volteando a ver a la felina y nuevamente se le quedo viendo de forma extraña, lo que puso un poco incomoda a Catra – “_Oye, no es que quiera entrometerme en cómo te gusta andar por ahí… pero ¿Siquiera te viste en un espejo?” _dijo, nuevamente en tono divertido.

\- “_No, no lo hice… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?” _preguntó Catra cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose más incómoda.

\- “_Deberías hacerlo…”_ recomendó Rem señalando el espejo.

Todavía un poco confundida por la insistencia de Rem con su apariencia, Catra se aproximó al objeto. En su cuarto le había perecido ver un espejo, pero no le prestó la menor atención y como pasó la mayor parte del tiempo a oscuras, nunca lo tuvo en cuenta.

Sus orejas bajaron de golpe en cuanto vio su reflejo.

Había sido un terrible error no hacerlo.

Era un completo desastre, su melena estaba toda enmarañada y despeinada, y a diferencia de sus brazos, estaba llena de las pelusas de las almohadas, incuso había una colgando ridículamente de la punta de su oreja. La quitó molesta y se sacudió enérgicamente, sin obtener mayores resultados.

Rem no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de Catra – “_Viendo que ni siquiera te cambiaste de ropa… supongo que no consideraste tomar un baño ¿verdad?” _comentó en tono bromista, como si no fuera para nada fuera de lo normal. Pero en realidad, le preocupaba el aspecto general de la felina, por lo que había averiguado de ella y las fotos que había visto, podía decir que no era alguien que descuidaba su apariencia, todo lo contrario de hecho, al parecer solía andar con un atuendo deportivo cuidadosamente arreglado para parecer algo descuidado y por las posturas en que la había visto, se notaba que cuidaba como se mostraba a los demás.

Básicamente todo lo contrario a como estaba ahora.

Pero fuera de su notoriamente dejado aspecto, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de terminar de limpiar la sangre de cuando se había lastimado en aquella celda, y verla cubierta de las pelusas de las almohadas y las manchas de sangre en sus nudillos, solo le confirmaba que los informes de sus guardias, de que se la escuchaba gritar y golpear, no eran para nada exagerados.

Supuso que debió pasar unos días realmente duros antes de animarse a salir.

\- “_No me gusta el agua fría…” _se justificó Catra, hacia bastante que le había dejado de importar cómo se veía, pero lo de ahora era una completa exageración, y se sintió algo avergonzada de sí misma.

\- “_No me mientas gatita, ni siquiera lo intentaste. Si lo hubieras hecho habrías notado que tienes agua caliente en tu habitación” _dijo Rem sin dejar su tono relajado – “_Mira, haremos lo que tú quieras, pero no iremos a ningún lado hasta que tomes un baño” _

Catra le gruño a su reflejo, se veía realmente mal, pero no se dejaría tratar como una niña – “_Bueno, hacer algo tendrá que esperar” _dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

\- “_No, para nada. Ven, usa el mío” _ofreció Rem, ya que al fin Catra había decidido salir, no la dejaría regresar por algo tan insignificante – “_Te prestaré ropa limpia” _

Catra lo pensó por un momento sintiéndose todavía más ridícula, solo faltaba que Rem también se ofrezca a bañarla para terminar de sentirse totalmente miserable, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de regresar a aquel lugar, salir no estaba tan mal.

Resignadamente siguió a la princesa al cuarto de baño.

\- “_¿Qué es eso?” _preguntó Catra viendo un enorme recipiente en el igualmente enorme baño.

\- “_Es una bañera…” _contestó Rem sorprendida de que pregunte por un objeto que le parecía tan común, pero seguramente en la Horda no tendrían tales comodidades – “_La llenas de agua y te recuestas a relajarte” _explicó – “_¿Quieres usarla?” _

_\- “¡No!” _negó rotundamente Catra – “_Solo usaré la ducha” _continuó, notando que su respuesta había sido algo más exaltada de lo necesario.

\- “_Como prefieras…” _contestó Rem encogiéndose de hombros, pero el inquieto movimiento de la cola de Catra y el tono que usó, le indicaron que, por algún motivo, se había puesto nerviosa por la bañera – “_Ten” _dijo ofreciéndole una toalla limpia y un jabón.

Catra hizo una mueca al olfatearlo – “_¿Tienes algo que no apeste?” _

\- “_No apesta, es solo perfume” _repuso Rem divertida defendiendo a su jabón, a diferencia de Catra, ella sí apreciaba la fragancia – “_Pero si no te gusta, creo que tengo alguno sin olor por aquí…” _dijo rebuscando en un mueblecillo.

Para el olfato de Catra, el nuevo jabón no era precisamente sin olor, pero al menos no le hacía picar la nariz.

Mientras estaba en la minuciosa tarea de limpiarse, Catra se esforzó por recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había bañado. Lo más parecido había sido en aquel helado arroyo cuando Adora la tenía cautiva, y se horrorizo al notar el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, pero alguien había tenido que limpiarla después de lo que ocurrió en Mystacor, y la idea de tal invasión le produjo una cierta incomodidad, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Ya se había acostumbrado a estar en incomodas situaciones extrañas, por lo que increíblemente, le resultaba todavía más extraño estar haciendo cosas tan comunes como bañarse y charlar despreocupadamente.

Todo eso le parecía haber quedado muy atrás en su vida y no sabía si siquiera valía la pena tratar de acostumbrarse nuevamente, según su experiencia, todo podría irse a la mierda en un instante.

Al salir, se encontró con la prometida ropa sobre una silla.

\- “_Oye Catra, dime ¿Hay algo mal con la comida?” _preguntó Rem levantando la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo, y tuvo que ignorar que la felina estaba haciendo un corte en uno de sus más cómodos shorts de entrenamiento, supuso que era para pasar su cola, lo que estaba bien, pero para ella, esa prenda estaba arruinada.

\- “_No” _respondió Catra sin querer agregar más al respecto.

_ \- “Esta bien si no tienes hambre, pero trata de comer de vez en cuando” _dijo en un tono más serio del que venía manteniendo. Los guardias le habían informado que, en general, Catra ni tocaba la comida, y había pasado dos días completos encerrada en la habitación, sumado a que tampoco quiso comer el día que viajaron a Las Animas... Si no quería hacerlo, no la obligaría, pero era demasiado tiempo para pasar sin comer prácticamente nada, además de sumamente insano, aunque no tuviera hambre.

Catra no respondió a la petición, si no tenía hambre, era su maldito problema – “_¿No crees que tu cuarto es demasiado grande solo para ustedes dos?” _preguntó prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

\- “_¿Dos? No, solo es mi cuarto” _respondió Rem aceptando el cambio de tema y alegrándose de que la felina seguía interesada en hablar.

\- “_Vi a un chico salir de tu cuarto…” _dijo distraídamente Catra, disfrutando de que su nueva ropa era mucho más cómoda que la anterior y le permitía moverse libremente.

\- “_Oh, claro… él” _dijo Rem recordando su ligue de la noche anterior – “_No le prestes atención, no creo que vuelvas a verlo por aquí” _agregó restándole cualquier importancia. Por lo que le había contado Adora sobre la Horda, dudaba de que alguna comprendiera ese tipo de relaciones, y francamente, tampoco tenía las ganas de explicárselo.

\- “_Ahora que ya te ves mejor, ¿Qué quieres hacer gatita?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como notarían, estos capítulos son bastante más tranquilos y relajados que los anteriores, porque bueno, de eso se tratan: Catra enfrentando una cotidianidad a la que no está acostumbrada…


	103. Confianza

Catra solo se le quedo viendo mientras su cola se removía un poco incómodamente, y Rem comprendió que la felina no tenía ni la menor idea de qué responder.

\- “_Humm… Quieres hacer algo ¿verdad?” _preguntó Rem intentando ayudarla a decidirse.

\- “_Solo quiero volver a dormir, pero fue prácticamente lo único que hice estos días y ya no tengo sueño” _respondió Catra cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Bueno, tiene sentido, tienes que estar cansada para poder dormir” _dijo Rem, simplemente por comentar algo. Dormir era la manera más sencilla para evitar hacer frente a la realidad o a los problemas, y no le sorprendía que fuera lo único que quisiera la felina, seguramente estar despierta y encerrada era una tortura para ella, pero había otras formas más sanas para evitar pensar en sus problemas – “_Dime ¿Qué solías hacer para divertirte tus tiempos libres en la Horda?”_

_\- “Dormir…” _respondió Catra blanqueando los ojos – “_Y planear cómo acabar con la Rebelión” _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_No dudo de que planear cómo acabar con tus enemigos fuera entretenido… pero si estás pensando en trabajo, no cuenta como tiempo libre._ _Además, ninguna de esas cosas cuenta como divertirse” _comentó Rem arqueando una ceja, Catra le parecía alguien que sabía cómo divertirse, seguramente a costa de otros.

Catra entrecerró sus ojos molesta, y se dio cuenta que cuando Adora la había abandonado, ella había dejado de hacer cosas divertidas por completo – “_Bueno, lo siento si mi forma de divertirme no cumple con tus estándares de princesa” _respondió disgustada – “_Pero no todos crecimos mimados en un estúpido palacio ¡Yo tuve que luchar por ganarme mi puesto y luchar todavía más para mantenerlo!”_

“_Y al final nada de eso importó, ya que finalmente lo perdí y perdí todo” _pensó enojada, conteniendo un gruñido.

\- “_De acuerdo, tienes razón, fue un comentario estúpido, supongo que vivir en la Horda no fue para nada fácil” _se retractó Rem haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reaccionar a las palabras de Catra. Su vida tampoco había sido nada fácil; no recordaba prácticamente nada de su madre, su padre había muerto cuando ella era una niña, y había tenido que hacerse cargo del reino y de dos hermanos a muy temprana edad.

Pero prefirió no contradecir a Catra, que de repente se había enojado por un comentario insignificante, y estaba comenzando a atacarla. Seguramente solo se estaba descargando con ella, lo que significaba que había algo detrás.

\- “_Tengo una idea, si lo que quieres es volver a dormir, primero tienes que cansarte…” _comentó Rem para distraerla de lo que sea que le haya molestado – “_¿Qué tal un recorrido por el palacio? Es bastante grande, así que seguramente te cansarás de caminar, o solo te aburrirás y te dará sueño” _ofreció ignorando por competo el hiriente comentario de Catra.

Catra le dedicó una mirada aburrida y se encogió de hombros, la idea de la princesa sonaba tan inútil como cualquier otra cosa que se podría haber ocurrido.

Rem se lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa – “_Ven, quién sabe, tal vez hasta te llegues a divertir un poco” _dijo animada invitando a Catra a seguirla mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- “_Huh ¿Sin esposas?” _preguntó Catra en cuanto salieron de la habitación y vio que la princesa no hizo ni un ademán por esposarla.

\- “_¿Tienes pensado atacar a alguien?” _preguntó Rem con fingida desconfianza.

\- “_No” _respondió secamente Catra sin seguirle el juego.

\- “_Bueno, entonces las esposas no son necesarias” _dijo Rem como si la respuesta de Catra fuera una garantía de algo – “_Iremos a dar un paseo a solas. Siéntete libre de pasar el resto de tu turno como gustes, pero mantente atento al comunicador” _indicó Rem al guardia encargado de custodiar a Catra.

\- “_Por supuesto Rem” _respondió el guardia con su tono mecánico de servicio.

“_¿Sin guardias ni esposas?” _se preguntó Catra mientras caminaba junto a Rem, no parecía tener sentido _“Tal vez tiene algo para defenderse…” _pensó examinando a la princesa, y se quedó viendo los cortes que había hecho en su cuello, ya no los tenía cubiertos con una venda y por las costras, supo que todavía no habían sanado.

Ella no traía armas, justo como durante su anterior encuentro.

¿Acaso era estúpida y no había aprendido nada de aquella vez? Fácilmente podría matarla, y sin querer se lo había demostrado. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila y descuidada después de lo que había ocurrido.

\- “_Descuida, no les prestes atención” _comentó Rem sin voltear a verla, pero sintiendo que había fijado la mirada en los cortes que le había hecho en el cuello – “_Confío en ti gatita, sé que no quisiste hacerlo” _

_\- “Pues entonces eres más estúpida de lo que pareces” _respondió amargamente Catra, ni siquiera ella confiaba en sí misma, le parecía ridículo que justamente una princesa, y una que ya había atacado, le afirme tal cosa.

Pero no eran solo sus palabras. Pese a que pudo haberla matado en esa celda, Rem en ningún momento le había demostrado ningún tipo de desconfianza ni temor, aparte de cuando tenía las garras en su cuello, pero eso era de entender, cualquiera se asustaría en esa situación. Sin embargo, después de haber visto de lo que era capaz, todavía la seguía tratando como si no fuera ningún tipo de peligro, y que no la tenga esposada ni escoltada solo se lo afirmaba.

Nuevamente se sintió intrigada por la princesa.

Rem se encogió de hombros por su comentario – “_Tal vez lo sea, ya que al parecer me cuesta entender. Mira, estas también son tuyas” _dijo señalando dos largas cicatrices en su brazo.

Catra las observó sorprendida, debía ser una mentira, eran demasiado grandes para haberlas hecho ella, además recién había conocido a la princesa hace unos días y no recordaba habérselas hecho… “_No fui yo…” _comprendió la felina, Rem había dicho que la conocía con su otra forma, ¿También la había atacado siendo esa cosa?

\- “_Tampoco fueron a propósito” _continuó Rem como si no fuera la gran cosa – “_Me interpuse cuando estabas en medio de un ataque. Lo admito, fue estúpido cruzarme así, pero ¿sabes? Podrías haberme arrancado la cabeza de una mordida y no lo hiciste, justo como el otro día podrías haberme arrancado la garganta y tampoco lo hiciste” _dijo dedicándole una mirada amistosa.

Catra desvió la mirada y sintió sus orejas bajar, realmente no comprendía a la princesa, si lo que le contaba era cierto, había intentado matarla ya dos veces, no tenía sentido que se comporte tan bien con ella.

\- “_Sé que ahora mismo tú no lo debes hacer, pero yo sí confío en ti” _le dijo pellizcando suavemente su oreja, Catra le respondió con un sonido molesto y sacudió la oreja, lo que solo divirtió a Rem – “_Solo creo que no tienes ningún control sobre tus garras…”_

\- “_Pfff ¡Claro que sí!” _respondió Catra ofendida sacudiendo su brazo para alejar la mano impertinente de Rem antes que vuelva a tocarla – “_¿Te parece que esto no es control?” _dijo moviendo sus dedos de forma combinada con el sacar y guardar de cada una de sus garras.

\- “_Bueno, eso fue impecable” _admitió Rem disfrutando de la demostración de coordinación – “_Pero es solo porque estás pensando en hacerlo, en cuanto te descuidas, ellas hacen lo que quieren” _comentó dedicándole una mirada perspicaz.

Catra cerró su puño y se mantuvo viendo sus garras guardadas. La princesa tenía algo de razón, le había costado mucho trabajo mantener sus garras bajo control, pero con la practica había llegado a hacerlo perfectamente, sin embargo, últimamente eran una de las cosas que más le costaba controlar cuando le venían esos molestos ataques.

Y tampoco intentó controlarlas de nuevo, sería trabajoso y no tenía sentido, de todos modos terminaría simplemente convirtiéndose en esa horrible criatura.

\- “_Lo que me recuerda…” _continuó Rem al ver que Catra se estaba molestando de nuevo – “_Ten usa estos” _dijo ofreciéndole un par de guantes.

Catra los observó poco convencida con la petición, pero lo tomó de todos modos y los analizó un momento – “_Es estúpido, los destrozaría en un instante” _comentó devolviéndoselos, la fina tela con la que estaban hechos no podría evitar que sacara sus garras, además no le gustaba la idea de cubrir sus dedos, siempre los había mantenido libres y estaba cómoda así.

\- “_Lo sé, no son para retener tus garras, son para que te des cuenta cuando las sacas” _explicó Rem tomando uno de los guantes y estirándolo un poco – “_¿Ves? Son elásticos. Supongo que nunca las cubriste, así que cuando las saques, notaras que algo les impide una salida normal, por lo que te darás cuenta que las estas sacando sin querer” _

A Catra nunca se le había ocurrido algo así, seguramente eso le habría facilitado mucho la tarea de controlarlas cuando era más pequeña, pero todavía no estaba convencida con cubrir sus manos.

\- “_Vamos, al menos inténtalo, si no funciona probaremos con otra cosa” _insistió Rem al ver la mirada inconforme de la felina.

\- “_Bien” _accedió Catra quitándole bruscamente los guantes de la mano. – “_Es incómodo” _se quejó en cuanto se los puso y sacudió las manos, pero los guantes se mantuvieron firmemente sujetos, ajustados perfectamente a sus manos.

\- “_Recién te los pones, es normal que te incomoden un poco, pero en un rato ya ni los notarás” _comentó la princesa divertida por la reacción de la felina – “_Pero recuerda que no estas obligada a usarlos, si después de un rato te siguen molestando, quítatelos. No quiero que andes incomoda por ahí, solo espero que ayuden a no sumarme nuevas cicatrices a las que ya tengo, hasta tal vez ayuden a detener la carnicería de almohadas” _agregó en tono de broma.

Catra permaneció caminando en silencio mientras observaba los guantes, le costaba creer que pudiera acostumbrarse a ellos, pero lo cierto es que podría intentarlo, no quería volver a lastimar a Rem. Era realmente extraño, ya que no solía importarle el bienestar de otras personas, menos aun si eran desconocidos, ni mucho menos princesas.

Pero Rem parecía ser un caso particular por donde la viera.


	104. El Establo

\- “_¡Y este es el establo!”_ dijo Rem presentando su obra más maravillosa.

\- “_Humm… Prese solo un enorme montón de nada” _comentó Catra poco impresionada. Aunque en realidad no recordaba haber visto nunca tal extensión de césped, a lo lejos podía ver dónde comenzaba el bosque, y algunas figuras que debían ser animales pastando, pero por lo demás, no parecía haber mucho más que ver.

\- “_Eso es porque no lo estás viendo desde el ángulo correcto” _dijo la princesa mientras retomaba la marcha por el sendero que habían tomado al salir del palacio – “_Cuando veas el edificio principal lo comprenderás”_

\- “_¡¿Todavía hay más?!” _preguntó Catra haciendo un gesto cansado. Habían salido de la habitación de Rem cuando el sol apenas había salido y ya parecía ser cerca del mediodía.

\- “_Por supuesto que hay todavía más” _respondió Rem haciendo un gesto arrogante. En realidad ya habían recorrido todo el palacio propiamente dicho, y ahora estaban técnicamente afuera, pero seguían siendo los terrenos de su familia. Podría haber optado por hacerle un recorrido más corto, pero Catra llevaba casi dos semanas sin hacer prácticamente nada, así que supuso que el ejercicio extra no le vendría mal – “_Todavía falta la armería, los aposentos de los guardias, los campos de entrenamiento, el gimnasio… Créeme, cuando te dije que te cansarías no mentía” _comentó divertida, aunque ella también ya estaba cansada, a diferencia de Catra, casi no había podido descansar los últimos días, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encargándose del reino dándole un descanso a Kila.

La pobre había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero era demasiado trabajo para una inexperta adolescente.

Catra hizo un gesto todavía más cansado, pero siguió a la princesa de todos modos.

Pese a que no se esperaba nada de aquel lugar, tuvo que admitir que sí se vio un poco sorprendida en cuanto llegaron a lo que Rem llamaba, el edificio principal. Era realmente grande, y aunque no se veía particularmente ostentoso, sí parecía ser bastante eficiente.

Se notaba que era el centro de actividad de aquel lugar, ya que todos los caminos parecían llegar ahí, además había muchas personas trabajando o solo pasando el rato, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la cantidad de animales que había allí. Los había de todos los tipos y tamaños, y contrario a lo que Catra se podría haber llegado a imaginar, todos parecían llevarse bien, o al menos no se estaban matando unos a otros.

\- _“Aquí es a donde está lo que se podría decir “el establo” oficialmente… Un momento, en la Horda nunca trabajaron con animales ¿verdad?” _preguntó Rem viendo a Catra que parecía más interesada en el entorno que en responderle, pero de todos modos, respondió negando con la cabeza sin dejar de ver en todas direcciones – _“Bueno, aquí las criaturas tienen un refugio para usar cuando gusten, la mayoría vienen cuando llueve o hace mucho frio, en especial cuando están con crías. Además, en los comederos se les sirve alimento, ya sabes, frutas, granos, vegetales, de todo un poco. Y de aquel lado está el sector de los carnívoros, es básicamente lo mismo solo que los alimentan principalmente con carne, son muchos menos ya que la mayoría prefiere pasar su tiempo en los bosques” _explicó señalando a los distintos lugares sabiendo que Catra no le estaba prestando mayor atención.

Para Catra toda la experiencia se sentía absolutamente nueva, le costaba creer que las personas y los animales puedan llevarse bien de ese modo, algunos incluso parecían estar jugando unos con otros y lo más importante de todo…

No se intentaban matar mutuamente.

Ella podía decir que tenía una vasta experiencia tratando con animales, principalmente de su estadía en Isla Bestia, y allí las cosas fueron muy distintas, salvo solo una ocasión, todas las veces que se cruzaba con alguno, era en términos muy claros: matar o morir. Inclusos los animales que no eran carnívoros estaban hechos para matar, todo allí estaba hecho para matar, y el único motivo por el que ella sobrevivió, fue porque se adaptó y aprendió a matar para no morir.

La vida en esa isla había sido muy dura, pero se manejaba en términos muy simples:

Sobrevivir.

Absolutamente todo lo que hizo en aquella isla, y todo lo que hacían sus habitantes, era solo enfocado en ese objetivo, sobrevivir un día más.

Por eso le costaba creer estar viendo personas y todo tipo de animales, juntos, no sobreviviendo, sino viviendo, compartiendo, jugando.

Parecía una escena irreal.

\- “_Hey, ¿Sigues conmigo gatita?” _preguntó Rem tocando suavemente el hombro de Catra.

La felina se exaltó por el repentino toque y de inmediato notó algo que por sí sola jamás se hubiera dado cuenta, había sacado las garras, y lo notó en cuanto el guante les impidió la salida normal – “_¡Mierda! Sí funciona…” _dijo viendo sus manos, lamentablemente lo había notado muy tarde y había roto la tela de todos modos – “_Bueno, más o menos” _continuó viendo que en realidad sí las había sacado.

Pero de todos modos se sorprendió de que tuviera tan poco control sobre ellas, no se había imaginado que las sacaba por algo tan insignificante como un toque, ella creía que solo ocurría cuando le venían esos ataques, pero esta vez no era así.

O tal vez sí.

Prestándose atención, notó que su cola se había erizado un poco y se movía inquieta, y sus orejas habían bajado de golpe y hasta sus músculos se habían tensado, listos para reaccionar en cualquier momento.

Horrorizada comprendió que esos ataques no la invadían, ya eran parte de ella, por eso no notaba cuando comenzaban, ya que siempre estaban ahí.

\- “_¡Oye, Catra! Tranquila...” _dijo Rem poniéndose frente a la felina. De repente se había alterado literalmente de la nada, y parecía asustada o angustiada.

\- “_¡No! ¡Aléjate!” _dijo Catra queriendo empujar a la princesa, pero no se animó a tocarla, no quería lastimarla, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero sabía que lo haría, era lo único que hacía, era para lo único que servía, lastimar y matar.

Como no podía alejar a la princesa ella comenzó a retroceder, de repente solo quería salir de allí, necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos.

\- “_Catra, escúchame, te asustaste, eso es todo. Lo sé es feo, pero no te dejes llevar, no pasó nada y no tiene que pasar nada, solo mírame a mi” _insistió Rem avanzando a medida que la felina retrocedía, pero no volvió a tocarla, parecía haber sido su toque lo que desencadenó el ataque y no lo intentaría de nuevo hasta que supiera qué había ocurrido.

Catra intentó verla, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada, mientras continuaba retrocediendo – “_De acuerdo, no me mires, pero al menos piensa en respirar, intenta controlar tu respiración, solo piensa en inhalar y exhalar, cada vez más tranquilamente” _intentó Rem mientras avanzaba a medida que la felina retrocedía. Afortunadamente, Catra pereció escucharla en todo momento ya que de inmediato intentó controlar su respiración que estaba al borde de los jadeos.

De a poco dejó de retroceder concentrándose solo en respirar y mientras lo hacía mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo, hasta que de a poco pareció ir retomando el control de sí misma, lo que también tranquilizó a Rem, lo peor del ataque parecía haber pasado.

\- “_Escucha gatita, espero que la próxima vez me avises antes de hacer algo así” _comentó Rem en tono bromista para tratar de relajar el ambiente tenso.

Vio a Catra cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y parpadear un par de veces mientras suspiraba, pero antes que alguna llegue a hacer algo más, un fuerte bramido se hizo sonar a poca distancia. Sorprendida, Rem divisó a un toro dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Catra mientras rasgaba el suelo con su pata.

Siguiendo el curso de visión de Rem, Catra ubicó al enorme animal amenazándola, y le siseó con fiereza, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

\- “_¡BASTA LOS DOS!” _casi gritó Rem usando su firme tono autoritario – “_Tú, vuelve a lo tuyo” _dijo señalando directamente al toro y dedicándole una mirada imponente, el animal bufó molesto, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y se giró en otra dirección aceptando la reprimenda.

Catra se mantuvo viendo al enorme animal sorprendida, con solo unas palabras Rem había hecho que desista de atacarla, lo que le parecía sorprendente, según su experiencia eso habría acabado en un enfrentamiento directo.

\- “_Y tú, deja de desafiar a otros” _dijo Rem sin cambiar su tono mientras apoyaba un dedo en el pecho de la felina.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! esa cosa me amenazó primero” _se defendió Catra, pero retrocedió un paso.

Rem suspiró resignada – “_Como sea, ven volvamos” _dijo tomando una de las muñecas de Catra para llevarla con ella, asegurándose de que no cause más alboroto.

\- “_Bueno, te seguiré, no necesitas llevarme como a una niña” _se quejó Catra retirando bruscamente su mano del agarre de la princesa.

\- “_Entonces deja de comportarte como una. ¿En serio pensabas enfrentarte a un toro adulto? No dudo de tu fuerza, pero ¿sabes cómo habría acabado eso?” _preguntó Rem viendo de reojo a la felina mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio.

\- “_¿Seguramente con un enorme bistec para la cena?” _respondió la felina en modo de pregunta para marcar su punto.

\- “_O tal vez con un muy jugoso estofado felino” _contrapuso la princesa sin detener su marcha – “_Te apuesto a que ni siquiera consideraste cuántos toros jóvenes había alrededor, si el adulto te hubiera atacado, ellos se hubieran sumado, eran como cuatro, todos más grandes que tú ¿Cómo te hubieras defendido de todos ellos? ¡Con solo dos cabezazos hubieras quedado definitivamente fuera de juego! Y ¿sabes qué? Cuando hubieran terminado contigo, te tendría que haber armado de a pedazos” _dijo Rem esperando que Catra comprendiera lo estúpido de amenazar a un animal que ni conocía y que además estaba intentando defender a su rebaño.

\- “_Eso sería hacer trampa…” _contestó Catra para evitar admitir que ni había considerado que otros animales podrían intervenir.

Rem hizo un gesto cansado, pero esperaba que, aunque no lo admita, Catra haya entendido su punto.

\- “_Supongo que el paseo terminó…” _comentó Catra cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba tras Rem. Se sentía un poco apenada, recorrer el palacio no había sido precisamente divertido, pero algunas partes sí le habían parecido al menos interesantes, pero finalmente lo había arruinado, como parecía hacerlo con todo.

Y lo peor es que casi ni se explicaba cómo había ocurrido, había sido solo un instante que perdió el control, y no tenia del todo claro el porqué, todo le parecía haber pasado muy rápido.

Viendo que la princesa no le respondía, Catra se preguntó si se habría enojado, ya no la estaba viendo y se veía mucho menos amistosa que un rato atrás. ¿Tal vez se habría arrepentido de sacarla sin esposas ni guardias? Tenía sentido que lo haga, literalmente había amenazado con matar a una de sus mascotas.

Tal vez incluso no le permitiría salir de nuevo.

\- “_No, no todavía… Tomaremos un descanso” _respondió Rem caminando más despacio para dejar que la felina la alcance – “_Puede que tú no tengas hambre, pero definitivamente yo sí, así que, a menos que quieras que me desmaye, iremos a comer algo” _dijo en tono relajado, recuperando la compostura. Realmente odiaba que haya conflictos en los establos, los animales iban allí para estar tranquilos y no se tomaban muy bien que alguien perturbe su paz.

Y no se esperaba esa repentina reacción de Catra, ya que había estado tranquila toda la mañana.

“_¿No se enfadó?” _se preguntó la felina viendo que Rem la estaba tratando, y se estaba comportando, tan amistosamente como durante toda la mañana, era realmente extraña la forma de actuar de la princesa – “_¿No estás enojada?” _finalmente se animó a preguntar un poco tímidamente, y se sintió estúpida porque la pregunta le haya salido en ese tono.

\- “_No, no contigo” _respondió Rem alegrándose la pregunta de la felina, era la primera vez que estaba demostrando algún tipo de interés en ella. Por lo que había aprendido de Catra en Mystacor, sabía que era extremadamente desconfiada y temerosa de las personas, por lo que esa simple pregunta, significaba que al fin se estaba animando a acercarse a alguien – “_Pero no me malinterpretes, no me gusta que haya conflictos en los establos, a todos nos gusta ir allí por su ambiente tranquilo y amistoso. Pensé que también te parecería un lugar agradable, pero está bien si no es para ti, tal vez cuando estés en tu otra forma, lo disfrutes más” _terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Jamás pasará” _respondió secamente Catra, que ante la mirada un poco confundida de Rem decidió aclararlo un poco – “_Jamás volveré a ser esa cosa, no me importa si debo atornillarme la maldita mascara a la cabeza”_

“_Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba” _pensó Rem un poco sorprendida, más todavía por el resentimiento en sus palabras ¿Era tan malo cambiar de forma? Suponía que no recordaba nada al cambiar, así que no debería tener motivos para odiarlo tanto, o tal vez era precisamente eso lo que no le gustaba, supuso que perder la memoria no debía ser agradable.

O podría ser algo más.

La única vez que la había visto cambiar, no le había parecido que fuera una experiencia dolorosa, aunque esa vez había estado drogada, así que tal vez no lo expresó, o tal vez le quedaba una sensación fea después de cambiar.

Tras analizar la postura de Catra, decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir con el tema, pero en cuanto encontrara el momento adecuado, se lo preguntaría directamente.

\- “_Bueno, es una lástima, tu otra forma es genial” _comentó como si no le estuviera dando mayor importancia.

Catra prefirió no responder, ese no era asunto de la princesa.

Después de caminar por otro sendero, llegaron a un nuevo edificio, mucho más pequeño que el anterior, pero igualmente concurrido por personas. Catra lo reconoció como una especie de comedor, ya que había numerosas mesas y sillas, y varios grupos de personas comiendo.

A medida que avanzaban por el interior, Catra volvió a sentirse como toda una celebridad, aunque esta vez, porque todos les sonreían y saludaban, en realidad, específicamente a Rem, pero como iba acompañándola, igualmente le dirigían las cortesías.

A diferencia de Rem, Catra no se tomó la molestia de responderles.

\- “_Hey Rem, ¿Cómo has estado? Llevas tiempo sin pasarte por aquí” _saludó una alegre mujer tras una barra y le dedicó una perspicaz sonrisa a Catra mientras la saludaba con un gesto – “_Así que una nueva amiga ¿eh?”_

\- “_Qué tal, Eve” _devolvió el saludo la princesa – “_No, no es ese tipo de amiga. Ella es Catra, es invitada en el palacio por los próximos días” _respondió divertida – “_Catra, ella es Evelyn, es la descarada dueña de la cafetería”_

Catra analizó a la nueva mujer, era claramente mayor que ellas, bastante mayor, ya que había algunos mechones blancos entremezclados con el resto de su cabello anaranjado, y ya que trabajaba en un comedor, no le sorprendía que fuera regordeta, supuso que lo único que tenía para hacer era comer y hablar.

\- “_Vaya, así que es todo un encanto ¿verdad?” _dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a la felina.

\- “_Mehh… Tiene sus momentos” _se apresuró a responder Rem antes de que Catra decida iniciar un nuevo alboroto – “_Vamos a ocupar el palco… ¿Quieres pedir algo Catra?” _preguntó entregando la carta a la felina.

Catra observó por un momento la gran variedad de platos que ofrecían, y la verdad, no reconocía ninguno. Además, no estaba segura de si tenía hambre, el aire sobrecargado de olor a comida tenía su nariz saturada y le costaba creer que pudiera desear algo en esas condiciones – “_No” _contestó dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

\- “_Humm… De acuerdo…” _contestó Rem poco conforme – “_Eve, yo voy a pedirte una ración de tus bocaditos de queso… que sea una ración muy grande, y jugo de frutas”_ dijo como ya saboreando el platillo – “_¿Algo para beber sí quieres?” _preguntó viendo a Catra.

\- “_Agua” _contesto la felina ya comenzando a cansarse del interrogatorio.

\- “_¿Segura que solo agua? Mira, tenemos todo tipo de jugos, licuados y refrescos” _ofreció Evelyn entrando en su papel de vendedora.

\- “_Solo agua” _respondió la felina en tono cortante, y tuvo una sensación de deja vu. Recordaba que, por algún motivo, a los etherianos les costaba comprender y responder a preguntas e indicaciones sencillas.

\- “_Bueno, y agrega una botella de agua. Como siempre, cárgalo a mi cuenta” _dijo Rem mientras recibía la llave del palco.

\- “_¡Jaa! ¡Como si tuvieras una! Tú no pagas ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello princesa tacaña” _respondió Evelyn en tono burlón.

\- “_¡Oye! Déjame quedar bien” _contestó Rem siguiéndole el juego antes de encaminarse a las escaleras.

Catra caminó tras la princesa un poco extrañada. Teniendo en cuenta el formal trato de los guardias, ella se esperaba que todos en el reino la traten de forma similar, pero desde que entraron a la cafetería todos la habían saludado amistosamente y hasta de forma descuidada, y se suponía que, siendo la princesa, debía ser la máxima autoridad de aquel lugar.

Y no había forma que ese último comentario de Evelyn no sea tomado como una falta de respeto.

\- “_¿Por qué dejas que tus subordinados te traten así?” _preguntó Catra mientras subían por una escalera.

\- “_Tienes una forma realmente rígida de ver las estructuras sociales” _comentó Rem divertida por el comentario de la felina – “_Ellos son simplemente los ciudadanos de mi Reino, pero aunque yo sea la Princesa, no los considero como inferiores, todos somos igualmente personas, solo que cumplimos distintas funciones” _se explicó mientras abría la puerta – “_Acomódate como gustes, yo me quitaré las botas un momento” _dijo entrando en la habitación.

Catra no agregó nada más, en su lugar, se dedicó a analizar aquella nueva habitación. Era bastante grande y parecía tener todas las comodidades que se esperaría para una princesa, pero al igual que el palacio, no era demasiado ostentosa.

Caminando hasta el otro extremo, salió a un balcón donde había una vista realmente espectacular del gran espacio verde que Rem llamaba “el establo”, incluso pudo divisar el edificio principal a cierta distancia, parecía seguir tan concurrido como cuando estuvieron allí.

\- “_La vista es genial ¿verdad?” _comentó Rem también saliendo al balcón y se dejó caer cómodamente sobre una reposera.

\- “_La verdad, lo es” _admitió Catra todavía recorriendo el paisaje con la vista. Desde allí se podía ver dispersos grupos de animales pasando el rato en los campos de hierba, más allá se podía ver el bosque y las montañas cubiertas de vegetación.

Realmente era una vista grandiosa y comprendía por qué Rem lo había presentado como si fuera la gran cosa.

Después de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta – “_Rem, aquí está su pedido” _dijo Evelyn entrando casualmente a la sala cargando una bandeja con lo que Rem había encargado y de a poco fue dejando las cosas sobre la mesita del balcón.

\- “_Ten, esto también es para ti” _dijo la mujer entregando un sobre cerrado a la princesa.

Está lo observó un momento – “_Genial Eve, eres la mejor, tal vez te deje propina…” _bromeó.

Evelyn se rio sarcásticamente por su comentario mientras se retiraba – “_El día que lo hagas, ¡Al fin podré jubilarme!” _

\- “_Dices que los consideras a todos como iguales, ¿Pero no les pagas por su trabajo? Eso suena contradictorio” _comentó Catra sentándose en la reposera junto a la mesita, al otro lado de la de Rem.

\- “_Por supuesto que les pago por su trabajo” _se defendió Rem mientras disfrutaba de uno de los bocaditos – “_Pero no le pago a Evelyn. Veras, tenemos un acuerdo, yo le permito tener su negocio aquí, sin cobrarle ningún tipo de alquiler ni impuesto, y a cambio, mis hermanos y yo podemos venir a comer cuando queramos…” _se detuvo a pensarlo un momento – “_Además, ella me consigue información” _dijo tocando el sobre todavía cerrado.

\- “_¿Qué tipo de información?” _preguntó Catra entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba el sobre.

\- “_Información que puede conseguir sobre lo que le pido” _dijo Rem sin querer entrar en detalles – “_Ella es realmente buena recabando información y una fuente muy confiable, además de sumamente sagaz. Te apuesto que solo con ese encuentro, ella ya podría decirme con bastante precisión tu edad, estatura, peso, hasta darme un resumen de tu personalidad y seguramente ya sabe que eras hordiana” _

\- “_Pff nada de eso suena como información útil” _dijo Catra desestimando las capacidades de la mujer, no es que fueran para menos, solo lo decía porque no le caía bien, no parecía ser alguien confiable.

\- “_No hay tal cosa como información inútil gatita, solo que tal vez sea útil en otro momento…” _comentó Rem como dejándolo en suspenso – “_Por cierto, deberías probar al menos uno de estos bocaditos de queso antes que se enfríen, Eve también es una excelente cocinera” _

Sin parecer muy convencida, Catra tomó uno y lo observó desconfiada antes de olfatearlo. Según su experiencia los etherianos comían cosas realmente extrañas y muchas de ellas, en realidad le parecían incomibles, sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que esta era una excepción.

La pequeña bolita olía realmente bien, y cuando lo probó, descubrió que sabía todavía mejor. Al parecer hizo algún gesto, ya que la princesa no tardó en comentar al respecto.

\- “_Toma los que quieras, son demasiados solo para mi” _dijo Rem recostándose cómodamente en la reposera y disfrutando el paisaje. Con suerte, conseguiría que la felina coma al menos algo, lo que la dejaría más tranquila respecto a ese tema.

_“Será que ya lo tenía planeado” _pensó la felina con desconfianza, pero no le dio mayor importancia, los bocaditos sabían realmente bien, y al comer uno, se dio cuenta que la verdad sí tenía hambre, así que tomó un puñado del enorme plato.

Observando lo que suponía, eran un grupo de cachorros de algo, jugar y corretear, cayó en cuenta de lo extraño que había sido ese día. Rem de alguna forma lo hacía parecer todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero a Catra nada de lo que habían hecho le parecía ni remotamente cotidiano ¿Desde cuando andaba paseando con una princesa por su palacio? y sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Incluso no pareció darle mayor importancia a su ataque, ni a la posterior casi pelea con el animal, y por algún motivo no se molestaba con ella, pese a que no la estaba tratando para nada bien.

¿Y cómo era posible que de repente se encuentre comiendo tranquilamente en un palco privado, con una espectacular vista a las tierras de la familia real de Las Aminas? Todo parecía simplemente no encajar con ella, pero tampoco se sentía mal, parecía ser un estilo de vida al que podría acostumbrarse…

\- “_No” _dijo no queriendo pensar más en aquello, ese no era un estilo de vida para ella, ella NO era una estúpida princesa, era todo lo opuesto de hecho, y así estaba bien.

En cuanto una de sus garras se enganchó con la tela del roto guante, Catra se dio cuenta que nuevamente las había sacado. Tristemente vio sus manos “_Solo soy un monstruo y pronto lo seré del todo…” _pensó sacando totalmente y volviendo a guardar sus garras, sintiendo sus orejas bajar.

Un movimiento particularmente brusco del grupo de cachorros que correteaba, llamó nuevamente su atención, y se mantuvo viéndolos jugar despreocupadamente, la vida era muy fácil para ellos, de hecho, la vida parecía ser muy fácil para todos, menos para ella.

Su vida siempre había sido dura, pero desde que Adora la abandonó, pasó de ser dura a una completa mierda, que no había hecho más que volverse cada vez peor.

Ni siquiera le parecía que hubiera una vida en absoluto para ella.

Desde que acabó con Shadow Weaver, su vida carecía de cualquier sentido, ni siquiera el recuerdo de haberla matado era agradable, de hecho, sus pesadillas se lo confirmaban. Y eso le era lo más desesperante al estar despierta, ese vacío existencial, no tener nada, no querer nada, no esperar nada.

Solo nada.

Nada más que pasar sus horas de vigilia esperando volver a quedarse dormida, se preguntó cuánto pasaría hasta que un día, finalmente, ya no vuelva a despertar, no más pesadillas ni horribles recuerdo que la atormenten.

“_Espero que no mucho” _se dijo en un profundo suspiro.

“_Aunque, tal vez puedo adelantarlo…” _pensó tocando su máscara. Contrario a lo que le había dicho a Rem, esa podría ser precisamente su salida, quitarse la máscara y arrojarla a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera encontrarla jamás, o destruirla, dejar de resistirse y finalmente convertirse en esa criatura salvaje.

De todos modos, terminaría ocurriendo en algún momento.

Sería una extraña forma de morir sin morir realmente, pero su mente seria reemplazada por la mente de aquella criatura, o era eso lo que esperaba, tal vez no funcionaba así, pero ¿Qué importaba? Ella ya no estaría para averiguarlo.

Ella ya no tenía una vida que vivir, pero tal vez esa criatura sí, aunque sea andando como un estúpido animal como los que estaba viendo, corriendo y pasando el rato, sin mayor preocupación que la próxima comida.

Tampoco parecía ser una buena forma de vivir, pero seguramente, como animal, no le importaría.

En cuanto su mano le informó que el plato estaba vacío, Catra volteó a verlo sorprendida, sin darse cuenta se había comido todos los bocaditos.

\- “_Mierda… Yo no…” _comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Rem.

La princesa parecía estar dormida.

Catra permaneció observándola atentamente, intentando determinar si solo fingía estar durmiendo, pero después de un rato, se convenció que de verdad dormía, y profundamente a juzgar por su pausada respiración superficial y el movimiento de sus pupilas bajo los parpados.

Lo que le dio una idea.

Silenciosamente Catra se levantó y sintió su cola moverse nerviosamente de un lado a otro, parecía ser una idea realmente ridícula, muy, muy estúpida para hacerlo, pero también, de repente le parecía una oportunidad única que tal vez no volvería a tener.

Suspirando, puso sus orejas atentas al máximo.

Solo esperaba que Rem no se despierte para averiguarlo.


	105. Instinto

Caminado en absoluto sigilo, Catra rodeó su asiento y se acercó lentamente por detrás a la reposera de la princesa. Con cada paso se sentía cada vez más estúpida, pero también, a medida que se acercaba, más le precia que no podía detenerse.

Se detuvo cuando estaba prácticamente sobre Rem, y la observó atentamente desde arriba, no parecía que fuera a despertarse. Catra comprendió que ella nunca había actuado así, debía ser uno de esos impulsos, uno muy fuerte, pero increíblemente, tampoco le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era la princesa profundamente dormida.

Luego de verla por algún tiempo, con semblante desconfiado la felina rodeó la reposera y se agachó junto a Rem, en ningún momento dejó de verla fijamente.

Estando tan cerca, y con tanta intriga le despertaba princesa, Catra aceptó que no podría detenerse y tampoco quería hacerlo, era como si necesitara hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, solo se dejó llevar.

De a poco y tan sigilosamente como se venía moviendo, acercó el rostro al cuello de Rem.

Y cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a olfatearla.

Realmente no sabía que esperarse haciendo algo tan increíblemente estúpido, pero que de algún modo también se sentía extrañamente natural, y definitivamente no se esperaba lo que ocurrió.

Fue como si una oleada de recuerdos la invadiera, pero más que recuerdos, en realidad fueron sensaciones, de todo tipo e indescifrables, pero también contradictorias, casi desesperantes incluso.

Pero lo que más le resaltó, por absolutamente sobre todo, fue una increíble sensación de paz, y mucha, muchísima tranquilidad.

Por un momento le pareció que nada importaba, solo esa sobrecogedoramente agradable sensación, como si pudiera perderse en ella.

Tuvo un destello de ver los ojos de Rem, sinceros y confiables, y de escuchar su voz, firme y segura. Era como si en algún momento, todo su mundo se hubiera visto reducido a solo eso, a esa voz, a esa mirada.

Nuevamente sintió que podía confiar plenamente en Rem, como si fuera la persona más confiable del mundo.

Pero había algo más, algo que de algún modo le parecía conocido, pero a la vez totalmente nuevo…

Magia.

Pero una magia totalmente distinta a cualquiera que alguna vez haya sentido, no era agresiva como la de los magos, ni podrida como la de Shadow Weaver, ni siquiera ostentosa y molesta como las de las princesas. Era algo caldo y reconfortante, algo con lo que parecía que jamás podría dañar a nadie.

Un tipo de magia que no estaba hecho para lastimar, castigar ni hacer sufrir.

\- “_Si llegas a decir que apesto como lo hiciste con mi jabón, te juro que me ofenderé”_

Con esas palabras, Catra volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Se dio cuenta que había apoyado la cabeza en el pecho de la princesa y por si eso no fuera suficiente, notó que estaba ronroneando, muy fuerte.

Con un grito asustado, la felina saltó hacia atrás y retrocedió torpemente quedando sentada en el suelo mientras veía sorprendida a Rem, que solo la observaba adormilada levantando una ceja.

\- “_Mierda... Lo siento…. Yo…”_ balbuceó Catra que parecía que no podía articular nada coherente en medio de su infinita vergüenza.

\- “_Lo siento… ¿Te asusté?... Maldición, me quedé dormida…”_ dijo Rem también sin entender mucho de nada mientas bostezaba estirándose – “_Huh… ¿Te está dando un ataque? En serio, creo que deberíamos poner una palabra clave o algo así, porque no puedo estarte analizando todo el tiempo, menos cuando recién me despierto…” _comentó intentando analizar a Catra, se veía algo exaltada, pero nada más, aunque su mente seguía medio dormida, así que tal vez se le podría estar pasando algo.

\- “_¿Qué? No…” _dijo Catra sentándose más firme. Era increíble, Rem se había despertado literalmente con ella encima y de nuevo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

\- “_Bueno, pues que bien… Entonces ¿Por qué estas…?” _dijo, haciendo una seña de que se había erizado.

\- “_Yo… ehh…” _medio intentó responder Catra todavía avergonzada mientras notaba que, efectivamente, se había erizado, su cola golpeaba bruscamente el suelo y hasta había medio sacado las garras.

Pero increíblemente, esta vez no le molestó.

Viendo que Catra parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para calmarse a sí misma sin mayores problemas, Rem intentó ubicarse espacio-temporalmente.

Y apenada observó el plato vacío, pero, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir disfrutando de sus bocaditos favoritos, en realidad no era nada malo, cuando ella se había quedado dormida todavía quedaban bastantes, lo que significaba que Catra se los había terminado.

Era excelente en realidad.

Aceptando que no valía la pena molestar a Evelyn por mas, se conformó con servirse un vaso de jugo – “_Oye ¿Estás bien gatita?” _preguntó notando que Catra no hacia ningún ademan por levantarse, y la miraba con una expresión extraña.

Entendía que seguramente la había asustado al hablarle cuando parecía estar muy concentrada, pero le parecía una exageración que se lo estuviera tomando así – “_Un momento… ¿Me estás haciendo una broma?” _dijo pasándose bruscamente una mano por el rostro y se miró la palma, como comprobando que no tenía tinta.

La mano estaba limpia.

\- “_¿Que…” _dijo Catra levantándose todavía descolocada – “_¿No… No estás molesta?” _preguntó incrédula.

\- “_Me hubiera molestado si hubieras dicho que apesto... a veces pareces bastante imprudente” _respondió Rem encogiéndose de hombros y se quedó viendo a la felina mientras entrecerraba los ojos, cada vez le parecía más obvio lo que había ocurrido, pero le costaba creer que fuera por eso – “_¿Te molestó que te haya descubierto olisqueándome?” _la expresión avergonzada de Catra se lo confirmó – “_Bueno, no deberías sorprenderte tanto, no fuiste precisamente sutil” _dijo Rem divertida mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la reposera.

Catra suspiró vencida, al parecer tendría que irse acostumbrando que a Rem nada parecía resultarle extraño, resignadamente se encaminó a su reposera y se sentó en el borde – “_Lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo, fue estúpido… pero… a veces solo pasa… No puedo controlarlo” _admitió cubriéndose parte del rostro con una mano. Adora era la única persona a la que se lo había contado, y tal como aquella vez, se sentía incomoda al admitirlo, pero ya no tenía dudas de que podía confiar en Rem.

“_Eso sí es interesante” _pensó Rem girándose para ver directamente a Catra que se veía bastante avergonzada y miserable, pero sus palabras le daban una idea muy clara de lo que había pasado, sin embargo, decidió hacerse la inocente un poco más, para ver qué más se animaba a decir – “_Te refieres a… ¿Olfatearme sin avisar antes y mientras estaba dormida? Bueno, admito que es un poco invasivo, pero no me molesta, supongo que cada quien tiene sus formas de acercarse” _dijo restándole cualquier importancia.

Le sorprendía que a Catra le de vergüenza olfatear, de hecho, Rem se preguntaba cuándo lo haría, ya que había sido lo primero que había intentado cuando se presentó en esa celda, pero viéndola ahora, se daba cuenta que Catra ni había notado que había tratado de olfatearla, y seguramente por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando le acercó la mano a la nariz.

Desde la perspectiva de Catra, sin saber que era para invitarla a olfatearla, debió haber sido un movimiento repentino y sin sentido.

\- “_No… no es por eso… o sea…” _intentó decir Catra, pero finalmente hizo un gesto frustrado – “_Deja de comportarte como si fuera normal ¡No lo es! ¡La gente no se anda simplemente oliendo! Es estúpido”_

_“Así que definitivamente es por eso” _confirmó la princesa – “_¿A no? ¿Y qué crees que hace la gente normalmente?” _preguntó para ver en qué términos estaba hablando.

Catra lo pensó por un momento – “_No lo sé… Supongo que nada tan extraño” _respondió, en realidad nunca había pensado en qué era exactamente lo normal.

\- “_Bueno, olfatear no es algo para nada extraño, todos lo hacemos todo el tiempo” _explicó pacientemente, comprendiendo que tal vez a Catra le costaría velo de ese modo – “_Intentaste olfatearme el día que nos conocimos, pero supongo que no lo notaste ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es algo totalmente natural, y tú también debes hacerlo todo el tiempo, por eso no le prestaste atención” _

_“Y volvemos con la mierda de que es natural” _se dijo Catra amargamente – “_No me vengas tu también con esa basura ¡Claro que no es normal! ¡Que yo recuerde nunca intentaste olfatearme! Eso sería estúpido, y solo lo hacen los estúpidos animales” _dijo con semblante molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Rem comprendió que era un tema más delicado de lo que había creído en un primer momento y de repente varias cosas le comenzaban a cerrar – “_¿Y crees que los humanos venimos de otro mundo?”_ preguntó asegurándose de que no suene como una burla – “_Somos de Etheria, y definitivamente no somos plantas… Absolutamente todas las personas son animales, solo que de distintas razas, y todas las razas tienen sus formas de conocer el mundo” _explicó también sentándose al borde de su reposera para ver de frente a la felina – “_Veras, los que somos de mi raza, tenemos que tocar para reconocer algo, porque tenemos un sentido del tacto muy desarrollado en las manos; aparentemente los de tu raza tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, y por eso tienes que oler. Para otros, con solo ver es suficiente; algunos tienen que tocar con la boca, otros usan sus antenas, algunos incluso tienen que escuchar y así, hay un montón de formas, tan variadas como razas y especies existen”_

Catra observó poco convencida a la princesa, aunque su explicación parecía tener cierta lógica, debía solo estárselo inventando – “_No es cierto, tú nunca me tocaste para “conocerme”” _dijo marcando la última palabra de forma sarcástica – “_Y tampoco nunca te vi olisqueando nada”_

\- “_Por supuesto que lo hice” _dijo Rem encogiéndose de hombros – “_Sé que tu pelaje es bastante suave y fino, mientras que tu melena es mucho más áspera, pero tus mechones claros son un poco más suaves, y tus orejas, son increíblemente aterciopeladas. Además, te estoy tocando continuamente, supongo que te molesta un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo, es mi forma de expresarme, ya sabes, como algo instintivo, y no me molesta, aunque intento no hacerlo mucho para no incomodarte” _se explicó demostrando que no era algo para nada extraño – “_En cuanto a lo otro, nunca lo notaste porque nos conocemos hace poco, y el olfato no es un sentido con el que yo pueda conocer a alguien. Pero créeme, amo abrazar y oler a Tomi, mi caballo, y lo puedo reconocer por su olor, al igual que a mis hermanos, no puedo describir cómo huelen, pero puedo reconocerlos, y eso que el olfato, para mí, es un sentido secundario”_

_“Esa fue una descripción muy precisa” _pensó la felina centrándose solo en la descripción de su pelaje, y muy detallada de hecho, una sensación incomoda la invadió, no recordaba que Rem la hubiera tocado de un modo tal como para tener una idea tan detallada de su pelaje. Entrecerrando sus ojos recordó lo que había sentido cuando la estaba oliendo, y le pareció que esa había sido la única oportunidad en la que la podría haber tocado de esa forma, y que encima se lo haya permitido – “_Tú… Me hiciste algo… con magia” _dijo con la voz impasible entrecerrando los ojos a la princesa, y su cola dio un fuerte golpe a la reposera.

Rem se mantuvo con una expresión en blanco mientras veía a la felina cambiar bruscamente de actitud, pero se sentía como si de repente estuviera en medio de un campo minado, Catra estaba claramente muy tensa, pero a la vez tranquila, y sabía que, si daba un paso en falso, las consecuencias podrían no ser bonitas.

El tema de la magia era extremadamente delicado con la felina, le tenía un profundo odio y no era para menos, ya que parecían haberla dañado mucho con magia. Definitivamente no era un tema para tratar en esta ocasión, simplemente terminaría mal, de cualquier modo que lo aborde, así que lo más lógico parecía ser desviarlo, de algún modo.

A juzgar por lo alerta que se había puesto Catra, intentar distraerla sutilmente no funcionaria, hasta podría ser contraproducente. – “_Lo hice” _admitió abiertamente Rem, intentaría tratarlo de forma directa, para demostrarle que no quería ocultarle nada ni mentirle.

La felina se mantuvo viéndola disgustada, pero aparentemente le estaba dando la oportunidad de explicarse, Rem no iba a hacerlo en ese momento, pero tampoco desperdiciaría la oportunidad – “_Supongo que te debo una disculpa por eso Catra. Prometo que te lo contaré todo y responderé cada una de tus preguntas, pero este no es un buen momento”_

_\- “Que conveniente…” _respondió Catra sin cambiar de actitud ni retroceder en su postura.

\- “_Si recuerdas lo de la magia, supongo que también recuerdas que confías en mí. Así que confía en mí, este no es un buen momento para hablarlo, pero lo haremos, en cuanto puedas enfrentarlo sin acabar intentando arrancarme la cabeza” _dijo Rem con la voz un poco más relajada, pero manteniendo su expresión en blanco todo el tiempo.

\- “_¿Cómo podría saber si confío en ti? Podrías haberme metido esa idea en la cabeza. Yo no confió en absolutamente nadie, mucho menos en una princesa y la única explicación para que de repente confíe en ti, es porque debiste hacerme algo” _se explicó Catra, con la voz cada vez más tensa y enojada, pero de todos modos, conteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- “_Tienes razón, no podrías saberlo. Pero dime, desde que nos conocimos ¿Te di algún motivo para desconfiar de mí?” _intentó Rem, sabía que estaban a solo un paso que la situación se ponga muy fea, si no podía conseguir que Catra dé marcha atrás con el tema, tendría que prepararse para la peor situación, y por lo que había podido ver de la felina, no tenía dudas de cuál era.

Pero por otra parte, no parecía estar teniendo uno de esos descontrolados ataques, todo lo contrario, aunque tensa, parecía estar sorprendentemente controlada, teniendo en cuenta el tema que estaba insistiendo en tratar. Tal vez no intentaría atacarla, al menos en esa celda había demostrado que no quería hacerle daño, pero la situación era distinta, y ahora sabía que había usado magia con ella, lo que a los ojos de Catra, debería verse como una grave ofensa hacia su persona.

Teniendo en cuenta que la felina podía atacar sin dar una advertencia previa, prefirió prepararse para lo peor.

Rem confiaba en sus habilidades de combate, su padre le había enseñado a luchar desde una edad muy temprana, y después de que él murió, ella continuó entrenando. En un mundo regido por la guerra, no saber defenderse era prácticamente una garantía de muerte.

Pero todavía con eso, ella era perfectamente consciente de que no era rival para la felina, ya la había visto luchar contra She-ra y en esa celda pudo comprobar lo rápida que era, Catra era sumamente letal, y aparentemente no se andaba de bromas cuando peleaba. No podría defenderse de ella, no sin magia al menos, y nada bueno podría salir de usar magia cerca de la felina, ni hablar de directamente en ella de nuevo. Si, Rem seguramente conseguiría salir con vida, pero Catra jamás le permitiría acercarse de nuevo, y eso sería todo para la felina.

No lo haría a menos que no le quedara otra opción.

\- “_Solo intentas confundirme…” _dijo Catra levantándose de golpe, necesitaba moverse, y observó a la princesa impasible ante sus ojos “_¡Mierda!” _se dijo frustrada mientras gruñía. Le producía emociones contradictorias.

Por un lado, le había hecho algo con magia, igual que Shadow Weaver, y no le quería explicar lo que era, igual que Shadow Weaver, parecía creer que tenía algún poder sobre ella, igual que Shadow Weaver.

Pero por otro lado, Rem no era Shadow Weaver, era todo lo contrario de hecho, y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía enojarse con ella, no le despertaba ningún tipo de odio ni resentimiento, PESE A QUE HABIA ADMITIDO AHCERLE ALGO CON MAGIA.

\- “_Escucha Catra…” _dijo Rem manteniendo su tono inalterable, podía ver la confusión y la contradicción en la felina, claramente estaba enfrentándose a un conflicto interno, y por supuesto, no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo, salvo exteriorizándolo y Rem definitivamente no quería ser el objeto contra el que se descargue – “_Solo mírate, está claro que justo ahora, ese tema te supera. Aprovecha que todavía tienes el control sobre ti misma y no te dejes llevar a una situación que sabes que no te gustará, ni mucho menos a mí. Ahora mismo, tú tienes el control de lo que ocurre, yo solo reaccionaré a lo que tú hagas, así que tú decides cómo termina esto” _expuso. Postergar el asunto, era un método tan válido como cualquier otro para evitar el conflicto, y era mucho más seguro que desencadenar un ataque de ira, en especial si iba dirigido a ella.

Para Rem también era una situación extraña, no solía dejar en manos de otros el control, mucho menos en alguien con el estado emocional de Catra, y en otra situación hubiera intentado activamente calmarla, pero no estaba segura de exactamente qué se estaba debatiendo la felina, tenía una idea bastante clara, pero en este caso no era suficiente. Solo bastaba un comentario o expresión fuera de lugar para terminar de desestabilizarla y Rem no quería ser ella quien lo provoque.

Tras caminar de un lado a otro, la felina se encaminó hasta la baranda del balcón, y molesta volvió a ver a los cachorros que ya parecían haberse calmado.

Era injusto.

Ellos, sin hacer nada, sin merecer nada, podían tener una vida tranquila. Y ella, que había luchado toda su vida, que lo había intentado todo, no podía tener tranquilidad ni en su propia mente. Y pese a que ya no le interesaba tener conflictos con nadie, todos parecían seguir sobre ella, manipulándola, usándola, haciéndole cosas que no comprendía.

\- “_Es una mierda…” _dijo clavando las garras en la baranda, todo era una completa mierda.

Rem suspiró aliviada y esperanzada, si Catra había podido mantener el control en una situación tan delicada, esperaba que con algo de tiempo pudiera estabilizarse, pero también, no pudo evitar verla tristemente, le habían hecho mucho daño, ella misma se había hecho mucho daño, y aun así, ella era la única que pagaba las consecuencias.

Y eso que solo estaba enfrentando las consecuencias emocionales.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no agregar más, Rem se acomodó nuevamente en la reposera y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. No podía arreglar los problemas de la felina, eso era algo que solo ella podía hacer, como mucho podría ayudarla, pero estaba en Catra la decisión de seguir por ese camino.


	106. En Común

\- “_Oye princesa ¿Por qué tienes tantas mascotas?” _preguntó Catra luego de haber pasado un muy buen rato observando a las distintas criaturas que pasaban el tiempo en los campos. El grupo que estuvo viendo primero, terminó por alejarse, pero varios otros pasaron por su rango de visión.

Las princesas siempre le habían parecido excéntricas, pero Rem era dentro de todo normal, salvo que nada parecía molestarle, sin embargo, no entendía por qué tenía tantos animales en sus tierras ¿Cuántas mascotas podrían ser suficientes para la princesa? ¿Siquiera los conocía a todos? Parecían ser simplemente demasiados, y por lo basto que parecía ser el establo, suponía que había muchos más que no había visto.

\- “_¿Cómo dices? ¿Mascotas?” _preguntó Rem volviendo la atención a la felina. Cuando vio que Catra parecía haberse distraído con el paisaje, ella se dedicó a revisar los documentos que Evelyn le había entregado, y luego anotó algunas cosas que le habían llamado la atención de la felina, para evitar que más adelante se le pasaran por alto – “_No son mascotas” _dijo levantándose y estirándose, no quiso distraer a Catra cuando parecía estar concentrada viendo a los animales, así que permaneció sentada todo el tiempo, y se alegraba de que al fin haya vuelto a la realidad, porque ya no encontraba ninguna posición cómoda.

\- “_La mayoría son animales salvajes que por distintos motivos vinieron buscando refugio, y muchos prefieren mantenerse alejados de las personas” _explicó Rem acercándose a la baranda y se detuvo junto a la felina – “_Todos ellos son como mis empleados, empleados del Reino en realidad, y como para ellos el dinero no tiene sentido, les pago con esto, un lugar donde pueden vivir tranquilos, donde tienen comida, refugio, comodidades, atención médica y muchas personas vienen a mimarlos y malcriarlos. A cambio, ellos cumplen distintas funciones según sus capacidades. Pero están aquí y trabajan, porque quieren hacerlo, pero pueden renunciar y regresar al bosque cuando gusten” _dijo observando a unos preocupados padres zorros guiando a sus cachorros a algún lado.

\- _“¿Los animales trabajan?” _preguntó Catra sorprendida, no creía que fueran capaces de hacer algo tan inteligente como cumplir con un trabajo, por muy sencillo que fuera – “_¿Qué podrían hacer tan importante, como para justificar mantener todo esto?” _Ella había pasado una temporada dirigiendo la Horda, y según su experiencia, mantener algo tan grande y completo como el establo, debía ser una gran inversión de dinero y personal, a sus ojos parecía más un capricho que una necesidad real.

\- “_Por supuesto que trabajan, y son mucho más confiables que las personas. Veras, Las Animas no es un Reino particularmente grande, rico, ni poblado, y el personal siempre fue escaso, así que ese fue uno de los primeros problemas que me encontré cuando me tocó asumir mi cargo, además de la gran desorganización e inseguridad. En esas épocas consideraba a mi padre como un absoluto héroe, pero ahora reconozco que a él nunca le importó mucho el Reino, su principal preocupación siempre fue la guerra” _comentó con aires nostálgicos – “_En fin, yo era muy joven y ponían demasiada presión sobre mí, así que solía escaparme a los bosques para tener un respiro, y allí solía pasar mucho tiempo con los animales. Hablando con ellos me enteraba de muchas cosas que nunca me hubiera entrado si dependía de la información oficial, y muchos de ellos estaban muy asustados, la cacería furtiva, el tráfico ilegal y la destrucción del bosque los afectaba mucho. Así que de a poco, fui planeando construir esto, el establo, donde los animales podían tener un refugio y donde yo pudiera verlos sin tener que escaparme. Cuando fui más grande y tomé por completo el poder, construí lo que ves hoy. Al principio no fue nada fácil, y tuve que enfrentarme a prácticamente todos mis consejeros ¿Pero sabes qué? Los resultados fueron excelentes, al punto que nadie continuó argumentando en contra” _

Catra se mantuvo viendo intrigada a la princesa, le costaba creer que haya tenido que enfrentar problemas tan complejos, ella creía que simplemente nacían y crecían siendo mimadas y llenas de todos los lujos que quisieran, que por eso se comportaban así, como si todo fuera tan simple, porque no comprendían cómo funcionaba el mundo realmente. Y ciertamente podía imaginarse a lo que Rem se había enfrentado.

Cuando ella asumió el cargo de Segunda al Mando, se encontró contra un reto para el cual no había sido preparada: la organización de la Horda, era un completo desastre. Se manejaba según lo que Hordak había impuesto, que hubiera estado bien, si las personas actuaran como robots, pero los hordianos no eran robots, y el complicado sistema de Hordak simplemente no funcionaba, hacía que el papeleo fuera una tarea desorganizada e interminable, y Catra pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo luchando contra el papeleo, por eso dedicaba casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía, en planear como acabar con la Rebelión, pero ejecutar una orden, era estúpidamente complicado y engorroso, al punto que pasaban varios días o hasta semanas para poder concretarla.

Por ello, se puso en la tarea de rearmar todo el sistema organizativo de la Horda, ya que a Hordak no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, y aparentemente Shadow Weaver tampoco hizo nada por mejorarlo. Fueron semanas de trabajo duro de tiempo completo, pero finalmente logró armar un sistema eficiente y practico, y cuando se lo presento a Hordak, este no le dio mayor importancia, simplemente la dejó aplicarlo y la reprendió por molestarlo con cuestiones tan insignificantes.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de recompensa, porque a Hordak solo le importaba acabar con la Rebelión.

Ni nunca llegó a disfrutar de su sistema, ya que poco tiempo después, fue desterrada.

\- “_Si, suena muy bonito, pero eso no responde a qué hacen, suena como que solo los mantienes aquí para no tener que ir más lejos” _comentó Catra dejando de lado su miserable experiencia. Rem sonaba como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña, pero en realidad solo parecía haber hecho un centro de caridad.

\- “_Hacen absolutamente de todo, la mayoría de las personas piensan que hay que entrenarlos para hacer algo, pero no es así, solo hay que explicares y ellos entienden cómo hacerlo. Cuando la Horda atacó a Las Animas, una de nuestras fuerzas clave fue la caballería, claro que es una forma de decir, no eran solo caballos, eran todo tipo de animales que estuvieron dispuestos a ir cargando a una persona para enfrentarse a los enemigos. Cada uno de los animales que participó en esa batalla, fue porque quiso ir, para defender sus tierras, sus familias, sus rebaños, y muchos de ellos nunca antes habían sido montados, pero lo aceptaron, comprendieron la gravedad de la situación, y muchos no regresaron. Yo hablé con ellos y les expliqué la situación, y francamente, aun lamento sus muertes, para ellos habría sido más fácil huir a los bosques, pero se quedaron y lucharon, y para Las Animas, son tan héroes como cada uno de los soldados que murieron, sin ellos no lo hubiéramos conseguido…” _explicó, tal vez justo ese evento no era el mejor ejemplo, pero sí era muy importante, y nunca habrían logrado una fuerza de ataque tan efectiva si no fuera por la predisposición de esos animales.

Catra prefirió mantenerse en silencio y no pedir detalles, Las Animas, era un Reino que ella había planeado tomar cuando era Segunda al Mando, y por lo que Rem le estaba contando, tal vez no hubiera sido un objetivo tan fácil como pensaba, pero ella de todos modos lo hubiera tomado, y hubiera sido una completa masacre tanto para hordianos como para animerianos.

\- “_En esa batalla, la función de los animales solo estaba restringida a la caballería, nunca quise que ellos vayan como infantería, porque su desventaja era clara, sin armaduras ni armas, los exponía a ser simplemente blancos, y no esperaba encontrarme a ninguno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con hordianos, hasta que me encontré con una” _dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la felina – “_Nunca me aclaraste cómo terminaste allí, me doy una idea de qué estabas haciendo cuando la batalla te alcanzó, pero si hay algo que me dejaste en claro, es que estabas buscándome, y estabas preocupada por mí. Al igual que todos los animales, tenías la opción de ocultare en el bosque, alejarte del conflicto, pero no te alejaste, me buscaste, y terminaste metida en una pelea muy fea y tu intervención, fue crucial para ganar esa batalla” _dijo viendo a la felina – “_Catra, no debes comprenderlo, pero si estas disfrutando de esto, es porque tú misma ayudaste a preservarlo, sin tener ningún motivo real, tú me ayudaste, ayudaste al Reino, por eso no tienes esposas ni escolta. En Las Animas no eres una criminal” _

Catra simplemente no sabía cómo responder, no podía ser cierto, ella planeaba tomar Las Animas por la fuerza, no comprendía como es que la princesa podía tomarla como una aliada, nunca había sido su intención, era un error, pero por lo que contaba, no lo había hecho en su forma, había sido en otra forma.

Ella, después de escapar de la horda, nunca más había vuelto a enfrentarse a hordianos, los hordianos no encajaban en los planes de Shadow Weaver, y por ende, no volvió a cruzarse con ellos.

Rem no se estaba refiriendo a ella.

\- _“Te confundes princesa, eso que te ayudó no era yo, no era nada, si quieres resérvale un lugar en tu circo de criaturas, y dale el uso que quieras, pero mientras esté yo, ni lo sueñes, yo no soy nada de lo que crees conocer. No cometas el error de verme como a alguna de tus criaturas, porque no lo soy. Y si alguna vez te fui de ayuda, solo acéptalo y aléjate, porque eso será todo lo que obtendrás de mi”_ dijo Catra. Era simple, nadie, nunca más, podría obtener nada de ella, ya no le quedaba nada, ni para sí misma, mucho menos para otros.

\- “_Descuida, tengo perfectamente claro que tú no eres como ellos, porque contrario a lo que crees, sí te conozco, pero ¿Qué tanto te conoces tú misma? En especial cuando estas en otra forma, supongo que no debes recordad nada” _al decirlo, Rem tuvo especial cuidado de no hacerlo sonar como un desafío, ni como una burla, solo lo expresó en un tono casual.

\- “_Ese no es asunto tuyo princesa” _advirtió Catra.

\- “_Tienes razón, no lo es. Pero sí es asunto tuyo, y por como lo dices, parece que no tienes un buen concepto de ti misma cuando estas en otra forma, por supuesto eres libre de creer lo que quieras, pero deberías tener esto en cuenta…” _dijo Rem decidiendo pasar por alto la advertencia de la felina, si había podido mantenerse tranquila respecto al tema de la magia, esperaba que no se altere solo por una opinión entrometida – “_Cuando estas en forma totalmente animal, no solo te ves espectacular, sino que también eres completamente como tú, salvo que no hablas, pero lo digo en serio, odias la magia, eres un poco gruñona y desconfiada, asustas a los médicos, das miedo cuando te enojas… hasta tienen las mismas expresiones. Solo que en tu otra forma eres más genuina”_

\- “_¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?” _preguntó Catra arqueando una ceja, y no sabía cómo tomárselo, creía que al cambiar solo se comportaba como un animal cualquiera, no que tenía la misma personalidad ¿Los animales al menos podían tener una personalidad?

\- “_No es nada” _respondió Rem, eso era algo que Catra tendría que aprender por si misma – “_Solo digo que cuando estás en tu forma más grande, no eres para nada un animal, si, pareces uno, pero sigues siendo completamente tú, incluso apuesto que piensas igual, creo que así eres una versión tuya que no está condicionada por tus experiencias previas, y te dejas ser como realmente eres, sin que te importe lo que piensen otros” _

\- “_Suena a que mi otra forma te cae mejor” _comentó Catra, un poco tristemente, no podía saber si lo que decía Rem era cierto, pero tampoco parecía tener ningún motivo para estale mintiendo – “_¿Es por eso que estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Porque esperas que yo sea eso que conoces?”_

_\- “Tú eres eso que conozco gatita, no hay dos Catras, aunque por algún motivo los recuerdos entre tus formas estén divididos, en esencia sigues siendo la misma persona” _dijo Rem con paciencia – “_Supongo que es difícil de entender cuando no recuerdas nada de cuando cambias, pero creo que en algún momento lo comprenderás”_

_\- “No es que no recuerde nada, a veces tengo unos flashes, como unos pantallazos de recuerdos que en realidad no están o incluso sueños, que parecen recuerdos, pero no es como dices, no se sienten como si fuera yo, solo… como si fuera una estúpida criatura salvaje…” _contó Catra sacándose un guante roto y mirando su mano, le parecía tener el recuerdo de haber visto una tosca pata en lugar de su refinada mano.

\- “_Por ejemplo ¿Qué recuerdas?” _consultó la princesa realmente intrigada, ese era un tema realmente interesante, y también, quería incentivar a la felina a seguir hablando. Catra no tenía ningún motivo para estarle contando cosas tan personales, lo que le demostraba que en realidad no era una persona tan cerrada como aparentaba, y era excelente que se estuviera animando a hablar.

\- “_No lo sé… Una vez tuve como una especie de recuerdo de haber estado cazando algo, algo grande, y parece que una vez ataqué a un sujeto, no era la gran cosa, un idiota que intentaba defenderse con una espada, solo sé que estaba muy enojada, no recuerdo cómo terminó, seguramente no fue bonito. También, me pareció recordar una especie de cascada, y a alguien…” _se detuvo viendo a la princesa, cuando tuvo esos recuerdos no sabía de quién se trataba, pero ahora, viendo los ojos de Rem, no le quedaban dudas de que había sido ella.

_\- “Resulta que nos conocimos en una cascada…” _comentó Rem recordando claramente aquella vez – “_No te caí bien de entrada, pero me dejaste ayudarte, y tú también me ayudaste… Al parecer te habías enfrentado a un escuadrón de hordianos, no me dijiste el porqué, ni tampoco te pregunté, pero me indicaste dónde te los habías cruzado, en esas épocas yo estaba investigando los movimientos de la Horda en mis bosques, así que la información me fue muy útil” _comentó Rem con cierta nostalgia, pensar que en esas épocas pensaba que Catra no era mucho más que una criatura particular que había llegado a sus bosques.

\- “_Así que sí son recuerdos después de todo…” _comentó la felina, nunca pudo saber si eran recuerdos o solo sueños, y por lo que decía Rem, parecían ser verdaderamente recuerdos.

Rem lo pensó por un momento – “_Entonces tal vez tus recuerdos no están tan divididos después de todo. Los sueños y las sensaciones, son manifestaciones del subconsciente, por lo que no puedes acceder a ellos de forma voluntaria, pero si en tu forma actual, se manifiesta con experiencias de tu otra forma, significa que no es un bloqueo total, y solo debe afectar a tu parte consciente, por lo que tal vez, puedas llegar a conectarlos del todo”_

_\- “Humm ¿Y cómo podría llegar a hacer tal cosa?” _preguntó Catra poco convencida. Rem lo decía como si fuera muy fácil, pero Catra ya lo había intentado todo, y no había forma, nunca lograba recordar nada más.

\- “_No tengo ni la menor idea” _admitió Rem divertida, lo que estaba diciendo era solo una hipótesis, para empezar, no sabía por qué Catra tenía sus recuerdos divididos, y al parecer no tan divididos como había creído, así que no podía saber cómo conectarlos, o si siquiera era realmente posible – “_Pero si no vas a volver a cambiar de forma, entonces supongo que tampoco importa ¿verdad?” _preguntó arqueando una ceja expectante.

\- “_No lo volveré a hacer” _afirmó Catra secamente mientras acomodaba su máscara, como asegurándola en su lugar, pero Rem pudo captar un ápice de duda en la felina.

En algún momento volvería a verla en su otra forma.

\- “_Me parece bien, debes ser tú quien tiene el control sobre tu cuerpo” _comentó Rem encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer Catra no recordaba que había cambiado de forma sin usar la máscara, por lo que definitivamente no lo había hecho de forma consciente, y Rem dudaba de qué tan efectivo fuera el realmente objeto, ya que podía cambiar sin él.

Pero si Catra se sentía segura con eso, Rem no la contradeciría.

En realidad, ella no había estado de acuerdo en que vuelva a usarla, por lo que le habían dicho, funcionaba bloqueando su conexión con la runa, eso no podía ser de ninguna forma sano, la conexión de una princesa con su piedra era algo natural y espontaneo, y no debía ser interrumpido de ninguna forma, mucho menos con un artefacto tan antinatural.

Y a su modo ver, podía ser precisamente ese bloqueo lo que impedía que sus recuerdos se conecten normalmente.

Pero Greth había tenido razón en algo, Catra había vivido casi toda su vida con esa mascara suprimiendo su conexión, por lo que no sabía cómo manejarla por sí misma, y ya en su forma medio-humana era difícil de manejar, en su forma totalmente animal era una fuerza incontenible, si se combinaban sus desequilibrios emocionales, con su fuerza física animal y una conexión que no comprendía, podría ser una combinación fácilmente desastrosa para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Así que, como siempre, Rem prefirió trabajar un problema a la vez, los problemas emocionales de Catra venían por sobre todo de sus experiencias medio-humanas, así que era a esos recuerdos a los que tenía que enfrentarse. Cuando ya fuera emocionalmente más fuerte, podría enfrentarse a los retos que le imponía la conexión con una piedra rúnica, y eventualmente aprendería a controlar su conexión y sus traumas propios, y en algún momento podría controlar ambos en simultaneo.

Por supuesto eso era solo un plan, y podría haber muchas variantes en el camino, como que Catra decida quitarse la máscara y convertirse en una forma que no controlaba, pero que inconscientemente cargaba con esos traumas, o tal vez ir por otro camino, y dejarse llevar por esos fuertes instintos que parecía tener, que de por sí no eran malos, pero combinados con desequilibrios emocionales y mágicos, podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Y así, había muchas otras posibilidades.

Esa incertidumbre, molestaba a Rem, pero intentaría sobreponerse, mientras ella pudiera mantenerse controlada a sí misma, podría controlar cualquier situación y con eso le bastaba.

\- “_Oye gatita, en poco tiempo anochecerá, tal vez deberíamos regresar, créeme, no hay mucho que ver cuando cae la noche, todavía tenemos bastante camino al palacio, pero creo que si partimos ahora, podrás ver a las luciérnagas en el estanque del jardín” _dijo Rem sacando un nuevo par de guantes y ofreciéndolos a Catra.

\- “_¿Cuántos de estos tienes?” _preguntó Catra recibiéndolos, le parecía que en poco tiempo podría acabar con todos los que tuviera la princesa.

\- “_Algunos…” _comentó Rem imitando el tono con el que Catra había respondido a la cuestión de las almohadas rotas, mientras se encaminaba al interior del palco para ponerse las botas.

Ese había sido un día bastante agitado, y solo había sido el primero que pasaba completamente con la felina.


	107. Ecos

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en Mystacor?

Catra estaba segura de que recordaba, al menos, la mayor parte, pero tras olfatear a la princesa, se habían desencadenado otro tipo de recuerdos, unos que le daban una idea de cómo había concluido aquello.

Una cosa era recordarse atacando a diestra y siniestra, salvaje y desalmadamente, si, era horrible, pero coincidía con lo que creía de sí misma, pero, ¿Abrazar a una princesa? ¿Llorar? ¿Dejar que Rem la sostenga, que la consuele? Y lo peor, haberlo aceptado, disfrutado, haber querido permanecer aferrada a la princesa, como si fuera lo único estable en su mundo…

“_Solo fue por su magia” _se dijo sin siquiera creérselo, pero necesitaba una explicación.

Necesitaba sentir que la manipularon para estar en esa situación, necesitaba que la hayan forzado a eso, no podía aceptar que ella, voluntariamente, solo haya cedido ante princesa, totalmente desarmada y vulnerable, no aceptaba haber deseado que Rem la sostenga, que en un momento haya sido su única seguridad.

Era ridículo, se sentía ridícula.

Pero a la vez, algo le decía que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, que si no fuera porque Rem estaba ahí, ella simplemente se hubiera desintegrado por competo, y hubiera sido infinitamente peor, que sin nada a lo que aferrarse, todas esas emociones simplemente la hubieran destruido por completo y se hubiera perdido en ese confuso océano de dolor.

Pero no ocurrió, y en algún momento todo pasó, y simplemente se vio sujeta a lo único que parecía poder sostenerla.

La princesa.

Era desesperante, y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo, eran emociones contradictorias que no podía comprender, que parecían superarla por momentos, y que necesitaba descargar.

Y la pared sabia a lo que se refería, la había golpeado tantas veces, como si con los golpes pudiera obtener respuestas. Pero no había respuestas, solo dolor, y el dolor parecía ser un aliado, nublando su mente, sobrecargando sus sentidos, impidiéndole sentir algo más.

Pero el dolor remetía, y los recuerdos volvían.

Catra suspiró retrayendo sus garras, no podía hacerlo, la única vez que se dañó fue horrible y desesperado y no podía reproducirlo, simplemente no podía, si alguien le disparaba o la apuñalaba, lo resistiría, pero no podían ser sus garras las que le infrinjan el daño, ellas no funcionaban así, simplemente se guardaban, se aflojaban, no podían hacerle ningún daño voluntario.

Seguramente era lo mejor.

Tras caminar en círculos a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, finalmente se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre su manta, lo que le tomó varios intentos, últimamente se sentía bastante inquieta e incómoda, suponía que era porque su mente no la dejaba en paz, aunque cuando estaba tranquila también sentía que debía moverse.

Suspirando resignada, miró hacia la ventana, no sabía qué hora era, pero esta le indicaba que todavía era de noche. Al regresar a la celda, finalmente se dignó a abrirla y destaparla, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido cubrirla de esa forma, seguramente pasar el tiempo que estaba despierta viendo hacia afuera hasta aburrirse, hubiera sido infinitamente mejor que encerrarse en la oscuridad atormentándose a sí misma y hubiera sido más efectivo para volver a dormirse.

Que era precisamente lo que ahora le estaba costando.

Era una mierda tener que despertarse por las pesadillas, la obligaba a pasar más tiempo consciente del que quería. Aunque tenía que admitir que el paseo con Rem parecía haber funcionado, ya que había podido dormir mucho mejor que los días anteriores, y la verdad, salir había sido por lo menos entretenido.

Durante la mayor parte del día no le había prestado atención a esos recuerdos y sensaciones desesperantes, por partes incluso había disfrutado del momento, algo que le parecía que no podría hacer de nuevo. Pero de algún modo, la extraña forma que tenía Rem de hacerlo parecer todo normal, había logrado hacerla sentir cómoda.

Y no había estado para nada mal.

Podría decir que fue un día realmente excelente, si no fuera porque tuvo que dejarse llevar por ese impulso y olerla, desencadenando toda la oleada de nuevos recuerdos.

Y eran esos recuerdos los que ahora no la dejaban dormir.

Pero además, esos recuerdos que preferiría no haber recordado nunca, que la hacían sentirse débil, ridícula y desconocida, le habían hecho notar algo más, algo que no había tenido en cuenta.

En sus recuerdos del asesinato de Shadow Weaver, y su pelea contra Adora, se sentía extraña, como si no fuera realmente ella, y simplemente lo había atribuido a la droga de la bruja, pero analizándolos mejor, parecían haber cosas que no encajaban con ella.

Por algún muy, muy extraño motivo, no había visto a She-ra como si fuera Adora, es decir, obviamente Adora no era She-ra, She-ra era solo la princesa que había reemplazado a su ex amiga, pero Catra sabía que, cuando Adora se transformaba en esa molesta princesa de dos metros, seguía siendo Adora, solo que con un extravagante disfraz.

Pero, en esa pelea, no había visto a She-ra como si fuera Adora con disfraz, en ese momento, She-ra era una persona por sí misma, y era su peor enemiga, y lo único que comprendía era que tenía que matarla, matar a todas las princesas, o sino, ellas la matarían.

Era una idea ridícula, es decir, las princesas claramente querían destruirla, pero no matarla, y mucho menos Adora, aunque fuera She-ra. Eso solo ocurría en un tipo de pesadillas recurrentes que tenía, pero eran solo eso, malos sueños.

Aunque el recuerdo de la princesa aplastando su cuello, al punto que parecía que lo rompería, y la espada apuntándole directamente al pecho, lo ponían en duda.

Pero Adora no lo había hecho, claramente no la había matado, debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

De todos modos, ese era un tema aparte.

El tema ahora era, ¿Por qué no había visto a She-ra como Adora? ¿Por qué la veía como si fuera una enemiga a la que tenía que matar? Cuando nunca había querido matar a Adora, si, había querido muchas cosas en su contra, pero nunca algo como matarla con sus propias manos.

Nunca habría podido hacer algo así.

Entonces ¿Por qué lo había intentado? ¿Por qué había intentado matar a She-ra? Era como si no pudiera comprender que She-ra era Adora, y que, si la mataba, también mataba a Adora.

“_La mujer dorada…” _recordó, podía decir que esa era una forma de describir a Adora en forma de She-ra, pero ella nunca había viso a She-ra como “una mujer dorada” porque sabía que era Adora.

En ese momento She-ra no era Adora, era la mujer dorada, e intentaría matarla, por eso tenía que matarla ella primero.

Era un razonamiento en esencia simple, pero ahora no tenía ningún sentido, incluso era contradictorio.

De hecho, varias cosas que había pensado en ese momento no parecían tener sentido, por partes se sentía como sí misma, pero en otras partes se sentía como si fuera alguien más, podía ser por la droga que Shadow Weaver le había dado…

¿O era así como pensaba cuando estaba en otra forma?

Y respecto a eso, había unos recuerdos que le llamaban poderosamente la atención, como estar mordiendo el brazo de Rem, o haber destruido el carneo de un hombre, claramente esos recuerdos no podían ser de ella.

Al igual que cuando sintió que se moría, que Shadow Weaver la estaba matado, fue horrible, sin poder respirar ni moverse, apastándola con una presión que parecía comprimirla por todos lados, ese era un recuerdo muy vívido, y estaba segura de haberlo vivido en su otra forma.

No se explicaba por qué tenía esos recuerdos tan claros, o si eso tenía que ver con su extraña forma de pensar durante aquella batalla, pero ¿Cómo podría acláralo? Sus recuerdos ya de por sí eran bastante confusos.

Como para además estar mezclados con los recuerdos de su otra forma.

\- “_Tal vez podría preguntarle a Rem qué fue lo que ocurrió allí realmente”_ la princesa definitivamente había estado en esa batalla, así que tal vez ella podría aclararle lo que había ocurrido, aunque teniendo en cuenta su charla de hoy, tal vez no querría contárselo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, además, Rem parecía muy dispuesta a explicarle de todo, así que tal vez, al menos le aclararía bastante lo que había ocurrido y en qué orden.

De algún modo, esa seguridad, de que podría preguntarle a la princesa, y que ella le respondería con la verdad, le permitió relajarse. No tenía por qué romperse la cabeza intentando acláralo, podía simplemente pregúntale y seguramente Rem le ayudaría a aclarar sus recuerdos.

Se sentía extraña confiando de tal forma en alguien, solo había llegado a confiar de ese modo en Adora, y eso había sido antes de que la abandonara, desde aquel momento, nunca más había confiado en nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Tal vez fue esa seguridad de que podía confiar en alguien, o la sensación de paz que le generaba recordar cuando la había olfateado, lo que le permitió quedarse dormida con relativa tranquilidad.

Catra despertó de nuevo cuando el sol ya había salido, increíblemente, no se había despertado exaltada por alguna pesadilla, simplemente se había despertado porque sí, o a lo mejor fue gracias a la luz, pero al menos había despertado sintiendo que había descansado.

Lo que era una inesperada pero grata sensación.

Tras estirarse activando sus rígidos músculos, se vio en el espejo un momento, seguía con las ropas que la princesa le había prestado el día anterior, pero definitivamente se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que había visto su reflejo.

Tras pensarlo un momento mientras veía la cómoda en su cuarto, decidió que no estaría mal salir decentemente esta vez.


	108. El Culpable

Esa mañana, Catra no fue guiada al cuarto de la princesa, sino que en algún punto se desviaron tomando otra serie de pasillos, en cuanto se ubicó, Catra no tardó en determinar hacia dónde la estaba guiando el guardia, y tal como se esperaba, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de Rem.

El guardia tocó la puerta.

– “_La princesa se presentará en un momento” _dijo en cuanto no obtuvo respuesta, y se quedó parado firmemente como si fuera una pieza de decoración.

Sin mucho más que hacer durante la espera, Catra se apoyó en una mesita del pasillo viendo desconfiada a un guardia que claramente no era de Las Animas, a juzgar por su armadura debía ser de los de Bright Moon. Rem le había informado que seguramente los vería merodeando a su alrededor, y le dijo que no les prestara mayor atención, que ellos solo estaban para observar y que no intervendrían.

Pero para Catra, ellos eran los más molestos, no podía ver nada a través de sus ridículos cascos, y su postura era perfectamente firme, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir que la estaba midiendo todo el tiempo, incluso le molestaba más que su guardia personal, que la seguía como una sombra, que se reposicionaba cada que ella se movía, siempre en la ubicación más eficiente para retenerla si intentaba algo.

Era incomodo sentirse custodiada tan rígidamente, pero afortunadamente, no tuvo que sufrirlo mucho tempo.

Rem llegó poco tiempo después, cargando con una bandeja con lo que debía ser un desayuno.

\- “_Buenos días” _saludó de forma general, tras guiñarle un ojo a Catra.

Ambos guardias respondieron formalmente al saludo, pero Catra solo se restringió a ver a la princesa mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

\- “_Ven, pasa Catra” _la invitó Rem mientras entraba – “_Puedes quitarle las esposas” _dijo al guardia que de inmediato se puso en la tarea.

Catra ingresó como siempre, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, era muy molesto tenerlas forzadamente cerradas, y era todo un alivio que sean libres de nuevo.

\- “_No estaba segura de si querrías desayunar, así que me tomé la molestia de traerte algo”_ dijo Rem dejando la bandeja en la mesita de su despacho.

\- “_Hum ¿Qué es?” _preguntó Catra observando un plato que contenía una extraña mezcla de algo.

\- “_Son solo unos huevos revueltos, nada del otro mundo, una jarra con agua, y una taza de café” _dijo Rem despreocupadamente mientras tomaba su propia taza de café, uno de sus mayores placeres matutinos - “_No sabía si tomabas café” _dijo tras dar un sorbo.

\- “_No. Ni sé que eso” _respondió la felina tomando la taza con la sustancia y la olió desconfiada, su olor no era malo, pero tampoco olía como algo que le apetecerá, además, el plato de esos huevos revueltos le llamaba mucho más la atención, así que dedicó su atención a ellos.

\- “_Ayer hicimos lo que yo propuse, así que hoy decides tú” _dijo Rem apoyándose en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Catra.

\- “_¿Hum?” _articuló la felina más concentrada en su desayuno que en las palabras de la princesa – “_No lo sé… ¿Tal vez terminar de recorrer lo que faltó?” _en realidad esperaba que Rem decidiera qué hacer ese día.

\- “_Así que mi palacio sí te gustó después de todo…” _dijo Rem vanagloriosamente.

\- “_No te creas, aquí no parece haber nada más para hacer” _respondió Catra, esta vez siguiéndole el juego.

\- “_Pues gracias, muy amable” _respondió la princesa, como si estuviera respondiendo a un alago que no fue dado, mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio – “_Patriemos en cuanto te termines ese plato, y por cierto, me alegra que sigas con lo de los guantes” _dijo comenzando a ver unos papeles.

\- “_Todavía están en periodo de prueba” _respondió Catra observando a la princesa, siempre parecía estar leyendo algo, se preguntó si eran más de los informes de sus espías. Por lo que había aprendido de ella, parecía tener alguna obsesión con recabar información de algún tipo.

Rem solo respondió con un gesto despectivo a su comentario, al parecer Catra estaba de humor para juegos.

\- “_¿Mas de tus espías?” _preguntó la felina solo por curiosidad.

\- “_Nah, son solo unos aburridos informes de contabilidad…” _se detuvo recordando un asunto pendiente que tenía con la felina, y francamente también más interesante – “_Oye Catra, quiero que me cuentes sobre esto…” _dijo sacando unos papeles de su escritorio.

\- “_¿Qué es?” _preguntó la felina recibiendo los papeles que la princesa le entregó.

\- “_Es un resumen de la investigación de un suceso delictivo que ocurrió en mis bosques hace unos meses atrás, en este murieron siete de mis hombres, cuatro caballos y fueron robadas tres bolsas de dinero del Reino. Entre otras pistas, pudimos obtener la descripción de uno de los atacantes…” _dijo Rem poniendo arriba la hoja con un boceto y la descripción que le había brindado el guardia sobreviviente – “_¿Te resulta familiar?”_

_\- “Eso no soy yo” _respondió Catra haciendo una mueca al ver el deforme boceto dibujado en la hoja.

\- “_¿Dices que no fuiste tú?” _la interrogó Rem. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que sí había sido Catra, pero quería ver si estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

\- “_No” _respondió Catra pareciendo aburrida – “_Es decir, sí, fui yo quien mato a tus hombres y todo lo otro, pero ESTO no soy yo” _aclaró señalando el garabato de la hoja.

\- “_¿Y simplemente lo admites?” _preguntó Rem, esta vez un poco más sorprendida, se esperaba aunque fuera un mínimo intento por escabullirse, o al menos algo de arrepentimiento.

\- “_¿Tendría algún sentido negarlo?” _preguntó Catra arqueando una ceja y con una media sonrisa para nada divertida – “_Si me estás mostrando esto, es porque ya sabes que fui yo ¿Así que para qué darle más vueltas? ¿Quieres una confesión? Solo dime donde firmo y ya” _dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

Mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la felina, Rem la observó todavía más intrigada por la abierta y despreocupada confesión. No creía que Catra no supiera lo que implicaba admitir ser culpable de esos delitos – “_No es una confesión lo que busco, como dices ya lo sabía. Lo que quiero es que me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió allí y por qué lo hiciste”_

Catra lo pensó por un momento, aquello había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás, y la verdad no recordaba todos los detalles, lo que sí recordaba bien, es que le había parecido algo totalmente innecesario – “_No recuerdo los detalles, fue solo una más de las misiones que ella me daba” _comentó haciendo un gesto de que no podía hacer nada más al respecto – “_No era nada complicado, solo emboscar un cargamento y tomar lo que pudiéramos, conmigo fueron Sara y Edward, ellos eran sus aprendices, el resto es lo que ya debes saber, luchamos, ganamos y nos llevamos el dinero. Si te sirve de algo, no sabía que eran tus hombres ni tu dinero, aunque si lo hubiera sabido tampoco hubiera hecho mucha diferencia” _admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_¿Y para robar el dinero era necesario que los maten?” _preguntó Rem comenzando a molestarse por su cinismo.

\- “_A mi modo de ver: no. No era necesario matarlos, no a todos al menos, seguramente alguno hubiera terminado muerto intentando defender la carga, pero creo que simplemente podríamos haberlos ahuyentado. Pero mis órdenes eran matarlos a todos, creo que para que no quedaran testigos” _respondió sinceramente la felina.

\- “_¿Así que solo seguías ciegamente las ordenes de Shadow Weaver? ¿Ella no te forzó de ninguna forma?” _preguntó Rem, le parecía muy extraño que estuviera admitiéndolo todo, Catra claramente no se sentía culpable por todas esas muertes, lo que podría significar que lo había hecho por algún tipo de coacción.

Catra permaneció en silencio un momento, y por primer vez Rem la vio ponerse incomoda con el tema – “_Mira, acepté hacer el trabajo, no tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. Tal vez debas replantearte eso de que “no soy una criminal en Las Animas” porque sí lo soy, maté a tus hombres y caballos, y robé tu dinero… Eso es lo que importa” _respondió la felina sin querer hablar más del tema.

\- “_De hecho hay varias cosas que importan además del crimen en sí” _dijo Rem dejando por el momento el tema de Shadow Weaver de lado – “_Dices que tus ordenes eran matarlos a todos, pero ¿Sabes que uno escapó con vida verdad? Y fue precisamente él quien nos dio tu descripción, y aunque quiero creer que fue gracias a su habilidad… Dime ¿Realmente se te escapó o lo dejaste escapar?” _preguntó inexpresivamente. Por lo que sabía y había visto de Catra, le costaba creer que el soldado haya logrado huir simplemente por sus capacidades, mucho más estando herido, a menos que haya tenido muchísima suerte.

\- “_Fue gracias a su habilidad, no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo golpee, pero todavía herido logró subirse a un caballo en movimiento y huir. Supongo que de verdad estaba determinado a no morir ese día” _respondió Catra fríamente moviendo su cola detrás de una de sus piernas, donde sabía que Rem no podría verla. No se esperaba comenzar el día con un interrogatorio, pero podía manejarlo, solo necesitaba decirle la verdad y evitar los detalles que la princesa no necesitaba saber.

Por supuesto el disimulado movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Rem, pero aunque la cola de Catra la delataba fácilmente, no era imprescindible para leer a la felina, que al igual que todos, tenía expresiones que evidenciaban la veracidad y sinceridad de sus palabras, y para su entrenado ojo, solo estaba siendo selectivamente sincera y parecía ser buena, ya que respondía con la verdad sin responder realmente – “_Trepar a una montura en movimiento es algo que todos mis hombres están bien entrenados para hacer, y aunque los caballos son rápidos, antes de poder huir en una carrera limpia, tuvieron que atravesar una pequeña pista de obstáculos, formada por los cadáveres de los caballos que cayeron primero. Por lo que, al principio su escape no fue tan rápido, y tú estabas cerca, a solo algunos metros…” _expuso Rem dejando lo último en suspenso.

\- “_Yo no puedo correr tan rápido como un caballo asustado” _fue todo lo que respondió Catra.

\- “_Creo que en una carrera larga no, pero en Mystacor te vi recorrer distancias considerables en un santiamén, me cuesta creer que no hayas podido alcanzarlos mientras sorteaban los obstáculos, además, donde estabas tenías varias armas disponibles: espadas, escudos y lanzas, sin contar cascos y otros objetos. Aunque no hubieras podido alcanzarlos, podrías haber arrojado cualquiera de estos para detener su huida, y solo bastaba un golpe certero a cualquiera de ellos para derribar a alguno…” _dijo Rem sin cambiar su tono, pero entrecerró los ojos a la felina que la veía igual de inexpresiva – “_Claro que podrías haber fallado, pero ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me llama la atención? Que ni siquiera lo intentaste”_

Catra se encogió de hombros – “_Supongo que no me di cuenta en ese momento, ya sabes, con tantos moribundos gimiendo y retorciéndose intentando no morir, es difícil prestar atención…” _dijo de modo indiferente, pero deseando no recordar tan claramente esa escena – “_No lo entiendo, ¿Me estas juzgando por masacrar a tus fuerzas o por no masacrarlos a todos?” _preguntó con una forzada media sonrisa.

Tomando disimuladamente unos sorbos de su café, Rem se permitió unos momentos para calmarse. Podía ver claramente a lo que Catra estaba jugando, y la verdad, era realmente buena, su modo de evitar responder, era responder con algo para distraerla de que no estaba respondiendo la pregunta y decirlo de un modo que generaba un fuerte impacto, buscar herir su sensibilidad para que reaccione a sus palabras y no a la respuesta en sí. Tenía que mantenerse en absoluta calma, no dejar que descubra qué la afectaba, o solo insistiría hasta desestabilizarla.

\- “_No te estoy juzgando, solo te estoy interrogando, y no importa cuánto evadas mis preguntas, solo haces más obvia la respuesta” _dijo Rem casi casualmente. No le seguiría el juego, no terminaría bien para ninguna, Rem no quería saber qué tanto habían sufrido sus hombres y animales en ese asalto, y aunque Catra sabía perfectamente cómo usar esa técnica, claramente no estaba en condiciones de resistirla, podía ver como cada vez le costaba más mantener su fachada y considerando el estado emocional de la felina, sabía que en cualquier momento podría alterarse y volverse agresiva.

Catra hizo un gesto burlón a sus palabras - “_No evado tus preguntas, que tú no estés lista para escuchar las respuestas no es mi culpa”_

\- “_Catra… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Shadow Weaver para obligarte a hacerlo?” _preguntó Rem directamente, seguir dando vueltas no llevaría a nada, esa era la pregunta que Catra se negaba a responder, y era para desviar la atención de esa pregunta, que había montado toda la actuación.

Con solo esa pregunta, toda la fachada de Catra se desmoronó, y vio cambiar su expresión de fría a sorprendida, por un instante incluso a horrorizada antes de volverse furiosa, e igual de rápido, golpeó con ambos puños la mesa, tan fuerte y repentinamente, que Rem dio un respingo, y se alegró de que, tan distraída como estaba, Catra ni lo notó.

\- “_¿No me escuchaste?...” _comenzó a decir Catra, pero se detuvo viendo como sacaba las garras destrozando los malditos guantes mientras gruñía. Lo que había ocurrido con Shadow Weaver era algo que nadie podía saber, no quería que nadie lo supiera, y no podría resistirlo tampoco, simplemente estaba mal – “_¿Acaso eso les devolvería la vida? ¿O con eso recuperarás tu dinero? ¿No eres capaz de comprenderlo? Fui yo…” _dijo clavando las garras de una mano en la mesa y volviendo a ver a Rem – “_¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡YO ACEPTÉ HACERLO!” _casi gritó mientras rasgaba la mesa dejando cinco largos surcos.

Rem tomó los últimos sorbos de su café viendo sorprendida a la felina, pero mantuvo su expresión en blanco. Catra no lo admitiría, pero Shadow Weaver le había hecho algo para obligarla a hacerlo, creía que solo la tenía amenazada, pero claramente era mucho más que eso, ya que solo una amenaza no explicaría la furiosa mirada de sus ojos, ni la violenta reacción dirigida a nada en particular.

Lo que le haya hecho, debió ser tan malo, que no solo no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, sino que prefería cargar con toda la culpa y las consecuencias con tal de no decirlo, y dudaba que Catra no supiera lo que admitir esos crímenes significaba: asesinato de varios oficiales y robo a un reino, ambos premeditados.

En cualquier reino, incluso en la misma Horda, esos crímenes eran extremadamente graves, pero aun así, ocultarlo era todavía más importante.

O tal vez… ¿Simplemente estaba cubriendo a Shadow Weaver?

A Rem le costaba creer eso último, sino ¿Por qué Catra la había matado de esa forma, con tanto odio y dolor? Pero también explicaría por qué se negaba a decir que Shadow Weaver la había obligado. Podía ser algo que le había hecho con lo del extraño sello que le puso, algo que le impedía culparla, como algún tipo de control mental.

Suspirando, Rem se levantó de su asiento y tomó los documentos de la mesa, mientras Catra la veía todavía agitada y furiosa mientras gruñía – “_De acuerdo gatita, no seguiré insistiendo, el por qué lo hiciste es solo asunto tuyo, y afortunadamente, no estoy interesada en encontrar un culpable inmediato para este suceso” _dijo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su escritorio – “_La próxima vez puedes solo decir que no quieres responder…” _se cortó cerrando con fuerza los ojos, realmente, ¿Qué podría haberle hecho esa bruja para que ella misma se atormente de ese modo? – “_Tal vez solo me estoy entrometiendo pero… Catra, nada de lo que esa mujer te hizo fue tu culpa ¿Y sabes qué? Si continuara con vida, yo misma la mataría”_

Sintiéndose más calmada con que al fin el interrogatorio haya terminado, Catra miró descolocada a Rem, no sabía que expresión tenia, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, y tampoco sabía cómo tomarse sus palabras.

Simplemente sonaban mal, tan mal como estaba todo.

Tras guardar los documentos, Rem volteó a ver a la felina, se veía miserable viendo distantemente al suelo. Rem se maldijo, solo había querido buscar información, entendedor lo que había ocurrido allí, pero había terminado arruinando por completo el humor de Catra, lo que era una verdadera lástima ya que parecía haber estado de un excepcional buen un humor esa mañana.

Pero todavía era temprano para darlo todo por perdido.

\- “_Bueno, yo ya terminé mi desayuno… ¿Todavía tienes ganas de seguir recorriendo el palacio?” _preguntó Rem cambiando muy forzadamente de tema, hasta para ella era muy obvio, pero tal vez podría funcionar.

Y en todo caso, era mejor intentarlo a dar por concluidas las actividades de ese día.

Mecánicamente Catra observó su desayuno a medio terminar, ya no quería probar bocado, sentía que su estómago se había cerrado por completo.

\- “_Descuida, mañana no te molestare durante el desayuno” _dijo Rem con una sonrisa triste, tratar con la felina parecía una carrera de obstáculos muy intrincada, pero de a poco iba entendiendo cuáles cosas eran las que la afectaban.


	109. El Gimnasio

Con el aire libre, Catra sintió que su mente se iba despejando. No esperaba que solo hablar de Shadow Weaver la afectara de ese modo, de hecho, ni habían hablado de la bruja, solo la habían nombrado, y tenía que agradecer que Rem no había insistido más con el tema, ya que Catra no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado si continuaba preguntándole al respecto.

Y también tenía que agradecer a la princesa por su extraña forma de comportarse, pese a que Catra se había mantenido distante la mayor parte del recorrido, Rem se mantuvo hablándole normalmente y explicándole lo que veían, como si no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no le estaba prestando mayor atención.

Y parecía estar funcionando.

Ya que de a poco, Catra iba prestando más atención a lo que estaba pasando, que a lo que mantenía su mente distraída.

\- “_Y este es el gimnasio” _repitió Rem como por tercera o cuarta vez mientras ingresaban a un edificio con el mismo nombre. A medida que avanzaban con el recorrido, había notado que tras repetirle un par de veces las cosas, la felina finalmente le prestaba algo de atención, no es que le interesara que realmente la escuchara, solo quería sacarla de su propia mente.

\- “_Es bastante grande e inútil” _comentó Catra viendo la sala, no había mucho que ver, solo lo que parecían unos largos mesones y bancas, y algunos cubículos que le recordaban a los casilleros de los vestuarios de la Horda.

_\- “Lo sé, estos son solo los vestidores, la idea es que las chicas se cambien de ropa aquí antes de entrar o salir”_ comentó la princesa – “_Tras esa puerta están los baños con las duchas…”_

_\- “¿Las chicas? ¿Los hombres tienen prohibido ingresar?” _preguntó la felina mientras avanzaban por la sala, y como confirmando sus sospechas, solo parecían haber mujeres cambiándose en aquel lugar.

\- “_Huh… Bueno estos son los vestidores de mujeres, así que sí, solo suele haber chicas por aquí, al lado están los vestidores para hombres, es lo mismo, solo que hay varones en lugar de mujeres” _explicó Rem un poco sorprendida por tener que explicarlo.

\- “_¿No te parece un poco inútil tener un vestidor para mujeres y otro aparte para hombres? Más aún si son lo mismo” _comentó la felina, en la Horda no había tal división, porque era inútil, todos iban allí solo a cambiarse de ropa, no había motivo para que estuvieran divididos.

\- “_Supongo que tienes razón…” _admitió Rem, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, los vestidos de hombres y mujeres siempre habían estado separados, así que nunca le pareció que podrían estar juntos, seguramente sería más fácil tener un vestidor para todos, pero difícilmente funcionaria, todos estaban acostumbrados a que estuvieran separados, así que seguramente resultaría incómodo.

\- “_En la Horda nunca hubo tal división, todos nos bañábamos y cambiábamos juntos, hasta dormíamos juntos en las barracas” _comentó viendo que la princesa parecía sorprendida por su comentario.

\- “_Supongo que eso explica por qué no te molestó cambiarte frente a los guardias” _dijo Rem recordando lo extraño que le había parecido que a la felina no le moleste la gente a su alrededor.

\- “_Tener vergüenza de tu cuerpo es inútil” _comentó Catra encogiéndose se hombros, recordaba que había algunos cadetes que se sentían incomodos cambiándose o bañándose junto a los demás, y se tomaban demasiadas molestias y perdían mucho tiempo tratando de ocultarse.

\- “_Tal vez podríamos implementar algunas cosas de la Horda…” _comentó Rem en broma, le parecía irónico que a Catra le diera vergüenza algo tan natural como olfatear, pero que no tuviera problemas en mostrarse desnuda, que para Rem no era nada natural.

Tras atravesar varias salas destinadas a diversas actividades, llegaron a un gran salón con varias colchonetas acomodadas en cuadriláteros.

\- “_Aquí suelen practicar técnicas de combate” _explicó Rem, nuevamente solo para llamar la atención dela felina, el lugar en sí no necesitaba una explicación, era obvio para qué servía.

\- “_Pues parece más un lugar para tomar una siesta” _comentó Catra poco impresionada – “_¿Tus fuerzas entrenan aquí? Deben ser débiles… ¡Tienen colchones en el piso!” _dijo como si fuera indignante – “_Caer no debe ser algo cómodo, debe doler, o al menos debes aprender a caer directamente sobre el suelo sin hacerte daño, en el campo de batalla no hay colchones en el piso” _

\- “_Por supuesto… pero esto es solo para practicar los movimientos, o a como caer bien, primero debes entrenar donde no te lastimes para aprender a hacerlo bien, y luego entrenar directamente sobre el suelo, así por lo menos ya sabes cómo caer. Sino tendríamos la enfermería llena de heridos solo por caer mal” _explicó Rem entendiendo a donde quería llegar Catra.

La felina lo pensó por un momento, tenía algo de sentido, y seguramente podría haber sido más cómodo aprender a caer primero sobre algo blando, pero le seguía pareciendo ineficiente, que te derriben, siempre era algo malo, si al caer estabas cómodo, era más probable que vuelvas a caer – “_Aun así es inútil, solo deja que los aprendices se golpeen dos o tres veces directamente en el suelo y veras como no se dejan derribar o aprenden a caer bien, y si se lastiman deben aprender a seguir luchando con sus heridas y así aprenderán rápidamente a no dejarse lastimar” _comentó la felina. Ella había tenido que aprender a continuar luchando con sus heridas, muchas de las cuales se las ganaba fuera de los entrenamientos, y a veces gracias a las reprimendas de Shadow Weaver.

Por lo que había aprendido a evitar más heridas durante los entrenamientos, y se había vuelto realmente buena.

\- “_Supongo que en la Horda de verdad son mucho más rígidos…” _comentó Rem lamentando esa forma de pensar, a sus ojos el sufrimiento no era una forma de aprender nada – “_Pero aquí no sometemos a nuestros reclutas ni soldados a un tratamiento tan brutal, primero les enseñamos a hacerlo bien, mientras están seguros, y luego deben ponerlo en práctica en un entorno real”_

\- “_Y es por eso que no podrán ganar la guerra” _comentó distraídamente la felina, al parecer los rebeldes eran débiles desde su entrenamiento, y si no fuera porque tenían la magia de las princesas de su lado, hubieran perdido la guerra hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Rem prefirió ignorar el comentario de la felina, el ejercito de Las Animas era todo un orgullo, sus soldados eran fuertes, valientes y muy equilibrados, y habían demostrado su excelente disciplina en la batalla por sus tierras, y eso era porque habían sido formados desde la confianza, no desde el sufrimiento y el miedo.

\- “_¿Cuánto pasó desde que tuviste una pelea de entrenamiento?” _preguntó Rem cambiando de tema.

Catra observó a la princesa un poco perdida intentando retomar la conversación - “_Humm… No lo sé, supongo que desde que era cadete” _respondió tras ubicar lo que le había preguntado.

\- “_Supongo que eso significa que desde hace mucho tiempo…” _comentó Rem arqueándole una ceja – “_Dime gatita, ¿Te animas a una?” _preguntó retándola.

\- “_Una…” _dijo Catra sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

\- “_A una pelea de entrenamiento, contra mi” _dijo Rem creídamente. Tal vez podría no ser la mejor idea, teniendo en cuenta las reacciones explosivas de la felina, pero desde su conversación del desayuno estaba muy distraída, seguramente todavía afectada por el tema de Shadow Weaver, y no había cosa que exigiera más concentración que una pelea, aunque fuera de entrenamiento, así que esperaba que con eso pudiera terminar de distraerla del tema que le molestaba.

Solo esperaba no desencadenarle un nuevo conflicto.

\- “_Nunca podrías contra mi” _dijo Catra confiada descartando esa idea, tal vez, antes de que Shadow Weaver le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo, la princesa podría haber llegado a ser una rival, pero ahora, no había forma en que pudiera hacerle frente, ni aunque fuera solo un entrenamiento.

\- “_Si estas tan confiada no deberías tener ningún problema…” _dijo Rem todavía insistiendo, y la verdad tenía cierta curiosidad en cómo peleaba realmente la felina, suponía que años de entrenamiento en la Horda, no le habían enseñado a hacerlo como lo había visto en Mystacor, que era básicamente un frenesí salvaje de garras y colmillos.

Catra vio un poco incrédula a la princesa, parecía estarlo diciendo en serio, pero no tenía sentido, ya la había visto luchar, y ya la había atacado sin querer, era increíble que la estuviera retando a una pelea, aunque fuera solo de práctica, solo se estaba arriesgando a salir lastimada.

O peor.

\- “_No. Podría fácilmente lastimarte, yo ya no estoy para prácticas, cuando peleo lo hago en serio, y la verdad ya no quiero pelear, cuando lo hago alguien termina muerto, así que lo mejor es que nunca más lo haga”_ dijo Catra manteniéndose firme en su postura.

\- “_Bueno, entiendo que tengas miedo, en especial contra mí, es decir, yo fácilmente podría dar clases de combate” _dijo Rem confiada insistiendo con el desafío. Y en realidad, cada vez le parecía una mejor idea, la felina ya había demostrado poder mantener el control en algunas ocasiones, tal vez podría mantenerlo durante un enfrentamiento, mucho más si era marcadamente de entrenamiento, donde en ningún momento pueda sentirse amenazada de verdad.

Y según los informes de los guardias, Catra también había dado fuertes golpes a la pared esa noche, aunque se alegraba de que fueran menos que los días anteriores. En aquella celda ya le había parecido que la felina tenia ataques de ira, con los informes de sus guardias y su experiencia de más temprano, pudo confirmarlo, y aparentemente ella misma se los provocaba al no saber cómo manejar sus emociones.

Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento controlado podría ayudarla a mantenerse más calmada, ya que estaría descargando tensión y esas ganas de golpear.

\- “_Pfff una princesa que solo conoce colchones jamás me daría miedo” _dijo la felina esta vez siguiéndole un poco más el juego.

\- “_Entonces deja de poner tantos peros” _dijo Rem tomándose esa respuesta como afirmativa y arrojándole un par de guantes de boxeo.

\- “_Yo no…” _comenzó a decir la felina per se cortó agarrando los guantes – “_¿Qué se supone que es esto?”_

_\- “No me arriesgaré a tus uñitas” _respondió Rem divertida – “_La idea es que solo uses los puños, así que la forma de esos guantes, te ayudará a mantener la mano cerrada, además son gruesos, así que si llegas a sacar las garras solo atravesaras la espuma” _explicó la princesa tomando unos guantes de entrenamiento para principiantes, que solo cubrían hasta la mitad sus dedos y eran esponjosamente acolchonados en los nudillos.

Tampoco quería arriesgarse a darle un golpe doloroso.

\- “_Esto es estúpido” _respondió la felina mientras se quitaba los guantes normales. La idea todavía no le convencía del todo, pero le parecía interesante, es decir, en realidad no le gustaba luchar, pero había pasado tiempo desde que lo había hecho en forma de entrenamiento, y parecía divertido poder hacerlo sin estar buscando matar al oponente.

Y sin sentir que la querían matar tampoco.

Además, Rem se había mostrado muy tranquila las veces que la había enfrentado, lo que significaba que tal vez sí sabía pelear tan bien como afirmaba, y tenía la duda de qué tan bien podría luchar una princesa sin depender de la ventaja de su magia.

\- “_Solo es una pelea de practica” _le recordó Rem mientras se estiraba un poco – “_Eso quiere decir que hay ciertas reglas, no puedes dar golpes por encima del cuello, la pelea se termina si alguna golpea tres veces seguidas el piso con la mano, si admite que perdió o se rinde de cualquier forma. Como será solo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no puedes usar armas extras, pero puedes usar cualquier parte del cuerpo…” _se detuvo pensándolo un momento – “_Salvo los dientes… ¿Las garras de tus pies pueden llegar a ser un problema? Tenemos unas botas de…”_

_\- “No hace falta” _la cortó bruscamente Catra – “_Las garras de mis pies no son tan afiladas ni móviles como las de las manos, y aunque podría llegar a rasguñarte, difícilmente te cause alguna herida ni siquiera leve, para poder causar daño con ellas tengo que hacer mucha fuerza y ubicarlas de una forma particular” _explicó, además la idea de cubrir sus pies no le gustaba para nada – “_No las usaré de ese modo, pero las necesito para tener estabilidad”_

_\- “De acuerdo. Vamos usaremos este” _dijo Rem encaminándose a uno de los cuadriláteros. Le encantaba el subidón de adrenalina antes de una pelea, pero esta vez, sabía que se estaba enfrenando a una de las personas más peligrosas de Etheria, y aunque fuera solo un entrenamiento, realmente le emocionaba.

Por supuesto esperaba que Catra no se exceda y que se mantenga controlada, ya que estaba en un serio riesgo de que el entrenamiento se le fuera de las manos, y seguramente no sería lindo para ninguna.

“_Son muchas reglas” _pensó la felina, insegura de que las tenga todas en cuenta durante la pelea, en la Horda no había reglas, solo ganaba el que incapacitaba o “mataba” a su rival. Suspirando tomó su postura, una bastante relajada, ya que de verdad no consideraba a la princesa como una oponente, simplemente separó un poco sus piernas poniendo un pie más atrás, sus brazos a media altura, uno al frente como defensa y otro más atrás para dar un golpe más potente.

Pero pudo ver que Rem parecía tomárselo más en serio, ya que su postura era más enmarcada, sus piernas mucho más flexionadas y un brazo como una firme defensa, mientras que el otro claramente posicionado para dar un puñetazo corto o incluso un codazo.

Rem analizó una última vez a la felina, claramente estaba muy tranquila a juzgar por su postura relajada, pero lo que le daba las pistas más claras, eran sus orejas, fijas hacia adelante, y su cola, que estaba a media altura y solo la punta se meneaba suavemente, expectante.

No estaba para nada alterada, nerviosa o preocupada, lo que era una excelente señal para poder seguir adelante.

\- “_Comencemos” _avisó Rem justo antes de arremeter contra la felina, normalmente habría esperado medirla un poco más, pero la verdad estaba muy emocionada y Catra no parecía que fuera a dar el primer golpe.

A Catra no le costó esquivar el puño dirigido a su hombro, y giró devolviendo el golpe, dirigió al costado ahora expuesto de la princesa, y para su sorpresa, esta también lo esquivó sin mayores dificultades, lo que un poco sorprendió a la felina, ese había sido un golpe bastante veloz, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando notó un rodillazo dirigiéndose a su abdomen.

Casi no tuvo el tiempo de esquivarlo, pero logró curvarse para que no llegue a tocarla, y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad dio un codazo a la pierna agresora, aparentemente la princesa era más rápida de lo que se había esperado.

\- “_No te estas luciendo gatita” _comentó Rem realmente divertida tras desviar algunos golpes de la felina, al parecer no se lo estaba tomando en serio después de todo.

\- “_No te apresures” _respondió Catra al esquivar una patada, y aprovechando que Rem no tenía una postura equilibrada con solo una pierna apoyada, de inmediato le dirigió un fuerte puñetazo al hombro, con ese golpe seguramente la derribaría o si lo esquivaba ya le tenía preparado un segundo golpe.

No se esperaba que Rem use el impuso de la pierna al bajarla para girar del lado contrario al que había predicho, no solo esquivando su golpe, sino que también moviéndose paralela a su brazo mientras seguía el giro.

Rem sonrió dirigiendo un codazo a la espalda de Catra, esta por supuesto no pudo reposicionarse para esquivarlo, y si lo hubiera dado con la fuerza que podría haber conseguido con el movimiento, seguramente la hubiera derribado, pero con el golpe la felina solo se tambaleó hacia adelante

Molesta Catra se giró ya dirigiendo un nuevo golpe, pero finalmente tuvo que usar ese brazo para cubrirse de un nuevo ataque, y luego de otro y de otro. Incluso recibió varias patadas mientras retrocedía intentando no perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que admitir que Rem sabia como pelear ya que, aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos, cuidaba la fuerza con la que golpeaba.

Agachándose repentinamente, Catra saltó dirigiendo una patada al pecho de la princesa, y la uso como apoyo para impulsarse hacia atrás, provocando que esta retroceda varios pasos. Usando su otra pierna para guiar su giro en el aire, la felina aterrizó prolijamente de pie, e inmediatamente saltó sobre la todavía inestable oponente.

Usando ambos brazos, Rem logró cubrirse del nuevo golpe, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el gancho que la golpeó en el abdomen, y por mucho que intentó no logró salir de su posición cubierta, Catra no la dejaba retomar una posición firme ni dirigirle ningún contraataque.

Hasta que, aprovechando su postura agachara, Rem dirigió un rodillazo a una de las piernas de la felina, el golpe produjo que esta se desestabilice y agache para mantener el equilibrio, manteniendo su ventaja, Rem le dirigió un puñetazo al costado descuidado de Catra.

El golpe fue limpio y aumentó su inestabilidad casi consiguiendo derribarla, con un ataque más conseguiría bajarla por completo y ya no la dejaría levantarse.

Aprovechando los segundos en que Rem preparaba el golpe, Catra vio su oportunidad, y girando bruscamente dirigió un sorpresivo puñetazo, incluso se afirmó con solo las garras de su pie mal posicionado para conseguir la estabilidad necesaria.

No estaba segura de a dónde dirigió el golpe, pero este impactó limpiamente en el mentón de la princesa, con una fuerza tal que levantó su cabeza, haciendo que dé unos torpes pasos hacia atrás y termine cayendo torpemente de espaldas.

\- “_Mierda…” _dijo la felina levantándose, ese golpe había sido fuerte y había roto las reglas – “_¿Estas bien?... No quise…”_

_\- “Con que jugas sucio…” _la cortó Rem impulsándose con las piernas para levantarse, pero aprovechó el movimiento pata también barrer las piernas de la descuidada felina. Rem consiguió levantarse sin problemas, pero solo logró golpear una de las piernas de Catra ya que pudo mover la otra.

\- “_… entonces juguemos sucio” _dijo Rem dirigiendo un golpe a la espalda de la mal posicionada felina.

Logró derribarla.

\- “_¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA!... ¡ME RINDO!” _gritó Rem rodando por la colchoneta intentando esquivar las firmes pisadas de Catra, no sabía que tan fuerte estaba dando esos golpes, pero sonaban como que podrían romperle una costilla, y no quería averiguarlo.

Inmediatamente los ataques se detuvieron.

Rem se quedó tirada de espaldas intentando recuperar el aliento, finalmente la pelea se había vuelto mucho más intensa de lo que había planeado, pero por suerte Catra se mantuvo controlada y más o menos respetando las reglas, aunque pareció molestarse luego de que consiguiera derríbala por tercera vez.

\- “_¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Catra de pie también agitada viendo a la princesa que no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

\- “_Creo que mañana me dolerá todo…” _admitió Rem quejosamente pero muy divertida, contrario a lo que decía Catra, entrenar con colchonetas era lo mejor del mundo – “_Ayúdame a levantarme” _dijo levantando los brazos.

Con un quejido, la princesa se levantó con ayuda de la felina, y en cuanto estuvo de pie, la vio con más atención. Catra no parecía estar tan afectada como ella, o tal vez era porque gracias a su entrenamiento en la Horda, había aprendido a no demostrarlo, pero también se veía cansada, ya que estaba muy agitada y su pelaje estaba pegoteado y húmedo.

“_Bueno lo siento por ella, pero yo me quejaré cuanto quiera” _pensó Rem mientras se preparaba para estirarse, o de verdad mañana no podría levantarse de la cama – “_¿Tú como estas? Después de esto creo que podría dormir una semana entera” _dijo en broma.

\- “_Lo hiciste mejor de lo que me esperaba”_ fue la respuesta de Catra mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Realmente Rem sabía luchar muy bien, y por momentos la había puesto en verdaderos aprietos. También había logrado cansarla, pero no lo admitiría.

\- “_¿Mejor de lo que esperabas? Vamos, vi tu trasero peludo rodar asustado por el piso” _comentó Rem en tono bromista a lo que Catra respondió con un bufido mientras blanqueaba los ojos - “_Huh ¿No estiras los músculos?” _preguntó mientras comenzaba a con la tarea de estirar sus piernas.

\- “_Antes tenía que hacerlo, pero ya no” _dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros, desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a notar que después de peleas muy duras o fuertes exigencias físicas sus músculos se recuperaban rápidamente y sus peores problemas venían de las heridas que conseguía.

\- “_Pues qué envidia…” _comentó Rem deseando tener las facilidades físicas de Catra, todavía estirando cuidadosamente sabía que de todos modos los músculos le molestarían el día siguiente – “_¡OIGAN! ¡ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN HECHO APUESTAS!” _advirtió al grupo de personas que se habían acercado a ver el espectáculo y que ahora parecían estar debatiendo en grupos.

Algunas miradas culpables le indicaron que lo habían hecho. Bueno, les cobraría una comisión a todos por el espectáculo.

\- “_Creo que debo felicitarte, de verdad pensé que esta sería la última vez que veía estos guantes con vida” _comentó la princesa dejando los pares que usaron para la práctica en un cesto para que los laven.

\- “_Parece que me estas subestimando princesa, ya te lo dije, puedo controlarlas” _dijo Catra presumidamente haciendo un nuevo juego con las garras

Rem le respondió con una sonrisa, su plan parecía haber funcionado, había logrado distraer a Catra del tema de más temprano y ya parecía estar de buen humor nuevamente.


	110. Aspectos Militares

\- “_Y como puedes ver, desde aquí hay una vista casi completa de los campos de entrenamiento” _dijo Rem en cuanto llegaron a la parte alta de una torre de vigilancia. Preferiría haber regresado a descansar al palacio, pero ya que se encontraban en el sector militar de sus tierras, decidió también mostrarle esa parte.

Además le parecía temprano para regresar.

Catra observó no muy impresionada aquel sector, se encontraban claramente en un puesto de observaciones, ya que había varias torres similares a la que habían subido, todas conectadas por puentes delgados, desde los cuales se podía observar libremente lo que ocurría debajo.

Y debajo parecía haber bastante actividad.

Varios grupos de soldados, claramente en entrenamiento, se encontraban realizando diversas actividades: corriendo en formación, entrenando técnicas de combate, practicando con distintas armas, recorriendo campos de obstáculos.

\- “_¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?” _preguntó la princesa con verdadera curiosidad.

Catra solo se encogió de hombros sin estar segura de a qué se debía tanto interés – “_No lo sé… Supongo que parece un buen lugar para formar soldados”_

_\- “Eso ya lo sé, me refería a cuál es tu opinión… profesional” _aclaró. Catra tenía un corto pero impresionante historial militar, ella había dirigido el ejército hordiano durante unos meses, y había logrado sorprendentes avances tácticos para la Horda.

Esperaba que pudiera brindarle algunas ideas para mejorar todavía más sus fuerzas.

\- “_¿Es por eso que me trajiste hasta aquí y me muestras esto? ¿Esperas que te diga cómo convertir eso… “_dijo señalando un grupo bastante desalineado practicando torpemente con lanzas – “_… en soldados? ¿Sabes que somos enemigas verdad?” _terminó secamente.

_\- “¿Es así como me ves?” _preguntó Rem un poco desilusionada, tenía muy en claro cómo Catra veía a las princesas, pero esperaba que con ella fuera distinto.

Catra dudó en cómo responder, definitivamente no consideraba a Rem como una enemiga, pero era una princesa, y era parte de la Rebelión y de la Alianza, por lo tanto, debía ser su enemiga – “_Pues sí, eres una princesa” _respondió no muy convincentemente – “_Además, nunca los ayudaré”_

_\- “Supongo que tienes razón, fue una petición descarada. Pero no lo decía para ayudar a la Rebelión, sino a mí, la Horda ya atacó mi Reino sin que fuéramos parte de la Rebelión y ahora que lo somos, supongo que volverán a intentarlo. Está bien si te reservas tu opinión, ayer me dejaste en claro que no me ayudarías de nuevo, y lo respeto” _dijo Rem todavía un poco decepcionada – “_Por cierto, ¿Sabes que las personas pueden relacionarse de forma distinta de ser enemigos o aliados verdad? Ya sabes, como ser amigos, compañeros de trabajo, contactos, solo compañeros, socios…” _explicó refiriéndose a la insegura respuesta de Catra – “_Por ejemplo: yo soy aliada de la Rebelión, y las princesas son mis compañeras de trabajo, algunas de ellas son mis amigas, se podría decir que la Reina es mi soberana y yo estoy subordinada a ella al ser la máxima autoridad de Etheria, Evelyn es mi contacto y así…” _se detuvo a pensarlo un momento – “_Para mi tú eres una amiga, no tienes que verme como una, pero tampoco tienes que considerarme como una enemiga si no me ves como tal” _

_\- “Creo que es inútil…” _contestó Catra respondiendo a lo primero que le había preguntado Rem, no sabía cómo considerar a la princesa, y prefería no definirlo en ese momento – “_Digo que creo que es inútil intentar formar a esas personas como soldados” _se explicó ante la expresión un poco descolocada de Rem.

La princesa solo le había pedido una opinión, no un informe ni un plan de mejora, y tampoco le costaba nada comentarle lo que pensaba de sus patéticas tropas.

\- “_¿Tan mal los ves? Sé que no impresionan, pero son solo reclutas, así que espero que con un poco de tiempo…”_

_\- “Me refiero a que es inútil perder tiempo con ellos” _la cortó Catra viendo al grupo que intentaba correr en formación – “_Formar soldados toma años y mucha inversión, ya es tarde para tratar de formar un ejército competente, la guerra ya estalló y hasta donde sé, está en una etapa avanzada. Estos reclutas, nunca estarán listos para nada a tiempo, y francamente muchos de ellos se ven muy mayores para poder llegar a ser soldados competentes”_

_\- “Puedo entender tu punto” _dijo Rem pensativa – “_Estos se enlistaron luego de que la Horda intentara tomar el Reino, supongo que recién entonces comprendieron que la guerra nos alcanzaba. También creo que no podrán formar parte de la fuerza principal, pensaba usarlos en la retaguardia o como apoyo, ya sabes, para mover provisiones, trasladar heridos, montar los campamentos…”_

\- “_Humm… Podrían servir para eso, pero los soldados ya formados también deberían ser perfectamente capaces de hacer todo eso sin estos. Creo que simplemente deberías deshacerte de ellos, son solo un costo prescindible, y usa esos recursos que gastas en estos, para mejorar tus fuerzas o armas, si alguno parece inteligente, fórmalo en tecnología o logística, el resto es solo basura para el ejército” _dijo Catra haciendo un gesto despectivo a los reclutas – “_Si quieres darles un uso militar, dales un entrenamiento rápido y básico, lo necesario para saber cómo agarrar un arma y dónde apuntar, y envíalos a morir al frente, como distracción para los enemigos… o envíalos en alguna misión suicida” _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Eso sería cruel…” _dijo Rem un poco horrorizada.

\- “_Bueno, esa es mi opinión “profesional”. La guerra no es bonita, y no deberías haberte metido en una si no tienes el estómago para hacer lo necesario. Los rebeldes son simplemente idealistas, creen que todo se puede arreglar con el poder de la amistad y buenas acciones, ni siquiera son capaces de tratar a los enemigos como tales, y están destinados a perder la guerra, porque nunca harán lo necesario para ganar” _dijo con desdén – “_Tú pareces más realista princesa, tal vez deberías considerar volver a ser neutral y dejar que el resto se maten entre ellos a su gusto” _recomendó seria viendo a Rem.

Rem suspiro, Catra tenía una forma realmente cruda y a la vez práctica de ver la realidad, pero ese último comentario le llamó la atención, parecía ser realmente un concejo, y no sabía si lo decía porque la consideraba como un estorbo en la guerra o porque de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Prefirió inclinarse por lo último – “_Creo que te equivocas gatita, si bien me uní a la Rebelión porque era el único modo de resistir el ataque hordiano, no voy a dejarlos. Supongo que también soy idealista, me siento en deuda con ellos por haberme apoyado para salvar mi Reino, y también creo en su causa, así que supongo que tendré que tener el estómago para tolerarlo” _dijo resignada.

\- “_La guerra es una mierda…” _dijo Catra acompañando los sentimientos de Rem – “_Solo afecta a aquellos que en realidad no tienen nada que ver, pero todos son estúpidos por seguir metidos en ella, peleando una guerra ajena. Deberían encerrar a Hordak y a Angella en una jaula para que se maten entre ellos, pero ¿Sabes qué? No lo harán, terminarán dividiéndose Etheria, porque Hordak es solo una inútil rata de laboratorio que no se ensucia las manos y Angella una imbécil que manda a incompetentes a morir al campo de batalla porque nunca pisó uno” _terminó molesta.

Rem la vio alarmada – “_Humm... eres libre de expresar tu opinión, pero no puedes insultar a la Reina en público” _dijo incomoda observando si alguien lo había notado.

\- “_¿O Qué?” _la retó Catra – “_No me harán nada, puedo insultar a su reina las veces que quiera y no pasará nada ¡A eso me refiero con que son inútiles!” _dijo haciendo un gesto exagerado – “_Solo mira…”_

Rem no esperó a ver qué decía, rápidamente la rodeó con los brazos y le tapó la boca, afortunadamente la felina estaba distraída y no pudo esquivarla – “_Es en serio gatita, no me molesta que la insultes frente mío, me da igual, pero no puedes hacerlo públicamente, o me meterás en problemas si no te reprendo” _le advirtió Rem en voz baja, sintiendo los colmillos de Catra en su mano mientras le gruñía.

Catra balbuceó quejosamente algo que por supuesto no se entendió y Rem la liberó esperando que no grite insultando a la reina solo por rebeldía.

\- “_No vuelvas a hacerlo…” _le advirtió Catra molesta limpiándose la boca.

\- “_Lo siento, y espero que tú tampoco” _respondió Rem viendo la palma de su mano, tenía la punta de los colmillos marcadas, pero afortunadamente decidió no morderla en serio.

\- “_¡Ni siquiera se enterará!” _dijo Catra defendiéndose –_ “No puedo creer que tú también seas de esos idiotas que les tienen miedo, a la gente que está en el poder no les interesa lo que opinamos los de abajo, mucho menos alguien como yo. Una vez insulté a Hordak en su maldita cara ¿Y sabes lo que hizo? NADA, se creen imponentes, pero cuando los confrontan de frente, se intimidan y te apuesto que con…” _

_ \- “¡Bien, bien! Ya entendí…” _la cortó Rem rendida poniéndose una mano en la frente. Catra parecía una máquina de insultar y al parecer no se detendría – “_Solo por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer…” _pidió tras un suspiro – “_Por lo que dices parecías ser una pésima soldado…” _comentó cambiando de tema. En realidad, ella no se metería en problemas porque Catra insulte a Angella, como mucho podría quedar mal, pero a la felina sí podría afectarla en su juicio, y aunque sus soldados no dirían nada, podía andar un guardia de Bright Moon merodeando por allí, y si la escuchaba insultando a la Reina, definitivamente lo informaría.

Catra hizo un gesto molesto, pero aceptó el cambio de tema – “_Nunca fui soldado, me ascendieron a Capitán directamente de Cadete, y hubiera sido una terrible soldado, lo mío nunca fue seguir órdenes” _dijo sacando las garras de la baranda – “_Me hiciste romper otro de tus guantes” _se quejó entregándole la prenda rota.

\- “_Huh… Lo siento no sabía cómo callarte” _se disculpó la princesa y se alegró de que esas garras no hayan terminado en ella, atracarla sorpresivamente así, había sido una movida muy imprudente – “_¿Solo uno? Supongo que debo felicitarte” _dijo entregándole uno nuevo.

\- “_Si bueno, pude detener las otras antes que terminen en tu pierna” _dijo Catra observando el otro guante sano – “_Parece que si funcionan” _admitió, en realidad también habría podido detener las de la otra mano, pero prefirió clavarlas en algo.

Rem sonrió, definitivamente había sido un movimiento muy jugado, pero Catra parecía cada vez más controlada – “_Oye Catra… Dime ¿En la Horda…”_

_\- “Princesa, disculpe ¿Esta en funciones o debo dirigirme a Kila?” _preguntó un guardia acercándose apresurado.

\- “_Esta bien, puedes decímelo a mí… ¿Qué ocurre?” _preguntó Rem al nervioso guardia.

Este se paró firme y saludó formalmente antes de continuar – “_Acabo de regresar del frente sudeste... nos encontramos con una situación…” _dijo observando a Catra y dudando de si debía hablar con ella escuchando.

\- “_Descuida puedes hablar” _confirmó Rem.

\- “_Encontramos rastros hordianos merodeando por la frontera, exploramos un poco más allá y divisamos un escuadrón de hordianos bastante grande, pero creemos que hay todavía más explorando el remanente de Whispering Woods, posiblemente hacia el Reino de Los Vientos” _explicó el soldado en tono firme.

Rem lo meditó un momento, no esperaba encontrarse hordianos merodeando tan pronto. Quería preguntarle a Catra sobre su crianza en la Horda, ya que a Adora solo le había consultado aspectos técnicos y organizativos, para conocer la perspectiva de la felina desde su propia experiencia, pero tendría que dejarlo para después.

\- “_De acuerdo, por favor comunícate con el General y dile que solicito una reunión urgente… Supongo que debe andar por aquí supervisando el avance de los reclutas, así que ocuparemos una oficina de la administración. Tú también debes estar presente” _indicó Rem.

\- “_Por supuesto princesa” _dijo el soldado saludando nuevamente antes de retirarse.

\- “_Lo siento Catra, supongo que no te debe interesar una junta militar, pero no te puedo dejar sola…” _Rem se detuvo a pensarlo un momento – “_Si prefieres puedo llamar a un guardia para que te escolte de regreso al palacio, espero que comprendas que no puedes andar sin supervisión”_

_\- “Prefiero quedarme contigo, en mi celda no hay nada para hacer” _dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, le daba algo de curiosidad cómo se manejaban militarmente los rebeldes, y francamente no quería ir todo el camino de regreso al palacio con rígidos guardias.

\- “_Awww te gusta estar conmigo” _dijo Rem en tono juguetón mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la torre para bajar de los observatorios.

Catra solo le respondió con un gesto sarcástico, solo había una persona con la que seguía ese juego, y Adora no se encontraba allí.

***

\- “_Entonces ¿Qué tan probable es que debamos esperar un ataque?” _preguntó Rem tras escuchar los detalles del mensajero de la frontera.

\- “_Poco probable según los rastros que encontramos, al menos por el momento” _respondió el soldado – “_Como dije solo parecen estar explorando, y no particularmente nuestro bosque, aunque es difícil de determinar ya que allí la vegetación es mucho más abierta, por lo que es más complicado seguirles el rastro, más aún si se están dividendo en grupos pequeños”_

_\- “Debemos disponer una División del ejército en la frontera sur, para así estar listos y responder rápidamente ante cualquier intento de ataque hordiano” _

_ \- “¿Y exactamente de dónde piensas sacar toda una División? Sabes que la mayor parte del ejército se encuentra fuera del Reino, movilizar tantas tropas implica debilitar la seguridad dentro del reino y debilitar otras fronteras”_

_\- “Pero la prioridad es precisamente la frontera sur, donde limitamos directamente con territorio hordiano, el trabajo en las otras fronteras es solo controlar el tráfico”_

_\- “Coincido, el Reino no puede arriesgarse nuevamente a un ataque de la magnitud del ultimo, nuestras fuerzas fueron duramente diezmadas, y con nuestro ejército dividido, creo que lo mejor es suprimir preventivamente cualquier intento de la Horda”_

_\- “Insisto en que al hacerlo estaríamos poniendo en juego la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos…”_

_\- “Que de todos modos estría en juego si la Horda vuelve a atacarnos…”_

_\- “También podríamos traer una parte del ejército que se encuentra afuera, de ese modo podríamos reforzar la frontera sin descuidar la seguridad interna”_

_\- “Pero estaríamos debilitando al ejército rebelde”_

_\- “Nosotros también somos parte de la Rebelión y nuestra seguridad es tan importante como la de cualquier otro reino”_

_\- “Nuestra seguridad no está precisamente en riesgo, solo parecen ser patrullas de exploración, no es que estén preparando un ataque” _

_\- “No sabemos eso, podrían estarse agrupando fuera de nuestro rango de alcance. Lo que sí sabemos es que están merodeando la frontera, y no creo que solo estén de paseo…”_

Mientras el grupo de personas debatía, Catra se permitió recorrer la sala observando distintos planos y lo que parecían ser algunos planes de reposicionamiento de fuerzas, hasta que finalmente centró su atención en el gran mapa de Las Animas y sus alrededores, que estaba sobre la mesa en la que debatían. No es que algo de lo que hubiera en esa sala le interesara particularmente, solo ya se había aburrido de escuchar el interminable parloteo. Por supuesto, recibió algunas miradas hostiles, pero nadie dijo nada ya que Rem había aclarado que estaba con ella.

Tanto debate le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo, si se hubiera encontrado una situación así en la Horda, ella rápidamente habría formado un equipo de respuesta, y mientras estos se preparaban y partían, hubiera enviado de inmediato bots espías que dimensionaran el peligro y hostigaran a los rebeldes, de modo tal que, apenas lleguen las tropas, puedan suprimir a los enemigos de inmediato.

Pero Rem parecía darles mucha participación a sus oficiales, y escuchaba atentamente sus observaciones y opiniones. En la Horda, la persona de mayor rango, es decir ella, era quien decidía cómo proceder, el resto solo tenían que escuchar atentamente, tenían que pedir permiso para dar su opinión, que en general era ignorada, y solo tenían permitido preguntar sobre sus órdenes.

\- “_Muy bien, suficiente” _dijo Rem también atrayendo la atención de la felina – “_Esto es lo que haremos: enviaré una advertencia de la situación a Bright Moon y a Los Vientos, y postergaremos cualquier informe oficial hasta tener más información; manden refuerzos a la frontera, pero solo un grupo, no más de 200 hombres, vean que no afecte ninguna función; solo intensifiquen el número de patrullas y no quiero a un solo soldado más allá de la frontera; quiero un informe actualizado de nuestras fuerzas en el exterior, dónde están y en qué condiciones, pero NO les digan que se preparen para moverse; yo mandaré espías para que averigüen qué es lo que están buscando los hordianos y cuántos son realmente. Partiré mañana a evaluar la situación yo misma. Estén atentos por cualquier nueva orden. Eso es todo” _dijo levantándose indicando que la reunión había terminado.

\- “_Disculpe Princesa, pero…”_

_\- “Lo siento, hoy no hay peros. Solo limítense a cumplir mis órdenes” _calló Rem al Teniente antes de saludar al grupo y hacer una seña a Catra que estaba del otro lado de la sala – “_Kila, tú dile a Zac que envíe la advertencia a… Mejor, redacta tú misma los comunicados a Bright Moon y Los Vientos, que Zac te ayude” _dijo cambiando de opinión.

\- “_¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué? Él es quien se encarga de todas esas cosas diplomáticas. Tú tampoco lo haces” _se quejó la joven disgustada porque la enviara a hacer tareas de papeleo.

\- “_Tienes que aprender a hacerlo, y seguramente la Reina leerá tu nota, así que espero que quede bonita. Además, yo suelo escribir personalmente los comunicados e informes para otros reinos, Zac es el encargado de mantener todo en orden e informarme de cualquier novedad y solo lo dejo redactar en nombre del Reino cuando estoy muy ocupada o no tengo ganas, pero aun así tengo que revisarlo antes de firmar” _explicó pacientemente a su hermana – “_Pero a diplomacia también es una función muy importante de quien está en el poder, lo que pasa es que tú solo estas acostumbrada a verme dando órdenes a los demás”_

_\- “O a andar holgazaneando dejando que otros hagan tú trabajo…” _agregó Kila molesta. Las semanas que Rem estuvo fuera, ella estuvo cargando con todas las responsabilidades del Reino, y ahora que estaba de vuelta, solo le había dado una pequeña ayuda los primeros días, mientras que estos últimos solo pasaba el tiempo con su prisionera.

Y ahora pretendía mandarla a hacer el papeleo, mientras ella se encargaba de lo divertido.

Rem hizo un gesto cansado, pero no iba a discutir con su hermana en público, además Catra ya las había alcanzado – “_Lo hablaremos luego, no olvides que eres mi inferior…” _dijo de modo burlón imitando las palabras de Catra para fastidiar a Kila – “_Ahora, esos comunicados no se escribirán solos… y me enteraré si le dices a Zac que los escriba por ti”_ le advirtió comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

Catra la siguió divertida por la expresión enojada de la adolescente, estaba tan roja que no le sorprendería si le sangraba la nariz y parecía que podría hacer un berrinche en cualquier momento. Pero pasando la divertida escena, le sorprendió un poco ver a Rem en su versión seria, estaba acostumbrada a verla relajada y amigable, sin siquiera parecer una princesa, pero cuando estaba dirigiendo a sus subordinados, tenía una forma particular de hablar y comportarse, que denotaba autoridad, pero no desde la intimidación o el abuso.

Era una forma de liderazgo a la que Catra no estaba acostumbrada, en la Horda la autoridad se ejercía mediante el miedo.

\- “_¿Sabes montar a caballo?” _preguntó la princesa cuando salieron del edificio administrativo.

\- “_No, nunca anduve en uno” _respondió Catra viendo que se acercaban a donde había varios animales, claramente para montar, aparentemente esperando ser montados.

\- “_Bueno, hoy es tu día gatita” _dijo Rem pellizcándole la oreja.

\- “_Que fastidiosa eres” _se quejó Cata alejando la impertinente mano agitando el brazo en un gesto molesto.

Rem se rio por la reacción antes de silbar.

Del grupo de animales, apareció un caballo bastante grande y se dirigió trotando alegremente hacia ellas. Catra retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos, no le gustaban los animales grandes, mucho menos si se dirigían corriendo hacia ella.

\- “_¡TOMI!” _gritó Rem acercándose al caballo y abrazándolo del cuello mientras este le resoplaba y mordisqueaba el cabello y espalda – “_Espero no haber interrumpido nada interesante, pero tenemos una situación y te necesito” _le habló mientras acariciaba tiernamente su hocico.

Catra la vio extrañada ¿Cómo podía hablarle como si fuera una persona? Era un animal, obviamente no la entendería y francamente le parecían repulsivas tantas muestras de afecto.

\- “_Catra ven, él es Tomi” _dijo la princesa haciéndole una seña para que se acerque.

Catra y Tomi intercambiaron unas miradas, de inmediato el caballo le resopló nada amistosamente y Catra le siseó en igual actitud.

\- “_¡Basta los dos!” _advirtió Rem – “_Catra ¿Vas a pelearte con cada animal que se te cruce?” _preguntó frustrada - “_Y tú, tranquilo” _dijo a Tomi poniendo un dedo en su hocico.

\- “_Él comenzó…” _se defendió la felina sin dejar de ver desconfiada al animal que le sostenía la mirada disgustado.

Rem suspiró, al parecer siempre sería igual – “_Bueno, será mejor que intenten llevarse mejor, porque tenemos que ir al establo, y a menos que quieras correr a la par de nosotros, tendrás que montar” _dijo hablándole a Catra, pero se mantuvo distrayendo al animal.

Catra no supo lo que hizo, pero el caballo resopló y miró para otro lado, claramente ignorándola.

\- “_¿Y bien?” _la apuró Rem al ver que la felina no se esmeraba en responder – “_Todavía puedo decirle a los guardias que te escolten al palacio…” _ofreció viendo el nerviosismo en la felina.

\- “_De acuerdo, pero que esa cosa no intente nada extraño” _dijo Catra rendida y se acercó tentativamente. Todo el mundo allí parecía montar sobre esos animales, así que no podía ser tan difícil.

\- “_No lo hará” _aseguró Rem subiendo de un ágil salto al lomo del animal – “_¿Puedes subir sola?” _dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se apure.

Catra se detuvo incomoda junto al caballo, el lomo estaba a la atura de su cabeza, podía subir fácilmente de un salto, pero no estaba segura de cómo aterrizar, o si sería lo bastante estable.

Suspirando se preparó para saltar.

\- “_Un momento…” _la detuvo Rem apresurada – “_Tengo una mejor idea” _dijo bajando nuevamente y juntó sus manos formando una especie de apoyo – “_Pisa aquí e impúlsate para sentarte como me viste” _

_\- “Puedo subir yo sola de un salto” _respondió Catra negándose a la ayuda.

\- “_Estoy segura de que puedes, pero no me confío de tus uñitas, y si lo lastimas por accidente, créeme, se molestará y yo también” _explicó haciendo una seña para que use sus manos como apoyo.

\- “_No lo haré, puedo subir yo sola, y sin tocarlo con las garras” _insistió la felina sin retroceder en su postura.

Rem hizo un sonido exasperado – “_Bien, de acuerdo, pero presta atención a cómo lo hago” _dijo subiendo nuevamente impulsándose con los brazos para subir – “_Ponte detrás mío” _agregó haciéndose un poco para adelante.

Imitándola lo mejor que pudo, Catra subió de un salto, y en cuanto cayó sentada sobre el lomo del animal, este se movió bruscamente y Catra sintió que pasaría para el otro lado.

Gritando se aferró a Rem.

\- “_¡Ay! ¡Catra! Uñas…” _se quejó Rem sintiendo las puntas de las garras a los costados de su abdomen, pero se apresuró a acariciar el cuello de Tomi para que se calme. Le había llamado la atención cuando el toro amenazó a Catra, pero ella se había exaltado, por lo que podía tener sentido que eso lo haya puesto nervioso. Pero sí era sumamente inusual a la actitud de Tomi, él era extremadamente sociable y amigable, y francamente nunca lo había visto tan disgustado con alguien que no conocía.

Claramente no podía ser una casualidad, pero tendría que aclararlo más tarde.

\- “_Mierda… Lo siento... es que…” _

_\- “No hay problema, lo entiendo, estas nerviosa” _la cortó Rem lamentándose por su ropa – “_Escucha, iremos rápido, así que si quieres abrázate a mi o agárrate de mi ropa, pero por favor sin más rasguños”_

_\- “Bien” _dijo Catra molesta y avergonzada por su arrebato, y se agarró a la remera de Rem.

\- “_¿Lista?” _preguntó y en cuanto sintió a Catra agarrando con fuerza su remera, hizo un sonido con la boca y de inmediato Tomi comenzó a galopar.

Con un nuevo grito de sorpresa, Catra terminó abrazándose con fuerza a Rem mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

La dignidad era una perra que iba y venía.


	111. La Verdad Detrás del Monstruo

Para cuando llegaron al establo, Catra ya estaba mucho más calmada. Luego de recorrer una corta distancia, comprendió que en realidad no era tan malo, pese al tamaño del animal y a sus largos pasos, el movimiento era bastante rítmico y suave, pero por las dudas no se soltó de la princesa porque a la velocidad que iban, una caída no sería precisamente cómoda.

Y seguramente, por la humillación, no volvería a levantarse jamás.

A penas se detuvieron en el edificio principal, la felina saltó ágilmente aterrizando a unos metros de distancia, feliz de estar nuevamente sobre el firme suelo.

Rem se bajó divertida, afortunadamente no hubo más inconvenientes en el camino, aunque seguramente se encontraría con más con tantos animales alrededor de Catra.

\- “_Oye gaita, creo que es mejor que evites ver a cualquiera a los ojos” _dijo aproximándose a Catra.

Catra dio un vistazo más atento alrededor, estaba tan concurrido como la última vez. Con un gesto accedió un poco incomoda, cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía a Rem.

Por algún motivo, todos parecían tener algún problema con ella.

Escuchó a Rem silbar nuevamente, pero esta vez haciendo otro sonido, y de repente, varias aves que surgieron desde distintos lugares se acercaron. El súbito escándalo de aleteos y figuras revoloteando, de inmediato llamaron la atención de Catra.

Tenía que atraparlos.

Cerrando con fuerzas sus ojos, la felina miró al suelo y se apretó con fuerza, ese definitivamente no era lugar para esos impulsos, aunque le resultaba imposible ignorar el aleteo de tantas aves alrededor.

\- “_Creo que es mejor que retrocedas un…” _Rem se cortó viendo a Catra, calamento parecía pasarle algo, se estaba abrazando muy fuerte, y aunque le había pedido evitar el contacto visual, le parecía exagerado estar viendo fijamente al suelo, pero no parecía estar nerviosa ya que sus orejas giraban en todas direcciones y solo la punta de su cola se movía inquieta – “_¿Estas bien? ¿Es un ataque...?” _preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba despacio, pero pisando sonoramente para que Catra pueda estar segura de a qué distancia se encontraba.

\- “_No… No es eso…” _respondió la felina cerrando con fuerza los ojos, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

\- “_Bueno, intenta concentrarte en respirar…” _recomendó Rem mientras le tocaba el brazo, realmente se estaba agarrando con fuerza, como reteniéndose. No sabía sí esta vez funcionaria lo de respirar, ya que claramente no estaba agitada. Rem se maldijo, tal vez debió dejarla en el palacio primero, pero tenía que actuar rápido, y no se esperaba que Catra se ponga repentinamente así, sea lo que fuera que le esté pasando.

Y tampoco podía estar cerca de ella, tenía que usar magia para comunicarse con las aves, por lo que iba a pedirle a Catra que se aleje una distancia prudente. Y ahora parecía encontrarse en un verdadero dilema, así como estaba no podía dejarla con Tomi, y aunque podía pedirles a unos guardias que la custodien un momento, Catra los estaba evitando a toda costa.

Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió proseguir como tenía paneado, ya que Catra no parecía realmente fuera de control y tampoco tenía el tiempo para llevarla de regreso al palacio.

Le quedaba confiar en ella.

\- _“Ven…” _dijo empujándola suavemente, y para su suerte Catra no se resistió. Se alejaron lo que Rem consideraba una distancia suficiente para que no sienta su poder – “_Gatita ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento sin… huh… intentar nada?” _preguntó insegura de cómo pedirlo.

Ya sin escuchar el revoloteo de alas a su alrededor, Catra se permitió aflojar un poco su agarre, y suspiró comprobando que estaba retomando el control – “_Si… Estoy bien” _dijo levantando la vista y viendo a la princesa.

\- “_Que bien entonces” _respondió insegura Rem acariciando su brazo, le pareció llamativo ver sus pupilas bastante dilatas cuando había bastante luz, pero le preguntaría qué había pasado luego – “_Tengo que hablar con esas aves un momento y regreso ¿Segura de que estarás bien?” _

_\- “Si. Solo ve a hacer tus cosas raras” _respondió Catra comenzando a molestarse por el exceso de atención.

Entendiendo que la estaba comenzando a molestar, Rem se alejó sin agregar más.

Desde esa distancia segura, Catra espió lo que hacia la princesa, no sabía a qué se refería con “hablar” y lo que vio, no le aclaró absolutamente nada. Rem solo se quedó parada con las aves alrededor, hasta que repentinamente estas salieron volando nuevamente, en ese momento Catra prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

\- “_Bueno ya está, regresemos al palacio” _dijo la princesa en cuanto se acercó nuevamente – “_Si prefieres esta vez podemos caminar…” _ofreció divertida viendo que Catra y Tomi cruzaban unas miradas incomodas.

\- “_Oye ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí?” _preguntó Rem mientras caminaban de regreso, Tomi las seguía a cierta distancia deteniéndose a pastar cada tanto.

\- “_¿Puedo solo decir que no quiero responder?” _respondió la felina incomoda, cada vez le costaba más mantenerse bajo control, y tenía que irse acostumbrando a que solo empeoraría, hasta que finalmente ya no podría.

Esta vez, con mucho esfuerzo, había logrado contenerse, y si Rem no la hubiera alejado a tiempo, eso hubiera sido una masacre de plumas, pero no tenía garantías de que no ocurriría en una próxima ocasión.

\- “_Por supuesto, si no quieres hablar de ello no tienes por qué hacerlo” _dijo Rem encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad. Eso no había sido uno de los ataques que le venían, en esos ataques, ella se ponía nerviosa y desesperada, parecía desconectarse de la realidad incluso, pero lo que había ocurrido allí había sido distinto, no había estado nerviosa o asustada, solo parecía muy rígida e incómoda, como conteniéndose, y no parecía desconectada de la realidad ya que le había respondido coherentemente.

\- “_Es… Bueno, ya te lo dije, a veces me pasa…no lo controlo…” _continuó Catra, no estaba segura de por qué lo estaba intentando, tal vez porque tenía que advertirle a Rem que un día, al parecer no muy lejano, no podría controlarse. Rem podía decir todo lo que quisiera que olfatear era normal, pero para Catra no lo era, y de todos modos no era importante, ya que oler era solo eso. Pero era muy distinto al impulso que había tenido con esas aves.

Oler era una cosa, pero querer matar, era totalmente distinto.

Era sanguinario y perverso, y ella no quería ser así, no quería matar todo lo que tuviera alrededor, precisamente así había estado en esa horrible pelea en Mystacor, queriendo matar a todas las princesas, a Adora.

Y ahora a los estúpidos pájaros.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir luchando contra sí misma? Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué lo seguía intentando, de todos modos terminaría perdiendo, y ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

Ya lo había perdido absolutamente todo y hasta más todavía, y aun así, lo seguía intentando, aun cuando ya se había resignado a que no importaba.

\- “_¿Cómo lo de olfatear?_ _¿Querías olfatearlas? Bueno, las aves suelen ser bastante tímidas, pero tal vez alguna lo hubiera permitido…” _comentó Rem totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de la felina. Para ella, solo había tenido curiosidad por las aves, y no quiso demostrarlo, por eso se había contenido de esa forma.

\- “_No es eso” _respondió secamente la felina comenzando a molestarse, Rem no lo comprendía, no tenía nada que ver con algo tan inofensivo, tan inocente – “_Es…” _se cortó a si misma haciendo un gesto frustrado – “_¡Deja de actuar como si fuera normal! ¡No lo es! No soy normal ¡Está mal! ¡TODO ESTA MAL CONMIGO!” _dijo levantando la voz frustrada y enojada – “_¿No entiendes? No debería estar cerca de nadie” _

_\- “Humm… ¿Asumo que no tiene nada que ver con lo de olfatear…?” _preguntó Rem algo insegura y sorprendida por el arrebato, pero todavía más por sus palabras. Y ciertamente le estaba costando seguirle el hilo, ya que no sabía concretamente de qué estaba ablando.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo que todo estaba mal con ella, y aunque quería decirle que nada estaba mal con ella, en realidad le estaría mintiendo, porque sí, Catra no estaba bien, estaba mucho mejor que hace solo unos días atrás, pero todavía estaba lejos de estar bien.

Pero de todos modos era distinto a que todo esté mal con ella. Aunque Catra parecía estar refiriéndose a otra cosa y no a sus problemas emocionales.

Catra hizo un gesto todavía más frustrado – “_¡Solo basta! ¡Deja de hacer ESO!”_

_\- “¿De hacer qué?” _preguntó Rem intentando entenderla ¿Tal vez solo le molestaba que intentara comprenderla? Eso sería un gran problema ya que era precisamente lo que esperaba lograr.

\- “_De ser…”_ hizo un gesto exagerado señalándola – _“… así”_

_\- “Ay gatita… Lo siento, pero esta vez de verdad no te estoy entendiendo” _admitió la princesa vencida – “_¿Te molesta algo que hago? ¿O te molesta cómo soy? Eso será un problema porque no puedo dejar de ser quien soy” _

\- “_No eres tú, ¡Soy yo! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?” _dijo Catra frustrada aplastándose el cabello – “_Por supuesto que no lo comprendes, nadie puede comprenderlo” _terminó suspirando, cansada de intentar.

Rem prefirió no agregar nada más hasta pensarlo un poco mejor, ya que claramente no estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas. La conversación se había deformado muy rápido, habían pasado de lo que le había ocurrido a Catra, a que se culpe, la culpe y luego vuelva a culparse, y todo parecía haberse desencadenado por la cuestión de olfatear. Rem entendía que todavía le diera vergüenza, ya que estaba acostumbrada a verlo como algo malo, y seguramente le tomaría tiempo aceptarlo, pero ya le había dicho que NO era por eso, aunque definitivamente era algo similar, porque comenzó a decirlo de la misma forma.

Y al igual que cuando la olfateó, no quería decirle qué era, y si Rem no lo hubiera dicho primero, Catra no lo hubiera admitido. Pero esa vez Rem pudo saber de qué se trataba porque bueno, la estaba olfateando, ahora en cambio, en realidad no sabía qué era eso que le pasaba que no podía controlar.

Intentó repasando la situación, pero no había mucho que repasar, solo se volteó y la felina ya se veía tensa y rígida, no creía que fuera porque se había asustado con tantos animales alrededor, porque no se veía asustada, ni se había asustado cuando estuvieron allí primero, aunque esa vez sí se había asustado, pero fue porque la tocó repentinamente, no por los animales.

Al contrario, parecía dispuesta a pelearse con ellos.

Podía ser precisamente eso, Rem le había dicho que no le gustaban los problemas en el establo ¿Tal vez era eso de lo que se estaba conteniendo? ¿De desafiar a algún animal? Pero por lo que había visto, Catra no provocaba a los animales, ella solo respondía a sus desafíos, además no había animales tan cerca, solo las aves, y aunque no se acercaron a ella, tampoco la hostigaron de ninguna forma.

También le había dicho que deje de hacerlo parecer normal, Rem se había referido a que olfatear no era extraño, pero Catra no estaba hablando de olfatear, parecía ser algo más, algo que no podía controlar y que no quería que se lo haga parecer normal.

“_Mierda gatita, sí que eres todo un enigma” _se dijo Rem un poco sorprendida. En general no le costaba leer a las personas, siempre había algo que los delataba, incluso Catra, aunque normalmente era más difícil, pero esta vez, tenía que admitir que la había superado por completo.

Pero si había algo que Rem no sabía hacer, era quedarse con la duda.

\- “_Catra ¿Puedo seguir preguntando?” _consultó Rem, tenía mucha intriga, pero no quería presionar de más a la felina.

\- “_¿Puedo evitarlo?” _respondió Catra cruzándose de brazos, por supuesto sabía que, si le decía que no quería hablar más del tema, ella lo comprendería, pero aunque prefería no seguir hablando de aquello, tenía que hacerlo, advertirle, solo que no sabía cómo.

\- “_Claro que puedes. Pero me lo tomaré como una respuesta afirmativa” _dijo la princesa divertida y agradecida de que le deje seguir intentando, cuando parecía haber sido algo torpe en el primer intento – “_Dices que era algo que no puedes controlar… Pero no puedo dejar de notar que en realidad no hiciste nada…” “Y es por eso que no sé de qué demonios estás hablando” _Rem dejó eso ultimo para sí.

\- “_Esta ocasión…” _dijo Catra suspirando – “_Mira sé que para ti todo es estúpidamente normal y que te gusta buscarle una explicación, pero no es así…” _

_\- “Aguarda, aguarda… Vamos una cosa a la vez ¿De acuerdo?” _la cortó Rem, no le gustaba interrumpirla cuando se estaba animado a hablar, pero estaba volviendo a pasar lo mismo que en el primer intento, y seguramente terminaría de la misma forma – “_Sea lo que sea que no hiciste, lo haces sonar como si fuera realmente grave, y aunque puede que resulte ser algo extraño, me cuesta creer sea tan malo, aunque no puedo saberlo si no…”_

\- “_Iba a matarlos” _la cortó secamente Catra viendo molesta a la princesa, que de repente la veía con ojos muy abiertos – “_¿También vas a decir que es algo totalmente normal?” _preguntó irónicamente con una media sonrisa.

\- “_¿Te refieres a…?” _preguntó Rem entendiendo que había subestimado por completo la situación.

\- “_A matarlos. A los estúpidos pájaros” _aclaró la felina molesta viendo hacia el frente, era una mierda, pero tenía que aceptarlo, y Rem tenía que entenderlo, sacándola así, sin seguridad ni protección, se ponía en riesgo, ponía en riesgo a otros.

A todos.

Y aunque era genial poder salir y andar como si fuera una persona normal, ella no lo era, y no quería hacer más daño, pero aparentemente no podía evitarlo, tarde o temprano no podría contenerse y sería una masacre.

Rem tenía que comprenderlo, dejarla encerrada como debía estar y alejarse.

\- “_¿Y por qué querrías hacer una cosa así?” _preguntó Rem todavía sin salir de su sorpresa, pero mantuvo la voz normal.

\- “_Ah no. Primero admite que no es nada normal, y que no tienes una estúpida explicación lógica” _repuso Catra esperando que al fin la princesa admita que algo estaba mal en cómo se comportaba.

\- “_Bueno, así como lo dices no, admito que no es para nada normal” _estuvo de acuerdo Rem, pero todavía le costaba creer que fuera tan simple, no podía solo querer matarlas porque sí – “_Pero ¿A todas? ¿Por qué? ¿Las odias o algo así?”_

_\- “Porque es lo que soy ¿Tanto te cuesta verlo? ¡Soy un maldito monstruo! Me viste en Mystacor, te ataqué ¡Ataqué a todos!” _dijo con odio – _“No sé qué es lo que pretendes sacándome así, fingiendo que soy una persona normal. Pero ya basta, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero lastimar a nadie, pero no puedo evitarlo, eso ya está en mí, y pronto ya no podré contenerlo. No pareces estúpida, sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando…”_

_\- “Catra, Mystacor no es un ejemplo de nada, no eras tú en ese momento, todo lo que hiciste fue porque estabas drogada, asustada y confundida” _intentó calmarla Rem, no podía evitar que Catra mantuviera esa imagen de sí misma, pero si podía explicarle por qué había ocurrido, tal vez la ayudaría a superarlo.

\- “_¡¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?! Tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que es estar así, no sabes lo que es querer matar a todos a tu alrededor, eso no es cosa de una droga, eso soy yo sin ningún control y podría perderlo nuevamente en cualquier momento ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo? No puedes seguir sacándome y llevándome por ahí” _dijo enojada, con Rem por ponerla en esas situaciones y con ella misma por tener que ser así – _“Solo ya basta, estoy cansada, no quiero lastimar a nadie más, solo déjame encerrada a donde pueda estar en paz” _terminó resignada, todo esto era un error.

\- _“No puedo hacerlo gatita, eres tú quien quiere salir, tú elegiste salir, y yo te lo permito porque sé que no eres eso que dices” _explicó Rem pacientemente – “_Mira, entiendo que no me creas, pero permíteme aclararte por qué ocurrió lo de Mystacor, luego tú decides si quieres pasar el resto del tiempo encerrada, esa siempre fue tú elección” _dijo viendo a la felina, esperando que quiera escucharla.

Catra se mantuvo viendo al frente, y le hubiera dicho a Rem que no quería escuchar su estúpida explicación, en la que seguramente intentaría convencerla de que todo estaba bien, pero lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor era algo que quería saber, tal vez así algunos de los pensamientos de la noche anterior tendrían sentido – “_Solo si prometes decirme la verdad, y no intentar hacerlo parecer como algo sin importancia, sé que no lo es” _estuvo de acuerdo Catra.

\- _“De acuerdo, seré sincera, pero si hay detalles que no puedo contarte, te diré el motivo” _aclaró Rem antes de proseguir – “_¿Qué? estoy siendo sincera” _dijo ante la mirada molesta de Catra, pero esta no argumentó en contra – “_¿Sabes algo de lo que tomaste?” _continuó.

\- “_La verdad no, solo que con eso podría… devolverle el favor” _dijo en lugar de decir directamente que lo había hecho solo para matar a Shadow Weaver sin importarle las consecuencias. Ahora, viendo todo lo que había ocurrido, le parecía estúpido haberse dejado llegar tan lejos, pero se suponía que no habría un después.

\- _“Descuida, no me importa por qué lo hiciste” _dijo Rem entendiendo lo que quería decir – “_Eso que tomaste tiene muchos nombres, pero lo dejaremos en Potenciador, que es como se llamaba originalmente, porque estaba hecho para eso, se supone que solo “potenciaba” las capacidades de quien lo tomaba. Cuando era legal, las personas lo usaban para ser más eficientes en sus trabajos, estudios, entrenamientos y demás, ya que aumentaba la concentración, la energía y la resistencia, además de la sensación de bienestar, en realidad solo evitaba sentir el cansancio y mantenía a la persona enfocada y contenta con lo que estaba haciendo, por lo tanto, aumentaba su rendimiento. En esas épocas ya eran conocidos sus efectos secundarios, básicamente producía euforia, hiperactividad, agresión y percepción parcial de la realidad, y para evitar esos efectos, era muy diluido y lo mezclaban con un inhibidor, para limitar el efecto”_

_Pero aun así, eran comunes esos efectos secundarios, y eran producidos porque no todas las personas lo procesaban de la misma forma, entonces terminaban fácilmente con una sobredosis. Y por supuesto, no faltaban los que usaban el Potenciador solo por pasarla bien, y eran estas personas que abusaban de la sustancia, los que normalmente presentaban los peores efectos, y siempre terminaban desastrosamente o muertos por la sobredosis. _

_Así también, hubo quienes lo usaban solo por los efectos secundarios, específicamente para las peleas, aparentemente las peleas comunes no les eran suficiente, así que drogaban a los luchadores para que peleen despiadadamente, en general terminaban siendo peleas a muerte, y el vencedor generalmente resistía varias peleas, hasta que terminaba muriendo en alguna, por sus heridas o por la sobredosis._

_Por todo esto, el Potenciador terminó siendo definitivamente prohibido, pero por supuesto, los magnates de las luchas no iban a perder las enormes apuestas que se hacían en esas peleas, así que comenzaron las peleas clandestinas, donde a esos enfermos ya no les importaba ver luchadores luciendo sus habilidades, solo querían ver gente matándose, donde los luchadores eran pobres aspirantes o gente común secuestrada, incluso niños y ancianos, sobre ellos se hacían las mayores apuestas. No conformes con eso, también incluían peleas de animales, de todos los tipos, incluso animales que comúnmente no son agresivos, como conejos y cachorros, todos terminaban matándose en esas arenas”_

_\- “¿Algo de eso te suena familiar?” _preguntó Rem viendo a la felina que ahora sí parecía estarla escuchando atentamente, pero no le respondió ni la vio.

\- “_En sobredosis, el Potenciador sobre estimula los reflejos básicos de supervivencia, aumenta los niveles de adrenalina que pone al cuerpo en su máxima capacidad, donde se inhiben las sensaciones de cansancio o dolor, porque el cuerpo piensa que está en una situación de vida o muerte, a eso súmale el aumento de la agresión y una percepción parcial de la realidad, es decir que solo se concentran en lo que están haciendo, y además, se sienten bien al hacerlo. Ahora, habiendo escuchado esto ¿Todavía crees que eras tú la que estaba peleando en Mystacor?”_

Catra permaneció en silencio un momento, de hecho, lo que describía Rem era exactamente como se había sentido la primera vez que tomo esa droga, solo queriendo pelear hasta que el contrincante muriera y disfrutándolo, pero no en Mystacor, en Mystacor ella tenía motivos para pelear y no lo había disfrutado.

Había sido horrible.

\- “_No es del todo así, por lo que dices esos idiotas solo se mataban porque sí, en Mystacor yo tenía motivos para hacerlo, además era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía, y aun así quería hacerlo, aun sabiendo que…” _se detuvo al darse cuenta que iba a decir “_aun sabiendo que después no me gustaría” _¿O sea que sí había disfrutado mientras lo hacía? Sabía que había disfrutado matar a Shadow Weaver, recordarlo era horroroso, pero en ese momento recordaba claramente haberlo disfrutado enfermizamente, del resto no estaba segura, porque los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después eran confusos, desordenados y no pensaba como ella misma. 

_\- “Nunca dije que no fueran conscientes de lo que hacían o que no pensaran, de hecho la mayoría recuerda con bastante claridad lo que hicieron e incluso qué los motivó a hacerlo y ¿sabes qué? Es bastante común que crean lo mismo que tú, que son ellos en realidad, como si esa droga destapara su verdadero y perverso ser, pero no es así, esos actos solo son el resultado de una pésima combinación de efectos simultáneos” _explicó Rem compasivamente – “_En mi opinión, la amnesia debería ser otro más de los efectos secundarios, todos hicieron cosas horribles bajo su efecto, y no es justo que las recuerden”_

_\- “Pareces saber mucho sobre esa droga y los imbéciles que la toman” _dijo Catra irónicamente, sabiendo que se estaba incluyendo dentro de esos imbéciles. Definitivamente no debió haber aceptado tomar algo sin siquiera saber lo que era, pero en ese momento solo le importaba matar a la bruja, y no esperaba que apareciera Adora.

Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera aceptado.

\- “_Tengo que saberlo, las luchas clandestinas nunca se detuvieron, solo se trasladaron. El reino es en gran parte un inmenso y poco poblado bosque, por lo que es imposible patrullarlo todo, pero gracias a la colaboración de mis “mascotas” del establo, mantener el bosque controlado es una tarea mucho más sencilla. Lo conocen mejor que nadie y de inmediato detectan anormalidades, y suelen haber muchas, pero solo intervenimos cuando son graves o persistentes, como las luchas clandestinas. Muchos de los pobladores del bosque creen que al ocultarse allí están fuera del mapa, pero no están fuera de MI mapa, yo no me meto con ellos si no se meten conmigo, y todos están bien advertidos, ya que en cuanto detecto alguno nuevo, le mando una colorida advertencia” _explicó Rem ahora alardeando por haber dado solución a uno de los mayores problemas históricos del Reino, y se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando del tema – “_Huh, lo siento, me deje llevar. Como te decía, muchas veces soy yo quien calma a esos idiotas como les dices, aunque a la mayoría los drogan contra su voluntad, y tras recibir varios golpes, aprendí a hacerlo de un modo más seguro, sin que terminen montándolos intentando detenerlos y sin que me terminen matando a mí. Por eso, en cuento te vi en Mystacor, sabía que estabas drogada y sabia como detenerte…” _se apagó recordando que si no se le hubiera escapado en ese momento, Catra se habría ahorrado la peor parte.

Dándose cuenta de cómo continuaba, Catra comprendió que fue por eso que la había embrujado o lo que sea que le haya hecho para que se ponga toda estúpida. Y aunque recordaba que la magia de Rem era distinta a las otras, seguía siendo magia, y la había usado para manipularla, para hacerla comportarse como no era, como si fuera una marioneta – “_¿Fue eso lo que hiciste? ¿Usaste magia para “calmarme”?” _


	112. La Gota que Derramó el Vaso

\- “_Bueno, sí… pero en realidad es más…” _se cortó dándose cuenta que tal vez lo mejor era no ir por ese lado. Si bien Catra no parecía estar más alterada que durante el resto de la conversación, un violento latigueo de su cola le indicó que estaba comenzando a enojarse. Lo mejor era cambiar el enfoque de la respuesta - _“Mira, ya te lo dije, te debo una disculpa por eso, yo sabía que odiabas la magia. Pero no había otro modo detenerte, la alternativa era noquearte, y me alegra no haber recurrido a eso, tus heridas eran feas, y después me enteré que fueron mucho peores de lo que saltaba a la vista” _dijo Rem con semblante serio, como estaba a cargo de Catra en Bright Moon, le permitieron leer su parte médico, si no fuera por su increíble habilidad curativa, no hubiera sobrevivido.

\- “_Entonces, al fin me dirás qué fue lo que me hiciste” _exigió Catra todavía más disgustada porque Rem lo admitía como si no fuera nada, y aún más sabiendo que lo odiaría.

Rem lo pensó, parecía estar menos molesta con el tema que el día anterior, pero todavía no parecía ser el momento adecuado, aunque ya era la segunda vez que se lo pedía, podía al menos intentarlo – “_No lo sé, depende de ti. Dime ¿Puedo usar magia?” _

_\- “¡Por supuesto que NO! No dejaré que me vuelvas a hacer lo que sea que me hiciste, menos sin saber qué” _se negó rotundamente la felina, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser solo decirlo?

\- “_Pero no en ti… Solo usarla…” _dijo Rem extendiendo su brazo y abriendo la palma hacia arriba.

Catra inmediatamente saltó al costado siseándole en una clara advertencia, pero no sintió absolutamente nada de magia alrededor.

\- “_Bueno, todavía no podemos hablar de esto” _dijo Rem volviendo a bajar su brazo y retomando la marcha. Solo era una actuación para que Catra pensara que iba a usar su poder, y su reacción fue tan exaltada como se esperaba.

\- _“¿Qué no puedes solo explicarlo sin hacer ESO?” _preguntó la felina todavía viéndola desconfiada y molesta.

\- “_Podría, pero todavía le tienes un profundo rechazo. Con solo nombrar la magia ya te pones tensa y alerta, lo entiendo, tuviste muchas malas experiencias con ella, y mientras no puedas mantenerte calmada con solo su mención, no podrás entender qué fue lo que hice” _explicó Rem de modo serio, para que Catra no crea que se estaba burlando de ella – _“Además, ahora no es importante, no estábamos hablando de magia, estábamos hablando de que tu… comportamiento en Mystacor no tiene nada que ver con cómo eres realmente” _dijo para intentar volver al tema principal.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Catra aceptó el cambio de tema, y en realidad dudaba de sí realmente quería saber lo que Rem le había hecho con su magia.

Tal vez ya no debería tratar de aclarar nada, todo parecía solo volverse más confuso.

\- “_Supongo que con lo que te conté, ya debes entender que lo que hiciste en Mystacor fue solo porque estabas atrapada en un estado del que no podías salir, está en ti si todavía te quieres seguir viendo de ese modo” _dijo Rem amistosamente – “_Es por eso que me cuesta creer que hayas querido matar a esas aves solo porque sí, tiene que ser otra cosa, algo que no me estás diciendo”_

_\- “Bueno no hay nada más, tal vez no puedes tener una tonta explicación para todo” _respondió Catra desalentando su intento.

\- “_Yo no apostaría por eso” _respondió Rem arqueando una ceja, le sorprendía que Catra solo haya dejado pasar el tema de la magia y de Mystacor tan fácilmente, ya que cualquier otra persona hubiera permanecido perturbada con la revelación. Pero ya lo había notado, la felina saltaba de temas con demasiada facilidad, incuso parecía mezclarlos.

No sabía si era consecuencia de estar lidiando con demasiados juntos o si ella ya era así.

Y de cualquier modo no lo veía como algo malo, ya que así se evitaba pensar las cosas más de lo necesario, aunque seguramente producía que le cueste separar temas que no tenían nada que ver unos con otros.

\- “_No pareces ser del tipo de persona que solo mata porque sí, incluso yo te provoqué y aun así no lo hiciste, así que ellas tuvieron que hacer algo, o te hicieron creer algo, para que quieras matarlas” _comentó Rem pensativa volviendo a la conversación. En realidad, las aves no podrían haber hecho tal cosa, ella misma había estado ahí y hubiera notado de inmediato si hubieran provocado a Catra de cualquier manera – “_¿Ya te había pasado antes? ¿Lo de querer a alguien de repente?” _preguntó, tal vez una experiencia previa le daría alguna pista.

Tenía que haber otra explicación, cuando había sentido a Catra a través de su magia, no había percibido que fuera en absoluto malvada, solo a alguien muy herido y solo, y en esa celda se había convencido de que no era una asesina desalmada, y aunque había matado a muchas personas, dudaba que lo hubiera hecho porque sí, solo por el placer de matar.

Catra lo pensó un momento – “_Bueno, una vez quise matar al caballo de Adora…”_

_\- “¡A SUIFT WIND!” _la interrumpió Rem horrorizada, tal vez sí era un monstruo, Swift Wind era genial – “_Por cierto, no le digas caballo frente suyo o se molestara” _recomendó recordando como él alardeaba de sí mismo.

_\- “¿Y a quién le importa?” _respondió Catra, para ella solo era un raro caballo que hablaba – “_Como sea, él estaba en la sala, y yo tenía hambre, no quería hacerlo, pero ese caballo se veía tan apetitoso…” _dijo recordando la escena, prácticamente lo había saboreado esa vez.

Rem se le quedo viendo todavía horrorizada – “_Como él no está muerto, asumo que no intentaste matarlo ¿verdad?” _preguntó sin querer imaginarse la situación.

\- “_No, Adora entró y me distrajo, igual, seguramente no hubiera podido cazarlo aunque lo hubiera intentado, porque estaba atada al sofá, así que me tuve que conformar con unas estúpidas frutas” _explicó, esa vez había sido muy incómodo, no quería que Adora la viera consumida por esos impulsos y aunque no iba a hacerlo, tal vez si se hubiera tardado un poco más lo hubiera intentado.

“_¿Cazarlo?” _se repitió Rem, y de repente todo parecía tener sentido – “_¿Y por qué no lo intentaste?” _preguntó para confirmar si realmente era eso.

\- “_Ya te lo dije, estaba atada y Adora entró…” _

\- “_Pero, dijiste que no lo hubieras podido hacer aunque lo hubieras intentado, así que entiendo no lo intentaste” _se explicó Rem, si solo era eso, en realidad la situación era muy sencilla.

\- “_Bueno, no… Él solo estaba allí, viéndome, y ahí fue cuando llegó Adora, si ella no hubiera llegado en ese momento, tal vez si hubiera terminado cazándolo, tenía hambre” _dijo la felina intentando recordar los detalles.

\- “_¿Y hoy no tenías hambre en el establo?” _preguntó Rem. La felina no estaba haciendo más que sorprenderla ese día, le incomodaba algo tan simple como olfatear, pero no le producía la menor molestia admitir que había querido matar a Swift Wind solo porque tenía hambre.

\- “_No, comimos después de entrenar” _respondió Catra, si hubiera sido porque tenía hambre sería normal, cazar para comer estaba bien, si no fuera porque cazó en Isla Bestia nunca hubiera sobrevivido, no lo había hecho mucho tras su regreso, pero cuando pasaba su tiempo en los bosques solía cazar para no regresar a la guarida de Shadow Weaver – “_Solo quería matarlas porque sí”_

_\- “Cazarlas” _la corrigió Rem – “_No querías matarlas, solo cazarlas”_

_\- “¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Igual las hubiera terminado matado porque sí, solo porque quería matarlas” _dijo Catra comenzando a molestarse porque Rem de nuevo estaba hablando como si no fuera nada malo – “_¡Esta mal! Es solo matar sin sentido, no comiences a hacer eso que haces” _le advirtió viendo la expresión divertida de la princesa.

\- “_No. No. Jamás lo haría” _dijo Rem con fingida inocencia, al parecer no podría explicarle a Catra que cazar no era para nada extraño, bueno, no era común de ese modo en personas, pero tampoco la convertía en un monstruo – “_¿Hace cuánto que no cazas?” _preguntó en lugar de comentar algo.

\- “_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?” _preguntó la felina molesta, Rem se estaba desviando de lo importante, que quería matar a esos estúpidos pájaros solo porque sí ¿Cómo podía solo ignorarlo?

\- “_Tiene todo que ver gatita” _dijo Rem confiadamente – “_Vamos, dime cuánto pasó desde la última vez”_

_\- “No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue que lo hice” _respondió Catra todavía sin entender a dónde quería llegar –_ “¿Vas a hacerlo verdad?” _preguntó resignada, la expresión de la princesa era muy obvia.

\- “_Lo siento…” _se disculpó Rem con una sonrisa para nada arrepentida – “_No eres un monstruo por querer cazarlas sin tener hambre, de hecho es normal, parece que tienes que cazar, y si pasó mucho desde la última vez, es de esperar que repentinamente hayas tenido ganas de hacerlo, el revoloteo de las aves debió despertarte ese instinto, y como llevas mucho tiempo sin cazar, me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido contenerte” _dijo evitando explicar de mas – “_Pero muchas gracias por no atacarlas, hubieras desatado un verdadero caos allí” _dijo sinceramente.

\- “_Pero está mal, es solo matar por matar” _insistió Catra, sin verle para nada lo normal ni lo divertido.

\- “_Si, tienes razón, está mal, pero eso es porque, aunque no tengas hambre, las ganas de cazar siguen ahí. Veras, cazar es uno de los instintos de supervivencia más básicos, y nunca se va, solo se calma cuando cazas, es como el hambre, mientras más tiempo pases sin comer, más hambre tendrás, llegará un punto en que comerás cualquier cosa que sea comestible. Con la cacería es lo mismo, en general los animales cazan para comer, pero si están mucho tiempo sin cazar, porque pueden comer sin tener que cazar, terminarán atacando cualquier cosa que les despierte el instinto, aunque no tengan hambre” _explicó, no le resultaba tan extraño que Catra tuviera que cazar, ya que su otra forma era claramente depredadora, pero no se le había ocurrido que en forma medio-humana también tuviera la fuerte necesidad de cazar, aunque tal vez no tan fuerte si podía contenerse aun después de tanto tiempo.

Pero el instinto estaba, y tenía que calmarlo de forma controlada para evitar que mate algo o se ponga inquieta al no poder descargarlo.

\- “_Los animales…” _dijo Catra, más para sí misma e ignorando el resto de la explicación.

\- “_Bueno, si” _admitió Rem a la aclaración de la felina –_ “No es que las personas no cacen, de hecho muchas aman hacerlo. Pero lo tuyo parece más cercano al tipo de cacería de los depredadores, ya sabes, perseguir, atrapar, morder. Pero no significa que solo lo haces por matar, de hecho puedes hacerlo sin matar nada, solo…”_

– “_¡Yo no soy un estúpido animal! Ni voy a convertirme en uno…” _la cortó bruscamente Catra dejando de caminar abruptamente, y sorprendiendo a Rem.

\- “_Oye, no quise decir eso…” _dijo sin estar segura de por qué el repentino enojo – “_Catra, sé que ves todo esto como si estuviera mal, porque te enseñaron que estaba mal, pero esas personas no saben nada de…”_

_\- “¿Acaso no puedes solo cerrar la maldita boca?” _la amenazó enojándose cada vez más – “_Eres tú la que no sabe de lo que habla, no tienes idea. Me dices todo esto y que está bien porque quieres convertirme en una de tus estúpidas mascotas…” _dijo como si le pareciera divertido, irónico incluso – “_Por eso me trajiste aquí ¿verdad? Por eso me paseas por todos lados y me muestras el lugar, me explicas todo según tus términos, intentas convencerme de que lo SOY y de que está bien serlo…” _se cortó cuando una horrible sensación la invadió – “_Es por eso que no me quieres decir lo que me hiciste con magia… Me embrujaste o algo así, y lo hiciste para hacerme pensar que tú eras distinta a todas las princesas… Seguramente_…_”_ dijo comenzando a revisarse nerviosamente – “_me marcaste, como si fuera ganado…”_

No podía estarle pasando de nuevo, no tenía sentido. Todo lo que había pasado para poder liberarse de Shadow Weaver, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, para que ahora una princesa, literalmente salida de la nada, quiera apoderarse de ella, convertirla en todo lo nunca quiso ser.

\- “_Wow wow… Aguarda Catra…” _Rem intentó calmarla preocupada por el repentino arrebato, y aún más por lo que estaba diciendo, estaba teniendo un ataque y estaba comenzando a divagar – “_Escucha, tienes que calmarte… No te dejes…”_

_\- “¡ALEJATE DE MI!” _gritó Catra enviando un potente zarpazo obligando a que Rem retrocediera – “_NO SOY UN ANIMAL QUE PUEDES CONTROLAR! ¡NO FUI LA MASCOTA DE ADORA Y NO SERE LA TUYA!”_

“_¡Mierda!” _pensó Rem sorprendida, afortunadamente ese ataque solo había sido de advertencia. Tenía que pensar en una forma de calmarla antes que se siga sugestionando por lo que sea que estuviera pensando, pero Catra ya no la estaba escuchando y aparentemente tampoco la dejaría acercarse.

\- “_De acuerdo, no me acercaré” _dijo retrocediendo lentamente unos pasos, lo mejor parecía ser evitar cualquier confrontación, Catra se veía asustada y lista para atacar, las garras extendidas y el pelo erizado. Pero tampoco podía alejarse mucho, o Catra podría escapar y en ese estado no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz.

Repentinamente la situación se le había ido completamente de las manos.

Catra también comenzó a retroceder mientras le gruñía, ¿De verdad había sido tan estúpida para confiar en una princesa? Y lo peor era que, aunque había descubierto su plan, todavía no podía verla como a una enemiga, y eso era gracias a lo que le había hecho.

Tenía que alejarse de ella, no quería hacerle nada, pero si se quedaba solo terminaría lavándole el cerebro.

No volvería a pertenecerle a nadie.

Con lo alterada que estaba Catra, Rem pudo predecir fácilmente lo que haría. Ella no iba a luchar, por lo que seguramente recurriría a la segunda opción, y eso le dio el tiempo para pasar al plan de emergencia. En cuanto Catra giró bruscamente y dio un gran salto fuera del camino, Rem aprovechó para sacar su arma.

Catra solo llegó a dar algunas zancadas cuando algo la pinchó en la espalda, y siseando por la punzada ella saltó al costado para evitar un segundo proyectil y se agachó corriendo también con los brazos para ser un objetivo más difícil. En cuanto le costó dar un paso, comprendió que todo sería inútil, pero no se detuvo.

No se entregaría voluntariamente.

Rem la vio caer tras dar algunos pasos más y con otro dardo ya cargado en la cerbatana, se quedó esperando a ver si volvía a levantarse. En cuanto dejó de moverse, recién se acercó tranquilamente tras llamar a Tomi, que se había quedado pastando.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió gatita?” _preguntó tristemente agachándose junto a ella, por supuesto Catra no la escuchaba, estaba profundamente dormida. El modo en que había conectado las ideas en medio de sus delirios, la dejaron profundamente preocupada, y todavía más sus últimas palabras.

Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Adora.


	113. Herencia Hordiana

\- “_¡Adora, vamos!” _exigió Glimmer molesta por tener que, literalmente arrastrarla para sacarla del salón de generales. 

\- “_¡Glimmer! Espera, solo… ya casi término” _dijo la rubia intentando disuadirla de esperarla un poco más.

\- “_No. Llevas así toda la tarde” _insistió la princesa – “_Se supone que esto es para que te lo tomes con más calma. ¡No para que te estreses más!” _dijo volviendo a agarrarla de la muñeca para sacarla – “_Son solo entrenamientos”_

_\- “Lo sé, lo sé. Y no me estoy estresando… Solo quiero dejar todo listo para estar más tranquila de ahora en adelante” _se defendió Adora mientras era obligada a salir.

\- “_O para mañana comenzar con otros ¿Qué? ¿Cinco escenarios?” _contrapuso Glimmer sin creer en las palabras de Adora. Se supone que esto debía ser una especie de descanso para ella, pero en vez de estar tomándoselo con calma, cada vez parecía estarle dedicando más y más horas.

Después de que la Reina recibió una misteriosa recomendación, aunque nadie dudaba de quién se la había enviado, citó a Adora para darle unas obligadas vacaciones, a las que por supuesto Adora se negó rotundamente, pero finalmente acordaron que, en vez de dedicarse a reorganizar las defensas de la Rebelión en todo el frente, se encargaría de una tarea más tranquila: preparar a los soldados novatos que nunca antes habían estado en un verdadero campo de batalla.

La idea no era nada complicado, solo dar algunas charlas sobre lo que podrían encontrarse en una batalla real y como debían comportarse para seguir siendo una unidad funcional, e incluir algunos escenarios simulados de batalla.

Algo que Adora conocía muy bien y donde podía transmitir parte de su amplio conocimiento militar a los soldados que luego se encontrarían luchando con ella en los distintos frentes. Se suponía que era para que no tenga que buscar solucionar situaciones desconocidas y pueda estar más tranquila respecto a las fuerzas rebeldes.

Pero, aunque al principio sí se lo había tomado con calma eligiendo los temas que eran prioritarios tratar con los soldados, al comenzar a planear los escenarios simulados, parecía haberse obsesionado con recrear fielmente todas las batallas, e incluso estaba imaginando otros posibles escenarios.

Y aunque hoy había sido su primera conferencia con los soldados, apenas se desocupó volvió a los escenarios, al parecer quería que fueran perfectos, según ella para brindarles una experiencia lo más realista posible, para que estuvieran mejor preparados cuando se enfrenten a uno real.

Y aunque Glimmer estaba de acuerdo en que mientras mejor preparadas estuvieran sus fuerzas, más probabilidades de éxito tendrían, esos ya eran soldados formados, y el entrenamiento era una especie de experiencia de campo previa a realmente estar en el campo.

Pero Adora se lo estaba tomando como si esos entrenamientos fueran a definir el resultado de la guerra, que era muy distinto a que se lo estuviera tomando tranquila y relajada al tratar temas que ya conocía.

\- “_Claro que no Glimmer… Es solo que… si dejo el trabajo a medio hacer…” _Adora se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, Glimmer tenía razón, si dejaba todo terminado hoy, mañana no descansaría, solo continuaría pensando en cómo mejorar los escenarios y las lecciones que ya tenía listas.

\- “_Adora, los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en que nos lo tomaríamos con más calma, ya que, a diferencia del resto, no descansamos después de la batalla de Las Animas y nos metimos en todo el tema de…” _se cortó sin estar segura de si debía nombrarlo, todo el tema de Catra, Shadow Weaver y el desastre de Mystacor, golpeó muy duro a Adora.

\- “_Esta bien Glimmer, no me molesta que lo digas, ya no lo voy a esquivar, y sé que todavía me costará, pero voy a sobreponerme” _dijo Adora todavía un poco abatida, pero con confianza en sus palabras. Rem tenía razón, había pasado todo ese tiempo evitándolo, pero contrario a quedar de lado, solo la había estado consumiendo sin que quiera darse cuenta.

Después de darle muchas vueltas y repensarlo un montón de veces, finalmente juntó el valor para contárselo a Bow y Glimmer, y por supuesto ellos la comprendieron y apoyaron. Adora lo sabía, confiaba en sus amigos, pero la crianza en la Horda era algo que aun la definía, y todavía le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, que toda su vida le habían enseñado a ver como debilidades.

Y no había mayor muestra de debilidad que admitir que una situación la superaba.

Pero ese era un pensamiento hordiano, y la realidad era distinta. No era ninguna debilidad confiar en sus amigos, y al igual que a ella, también les costaba hablar de ciertos temas, pero cuando lo hacían nunca era algo malo, y siempre terminaban ayudándose, siendo mejores.

Pero aun así, sabía que le costaría superarlo.

Recién estos últimos días se había planteado quién fue Shadow Weaver para ella. Si bien sabía que la bruja la había manipulado toda su vida para ser alguien que no era, y había intentado convertirla en una despiadada y desalmada soldado que seguía mecánicamente sus órdenes, también había sido lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido en su infancia, y por eso, le costaba tenerle algún rencor personal. Por muy manipuladora y retorcida que haya sido, la había alentado a siempre superarse, claro que según sus términos y para sus fines, pero Adora no sabía eso en aquellos momentos, y las felicitaciones de Shadow Weaver significaron mucho para ella.

Ahora, viéndolo después de haber conocido a Angella y Glimmer, donde había visto a una verdadera madre, sabía que hasta esas felicitaciones fueron una forma de manipulación y que todo lo que la bruja había hecho fue perverso, pero todavía así, había algo que no la dejaba odiarla.

Tal vez solo era el recuerdo de la imagen que alguna vez había tenido de ella.

Y tal vez era por esa misma imagen que le había impactado de tal forma su muerte, es decir, sabía que Shadow Weaver tenía que pagar por toda la maldad y miseria que les infringió durante años, pero su muerte había sido demasiado horrible, y ciertamente todavía tenía pesadillas muy feas de aquel día y particularmente de ESE momento.

Sus gritos de dolor y sus desesperados intentos por librarse de Catra, su sangre salpicando por todos lados mientras la golpeaba con sus destrozados brazos, los sonidos ahogados que emitía al estarse ahogando con su propia sangre…

Catra riendo y disfrutándolo.

Sacudiéndose, Adora despejó su mente. Esta noche no. Esta noche había acordado pasarla bien con las princesas y sus amigos. – “_Tienes razón Glimmer, ya trabajé demasiado por hoy, y mañana saldré con Swift Wind, ha estado muy emocionado con su proyecto, así que podría ayudarlo a ultimar los detalles” _comentó volviendo a la realidad, no tenía por qué decirle a Glimmer lo que planeaba hacer al día siguiente, pero así la dejaría más tranquila y seguramente la princesa se lo recordaría si intentaba volver al tema de los soldados.

_\- “Te apuesto a que te encantará el juego de hoy, Bow encontró un viejo juego de las guerras de Etheria, pero además de enfrentarse, los reinos tienen que aliarse o dividirse para afrontar distintos desafíos. Al parecer estaba guardado en algún rincón de la biblioteca y Lance permitió que lo usemos si lo devolvíamos antes que George lo note” _comentó animada Glimmer para cambiar de tema, y sabía que a Adora le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con estrategias.

Adora le sonrió más animada, le parecía irónico que jueguen un juego de guerras para intentar distraerse de la guerra, pero tenía que admitir que sonaba realmente divertido y se preguntó qué clase de desafíos tendría, e incluso su mente ya comenzaba a planear cómo vencerlos.

\- “_Buenas noches” _saludó una guardia entrando al salón de esparcimiento, donde estaban reunidos, por el momento solo bromeando hasta que terminen de llegar los jugadores – “_Adora, tienes una llamada”_ informó mostrando el comunicador con la llamada en espera.

\- “_Lo siento, ella está ocupada, ¿Sabes que acaba de regresar de un largo día de dar clases a los soldados en entrenamiento?” _dijo Glimmer nada contenta con la interrupción.

\- “_Esta bien Glimmer, seguro solo es un momento” _dijo Adora levantándose de su asiento y se encaminó a la guardia – “_¿Quién es?” _le parecía un horario extraño para recibir una llamada, salvo una emergencia, nada solía pasar a esas horas.

\- “_Es la Princesa Rem, dijo que era urgente” _dijo la guardia entregándole el comunicador con la llamada en espera.

Adora se apresuró a tomarlo, sabía que el único motivo por el que estaría llamando Rem, era porque algo debió haber ocurrido con Catra – “_Disculpen chicos, me ausentaré un momento” _dijo antes de salir de la habitación, y mientras se encaminaba a la suya, atendió la llamada.

\- “_Rem ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Catra está bien?” _preguntó apresurada.

\- “_Hola ribita, te ves mejor que la última vez” _dijo Rem en un tono que le marcaba a Adora que había olvidado los saludos – “_¿Te tomaste un descanso?” _preguntó alegrándose de que Adora se viera menos estresada que durante su último encuentro.

\- “_Huh… Lo siento, Hola. Algo así, por el momento me estoy encargando de las ultimas especializaciones de los soldados recién graduados” _respondió Adora – “_Al parecer ALGUIEN dejó una recomendación sobre MI a la Reina” _dijo en tono de reproche, pero ya sin estar verdaderamente molesta.

Rem se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no sabía nada al respecto – “_Supongo que ALGUIEN sabía lo que hacía” _dijo de modo bromista.

Adora blanqueó los ojos, allí estaba su actitud arrogante de nuevo - “_¿Solo llamabas para saludar?” _preguntó extrañada dejando pasar el tema, creía que se trataría de algo más importante que ver si se había salido con las suyas.

\- “_Ojalá fuera tan sencillo” _respondió Rem en su típico tono relajado – “_Al parecer tú eres quien conoce mejor a Catra, así que quería preguntarte sobre algo que comentó” _dijo tras un cansado suspiro, ya tenía mucho trabajo con el tema de la Horda merodeando sus fronteras.

\- “_¿Acaso no te animas preguntarle directamente a ella?” _preguntó Adora aprovechando la oportunidad para fastidiarla un poco.

\- _“No creo que vaya a responderme” _admitió resignada. De hecho, no sabía si Catra le permitiría acercarse nuevamente, teniendo en cuenta las conclusiones a las que había llegado, pero por lo menos no la había dormido con magia.

No era una garantía de nada, pero podría sumarle algunos puntos.

\- “_Suena a que te está dando problemas” _comentó Adora arqueando una ceja, si había alguien que podía enseñarle a Rem que no podía tener el control de todo, definitivamente era Catra.

Rem se rio por su comentario, Adora no se daba una idea – “_¿Algo resulta fácil con ella?” _pregunto de modo bromista.

\- “_La verdad, nada” _estuvo de acuerdo Adora – “_La guardia me dijo que era urgente ¿Pasó algo malo?” _preguntó yendo directo a lo que le interesaba.

\- “_No estoy segura, esperaba que me aclararas precisamente eso” _dijo Rem volviendo a un tono más serio – “_Dijo algo de que “nunca fue tu mascota”, y la verdad, preferí preguntarte primero antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones”_

Adora hizo una mueca, ahora entendía por qué la urgencia – “_¿Qué tan mal se puso?” _preguntó, cuando Catra se lo dijo, había estado verdaderamente enojada con ella – “_¿Tú estás bien? ¿No intento…?”_

_\- “Descuida, no intentó hacerme nada, parece que el asunto no es conmigo” _dijo Rem tranquilizándola – “_Y todavía para su propia escala, bastante mal. Así que dime ¿A qué se refería con eso?” _lo que se le ocurría era verdaderamente horrible, así que prefería que la misma Adora se lo aclarase.

\- “_Creo que no podré serte de mucha ayuda” _admitió Adora entrando en su habitación y prendiendo la luz – “_Y tampoco estoy segura de a qué se refiere exactamente…” _se detuvo dándose cuenta de cómo se podrían interpretar esas palabras – “_No es así” _se apresuró a aclarar – “_Yo nunca la vi ni la traté de esa forma, es más, en la Horda no hay mascotas, ni siquiera existe ese concepto” _dijo demostrando que ella no podría haberla tratado como una, recién supo lo que eran las mascotas cuando se unió a la Rebelión.

\- “_Entonces… ¿Por qué lo dice?” _preguntó Rem poco convencida con la explicación y haciéndoselo notar claramente.

\- “_Como ya te dije, no estoy segura, yo siempre la traté como mi amiga, y ella me trataba igual” _dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama, había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces – “_Yo no lo supe hasta hace poco, cuando la rescatamos de Mystacor, estábamos hablando, y me dijo lo mismo, al parecer es algo que Shadow Weaver le decía, pero no sé por qué o cómo se lo decía. Si hablaron de eso, supongo que te imaginas que no estaba muy agradable”_

_\- “Sí imagino que no fue una conversación bonita” _coincidió Rem – “_Pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?” _preguntó ya que Adora no se estaba luciendo con su explicación.

\- “_Comenzó diciendo que siempre la tratamos como a un animal, intenté decirle que no fue así, y me dijo que solo era mi mascota, que Shadow Weaver siempre decía eso, y que yo también lo creía” _dijo tristemente, realmente ¿Cómo podía creer una cosa así? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? – “_Y que era por eso que yo siempre le decía qué hacer y siempre tenía que recibir los golpes que a mí no me daban” _terminó todavía más dolida, debió ser horrible para ella, ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado por tanto tiempo lo que le hacía la bruja?

Rem lo pensó un momento, bueno no le parecía nada sorprendente el cómo había llegado al tema de la mascota, al parecer ella creía que todos los animales eran mascotas y era horrible que le hayan dicho que era uno, y al parecer en términos realmente negativos - “_¿Y de verdad fue así?”_

_\- “Claro que no Rem, ya te lo dije, siempre la traté como mi amiga, y siempre la trataron como a cualquier otro cadete” _dijo Adora incomoda por el tono que estaba usando Rem, no podía creer que piense que era cierto.

\- “_Si a ti no te decían que eras un animal ni una mascota, me parece que no las trataban igual” _dijo Rem poco convencida – “_De todos modos no era eso a lo que me refería, sino a la parte de que le decías qué hacer y que la golpeaban por ti” _consultó manteniendo su voz calma, pero verdaderamente horrorizada por lo que significaban sus palabras.

Adora la vio un poco avergonzada a través de la pantalla – “_Mira, no fue fácil crecer en la Horda, para nosotras era algo natural porque nos criamos así, pero viéndolo desde afuera, me doy cuenta que no nos trataban bien…”_

_\- “Adora, estas evadiendo la pregunta” _la cortó Rem, no tenía tiempo para divagar.

\- “_Lo siento…” _dijo Adora juntando fuerzas – “_Es verdad que yo le decía qué hacer, pero no es porque quería mandarla, fue porque… Catra se metía en muchos problemas, y siempre terminaba castigada, yo solo intentaba que se porte mejor, para ahorrarle los castigos, y porque…” _se detuvo sin querer decirlo, antes lo tomaba como algo normal, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mal que había estado.

\- “_Porque…” _dijo Rem invitándola a continuar.

\- “_Porque Shadow Weaver decía que ella era mi responsabilidad, y que tenía que cuidar que se comporte” _dijo Adora viendo hacia otro lado.

_\- “Adora, ¿Tú le decías qué hacer porque te preocupabas por ella o porque era tu responsabilidad hacerlo?” _preguntó Rem realmente preocupada, ¿Cómo podían permitir ese tipo de trato a los niños?

\- “_¡Yo siempre me preocupé por ella!” _afirmó Adora, tal vez nunca había podido protegerla de nada, pero se preocupaba genuinamente por ella. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura, su modo de ver la realidad en la Horda había sido realmente retorcido – “_Pero… Shadow Weaver siempre ponía mucha presión sobre mí, me exigía ser la mejor, ser perfecta y…” _prefirió no seguir hablando, no quería ponerlo en duda.

\- “_Esta bien Adora, si hay algo que no quieres decir no lo hagas, no quiero atormentarte, solo quiero entender por qué Catra reacciono de ese modo” _aclaró Rem, no es que no le importara lo que había vivido Adora, aunque en realidad seguramente tampoco querría saberlo, pero la rubia no era como Catra, que si no quería responder desviaba las respuestas o despotricaba, Adora se forzaría a decir cosas para las que no estaba lista, y por su forma de ser, seguro terminaría culpándose “_Ojala pudiera preguntarle a alguien que no estuviera tan implicado” _pensó, no quería revivirle fantasmas – “_¿Y respecto a los golpes?” _preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- “_Sobre eso no estoy segura, en la Horda no nos castigaban con golpes, sino con trabajo o ejercicio extra. Claro que eran comunes las peleas cuando los guardias no estaban y bueno, a Catra le gustaba fastidiar a los otros cadetes, incluso a los Capitanes, así que muchas veces terminaba metida en peleas, pero no eran por mí, yo siempre la defendía y también me terminaban golpeando” _dijo Adora, de hecho, buena parte de sus prácticas eran gracias a las peleas que Catra comenzaba.

\- “_Bueno, sus palabras fueron muy concretas, ella creía que recibía los golpes que a ti no te daban” _dijo Rem, aunque era más para sí misma, supuso que tenía que ver con castigos que le daban a ella cuando debían ser para Adora, pero si Adora se comportaba tan perfectamente como le exigía Shadow Weaver… - “_Lamento mucho que hayan puesto tanta presión sobre ti, imagino que fue una carga muy pesada, pero ¿Cómo te castigaban cuando no eras perfecta?”_

_\- “No me castigaban, me reportaban con Shadow Weaver, y ella solo me recordaba lo importante que era que me comportara” _dijo Adora dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar Rem – “_A Catra también la reportaban con Shadow Weaver, pero íbamos por separado, no sé qué le decía a ella… pero generalmente la castigaban duro” _¿Acaso a eso se refería con que recibía los golpes por ella? ¿Será que a ella la obligaban a cumplir su parte del castigo?

Adora suspiró antes de continuar, era solo una suposición, pero podía ser – “_Yo solía acompañar a Catra en sus travesuras, siempre me convencía para ir… la verdad era divertido, y en general nos salíamos con la nuestra, pero a veces nos atrapaban, solo era ella a la que castigaban” _admitió – “_Creo que nunca lo le di importancia porque mi historial era perfecto, entonces solo lo dejaban como un llamado de atención, pero el de Catra era mucho más problemático, así que le daban los peores castigos”_

_\- “¿Y qué tan malos eran?” _le parecía genial que en la Horda no los castigaran con golpes, mucho más si ya los trataban tan mal, pero tampoco creía que los castigos fueran agradables.

– “_Bastante, a veces tenía que hacer varios turnos de vigilancia, de limpieza o de mantenimiento, incluso sin descanso entre turnos, o la hacían seguir entrenando después de que las practicas terminaban, a veces ambas cosas. Yo solía escabullirme para acompañarla o ayudarla, pero tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre” _explicó recordando que, por quedarse ayudando a Catra, solía descuidar sus propias tares y debía pasar horas extra para mantenerse al día.

\- “_Por como lo dices suena bastante pesado, y al parecer no funcionaban” _comentó Rem tras pensarlo un momento, pero esos castigos no parecían ser el motivo por el que decía que recibía los golpes por Adora, al parecer ella misma se metía en esas situaciones.

\- “_Funcionaban con la mayoría de los cadetes, pero nunca funcionaron con Catra, creo que solo empeoraban su actitud. Cuando éramos Cadetes Intermedios llego a acumular casi medio año de trabajo extra” _comentó todavía sorprendida por el record, esa tal vez fue su peor época, parecía que lo único que hacía era meterse en problemas cada vez más graves. Casi no la veía y cuando lo hacía solía estar realmente insoportable, incluso con ella – “_Por supuesto no los cumplió, Shadow Weaver hablo con ella y comenzó a comportarse mejor desde entonces, y cuando se excedía con los castigos Shadow Weaver la calmaba” _

_\- “Supongo que no sabes cómo la calmaba ¿verdad? ¿Ella te contaba de qué hablaba con Shadow Weaver?” _preguntó Rem imaginando que seguramente no.

\- “_No, en realidad siempre le restó importancia. Solo decía que era una bruja amargada y frustrada, pero que no importaba porque nos desharíamos de ella cuando estuviéramos en el poder” _respondió, Adora estaba convencida de que ese era el motivo por el que Catra le tenía tanto resentimiento. En lugar de quedarse en la Horda y tomar el poder con Catra, ella se fue y se unió a la Rebelión, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, y había esperado que Catra se diera cuenta que no había nada en la Horda, y que se uniera a ella, así juntas de todos modos terminarían con Hordak y Shadow Weaver.

Nunca ocurrió, y al final fue Catra quien acabó con Shadow Weaver. Y al parecer Hordak era problema solo de Adora.

Sin que fuera su intención, Rem comenzó a comprender de dónde venía su complicada y conflictiva relación, pero ese no era asunto suyo, y se estaban desviando del tema que le interesaba – “_Bueno, creo que no se perdieron de nada” _comentó solo para no dejar el tema abierto – “_Al parecer ella sola se metía en la mayoría de sus muchos castigos… ¿Crees que lo hacía a propósito?”_

_\- “La verdad no lo sé Rem, eran demasiados para ser solo por accidente, creo que solo le importaba más vengarse de aquellos que la fastidiaban, que afrontar las consecuencias de hacerlo” _dijo pensando en los motivos que podría haber tenido – “_Catra solo decía que lo hacía porque estaba aburrida, pero se entretenía casualmente con quienes le habían hecho algo” _

\- “_Así que no tenía muchos amigos…” _comentó Rem entendiendo que Catra lo hacía por rebeldía, para demostrar que no les tenía miedo a los castigos, y claramente no media las consecuencias de sus actos para ella misma, al parecer solo le importaba lo que podía hacer a los demás.

\- “_Para nada, yo era su única amiga, los demás cadetes no se llevaban bien con ella, la molestaban e insultaban, y ella les devolvía el favor en cada oportunidad que tenía, incluso los saboteaba durante los entrenamientos, cuando se suponía que debíamos trabajar en equipo. Conmigo nunca fue así, es decir, nunca me ayudaba tampoco, pero nunca me ponía trampas ni hacía nada en mi contra. Conocí esa parte de ella cuando me uní a la Rebelión” _dijo Adora algo desanimada y entendía por qué los otros cadetes preferían mantenerla alejada, ella era realmente despiadada cando se trataba de vengarse.

\- “_¿Y siempre fue así? Por como la describes me cuesta creer que realmente haya llegado al puesto de Segunda al Mando” _preguntó Rem de nuevo dejando pasar temas que no eran de su incumbencia.

\- “_Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un tiempo atrás te hubiera dicho que sí, pero en esos días que pasamos en el bosque, me di cuenta que no. Cuando éramos niñas ella se comportaba como todos nosotros, y todos nos llevábamos bien, pero en algún momento cambió, y se comenzó a llevar mal con todos menos conmigo, y bueno, supongo que solo fue empeorando mientras crecíamos. En cuanto a cómo llegó a ser Segunda al Mando, no lo sé, pero no me sorprende, siempre fue muy capaz e inteligente, y si no fuera por su conducta, ella hubiera podido ser la mejor de mi grupo” _admitió Adora, ella entrenaba duramente todos los días y cumplía perfectamente con todo lo que le decían, pero cuando llegaban las evaluaciones, Catra obtenía resultados casi tan buenos como los de ella en prácticamente todo, salvo en combate, y era más que nada su historial conflictivo lo que le impedía obtener calificaciones altas.

\- “_¿Recuerdas cuándo fue que cambió?” _preguntó Rem, por lo que contaba Adora, Catra siempre fue tan complicada como lo era ahora, y al parecer tenía razón en que nunca la habían tratado como a un animal o mascota, o que la golpeaban por ella, porque en lo que contaba no resaltaba nada como eso, solo parecía tener problemas de conducta, así que tal vez Adora de verdad no sabía nada respecto al tema.

\- “_No, no lo recuerdo, éramos muy pequeñas y no dudo de que tuvo que ver con Shadow Weaver…” _se detuvo ordenando sus pensamientos, quería decirlo bien, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que realmente fuera así – “_Creo que es muy complicado para explicarlo por aquí, más porque ni siquiera lo tengo en claro, pero al parecer Shadow Weaver hizo más que solo bloquear su conexión con la runa, creo que la obligó a reprimir una parte de sí misma, es decir, cuando éramos pequeñas ella solía lamer mucho su pelaje, atrapar todo tipo de cosas que se movían, incluso solía trepar a lugares casi imposibles, además era mucho más alegre… Al crecer dejó de hacer todo eso, de hecho, solo conmigo se permitía estirar las garras o ronronear, y solo en situaciones excepcionales. No estoy segura de porque lo digo, pero creo que sus problemas de conducta comenzaron cuando comenzó a reprimir esas actitudes, y creo que fue porque Shadow Weaver le dijo que así solo se comportaban los animales. Tal vez esos eran comportamientos normales de los Magicats, y Shadow Weaver solo la obligó a reprimir esa parte de…” _se apagó antes de terminar de decirlo, cuando lo pensó había sido horrible, y ahora al decirlo, no era mejor.

Rem también permaneció en silencio un momento, eso era demasiado duro para solo una niña, y resultaban totalmente normales esos problemas de conducta, literalmente no sabía quién era, porque no se permitía ser ella, intentaba ser alguien más y al parecer Catra lo exteriorizaba todo descargando su frustración en otros… Realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aceptarse, ya que al parecer Shadow Weaver le había enseñado que ser ella estaba mal, y aun así había ascendido a los más altos puestos de la Horda, más allá del horror de su infancia, era verdaderamente impresionante, ya que casi había acabado con la Rebelión – “_Ya que lo mencionas, Adora quiero que me digas qué sabes de esos Magicats, porque desde que me dijiste que Catra era de esa raza estuve buscando información y no encontré…” _se detuvo en cuanto vio una llamada entrante en su comunicador.

Era el guardia que estaba custodiando la celda de Catra_._

_\- “¡EL RATON!”_ escuchó decir a Adora llamando nuevamente su atención – “_No estoy segura de por qué lo digo, pero creo que fue cuando ocurrió lo del ratón que Catra cambió” _continuó Adora totalmente ajena a que Rem se había distraído.

\- “_Huh… Adora, creo que tendremos que seguir hablando después…”_

_\- “Éramos pequeñas, tal vez siete u ocho años, pero Catra atrapó a un ratón que se coló a la sala de juegos” _Rem estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquello – “_Recuerdo que la seguí a las barracas, también quería jugar, pero Catra se había ocultado bajo mi cama y no me dejaba entrar, luego creo que llegó Shadow Weaver y nos envió de regreso a la sala de juegos”_

_\- “¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo así?” _preguntó Rem sin creerse que haya acabado así de fácil.

_\- “Bueno, no lo recuerdo, creo que después de eso solo volví a la sala de juegos, no fue la gran cosa…” _se detuvo en cuanto lo decía, si no había sido la gran cosa ¿Por qué le parecía que allí había iniciado todo?

\- “_Creo que no lo recuerdas todo Adora, por lo que me dices, Catra cazó a ese ratón, y los depredadores nunca, menos cuando son… niños” _dijo para evitar decir cachorros – “_Sueltan a sus presas, pueden compartirlas, pero nunca solo las dejan y vuelven a jugar” _

_\- “No lo sé Rem, es lo que recuerdo, estar intentando jugar con Catra, llegó Shadow Weaver y después estaba jugando de nuevo, ni siquiera estoy segura de si también Catra” _dijo Adora sentándose de golpe, ella creía que al volver a jugar también había vuelto con Catra, pero solo se recordaba ella jugando, en realidad no recordaba que Catra haya regresado con ella, y vio a Rem como intentando buscar una respuesta, pero la expresión de la princesa era preocupada y distraída.

\- “_De acuerdo Adora…” _comenzó a decir Rem, pero Adora la vio desviar la vista de la pantalla, como si alguien más le hablara y verse todavía más preocupada – “_Mira, tal vez solo sea un recuerdo incompleto de tu infancia, si recuerdas algo más respecto a ese evento házmelo saber. Surgió algo y me tengo que ir. Espero que estés bien rubita, hablamos luego” _se despidió cambiando a una actitud amigable, pero cortó sin esperar su respuesta.

Adora se quedó viendo la pantalla ahora en negro, indicando que la comunicación se había cortado. Pero contrario a la comunicación, su mente seguía trabajando a toda velocidad. Nada en ese recuerdo le indicaba que algo estuviera mal, solo estaban jugando, pero por algún motivo, sus alarmas se habían encendido, como si algo hubiera estado mal.

Algo que no estaba recordando.

Se esforzó por tratar de recordar más, pero de nuevo, nada parecía estar mal, solo había ido a buscar a Catra en las barracas luego de que escapara con el ratón, y recordaba ver partes del animalito desperdigadas por su cama, pero Catra se había ocultado debajo, ella quería ir a jugar con Catra, per Catra no le mezquinaba el juguete, luego llegó Shadow Weaver, les dijo algo y volvieron a la sala de juego con los demás niños.

Aunque no estaba segura de sí Catra había regresado a la sala con ella, esa parte era muy borrosa, solo como una imagen distante o una sensación, nada claro, así como no recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes o después de ese evento, eran recuerdos muy viejos, solo el que recuerde esa parte ya parecía sorprendente.

Pero no era suficiente, por algo había recordado justo esa escena cuando estaba hablando con Rem, y algo le decía que no era solo un recuerdo al azar, pero su mente no era muy clara.

Solo había un lugar donde todos sus recuerdos estaban grabados desde sus primeros momentos en Etheria.

Suspirando, Adora se permitió pensarlo mejor, llevaba un tiempo sin ir a ver a Light Hope, sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto repetitivos, y ya no parecía estarle enseñando nada más sobre ser She-ra, solo todas las responsabilidades que tenía, y que lo primordial era devolver el balance al planeta, aunque tampoco era clara en lo que eso significaba.

Y sabía que había sido por influencia de Light Hope que había llegado tan lejos con Catra, con ella había entrenado innumerables veces cómo acabar con la felina y siempre era horrible, pero en la realidad fue todavía peor, no había simulación capaz de imitar lo que había sentido en ese momento y seguramente Light Hope se lo recriminaría y lo vería como una debilidad.

Mucho más lo que sentía después de haberlo intentado.

No quería ir a ver a la holograma tan pronto, ya tenía suficiente presión con la guerra, pero si no lo hacía tampoco podría aclarar ese recuerdo.

Poniéndose de pie, Adora se encaminó hacia la puerta, no le servía de nada pensarlo ahora, sus amigos la estaban esperando y no los defraudaría.

Esta noche, se permitiría disfrutar con ellos.


	114. Respirar

Catra despertó siseando mientras se sentaba de golpe.

Tras un rápido vistazo, reconoció que estaba de regreso a su celda.

Inmediatamente intentó recordar qué era lo último que estaba haciendo, y se sorprendió al recordarlo con facilidad, había estado escapando de la princesa traidora, y esta debió sedarla con algo, porque tras dar unos pasos, su cuerpo dejó de responder antes de que sus parpados se cierren.

Y un momento más tarde, estaba en la habitación.

Como comúnmente solía hacer al despertar, examinó su cuerpo. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, sabía que Rem la había sedado con algo, pero a diferencia de la última vez, no estaba mareada ni torpe, estaba normal, como si solo se hubiera despertado de dormir.

Todavía no convencida se levantó, y comprobó que, efectivamente, todo funcionaba bien, de hecho, todo parecía normal, salvo que sus manos no estaban cubiertas con los guantes.

Con la tarea de revisar su condición general terminada, se dedicó a la siguiente cuestión “_Y ahora qué mierda” _se preguntó. Tras su inútil intento de fuga nunca más volvería a salir de nuevo, el estar en esa habitación ya parecía un inmerecido lujo y no sabía qué esperarse a continuación.

Seguramente Rem no volvería a acercársele, tal vez con ese desesperado ataque al fin había comprendido que no debía estar cerca de ella y que lo mejor era solo dejarla encerrada, como debía estar.

Era lo mejor.

Era lo único que necesitaba y que deseaba, estar sola, encerrada a donde no pudiera atacar a nadie más, donde no tuviera que seguir luchando contra sí misma, y sin agregar más pesadillas a sus sueños.

Era lo mejor, pero no se sentía como si lo fuera.

Suspirando volvió a recorrer la habitación con los ojos, era de noche nuevamente y la luz estaba encendida, pero no le aclaraba absolutamente nada. De hecho, todo ese día había sido muy pesado, si es que no era la noche de otro u otros días después de haber caído inconsciente.

Pero los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido estaban claros en su mente, y Rem tuvo que haberlo visto venir, nada en ese día había estado bien, desde el inicio con un interrogatorio, una pelea de entrenamiento, en la que podría haberla matado si solo se dejaba llevar, la mirada desconfiada de esos guardias tampoco eran por nada, ellos sabían que ESE no era su lugar, hasta el mismo caballo había demostrado que lo mejor era que estuviera lejos, pero aun así, Rem no lo notó, tantas señales de alerta para que ella las ignore.

O tal vez las ignoró deliberadamente

Para ganarse su confianza, para mostrarle que con sus criaturas podía tener una vida, reducida a ser la sirviente de una princesa, una que la había embrujado con su magia, y que no le quería explicar lo que había hecho, porque claro, era su culpa, siempre era su culpa que le oculten la verdad, ella se lo buscaba porque nunca estaba lista, nunca lo comprendería.

Pero a la mierda.

A la mierda con todo definitivamente, ya ni pensar valía la pena, solo estaba ella y su celda, como debía ser, ya que nunca habría más.

Se había preguntado por qué seguía intentándolo, por qué seguía luchando, por qué tenía que advertirle a Rem. Pero ahí estaba la respuesta, desde que ocurrió lo de Mystacor, Rem era como su único soporte, ella se había asegurado de eso con su magia, pero ese soporte se había derrumbado, ya no había ninguna magia obligándola a confiar en nadie, y ahora se veía como realmente estaba, sola y destruida.

Con eso en mente miró su reflejo en el espejo, se veía prolija pero no bien, ya ni se reconocía, no era a quien veía cuando estaba en la Horda, poniéndose su placa, firme y orgullosa de su puesto, un puesto que peleaba todos los malditos días.

Ya no era Segunda al mando, no había uniforme ni placa, ya no era líder de nada, ya no se enfrentaba a nadie, solo ya no era nada, y en su reflejo veía eso, solo nada, una figura en el exterior corpórea, pero por dentro vacía, sin propósito y sin querer tenerlo tampoco.

Su vida solo parecía haberse reducido a inhalar y exhalar, ya ni comer le interesaba, tal como comprobó al ver el plato con comida en la base de la puerta de su celda.

Solo respirar, una respiración a la vez, consciente o inconscientemente, eso era lo único que hacía, que quería seguir haciendo, sentir el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones.

Y con eso le bastaba.

Ya no quería recordar nada, ni entenderlo tampoco, lo que había ocurrido ya había ocurrido y no podía cambiarlo, ya no le importaba, pero los recuerdos persistían y la atormentaban inútilmente. Tenía que detenerlos, solo eran eso, recuerdos, recuerdos que no la dejaban tranquila y que nunca lo harían.

Recuerdos del pasado que le arrebataban el presente.

Permaneció viendo su imagen en el espejo, esa imagen que ya ni reconocía pero que era tan familiar, ojos de distinto color, una siempre desordenada melena con mechones claros cada vez más reducidos, su pelaje ente marrón y anaranjado, donde resaltaban sus rayas más rojizas. Pero eso que veía no era ella, solo era el reflejo de lo que había sido.

Suspirando tocó su máscara, era como la llave que le permitiría abrir la puerta a otra cosa, a algo que ya no reconocería en el espejo, algo que no se parecía a ella ni lo seria, pero que, según las palabras de Rem, era más ella de lo que era ahora mismo.

A lo mejor era eso lo que necesitaba, si no quedaba nada en ella, no tenía sentido seguirse aferrando a la realidad, estaba claro que no la toleraba y cada vez la comprendía menos.

Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de luchar, de finalmente darle el lugar a algo más, tal vez solo era lo mejor, Rem tendría su mascota, y ella ya no recordaría nada, no la atormentarían recuerdos e ideas confusas, pero, aun así, todavía seguiría respirando, de algún modo no sería el final tampoco.

Y eso estaba bien, no quería un final, solo quería que todo se detenga por un momento, que la realidad deje de formarse y deformarse repentinamente, quería que su mente deje de funcionar, y no había mejor modo de callar una mente que reemplazarla por otra.

Golpeando con fuerza, arrojó al suelo las cosas que había sobre una mesita, esas estúpidas cosas no importaban, esa mesa era para ella, si alguna vez tenía que volver a ser como era, allí estaría la llave para traerla de vuelta, pero sino, esa mesa y lo que tenía encima, podrían quedar en el olvido, en el silencio, que era precisamente lo que añoraba ahora mismo.

_“Es solo un descanso” _se dijo viéndose una última vez. Y sin pensarlo más, solo se quitó la máscara y la dejó en el centro de la mesita. Ella no desaparecería, solo necesitaba descansar, y si ese descanso duraba indefinidamente, no le importaba, solo quería descansar.

Tal vez cuando despierte el pilar al cual podía aferrarse ya no sería una extraña princesa, tal vez solo sería ella misma.

“_O tal vez ya no habrá más nada” _pensó inhalando profundamente mientras sentía el calor inundándola, y cerrando sus ojos, se relajó sin poner resistencia.

Esa podría ser su última respiración consciente, y la disfrutaría.


	115. Prisionera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como el otro capítulo fue cortito y a este ya lo tenía casi listo… sale antes de tiempo :D

Gruñendo por lo bajo mientras su mente se formaba trabajosamente, Catra comprendió que se sentía aliviada al estar respirando, es decir, siempre respiraba, pero por algún motivo, esta vez le despertó un placer particular, como si respirar fuera lo único importante en la vida.

Tal vez lo era.

Pero aunque fuera genial respirar, eso no le aclaraba absolutamente nada, como por ejemplo ¿Dónde demonios estaba esta vez? No, esta vez no se sentía desorientada, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía estar donde debía estar.

“_¿Eso siquiera tiene sentido?”_ se preguntó tomando conciencia de su entorno.

Ni siquiera tuvo que recorrer la habitación para verla, simplemente levantó la vista y allí estaba, su mirada de sorpresa cambió rápidamente a amenazante, y eso fue todo.

Catra no permitiría que aquella criatura la amenazara, al despertar lo normal era encontrarse metida en una pelea, y al parecer esta vez no sería distinto, pero, al igual que siempre, ella estaba lista para la contienda.

En cuanto la criatura extendió sus garras ella atacó, no le tendría miedo a algo que solo pretendía imitarla. En solo un instante, ambas se aproximaron, y como sincronizadas, ambas se golpearon. Solo que Catra se vio sorprendida cuando, en vez de golpear a la criatura, golpeó contra una fría superficie, y con eso, la cultura se desarmó por completo junto a su entorno, todo cayó a pedazos frente a sus ojos y Catra vio confundida sus restos. Entre los dispersos fragmentos, partes de la criatura la observaban igual de intrigadas.

Catra retrocedió ante la escena irreal, y las imágenes de la criatura desaparecieron de inmediato.

Confundida, comenzó a olfatear tentativamente, en esos pedazos se mostraban imágenes que iban cambiando conforme ella avezaba y se movía, hasta que vio a la criatura en un tozo particularmente grande a sus pies, la criatura ya no se veía molesta, se veía igual de confundida que ella y tras un momento se olfatearon simultáneamente.

Catra retiró la cabeza sorprendida, no había nada que oler, y fue extraño cuando la criatura la observo nuevamente con igual sorpresa. Prefirió retroceder. Algo no estaba bien con esos fragmentos, había algo atrapado allí, pero tras pensarlo mejor volvió a acercarse, y la criatura apreció nuevamente, esta vez Catra permaneció viéndola e hizo algunos movimientos que la criatura imitó simultáneamente sin error.

Entendiendo que esa criatura era ella misma, Catra prefirió retroceder, nunca se había visto a sí misma y no estaba segura de querer volver a verse, era confuso, porque parecía ser alguien más.

Todavía confusa revisó la habitación con los ojos, y aunque no parecía ser un lugar desconocido, no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué estaba allí, pero estaba segura de que no era un buen lugar, algo se sentía mal allí.

O tal vez era ella la que se sentía mal.

No lo sabía ni quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

De inmediato divisó lo que debía ser la puerta, y sin perder el tiempo, arremetió contra ella. Descubrió que las rejas no se abrirían, pero la placa de madera tras ellas tal vez sí, así que clavó las garras una y otra vez, desgarrando la madera mientras mordía las barras de metal.

Tenía que salir de allí.

En cuanto una pequeña abertura horizontal en la puerta se abrió, ella clavó las garras esperando destrozar los ojos que asomaban, por supuesto no lo consiguió y la rendija se cerró. Dejándole un nuevo objetivo que destrozar en su lugar.

Escuchó voces tras la puerta, así que algo había detrás, solo tenía que quitar esas barreras y podría salir, tenía que salir, no había una pelea a su alrededor, pero no se sentía a salvo, algo parecía estar realmente mal allí.

Rasgar la madera era una tarea complicada, era muy dura, y en lugar de quebrarse solo se desgarraba, pero tras muchos zarpazos y golpes, al fin la escuchaba crujir, en poco tiempo la rompería y mientras destrozaba la puerta de madera, mordía y tiraba de la puerta de rejas, esta parecía más resistente, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para quitarla también.

Mientras enviaba un fuerte golpe, la puerta de madera se abrió, y su pata pasó de largo casi alcanzando a las personas que había detrás.

\- “_¡Wooow! Gatita aguada un momento…” _dijo Rem tras esquivar el perdido zarpazo “_Esta chica definitivamente terminará conmigo” _pensó viendo sorprendida la forma totalmente animal de Catra.

Al ver que la puerta se había abierto y a las personas detrás, Catra saltó alejándose antes que intenten algo.

\- “_Déjame entrar” _pidió Rem apurada al sorprendido guardia, que tardo un momento, pero terminó abriendo la puerta de rejas.

\- “_Hola gatita, tiempo sin verte” _dijo entrando amistosamente, pero insegura de a cuál forma se estaba refiriendo. Confirmó que tal vez no a la forma buena cuando solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

Catra comenzó a rodear insegura a la princesa, era ella, se veía como Rem, pero había algo, algo que le decía que no se acerque a ella, como si de repente Rem fuera una especie de amenaza.

Pero ella confiaba en Rem, no podía ser una amenaza.

¿O eso era un engaño?

\- “_Oye, por favor dime que me recuerdas” _dijo Rem insegura y un poco frustrada, prefería no tener un nuevo primer encuentro, pero si así era tendría que manejarlo, porque ya se había metido en la habitación, Catra la estaba acechando, y en su forma grande realmente daba miedo.

Catra le respondió con un gruñido bajo, apenas abriendo la boca, claramente indicándole que no confiaba en ella, pero que tampoco haría nada si no era necesario.

\- “_Bien, bueno… ¿Qué tal si solo te acercas?” _la invitó Rem dejando de lado cualquier postura intranquila, e incluso cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Esa era una clara muestra de paz, y al no verla le demostraba que podía acercarse sin temor. Y realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, al parecer había estado en lo cierto con que los recuerdos de Catra estaban inconscientemente conectados, porque claramente le estaba demostrando el recelo que se había ganado durante sus delirios de más temprano, ya que Catra, en esa forma, nunca le había demostrado ningún tipo de desconfianza antes.

Viendo la postura de Rem, Catra comenzó a acercarse lentamente, no tenía sentido verla como ningún tipo de amenaza, Rem era confiable hasta donde sabia, y si de verdad no debía confiar en ella, tal vez debería mantener la distancia, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Rem sintió un intenso escalofrió recorriéndola cuando un enorme hocico se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a resoplar sobre ella, no había forma en que no se tome eso como una prueba, Catra estaba midiendo sus reacciones.

En cuanto vio que la princesa no se intimidaba con el brusco acercamiento, Catra se permitió pasar a la siguiente parte, una que de seguro la delataría si ocultaba algo.

Pero en cuanto olió el cuello de Rem, se olvidó por completo de su prueba, y más allá de la sensación increíblemente agradable que le transmitió, se dio cuenta que solo era Rem.

Como estaba con los ojos cerrados, Rem no se esperó el movimiento, hasta que sintió la cabeza de Catra empujándola – “_Hey ¿Qué…?” _peguntó abriendo los ojos y vendo la enorme figura felina empujarla hacia atrás.

Por supuesto Rem no se opuso, hasta que chocó contra un mueblecillo – “_De acuerdo gatita no puedo seguir retrocediendo más” _comentó viendo que la felina seguía empujándola y tan rápido como dijo esas palabras, terminó con el enorme hocico apuntándole directo al rosto rozándola con los bigotes, y Rem se preguntó si debía esperarse algo más.

Bajando nuevamente la cabeza, Catra apoyó torpemente el hocico en su hombro y comenzó a ronronear mientras se frotaba bruscamente en su cuello y rostro – “_Aguarda… Catra, espera...”_ dijo Rem ya esperándose lo que continuaría, pero Catra no la dejó terminar y puso una pata en su hombro – “_¡Aguarda! No. No, espera...“ _llegó a decir la princesa antes de tener el enorme animal parado y apoyándose sobre ella.

Por el peso y los bruscos empujones, Rem terminó cayendo y temió quedar aplastada bajo el peso de la felina, pero para su alivio, Catra parecía ser consciente de su propio peso, ya que no se apoyó completamente sobre ella, aunque tampoco se sostuvo del todo a sí misma, y nuevamente enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras ronroneaba.

Dejando de lado cualquier preocupación, Rem se permitió disfrutar del momento, Catra estaba en tal vez, en su forma más letal, pero en lugar de intimidarla y alardear de su imponencia, solo la estaba saludando muy cariñosamente, ronroneando y acariciándola torpemente.

No había una asesina en esa criatura, era solo una joven intentando sobreponerse a todo el daño que le habían hecho, y en su forma animal, era increíblemente transparente, si desconfiaba lo demostraba, si confiaba lo demostraba y si quería… también lo demostraba. – “_Ay gatita, me alegra tanto verte” _dijo Rem abrazando el cuello de la felina, a su modo de ver eran la misma persona, pero mostraban facetas completamente distintas, una marcada por toda una vida de miedo y dolor, y otra totalmente ajena, pero que al parecer no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con otras personas – “_En serio, tienes que quitarte de encima porque me estas comenzando a aplastar” _dijo Rem en cuanto el peso de a felina comenzaba a superarla.

De inmediato Catra se levantó y se retiró unos pasos para que Rem pueda levantarse. Realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero al verla, parecía que no importaba, si Rem estaba ahí, era porque todo estaba bien, y con eso le bastaba para calmar a los fantasmas de su mente.

\- “_Tengo que admitirlo, me diste tremendo susto. Cuando me llamaron diciendo que estabas destazando todo me imaginaba algo muy distinto” _admitió Rem tras levantarse –“_Oye ¿Cómo estás? Creo que todo esto puede ser muy repentino, no sé si…” _se cortó cuando Catra se abalanzó sobre ella nuevamente, esta vez no la derribó, pero la hizo retroceder algunos pasos – “_Esta bien, no importa” _dijo Rem entendiendo a qué se debía le ración.

Al parecer la que tenía que relajarse era ella y no Catra.

Mientras la felina mantenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho, Rem recién se permitió acariciar su oreja mientras miraba la habitación, no había estado allí desde que se la mostró a Catra, y la verdad tampoco estaba sorprendida, era tan desastroso como se lo había imaginado. Al parecer casi ninguna almohada había logrado sobrevivir, y sus restos estaban desperdigados por toda la sala, las paredes estaban rasguñadas por todos lados e incluso había rastros de fuertes golpes, sin mencionar algunos de los muebles rotos.

Supuso que la felina de verdad no la había pasado bien allí.

–“_Un momento ¿Duermes ahí?” _peguntó casi horrorizada viendo la manta acomodada en el suelo, aparentemente para ese motivo, incluso tenía la última almohada sana en ella.

En realidad, Rem no se esperaba una respuesta, pero Catra se alejó de ella y olfateó un momento la manta y se lo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- “_¿Supongo que en realidad no lo sabes verdad?” _preguntó Rem viendo a la felina sobre la manta. Ella olfateo nuevamente pero no cambió su respuesta – _“Bueno, tal vez las camas no son para todos” _dijo restándole importancia, pero le llamó la atención que haya estado tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre el suelo, tenido una cama justo al lado.

Catra se mantuvo viéndola expectante, e hizo unos gestos con la cabeza señalando la habitación, los saludos habían concluido.

Rem lo pensó un momento, realmente no sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo allí, ni siquiera estaba segura de qué tan al tanto estaba de su propia situación, o de qué tanto debería aclarársela – “_Es un poco complicado… Debiste quedarte en el bosque como te lo recomendé” _dijo tras un suspiro.

Nuevamente no se esperaba una respuesta, pero vio a Catra señalar el sello de su hombro y luego verla también viéndose cansada. Pero repentinamente cambió su expresión mientras ladeaba la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

Por insistencia de la molesta bruja había tenido que regresar a su guarida, pero en cuanto pensó en ella, los recuerdos se abalanzaron como en una cascada, uno tras otro y todos confusos

Shadow Weaver muerta a sus pies, pero no era literalmente sus pies, sino bajo sus manos, el sabor de su sangre en la boca, la mirada de pánico en sus ojos.

Luego recordaba a la bruja aplastándola con magia, una fuerte caída ¿Había llegado a matarla? Definitivamente no, porque fue ella quien la mató.

Aunque no estaba segura de si eso había sido realmente ella.

Se sacudió gruñendo al recordar a la mujer dorada frente a ella, amenazándola con la espada ¿Acaso esa mujer tenía que estar en todos lados? Pero lo más extraño, es que ya no era solo la mujer dorada, también era Adora, la chica rubia de cautivadores ojos azules.

She-ra era Adora, o Adora era She-ra, no estaba segura, tal vez ambas eran ambas.

¿Podía ser posible?

\- “_Oye, oye Catra…” _dijo Rem aproximándose y llamando su atención – “_No les prestes atención, no importa lo que ocurrió allí, no eras tú y no te hará ningún bien pensar en eso ahora” _intentó distraerla acariciando su mejilla.

Catra la observó viéndose confundida y preocupada. Recordaba haberla visto allí, por algún motivo la había mordido. Para confirmarlo acercó la nariz al brazo de Rem, no había rastros de tal mordida.

\- “_Gatita, no importa, en serio” _insistió Rem – “_¿No prefieres que te cuente por qué estás aquí?” _intentó, y pareció funcionar ya que Catra la vio más atenta.

\- “_Bueno… veras…” _dijo pensando por dónde podría comenzar y los restos del espejo le dieron una mejor idea – “_Tal vez deba comenzar revisando eso” _dijo agachándose para tomar una de las patas de Catra, al parecer se había cortado al romper el espejo o había pisado una astilla.

No parecían heridas feas ni profundas, pero igual había dejado huellas de sangre por donde había pasado. Sin oponerse, Catra le permitió revisarle la palma e hizo una expresión de dolor cuando le sacó un fragmento clavado.

Apenas sacó el pedazo de vidrio, la felina sacudió la pata y comenzó a lamerse la mano concentrada.

“_Bueno eso me compró algo de tiempo” _pensó Rem levantándose – “_Oye ¿Me traes algo para levantar los restos del espejo?” _dijo a uno de los guardias que observaban curiosos desde la puerta – “_Y vayan a custodiar en la entrada del pasillo” _indicó tras pensarlo un momento.

Cuando su mano estuvo completamente limpia, Catra se recostó sobre la manta y observó a la princesa levantar los fragmentos del espejo roto.

\- “_Estás en una situación complicada Catra, entiendo que no tuviste opción, pero… finalmente la Rebelión te capturó” _comentó Rem mientras barría los cristales desperdigados por el suelo – “_Supongo que recuerdas que te dije que no estabas en buenos términos con la Rebelión, bueno, sigues sin estarlos. Conseguí que la Reina me diera permiso para traerte a mi palacio, que es a donde estamos ahora, pero es solo por algunos días, en poco tiempo deberás regresar a Bright Moon ¿Sabes lo que es Bright Moon?” _preguntó viéndola, y la mirada de Catra le indicó que no tenía ni la menor idea – “_Es un Reino, ya sabes, como el mío, bueno, allí decidiremos qué hacer contigo…” _dijo un poco triste. No estaba segura de si debía estarle revelando esa información a esta versión de la felina, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que comprender que era una prisionera, y esperaba que lo comprendiera, ya que estaba allí por crímenes que ni sabía que había cometido.

Era injusto, pero ya no podía liberarla nuevamente.

\- “_Pero hasta entonces, estás aquí conmigo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Mientras estés aquí podemos salir y pasar el rato, pero en cuanto estés allí, seguramente estrás encerrada en una celda, y no tan cómoda como esta” _explicó volviendo a ver la habitación – “_Entiendo que no te guste estar encerrada, pero no tienes opción, y por favor deja de destrozar las puertas, no son baratas y de todos modos no podrás salir…” _dijo y se detuvo viendo la máscara apoyada en una mesa. Se preguntaba por qué Catra había decidido cambiar de forma justo en ese momento, y si tendría que ver con su malentendido de más temprano.

\- “_Supongo que no debes saberlo, pero ¿Tienes idea de por qué cambiaste de forma?” _preguntó viéndola.

Siguiendo a donde Rem había visto, Catra se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita. De hecho, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo, lo normal era que “despertara” porque la bruja la cambiaba, o en medio de peleas, pero esta vez no. La bruja estaba muerta y al parecer tampoco estaba en medio de ninguna batalla, no se quejaba, pero le parecía extraño. Olfateó la máscara, pero esta no le dio ninguna información extra.

Solo se quedó viéndola algo extrañada, y no estaba segura de si debería volvérsela a poner nuevamente, al parecer nada bueno pasaba cuando la usaba.

Tras pensarlo un momento la arrojó con desprecio al suelo, no tenía ganas de volver a ser esa estúpida chica, al parecer era solo por su culpa que estaba metida en tantos problemas, y por las palabras de Rem, le costaría librarse.

\- “_Oye, no seas tan dura contigo misma” _dijo Rem levantando la máscara y observándola un momento – “_Yo no te obligaré a usarla de nuevo, pero en algún momento tendrás que volver a cambiar, pronto tendrás un juicio, tendrás que enfrentar todos los cargos en tu contra, y tendrás que defenderte” _dijo poniendo un dedo en su nariz, Catra le resoplo y alejó la cabeza – “_¿Qué? Tampoco es mi culpa, y no estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo hacer nada, cuando dije que no debías dejarte capturar lo decía en serio” _comentó encogiéndose de hombros – “_Como sea, no podrás defenderte si ni siquiera recuerdas tus crímenes, mucho menos si no puedes hablar, así que en algún momento tienes que ponértela, y créeme, es mejor que lo hagas por ti misma a que te obliguen a hacerlo” _advirtió, le parecía horrible que la obliguen a cambiar de forma cuando no quería, más porque parecía haber cambiado voluntariamente. Pero tenía que ser realista, la situación de Catra era terriblemente mala, y no tendrían piedad con ella.

Mucho menos cuando Mystacor presentara sus cargos, y como Catra era la única sobreviviente, sobre ella recaería toda la responsabilidad.

\- “_Lo sé, no es justo para ti porque no lo recuerdas, pero aunque estés en esta forma, sigues siendo Catra, te juzgarán y condenarán aun en tu forma, y creo que lo más justo es que sea tu parte humana la que se enfrente a… la situación” _dijo Rem agachándose para estar a su altura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Catra la observó inexpresiva, y Rem no estaba segura de si realmente estaba entendiendo sus palabras, pero la inteligencia tras esos ojos era completamente humana, ella debía entenderlo, y tal vez no estaba demostrando nada para no hacerla sentir mal.

Rem comprendió que era ella la que estaba triste, y con justa razón, le parecía realmente lamentable, consideraba a Catra como una amiga, y tras ese juicio, tal vez no volvería a verla de nuevo, con sus cargos, la condena más indulgente seguramente sería cadena perpetua y aislada de todos, no podría recibir visitas, o en el peor caso la ejecutarían inmediatamente o tras un tiempo en prisión.

Era una completa injusticia, no había maldad tras esa mirada, ella era solo una víctima de una vida de abusos en manos de una mujer todavía más horrible – “_Sé que no mereces nada de esto, pero Shadow Weaver está muerta, tú la mataste, así que, aunque ella sea la verdadera culpable, ya no puede ser enjuiciada y culpada, y todos exigirán a alguien a quien culpar, y esa eres tú” _dijo tristemente.

Tal vez hablando con algunos abogados podría conseguirle un destino mejor, después de algunos años, pero lo cierto es que no estaba en su poder.

Esta vez fue Catra quien acarició su mano y lamió suavemente su brazo. En realidad, no estaba segura de qué era ese juicio que decía Rem, y tampoco sabía cuáles eran esos crímenes de los que hablaba, pero parecía grave y la verdad no quería verla triste, si ella se había metido en esos problemas, seguramente encontraría la forma de salir. Ella no se rendía por nada, finalmente se había librado de Shadow Weaver y se libraría de quien fuera, al precio que sea.

\- “_De acuerdo, yo tampoco me preocupare” _dijo Rem entendiendo lo que la felina quería decir, pero por el momento le costaría sacarlo de su mente – “_Escucha gatita, sé que te dije que podrías salir, pero en unas horas tengo que partir, parece que tengo problemas de hordianos, regresaré por la noche, o al día siguiente, y mientras, deberás permanecer aquí…” _dijo algo apenada, si en su otra forma no se llevaba bien con el encierro, le costaba creer que en forma totalmente animal le vaya mejor, pero no podía dejarla salir solo con sus guardias.

Tenía pensado dejarla salir durante su ausencia, solo dentro del palacio y por supuesto esposada, ya que sus guardias no tenían otra forma de controlarla. Pero en esta forma, no había modo en que la deje a cargo de los guardias, ella no los escucharía, además, para dejarla salir tendría que ponerle un bozal y buscar algo con que cubrir sus garras, y por su tamaño tendría que ponerle más escoltas.

Simplemente no funcionaria.

Solo podía salir si era ella quien la escotaba, y había decidido cambiar en el peor momento posible, ya que ella tenía que ir a revisar la situación en la frontera, ese era un tema que no podía descuidar.

\- “_Vendré a verte antes de partir, e intentaré conseguir algo para que te entretengas mientras no estoy” _dijo Rem encaminándose a la puerta – “_Disculpa que no me quede más tiempo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que ir a dormir, estoy cansadísima y mañana también será un día largo, pero intentaré regresar cuanto antes”_

Catra la siguió para nada conforme con lo que estaba diciendo, no quería pasar tanto tiempo encerrada, no le gustaba esa habitación, se sentía incomoda allí, como si supiera que la pasaba mal en ese lugar.

Pero como confirmándole que no podría salir, Rem cerró la puerta antes de que pueda pasar.

Disgustada, la felina empujó la puerta con una pata, y por supuesto no pudo abrirla.

\- “_Vamos Catra, solo será un día o un poco más. No me lo hagas más difícil” _pidió Rem, realmente odiaba dejarla encerrada de ese modo, y tal como se esperaba, Catra no comprendía lo que significaba ser una prisionera.

La felina respondió sacudiendo con fuerza la puerta, y viendo desafiante a la princesa, no permitiría que la deje encerrada.

Rem hizo un sonido cansado, realmente, nada era fácil con ella – “_Gatita, necesito que lo comprendas, no puedes salir hasta que yo regrese, sé que no te gusta y no lo entiendes, pero es en serio, ya no eres libre, y el único motivo porque te tengo a mi cargo, es porque la Reina confía en mí. Además, hay guardias de Bright Moon custodiando la seguridad, si te dejo andar por ahí sin las medidas de seguridad necesarias, se lo dirán, yo estaré en problemas y te trasladarán a Bright Moon de inmediato” _dijo intentando persuadirla para que aguante estar encerrada sin causar problemas.

Viendo que desafiarla no estaba funcionando, Catra intentó otra cosa. Estirando una pata tomó la ropa de la princesa y tiró suavemente mientras maullaba lastimosamente.

\- “_No. No lo hagas” _le advirtió Rem, no dejaría que su lastimosa actuación funcione, pero como desafiándola Catra volvió a hacerlo y esta vez la vio con ojos realmente tristes - “_¡Maldición Catra!” _dijo frustrada intentando que la suelte, era una perra manipuladora – “_Tampoco puedes venir conmigo ¿Quieres ver mi cabeza rodando? Además, no te gustará, estará lleno de guardias y probablemente nos encontremos con los hordianos, no quieres terminar metida en una…” _

Sin dejarla terminar, la felina mordió y sacudió la puerta tirando nuevamente de las ropas de la princesa.

\- “_¡Bien, bien! Tú ganas, solo deja de hacer eso… Esto es ridículo” _dijo Rem haciendo un gesto frustrado, y se cubrió la frente con una mano. Catra se estaba aprovechando de que estaba sensible tras hablar sobre su situación. Increíblemente le había dejado verle un punto débil, y como la hábil manipuladora que era, lo estaba usando a su favor.

Claro que solo funcionaria si ella no se daba cuenta.

Pero lo cierto es que tampoco quería dejarla, al contrario, quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Pero llevarla a ese viaje era sencillamente demasiado, más en esta forma que claramente era mucho más difícil de controlar, y no tenía forma de llevarla sin que pareciera un obvio descuido, porque era precisamente eso.

Una cosa era sacarla por el palacio y los alrededores, donde estaba en un entorno controlado y relativamente restringido, pero llevarla al bosque abierto y todavía a la frontera sur, la frontera más conflictiva, era una historia completamente distinta.

No podía llevarla tanto camino con bozal o encadenada, sería una forma de tortura y aunque podía usar el carro de prisioneros, era demasiada molestia para trasladarla, además la retrasaría mucho, y su idea era ir y regresar cuanto antes.

Si la dejaba ir, tendría que ser completamente libre, porque además, con su tamaño no podía llevarla montada y seguramente ningún animal aceptaría llevar a una criatura tan peligrosa… “_¿Será por eso que ellos se muestran tan incomodos cerca de ella?” _se preguntó. Catra en su forma medio-humana no se veía precisamente inofensiva, pero no era ni remotamente tan aterradora como en esta forma, pero tal vez los animales la percibían así y por eso se mostraban recelosos cerca de ella.

Era realmente interesante, pero no era un tema importante justo ahora.

Viendo que la princesa tardaba en decidirse Catra volvió a golpear la puerta.

\- “_Espera, estoy pensando” _dijo Rem antes de suspirar rendida – “_De acurdo, puedes venir conmigo, pero prométeme que permanecerás cerca mío y me harás caso en todo lo que te diga” _propuso agachándose un poco para estar a su altura.

Catra lo pensó por un momento no convencida con los términos, pero finalmente accedió con un gesto. No esperaba que la lleve con ella, pero si eso significaba no estar encerrada, estaba conforme.

\- “_Es en serio gatita, al sacarte de ese modo estoy violando mi acuerdo con la Reina y solo podré justificarlo si demuestro que no había ningún riesgo al llevarte. No voy a pedirte que sigas mis órdenes, pero sí necesito que me hagas caso cuando te diga algo, de seguro los guardias de Bright Moon vendrán con notros, y ellos estarán pendientes de lo que haces en todo momento…” _se detuvo a pensar bien cómo diría lo siguiente – “_Si ellos llegan a considerar que puedes a escapar o que eres un peligro para alguien… intervendrán, tienen órdenes de hacer lo necesario para contenerte, y ellos NO siguen mis órdenes, por lo que no será lindo para ti, para ellos o para mí ¿Comprendes a lo que me estoy arriesgando al llevarte conmigo?” _preguntó seria viéndola a los ojos.

Esta vez Catra afirmó firmemente con la cabeza. No le convencía tener que “hacer caso a todo lo que le diga”, pero entendía que Rem se estaba poniendo en un verdadero riesgo al llevarla, y no tenía por qué hacerlo, para ella sería más fácil solo dejar la puerta cerrada e irse, era obvio que no podría romper los barrotes de metal, tal vez podría terminar arrancando la puerta con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, pero difícilmente se lo permitirían.

Rem estaba confiando en ella al permitirle ir, e intentaría no defraudar su confianza.

\- “_De acuerdo entonces” _dijo Rem levantándose – “_Vendré por ti en unas horas, y también deberías intentar descansar, porque el viaje no será corto. Espero que tengas ganas de correr Catra, ya que tendrás que seguirnos el paso”_


	116. Un Buen Viaje

Después de retomar lo suficiente el aliento, Catra al fin se dejó caer pesadamente a la sombra de un árbol. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea acceder a que la princesa la traiga con ella. Afortunadamente no fueron todo el camino corriendo, pero sí por tramos, y cuando no corrían igual se movían rápido, y solo pararon a descansar cuatro veces.

Era demasiado para ella.

No entendía cómo los caballos aguantaban tal esfuerzo cargando a alguien, pero ellos parecían más preparados para recorrer grandes distancias, con sus largas y fuertes patas y pasos rítmicos, parecía no costarles avanzar rápidamente a paso sostenido. Para ella era otra historia, definitivamente podía correr tan rápido como ellos, y hasta mucho más, pero no aguantaba tanto tiempo, lo suyo eran rápidas carreras cortas, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para mantener un paso tan acelerado por tanto tiempo, y no le parecía una casualidad que pararan a descansar cuando ella ya no podía respirar de lo agitada que estaba, seguramente solo pararon por ella.

De repente ya no le parecía una mala opción haberse quedado encerrada en esa celda, seguramente habría podido pasar todo el tiempo durmiendo y odiando no poder salir, pero definitivamente habría sido mejor que casi morir intentando seguirles el paso a esas estúpidas máquinas de correr. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habían tardado en llegar, Rem la había ido a buscar antes del amanecer y partieron cuando el sol apenas salía, ahora el sol estaba alto, seguramente era cerca del mediodía.

Era demasiado tiempo para estar corriendo, y sus músculos se lo estaba haciendo saber, le dolía absolutamente todo y le dolía todavía más al pensar en el viaje de regreso. Tal vez no se levantaría en absoluto y dejaría que la arrastren todo el camino de vuelta.

No pudo terminar de lamentarse antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

\- “_¿Catra?” _

Escuchó que la llamaban mientras sentía un dedo picándole la mejilla. Gruñendo se cubrió el rostro con una pata, no quería despertarse todavía.

\- “_Gatita ¿Estas bien?” _preguntó Rem divertida ahora pellizcándole la oreja. Cuando salió de la reunión con los guardias de la frontera, le dio lastima despertar a Catra, y seguramente tampoco hubiera podido, al parecer todo el viaje había sido demasiado pesado para ella. Así que la dejó descansar mientras iba a hacer la primera ronda de patrullaje, pero ya había regresado y tenido otra reunión con los oficiales, y todavía no se despertaba.

Como ya había pasado varias horas durmiendo, supuso que despertaría pronto, y aunque hubiera preferido déjala descansar tranquilamente, tenía que ir a revisar otro sector, esta vez más lejos, así que seguramente regresaría a la noche y para ese entonces Catra ya despertaría, y definitivamente no se alegraría de estar atada al árbol hasta su regreso.

\- “_Si quieres quedarte a dormir, por mí está bien, pero te advierto que permanecerás atada hasta que regrese” _dijo todavía divertida viendo como Catra ahora cubría su oreja sin esforzarse por despertar.

“_¿Atada?” _pensó Catra abriendo pesadamente sus ojos y vio a la princesa que la saludaba alegremente con la mano. Quejándose por el esfuerzo, la felina levantó la cabeza y revisó si realmente estaba atada.

No se vio nada raro.

\- “_Créeme, si lo estas” _dijo Rem viendo la mirada desconfiada de Catra – “_Al parecer eres descuidada mientras duermes” _comentó tomando la cadena y mostrándole que la tenía atada al cuello.

De inmediato Catra se levantó indignada por el atrevimiento y comenzó a tirar de la cadena intentando liberarse.

\- “_Aguarda Catra, te vas a lastimar” _dijo Rem llamando su atención – “_Por esto es que quería despertarte antes de irme. Sabía que si te despertabas y descubrías que te amarré no te gustaría” _comentó abriendo el candado que mantenía la cadena sujeta en su cuello, pero se detuvo a pensarlo mejor – “_Humm… ¿Vendrás conmigo? Porque si quieres puedes quedarte, pero ya sabes…” _dijo moviendo la cadena.

Con un gesto disgustado Catra pisó la cadena y comenzó a tirar nuevamente.

\- “_De acuerdo, ahora te la quito, no seas infantil” _dijo Rem haciendo un gesto cansado mientras abría el candado – “_Vamos a ir a revisar el sector de Whispering Woods que al parecer los hordianos anduvieron recorriendo, no está lejos, pero tendremos que caminar un rato ¿Podrás resistirlo?” _

Catra se sacudió y estiró bostezando intentando desperezarse, afortunadamente ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero la idea de seguir andando tampoco le emocionaba mucho. De todos modos, prefería moverse a quedarse atada a un maldito árbol.

Rem se alegró de que, al parecer, Catra sí la acompañaría esta vez - “_¿Quieres comer algo antes de partir? Los guaridas cazaron algo para la noche, pero ya que no almorzaste…”_

Apenas vio el plato con carne, Catra se abalanzó sobre este casi derribando a la princesa, y sin escuchar el resto de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- “_Woow, de acurdo…” _dijo Rem sorprendida por el brusco movimiento, iba a preguntarle si prefería comer algo cocido, pero al parecer no. Al levantarse, se apoyó descuidadamente en la felina para impulsarse, y de inmediato recibió un verdaderamente feroz y amenazante gruñido.

La soltó al instante y retrocedió sin siquiera terminar de levantarse del todo, con lo humana que normalmente se comportaba Catra, no había considerado una regla básica al tratar con depredadores: nunca molestarlos cuando están comiendo.

\- “_Bueno… cuando termines ven a verme, estaré de aquel lado” _comentó todavía sintiendo el corazón martillándole en el pecho, por suerte había sido solo una advertencia, ya que con lo descuidada que estaba, no habría visto venir una mordida o zarpazo.

Por supuesto, Catra no dio ni la menor señal de haberla escuchado.

Rem se alejó todavía extrañada por la reacción, las veces que había tratado con ella en esta forma, se comportaba principalmente como una persona, claro que tenía algunas actitudes animales, pero nada realmente llamativo. Sin embargo, al parecer podía tener un comportamiento totalmente animal, así que debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

No es que fuera un problema, Rem sabia tratar con carnívoros, solo tendría que evitar ciertas situaciones o advertirle antes de que ocurran, para darle la oportunidad de medir su reacción antes de actuar. No creía que Catra fuera siquiera consciente de que ese tipo de reacciones no estaban bien, al parecer llevaba poco tiempo pudiendo cambiar de forma, y casi no había tenido contacto con personas o posiblemente con otros seres en esta forma, así que era normal que no supiera cómo comportarse con otros, con el tiempo iría aprendiendo, pero tenía que tener cuidado de que solo traten con ella personas que supieran cómo comportarse, o podría encontrarse con alguna situación realmente desagradable.

Tras pensarlo un momento, decidió que pediría a sus guardias que hagan la mayor cantidad de ruido posible durante el patrullaje, para ahuyentar a los animales que anduvieran cerca, si en su forma medio-humana tenía un fuerte instinto de caza, no dudaba de que en cuanto viera o escuchara una presa, saldría tras ella. No es que estuviera mal que cace, pero en medio del bosque podría terminar alejándose demasiado, o perderse, y tendría que ir a buscarla, por lo que perdería demasiado tiempo, mucho más si caía la noche.

Por lo demás, no creía que fuera a tener algún otro inconveniente.

\- “_De acuerdo gatita, voy a necesitar que te alejes un poco” _pidió Rem en cuanto se aproximó otra de sus aves espías, no lo decía porque creía que Catra fuera a hacerle algo, al contrario, se había comportado sorprendentemente bien durante todo el camino, manteniéndose a su lado o regresando cuando la llamaba, pero tenía que usar magia para poder hablar con el ave, y prefería que la felina no estuviera cerca.

Entendiendo a qué se debía, Catra se alejó algunos metros, y mientras Rem hacia sus cosas de princesa, ella se dedicó a inspeccionar los alrededores. Aquella parte del bosque era bastante extraña, Rem le había dicho que allí se unían Whispering Woods con el Bosque de Las Animas, por lo que había una extraña mezcla de árboles normales con otros mucho más extraños, deformes y algunos eran realmente enormes y ahuecados.

Mientras revisaba las extrañas raíces de uno de esos árboles, unos sonidos provenientes de un arbusto cercano llamaron su atención. Silenciosamente fue acercándose. El arbusto era bastante frondoso, por lo que no podía ver de qué se trataba, pero no debía ser muy grande a juzgar por los ruidos que hacía.

En cuanto metió la cabeza al arbusto, una especie de siseo le advirtió que se aleje, ella de inmediato retiró la cabeza, y la pequeña criaturita comenzó a huir. Con solo dar unos pasos, Catra la alcanzó y le cortó el paso, la criaturita la amenazó siseando de forma extraña una vez más. No estaba segura de lo que era, parecía una especie de araña enorme, más grande que su pata y tal vez tenía más patas de lo normal.

En cuanto comenzó a huir de nuevo, Catra aprovechó para olfatearla, pero de inmediato comenzó a estornudar cuando la araña soltó una especie de pelusa que le hizo picar la nariz. Tras limpiarse con una pata, la felina saltó aterrizando nuevamente junto a la criaturita que esta vez la amenazó levantando algunas patas.

Realmente divertida, comenzó a tocarla con la punta de una pata para fastidiarla y la araña reaccionaba intentando morderla, lo que solo volvía el juego más divertido. Luego de algunas amenazas más, la criatura se abalanzó contra su pata, y Catra logró retirarla antes de que la alcance a tocar, viendo su oportunidad, la araña comenzó a escapar a toda carrera y de inmediato fue medio aplastada por una pesada pata.

Catra midió mal el golpe, y solo logró darle en la parte de atrás, pero antes que pueda intentar otro golpe, la araña se giró y la mordió. Por el dolor de la mordida, gruñendo la felina retiró la pata también levantando a la criatura que se negaba a soltarla y tras unas sacudidas finalmente logró que se suelte.

En cuanto golpeó el suelo, la araña comenzó a escapar nuevamente.

Ahora fastidiada por el ataque, Catra saltó sobre la criatura y esta vez la aplastó clavándole las garras en el lomo, ese atrevimiento le costaría caro. La araña siseó fieramente de nuevo, pero luego de algunos intentos por zafarse finalmente dejó de moverse.

Con la criaturita ya muerta, al fin Catra pudo olfatearla tranquilamente. No olía o se veía como nada que hubiera conocido, pero aun así su olor le resultaba remotamente familiar, y no lograba determinar de dónde.

\- “_Gatita, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? No te alejes demasiado…” _dijo Rem en tono de reproche acercándose, se preocupó en cuanto se volteó y no pudo verla, y afortunadamente Catra no se había alejado demasiado, pero aun así era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, además ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así que con más razón quería mantenerla cerca.

– “_Huh ¿Qué atrapaste?” _preguntó cuándo Catra levantó la cabeza con una extraña criatura con muchas patas en la boca. No era de los animales que habitaban en sus bosques, parecía alguna de las raras criaturas que habitaban en Whispering Woods, no era normal que anduvieran por aquí, pero de vez en cuando se aventuraban más allá sus tierras – “_No te recomendaría que lo comas, en el campamento tenemos comida más… normal”_

Catra la dejó caer, no pensaba comerse esa cosa, pero en cuanto Rem la sorprendió, su primera reacción fue agarrarla. Tras ver a la extraña criatura un momento más, finalmente fue con la princesa.

Caminaron solo un tramo más cuando otra de las aves se aproximó a ellas, adivinando lo que seguía a continuación, Catra comenzó a alejarse, esta vez hacia un arroyo que corría cerca, al parecer todavía no terminaba de recuperarse de su carrera de la mañana.

\- “_Oye esta vez no te alejes mucho” _pidió Rem viendo que ya comenzaba a irse, Catra le respondió haciendo seña hacia el arroyo – “_Claro que puedes ir, pero mantente a la vista” _advirtió, y mientras veía a la felina alejarse le llamó la atención su forma de caminar, parecía algo más torpe de lo normal y no apoyaba bien una pata.

Por las dudas se mantuvo viéndola mientras el ave se apoyaba en su hombro.

A media que Catra se aproximaba al arroyo comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si fuera mucho más liviana, y tras sacudirse para quitarse la sensación, bajó la cabeza para beber.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, fue que el agua se precipitaba hacia ella.


	117. Eventos Extraños en el Bosque

“_Mierda” _pensó Rem en cuanto la vio desplomarse dentro del arroyo – “_¡OIGAN, DENME UNA MANO!” _gritó llamando a unos guardias que se encontraban más adelante revisando los alrededores.

Corriendo saltó dentro del arroyo, y con mucho esfuerzo levantó la cabeza de la felina – “_¡Oye Catra! ¿Me escuchas?” _preguntó sacudiéndola.

Catra escupió bastante agua mientras tosía, pero no recobró la conciencia “_Mierda ¿Qué demonios le pasó?” _se preguntó preocupada, hacia solo un momento estaba de lo más normal, solo la vio cojear un poco y cayó.

\- “_Vayan a buscar un médico” _pidió en cuanto lograron sacarla entre varios del arroyo.

\- “_¿Un… médico?” _preguntó Emi no muy convencida.

\- “_Bueno un médico y un veterinario” _admitió Rem insegura de cuál sería el mejor para revisar a Catra. Aunque parecía totalmente animal, en realidad no sabía si lo era del todo, así que era mejor que fueran ambos – “_Y por las dudas traigan algo para moverla” _dijo tras pensarlo un momento, ya que no parecía ni cerca de recuperar la conciencia.

\- “_De inmediato princesa” _respondió la guardia antes de correr hacia un caballo.

\- “_Catra, gatita ¿Me escuchas?” _intentó despertarla nuevamente, esta vez sacudiéndola suavemente, y tal como se esperaba no obtuvo respuesta.

Como la ayuda seguramente tardaría un poco en llegar, comenzó a revisarla. Respiraba pesadamente y su corazón latía bastante acelerado, pero parecía estar estable, así que Rem se centró en buscar la causa. Su suposición más probable era un golpe en la cabeza, aunque le parecía imposible que se haya dado un golpe tan fuerte sin que lo note, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de ella, y en cuanto vio su pata, confirmó que no había sido eso.

La mano parecía recién estar comenzando a hincharse, y solo unas manchas de sangre delataban donde había sido picada, pero por lo demás parecía solo haberse desmayado – “_Creo que jugaste con la criatura equivocada gatita” _dijo recordando el extraño animal que había atrapado.

* * *

Tan pronto como sintió el agua inundándole el rostro, Catra saltó de donde sea que estuviera y en cuanto pisó el suelo, resbaló cayendo torpemente sentada mientras tosía desesperadamente intentando recobrar el aliento.

Tardó un momento en comprender que no se estaba ahogando e insegura observó alrededor, no tenía idea de a dónde estaba, y todo parecía estar lleno de un denso vapor. Poniéndose de pie, dirigió la vista al lugar donde había despertado esta vez, parecía ser una especie de bañera como la que tenía Rem en su baño, pero no parecía estar en un baño, en ese cuarto solo parecía estar ella y la bañera, nada más.

\- “_¿Catra?” _

Escuchando una voz que le sonaba familiar, la felina intentó ubicar la fuente, y por un momento solo parecía una especie de sombra en medio del vapor, hasta que de a poco fue tomando forma.

\- “_Hey Adora” _respondió Catra con una media sonrisa. Y de inmediato la situación comenzó a parecerle extraña, de hecho, muy extraña cuando se dio cuenta que era de nuevo su versión más pequeña “_¿Pero qué mierda?” _pensó confundida, recién había estado de otra forma.

No podía estarle pasando de nuevo.

Apresurada tocó su frente. No traía la máscara, lo que le pareció extraño, ella creía que al usarla cambiaba.

\- “_¿Buscas algo?” _preguntó Adora viéndola divertida.

\- “_Yo… No estoy segura” _admitió Catra viendo sus manos. De repente no estaba segura de si ya se había visto en esa forma o si solo había sido un sueño – “_¿No me ves extraña?” _preguntó a la rubia.

Adora se encogió de hombros – “_Siempre te ves extraña cuando estás mojada” _respondió sin ponerle mayor atención – “_Ven, tenemos que irnos” _dijo invitándola a seguirla.

\- “_¿Ir a dónde?” _preguntó la felina siguiéndola.

Adora no respondió, solo se mantuvo caminando apresurada, cada vez más rápido.

\- “_Adora, espera… ¿A dónde vamos?” _preguntó intentando alcanzarla. ¿Adora siempre caminaba tan rápido? De hecho, le parecía extraño sentirse tan casual con Adora, solo la había visto un par de veces. Pero ahora parecía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Mientras la seguía, la espesa neblina que lo cudria todo comenzó a despejarse, y se vio caminando por un largo y extraño pasillo con puertas, era bastante oscuro y tétrico, y no estaba segura de si lo reconocía o no, no le resultaba familiar, pero tampoco desconocido.

Se detuvo cuando una figura en una de esas puertas llamó su atención, y en cuanto la vio, se quedó paralizada.

Era ella.

Pero en su forma de bestia, o no tan bestia, solo parecía un gran animal, pero era ella, sabía que era ella, y su reflejo la veía igual de sorprendida. En cuanto puso su mano en una mejilla, la criatura la imitó tocándose el rostro con una pata. Sorprendida vio su mano, pero era una mano y no una pata como la de su reflejo.

Confundida volvió a levantar la vista, pero la criatura ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba otro reflejo suyo, uno todavía peor. El costado derecho de su rostro, pecho y brazo, estaban totalmente oscuros, como si fueran una sombra vacía que lo que fueron, y la expresión en su rostro… Parecía ser la locura y el odio personificados.

El reflejo le sonrió macabramente extendiendo las garras de su fantasmal brazo.

Siseando Catra saltó hacia atrás, y en ese momento, Adora llamo su atención.

\- “_No importa Catra, solo vamos” _dijo tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola con ella.

\- “_¿No importa?” _preguntó Catra incrédula – “_¡Viste eso! Es horrible” _dijo todavía descolocada.

\- “_Eres tú” _dijo Adora sin detenerse ni voltear a verla.

\- “_Yo no soy eso, ninguna de esas” _dijo Catra intentando soltarse del agarre de Adora.

\- “_Catra, no importa” _repitió Adora deteniéndose y volteando a verla – “_Solo vamos” _

\- “_¡Basta! ¡Dime a dónde vamos!” _exigió retirando su mano de un tirón, ya cansada de tanto misterio.

\- “_Solo ven conmigo Catra” _dijo Adora señalando hacia el final del pasillo.

Catra observó que ahora había una imagen al final del pasillo, y no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero era Bright Moon.

El Castillo de Bright Moon.

\- “_Adora, espera…” _dijo Catra retrocediendo – “_No, yo no puedo ir allí, ustedes me quieren condenar”_

Adora tomó su mano, le puso la otra en la cintura y la acercó hacia sí _\- “Catra, ya te lo dije, no importa, nada importa. Solo nosotras, nada pasará mientras…”_

_\- “¡BASTA!” _gritó Catra exaltada alejándola – “_¡No lo digas! No te atrevas a decirlo…”_

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, Adora desapareció de un parpadeo y la vio de repente al final del pasillo.

\- “_¿Adora…?” _la llamó Catra comenzando a avanzar dudosamente hacia ella – “_Aguarda… No… No te vayas…” _pidió mientras una horrible sensación crecía en su pecho.

\- “_Tengo que ir Catra… Ellos me necesitan” _dijo Adora viéndola tristemente.

\- “_¡No!” _dijo Catra cada vez más preocupada – “_Ellos no te necesitan… Yo te necesito… Adora, no te vayas, quédate” _pidió sintiendo las lágrimas inundando sus ojos – “_Adora, no me dejes…”_

Vio a Adora dedicarle una última y triste mirada antes de seguir caminando.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _gritó intentando correr hacia ella, pero Adora ya no estaba, el pasillo ya no estaba, Bright Moon ya no estaba, solo no había nada, parecía estar de nuevo en esa habitación, el vapor cubriéndolo todo.

Confundida observó en todas direcciones, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, pero era inútil, cada vez salían más y más.

Adora la había abandonado, de nuevo, y ya no podía ir con ella.

Estaba sola.

Apresurada caminó hacia donde Adora la había guiado, pero ya no encontró el pasillo, esta vez se encontró frente al espejo, pero el espejo no estaba reflejando nada, solo estaba oscuro y vacío.

Hasta que, en esa oscuridad, vio dos ojos abrirse, parecían ser totalmente blancos, con finas pupilas negras en forma de franjas verticales. En cuanto se enfocaron el ella, un extraño brillo delineó su silueta y era grande, realmente grande.

Un profundo miedo invadió a Catra y comenzó a retroceder, y como su pudiera atravesar el espejo, la criatura extendió su mano y agarró con fuerza a la felina del brazo, clavando las garras en su piel.

Catra gritó en cuanto la criatura la empujó bruscamente dentro del espejo y cayó torpemente de rodillas sobre el suelo, preocupada agarró su brazo ahora desgarrado, manchado con su sangre y asustada observó en todas direcciones, pero la criatura ya no estaba.

Solo estaba ella, a las afueras de Bright Moon.

El Castillo ahora estaba en ruinas, y no parecía haber vida alrededor, solo parecía estar ella en medio de la desolación de las ruinas del Reino.

Gritó de dolor cuando una mano la levantó del pelo y se vio frente a frente a la criatura nuevamente, a solo centímetros de su oscuro rostro, viendo fijamente a sus ojos

“_Regresa”_

Con el terror que le produjo sentir su voz, Catra se levantó de un salto mientras siseaba o gruñía, no estaba segura.

\- “_Bienvenida al mundo de los conscientes” _la saludó Rem viéndola intrigada.

Catra la vio jadeando y confundida, y de inmediato revisó su brazo, este era de nuevo su brazo y aunque no podía revisar su cabeza, comprendió que levantarse tan de golpe no había sido una buena idea cuando una fuerte punzada la atravesó de sien a sien.

Esta vez se dejó caer con un quejido.

\- “_Oye ¿Estás bien gatita?” _preguntó la princesa acercándose.

Catra parpadeó un par de veces e intentó ubicar a dónde estaba esta vez, parecía estar en el interior de una carpa y había faros alumbrando el interior.

\- “_Hey ¿Te duele algo?” _volvió a intentar Rem.

Catra la vio adolorida entrecerrando los ojos y se frotó la sien.

\- “_De acuerdo, llamaré a la médica” _dijo Rem saliendo un momento de la tienda.

Suspirando Catra cerro sus ojos un momento y luego observó su palpitante pata, no era la que le había herido la criatura en esa extraña pesadilla, era la otra, y estaba vendada.

Un momento después, regresó Rem acompañada por una mujer que le era desconocida.

\- “_Al fin despertaste Catra” _la saludó con una sonrisa amigable – “_A ver…” _en cuanto intentó acercarse Catra la detuvo con un gruñido.

\- “_Solo será un momento Catra, no intentará nada extraño” _explicó Rem acercándose y sentándose junto a ella, Catra la observó poco convencida antes de hacer un gesto resignado, al que Rem respondió con una sonrisa.

\- “_Dice que le duele la cabeza” _comentó a la médica mientras le hacia una seña de que podía acercarse sin estar en peligro.

\- “_Ya veo…” _comentó poniéndose frente a Catra y entregó a Rem un termómetro. La princesa lo aceptó coincidiendo con la sabiduría de la mujer de no ser ella quien se lo ponga en la boca.

\- “_Por favor no lo muerdas” _dijo acercándoselo al hocico, Catra solo suspiró ya cansada de la revisión, pero lo aceptó.

\- “_¿Puedes enfocar mi dedo?” _preguntó la médica poniéndole al frente su mano con un dedo levantado, y en cuanto Catra lo hizo, comenzó a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás mientras le apuntaba a cada ojo con una molesta luz.

En cuanto pareció satisfecha con los resultados, comenzó a revisar su pecho y finalmente tocó su mano.

Catra inmediatamente retiró esa pata. Ya la había dejado jugar demasiado.

\- “_Esta bien, parece que eso será todo” _dijo Rem viendo resignada a la médica, ya era un gran avance que se haya dejado revisar un poco, ya que la última vez no dejó que ningún médico se le acercara.

\- “_Todavía está con fiebre, pero según tú es normal ¿verdad?” _comentó la mujer tras revisar el termómetro y sacó unas cosas de un maletín.

\- “_Si, no te preocupes, se pone así cuando se cura” _dijo Rem recibiendo la inyección que la médica le entregó.

\- “_Debería calmarle el dolor de cabeza” _explicó la mujer sabiendo que probablemente era mejor que Rem le ponga la inyección – “_Tal vez deberías dormir un rato mas Catra, la reacción de tus pupilas sigue un poco lenta, así que podrías desmayarte de nuevo si te esfuerzas demasiado, e intenta tomar tanta agua como puedas” _

_\- “No creo que sea un problema, parece ser una experta en dormir” _se burló Rem mostrándole la aguja a Catra – “_Voy a ponerte esto, así que no intentes nada cuando lo haga” _pidió, Catra le respondió con una seña de que no importaba.

De todos modos, su cuero se contrajo en cuanto sintió el pinchazo.

\- “_Gatita, me diste un tremendo susto allí” _comentó Rem en cuanto estuvieron a solas de nuevo – “_Podrías haberme dicho que esa cosa te había mordido” _dijo en reproche.

Catra levantó la cabeza y se acomodó para estar en una posición más incorporada, y sin querer aportar al comentario de Rem, comenzó a lamer su pata, desacomodando y tirando de la venda hasta sacársela para poder limpiar su herida.

\- “_Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido en Isla Bestia durante un mes y casi consigas morir con tan solo unas horas en el bosque” _dijo Rem divertida viendo que de verdad Catra ya parecía estar mucho mejor – “_Parece que en tu otra forma tienes más sentido de la supervivencia” _comentó todavía burlándose y Catra le blanqueó los ojos en respuesta.

\- “_Con tu tamaño y lo rápido que te curas, eso que te picó difícilmente te hubiera llegado a matar, según los médicos solo apagó tu sistema nervioso un momento, pero en lugar de avisar que te sentías mal, elegiste desmayarte justo dentro de un arroyo, eso fue realmente estúpido” _dijo recriminándole – “_Si no te hubiera estado observando, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. La próxima vez ten más cuidado” _le advirtió seria.

Sin dejar de lamer la picadura que todavía estaba un poco hinchada, Catra solo observó a la princesa de reojo. No se había sentido mal, solo sentía caliente la pata y le dolía un poco al pisar, pero no le pareció que fuera nada para preocuparse, como así tampoco la repentina sed que había tenido.

Pero al bajar la cabeza sintió como si toda la sangre se acumulara en ella de golpe, y después nada.

\- “_No es normal encontrar de esas criaturas por aquí, seguro llegó de Whispering Woods, por eso no la reconocí, allí está lleno de animales como ese” _explicó para que Catra tuviera una idea de qué era lo que la había atacado – “_No son animales normales, son criaturas elementales, están hechas básicamente de magia y nadie está seguro de dónde salen, al parecer solo surgen de algún lado o son animales que mutaron con magia convirtiéndose en esos. La mayor parte del tiempo se comportan como animales normales, pero al parecer se disgustan con facilidad, en especial cuando hay mucha gente junta o cuando hacen demasiado ruido, entonces son un verdadero problema, porque atacan y suelen ser más difíciles de matar” _dijo recordando por qué no podían viajar en grupos grandes por Whispering Woods, últimamente parecía haber más de esas criaturas o estaban más inquietas – “_Creo que la fastidiaste de más y por eso te atacó” _

Catra le dedicó una mirada culpable, esa cosilla de verdad le había llamado la atención y no se esperaba que fuera peligrosa, ya que no lo parecía, aunque en realidad ni lo había considerado.

\- “_Bueno ya no importa, mañana retomaremos el patrullaje y solo te dejaré venir si la doctora te autoriza” _advirtió comenzando a levantarse –_ “Tengo unas cosas que hacer todavía, pero creo que es mejor que tú te quedes aquí y descanses, no te ataré, pero por favor no te vayas” _dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero espero a que Catra estuviera de acuerdo antes de salir.

Catra volvió a recostarse, totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de volver a dormir, además, se sentía realmente estúpida por haber acabado así por algo tan tonto como una simple picadura, y todavía se sentía extraña respecto al sueño que había tenido.

No estaba segura de sí entendía algo de lo que había soñado o si todo eso significaba algo, y la verdad, tampoco tenía las ganas de averiguarlo.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, Rem suspiro aliviada, realmente se había preocupado por la felina. Por lo que había visto no era nada fácil de noquear, pero pese a su resistencia física, parecía no tener ningún tipo de resistencia especial a venenos o a ese tipo de venenos, lo que podría haber sido un problema de no ser por su sorprender habilidad curativa. Si bien no era extraordinario que esas criaturas se aventuren hasta allí, pediría a las patrullas que registren si había un aumento de estas o podría tener un problema a futuro.

Pero por el momento, se centraría en lo que traía entre manos, y todavía tenía bastante información que procesar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si al final fue una médica de personas o una médica veterinaria, lo dejo a su criterio


	118. Problemas de Comunicación

Unos inquietos y persistentes sonidos despertaron a Rem, tal vez más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado, ya que al abrir perezosamente los ojos, notó que recién debía estar comenzando a amanecer.

En cuanto estuchó algo crujir, se sentó terminando de despertar de golpe, y sintió su mano apoyarse en algo frio y baboso, confundida miró de qué se trataba y gritando retiró la mano al comprender lo que era.

Parecía ser un ensangrentado trozo de algún animal.

Todavía confundida observó alrededor, y vio a Catra recostada en el otro extremo de la carpa, mordisqueando tranquilamente los restos de lo que sea que haya atrapado.

\- “_Mierda Catra, casi me das un susto de muerte” _le reprochó, esa no era una forma agradable de despertar.

Catra levantó la vista y la observó curiosamente, pero no dejó de mordisquear un hueso.

Rem suspiró y miró alrededor buscando con qué limpiar su mano embarrada de sangre, pero todavía sin ganas de levantarse, terminó decidiendo que la manta sobre la que estaba sentada serviría – “_¿Supongo que debería agradecer el obsequio?” _comentó observando el repulsivo trozo de lo que parecía haber sido un zorro. Entendía lo que significaba, Catra simplemente estaba compartiendo con ella lo que había cazado, nada de qué preocuparse. Aunque sí le sorprendió la combinación de inteligencia e instinto, ya que no era extraño que los animales compartan sus presas, pero solían hacerlo con las presas completas o las sobras después de haber comido, la felina se había tomado el trabajo de dividir al animalito, y al parecer no era tan generosa, ya que se quedó con la mayor parte, o tal vez había considerado que al ser más pequeña le correspondía una porción menor, lo que podía significar que la había dividido equitativamente.

Sea cual fuera el motivo, demostraba que no lo había hecho de forma automática, sino que lo había hecho deliberadamente.

\- “_Así que esperaste a que me durmiera para salir a merodear por tu cuenta” _comentó volviendo a recostarse pero se apoyó sobre los codos observando a Catra, al parecer solo había salido a cazar y había regresado a comer en la carpa, en realidad no era motivo para recriminarle, ya que no parecía haber tenido ninguna mala intención, pero no podía permitirle andar paseándose sin supervisión, los guardias de Bright Moon la estaban vigilando las 24 horas, y aunque estaba segura de que Catra no haría ningún intento por escapar, ellos difícilmente lo verían de ese modo.

Si la habían visto vagando sin supervisión, lo tomarían como una falla en la seguridad, ya que lo era, pero si lo único que había hecho fue cazar, entonces podría justificarlo de ese modo y ya se inventaría una excusa convincente si le recriminaban algo.

Pero lo que sí le preocupaba, era que Catra en esta forma no sabía interactuar con otras personas o animales, como había podido comprobar ayer. Le había costado un rato que comprendiera que no podía atacar a los caballos y que los guardias no eran una amenaza, sin mencionar el agresivo gruñido cuando solo la había tocado mientras comía y el extravagante regalo que tenía junto a su manta.

Vio a Catra negar firmemente con la cabeza, señalarla y señalar alrededor. Y en cuanto vio que no la comprendía repitió la secuencia marcando más los movimientos.

\- “_¿Dices que yo te di permiso de salir si no te alejabas?” _preguntó intentando determinar si estaba entendiendo bien.

Catra le indicó que era más o menos eso.

\- “_Bueno, la próxima vez asegúrate de despertarme bien antes de tomarme la palabra” _dijo poco convencida de que fuera cierto, pero hasta ahora Catra no le había mentido nunca y no era precisamente imposible, ella tenía el sueño pesado, así que podría haberle respondido dormida solo para que la deje en paz.

Catra la vio tampoco convencida con la respuesta, pero siguió entretenida con los restos de su presa.

Rem suspiró calmando su mente, los ruidos del campamento parecían ser los típicos para tan temprano, y si nadie le había vendo a informar nada, era porque nada había ocurrido durante el paseo de la felina, así que no le daría importancia por el momento, aun así, todavía tenía el tema del difunto zorro, que esperaba, no haya sido uno de los que trabajaban para ella. Pero aunque no lo fuera, al parecer tendría que explicarle algunas normas básicas de higiene, ya que había dejado una gran parte de la alfombra llena de sangre y restos.

No estaba segura de cómo explicárselo sin ser contradictoria, ya que Catra, más allá de su paseo, estaba respetando lo que habían acordado; se estaba manteniendo cerca de ella y a la vista, pero había lugares donde podía comer de ese modo, que eran periódicamente limpiados, ya que si no mantenían el campamento limpio, terminarían llenándose de todo tipo de alimañas.

\- “_Oye gatita, no te lo tomes mal… es decir, no hiciste nada malo, al contrario, creo que es mi culpa por no explicártelo antes, pero no puedes venir a comer así en la carpa, porque como puedes ver, queda todo manchado de sangre, y limpiarlo requerirá bastante trabajo” _explicó Rem buscando la mejor forma de decirlo – “_Y aunque agradezco que compartas conmigo, en realidad no es necesario, yo tengo comida aquí en el campamento, no hace falta que me alimentes y aunque sé que tenías buenas intenciones, las personas no comemos carne cruda, por lo que…” _se cortó viendo que Catra la estaba viendo confundida.

Tal vez estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos.

\- “_Mira, no lo digo para que te molestes, es solo…” _se detuvo viendo que la felina señalaba el trozo de zorro y la señalaba a ella _“¿Quiere que lo coma?”_ pensó preocupada – “_Catra, no puedo comerlo… Está crudo y tiene bastante tierra…” _

Levantándose, Catra negó y se acercó unos pasos señalándose, señalando los restos del animalito y señalando varias veces a Rem y volvió a señalarse.

_“Mierda, esto se pondrá feo” _pensó Rem, no quería ofenderla, pero no había forma en que se comiera eso, por muy buena intención que hubiera detrás – “_No es por ofenderte… pero en serio, no puedo comerlo”_

Catra se acercó más repitiendo las señas esta vez mas frustrada y se detuvo junto a Rem, la princesa solo se mantuvo viéndola, ya sin saber cómo mas explicárselo.

Tras sostenerle la mirada un momento, Catra volvió a repetir las señas, también sin saber cómo hacerse entender. En general comunicarse con Rem era sencillo, pero esta vez no sabía cómo lograrlo, y la princesa estaba entendiendo todo mal.

\- “_Ay gatita… No…” _dijo Rem cubriéndose la frente con una mano, era tonto estar discutiendo por algo tan estúpido.

Catra resopló frustrada, agarró el trozo de carne y lo arrojó hacia los huesos de su comida mientras salía de la carpa. Y tras observar el poco movimiento del campamento, se recostó a limpiar su pelaje.

“_Bueno, pudo haber terminado peor” _pensó Rem rascando su frente, al parecer tendría que madrugar después de todo ya que aunque todavía podía dormir un rato más, no quería que la felina se quede pensando que simplemente había despreciado su gesto y que no le importaba que se haya molestado.

Con cuidado, Rem salió de la carpa y observó a Catra, estaba limpiándose la cara con una pata, tal vez un poco molesta – “_Oye Catra, lo siento no quería que te enojaras… Creo que no nos entendimos…” _comentó sentándose a su costado sin que esta le preste mayor atención.

Dejando la cuidadosa tarea de acicalarse, Catra observó a la princesa y la empujó con una pata.

\- “_De acuerdo, te dejaré tranquila…” _dijo Rem comenzando a levantarse. Si no la quería cerca, lo mejor era no fastidiarla más o se enojaría de verdad, seguramente después podrían hacer las paces.

Blanqueando los ojos, Catra la detuvo mientras se levantaba agarrando su ropa con las garras y la empujo de nuevo para que se siente.

Rem se dejó caer viendo intrigada a la felina, al parecer la estaba interpretando realmente mal esa mañana.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Catra volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con más paciencia, y suavemente tocó el pecho de la princesa, luego golpeó el suelo un par de veces viéndola, y se señaló a sí misma.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Rem se esforzó por interpretar esas señas, entendía que Catra marcaba algo entre ellas, pero no entendía qué.

Suspirando frustrada Catra lamió bruscamente su brazo dándose un momento para repensarlo y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez en lugar de solo golpear el piso, hizo como si hubiera comida y recién se señaló.

“_Oh, con que era eso” _pensó Rem al fin entendiendo lo que quería decir. Estaba tan preocupada porque Catra se ofendiera que en realidad no había considerado que quería decir otra cosa – “_Mierda, lo siento gatita, estaba tan concentrada en lo que yo pensaba que no te estaba prestando atención…” _dijo un poco apenada por su descuido – “_¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón, parece que estoy siendo contradictora…” _admitió mientras cambiaba de posición – “_¿Te molesta si me apoyo?” _

En cuanto Catra le indicó que no había problema, Rem se acostó apoyándose en su pecho mientras pensaba en cómo había ocurrido tal malentendido. En general a ella no le costaba interpretar a los animales o a las personas, porque cada uno se comportaba como tal, pero Catra era un caso especial, ya que pensaba como una persona mientras que tenía marcados comportamientos instintivos, que también los tenían las personas, pero se aplacaban con la vida en sociedad. Y como Catra no había convivido con animales o personas, se comportaba como era, es decir una combinación de ambos.

Eso sumado a que no podía hablar, y no conocía señas estándares para expresarse.

Y aunque Rem era buena interpretando sus gestos, había un límite de hasta dónde podía llegar su entendimiento, y la felina quería expresarse de forma más detalla de lo que unas simples señas le permitían. No lo había pensado antes, pero de seguro debía ser sumamente frustrante para ella conformarse con que solo la entienda a medias o no poder simplemente preguntar algo, como era en este caso.

Catra solo estaba aprendiendo a interactuar con otros, y al igual que un niño que intenta integrarse a una sociedad, lo hacía observando e imitando. Rem la había alimentado varias veces, el día que se conocieron, y cuando se estaba recuperando en su palacio, al igual que el día de ayer. La primera vez fue porque Catra estaba herida y quería ayudarla, en su palacio porque era su invitada y además no podía cazar, pero ayer, solo fue para que no tenga que conseguir su propia comida, y para que esté cómoda, además no quería que se aleje yendo a cazar. Pero a los ojos de Catra, debía interpretarse como que llevar comida a otros, era un gesto común y amistoso.

Además de ser una conducta instintiva, en cualquier raza o especie, ofrecer comida era siempre un gesto de protección y cariño, solo variaba en las sociedades donde se podía llegar a ver como excesivo e innecesario, más cuando no es esperado, que era justo como Rem se lo estaba tomando.

A Catra no le molestaba que haya rechazado su comida, por eso al final la había arrojado junto con las sobras, ella comprendió que Rem solo se estaba centrando en eso y que no estaba entendiendo lo que realmente quería saber.

\- “_En esencia es lo mismo, aunque creo que lo estas interpretando del modo equivocado” _comentó tras su análisis, tal vez más trabajoso de lo que le gustaba para esas horas – “_No es que yo sí pueda darte comida y tú no a mí, pero veras, todas las veces que te llevé comida, fue porque no estabas en condiciones de obtener la tuya, o porque no podía dejar que caces, como en el palacio que está prohibido cazar. Ayer fue porque estabas cansada después del viaje y no quería que te preocuparas por tener que conseguir comida, además estás conmigo, por lo tanto y al igual que todos, tienes comida en el campamento… Y claro, también porque quería que estuvieras cómoda, por un lado, porque quiero que estés a gusto y, por otro lado, porque es mi responsabilidad brindarte comida, refugio, atención médica y lo que sea que necesites” _

_\- “Pero en realidad ofrecer comida no es tan común como crees y no estas obligada a hacerlo, claro que aquí en el campamento unos cazan y otros cocinan para todos, porque si cada uno tuviera que conseguirse su comida sería muy desorganizado y poco práctico…” _explicó refiriéndose a la parte táctica – “_Bueno… también es una muestra de cariño, aunque lo normal es preguntar antes de ofrecerlo… Como sea, no está mal que me hayas convidado de tu comida, es solo que, como ya te dije, no como carne cruda y probablemente me enfermaría si lo hiciera, pero si me hubieras traído carne cocida, te lo podría haber aceptado, si no venía todo lleno de tierra, aunque si me hubieras traído una taza de café, seguramente te hubiera abrazado” _comentó divertida preguntándose si Catra siquiera podría hacerlo sin derramar todo.

O si alguien ya estaba calentando agua para desayunar algo tibio.

\- “_Oye ¿Todavía me estas escuchando?” _preguntó viendo que la felina parecía estar más entretenida en limpiar su rosto. Catra volteó a verla un momento, y le indicó que sí, aunque no se veía muy convincente.

\- “_Las veces que te ofrecí comida yo ya sabía qué cosas seguramente te gustarían...” _continuó aun si Catra no le estaba prestando mayor atención, pero se detuvo pensando si en esta forma también le molestaba que la “traten como un animal”, sería sumamente irónico que lo haga ya que básicamente era uno, pero no lo creía, al parecer a Catra le habían enseñado que ser un animal estaba mal, y hasta tal vez peor, le habían hecho creer que era uno, lo que explicaba por qué se molestaba tanto con sus propias reacciones involuntarias.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Catra la tocó con el hocico, indicándole que se había distraído – “_Ah, sí. Bueno, yo sabía que comías carne, porque los de tu tipo comen carne ¿Alguna vez probaste la carne cocida? Tal vez también podría gustarte. Y bueno, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo pudo comer, supongo que lo iras aprendiendo para una próxima vez…” _comentó preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a hacerlo, y si lo hacía esperaba que no lo babosee todo, o lo ensucie… Bueno, tal vez era mejor si no volvía a intentarlo, porque sin manos sería complicado llevar algo en condiciones y no sería lindo tener que rechazarlo o aceptarlo por cortesía – “_Pero igual es un lindo gesto que lo hayas hecho” _dijo acariciando su melena, a Catra no parecía haberle importado, pero ella sí se sentía un poco mal.

Se esperaba que fuera más simple tratar con la felina en esta forma, y aunque era mucho más accesible al no estar condicionada por experiencias previas. No se esperaba que no supiera prácticamente nada, es decir, aprendía con rapidez y era intuitiva e inteligente por como sola y sin experiencia, había aprendido a comunicarse con bastante claridad.

Pero tendría que tener cuidado en qué cosas le mostraba o cómo se lo explicaba, porque sin un contexto social al cual aferrarse, podría llegar a interpretar realmente mal las cosas. En su otra forma ya tenía una visión muy distorsionada de sí misa, las personas y la sociedad, como para además, también confundirla en esta forma, en la que una simple confusión podría acabar de forma realmente grave.

\- “_¿Rem?” _

Con la repentina voz, tanto Rem como Catra se despertaron al instante – “_Mierda, nos dormimos” _dijo la princesa comentando lo obvio. Al parecer Catra era realmente cómoda para dormir, ya que se había dormido con medio cuerpo sobre el césped y aparentemente también era suave porque no la había despertado cuando se acomodó para dormir.

\- “_No me digas…” _comentó Emi sarcásticamente manteniendo una distancia prudente, ya que Catra no le estaba dedicando una mirada precisamente amigable – “_Ya nos estamos preparando para partir” _informó extendiendo el brazo ofreciéndole a la princesa una taza de café.

\- “_Genial, en un momento estaré lista” _respondió Rem estirándose antes de recibir la taza – “_Gatita, no asustes a Emi, yo vuelo en un momento” _dijo levantándose para terminar de vestirse – “_Por cierto, Emi no sé quién está a cargo de la limpieza hoy, pero avisa que hay que limpiar esta carpa”_

_\- “Por supuesto princesa, ¿Paso algo?” _preguntó curiosamente ya sabiendo de qué se trataba, el rastro de sangre era bastante claro a sus ojos.

Rem se rio por su perspicaz tono – “_Deberías verlo por ti misma”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, me surgió algo y no pude subir este capítulo ayer, y por si a alguien le parece un capítulo bastante de relleno, pues sí, lo es xD  
Solo busca resaltar un poco de los retos que enfrenta Rem al tratar con esta forma de Catra, y también dar una perspectiva de los retos a los que se enfrenta Catra al convivir con personas, ya que en esta forma casi no interactuó con nadie, por lo que todo esto es nuevo para ella.  
Por cierto… Ya vieron el trailer? TRE-MEN-DO… ¿Será canon que Catra puede convertirse en un michisote o solo se tratará de otro personaje no necesariamente relacionado?


	119. Impactantes Descubrimientos

\- “_Princesa, los divisamos, están como a 150 o 200 metros” _informó uno de los soldados que Rem había enviado a revisar.

\- “_¿Cuántos son?” _preguntó Rem. Uno de sus espías había divisado a los hordianos y afortunadamente le avisó antes de que salgan a patrullar, así que pudieron ir preparados, pero como las aves no saben contar, solo le pudo indicar en qué dirección estaban y que no era un grupo grande.

\- “_No son muchos, tal como pensábamos se están moviendo en grupos pequeños. Sin exponernos pudimos contar unos 10 hombres, pero creemos que podría haber más” _

“_Perfecto, no son tantos” _pensó Rem, con suerte ellos eran más, así que no deberían tener problemas al enfrentarlos.

\- “_¿Qué hacemos Rem? Estamos en tierras de Bright Moon, así que técnicamente no es nuestra jurisdicción” _consultó Emi, por cómo la princesa había ordenado que vayan bien armados, no dudaba de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no estaba de más recordarle que estaban actuando fuera de su Reino.

\- “_Estamos en territorio rebelde” _ la corrigió Rem compartiendo una mirada cómplice – “_Y nosotros somos de la Rebelión, así que de cierta forma están en nuestras tierras” _aclaró para que nadie tuviera dudas de bajo qué términos estaban actuando.

\- “_¿Nos preparamos para atacar?” _consultó un soldado, confirmando las ordenes.

\- “_Nos dividiremos y los acecharemos un poco. Grupos de a cuatro. Intenten descubrir qué es lo que están buscando. Si los descubren den la señal de inmediato”_ informó la princesa hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la escuchen – “_Asegúrense de tener todo en orden, partimos en cinco minutos” _aclaró, para que tengan el tiempo de organizarse y revisar sus armas.

Por supuesto, antes de partir a cualquier tarea todos tenían que revisar sus armas y defensas, pero una última revisión antes de una posible pelea nunca estaba de más.

_\- “Escucha Catra, prefiero que nos esperes aquí, aunque si quieres puedes acompañarme, pero si lo haces, no quiero que te involucres si se desata la pelea, ni que te acerques a ningún hordiano” _dijo Rem aproximándose a la felina que parecía más entretenida en lamer su pelaje que en todo el movimiento.

Realmente prefería que los espere allí, pero no confiaba en los guardias de Bright Moon que la custodiaban y no le parecía bien dejarla sola con ellos, ya que sin darse cuenta podrían hacer algo para fastidiarla y el resultado podría ser realmente desastroso. Además, sabía que Catra difícilmente accedería a quedarse atrás, y no tenía el tiempo para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario.

Hasta el momento se había comportado sorprendentemente bien con solo explicarle, así que esperaba que continuara haciéndolo.

De inmediato Catra se levantó indicando que prefería ir con ella a quedarse esperando con los dos guardias de Bright Moon que la seguían manteniendo la distancia, le incomodaba que la estaban observando en todo momento y al menos con Rem y su grupo lograba distraerse de ellos.

Acechar, era una actividad que Catra disfrutaba. Avanzar sigilosamente y a cubierto, detenerse, esperar, escuchar, y volver a avanzar. Le parecía una actividad de lo más emocionante, y aunque sabía que no podía intervenir, instintivamente se preparaba para la acción.

Escuchó al grupo de personas antes de verlos. Del lado que estaban, solo llegó a divisar unos cinco hordianos y no comprendía lo que estaban haciendo. Algunos parecían estar revisando el suelo, mientras que otros parecían más interesados en los árboles, uno incluso solo estaba parado con un bazo levantado sosteniendo una especie de antena mientras miraba una pantalla.

\- “_¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?” _ escuchó a Rem preguntando en voz baja a Emi, que estaba a su lado, Catra estaba a cuvierto un poco más alejada pero no le costó oírlas.

\- “_No lo sé… solo están… ¿Tomando datos?” _respondió Emi sin sonar segura.

Mientras las chicas intercambiaban opiniones en voz baja, Catra se permitió acercarse un poco más y se agazapó tras un tronco caído, podía escuchar a los hordianos hablando, pero no llegaba a distinguir lo que decían.

Cansada de intentar entender, se arriesgó un poco más y avanzó lentamente al ras del suelo, hasta ocultarse tras un arbusto lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla.

\- “_¿Cuánto más tenemos que seguir?” _apenas distinguió que uno preguntaba, al parecer en tono cansado.

\- “_Hasta que yo te diga lo contrario soldado, no estás aquí para preguntar” _advirtió el de la antena, parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. A este Catra lo escuchó mejor, ya que era el que estaba más cerca.

Antes que pueda obtener más información, se escuchó un disparo a poca distancia, y de inmediato un cuerno sonó.

_\- “¡AHORA!” _escuchó gritar a Rem mientras salía de su escondite armada con su hacha.

Catra se tensó y removió inquieta por la repentina explosión de movimiento, pasó literalmente de estar todo quieto y calmado, a que se desate la lucha.

Sin poder mantenerse quieta, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, pero sin acercarse a la pelea, y se agachó tras otro arbusto, este mucho más pequeño, pero seguramente nadie le prestaría atención en ese momento.

Estaba concentrada viendo a Emi luchar contra un soldado, cuando unos apresurados pasos que venían en su dirección distrajeron su atención de la pelea y Catra se preparó para atacar si era necesario.

No lo fue.

Un soldado de la Horda pasó corriendo a toda velocidad cerca de ella, pero estaba tan concentrado en su escape que no la vio. La felina lo siguió un momento con la vista y se dio cuenta que era el de la antena, el que supuestamente debía ser el que mandaba.

Le pareció ridículo que alguien así estuviera a cargo del resto, solo era un cobarde que abandonaba a su equipo ante la menos señal de peligro. Ella detestaba a los cobardes, pero se contuvo de acabar con su miserable existencia.

Volviendo a la batalla, vio que Emi había desarmado al soldado hordiano y ahora era ella la única armada con su lanza, pero el soldado se estaba defendiendo bien y evitaba quedar en el camino de la punta de la lanza.

Más allá pudo ver a Rem, ella se estaba enfrentando directamente a dos soldados, y era realmente ágil ya que lograba atacar mientras esquivaba los golpes. Y más allá de ella podía ver a los otros guardias de Rem luchando con los demás soldados, además de escuchar más enfrentamientos perdidos entre la arboleda.

Preocupara por la princesa, Catra se aproximó un poco más sin ponerse al descubierto, había accedido a no involucrarse, pero no podía ver a Rem luchando sola contra dos oponentes, y no dejaría que le ocurra nada, prefería que se enoje con ella y la deje encerrada a no volver a verla nunca más.

Acomodando cuidadosamente su postura y con el lomo erizado, se preparó para la carrera, estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero con su velocidad no tardaría en llegar y tomaría a los soldados por sorpresa.

Antes que pueda saltar, una figura corriendo al costado de su visión llamó su atención. Un soldado hordiano salido de la nada se aproximaba corriendo hacia Emi.

Lo vio disparar hacia la guerrera, justo cuando esta había derribado a su oponente. Aparentemente logró darle, ya que, con un grito de dolor, Emi se dejó caer mientras giraba hacia el nuevo contrincante y antes de tocar el suelo le arrojó la lanza.

Para Catra, el soldado hordiano solo corrió con suerte, el tiro fue realmente certero, pero solo logró darle a su arma, produciendo que la pierda, ya seguramente inutilizable. Sin embargo, el soldado no detuvo su carrera y a medida que se acercaba hacia la caída guardia, sacó una nueva arma de su cinto.

Catra no esperó a ver qué era y arremetió contra él.

Ella estaba considerablemente más lejos, pero corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en solo unos segundos ya estaba prácticamente sobre el soldado. En cuanto la notó, el hordiano intentó apuntarle, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no funcionaría e intentó escapar disparando a quemarropa.

Tampoco funcionó.

Calculando cuidadosamente su siguiente salto, la felina se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre el asustado soldado, este solo atinó a interponer sus brazos. No funcionaria, nunca funcionaban sus desesperados intentos.

Catra aterrizó sobre él haciéndolo caer y se arrastró bajo su peso con las manos inútilmente enredadas en su melena, desesperado, el soldado comprendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra tal criatura.

Antes de que siquiera dejan de arrastrarse, la felina mordió su cuello, pero en vez de clavar los colmillos solo lo sostuvo y giró ya cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que sintió los huesos crujir al descolocarse la columna.

Con eso, el hordiano dejo de gritar y luchar en vano.

Catra se permitió ver un momento al soldado inmóvil debajo de ella, ya no le servía. Levantándose, observó alrededor, y vio a Emi todavía luchando contra el hordiano que había derribado primero, al parecer este aprovechó que estaba herida y volvió a atacarla, esta vez con algo que parecía ser un cuchillo, solo que la guardia se defendía y no se dejaba apuñalar.

Viendo un objetivo tan cercano, Catra no se resistió al siguiente golpe, y corrió hacia el nuevo soldado.

Ignorando el dolor del disparo en su pierna, Emi luchaba por desarmar a la soldado hordiana sobre ella, pero con solo una pierna no podía hacer la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse o girar para derribarla, solo contaba con sus brazos y manos. Y la hordiana estaba determinada a clavar ese cuchillo en su pecho.

Tras desviar la puñalada y golpear a su contrincante en el casco con el codo, Emi se apresuró a sacar su propio cuchillo, pero antes que lo logre, la soldado se levantó y salió corriendo.

Confundida, Emi saco el cuchillo, pero antes que llegue a sentarse, vio la figura de Catra pasando encima de ella en un gran, realmente gran salto y la siguió con la mirada. La enorme criatura aterrizó precisamente sobre la hordiana que intentaba escapar y la derribó solo con su peso.

Y se mantuvo sobre la soldado.

Sentándose, Emi vio a la hordiana luchando por escapar del peso que tenía encima, mientras la felina solo se mantenía sobre ella, sosteniéndola con las garras y mordiendo su cabeza y cuello.

Después de luchar un poco sin obtener resultados, la hordiana finalmente se quedó quieta y vio a la felina quitarle el casco. Emi no entendía de qué se trataba, pero se mantuvo absolutamente quieta en el lugar, como si con el menor movimiento podría llamar la atención de Catra, y no dudaba de que ese sería su fin.

Tras lamer un poco el cuello y la cabeza de su presa, Catra la tomó del cuello y se levantó, y para el horror de Emi, descubrió que la hordiana seguida con vida y relativamente ilesa, ya que intentó inútilmente soltarse de su captora, solo consiguiendo unos bruscos gruñidos y que vuelva a aplastarla y herirla con las garras.

Intentando de nuevo lo que sea que quería, vio a la felina levantarse una vez más sosteniendo a la mujer, esta vez la hordiana se quejó, y removió, pero al parecer había comprendido que intentando escapar solo conseguiría más castigo.

Sin soltar el cuello de su víctima, Catra giró la cabeza y la observó por un momento, y Emi se sintió paralizarse, estaba a solo unos pocos metros y pensó que, si siquiera respiraba, Catra la atacaría. Pero lejos de atacarla, la felina desvió la vista y se encaminó de nuevo al bosque arrastrando a la hordiana que se removía intentando resistirse, pero no lo suficiente como para fastidiar a su captora.

\- “_¡AGUARDA AHÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!” _gritó uno de los guardias de Bright Moon corriendo hacia Catra, con la lanza en posición. El otro guardia corría junto a él en igual actitud.

\- “_¡ESPEREN! ¡ALTO!” _gritó Emi intentando ponerse de pie, pero finalmente terminó gritando de dolor por forzar su pierna herida. Esos estúpidos soldados estaban muertos.

En un mismo movimiento, Catra saltó hacia atrás gruñendo ferozmente, pero sin soltar su captura, y tras retroceder unos pasos se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su presa que gritó y se removió intentando escapar nuevamente.

Tampoco se lo permitió.

Levantó la cabeza y rugió a los guardias.

Estos retrocedieron un paso, pero no cambiaron de actitud – “_Saca las flechas paralizantes” _indicó uno mientras se ponía frente a la felina para cubrirle la vista de lo que hacía su compañero.

\- “_¡TRANQUILOS TODOS!” _exigió Rem mientras llegaba corriendo y logro llamar la atención de todos. Jadeando la princesa observó la situación – “_Mierda, Emi estás herida” _dijo centrando su atención solo en guardia caída.

\- “_Es solo un disparo” _respondió esta haciendo una mueca – “_El bastardo me atacó por detrás”_

_\- “Imagino que de otro modo no te hubiera dado” _respondió Rem desenganchado la piel atada en su cintura – “_Tengo que detener el sangrado…” _dijo cortando la prenda para hacer una improvisada venda.

\- “_Lo sé, no te preocupes” _respondió Emi tomando aire, sabía que eso dolería.

\- “_Dolerá un poco” _advirtió la princesa, y en cuanto su amiga hizo una seña con la cabeza, ató con fuerza la venda sobre la herida. Emi gimió conteniendo el grito y se apoyó sobre Rem apretando con fuerza su brazo.

\- “_Hey ya está, eso fue lo peor… en el campamento te atenderán mejor” _dijo la princesa tocando suavemente el rostro de su amiga, esta solo asintió todavía muy adolorida para responder.

\- “_Aguanta, estarás bien” _dijo Rem besando su frente antes de levantarse, por el momento no podía hacer más por Emi. - “_¡Aléjense de ella!” _advirtió a los guardias mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

\- “_Princesa, no le haremos daño, nuestra misión es asegurar que regrese a Bright Moon, pero no podemos dejar pasar esto, claramente está fuera de control” _respondió firmemente uno de los guardias mientras el otro apuntaba a Catra con una flecha.

Rem agarró al más cercano a Catra y lo empujó bruscamente hacia su compañero – “_No lo digo por la seguridad de ella, lo digo por la de ustedes” _respondió enojada – “_¿Qué se suponen que esperan conseguir haciendo algo tan estúpido? Adelante, dispara esa flecha, pero ambos estarán muertos antes que llegue a dormirse” _dijo todavía molesta y observó un momento a la felina solo para ver si no estaba herida.

Al menos no lo estaba.

Aceptando escuchar la advertencia de la princesa, sabiamente el guardia desistió del disparo – “_Informaremos de inmediato de esta situación a la Reina, íbamos a reservar el informe para nuestro regreso, pero Princesa Rem, su falta de seguridad e incompetencia ya llegó demasiado lejos, dejamos pasar sus anteriores descuidos, pero esto es demasiado”_

_“A la mierda con ustedes” _pensó Rem, por obvias razones se contuvo de decirlo, pero antes que llegue a responder civilizadamente, Catra se le adelantó levantándose y rugiendo fieramente a los guardias, como en una última advertencia para que se retiren.

\- “_Descuida Catra, yo me encargo de ellos. Tú solo vigila que no se te escape” _respondió Rem sin voltear a verla pero ya sabiendo que la hordiana iba a aprovechar para escapar, y tal como se esperaba Catra se abalanzó nuevamente sobre la fugitiva – “_Caballeros, creo que es mejor que tengamos esta discusión en el campamento, y donde no tenga que cuidar que sus cabezas sigan unidas a sus hombros” _comentó ignorando las palabras del guardia, ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar que unos impertinentes guardias y una estúpida felina que no podía contenerse de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

\- “_¿Solo va a dejar esto así?” _preguntó un guardia incrédulo viendo que Rem comenzaba a alejarse.

\- “_Ella no hará nada en tanto ustedes no la molesten y si tienen un mínimo deseo de vivir, les recomiendo que se alejen un poco más” _respondió Rem de forma arrogante mientras dirigía su atención al campo de batalla, tenía que ver si había más heridos y si habían conseguido algo de información. – “_Si quieren sentirse útiles, ayuden a Emi, sino, solo quédense al margen y NO LA MOLESTEN” _advirtió, por lo que estaba viendo, y teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Catra cuando la tocó mientras comía, sabía que cuando se trataba de comida o de presas, se desataba su lado más salvaje, así que lo más seguro para cualquiera era mantener la distancia.

Solo esperaba que se calmara pronto.

_\- “Gatita, sé que tú la atrapaste, pero necesito que la sueltes” _intentó Rem por innumerable vez. Tras la pelea, Catra parecía estar en una especie de trance en el que no pensaba siguiendo ninguna lógica humana. Ella esperaba que con un poco de tiempo dejara ir hordiana o la matara, pero no estaba haciendo nada de eso, solo estaba jugando con ella, en una especie de macabro juego del gato y el ratón, le permitía escapar un poco solo para volver a acecharla y capturarla, una y otra vez.

Y bueno, la pobre muchacha bajo su poder no la estaba pasando bien, cada vez que intentaba escapar terminaba más herida, pero Catra tenía el cuidado de no herirla mortalmente. Y aunque a Rem no le interesaba particularmente la vida de la hordiana, sentía lástima por ella, porque no saldría viva y su muerte no sería rápida, además, con los guardias de Bright Moon molestos y atentos, tal nivel de maltrato a un prisionero seria definitivamente informado a Angella.

Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas.

\- “_Mira, ya paso un buen rato, debemos regresar al campamento, y no puedes cargarla todo el camino…” _volvió a intentar Rem mientras se acercaba más, después de varios intentos al fin estaba logrando acercarse lo suficiente, es decir, Cara solo a ella le permitía aproximarse sin amenazarla, pero los últimos dos metros habían sido realmente difíciles, ya que con cada paso que daba, recibía una leve advertencia, no realmente agresiva, pero le indicaba que tenía que tener cuidado antes de dar un nuevo paso, para evitar que se volviera una amenaza real.

Hasta que finalmente había logrado llegar junto a la felina y su cautiva, pero todavía así, parecía obvio que Catra no dejaría a la hordiana, y aunque no estaba amenazando a Rem, se había apoyado sobre su víctima y tenía las garras clavadas en su maltrecha y ensangrentada espalda, marcando que era su posesión.

Difícilmente desistiría de ella mientras estuviera viva, y el único motivo por el que continuaba con vida, era porque Catra no tenía hambre, pero si continuaba con esa intensa actividad de cacería, terminaría despertándole el apetito y francamente no era una escena que Rem quisiera ver, además, tenía apuro por regresar.

\- “_Vamos Catra, tenemos que regresar, se está haciendo tarde, y todavía nos falta el camino de regreso a la capital” _comentó distraídamente Rem mientras sacaba a escondidas un cuchillo. Era una lástima, esa era la única prisionera viva que tenían, y había esperado poder interrogarla, pero parecía imposible que Catra la entregue, no al menos sin dar batalla o matarla intentando mantenerla bajo su poder, y de todos modos con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y sus heridas, la chica estaba casi moribunda y en shock, en el mejor de los casos ya ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba.

Tomando un muy disimulado respiro, Rem se preparó para su movida, esperaba que todo salga bien, o de lo contrario ella podría salir muy herida.

\- “_¡Tengo tu pata!”_ dijo mientras de un brusco movimiento agarró una de las patas de Catra, como siguiendo una especie de infantil y estúpido juego, y tal como se esperaba, la felina reaccionó inmediatamente al sorpresivo movimiento y sujetó su brazo con la boca mientras gruñía.

Afortunadamente, y para alivio de Rem, solo hizo eso, sostuvo su brazo con los dientes sin morder. Pero aprovechando la distracción, Rem clavó el cuchillo en cuello de la hordiana, y de inmediato sintió la sangre mojando su mano.

Había calculado bien el movimiento.

\- “_Oye, era solo un juego, no era para que te enojes así” _dijo ofendida retirando la mano y levantándose ocultando el cuchillo – “_Mira Catra, tenemos que irnos, y yo ya me estoy cansando, así que decide rápido qué harás con ella” _

Catra observó a Rem claramente dándose cuenta de que había hecho algo, y volviendo la vista a su cautiva se dio cuenta de lo que era.

La había matado.

Disgustada la felina se levantó, ya no le servía.

Dedicándole una mirada fastidiada a Rem, se alejó de la hordiana, y se encaminó de regreso al campamento. No le veía el sentido, los hordianos eran enemigos en común, la misma Rem había organizado un grupo para atacarlos y matarlos, y a ella no le permitía divertirse con solo uno, igual iba a terminar muerto, solo quería divertirse un poco con este, ya que solo eran un montón de cobardes…

Pensando en eso, recodó al hordiano que había huido con la antena. No habían hordianos de su lado del bosque, pero el segundo soldado que atacó a Emi había salido de ese lado ¿Tal vez sería el mismo soldado? Tenía que serlo, no había forma en que hubiera un soldado escondido de ese lado sin que lo hayan notado, pero cuando volvió al campo de batalla, regresó sin la antena.

Y nadie parecía haberlo notado, por supuesto que no, todos estaban luchando, y el soldado pasó cerca de ella y a resguardo, para que nadie lo viera huir, solo que no huía porque sí, huía para esconder algo más importante.

Eso le dio una idea.

Cambiando de dirección, regresó hacia Rem que le hacia una seña para marchar a los soldados que se habían quedado con ella – “_No. Catra, vamos directo al campamento, puede que para ti no haya sigo la gran cosa, pero yo estoy cansada y golpeada, igual que todos, así que no mas paseos” _dijo entendiendo que la felina quería desviarse.

Catra negó y señaló en la dirección a donde había visto salir al soldado.

Rem suspiró cansada mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, realmente la felina le estaba haciendo ese día imposible, y todavía faltaba el tema con los guardias de Bright Moon y la Reina, cómo procederían a continuación y el regreso a la ciudad.

Tal vez era un buen momento para que a ella le dé una crisis nerviosa para variar.

Pero ya había muy malinterpretado a la felina más temprano, y a la cagada ya se la había mandado, así que difícilmente podría ponerse peor por solo un desvió – “_De acuerdo, lo haremos, te seguiré en lo que sea que quieras, pero más vale que sea bueno, porque en serio Catra, llegaste al límite de mi paciencia” _advirtió de forma tranquila, pero de verdad ya muy cansada.

No quería desquitarse con ella, pero Catra realmente la había cagado por completo al meterse en esa pelea, le había advertido que NO lo haga, y aun así lo había hecho, y no solo eso, había tomado a una hordiana, que aunque fuera una enemiga, también era una persona, pero la usó como su juguete y la había torturado un buen rato, al punto que no le quedó más remedio que matarla para que la suelte y para que la pobre chica dejara de sufrir.

Y ahora quería ir a otro lado.

Definitivamente había sido un completo error dejarla ir sin estar segura de qué esperarse, se esperaba que hubiera complicaciones, pero todo esto ya la superaba, y lo peor es que no era realmente culpa de Catra, ella simplemente no podía contenerse, y al parecer nunca había sido capaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos, ni siquiera para sí misma, así que mucho menos para otros.

Catra la tocó en el pecho con el hocico obligándola a volver a la realidad – “_Bueno ahora vamos...” _respondió Rem respirando una última vez, dejando pasar lo que sabía que tendría que enfrentar después.

Catra volvió a tocarla, esta vez un poco más bruscamente llamando de verdad su atención. Viéndola muy seria, hizo una seña a los guardias de Bright Moon y luego señaló a Rem, se señaló a ella misma y señaló a donde quería ir.

\- “_Lo siento Catra, de verdad lo siento, pero no te entiendo…” _dijo Rem rendida, de verdad se sentía muy cansada y disgustada – “_Pero te sigo, no me opondré a lo que sea que quieras”_

Catra se volteó blanqueando los ojos, al parecer esta vez la princesa no se esforzaría en entender lo que quería decir, pero no lo necesitaba, con que le siga el juego ya era suficiente, ella podía hacer el resto.

En lugar de encaminarse hacia donde quería ir, se dirigió hacia los guardias de Bright Moon, y a medida que ella se acercaba, estos se fueron poniendo más y más alerta, hasta que finalmente uno cargó una flecha en el arco y otro acomodó la lanza.

\- “_Ella no piensa hacerles nada” _comentó Rem casi avergonzada por la reacción de los guardias, tal vez presentaría una queja a Angella sobre los guardias que le había mandado, estos no sabían nada de cómo tratar con animales, cuando la reina ya sabía que Catra podía convertirse en uno.

\- “_Disculpe princesa, pero no…”_

_\- “Entiendo que no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo interpretar lenguaje corporal” _dijo Rem cortándolo – “_Solo véanla, está tranquila, no está moviendo la cola ni tiene las orejas bajas, sus músculos están relajados y por si eso no es suficiente, no les está gruñendo ni enseñando los colmillos, es muy claro que se está acercando en son de paz” _explicó Rem haciendo de traductora, aunque no entendía por qué Catra había elegido acercarse justamente a ellos.

No muy convencidos con la explicación, los guardias se permitieron bajar las armas, y Catra continuó acercándose, tan relajada como podía estar con la tensión de esos hombres, sentía que al menor movimiento, ellos atacarían, estaban nerviosos y asustados.

Suavemente, mordió la armadura de uno de ellos, y el hombre se puso mucho más nervioso, tanto que hasta la felina se sintió tensarse, pero con cuidado de no asustarlo, lo empujó hacia adelante, hasta que este dio un paso y ella lo soltó.

El guardia se le quedó viendo confundido, y Catra volteó y comenzó a caminar. Ninguno la siguió. Suspirando, la felina regreso hacia ellos.

Cansada de la falta de entendimiento de esos hombres, Rem suspiró – “_¿Necesitan que les haga un dibujo? Ella los está invitando a que la acompañen” _explicó, para ella era muy obvio, pero también estaba siendo hipócrita, ya que ella tenía una amplia experiencia interpretando señales y aun así no podía entender de todo a Catra.

Con estos que no tenían ninguna experiencia, era obvio que no entenderían algo tan sencillo.

\- “_Es obvio que la seguiremos, para eso estamos aquí” _respondió uno poco convencido.

\- “_Bueno, yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben y ella lo sabe, pero aun así los está invitando” _dijo Rem encogiéndose de hombros, pero también tenía la misma duda.

Después de caminar un poco, llegaron al arbusto donde Catra se había ocultado, y en cuanto estuvieron allí, ella comenzó a olfatear siguiendo el rastro del hordiano que había visto correr, lo había olido un poco cuando lo atacó y todavía recordaba su olor, así que no le costó mucho ubicarlo.

De a poco fue siguiendo su rastro, era bastante irregular y parecía detenerse en varias partes, era un recorrido para despistar si alguien lo espiaba, pero solo servía para alguien que lo viera, pero su olor, era algo que no podía ocultar.

Ahora Rem estaba mucho más interesada, no era solo un paseo, Catra estaba claramente siguiendo un rastro en concreto, incluso parecía estar marcando cada uno de los pasos de la persona que los había dejado, y por como los marcaba, esa persona parecía haber estado corriendo, y no podía ser casualidad, ella estaba marcando cada uno de sus pasos a una distancia muy regular, estaba siguiendo a la misma persona.

Ralamente tenía un olfato muy fino, ya que era difícil encontrar animales capaces de rastrear de forma tan precisa.

Siguiendo sus pasos, Catra fue deteniéndose y oliendo cuidadosamente cada árbol en que se detenían, intentando determinar en cual había dejado el premio, hasta que lo descubrió. Oculta en unas raíces, estaba la pantalla, y siguiendo una liana, iba un cable que conectaba con la antena oculta entre las hojas.

Sin sacar su descubrimiento, marcó repetidas veces a los guardias que allí había algo.

Sorprendidos por la comunicación, estos investigaron y tras buscar un poco, encontraron los objetos.

\- “_¿Qué es esto?” _pregunto uno de ellos observando el aparato.

\- “_Es uno de los objetos que tenían los hordianos, supongo que recolectaban datos con eso” _respondió Rem también aproximándose a verlo. Le parecía curioso que Catra haya dejado que ellos lo encuentren primero.

Definitivamente estaba planeando algo

\- “_¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?” _preguntó Rem esperando estarle siguiendo el juego y como para confirmárselo, Catra le indicó que esa era precisamente la pregunta que esperaba.

Haciendo una seña muy exagerada y obvia, señalando con la cabeza ya hasta levantando una pata, la felina les indicó que la sigan.

Al comprender lo que la felina quería decir, esta vez los guardias la siguieron realmente interesados. “_Maldita manipuladora” _pensó Rem también yendo tras ella. No solo había demostrado a los guardias que no era peligrosa, sino que los había metido en su búsqueda del tesoro, los había hecho encontrar el premio y ahora los guiaba a la siguiente pista.

Regresaron a donde habían partido, y sigilosamente, la felina se acercó a la hordiana muerta. La tocó varias veces con una pata mientras señalaba el objeto indicado.

\- “_¿Dices que ella lo ocultó?” _preguntó uno de los guardias intrigado.

Catra indicó que era más o menos eso y miró a Rem.

\- “_Algo así. Ella descubrió que esa hordiana había ocultado algo importante, por eso no la mató y como sabía que no le creeríamos la interrogó ella misma” _explicó Rem entendiendo lo que la felina quería decir.

Ambos guardias intercambiaron unas miradas confundidas.

\- “_Verán, Catra sabía que desconfiaban de ella, por eso lo los llevó para que lo vean por ustedes mismos” _explicó Rem al comenzarle a cerrar todo el asunto – “_Lo que ustedes vieron no fue un arrebato descontrolado, yo le pedí a Catra que no intervenga, y no lo iba a hacer, pero como todos estábamos metidos en la pelea, ella notó algo que nosotros no, y fue solo por eso que intervino capturando a esta soldado, que pudo haber escapado o muerto con la información, y de paso salvó a una de mis guardias, así que, como pueden comprobar, solo quería ayudarnos”_

_\- “Intentó atacarnos” _respondió uno de los guardias no muy convencido con la explicación – “_Si hubiera sido así, no debería haber tenido ningún problema con que no acercáramos y habría revelado que esa soldado era sospechosa desde un principio”_

_\- “¿Qué te hace pensar que ella confiaría en ustedes?” _repuso Rem – “_Se le acercaron corriendo con armas listas, y no solo eso, amenazaron con sedarla. Señores, ella comprende cada palabra que decimos y ustedes la trataron como si solo fuera un animal, que les hay permitido ser parte de este descubrimiento, demuestra que es más civilizada que ustedes. Yo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando llegué, es más, llegué después de ustedes, justo para evitar que hagan algo muy estúpido. Ella no me dijo nada porque sabía que yo ya tenía mucho con que lidiar y seguramente no estaba segura si tenía a la persona correcta” _explicó confiada, pero sintiéndose mal por adueñarse del juego de Catra, pero la felina había intentado advertirle desde un principio, así que seguramente esperaba que formara parte.

Viendo la duda en los guardias, Rem tomó sin piedad su oportunidad.

\- “_Esto” _dijo quitándole al guarida la pantalla – “_Es una antena hordiana, estaban recibiendo información, y al parecer esta información debía permanecer oculta hasta que alguien venga a buscarla, pero ahora la tenemos nosotros, solo tenemos que ingresar en este aparato y sabremos qué es lo que la Horda quiere en estas tierras, que son sus tierras si no me equivoco…” _dejó las demás deducciones para los guardias – “_Tienen razón en que Catra no tenía la seguridad adecuada, y yo soy responsable por eso, pero cuando envíen su comunicado a la Reina Angella, espero que recuerden que gracias a ella tenemos información invaluable que no hubiéramos podido conseguir sin su ayuda” _dijo en tono muy serio, como si la información en ese aparato fuera la clave para determinar el resultado de la guerra.

\- “_Lo... discutiremos Princesa” _fue todo lo que respondió uno de los guardias sin mucha convicción en sus palabras.

\- “_Creo que te subestime por completo gatita” _comentó Rem mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento. Ella sabía que no había sido como Catra se lo había hecho creer a los guardias, ella solo había jugado con esa hordiana porque había querido hacerlo, porque era una parte de la depredación, no tenía hambre, pero quería seguir cazando, practicando, o solo jugando. No lo había hecho para obtener ningún tipo de información, y si ella no la hubiera matado, tal vez seguirían allí esperando a que Catra se aburra de su juguete.

Pero en cuanto la felina dejo de jugar, comprendió la gravedad de la situación y en vez de solo ser indiferente, en pocos segundos se inventó una historia convincente que explicaba todo lo que había hecho. Era brillante en realidad, porque no solo se había justificado, sino que había involucrado a los guardias para que se metieran por completo en su historia, y los había hecho sentir parte de un descubrimiento importante, cuando en realidad no sabían qué mierda habían encontrado.

No podía negar su astucia, aunque tampoco podía ignorar su arrebato, era muy preocupante de hecho, ya que le confirmaba que Catra veía a las personas como presas, y eso era sumamente peligroso también para la felina. Esta vez habían podido encubrirlo, pero una próxima vez podría ser demasiado evidente y definitivamente empeoraría mucho más su ya complicada situación.

Ya de por sí la consideraban peligrosa, si además descubrían que podía atacar a cualquiera solo porque tuviera hambre o porque alguien le despertara el instinto de cazar… Bueno, luego hablaría seriamente con ella sobre ese tema.

Resoplando, Catra se le adelantó y la rozo con la cola antes de olfatear un árbol y estirar descuidadamente las garras, casi como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando. 

Rem también continuó caminando sin más, pese a todo, ese nivel de inteligencia y manipulación en una criatura que apenas comprendía cómo funcionaba la sociedad, era impresionante, no se quiso imaginar de lo que realmente era capaz Catra en su otra forma, en plena conciencia y conocimiento, más aún cuando no se dejaba cegar por sus traumas.

La Horda se había pedido de una carta ganadora con ella, y aunque no intentaría convencerla de unirse a la Rebelión, sabía que si lo hacía, inclinaría la balanza, pero más importante todavía, si de verdad Catra se enfrentaba a su juicio, aun con todo en contra…

Ella podría salir ganando.


	120. Suficientes Molestias

Afortunadamente para Catra, el regreso fue mucho más tranquilo. Partieron al amanecer y llegaron al palacio ya entrada la tarde, esta vez fueron solo caminando la mayor parte del tiempo, e incluso Rem desmontó varias veces diciendo que necesitaba estirar las piernas, pero Catra comprendió que lo hacía para caminar a su lado, lo que de algún modo le resultó realmente agradable, aunque la princesa parecía tener algo con fastidiar sus orejas.

\- “_Escucha Catra, tú perezosamente dormiste desde que regresamos al campamento, pero yo no. Me la pasé determinando la ubicación de los hordianos dentro de sus tierras, y estableciendo la nueva organización en la frontera, además de tener una reunión muy acalorada con los guardias de Bright Moon y una improvisada conferencia con la Reina, así que tengo que descansar un poco o créeme, no estaré nada agradable” _comentó Rem en cuanto llegaron al palacio.

Catra la vio lastimosamente sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

\- “_Yo iré a dormir en mi cuarto y tu irás al tuyo también a descansar” _dijo negándose a ver a la felina, ya sabiendo la cara que debía estar poniendo – “_En algunas horas tengo unas reuniones, y después de eso quiero pasar el rato con mis hermanos. Increíblemente casi no pude verlos pese al tiempo que llevo aquí, Kila todavía está molesta y Dan, pobre él me extraña mucho, aunque no lo admita, pero si quieres venir también estás invitada” _ofreció sabiendo que a Catra no le agradaría pasar encerrada hasta el día siguiente.

Catra lo pensó un momento, no le convencía tener que regresar inmediatamente a su celda, y la verdad tampoco sabía quiénes eran esas personas que Rem nombraba, pero por como lo decía, parecían ser importantes para ella, le parecía un gesto agradable que la invite a estar con ellos, pero no estaba segura. Pese a que Rem se estaba comportando tan amigablemente como siempre, la notaba distinta desde la pelea, tal vez estaba enojada porque rompió su acuerdo y no quería demostrarlo, ya que no había comentado nada respecto a esa pelea y Rem solía hablar de todo, todo el tiempo.

No le gustaba que estuviera enojada con ella, pero tenía todos los motivos para estarlo, al parecer, al involucrarse en esa pelea la había metido en problemas con esos guardias y esa tal Reina. Realmente había intentado permanecer al margen, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse, los hordianos los estaban atacando y ella tenía que hacer algo, solo iba a ayudar a Rem, pero en cuanto vio a ese hordiano atacar a su amiga, actuó sin pensarlo más, y después solo se dejó llevar, no estaba segura del por qué había capturado y jugado así con esa hordiana, y aunque no le parecía algo malo, por algún motivo había molestado a Rem.

No le parecía correcto estarla molestando también cuando estaba con esas personas que nombraba, por cómo lo dijo, parecía que quería pasarla bien con ellos, y no podría hacerlo si estaba enojada con ella y ella estaba ahí.

Lo mejor sería no molestarla de más, además, podría seguirla fastidiando sin darse cuenta.

Pero tampoco quería regresar a su celda todavía.

Rem vio a Catra negar, pero luego la empujó suavemente con el hocico – “_Oh gatita, a mí también me gusta estar contigo, pero ahora necesito descansar un poco. Mañana podremos hacer algo divertido…” _se cortó insegura de si debía decirle el resto, tal vez mañana sería un mejor momento.

Catra insistió esta vez frotando la cabeza contra ella – “_Catra, en serio, tienes que dejar de jugar conmigo porque…”_

Sin dejarla terminar, Catra se frotó más fuerte contra ella, empujándola y haciéndola tropezar

Rem hizo un gesto frustrado, era molesto que se aproveche de ella, pero también, la felina podía ser ridículamente tierna cuando quería – “_Bien, de acuerdo, puedes acompañarme, pero te advierto que solo iré a dormir, así que no habrá nada divertido” _accedió, estaba muy cansada para tratar de convencerla, pero en cuanto vio el gesto triunfal de Catra se le ocurrió una venganza, tampoco le resultaría gratis – “_Claro que si quieres venir, primero tendrás que cargarme hasta mi habitación” _dijo tirándose sobre ella.

Catra hizo unos movimientos inquietos intentando zafarse, pero después de un resignado suspiro la dejó subirse sobre ella, lo que realmente sorprendió a Rem, no se esperaba que accediera a llevarla, de hecho, esperaba que se fastidie por el atrevimiento.

Pero ya que se lo permitía, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

\- “_Vamos a mi cuarto” _informo Rem a los guardias mientras se recostaba en el lomo de la felina, su piel era mucho más suelta que la de los caballos y su paso mucho más inestable, así que ir sentada hubiera sido incomodo, además, estaba cansada, así que acostarse le era más cómodo.

\- “_Pensaba decírtelo mañana pero... Ya que estamos, hay algo que tengo que infórmate Catra” _comentó Rem mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su melena, la felina solo giró un poco la cabeza viéndola de reojo – “_Como ya te había dicho, solo estarías aquí unos días, tenía pensado solicitarle a la Reina Angella que te dejara más tiempo, pero en vista del percance de ayer, y la preocupación de los guardias respecto a la seguridad… Bueno, hable con ellos, y hablé con la Reina. No te darán más tiempo, pero al parecer tu jueguito de ayer funcionó, porque tampoco me exigieron llevarte de inmediato a Bright Moon, sino, ahora mismo estaríamos en camino hacia allí” _explicó desanimada.

\- “_En fin, mañana será tu ultimo día en Las Animas, pasado mañana, emprenderemos el viaje de regreso. Como ya te dije, yo no te obligaré a cambiar de forma, pero tal vez sería conveniente que hable con la tú más pequeña antes de partir, ya que en Bright Moon estarás a cargo de la Reina, así que no sé qué tanto podré verte allí” _comentó acariciando su melena, más que nada para ella sentirse más relajada – “_La Reina decidió que tú misma deberás defenderte, así que tengo que expiarte algunas cuestiones respecto al juicio que enfrentaras, quiero enseñarte qué cosas puedes exigir y en qué términos, y a cuales deberás acceder, porque no importa qué tanto te opongas, no podrás cambiarlas, así que lo mejor es que las aceptes sin oposición” _explicó la princesa cada vez más seria.

\- “_Me preocupa que todavía no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a una corte, te harán preguntas personales que estarás obligada a responder, aunque sea con mentiras pero deberás responder algo, y por lo que vi, no puedes responder cuestiones personales, no es que no tengas la capacidad, ayer me demostraste que puedes manipular los hechos con bastante facilidad, pero en tu otra forma no piensas tan claramente, tienes muchas experiencias muy impactantes en la cabeza, y aunque decidas enfrentar el juicio en tu forma actual y no las recuerdes, también te afectan, solo que es todavía peor, porque reaccionaras mal a ciertas situaciones y ni siquiera sabrás el motivo, ya que no lo recuerdas” _comentó Rem dejándose sentir el calor de la felina, era un lástima que tuviera tan poco tiempo para pasar con ella. Por supuesto apenas llegue a Bright Moon pediría a la Reina que se postergue más el juicio y le explicaría el motivo, era entrometido, pero tenía que contarle por qué Catra no estaba preparada, ya que si ella no lo hacía, nadie lo haría y estaría entregando a la felina a la hoguera.

Por el momento era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, el resto estaba en manos de Angella, y aunque ella era justa y comprensiva… dudaba de qué tan dispuesta estaría a brindarle cualquier apoyo, Catra había golpeado duramente a su Reino y a su familia.

Catra continuó caminando intentando entender las palabras de la princesa, le parecía incomodo que hable de esa forma de ella, claramente parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma, pero no le resultaba tan extraño, es decir, no era lindo aceptar que había cuestiones que la afectaban y que no sabía el motivo, pero era cierto, concia muy poco de su propia vida, y tenía sensaciones que no se explicaba, que no venían de su propia experiencia, como cuando vio a la mujer de las pinzas, ella no la conocía, pero sentía que sí, o Shadow Weaver, apenas la vio, supo que algo estaba mal con ella y el odio que le tenía no era solo por lo que recordaba, o Adora, la rubia le despertaba todo tipo de sensaciones, pero solo la había visto un par de veces, y por lo que había soñado, estaba segura de que tenían una historia más amplia.

Pero aun así, no parecía correcto traer de nuevo a la chica felina, aunque fuera su culpa que estuviera metida en tantos problemas, no podía confiar en esa forma de ella, parecía ser simplemente muy estúpida para hacer lo necesario para salir de esta situación, lo más probable parecía ser que terminaría metiéndose, o sea, metiéndola en más problemas, en lugar de solucionar algo.

No podía darle tal responsabilidad.

Tanto silencio le llamó la atención, Rem no solía permanecer callada por tanto tiempo, así que volteó a vela. La princesa parecía haberse dormido sobre ella.

Estaba muy cansada.

Si bien siempre se comportaba amistosa con ella, este día que habían pasado la había notado mucho más tensa y estresada que las otras veces, tal vez era eso lo distinto que le notaba, y no tenía dudas de que estaba así por ella. Al parecer estaba en una situación más complicada de lo que podía comprender, y la princesa le estaba ocultando lo peor. No era justo, Rem no la había metido en esos problemas, ella solo intentaba protegerla, pero no tenía que hacerlo, mucho menos si se estaba metiendo en problemas por ayudarla.

Este era solo SU problema, y tenía que decidir en qué forma lo afrontaría.

En cuanto el guardia indicó que habían llegado a la habitación de la princesa, Catra volteó la cabeza tan suavemente como pudo sin hacer caer a Rem y lamió su cuello para despertarla.

\- “_Ay, me dormí…” _comentó Rem despertando torpemente, parecía estarle pasando muy seguido últimamente, tal vez unos días de descanso no le vendían nada mal, aunque era poco probable tenerlos pronto… – “_Eres realmente cómoda gatita” _admitió adormilada mientras bajaba y abría la puerta de su cuarto – “_Ven, pasa” _la invitó mientras entraba.

Catra ingresó tras la princesa e inmediatamente comenzó a investigar la habitación, parecía ser mucho más grande que la de ella y se detuvo un momento viendo su reflejo en el espejo, esta vez, sabía que era ella, aunque todavía le costaba reconocerse.

Resoplando disgustada se alejó, después de ese sueño no quería estar cerca de ningún espejo.

Por su parte, Rem se sentó pesadamente en su cama y se sacó las botas, tenía pensado tomar un baño antes de acostarse, pero estaba tan cansada y medio dormida que simplemente se dejó caer, se bañaría antes de ir a la próxima reunión – “_Investiga todo lo que quieras pero no rompas nada, si quieres puedes salir al balcón, la puerta no está cerrada, y si vas a subir a la cama sacúdete primero” _dijo Rem ya acomodándose para dormir – “_Despiértame si quieres ir a tu habitación y te llevaré” _comentó hablando medio dormida.

Mientras dormitaba, sintió que un gran peso se acomodaba junto a ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron Catra.

Levantando la cabeza observó alrededor, por la poca luz que entraba por el balcón, supuso que ya había caído la noche, y girando la cabeza vio a la princesa junto a ella todavía profundamente dormida, le dio lastima despertarla ya que parecía muy cómoda, incluso la había abrazado con un brazo y una pierna.

Ignorando el golpe en la puerta, la felina volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano, podía seguir durmiendo un rato más.

\- “_Rem, tenemos una reunión” _escucho decir a una voz tras la puerta mientras golpeaba nuevamente, esta vez un poco más fuerte – “_Voy a entrar” _advirtió antes de abrir la puerta y prendió la luz.

Kila no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que se le escapó al ver al enorme animal sobre la cama de su hermana y esta se sentó de golpe sorprendida por el grito.

Rem vio de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse y se quedó viendo a su hermana que todavía tenía un gesto de entre sorprendida y asustada – “_Descuida_ _Kila, ella es Catra, Catra ella es Kila, mi hermana menor. Ya se conocían, pero supongo que no se reconocen” _comentó estirándose intentando terminar de despertar.

\- “_Cuando escuché que tu prisionera se había convertido en un animal no me imaginaba algo como esto” _comentó la adolescente sin salir de su sorpresa – “_Se ve mejor así…” _admitió, al menos no tenía esa expresión chocante con la que la miraba cada vez que se cruzaban.

\- “_Se ve bien en cualquier forma”_ dijo Rem levantándose de la cama y yendo a ver qué se pondría, sus sucias ropas de campaña difícilmente serían adecuadas para cualquier reunión.

Catra también bajó de la cama y se acercó a la joven, así que ella era una de las personas que Rem había nombrado, intrigada la rodeó antes de acercarse a olerla.

\- “_Vaya, sí que es atrevida…” _comentó Kila inclinándose un poco e interponiendo el antebrazo, incomoda por el imprudente acercamiento, más aún por lo grande e imponente que era.

\- “_Catra, la estas incomodando, intenta ser menos invasiva cuando conoces a alguien” _comentó Rem divertida, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero tenía que aprender a presentarse sin asustar a los demás, y Kila era una buena práctica, ella sabía tratar con animales así que sabía que no haría nada imprudente.

La felina dejó de empujar el antebrazo que no le permitía acercarse, y se conformó con solo olfatear sus ropas.

\- “_Así que entiendes todo…” _comentó la adolescente aproximándole la mano a la nariz para que olfateara directamente su piel, a cualquier otro animal que no sabía socializar le hubiera costado más que solo unas palabras para desistir del invasivo acercamiento. En cuanto Catra olfateó su mano ella tocó cuidadosamente su rostro, viendo si se lo permitía, no le puso resistencia, aunque después de un momento alejó la cabeza.

\- “_¿Ves? Si a ti te molesta que te toque el rostro imagina lo que es para mí que me pongas la nariz en la cara” _comentó Kila divertida por estarle devolviendo algo de su propio trato.

Catra resopló y se alejó ya sin que la joven le parezca interesante, no le parecía la gran cosa, y parecía ser algo fastidiosa.

\- “_Humm… ¿Ella es…?” _comenzó a preguntar insegura de si debía terminar la pregunta.

\- “_Si, es la misma Catra que ya conociste, solo que no te recuerda y se comporta más… así” _respondió Rem sin estar segura de cómo definir su particular comportamiento entre animal y humano.

\- “_Si bueno, ya veo que no es muy agradable” _comentó Kila entendiendo perfectamente lo que ese resoplido significaba.

Rem se rio por el comentario, al parecer esas dos no se llevarían bien después de todo – “_Ella es genial, pero con esa actitud seguramente nunca lo sabrás” _comentó preparándose para ir a bañarse – “_Oye pequeña, disculpa que te lo pida, pero ¿Podrías llevarla a su cuarto mientras me alisto? No le agradan los guardias y creo que contigo irá más cómoda” _

Kila hizo un gesto cansado, ahí estaba de nuevo mandándola a hacer tareas inútiles, pero no argumentó en contra, definitivamente no sería lindo que una criatura así se moleste – “_Bueno, pero no te tardes. Te veo en la reunión” _dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Catra dedicó una mirada desanimada a Rem – “_Lo siento gatita, no puedes venir a estas reuniones, pero ¿Vendrás más tarde?” _preguntó refiriéndose a la reunión con sus hermanos, tal vez había cambiado de opinión.

Catra negó nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la princesa y suavemente rozó la cara en su pecho, Rem le correspondió con un abrazo – “_De acuerdo, te veo mañana entonces” _

Catra solo se giró y la rozó con la cola mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Tal vez no la vería mañana o, mejor dicho, tal vez no sería ella quien la vea mañana.


	121. Lo Oculto en los Recuerdos

\- “_Pues creo que quedará muy bien” _comentó Adora tras escuchar los detalles. Al parecer Swift Wind se había esforzado mucho al planear la remodelación de la caballeriza y estaba muy emocionado por llevarla a cabo, más aún porque ya tenía la autorización de la Reina.

Solo era cuestión de ponerlo en marcha.

\- “_Lo sé, es genial y al fin mis congéneres podrán tener un trato digno” _proclamó animado el corcel. Había quedado fascinado tras conocer el establo de Las Animas y quería conseguir lo mismo en Bright Moon. Tras hablar con la princesa, esta estuvo de acuerdo en que podrían hacer algunos cambios, y aunque aclaró que difícilmente podrían conseguir lo mismo, sí podrían conseguir algo similar, y tras planearlo un poco, llegaron a planificar algo que no implicaba mucho gasto para el Reino, y en cuanto se lo presentaron a Angella, esta estuvo de acuerdo luego de sugerir algunas recomendaciones – “_Bright Moon es solo un inicio, no me detendré hasta que se implemente en todos los reinos” _dijo alegre viendo a Adora, que parecía un poco distante.

\- “_Y aunque me encante que me ayudes a dejar todo listo para comenzar con la remodelación, puedo sentir que no es solo por esto que estas aquí” _comentó Swift Wind caminando alegremente junto a su rubia favorita.

\- “_No. No, me encanta que finalmente hayas conseguido hacer cambios en cuanto al trato de los caballos, es admirable, y llevas bastante tiempo buscando hacer estos cambios, realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti Swifti” _contestó Adora dándose cuenta que parecía estar restando importancia a los logros de su amigo, y realmente estaba muy contenta por él, pero el asunto de ese recuerdo la seguía persiguiendo. Había dejado pasar unos días a ver si así su mente se calmaba un poco, y aunque había admitido que solo era un recuerdo incompleto y que nada de lo que haya pasado había sido su culpa, todavía no se aclaraba qué era eso que había pasado.

\- “_El otro día me di cuenta que hay un recuerdo que no recuerdo muy bien” _dijo viendo que Swift Wind esperaba que diga qué era eso que la estaba molestando – “_Y no estoy segura de por qué, pero siento que estoy olvidando algo importante, algo que debería recordar…”_

_\- “Así que quieres ir a ver a Light Hope para que lo aclare” _comentó Swift Wind entendiendo a dónde quería llegar Adora – “_Últimamente no hemos ido a entrenar con ella, así que supongo que ese recuerdo debe ser importante para ti”_

_\- “Ese es el problema, no sé si ese recuerdo es realmente importante, es por eso que tengo que aclararlo” _dijo Adora tras un resignado suspiro.

\- “_¿Y por qué estamos esperando tanto?” _comentó Swift Wind animado – “_Vamos a aclarar ese recuerdo ¡Al mejor estilo She-ra!” _dijo extendiendo exageradamente las alas – “_Te alegrará saber que aprendí algunas nuevas piruetas” _continuó juguetonamente.

Tras un rato de solo pasear y dar vueltas en el aire, finalmente llegaron al Castillo de Cristal. Adora estaba agradecida por todos los rodeos, al menos había disipado un poco su preocupación.

\- “_Adora, pasó tiempo desde tu última visita, estaba comenzando a preocuparme por tu compromiso” _saludó Light Hope en cuanto se presentaron.

\- “_No. Claro que no, sigo tan comprometida como siempre” _respondió Adora rígidamente – “_Es solo que he estado ocupada con la guerra”_

_\- “Sigues involucrándote en temas secundarios, Adora, tu prioridad es devolver el balance a Etheria. En cuanto el balance sea reestablecido, todo lo demás se arreglará” _dijo la holograma en su tono frio y mecánico.

Adora suspiró, ojalá fuera tan sencillo – “_Light Hope, necesito que vuelvas a hacer eso de los recuerdos, hay algo muy importante que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y necesito recordarlo” _pidió yendo directamente a lo que le importaba.

\- “_Estoy detectando que estas preocupada Adora, no creo que sea conveniente para ti recordar eventos que ya olvidaste, ya que si fueran importantes los recordarías” _comentó Light Hope tras haberse informado un poco sobre los recuerdos de los humanos.

\- “_Tal vez resulte no ser nada importante, pero no lo sabré hasta que lo vea” _respondió Adora, esperando convencer a la holograma para que se lo muestre.

\- “_Bueno, si crees que es importante para ti y te ayuda a mantenerte concentrada en tus responsabilidades, te los mostraré” _respondió Light Hope mientras cambiaba el ambiente materializándolos en la oscura sala donde solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. - “_Dime Adora ¿Qué recuerdo estas buscando?”_

_\- “No estoy segura, uno de cuando era niña, tenía como siete u ocho años, es algo que tiene que ver con un ratón” _explicó esperando que con esa información la holograma pueda ubicar el recuerdo que quería.

\- “_Un ratón. Bien” _dijo Light Hope mientras todo alrededor de Adora y Swift Wind se ponía oscuro.

Y como si repentinamente las luces se encendieran, aparecieron en Fright Zone.

\- “_Huh parece que no los cuidaban muy bien” _comentó Swift Wind viendo alrededor, la sala parecía ser un completo caos, algunos niños lloraban mientras otros los consolaban, algunos solo seguían jugando o dibujando, y otros más parecían estar revisando y buscando algo entre los muebles rotos y objetos tirados descuidadamente en el suelo.

Tras observar un momento, Adora pudo ver a una pequeña Catra corriendo a toda velocidad en cuatro patas y se perdió por un pasillo.

\- “_¡Espera Catra! ¿A dónde vas?” _preguntó una pequeña Adora corriendo intentando alcanzar a su amiga.

\- “_Es por ahí” _indicó Adora a Swift Wind y se encaminó por el mismo pasillo en el que se habían alejado sus versiones niñas.

Después de caminar un ya muy conocido tramo, se encontró frente a la puerta de las barracas. Suspirando, Adora dio un paso, sabía que allí vería lo que estaba olvidando.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, ella ingresó y no tardó en ubicarse. Tal como recordaba, ella estaba intentando sacar a Catra de debajo de su cama, y sobre su manta vio algunas partes del ratoncito. No recordaba que se viera tan horripilante, y ni quiso determinar qué partes eran, solo parecía una grotesca y sangrienta escena, pero increíblemente su versión pequeña no parecía estarle dado ni la menor importancia.

\- “_Vamos Catra, solo quiero ver qué es esta vez, luego te lo regreso, como siempre” _dijo divertida la pequeña Adora intentando entrar a la parte de debajo de la cama, pero claramente Catra no se lo permitía. Adora no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero la escuchaba sisear y gruñir, al parecer muy enojada.

Después de algunos intentos, Adora vio a su versión pequeña sacar la mano de debajo de la cama con lo que quedaba del animalito. De inmediato Catra salió toda erizada y la pequeña Adora retrocedió unos pasos intentando entender lo que tenía en la mano.

\- “_¡Es MIO!” _dijo Catra antes de sisear y estirar la mano para arrebatarle los restos del ratón.

Adivinando lo que seguiría, Adora se sintió tensarse, Catra había estirado el brazo con las garras totalmente desenvainadas y dudaba que ese movimiento fuera solo para sacarle el ratón, de hecho, el golpe parecía ir encaminado a su mano y seguramente la lastimaría feo.

Pero no llegó a darlo.

Antes de que Catra llegue a tocarla, quedo totalmente paralizada, y Adora abrió los ojos sabiendo a quién se debía.

\- “_¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!” _Adora se giró siguiendo la voz, y vio a Shadow Weaver aproximarse macabramente con su mano extendida y la gema de su máscara brillando – “_¡ALLEJATE DE ELLA!” _gritó sacudiendo bruscamente el brazo y Catra salió despedida hacia atrás. Adora hizo una expresión de dolor al ver y escuchar el fuerte golpe.

Y como confirmándoselo, Catra gritó por el impacto, y comenzó a llorar en cuanto volvió a caer al suelo. De inmediato se levantó y nuevamente quedó paralizada.

Su versión pequeña también se asustó por el golpe y dio un respingo en el lugar – “_¡No le haga eso!” _exigió a Shadow Weaver acercándose enojada – “_Solo estamos jugando” _

_\- “Déjame ver” _dijo la mujer ignorando su petición mientras le sacaba los ensangrentados restos del ratoncito de las manos. Lo tomó con la punta de los dedos y lo dejó caer con asco al suelo – “_Adora…” _comenzó a decir usando un tono dulce mientas acariciaba su mejilla, a Adora ahora le parecía totalmente repulsivo, pero que a su versión niña parecía encantarle_ – “Así es, solo estaban jugando, pero Catra saltó mal y se golpeó, así que irá a la enfermería a que la curen, no te preocupes. Tú lávate las manos y regresa a jugar, Catra estará de regreso antes de que te des cuenta” _

Adora vio a Catra, seguía congelada en la misma posición, el miedo y la confusión plasmados en sus ojos que no dejaban de llorar, pero ella no emitía ningún sonido y temblaba como intentando moverse. Incrédula miró a la bruja, era increíble que le estuviera mintiendo de ese modo tan descarado cuando ella misma había visto que fue Shadow Weaver quien la golpeó.

Pero como si su versión más pequeña ni notara la mentira, cambio su expresión enojada a una alegre y tranquila – “_Que te mejores pronto Catra, te veo en la sala de juegos” _dijo volteando a ver a la congelada felina, y como si tampoco fuera capaz de ver que Shadow Weaver la tenía paralizada, se retiró alegremente de la habitación.

\- “_Adora creo que no eras muy lista” _comentó Swift Wind también incrédulo viendo salir a la pequeña Adora como si nada.

\- “_No es posible…” _dijo Adora sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, no había forma de que solo se haya ido después de haber visto a Shadow Weaver atacar así a Catra y que se creyera que fue ella misma la que se golpeó al saltar mal.

Más todavía porque ella SÍ había notado que fue Shadow Weaver quien la golpeó así, y la había enfrentado para que la dejara en paz. No tenía sentido que con solo unas palabras la haya convencido que fue distinto a lo que ella misma había visto.

\- “_Parece que tu recuerdo llega hasta aquí” _dijo Swift Wind viendo que Shadow Weaver se había quedado viendo a Catra, paro ya nadie continuó moviéndose después de que Adora salió de la habitación.

Y repentinamente reaparecieron en la sala oscura de Light Hope.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Tengo que ver qué ocurre a continuación! Eso no puede ser todo” _exigió Adora a Light Hope en cuanto la vio.

\- “_Eso es todo Adora, luego de lavarte las manos regresaste a jugar” _dijo Light Hope explicando el resto del recuerdo que Adora no había visto al no seguir a su versión niña – “_Espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas”_

_\- “¡No! Claro que no… Tengo que saber qué ocurrió después…” _dijo Adora negándose a creer que eso fuera todo – “_Light Hope dime, ¿Catra regresó a jugar?” _preguntó directamente en lugar de pedir que la vuelva a meter en el recuerdo.

Light Hope se quedó congelada un momento procesando la pregunta de Adora – “_No Adora, ella no regresó a jugar en los días siguientes” _dijo la holograma – “_Ahora si ya concluimos ese asunto, es importante que regreses a.…”_

_\- “¡Claro que no concluimos!” _la cortó Adora horrorizada porque esté ignorando tan cínicamente un suceso tan horrible – “_Muéstrame la siguiente vez que la vi” _pidió calmándose un poco.

\- “_Adora, insisto en que esto es innecesario, no ocurrió nada importante, no tengo registros de que algo te haya afectado en ese periodo” _explicó Light Hope pareciéndole que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- “_¡Light Hope por favor! Todo esto sí es importante para mí, tengo que saber lo que ocurrió con Catra esa vez” _pidió Adora comenzando a cansarse y frustrarse porque no la deje ver sus propios recuerdos.

\- “_No lo entiendo Adora, pero si dices que es importante para ti, te lo mostrare” _accedió la holograma sin entender por qué le importaba tanto lo que había ocurrido con esa niña Catra.

Nuevamente Adora se vio en Fright Zone, esta vez apareció directamente en las barracas.

\- “_¿Catra?” _Adora se aproximó hacia donde estaba su versión niña colgada de la cama de Catra e intentaba despertarla – “_Catra despierta. Shadow Weaver me dijo que te enfermaste y no vendrás a jugar hasta que te mejores” _dijo la niña destapando su cabeza, la felina estaba acurrucada en medio de su cama y parecía estar temblando.

Vio a Catra apenas abrir sus ojos, pero no miró a su amiga, Adora pudo ver una mirada vacía en esos ojos de distinto color, y se dio cuenta que Shadow Weaver debió hacerle algo terriblemente malo, pero su versión niña no parecía notarlo.

\- “_Ten, te traje una barra gris para que te mejores pronto, sé que son tus favoritas” _comentó la pequeña Adora intentando animar a su amiga. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y, de hecho, Catra ni la vio, solo se acurrucó un poco más y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Tras algunos inútiles intentos más, Adora dejó la barra de ración en la cama y se fue deseándole nuevamente que se recupere pronto.

En los recuerdos de los siguientes días, se repetía la misma secuencia, Adora iba a visitar a Catra al levantarse y antes de ir a dormir, e inclusos algunas veces al día. Pero la felina nunca le respondía y las barras se amontonaban en la cama porque tampoco las comía.

A Adora le sorprendió que su versión niña no se diera cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal con Catra, pero los recuerdos en su propia mente se lo afirmaban. Ella recordaba haber ido a ver a Catra varias veces cuando se había enfermado, en sus recuerdos ella solo estaba enferma y por eso no se levantaba, y tampoco recordaba que se había enfermado justo después del incidente del ratón.

En un recuerdo, finalmente apareció en la sala de entrenamiento.

A esa edad, cuando ya eran Pre Cadetes, no tenían en sí entrenamientos, pero los hacían hacer distintas actividades y ejercicios en la sala de entrenamiento, más que nada para que vayan trabajando su velocidad, equilibrio, y comiencen a tener un estado físico adecuado para el entrenamiento de Cadetes.

Desde esa edad ya tenían definido su equipo, así que pudo verse a ella formada junto a Rogelio, Lonnie y Kyle, pero antes de que comiencen la práctica, llegó Shadow Weaver con Catra caminando tras ella.

\- “_Capitán de la Fuerza Octavia, le informo que Catra reanuda operaciones normalmente a partir de este momento” _dijo Shadow Weaver empujando a Catra hacia los cadetes, tal vez un poco más bruscamente de lo necesario.

\- “_Por supuesto Shadow Weaver” _respondió firmemente Octavia mientras la bruja se retiraba – “_A tu lugar Pre-Cadete” _ordenó la mujer antes de voltearse a revisar unos papeles.

Adora vio caminar perezosamente a la felina, como solía hacer cada vez que tenían entrenamientos, pero por lo demás, se veía bien, no parecía estar lastimada o golpeada. Solo su semblante era molesto y disgustado.

\- “_Oye Catra, ¿Ya estás mejor?” _preguntó preocupada la pequeña Adora – “_Hoy te ves un poco decaída” _dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, como viendo si realmente estaba bien.

Catra no le respondió, solo se ubicó en su lugar cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_¡Catra! ¡Te extrañamos!” _dijo alegremente Kyle abrazando a la felina.

\- “_¡SUELTAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES!” _gritó Catra empujando bruscamente a Kyle y lo hizo caer.

\- “_¡Oye! Él no te hizo nada” _se quejó Lonnie molesta yendo junto a Rogelio a ayudar a Kyle, que parecía haberse golpeado duro porque tenía los ojos llorosos.

Catra vio desafiante a Lonnie y Adora la notó conteniendo un siseo.

\- “_¡No la molesten!” _dijo la pequeña Adora interponiéndose entre ellas – “_Catra estaba enferma y todavía no se siente bien” _la defendió y luego se volteó a ver a Catra, esta le devolvió una mirada molesta y Adora vio que sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos, pero desvió la vista sin decirle nada.

Adora vio tristemente a su versión pequeña observar a Catra, confundida por cómo se estaba comportando, y sintió una punzada en su pecho ¿Cuántas veces habían ocurrido secuencias similares desde entonces? Al menos las suficientes para que deje de prestarle atención, pero esta vez, debía ser la primera, porque su expresión era realmente desconcertada.

\- “_Yo cuidare que no te molesten” _dijo amigablemente poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- “_Estoy bien, puedo cuidarme yo sola” _dijo Catra de forma cortante sacudiendo su hombro.

\- “_Tranquilos niños” _dijo cansada Octavia recién poniéndoles atención – “_Vuelvan a sus lugares, y tú Catra, compórtate, o la próxima vez te pondré una sanción” _dijo la mujer reprendiendo a la felina.

Adora vio a su versión pequeña volver obedientemente a su lugar, se veía preocupada, pero no notó lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue demasiado sutil para que le preste atención.

Pero Adora sí lo notó.

Catra fijó sus ojos en Octavia, y su expresión molesta cambió a enojada y amenazante, una mirada que Adora recordaba muy bien de ella, una que solo le había dedicado después de abandonar la Horda, pero que solía dedicársela a cada persona que la ofendía, y sabía lo que significaba.

Comprendió que fue poco después de eso que Octavia perdió su ojo “accidentalmente” cuando Catra se lo picó “sin querer” realmente hacerle perder el ojo.

En cuanto se materializaron nuevamente en la sala con Light Hope, Adora se sentía como entumecida. Al parecer realmente tras ese evento Catra comenzó a comportarse de ese modo, pero había sido instantáneamente, Adora creía que de a poco había ido adquiriendo esa conducta, pero no, comenzaron en ese momento, y con el tiempo solo se volvieron peores, o fue Adora quien los había ido notando paulatinamente.

\- “_Parece que esa niña siempre fue desagradable, ese chiquillo solo quería saludarla. Adora no debiste defenderla, lo que hizo no estuvo bien” _comentó Swift Wind reprendiéndola – “_Debiste haberle dicho que se estaba comportando mal”_

_\- “Tienes razón Swift Wind, debí haberlo hecho…” _dijo Adora todavía impactada por las imágenes. Ella nunca había buscado corregir las conductas de Catra, no al menos frente a los demás cadetes, ella siempre la apoyaba y defendía, y recién cuando estaban a solas le decía que se tenía que portar mejor.

Y Catra siempre se enojaba con ella cuando se lo decía, pero Adora no estaba haciendo nada mal al decírselo, estaba bien, y se lo decía cuando nadie más las veía, y aun así, ella era la única que se sentía culpable y buscaba el modo de disculparse para que se vuelvan a amigar.

Se dio cuenta que siempre había sido así con Catra, ella se metía en problemas, y se peleaba con todos, pero Adora era la que se terminaba sintiendo culpable y buscaba el modo de arreglarlo, ya sea disculpándose con Catra, defendiéndola de otros cadetes o convenciéndolos de que no la reporten.

Se dio cuenta que Catra nunca la había tratado distinto a los demás, solo no se vengaba de ella porque nunca le dio los motivos para que tenga que hacerlo, pero si ese día en lugar de defenderla, la hubiera reprendido, seguramente habría recibido alguna venganza en respuesta, y tal vez, nunca hubieran llegado a ser las amigas que fueron.

“_No éramos amigas…” _se dijo Adora, eso no era una amistad. En la Rebelión había conocido lo que eran los amigos, y los amigos no se recriminaban ni se hacían sentir culpables por cosas que no hicieron o que no fueron su culpa, los amigos se apoyaban, se ayudaban mutuamente para ser mejores, y se perdonaban cuando se disgustaban.

Con Catra no había nada de eso, ella era muy divertida y a veces hasta cariñosa, pero solo cuando estaba de buen humor, sino, era seca y odiosa, y Adora solo lo aguantaba, porque sabía que, si le decía algo, ella se enojaba y después era más difícil que la perdone.

Y contrario a ayudarse o apoyarse, Catra la culpaba a ella cuando las cosas le salina mal, de un modo u otro siempre terminaba culpándola, y ella, en vez de darse cuenta de que la estaba tratando mal, se sentía culpable e intentaba disculparse, incluso buscaba algo para que se ponga de buen humor y la disculpe, cuando no había hecho nada malo para empezar.

\- “_¿Estas bien Adora?” _preguntó Swift Wind viendo preocupado a Adora, repentinamente parecía abatida.

\- “_Si, estoy bien, solo… noté algo que no había notado antes” _respondió Adora sin estar en absoluto bien.

\- “_¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Adora? ¿Ya podemos volver a tu entrenamiento?” _preguntó Light Hope pareciendo cansada de tantas distracciones.

\- “_No. Encontré más de lo que estaba buscando” _respondió Adora tras un profundo suspiro. En realidad, no tenía pensado entrenar hoy, solo quería las respuestas, pero de repente, un entrenamiento parecía ser precisamente lo que necesitaba – “_Ahora ya podemos entrenar”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pensaron que veríamos los recuerdos de Catra? Pues no xD Y la verdad me sorprendió un poco para dónde fue este capítulo cuando lo escribí...


	122. Roles Invertidos

No tener recuerdos o no tener certeza.

Ese era el dilema que Catra enfrentaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Pero, ¿Qué tan importante era ese juicio? Rem lo hacía parecer como si fuera realmente importante, y aunque Catra no dudaba de su criterio, no entendía por qué lo decía como si fuera de verdad serio y hasta malo, por lo que había entendido de sus palabras, tendría que responder por todo lo malo que había hecho e incluso podrían culparla por cosas que no hizo, o que no eran realmente su culpa, y no podría saberlo.

Y eso era porque ella no recordaba haber hecho nada malo, pero al parecer su otra forma sí, y parecía tener a todo el mundo en su contra y ni siquiera comprendía qué era todo el mundo, solo sabía de la Rebelión y de la Horda.

¿Habría todavía más?

Claramente no podía saber si la culpaban de cosas que no le correspondían, y como decía Rem, tampoco sabía cómo defenderse, y aunque lo supiera, no había forma en que se pudiera comunicar lo suficiente como para explicarse, incluso Rem solo comprendía a medias lo que quería decir, y eran cosas en esencia básicas, jamás podría mantener una conversación real, ni mucho menos argumentar algo.

Al parecer Rem tenía razón en que lo mejor sería que lo enfrente en su otra forma, ella sabía lo que había hecho y por qué, además de seguro comprendía mucho mejor la situación, y por sobre todo, podía hablar, pero eso no era todo lo que sabía de aquella chica.

Últimamente, tenía recuerdos bastante claros de cuando estaba en otra forma, y tanto en los recuerdos de sus horripilantes actos en aquel salón lleno de princesas, como en ese sueño que había tenido; ella ERA, al menos en parte, esa chica, ya que por momentos había pensado como sí misma, pero en otros, había pensado como ella, lo que era intrigante y confuso, y por lo que podía decir de esas experiencias, no podía confiar en ella.

En aquella pelea, fue despiadada y sanguinaria, y se sintió horrible serlo, si así se sentía en esa forma, no le resultaba extraño que haya decidido cambiar, era desesperante estar así, y en ese sueño, pudo sentir lo herida y sola que estaba, al punto que le había rogado a Adora que no la dejara, de nuevo, cuando ella misma la había alejado para comenzar.

En esa forma parecía estar confundida y ser contradictoria, y así, no podía enfrentarse a nada. Lo más lógico parecía ser que ella misma, en su forma actual, se haga cargo de la situación, pero con sus conocimientos y capacidades limitadas, parecía imposible. 

“_Pero de algún modo ella soy yo” _se dijo, tal vez una versión mucho más estúpida y desequilibrada de ella, pero partiendo de esa idea, su versión humana debería ser capaz de hacer frente a ese juicio o al menos buscar la forma de salir de su complicada situación.

Aunque sonaba posible, no podía estar segura, y definitivamente no era un argumento convincente para cambiar de forma, de hecho, si fuera por ella, jamás hubiera vuelto a ser esa chica. Antes, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podía cambiar, ahora, ya no tenía dudas de que podía, y hasta recordaba haber cambiado, claro que todo fue demasiado confuso para entender cómo lo había hecho, y en ese momento tampoco le había importado entenderlo, solo quería matar a la bruja y lo había hecho, de un modo más sanguinario del que le hubiera gustado, pero bueno, la horrible mujer se lo había ganado, nunca debió haber intentado jugar con ella, ni mucho menos obligarla a hacer algo que no quería.

“_Ella misma se buscó ese final” _pensó gruñendo bajo al recordar a la horrorosa bruja.

Tras sacudirse enérgicamente para aclarar su mente repentinamente alterada, se recostó en la manta que parecía ser su cama y comenzó a lamer su pelaje para calmarse, prefería no seguir recordando los eventos de aquel día, pero parecía inevitable.

Todo lo que había ocurrido tras matar a la hechicera, era demasiado confuso, y no tenía mucho sentido. Había estado determinada a acabar definitivamente a las princesas, y hubiera estado bien hacerlo de una vez por todas, pero las cosas salieron mal, estaba en una forma más débil y así no fue contrincante para enfrentarse a todas, ni siquiera pudo contra She-ra o Adora, quien quiera que fuera.

Y lo que seguía era todavía más confuso.

Al parecer perdió el conocimiento un momento antes de que la princesa la matara, y lo demás, eran como escenas sueltas que no parecía haberlas vivido realmente. Lo único que tenía en claro de esa parte, fue que Rem la llamaba a volver, y que la sacó de un oscuro y vacío mundo.

En algún momento tendría que preguntarle qué había ocurrido allí, pero ciertamente no se le ocurría cómo podría preguntárselo ¿Había alguna forma de señalar un evento del pasado cunado recordaba tan poco de él?

“_No es como que sea importante ahora” _se dijo amargamente lamiendo con brusquedad su pierna. Esto de tener que pensar tanto no le gustaba nada, era más fácil solo dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento, sin preocuparse del pasado o el futuro. Pero en el presente tampoco había mucho para hacer, salvo mirar el oscuro bosque por la ventana y no era divertido.

Enojada miró la máscara sobre la mesa, si se la ponía, pensar seria problema de alguien más, y en este momento, parecía la salida más fácil, si esa estúpida chica la había metido en esta situación, era su responsabilidad sacarla.

Tal vez ESE era precisamente su problema, estaba pensando de más, lo suyo no era pensar, lo suyo era actuar, y ahora mismo, no podía hacer nada, así que lo mejor, parecía ser simplemente dormir, dejar descansar su mente y al despertar, haría lo primero que se le ocurriera.

***

Jadeando, Catra parpadeó intentando centrar sus ojos, y molesta miró de un lado a otro.

De inmediato reconoció que estaba en la habitación, lo que no le pareció ninguna sorpresa, pero lo que sí le sorprendió, era que estaba realmente enojada y frustrada, y de hecho, tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma.

\- “_¿Cuál es tu puto problema?” _se preguntó cerrando su mano en un puño, aunque sabía que no se lo estaba preguntando a sí misma, se lo estaba preguntando a su otra versión, porque esa sensación de enojo, claramente no era de ella y ni siquiera recordaba por qué se sentía tan frustrada.

Se estiró bruscamente haciendo sonar sus articulaciones acomodando todas sus partes en su lugar. Cambiar de forma no era agradable; su omoplato ardía, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si sus partes estuvieran fuera de lugar y la sensación incomoda persistía hasta que se acostumbraba. Pero lo peor se lo llevaba su cabeza, siempre era confuso cambiar cuando estaba consciente, sus pensamientos se entremezclaban con los de esa bestia, pero esta vez fue particular, porque se despertó con una idea muy concreta.

“_Arregla esto estúpida humana” _quedó grabado en su mente.

\- “_Soy medio-humana criatura ignorante” _respondió a la idea en su cabeza, e incluso pensó en quitarse la máscara para que esa maldita bestia supiera lo que era despertarse con una idea ajena en la cabeza.

Luego se detuvo a pensarlo mejor, era la primera vez que se despertaba de este modo, nunca antes se había despertado sintiendo tan claramente lo que sentía en otra forma, ni mucho menos con una idea tan clara de lo que había estado pensando, y de hecho, ni siquiera se había despertado desorientada.

“_Pero que mierda…” _pensó sorprendida, e incluso se imaginó que no estaba realmente en su propio cuerpo, pero tras verse un momento, era totalmente ella.

\- “_¿Qué se supone que tengo que arreglar?” _se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, no lo tenía en claro, pero parecía ser algo importante. Tal vez, en lugar de dejarle un insulto podría haberle dejado una pista.

Sin estar segura de por dónde comenzar a procesar todo, recorrió la habitación con los ojos, parecía ser algo más normal que estar teniendo una discusión con su otra forma que claramente ya no estaba en su cabeza, y se detuvo viendo la mesita donde había dejado la máscara.

Al parecer realmente había estado enojada, ya que había dejado cuatro largos y profundos surcos en la madera. Intrigada por el tamaño de la mano o pata que dejó esas marcas, miró su propia mano, de algún modo no tenía dudas de que había usado la derecha, y como confirmándoselo, todavía había algunas astillas en sus garras.

Dejando de lado la sensación del golpe, comparó su mano con las marcas gravadas en la mesa. Era una pata realmente grande, incluso abriendo por completo los dedos no llegaba a cubrir su envergadura, y extendiendo las garras también confirmó que las de esa criatura eran mucho más grandes.

De inmediato buscó el espejo para imaginarse qué tamaño debía tener, y se sorprendió cuando no lo encontró.

– “_Definitivamente grande” _comentó cuando se acercó a su manta, habían quedado unas huellas de sangre, que además de confirmarle el tamaño de esa pata, le daba una idea de lo que debió haber pasado con el espejo – “_Parece que no te gustó tu reflejo” _se dijo maliciosamente, y de cierto modo también le pareció irónico, porque de algún modo se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma.

Definitivamente esta era una forma peculiar de despertar.

“_¿Y ahora que mierda?” _se preguntó dejando de lado a su otra forma. Cuando había decidido cambiar, no esperaba regresar tan pronto, incluso le parecía sorprendente notar que no había pasado tanto tiempo en otra forma, tal vez uno o dos días, eso también era algo nuevo, antes, cuando volvía a ser ella, no tenía una noción clara del tiempo que había pasado afuera.

El rumor de un golpe lejano, llamó su atención y automáticamente dirigió sus orejas a la puerta antes de girarse en su dirección también.

Tras un momento escuchó unos apresurados pasos.

\- “_¡Tienes que ayudarla! No sé lo que pasó, creo que estaba limpiando y se cayó la repisa, quise levantarla, pero no pude” _escuchó decir a una joven voz muy preocupada.

\- “_¿Usted está bien? ¿Dónde ocurrió?” _respondió otra voz sorprendida, esta era de un adulto y Catra supuso que se trataba del guardia que debía estar custodiando su puerta.

\- “_Sí yo estoy bien, no es mi sangre, pero creo que ella se desangrará si no recibe ayuda rápido. Está en el otro pasillo, en la quinta habitación” _indicó la joven voz.

\- “_Por supuesto” _escuchó decir al guardia antes de salir corriendo.

Catra se mantuvo viendo intrigada la puerta, y unos momentos después, escuchó el sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta de madera, y apenas se abrió, vio a un joven que apresuradamente también abría la de rejas y entró velozmente cerrando ambas.

\- “_¿Y tú quién eres?” _preguntó el muchacho cambiando bruscamente de una expresión traviesa a una molesta luego de al fin dignarse a verla.

Catra lo observó desconcertada arqueando una ceja – “_Creo que eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti” _comentó viendo al chiquillo de arriba abajo.

Era muy joven, diría que de la edad de un Cadete Inferior, tenía el cabello negro y tez bronceada, tal vez pasaba mucho tiempo al sol, pero aparentemente no haciendo ejercicio, ya que era un poco regordete.

Y al parecer le había jugado una verdadera broma al guardia para alejarlo, porque se había cubierto todo el hombro, pecho y brazo derecho con pintura que parecía sangre.

El niño hizo un gesto molesto y comenzó a revisar la habitación como buscando algo – “_¿Dónde está el León?” _preguntó al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- “_Aquí no hay nada de eso, y tú tampoco deberías estar aquí” _respondió Catra molesta por que el pequeño insolente se presente de ese modo en su celda buscando quién sabe qué – “_Vete, no me molestes” _continuó cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_¿Tú eres el León?” _preguntó visiblemente decepcionado. 

\- “_No. Yo no soy lo que quiera que sea eso, ahora ADIOS” _respondió Catra marcando odiosamente la última palabra.

\- “_Claro que no lo eres” _dijo despreciativamente el joven ignorando su respuesta – “_Aunque…” _continuó pensativo viendo un papel en su mano – “_Creo que te pareces…” _indagó ladeando de un lado a otro la cabeza mientras veía el papel y la miraba a ella.

\- “_Si, como quieras mocoso, ahora ve a fastidiar a alguien más con tus estupideces” _respondió Catra comenzando a pensar en sacarlo por la fuerza si seguía molestándola.

\- “_No, es en serio…” _dijo más seguro todavía – “_Realmente se parecen” _comentó como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo mientras miraba el papel.

\- “_A ver, déjame ver qué mierda estás viendo” _dijo Catra acercándose luego de un suspiro cansado, pero intrigada por lo que estaba viendo el niño.

El niño no intentó alejarse, pero Catra notó que se estaba preparando para alejar el papel si intentaba tomarlo “_En tus sueños…” _pensó maliciosamente la felina arrebatándoselo de un rápido movimiento.

\- “_¡Oye! Eso es mío” _se quejó el joven sorprendido porque no había llegado a reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que se lo quite.

\- “_Parece que ahora es mío” _dijo Catra de forma burlona poniendo una mano en la cara del muchacho que intentaba acercarse para quitarle la hoja.

Con el muchacho intentando inútilmente zafarse de su agarre, Catra se permitió ver la hoja y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Era una foto… de ella.

O al menos eso creía, porque lo que veía en la imagen no era ella, o mejor dicho, no era ella en su propia forma.

“_De verdad grande” _fue lo primero que pensó, el animal en la foto estaba acostado de lado sobre un carro de transporte y era realmente grande en comparación a los guardias a su alrededor. Era difícil determinar con precisión su tamaño, ya que la foto fue tomada de arriba y los guardias estaban de pie, pero claramente era más grande que cualquier persona, tal vez cerca dos metros de largo. Podía ver cuatro fuertes patas de largo similar y acorde al tamaño del cuerpo, y por cómo se distribuían las partes, podía decir que, pese a su tamaño, debía tratarse de una criatura ágil.

Y de cierto modo, comprendía por qué el niño veía el parecido, el pelaje era del mismo color, tenía sus mismas rayas, y hasta la melena era parecida, aunque esta variaba a la de ella, en lugar de solo colgar de la cabeza, parecía envolverla desde la cabeza a la base del cuello y no era tan larga, solo se veía mullida, pero incluso podía llegar a distinguir un poco sus mechones más claros.

No tenía dudas de que era ella, en su otra forma.

Y no se veía nada bien.

No era difícil determinar que estaba herida, prácticamente toda su cabeza y cara estaban cubiertas de sangre y su pierna tampoco se veía nada bien, ya que parecía tener una herida fea en el muslo.

Unos golpes y forcejeos en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad.

\- “_¿Qué mierda es esto?” _preguntó la felina empujando bruscamente al muchacho, que se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- “_Algo que no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dámelo” _exigió el joven molesto por el brusco y descortés trato.

\- “_Solo vete, tu mami te busca. Yo me quedaré con esto” _dijo Catra burlándose del ridículo intento del niño por parecer intimidante.

\- “_No puedes… ¡Eso no es tuyo! ¡Es MIO!” _gritó frustrado y enojado. Y tras hacer como que juntaba fuerzas corrió hacia Catra para arrebatarle la hoja por la fuerza.

Catra esquivó fácilmente la arremetida del muchacho mientras lo veía sorprendida, el mocoso realmente tenia agallas, había visto a guardias adultos y entrenados dudar de siquiera intentar hacerle algo.

O el chiquillo era muy valiente o un completo estúpido, tal vez ambas cosas.

Cuando volvió a correr hacia ella, Catra nuevamente le agarró la cara con una mano para mantenerlo alejado hasta que se le pase el berrinche. Como los brazos del joven eran más cortos, no la alcanzaba, y comenzó a golpear su brazo.

\- “_Eres un completo fastidio niño, jamás me ganarías” _dijo Catra comenzando a fastidiarse.

El chico dejó de intentar golpear su brazo e inclinándose hacia abajo le dio una patada. Catra estaba tan fuera de guardia sin considerar al niño una amenaza, que notó el golpe demasiado tarde y la patada la golpeó directo en las costillas.

Al parecer sí entrenaba.

El golpe no fue realmente fuerte, pero como le dio con la punta del pie, le hizo doler. Haciendo una mueca por el estúpido golpe, la felina se preparó para empujarlo nuevamente hacia atrás, esta vez lo iba a derribar, pero antes de que llegue a empujarlo, el chico mordió con fuerza su mano.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Catra lo soltó retirando la mano y el chico intentó aprovechar para quitarle el papel.

Esta vez, y ya verdaderamente fastidiada, Catra lo agarró del cuello de la remera tan rápido que el chico la vio con ojos sorprendidos cundo lo levanto del suelo sin problema alguno.

\- “_¡YA! ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO MALDITO MOCOSO!” _le exigió sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

En cuanto lo dejó de sacudir, el chico se le quedo viendo incrédulo, claramente no se esperaba que fuera tan rápida ni mucho menos tan fuerte.

Viendo que al fin el joven desistía de su pretensión de ataque, la felina lo bajó sin un ápice de suavidad.

Recién entonces notó que la puerta se abría, y vio a Rem entrar apresurada y se quedó congelada un momento.

\- “_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CATRA?!” _llegó a decir justo antes de arremeter furiosa contra la felina.

Catra la vio sorprendida y de inmediato se dio cuenta de a qué se debía.

Al instante soltó al muchacho, justo para esquivar un realmente fuerte puñetazo.

\- “_Rem… espera…” _se cortó esquivando uno nuevo y luego otro, mientras retrocedía.

Al siguiente directamente lo detuvo con la mano mordida y se distrajo un segundo por el dolor de ambos golpes combinados.

El siguiente golpe impactó directo entre su pómulo y nariz.

\- “_¡REM ESPERA!” _gritó el chico abrazándose a la cintura de Rem – “_No me hizo nada”_

Rem volvió la vista a su hermano y lo observó un momento.

\- “_Mierda…” _dijo la princesa cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y retrocedió aliviada unos pasos mientras se permitía tomar aire, y ya no quiso retirar la mano.

Tal vez era un buen momento para que la tierra se la tragara.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver tímidamente a Catra, que la observaba con una mirada realmente furiosa mientras se cubría la nariz con una mano y sangre goteaba de su mentón.

Suspirando un momento, Rem cerró sus ojos para calmar su mente, la había cagado completamente.

\- “_Dan…” _dijo con la voz temblorosa conteniéndose de gritar o abofetear a su hermano – “_Vete inmediatamente a tu cuarto, báñate, cámbiate de ropa, y espérame allí” _

\- “_Pero Rem, yo solo quería ver al León…” _dijo el muchacho intentando justificarse y ya al borde de las lágrimas mientras sacaba un librito de su bolso.

\- “_¡AHORA MISMO!” _esta vez Rem gritó arrebatándole el libro y señalando con este la puerta.

Dan se retiró en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, ya comenzando a lloriquear.

A penas salió, el guardia cerró la puerta viendo asustado a Rem y su semblante molesto, no tenía dudas de que ese era su último día de trabajo.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Rem miró de reojo a la felina que en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima mientras cubría su nariz.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rem no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo proceder a continuación.


	123. Al Descubierto

– “_Mierda… Catra, lo siento… yo…” _dijo Rem sin saber cómo formular unas disculpas coherentes, y sin tener idea de cómo arreglar su terrible error, estas cosas no solían pasarle a ella.

\- “_Esta bien. Lo entiendo…” _respondió secamente la felina antes de resoplar para ver si su nariz había dejado de sangrar.

Todavía no.

Rem la vio y arrepentida se cubrió la boca, había llegado muy lejos - “_De verdad… No fue mi intención, me asuste y…”_

_\- “Ya te dije que está bien, es solo un estúpido golpe. Esto es ridículo” _la cortó Catra fastidiada por el golpe y el intento de disculpa.

\- “_No, claro que no está bien. Pero de acuerdo, no lo intentaré…” _dijo Rem resignada, claramente disculparse no funcionaria. Se sentía muy avergonzada de sí misma, ni siquiera había pensado en ese momento, solo reacciono instintivamente ante la escena creyendo lo peor.

_\- “Supongo que sí es así como me ves después de todo” _comentó Catra ahora sí confirmando que su nariz había dejado de sangrar y se limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de lamerla.

\- “_Si digo que no, no me creerás ¿verdad?” _respondió Rem haciendo una mueca. Por supuesto que no consideraba que Catra fuera una asesina, ya lo había confirmado muchas veces, pero ver a su hermano menor “ensangrentado” en sus manos, había sido demasiado impactante, y probablemente hubiera reaccionado así ante cualquiera, aunque difícilmente Catra fuera a creerle.

Pero tal vez por tratarse de justamente de la felina, no le había costado esperarse lo peor, y no quería admitirlo, no después de haberle dicho tantas veces que no creía que lo fuera.

Catra se encogió de hombros – “_Di lo que queras, no me importa” _respondió antes suspirar pesadamente – “_Mira, de verdad, no te sientas mal. Supongo que de verdad te esfuerzas por verme de otro modo, pero en el fondo sabes que soy capaz, y no me importa, nunca esperé que alguien me vea de otro modo, ya lo acepté” _dijo encaminándose al baño para lavarse el rostro.

Tal vez incluso podría tomar un baño, sentía su pelaje realmente sucio.

Mientras caminaba notó que todavía sostenía la estúpida fotografía – “_Ten. Creo que tu hermano no dejará de llorar nunca si no se lo das” _comentó entregándole la imagen.

Le parecía ridículo que se haya armado tanto alboroto por solo una estúpida fotografía.

Todavía sin saber cómo o si debía responder a las palabras de la felina, Rem recibió la imagen y la observó – “_¿De dónde sacó esto?” _preguntó más para sí misma “_Ese maldito niño” _pensó al darse cuenta que debió robarla de los objetos confiscados, tal vez incluso junto a la cámara que la había tomado.

\- “_Es tuya” _dijo Rem devolviéndosela.

\- “_Si, bueno, supongo que no es mi mejor ángulo” _comentó Catra viendo molesta la imagen una vez más. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse lastimado de tal modo, y tampoco tenía ninguna cicatriz que lo delatara.

\- “_Fue cuando la Horda atacó Las Animas” _comentó Rem esperando poder entablar una conversación después de su terrible error, y todavía más teniendo en cuenta cómo habían terminado las cosas en su último encuentro con esta forma, pero al parecer Catra ya no estaba molesta con ella por eso – “_¿Recuerdas que te dije que me ayudaste esa ocasión? Bueno, saliste herida y te traje a…”_

_\- “No me importa” _la cortó Catra arrojando el papel al suelo – “_No quiero saber lo que hago cuando cambio, ni lo que hago contigo, supongo que así somos muy buenas amiguitas” _comentó algo molesta, la última vez que había visto a Rem había estado furiosa con ella, pero ahora que la veía de nuevo, no estaba en absoluto molesta, y de hecho hasta se alegraba de verla, pese a que acababa de golpearla en la maldita cara.

Claramente no era gracias a sus propias emociones.

Y como otra de las cosas que podía decir que era nueva, recordó algo, no realmente claro, pero definitivamente era un recuerdo – “_Espero también haberte sido de mucha ayuda contra la Horda, de nuevo…” _

“_Mierda” _pensó Rem entendiendo lo que quería decir, ese día Catra se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil, y por su presentación, no podía culparla.

Su primer impulso fue tratar de explicarle que no pretendía que la “ayude” con la Horda, ella misma se había metido en la pelea cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero no había forma en que eso hubiera funcionado, Catra acababa de decir que no quería saber lo que ocurría cuando estaba en otra forma, y si recordaba que había atacado hordianos, difícilmente podría cambiar su perspectiva.

Mucho menos porque Catra no parecía querer escucharla.

\- “_¿Finalmente te quedaste sin palabras? Parece que este día está lleno de sorpresas” _comentó Catra de forma divertida, aunque sin un ápice de diversión en sus palabras, al contrario, algo parecía estar realmente mal – “_Descuida, si tienes paciencia, solo será ella quien quede…” _continuó haciendo un gesto hacia el papel.

\- “_De acuerdo Catra, ya es suficiente” _dijo Rem cansada de estar recibiendo un ataque tras otro, y por el momento tampoco encontraba cómo revertir la situación. Catra estaba jugando con ella, intentaba desmoralizarla atacando todo lo que le había afirmado, tratando de hacerla dudar de sí misma. Definitivamente cuando la felina veía un punto débil no perdía la oportunidad de usarlo, y esta vez, lo estaba usando en su contra.

– “_Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, y lamento que pienses así” _dijo la princesa levantando la fotografía, probablemente Catra terminaría destrozándola, y aunque no recordaba que existía, ahora que la había visto, no quería perderla, ya que podría ser la única forma en que podría verla de nuevo en esa forma, y por cómo iban las cosas, tal vez podría ser el último registro que tendría de Catra para variar – “_Te dejaré tranquila, si necesitas algo ya sabes, solo díselo al guardia y veré qué puedo hacer” _comentó sin poder evitar que su voz suene triste mientras se retiraba.

Después le diría que este era su ultimo día aquí, que al día siguiente regresarían a Bright Moon y que pasaría a estar en manos de la Reina para enfrentar su juicio, e incluso, con algo de suerte, hasta podría explicarle lo mínimo que necesitaba saber sobre el proceso.

Lo demás ya no dependía de ella.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, inesperadamente Catra la tomó suavemente de la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

En cuanto se giró para ver de qué se trataba, se sorprendió de ver a la felina la observándola fijamente a los ojos, pasando de un ojo a orto varias veces como buscando algo.

\- “_Huh…” _dijo Rem sin estar segura de lo que la felina quería, no estaba expresando particularmente nada, su rostro se veía serio, y sus orejas estaban relajadas a media altura, no quiso desviar la vista para ver si su cola la delataba, pero por su agarre no parecía estar molesta.

\- “_Tú… me… salvaste” _dijo Catra ladeando la cabeza. Siempre sentía algo raro en su mirada, y recordaba esos ojos en una situación muy desesperada, creía que había hecho que la vea de ese modo con magia, pero ya no creía que fuera así, y finalmente parecía estar entendiendo que lo que veía en ellos era genuino.

Pensaba que esa misteriosa confianza que le tenía había sido forzada por su rara magia, pero no era así, no estaba segura de cómo repentinamente podía saberlo, pero ahora estaba segura.

La necesitaba para mantenerse firme, para no perderse.

Y algo le decía que no debía dejarla ir, que había algo importante, algo que tenía que hacer, o decirle, y además, no quería que se fuera, quería estar con ella.

Rem se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, bueno, sí, lo había hecho, pero no se esperaba que Catra fuera a admitirlo alguna vez, no al menos en esta forma, que estaba marcada por la desconfianza y el miedo a que la lastimen – “_Gatita, yo solo…”_

_\- “No te vayas Rem” _dijo Catra cortándola en lo que sea que le quería explicar. No quería ninguna estúpida explicación, ni que le cuente algo que seguramente no sabía, solo… - “_No me dejes” _

El corazón de Rem se estrujo al escucharla, no lo había dicho de forma triste ni desesperada o resignada, es más, hasta parecía haberlo dicho sin ninguna emoción en particular, pero increíblemente sonaba real, profundo, sincero – “_Tal como te lo prometí Catra, nunca te dejaré sola” _respondió tocando suavemente su mejilla no golpeada, y para su sorpresa, Catra le correspondió afirmando el rostro contra su mano, mientras lentamente dejaba que su mirada se pierda y comenzó a ronronear suavemente.

“_A la mierda las sutilezas” _pensó Rem sin querer contenerse más – “_Ven aquí gatita” _dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. No entendía qué mierda había pasado con Catra para que repentinamente cambie de actitud con ella, pero estaba inmensamente feliz por lo que sea que haya sido.

Aunque Catra no correspondió al abrazo, tampoco se resistió. Cerrando sus ojos apoyó el mentón en el hombro de la princesa y presiono su cabeza contra la de ella, y por primera vez en lo que parecía toda una eternidad, se dejó ronronear libremente.

Y se sintió mejor que nunca.


	124. El León

\- “_Catra ¿Por qué prefieres dormir en el piso?” _preguntó Rem como si solo fuera una pregunta para tapar el silencio, en realidad no lo era. Según lo que había dicho Adora, a Catra la trataban como a cualquier otro cadete, pero nunca había hablado de cómo dormían, y se le ocurrió que a Catra la hacían dormir en el piso sobre una manta.

Tal vez Adora no lo veía como algo extraño al criarse con Catra durmiendo de ese modo, pero para Rem parecía algo realmente cruel, y esa podía ser una de las razones de por qué la felina decía que la trataban como un animal.

Cuando Catra tardó en responder, se esperó lo peor.

\- “_No estoy sobre el piso, me acuesto sobre la manta y solo no me tapo” _respondió la felina desde el baño – “_Supongo que tú estás muy acostumbrada a sus ridículos colchones, pero en realidad no son tan necesarios, y hubo momentos en que dormir sobre una tibia manta podría haber sido un inmenso lujo” _continuó mientras salía del baño con la toalla colgando de sus hombros.

\- “_Supongo que no debieron ser momentos precisamente agradables…” _comentó Rem para hacerlo parecer una simple conversación y no un interrogatorio.

\- “_Lo peor definitivamente no era dormir sobre el piso” _respondió Catra un poco extrañada por el interés en algo tan insignificante, pero se negó a ver a la princesa que parecía estar revisando la cama. Todavía se sentía incomoda por su comportamiento de un rato atrás, no se sentía mal, solo extraña, ella no hacia esas cosas, y en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de la princesa, está por supuesto no se lo impidió, ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto, cosa por la que estaba agradecida – “_En la Horda tenía mi cama, pero cuando fui desterrada a Isla Bestia no había tales comodidades, es más, allí dormir cómodamente podía significar no volver a levantarse” _respondió tras un suspiro, en realidad en Isla Bestia casi no había dormido en el piso, solo a veces dormitaba bajo el sol cuando se sentía lo suficientemente segura, pero a dormir en el piso, se había acostumbrado cuando fue capturada por Shadow Weaver, la bruja jamás le dio algo tan cómodo como una manta, así que solo le quedaba dormir sobre el frio y sucio suelo de esa celda y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado allí, pero fue el suficiente como para que se acostumbrara.

\- “_¿Y desde que regresaste de Isla Bestia duermes en el piso?” _consultó la princesa manteniendo el hilo de la conversación, en realidad le hubiera gustado preguntarle directamente por la isla, pero por lo que había llegado a escuchar de aquel lugar, supuso que no era un tema lindo para recordar.

\- “_No, al regresar fue genial poder dormir nuevamente en una cama y mucho más sabiendo que nada me iba a atacar y comer” _respondió Catra frotando con fuerza la toalla por su pelaje intentando secarlo lo más posible – “_El problema con tu cama es que es… Bueno, parece una trampa” _dijo suponiendo que Rem solo quería saber por qué no la usaba, pero le parecía curioso que estuviera dando un rodeo para preguntárselo.

\- “_No me sorprende que lo digas, creo que es tonto preguntarlo a esta altura, pero ¿Nunca viste una cama como esta verdad?” _Catra le respondió negando y encogiéndose de hombros – “_Bueno, lo siento, todos las usamos, no me esperaba que no las conocieras” _dijo Rem pensativa – “_La cama está totalmente suelta, porque es nueva, se supone que cada uno la ajusta a su gusto girando esta perilla” _explicó señalando el objeto – “_Cuando giras esto, la base de la cama se tensa y se pone más firme, en su punto mínimo escomo no tener una base, pero en su punto máximo es rígido como el suelo” _

\- “_Nunca la revisé” _admitió Catra sin tampoco prestarle mayor atención – “_Y la verdad no me importa, la manta es suficiente para mí, además eso parece demasiado blando para que sea cómodo”_ dijo refiriéndose al esponjoso colchón.

\- “_Bueno, si estás cómoda así no hay problema…” _ contestó Rem solo para responder algo, definitivamente por ahí no iba el tema de la mascota o animal, al parecer sí era algo solo de Shadow Weaver.

Sin agregar nada, Catra se dirigió a poner se algo de ropa. Afortunadamente Rem le había dejado una buena cantidad de prendas, más de las que alguna vez había tenido a disposición, y de todos los tipos, pero ella solo usaba las que parecían cómodas.

\- “_Te debo unas disculpas por la intromisión de Dan” _escuchó comentar a Rem mientras se sentaba en la cama, aparentemente ya lo suficientemente tensa como para mantener a alguien – “_Él estaba emocionado con que nos acompañes ayer, no era nada, solo una… reunión familiar con mis hermanos y él quería que fueras. Supongo que gracias a la foto tuya que robó, sabía cómo lucías, y quería verte, pero como preferiste no ir, al parecer él no quiso quedarse con las ganas y decidió venir por su cuenta” _dijo más que nada explicando sus propias suposiciones – “_No entendía por qué tenía esa obsesión con verte, pensé que solo era curiosidad, porque no hay…” _se cortó sin saber cómo decirlo sin darle a entender que la estaba comparando con algún animal – “_No es común ver a alguien como tú cuando estás en tu otra forma”_

_\- “Lo sé, vi esa foto, soy un raro animal muy grande” _respondió Catra molesta porque Rem evite decirlo directamente, pero entendía sus motivos, recordaba perfectamente su ataque del otro día y lo que había dicho estando confundida, la princesa solo quería evitar el tema, y aunque no le gustaba, tampoco podía negarlo, en su otra forma no era un horrible monstruo como creía, solo era un gran animal.

\- “_Bueno, pensé que era solo curiosidad” _continuó Rem sin querer meterse de más en ese tema, aunque ella no hubiera elegido esas palabras para describirla – “_Pero revisando esto, me di cuenta que era algo más que solo curiosidad” _comentó señalando el libro que le había quitado a su hermano – “_Este es un libro de fantasía para niños, creo que yo leí o me leyeron esas historias cuando era niña, solo recuerdo algunas imágenes del libro, y la verdad ya me había olvidado de él, pero al parecer Dan lo encontró o se lo dieron. Y entre las historias que cuenta, encontré la del León que nombraba” _dijo buscando entre las páginas del viejo libro – “_Y mira…”_

Ya cambiada, Catra observó la imagen claramente dibujada a mano – “_Puedo ver el parecido” _admitió. En el libro, había un dibujo de un animal, que se veía similar a ella en su otra forma, se veía grande y robusto, claramente solo un animal, pero lo que los hacia realmente parecidos era la melena que tenía, claro que el animal del libro parecía tener una melena más grande de lo que ella había llegado a ver en la foto y también se veía más pesado y poco estilizado en comparación.

\- “_Hay algún parecido” _coincidió Rem – “_Pero no se ve como tu otra forma, tú te ves mejor” _dijo sinceramente, Catra en su otra forma no era algo tan pesado y robusto, al contrario, parecía ágil y proporcionada, fuerte pero suave, grande pero no tosca, era un intermedio muy equilibrado – “_Este es un libro de mitología de Etheria, es decir que cuenta historia de distintos… ¿Sabes lo que es mitología?” _preguntó en lugar de seguir explicando.

\- “_No, la verdad no me suena conocida la palabra” _admitió Catra, también comenzando a intrigase un poco.

\- “_Son seres, personajes ficticios, que antes la gente creía que existían, y nadie sabe si realmente existieron alguna vez, por ejemplo, She-ra es un personaje mitológico y también está en este libro” _comentó cambiando las páginas y mostrando una imagen de She-ra del libro.

\- “_Esa no es Adora” _dijo Catra arqueando una ceja. La mujer del libro tenía una armadura muy distinta y la espada tampoco era ni remotamente parecida, lo único que parecían tener en común era el nombre y el pelo ridículamente largo.

\- “_Tienes razón, no se parecen” _estuvo de acuerdo Rem volviendo a la parte de la criatura que se parecía a Catra – “_Mientras te bañabas leí la parte de este personaje, Dan lo pronunció mal, es etheriano antiguó y no se pronuncia “León”, se pronuncia “Ligrón”, en fin, es una historia corta en la que más que nada describen a este personaje: era una especie de defensor de los inocentes, los protegía de la tiranía de la guerra y mantenía a los guerreros luchando entre ellos en vez de lastimando a las personas inocentes” _comentó Rem como si la historia no le pareciera convincente, ya que en la guerra los más afectados siempre eran los inocentes – “_Creo que es un personaje que fue creado para hacer sentir seguros a los niños durante las guerras de Etheria, como si hubiera un ser que los mantenía a salvo de los males y la miseria de la guerra mientras ellos se comportaran bien y se mantuvieran lejos de cualquier conflicto bélico” _dijo resumiendo su visión de esa historia – “_Esas fueron épocas oscuras y difíciles en la historia de Etheria e imagino que esta clase de personajes llevaban paz a aquellos que se permitían creer en su existencia”_ concluyó encogiéndose de hombros

_\- “Que estupidez que hayan usado un personaje que se parece a mí, es decir a mi otra forma. Yo soy todo lo contrario” _dijo irónicamente Catra, de hecho, ella era básicamente de lo que esa criatura debía protegerlos, en realidad antes lo era, cuando estaba en la Horda. Ella había mandado a tomar varios pueblos y ciudades, y si se resistían, directamente los destruía junto a todas las personas que no lograban escapar a tiempo.

\- “_Estoy de acuerdo en que no tiene nada que ver contigo” _comentó Rem sabiendo que Catra había masacrado muchos poblados sin que ni siquiera fueran rebeldes – “_Tal vez solo se basaron en alguien de tu raza para darle una identidad a este Ligrón” _dijo cerrando el libro. Pero en realidad no le parecía una casualidad, proteger a los inocentes durante la guerra podría ser algo que hubiera hecho una princesa, aunque esa posibilidad no significaba que la historia fuera real, y de todos modos no le comentaría tal cosa a la felina.

Catra permaneció en silencio, nunca había creído que fuera de ninguna raza, ella se consideraba una mezcla de distintas razas que se habían entrecruzado dando como resultado algo como ella, eso era lo que siempre le habían dicho y lo que veía; no había cadetes como ella en la Horda, de la raza de Rogelio había muchos, y al parecer la mayoría vivía en Crimson Waste, también había varios del tipo de Octavia, y así había otros medio-humanos. Otros como Lonnie, Kyle y Adora eran humanos. Pero para ella nunca hubo una raza, solo era una medio-humana cualquiera que no encajaba en ningún grupo.

En realidad, no le importaba, en la Horda no había distinción por razas, todos eran hordianos y tenían los mismos deberes y obligaciones, así que nunca le preocupó no pertenecer a ninguna y estaba bien con eso, hasta lo que dijo Adora. Al parecer ella creía que pertenecía a una raza, magi-algo, y en ese momento no la había querido escuchar, mucho menos por lo que dijo después, si es que realmente lo había dicho, y francamente tampoco quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con esa supuesta raza.

\- _“Si ya estás lista, ven vamos” _dijo Rem comprendiendo que Catra se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ese podría no ser un tema adecuado para tratar, por un lado, porque no sabía nada de esos Magicats y por otro, porque prefería no tratar nada que tuviera que ver con que era una princesa de esa raza.

\- “_¿ir?” _preguntó Catra incrédula – “_¿De verdad vas a sacarme de nuevo? O sea… yo intenté…” _se detuvo sin estar segura de lo que realmente había intentado con esa pretensión de fuga.

\- “_Te diría que te estoy dando otra oportunidad… ¿Pero sabes qué Catra? Conmigo tienes todas las oportunidades que necesites” _comentó Rem sinceramente – “_Por supuesto tengo un límite, pero por el momento no te preocupes, no estas cerca de alcanzarlo, aunque tampoco abuses” _dijo divertida haciéndole una seña para que salga.

No lo iba a decir, pero particularmente este día, no quería ponerle límites a Catra, tal vez sería el último que pasaría siendo relativamente libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estamos en vísperas de la nueva (y última temporada) voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, más o menos a la misma hora, es un capítulo largo, así que espero tenerlo listo… Me apresuro en subirlo porque pasado mañana no hay forma en que pueda subir nada xD 
> 
> Y como no sé si llegaré a subirlo, aprovecho para avisar ahora: al igual que con la temporada anterior, no voy a subir actualizaciones en por lo menos una (o dos) semanas, me voy a tomar el tiempo para disfrutar de la serie y despedirla.
> 
> Por si no nos leemos mañana, nos estamos leyendo pronto n.n


	125. La Cascada

En sintonía con su poco común “despertar”, a esa mañana podía describirla de igual forma.

Tras esperar a que Rem “hablara” con su hermano, finalmente partieron, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue que no partieron solas como normalmente lo hacían, esta vez las acompañaron cuatro soldados animerianos y dos más de Bright Moon.

Tanta seguridad nunca significaba nada bueno según la experiencia de Catra, o algo malo había pasado o iba a pasar.

Algo que iba a pasar, dedujo en cuanto notó que se estaban alejando mucho más de lo habitual del palacio, incluso salieron de los terrenos de Rem y se adentraron en el bosque.

De hecho, Catra tenía todos los motivos para sentirse insegura, con tanta custodia y adentrándose a un solitario y sombrío ambiente, parecía que la estaban guiando hacia una trampa, donde podrían matarla y deshacerse de su cuerpo sin dejar testigos, salvo los guardias de Bright Moon que estarían allí para confirmar su muerte e informárselo a la Reina.

Ese macabro pensamiento la puso incomoda, pero tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica, no creía que Rem fuera capaz de algo tan bajo, aunque no se estaba comportando tan tranquila como siempre, pero seguía siendo amistosa y los guardias tampoco demostraban que estuvieran complotando en su contra. Caminaban bastante cerca de ellas, pero no marchaban rígidos y formados, todo lo contrario, caminaban relajados, hablando y bromeando entre ellos, e incluso les dedicaban comentarios que solo Rem respondía en igual actitud amigable.

Solo los guardias de Bright Moon que caminaban más atrás, estaban en su perfecta postura de guardias y parecían estarla observando atentamente.

\- “_Oye Catra ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó la princesa notando que la felina se veía bastante tensa.

Catra lo pensó por un momento, obviamente no le dirían si estaban pensando matarla, pero mantener ese pensamiento la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y sabía que cuando se ponía nerviosa no le iba bien – “_¿Vas a matarme?” _preguntó directamente, tal vez Rem no lo admitiría, pero si era eso lo que estaba planeando seguro haría algún gesto que la delataría.

Y de todos modos, en realidad no desconfiaba de ella, sabía que no sería capaz de matarla, pero al parecer no era suficiente para calmar a los fantasmas en su mente.

\- “_¿Qué? Por supuesto que no” _respondió la princesa sorprendida para dónde habían ido los pensamientos de la felina, pero le alegraba que tuviera la confianza de preguntarle directamente en lugar de planear algo en respuesta o sugestionarse hasta perder el control como la última vez – “_Solo es un paseo, supongo que lo preguntas por la seguridad extra. No es que crea que vaya a pasar algo, pero estamos fuera del terreno del palacio, y aunque esta parte del bosque no sea peligrosa, prevenir nunca está de más, además, no puedo llevarte tan lejos sin tener custodia adicional…” _se detuvo pensando si correspondía contarle el resto, tal vez no era necesario, pero Catra debía saberlo – “_Si fuera por mí, solo habría traído un guardia, pero ocurrió un evento cuando estabas en otra forma, y gracias a eso, me veo en la obligación de reforzar la seguridad, supuse que sería más cómodo poner más guardias que ponerte las esposas”_ dijo explicando sinceramente todos los motivos por los cuales tenían más guardias de lo habitual.

Suspirando la felina prefirió creer en sus palabras, podía estarle mintiendo, al parecer a Rem no le costaría en lo más mínimo mentir descaradamente, pero no quería seguir preocupada inútilmente, así que se dejó creerle – “_¿A quién maté esta vez?” _preguntó resignada, no veía otro motivo que justifique tanta seguridad, y el que haya usado la palabra “evento” solo le confirmaba que había sido grave.

\- “_A nadie importante” _le confirmó despreocupadamente Rem, y evitó hacerle notar que más temprano había afirmado que no quería saber nada de lo que hacía en otra forma, al parecer sí le importaba, solo que no quería admitirlo, porque claro, estaba fuera de su control, pero ya que estaba mostrando curiosidad aprovecharía para aclararle lo que había ocurrido – “_Espero que no te tomes mal lo que voy a contarte, pero creo que mereces saberlo” _advirtió esperando a ver la respuesta de Catra, si de verdad no quería saber, ese era el momento para callarla.

Cuando no lo hizo, Rem se lo tomó como un permiso para continuar.

\- “_Como recordarás, yo tenía que ir a la frontera por el tema de los exploradores hordianos, nunca fue mi intención llevarte conmigo, pero bueno, cambiaste, en tu otra forma no querías quedarte y yo tenía que ir si o si, así que te llevé conmigo” _dijo cuidando las palabras que usaba, no quería hacer notar un comportamiento animal en ningún momento – “_Estabas acompañándome en un patrullaje cuando nos encontramos con exploradores… Escucha, entiendo que lo creas así, pero no te llevé para que me ayudes, nunca fue mi intención que te involucres en la pelea, te pedí que no lo hagas. Pero supongo que de verdad eres mala siguiendo órdenes, porque cuando me di vuelta, ya estabas sobre un hordiano y bueno, no solo no quería que lo hicieras, sino que de verdad NO tenías que hacerlo…” _dijo esperando que Catra comprendiera el resto.

\- “_Imagino que fue una masacre…” _comentó tristemente Catra, al parecer nunca se detendrá, ni siquiera de modo inconsciente.

\- “_No, no lo fue. En realidad, solo mataste a uno y limpiamente quebrando su cuello” _respondió Rem encogiéndose de hombros, no le estaba mintiendo, ya que oficialmente había sido ella quien mató a la hordiana que tenía cautiva, pero tampoco quería darle esos detalles.

Catra observó a Rem, le costaba creer que haya sido tan fácil, y la princesa no parecía estar mintiendo, pero al parecer no le estaba contando todo, tal vez era mejor así – “_Debiste haberme dejado si de verdad esperabas no…” “usarme” _prefirió no decirlo, sabía que si lo decía Rem lo negaría, lo que solo la podía más incómoda con el tema, y quería tener un día tranquilo.

\- “_Tienes razón, si de verdad quería que no hicieras nada no debería haberte llevado, pero siguiendo esa lógica, tampoco deberíamos estar aquí, y nunca deberías haber salido de esa habitación, pero no te traje a mi palacio para tenerte encerrada, te traje para que precisamente pudieras salir, para que pudieras ver por ti misma que no eres el monstruo que crees” _dijo Rem viendo amistosamente a Catra, que no se veía convencida con sus palabras, pero que no se lo niegue ya era suficiente respuesta.

Seguramente le tomaría un tiempo aceptarlo, y solamente esperaba que tuviera ese tiempo.

El resto del camino Catra prefirió permanecer en silencio, tratando de disfrutar de la caminata y del bosque, intentando no pensar en nada en particular, cosa que no era muy difícil ya que los animados parloteos de los guardias la distraían, y Rem tampoco la presionó a hablar, ella también se mantuvo intercambiando comentarios y bromas con los guardias, pero para no hacerla sentir de lado, sutilmente la incluía e incluso le daba el pie por si quería comentar algo y formar parte de la conversación.

Catra no lo hizo, pero le pareció entretenido escucharlos hablar de cosas tan inútiles como que si era mejor calzarse primero el pie derecho o el izquierdo.

Después de un largo rato caminando, finalmente se detuvieron en un lugar que a Catra se le hacía remotamente familiar, particularmente por la cascada.

\- “_¿Es aquí?” _preguntó Catra observando el claro en el bosque, no era muy grande pero sí parecía bastante agradable, el suelo estaba cubierto de césped y había partes con bastante sombra por las copas de los árboles, incluso había algunos afloramientos rocosos que se veían cómodos para sentarse.

Y la cascada.

No era tan grande, tal vez unos cinco o seis metros de altura, y en su base, se formaba una pequeña laguna seguramente producida por años y años de recibir el impacto de la caída del agua, y de ella, continuaba un angosto rio de aguas cristalinas.

\- “_Así es, aquí es donde nos conocimos, por primera vez al menos” _aclaró Rem animada – “_Este debe ser mi rincón favorito del bosque, y me gusta venir aquí para alejarme y distraerme del trabajo, al parecer a ti también te gustó, ya que un día vine y te encontré recostada debajo de aquel árbol” _comentó señalando un robusto y bajo árbol con una gran copa.

Catra recorrió nuevamente el lugar con la mirada, solo le resultaba familiar la cascada – “_¿Y me trajiste para ver si recordaba algo?” _preguntó arqueando una ceja, el lugar parecía agradable, pero todavía no entendía qué hacían allí.

\- “_Humm… No, la verdad no se me había ocurrido” _respondió la princesa mientras le hacia una seña a los escoltas para que vayan a hacer guardia, la hora de trabajar había comenzado – “_Vinimos porque este lugar me gusta, y como ya te dije, vengo para distraerme del trabajo, además…” _este era el último día que pasaba en su reino ella también, y como no sabía cuándo podría regresar a la cascada, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y de eso precisamente tenía que hablar con Catra, pero no tenía por qué apresurar esa charla – “_Acomódate donde gustes, yo iré un momento a bañarme en la cascada, y luego… tenemos que hablar”_ comentó prefiriendo primero bañarse en las frías aguas, aunque con tanta gente alrededor tendría que hacerlo en ropa interior, era una lástima, pero era mejor que nada.

“_Con que se hace la misteriosa” _pensó la felina, pero no argumentó en contra. Este día había notado a la princesa más tensa que los otros, creía que se debía al mismo tema por el que ahora tenía seguridad extra, pero al parecer se debía a otra cosa y el que estuviera dando un rodeo para decirlo, le confirmaba que se trataba de algo serio, ya que Rem era directa al hablar y en general hablaba hasta más de lo necesario.

Si la princesa quería tomarse un tiempo antes de hablar, por Catra estaba bien, además, ella también quería hablar de algo con Rem, así que el tiempo extra tampoco le vendría mal.

\- “_Tengo que admitir que lograste ponerme incómoda gatita, puede que para ti sea normal bañarte rodeada de personas, pero para mí no, y que me estuvieras viendo todo el tiempo no ayudó” _comentó Rem aproximándose a Catra luego de secarse y cambiarse.

\- “_Huh… No me di cuenta que te estaba viendo” _dijo Catra pasando a una posición sentada, había pasado todo el rato recostada al sol sobre una saliente rocosa que le pareció cómoda – “_Estaba pensando… Y no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu Reino? ¿Por qué todavía insistes en sacarme y tratarme… bien?” _dijo dudando de esas últimas palabras. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ella no creía que la fueran a tratar nuevamente como a una persona, pero Rem no solo la trataba como a una persona, sino que ni siquiera la trataba como a una prisionera, y al parecer en ninguna de sus formas – “_¿Acaso lo haces para convencerme de unirme a la Rebelión? Si es eso lo que estas intentando, ya te lo dije, jamás pasará, así que solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo y seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer que…”_

_\- “De acuerdo, aguarda. Esas ya son muchas preguntas” _la cortó Rem sentándose a su lado, y se alegró de que la felina no mostró ninguna incomodidad por la cercanía– “_Primero que nada, no, no tiene nada que ver con la Rebelión, como ya te dije, no traigo trabajo a este lugar y tú no eres trabajo” _respondió seria y sinceramente – “_En cuanto a todo lo otro, es porque te lo prometí. Supongo que no lo recuerdas, pero te dije que no te dejaría sola y que te protegería y tú elegiste confiar en mí, así que no defraudaré esa confianza” _continuó, dudando de qué tanto era conveniente revelar de esa ocasión.

\- “_Pero todavía no estás respondiendo nada” _repuso Catra poco conforme con la respuesta, la princesa solo decía lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero no estaba diciendo qué obtenía a cambio para sí misma, ya que algún motivo propio tenía que tener – “_Nadie ayuda a nadie sin tener un motivo, y mucho menos a MI, así que sé que esperas obtener algo a cambio y… Quiero que me digas la verdad, no importa lo que sea…” _pidió insegura de si de verdad quería saberlo, pero sí necesitaba saber por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias con ella – “_Incluso si… ¿Tienes de esos dardos? Si me pongo como la última vez yo misma me…”_

_ \- “No te daré un dardo, los guardias de Bright Moon se pondrán insoportables si llego a darte un arma” _la cortó Rem de modo bromista para quitarle un poco de tensión a la felina, pero también sorprendida por su actitud, más porque era la primera vez que la veía intentar hacer algo para no perder el control – “_Y tienes razón, la respuesta es un poco más complicada…” _se detuvo a tomar profundamente aire antes de continuar, se hacía una idea bastante clara de a lo que se estaba refiriendo la felina y tenía que tener cuidado en cómo responder – “_En realidad no espero obtener nada de ti ni de nadie, lo hago por… bueno, sonará un poco mal así que espera a que termine de explicarme antes de sacar tus conclusiones” _pidió un poco incomoda – “_Lo hago para obtenerte a ti, pero no para mí como crees…” _se apresuró a aclarar_ – “Es para obtenerte a ti para ti misma. Sé que no tiene mucha lógica al decirlo así, pero sé que te perdiste a ti misma, que no te quieres ni te aceptas, pero yo sí, y quiero ver a la Catra que realmente eres, no a esa versión tuya tras la que te escondes o la que pretendes ser. Y como ya te dije, te considero una amiga, no soportaría ver que te sigas haciendo daño y te sigas castigando, no al menos sin intentar hacer algo al respecto”_

_\- “En cuanto a lo que yo obtengo para mí, es simplemente poder seguir viéndome a un espejo y reconocerme, si después de Mystacor me hubiera hecho la indiferente solo porque era más fácil, sé que no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Lo que sentí allí todavía me duele y ni siquiera eran mis sentimientos, y si no estaría haciendo algo para al menos intentar mejorarlo, simplemente no podría volver a dormir en paz”_ explicó intentando ponerlo tan claramente como podía en palabras, lo cierto es que ella misma no tenia del todo claro por qué se había involucrado tanto con la felina, simplemente era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer.

Y ella no ignoraba sus instintos.

\- “_Te equivocas, en realidad no tiene ninguna lógica” _respondió Catra sin saber qué responder a sus palabras, lo que decía de ella era, al menos en parte, cierto. No era lindo escuchar que alguien más lo diga ni que lo sepa, pero tenía razón en lo que decía, y aunque no podía saber si los motivos que Rem argumentaba eran ciertos, podían serlo, es decir, ella nunca se había preocupado por alguien hasta tal punto, pero la princesa parecía ser alguien capaz de hacerlo… “_Un momento, ¿lo que sintió?” _pensó, había algo raro en cómo lo había dicho – “_¿A qué te refieres con lo que sentiste? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?”_ preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, todavía no le quedaba claro cómo ella encajaba en lo que había dicho.

Rem suspiro antes de continuar – “_Me refiero a eso mismo, lo que sentí… a través de ti…” _se detuvo viendo a la felina, parecía estar tranquila, mucho más tranquila de lo que se esperaría al estar teniendo esta charla, incluso su cola estaba descuidadamente a la vista y se movía un poco inquieta, pero parecía ser más por su incomodidad al estarle hablando de ella.

\- “_Deja de analizarme y explícate” _exigió la felina molesta de estar siendo observada tan minuciosamente y Rem se preguntó si siempre se daba cuenta cuando la estaba midiendo, al menos hasta este momento nunca le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

\- “_El cómo continúe depende de ti Catra” _dijo Rem y de inmediato se ganó una mirada disgustada – “_No es que quiera ocultarte nada, pero para explicarme tengo que hablar de magia” _aclaró.

Vio a Catra suspirar molesta y tensarse – “_Volvemos a ese maldito tema…“ _dijo con desprecio – “_De acuerdo, solo dime de qué se trata, si tienes que hacer una prueba con magia hazla, pero no te prometo nada” _continuó sintiendo su pelo ya comenzar a erizarse.

\- “_Bueno, solo será un momento, te prometo que no te haré nada” _dijo Rem tocándola, y tal como se esperaba, estaba muy tensa – “_A la cuenta de tres… Uno… Dos…”_

En cuanto nombró el “tres”, Catra se tensó todavía más encogiéndose y apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, pero luego de un momento, notó que nada estaba pasando.

Insegura, abrió tentativamente un ojo y observó a la princesa.

\- “_Bien, eso es todo” _dijo Rem acariciando un momento su brazo antes de soltarla.

\- “_¡¿Qué?!... Solo eso…” _respondió Catra destensándose de golpe, no podía haber sido eso – “_Yo no sentí nada… ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?” _preguntó fastidiada.

\- “_Está bien que no hayas sentido nada, porque no hice nada y no estoy jugando contigo, solo era una prueba, para ver cómo reaccionabas ante una posibilidad real de magia, y te felicito, pensé que ibas a alejarte o golpearme” _dijo Rem orgullosa de la felina – “_Pero no voy a usar magia si no es necesario, no quiero hostigarte con algo que sé que te angustia. Lamento haberte preocupado, pero tenía que ver una respuesta real ante el tema” _explicó, tal vez no era necesario tal engaño, pero las peores reacciones de la felina eran las involuntarias, así que eso era lo que quería probar.

Catra se sacudió bruscamente para terminar de soltarse – “_Pues podrías haberlo dicho antes” _dijo frustrada, tanta tensión al vicio, aunque tuvo que admitir que fue un buen truco, y hasta a ella le sorprendía que no haya salido corriendo en ese momento.

La magia era una completa mierda.

\- “_No lo volveré a hacer” _respondió Rem divertida – “_La próxima vez sí usaré magia” _advirtió, este era solo un inicio, y si quería que Catra supere su problema con la magia, tarde o temprano tendría que usarla, pero no la presionaría de más.

Y aunque era genial que haya pasado la prueba, eso solo le demostraba que estaba un poco más receptiva con el tema de la magia y que confiaba en ella, pero no le daba ninguna garantía de cómo reaccionaría a lo que tenía que contarle, tal vez lo mejor era seguirlo postergando, pero Catra ya se lo había preguntado varias veces y hasta había aceptado someterse a esa prueba, aun con toda la angustia que le generaba.

El tema parecía ser realmente importante para ella.

\- “_Para que entiendas lo que dije, tengo que explicarte qué fue lo que hice contigo en Mystacor” _comenzó, sabía que no sería fácil de decir ni de escuchar, lo que había hecho con Catra no estaba bien, y de hecho sería más fácil para ambas si solo decía que la había calmado, pero Catra merecía saber la verdad – “_Como ya dedujiste el otro día, usé magia para calmarte, o eso intenté, no pude calmarte, solo logré distraerte de tu ataque y aunque sabía que odiarías que use magia contigo, no había otro modo. Catra, utilice magia porque si no lo hacía en ese momento, ibas a matar a Adora, sé que recuerdas por lo menos algo, y si, ibas a matarla, estabas a solo un movimiento de herirla letalmente, y aun siendo She-ra no iba a salvarse... Con magia logré que te distraigas de ella y la dejaste ir, solo por eso se salvó” _explicó tan sinceramente como pudo sin dar detalles de más. Con las garras clavadas de ese modo en el abdomen de Adora, solo bastaba con que la guerrera afloje un poco su agarre en la muñeca de la felina para que esta desgarre, y si lo hacía… bueno, Adora solo podría haber visto sus órganos regarse por el suelo antes de quedar inconsciente o entrar en shock, y eso hubiera sido todo para ella.

Una fuerte punzada oprimió el pecho de la felina y un intenso escalofrió la recorrió, ella sabía que había intentado matar a Adora, pero al escuchar las palabras de Rem, comprendía lo peligrosamente cerca que había estado de hacerlo, y si lo hubiera hecho, aún bajo el efecto de esa droga, no se lo hubiera perdonado, y no solo eso, no habría podido seguir sabiendo que la había matado, recordándolo.

Hubiera sido demasiado.

Preferiría haber seguido bajo el control de Shadow Weaver a hacerlo, si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a llegar tan lejos, si hubiera sabido que Adora se presentaría, nunca habría tomado eso, aun si eso significaba no matar a la bruja, morir en sus manos o en las de alguien más.

Todo eso era mejor a haber llegado a atacar a Adora de ese modo.

\- “_Si con eso lograste salvar a Adora, no me importa que lo hayas hecho, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, si hay una próxima vez, solo acaba conmigo” _respondió Catra cerrando con impotencia sus puños, de hecho, ella misma acabaría consigo misma si una situación así volvía a ocurrir.

¿Cómo podía Adora haberle vuelto a hablar después de lo que había intentado?

\- “_No creo que vuelva a ocurrir” _dijo compasivamente Rem. Ese enfrentamiento había sido demasiado duro para ambas, y cada una lo vivía a su modo, pero todavía les faltaría para superarlo, por el momento ambas solo veían lo que habían intentado hacer con la otra, pero en algún momento tendrían que afrontar que la otra también estuvo a punto de mátala, y eso tal vez sería más duro todavía.

Solo esperaba que para ese entonces ambas estuvieran mejor.

\- “_De todos modos, eso no es todo… como te decía, con magia solo logré distraerte, pero tú misma te calmaste, y no de un buen modo, en cuanto Adora desapareció de tu… mundo, de tu percepción…” _dijo sin estar segura de cómo definir esa percepción restringida que tenia de la realidad, en la que su mundo se reducía a lo que tenía en frente – “_Tú… bueno, también te desconectaste de la realidad. Me tomó un tiempo entender cómo había ocurrido, en ese momento pensé que solo te habías retraído para no enfrentar lo que ocurría, como una salida fácil para mantenerte a salvo, pero después entendí que, literalmente, en cuanto Adora desapareció de tu percepción, tú misma desapareciste, era ella o enfrentarte a ella lo que te mantenía conectada a la realidad y fue por eso que no podía influir en ti con magia, no podía acceder a ti porque no estabas…” _dijo intentando explicar algo muy complejo y que ciertamente tampoco entendía del todo - “_En fin, solo tú puedes saber lo que ocurría contigo en ese momento. Pero viendo que no podía influirte con magia…” _se detuvo dándose cuenta que no estaba usando las palabras correctas – “_Yo solo quería que te relajaras, que dejes ese estado agresivo y frenético, para que solo puedas centrarte en una sensación de paz, que, en lugar de estar enfocada en luchar, te enfoques en algo agradable…” _

_\- “¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?” _preguntó Catra viendo que la princesa se estaba sobre explicando innecesariamente, lo que no era nada normal en ella.

\- “_No podía dejarte así, no creo que alguna vez hubieras vuelto a conectarte con la realidad, aun después de que el efecto del potenciador pasara…” _dijo Rem y tomó aire antes de continuar, esto sería duro – “_Yo… use mi magia de forma inversa, en lugar de influir en ti, dejé que tú influyas sobre mí, tenía que entender por qué te habías retraído de ese modo y la única forma de hacerlo era… bueno, ser tú, sentir lo que tú sentías, ponerme en tu piel” _dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento – “_Fue solo un instante, solo lo suficiente para entender por qué te habías dejado llevar de ese modo, y supe que… Ehh… Bueno, supe qué decir… Mira, sé que crees que te hice algo para que confiaras en mí, pero no es así, tú elegiste confiar en mí, creer en mi…”_

\- “_Tú… ¿Qué…?”_ Catra se trabó intentando comprender lo que la princesa estaba diciendo – “_¿Qué fue lo que supiste de mí?” _preguntó sintiendo una horrible sensación en el pecho, sonaba extremadamente invasivo, que se haya metido de tal modo dentro de ella, violar de tal forma su privacidad, la hacía sentirse expuesta, vulnerada...

¿Hacer eso era siquiera posible? Con razón parecía saber tanto de ella, literalmente se había entrometido en su mente. Era injusto que no dejaran de jugar con ella, manipularla, obligarla, invadirla, TODO con magia.

La magia era una completa mierda.

\- “_Catra… no…” _

_\- “¡DILO!” _exigió la felina en un enojado grito.

\- “_Bien, bien. De acuerdo…” _respondió Rem para evitar que se siga enojando. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle lo que había descubierto de ella, aunque estaba mal negarle información de sí misma, pero Catra no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, si, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en mantenerse bajo control, y estaba progresando en entenderse y aceptarse, aunque fuera solo un poco, por lo que provocar que repentinamente se enfrente a cuestiones que la habían marcado tan profundamente y que prácticamente la definían, sería un completo desastre, en especial para Catra.

No podía hacerlo, tenía que ayudarla a avanzar de a poco, para que vaya formando una base firme en sí misma y así estaría más estable para enfrentar temas tan complejos.

\- “_Tú ya sabes que es lo que aprendí de ti, no me puse a husmear en tu mente ni nada, solo sentí lo que tu sentías, e intenté descubrir por qué te sentías así, qué fue lo que te llevó a sentirte de ese modo, no busque información como recuerdos o pensamientos, solo sentimientos, emociones, y las que obtuve fueron las que te empujaron hasta ese punto, y tú sabes cuales son, las viviste, las sentiste y por ellas te alejaste” _explicó Rem siendo tan franca como podía sin responder directamente. Esos eran temas muy complicados, todo ese miedo, dolor, vacío… no eran propios de ella, pero había sido presionada al punto en que eran lo único que podía sentir y el evento o los eventos que la llevaron a sentirse así, debían ser tan duros y crudos como las mismas emociones.

Y este no era un buen momento para que los reviva, ni a esos eventos ni a las emociones que le produjeron.

\- “_¡Esas son puras mierdas! No recuerdo qué fue lo que ocurrió, no recuerdo en qué momento me embrujaste ni mucho menos lo que me hiciste ¿Cómo esperas que recuerde lo que sentía? Si lo recordara no me estaría molestando en preguntarte, tú lo sabes y aun así me ocultas la verdad” _respondió Catra frustrada. Rem se explayaba hablando y explicando de más estupideces, pero cuando eran temas importantes, se negaba a hablar.

Era frustrante.

\- “_No Catra, no hace falta que recuerdes ESE momento para saber a lo que me refiero, tú no actuaste como actuaste y decidiste lo que decidiste por algo que solo sentiste en ese instante, lo que te llevó hasta ese punto, tú ya lo sentías desde antes, seguramente desde mucho antes, y si no te das cuenta de lo que es, es porque no estas lista para enfrentarlo, tú misma te estas negando a verlo y no esperes que yo lo desenmascare por ti, porque no lo hare, no te haré ese daño” _contestó Rem de modo firme, tal vez Catra podría forzarse a recordarlo o intentar aclararlo, era libre de hacerlo ya que era su vida, pero Rem no se lo provocaría, no le daría herramientas con las que se pudiera lastimar.

Con un frustrado gruñido Catra golpeó la roca y vio enojada a la princesa, y tal vez lo más frustrante de todo, era que no podía enojarse con ella – “_Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, nunca estoy lista para nada, nunca puedo comprender nada, siempre es mi culpa ¿verdad?... Es mi culpa que me dejen, es mi culpa que me usen, es mi culpa que me mientan y manipulen, es mi culpa que… me golpeen… y que…me…” _se trabó sin poder decir lo que le había hecho Shadow Weaver –_ “¡Pero no lo es! Ustedes me hicieron así, es su culpa… ¡Todo esto es SU culpa!” _dijo como si estuviera hablando para sí misma, y con fuerza se apretó las sienes.

Nada era su culpa, a ella la llevaron a hacer todo lo que hizo, ella quería algo muy distinto, simplemente la empujaron a hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Y sobrevivió.

\- “_Ya te lo dije, te debo unas disculpas por lo que hice, y no fue tu culpa, yo decidí hacer lo que hice, y yo decido lo que digo y yo decidí ofrecerte estar aquí” _dijo Rem manteniendo su voz seria y tranquila, como si no notara que la felina estaba divagando. Catra ya no estaba hablando de ella ni de lo que ocurrió en Mystacor, estaba mezclando temas nuevamente así que lo mejor era no continuar, e intentar mantenerla con los pies en la tierra – “_Fuste tú Catra quien decidió acompañarme, quedarte conmigo, así que quédate conmigo” _intentó tocando suavemente el rostro de la felina para que la vea.

\- “_NO ME TOQUES” _gritó Catra exaltada por el repentino contacto y de un manotazo alejó las manos de Rem, esta de inmediato las retiró sin querer alterarla más – “_Y no me hables así… Entiendo, lo entiendo… me estoy dejando llevar… solo…” _se detuvo conteniendo un gruñido.

Era tan desesperante sentir que perdía el control una y otra vez.

\- “_Solo ya basta…” _dijo resignada – “_Estoy cansada de que me hagan… yo… no soy un… juguete” _a esa última palabra la dijo apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y cerrando con impotencia los puños.

\- “_Lo siento Catra, de verdad lo siento…” _volvió a disculparse Rem, no había sido su intención hacerla sentir de ese modo, pero tampoco podría haber hecho otra cosa, Mystacor había sido un completo desastre para todos – “_Nunca quise hacerte sentir de ese modo…”_

_\- “Deja de disculparte” _la cortó la felina – “_La salvaste, de mí…” _continuó quitándose un guante y extendiendo las garras de la mano – “_No estoy enojada contigo… Es solo que, TODO esto es una mierda… y… ya no sé si siquiera vale la pena…” _se apagó antes de terminar, ni siquiera terminal la frase parecía valer la pena en este momento.

\- “_Claro que vale la pena gatita” _dijo Rem mientras lentamente pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la felina, acariciando suavemente su pelaje mientras avanzaba hasta que cerro la mando en su hombro y para su alivio, esta vez no fue rechazada – “_Pasaste por mucho y nada de lo que sigue será fácil, pero te aseguro que lo vale” _continuó mientras la atraía hacia sí hasta que pudo abrazarla y la sostuvo suavemente como si fuera un objeto tan frágil que podría quebrarse a la menor presión.

Una vez más, la felina no respondió a su abrazo, y esta vez ni siquiera ronroneó, de hecho, parecía desconectada, distante. Pero con que solo le permita tal acercamiento ya era suficiente para Rem y tratándose de Catra, era un inmenso logro.

Nuevamente no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, por todo lo que le habían hecho, hasta el punto de quebrarla de ese modo. Pero también estaba verdaderamente orgullosa, era evidente lo duro que era para la felina sobreponerse, pero lo estaba logrando, esta vez había sido ella misma quien se calmó, cuando incluso Rem creyó que no podría hacerlo y era un inmenso avance en relación a la última vez, que la única salida que encontró fue intentar huir.

Realmente deseaba poder usar su magia con ella, para alivianar un poco su inmensa carga emocional, pero todavía no podía hacerlo sin perjudicarla y solo le quedaba ver como se presionaba al extremo de sí misma sin poder hacer más que apoyarla.

Pese a sus altibajos, no dudaba de la fuerza de Catra. Todavía contra más de lo que podía manejar no dejaba de luchar por mantenerse firme, era normal que a veces lo lograra y otras no, pero que lo continuara intentando una y otra vez, pese a lo que le costaba y que de a poco lo estuviera logrando, era realmente digno de admiración.

Lamentaba profundamente no poder hacer más por ella.


	126. Lo Realmente Importante

\- “_Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, es estúpido” _dijo Catra alejándose de la princesa y empujándola con un brazo.

\- “_Con la cantidad de veces que me dijeron lo mismo, ¿Crees que dejaré de hacerlo solo porque te pongas arisca?” _preguntó Rem juguetonamente, pero dejó ir a la felina. Entendía que solo lo hacía para sentirse segura consigo misma de nuevo, pero no ignoraría que era la segunda vez en el día que se había dejado abrazar. Catra no lo admitiría, pero al igual que en su otra forma, disfrutaba del contacto, solo que se había convencido de lo contrario, por eso la alejaba demostrando que le molestaba.

Pero de a poco se estaba dejando aceptar lo que a ella le gustaba y no solo lo que creía que le tenía que gustar, así que con algo de tiempo esperaba que llegara a aceptarse del todo.

Si se le permitían tener ese tiempo.

\- “_No sé de lo que estás hablando, y solo mantén tu espacio lejos del mío” _contestó Catra cruzándose de brazos. Era vergonzoso, había dejado que la princesa la abrace, ya por segunda vez, y no había sentido un ápice de magia ¿De verdad lo estaba permitiendo? A la primera vez la justificó diciéndose que había sido influenciada por las emociones de su otra forma, que cada vez parecían estar más mezcladas con las suyas.

Pero esta vez, ya no estaba tan segura.

Claro que no quería que la abracen, era estúpido, pero en ese momento ni se le había cruzado resistirse, solo se dejó llevar, y francamente no se había sentido mal, pero no podría estar bien, ella no era así. Abrazarse y decirse estupideces cursis eran tonterías de princesas y ella NO LO ERA, ni quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

De un saltó Catra bajó de la roca y caminó inquieta antes de voltear a ver a Rem que parecía observarla curiosamente – “_No vuelvas a hacerlo yo no soy como ustedes que creen que todo puede arreglarse con “el poder de la amistad” y esas estupideces… Yo no soy… una…”_

_\- “Nunca dije que lo fueras” _se apresuró a cortarla Rem, con mucho esfuerzo Catra se había calmado a sí misma, así que era muy pronto para que se metiera en otro tema tan complicado, no veía el modo en que fuera a acabar bien. Ese tema implicaba tratar muchas cuestiones delicadas para ella, como las princesas, la magia, que ella misma tenia magia y que esta podía ser canalizada por She-ra.

Además del tema de que pertenecía a una desconocida raza y que estaba conectada a una piedra rúnica también desconocida.

\- “_Adora dice que lo soy” _respondió Catra entrecerrando los ojos hacia Rem, intentando determinar si también lo creía.

\- “_Adora dijo muchas cosas que no debió decir” _dijo Rem intentando cortar inmediatamente con ese tema – “_Y la verdad Catra, ahora mismo creo que tienes un asunto mucho más grande entre manos” _

_\- “Déjame adivinar… “Este no es un buen momento para hablar de eso”” _dijo sarcásticamente Catra imitando las palabras de la princesa.

\- “_Bueno, no lo es…”_ admitió Rem, pero se apresuró a continuar viendo que la felina estaba por replicar algo – “_Mañana regresamos Bright Moon, no sé cuándo volveremos a vernos y tienes que enfrentar un juicio” _expuso todo junto esperando que fuera lo suficientemente importante para desviar su atención.

Funcionó.

\- “_¡¿Qué?!” _finalmente articuló la felina luego que quedarse viendo incrédula a Rem y de inmediato la preocupación la invadió.

No podía regresar allí.

\- “_Lo siento, sé que es muy repentino… Bueno ya te lo había advertido… pero supongo que no lo recuerdas…” _dijo Rem un poco incomoda, no le gustaba tener que dale tales noticias tan de golpe, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, realmente había esperado conseguirle más tiempo en Las Animas y aunque ya le había advertido a su forma animal, no significaba nada si Catra ahora no lo recordaba – “_Nunca te dije cuánto tiempo pasarías aquí porque esperaba poder extenderlo… Te avisé ayer, pero estabas…”_

_\- “Si, si como sea” _la cortó Catra sin interesarle las disculpas de Rem – “_No sé de qué me sorprendo… Era obvio que en algún momento ocurriría” _dijo fastidiada, más que nada consigo misma, en realidad nunca se había molestado en pensar lo que sería de su futuro.

Y estaba bien, seguramente hubiera sido inútil de todos modos.

\- “_¿Eso era de lo que querías hablar?” _preguntó mientras regresaba a la roca y observó a Rem un momento – “_Distancia…” _le recordó antes de sentarse nuevamente.

\- “_Distancia” _confirmó Rem pareciéndole divertida la aclaración y le pareció más divertido todavía cuando la felina, en lugar de optar por sentarse más lejos, se sentó en el mismo lugar.

Nuevamente se preguntó qué había ocurrido con ella, pese a ese casi ataque, estaba sorprendentemente tranquila y accesible. Rem todavía se sentía avergonzada por su arrebato de más temprano, había atacado a Catra de verdad y le había dado un verdadero golpe, sin siquiera considerar que la felina podría haber reaccionado realmente mal, pero no lo hizo, de hecho, ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

Y todavía después de eso, no había parecido molesta, solo aprovechó para fastidiarla, pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió después, lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo. No solo le permitió abrazarla, sino que por primera vez se permitió demostrar algo de cariño.

Además, Rem estaba segura de que recién hoy se había refiriendo a ella por su nombre, las otras veces solo le decía princesa o evitaba nombrarla.

Todo eso sin contar el sorprendente auto control que estaba demostrando.

Eran demasiados cambios respecto a la última vez, y no había forma en que Rem no lo vea relacionado con haber cambiado a su modo animal, solo que no entendía qué había ocurrido exactamente y sea lo que fuera, le había hecho bien.

Definitivamente tendría que preguntárselo después, si tenía la oportunidad.

\- “_¿Qué?” _preguntó Catra incomoda por como la princesa la estaba viendo.

\- “_No es nada…” _dijo Rem inocentemente – “_Solo que no pude dejar de notar que no rompiste ningún guante, pese a que en un momento te veías bastante alterada” _comentó recordando que Catra se había quitado uno antes de sacar las garras y luego se lo había vuelto a colocar, lo que le confirmaba el control que estaba teniendo.

\- “_¿Y? Ya te lo dije, puedo controlarlas…” _dijo Catra sonriendo triunfante – “_¿Acaso no había algo importante de lo que querías hablar?” _preguntó evitando hablar sobre el tema. A ella también le sorprendía, pese a todo, ese día se sentía inusualmente tranquila, e incluso había notado cuando comenzó a perder el control, pero también, se sentía cómoda, antes no aguantaba estar quieta tanto tiempo, necesitaba moverse continuamente, como si estuviera nerviosa siempre.

Al parecer ese descanso mental le había sentado realmente bien, pese a que solo había cambiado porque estaba en una situación desesperada. Tal vez no estaba mal hacerlo de vez en cuando, aunque eso signifique convertirse cada vez más en esa criatura.

\- “_Si puedes pasar el resto del día sin romperlos, te daré una recompensa” _ofreció Rem. Le parecía una mejor forma de felicitarla que solo decirlo, además, por cómo estaba actuando hoy, no tenía dudas de que lo lograría y quería alentarla a mantenerse así.

\- “_¿Una recompensa? ¿Algo como qué?” _preguntó Catra intrigada, no estaba segura de si alguna vez la habían recompensado por algo, las recompensas en la Horda solo representaban más trabajo.

\- “_No lo sé, dime ¿Qué te gustaría a cambio? Por supuesto tiene que ser algo que esté a mi alcance” _se apresuró a aclarar antes que le pida algo imposible.

\- “_Hummm… No lo sé ¿Tiene que ser algo como… dinero? ¿Armas?” _preguntó Catra sin estar segura de en qué consistía una recompensa.

\- “_¿Quieres algo de eso?” _preguntó Rem poco convencida con las opciones, y aunque podía brindárselo, sería inútil, era una prisionera, no podría gastar el dinero y aunque le “diera” un arma que elija, no podía literalmente dársela.

\- “_Suenan como recompensas…” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad nada de eso le interesaba – “_Yo… ehh… la verdad no sé qué es una recompensa… Creo que nunca me dieron una” _admitió desviando la vista.

Rem la vio compasivamente por su expresión avergonzada, incluso sus orejas habían bajado haciéndola ver todavía más lamentable, y recordó que al parecer a ella solo le daban castigos, claro que parecía ganárselos, pero igual le sorprendió que no entendiera el concepto de recompensa, que era básicamente lo contrario a un castigo.

\- “_No necesariamente tiene que ser algo material, puede ser algo que solo quieras, que desees, como no sé, alguna comida, ir a algún lugar o no sé… hacer algo en particular” _dijo Rem proponiendo algunas ideas para darle una mano ¿De verdad no sabía si quería algo?

Vio a Catra llevar las rodillas a su pecho y envolverse con la cola mientras pensaba, con una expresión claramente incomoda – “_Guardias” _dijo después de un momento.

\- “_¿Guardias?” _preguntó Rem sin estar segura de a qué se refería.

\- “_Sí, es decir, no quiero guardias… Estoy cansada de que me estén observando todo el tiempo” _se explicó mirando hacia donde estaban los guardias de Bright Moon – “_Me gustaría pasar un rato sola sin estar encerrada y sin que me estén observando” _

Rem siguió el curso de su mirada y le sorprendió que los note, ellos no estaban cerca, estaban bastante lejos y estaban a cubierto, incluso Rem no estaba segura de si los distinguía. ¿Realmente notaba que la estaban observando todo el tiempo? Debía ser muy incómodo y claramente sabía exactamente dónde estaban, ya que no tuvo que buscarlos para ubicarlos.

Pero no estaba segura de si era algo que estaba a su alcance.

Los guardias de Bright Moon estaban allí para vigilarla todo el tiempo, en realidad no en sí a Catra, sino más bien a la seguridad en torno a ella, y si consideraban que la seguridad no era la adecuada recién la vigilaban ellos, aunque Rem no dudaba de que igual la estaban observando todo el tiempo.

\- “_Bueno… Esa sería una recompensa… pero no es algo que pueda cumplir. Eres una prisionera, no puedo dejar que…” _Rem se detuvo pensándolo mejor, no era algo que no “podía” hacer, era algo que no “debía” hacer, pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? De todos modos, al día siguiente tenían que regresar a Bright Moon, y seguramente la Reina se molestaría con ella por romper su acuerdo, tal vez hasta perdería para siempre la credibilidad de su palabra.

Era un precio alto.

Pero tal vez lo valía, mucho más si era la primera vez que Catra se sentía recompensada, y su petición tenía sentido, no creía que la felina ignorara lo que significaba regresar a Bright Moon, allí difícilmente volvería a salir de una celda y si lo hacía seria solo por asuntos oficiales, incluso si le permitían recreos, estaría fuertemente custodiada y segmente esposada.

Y estaba claro que odiaba esas esposas.

Tal vez sería su última oportunidad, en mucho tiempo, para poder sentirse relativamente libre y le parecía cruel privarle esa oportunidad cuando en realidad permitírselo estaba en su poder.

\- “_De acuerdo” _accedió Rem – “_No rompas esos guantes durante el resto del día y tendrás un rato de privacidad, pero solo en el palacio, tú eliges dónde quieres pasarlo” _

Aun si la sancionaban duramente por tal grado de negligencia…

Lo valía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, después de este tiempo para superar el final de la serie (que por cierto me pareció hermoso)… ¡Vuelven las actualizaciones!   
Como siempre intentaré subir un capítulo cada día por medio :)


	127. La Huella de la Bruja

Francamente, a mitad de la explicación Catra ya se había aburrido. Todo el proceso sonaba demasiado formal y tedioso – “_Shadow Weaver tenía razón” _comentó amargamente.

\- “_¿Cómo dices?” _preguntó Rem extrañada por el repentino comentario.

\- “_No es nada” _respondió la felina, prefiriendo evitar hablar de la maldita bruja, y ya estaba cansada de repasar todo lo que había hecho mal aquel maldito día en Mystacor o los días anteriores… Bueno tal vez era mejor no repasar nada del pasado.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir en qué momento había comenzado a hacer las cosas tan mal.

\- “_¿Cuánto tardará todo el asunto?” _preguntó para que Rem vuelva a centrarse en el tema del estúpido juicio.

Rem suspiró rendida – “_¿Hace cuánto dejaste de escucharme?” _

_\- “Sí te estaba escuchando ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?” _se defendió Catra para no admitir que en realidad ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había dejado de prestarle atención.

“_Tal vez esto será más complicado de lo que me esperaba” _pensó la princesa con un nuevo y más cansado suspiro – “_Todavía no sé exactamente de qué te acusarán, pero considerando solo tu historial de la Horda… bastante tiempo” _contestó sin acarar un tiempo estimado, de seguro varios meses, pero podría extenderse incluso años – “_Tendrás que defenderte de cada una de las acusaciones en tu contra, explicando con detalles qué fue lo que ocurrió, por qué lo hiciste, qué es lo que querías, qué fue lo que obtuviste y cualquier otra aclaración que la corte te solicite, repetirlo todo si es necesario. Si tienes alguna prueba puedes apelar para que te permitan conseguirla. Para TODAS Y CADA UNA de tus acusaciones Catra” _remarcó, para que la felina se diera una idea del tiempo que podría llevar.

\- “_No tengo por qué explicarles nada y de todos modos no me creerán, además ¿Para qué molestarme? Seguramente seré culpable de todo para empezar” _comentó la felina recordando por qué todo el asunto le parecía una estupidez, seguramente ya ni recordaba muchas de las cosas de las que podrían acusarla ni mucho menos todos los detalles que le pedirían – “_¿No puedo solo decir que soy culpable y ya?” _parecía la salida más práctica y rápida.

\- “_Puedes declararte culpable de lo que quieras, pero de todos modos tendrás que explicarte, y aun así será la corte quien determine si eres culpable o no” _explicó Rem – “_Además la idea del juicio es que te defiendas, para determinar realmente cuál es tu culpabilidad”_

_\- “Bueno no explicaré nada ¿Qué harán al respecto?” _preguntó desafiante.

\- “_No puedes no explicarte y lo mejor es que lo hagas por voluntad propia, la corte tiene que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en cada caso para poder formular un veredicto. Si te niegas, bueno te obligarán a hablar, y para eso pueden usar magia, hipnosis o hasta drogas, claro que este último no es considerado del todo valido, pero como última opción es tenido en cuenta… Básicamente pueden obligarte a hablar por cualquier método, pero considerando el tratado a los prisioneros, no será nada que pueda dañarte, aunque tú deberás solicitar que el tratado se aplique a ti para asegurarte que no lleguen a ningún método extremo” _explicó pacientemente Rem, realmente lo mejor era que hable por sí misma.

\- “_No sé de qué supone que estás hablando” _respondió la felina, todo parecía simplemente muy engorroso.

\- “_El tratado a los prisioneros es básicamente lo único que te otorga derechos… Mira, en cuanto presenten tus cargos, puedes solicitar un tiempo para revisar cada uno de ellos y armar tu defensa, como así también cualquier documento y acceso a la información que sea necesaria para defenderte o entender cualquier aspecto del juicio” _dijo Rem de modo resignado, sabía que era demasiado para cualquiera, no dudaba de la inteligencia de Catra para comprenderlo, pero sí dudaba de su voluntad para hacerlo. Normalmente esa parte les correspondía a los defensores, pero como Catra no tendría uno, al menos en un futuro cercano, sería ella quien tenga que informarse de todo lo necesario.

\- “_Todo esto es una completa e inútil mierda” _dijo la felina sin gustarle nada de lo que estaba escuchando, prefería el método de la Horda, que no era para nada justo pero sí mucho más practico – “_En la Horda simplemente se deshacen de los acusados y solo en casos muy especiales tienen la posibilidad de explicarse ante la persona de mayor rango que esté disponible, generalmente yo, y decidía qué hacer según mi humor” _dijo sinceramente, hubiera muerto si tenía que pasar por un proceso similar cada vez que le traían a algún imbécil fuera de lugar.

Rem permaneció viéndola un momento, a veces olvidaba que Catra había sido la segunda persona con más autoridad en la Horda – “_¿Esa no debía ser responsabilidad de Hordak?” _

\- “_¿Te parece que Hordak tenía alguna responsabilidad? Él es el maldito líder de su imperio, puede hacer literalmente lo que quiera si tiene las ganas de hacerlo, lo que siendo Hordak, significa no hacer nada” _dijo Catra sonriendo molesta – “_Él se la pasa encerrado como una sucia rata en su laboratorio escupiendo órdenes y exigiendo avances, todo lo relacionado con el manejo de la Horda era mi responsabilidad” _continuó amargamente, los meses que había pasado como Segunda al Mando habían sido los más estresantes de su vida, pero lo había hecho de forma excelente, todo para que al final Hordak la termine tirando como basura en un sucio mar plagado de bestias.

\- “_O sea que tú… literalmente…” _comenzó a formular Rem muy impresionada, Catra seguramente era unos años menor que ella y aun así había estado prácticamente al mando del imperio más grande de Etheria y en medio de una guerra nada menos, logrando sorprendentes avances.

\- “_Así es, yo dirigía aquel lugar, Hordak solo me exigía resultados y yo se los daba, pero para obtener resultados, tenía que tener todo aquel maldito lugar funcionando. Así que no tenía tiempo para tratar con prisioneros, esclavos o acusados de ningún tipo, solo los ponía en el próximo barco a Isla Bestia para que sean problema de alguien más” _respondió y de inmediato sonrió sarcásticamente, era realmente irónico – “_Y terminé de la misma forma” _dijo con odio en sus palabras.

\- “_¿Exactamente por qué fue que te desterraron?” _preguntó Rem, en la información que había conseguido de la Horda, no encontró el motivo por el que la habían desterrado, aunque por lo que había dicho Scorpia, tenía que ver con el escape de Shadow Weaver.

\- “_¿Y eso es importante?” _preguntó Catra molesta por el interrogatorio.

\- “_No, no lo es, solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad” _contestó Rem encogiéndose de hombros, y era cierto, solo tenía curiosidad de qué podría haber hecho tan malo como para que Hordak la destierre, después de todos los logros que había conseguido para la Horda.

\- “_Cometí un error” _respondió Catra luego de un resignado suspiro – “_Intenté enmendarlo, no funcionó, Hordak me metió en una trampa mortal y lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaban arrojando en Isla Bestia”_

_\- “¿Solo por un error?” _preguntó Rem incrédula, realmente el sistema de la Horda era injusto.

\- “_Si, solo por un maldito error, así es mi vida, por eso todo esto del juicio me parece una estupidez, y no lo haré” _respondió Catra dejando de lado ese evento – “_Así que dime ¿Qué es lo peor que tengo que esperarme de todo esto?”_

_\- “Hmm… No lo sé… depende de los cargos en los que te declaren culpable” _admitió Rem, pero una mirada molesta de Catra le indicó que no consideraría eso como una respuesta – “_De verdad no lo sé gatita… La pena máxima es de muerte, pero ni siquiera sé si alguna vez se aplicó, podrías pasar el resto de tu vida encerrada en una celda, o confinada, tal vez sin salir nunca más ni recibir visitas o ver a nadie más que a los guardias que estén de turno” _dijo intentando imaginar qué podría corresponderle dada la gravedad de sus crímenes – “_Por eso es importante que te tomes en serio este juicio, si te defiendes al menos podrás mejorar tu situación…” _continuó sin saber qué tanto sería posible mejorarla.

\- “_Bueno, supongo que no tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo” _dijo Catra sin importarle demasiado, vivir el resto de su vida encerrada parecía tan mala opción como cualquier otra, de verdad ya no le importaba nada, ni quería nada, y francamente tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en terminar de convertirse en ese animal.

Por su inusual despertar de hoy, seguramente no mucho.

\- “_¿De verdad ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?” _preguntó Rem decepcionada, verdaderamente quera ayudarla, pero si Catra no ponía de su parte, no podría hacer nada por ella.

\- “_No le encuentro el sentido, no me importa si me ejecutan o si me encierran. Además, ¿Cuánto podría mejorar si no me declaran culpable de algunas cosas? De todos modos soy culpable de la mayoría, yo ni siquiera seguía ordenes de Hordak, todos los pueblos y ciudades que tomé, y todas las personas que murieron en el proceso, fueron por mis órdenes, yo planeaba los ataques y Hordak solo me autorizaba a llevarlas a cabo. Era mi trabajo y quería hacerlo, acabar con la Rebelión y ganar la guerra” _explicó Catra sin siquiera fingir que estaba arrepentida o apenada.

\- “_¿Y respecto a lo que hiciste después de abandonar la Horda?” _preguntó Rem, lo de la Horda era entendible, era un soldado y fue formada precisamente para eso, aunque sabía que a Catra en realidad no le interesaba la guerra, ni la Horda. Lo había hecho por un motivo personal que claramente no iba a admitir.

Catra permaneció en silencio un momento y Rem la vio ponerse nerviosa por la pregunta. No la quería presionar con el tema, no dudaba de que lo que había pasado con Shadow Weaver había sido terrible, pero en el juicio se lo preguntarían, la forzarían a responder, y no terminaría bien si no tenía preparada una respuesta.

\- “_Yo… También fue mi culpa” _respondió Catra de forma rígida. Jamás debió sucumbir ante Shadow Weaver, tal vez podría haber aguantado un poco más, finalmente la bruja iba a terminar por cansarse, no hubiera sido lindo, pero al menos se estaría ahorrando todo esto.

\- “_¿Sabes que los crímenes por terrorismo son todavía peores verdad?” _preguntó Rem viendo si Catra por lo menos estaba dispuesta a inventarse algo para evitar responder.

Catra tomó un profundo suspiro – “_Fui débil, terminé cayendo en el juego de Shadow Weaver pensando que sería una salida más fácil, después de eso ya no tuve opciones” _dijo resignada – “_Acepté que me hiciera esto…” _señaló al sello de su hombro – “_… y gracias a eso, ella tuvo absoluto control sobre mi”_

A Rem le sorprendió que estuviera hablando del tema, y aunque no quería presionarla, esta parecía ser una oportunidad única para entender lo que había ocurrido con ella, además, si se lo estaba contando era porque quería, tal vez hasta podría ayudarla hacerlo, pero si iba a continuar preguntándole, tenía que tener extremo cuidado, para que sea Catra la que eligiera de qué hablar – “_No creo que hayas sido débil, por lo que sé de ella, era extremadamente buena manipulando, seguramente no te hubiera dejado otra salida”_

_\- “Podría haber aguantado hasta que me matara, del todo al menos” _comentó Catra insegura de si debía seguir hablando, lo mejor sería intentar enterrar todo en el fondo de su mente, aunque aparentemente nunca ocurriría, siempre, de un modo u otro, terminaba regresando a aquella celda, como regresaba a aquella isla, a aquella realidad paralela y a aquella pelea en Mystacor.

Esos eventos estaban grabados en ella, y jamás desaparecerían.

\- “_Eso no hubiera sido una salida a nada”_ comentó Rem y supo que probablemente no le gustaría comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo con eso último, y por como lo decía, la misma muerte no parecía haber sido el mayor de sus problemas.

_\- “Esa hubiera sido la salida perfecta” _dijo Catra apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas y por un momento se permitió respirar, sentir el sol en su pelo, observar el agradable rincón del bosque.

Bien podría ser un momento que le hubiera gustado congelar en el tiempo, quedarse allí para siempre, como si solo fuera una parte más del paisaje, sin pasado y sin futuro, sin preocupaciones y sin recuerdos.

Pero ese no era su caso, ella tenía un pasado, tenía un futuro que enfrentar y los recuerdos no hacían más que atormentarla.

\- “_Shadow Weaver ya no podía manipularme…” _continuó antes que Rem haga otro comentario vacío – “_Así que decidió explorar otros métodos… Ella…” _se cortó sin poder decirlo, el solo admitirlo se sentía mal.

Decirlo implicaba aceptar algo que ella simplemente no podía admitir, así que no lo haría, no podía negar lo que había ocurrido, pero no dejaría que la afecte, la bruja ya estaba muerta, la había matado y no podía seguir dañándola.

Nada de lo que había hecho podía seguirla dañando.

\- “_Ella te torturó…” _dijo Rem terminando la frase de la felina, y no pudo evitar que una horrible sensación la invada cuando Catra solo volteó la cabeza en otra dirección. No la culpaba, ni le iba a pedir ninguna otra confirmación a las terribles sospechas que había tenido.

Para que Catra admitiera que la muerte hubiera sido una salida, no dudaba de lo mal que debió haberla pasado y por la información que había recopilado de ella, habían pasado más de dos meses entre que fue avistada en Erelandia y su siguiente aparición atacando a sus hombres. Era demasiado tiempo para pasar absolutamente sola y siendo torturada en manos de Shadow Weaver y por lo lejos que había llegado la bruja en ese golpe, no dudaba de que sus métodos debieron ser extremos.

De hecho, Adora había dicho que vio a Shadow Weaver atacar a Catra el tiempo que la mantuvo oculta, y además de describirlo como una aterradora discusión, los ataques que había nombrado parecían ser de advertencia, y Adora los había descripto como verdaderamente fuertes.

Adora no parecía ser del tipo de persona que exageraban el daño de los ataques, al contrario, seguramente ella los minimizaba.

Y si esos ataques eran solo para mantener a Catra en su lugar, no quiso saber a qué tuvo que someterla para tenerla bajo su poder.

\- “_Hasta que me mató…”_ continuó Catra al cometario de la princesa – _“…pero no me iba a dejar morir, así que me trajo de vuelta” _comentó en tono frío y con la mirada perdida – “_¿Alguna vez escuchaste un sonido tan estridente que sientes que tus oídos van a estallar? Pero no lo hacen, y el sonido no se detiene, y la sensación de que tus oídos van a estallar continúa, todo el tiempo…” _

_\- “De acuerdo, ya es suficiente Catra” _dijo Rem cortándola, no quería saber lo que había pasado en manos de esa bruja, con solo saber que la había torturado ya le era suficiente para comprender por qué había llegado tan lejos y por qué había hecho todo lo que hizo bajo su mando.

Y por qué estaba como estaba.

Particularmente esa técnica que estaba describiendo, estaba hecha para empujar a una persona a la locura, para quebrar la mente y la razón. Y aunque no iba preguntar si literalmente la había matado y regresado, esa también era una técnica para quebrar a alguien, con un mensaje claro “ni la muerte te va a salvar”.

Seguramente si la dejaba continuar, Catra podría seguir describiendo todavía más experiencias, y por cómo lo estaba haciendo, Rem sabía que no le haría ningún bien. No estaba teniendo ningún ataque, todo lo contrario de hecho, al parecer los ataques le venían cuando entraba en conflicto consigo misma, y aunque no debían ser nada lindo, significaban que estaba enfrentando la situación, por lo menos intentando superarla.

Ahora estaba hablando totalmente fría, sin estar sintiendo absolutamente nada, sin estar enfrentando nada, solo reviviéndolo mientras reprimía todo lo que le producía, manteniéndola a salvo de una situación que la superaba a tal punto que ni intentaría hacerle frente.

No era sano y no la dejaría avanzar por ese lado.

Catra fijó sus ojos en ella, y Rem sintió un nuevo escalofrió recorriéndola, no había emoción alguna en esa mirada, solo vacío y frialdad – “_¿Te parece que eso es suficiente? Yo también lo creí, pero no, no fue suficiente, nunca era suficiente, solo seguía y cada vez parecía que ya era suficiente. Nunca lo era” _comentó con una cínica sonrisa y Rem vio como de a poco su mirada se iba perdiendo.

“_No, no te iras más lejos” _pensó Rem mientras tocaba la cintura de la felina, y tan sutilmente como pudo, encendió su poder.

No tan sutil como para que Catra no lo notara.

Vio a la felina de inmediato regresar a la realidad mientras todos sus músculos se tesaron de golpe, pero para cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, la magia ya estaba actuando.

Moviéndose en un mero reflejo, Catra tomó la muñeca de la princesa para sacársela de encima, todo en su ser le gritaba peligro, y tena que alejarse, alejarla, y el terror la invadió unos momentos antes de detenerse abruptamente. El terror desapareció y todo lo que pudo sentir fue una agradable sensación de calma.

Y luego nada.


	128. Retos

\- “_¡¿Qué mierda?!” _exigió Catra asustada extendiendo las piernas y preparándose para escapar mientras empujaba bruscamente la mano de Rem.

\- “_Nada. Nada más” _dijo Rem levantando ambas manos, demostrando que no iba a intentar alguna otra cosa.

\- “_Tú…” _formuló la felina mientras caía en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido – “_Tú me…”_

_\- “Perdón, perdón” _se apresuró a disculparse Rem – “_Te tenía que traer de regreso, te prometo que no fue nada, solo una sensación nada más” _explicó tensa esperando que Catra lo comprendiera y no enloqueciera. No había hecho nada más que trasmitirle por un momento una sensación agradable, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir algo que no fuera el temor que le producía la magia.

\- “_¡ESTÁS MANIPULÁNDOME!” _afirmó Catra indignada por el atrevimiento de la princesa, que pese a todo le había dicho, intentaba controlarla con magia.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

\- “_Gatita, no te estoy manipulando, si te estuviera controlando con magia, no dejaría que me vieras como lo estás haciendo” _explicó Rem con la voz tranquila – “_Solo llamé tu atención, y no dejé que te asustes al sentir magia, eso es todo, eres totalmente tú quien tiene el control sobre ti”_

_\- “¡Yo no te tengo miedo! Ni a tu magia… solo… no me gusta” _respondió amargamente Catra. Ella no les tenía miedo, era estúpido, solo la había tomado por sorpresa, eso era todo.

\- “_Bien, lo siento, elegí mal las palabras” _se retractó Rem. Si Catra no quería aceptar que le temía a la magia, no la iba a presionar para hacerlo, la felina ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar por el momento.

\- “_No vuelvas a hacerlo” _exigió la felina alejándose lo más que pudo sin bajar de la roca, y se permitió relajar un poco sus músculos mientras sentía el corazón martillándole el pecho. No volvería a ignorar que Rem era una princesa y podía efectivamente usar magia contra ella.

\- “_Y tú tampoco vuelvas a hacerlo” _respondió Rem aliviada porque su jugada había funcionado y Catra estaba de vuelta en la realidad, y aunque sus ojos expresaban enojo, por lo menos estaban expresando algo.

Pero al parecer ya no volvería a acercársele. No se lo recriminaría. Que no se haya ido ya era sorprendente para tal atrevimiento, seguramente si solo hubiera encendido su poder sin transmitirle nada, el resultado hubiera sido muy distinto, y tal vez, ahora mismo, su mano estaría reducida a jirones. 

\- “_¿Hacer qué?” _preguntó bruscamente la felina sin estar segura de a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

\- “_No vuelvas a… asustarme así. Por un momento creí que te perdía” _respondió Rem intentando buscar las palabras correctas para que Catra comprendiera a lo que se refería sin entrometerse. Forzándose a hablar de un tema para el que no estaba ni remotamente lista, se había dejado llevar a un estado emocional que a Rem le recordó horriblemente a la situación de la que la había tenido que sacar en Mystacor: desconectada de la realidad, de sí misma, de lo que ocurría, desconectada de todo para mantenerse a salvo.

\- “_No te entiendo” _dijo Catra arqueando una ceja a la princesa, parecía haberse perdido de algo.

Rem suspiró profundamente, lo mejor parecía ser dejar todo esto de lado para evitar un nuevo percance – “_Lo importante ahora es hablar sobre lo que tendrás que enfrentar en Bright Moon” _comentó intentando retomar el hilo de conversación principal.

\- “_Pura pérdida de tiempo” _dijo Catra también optando por el cambio de tema, le era sumamente extraño seguir hablando con la princesa pese a que había usado magia con ella, pero sorprendentemente no estaba enojada, claro que no le gustaba para nada lo que había hecho, pero tuvo que admitir que se sintió tal como recordaba de cuando la olfateó por primera vez.

Era un tipo de magia totalmente distinto, algo que no parecía estar hecho para dañarla, y eso la tenía desconcertada, incomoda.

No había “magia buena” solo había magia, y toda la magia era una mierda.

Catra se sacudió bruscamente quitándose la sensación – “_Como sea ¿Se supone que la alternativa es que me una a ustedes y ya?” _preguntó recordando las palabras de Adora.

\- “_Se supone que no deberías saber sobre eso hasta que te lo propongan formalmente…” _respondió Rem resignada, la verdad no sabía cómo se lo había dicho Adora, seguramente de un modo muy estúpido teniendo en cuenta el entorno en el que habían tenido esa conversación – “_Pero ya que lo sabes, te explicaré de lo que se trata. Es una propuesta simple, aceptas unirte a la Rebelión y ayudarnos a ganar la guerra, y a cambio, tu juicio se posterga hasta que ganemos, o seas dada de baja del servicio rebelde” _explicó todavía no conforme con la idea – “_No significa que tus crímenes sean expiados ni olvidados, solo te da la posibilidad de limpiar tu nombre, y tener algunos puntos a favor que serán tenidos en cuenta al momento de determinar tu sentencia” _

_\- “Suena a que están desesperados” _respondió Catra nada impresionada por la oferta – “_Al punto de proponerme a MÍ que los ayude, a cambio de ¿Qué? ¿Solo alargar más el asunto? Lamento no estar tan desesperada como ustedes” _dijo en tono burlón.

\- “_Tienes razón, no es una propuesta brillante, pero te podría ayudar de muchas formas. Para comenzar tendrás más derechos que no te podrán ser negados, como tener un defensor que te represente, pasar el tiempo que dure el juicio en una habitación y no en una celda, recreos y tiempos recreativos, recibir visitas, tener posesiones personales… no sé, incluso tal vez tener pasatiempos o educación. Hasta podrías conseguir que varios cargos te sean retirados, por lo que tu condena podría ser inmensamente menor” _comentó la princesa nombrando algunos de los beneficios que se ocurrían.

\- “_Si, si, muy bonito, ¿Pero qué implica que me una a la Rebelión?” _preguntó Catra sin que las opciones le parezcan llamativas, a sus ojos seguía siendo básicamente alargar lo inevitable.

\- “_De eso no estoy segura… Supongo que hacer lo que te ordenen que hagas, ir a donde te ordenen ir, y ser quien te ordenen ser” _respondió Rem de verdad sin saber qué le podrían exigir a Catra si se unía a la Rebelión, si lo hacia ella sería un caso único, y dado su historial y habilidades, eran casi infinitas las posibilidades del uso que podrían darle, lástima que las princesas no parecían verlo de ese modo.

\- “_Básicamente alargar lo inevitable a cambio de venderme a ustedes” _dijo Catra resumiendo su perspectiva – “_Y suena a que de cualquier modo yo salgo perdiendo… Seguramente lo primero que harán conmigo será enviarme a morir en alguna batalla perdida, así se deshacen de mi al tiempo que me dan un uso” _comentó entendiendo cuál podría ser el único motivo por el que le estaban haciendo semejante propuesta.

Claramente todo el proceso era engorroso hasta para los mismos rebeldes, y en medio de una guerra todavía más, así que seguramente para ellos era mejor tenerla comiendo de su mano, sacándole el máximo provecho posible, a cambio de la promesa de una situación mejor, que obviamente nunca disfrutaría, porque terminaría muriendo por SU causa, siendo un recurso descartable.

Jamás ocurriría.

\- “_Eres libre de verlo del modo que quieras” _comentó Rem encogiéndose de hombros. A Catra se lo estaba diciendo de un modo suave e imparcial. Por lo que había escuchado en esa reunión de la Alianza, ellos pretendían que Catra fuera su nueva arma secreta, y entendía por qué la veían de tal modo, ella era verdaderamente formidable todavía como medio-humana, y en forma animal era básicamente una fuerza comparable a la misma She-ra, al menos físicamente.

Pero Catra estaba lejos de ser el arma que algunas princesas consideraban, y todavía en forma animal era muy vulnerable, especialmente a la artillería. Si los enfrentamientos con la Horda fueran simplemente cuerpo a cuerpo, no dudaba de la enorme ventaja que podría representar la felina, pero no lo eran.

Los enfrentamientos contra la Horda implicaban artillería, tanques, bots, bombas y todo tipo de armas incapacitantes que los hordianos empleaban, y ella en forma animal, era un blanco fácil, sería casi imposible ponerle una armadura que le permitiera moverse libremente, suponiendo que al menos aceptara usar alguna, y en esa forma no tenía la posibilidad de atacar a distancia, ella peleaba con contacto, lo que implicaba un peligroso acercamiento.

En forma medio-humana, estaba en una posición más ventajosa para armarse para una batalla, pero aunque era fuerte y letal, de nuevo dependía del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por lo que había visto de su entrenamiento y la pelea contra She-ra, la felina peleaba usando su agilidad, por lo que como mucho podría usar una armadura liviana y básica. En esa forma podía usar armas, pero su capacidad no sería mucho mayor a la de un soldado bien entrenado.

La verdadera ventaja que les podría brindar la felina, no estaba en sus capacidades de combate, sino en sus capacidades estratégicas. Los grandes avances que le permitió a la Horda, no fueron por ser una luchadora excelente, sino por ser una maestra estratega, aprovechando cada oportunidad, pero la Rebelión difícilmente le concedería tal grado de manejo de sus fuerzas, ellos solo la mandarían a combatir esperando que repentinamente fuera una destructora de hordianos.

Y Catra estaba lejos de serlo, de hecho, tal vez lo mejor para ella sería no volver a pisar un campo de batalla nuevamente.

\- “_¿Y tú qué me recomiendas?” _preguntó Catra sacando bruscamente a Rem de sus pensamientos.

\- “_Huh… Lo siento… ¿Qué?” _preguntó la princesa insegura de estar escuchando bien.

\- “_Que tú qué me recomiendas hacer” _repitió Catra viendo divertida la expresión descolocada y nada común en el rostro de Rem – “_Supongo que tú entiendes mejor todo esto, para mí ambas opciones son simplemente malas, así que quiero saber tu opinión”_

Rem lo pensó un momento antes de responder, la verdad nunca se le había ocurrido que Catra le fuera a preguntar por su opinión al respecto y tampoco estaba segur de qué responder – “_Bueno… como rebelde tengo que recomendarte que te unas a la Rebelión…”_

_\- “Pero como… amiga…” _la interrumpió tímidamente Catra sin estar segura de si estaba usando la palabra correcta, pero Rem había dicho que la consideraba una amiga, así que se lo podía preguntar sin que eso signifique ella la viera de esa forma.

\- “_La verdad no estoy segura…” _admitió la princesa – “_No puedo darte una opinión imparcial como amiga y no quiero influenciar en tu decisión, esto depende solo de ti Catra, sea lo que sea que elijas, debes hacerlo por ti misma, y como ya sabes, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas” _dijo Rem sin querer tomar tal responsabilidad.

\- “_Bueno, las decisiones que tomé me trajeron hasta aquí, así que no soy buena en esto de decidir…” _comentó Catra cansadamente – “_Solo quiero saber tu opinión, eso es todo”_

Rem suspiró, sabía que lo que le diga probablemente influiría en su decisión, y aunque quería intervenir lo menos posible, si Catra se lo estaba preguntando era porque de verdad le importaba su opinión, así que por lo menos lo intentaría – “_Yo… creo que unirte a la Rebelión no es tu mejor opción, si, en cuanto lo hagas tendrás beneficios inmediatos, pero básicamente estarás a merced de lo que la Alianza decida hacer contigo, y francamente, no tienes muchas aliadas allí, solo Scorpia y yo…” _se detuvo al notar un gesto de decepción en la felina – “_Seguramente Adora también, pero bueno, ya sabes, ella es She-ra, tiene otro tipo de responsabilidad” _dijo intentando demostrarle que Adora también estaba de su lado, pero no creándole expectativas. La rubia estaba en una posición muy comprometida con Catra y la Rebelión, así que dudaba de su juicio.

\- “_Por otro lado, si enfrentas el juicio ahora mismo, estás en una posición muy complicada, y tienes prácticamente todo en contra, salvo las veces que nos ayudaste, como en la Batalla de Las Animas y contra Shadow Weaver… Pero el juicio es algo metódico y llevará su tiempo, tiempo en el que podrás mejorar tus posibilidades y también me dará tiempo a ayudarte. En cuanto sepa de qué te acusan, puedo hablar con abogados para ver qué posibilidades tienes, tal vez incluso pueda conseguir que la Reina te permita por lo menos asesoramiento, tal vez eventualmente hasta puedas llegar a tener un defensor y no dudo en que sabrás como justificarte para al menos no ser culpable directa…”_

Catra permaneció en silencio un momento, de verdad sorprendida por las palabras de la princesa. Una parte de ella todavía creía que Rem solo la estaba ayudando para que se uniera a la Rebelión, pero sus palabras le decían todo lo contrario y no sabía cómo tomárselo, tal vez de verdad solo quería ayudarla, tal vez no le estaba mintiendo ni intentando manipularla.

\- “_Pero Catra, lo que decidas depende solo de ti, ambas opciones te representarían desafíos totalmente distintos y ninguno será fácil, solo quiero que seas tú misma la que elija y que no dudes que yo estaré a tu lado” _agregó Rem, para remarcarle que ella era totalmente libre de elegir y que lo que sea que elija, no la dejaría sola.

\- “_Es problema de mañana” _comentó Catra bajando de la roca, tal vez no volvería a ser tan libre como lo era ahora, no podía congelar el tiempo ni convertirse en un aparte del paisaje, pero si estaba allí, al menos podría disfrutarlo.

Rem bajó tras la felina, y le sorprendió que Catra la rozara con la cola al pasar junto a ella, ese era un gesto que nunca le había dedicado en esta forma, le demostraba que realmente le tenía aprecio, y seguramente ni había notado que lo había hecho – “_Estoy segura que eres buena escalando, pero te apuesto a que no puedes ganarme en subir a la cima de la cascada” _la retó amistosamente y recibió a cambio una engreída sonrisa – “_Recuerda que no puedes romper los guantes” _dijo justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la cascada.

Era un reto que no sabía que no ganaría, pero la genuina sonrisa de Catra ya le representaba la victoria que de verdad le interesaba.


	129. Noche Libre

\- “_Me alegra que hayas decidido venir” _comentó Rem mientras guiaba a la felina por un pasillo. Al regresar de la cascada ella todavía tenía que atender unos asuntos antes de su partida, así que la dejó en su habitación, pero la invitó a participar del evento que había organizado – “_Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta…?” _preguntó refiriéndose al golpe que le había dado en la mañana, todavía tenía el pómulo un poco hinchado, pero al menos ya podía abrir el ojo con normalidad.

Pese a que había insistido, Catra no quiso recibir nada para el golpe.

\- “_Esta bien, no me duele si no lo toco, seguramente mañana ya ni me molestará” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros – “_Y me gustan las fiestas” _dijo refiriéndose al evento. En realidad, a la única fiesta que había ido fue a la de Crimson Waste y la verdad le había gustado mucho, en la Horda no se hacían cosas tan entretenidas, donde todos pudieran estar disfrutando el rato sin hacer nada más que divertirse.

“_Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba” _pensó Rem, al parecer Catra sí podía disfrutar de cosas que no fueran solo trabajo – “_No sabía que en la Horda hacían fiestas”_

_\- “Pfff No. En la Horda está prohibido hacer cualquier cosa divertida” _respondió la felina con un gesto burlón – “_Cuando tomé la nave de Los Primeros, la pandilla organizó una fiesta por el botín que les conseguí, y según ellos también para festejar a su nueva líder, o sea yo” _comentó recordando aquella vez, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar cómo había acabado.

Nuevamente se preguntó cómo habría sido quedarse gobernando el desierto junto a Scorpia, tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo y se hubiera ahorrado todos los eventos que la trajeron hasta su situación actual.

\- “_Humm… Una fiesta con los bandidos de Crimson Waste… eso definitivamente es algo que tengo que experimentar en mi vida” _dijo Rem notando el cambio en la actitud de Catra, seria genial si no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza y se dejara disfrutar del momento sin rememorar eventos del pasado – “_Por cierto, te ves bien, me gusta tu estilo” _comentó para distraerla. Se alegraba de que Catra se estuviera preocupando nuevamente por su aspecto, le recordaba a la confiada y altanera General hordiana que había visto en las fotografías de su investigación.

No usar uniforme le sentaba mejor, y parecía tener algo con romper los pantalones ya que le había hecho cortes en las rodillas y los muslos, para Rem era innecesario arruinar así una prenda, pero tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien combinado con la remera sin mangas que había optado por usar, que sin ser ceñida enmarcaba su forma. Le daba un aspecto rebelde y engreído.

No era un estilo que Rem hubiera optado por usar, pero combinaba perfectamente con la felina.

\- “_¿Se supone que debo responder a eso?” _preguntó Catra ignorando la minuciosa mirada de arriba abajo.

\- “_Lo usual es agradecer el cumplido, pero es solo una formalidad, en realidad no tienes que responder nada si no quieres” _respondió Rem deteniéndose en una puerta – “_Hay varias personas y habrá bastante ruido, si te sientes incomoda en algún momento, puedes retirarte cuando gustes” _indicó antes de abrirla.

Catra ingresó tras Rem al salón, el ambiente era tal como se lo había imaginado al escuchar los sonidos a medida que se acercaban. Había música y varias personas distribuidas en grupos, mientras otros estaban en torno a la mesa con distintos platillos.

\- “_Vaya princesita, al fin te dignas a mostrar a la misteriosa invitada que te mantenía tan ocupada como para no ver a tus amigos” _comentó de modo bromista una joven medio-humana mientras se aproximaba, Catra supuso que debía tener la misma edad de Rem y compartía el mismo estilo animeriano de usar pieles de animales como parte de su vestimenta – “_Un gusto, soy Karen” _se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

Catra observó a la chica nuevamente sintiéndose extrañada por esa forma de saludar, y francamente no le agradaba lo de tener que tomar su mano, así que no lo hizo – “_Catra” _respondió cruzándose se brazos demostrándole que no la iba a tocar.

\- “_Sí bueno, últimamente tengo menos tiempo libre del que me gustaría” _respondió Rem divertida viendo la expresión extrañada de su amiga al bajar la mano – “_Quería verlos antes de partir nuevamente, mañana regresamos a Bright Moon”_

_\- “¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?” _exclamó Karen para nada conforme con la respuesta mientras la tomaba de la muñeca – “_No hay tiempo que perder entonces, ven tienes que saber del nuevo proyecto de Louis. Por cierto, trajimos a algunos compañeros del club de tiro, espero que no te moleste, son geniales y estoy segura que parecerá...” _

Rem hizo un gesto a Catra para que la siga mientras era arrastrada por su amiga, que no perdía el tiempo en ponerla al día con las noticias.

\- “_¿Quieres algo para beber?” _preguntó Rem llamando la atención de la felina que estaba concentrada en la conversación de unos jóvenes que hablaban de ir a buscar a un fugitivo oculto en el bosque y de la recompensa si lo capturaban – “_¿Tomas alcohol? No estoy segura de si debería ofrecerte, pero ya pareces mayor de edad… así que si quieres…” _

_\- “Solo agua” _la cortó Catra sin estar interesada en la oferta – “_El alcohol vuelve idiotas a las personas” _comentó recordando el estado de algunos bandidos en aquella fiesta. Allí había probado algo espumoso que tenía alcohol, no recordaba como era su nombre y no sabía mal, pero lo dejó en cuanto comenzó a sentirse extraña.

Un muchacho del grupo se rio por su comentario – “_¿De dónde saliste lindurita? Parece que necesitas ponerle más emoción a tu vida…” _comentó en un tono juguetón que Catra no comprendió y se molestó por su descarada mirada.

\- “_No te creas, algunos ya son idiotas sin necesidad de alcohol” _comentó Rem de forma burlona refiriéndose comentario del joven – “_Ni lo intentes Max” _advirtió haciendo un gesto de que podía retirarse al sirviente.

No lo culpaba por intentarlo, pero sabía que Catra no entendería que él estaba coqueteando con ella, y seguramente terminaría molestándose por las insinuaciones, lo que fácilmente podría terminar mal.

\- “_¿Qué? Yo solo estaba preguntando…” _respondió Max con fingida inocencia.

\- “_Descuida Rem yo cuidaré que se comporte” _comentó Emi dedicándole una mirada cómplice a la princesa.

\- “_¡Emi! ¿De verdad? Tú deberías estar ayudándome aquí” _se quejó con exagerada indignación el joven.

\- “_Oh Max, te estoy ayudando, créeme…” _respondió Emi siguiéndole el juego.

\- “_No entiendo” _le dijo Catra a Rem, parecía haberse perdido de algo, porque de repente parecía que todos entendían de lo que hablaban menos ella.

\- “_No les prestes atención, es solo un juego” _respondió la princesa sin querer explicarle lo que había pasado, definitivamente este no era el lugar para tener esa charla.

Catra se alejó del grupo en cuanto los jóvenes la comenzaron a invitar a unirse a ellos para atrapar a ese fugitivo. Viendo que estaba interesada en su conversación, una de ellos le preguntó por su opinión y Catra les dio unos consejos de cómo podrían atraparlo, por lo que terminaron teniendo un muy largo e interesante debate sobre rastrillaje, trampas y emboscadas.

Y aunque le hicieron preguntas de cómo sabia tanto del tema, Catra evitó revelar cualquier información sobre su pasado, respondiendo tan vagamente como podía o incluso sin siquiera responder.

Pese a que el torpe grupo de caza recompensas le habían caído bien por ser prácticos y objetivos, ya se había cansado del movimiento del lugar, parecía haber más gente y estaban cada vez más alborotados.

\- “_Oye, princesa” _dijo llamando la atención de Rem luego de quedarse observándola un momento. Como muchas de las costumbres raras de los etherianos, no estaba segura lo que estaba haciendo, se había separado un poco del grupo y estaba muy, muy cerca de otra chica mientras tenía su boca sobre la de ella.

\- “_Catra…” _respondió Rem volteándose sorprendida, tal vez había bebido de más, ya que no había notado que la estaba observando incómodamente cerca para la situación – “_Humm… ¿Ocurre algo?” _preguntó luego de limpiarse la boca tan sutilmente como pudo.

Catra se mantuvo viéndola extrañada por la rara situación y su repentino nerviosismo – “_Quiero mi recompensa” _finalmente dijo mostrando que sus guantes estaban sanos.

\- “_Wow, de verdad no los rompiste. Genial… ehh… bueno…” _titubeó Rem resignándose a que su recreo había concluido. En cuanto notó que la felina se había entretenido conversando con el inocente grupo de aspirantes a caza recompensas, aprovechó para acercarse a la joven con la que había estado intercambiando miradas y gestos por un buen rato – “_Después seguimos linda” _dijo apenada la agradable chica acariciando su cintura.

\- “_¡Jaa! Si tienes esa suerte” _respondió juguetonamente la joven, pero al alejarse le dedicó una mirada molesta a Catra por la brusca interrupción.

Catra no tuvo problemas en devolverle la misma mirada.

“_Oh sí, definitivamente volveré por ti” _pensó maliciosamente Rem tentada por el reto en el comentario de la joven – “_¿Ya sabes a dónde quieres ir?” _preguntó llamando la atención de la felina.

\- “_A cualquier lugar donde pueda estar afuera” _respondió Catra.

\- “_Bueno…” _dijo Rem pensando cuál podría ser un lugar adecuado.

\- “_Yo la acompaño Rem, tú sigue disfrutando de tu fiesta de despedida… Claro, si no tienes problema Catra” _se ofreció Emi acercándose caminando con su muleta, Catra respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Emi, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no estás de servicio” _respondió Rem sin estar de acuerdo con que quiera escoltar a Catra cuando estaba herida.

\- “_No es problema, y de todos modos ya me iba… Ya sabes, los calmantes dan sueño” _comentó Emi haciendo un gesto cansado.

\- “_¿Tú estás de acuerdo gatita?” _preguntó Rem antes de decidir si lo permitiría. Todavía no estaba de acuerdo con que Emi la acompañe, no dudaba de ella, pero sabía que a Catra le incomodaban los guardias y tampoco estaba segura de dejarla ir sin esposas si no era ella quien la escoltaba. Pero la felina se había comportado sorprendentemente tranquila todo el día, así que tal vez estaba exagerando.

\- “_No me importa, pero acordamos que NO guardias” _le recordó Catra imaginando que la princesa estaba convenientemente olvidando ese detalle.

\- “_Sí claro, no habrá guardias” _estuvo de acuerdo Rem mientras lo pensaba, si Catra no tenía problemas, entonces no veía por qué extremar medidas – “_Emi solo te acompañará a donde quieras ir y luego te dejará en paz. Pero no te quedes a esperarla” _dijo a Emi – “_Llama a alguien para que la espere y… ¿Regresaras?” _preguntó a Catra.

\- “_No lo creo” _dijo Catra viendo alrededor, la música la estaba aturdiendo, y las personas de verdad estaban cada vez más alborotadas, francamente comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y encerrada.

\- “_¿Estás segura de que quieres ir Emi? No me gusta que andes de más, recién saliste de la enfermería… En realidad ni siquiera deberías estar aquí para empezar” _dijo Rem reprochándole por no estar haciendo reposo. El disparo no había sido tan malo gracias a la armadura, pero había perdido bastante sangre y si no se cuidaba no sanaría bien.

\- “_Rem estás siendo sobreprotectora” _le replicó Emi – “_Además, no quieres que ella te vea así, en cualquier momento comenzaras a decir estupideces” _dijo divertida.

\- “_¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablando, yo estoy perfectamente bien” _se defendió la princesa segura de sí misma.

\- “_Claro que sí princesa” _respondió Emi burlonamente indicándole que su camisa tenía algunos botones de más desprendidos y ni se había dado cuenta.

“_Oh, mierda” _pensó fastidiada Rem apresurándose por prenderlos en el orden correcto, ya eran demasiados descuidos juntos.

\- “_Mira, te apuesto a que cerrará un ojo para hacerlo bien” _dijo Emi haciéndole un gesto a Catra.

La felina no pudo evitar reírse al notar que tenía razón.

\- “_¡Emi!” _la reprendió Rem prestándole más atención a que solo se estaba mofando de ella – “_Tienes suerte de estar de licencia, o te pondría a hacer doble turno en la caldera” _la amenazó, aunque no lo decía en serio, solo lo estaba diciendo para defenderse, y solo consiguió unas risas de su amiga.

Resignada, Rem vio a Catra para ver si le daba una mano, pero la felina le respondió con un gesto sarcástico – “_Ya dije que el alcohol vuelve idiotas a las personas” _

Esta vez fue Rem quien se rio por el comentario – “_De acuerdo, comploten contra mi” _dijo resignada, aunque se alegró de ver a Catra divirtiéndose, pese a que era a costa suya, y francamente no recordaba haberla visto sonreír tantas veces seguidas.

\- “_¿Te quedaras en el palacio?” _preguntó a Emi volviendo a asuntos más serios y amenos.

\- “_Solo esta noche, mañana regresaré a mi casa y me quedaré a recuperarme allí” _respondió la guardia acercándose a la princesa y prendiéndole la camisa – “_Iba a regresar directamente al salir de la enfermería, pero como no sé cuándo regresarás, preferí verte antes de que tengan que partir”_

\- “_Aww, yo también te extrañaré Emiliane” _dijo Rem aprovechando la cercanía para abrazar a su amiga más cercana – “_Recupérate pronto, no sobreviviré mucho sin ti” _agregó antes de romper el abrazo.

\- “_Descuida, estaré de vuelta a la acción en poco tiempo” _aseguró acariciando el brazo de la princesa – “_¿Vamos?” _preguntó viendo a Catra que las observaba asqueada por tantas muestras de cariño juntas y extrañada por el trato.

\- “_Gatita, pasaré a buscarte a primera hora, separa lo que quieras llevar, no sé si podrás usar algo, pero por las dudas” _indicó Rem a Catra que ya estaba comenzando a alejarse.

Catra solo la observó antes de voltear nuevamente. No esperaba poder llevar nada, de hecho ni se le había ocurrido, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido alguna posesión y no lo extrañaba. Era más practico andar solo con lo que tenía, que en general no era mucho más que las ropas que vestía.

\- “_¿A dónde quieres ir?” _preguntó Emi en cuanto salieron del salón por una pequeña puerta lateral para escapar de los guardias de Bright Moon, que debían encontrarse custodiando la entrada principal.

\- “_No lo sé, solo a un lugar donde pueda estar al aire libre sin que nadie me moleste” _respondió Catra manteniendo el pausado paso de la guardia. En general odiaba ir escoltada, pero Emi no estaba de servicio, por lo que estaba vestida como una persona normal y tampoco tenía una postura de guardia, lo que de cierto modo la tranquilizaba.

\- “_Bueno, en uno de los pisos de arriba hay un balcón amplio y que siempre suele estar desierto, creo que te servirá y queda de camino a mi dormitorio” _ofreció Emi, si a la prisionera no se le antojaba ir a ningún punto en particular, no tenía por qué esforzarse de más.

En cuanto Catra no respondió, Emi se preguntó si debía repetir la propuesta, pero después de pensarlo un momento decidió no hacerlo. De sus charlas con Rem, recordaba que la princesa le comentaba que la felina tenía un modo particular de comunicarse y de ver las cosas, tanto que muchas veces a ella misma le costaba entenderla, así que prefirió no forzarla a responder, tomándose la falta de una negativa como una confirmación, y permaneció caminando incómoda en silencio.

Recorrieron la mayor parte del camino cuando la felina volvió a hablar – “_¿Por qué le hablas así? ¿No se supone es que tu superior?” _preguntó Catra, aparentemente Rem tenía la costumbre de ver a todos como si fueran iguales, pero claramente no lo eran, y Emi se supone que era una guardia, un soldado, no debería tener permitido hablar en ese tono a la princesa y mucho menos burlarse de ella.

\- “_Humm… Sí, lo es, pero solo cuando estoy de servicio. Cuando no lo estoy, es mi amiga y le hablo y la trato como tal” _respondió Emi extrañada por su modo de interpretarlo.

\- “_¿Cómo puede ser tu amiga si te da órdenes, te dice qué hacer? Es una princesa y tú… Te vi cuando estas disfrazada de guardia, tú tienes que estar parada y rígida, atenta a lo que ella te diga, mientras ella solo está ahí, disfrutando de ser una princesa sin siquiera ponerte atención, solo te usa” _comentó Catra sin comprender cómo la podía ver como su amiga, claramente solo era una sirviente, un peón, alguien reemplazable y aparentemente también lo bastante estúpida como para no entender que estaban en posiciones muy distintas como para ser amigas.

\- “_Cuando estoy en servicio, me trata como a un guardia y yo la trato como a la Princesa del Reino y no me usa, solo es mi trabajo” _respondió Emi comenzando a molestarse por el modo en que Catra estaba hablando, tanto de Rem como de ella.

\- “_¿O sea que son solo amigas de tiempo parcial? ¿No es muy conveniente? Puede ponerte en servicio cuando quiera y mandarte cuando guste, y tú solo estas disponible para lo que sea que se le ocurra hacer contigo, pero claro, lo aceptas porque son amigas ¿verdad?” _preguntó Catra con una sonrisa burlona – “_Ella es una perfecta princesita y tú solo alguien a quien decidió mantener cerca, haciéndote creer que eres su amiga…” _comentó divertida viendo la expresión molesta de la guardia –_ “Oh… ¿Ni siquiera lo habías notado? Veo que te tiene bien entrenada_”

\- “_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?” _preguntó Emi enojada y horrorizada por lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía absolutamente ningún derecho de hablar así de ella y mucho menos de Rem, ni siquiera las conocía, ni a toda la historia que tenían.

\- “_¿Mi problema? Es a ti a la que están usando ¿Y el problema es mío?” _preguntó Catra de modo sarcástico – “_¿Al menos te paga por estar trabajando cuando no estás en servicio? ¿O esto va a una cuenta de amigas? Porque mientras ella sigue en su fiesta, tú estás haciendo su trabajo, pero por supuesto que no le cobrarás, porque es un favor para tu amiga ¿no?” _dijo en tono despectivo.

Emi se forzó a mantener la calma apretando con fuerza los puños, lo que en la mano que llevaba la muleta significaba dejar los dedos marcados en el soporte. Catra corría con demasiada suerte al ser la protegida de Rem y todavía más de que estuviera herida, sino, probablemente intentaría cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo, tal vez más de uno – “_No sé lo que Rem vio que valga la pena en ti para tenerte aquí, pero se arriesga demasiado, terminaras jodiéndola y si lo haces, solo ruega que yo no esté cerca” _dijo en una furiosa advertencia mientras se detenía.

\- “_¿Es una amenaza? ¿Me estas amenazando? Vaya casi parece que lo dices en serio” _se burló Catra divertida por el ridículo intento – “_¿O qué? ¿Qué harás?” _la retó a continuar.

\- “_Tras esa puerta está el balcón” _respondió Emi usando todas sus fuerzas para ignorar el reto de la felina.

\- “_Como me lo esperaba, NADA. Justo como una buena rebelde” _comentó Catra girándose descaradamente dirigiéndose al balcón, y mientras caminaba, casi pudo sentir el golpe que la guardia quería darle por la espalda.

No ocurrió.

Aunque a Emi le faltó poco para arrojarle la muleta en la nuca. Sea lo que fuera que la felina había intentado, no estaba para nada bien, prácticamente intentó ponerla en contra de Rem, jamás pasaría, porque tenía bien en claro su relación, pero si en algún momento hubiera tenido alguna duda…

Definitivamente hablaría con Rem sobre esto, Catra parecía estar complotando en su contra, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

“_En lugar de ponerle unas esposas habría que ponerle una mordaza” _pensó Emi todavía fastidiada mientras sacaba su comunicador. Ya que tenía que avisar dónde estaba para que la vengan a esperar, aprovecharía para remarcar que además de traer las esposas, nadie intercambie más palabras de las necesarias con ella.

Al salir, Catra se alegró de que el balcón era agradable, pero no le interesaba. De un gran salto subió al tejado, y se recostó cómodamente.

Jugar con la inocente guardia había sido divertido, pero le había dejado una incómoda y molesta sensación, que ni se molestó por comprender.

Suspirando por al fin sentirse en privacidad, comenzó por lamer su hombro, le resultó molesto no poder contener la fuerte necesidad de lamer su pelo, pero era tan relajante que tampoco quiso dejar de hacerlo, y no importaba, nadie la estaba viendo.

Había un montón de cosas en las que debería estar pensando, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería pensar, de todos modos no solucionaría nada, así que se permitió disfrutar de la noche, el aire fresco, la tenue luz de las lunas, los sonidos a la distancia.

Tal vez era la última noche en que podría sentirse libre, así que mientras estiraba las garras en las tejas, se permitió serlo.


	130. Dudas

Después de pasar un buen rato solo observando a la princesa dormir, Catra desvió la vista para observar el paisaje a su alrededor. No era mucho más interesante que su anterior vista, solo atravesaban el aburrido bosque mientras avanzaban a paso sostenido.

Esta vez por lo menos se permitió mirar algo, muy distinto a su anterior viaje en aquella jaula para prisioneros en que solo se esforzó por dormir o fingir que dormía, sin querer ver ni saber nada.

Todo parecía ser tan distinto desde aquella vez, por supuesto que viajar encerrada no le era más agradable que en aquel entonces, pero al menos esta vez disfrutaba de sentirse acompañada, y no solo porque Rem se había metido a dormir en su carro un rato después de partir.

Cuando se dirigía a Las Animas, se sentía completamente sola y quería estarlo, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni quería hablar o estar cerca de alguien, solo esperaba que ocurriera lo siguiente que tenía que ocurrir, deseando que fuera rápido así podía volver a estar tranquila.

Sola.

No quería volver a sentirse de ese modo de nuevo, había sido desesperante y deprimente.

En cambio ahora, de algún modo extraño le alegraba que la princesa la estuviera acompañando, y que parecía preocuparse por ella, tal vez eso era lo más extraño, sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella, y que no solo lo decía, sino que lo demostraba.

No se sentía como sí misma sintiéndose de ese modo. Ya la habían traicionado muchas veces, y todo en su lógica le decía que no debía “permitirse” sentir así. Pese a sus palabras Rem podría traicionarla, dejarla y volvería a estar sola, y sintiéndose como una estúpida por haber confiado nuevamente en alguien que terminaría descartándola.

\- “_Solo cierra la maldita boca” _se dijo amargamente mientras apoyaba el mentón en la rodilla de su pierna flexionada. Rem no la traicionaría, quería creer que no lo haría, que cumpliría su palabra y no la dejaría.

Pero… ¿Y si lo hacía?

\- “_Yo no dije nada” _contestó Rem despertando por bruscos movimientos del carro al pasar sobre terreno irregular. “_Tal vez optar por dormir durante el viaje no fue la mejor idea” _pensó penosamente mientras se sentaba.

\- “_Vaya princesa, sí que sabes divertirte” _se burló Catra viendo el semblante lamentable de Rem.

\- “_Lo divertido nunca es al día siguiente” _comentó Rem resignada buscando una botella de agua en su bolso. Amaba las fiestas, pero no las resacas al día siguiente, aunque había valido la pena, realmente se había divertido mucho con sus amigos y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlos, así que una pequeña resaca era un precio justo para la noche de diversión que habían compartido.

Catra le respondió con un gesto burlón antes de volver a desviar su atención al camino.

Después de estirarse un poco, Rem se sentó apoyada contra una de las paredes del carro observando a Catra, y mientras tomaba tranquilamente agua de a sorbos, se mantuvo viéndola fijamente. Catra estaba en una de las esquinas también apoyada contra las rejas mientras miraba despreocupadamente lo que ocurría afuera.

\- “_¿Qué?” _preguntó la felina cansada de que la estuviera viendo un rato.

\- “_Humm… No es nada… Solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer anoche?” _preguntó de forma casual.

Catra la observó sin estar segura de qué era exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando.

– “_Emi me dijo que tuvieron una… interesante charla”_ aclaró Rem intentando determinar si Catra de verdad no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo o si solo fingía no entenderla.

\- “_¿Interesante? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?” _preguntó la felina divertida por la elección de palabras.

\- “_No exactamente, y preferiría no citar textualmente sus palabras” _respondió Rem de forma despreocupada, pero todavía molesta. No solo era que esa llama urgente había terminado por arruinar su ligue de esa noche, sino, que no era normal que Emi se enojara tanto, pero la entendía perfectamente, lo que Catra le había dicho fue verdaderamente horrible, y lamentaba haber permitido que la acompañara, nadie se merecía que le dijeran esas cosas.

\- “_Huh… Lo siento, ¿Escuchó algo que no le gustó? ¿O te dijo algo que a ti no te gustó?” _dijo Catra de forma altanera.

“_Así que continúas jugando” _prensó Rem sonriéndole maliciosamente. Podía permitirle muchas cosas a la felina, pero meterse con sus amigos no estaba incluido, y lo peor es que parecía que Catra ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había hecho, al parecer ella se lo tomaba como una especie de retorcido juego.

No se daba cuenta que solo estaba jugando consigo misma.

\- “_Dime Catra ¿Tú y Adora tenían una “cuenta de amigas”? ¿Te quedó debiendo algo?” _preguntó imitando las palabras de la felina, si ella no se daba cuenta de por qué lo había hecho, Rem estaba más que feliz en hacérselo notar, y no de un modo particularmente agradable.

Catra cambió su expresión burlona a una molesta – “_No sé de qué mierda estás hablando” _dijo de modo cortante.

\- “_¿Ah no?” _preguntó Rem esta vez tomando ella la actitud burlona.

\- “_No” _respondió Catra entrecerrando los ojos a la princesa respondiendo a su actitud.

\- “_¿Es así como te trataba Adora? ¿Ella podía hacer lo que quería y tú tenías que seguir sus órdenes porque era tu superior?” _preguntó presionándola. 

\- _“¡Adora NO ERA MI SUPERIOR!” _enmarcó Catra enfadada por las palabras de la princesa – “_Ella dejó la Horda en cuanto fue ascendida, nunca fue superior de nadie” _aclaró de forma seca.

\- “_Pero aun así… ella era... hmmm… ¿La princesita perfecta?... No, en ese entonces ella no era princesa, así que solo era la perfecta… ¿Y tú? ¿Solo alguien a quien mantenía cerca?” _preguntó retando a la felina a responder.

Si no fuera por la charla que había tenido con Adora, se hubiera tomado ese intento de Catra de poner a Emi en su contra como un complot, intentando poner a su amiga más cercana en su contra. Pero sabía que no era el caso. En algún momento le había comentado que ella y Emi eran amigas desde pequeñas, así que al parecer Catra estaba proyectando su relación con Adora en ellas.

No tenían nada que ver, pero Catra no parecía notarlo.

Catra gruño molesta, Rem se estaba excediendo en meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia – “_Yo no era…”_se trabó sin saber qué decir – “_No es asunto tuyo” _dijo conteniéndose de tomar una postura agresiva.

\- “_¿Asique Adora solo te usaba? ¿Te hizo creer que eras su amiga para que te dejaras usar?” _continuó preguntando Rem ignorando las palabras de la felina y presionándola aún más. Tal vez se estaba excediendo en meterse en ese tema, pero Catra se había excedido con Emi, y no se lo dejaría pasar fácilmente.

\- “_¡QUE NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!” _gritó Catra poniéndose de pie – “_Adora nunca fue mi amiga… ella…” _trastabilló negándose lo que alguna vez había creído – “_Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto…” _dijo conteniéndose de gruñir nuevamente.

Para Adora siempre había sido su mascota, alguien a quien debía proteger, porque era eso lo que hacía, necesitaba sentirse fuerte protegiendo alguien más, haciéndola sentirse débil, enseñándole que la necesitaba, solo para después abandonarla.

Pero Catra no la necesitaba.

En realidad nunca lo había hecho, solo se dejó convencer de eso, pero ya había pasado mucho desde ese entonces, ella había pasado por mucho, y había sobrevivido a todo, lo había superado todo.

Y sería igual con Adora.

Le demostraría que no la necesitaba, Adora tendría que admitir que nunca la había protegido, y que no podía protegerla ni “salvarla”, porque ya estaba mucho más allá de eso, estaba mucho más allá de todo

Como para que ahora la molesta princesa venga a meterse donde no le correspondía.

\- “_… Solo mantente en tus malditos asuntos” _advirtió Catra viéndola enfurecida porque no desistía de su postura desafiante.

\- “_Son mis asuntos Catra, si te vas a meter con mis amigos, entonces es mi asunto” _respondió Rem sin retroceder en su postura, y hasta también se levantó - “_Tú no eres como Emi, ella jamás dudaría de mí, no importa lo que le digas y yo no soy Adora…” _prefirió no establecer ningún punto de comparación con Adora – “_A tus problemas con Adora, debes solucionarlos con ella. Y si tienes un comentario que hacer respecto a mis amigos, házmelo a mí y si se lo quieres hacer a alguien más, hazlo como corresponde, porque no te volveré a permitir una actitud como la de anoche” _advirtió marcando claramente que había cruzado un límite.

\- “_¿Es una amenaza princesa?” _preguntó Catra sin retroceder al desafío. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Rem? ¿Y quién mierda se creía para meter a Adora en todo el asunto?

\- “_Simplemente dejémoslo en un “no volverá a ocurrir”, no vuelvas a intentar ponerme en duda ante mis amigos o fuerzas” _respondió Rem ignorando las insinuaciones de Catra, la verdad no quería entrar en un conflicto real con ella, simplemente quería dejarle bien en claro un punto, pero al parecer la felina no se lo podría nada fácil.

\- _“De acuerdo, claro que no volverá a ocurrir, no volveré a hacerle nada a tus amiguitos porque en cuanto estemos en Bright Moon tu reinita solo me encerrará en el fondo de una celda y tu bajarás la cabeza y DEJARÁS QUE PASE” _dijo la felina viendo furiosa a Rem. Era fácil decirle que era su amiga y que podía confiar en ella cuando estaba en su reino, pero si había algo que Rem había demostrado todo el tiempo, era que seguía las ordenes de la reina rebelde. En cuanto estuvieran en Bright Moon las cosas cambiarían, Rem no haría nada si su reinita no se lo permitía y Angella no le permitiría nada a su favor.

Rem se quedó viendo desconcertada a la felina, esas palabras no eran para nada lo que se esperaba, todo el tiempo había creído que Catra estaba hablando de Adora y la relación que habían tenido. Pero no, toda la horrible charla que había tenido con Emi parecía ser reflejo de la inseguridad que tenía respecto a su propia relación.

Lo había malinterpretado completamente.

\- “_¿QUÉ? ¿VAS A NEGARLO?” _Catra la presionó a responder – “_¡No puedes hacerlo, porque es exactamente lo que ocurrirá!” _dijo antes de dar un fuerte golpe a la reja.

Rem suspiró reubicándose, Catra tenía razón, en cuanto estuvieran en Bright Moon la enviarían directamente a una celda, seguramente a alguna del sector de máxima seguridad y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, de hecho, no sabía cuándo le permitirían volver a verla o si por lo menos podría hablar con ella antes de su audiencia o después de esta.

\- “_No te abandonare Catra” _respondió Rem evadiendo responder lo que ocurriría al estar en Bright Moon. Catra seguramente estaba asustada por lo que ocurriría allí, estaba siendo llevada ante sus enemigos, y por sus experiencias, sabía que podía esperarse lo peor, no podía culparla, y tampoco podría hacerle entender que la Rebelión no le haría nada malo mientras estuviera presa.

\- “_¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ¿Me darás una foto tuya para que pegue en la pared y me sienta mejor?” _preguntó Catra de modo sarcástico.

\- “_Significa que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que tú estés mejor” _respondió Rem sin aclarar demasiado. La verdad era que tampoco sabía qué podría hacer por ella, no al menos hasta estar en Bright Moon, evaluar la situación y hablar con Angella.

\- “_Vaya, eso sí que suena muy concreto” _dijo manteniendo el sarcasmo – “_Solo lo dices para sentirte mejor contigo misma, ambas sabemos que en cuanto esté allí, estaré completamente sola, al final me dejarás de lado. Tú misma lo dijiste, todo depende solo de mí” _comentó mientras volvía a sentarse amargamente.

\- “_Es todo lo que puedo asegurarte por el momento gatita. Tienes razón en que no podré estar contigo como en mi Reino, pero eso no significa que estarás sola, no te dejaré de lado, yo…”_

_\- “Sí, sí. “yo te apoyaré en lo que sea que elijas” y bla, bla, bla” _la cortó Catra fastidiada porque en realidad eso no le daba garantías de nada.

Rem permaneció un momento viendo a Catra, no estaba segura de lo que estaba intentando, al parecer solo demostraba su inseguridad, pero algo no estaba bien. Había creído que en esa charla con Emi solo reflejaba su relación con Adora, porque lo parecía, su amistad o lo que sea que hayan tenido, se desarrolló en un entorno en el que claramente no estaban en iguales posiciones y al parecer Adora le decía qué hacer ¿le daba órdenes? Seguramente se habrían hecho muchos favores, pero todo quedó en la nada cuando dejó la Horda, lo que podría explicar esa “cuenta de amigas” que había nombrado, tal vez hasta Catra sentía que solo la había usado aprovechándose de su amistad.

Por eso le costaba entender por qué en realidad se estaba refiriendo a la relación que ellas compartían, su trato no era así. Rem no le daba órdenes, ni en ningún momento la había usado de ninguna forma, y de hecho, nunca le había demostrado que era “la princesa”, entre ellas no había ninguna relación de poder o dominio, como así tampoco tenían una “cuenta de amigas” y en todo caso no tenía sentido que se refleje en Emi, ya que con ella sí jugaba todos esos papeles, claro que solo cuando estaba de servicio, pero al parecer Catra había enfatizado en que no podría ser amiga de una princesa si trabajaba para ella…

La única forma en que lo que haya dicho tuviera sentido, era si Catra estaba en la posición de Emi… “_¿Estás pensando unirte a la Rebelión?” _prensó Rem. Solo en ese caso Catra podría considerar que de alguna forma estaría bajo su mando. Si ese era el caso, no estaba dudando de la relación que tenían, sino de la que tendrían si aceptaba el acurdo.

Sea cual fuera el caso, era horrible que se sienta en esa posición, más porque era solo una idea, aunque se uniera a la Rebelión ella jamás la trataría así, pero difícilmente podría explicárselo, y por su desconfianza difícilmente le creería. Si con todo lo que habían pasado Catra todavía dudaba de ella, no podría cambiarlo con solo palabras.

Se preguntó si en algún momento llegaría a confiar completamente en ella, tal vez nunca ocurriría ¿Al menos valía la pena intentarlo? Catra era tal vez la persona con la que más paciencia había tenido, y aunque de verdad quería ayudarla, no podría seguir así para siempre, era sumamente agotador tratar con ella, debía analizar cada cosa que hacía o decía, cuidar sus palabras y gestos, y siempre estar preparada para un ataque o arrebato.

De cualquier modo, este no era momento de replanteárselo.

\- “_Oye, son las últimas horas que pasaremos juntas, al menos las disfrutemos” _dijo Rem prefiriendo no insistir en el asunto de Bright Moon, porque ella tampoco tenía mucho más que decir que lo que ya le había dicho – “_Siento haberte… abordado como lo hice, me precipité molesta por lo que le dijiste a Emi” _se disculpó esperando por lo menos cambiar los ánimos de la felina y dejando de lado el asunto de con qué fin había dicho lo que dijo – “_Aunque no estuvo bien y no lo vuelvas a hacer” _aclaró dejando bien en claro que no permitiría esas actitudes, aunque fueran para aclarar sus propias dudas.

Había formas más sanas de hacerlo.

\- “_Descuida, no me dejarán internarlo tampoco” _dijo Catra con una enojada sonrisa sarcástica. Si Rem estaba optando por cambiar de tema, era porque no tenía nada más que decir, ni podía negar lo que le había dicho. En cuanto estuvieran en Bright Moon, la dejaría sin dudarlo para complacer a su reina.

A fin de cuentas, Rem era una rebelde, y por lo tanto, no debía tratarla de otra forma que como su enemiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí terminan oficialmente las vacaciones de Catra y tal vez la parte más tranquila de este fic… A partir de ahora los capítulos se van a ir volviendo un poco más intensos mientras la historia avanza :)


	131. El Arribo

Si a Catra le quedaba alguna duda de cuál sería su situación al arribar a Bright Moon, esta le fue despejada de inmediato cuando el carro se detuvo y un grupo de guardias de la reina se aproximaron a la puerta.

\- “_Las manos” _pidió uno de ellos en tono inexpresivo.

Catra suspiró una última vez antes de ofrecer las manos. Por supuesto no se esperaba una cálida bienvenida de ningún tipo, pero el comité de bienvenida de guardias la hacía caer totalmente en la realidad.

Ahora era una prisionera con todas las letras, y no sería tratada de otra forma.

Luego de ponerle sus esposas de diseño personalizado, otro guardia recién abrió la puerta, y en el instante en que lo hizo, todos afirmaron el agarre de sus armas y se pusieron en posición para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

Catra bajó tranquilamente por la rampa y en cuanto estuvo completamente sobre el suelo firme, sus tobillos fueron esposados y enganchados a través de una cadena a las esposas de sus manos. Recién entonces sus escoltas se ubicaron a su alrededor. Tenía guardias a los lados, al frente y detrás.

\- “_Espero verte pronto princesa”_ dijo a Rem volteando a verla un momento. Le costaba aceptar que no la vería de nuevo por lo pronto, de algún modo se había acostumbrado a que sea una constante en su día a día, y solo habían pasado algo así como una semana juntas, pero con lo cambiante que era su vida, parecía como mucho tiempo.

Rem le respondió apenada haciendo apenas un gesto con la cabeza desde su caballo. Realmente tenía ganas de decirle unas palabras antes que se la lleven, incluso abrazarla un momento, mucho más después de saber de sus inseguridades por la charla del camino. Pero ya no podía interactuar con ella, en el momento en que ingresaron al palacio, Catra estaba de nuevo bajo el poder de Angella, por lo que no podía hacer nada sin su permiso.

\- “_No tienes permitido hablar prisionera” _dijo secamente el guardia mientras cubría la cabeza de Catra con un oscuro saco.

Por supuesto el primer impulso de la felina fue intentar demostrarle que no podía darle ordenes, pero desistió de inmediato, por el momento esperaría a ver qué tan mala era realmente su situación antes de hacer algo para empeorarla.

Mientras caminaba guiada por dos guardias a su lado, notó que de nuevo estaba en el sector de celdas o como fuera que lo llamaran en aquel lugar. El ambiente era marcadamente distinto, el piso más rugoso y frio, los sonidos producían cierto eco y se sentía notablemente más encerrada. Pero no estaba a donde había estado antes, esta vez atravesaron varios pasillos aparentemente cerrados con puertas que debían abrir antes de continuar.

\- “_¡TRAIDORA!”_ escuchó un grito a su lado, la mujer que lo emitió de inmediato fue callada por uno de los guardias que la escoltaba, amenazándola mientras golpeaba con algo la reja.

Pero ese grito, alertó de su presencia a todos los prisioneros.

Repentinamente el ambiente se llenó de gritos enojados e insultos dirigidos a Catra, tan abrumadoramente que hasta los guardias prefirieron no intentar controlar la situación.

Tal vez hasta lo disfrutaban.

\- “_¡PERRA TRAIDORA!” _

_\- “ASESINA”_

_\- “MALDITA DESERTORA”_

_\- “SUFRIRÁS MALDITA”_

_\- “TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS”_

_\- “OJALÁ TE PUDRAS EN EL FONDO DE UN HOYO” _

_\- “PAGARÁS POR TU TRAICIÓN” _

Fueron algunos de los gritos que Catra tuvo que soportar mientras caminaba amargamente más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, pero los guardias marcaban su paso, así que tuvo que soportarlo. Algunos prisioneros, obviamente hordianos, hasta se animaron a arrojarle cosas, pero al parecer no les permitían tener objetos contundentes, ya que no parecían ser mucho más que papeles o partes de prendas ¿incluso tierra?

Ciertamente Catra no quería saber qué era lo que le estaban arrojando.

Por haber sido la Segunda al Mando de Hordak, absolutamente todos los hordianos la conocían y aparentemente tener la cabeza cubierta no era un impedimento para que la reconozcan.

Afortunadamente en poco tiempo dejaron atrás el pabellón de presos hordianos, lo que hizo a Catra preguntarse en qué categoría estaba ella. De todos modos, le alegraba que no la dejen con los hordianos, o el mismo infierno podría tomar un nuevo significado.

Tras atravesar una nueva serie de pasillos, finalmente se detuvieron.

\- “_Esta es tu celda” _dijo uno de los guardias que la guiaba mientras que la empujaba al interior.

Primero liberaron sus tobillos, luego continuaron con las manos y finalmente le quitaron el saco de la cabeza. Al igual que la última vez, la explosión de luz irritó los ojos de Catra y esta parpadeó bruscamente mientras frotaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

El guardia no se quedó a ver la reacción de la felina, apenas le quitó el saco, salió de inmediato de la celda, hizo una seña, y Catra vio la puerta cerrarse. Esta definitivamente no era una celda como la anterior, la puerta no era de las que se abrían con cerraduras y bisagras, esta se deslizó saliendo de una ranura en la pared, cubriendo por completo la entrada y perdiéndose en una ranura de la pared opuesta, apenas llegó a su tope, se escucharon los seguros dentro de la pared trabándola.

Parecía ser una puerta a prueba de escapes.

Arqueando una ceja Catra observó a los guardias todavía formados frente a su puerta, principalmente porque el movimiento de uno de estos llamó su atención.

Los ojos de Catra se abrieron de golpe, ese no era un guardia, no vestía el casco y los ridículos tapados de los guardias, este tenía una túnica con capucha que cubría su rosto, pero no necesitaba verlo para saberlo.

Era un mago.

“_No. No, no…” _pensó Catra mientras retrocedía instintivamente unos pasos y preocupada observó al suelo, estaba en el interior de un círculo mágico que abarcaba toda la celda. Entendiendo lo que significaba volvió a mirar asustada al mago, justo cuando este levantaba su mano.

De inmediato la barrera mágica se levantó a su alrededor.

* * *

\- “_Adora ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Bow viendo como Adora revisaba y corregía obsesivamente unos planos.

\- “_Sí, estoy perfecta ¿Por qué lo preguntas?” _respondió Adora de forma seca sin ver a su amigo.

\- “_Bueno… llevas un buen rato cambiando ese escenario, y al final está exactamente como al principio…” _contestó Bow rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, Adora se estaba forzando a actuar “normal” y no le estaba saliendo muy bien – “_¿No estás… no sé… un poquito nerviosa porque Catra está en Bright Moon?”_

_\- “No lo estoy” _respondió Adora con firmeza – “_De hecho ni recordaba que era hoy que la trasladaban” _continuó todavía viendo los planos sin verlos realmente.

\- “_Está bien Adora… Sabemos que no terminó muy bien la última vez que estuvo aquí… así que…” _titubeó Glimmer intentando no recordarle los detalles de cómo había terminado la última vez, ni del reto que se habían ganado de su mamá por ir a ver a una prisionera sin autorización.

\- “_¡No tiene nada que ver con Catra!” _afirmó Adora viendo a sus amigos que se veían preocupados por ella. Habían pasado todo el día a su lado acompañándola en la instrucción de los soldados novatos e incluso con las practicas ya terminadas, no se apartaban de su lado.

Adora suspiró resignadamente, no se merecían que los aparte – “_Miren, de verdad, estoy bien… Solo no quiero saber nada de Catra, ella estará un tiempo aquí, encerrada, así que solo quiero seguir tranquilamente con mi vida…” _dijo cambiando de actitud – “_Ya intenté hablar con ella y solo me rechazó, además ya me disculpé… Si ella no quiere saber nada mas de mí, bueno, yo tampoco quiero saber nada mas de ella” _explicó volviendo la vista a los planos.

Si tan solo hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo.

Pero estaba determinada a seguir adelante, sabía que tarde o temprano sería citada junto a las otras princesas para la audiencia con Catra, y no quería preocuparse por ella antes de eso. Catra jamás se uniría a la Rebelión, así que tenía que aprender a seguir con su día a día sabiendo que Catra estaba encerrada en una celda en Bright Moon, y que solo la vería para las sesiones del juicio, por posiblemente mucho tiempo.

Mientras más antes se acostumbrara, mejor.

Eso era todo.

\- “_Es genial que no vayas a intentar algo como lo de la última vez… ¿Pero no crees que te estás precipitando? Es decir, ustedes eran amigas y todo eso…” _comentó Bow dándose cuenta que el cambio en la actitud de Adora era muy brusco respecto a las anteriores veces que había estado cerca de la felina. Las otras veces prácticamente no habían podido evitar que intentara estar a su lado.

\- “_Catra NO era mi amiga” _lo corrigió Adora – “_Creí que lo éramos, pero no fue así, Catra nunca tuvo amigos, siempre fue solo ella. Simplemente nos criamos juntas en Fright Zone y nos apegamos la una a la otra para soportarlo, pero eso es todo, si ella hubiera sido mi amiga nunca se hubiera puesto en mi contra como lo hizo” _explicó todavía molesta por lo que había descubierto durante su visita a Light Hope – “_Ustedes son mis amigos, al igual que las princesas, y son los amigos por los que quiero preocuparme”_

Tanto Bow como Glimmer intercambiaron unas miradas preocupadas. Adora les había contado de su visita a Light Hope, pero no había sido muy específica, solo dijo que descubrió unas cosas de su pasado que se había negado a notar, pero que ya no eran importantes y que no importaba lo que haya pasado, eso no cambiaba quién era ahora.

Notando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, Adora decidió continuar – “_No digo que Catra no sea alguien importante para mí, porque lo es. Pero esas son cosas del pasado, Catra no es quien creí que era, y no quiero descuidar mis funciones por preocuparme por alguien que no lo merece. Además, ella está bien, no corre ningún peligro, siendo prisionera la tratarán como corresponde y tiene la opción de al fin unirse a nosotros y por una vez hacer algo bueno, o no, y al fin hacerse cargo de sus errores. Yo ya no tengo nada más que ver con ella” _dijo con tanta convicción como pudo.

\- “_¿Entonces sí presentaras cargos en su contra?” _preguntó Bow viendo si Adora había cambiado de opinión respecto a no presentar cargos contra Catra.

\- “_¡Claro que los presentará! La escuchaste, esa sucia gata tiene que hacerse cargo de sus crímenes, y cometió muchos en contra de Adora, tiene que pagarlos” _dijo Glimmer fastidiada. Adora era tal vez la persona más dañada por Catra, y no solo físicamente, pero su amiga siempre parecía reacia a admitirlo. Tal vez al fin se estaba dando cuenta que Catra merecía pagar también por lo que le había hecho, lo que les había hecho tratando de herir a Adora.

Catra no se merecía ningún tipo de piedad.

\- “_No. No presentaré cargos en contra de ella” _respondió Adora sin prestar atención al comentario de Glimmer – “_Ya se los dije, no quiero tener nada que ver con Catra, lo que pasó ya pasó, y es mi culpa por no haberla detenido antes, debí detenerla en Thaymor la primera vez que nos encontramos, o en las Salineas, o en cualquiera de las veces posteriores, tuve muchas oportunidades y nunca lo hice. No la haré pagar por MIS errores, pero pagará por todo lo que hizo a los demás, ya es hora de que, por una vez, se haga cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos” _dijo entrecerrando molesta los ojos.

De alguna forma siempre se había sentido responsable por los actos de Catra, dentro de la Horda porque ella la hacía sentir de esa forma, y porque Shadow Weaver le había enseñado que era su responsabilidad. Incluso al dejar la Horda también se había sentido responsable por sus actos, aunque literalmente ya no tuviera nada que ver. Pero era porque todavía como su enemiga, Catra encontraba la forma de hacerla sentirse culpable, pero ya no más, esta vez Catra pagaría por el daño que había hecho sin que Adora se sienta responsable.

Al no presentar cargos en su contra, simplemente estaban a mano. Adora sabía que había lastimado a Catra al unirse a la Rebelión, porque Catra pensaba que siempre estaría allí para ella, para cubrirla y apoyarla, para tomar el poder juntas. Catra solo se había vengado de ella al sentirse traicionada, era un precio justo, una lastimaba a otra y la otra reaccionaba en respuesta. Pero eso era todo, Catra no había tenido ningún derecho a lastimar a otros, eso era solo su culpa y tendría que pagarlo.

\- “_Adora, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, Catra fue la que actuó mal” _dijo Bow de modo compasivo. Adora no merecía sentirse responsable por nada de lo que había hecho Catra, ella solo intentaba hacer lo mejor para Etheria, se esforzaba al máximo, como todos ellos, y aunque no le convencía el modo en que lo estaba diciendo, respetaba que no quisiera presentar cargos en contra de Catra.

\- “_Si, lo sé. Fue solo ella, es solo que… Ya no quiero tener nada más con Catra, está donde debe estar y enfrentará lo que tenga que enfrentar, ya no tiene que ver conmigo…” _respondió Adora desganadamente.

Tras su comentario, la sala quedó en silencio un momento. Nadie la culpaba porque al fin quisiera alejarse de la felina, y aunque Catra también debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a Adora, si ella quería dejarla como parte de su pasado, no se opondrían a su decisión.

\- “_Bueno… Esta mañana Aron se comunicó conmigo, de nuevo, ese viejito nos fue de mucha ayuda, pero también puede ser una verdadera molestia” _comentó Glimmer cambiando de tema, esperando alivianar un poco los ánimos.


	132. El Lado Correcto

\- “_Princesa Rem, lamento no haber podido concretar esta reunión antes” _se disculpó Angella en cuanto Rem entró a su despacho.

\- “_Al contrario su majestad, gracias por concederme esta audiencia” _respondió Rem tras una rápida reverencia, siguiendo las formalidades adecuadas para la ocasión – “_No quiero tomar más tiempo del necesario, así que iré directo al grano, le solicito postergar el juicio de Catra por un tiempo, ella no está en condiciones de afrontar tal proceso en este momento” _

_\- “Como sabes Rem, desde la llegada de Catra se han estado ultimando los detalles para iniciar su juicio, lo que incluyó organizar y filtrar mucha información, además de mandar a llamar a representantes de distintos Reinos, así que confió en que tienes fundamentos suficientes para tal petición” _comentó Angella sin dudar ni por un instante de que Rem no se presentaría sin tener evidencias que respalden su solicitud.

\- “_Su majestad, con todo respeto, sé que todavía no estamos en condiciones de iniciar un juicio, sin ir más lejos, yo aún no he recibido el listado y los detalles de lo que será acusada. A menos que ya no forme parte del jurado…” _indagó Rem. Oficialmente ella era la representante de su Reino y tenía un lugar en el jurado, pero si la Reina lo designaba, podía quedar afuera, e incluso su Reino no participar del proceso.

No lo creía de Angella, pero asegurarse no estaba de más.

\- “_Tienes razón, todavía no está todo listo, y no has recibido tal información porque todavía no fue distribuida, y no te preocupes, eres parte de mi jurado” _respondió la Reina aclarando las dudas de la princesa – “_Además, supongo que no ignoras que antes de iniciar el juicio primero tenemos que conocer la respuesta de Catra ante la propuesta que haremos, así que ¿A qué se debe que pidas que posterguemos un evento que todavía no es seguro?” _preguntó directamente.

\- “_Dado que no estamos en condiciones de iniciar el juicio, no veo motivo para apresurar una audiencia. Tengo mis dudas de que esté en condiciones de siquiera responder a esa propuesta de forma racional, creo que debería concedérsele más tiempo para recuperarse antes de pedirle que tome una decisión tan importante” _argumentó Rem evitando soltar más información de la que le era solicitada, sabía que eventualmente tendría que hablar sobre cosas personales de Catra, pero no lo apresuraría y sería solo lo que fuera necesario para darle más tiempo.

\- “_Bueno, dijiste que querías ir directo al grano, así que espero que me expliques por qué deberíamos postergarlo” _solicitó Angella sabiendo que esto podría tomar un rato – “_Si gustas puedes tomar asiento” _ofreció señalando el asiento frente al suyo.

\- “_Gracias su majestad” _dijo Rem mientras tomaba asiento. En realidad no quería sentarse, pero no iba a rechazar la oferta ya que eso habría demostrado que estaba a la ofensiva o nerviosa y no era lo que necesitaba demostrar en este momento.

\- “_Verá, en estos días que pasé con Catra aprendí mucho respecto a.... sus motivaciones. No busco justificarla de ninguna forma ni restar importancia a sus acusaciones, mucho menos hablar por ella. Pero es un hecho que pasó una crianza muy dura en la Horda, y me refiero a más dura de la que pasó Adora, sin desmerecer su difícil pasado, pero Catra sufrió severos abusos de niña, cuya magnitud desconozco, y seguramente también perduró durante toda su estadía en la Horda. Fue enviada a morir a, tal vez, el lugar más duro de Etheria, y regresó, solo para ser rechazada por su propia gente. Luego de desertar de la Horda, cayó en manos de Shadow Weaver, creo que no es necesario explicar lo que pudo implicar eso, Catra estaba absolutamente sola a su merced, y sabemos que la hechicera se aprovechó de su condición, tanto desde un aspecto mágico como no, pero aun así, ella logró liberarse de Shadow Weaver, solo para caer en manos de la Rebelión” _dijo simplemente explicando lo que Angella ya debía saber a estas alturas – “_Ella, por donde se la vea, es una sobreviviente, cometió muchos errores, pero nadie pudo haberle enseñado cómo reaccionar ante tales situaciones, y seguramente nadie tendría una respuesta de cómo reaccionar, mucho menos bajo intensa presión” _

_\- “Lo que quiero decir, es que el sobrevivir, para ella alcanzó limites difíciles de comprender, y actuó en igual nivel, de nuevo, no justifico su actuar, simplemente demuestro que ella más que vivir, sobrevivió toda su vida, y llevarla a tales extremos la afectó y no me refiero a simples confusiones, sino a que eso configuró su propio ser. Por lo tanto, juzgarla o presentarle una propuesta, en esencia simple, para ella puede significar algo totalmente distinto, no estaríamos hablando en iguales términos, y hasta que ella no pueda, por lo menos interpretar en mundo de forma similar a la nuestra, exponerla a situaciones en que sienta que debe sobrevivir desencadenará reacciones que no podremos comprender” _explicó teniendo el cuidado de no especificar nada, pero demostrando la gravedad de exponerla ante toda la Etheria no hordiana.

Angella se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de continuar – “_¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices?” _preguntó no de modo exigente, más que nada curioso.

\- “_No su majestad, simplemente tengo su historial y algunos testimonios” _respondió Rem, pero diciéndolo de modo tal en que sonaba como suficiente evidencia.

\- “_¿Ella en algún momento te afirmó que algo de lo que dices es cierto?” _intentó Angella.

\- “_Nada que pueda utilizar como evidencia” _respondió Rem. Por su lado no expondría a Catra a atestiguar sobre nada de lo que había dicho, ya que en gran parte era solo su interpretación de la felina, y no dudaba de su interpretación, por eso era precisamente que no demostraría que Catra le había dicho nada concreto.

\- “_Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta Princesa Rem” _dijo Angella confirmándole que no le solicitaría más explicaciones al respecto – “_Si eso es todo, estarás siendo informada prontamente si hay alguna modificación” _

_\- “Eso no es todo su majestad” _dijo Rem antes de dar por concluida esa reunión – “_Me gustaría saber cómo está Catra. No he sabido de ella desde que arribamos, no es que tenga que recibir esa información y no dudo que la estén tratando bien, pero…” _se trabó un momento, traicionada por su preocupación – “_Solo necesito saber que está bien” _

Angella no pudo evitar verla compasivamente, Rem no era una persona a la que se le escapaban gestos o expresiones, no cuando estaba en situaciones oficiales, por lo que no dudaba que su preocupación era genuina – “_Ella está en máxima seguridad y no está recibiendo ningún trato aversivo, simplemente está siendo retenida como corresponde a alguien de su nivel” _explicó tranquilamente.

\- “_Creo que máxima seguridad podría no ser un buen lugar para ella” _expresó Rem retomando su tono serio – “_Como ya debe saber del informe de sus guardias, su comportamiento fue excelente en mi Reino, con solo seguridad básica, y gran parte de los avances que presentó fueron solo por no estar encerrada y confinada. Ella no es peligrosa si no es provocada y creo que podría reaccionar muy mal ante el encierro” _explicó esperando poder disminuir el riguroso trato bajo el que debía estar.

\- “_Bueno creo que podemos aclarar esa duda en este momento. Tengo un guardia esperando para informarme sobre su situación, si gustas puedes presenciar su informe” _ofreció Angella, segura de que no había nada por lo que alarmarse respecto al trato a Catra, y ahora tenía la duda de cómo podría estar comportándose.

\- “_Sería un honor majestad” _respondió la princesa sin dejar notar la expectación en su tono.

\- “_Buenos días su majestad” _saludó el guardia haciendo una profunda reverencia y recién observó a Rem – “_Princesa” _agregó a su saludo.

\- “_Adelante, puede dar su informe, ¿Es simplemente de rutina u ocurrió algo?” _preguntó Angella notando algo de nerviosismo en el guardia.

\- “_No estamos seguros majestad” _respondió este de inmediato – “_La cautiva mostró resistencia al encierro el primer día, de hecho, intentó escapar todo el día, lo que no es de extrañar en presos nuevos. Pero… humm… los últimos días no ha hecho absolutamente nada, se ocultó debajo de su cama y no interactuó con ningún guardia, al parecer ni siquiera salió en ningún momento” _continuó de modo firme – “_En distintos turnos intentaron preguntarle qué ocurría o si estaba haciendo una huelga de hambre, pero nadie obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta” _expresó sin cambar de tono – “_Nadie intentó ingresar ni forzarla a hablar, pero necesitamos saber si debemos tomar alguna medida al respecto”_

Rem se mantuvo observando al guardia inexpresivamente, pero por dentro muy preocupada. A Catra le desagradaban los guardias, por lo que no era ninguna sorpresa que no les dirija la palaba, pero esconderse de ese modo no era normal por lo que había visto de ella, en todo caso se esperaría que continuara resistiéndose al encierro, o tal vez insultando y golpeando.

Que no estuviera haciendo absolutamente nada, no podía significar nada bueno.

\- “_Con su permiso majestad” _dijo Rem antes de preguntar y cuando la reina asintió continuó – “_Específicamente ¿En qué condiciones está encerrada?”_

_\- “La presa, dado su riesgo, se encuentra en el ala de máxima seguridad, custodiada las 24 horas. Cuenta con una celda estándar del sector, reforzada con una barrera mágica de nivel 5, para evitar cualquier daño al personal que pudiera circular cerca y limitar cualquier intento de escape” _respondió de forma firme el guardia.

\- “_¿Una barrera mágica?” _preguntó Rem verdaderamente horrorizada – “_¿Se encuentra así desde que la encerraron?”_

_\- “Así es Princesa” _confirmó el guardia sin titubear, y hasta orgulloso de que se estuvieran tomando las medidas de seguridad correctas.

\- “_¿Hay algún problema Rem?” _preguntó Angella notado la expresión horrorizada de la princesa.

\- “_Sí, de hecho, lo hay su majestad” _respondió Rem de modo firme – “_A ella NO le gusta la magia” _dijo enfatizando en el “NO”, demostrando que era más que solo una cuestión de preferencias – “_No puede tenerla encerrada en una barrera mágica”_

_\- “Con todo respeto Princesa, es el protocolo para alguien de su nivel de riesgo. Además de contar con poderes mágicos está armada con garras sumamente letales, la barrera mágica es la única forma de asegurarnos que no pueda atacar a nadie con magia, ni dañar a alguien por un mínimo descuido” _respondió respetuosamente el guardia y sin dejar en ningún momento su tono de soldado.

\- “_Catra no puede usar su magia de esa forma. Al parecer solo actúa sobre ella misma, así que ese no es un problema y en cuanto a las garras, ella no atacará a nadie si no la hacen sentir amenazada. De seguro pueden encontrar otra forma de asegurar la seguridad, no sé… ¿Encadenándola a la pared para que sus manos no lleguen a pasar la puerta?” _ofreció Rem intentando proponer algunas soluciones. No estaba de acuerdo con que además de estar encerrada estuviera encadenada, pero seguramente sería más cómodo para la felina que estar rodeada de magia continuamente.

El guardia se mantuvo viendo a Rem un momento y luego desvió la vista a la Reina – “_El protocolo indica que estamos tomando las medidas de seguridad correctas y necesarias”_

Angella observó a ambos mientras pensaba – “_Muy bien, ¿Tiene algo más que informar?” _preguntó al guardia.

\- “_No su majestad, eso es todo, necesitamos su confirmación de cómo proseguir con la cautiva” _

\- “_Por favor espere afuera, en un momento le informaré cómo proceder” _dijo Angella y de inmediato el guardia hizo una nueva reverencia antes de retirarse.

\- “_Tienen que quitar esa barrera” _dijo firmemente Rem en cuanto volvieron a estar a solas.

\- “_Dejaste eso muy en claro Rem… ¿Cuál es el problema con la magia?” _preguntó directamente Angella_._

_\- “Catra tiene serios problemas con la magia, la percibe de inmediato pese a que no es consciente de su propia magia. Al parecer tuvo experiencias muy malas con magia, le tiene un profundo rechazo e incluso miedo, puede que hasta pánico, no puede estar encerrada con lo que le da fobia. Sé que no es la intención, pero así la están torturando y quebrantando el tratado a los prisioneros” _respondió Rem muy molesta, le había afirmado a Catra que no corría ningún peligro siendo prisionera de la Rebelión, pero la habían encerrado en el peor lugar posible y no se quiso imaginar lo que debieron ser estos días para la felina.

\- “_¿Crees que se haya ocultado bajo la cama y que no quiera interactuar con nadie debido a la barrera?” _preguntó la Reina sorprendida luego de pensarlo un momento. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que algo tan simple e inofensivo como una barrera mágica pudiera afectarla de tal modo.

\- “_Creo que es la causa más probable, supongo que es lo más cercano que tiene a un escape, pero no puedo estar segura, también podría estar influenciado por estar siendo observada continuamente y por estar encerrada ¿De qué tamaño son las celdas de máxima seguridad? ¿Tiene algo con lo que entretenerse?” _preguntó Rem preocupada. Catra había pasado días realmente duros cuando se confinó en su habitación los primeros días que estuvo en Las Animas, pero allí tenía una habitación mucho más grande que cualquier celda, una ventana para ver hacia afuera y todo tipo de elementos para distraerse.

No creía que tuviera nada de eso en máxima seguridad.

\- “_Son más pequeñas y silenciosas que las celdas comunes y están iluminadas las 24 horas. En la celda no cuenta con nada más que una cama, un inodoro y una canilla alta que también puede usar para bañarse. No puede tener ningún elemento además de sus prendas” _explicó Angella, no le gustaban las condiciones de máxima seguridad, las normas allí eran severas, porque precisamente allí se mandaban a los presos más peligrosos que debían tener una custodia permanente.

Esas instalaciones no habían sido usadas en décadas, y actualmente solo Catra se encontraba allí, lo que tenía a los guardias nerviosos, ya que nunca antes habían tenido a una criminal de su calibre a su cuidado.

No quería confiarse con la felina, sabia de lo que era capaz, y no dudaba de que un mínimo descuido podría terminar en una tragedia, pero tampoco tenía ningún argumento sólido para mantenerla confinada con la barrera, mucho menos si presentaba tales perjuicios para Catra. Y tal como había dicho Rem, en el informe de los guardias que había enviado a Las Animas, ellos informaban una seguridad deficiente, pero no reportaron ningún conflicto, salvo la situación de la frontera, pero Catra estaba en otra forma cuando ocurrió y solo atacó a hordianos.

\- “_Esas no son condiciones buenas para ella, como le dije, está considerablemente mejor que después de Mystacor, pero está lejos de actuar como una persona normal y creo que en esas condiciones podría empeorar fácilmente” _argumentó Rem esperando poder cambiar drásticamente las condiciones en que la tenían apresada o al menos que le quiten la barrera, incluso tal vez que la muevan a un sector de menor seguridad o que le den un poco de privacidad.

\- “_De acuerdo, autorizaré que quiten la barrera mágica y que la custodia a su celda sea desde la distancia, hasta que sea citada a una audiencia con la Alianza, que será esta misma tarde” _informó Angella luego de meditarlo un momento.

\- “_¿Esta tarde? Reina Angella, creo que es muy pronto para que se enfrente ante toda la Alianza, tiene que descansar después de todo lo que debió haber padecido estos días, podría reaccionar literalmente de cualquier forma… O me gustaría verla antes de la audiencia” _pidió Rem ahora sí muy preocupada por Catra.

\- “_La audiencia será esta tarde, y no tiene permitido ver a nadie antes de eso, es mi decisión. Por el momento tendrás que conformarte solo con disminuir su seguridad” _dijo Angella de modo firme pero tranquilo.

Rem permaneció en silencio un momento, nada conforme con el dictamen, pero en este punto insistir no presentaría ningún beneficio, al contrario, podría serle perjudicial. Pero podía presionar a la Reina de otro modo, al menos para que considerara que no estaba tratando con cualquier persona.

\- “_Reina Angella ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?” _preguntó respetuosamente, que ante la mirada expectante de la reina decidió continuar – “_¿Por qué insiste en tratarla como a una criminal normal? Ambas sabemos que no lo es, ella es una Princesa. Bueno, desconozco cómo se procesa a las Princesas ya que no hay un registro previo, pero ¿La posibilidad de condenarla a muerte? ¿Exponerla a todo este trato? Sabe que la necesitamos, viva y recuperada. Aunque no fuera parte de la Alianza, es necesaria para Etheria”_

_\- “Y más importante su majestad ¿Por qué está manteniendo oculta esta información del resto de la Alianza? ¿Por qué no quiere que las otras Princesas lo sepan? Usted ni se inmutó ante la información de que podía cambiar de forma de ese modo, cuando no hay registro de que eso sea posible. Deduzco que tiene que ver con la raza Magicat, de la cual tampoco encontré ningún registro” _expuso aprovechando el silencio de Angella y también, aprovechando para leer a la propia Reina. Y tal como se esperaba, de nuevo ni se inmuto ante la mención del cambio de forma, ni cuando nombró a los Magicats.

Por supuesto Angella tenía siglos en su puesto de Reina, ella no dejaría ver con facilidad dudas ni inseguridades, pero como todos, tenía expresiones involuntarias, sutiles y casi imperceptibles, pero no escapaban a su ojo, y por lo que observaba, Angella no estaba sorprendida con la información, parecía más bien sorprendida de que ella la conociera, y hasta podía decir que estaba un poco preocupada.

Si tuviera más información, tal vez podría sutilmente acorralarla y obtener respuestas.

\- “_Ten cuidado Princesa Rem, podrías estar sacando deducciones erróneas. Ella está siendo tratada como corresponde” _dijo Angella sin cambiar su impasible tono tranquilo y pasando por alto la intención detrás de esas palabras – “_Pero me preocupa que te hayas involucrado demasiado con Catra. Incluso fui informada de que estuvo unas horas aparentemente sin custodia, bajo tu responsabilidad… No te pediré una confirmación ni explicación, pero lo considero como evidencia suficiente como para creer que tu juicio está comprometido respecto a ella. No olvides que no está aquí por una confusión o ambigüedad, ella es una criminal de alto grado y no debe ser vista de otro modo” _dijo Angella con un cierto tono de reprimenda, solo lo suficiente para marcar que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y que, pese a que no la sancionaría, tampoco lo aprobaba.

\- “_Mi juicio no está de ninguna forma comprometido su majestad” _afirmó Rem sin un ápice de duda. Tal vez sí estaba un poco comprometido, solo un poco, pero no lo demostraría de ninguna forma, era su palabra, su presencia y convicción lo único que tenía para ayudar a la felina, así que haría todo lo posible para no poner nada de eso en duda.

\- “_Bien, podrás demostrarlo esta tarde Rem” _dijo la Reina indicando que daba por concluida la reunión.

Entendiéndolo perfectamente y aceptando que Angella no iba a comentar nada respecto al tema Magicat, Rem se puso tranquilamente de pie – “_Como ordene su majestad” _dijo de modo formal, pero todavía demostrando su descontento ante la audiencia, antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia previa a retirarse.

\- “_Creo que deberías replantearte de qué lado quieres estar Rem, te conozco desde antes y noto que cuando se trata de Catra, no eres tú misma y me preocupa que eso te lleve a perjudicarte” _comentó Angella de modo informal y de verdad demostrando su preocupación por la princesa. Rem era buena tratando asuntos formales, siempre sabía cuál era su lugar y limites, y se desenvolvía perfectamente en su papel.

Algo bastante distinto a lo que estaba demostrado últimamente.

No quería que sufriera a causa del destino de Catra, ya que no estaba en su poder determinarlo y fácilmente podría salir lastimada o implicada si se involucraba demasiado.

\- “_Estoy del lado correcto su majestad” _respondió seria Rem y de nuevo sin un ápice de duda antes de salir del despacho.


	133. La Audiencia

“_No es lo mismo” _se dijo Catra afirmando la cabeza contra la pared mientras lamia y mordisqueaba nerviosamente su cola.

El espacio debajo de la cama era apenas suficiente para que pudiera estar de costado, y acurrucada como estaba sus hombros y cadera estaban aplastados entre el piso y la cama.

Pero igual parecía ser el mejor lugar para estar.

Lo que en realidad era una mierda.

Aparentemente los malditos rebeldes no perderían oportunidad para hacerla sufrir, y por supuesto, no había mejor modo de hacerlo que encerrarla en una estúpida prisión mágica, así podía revivir libremente una y otra vez su horrible experiencia en Mystacor y con Shadow Weaver.

Aunque afortunadamente ya parecían haberse cansado de torturarla y quitaron la barrera, pero eso apenas la hacía sentir mejor. La horrible sensación de la magia picándole en la piel aun persistía y sus músculos todavía no dejaban de temblar.

\- “_No seas ridícula y compórtate” _se regañó intentando retomar el control de su mente mientras se concentraba en respirar profunda y constantemente, como Rem le había mostrado varias veces.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en esa barrera o cuánto hacia que estaba metida debajo de la cama, pero el suficiente para que le doliera todo el cuerpo y la cabeza horriblemente. Tal vez eso tenía más que ver con la posición incómoda, pero no le importaba, al menos allí, enfrentada a la pared se sentía segura y eso era suficiente.

Definitivamente los peores recuerdos que la invadieron fueron los de la época en que Shadow Weaver la tuvo encerrada en esa prisión mágica, en la que no podía ver ni oír nada, donde no tenía el espacio para acomodarse y estirarse, donde por primera vez había sentido que perdía la cordura.

Y no quería revivirlo.

Esto no era como con Shadow Weaver, aquí solo estaba encerrada, no la estaban hostigando y tampoco la trataban mal, no querían doblegarla para que acepte trabajar para ellos.

¿O era eso lo que estaban intentando?

\- “_No, no lo están haciendo, aquí tú puedes decidir” _se dijo apretando con fuerza los ojos. Aquí no se aprovecharían de que estaba confundida para obligarla a aceptar nada, solo la estaban haciendo sufrir por venganza de todo lo que les había hecho.

Eso era todo.

\- “_Sal de allí prisionera” _

Las repentinas palabras la trajeron de golpe a la realidad. Estaba tan concentrada en sus erráticos pensamientos que no había notado los pasos acercándose.

Catra no respondió, solo se acurrucó un poco más esperando que se cansaran y se fueran.

\- “_Tienes una audiencia, sal de allí o te sacaremos a la fuerza” _dijo tenso uno de los guardias.

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un nervioso siseo.

\- “_De acuerdo, tú lo quieres así” _dijo el guardia en tono frio – “_Prepárense” _informó a sus compañeros que de inmediato afirmaron el agarre en sus “armas”, que en realidad eran elementos incapacitantes o para retener, aunque algunos contaban con armas de verdad.

\- “_Aguarda, aguarda” _dijo una guardia deteniendo al grupo – “_Disculpa a mi compañero, a veces es un poco brusco. Mira, tenemos que llevarte a tu audiencia, cuando regresemos puedes volver a ocultarte allí, pero por ahora tienes que salir, no queremos hacerlo por la fuerza y seguramente tú tampoco, así que solo sal y terminemos rápido con esto” _comentó insistiendo un poco más en contar con la colaboración de la prisionera.

“_Puta mierda” _pensó Catra nerviosa observando al grupo. Debían haber cerca de 10 guardias y todos se veían fuertemente armados y protegidos.

Enfrentarse a ellos sería estúpido y no dudaba que, siendo tantos y todos listos para reducirla, terminaría perdiendo y seguramente volverían a poner la barrera mágica por hacerlos enojar.

De a poco y moviéndose rígidamente comenzó a salir de su escondite, llevaba varias horas en la misma posición así que sus articulaciones y músculos se quejaron por los movimientos, aunque estos no fueran bruscos. 

Al salir permaneció de pie un momento, solo respirando profundamente antes de voltear hacia ellos - “_Que sea rápido” _dijo evitando ver a nadie mientras entregaba las manos para que le pongan las estúpidas esposas.

***

Adora estaba sentada nerviosamente al lado de Glimmer. No se esperaba que la audiencia con Catra fuera tan pronta y repentina, hacia solo unas horas le habían informado y desde entonces su ansiedad no había hecho más que aumentar.

De cierta forma incluso tenía ganas de convertirse en She-ra, solo para sentirse segura con su magia, pero sería innecesario y estúpidamente delator. Tenía que demostrar que Catra ya no la afectaba y que podía pasar esta audiencia sin problema alguno.

Después de un momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió, ingresó la General e hizo una formal reverencia a la Reina.

\- “_La prisionera ya está aquí su majestad”_

_\- “Que pase” _indicó Angella desde su asiento en el centro del grupo, por supuesto ella contaba con su propio escritorio y una silla más elevada que las del resto.

Adora vio retirarse a la General y una fuerte presión apastó su pecho sabiendo que la próxima vez que la puerta se abriera, Catra ingresaría.

De repente ya no se sentía preparada para estar allí.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, ingresó el grupo de guardias fuertemente armados con Catra en el centro, por lo que Adora casi no podía verla, y aparentemente Catra tampoco podía ver nada ya que tenía la cabeza cubierta con un saco.

Adora recién pudo verla bien cuando la ubicaron frente a su mesa, donde engancharon las esposas y le quitaron el saco.

No sabía qué esperarse al verla, pero la felina no se veía bien. Aunque no levantó la vista de sus manos, Adora sabía que debía estar tan nerviosa como ella misma se sentía, ya que su cola latigueaba inquieta de un lado a otro, e incluso desde su distancia notaba que sus manos temblaban. Pero pasando de su nerviosismo, le llamó la atención su ropa, que en sus brazos y hombros estaba rasgada por partes, y prácticamente cubierta de sangre ya seca, pero algunas manchas se veían más recientes.

Si antes de que entrara, Adora ya se sentía mal, al verla se sintió todavía peor y sin poder resistirlo debió la vista. No importaba cuánto se lo negara, seguía preocupándose por Catra, probablemente le tomaría mucho tiempo dejar de hacerlo, pero para conseguirlo, tenía que encontrar la fuerza para resistir verla.

\- “_Adora, está bien, estamos contigo” _dijo Glimmer poniendo suavemente su mano en la rodilla de Adora. La rubio vio a su amiga con una sonrisa triste y vio a Bow que estaba junto a Glimmer también sonriéndole amistosamente.

Realmente agradecía que ellos estuvieran allí.

Glimmer habló en voz baja, pero con lo alerta que estaba Catra, no pudo evitar oírla y de inmediato miró en su dirección deteniéndose al observar a Adora.

Adora estaba ahí, compartiendo sonrisas con sus nuevos amigos, mientras ella estaba allí viéndose más sola y miserable que nunca. De repente se sintió estúpida por haberse negado al cambio de ropa, en ese momento solo quería terminar rápido, pero viendo a Adora toda pulcra y perfecta, sentada junto a sus amiguitos, con las personas quienes la juzgarían, se sentía ridícula, sucia, miserable.

“_A la mierda con todos” _pensó Catra fastidiada apretando su mandíbula para evitar gruñir.

\- “_Saluda a la Reina Angella” _dijo bruscamente la guardia a su lado.

Sin prestarle mayor atención, Catra paseó su mirada por el grupo. Todas las malditas princesas estaban allí, viéndola con distintas expresiones. Se detuvo viendo a Scorpia que la saludó tímidamente con una pinza y una sonrisa triste.

Se alegró de que, pese a todo, precia seguir de su lado.

Pasando por alto a la reina sentada en la mesa del centro, enfocó su atención en Rem, está la observaba con el rostro en blanco, casi con indiferencia, pero Catra notó una leve expresión en su rosto, si no se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a verla, seguramente ni lo hubiera notado.

Pero no sabía lo que sindicaba.

“_Así que esa es la princesa” _pensó Catra aceptando que Rem ya no sería amistosa con ella, por supuesto que no, ya no estaban en su reino, ahora estaban en el corazón de la Rebelión y ante la reina, Rem la vería y trataría como la enemiga que era.

\- “_¡SALUDA A SU MAJESTAD!” _esta vez al decirlo, la guardia empujó bruscamente su cabeza hacia abajo produciendo que se incline.

De inmediato el pelo de Catra se erizó y gruñó en una muy clara advertencia.

\- “_General, está bien, déjala” _dijo tranquilamente Angella y al instante la soldado soltó a la felina.

Esta vez, al levantar la cabeza, Catra miró fijamente a Angella – “_¡Tú NO eres mi Reina!” _dijo de modo desafiante y con una expresión furiosa.

En cuanto lo dijo, un pesado silencio cayó en la sala.

La General agarró la empuñadura de su espada, lista para reprender a la felina si se atrevía a otra ofensa.

\- “_Descuida General, por favor retrocede un paso” _pidió Angella con su tono sereno, pero observando sorprendida a Catra. Pese a su deplorable aspecto y a estar encadenada a la mesa, se veía sorprendentemente amenazante, y de algún modo imponente.

Tuvo un perturbador deja vu.

Era mucho más pequeña de lo que se imaginaba, pero su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, las orejas fijas al frente, esos ojos felinos y los colmillos exhibiéndose en un gruñido bajo. Mucho más desalineada y poco refinada de lo que recordaba, pero definitivamente era Magicat, y verlo con sus propios ojos le produjo un fuerte impacto.

Una cosa era verla en fotos, pero tenerla allí, de frente y desafiándola, era algo completamente distinto.

\- “_Catra, fuiste traída aquí, a comparecer ante la Alianza de Princesas y principales líderes de la Rebelión para definir tu situación” _dijo Angella impasible ante el desafío de la felina – “_Tienes la opción de renunciar a tu pasado hordiano, jurarle lealtad a la Rebelión y unirte a nuestra causa. A cambio tu juicio será postergado hasta que concluya la guerra o cometas algún acto de traición, o puedes negarte y tu proceso judicial comenzará de inmediato” _explicó usando su imponente tono de monarca.

Catra rio burlándose de su propuesta – “_No importa lo que me hagan ¡YO JAMÁS ME REBAJARÉ A SER SU JUGUETE!” _respondió con odio en sus palabras – “_¿Encerrarme con magia? ¿Ese fue su intento de quebrarme? Yo pasé por mucho más que eso. Si quieres tenerme lamiendo tus pies como todo el montón de imbéciles que está aquí, deberás hacer un mejor intento” _dijo desafiante.

Adora observó incrédula a Catra, por supuesto no se esperaba que fuera nada dócil, pero parecía ni siquiera comprender a quién le estaba hablando, y nunca había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a Glimmer, hablarle de ese modo a la Reina Angella. Si su situación ya era mala, solo la estaba empeorando, por muy subjetivo que fuera eso a estas alturas

\- “_¿Entonces te niegas a tomar esta posibilidad de limpiar tu nombre y hacer algo bueno por Etheria? ¿Estás de acuerdo en enfrentar tu juicio en tu situación actual? Estas son tus acusaciones y los detalles están por aparte” _dijo Angella poniendo una mano sobre tres grandes pilas de documentos.

Catra observó las pilas de archivos en el escritorio de la reina, parecían demasiados para siquiera considerar leerlos – “_Nada de eso reinita” _contestó de modo burlón – “_No perderé mi tiempo en su estúpido jueguito para sentirse justos. Soy culpable de todo eso, así que solo terminemos rápido” _

“_Gata estúpida” _pensó Rem nerviosamente, pero la única muestra de esto fue un cambio en la posición de sus piernas. Catra se estaba hundiendo sola, al parecer no mentía cuando dijo que no era buena tomando decisiones, porque definitivamente declararse estúpidamente culpable sin siquiera ver las acusaciones y encima insultando a toda la Alianza y burlándose de la reina, era una idea ridícula.

Pero acababa de hacerlo.

Adora se sentó firme por tanta tensión, y observó de Angella a Catra una y otra vez, no creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Catra siempre había sido mala respondiendo a las figuras de autoridad, pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella, estaba insultando a la misma Reina en frente de toda su corte y literalmente se estaba condenando sola.

¿Acaso de verdad no quería nada para su propio futuro? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado simplemente aceptaba acabar así? ¿Solo por su orgullo?

Tomó todo el autocontrol de Adora no intervenir, necesitaba callar a Catra, explicarle a Angella que no había querido decir eso, explicarles a las princesas que era un malentendido y que no lo había dicho en serio.

Pero eso fue lo que siempre hizo con Catra, siempre saltó en su defensa justificándola y disculpándose por ella, pero ya no más. Catra había elegido decir lo que dijo, y fue solo porque quiso hacerlo.

Esta vez, no la protegería.

Esta vez, se haría cargo de sus actos.

\- “_Que así sea entonces” _dijo Angella tras sostener la mirada de Catra un momento – “_Si consideras que estás perdiendo tu tiempo con nosotros, entonces nosotros no perderemos nuestro tiempo contigo” _continuó de modo firme poniéndose de pie – “_Dado que te declaras culpable de cada uno de los crímenes de los que se te acusa, entonces te será aplicada la pena máxima. Catra, por tu condición de criminal de guerra y terrorista de alto nivel, eres condenada a la pena de muerte en este instante” _proclamó de modo solemne y sin ningún tipo de duda en sus palabras.

En la sala cayó un pesado silencio todavía mayor que el ultimo, literalmente parecía que nada se movía en ella.

E igual de pesada fue la presión que oprimió en el pecho de Catra ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Los buenos y justos rebeldes la estaban condenando a muerte así de fácil? Sorprendida observó de un lado a otro, Scorpia tenía su boca cubierta con ambas pinzas, viéndola con grandes ojos incrédulos, Rem la seguía observando fríamente y Adora…

Adora estaba prácticamente sobre su mesa, su expresión era todavía más que horrorizada, y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Catra sintió que literalmente su corazón se rompía, ¿Esa sería la última vez que la vería? ¿Que ambas se veían? No era una buena imagen para ninguna.

\- “_General, su espada” _pidió Angella cortando bruscamente el silencio.

\- “_Sí su majestad” _respondió la guardia sacando sin ningún titubeo su espada.

Un intenso escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Catra al escuchar el sonido del metal al ser desenvainado y solo atinó a bajar la cabeza mientras cubría su cuello con los hombros, ni siquiera le parecía que lo que estaba ocurriendo sea real, debía ser alguna clase de extraño sueño.

\- “_¡NO! ¡ALTO!” _gritó Adora desesperada sacando su espada, lista para hacer… no sabía exactamente qué, pero algo tenía que hacer, no ocurriría.

No dejaría que ocurra.

\- “_A tu lugar Adora, no tienes permiso para hablar” _dijo Angella reprendiendo firmemente a la rubia.

\- “_Su majestad… Esto es un error… yo… no… no dejaré que…” _balbuceó Adora sin poder hablar por el nudo en su garganta.

Catra levantó la vista a la rubia, sus ojos tan llorosos como los de ella, ¿Iba a revelarse a la Rebelión por ella? ¿Realmente algo de esto estaba ocurriendo? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado? Vio a Glimmer abrazar a Adora mientras negaba, y Adora bajó la vista mientras lagrimas caían hacia la mesa.

Guardando su espada, Adora volvió a sentarse y no volvió a ver a la felina.

“_No hará nada…” _comprendió Catra sintiendo sus ojos todavía más llorosos. Por supuesto que no lo haría, ya la había entregado antes, ella misma casi la había matado ¿Entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

\- “_Guardia, las esposas” _indicó Angella al otro escolta de Catra. Este lo dudó un momento, pero finalmente liberó las manos de la cautiva.

Todavía sin caer en lo que estaba ocurriendo, Catra abrió y cerró sus puños. No entendía lo que pasaba ahora ¿Iban a liberarla? ¿O esto era parte de la ejecución? Sin saber que más hacer observó nuevamente a la Reina que le sostuvo impasible la mirada.

\- “_¿Esperabas que fuera tan fácil? Después de todo el daño que has hecho, de todas las vidas que has tomado ¿Esperas que alguien simplemente te saque de tu miseria? No, no nos mancharemos las manos con tu miserable sangre, lo harás tu misma” _sentenció la Reina haciendo un gesto a la General.

Esta de inmediato dejó la espada sobre la mesa frente a Catra.

La felina vio el aterrado reflejo de sus ojos en el filo de la hoja. Sin siquiera querer tocarla volvió a levantar la vista, la mirada en el rostro de Angella era exigente, Adora tenía una mano en su frente mientras miraba hacia abajo, Scorpia tampoco podía verla.

En un último y desesperado intento miró a Rem, la princesa sí la estaba observando, pero ya no de un modo frio, había una expresión realmente triste en su mirada, la miraba casi compasivamente.

Pero no haría nada por ella.

\- “_¿Acaso no fui clara?” _preguntó Angella de modo exigente – “_Adelante, ya has sido sentenciada, tienes la espada justo allí. ¿Sabes cómo usarla verdad? Si prefieres puedes usar tus garras ¿A cuanta gente has matado con ellas? Estoy segura que sabes dónde debes cortar, adelante, date la muerte la infringiste a incontables almas, y espero que sepas hacerlo bien para sufrir lo menos posible, o hazlo mal y sufre lo que muchos otros sufrieron por ti” _

Ante esas palabras Catra cerró con fuerza sus puños, sus manos al igual que su cuerpo, temblaban horriblemente. Era ridículo. No podía hacerlo, no podía quitarse su propia vida, mucho menos con sus propias garras, no funcionaban así, sí, se había lastimado muchas veces con ellas, pero no era algo que hacia apropósito y ni siquiera tenía claro cuando se lastimaba.

\- “_Ya escuchaste a la Reina” _dijo la General tomando la espada y poniéndola en manos de Catra – “_Te daré una mano” _ofreció guiando la punta a su cuello – “_Solo debes empujar, el arma hará el resto” _

Catra tragó con fuerza respirando cada vez más acelerado, su propio cuerpo no le respondía, su mente no funcionaba, se sentía temblar como una débil hoja.

No podía reaccionar ante lo que ocurría.

El cuanto la guardia soltó su mano, la espada cayó bruscamente al piso y Catra junto a ella.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas Catra contempló sus manos mientras estaba de rodillas, no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo.

No quería morir.

Con ese pensamiento no pudo dejar de llorar. Se sentía ridícula, patética, pese a todo, al final de todo, ella no era más que una débil criatura, una que ni siquiera podía terminar consigo misma, cuando ya no le quedaba nada, cuando ya no quería nada, cuando su vida estaba vacía.

Ella misma se causaba el sufrimiento que padecía, tal como siempre le dijo Shadow Weaver.

\- “_Bien, es suficiente” _dijo Angella haciendo una seña a la General y esta de inmediato volvió a envainar la espada – “_Tendremos otra reunión Catra, y espero que para entonces tengas más en claro lo que quieres” _dijo indicando que la audiencia había acabado. Al ponerse de pie y voltear, Angella al fin se permitió suspirar, Catra no era ni remotamente lo que se imaginaba.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Rem saltó de su asiento y pasando sobre su mesa corrió hacia la felina y sin bajar la velocidad, se arrodilló junto a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

\- “_Ya está gatita, estoy aquí, no te dejaré” _dijo acariciando su cabeza notando sus propios ojos llorosos.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Catra se abrazó a ella y enterró la cara en su cuello mientras lloraba desesperadamente. No le importaba que la vieran, que estuviera abrazando a una princesa, ni que no hubiera nada de magia influyéndola.

Solo quería abrazarla, aferrarse a ella.

Aferrarse a algo.


	134. Cara a Cara

\- “_Respira, solo respira profundo…” _dijo Rem sosteniendo las manos de Catra intentando calmarla ya que estaba hiperventilando y si seguía así terminaría por desmayarse. Al menos ya había logrado contener las lágrimas, pero todavía le costaría un poco más calmarse.

Catra se esforzó por seguir las instrucciones de la princesa, solo escucharla le era dificultoso, se sentía confundida y su cuerpo temblaba desenfrenadamente mientras un sudor frio cubría más y más su pelaje.

\- “_Así… Vas bien gatita… Vamos, conmigo” _dijo mostrándole una vez más cómo tenía que respirar, Catra la imitó a medias entre jadeos entrecortados, pero parecía estar consiguiéndolo. “_Esto no era necesario” _pensó fastidiada Rem. Sabía que Reina había montado toda esa farsa para probarlos a todos, principalmente a Catra, pero aprovecharse de ese modo de su delicada condición en especial después de los días que había pasado encerrada en una barrera mágica, era demasiado.

Sin mencionar lo ridículamente peligroso, incluso con toda la custodia que rodeaba a la felina. Angella no desconocía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser, pero no la había visto en acción. Afortunadamente Catra no terminó por volcarse a la ofensiva, o hubiera resultado horriblemente mal, en especial para los guardias que estaban a su lado ya que fácilmente hubiera podido matar a varios antes que lleguen a controlarla.

“_Tal vez no hubiera estado mal” _pensó todavía enojada, Angella no solo había subestimado a Catra, sino que, lo que había hecho era cruel, engañarla de ese modo, presionarla hasta tal limite, solo para ponerla a prueba era excesivo e injusto.

Al menos les había indicado a los guardias que retrocedan para darles espacio, ya que estos se habían alejado, lo que seguramente ayudó a que pueda calmarse más fácilmente, pero no valía de mucho cuando la misma Angella la había empujado a ese estado para empezar.

\- “_¿Quieres ponerte de pie?” _preguntó suavemente Rem viendo que Catra ya respiraba mucho más despacio y profundo, así llamaría menos la atención ya que algunas de las princesas se habían quedado a observar curiosas, aunque a una sana distancia prudente, pero seguramente la felina lo notaba y debía tenerla nerviosa.

Tragando con fuerza Catra asintió y comenzó a levantarse rígida y todavía temblorosamente, Rem la acompaño en su acenso sin soltar ni dejar de acariciar sus manos y brazos. En cuando estuvo erguida, parpadeó repetidas veces intentando ubicarse nuevamente.

Estaba desorientada, confundida, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, sabía que Rem estaba justo allí, pero la sentía distante. Todo parecía tan irreal que la asustaba, la paralizaba, necesitaba sentir algo real, algo que hiciera que todo vuelva a tener sentido.

Viendo que Catra ya parecía estar más tranquila, Adora comenzó a acercarse automáticamente. Todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado, y necesitaba ver cómo estaba ¿Tal vez saludar? No estaba segura, pero tenía que verla, ver quién era esta persona a la que había considerado su mejor amiga y de quien le costaba tanto desprenderse.

Porque no podía ser Catra.

No la reconocía.

Nunca habría creído que se quebraría con solo unas palabras, aunque tenía que admitir que la treta de Angella había sido muy buena e incluso ella lo había creído real, y si no fuera porque Glimmer le dijo que no era cierto, que en realidad no iban a matarla, ella… Bueno, hubiera hecho algo seguramente muy estúpido.

Pero ver a Catra caer completamente, no era para nada propio de ella.

Al igual que estarla viendo tan apegada a Rem. Catra nunca se dejaba tocar, menos en público y mucho menos con ESTE público. Seguramente estaba usando magia para calmarla o algo, porque la había abrazado sin titubear, e incluso ahora dejaba que la toque y acaricie, que la sostenga sin problema alguno.

¿Realmente era a Catra a quien estaba viendo?

Rem maldijo en cuanto notó a Adora acercarse, pero no hizo ningún ademán para no alertar a Catra. Dudaba de que fuera un buen momento para que esas dos se encontraran, mucho más después de ese arrebato de Adora, ya que seguramente debía seguir bastante alterada y aunque Catra estaba mucho más tranquila, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podría reaccionar a la presencia de la rubia.

Antes de que pueda pensar en una forma sutil para salir de esa situación, notó un ligero cambio en la felina, demasiado sutil para ser apenas perceptible: sus pupilas se contrajeron un instante justo antes de dilatarse y tan rápido como el mismo gesto, Catra saltó soltándose de su agarre.

Directo hacia Adora.

Adora no estaba precisamente cerca, así que eso le dio el tiempo para esquivar sorprendida la repentina embestida y apenas pudo llegar a sacar su espada cuando recibió una segunda a igual velocidad.

Impulsada violentamente por la sorprendente fuerza de Catra, Adora impactó contra la puerta, tan fuerte que se abrió y cayó pesadamente de espaldas al piso. Apenas golpeó el suelo, Adora usó las piernas para patear a la felina aprovechando que todavía seguían en movimiento.

Con el golpe, Catra salió despedida hacia atrás y golpeó la pared del pasillo fuera del salón haciendo caer unos cuadros, y girando ágilmente, cayó de pie.

\- “_¡Por el Honor de Grayskull!” _escuchó decir a Adora mientras se giraba para enfrentarla de nuevo y su pelaje se erizó al sentir la magia y ver a la maldita princesa de dos metros y medio.

\- “_¿Qué demonios…?” _Adora se cortó en cuanto la felina saltó nuevamente sobre ella, pero con la velocidad de She-ra pudo esquivarla e intentó sujetarla.

No llegó a tocarla antes de que Catra se agachara esquivándola y con un salto hacia atrás, la pateó en el mentón, produciendo que retroceda varios pasos derribando algunos adornos y jarrones.

De inmediato y sin mediar palabra, esta vez fue She-ra quien arremetió contra la felina, que trató de esquivarla, pero la guerrera anticipó el movimiento y la enganchó con un brazo a mitad de su movimiento impulsándola con violencia de espaldas.

Catra intentó reacomodarse en el aire, pero terminó estrellándose contra una gran maceta y cayó al suelo junto a esta.

\- “_¡Alto!” _Rem detuvo unos guardias que se precipitaban hacia la pelea – “_No intervengan, She-ra puede controlarla” _dijo apresurada, y no mentía. Si alguien podía hacer frente a Catra descontrolada, era She-ra, y aunque la felina la hiera, ella podía curarse en un instante, muy distinto a los guardias, que aunque estuvieran con armadura, eran vulnerables a las garras de la felina.

Con el sonido de más cosas cayendo y rompiéndose Rem volteó tensa hacia el combate. Era verdaderamente impresionante el despliegue de velocidad y coordinación de ambas. Los golpes de She-ra eran potentes y certeros, mientras Catra saltaba y esquivaba ágilmente sin detenerse un instante mientras buscaba devolver los golpes.

Definitivamente era una pelea seria, pero también, notó que Catra no estaba usando las garras, estaba usando los puños o las palmas para golpear a Adora, mientras que Adora no estaba intentando reducirla ni usaba la espada para atacarla.

No estaban buscando herirse.

\- “_¡ADORA! ¡HAGAN ESTO AFUERA!” _gritó esperando que la rubia pueda escucharla. Aunque se estaban golpeando en serio, no era una pelea a muerte, pero si seguían así iban a terminar destruyendo todo lo que estuviera cerca. Si se iban a poner estúpidamente a arreglar asuntos, bien podrían hacerlo donde no lo destruyan todo, o al menos nada tan valioso.

“_¿Ah sí? Ya que se llevan tan bien, intenta sacarla tú” _pensó fastidiada Adora esquivando un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro. Era una petición ridícula en medio de una pelea, más cuando Catra no le daba un respiro, pero tampoco ignoraba el desastre que estaban haciendo en el interior del palacio.

Usando una explosión de poder para aumentar todavía más si velocidad, She-ra logró darle una fuerte patada a Catra en el pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que salga despedida hacia atrás, estrellándose contra una ventana.

Sorprendida por el imprevisto golpe, Catra atravesó la ventana destrozando el vidrio con la espalda y apenas golpeó el césped saltó hacia atrás esquivando a la princesa que aterrizó donde ella estaba un instante atrás.

\- “_¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Catra?!” _preguntó la guerrera levantando la vista a la felina, que ahora se había agachado un poco preparando un nuevo ataque.

\- “_¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!” _respondió enojada Catra entre pesados jadeos – “_¿Siempre quisiste esto verdad?” _preguntó mientras saltaba hacía la guerrera.

She-ra detuvo el puñetazo con una mano y le envió uno propio que la felina esquivó moviéndose de lado, y aprovechando el movimiento, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la articulación de la rodilla.

Con el golpe, la pierna de She-ra falló y cayó apoyando esa pierna en el suelo. Por supuesto Catra no desaprovechó la oportunidad para patear el cuello de la princesa, pero Adora interpuso el hombro que se llevó el golpe, y sin perder el tiempo, usó ese brazo para golpear la otra pierna de Catra.

Como todavía no había llegado a apoyar la pierna con la que pateó a la princesa, no pudo esquivar el golpe y este la hizo caer. Aterrizando con los brazos, la felina se impulsó hacia arriba y guiándose con las piernas, giró en el aire aterrizando de pie a unos pasos de distancia.

Sin desaprovechar que Catra estaba de espaldas, She-ra la envistió antes que pueda retomar el equilibrio. Con la fuerza del choque, la felina salió despedida hacia adelante y apenas pudo anteponer los brazos cuando chocó contra un árbol y de inmediato trepó en este.

\- “_Yo nunca quise nada de esto… ¡Tú misma te lo provocas!” _dijo Adora buscando entre las ramas a Catra que se movía de un lado a otro, cubierta por el follaje.

\- “_¡Desde que me abandonaste en la Horda estabas determinada a que te siga en tu estúpido juego de princesas!” _respondió Catra con odio – _Y como al fin comprendiste que nunca lo haré… ¡DEJARÁS QUE ME MATEN! ¿Es eso no? Mi única posibilidad de vivir es solo si te sigo… ¡NO LO HARÉ, YO NO SOY TU MASCOTA!” _gritó cayendo sobre los hombros de la princesa y la impulsó hacia adelante para que se golpee de cara contra el árbol.

She-ra se cubrió con los antebrazos y de inmediato se giró enfrentando nuevamente a la felina que caminaba de lado preparando el siguiente ataque.

\- “_¡Ya deja esa estupidez! ¡Esas son ideas tuyas! ¡NUNCA TE TRATÉ ASI! ¡Y TÚ MISMA TE METISTE EN ESTO!” _dijo Adora enojada sacando su espada y enviándole una onda de poder. Si de nuevo estaba con ese tema, sería imposible razonar con ella, como siempre, era imposible razonar con Catra. Pero esta vez no caería en su juego, no dejaría que la haga sentir culpable de nada.

Catra saltó de lado esquivando el ataque, pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente que la mandó hacia atrás. La felina intentó frenarse con las piernas, pero estas le fallaron y rodó unos metros antes de detenerse y de inmediato se puso de pie nuevamente.

\- “_¡Me tratabas así Adora! Necesitas que te siga ¿verdad? ¡Necesitas hacerme sentir que te necesito! Quieres que crea que me salvaras, pero al final me abandonas… como siempre” _la confrontó Catra maldiciendo el temblor de sus brazos y piernas, estos no eran momentos para que le fallen, este era el momento de enfrentar a Adora, de una vez por todas, que aceptara de una maldita vez todo el daño que le había causado.

\- “_Entiéndelo de una maldita vez Catra… ¡NADA DE ESTO ES MI CULPA!” _dijo apretando el agarre en su espada – “_Yo no te abandoné, tú decidiste quedarte. Yo te esperaba Catra, esperaba que te dieras cuenta del daño que hacías ¡Pero fui una idiota! Nunca te importó nadie más que tú ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! Me preocupaba por ti ¡PERO TÚ SOLO QUERÍAS LASTIMARME PARA SENTIRTE MEJOR!” _gritó la princesa mientras corría hacia la felina.

Sin intimidarse, Catra corrió hacia Adora, pero un segundo antes que pueda dirigirle un golpe, se dejó caer y pasó por debajo de sus piernas, solo para girar hacia arriba y golpear la espalda de la guerrera haciendo que se tambalee torpemente hacia adelante. Sin detenerse a esperar que recobre el equilibrio, volvió a saltar sobre ella y la hizo caer de bruces.

Aprovechando que estaba sobre ella, se dejó caer dándole con fuerza un codazo en el centro de la espalda.

El golpe en su columna, envió una corriente atravesando del cuerpo de She-ra, que de inmediato se giró para golpear con la mano a la felina. Por supuesto, esta volvió a saltar alejándose y esquivando el golpe_._

En cuanto aterrizó Catra la miró furiosa – “_¡Nunca fui una amiga para ti! Solo me querías para sentirte fuerte, para decirme que hacer, para hacerme sentir débil, para tener alguien a quien salvar… ¡Pero me abandonaste en cuanto encontraste nuevos estúpidos a quienes salvar! ¡Nunca te preocupaste por mí! ¡SOLO TE IMPORTABA LO QUE PODÍAS DEMOSTRAR CONMIGO!” _gritó apretando los puños.

\- “_¡Yo intentaba protegerte Catra! ¡Pero nunca viste más allá de ti misma! Nunca quisiste ver lo que yo soportaba por ti… ¡Solo me usabas para cubrirte! ¡Para tener alguien a quien culpar por todo lo que te salía mal!”_

_\- “¿Soportar?” _se rio Catra con desdén – “_¡Nunca tuviste que soportar nada! Solo eras la favorita de Shadow Weaver, te aprovechabas de ser su protegida para sentirte importante. Como ahora te aprovechas de ese estúpido disfraz de princesa para sentirte la “gran salvadora de todos” pero ¡No lo eres Adora!... ¡Nunca me protegiste, ni a mí ni a nadie!” _dijo mientras ambas se rodeaban – “_Solo te escondes detrás de eso, pero sin Shadow Weaver no hubieras sido nada, tal como ahora, ¡Sin ese estúpido disfraz, NO SERIAS NADA!”_ al decirlo, volvió a arremeter contra la guerrera que le respondió con un puñetazo.

Esquivando el golpe, Catra se agachó y atacó su costado, pero She-ra estaba preparada para el movimiento, así que, girando de golpe, le dirigió una patada. Catra solo llegó a cubrirse con el brazo que se llevó la peor parte y se tambaleó al costado.

Sin perder la oportunidad, la guerrera volvió a atacarla con los puños – “_¿Eso es lo que te dices para sentirte mejor? ¿Qué yo me escondo?” _dijo mientras la felina retrocedía esquivando los ataques – “_¡Nunca me escondí! Siempre te enfrenté y eras tú la que terminaba huyendo, escondiéndote”_

_\- “Yo…” _se cortó al girar esquivando un fuerte puñetazo y aprovechó la postura de She-ra para darle un rodillazo al costado del pecho – “…_nunca me enfrenté a ti Adora, porque siempre que me enfrentaste fue transformada en ESTO” _dijo casi con asco – “_Nunca tuviste el valor de enfrentarme como tú misma ¿Y así dices que soy la cobarde?... Sabes que así nunca te hubiera ganado, pero eso no me detuvo…” _moviéndose de lado, interpuso el pie entre las piernas de She-ra haciéndola tropezar en medio de un paso – “_Sin tener estúpidos poderes te enfrenté una y otra vez, mientras que tú… NUNCA TUVISTE EL VALOR DE ENFRENTARME A MÍ… NI SIQUIERA AHORA” _dijo aprovechando la inestabilidad de la guerrera para derribarla y saltó alejándose una vez más. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, ella estaba jadeando descontroladamente mientras que la princesa apenas y demostraba comenzar a agitarse.

Era injusto.

\- “_¡No necesito ser She-ra para vencerte Catra!” _afirmó la guerrera poniéndose de pie. – “_Y no tengo ningún problema en demostrártelo…” _dijo deshaciendo su transformación. Catra podía ser más rápida y fuerte que antes, pero no le tenía miedo, siempre había sido mejor que ella luchando y le demostraría que seguía siéndolo – “_Puedo contra ti, como puedo con la guerra ¡Puedo contra todo para proteger Etheria!” _

Catra se sonrió en cuanto la vio, al fin daba la cara, esta era la Adora que quería enfrentar– “_Ahí está de nuevo el estúpido discurso del Héroe” _se burló mientras corría nuevamente hacia ella – “_Entiéndelo Adora, no puedes proteger nada ¡Nunca protegiste nada!... ¡Era yo la que te protegía!” _

_\- “Por favor Catra” _se burló Adora cubriéndose de sus golpes – “_En tu vida protegiste algo, ni siquiera sabes lo que es” _dijo aprovechando un mal movimiento de Catra para patearla en el abdomen haciéndola retroceder unos pasos – “_Tú solo usas a las personas, las destruyes, lo destruyes todo, y cuando no tuviste quien destruir, lo hiciste contigo misma. Pero ya no te tengo lastima y no dejaré que hagas daño a nadie más” _al decirlo cerró rápidamente la distancia entre ellas.

Catra esquivó el puñetazo y retrocedió esquivando uno tras otro los golpes, hasta que uno impactó en su rostro. La felina exageró el tambaleo para que pareciera que iba a caer, pero al inclinarse, aprovechó para dar una patada alta. Tal como se esperaba, ya sin ser la princesa, Adora se movía más lentamente y el talón de la felina impactó directo en su pómulo y casi la hizo caer.

Recuperándose de inmediato, Adora se giró dando un codazo que impactó en las costillas de la felina cuando estaba por darle otro golpe. Por el dolor del golpe, Catra se dejó caer y desde abajo aprovechó para saltar dirigiendo un rodillazo al rostro de Adora. Por su inestabilidad, el golpe fue más torpe de lo que se esperaba y Adora apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero aprovechó la mala posición de la felina para golpearla antes que aterrice.

Por las prisas, más que ser un golpe fue un empujón, pero logro su cometido de hacerla caer mal, solo que Catra aprovechó para envolver una pierna en el cuello de Adora, y la hizo caer junto con ella.

Ya en el piso, Adora se recuperó primero y en cuanto levantó la vista, el pie de Catra se estrelló con fuerza en el medio de su rostro. Adora gimió por el dolor y automáticamente levantó la cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar en una posición sentada, parpadeando rápidamente se cubrió el rostro intentando despejar las lágrimas por el palpitante dolor en la nariz.

\- “_¿Crees que yo me hice esto?” _dijo furiosa Catra abalanzándose sobre ella – “_¡FUISTE TÚ ADORA!” _gritó sentándose en las caderas de la rubia y dirigió un fuerte golpe a su rostro que Adora apenas logró desviar – “_Todo lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa, yo lo soporté todo por ti ¡Y ME DEJASTE!” _

Adora se esforzó por desviar los brutales golpes, consiguiéndolo a medias. Usando las piernas para agarrar los costados de Catra, Adora giró con todas sus fuerzas logrando hacerla caer e invirtiendo sus posiciones.

– “_¡ACEPTA TU MALDITA RESPONSABILIDAD CATRA!” _gritó frustrada Adora esta vez siendo ella la que enviaba los golpes – “_Todo fue TÚ maldita culpa, tus estúpidas acciones te provocaron todo lo que te pasó y yo era la que corría intentando reparar todo el daño que provocabas” _dijo enviando un golpe tras otro, los que Catra se esforzaba por desviar mientras se removía intentando zafarse – “_¡Te creía mi amiga y tú solo me maltratabas! ¡Dañaste a mis amigos para vengarte de mí! ¡Acabaste con poblados enteros! ¡INTENTASTE DESTRUIR EL MUNDO, SOLO PARA VENGARTE!” _al decirlo, la rubia logró asestarle un potente puñetazo en la boca, lo que giró bruscamente la cabeza de la felina. Pero Catra había descuidado su rostro por enviar su propio golpe, que impactó limpiamente en el mentón de Adora

Con el dolor en su mandíbula y jadeando Adora detuvo un momento los golpes.

Catra largo unas risitas antes de escupir sangre y volvió a ver a Adora – “_Sí_” dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. Aprovechando su elasticidad, levantó con fuerza una pierna dando un golpe en la nuca de Adora, lo que provocó que se incline bruscamente hacia adelante, y levantándose velozmente, Catra dio un fuerte cabezazo golpeando nuevamente el mentón de la rubia.

Con el nuevo golpe, Adora cayó atontada hacia atrás y Catra aprovechó para salir de debajo de ella poniéndose de pie de inmediato, solo que le costó dos intentos conseguirlo establemente. Adora tampoco tardó en recuperarse, y rodó anticipando un posible golpe antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- “_Tú destruiste mi mundo… y yo iba a destruir el tuyo” _dijo Catra mientras ambas volvían a rodearse caminando de lado, y ambas jadeando por la exigencia de la pelea.

\- “_¿Qué mundo Catra? Tus estúpidas ambiciones de poder no eran un mundo, eran solo tus retorcidas ideas. Yo intento proteger el mundo ¡El verdadero mundo!” _respondió Adora observando furiosa a la felina.

\- “_¿Poder? ¿Crees que buscaba poder? Creí que habías madurado Adora, pero sigues siendo igual de estúpida” _se burló Catra – “_Mientras tú andabas por ahí siendo cadete estrella de Shadow Weaver, yo me preocupaba por nuestro futuro, por nosotras, por TI. No buscaba poder, buscaba que lleguemos tan alto que nadie podría dañarnos. Pero tú, me abandonaste sin siquiera dudarlo, te fuiste con los enemigos, y yo, estúpidamente esperaba que regresaras” _dijo deteniéndose y viendo fijamente a Adora – “_¿Quién me protegió cuando te fuiste? ¿De quién crees que fue la culpa? Tú corrías por ahí jugando a la princesita mientras yo te cubría. En cada encuentro solo lo volvías peor…” _

\- “_¡Tú elegiste quedarte Catra!” _la cortó furiosa Adora, no dejaría que vuelva a culparla – “_Te pedí que vengas conmigo”_

_\- “Que te siga ciegamente” _la corrigió Catra respirando pesadamente todavía luchando por recobrar el aliento – “_¿Crees que hay espadas mágicas para todos? Dime ¿Cuántos desertores de la Horda están con la Rebelión? ¡No los hay! Yo sé a dónde van a parar los desertores, los vi morir en Isla Bestia” _dijo tensando los músculos – “_Por supuesto que tú nunca ibas a ir, jamás atraparían a la maldita princesa ¿Pero a mí?... Yo no iba a ir a aquel lugar por ti ¡DESPUES QUE ME DEJASTE!”_

_\- “No iba a dejar que te enviaran a Isla Bestia, fuiste tú la que lo provocó al quedarte” _dijo Adora también preparándose para cuando se decidiera a atacar.

\- “_¿A sí? ¿Eso les dicen a todos los rebeldes? Porque los barcos a Isla Bestia partían llenos de rebeldes y ¿sabes qué? Eran los primeros en morir” _respondió burlándose del comentario de Adora – “_¿Pero fue mi culpa ser enviada allí? ¿Fue mi culpa que Shadow Weaver me torturara? Lo fue, pero todo gracias a ti, por ti” _

A Adora la tomó por sorpresa eso último, pero no se dejó caer en su juego – “_No tiene sentido lo que dices Catra, yo no tuve nada que ver con nada de eso”_

_\- “¿No lo ves Adora?... ¡TODO LO MALO QUE ME PASÓ FUE POR TU CULPA!” _al decirlo la felina abalanzó una vez más contra ella.

Adora retrocedió intentando bloquear y desviar los desenfrenados golpes de Catra y aprovechando un golpe alto, ella se agachó barriendo las piernas de la felina, provocando que caiga de rodillas – “_¡No es así Catra! ¡FUISTE SOLO TÚ!” _dijo enviándole con todas sus fuerzas un rodillazo al rostro. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos al culparla por absolutamente todo.

Moviéndose justo a tiempo, Catra consiguió que el rodillazo impacte en su clavícula en lugar de la cara y aprovechó la mala postura de Adora para golpear su otra pierna haciéndola caer, y de inmediato se arrojó sobre ella.

Sin poder conseguir una buna posición, ambas rodaron por el suelo intentando quedar sobre la otra. Hasta que Adora consiguió una posición más ventajosa, pero antes que logre acomodarse sobre Catra, la felina logró zafar su pierna y de una patada en el abdomen levantó a Adora y la hizo retroceder varios pasos.

Jadeando y mareada la felina se acomodó en el suelo y saltó hacia la rubia antes que pueda retomar el aire. Antes que llegue a alcanzarla, Adora giró esquivando el puñetazo y aprovechó para devolverle golpe en el abdomen.

El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones de Catra que se tambaleó agachada intentando volver a respirar, con la vista medio borrosa, vio a Adora atacarla una vez más aprovechando que no se había recuperado “_Todavía no” _pensó Catra balanceándose sobre una pierna y guiando la rodilla de la otra al camino de la rubia.

El inesperado movimiento tomó a Adora por sorpresa y le dio en la cadera, justo en la articulación de la pierna, haciendo que pierda su fuerza y caiga. Gateando para alejarse de un posible nuevo ataque, Adora se adelantó unos pasos antes de ponerse de pie dificultosamente por el dolor y la debilidad en esa pierna.

Catra no intentó atacarla en su huida, estaba más concentrada en recuperar su propio equilibrio, pero en cuanto vio a Adora levantarse de espaldas y con una pierna inestable, supo que esa era su oportunidad.

Apenas por la sensación del ataque, Adora se giró rápidamente con el puño ya listo, y este impacto limpiamente debajo de la oreja de Catra antes que llegue a alcanzarla. El golpe hizo girar la cabeza de la felina y que pierda el equilibrio, pero mientras caía, envolvió su brazo en el rostro Adora, que por su pierna daña terminó cayendo debajo de ella.

Tan rápido como pudo, Catra se incorporó siseando sobre Adora, las manos a los lados de su cabeza y por un momento ambas se miraron, Catra tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder enfocar su visión y centrarse en los llorosos ojos de la rubia mientras su nariz sangraba todavía más.

Tragando con fuerza para humedecer su garganta seca, Catra sonrió rígidamente a Adora mientras la veía cada vez más borrosa – “_En Mystacor… debiste…” _

Antes de terminar la frase la felina se desplomó sobre Adora, que permaneció quieta un momento antes de reaccionar.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó intentando sentarse con mucho esfuerzo por el cansancio, el dolor y el peso extra.

No lo logró.

Tras un momento la felina balbuceó algo que Adora no pudo comprender, y no supo su intentó levantarse o qué, pero terminó poniendo una mano en su adolorido rostro. Sin poder liberar los brazos de debajo de Catra, Adora solo giró la cabeza para poder respirar mejor, intentando recobrar las fuerzas necesarias para sacársela de encima.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que unos apresurados pasos se aproximaron a ella y Adora tardó un momento en entender que eran los guardias, estos rápidamente levantaron a Catra por los brazos permitiéndole a Adora respirar mejor.

\- “_¿Adora estas bien?” _preguntó Glimmer apareciendo a su lado y la miró horrorizada – “_No te ves bien” _comentó ofreciéndole la mano.

\- “_Yo… Sí… no sé” _respondió Adora aceptando la ayuda, pero permaneció sentada mientras cubría su palpitante nariz que estaba sangrando más por el último golpe y todavía luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

\- “_¿No la mataste verdad?” _preguntó Rem sorprendida agachándose para ver a la felina que seguía sostenida por los guardias. Catra parpadeó un poco y logró levantar apenas la cabeza intentando verla – “_Hey está bien, descansa” _dijo tocando suavemente su mejilla, no supo si Catra trató de afirmarse a su toque, pero cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza respirando pesadamente. “_Tal vez al fin terminó de desmayarse” _pensó sorprendida de que haya durado tanto. Aunque un verdadero espectáculo, esa pelea fue muy intensa para su condición, y demasiado estúpida para su situación – “_Deberían llevarla a la enfermería” _recomendó entrecerrando los ojos.

Se preguntó hasta que nivel de estupidez sería capaz de llegar en un solo día, al menos así no podría seguir cargándola más.

Aunque por lo que había visto ya no podía estar segura.

\- “_Celda” _contrapuso bruscamente la General cruzándose de brazos molesta – “_Recibirá atención médica allí, y espósenla” _indicó a los guardias que de inmediato se retiraron – “_Sola” _agregó viendo a Rem.

\- “_Yo no estaba por hacer nada” _dijo inocentemente Rem levantando ambas manos. Al menos lo había intentado, pero no estaba en su Reino y no tenía la autoridad para dar órdenes a los guardias, no al menos cuando actuaban bajo órdenes de la Reina – “_Tú sí deberías ir a la enfermería” _recomendó a Adora que veía como los guardias se llevaban a Catra.

\- “_Estoy bien…” _dijo Adora después de un resignado suspiro. Tal vez no le vendría mal entrenar un poco más siendo ella misma.

\- “_Como quieras, pero si no te curas, al menos ponte algo en la nariz, o en un par de horas estará tan hinchada que parecerá otra cabeza” _comentó Rem arqueando una ceja irónicamente.

\- “_No le hables así, tú dejaste escapar a esa gata y solo por eso se armó todo este alboroto” _dijo Glimmer defendiendo a Adora.

\- “_Ah no, a mí no me metas Glimmer, yo no fui la idiota que le siguió el juego” _se defendió Rem cruzándose despreocupadamente de brazos.

\- “_Pero retuviste a los guardias…” _agregó Glimmer entrecerrando sus ojos, desconfiada por tanta inocencia y para nada conforme con el insulto, pero tenía razón, Adora no debió seguirle la pelea, tendría que haberla reducido a la menor oportunidad.

\- “_Yo solo les recomendé no meterse. Ellos fueron lo suficientemente sensatos para mantener la distancia” _explicó Rem inmutable. En realidad, tal vez había usado un poquito de magia para que les pareciera poco sensato interrumpir y con el miedo que ya de por sí le tenían a la felina, prácticamente no tuvo que hacer nada.

Con un quejido, Adora finalmente se puso inestablemente de pie apoyándose sobre su pierna buena – “_Supongo que pudo haber salido mejor” _dijo con una cansada sonrisa.

Si, había sido tonto dejarse llevar, pero no se sentía mal por hacerlo.

Aunque realmente tenía que entrenar más.


	135. Libertad Condicional

\- “_Oye Catra ¿Me escuchas?”_

Catra se quejó y giró de lado ignorando la lejana voz mientras intentaba ponerse cómoda nuevamente.

\- “_Vamos gatita, despierta” _dijo Rem insistiendo en despertarla desde el otro lado de la reja.

\- “_¿Rem?” _preguntó Catra adormilada girando boca arriba, y el ardor de los cortes en su espalda le indicaron que no fue la mejor idea. De inmediato se sentó ignorando el quejido de sus músculos tensos y adoloridos – “_¿Qué…” _se quejó por el dolor de voltear hacia la princesa – “_…qué estás haciendo aquí?” _preguntó notando que estaba nuevamente en su celda.

\- “_Vine a verte. Te dije que no te dejaría sola” _respondió Rem como si fuera obviedad – “_¿Cómo te sientes?” _preguntó observando a la felina que se sentaba rígidamente en la cama.

\- “_Estuve peor” _respondió Catra haciendo una mueca antes de levantarse para estirarse mejor. Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente rígido y pesado, pero la pelea no había sido tan mala para estar así.

“_Supongo que perdí” _pensó resignada mientras se estiraba, y agradeció tener solo ropa interior, ya que era mucho más cómoda que el uniforme de presa, pese a que tenía el pecho vendado. Realmente no había esperado ganar, de hecho, ni lo había considerado, Adora solo había aparecido tras ella y no pudo evitar atacarla. _“Bueno, Adora se lo merecía”_ pensó maliciosamente. Aunque había perdido, al menos logró darle una buena golpiza y se sentía espectacularmente bien por eso.

\- “_Sí lo sé, pero me refiero a CÓMO estas…” _enfatizó Rem, esperando que Catra se diera cuenta que no se refería a solo físicamente.

Catra la observó un momento entrecerrando un ojo, ya que el otro de por sí estaba entrecerrado, al parecer no era solo una visita casual.

\- “_Vamos gatita, nadie nos está escuchando, los guardias no están cerca” _insistió Rem esperando que Catra le respondiera.

\- “_No tengo por qué responder nada” _dijo Catra cruzándose de brazos.

Rem suspiró resignada, no la culpaba por estar con la guardia en alto, no después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no era un buen momento para que se ponga arisca. Tal vez tendría que intentar con algo más – “_Pocas veces vi a alguien actuar tan estúpidamente como lo hiciste hoy. Lo entiendo, pasar unos días atrapada en una barrera mágica no debió ser cómodo, pero Catra ¿Qué esperabas conseguir insultando a la Reina y a toda la Alianza?” _

_\- “No sé de qué te sorprendes princesa, ya te lo había dicho, no iba a pasar por ese estúpido juicio ni me iba a unir a ustedes. Si me hubieras prestado atención lo hubieras visto venir” _respondió Catra de modo indiferente mientras su cola se sacudía inquieta de un lado a otro.

\- “_Y si tú me hubieras prestado atención, te hubieras dado cuenta que todo eso fue solo un engaño. Te dije que tu condena sería en base a lo que te declaren culpable y que para eso tendrías que responder en un juicio, que con solo declararte culpable no era suficiente” _dijo Rem también cruzándose de brazos – “_Pero preferiste no escucharme y caíste por completo en el engaño de la Reina Angella… ¿Condenar a alguien a suicidio? Eso tuvo que ser ridículo hasta para ti, pero por algún motivo no lo notaste... Dime ¿De verdad lo consideraste?” _preguntó un poco preocupada.

_\- “Yo… no… Por supuesto que no” _respondió la felina sintiéndose estúpida. Francamente no estaba segura de lo que había pensado en ese momento, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y se había sentido tan irreal, tal vez solo se sentía irreal porque era demasiado ridículo para ser cierto, pero últimamente tantas cosas parecían demasiado irreales como para distinguirlas claramente.

Tal vez de verdad ya no era capaz de distinguir lo real de lo que no lo era.

\- “_¿Estás segura?” _preguntó Rem insistiendo en obtener una respuesta concreta.

\- “_De acuerdo, tu estúpida reina me engañó… ¡Pero no lo iba a hacer!” _respondió la felina fastidiada por la insistencia – “_No… no hubiera podido hacerlo… yo… no quería…” _

_\- “Bueno, me deja más tranquila saberlo” _la cortó Rem. Cuando la vio con la espada en el cuello, realmente había temido que lo hiciera, ya que no puso ninguna resistencia, y quería detenerla, pero también comprendió que esa decisión no era de ella. Si Catra de verdad quería terminar con su vida, no había nada que Rem pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que tarde o temprano lo haría, solo bastaría una situación lo suficientemente mala y ella misma se quitaría la vida.

Pero esa no era la situación de Catra. Y tenía que reconocerle a Angella que lo había aclarado de forma contundente, no estaba de acuerdo con su método, pero no podía negar el resultado.

Si Catra fuera una suicida, solo lo hubiera hecho en ese momento. Lo tenía todo para hacerlo, estaba sola y con una condena explícita, después de haber pasado unos días psicológicamente muy duros, encerrada con lo que más detestaba y temía, y Angella la empujó al extremo, para ver una respuesta real.

Y la obtuvo.

A Catra le importaba su vida, o al menos no quería morir, y ahora hasta ella misma lo sabía, así que lo siguiente era determinar por dónde quería continuar con su vida. Afortunadamente Angella no ignoró la delicada situación de Catra, y aparentemente tampoco le había gustado presionarla hasta tal punto, por lo que le había concedido una oportunidad única, solo que, de nuevo, dependía de Catra tomarla o no.

Esta vez, Rem podía ayudarla, así que lo haría, pero tenía que tener el cuidado de no influir en la respuesta de Catra, ya que quedaría bajo su cargo, y no se arriesgaría a sacarla si no estaba dispuesta a comportarse mejor, ya que era su propia cabeza la que estaba en juego.

\- “_¿Por qué te pusiste a pelear con Adora?” _preguntó Rem viendo que Catra se había quedado viéndola extrañada por sus palabras.

\- “_No lo sé… ella estaba ahí, siempre está ahí… en medio de todo lo malo que me pasa…” _respondió Catra molesta –_ “Supongo que esta vez solo quería que lo supiera…” _agregó tras un suspiro observando perdida a la pared. Todavía no estaba segura de por qué había atacado a Adora, solo tenía que hacerlo, al fin enfrentarse cara a cara con ella.

\- “_Fue muy estúpido gatita, supongo que sabes que eres una prisionera, pero pareces no comprender lo que eso significa, no puedes solo agarrarte a pelear para arreglar asuntos, no tienes libertades, apenas tienes derechos básicos.” _explicó de modo cansado, pensaba que en esta forma Catra entendería lo que significa ser prisionera, pero aparentemente estaba fuera de sus capacidades _– “Yo quiero ayudarte, pero tú ya lo dijiste: respondo a Angella, y solo puedo actuar según su autorización, si pude quedarme contigo después de la audiencia, fue porque ella lo permitió y si estoy aquí es porque ella me lo permite… Si te sigues comportando como hoy, solo perderás libertades, y Angella no me dejará verte o ayudarte…”_

_\- “Suena a que tienes que decidirte por un lado” _la cortó Catra de modo brusco – “_Yo siempre estoy del lado perdedor, no importa lo que haga, lo que intente… yo siempre pierdo, solo mírame, estuve en más celdas que habitaciones, tengo a absolutamente todos los lados en contra, y tarde o temprano alguien me mandará bajo tierra” _dijo resignada – “_Yo soy así, fastidio a todo el mundo, siempre fui así… Vivo bajo amenaza de muerte desde que recuerdo y en algún momento alguien lo cumplirá. Así que no seas estúpida y aléjate de mí, yo solo te haré daño, es lo único que se hacer. Si te quedas conmigo solo conseguirás hundirte, y seguramente te hundirás primero” _

\- “_No te dejaré Catra, ya te lo dije…”_

_\- “¡Olvida esas estupideces!” _volvió a cortarla Catra – “_Las promesas no valen nada, solo son palabras, las cumples solo para sentirte mejor contigo misma y a mí no me interesa hacer sentir mejor a nadie. Así que solo vete, ve a ser la princesa que eres y quédate del lado de las princesas. Yo no terminaré bien, no importa lo que hagas, así que aléjate o terminarás igual que yo” _al decirlo volvió a sentarse en su cama. Al menos ya no había barrera mágica, así que podría vivir con ello por el tiempo que fuera necesario, tarde o temprano, en algún momento todo finalmente terminaría.

O no sería consciente para vivirlo.

Al menos ya había podido enfrentar a Adora y fue como siempre, ella ganaba, siempre ganaba, todavía sin ser She-ra. Así había sido siempre, Adora ya no la necesitaba para sentirse fuerte, ella lo era, tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo aquí.

\- “_No. No me hagas esto, no justo ahora, no intentes alejarme, sé que lo haces para sentirte segura, pero por una maldita vez déjate ser vulnerable, yo no te fallare, no te dejaré, no importa lo que pase contigo, te acompañaré, pase lo que pase” _dijo Rem agarrando las rejas, no debía hacerlo, debía mantenerse a unos pasos, pero así no lograría nada – “_Gatita, mírame, no me pidas que me vaya, no justo ahora que puedes venir conmigo” _pidió esperando llamar su atención de ese estado desolado en el que estaba.

Cata la observó, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería que se quede con ella. Adora tenía razón, solo lastimaba a la gente, no quería lastimarla, pero sin siquiera quererlo terminaría haciéndolo, era lo único que sabía hacer.

\- “_Escucha, ya sé que haces estupideces, en especial cuando se trata de Adora, quiero decir, ¿Enfrentarte a la Princesa del Poder cuando llevas días sin comer ni moverte? ¿Estando bajo un intenso estrés? ¿Cuando desde que entraste a esa sala tu cuerpo y mente ya te estaban fallando? Era obvio que no ibas a resistir mucho tiempo, pero estúpidamente lo intentaste, supongo que esa pelea significaba mucho para ti, y yo estúpidamente te apoyé pata llevarla a cabo” _explicó divertida Rem aprovechando el silencio de la felina – “_Así que no creas que no sé a dónde me estoy metiendo, pero yo elijo quedarme contigo, estar de tu lado, y necesito que tú hagas lo mismo, que te quedes conmigo, que confíes en mí y ambas estaremos mejor”_

Catra no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Rem, de verdad había sido estúpido enfrentar a Adora en su condición, pero nunca esperó ganarle y que Rem la apoyara en sus estupideces se sentía… bien – “_Eres increíble princesa” _fue todo lo que respondió mientras negaba resignada con la cabeza.

\- “_Gracias, me lo dicen seguido” _respondió Rem altaneramente – “_Ahora es tu turno de poner de tu parte” _

Catra la observó curiosa por el comentario.

\- “_Primero, te vestirás con el uniforme que te dejaron y luego, tendrás una charla con la General y si te comportas bien y eres convincente, podrás pasar los días hasta tu nueva audiencia conmigo. Claro que si prefieres puedes esperar aquí, pero no volveremos a vernos” _explicó Rem – “_Pero gatita, si no vas a comenzar a comportarte como un ser pensante, es mejor que te quedes” _dijo marcando que había una verdadera advertencia detrás. 

Aparentemente Angella había comprendido que el confinamiento no era el mejor trato para Catra, ya que el gran avance y recuperación que había demostrado en Las Animas fue precisamente por no estar encerrada y confinada, además de que su conducta había sido excepcionalmente buena con un mínimo de seguridad, mientras que había sido todo lo opuesto con máxima.

Desconocía los motivos reales por los que Angella había autorizado tal cambio, pero sabía que era una prueba. Catra quedaba bajo su custodia si es que la felina lograba convencer a la General de que podía salir de máxima seguridad sin generar nuevos conflictos, aunque por supuesto la custodia sería máxima y Catra tendría que aceptar ir en todo momento con un collar paralizante, de modo tal que al menor disturbio fuera controlada remotamente de inmediato.

\- “_¿La rígida soldado? Pfff… Traté con peores” _dijo Catra engreídamente aceptando los términos y compartió unas sonrisas cómplices con Rem antes que la princesa se retire a llamar a los guardias mientras Catra se colocaba el horrible uniforme gris de prisionera.

***

Catra observó desconcertada la extravagante habitación, no era ni similar a su habitación en Las Animas ni parecida a nada que hubiera visto anteriormente, era simplemente demasiado brillante y espaciosa, y parecían haber demasiadas lámparas innecesarias – “_¿Esto es…?”_

_\- “Es similar a lo que ya viviste en mi palacio” _dijo Rem mientras le quitaba las esposas – “_Bueno, el cuarto es más… extravagante… Pero las reglas son similares, aquí estás tranquila, pero no puedes salir sin autorización, y cuando lo hagas estarás fuertemente custodiada. Hay guardias en la puerta las 24 horas y cualquier inquietud debes comunicármela a mí” _explicó desganadamente – “_Yo soy tu niñera personal, y como puedes ver, compartiremos la habitación. Esa es tu cama” _dijo señalando a lo que ella consideraba una mesa baja con una colchoneta encima – “_Por allí está el baño, lo demás son solo muebles y almohadones, por favor no los rompas porque yo no los limpiaré” _comentó mientras se dirigía a su propio sector de la habitación – “_Esta es mi parte, y ese mi escritorio, tengo cosas personales como de mi reino, así que no toques nada” _

\- “_¿Y eso para qué es?” _preguntó Catra nerviosamente.

\- “_Esa es la cascada, creo que es mejor que no te acerques” _respondió Rem dejándose caer sobre su cama – “_Considéralo como un sonido relajante porque no se irá a ningún lado”_

Agradeciendo que su sector no estaba cerca de la cascada, Catra se aproximó a su cama y se alegó de que fuera similar a la que tenía en Fright Zone, no es que la extrañara, pero parecía un lugar cómodo y firme para dormir.

Aunque no era principalmente sueño lo que tenía.

\- “_¿Crees que… humm… pueda comer algo?” _preguntó tímidamente.

\- “_Oh, mierda, lo siento, con todo esto olvidé que llevas días sin comer… Por cierto ¿Por qué no comiste nada? Digo, todavía con la barrera debías tener hambre…”_

_\- “La verdad es que no tenía hambre” _respondió Catra molesta – “_Lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido habría sido comer, pero por lo que vi, nada de lo que me traían era comestible tampoco” _dijo sentándose cansada en su cama. Ahora tenía más hambre que sueño, pero dormir tampoco parecía mala idea.

\- “_¿Qué te servían?” _preguntó Rem curiosa, se suponía que la comida de los presos debía ser perfectamente comestible, aunque no se esperaba que fuera precisamente de lo mejor.

\- “_No lo sé, nunca me molesté en comprobarlo, pero olían como una mezcla de vegetales o algo así” _respondió Catra fastidiada por el recuerdo del olor de la basura que dejaban en su celda.

\- “_Bueno, deberían oler como vegetales, porque se supone que es lo que son” _comentó Rem observando a la felina con un muy mal presentimiento – “_En Bright Moon solo se sirve comida vegetariana, incluso a los presos”_

_\- “Yo no como vegetales” _respondió Catra firme cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Hummm… No es por contradecirte… pero en Las Animas comías vegetales” _contrapuso Rem sin estar convencida con esa respuesta.

\- “_No, las veces que me sirvieron vegetales no los comí” _se defendió Catra sin cambiar de actitud.

\- “_Bien, no directamente, pero en varias comidas que compartimos había vegetales, aunque cocidos y procesados” _admitió, pero definitivamente sí había comido al menos algunos tipos de vegetales.

Catra la observó poco convencida – “_No, esos no eran vegetales” _insistió.

\- “_De acuerdo… tal vez no consideramos como vegetales a lo mismo” _dijo Rem ahora negociando un punto medio, Catra tenía que comer algo y si le explicaba que prácticamente toda la comida de Bright Moon, eran vegetales, no querría comer nada y no terminaría bien para alguien más – “_¿Qué tal si vamos al bufé del comedor y vemos si hay algo que te guste?” _ofreció.

Catra no se había desmayado en esa pelea porque haya recibido golpes graves, sino que fue porque pasó demasiado tiempo sin comer nada y bajo un constante estrés, y eso sumado a la presión de la audiencia y a la intensa pelea con Adora, fue mucha exigencia para su cuerpo, así que solo la apagó un momento. Por supuesto los médicos le habían puesto un suero nutritivo, pero eso no bastaba para alimentarla, mucho menos después de tal gasto de energía, así que era normal que al pasar toda la situación conflictiva tuviera hambre de nuevo.

Pero si rechazaba los vegetales, le sería difícil conseguir qué comer.

\- “_¿No era que no podía salir sin permiso?” _preguntó Catra dudando de tanta libertad después de estar encerrada tanto tiempo, y todavía más teniendo en cuenta la charla con la exasperante General.

\- “_Bueno, Angella ya debe estar durmiendo a estas horas y no la molestaré para esto…” _dijo Rem tomando una tableta – “_Así que por el momento saldrás con mi autorización, lo que significa que debes portarte muy bien o cualquier cosa que hagas será mi culpa, y me aseguraré de que lo pagues…” _explicó viendo desconfiada a la felina

\- “_Solo quiero comer algo decente” _respondió Catra blanqueando los ojos, aunque no culpaba a Rem por su desconfianza.

\- “_Supongo que te debo las gracias por sacarme de esa celda” _comentó Catra mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Definitivamente era muy distinto a Las Animas, iba al lado de la princesa, pero de todos modos iba esposada y los guardias estaban casi sobre ellas, listos para reaccionar en cualquier momento, lo que la tenía nerviosa, en especial por el estúpido collar.

Sentía que al más inocente movimiento la sedarían.

\- “_En realidad debes agradecérselo a Adora” _comentó Rem mientras caminaba casadamente, ya habían pasado algunas horas de su hora de dormir – “_Fui a hablar con Angella después de tu estúpida exhibición de hoy y Adora insistió en acompañarme, finalmente fue ella quien convenció a la Reina de que arreglar los problemas a golpes era una costumbre en la Horda, así que esa pelea no tenía ninguna mala intención, ya que solo fue el equivalente a una discusión acalorada” _explicó sin creer que lo que había dicho Adora fuera cierto, aunque tenía que concederle que había sido muy convincente.

Catra permaneció caminando en silencio. No era cierto. En la Horda solían solucionar muchos problemas enfrentándose, pero esa pelea había sido mucho más intensa de lo que se podría considerar una riña, que de todos modos estaban prohibidas. No comprendía por qué Adora habría intervenido para ayudarla.

Al contrario, se esperaba que Adora estuviera contenta de que estuviera encerrada en el fondo de una celda sin molestarla nunca más y “haciéndose cargo de sus malvados actos”.

\- “_¿Por qué lo hizo?” _preguntó Catra, aunque era más una pregunta a sí misma. No tenía ningún sentido que Adora la estuviera ayudando, simplemente se contradecía con todo lo que había dicho.

\- “_No lo sé, tal vez puedas preguntárselo a ella… pero si lo haces, que no sea bajo mi autorización” _pidió Rem haciendo una mueca. A su parecer, ellas deberían permanecer a kilómetros de distancia, pero aun así seguramente encontrarían el modo de encontrarse de nuevo y probablemente terminaría igual de mal siempre.

Hasta que a fin ambas estuvieran dispuestas a tener una conversación civilizada.

Catra no agregó nada más a la conversación. Quería preguntarle a Adora por qué lo había hecho, por qué todavía defenderla, cuando ella misma sabía que no lo valía.

“_Tú me importas Catra” _las palabras de la rubia retumbaron en su mente ¿De verdad todavía le importaba? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado?

Tal vez Adora era todavía más estúpida de lo que creía.

O tal vez aun necesitaba sentir que la protegía.

De nuevo.


	136. Desde Otra Perspectiva

\- “_Huh… ¿Buenos días?” _saludó Rem mientras se cambiaba y notó que Catra la estaba observando.

Con un molesto refunfuño, Catra giró en dirección contraria y se ocultó debajo de su manta.

_\- “Sabes, ya es hora del desayuno, y habrá más opciones que a media noche” _ofreció Rem. De las pocas opciones que quedaban en bufé cuando fueron, a Catra no le llamó nada la atención y solo aceptó comer unas frutas, más que nada por insistencia de Rem.

No creía que Catra fuera tan carnívora como afirmaba, al menos en esta forma era medio-humana, por lo que debería poder comer lo que la mayoría podía, pero Catra insistía que los vegetales la enfermaban y que no quería arriesgarse con nada. De su otra forma lo entendía, parecía una depredadora pura, lo que por el momento era un problema a futuro. Pero al parecer a esta Catra le costaría aceptar algo que no fuera carne o algo parecido.

\- “_Estoy bien, solo quiero dormir” _respondió Catra debajo de su manta, y no mentía, si bien tenía hambre, por lo que había visto, difícilmente algo allí valdría la pena y definitivamente no valía el esfuerzo de levantarse, todavía le dolía el cuerpo y esperaba que Rem se fuera para poder destaparse ya que le hacía mucho calor y estaba toda transpirada, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Contrario a dejarla, Rem se aproximó – “_Oye ¿Estás bien? Te quejaste toda la noche ¿Te duele algo? Puedo llamar un médico” _ofreció viendo el bulto que era a felina bajo la manta.

\- “_Solo quiero dormir ¿Tu reina te manda ser tan fastidiosa?” _preguntó sarcásticamente Catra esforzándose por ignorar la cercanía de la princesa.

\- “_De acuerdo, como quieras, te traeré algo, pero no te acostumbres, es solo porque es tu primera mañana y supongo que todavía no te recuperas” _respondió Rem blanqueando los ojos – “_Dejaré este comunicador aquí, solo te sirve para comunicarte conmigo, así que cualquier cosa escríbeme” _dijo la princesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta. A diferencia de la felina ella tenía un largo día por delante y seguramente tener que tratar con Catra se lo alargaría todavía más.

Cuando volvió a despertar, Catra encontró un plato sobre el mueblecillo junto a su cama y se alegró de que parecía algo comestible, no le prestó demasiada atención mientras comía, solo sabía que tenía eso que llamaban huevos y le parecían algo verdaderamente delicioso. Lamentaba que en la Horda no hayan ofrecido algo tan simple y rico.

Después de comer, Catra se dedicó a vagar por la gran habitación. Le parecía exagerado todo el espacio e iluminación, hasta le incomodaba, así que finalmente se dedicó a observar por una ventana, no había mucho que ver, solo lo que parecía un jardín unos pisos más abajo y aunque estaba abierta no podía sentirse realmente libre, ya que había unas molestas rejas cubriéndola.

\- “_Supongo que esto es más de lo que me merezco” _pensó tristemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las rejas. Aunque inútil, tenía una vista, una cama decente y un plato de comida. De algún modo era fuertemente contrastante ante el recuerdo de Isla Bestia, donde era totalmente libre, pero no tenía nada, la vista era solo para intentar ubicar depredadores, una cama decente era una incómoda rama, y un plato de comida implicaba matarlo primero.

Al parecer las comodidades y las libertades eran cosas totalmente opuestas, ya que seguramente era imposible tener ambas, al menos para ella.

Cuando se casó de observar por la ventana, regresó a su cama con una botella de agua, todavía se sentía muy cansada y solo dormir parecía ser la mejor forma de esperar la próxima audiencia, para la cual, todavía no tenía una respuesta.

* * *

\- “_Oye Rem, ¿tienes un momento?” _preguntó Adora acercándose a la princesa en cuanto dieron por concluida la reunión de la Alianza.

\- “_Por supuesto Adora, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?” _preguntó Rem de modo casual, prefiriendo no hacer ningún comentario respecto a su aspecto. Adora no se había curado con magia, tenía una gasa cubriendo su nariz que todavía estaba hinchada, además de varios moretones en el rostro y definitivamente debía tener varios más por el cuerpo.

Supuso que Catra debía verse de modo similar, pero, salvo los cortes, su pelaje cubría los golpes.

\- “_Bueno, quería saber… ¿Cómo está?” _preguntó tímidamente.

\- “_Ella está bien, también recuperándose. Al parecer disfruta de tu recomendación para una cama” _contestó Rem encogiéndose de hombros – “_¿Tú cómo esas?” _preguntó a la rubia.

\- “_Yo bien, ansiosa por volver al frente” _respondió Adora rascando su cabeza – “_Ya sabes, es divertido entrenar a los nuevos soldados, pero necesitan a She-ra en el frente, así que espero en poco tiempo estar de regreso” _se explicó, tal vez más de lo necesario.

\- “_Humm… Que bien que tengas ganas de regresar al frente…” _respondió Rem a la inesperada explicación la rubia – “_¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje o algo?” _preguntó intentando determinar qué era específicamente lo que buscaba Adora.

\- “_No, no… En realidad quería hablar contigo. Recuerdo que dijiste que querías saber sobre los Magicats, yo solo sé que son de la raza de Catra, que tenían magia y que desaparecieron, lo demás es bastante confuso, así que creo que es mejor que lo averigües tú misma” _dijo Adora mostrándole a Rem un comunicador con el código de un contacto – “_Este hombre se llama Aron, y estuvo comunicándose con nosotros las últimas semanas. Es un antiguo miembro del Gremio de Hechiceros y actualmente tiene un cargo provisional mientras se reorganizan, él sabe mucho sobre los Magicats y quiere comunicarse con Catra, por supuesto no lo tiene permitido, pero si hablas con él seguramente te aclarará muchas dudas” _explicó Adora antes de comenzar a alejarse resignada.

Tenía que aceptar que era Rem quien estaba con Catra, le costaba, le costaba saber que con ella pasaba el tiempo, seguramente también bromeaba y por lo visto le dejaba tocarla y acariciarla libremente, y ahora hasta compartían un cuarto, tal como lo habían hecho ellas antes. Pero eso era parte del pasado, su amistad ya se había roto, ya no existía, tal vez nunca había existido para comenzar, y no le quedaba más que alegrarse de que Catra tuviera una amiga como Rem, que la defendería hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- “_Espera Adora… Humm… ¿Qué debería esperar que me diga este hombre?” _preguntó reteniendo a la rubia.

Adora suspiró cansada, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar justo con Rem – “_Al parecer él sabe mucho sobre los Magicats, y sobre lo que le hizo Shadow Weaver con ese sello. Cuando hablamos con él, nos explicó mucho sobre para qué servía… La verdad no entendí mucho, pero todo sonaba como malo, tal vez tú lo entiendas mejor y hasta tal vez pueda darte una mano con… el tema mágico de Catra” _explicó.

\- “_Vaya… Gracias Adora, podría ser de mucha utilidad” _comentó Rem de verdad agradecida por el contacto mientras observaba fijamente a Adora. Le parecía curiosa la repentina indiferencia que estaba mostrando ante Catra, de hecho, se esperaba que le pida verla o algo así.

Diría que podría ser maduro de ella, si no le pareciera un poco forzado y brusco, más aun teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior le había dado una mano con Angella.

\- “_No es nada… yo… eh… Bueno, creo que debería…”_

_\- “Hablando de esa conversación, recuerdo que me contaste algo sobre una situación de cuando eran pequeñas, ¿Pudiste aclarar de qué se trataba?” _Rem se apresuró a cortarla antes que termine de formular una despedida.

Adora se removió incomoda – “_No, no recordé nada más… supongo que solo era un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña” _respondió prefiriendo evitar hablar más del tema, no era algo que quisiera hablar con Rem y ella no tenía forma de saber que literalmente podía revivir sus recuerdos con Light Hope, así que era mejor solo decirle que no recordaba más.

\- “_Ya veo…” _respondió Rem sin creerse ni un poco las palabras de Adora, simplemente mentir no era lo suyo – “_Supongo que tu recuerdo debe ser erróneo, Catra no pudo haber cazado a ese ratón. Por lo que vi de ella, no hubiera solo regresado a jugar después de eso, así que seguramente estaban haciendo otra cosa” _comentó despreocupadamente probando la respuesta de Adora.

Adora desvió la vista, por supuesto que era tonto querer engañara Rem, la princesa era demasiado intuitiva, y siempre parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, pero eso no significaba que debía responderle, lo que había descubierto allí no era asunto de Rem, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

\- “_Mira, sé que no es asunto mío lo que pasó realmente, solo quiero saber si Shadow Weaver le hizo o dijo algo, eso es todo, si quieres ahórrate los detalles” _ofreció Rem intentando negociar la información. La negativa de Adora podía significar que la bruja efectivamente le había hecho algo, o podía significar algo más, tal vez Shadow Weaver le había hecho algo a Adora y por eso no quería responder.

Adora suspiró rendida – “_Lo hizo” _dijo desganadamente – “_Logré quitarle a Catra los restos del ratón y ella los quería de regreso, así que intentó arrebatármelos, y parecía dispuesta a arrancarme la mano si era necesario, Shadow Weaver la paralizó y la arrojó contra la pared, no sé lo que ocurrió después de eso porque me envió de regresó a la sala de juegos” _

\- “_¿Y Catra no regresó contigo?” _preguntó la princesa confirmando ese detalle. Ahora sí sonaba mucho más creíble, no le gustaba la parte de “la arrojó contra la pared”, pero ya sin tener su presa y con un fuerte golpe, podría haber bastado para regresarla a la realidad.

\- “_No. Ella no regresó, se quedó con Shadow Weaver” _respondió Adora todavía recriminándose haberse ido sin insistir más.

\- “_Supongo que no te contó qué fue lo que ocurrió ¿verdad?” _preguntó Rem intentando determinar si había algún otro detalle.

\- “_No me contó nada… Yo no debí haberme ido como lo hice, debí haberme quedado a defenderla” _dijo Adora resignada – “_Fue después de eso que ella comenzó a comportarse… bueno, como Catra” _

\- “_¿Cuántos años tenían? me dijiste que ¿como 7 u 8? Eras muy pequeña para poder haber hecho algo Adora, nada de eso fue tu culpa” _comentó Rem intentando consolar a la rubia, seguramente ella podría ser perfectamente capaz de sentirse culpable por cualquier cosa mala que hayan pasado, y no estaba bien.

No era su culpa haber crecido donde creció.

\- “_No lo entiendes, yo intenté defenderla, le dije a Shadow Weaver que la dejara en paz, pero no sé… ella me dijo que no pasaba nada y solo me fui Rem… La dejé…” _dijo Adora todavía sin poderse creer que haya sido tan ingenua y al final tampoco averiguó qué era lo que la bruja le había hecho.

\- “_Aguarda, ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba y luego solo te fuiste?” _preguntó Rem confirmando si estaba escuchado bien. No sonaba como Adora, ella era extremadamente obstinada cuando se trataba de proteger a otros, seguramente de pequeña ya era así, por lo que, lo que estaba contando no parecía encajar con ella.

\- “_Sí, yo solo la abandoné y no sé lo que le hizo después” _respondió Adora enojada consigo misma.

\- “_Espera ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te dijo?” _preguntó Rem, Adora solo se estaba centrando en Catra y se estaba ignorando a sí misma, o más bien solo se estaba culpando en vez de tratar de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

\- “_Me dijo que estábamos jugando y que Catra saltó mal y se golpeó, que iría a la enfermería y luego regresaría a jugar… ¡Y yo le creí! ¡Después de haber visto que no era así!... Y solo me fui…” _

\- “_Adora, no es posible que le hayas creído así de fácil, ya a esa edad debías se capaz de estar segura de lo que veías. Si no lo hubieras visto o si no te hubieras dado cuenta, podría haberte convencido con esas palabras, pero si intentabas defenderla, fue porque notaste todo…” _comentó Rem dándose cuenta de que probablemente Catra no había sido la única víctima de aquel evento – “_Shadow Weaver debió hacerte algo para que le creyeras, algo con magia” _dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Adora permaneció viendo descolocada a Rem, nunca lo había considerado, Shadow Weaver nunca había usado magia en contra de ella, no al menos hasta que desertó de la Horda… – “_¿Crees que me borró la memoria?” _preguntó Adora poco convencida. En su recuerdo la bruja no le había hecho nada, solo hablarle, y recordaba perfectamente cuando Shadow Weaver había intentado borrar su memoria, había sido confuso y doloroso, nada parecido a lo que había visto.

\- “_No creo que haya borrado tu memoria… o no lo recordarías” _dijo Rem como si fuera una obviedad – “_Tuvo que hacerte algo mucho más sutil y menos invasivo… Eras una niña y por lo tanto influenciable, tal vez usó algún tipo de sugestión para que le creyeras y eso explicaría por qué no lo recordabas como algo importante, porque la mente solo guarda recuerdos de eventos importantes” _comentó Rem, pero más que nada diciéndoselo a si misma – “_De esa manera, de todos modos terminarías olvidándolo sin tener que hacer nada tan traumático como borrarte la memoria” _

\- “_No es posible. Shadow Weaver no hubiera sido capaz de hacerme algo así” _dijo Adora de modo firme y de inmediato comenzó a dudar de sus palabras. Por supuesto que Shadow Weaver hubiera sido capaz, ella la había manipulado toda su vida, y hasta había intentado borrarle la memoria para que regrese a la Horda ¿Por qué no la sugestionaría con magia cuando era niña?

Además de porque era horrible hacerle algo así, pero Shadow Weaver hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

\- “_¿Estás defendiendo a Shadow Weaver rubita?” _preguntó Rem divertida arqueando una ceja – “_Creo que no solo te sugestionó para que le creyeras, sino que tal vez también para que no dudaras de ella” _dijo confiada y a la vez horrorizada. Si ese era el caso, era un verdadero milagro que haya desertado de la Horda, porque la bruja debía tenerla bien controlada, aunque esa parte debía tener que ver con su espada, seguramente al conectarse con su magia se había roto el control de la hechicera y por eso al final se había optado por irse de ese lugar.

Con la realización de lo que eso significaba, Adora se sentó ausentemente en una silla. No era posible, pero a la vez lo era. Siempre se había preguntado cómo era posible que nunca haya notado las manipulaciones de Shadow Weaver ni todo el mal que hacia la Horda, era ridículo pero nunca lo había notado, hasta que encontró la espada y dejó la Horda, precisamente porque se dio cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Pero si nunca hubiera encontrado la espada y visto con sus propios ojos el daño que estaban haciendo…

\- “_Oye, Adora…” _dijo Rem llamando la atención de la rubia – “_Todo esto son solo deducciones, no quiere decir que sea verdad ¿lo comprendes? No te apresures en sacar conclusiones, primero toma algo de aire, y cuando estés más tranquila, haz eso que haces para tener recuerdos tan claros y recién entonces intenta determinar si eso fue realmente lo que pasó” _recomendó con tacto. Supuso que tal revelación debía ser sumamente impactante y siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no hayan sido así las cosas, así que no quería que se atormentara por algo que podía no ser real.

\- “_Creo que tienes razón… tengo que tomar aire…” _dijo Adora levantándose todavía descolocada.

\- “_Lo siento Adora, no me esperaba que así fuera esta conversación, si necesitas algo... Bueno, puedes hablar conmigo si quieres” _ofreció Rem sabiendo que seguramente Adora tendría que procesar mucho. En realidad, no esperaba que confiara el ella para hablar más del asunto, Adora tenía sus propios y buenos amigos, pero no estaba de más ofrecerlo.

\- “_Gracias Rem, creo que nunca lo hubiera notado si no fuera por ti” _dijo Adora sonriendo tristemente a la princesa antes de retirarse.

Esto era algo que debía aclarar por sí misma.


	137. Inusual Desayuno

\- “_No. Hoy no te traeré comida” _dijo Rem de modo firme viendo la expresión de la felina – “_Ayer te tuve lástima, pero hoy ya no, si quieres comer deberás ir por ti misma”_

Catra hizo un gesto cansado – “_Rem ¡Si salgo será a mí a la que coman!”_

_\- “Eso no tiene sentido…” _respondió la princesa divertida por el comentario exagerado.

_\- “Bueno, todos allí me quieren ver muerta” _insistió Catra nuevamente con su negativa de salir, y tal vez no estaba exagerando. Además de todo lo que se habían enfrentado cuando estaba en la Horda, los había insultado en frente de la reina, a todos a la vez.

No sería lindo encontrarse a las princesas.

\- “_Creí que dijiste que no nos tenías miedo gatita” _comentó retando a Catra.

\- “_Si salgo podría causar problemas…” _intentó la felina.

\- “_Bueno, tienes permiso de la Reina para salir en horarios de comida, así que no sería mi culpa. En cuanto a ti… inténtalo y te despertaras en una muy apretada celda” _contrapuso Rem.

Esta vez Catra no respondió, en su lugar solo se volteó cruzándose de brazos molesta.

\- “_Lo digo en serio, no te traeré comida, esto es una habitación, no un comedor y soy yo quien tiene que acarrear tus platos” _explicó Rem marcando que no haría de sirvienta – “_No tienes que salir ahora si no quieres, pero yo no regresaré hasta mucho más tarde y si te resignas a salir después, será con guardias. Así que puedes venir con mi esplendida compañía o solo con la de ellos”_

_\- “Bien, de acuerdo” _accedió Catra fastidiada, no quería encontrarse con nadie en aquel lugar, pero ya prácticamente se había recuperado de sus golpes, así que no estaba tan cansada como ayer, por lo que pasar absolutamente todo el día sola y encerrada no sonaba muy convincente.

\- “_Y también quiero que vengas, creo que me acostumbré a tenerte cerca, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que pueda pasar contigo” _dijo la princesa amistosamente pellizcando la oreja de la felina.

\- “_No seas tan cursi” _respondió incomoda Catra sacudiendo la oreja y agitando el brazo para alejar la mano de Rem, ganándose unas divertidas risas de esta. Y aunque era molesto que la fastidie, no podía contradecir su comentario.

Ya en el comedor, Catra tuvo que resistir el impulso de ocultarse tras Rem mientras caminaban hacia el bufé “_No seas estúpida, nada pasará” _pensó reprendiéndose. Ella no le tenía miedo a nadie, mucho menos a un montón de ridículos rebeldes, pero el lugar estaba más concurrido de lo que le hubiera gustado, que sería vacío, y las numerosas miradas la ponían incomoda.

Seguramente era todo un espectáculo verla, tenía que usar un ridículo chaleco llamativo, para que fuera “fácil de ubicar en todo momento”, iba esposada y con su escolta personal de dos guardias caminando muy cerca. Se preguntó cómo demonios hacía Rem para andar de lo más tranquila con toda la atención que estaban atrayendo, pero tras verla, le pareció que ella estaba más que feliz de llamar la atención con solo pasar.

Ya lo había notado de la princesa en esa fiesta, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que seguramente ella estaba disfrutando de todo el espectáculo.

“_Genial, me tenía que tocar con la princesa más vanidosa” _pensó molesta la felina mientras se detenían junto al mesón lleno de alimentos para servirse.

\- “_¿Se supone que debo usar los pies?” _preguntó bruscamente la felina viendo que Rem ya estaba eligiendo qué iba a desayunar.

\- “_Podría ser divertido de ver” _comentó bromista la princesa, pero unos momentos después pidió una llave a los guardias – “_Solo liberaré tus manos, pero seguirás esposada” _explicó mientras abría solo los soportes metálicos que mantenían sus manos cerradas en puños.

Después de pasar un buen rato determinando qué era comestible, Catra finalmente se decidió por unos trozos de queso y unos tubitos que, francamente no sabía lo que eran, pero olían como algo que se podía comer.

Rem prefirió esta vez no hacer comentarios sobre la elección de la felina, aunque de verdad le preocupaba lo mal que se estaba alimentando. No quería parecer una mamá cargosa, pero tenía verdaderos motivos por los que preocuparse, recodaba la anécdota de Catra en la que casi había cazado a Swift Wind solo porque tenía hambre, no era el caso de ahora, porque al menos estaba comiendo algo, pero si quería carne, en algún momento encontraría la forma de obtenerla, en especial si le daban ganas de cazar y sería un desastre.

No estaba segura de si en esta forma seria capaz de intentar cazar a una persona, pero su otra forma había demostrado que veía a las personas como posibles presas, así que en un arrebato podría llegar a intentarlo. Rem no temía por ella, sabía que Catra no intentaría dañarla, en ninguna de sus formas, pero no podía estar segura del resto.

Solo imaginar que lo intentara era horrible, y prefería no pensar en si lo lograba.

Tenía que conseguirle carne para al menos estar tranquila respecto a ese tema, seguramente la Reina lo comprendería, y aun si no quería carne en el palacio debería permitirle, al menos, ir a la ciudad cada algunos días para que pudiera comer carne.

\- “_¡CATRA! ¡CATRA!” _los animados gritos de Scorpia llamaron la atención de ambas mientras se sentaban en una mesa – “_¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! En especial después de esa pelea... no creí que fueran a dejarte salir… pero…” _dijo apoyando su plato en la mesa ante las miradas desconcertadas de Rem y Catra – “_fue increíble y ¿sabes? Yo apostaba por ti…” _se calló viendo que Rem le hacía un gesto para que cierre la boca.

\- “_Huh… Como sea, no es que fuera importante… ¿No es genial? ¡Mira todo lo que hay para comer! En la Horda solo teníamos esas aburridas barras” _dijo nerviosamente cambiando de tema.

\- “_Creo que extraño las estúpidas barras” _comentó Catra tras un suspiro mientras se sentaba. Había olvidado lo escandalosa que podía ser Scorpia, pero en algún momento se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, y en este momento no la estaba fastidiando, todo lo contrario, se alegraba de verla.

Por muy increíble que fuera.

\- “_Oh vamos Wildcat, esas barras eran terribles, en cambio ahora… Espera… ¿No estás molesta porque… bueno, estoy aquí…?” _dijo Scorpia insegura rascando su cabeza con una pinza – “_Mira, no dejé la Horda después que te fuiste… bueno, es decir sí, pero… fue porque con la Horda nunca iba a encontrarte, así que pensé que…”_

_\- “Bien, bien. Entiendo Scorpia” _la cortó Catra de modo seco, no le interesaban sus disculpas o lo que sea que estaba intentando – “_Ya no importa, la Horda era una mierda, si estás bien aquí no me importa, yo ya no soy tu superior, no tienes que darme explicaciones” _

_\- “Sí, sí. Lo sé… Es solo que… con todo lo que pasó…” _

\- “_Solo basta Scorpia” _volvió a cortarla Catra – “_Ya no me importa, son solo cosas del pasado” _dijo de modo resignado, lo último que quería en este momento era recordar lo mal que había resultado todo tras abrir el portal, y lo mal que había actuado para conseguirlo.

\- “_¿Por qué Wildcat?” _preguntó Rem aprovechando el silencio para desviar la conversación.

\- “_Oh, veras, cuando era pequeña, mientras vagaba por las ruinas del reino, encontré unos cuadros muy antiguos y…”_

Catra prefirió ignorar el resto de la conversación y centrarse solo en su comida, que francamente tampoco le llamaba tanto la atención, así que solo se dedicó a recorrer la sala con la mirada. Mientras observaba, notaba como las personas corrían incomodas las miradas.

Jamás encajaría en aquel lugar.

Pasando por alto a los curiosos, veía a varios grupos de personas compartiendo el desayuno entre animadas charlas, y le sorprendió notar que entre esos grupos había princesas. Ella pensaba que tendrían su propio lugar de princesas donde se reunían a sentirse mejor que el resto, pero no, estaban sentadas juntas o separadas solo hablando con los demás, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mientras pasaba la vista de un lado a otro, finalmente notó una figura que no podría haber pasado desapercibida entrando en la sala.

Le sorprendió ver a Adora llegando tan tarde al desayuno, ella solía ser la primera en levantarse en la Horda, pero tras verla mejor, determinó que no acababa de levantarse, seguramente llevaba un rato despierta porque su mirada se veía atenta, y cuando recién se despertaba siempre estaba perdida.

Y también le sorprendió literalmente verla, ella creía que para estas alturas ya se habría curado con magia, pero no, todavía tenía algunos moretones en el rostro y su nariz estaba enrojecida. A menos que se hubiera metido en otra pelea, parecía no haberse curado de su enfrentamiento y no entendía por qué no lo había hecho.

No pudo observar mucho a Adora antes de que esta cruce su mirada con la de ella.

Ambas permanecieron viéndose a la distancia.

Y después de un momento, Adora cortó el contacto visual para dirigirse a la mesa del bufé. Catra la siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada.

Le dolió ya no ver esa chispa de emoción que había en sus ojos cuando se encontraban después de haber estado separadas por algo. Y justamente solían encontrarse en situaciones similares a esta.

En general Catra se quedaba haciendo turnos extra o algún estúpido trabajo de castigo, así que solían reencontrarse durante las comidas. Si este fuera uno de estos momentos, ninguna hubiera dudado en dirigirse al encuentro de la otra, y seguramente se hubieran bromeado mutuamente o de alguien más.

“_Supongo que ahora soy yo la burla” _pensó sombríamente Catra viendo a la rubia elegir su desayuno ignorándola completamente.

\- “_¿Todo bien?” _preguntó Rem llamando la atención de la felina.

\- “_¿Por qué no lo estaría?” _preguntó Catra volviendo su atención a la mesa.

\- “_Por nada… solo vi que estabas un poco distraída” _comentó Rem para seguirle la conversación. Sabía perfectamente que Adora había entrado, y el cambio en la felina fue inmediato. No parecía que fuera a intentar algo como lo del otro día, pero no bajaría la guardia, sabía que Catra podía entrar en ataque sin dar una advertencia previa, o mejor dicho, dando evidencias sumamente sutiles, todo lo que había podido notar la última vez, fue solo un ligero cambio en sus pupilas, que bien podrían ser el resultado de un cambio en la iluminación, pero después de eso, ella había saltado hecha un frenesí violento.

Esperaba que ahora no hiciera nada parecido ya que se veía más decaída que alterada, pero no podía confiarse, la felina podría cambiar de actitud en un santiamén, así que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

\- “_Oye ¿No quieres probar esto?” _dijo Rem ofreciéndole algo que ella había elegido, por un lado, para distraerla y por otro, para ver si se animaba a comer algo más nutritivo.

“_Es como cualquier otro día” _se dijo Adora mientras se servía el desayuno, Catra estaba solo sentada por ahí mirándola, no estaba haciendo nada más, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Su nueva amiga Rem mantendría bajo control cualquier cosa que intentara, ahora era su responsabilidad, así que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Muchas veces había fantaseado con cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Catra se hubiera unido a la Rebelión y en todas esas imágenes siempre se veía a ella como su guía y compañera. Pero no era así, Catra no se les uniría, era una prisionera y de todos modos era Rem quien ocupaba ese puesto, así que tenía que aceptarlo.

Y el mejor modo de hacerlo era permanecer lejos de ella.

Pero en cuanto se dirigía a la mesa con sus amigos, no pudo evitar verla nuevamente. Esta vez Catra ya no la estaba viendo, parecía estar hablando con Rem y al parecer también con Scorpia, pero verla allí no dejaba de ser una imagen irreal.

Y no era tan alegre como se había imaginado.

Desde que llegó a Bright Moon visualizó cómo sería cuando Catra estuviera al fin allí, con ella, y ahora lo estaba, pero no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que se había imaginado. Todo lo contrario a verse alegre y divertida, se veía apagada e incómoda y ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Era solo una prisionera, ni siquiera podía comer sin estar esposada, usaba un chaleco que apenas lo vio supo que ella debía odiarlo, estaba en medio de una multitud que la observaba y dos guardias estaban parados tras ella.

Catra no la estaba pasando bien allí.

Para Adora Bright Moon podría ser el mejor lugar del mundo y siempre había querido compartirlo con Catra, pero no así. Esperaba que la felina pudiera ver lo lindo que era, lo amable y hermoso de esta gente, pero Catra conocía todo lo contrario. Ella conocía lo peor, fríos guardias y celdas, las personas no se acercarían a ella, solo la verían desde lejos, y así tenía que ser, ella era peligrosa y había hecho demasiado daño, no merecía un trato mejor.

Pero ese no era ningún consuelo.

En cuanto Catra volvió a cruzar su mirada, Adora vio lo apagado de sus ojos, sin una pisca de la Catra que tanto extrañaba, esa que había considerado su amiga por años, pero que, aunque no lo haya sido y no lo era, la extrañaba y no podía ver a esta Catra en su lugar.

\- “_Oye Adora, ¿No prefieres que vayamos a desayunar afuera? El día está bastante lindo” _comentó Bow viendo lo perturbada que se veía Adora y sabía que era porque Catra estaba justo allí.

\- “_No gracias Bow, estoy bien” _respondió Adora tomando asiento de espaldas a la felina. Que Catra estuviera allí no cambiaba su rutina, ni le impediría disfrutar de sus amigos.

Todavía con ella ahí, seguía siendo su lugar favorito y no dejaría que nada lo cambie.


	138. Momento de Reconsiderar: Adora

Tras concluir con las actividades de los soldados novatos y pedirles a sus amigos que se adelanten, Adora se encaminó, como siempre, hacia el Salón de la Alianza para ver si había nuevas noticias. En los próximos días regresaría a la acción en el frente, por lo que tenía que mantenerse al tanto de todos los detalles.

Pero esa tarde tenía muchas menos ganas que cualquier otra.

La imagen de Catra sentada en el comedor la había perseguido todo el día, al igual que el impacto que le había producido verla así, esposada, custodiada, desde cualquier punto de vista “bajo control”.

Era una imagen fuerte.

Nunca la había visto de ese modo, para ella Catra era una figura siempre rebelde e incontrolable por cualquier autoridad. Ella siempre había sido libre de hacer o no hacer según sus ganas, algo que en cierto modo había admirado de ella, aunque siempre la terminaba metiendo en problemas. Pero aparentemente ya no más, ni siquiera en Fright Zone recordaba haberla visto nunca aplacada de ese modo, en sus ojos ni siquiera estaba esa chispa traviesa, animada, que siempre la hacía parecer como que estaba a punto de hacer de las suyas en cualquier momento.

Verla así la llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios.

Por un lado, no parecía la Catra que había conocido por tantos años, lo que le generaba una incómoda punzada en el pecho, solo le recordaba que la Catra que tanto extrañaba, ya no existía, si es que realmente había existido alguna vez. Y por otro lado, era precisamente así como debía estar, Catra había hecho demasiado daño: a ella, a sus amigos, a mucha gente y a toda Etheria. No debía andar libremente, debía estar controlada en todo momento para evitar que continuara haciendo más daño.

Controlada como nunca antes lo había estado.

No pudo evitar preguntarse exactamente en qué momento se había vuelta tan peligrosa, como para que no hubiera otro modo seguro de mantenerla. Catra siempre había sido… problemática, pero nunca habría creído que lo fuera hasta tal punto, en Fright Zone era más traviesa que peligrosa, pese a que a veces se excedía con sus bromas, pero solo eran bromas. Aunque el recuerdo del incidente que llevó a Octavia a perder un ojo no dejaba de perturbarla. Tal vez desde esa edad Catra ya estaba demostrando lo peligrosa que podía ser y por supuesto nunca lo había notado, porque aparentemente nunca había notado nada de lo importante en su infancia.

Sin embargo, no recordaba otro evento de tal magnitud en su tiempo en la Horda, y se preguntó si realmente no los hubo, o si Shadow Weaver había evitado que los recuerde. En este punto tenía ganas de mudarse al Castillo de Cristal para rememorar toda su vida y ver qué otras cosas la bruja le había hecho olvidar.

Pero era ridículo e imposible, no podía simplemente revivir cada evento de su vida buscando averiguar qué más estaba olvidando, terminaría volviéndose loca.

Además, con ese recuerdo ya tenía suficiente, y era sumamente perturbador saber que Shadow Weaver la había manipulado hasta tal punto, ella creía que las manipulaciones de la bruja solo se habían limitado a presionarla toda su vida para ser “quien llevaría a la Horda a la victoria”, no que también se había metido literalmente en su mente, sugestionándola para que solo vea y pensara lo que la bruja quería.

Era frustrante y desesperante saber que la hechicera había jugado de ese modo con ella durante años. Sus propios recuerdos ya no eran confiables, solo recordaba lo que Shadow Weaver quería que recuerde, lo que la enojaba profundamente.

¿Qué más podría haber olvidado?

La imagen de esa versión niña de Catra volvió a su mente. Recordó su rostro, lleno de temor y confusión mientras estaba paralizada, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus aterrados ojos.

Debió ser horrible para ella, y era tan… pequeña.

Y lo peor es que si no fuera porque, de algún modo, ese evento había llegado a su mente, nunca hubiera ido a ver a Light Hope para aclararlo, y nunca hubiera descubierto lo que en realidad había ocurrido, cómo Shadow Weaver había agredido a Catra y cómo la había manipulado a ella para que simplemente lo ignorara y se fuera.

Dejándola sola con Shadow Weaver.

¿Qué podría haberle hecho en esa ocasión para que estuviera unos días “enferma” y en cama? Y con esa mirada… apagada, vacía.

“_Nunca me protegiste” “Quieres que crea que me salvarás, pero al final me abandonas… como siempre” _recordó las palabras de la felina, y aunque había estado enojada cuando las dijo, en su tono también había ¿dolor? ¿decepción? No lo recordaba exactamente, pero había algo más que solo ira.

¿Solo se refería a ese evento? ¿Habrían ocurrido otros? Ciertamente no podía estar segura, ya que si no recordaba ese evento, también podría haber olvidado otros, por algo había remarcado el “siempre”… pero Catra nunca se lo había dicho, aunque claro, en realidad había estado presente y solo había ignorado lo que le pasaba…

“_Debió creer que solo me fui y la abandoné” _pensó Adora dolida, no pudo imaginarse cómo tuvo que ser para Catra verla irse, aparentemente sin que le importara lo que Shadow Weaver le estaba haciendo, cuando Adora le repetía una y otra vez que la cuidaría.

Aunque se dio cuenta que no necesitaba los detalles de todos sus recuerdos para saber que más de una vez la había “abandonado”.

Recordó cuando los guardias de Mystacor capturaron a Catra en aquel pueblo abandonado “_¡Adora! No dejes que me lleven… me matarán” “¡SHADOW WEAVER ME MATARÁ!” _esa vez prácticamente le había gritado que la salve, Catra creía que de verdad la iban a matar, pero no la había rescatado, había dejado que la capturen y que la lleven a Mystacor.

Claro que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero Angella les prohibió intervenir y de todos modos los magos no iban a matarla, aunque Catra no tenía modo de saber eso en ese momento, a sus ojos debió abandonarla, y por lo que habían rememorado con las princesas de aquella pelea, tal vez Shadow Weaver sí iba a matarla ese día…

De hecho, sin ir más lejos, el día de la audiencia, ese día Catra de verdad creía que iban a ejecutarla, la misma Adora lo había creído y de nuevo iba a intentar que no ocurra, pero Glimmer le dijo que no era cierto y por eso no intervino, pero a Catra nadie le había avisado.

Para ella solo debió abandonarla, de nuevo.

“_Como siempre” _se dijo Adora tristemente.

De repente ese ataque y la pelea que desató parecía tener cada vez más sentido.

Pero de todos modos Catra no tenía motivos para culparla de todo, mucho menos de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, Adora nunca la hubiera dejado sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro. Y lo de Shadow Weaver no era su culpa, podría haberla defendido, pero hubiera sido imposible que lo haga, la bruja la había manipulado para que no notara lo que le hacía, no era su culpa, había sido manipulada.

Toda su vida la maldita bruja la había manipulado.

Y si no fuera porque encontró la espada, a Glimmer y Bow, hubiera seguido bajo las manipulaciones de Shadow Weaver, pero ¿Y si nunca los hubiera encontrado? Ella definitivamente hubiera sido Capitán de la Fuerza, hubiera masacrado Thaymor y cualquier otra ciudad o reino para ganar la guerra.

Pero Catra no era como ella, Catra sabía que Shadow Weaver y Hordak les mentían respecto a la Horda y la guerra, sabía que las manipulaban, pero también, sufrió otro tipo de manipulación muy distinto, a Catra nunca le exigieron ser nada, de hecho Shadow Weaver siempre le decía que era inútil y que nunca sería nada, que solo era un estorbo.

Recordó lo orgullosa que estaba Catra cuando le mostró que la habían ascendido a Capitán de la Fuerza, Adora siempre había creído que no le importaba, pero aparentemente sí, y tenía sentido, era la prueba de que no era inútil, de que era importante.

De hecho, había llegado a ser Segunda al Mando.

En ese momento Adora no lo sabía, pero tenía sentido que la Horda haya comenzado a mostrar un sorprendente avance en la guerra justo cuando Catra había tomado un puesto tan alto. Todo lo opuesto a ser inútil o un estorbo, se había convertido en la segunda persona más importante de la Horda y definitivamente era mucho más que “nadie”, incluso en la Rebelión era famosa, aunque por ser una enemiga de temer, pero era alguien.

Claro que eso no justificaba todo el daño que había causado a Etheria solo para demostrar que era alguien… pero realmente ¿Qué posibilidades había tenido de salir por sí misma de esa vida?

Adora entendió que, Catra había sido tan manipulada como ella toda su vida, solo que nunca encontró amigos que la ayuden a salir de ese círculo, al contrario, estaba completamente sola en esos momentos. Y no se conectó con su magia para poder romper con toda esa manipulación, al menos hasta mucho después, y aparentemente fue Shadow Weaver quien debió conectarla con su magia, después de habérsela privado durante toda su vida, y fue solo para usarla a su provecho.

Metiéndola en más y más problemas.

Recordó a Catra, herida y atada en ese sillón, diciendo que era Shadow Weaver quien la obligaba, para Adora solo intentaba evadir sus responsabilidades, pero ya no sabía hasta qué punto era así. No tenía dudas de que la bruja la controlaba, había visto y sentido como la atacaba brutalmente, y el odio en las palabras de la felina cuando se comunicó con ella… Catra no podría haber aceptado voluntariamente que le pusiera ese sello, no importaba lo que digan los magos, ella nunca lo hubiera permitido.

El modo en que la había amenazado, y el odio al matarla, era horrible, pero solo se lo confirmaba.

El único objetivo real de Catra, había sido la bruja que la controlaba.

Además, Catra no había sido peligrosa en ese bosque, al contrario, se había mostrado sorprendentemente agradable y abierta, pese a la situación, y hasta en cierto punto le había recordado a la Catra que conocía.

Y tenía que admitir que después de Mystacor, no se había vuelto a comportar “peligrosa”.

De Las Animas no había ningún reporte de incidentes, aunque que eso podía tener que ver con Rem y lo “buenas amigas” que se habían vuelto, claro que eso solo debía ser gracias a su magia. Pero incluso cuando la había atacado después de la audiencia, no había intentado matarla y de todos los golpes que se había llevado, no tenía ni un solo rasguño de sus garras.

Y en estos días, en los que Angella le permitió salir de la celda y andar por Bright Moon, tampoco había ocurrido ni un solo incidente.

Al recordar nuevamente verla en el comedor, le costaba creer que fuera a intentar algo. No se veía como si estuviera planeando nada, todo lo contrario, se veía resignada, entregada, miserable.

Tal vez de verdad era solo Shadow Weaver quien la volvía peligrosa.

No podía decir que las medidas de seguridad con Catra fueran exageradas, porque tenía el potencial para ser muy peligrosa, solo que ¿Y si ya no lo era?

¿Y si todo lo que había hecho fue por estar sometida a manipulaciones?

\- “_¿Y si solo la estoy justificando?” _se dijo Adora cortando con esos pensamientos. Que se haya comportado bien últimamente, no quitaba quién era y todo lo que había hecho. Una vez más, tal vez solo estaba viendo a la Catra que quería ver, pero no podía estar segura, en especial porque ni siquiera estaba segura de si esa Catra que recordaba siquiera había existido alguna vez.

Catra ya había sido peligrosa y destructiva desde niña, a ella la había maltratado mucho, culpándola, alejándola, atacándola, cuando solo se esforzaba por ser su amiga. Crecer en la Horda también había sido duro para Adora, Catra podía creer que solo había sido la favorita de Shadow Weaver, y que por eso para ella todo había sido fácil.

Pero no era así.

Catra no era capaz de ver todo lo que tuvo que soportar por “ser su favorita”, toda la presión a la que la sometía, a la que ella misma se sometía. Nunca quiso ser su favorita, ella no lo había elegido, pero aun así lo soportó, todas sus exigencias, las presiones, y se esforzaba al máximo para siempre cumplir con las expectativas que ponía sobre ella.

Para que Shadow Weaver no tenga una excusa para separarlas, para demostrarle que Catra no era ningún estorbo ni retraso.

Pero por supuesto que Catra no lo entendería, ella no sabía lo que era esforzarse todos los días, siempre demostrar que cumplía con las exigencias y que hasta las superaba, Catra solo quería divertirse, no se preocupaba por los entrenamientos ni los horarios, apenas cumplía con lo mínimo y necesario, incluso no apreciaba todo el esfuerzo que le requería a Adora dejar de lado sus propias responsabilidades para ayudarla y acompañarla en sus muchos castigos.

A ella Catra nunca la había ayudado en nada, ni nunca le agradecía cuando ella siempre la ayudaba, hasta se enojaba con ella por sus propios errores, la culpaba y la alejaba, la maltrataba.

“_Fui tan ingenua” _se dijo Adora resignada. Pero ella sí había sido una buena amiga con Catra, tanto como pudo, se había esforzado por serlo, era Catra la que nunca había sido una amiga con ella, solo había despreciado todo su esfuerzo.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que hubo buenos momentos, que hacían que soportarlo valiera la pena.

Acompañar a Catra en sus travesuras era definitivamente lo mejor que recordaba de Fright Zone, el tiempo que pasaban planeando, cuando se escabullían para llevarlo a cabo, solo para después escapar entre risas a toda velocidad, y ocultarse fingiendo que no sabían nada. Pasar horas y horas hablando después del horario de dormir también era genial, pese a que al día siguiente le costaba horrores levantarse y levantar a Catra, que en general terminaba perdiéndose el desayuno, pero de todos modos lo hacían cada vez que podían.

De algún modo y todavía casada, Catra lograba hacer todo mucho más divertido de lo que realmente era.

Pero también, con Catra podía ser libre, con ella podía pararse relajada, sentarse encorvada, insultar y acostarse perezosamente sin querer hacer nada, podía reír libremente, sin preocuparse por no estar dando la imagen correcta, en esos momentos no tenía que demostrar que era “el soldado perfecto”, podía ser simplemente ella y Catra nunca la juzgaba por eso, al contrario, siempre le decía que tenía que relajarse, y cuando estaba muy estresada, buscaba la manera de distraerla, la llevaba a cada lugar nuevo que descubría y se esforzaba por sacarle una sonrisa.

Definitivamente no todo había sido malo al crecer con Catra, pese a sus malos momentos, cuando Catra estaba de buen humor era realmente increíble y creía que, con ella, por ella, podría haberlo soportado todo.

Sin darse cuenta, Adora se encontró frente a la puerta de su habitación. En algún momento había cambiado de rumbo y eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Mecánicamente abrió la puerta e ingresó a su cuarto.

Ya no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

Su mente estaba sobresaturada, y por mucho que quería no podía alejar a la felina de su cabeza.

Tal vez ya no era peligrosa, pero de todos modos debía pagar por todo lo que había hecho, esta vez ya no podría escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos.

“_En Mystacor…. debiste” _recordó las palabras de Catra y de algún modo no tenía dudas de lo que había querido decir, lo que le produjo una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Pensó en lo que Catra tuvo que soportar sola en la Horda, lo que tuvo que pasar en Isla Bestia y después, bajo el poder de Shadow Weaver.

En lo que pasaría con la Rebelión, dominada y custodiada permanentemente, siendo observada y juzgada por todos.

“_Tú cuidas de mí y yo cuido de ti” _recordó, esa promesa que tanto se habían repetido mientras crecían.

Al final ninguna había cuidado de la otra, solo se habían hecho daño.

Catra tenía razón, nunca la había protegido, ella solo había creído que lo hacía, pero al final era cierto, la había abandonado, una y otra vez: con Shadow Weaver, con los hordianos, con los magos…

Y ahora, considerando que, así como no iba a presentar cargos en su contra, tampoco iba a hacer nada por apoyarla, la estaba abundando con la Rebelión y todo lo que tendría que enfrentar en el juicio.

O podía elegir unirse a ellos, pero no sería porque Catra quisiera hacerlo, solo sería porque su opción era un juicio perdido, una muerte segura o una vida encerrada.

De algún modo, Rem tenía razón, solo le estarían haciendo lo mismo que Shadow Weaver, en apariencia parecería que Catra elegía hacerlo, pero en realidad no tenía opciones, tal vez nunca las había tenido y definitivamente aquí tampoco las tendría.

En este punto no estaba segura de si valía la pena permitirle una verdadera opción, pero si ya no era peligrosa, le daría esa oportunidad.

Todos se merecían una oportunidad, incluso Catra.


	139. Momento de Reconsiderar: Catra

Para Catra el resto del día fue particularmente aburrido y deprimente. Pese a que Rem se presentó para invitarla a salir durante las siguientes comidas, ella prefirió no salir nuevamente argumentando que todavía estaba cansada, por supuesto no se esperaba que la princesa le creyera, pero agradecía que no le haya insistido de más, aunque se mantuvo firme en no llevarle comida nuevamente.

“_Gatita, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que he estado postergando estos últimos días ¿Crees que estarás bien si te dejo sola esta noche? Estaré de regreso para el almuerzo, pero le pediré a uno de mis guardias que te traiga el desayuno” _había ofrecido la princesa un rato antes de marcharse.

Catra le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que lo más interesante que haría sería interne resolver ese extraño cubo que todavía no lograba dejar armado con todos los colores juntos, aunque en realidad, no tenía las ganas como para romperse la cabeza con ese indescifrable juguetito.

Simplemente le pareció que Rem solo quería permitirle estar en privacidad, y le estaba agradecida por eso. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, incluso con los muchos intentos de Rem para animarla, no logró sentirse mejor, y prefería no incomodar a la princesa con sus pocas ganas de incluso entablar una conversación.

“_Te traeré algo agradable de la ciudad” _había dicho Rem al despedirse, lo que intrigó a la felina, pero de todos modos no le prestó mayor atención, había algo mucho más grande que la había estado persiguiendo todo el día.

Y al parecer, durante la noche no sería distinto.

Por supuesto, ya de antes sabía que Adora la había reemplazado, pero verla rodeada de sus amigos en un entorno tan cotidiano como un desayuno, fue demasiado duro “_Ella tiene todo lo que necesita” _se dijo resignada. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo hubiera sido estar con los rebeldes, claro que nunca iba a admitirlo, pero una parte de ella siempre quiso seguir a Adora, una parte débil y estúpida, tal como podía apreciar.

Haber seguido a Adora solo hubiera significado seguir bajo su sombra.

Aunque ella estuviera en Bright Moon, aquí Adora había conseguido nuevos amigos, verdaderos amigos, que eran mucho mejores que ella. Eran cursis y blandos, justo como Adora y como le gustaban las personas.

Aun si la hubiera seguido, la hubiera terminado haciendo de lado. Catra no pertenecía a este lugar, a ella nunca le habría gustado nada de esto, nunca hubiera aceptado nada de esto y tarde o temprano Adora la hubiera reemplazado.

Aquí todos la amaban por ser She-ra, quien los salvaría.

Aquí Adora podía ser el Héroe que siempre quiso ser, y todos lo aceptarían. No tenía hacer sentir débil a nadie, porque ya lo eran. Si no fuera porque Adora se unió a ellos, la Rebelión ya hubiera caído, pero Adora los salvó.

Poniéndose en su contra.

No solo la había abandonado y reemplazado, había hecho todo para que nunca pudiera triunfar, y lo había conseguido. Nunca había podido superarla en Fright Zone, aun cuando en una época lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, y nunca la había podido superar cuando dejó la Horda, todavía cuando parecía que al fin iba ganando, Adora y sus amigos lograban frustrar sus planes.

“_Todavía cuando gano, yo pierdo” _pensó molesta. Cada victoria, cada logro que había conseguido, había sido a costa de perder algo, entregar algo, y verla tan cómoda y triunfante, solo se lo recordaba. Todavía aquí no podía superarla, por supuesto que no, si no había podido antes, mucho menos podría ahora que estaba apresada, maniatada, custodiada y controlada.

Pero de cierto modo, una parte de ella se alegraba por Adora, aquí podía ser feliz. Además de que todos debían amarla, aquí podía ser libremente ella, algo que no podía ser en la Horda. Conocía a Adora, detrás de la soldado ejemplar, destinada a llevar a la Horda a la victoria y bla, bla… había una chica a la que le encantaba divertirse y perder el tiempo, que disfrutaba tanto como ella hacer travesuras, claro que Adora se sentía culpable cuando esas travesuras tenían víctimas, pero una parte de ella de todos modos se divertía.

Se preguntó si aquí se permitía relajarse.

Le costaba creer que así fuera, siendo la “Heroína de Etheria” seguramente vivía para la guerra, intentando frustrar cada intento de la Horda, tal como lo había hecho con ella cuando estaba al mando. ¿Adora siquiera habría notado el momento en que dejó de estarlo?

Difícilmente.

¿Se habría por lo menos acordado de ella cuando dejó de ser su enemiga en la guerra?

“_Definitivamente no” _se dijo Catra resignada. Aquí Adora tenía a sus amiguitos por quienes la había reemplazado, seguramente a ellos sí los consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

Porque al parecer consideraba que ellas nunca habían sido amigas.

Realmente le dolía que Adora crea eso, porque sí, aparentemente fue una pésima amiga, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por serlo, tuvo que soportar mucho para ser su amiga, y no le había importado, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero valía la pena por estar con Adora, porque estuviera bien.

Incluso había aceptado vivir bajo su sombra, ser la débil e inútil.

Pero por mucho que se había esforzado por ser su amiga, no fue suficiente, al final la abandonó, porque claro, para Adora nunca había sido realmente su amiga, al final solo había sido alguien inferior, alguien a “quien debía proteger” y que dependía tanto de ella que la seguiría a donde sea que fuera.

Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si Adora no la hubiera abandonado y reemplazado primero, despreciando totalmente todo lo que había soportado por ella.

\- “_Es una idiota, jamás lo hubiera entendido” _dijo molesta caminando inquieta por la habitación. Adora era muy ingenua para verlo por sí misma, y tenía que admitir que ella se había asegurado de que no supiera tampoco.

Solo intentaba protegerla.

\- “_Pero ya no importa, me reemplazó y se olvidó de mí. Si no fuera porque me interponía en su camino, jamás me hubiera recordado” _se dijo intentando molestarse nuevamente con Adora, así era más fácil.

Pero una parte de ella todavía se negaba a creerlo, y era culpa de Adora, ¿Por qué había ayudado a convencer a la reina para dejarla salir de la celda? No tenía sentido después de esa pelea. ¿Por qué la había cuidado en esa sucia pocilga del bosque? Para Catra solo lo había hecho para interrogarla respecto a Shadow Weaver, pero se había mostrado tan… como Adora, tanto que por momentos le recordó los viejos tiempos.

¿Y por qué había ido a disculparse la primera vez que estuvo en Bright Moon? Después de que había estado a punto de matarla, si no fuera por Rem, la hubiera matado. No debería disculparse con ella, no debería preocuparse, no lo merecía.

“_Tú sí me importas, siempre me importaste” _las palabras de Adora volvieron a su mente y al igual que las veces que las había dicho, por mucho que se lo negara, le sonaban sinceras.

\- “_Porque es una completa idiota” _se respondió a sí misma. Creía que Adora había madurado en todo este tiempo, pero al parecer no lo había hecho. Seguía siendo la misma ingenua, tan perdida detrás de sus deseos de ser el gran Héroe, que no era capaz de ver que así no salvaría nada.

Si no podía comenzar a tomar decisiones frías, si no era capaz de comprender que no podía salvar a todos, que no todos debían ser salvados, al final no salvaría nada, solo quedaría atrapada persiguiendo un ideal que jamás alcanzaría.

\- “_Como si yo estuviera en posición de decirle a alguien cómo tiene que actuar” _se dijo irónicamente dejando de intentar opinar respecto a Adora. De hecho, era tal vez la persona más incorrecta para opinar respecto a las decisiones de los demás, al menos Adora con toda su ingenuidad, había encontrado un lugar.

Al menos se esforzaba por ser algo.

En cambio ella, todavía esforzándose al máximo, literalmente jamás había tomado una buena decisión, y cada una de sus malas decisiones la habían traído hasta este maldito punto. Si tenía que reconocerle algo a Adora era eso: habían sido sus propias estúpidas acciones las que la habían traído hasta aquí, y aunque había sido liberador decirle a la rubia que todo lo que había pasado era gracias a ella, en realidad no era su culpa.

No directamente.

Y de todos modos no era Adora quien la sacaría de esta situación, tendría que hacerlo ella misma, lo que era gracioso, porque ni en su mejor momento podría haber tomado una decisión tan importante, y no veía el modo en que pudiera ahora. Ambas opciones eran terribles, y francamente nunca las había considerado en serio.

Doblegarse a los rebeldes.

Estar atrapada en un eterno juicio.

No podía unirse a la Rebelión, estaba en contra de todos sus principios, ellos siempre habían sido sus enemigos, le habían arrebatado lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida, la habían humillado una y otra vez, y ahora querían usarla, enfrentarla contra todo un imperio que la veía como una traidora, y si había algo que los hordianos odiaban más que a los rebeldes, era a los traidores.

No había modo en que los viera de otra forma, aunque ya no estuviera en la Horda, los rebeldes eran sus enemigos.

El único momento en que no los había odiado, fue cuando estuvo bajo el control de Shadow Weaver, simplemente porque tenía problemas más grandes que la Rebelión, y en ese momento no le habían importado, la guerra ya había concluido para ella, así que la Horda y la Rebelión podían irse a la mierda.

Pero ahora la tenían cautiva.

Lo que la llevaba a la otra alternativa: el estúpido juicio. Tal vez debió prestarle más atención a Rem cuando se le explicó, porque no estaba del todo segura en qué consistía. Por lo que recordaba de lo que le había comentado la princesa y lo que había visto en esa audiencia, al parecer tendría que asistir a esas reuniones, a pararse miserablemente para hablar sobre todo lo malo que había hecho.

Era estúpido.

No había forma en la que se dejara humillar de tal modo frente a las princesas. Presentándose esposada y vencida, donde podían verla altaneramente desde sus pomposos asientos, creyéndose mejores que ella. Mirándola con odio y asco, mientras contaba con todo detalle cómo los quería eliminar por cualquier medio posible.

Tal vez no estaría tan mal, podría ser una buena oportunidad para burlarse de todas ellas a la vez. Aunque no estaba segura, esa guardia había estado dispuesta a golpearla solo por decirle a esa reina creída que no era su reina, lo que era cierto, así que tal vez en la audiencia “real” no le permitirían hablar así, y era una lástima, ya que podría ser lo único bueno del proceso.

Incluso tal vez sí se llevaría varios golpes, porque aunque quisiera, no podría evitar hablarles de esa forma y hasta lo disfrutaría.

“_No agacharé la cabeza ante nadie, nunca más” _pensó orgullosa.

Ese pensamiento le dio una sensación extraña, era algo que nunca antes se había molestado en notar hasta ese momento: ella no tenía reyes, ni superiores, ni retorcidas brujas que le digan qué hacer, ahora era ella la única que regía sobre sí misma y aunque solo fuera una prisionera, esa era una nueva forma de libertad…

Una que solo había sentido en Isla Bestia.

Pero ya no estaba en ese horrible lugar, ahora estaba en el continente, claro que todo dicho continente la quería muerta, pero ya no había nadie que pudiera mandarla.

“_En realidad soy libre” _se dio cuenta sorprendida.

¿Cómo no lo había notado en ningún momento? Ya no había un Hordak gritándole para que hiciera algo, o por no estarlo haciendo tan bien o rápido como le gustaba. No había una Shadow Weaver hablándole desde las sombras, insultándola y rebajándola, burlándose de ella mientras le ordenaba matar a algún idiota que quería muerto.

Ya nadie podía decirle qué hacer o castigarla por no hacerlo.

\- “_Mierda Catra, felicidades, conseguiste lo que tanto buscabas” _dijo con una triste sonrisa. Había llegado a la maldita cima.

Al fin no había nadie por encima de ella, aunque tampoco había nadie debajo, o al lado.

Ya no había nadie con ella.

Esto era lo más alto que podía llegar y también era lo más bajo.

“_No, no estoy sola” _pensó observando tristemente la cama de Rem. “_Usas a las personas Catra. Las destruyes. Lo destruyes todo” _resonaron las palabras de Adora en su mente ¿Realmente era así? Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero tampoco podía negarlo.

La princesa no la dejaría sola, se lo había demostrado más veces de las que podía recordar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Catra temía de lo que podía hacer. Terminaría haciéndole daño, aunque no quisiera, terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano. De hecho, ya lo había intentado, en ese momento no lo había visto de esa forma, pero sin que fuera su intención la había puesto en duda con su amiga y no tenía ningún motivo para haber sido tan desagradable con ella, podría haber conseguido que se peleen y eso había molestado a Rem, seguramente le hubiera dolido si se peleaban, y habría sido su culpa. Tenía que admitirlo, no podía comportarse, y odiaba a las princesas, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera algo estúpido.

Y siendo ella, algo estúpido seguramente terminaría con alguien muerto.

Pero sería Rem quien lo pagaría, porque no era capaz de dejarla encerrada como debería estar.

\- “_Maldita seas princesa ¿Por qué no puedes solo rendirte conmigo?” _dijo molesta. Rem, como todas las princesas, eran idealistas, luchando estúpidamente por los demás, pero ¿Por qué era tan difícil comprender que no valía la pena luchar por ella?

Ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que Rem esperaba de ella, parecía creer que era una persona distinta a lo que realmente era, pero no existía tal persona.

No había absolutamente nada en ella por lo que sirviera luchar.

“_Para mí tú eres una amiga, no tienes que verme como una, pero…” _recordó las palabras de Rem, y nuevamente se sintió incomoda – “_Jamás podrías ser mi amiga” _dijo amargamente respondiendo a ese recuerdo.

No sabría cómo ser una amiga, la única persona con la que lo había intentado fue Adora, y aparentemente lo había hecho todo mal, y también había sido la persona a la que más había lastimado, y por sus palabras, ya la dañaba antes de que dejara la Horda, cuando solo intentaba protegerla.

\- “_Los amigos solo traen problemas” _dijo amargamente caminando en círculos por la habitación, y se detuvo viendo su reflejo.

Era patética.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, solo se estaba dejando llevar por Rem, porque no sabía qué más hacer. No podía acabar consigo misma, así que solo le quedaba esperar hasta que alguien lo hiciera por ella, y mientras, tendría que aguantar reducida a como estaba, encerrada, controlada, y simplemente lo aceptaba, dejaba que ocurra.

Miró molesta a su reflejo, enojada consigo misma, y probablemente lo hubiera roto si no fuera porque unos sonidos viniendo de afuera llamaron su atención.

Entrecerrando los ojos, observó atenta hacia la puerta del balcón.

Vio una cuerda colgando que se movía de un lado a otro, lo que le pareció muy llamativo.

Pero en cuanto vio aparecer a la persona que bajaba por esta, se olvidó por completo de la cuerda.

\- “_¿Adora?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si llegó más de un mensaje de nuevo capítulo, me confundí de opción y tuve que editarlo después de publicado 😅


	140. Desconocidas

\- “_Hola Catra” _dijo Adora tras caer en el suelo del balcón. Catra estaba en el interior de la habitación, aparentemente sin hacer nada, solo parada allí con su uniforme de prisionera, contrastando fuertemente con el ambiente.

Como si no encajara.

\- “_Si vienes por una revancha, lo siento, no ocurrirá” _respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos para parecer molesta, y se odió por no poder solo preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

\- “_No vine a pelear” _respondió Adora tras un suspiro. Por supuesto que no se esperaba una cálida bienvenida tratándose de Catra, pero la actitud apática tampoco ayudaba.

\- “_Huh… ¿Entonces? Se supone que la puerta está de aquel lado y creo que no puedo recibir visitas” _dijo Catra viendo aburrida a la rubia.

Adora no pudo evitar sonreírse – “_¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas?” _preguntó casi incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- “_Desde que me dijeron que si vuelvo a romperte la nariz, me encerraran en una caja” _respondió Catra con un marcado sarcasmo y molesta porque era cierto, se estaba esforzando por “portarse bien”.

\- “_No me rompiste la nariz” _se defendió Adora ahora ya nada divertida, aunque no estaba segura – “_Como sea, solo venía a hablar” _dijo pasando a lo que le importaba y prefería no hablar específicamente de la pelea.

\- “_Bueno, habla rápido y vete” _dijo secamente Catra aproximándose unos pasos al balcón para observar mejor a la rubia, como afuera estaba más oscuro que adentro no podía verla bien.

¿Qué se supone que estaba intentando?

Adora tomó un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar – “_En realidad esperaba que tú hablaras” _aclaró de modo firme. La última vez había sido solo ella la que había intentado hablar, y no había resultado muy bien, porque bueno, tal vez no fue un buen momento, sin embargo este podía ser un mejor momento, pero si Catra no estaba dispuesta a poner de su parte, no lo intentaría.

Ya estaba cansada de ser siempre la única que lo intentaba.

\- “_No tengo por qué decirte nada” _respondió la felina sin cambiar de actitud. No estaba de humor para un ingenuo discurso de moralidad, y no tenía nada que explicarle, ni a Adora ni a nadie.

Adora permaneció en silencio un momento – “_Bien, como quieras, por lo menos lo intenté una última vez” _dijo decepcionada mientras volvía a tomar la cuerda. Al parecer siempre sería inútil intentar hablar con Catra, era ella quien la rechazaba.

\- “_No… Aguarda…” _la detuvo Catra antes que comenzara a subir, Adora solo la observó sin soltar la cuerda – “_No te prometo nada… Solo… no digas estupideces” _continuó incomoda luego de un suspiro.

“_Ya es un avance” _pensó Adora recordando que le había dicho lo mismo en aquella casa del bosque – “_Tampoco te prometo nada, solo… quiero saber…” _se detuvo insegura de cómo continuar ¿Catra por lo menos era consciente de cómo la había tratado todo ese tiempo? ¿De lo mucho que la había lastimado cuando solo se preocupaba por ella?

Catra la observó expectante, sabía que lo que le preguntaría probablemente no le gustaría, seguramente cualquier cosa que le preguntara le molestaría y tal vez no podría responderle, pero lo intentaría, quería intentarlo.

No quería que siempre fuera así con Adora, mucho menos al recordar que en esa pocilga del bosque se había visto un poco como la Adora que recordaba y ese momento, de algún modo, había sido uno de los mejores que había vivido en mucho tiempo.

\- “_Yo…” _Adora se trabó sin saber cómo formular la pregunta, y apretó con fuerza los puños – “_¿Por qué me tratabas así? Yo solo quería ser tu amiga, creí que eras mi amiga en Fright Zone ¿Alguna vez lo fui? ¿O solo me querías para desquitarte por cómo te trataba Shadow Weaver?” _finalmente preguntó desviando la vista.

Las orejas de Catra bajaron al instante al escuchar la aflicción en su voz. Por supuesto que había sido su amiga, Adora era todo lo que tenía en aquel lugar, pero tal como se imaginaba, ella no lo veía así y aunque nunca hubiera podido ser la amiga que a Adora le hubiera gustado, era duro confirmarlo – “_Eras mi amiga Adora…”_ dijo casi ofendida porque lo dudara_ “Tú eras todo lo que tenía…” _dejó eso último para sí misma –_ “Y yo no… no me desquitaba contigo, solo…” _suspiró frustrada – “_Ya no importa, hice lo que creí correcto, pero como siempre lo arruiné” _

_\- ¡A mí me importa! ¿Cómo puedes decir que eras mi amiga cuando me tratabas así? ¿Cómo pudo ser correcto? Me atacabas y me apartabas… Y yo era quien iba detrás de ti, intentando… no sé… intentando que estuvieras bien, que te sintieras mejor, y tú… ¿Cómo puedes ver eso como amistad?” _preguntó Adora incrédula y dolida.

\- “_¡Nunca te pedí que me siguieras! No debías hacerlo. Tú venias detrás mío porque querías sentirte bien contigo misma, porque necesitabas… sentirte fuerte, sentir que me protegías… haciéndome sentir débil y estúpida” _respondió Catra también dolida.

\- “_No fue así Catra, sabes que no fue así… Yo me preocupaba por ti, pero eras tú la que me hacía sentir mal a mí, te desquitabas conmigo y me hacías sentir culpable, y lo peor es que lo creía” _se defendió Adora.

Catra apretó con fuerza la mandíbula ¿Realmente había sido así? No quería hacerla sentir culpable, o tal vez sí, ya no estaba segura. Solo quería que la dejara sola, que no la viera así, pero Adora nunca se iba, insistía en hacerla sentir protegida, cuando en realidad nunca la protegía de nada, pero de algún modo siempre lograba convencerla de que lo haría – “_Esto es estúpido, solo terminaremos peleando” _finalmente respondió desviando la vista sin querer hablar más del tema.

\- “_¿Te refieres a todavía más peleadas? Antes por lo menos creía que en algún momento habías sido buena, que había algo bueno en ti… ¿Pero ahora? Ya no sé, no sé quién eras, porque definitivamente no eras quien creía” _dijo Adora sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, había venido a obtener respuestas y no se iría sin que por lo menos admitiera que la había tratado mal y que se había aprovechado de ella.

\- “_¡Es inútil Adora! No lo entendías antes y no lo entenderás ahora” _insistió Catra en no tratar más el asunto.

\- “_¡Pero quiero entenderlo! Entender por qué me atacabas, y por qué me sigues atacando” _la presionó a responder – “_Solo quiero saber qué pude haber hecho para que me trates así”_

_“Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tiene que ser tan terca” _pensó Catra en un gruñido frustrado “_Bueno, esta vez no” _se dijo antes de suspirar para calmarse, esta vez iba a intentarlo_ \- “No era mi intención atacarte, solo quería estar un rato sola, tú venias corriendo detrás mío, y yo solo intentaba alejarte ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta que estaba mal y enojada? ¿Qué esperabas? No quería tratarte mal, pero simplemente no te ibas. Al igual que ahora, no me escuchas, te digo que no quiero hablar de esto, y tú insistes e insistes, no quiero tratarte mal, pero tú provocas que terminemos peleando” _

Esta vez fue el turno de Adora de permanecer en silencio, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, e increíblemente tenía sentido ¿Era ella la que provocaba que se peleen? No podía haber sido así, solo intentaba que Catra estuviera bien, pero era cierto que siempre la iba a buscar cuando se escondía, trataba por todos los medios que cambiara de actitud, que se sienta bien y ahí era cuando la atacaba – “_Yo… Nunca lo había visto así…” _admitió también sorprendida de admitirlo directamente – “_¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste en lugar de tratarme tan mal?”_

\- “_Humm… Bueno… creo que hace poco recién aprendí que… puedo solo decirlo” _dijo Catra un poco incomoda. Una buena parte del motivo por el que podía hablar con Rem, era porque la princesa nunca la forzaba a hacer o decir cosas que no quería, y le había dicho que podía simplemente decirlo y era increíble, ya que parecía funcionar – “_Pero Adora…” _suspiró una vez más – “_Nunca me escuchabas, solo insistías en “salvarme”, cuando te decía una y otra vez que no quería que lo hagas, que podía cuidarme sola”_

_\- “Pero te metías en problemas… yo solo intentaba…” _se detuvo para no decir “salvarte de los castigos” – “_intentaba que…”_

_\- “Que no te meta en problemas con Shadow Weaver por “no controlar a tu amiguita desastrosa”” _la cortó sarcásticamente Catra.

\- “_Claro que no…” _Adora suspiró frustrada, de nuevo Catra veía solo lo que quería ver – “_Pero no era yo la que se metía en problemas, eras tú, quería evitarte eso” _dijo optando por otro enfoque.

\- “_Te metías en casi tantos problemas como yo, solo que a ti no te castigaban” _respondió Catra – “_Pero a mí sí, y no me importaba, pero tú venías, insistías en quedarte conmigo y después… Era mi culpa cuando no te iba bien en las practicas” _dijo molesta.

\- “_Eso es ridículo, no me iba mal en las practicas, me esforzaba porque no me fuera mal” _contrapuso Adora. Muchas veces se sobre exigía al pasar horas y horas ayudando a Catra en sus castigos y luego tenía que mantenerse al día con sus propios asuntos, terminaba agotada, pero aun así, se esmeraba por nunca tener un rendimiento deficiente, siempre se mantenía a nivel.

\- “_Bueno, aparentemente te tenía que ir todavía mejor, y era MI culpa, por ser tan débil e incapaz que tenías que venir a ayudarme” _dijo Catra todavía frustrada por aquellas épocas.

\- “_Pero no era por eso que iba Catra, no quería hacerte ver débil e incapaz, solo quería ayudarte porque quería estar contigo” _explicó Adora incrédula de que crea que lo hacía con la intención de hacerla sentir inferior.

\- “_¡Shadow Weaver no lo veía así! Ella solo veía que por ayudarme comprometías tu “perfecto futuro”, que solo era un estorbo y te estaba arruinando” _agregó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, Adora nunca la escuchaba cuando le decía que no la necesitaba, era lo mejor para ambas.

“_¿Shadow Weaver? Por supuesto que tenía que ser Shadow Weaver” _pensó molesta Adora, la maldita bruja siempre menospreciaba a Catra, pero no sabía que lo hacía también porque la ayudaba - “_¿Y por qué no me lo decías? En lugar de alejarme podrías haberme dicho que Shadow Weaver te culpaba y…”_

_\- “¿Y qué? ¿Ibas a explicarle que no era así?” _la cortó Catra en un tono burlón – “_¿ibas a decirle que eras tú quien decidía gastar tiempo en castigos que no te daban y que yo no tenía la culpa de que me siguieras? ¿Le hubieras dicho que no tenía que culparme a mí por lo que tú decidías hacer?”_

_\- “Por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho Catra, si en lugar de tratar de alejarme me lo hubieras dicho, yo te hubiera defendido y hubiera demostrado que no hacia ninguna diferencia, que yo podía acompañarte y seguir siendo la mejor para Shadow Weaver” _explicó Adora. Si hubiera sabido que la bruja la culpaba por distraerse, hubiera podido hacer algo para demostrar que no era así, era precisamente por eso que se esforzaba tanto, para que nunca tuvieran una excusa para separarla de Catra.

\- “_Lo sé” _dijo secamente Catra – “_Sé que lo hubiera hecho” _

Adora se quedó viendo a Catra, desconfiada de que lo admita tan fácilmente y de algún modo eso le traía un mal presentimiento – “_Entonces…”_

_\- “Sé que lo hubieras hecho porque lo hacías, pero no solo con los castigos, siempre, por cualquier cosa que me pasaba intentabas defenderme, en especial de Shadow Weaver y te metías en problemas al hacerlo. ¿No lo ves Adora? No me escuchabas cuando te decía que no lo hicieras, tú ibas y lo hacías…” _dijo Catra cruzándose de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la rubia.

\- “_No Catra, yo no lo sabía, no hubiera dejado que…” _se cortó sin terminar la frase, por algo no podía terminarla y eso la preocupó horriblemente.

\- “_Tú lo sabias Adora” _dijo Catra cansadamente – “_Te alejaba porque… yo trataba de protegerte, a ambas… Para mí era peor si te enfrentabas a ella y a ti… No me gustaba lo que te hacía, no sé lo que era, pero tú no…”_

_\- “No me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría…” _la cortó Adora terminando la frase de Catra.

\- “_Vaya, hasta que lo descubriste” _respondió la felina de modo sarcástico.

Por un momento ambas quedaron en silencio.

\- “_Catra… Yo no lo sabía, Shadow Weaver me manipulaba, me hacía algo con magia, yo te hubiera ayudado, nunca te hubiera dejado sola” _explicó Adora, esta vez refiriéndose al recuerdo que había visto con Light Hope.

\- “_Ya no importa Adora, ya no puede hacernos daño” _dijo Catra sin querer las disculpas de Adora. Sabía que no era su culpa, Shadow Weaver las había manipulado a ambas, pero eso nunca logró disminuir el dolor que sentía siempre que Adora lo ignoraba, de algún modo siempre le hacía sentir que la cuidaría, pero nunca ocurría, solo no notaba lo que pasaba, o intentaba hacer algo y solo lo volvía peor.

\- “_A eso te referías cuando decías que nunca te protegí…” _Adora intentó que fuera una pregunta, pero salió como una afirmación y vio apenada a Catra. De nuevo se imaginó lo que tuvo que ser para ella ver que la dejaba sin más, que la abandonaba.

Esta vez Catra no respondió, solo desvió la vista.

\- “_¿Qué era lo que te hacia?” _preguntó Adora todavía más dolida ¿Alguna vez había estado presente y también lo había ignorado?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, lo que solo frustró más a la rubia.

\- “_¿Por qué te quedaste? Cuando dejé la Horda ¿Por qué elegiste quedarte? Podrías haber venido conmigo y dejar todo eso atrás, podríamos haber seguido juntas” _preguntó Adora, si Shadow Weaver la trataba tan mal, entonces ¿por qué se había quedado? Una placa no lo valía, haber hecho tanto daño no lo valía.

\- “_Porque me dejaste Adora” _respondió Catra volviendo a ver a la rubia – “_No importaba lo que me hacía Shadow Weaver, lo soportaba, me esforzaba para que nunca lo notaras, y así no te hacia nada a ti tampoco, y podíamos estar juntas, podíamos ser amigas” _al decirlo no pudo evitar que su voz tiemble, había pasado por tanto para poder ser su amiga, para poder seguir con ella, y para Adora no había sido suficiente – “_Ya lo tenía planeado, solo teníamos que subir en el poder, juntas éramos imparables, nos desharíamos de Shadow Weaver, nos desharíamos de Hordak, y estaríamos en la cima, NADIE PODRIA HACERNOS NADA… Pero te fuiste…”_ se detuvo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho – “_Me dejaste sin siquiera dudarlo… me reemplazaste así de fácil ¿Al menos te acordaste de mí cuando decidiste no regresar jamás?” _preguntó sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan.

Adora no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al escuchar el dolor en su voz, y no sabía cómo responder, no sabía que había tenido que soportar eso, y nunca la había reemplazado, Bow y Glimmer eran sus mejores amigos, pero nunca habían ocupado el puesto de Catra… Pero tampoco hubiera regresado jamás a la Horda… - “_No te reemplacé Catra, yo esperaba que cambiaras, que te dieras cuenta que… no había futuro en la Horda, que solo hacían daño, que estaba mal… Esperaba que vinieras conmigo…” _dijo Adora también sintiendo sus ojos llorosos.

\- “_Bueno, esa fue la gran diferencia, yo no esperaba que cambiaras Adora. Me asusté cuando vi que te habías convertido en esa princesa, pero no me importó, aun si eras una princesa yo te seguía esperando, te cubrí por el tiempo que pude ¿sabes lo que significaba? Oculté tu identidad hasta que tú misma te delataste, estaba segura que te darías cuenta que yo importaba más que tu estúpido cuento de princesas, pero…” _hizo un gesto frustrado mientras se limpiaba los ojos – “_Al final terminé entendiendo que jamás regresarías, que todo, todo lo que soporté, por ti, fue en vano, lo arrojaste todo a la basura… junto conmigo”_

_\- “Yo nunca me rendí contigo, siempre esperé que te dieras cuenta, que comprendieras que allí solo haríamos daño, nos hacían daño, nunca estaríamos bien allí, pero con la Rebelión sí. Descubrí que aquí podíamos ser libres, libres como éramos entre nosotras, sin que nadie nos reprendiera, sin tener que seguir en esa vida de mierda que teníamos en la Horda. Catra, no teníamos que tomar el poder, teníamos que irnos” _dijo Adora mientras sus propias lagrimas caían, realmente había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder disfrutar de esto junto a Catra, pero cada vez se sentía más imposible – “_No te arroje a la basura, siempre te extrañe, cada día, y cada día me dolía más en lo que te convertías, pero aun así, nunca pude renunciar a ti… ni cuando lo intenté” _admitió dolida, esperando que Catra comprendiera cuánto había sufrido al estar enfrentadas.

_\- “No Adora, tú solo extrañabas a la ingenua Catra que dejaste en la Horda, la que estuvo dispuesta a soportarlo todo por ti, la que te necesitaba, pero esa Catra murió hace tiempo. Eras mi maldito mundo, eras todo lo que tenía, ¿Te das una idea lo que fue para mí cuando comprendí que no regresarías? Que me habías reemplazado, todo se fue abajo para mí. Tal vez me extrañabas, pero tenías tu nuevo mundo perfecto, a tus nuevos amigos y de repente tenías el poder para salvarlos a todos. Pero yo, no tenía nada, cuando te fuiste te lo llevaste todo, solo tenía… lo que siempre me fue negado por estar detrás de ti. Comprendí que no te necesitaba para ser alguien, por primera vez Adora, por primera vez, ya no tenía que solo soportar, podía salvarme a mí misma… Y tú esperabas que renuncie a lo que había conseguido ¿por ti? ¿después de que me abandonaste como lo hiciste? ¿para correr de nuevo bajo tu sombra?” _dijo Catra de modo frio, viendo como con cada palabra la comprensión caía en el rostro de Adora.

Al igual que ella, Adora había estado persiguiendo una ilusión, solo que por más tiempo.

Adora también limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos - “_Entonces… nunca…”_

_\- “No Adora, nunca iba a unirme a ti, tú misma te encargaste de eso cuando me dejaste, y yo estaba determinada a que sintieras lo que yo sentí cuando te fuiste” _la cortó Catra secamente para que lo comprendiera de una buena vez, y aunque le dolía, tenía que decírselo.

Un largo, pesado y triste silencio se extendió entre ambas.

\- “_Si eso es todo Adora, solo vete” _dijo Catra rompiendo el silencio y volteándose. No podía ver la tristeza en el rostro de Adora, ya estaba cansada de no poder hacer otra cosa que lastimarla, pero aparentemente nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Adora permaneció allí, sin decir nada ni volver a tomar la cuerda. Todavía muy dolida para poder reaccionar.

\- “_Esa…” _se cortó aclarando su garganta – “_Esa será tu respuesta ante la propuesta… elegirás el juicio...” _aunque había querido preguntarlo, en realidad lo dijo más como una afirmación.

\- “_No lo sé” _respondió Catra tomando aire luego de un momento, agradecida por el cambio de tema – “_Nunca ganaré ese juicio, y no es que me importe mucho, pero tomará demasiado tiempo, y unirme a la Rebelión… es solo ridículo, pero también podría ser mi única oportunidad…” _dijo sinceramente. ¿Cuál era la diferencia de decirlo ahora o después? De todos modos, eso no cambiaba nada.

De cualquier modo, estaba atrapada.

\- “_Nunca quise que fuera así Catra” _dijo Adora ahora con la voz más firme y recordado las palabras de Catra durante la pelea – “_Siempre quise que te unieras a nosotros, pero por ti misma… ahora veo que nunca hubiera ocurrido… pero nunca quise que te vieras obligada a decidir de este modo” _

_\- “Por favor, ya basta Adora” _dijo Catra cerrando sus ojos – “_Al final ganaste, me ganaste, todos me ganaron, ahora es mi momento de… decidir… cómo voy a enfrentar la derrota. Y está bien, no me molesta, tienes razón, todo fue mi culpa, bueno me voy a hacer cargo. Eso es todo” _al decirlo volteó a ver a Adora, esperando que tenga un gesto triunfal, finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto le había pedido una y otra vez.

Solo que en su rostro no vio tal gesto.

\- “_Pero no es así...” _dijo Adora incrédula por lo que estaba diciendo – “_Fuiste tan manipulada como yo, por años. Tardaste más en salir, pero saliste…” “y nunca tuviste una oportunidad” _se dijo Adora para sí misma. Catra había hecho mucho daño dentro de la Horda, no lo ignoraba, pero ella conocía, al menos en parte, lo que había vivido en la Horda, había visto a Shadow Weaver rebajarla una y otra vez, por años, y ya no parecía tan disparatado que al tener la posibilidad de ascender lo hubiera hecho, la bruja le había enseñado que jamás podría.

Pero al final había superado hasta a Shadow Weaver en poder y había llegado a dirigir la Horda.

Al final había llegado mucho más lejos de lo cualquiera hubiera creído y ella se incluía, nunca había dudado de las capacidades de Catra, pero nunca se habría maginado que llegaría tan lejos.

Solo lamentaba que haya ocurrido en el lado incorrecto.

\- “_Yo no salí de ningún lado, me echaron de la Horda, el propio Hordak intentó matarme, dos veces, no lo culpo, tarde o temprano iba a derrocarlo. Y Shadow Weaver… ella iba a matarme si no la mataba primero, eso es todo. Simplemente elegí seguir viviendo.” _respondió Catra con una sonrisa triste. Así era su vida, al final terminaba decidiendo solo por seguir con vida, su otra opción siempre había sido la muerte.

\- “_Pero por el motivo que sea, ya no estas bajo el poder de ninguno de ellos, y… quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?” _preguntó Adora, y de cierto modo temía de la respuesta.

\- “_¿Crees que quiero algo? ¿Te parece que soy tan estúpida para intentarlo? Yo nunca tengo nada de lo que quiero, nada Adora, absolutamente todo me fue arrebatado, una y otra vez” _dijo entre unas risas sarcásticas – _“Yo ya no soy nada. Solo mírame, vistiendo un estúpido traje monocromático, quedándome encerrada en un ridículo cuarto, hasta acepté que me pongan un collar” _al decirlo sus orejas bajaron, al igual que su vista – “_Yo no tengo nada, ni quiero nada, ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí, solo pasó, como lo próximo que pasará y lo que siga después de eso…” _dijo volteando a observar la habitación - “_Si tienes miedo de que intente matar a tus amiguitos o que haga algo en contra de ustedes, descuida, no lo haré, ya no me importa. Ahora espero… solo que ya no sea tan duro seguir”_

_\- “En realidad no se oye tan bien como debería, lo de no hacer nada en contra de nosotros…” _dijo Adora viendo apenada a la felina, escucharla hablar así era desgarrador. No podía negar que tenía razón en lo que decía, esa no era Catra, ella nunca se habría quedado tranquilamente encerrada, nunca había aceptado este tipo de trato, nunca se habría dejado poner un collar, sabía bien lo que debía significar para ella. Y al verla solo recordaba su mirada apagada, sin vestigio de quien había sido – “_¿Es por esto que me dijiste…? de Mystacor…”_

Catra suspiró profundamente antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Adora, pero desvió la vista antes de hablar – “_Se suponía que no habría un después, nunca debió haber un después, yo no debería estar aquí y no me refiero a este cuarto o a ser prisionera de la Rebelión, sino que literalmente no debería estar aquí, ni en ningún lugar. En esa celda, en Mystacor, acepté que no habría un después, y estaba bien, se sentía bien. Esto… nada de esto se siente bien, no quiero nada de esto… solo…” _dijo viendo sus manos y extendiendo sus garras – “_Mira en lo que me he convertido, no soy yo… Rem dice que vale la pena, pero no es así, solo la estoy siguiendo, porque no tengo nada más que hacer” _dijo con la mirada perdida.

Con cada palabra, la tristeza caía más pesada en Adora, no podía creer que le estuviera contando todo esto, Catra nunca había sido abierta de este modo, ni siquiera en la Horda había sido tan sincera y directa respecto a sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y ciertamente no se esperaba que alguna vez volviera a hablar francamente con ella. Y aunque eso debería alegrarle, que al fin Catra le hablara directamente sin esconderse detrás de sus sarcasmo e indiferencia, no era así.

Era todo lo contrario.

Sabía que Catra no debía estarla pasando bien, pero todo lo que le decía, y el modo resignado en que lo decía, le demostraba que no era algo nuevo, que no era algo que recientemente hubiera sentido, lo que rompía su corazón. Nunca se habría imaginado que viviera viéndose así, sintiéndose así, y encima todos pensaban solo en que debía pagar más, sufrir todavía más, incluso ella misma lo había creído y se sentía tan mal por eso.

\- “_¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Catra?” _preguntó con semblante triste. Tal vez nunca antes habían sido tan sinceras la una con la otra, pero irónicamente también parecían estar más lejanas que nunca, al punto que parecían ya ni siquiera reconocerse.

Catra fijo sus ojos en ella, y se veían tan tristes, al igual que su semblante decaído, las orejas bajas, la cola colgando prácticamente inmóvil entre sus piernas. Y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas se redujeron a finas franjas mientras su cola se sacudió inquieta, y un momento después, se volteó dándole la espalda nuevamente – “_Porque me lo preguntaste” _dijo secamente – “_Ya está, ya hablé, ya hice lo que querías, ahora solo… vete…” _pidió luchando por mantener su voz firme.

\- “_No es esto lo que quiero” _repitió Adora de modo firme antes de suspirar resignada y para darse fuerzas – “_Cuando estábamos en Mystacor, antes de Shadow Weaver… Yo… quería que tuvieras una oportunidad… para decidir por ti, para ser completamente tú, creí que podrías encontrar esa oportunidad aquí, pero veo que no es así. Esto no está bien…” _recordó las palabras de Rem, cuando decía que le estaban haciendo lo mismo que Shadow Weaver y tenía un cierto parecido, solo la tenían atrapada, controlada, aplacada, de un modo que nunca había visto antes y que ni siquiera había creído posible y hasta le habían puesto un collar, no quería imaginarse lo que era para Catra llevarlo puesto, Shadow Weaver le había puesto un sello para controlarla y ellos le ponían un collar – _“Todavía quiero que tengas esa oportunidad y aquí no la tendrás…”_

_\- “¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?” _preguntó Catra luego de permanecer en silencio un momento, tal vez era algo que Adora había aprendido de los etherianos, a hablar sin ser clara.

\- “_Quiero que te vayas. Creo que… lo que hiciste no es realmente tú culpa, y que siendo solo tú… sabrás encontrar tu camino, ser quien quieras ser y espero que… no…” _cerró sus ojos, el decirlo era muy difícil.

Si se iba, no volvería a verla, nadie debía volver a saber de ella.

Las orejas de Catra se pusieron alerta ante esas palabras y un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la columna - “_Adora, estás diciendo que debería…” _

_\- “Escapar” _la cortó Adora – “_Con la Rebelión no tendrás la oportunidad que necesitas, así que vete. Yo encontré mi lugar aquí, pero no es tu lugar, así que ve y encuentra dónde quieres estar” _dijo Adora y sintió sus ojos humedecerse una vez más – _“En unos minutos escucharas una explosión, no será cerca, pero encenderá todas las alarmas, y unos momentos después, escucharas otra cerca. Los guardias de tu puerta son los únicos cercanos y con la alerta encendida irán a revisar…” _explicó intentando controlarse – “_Esa es tu oportunidad, tendrás unos minutos hasta que regresen, si corres por este mismo pasillo hacia la derecha, al final encontraras una ventana abierta, da directo al precipicio, pero supongo que no será un problema para ti, debajo está el lago, así que solo tendrás que nadar y llegarás a Whispering Woods”_

Catra permaneció en silencio, sorprendida observando a la pared frente a ella, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, era un muy buen plan de escape, algo que ni siquiera había considerado hasta ese entonces.

\- “_No te queda bien, no va contigo” _dijo Adora tocando la cuerda y convirtiéndola en unas pinzas. Odiaba ver ese collar, odiaba lo que significaba para Catra y para ella misma.

\- “_Adora… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué… haces esto?” _preguntó rígidamente Catra ignorando eso último. No parecía la Adora que conocía, que le hubiera dado un ingenuo discurso esperanzado, la que seguía las reglas, ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así, simplemente debía ir en contra de su moral – “_De nuevo… solo intentas…”_

_\- "No intento protegerte” _la cortó Adora ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir, y no estaba mintiendo, no la protegía con lo que le estaba ofreciendo, solo la estaba exponiendo a una situación todavía peor, pero de algún modo parecía ser lo correcto, Catra podía protegerse sola. Aunque sabía que con eso no era suficiente para convencerla - “_Cuando dejaste la Horda, dejaste un rastro de cadáveres, al librarte de Shadow Weaver fue todavía peor, casi acabas con un reino…. Y puede que ahora no lo estés pensando, pero si en algún momento decides escapar de nosotros… Solo lo estoy previniendo” _explicó seria. En realidad no lo decía por eso, quería creer que Catra en realidad no era así, pero si le decía que lo estaba haciendo por ella probablemente terminaría enojándose y no la escucharía.

\- “_¿Es lo que crees de mí?” _preguntó Catra volteando a ver a Adora, y temiendo la respuesta.

\- “_Creo que es el resultado inevitable de mantenerte contra tu voluntad…” _respondió Adora sin poder verla.

\- “_Adora, se clara, lo crees o no” _insistió Catra, necesitaba escucharlo directamente de ella.

\- “_Lo creo Catra” _dijo Adora forzándose a verla a los ojos, irse era su mejor oportunidad, tal vez la única que tendría – “_Pero también creo que allí afuera, siendo solo tú, no tendrás por qué serlo, creo que siendo libre podrás ser alguien mejor” _dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, de verdad rogando porque así fuera.

Catra bajó la vista, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar - “_Descubrirán que fuiste tú” _dijo después de un momento.

\- “_Tal vez ya es momento de recibir algún castigo para variar” _dijo Adora pretendiendo parecer bromista, pero le salió de modo triste y resignado.

Por un largo momento ambas permanecieron en silencio, sin verse la una a la otra, demasiado temerosas de lo que verían al cruzar miradas nuevamente.

Tras tomar un profundo suspiro, Adora se giró convirtiendo su espada en una pistola y disparó la cuerda – “_Adiós Catra… y… Gracias por hablar conmigo” _se despidió agarrando la cuerda y reteniendo el aliento.

\- “_Adiós Adora” _respondió Catra cerrando sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Adora ya no estaba, la cuerda ya no estaba, en el balcón parecía que nunca hubiera estado y Catra casi deseaba que así fuera.

Poco tiempo después, sonó la primera explosión y como si fuera una señal, Catra puso sus garras en el collar, era lo único que tenían para controlarla, pero antes de cortarlo, vio un momento la cama de Rem – “_Nunca hubiéramos podido ser amigas princesa” _dijo sintiendo sus orejas bajar.

Y cortó el collar.

Tras la segunda explosión, escuchó los pasos de los guardias al alejarse.

Sin dudarlo más, Catra usó sus garras para abrir la cerradura de la puerta, no había cerradura que ella no pudiera abrir, se había asegurado de aprender a abrirlas todas y esta, aunque era una cerradura reforzada, no le costó mayor trabajo.

Al salir, trabó cuidadosamente la puerta antes de correr por el pasillo hacia la derecha, y sin dudarlo, saltó por la ventana.

Directo hacia a la oscuridad de la noche.


	141. Perdida en el Bosque parte 1

Catra casi no fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se sintió en caída libre, y fue recién entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había escapado, lo había dejado todo atrás, de nuevo.

Girando en el aire, acomodó su cuerpo para detener la caída, y con firmeza clavó las garras en la pared del acandilado debajo del Castillo de Bright Moon. Las garras dejaron largos surcos en la roca y Catra se quejó por el dolor en sus manos y pies al forzar tan bruscamente sus garras y músculos.

Recién entonces prestó atención a su alrededor. El castillo estaba a varios metros arriba e igualmente el lago estaba a varios metros por debajo y hacia los lados solo estaba la pared del acantilado.

Preocupada observó el lago, no le costaría bajar lo suficiente para saltar cómodamente, ese no era el problema, el problema era literalmente el lago. Por mucho que lo intentó, simplemente no pudo ni imaginarse tener que atravesarlo nadando, ni aunque fuera una distancia corta podría haberlo hecho, y según le indicaban sus ojos, tendría un buen tramo para nadar.

Esa no era una opción.

Se mantuvo un momento analizando sus opciones. Si subía solo llegaría al castillo nuevamente y tendría que escalar la pared hasta llegar a alguna ventana o saliente, y teniendo en cuenta las explosiones, la seguridad estaría al máximo en toda el área, así que seguramente no tardarían en encontrarla si quería buscar una salía por allí. Pero el palacio de Bright Moon no estaba en medio de una isla en el lago, por lo que si seguía la pared del acantilado, en algún momento pasaría de este y llegaría a tierra firme sin preocuparse por ser descubierta.

Como no conocía Bright Moon más allá de la vez que intentó tomarlo, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba o qué dirección le convenía tomar, así que solo por azar eligió un lado y se mantuvo avanzando por la pared del acantilado.

“_Mierda, esto no funcionará” _pensó fastidiada mientras sacudía una de sus manos para dejarla descansar un momento. Llevaba un buen rato avanzando por la pared, que era mucho más lisa de lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se sostenía solo con las garras. Estas no tenían problema en sostenerla, pero tener que clavarlas en la roca era demasiada exigencia, por lo que ya le dolían todas y también los músculos al estar en continua tensión.

Y no veía el final del lago por ese lado.

Aunque tras observar mejor, determinó que en esta parte el lago era mucho más angosto que en un principio, así que tal vez estaba llegando al final, o al menos a alguna parte donde pudiera saltar para cruzar sin tocar el agua.

Después de avanzar otro buen tramo, decidió que saltar sería una mejor opción que continuar por la pared del risco. En esta parte el lago era más angosto que hacia los lados, y había un árbol particularmente grande inclinado sobre el agua del otro lado.

Dificultosamente e ignorando el quejido de sus garras y músculos, subió un poco para tener más distancia de caída, en este punto, cualquier ventaja le sería bienvenida ya que era una gran distancia para saltar y tenía que asegurarse de alcanzar el árbol. En cuanto consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente alto para poder atravesar el agua con la caída, tensó todos sus músculos, y saltó impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Nuevamente girando en el aire, se acomodó poniendo la mayor resistencia posible a la caída y rápidamente descendió aproximándose hacia su objetivo.

Descubrió que no lo lograría.

Tal vez por la distancia o los nervios, no calculó bien el salto y se dio cuenta que no caería exactamente en el árbol, sino un poco más al costado, y desesperada manoteó el aire intentando reposicionarse a tiempo.

Tampoco lo logró.

Acomodándose lo mejor que pudo, golpeó con fuerza el agua.

Si el impactó le dolió, no se enteró. En cuanto se sintió rodeada de agua, ya nada importó, todo lo que ocupó su mente fue la necesidad de salir. Frenéticamente manoteó y pataleó sin siquiera comprender hacia dónde estaba la superficie y el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando, no importaba lo mucho que estirara los brazos, solo sentía agua.

En medio de su desesperación soltó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones y todavía más desesperada golpeó el agua en todas direcciones, hasta que en un momento sintió el aire en su mano y como si eso fuera lo único importante en la vida, intentó sujetarlo, agarrarlo mientras sus manos golpeaban con fuerza la superficie, hasta que por fin logró sacar la cabeza.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire justo antes de volver a hundirse.

Nuevamente intentó salir a la superficie golpeando el agua, pero no lograba que su cabeza saliera al aire más que unos instantes antes de que el agua volviera a cubrirla. Mientras más se esforzaba por respirar cada vez que salía, más se ahogaba y en un horrible momento comprendió que estaba tragando más agua que aire.

No lograría salir de allí.

En un desesperado manoteo, su mano golpeó algo sólido y cerró con fuerza sus garras en el objeto luchando por salir del agua. Tironeó tan violentamente la rama, que esta se quebró, pero le dio el impulso suficiente para tomar otra, y luego otra mientras destrozaba todas las ramas intentando aferrarse a algo lo suficientemente firme para sostenerla.

Clavando las garras con todas sus fuerzas, tomó una rama lo suficientemente gruesa, y rasgando la madera por la desesperación, se impulsó fuera del agua hasta que logró trepar sobre esta y en cuanto lo consiguió, se abrazó a la madera clavando profundamente las garras mientras tosía y escupía intentando expulsar el agua de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.

Permaneció así unos largos minutos.

Después de que los espasmos en su pecho y estomago fueron remetiendo, al fin Catra se permitió abrir los ojos. Jadeaba desesperadamente con el rostro pegado al tronco, abrazada a este con los brazos y las piernas, y si no fuera porque tenía que respirar, seguramente también lo hubiera mordido para sentirse más firme.

\- “_Es estúpido, esto es estúpido” _se dijo apenas su mente pudo formar ideas coherentes nuevamente. Ella sabía nadar, tal vez había aprendido del modo más horrible posible, pero sabía, y aunque no era una estrella del nado, había pasado todas las pruebas, incluso había nadado en mar abierto para llegar a la playa de Isla Bestia. Era estúpido que haya estado a punto de ahogarse en un ridículo lago, justo al lado del árbol para salir.

Era patética.

\- “_Mierda Catra, concéntrate” _se dijo mientras tosía con la garganta ardiéndole por el agua y la fuerza que hacia al toser. Pero por mucho que ese esforzaba no lograba moverse, sus manos y pies seguían firmemente clavados al tronco, al punto que no concebían soltarse.

Después de mucho maldecirse y temblando descontroladamente, logró comenzar a avanzar por el tronco. En una situación normal, ella podría haber caminado sobre sus pies incluso con los ojos cerrados sin problema alguno, pero esta vez, se arrastraba pegada al tronco y no avanzaba un paso sin asegurarse de que las otras garras estaban firmemente clavadas en la madera.

Con mucho más tiempo del que era necesario, finalmente se acercó casi hasta la orilla, y cuando prácticamente había llegado, saltó exageradamente aterrizando a varios metros del agua y se dejó caer acorrucándose un momento allí.

Al fin sintió que podía respirar tranquila.

Nuevamente le pareció ridículo, tener que pasar por tal odisea solo para salir del agua, era estúpido, en otras épocas lo habría superado todo sin siquiera molestarse, pero esta vez, casi había conseguido morir, teniendo las ramas justo al lado, e incluso nunca le había costado tanto avanzar por un ridículo tronco. Molesta lamió sus dedos, había hundido con tanta fuerza las garras en la madera, que se había clavado astillas en las raíces, no lo había notado en ese momento, pero se las había lastimado bastante, todos sus dedos sangraban y le exigían ser limpiados de los restos de madera.

Al menos lamer sus manos y pies la ayudó a calmarse, pero pasó un buen rato hasta que volvió a moverse.

Parándose rígidamente, comprendió que ya no estaba temblando por los nervios, estaba temblando de frio.

Whispering Woods era un lugar muy frio por las noches.

Estando mojada y sin poder hacer una fogata para secarse, su siguiente mejor opción era mantenerse en movimiento, así que temblorosamente y abrazándose comenzó a caminar. Temblaba tan fuerte que sus dientes chocaban unos con otros sin que pudiera retenerlos y se tambaleaba al caminar, pero mientras más se moviera más entraría en calor, así que se forzó a resistir el impulso de acurrucarse apretadamente y aceleró el paso mientras se adentraba en la vegetación.

Por momentos consideró trepar a los árboles y moverse saltando entre las ramas, pero tan rígida como estaba, seguramente terminaría cayendo y golpeándose innecesariamente.

Después de caminar apresuradamente y encorvada un rato por el frio bosque, recién se tomó el trabajo de preguntarse qué haría a continuación.

No tenía ni la menor idea.

Si se quedaba en Whispering Woods la encontrarían tarde o temprano. Los rebeldes debían estar patrullando los bosques continuamente y si avanzaba más allá, podrían encontrarla patrullas hordianas.

Ninguna de las opciones era buena.

De hecho, no podía dejarse ver en público de nuevo, y lo mejor sería evitar cualquier poblado. Si la descubrían la entregarían de inmediato, además, no tenía dinero, así que en un pueblo no encontraría dónde hospedarse.

Le pareció divertido encontrarse en cierto modo como hace tiempo atrás, sola y perdida en el bosque sin lugar al cual ir. Se le ocurrió que podría escapar al bosque de Las Animas, ese era un refugio para forajidos, pero Rem la encontraría en poco tiempo y francamente, no quería pensar en Rem.

Solo hacerlo se sentía mal.

Su otra opción era retomar su plan de dirigirse a Crimson Waste, tal vez si se mantenía alejada de la gente y se colaba en trenes, podría llegar, pero la idea no le emocionaba. Había abandonado a la pandilla, por lo que en el momento en que pusiera un pie en el desierto ellos intentarían matarla, claro que no le costaría retomar el control del desierto, mucho menos ahora… pero no parecía una buena idea. Un viejo líder que regresa sería toda una noticia, y lo último que quería era llamar la atención, y además, tampoco le interesaba, no quería tener que enfrentar al líder de turno ni liderar a nadie, simplemente quería estar tranquila, y allí no podría estarlo.

Sin poder ir a Las Animas ni a Crimson Waste, la siguiente opción de un lugar desolado era el Reino de las Nieves, pero temblando de frio, sonaba como una mala opción. Ese reino era desolado porque vivir allí era difícil, incluso en un pueblo. Estando sola y escondida, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, moriría congelada en algún lugar, lo que en este preciso momento no sonaba nada bien.

Sin tener idea de a dónde ir o qué hacer, Catra se dedicó simplemente a vagar sin tener ningún rumbo en particular. No había lugar al cual pudiera ir, en solo unas horas seria la persona definitivamente más buscada de Etheria, por lo que tendría que vivir ocultándose y el solo pensarlo le producía un inmenso cansancio.

Pero tal vez no todo era tan malo.

De cierto modo se sentía libre como nunca antes, ahora podía caminar sin estar pendiente de que alguna criatura quisiera matarla, y solo tenía que mantenerse alejada de la gente, lo que en comparación parecía mucho más fácil.

Ya nadie la estaba vigilando, no había sombras asechando en la oscuridad ni guardias ocultándose, ahora podía ser como de algún modo realmente quería ser.

Estos días había estado tranquila, tal vez por haber estado en esa maldita prisión mágica y la pelea con Adora, pero sabía que esa criatura pronto volvería a fastidiarla, casi podía sentirla, al igual que esa última noche en Las Animas. Esos impulsos ya no eran solo episodios que la atacaban, ahora eran parte de ella, no solo no podía controlarlos, ya ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Esa noche no le molestó en lo más mínimo lamer su pelaje, al contrario, le había parecido ridículamente relajante y agradable. Al igual que estirar sus garras, pero no como solía hacerlo, solo para estirar los músculos. Esta vez había disfrutado enormemente rasgar una y otra vez el tejado, las maderas, el cemento, sentir los distintos materiales en sus garras. No le había molestado olfatear las distintas superficies, las plantas, el aire. Había sido una experiencia embriagante de un modo en que nunca lo había percibido antes, cerrar sus ojos y oler, reconocer el mundo solo por su olor y su textura.

Sus oídos eran excelentes, y normalmente les prestaba mucha atención, le relajaba cerrar los ojos y escuchar todo a su alrededor, pero esa noche, sentada en cuclillas, agazapada en ese tejado, también habían sido algo nuevo, no solo había escuchado su alrededor, se había perdido en cada sonido hasta determinar exactamente qué era y de dónde venía.

Curiosamente nada de eso le había molestado, pero ella no era así, nunca había sido así, había sido solo ese animal apoderándose de ella, interrumpiendo su rato de privacidad.

Rem le había dicho que podía pedir cualquier cosa, y había pedido que no la estuvieran vigilando porque le molestaba que la vieran todo el tiempo, pero no era así, aunque siempre sabía que la estaban observando, en realidad le había dejado de prestar atención. ¿Lo había pedido solo para poder hacerlo? ¿Para dejarse dominar por esa parte salvaje sin que nadie lo supiera? Podía ser perfectamente posible, ella en realidad no tenía planeado nada cuando lo pidió, solo lo pidió porque quería que no la vieran.

Esa criatura no solo se presentaba en esos impulsos, ya era una parte inconsciente de ella, ya estaba pensando por ella.

¿Así se sentiría cuando esa cosa la domine por completo? Tal vez no estaría tan mal, no pensaría en absolutamente nada, solo se dejaría llevar por cada impulso sin importarle nada, o tal vez solo así comenzaba, y poco a poco se iría perdiendo en esa forma de ser hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ya no tendría conciencia alguna.

¿Se mantendría en su forma o algún día cambiaria y ya no regresaría jamás a ser como era?

Tal vez estaría bien.

Estaba segura de que no mucha gente debía conocerla en esa forma, y aunque ya la hubieran visto, probablemente no sabrían que era ella, y definitivamente los hordianos no la conocían así. Si bien tenían algún remoto parecido, era muy distinta, y nadie la vería como nada más que un animal salvaje vagando por allí, y probablemente tendrían razón, ya que seguramente no sería otra cosa.

De ese modo sería más difícil que alguna vez la vuelvan a capturar, además esa cosa era enorme y debía dar miedo, así que las mismas personas la evitarían.

Tanto esforzarse por llegar a la cima, porque nadie nunca más vuelva a darle ordenes, por al fin ser libre, y ahora lo era completamente, todo para que al final, sea esa criatura quien vaya a disfrutarlo.

\- “_No sé si seré alguien mejor Adora, pero definitivamente ya no seré yo” _dijo Catra respondiendo al comentario de la rubia, y sintió una horrible pesadez en el pecho.

Nunca volverían a verse.

Suspirando, pero ya temblando menos, continuó caminando erráticamente por el oscuro bosque, sin intentar luchar contra esos impulsos que sentía empujar desde lo profundo de sí misma, hasta que poco a poco fue perdiéndose, sus pensamientos se fueron disipando, y solo se sintió una parte más del ambiente.

Tal como le había ocurrido en algún punto de su estadía en Isla Bestia.

En algún momento fue consciente de que había subido a un árbol, y fue solo gracias a que un repentino sonido a su lado llamó su atención. De un montoncito de hojas, salió volando una asustada criaturita.

Apenas notó el movimiento, Catra se abalanzó sobre este y de un rápido manotazo, acabó con su inútil huida.

Aterrizando en cuclillas sobre el suelo del bosque, Catra observó curiosa lo que había atrapado. Era un pequeño pajarito aplastado en su mano, apenas del tamaño de su palma. Por un momento lo olfateó y sintió su boca inundándose, hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención, pero estaba realmente hambrienta.

Apresurada comenzó a sacarle las plumas de a tirones, pero solo se tomó el trabajo de quitarle las más grandes antes de comerlo de a grandes mordiscones.

Al terminar, suspiró lamiendo su ensangrentada mano, había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que había comido así, y aunque no podía decir que lo extrañaba, de algún modo era una sensación embriagante; la tibia y espesa sangre en su boca, la suave carne desgarrándose por sus colmillos, el crujir de los huesos al quebrarse.

Todo le sabia a vida, cuando en realidad solo era muerte.

Tardó unos momentos más hasta levantarse nuevamente y apaciguada observó alrededor, nada la estaba acechando, a nadie le importaba lo que acababa de hacer y como confirmándoselo, el bosque seguía igual de oscuro y silencioso, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera ocurrido.

\- “_¿Acaso lo extrañaba?” _pensó sintiéndose extraña.

Desde el momento en que salió de Isla Bestia, se esforzó por tratar de dejarlo atrás, pero poco a poco sus experiencias allí regresaban y solo las reprimía una y otra vez. Pero ahora, se sentía tal como se había sentido en aquel lugar, cuando al fin dejó de luchar contra la isla, cuando se resignó a dejar su pasado atrás, porque esos recuerdos allí no le servían, y por un tiempo, solo fue una más de las criaturas que habitaban aquella isla.

Solo había pasado unas horas en el bosque y ya se estaba perdiendo en este, lo que en cierto modo llamó su atención. Había algo realmente familiar ahí, como el rumor de una sensación, algo que no podía explicar, que ni siquiera podía sentir, pero que de alguna manera la afectaba profundamente.

Esta vez al caminar, siguió a su nariz, era apenas el vestigio de un muy conocido aroma:

Humo. 


	142. Perdida en el Bosque parte 2

Tranquila y sigilosamente fue siguiendo el rastro del humo, hasta que este parecía ser lo único que podía oler en el aire.

Luego, un conocido resplandor llegó a sus ojos y cuando se acercó más, pudo distinguir a qué se debía. Poco a poco fue notando las carpas, las mesas, los asientos, armas y cajones apilados en distintos lugares.

Era un campamento rebelde.

Silenciosamente trepó a un árbol teniendo el cuidado de no usar sus ardientes garras y se aproximó oculta entre las ramas. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hora era, cuando escapó del castillo ya estaba oscuro, y había pasado varias horas vagando por el bosque, por lo que el campamento estaba totalmente quieto, seguramente todos se encontraban durmiendo.

Atenta observó de un lado a otro “_Son todavía más imbéciles de lo que me imaginaba” _pensó casi incrédula por lo que observaba, o mejor dicho, por lo que no observaba. Por mucho que se esforzó no logró ver guardias patrullando, tal vez los “guardias” eran las dos personas sentadas junto al fuego, hablando despreocupadamente en voz baja.

Casi sintió pena por el montonón de desgraciados que dormían plácidamente, prácticamente confiándoles sus vidas al par de incompetentes que estaban más preocupados por mantenerse cálidos junto al fuego, en lugar de revisar los alrededores.

“_Están completamente perdidos” _pensó molesta mientras se alejaba del vergonzoso campamento. No es que le molestara su inevitable fin, solo no soportaba ver tanta incompetencia junta. En la Horda había tenido un duro trabajo disciplinando a los perezosos y aunque en algún momento había aceptado que siempre los habría, al menos había enviado a la mayoría a morir al frente de las batallas.

Si tenía que elegir, prefería quedarse solo con los competentes, lo que le permitió ir generando un ejército más confiable. Los inútiles iban a morir, los competentes quedaban defendiendo los puestos de avanzada tomados a costa de los desechables, y cuando Catra reforzaba sus tropas, siempre enviaba un puñado de incompetentes con una clara advertencia en sus archivos. De este modo eran identificados de inmediato y disciplinados por sus propios compañeros en sus respectivos puestos.

Porque claro, nadie quería poner en juego su vida por tener compañeros inútiles.

Con esa táctica esperaba reformar rápidamente las fuerzas hordianas y obtener un confiable ejercito capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas para la guerra.

Nunca pudo disfrutar de tal ejército.

\- “_Estúpida Shadow Weaver” _dijo con rabia recordando que gracias a la bruja la habían desterrado. En realidad, había sido su culpa por ser patética y dejarse manipular, pero ya sin Adora, y con todos los logros que estaba obteniendo, una parte de ella había esperado que la bruja finalmente…

“_Fui tan estúpida” _se dijo cortando con esa línea de pensamiento. La horrible mujer siempre la había odiado, pero tardó mucho en comprenderlo, en comprender que, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho, eso jamás iba a cambiar, Shadow Weaver nunca la iba a querer, nunca la iba a aceptar, mucho menos iba a reconocer que era alguien.

Y solo tuvo que destruirla completamente para que recién lo comprendiera.

Pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba.

Ahora solo estaba ella, sin ningún rumbo ni nada que hacer, solo… ¿Existir por ahí? ¿Esperando desaparecer en algún momento? No lo sabía, ni tampoco quería saberlo, solo vagar por el bosque parecía ser suficiente, tarde o temprano volvería a perderse y no le molestaba en absoluto.

Incluso ahora lo deseaba, así no tenía que pensar o recordar, porque recordar era lo más doloroso de todo.

Específicamente, recordar que la había abandonado.

Eso era lo peor que le habían hecho, y ahora, ella se lo hacía a alguien más, porque aparentemente lo único que sabía hacer era hacerles a otros lo malo que le hacían a ella. Shadow Weaver la trataba mal a ella y ella trataba mal a Adora. Adora la había abandonado y ella ahora había abandonado a Rem.

Pero Rem no era como ella, sí, tal vez no le gustaría y hasta tal vez se entristecería un poco, pero lo superaría. No como ella, que cuando Adora la abandonó todo se le fue a la mierda. Rem era una princesa, tenía su reino, a sus hermanos y todos sus lujos, Rem era… increíble. Tal vez era la mejor persona que se había encontrado alguna vez.

Y la había abandonado, cuando Rem siempre le había dicho que ella jamás lo haría.

En este punto no sabía si se sentía mal por Rem o por sí misma. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a verla, a escucharla, ya que hablaba mucho, y hasta a disfrutar de su compañía, pese a que tenía algo con tocar sus orejas. Pero ahora, no podría verla de nuevo. Rem era completamente leal a la Rebelión, así que, si en algún momento volvían a encontrarse…

\- “_Ella me odiará” _se dijo triste y sorprendida de que le doliera decirlo. Nunca se habría imaginado que alguien llegaría a importarle de nuevo, pero increíblemente la princesa había logrado… caerle bien.

Eso era todo, solo se había acostumbrado a ella y a que la tratara bien, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato cómodo.

\- “_Ahora te estás mintiendo” _se dijo resignada. Ni siquiera ella era tan estúpida como para creer que eso fuera cierto.

Tenía que admitir que realmente le había tomado cariño y era precisamente por eso que tenía que alejarse de ella, no quería tener que preocuparse por nadie de nuevo, así habían comenzado todos sus problemas. Querer, tener afecto, esperar algo de las personas, eso era lo que al final la había llevado a la ruina.

Al fin podía alejarse de todos, ya nadie podría lastimarla de nuevo y esta vez no se metería en más problemas, no se dejaría capturar por nadie, no se dejaría encontrar. Podría disfrutar del tiempo consciente que le quedaba.

Tranquila.

Sola.

Después de vagar por algún un tiempo, finalmente aceptó que no volvería a perderse como más temprano, al parecer esa criatura que la acechaba se había calmado. Pero no tardó en descubrir que la bestia en ella no era lo único que podía acecharla.

Se detuvo de golpe para escanear los alrededores, buscando dónde estaba lo que sea que la estaba observando. No emitía ningún sonido que pudiera escuchar, y a su nariz no llegaba ningún olor que resaltara sobre los aromas que parecían ser comunes en el bosque.

Pero tras un momento de observar atentamente, logró distinguir una silueta camuflada en la vegetación y automáticamente sintió su cola y espalda erizarse. No sabía lo que era, pero era grande, mucho más grande que ella, y según su experiencia, significaba que era potencialmente peligroso.

Repentinamente la criatura abrió los ojos, que para los ojos de Catra se veían como dos grandes faroles, entre dos pares más pequeños, reluciendo bajo el brillo de las lunas atenuado por sombrío interior del bosque. Tras observarla un momento, la bestia emitió una especie de bramido ronco y tan bajo, que casi no se escuchaba, pero de todos modos pareció hacer vibrar todo alrededor.

Siseando Catra retrocedió un paso y ambos permanecieron viéndose fijamente, hasta que el animal resopló y se puso pesadamente de pie. Con la nueva postura, Catra pudo verlo mejor, era redondeado y compacto, tenía una nariz aplanada al frente del hocico, desde el cual salían grandes colmillos curvos hacia arriba.

No era algo contra lo que quisiera luchar, mucho menos con las garras heridas.

Comprendiendo que la criatura estaba tan deseosa como ella de evitar un innecesario enfrentamiento, Catra comenzó a retroceder caminando hacia atrás sin quitar la vista del gran animal, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual continuar por ese lado, así que, si la criatura no quería que pasara por allí, simplemente elegiría otra dirección.

Viendo que la felina se alejaba, el animal volvió a recostarse, pero no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que se perdió en la vegetación.

“_Así que las historias que contaban de este lugar eran ciertas” _pensó Catra mientras caminaba siguiendo otro rumbo. Nunca se había adentrado demasiado en Whispering Woods, solo cuando atacó Bright Moon, pero esa vez los bosques habían estado congelados y en ruinas, por lo que no se encontraron ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Las otras veces que lo recorrió fue principalmente en terrenos controlados por la Horda, así que nunca se había cruzado con las temibles criaturas de las historias, como así tampoco nunca había visto ningún árbol moverse, pero considerando el extraño ambiente del bosque, no le costaba creer que fuera posible.

De todos modos, prefería no comprobar si eso también era cierto.

Le llamó la atención cuando llegó a una parte distinta al resto, no era un gran cambio, solo que allí la vegetación se veía un poco más despejada, como si recientemente alguien hubiera pasado por allí abriéndose camino.

“_Definitivamente alguien anduvo por aquí” _pensó viendo algunas ramas y arbustos cortados con algo filoso, otros solo estaban quebrados y aparentemente pisoteados, pero quien fuera que había pasado por allí, parecía estar evitando dejar un rastro evidente.

Intrigada observó el suelo donde parecían haber huellas, pero todavía con su buena visión nocturna, la poca luz no era suficiente para distinguirlas, así que suavemente pasó la mano sobre las huellas, apenas rozando los sensibles pelos de la punta de sus dedos y de a poco fue determinando la forma y profundidad. Tras algunas pasadas, determinó que se trataban de huellas de personas y al parecer eran varias ya que había varios juegos de huellas y se superponían unas sobre otras.

Sin nada más interesante para hacer, se dedicó a seguirlas, y mientras más avanzaba, le quedó claro que habían pasado recientemente por allí, ya que el olor de la vegetación recién cortada inundaba el aire. Caminando silenciosamente aceleró el paso hasta que comenzaron a llegar sonidos a sus oídos, al principio, amortiguados por la vegetación, pero conforme se acercaba, cada vez eran más claros.

Ahora guiándose por sus oídos se alejó del camino despejado y se adentró en la vegetación espesa para acercarse.

Las personas que iban avanzando por el bosque eran claramente más cuidadosas que el primer grupo de rebeldes que se había encontrado, tal vez era una sigilosa patrulla regresando, ya que parecían encaminarse hacia el campamento, aunque con el gran rodeo que había dado no estaba del todo segura.

Estos parecían avanzar atentos a los alrededores, ya que no hablaban y la única evidencia de su avance era el sonido de la vegetación al ser cortada y quebrada. Catra no se arriesgó a acercarse demasiado, ya que debían conocer el bosque para caminar en la oscuridad, así que seguramente reconocerían de inmediato cualquier sonido fuera de lo común.

Después de rodearlos a la distancia, finalmente trepó a un gran árbol, esperando poder verlos desde una distancia segura. Al principio no podía verlos, la vegetación los cubría de su campo de visión, pero en cuanto pasaron por el claro entre dos copas, al fin consiguió verlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Eran hordianos.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

Estaban muy lejos de sus fronteras, y veía difícil que ya hubieran avanzado tanto en la guerra como para tomar el control de esa parte del bosque, ya que estaban relativamente cerca de Bright Moon, y Whispering Woods ya parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para adentrarse directamente.

Atenta desde su lugar, los observó aparecer y desaparecer entre la vegetación a medida que seguían su camino. Era una patrulla grande, demasiado grande para solo estar revisando, determinó que eran alrededor de 10 soldados y por lo que veía, iban fuertemente armados, lo que no era una sorpresa moviéndose en territorio rebelde, pero no parecían estar solo explorando ya que iban formados y siguiendo un camino fijo.

Debía tratarse de una misión.

\- “_Parece que ya los tienen encima” _dijo maliciosamente. Si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, en esa dirección estaba el campamento rebelde, y a juzgar por su ridícula seguridad, seguramente los tomarían por sorpresa, tal vez la mayoría moriría sin siquiera comprender qué los estaba atacando.

Rem nunca le había comentado sobre el estado de la guerra, y Catra tampoco nunca le había preguntado. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Plumeria había caído y que habían intentado tomar Las Animas, no dudaba de que la Horda se estaba moviendo mucho más agresivamente que cuando ella estaba al mando, pero al parecer quien la había relevado se estaba basando en sus planes, ya que ella había planeado tomar esos reinos en una etapa temprana de su gran plan.

Por eso le sorprendía ver hordianos tan adentrados en el bosque.

Ella no había planeado atacar nuevamente Bright Moon ni tomar Whispering Woods hasta tener un fuerte dominio de los reinos y territorios circundantes, para los cuales ni siquiera había podido formular planes de invasión. Pero estos hordianos estaban en el bosque y aparentemente por atacar un campamento rebelde, así que seguramente ya desde antes sabían que ese campamento se encontraba allí y si sabían eso, era porque estaban explorando los bosques, tal vez ya los tenían muy explorados como para comenzar a limpiar las bases rebeldes.

Sin embargo, en su corta estadía en Bright Moon, no había notado grandes movimientos militares ni un ambiente tenso, por lo que parecían desconocer que tenían a la Horda prácticamente sobre ellos. Si su información provenía de los inútiles puestos del bosque, no le sorprendía que no lo supieran, esos idiotas no parecían estar haciendo nada, solo pasando el tiempo disfrutando de acampar.

Tal descuido le sorprendía de Adora, es decir, nunca la había visto como una gran Comandante, lo de ella era más actuar y ejecutar ataques que planear estrategias a largo plazo y planes de emergencia, pero Adora era muy controladora, a veces hasta obsesiva con que todo funcionara perfectamente. Ella nunca sería capaz de deshacerse de los inútiles, pero sí los estaría controlando de cerca, seguramente intentando motivarlos a trabajar o ella misma se encargaría de liderarlos para hacer el trabajo.

Siempre se sobrecargaba con más de lo que le correspondía.

\- “_Parece que te ablandaste con los rebeldes Adora” _dijo burlonamente viendo los últimos vestigios de la patrulla hordiana desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

No sabía a quién habría puesto Hordak al mando después de ella. Al regresar de Isla Bestia, solo supo que Octavia la estaba reemplazando en Fright Zone, pero le costaba creer que ese cargo le fuera permanente, ya que la horrible mujer no estaba hecha para el trabajo y que no hubiera cambiado todos los códigos después de que la desterraron, solo se lo demostraba.

Claro que se suponía que jamás regresaría, pero ese era un protocolo básico en cuanto alguien de tanto poder era reemplazado.

Así que le costaba creer que fuera Octavia quien estuviera dirigiendo las fuerzas de la Horda, veía como opciones más probables a Huntara o Grizzlor, ellos tenían mucha más experiencia en el frente y serían capaces de dirigir ataques de tal escala como para tomar un reino.

Sea quien fuera que estuviera al frente, era realmente osado para animarse a atacar a la Rebelión directamente dentro del Reino de Bright Moon, ella no lo hubiera hecho, pero de nuevo, no conocía los detalles de la guerra.

Solo esperaba que supieran lo que hacían, porque un movimiento así podría salirles realmente mal, como bien había podido comprobar de su intento por tomar Bright Moon, las princesas podrían arrasar con las fuerzas de la Horda si no tenían cuidado.

\- “_¿Y a quién mierda le importa?” _se dijo fastidiada. Sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar y ya estaba comenzando a intentar determinar cuáles eran los planes de la Horda y qué respuesta podría presentar la Rebelión.

Tal vez era solo la costumbre, en un momento de su vida, era solo la guerra lo que ocupaba su mente a cada momento, intentando encontrar el mejor modo de hacer caer a la Rebelión y a Adora de una vez por todas.

Pero eso era en otra vida, ahora ya no le importaba nada de eso, ya no tenía ningún papel que jugar en la guerra y aparentemente en ningún otro lugar.

Tal vez solo podría sentarse por ahí, a observar el espectáculo desde afuera, y aun con lo poco que sabía, por lo que estaba viendo, la Rebelión caería, parecían estar más pendientes en llevar acabo estúpidos juicios y buscar aliados desesperados que en controlar a sus propias fuerzas, que cuidar sus fronteras y territorios.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha se sentó cómodamente en la rama apoyando la espalda en el tronco, desde esa altura podía ver que el amanecer se aproximaba, lo lamentaba por esos rebeldes del campamento, probablemente este sería el último amanecer que verían.

En realidad, no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero aun así no podía decir que estaba del todo alegre, algo no parecía estar bien, algo no la dejaba disfrutar. Tal vez solo era saber que sería alguien más, y no ella, quien terminaría derrotando a la Rebelión.

O tal vez era algo más.

Una horrible punzada en su pecho borro por completo su sonrisa y solo pudo recordar el rostro triste de Adora, diciendo que había encontrado su lugar, la determinación en su voz al decir que podría contra todo por proteger Etheria.

No dudaba que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero aunque siendo la estúpida princesa era invencible, en realidad no era literalmente invencible, la había enfrentado muchas veces y hasta casi consiguió derrotarla. Adora tenía una gran debilidad que no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes, ella se preocupaba demasiado, quería hacerlo todo, quería protegerlos a todos, todavía en las batallas intentaba abarcar más de lo que estaba en sus posibilidades, lo que la volvía descuidada, distraída y predecible.

Lo que era peligroso siendo el blanco más obvio, ya que estaba muy expuesta y con solo un paso en falso en un mal momento… o si perdía su espada o transformación en medio de una batalla, estando en el mismo frente…

Con eso en mente Catra se incorporó.

Esa era la estrategia más obvia para enfrentarse a She-ra, la había usado muchas veces, pero nunca había temido por Adora, porque no quería matarla, solo derrotarla, demostrarle que no era el Héroe que se creía y que todos lo vieran. De hecho, cuando estaba al mando, las fuerzas tenían órdenes de capturar a Adora, viva, con mucho énfasis en el VIVA. Pero quien sea que estuviera al frente ahora, difícilmente dejaría que permanezca con vida, era un riesgo muy grande, lo más seguro era eliminarla a la menor oportunidad.

Y si Adora dudaba o se distraía intentando proteger a sus amigos, o a cualquiera, les daría muchas oportunidades.

\- “_Pero Adora lo eligió, ella quiso irse con la Rebelión… Me dejó por los rebeldes… Ella eligió el bando perdedor” _se dijo con la voz temblorosa y odiándose por eso.

Después de todo, después de todo este tiempo, de todo lo que la había humillado, de que la había abandonado, de que ni siquiera se había acordado de ella después de que fue desterrada. No podía ser tan estúpida de seguir preocupándose por ella.

De un salto se dejó caer, y los pies y piernas le dolieron al aterrizar flexionando las piernas en el frio suelo del bosque, pero no se levantó, se quedó agazapada en esa posición, sintiendo que se ahogaba con la propia presión de su pecho.

“_Siempre te extrañé, cada día” “Tú me importas, siempre me importaste” _– “_¡NO!” _gritó Catra hundiendo las manos en su melena, intentando callarla, detener las imágenes que invadían su mente. Sus ingenuos ojos azules, la tonta sonrisa en su rostro cuando intentaba parecer graciosa, su ridícula risa, la real, cuando reía de verdad.

No volvería a verla.

“_Detente, solo detente” _se dijo a sí misma luchando por volver a respirar normalmente. No podía estar pensando en eso justo ahora, no ahora que se había ido, que al fin era libre, que al fin nadie podía darle orines, que al fin podía ser ella misma en paz.

Tanto que había luchado por librarse de Shadow Weaver, lo había dejado todo en ese único objetivo, se había dejado a sí misma para poder deshacerse de la bruja y ya lo había conseguido. Nunca más volverían a utilizarla, al fin tenía una oportunidad, de ser ella, de elegir por ella.

\- “_Ellos son tus enemigos… todos ellos” _se dijo rígidamente poniéndose de pie. Pero sabía que no era así, Scorpia no era su enemiga, nunca podría serlo, y ahora era rebelde e increíblemente no le importaba.

Y Rem.

Tal vez era la persona más cercana a ella, la única que le había demostrado algo de cariño, que nunca había dudado de ella. Rem era tal vez lo más cercano que alguna vez podría tener a una amiga.

Era su amiga.

Y la había abandonado.

Imágenes recorrieron su mente, una tras otra, los paseos con la princesa, el cariño con el que pronunciaba ese tonto sobrenombre, al que se había acostumbrado tanto que ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Y en ese momento, lo recordó, más claro que cualquier evento que haya ocurrido aquel día en Mystacor. Recordó sus ojos, sinceros, serenos, confiables. Su voz, retumbando en esa oscuridad, en ese vacío, pidiéndole que confié en ella, que regrese con ella, diciéndole que jamás la abandonaría.

En ese momento la había salvado.

Rem odiaba la guerra, pero no dejaría a la Rebelión, no se retiraría, al igual que Adora, ella iría estúpidamente a batallar una guerra perdida.

\- “_No puedo, solo no puedo” _se disculpó al aire del bosque, mientras las lágrimas caían abiertamente por sus mejillas. No podía proteger nada, solo sabía destruir, era lo único que sabía hacer, devolver a quienes quería todo lo malo que le hacían.

Todos estarían mejor si ella solo desaparecía.

“_… en tu otra forma no piensas claramente, tienes muchas experiencias muy impactantes en la cabeza…” _recordó claramente las palabras de Rem, pero no se las había dicho a ella, no en esta forma. “…_Solo que en tu otra forma eres más genuina…” _a esas palabras sí se las había dicho a ella y le habían impactado por lo que significaban.

Parpadeando para limpiar sus ojos, notó que había caminado hasta el sendero dejado por los hordianos un rato atrás.

“_… creo que siendo libre podrás ser alguien mejor” _esta vez fueron las palabras de Adora – “_Creo que alguien mejor es alguien que no sea yo” _respondió Catra sujetando su máscara.

Ella no podía tomar esta decisión, no podía dejar esta nueva libertad, no cuando recién la había obtenido. No podía inclinar nuevamente la cabeza, ni dejar que vuelvan a usarla. Pero si regresaba, no regresaría para ir al juicio, regresaría a entregarse a los rebeldes, a sus enemigos, a agachar la cabeza a quienes la humillarían, la sacrificarían.

Pero también… No podía abandonarlas, no podía no volver a verlas jamás.

Todas y cada una de sus malas decisiones la habían traído literalmente hasta este sendero perdido en el bosque, y no era capaz de distinguir qué era lo que realmente quería, tenía la cabeza y el pecho demasiado cargados, ella se había perdido y ya no era capaz de decidir.

Pero tal vez, una versión más despejada de ella sí podría, y lo dejaría todo en sus manos… o patas.

\- “_Ya lo arreglé” _dijo cerrando sus ojos, respondiendo al mensaje que esa criatura había dejado en su propia cabeza – “_Ahora tú decides” _al decirlo se quitó la máscara y la arrojó ciegamente.

A Rem parecía caerle mejor cuando estaba en esa forma, y seguramente era por algo. Tal vez ya era tarde para que ella pueda hacer algo bueno o disfrutar de su libertad, pero al menos en otra forma podría tener la oportunidad de alcanzar la paz que ella nunca podría conseguir.

Suspiró sin resistirse al cambio, y sin saber si volvería a ver otro amanecer.


	143. Tranquila

Como solía hacer en su habitación, Adora se sentó en el marco de su ventana favorita. No sabía si era algo que de verdad le gustaba o solo uno de los vestigios que conservaba de su vida en la Horda, pero disfrutaba sentándose en lugares altos y que sus piernas colgaran al vacío, eso la relajaba, la hacía sentir bien.

Tal vez los mejores momentos en la Horda los vivía así.

Tras activar sus improvisadas bombas, había regresado a su habitación, y en cuanto sonaron las alarmas, salió tan preocupada como el resto a revisar el castillo y los alrededores.

Por supuesto era solo una distracción, pero al menos sirvió como un simulacro de ataque, y tal vez tendrían que refinar un poco más el protocolo de respuesta, ya que había sido bastante desorganizado y caótico.

Pero aun así, actuó como si se lo estuviera tomando tan en serio como el resto, y hasta más todavía, de ese modo se mostraba preocupada por un posible ataque, en lugar de preocupada por un tema que le importaba mucho más.

¿Catra realmente se había ido?

Ella podría haber optado por quedarse en su habitación compartida con Rem, y todo quedaría solo como un mal chiste.

O podría haberse ido definitivamente.

Tomó todo su autocontrol no ir a revisar si seguía o no, ya que tras las explosiones la seguridad estaba al máximo, por lo que le hubiera sido imposible acercarse sin ser descubierta. Sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían que había sido ella o tal vez solo lo admitiría para dejar el asunto cerrado.

Pero lo postergaría cuanto pudiera.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde las explosiones, y ya habían determinado que no era un ataque real, así que finalmente pudo regresar a su habitación, aunque la alerta seguía encendida y la seguridad había sido reforzada en el castillo y los alrededores, y seguramente continuaría así por los próximos días.

Podía considerarlo una broma pesada al nivel de Catra, y de hecho, de ella había tomado la idea. Cuando eran Cadetes Superiores, a Catra se le había ocurrido que la Horda había capturado algunos temibles monstruos de Whispering Woods, y que los mantenían ocultos en el piso inferior del Sanctum de Hordak, según ella los había escuchado y estaba segura de que estaban allí, solo que ese piso estaba muy custodiado como para escabullirse.

Nunca supo de dónde Catra sacó la idea de las bombas, en especial porque nunca le había prestado atención a los materiales de artillería, pero ingeniosamente logró armar unas prácticas bombas usando algunos restos de munición, y usándolas lograron alertar a toda la Horda y despejar ese piso por el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran colarse a observar a los monstruos.

No los encontraron.

En ese piso no había mucho más que maquinas extrañas, tanques llenos de un asqueroso liquido verde y lo que parecían restos de cuerpos robóticos apilados.

Después de rebuscar unos momentos, escaparon como siempre, pero fueron descubiertas en medio de su huida. Catra pasó los días siguiente fregando los imposibles pisos del taller de vehículos y Adora sabia lo imposibles que eran ya que había pasado varias horas ayudándola a dejar todo aceptablemente limpio.

No recordaba si esa vez también Catra había intentado apartarla, pero se preguntó si al ayudarla había provocado que Shadow Weaver la culpara por distraerla.

Esperaba que no fuera así, ya que ambas habían participado en esa travesura, pero fue solo Catra quien tuvo que enfrentar el castigo por ser la autora, y que encima la bruja la hubiera culpado porque Adora la ayudara, era injusto y malvado.

Justo como Shadow Weaver.

“_Hubiera sido genial que esos monstruos estuvieran ahí” _pensó Adora con una triste sonrisa. Recordaba lo emocionada que estaba Catra por verlos, ella había aprovechado cada tiempo libre para recorrer todo Fright Zone buscando a dónde podrían tenerlos ocultos, hasta que solo quedó por revisar ese piso.

Al igual que recordaba la desilusión en su rostro cuando no encontraron nada allí. En ese momento Adora estaba dispuesta a ir ella misma a Whispering Woods y traer a los malditos monstruos para que Catra pudiera verlos.

\- “_Habría hecho cualquier cosa porque estuviera alegre de nuevo” _dijo al frio aire nocturno. Después de ese incidente nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema. Y Adora nunca supo de dónde Catra había sacado la idea de que había monstruos escondidos en Fright Zone.

Eso había ocurrido unos días después su última practica de campo en el territorio del bosque controlado por la Horda, esa parte estaba cerca de Plumeria y ahora Adora sabía que era parte de Whispering Woods, pero en esas épocas no lo sabía ya que la Horda solo lo llamaba bosque.

Catra tenía unos oídos excelentes, por lo que debió escuchar algunos monstruos durante el entrenamiento, así que debió soñar con esos sonidos cuando regresaron y por eso creía que la Horda había capturado y escondido algunos en Fright Zone.

Adora nunca creyó que hubiera tales criaturas en la Horda, pero Catra estaba tan emocionada por encontrarlos, que simplemente no pudo resistirse a ayudarla en su búsqueda. Tanto que la apoyó en el golpe de las bombas, que tal vez fue la broma más grande que hicieron y aunque en realidad no destruyeron nada, pusieron a toda la Horda de cabeza.

Su sonrisa creció más al recordar las sirenas sonando y los soldados corriendo en formación por todos los pasillos mientras ellas se infiltraban.

Adora permaneció un momento sintiendo una extraña sensación, algo que parecía no estar bien, tal como había ocurrido cuando le contó a Rem del incidente del ratón, era como si algo simplemente no encajara, como si algo se le estuviera escapando. Cerró sus ojos intentando determinar qué era y repasó detalle a detalle lo que recordaba.

\- “_Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ayudarla a encontrar esos monstruos” _se dijo y todo comenzó a tomar otro sentido. Catra no habría sabido cómo armar esas bombas, ella sabía tanto como el resto de los cadetes sobre artillería y municiones, que básicamente era solo saber usarlas.

Pero Adora sí sabía mucho más, Shadow Weaver había hecho que le enseñen cómo funcionaban, de qué estaban hechas, y distintos materiales que podrían usarse.

\- “_Fui yo” _se dijo sorprendida. No recordaba que fuera así, pero esa idea hacia que todo tuviera más sentido. Ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que Catra pudiera encontrar esos monstruos que quería ver, y como el único lugar al que no podía acceder era ese sector…

Adora se dio cuenta que ella tranquilamente hubiera estado dispuesta a armar todo ese plan solo para que pudieran ingresar a ese piso, de hecho, algo le decía que había sido ella la que lo había armado.

Y tenía todo el sentido del mundo, en esas épocas hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Catra, y aparentemente eso no cambiaría nunca, teniendo en cuenta todo el alboroto que había armado en Bright Moon para que pudiera escapar y tuviera tiempo de alejarse.

Nuevamente se preguntó si realmente se había ido.

Una parte de ella deseaba que no fuera así, deseaba que a la mañana siguiente apareciera en el comedor para el desayuno, pero el recuerdo de verla triste y miserable, esposada, custodiada, con un collar para que pudieran controlarla, y después de todo lo que le había contado, lo mal que se sentía, lo desesperanzado de sus palabras y lo apagado de sus ojos… Disipaba por completo su deseo de verla.

Prefería no verla nunca más y creer que estaría mejor en otro lugar, libre para ser ella misma, para aceptarse, donde pudiera encontrarle un sentido real a su vida. Porque verla nuevamente capturada y miserable como estaba, sería demasiado desgarrador para soportarlo.

Catra era inteligente, Adora sabía que si se había ido, desaparecería por completo del radar. Ahora ya no estaba con la Horda y considerando que había desertado, se mantendría especialmente alejada de ellos. Tampoco estaba bajo el control de Shadow Weaver, por lo que nadie la obligaría a atacar a alguien. Ahora Catra estaba completamente por su cuenta, y por lo que había dicho en ese increíble arranque de sinceridad, Adora no tenía motivos para creer que volvería a ser un problema.

Esperaba que no lo fuera, esperaba no tener noticias de ella, por mucho que eso le doliera, esperaba que se mantenga alejada de la guerra y que encontrara su propio lugar, realmente lo deseaba.

“_Tal vez cuando termine la guerra” _pensó, tal vez, cuando todo al fin acabe, cuando ya nadie necesite una She-ra, cuando finalmente pueda preocuparse por sí misma.

Iría a buscarla.

Recorrería hasta el último rincón de Etheria si era necesario, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que encontraría, de a quién encontraría, esperaba que a una Catra feliz y feliz de verla, claro que no sonaba como Catra, pero soñar no le costaba nada, y esa imagen, le daba una inmensa satisfacción.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era de que esta noche, no sería la última vez que la haya visto.

Sea cual fuera el destino de Catra, que ya no estuviera presa en manos de la Rebelión, ni trabajando para la Horda o manejada por Shadow Weaver, la llenaba de una increíble tranquilidad.

Aun después de que Scorpia le había dicho que Catra había desertado de la Horda, Adora seguía esperando encontrarla en cada enfrentamiento con los hordianos, una parte de ella seguía buscándola entre los enemigos, aun sabiendo que no estaría. Y cuando la vio en Las Animas, convertida en esa criatura, había revolucionado su mundo, no pudo detenerse hasta saber que ese animal sí era Catra, y con todo lo que se desencadenó después, Catra y sus misterios habían ocupado su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ya no más.

Catra ya no estaba en manos de nadie, y al parecer tampoco quería dañar a nadie más, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ella, Catra tenía razón, ella no necesitaba ser protegida, podía cuidarse por sí misma, y ya nunca más tendrá que verla como a una enemiga o a alguien a quien debía detener.

Le pareció que nunca había tenido tal paz mental, no al menos desde que desertó de la Horda, y sin tener que preocuparse por Catra, ahora podía concentrarse solo en la guerra, en derrotar a la Horda de una vez por todas.

Al fin sentía que estaba completamente lista para regresar a la acción, llevaba demasiado tiempo al margen, y no solo porque la hubieran obligado a apartarse. Pero ya no más, ahora podía ser completamente la Heroína que estaba destinada a ser, podía comandar a los rebeldes a la victoria.

Y podría cumplir su destino de devolver el balance a Etheria, para lo cual necesitaría a Catra, y eso la llenaba de una inmensa satisfacción, solo le aseguraba que volvería a verla y para ese entonces seguramente ambas serian personas distintas, tal vez personas que podrían llevarse bien.

Tal vez podrían volver a ser las amigas cercanas que una vez fueron.

Con ese tranquilizador pensamiento y a la espera del inminente amanecer, Adora se reacomodó apoyando la espalda contra el marco de la ventana, dejó una pierna colgando hacia afuera y flexionó la otra para abrazarla. Sabía que todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, todavía le quedaba mucho que recorrer, pero en este momento no se sentía presionada, se sentía aliviada, tranquila.

Había hecho lo correcto.

\- “_¡ADORA!” _

Adora despertó sobresaltada y confundida al ser teletransportada todavía dormida.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy alerta!” _dijo la rubia poniéndose exaltada de pie sin entender lo que ocurría, y sacó su espada lista para convertirse en She-ra a la menor señal de peligro.

\- “_¿Cómo se te ocurrió dormirte de ese modo en la ventana? ¡PODRÍAS HABER CAÍDO!” _gritó Glimmer todavía asustada reprendiendo a la rubia. En cuanto apareció en su cuarto, esperaba verla durmiendo en su cama, no durmiendo sentada en la ventana, por lo que se abalanzó sobre ella y la teletransportó al centro de la habitación para que no caiga al precipicio si hacia un mal movimiento.

\- “_… Yo… no estaba dormida…” _dijo Adora insegura rascando torpemente su nuca, todavía estaba un poco confundida por el brusco despertar, pero el susto había logrado despertarla completamente. Lo último que recordaba era estar viendo las primeras luces del amanecer, pero ahora el sol ya había salido, así que al parecer sí se había dormido al menos un rato.

\- “_Adora, estabas durmiendo en la ventana” _insistió Glimmer cruzándose de brazos antes de sacudirse – “_Como sea, me pareció que no habías escuchado tu comunicador y seguías durmiendo, y por suerte vine, o tal vez tendríamos que haber ido a juntar tus restos en el suelo del bosque” _

\- “_Solo descansaba los ojos” _se defendió Adora caminando hacia la mesita junto a su cama – “_¿Qué ocurrió?” _preguntó temerosa por la respuesta, tal vez ya habían descubierto que Catra había escapado y estaban organizando una búsqueda.

Cuando Glimmer tardó en responder un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Adora y no se animó a tomar el comunicador.

\- “_Mi mamá llamó a una reunión urgente…” _dijo Glimmer esforzándose por mantener su voz tranquila y suspiró antes de continuar – “_Adora… capturaron a Catra en los bosques”_


	144. La Historia

\- “_¡¿QUÉ?!” _preguntó Adora retrocediendo unos pasos con los ojos muy abiertos.

No podía ser, no debía ser así, no se suponía que la capturaran, se suponía que Catra se iría lo más lejos posible, que se ocultaría, que sería libre.

Si la habían capturado…

\- “_Parece que intentó escapar, tal vez se las ingenió para poner esas bombas y usó la distracción para huir… Como sea, ya la capturaron y ahora las princesas se están reuniendo en el Auditorio, vine en cuanto vi que no estabas…” _explicó Glimmer sabiendo lo impactante que debía ser esto para Adora, ella había intervenido para que la dejen salir de máxima seguridad y la felina había escapado.

\- “_No… No puede…” _se trabó Adora todavía conmocionada, y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Glimmer – “_¡Vamos!” _dijo tomando con fuerza las manos de la princesa.

Aparecieron fuera del Auditorio, justo frente a la puerta y de inmediato Adora ingresó abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

\- “_¡No fue su culpa… fui yo quien…!” _se cortó en cuanto todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. En la sala estaban algunas de las princesas en sus lugares, guardias, algunos curiosos y la reina al parecer acababa de ingresar y todavía no se había acomodado en su lugar.

\- “_Hey Adora” _escuchó decir a Catra mientras le dedicaba su despreocupada media sonrisa volteando la cabeza hacia ella.

\- “_Catra…” _dijo Adora todavía incrédula e impactada por ver a la felina de pie en el centro de la sala. Por supuesto Catra no se hubiera dejado capturar fácilmente, y temió por lo que debió haber ocurrido cuando la capturaron, ya que al parecer había dado pelea.

Lo más impresionante era un largo corte en su rostro, iba casi desde la comisura de su boca a la base de su oreja y había sangre bajando desde su máscara hasta el ojo derecho. Pero lo que le daba la prueba más segura de cuál podría haber sido el coste de capturarla, era su boca manchada de sangre hasta el mentón, pero Adora adivinaba que el rastro debía bajar también por su cuello y pecho.

Había usado los colmillos.

No podía ver mucho más de ella porque le estaba dando la espalda y habían colocado en sus hombros una de las capas de los guardias, así que solo podía verle el rostro ya que había girado la cabeza para verla.

\- “_Adora, ve a tu lugar” _pidió suavemente Angella devolviendo a la rubia a la realidad.

Rígidamente Adora obedeció siendo guiada por Glimmer que la empujaba desde atrás por los hombros. Aun así, Adora se mantuvo viendo a la felina que la seguía con la vista y una sonrisa suave. Al verla desde otra posición, se dio cuenta que todo lo que vestía era la capa, y de lo que podía ver que la capa no cubría, tenía varias heridas en los brazos, y también notó que estaba esposada y sostenía algo que podría describir como un animal muerto en sus manos.

Catra se mantuvo viendo a Adora y su sorprendida expresión todo el caminó hasta su lugar junto a las otras princesas, se alegraba de que al fin se hubiera curado con magia y le parecía realmente divertido ver el desconcierto en su expresión, una parte de ella tenía ganas de burlarse por verse como una completa boba.

Pero este seguramente no era un buen momento para hacerlo.

\- “_¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué todavía tiene eso?” _preguntó la General haciéndose presente en la sala.

\- “_Ella dijo que si no se lo quitábamos no opondría ninguna resistencia” _respondió firme uno de los guardias tras Catra.

\- “_¿Qué? Es cierto, no me lo quitaron así que me dejé capturar como una buena niña” _dijo Catra de modo burlón, exagerando un tono inocente.

\- “_No puedes estar aquí con eso. Entregármelo” _ordenó la General acercándose a Catra extendiendo la mano.

En cuanto lo notó, el pelo de Catra se erizó y un gruñido bajo vibro en su garganta mientras cavaba las adoloridas garras profundamente el en cuerpo del conejo.

\- “_¡Entrégalo!” _

Al escuchar la voz de Rem tras ella, las orejas de Catra se voltearon hacia atrás y apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

\- “_Catra, suéltalo” _dijo Rem aproximándose otros pasos haciendo una seña a la General para que no se acerque más – “_Solo déjalo en la mesa” _indicó tranquila pero firme.

Con la mandíbula todavía más apretada, Catra se aproximó hasta la mesa y apoyó ahí el cuerpo del conejo, pero le tomó demasiado trabajo retraer las garras antes de soltar los restos de animalito, al hacerlo retrocedió unos pasos.

\- “_Ya está” _dijo bajando las manos y desviando la vista, luego solo observó al piso retrocediendo otros pasos.

\- “_Puedes permanecer ahí mismo Princesa Rem” _dijo Angella viendo que la princesa se disponía a ir a su respectivo lugar.

Comprendiendo a lo que se debía, Rem se colocó obedientemente junto a Catra, pero a varios pasos de distancia.

Tal vez si se le acercaba más terminaría golpeándola.

\- “_Creo que ya estamos todos” _dijo Angella disponiéndose a tomar asiento – “_¿Alguien por favor podría llevarse eso?” _pidió observando los sangrientos restos del animalito sobre la mesa.

De inmediato la General hizo una seña a un guardia que se aproximó a la mesa y agarró el cadáver de lo que había sido un conejo.

\- “_¿Nos deshacemos de esto su majestad?” _preguntó la General insegura de cómo proceder ante la inusual situación.

Angella lo pensó por un momento – “_Por el momento déjenlo en una heladera” _respondió incomoda con la sangrienta imagen.

Catra siguió con la vista cada movimiento del guardia mientras se llevaba a su presa.

\- “_Tranquila” _advirtió Rem sin ver directamente a la felina, pero sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo.

\- “_No iba a hacer nada” _respondió rígidamente Catra mientras volvía la vista al piso. Todavía no se había atrevido a ver a Rem, pero por cómo la percibía, sabía que estaba molesta, muy molesta.

\- “_Princesa Rem, tenemos una situación, la cautiva de la que aceptaste hacerte responsable fue capturada a las afueras del Palacio sin supervisión alguna, sin tener ningún tipo de autorización y sin contar con el artefacto de control, además, me informaron que ni siquiera estabas en terrenos del palacio desde ayer en la tarde. Los guardias determinaron que el único momento en que la cautiva tuvo oportunidad de escapar, fue cuando ocurrieron las sorpresivas explosiones en el Palacio, durante las cuales no estuviste presente ni respondiste a la alerta” _expuso Angella – “_Así que Rem, tienes la oportunidad de explicarte ante la Alianza” _

Rem permaneció en silencio un momento, analizando cuidadosamente la situación, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, simplemente se había despertado con la noticia de que Catra había sido capturada y al revisar más su comunicador encontró las alertas de las explosiones. Por supuesto regresó al palacio de inmediato, es decir, justo para evitar que la General estúpidamente intente quitarle a Catra lo que sea que estaba manteniendo celosamente.

\- “_Salí por asuntos personales, y no tuve la oportunidad de ver antes las alertas, en cuanto las vi regresé de inmediato. Así que no estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido su majestad” _respondió tranquilamente Rem. Si bien estaba a cargo de Catra, no estaba obligada a estar todo el tiempo encima de la felina y podía realizar sus actividades cotidianas con total normalidad, así que, a menos que la obliguen a mantenerse en el palacio por algún evento, tenía total libertad de pasar su tiempo libre cómo y dónde quisiera, siempre que estuviera de regreso para su turno y no tenía por qué dar explicaciones al respecto.

\- “_¿No es un poco conveniente? Que estuvieras afuera y “ocupada” justo cuando hay un atentado en el Palacio y la chica gato escapa…” _dijo Mermista disfrutando del interrogatorio – “_Casi podría verse sospechoso…”_

\- “_Yo fui la autora de las explosiones” _dijo Adora poniéndose de pie. Rem no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, de hecho, la misma Adora la había visto partir, y por eso aprovechó para acercarse a Catra, sabía que Rem no estaría presente, así que no dejaría que la culparan injustamente – “_Quise probar la respuesta ante un ataque, debía ser sorpresivo, por eso no advertí a nadie”_ explicó esperando sonar creíble al usar el firme tono de soldado que tan bien había aprendido en la Horda.

_\- “Adora solo está intentando cubrirlas, ella estuvo todo el día con nosotros y en ningún momento se acercó al depósito de explosivos” _intervino Glimmer también poniéndose de pie, no dejaría que Adora se culpe por semejante evento – “_Rem ya dejó escapar a Catra antes, en Las Animas, luego de la batalla. Diles Adora, tú le dijiste que era Catra y tenías suficientes pruebas, pero Rem la dejó escapar”_ dijo Glimmer enmarcando la gravedad de la situación.

\- “_Yo no dejé escapar a nadie” _respondió Rem despreocupadamente, este podría ser un mejor tema para comenzar – “_Catra no era una prisionera en mi palacio, así que era libre de irse cuando quisiera. Además, en realidad no tenía ninguna prueba de que ese animal era Catra, que a Adora le pareciera familiar no era prueba de nada y no iba a privarla de su libertad solo por eso”_

_\- “Pero estabas al tanto de la posibilidad, y todos te conocemos, no la hubieras dejado ir sin primero averiguar si era cierto” _argumentó Glimmer sin dejar pasar el tema, ella estaba segura de que Rem la había dejado ir sabiendo que era Catra, y por su culpa se desencadenaron todos los eventos de Mystacor – “_Todavía sin pruebas concretas deberías haberla retenido y gracias a que la liberaste fue que…”_

_\- “Ah no. Solo estás especulando” _la cortó Rem sin dejar que termine la frase, esas eran acusaciones muy graves para siquiera permitirle decirlo – “_Tienes razón que en una situación normal lo hubiera averiguado, pero esa no era una situación normal, dejando de lado el revuelo en el Reino por la pelea contra la Horda, para haber considerado interrogarla primero debería tener algún motivo real. Esa criatura NO podía ser Catra, simplemente porque las personas no podían cambiar de ese modo, no existía la posibilidad, así que no lo consideré como una opción” _explicó Rem sin ninguna vacilación en su voz.

\- “_Pero pueden Rem y ahora lo sabes. No debiste dejarla ir, debiste escuchar a Adora y apresarla” _dijo Glimmer insistiendo – “_Y aunque lo niegues, estoy segura que sabias que sí era Catra, y si la dejaste escapar esa vez, seguramente la dejaste escapar ahora” _agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

_\- “¿Tú lo creías?” _preguntó confiada Rem, y se sonrió ante la mirada insegura de Glimmer – “_Tú tampoco creías que ese animal fuera Catra, y conocías a mucho más a Adora, si ni siquiera tú le creías ¿Por qué debí creerle yo? Ahora lo sé, todos lo sabemos, pero en ese momento no tenía por qué creerlo, no había ningún argumento lógico por el cual ese animal podría haber sido Catra” _al decirlo observó a la Reina. Si había alguien quien estaba manteniendo un velo sobre el tema era Angella, así que ella debería admitir que nadie se podría haber esperado que ese animal fuera Catra.

_\- “Ese no es el asunto que estamos discutiendo ahora” _dijo Angella observando a Glimmer indicándole que no continuara con ese tema – “_Pero de todos modos Rem, di la verdad ¿Sabías que era Catra cuando la dejaste ir?” _preguntó viendo fijamente a la princesa.

Rem suspiró maldiciendo a Glimmer, estaba atrapada. No podía mentirle a Angella cuando le ordenaba decir la verdad, Adora ya lo sabía, Catra en su otra forma lo sabía, esas ya eran muchas personas, así que había una posibilidad muy real de que lo descubrieran, y si además había mentido a la Reina intentando ocultarlo, solo sería peor cuando ocurriera – “_Lo sabía” _admitió directamente – “_Pero no sabía sobre Shadow Weaver, ni sus planes para atacar Mystacor, y esa criatura que estaba en mi palacio NO era la Catra que estaban buscando, no recordaba nada de su pasado, no tenía idea que había dirigido la Horda ni que se había enfrentado a la Rebelión, no podía apresarla por crímenes que no sabía que había cometido, mucho menos cuando nos ayudó a ganar la batalla” _explicó para al menos suavizar un poco el impacto.

Este sería un maldito día muy largo.

\- “_¡Sabía que lo sabías!” _casi gritó Glimmer furiosa – “_Si no la hubieras dejado escapar… Ahora mi tía…”_

_\- “¡Suficiente Glimmer!” _la calló Angella pero no pudo evitar que le salga como un regaño a su hija, aunque funcionó para que Glimmer dejara de intentar acusar a Rem. Angella se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – “_Princesa Rem, nuevamente te pido que seas sincera, dinos ¿Cuál es tu participación en este escape?”_

_\- “Rem no tiene nada que ver” _respondió Catra por primera vez aportando al intercambio. No tenía idea de que ya la habían capturado antes, sabía que había estado en el palacio de Rem, pero no tenía conocimientos de que la había liberado cuando ya la estaban buscando, tal vez no hubiera estado mal escuchar toda la historia.

\- “_¿Qué? ¿Acaso necesito un cursi permiso para hablar o algo así?” _preguntó notando que todos habían volteado bruscamente a verla y que la General se mostraba más que gustosa de callarla, pero lo que realmente la convenció de que estaba fuera de lugar, fue la fulminante mirada de Rem – “_Quiero decir, si todavía estoy aquí es porque seguramente quieren saber lo que tengo para decir” _dijo forzando un tono mucho más respetuoso.

\- “_Bien, puedes hablar” _respondió Angella intrigada por su cambio de actitud respecto a la última vez.

\- “_Rem no tiene la culpa de ningún escape porque yo no estaba intentando escapar” _dijo Catra tomando una postura firme, sabía que era el tipo de postura que siempre agradaba a las figuras de autoridad – “_Simplemente salí a cazar y regresé” _continuó despreocupadamente.

\- “_Verá… majestad” _le costó horrores solo pronunciar la palabra – “_Yo no puedo comer la basura que sirven, yo necesito comida de verdad, es decir carne. Rem me dijo que aquí no comen eso, e intenté llevarme bien con su comida, pero no puedo comerla, así que tenía hambre y ganas de cazar, no es una buena combinación ni algo que pueda controlar, así que me pareció mejor cazar algo para comer donde no molestara a nadie, y es por eso que tomé un paseo por el bosque” _dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- “_O podría haber sido solo un desesperado y fallido intento de escape” _dijo Mermista de modo burlón, claramente demostrando que no creería en sus palabras.

\- “_Si mi intención hubiera sido escapar, no estaría aquí en este momento” _respondió Catra marcando que era una completa obviedad_– “seguramente nunca hubieran sabido nada mas de mi” _dijo confiada, aunque en realidad todo el asunto ya la estaba cansando, estaba adolorida y quería descansar, pero al parecer tomaría un rato más – “_Sé que soy una prisionera y que apenas tengo derechos. Pero las ganas de cazar no son algo que pueda controlar y si no cazaba algo, fuera del palacio, seguramente sus caballos hubieran pasado un mal momento” _al decirlo observó a Swift Wind que estaba parado curioso a uno de los lados.

\- “_Bueno, podría haber terminado peor que con solo un conejo” _comentó nervioso el corcel retrocediendo un paso ante la mirada de la felina.

\- “_Sabia que jamás me darían permiso de salir, y de todos modos, tenía ganas de cazar en ese momento, así que aproveché la conmoción de las explosiones para escabullirme y no es mi culpa que no hubieran guardias en mi puerta. No quería alejarme tanto, solo planeaba dar una vuelta por los alrededores, pero cuando salté por la primera ventana que vi, en lugar de un jardín o algo así, me encontré cayendo por un precipicio, caí en el lago así que solo nadé hasta la horilla más cercana. Y como pueden ver, regresé con algo para comer” _dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la ensangrentada mesa.

Al igual que el resto de la sala, Adora no se creyó ni un poco las palabras de la felina, pero le generaba un inmenso alivio saber que había regresado por su propia cuenta, claro que Catra podía estar mintiendo respecto a regresar por voluntad propia, y esas heridas indicaban que se había metido en una pelea bastante fea, pero se estaba comportando como si no le molestara estar aquí, así que solo esperaba que esa parte fuera real.

\- “_Eso es ridículo” _dijo Mermista poniéndose de pie y caminando confiada hacia Catra y Rem. La felina la observaba con una expresión molesta y la princesa tuvo que resistir el impulso de blanquear los ojos – “_Tú te fuiste al final de la tarde, lo que quiere decir que tuviste todo el día para plantar las bombas y huir con el argumento de que tenías “asuntos personales”, cuando en realidad estabas generando una coartada…”_

_\- “Adora ya dijo que las explosiones son cosa suya” _la cortó Rem aburrida por el ridículo juego de la detective, en otra situación podría haberle parecido entretenido, pero no cuando era su cabeza la que estaba por rodar, y Mermista podía ponerse realmente molesta cuando estaba persiguiendo algún misterio.

\- “_Bien, pero no te quitaré los ojos de encima” _advirtió Mermista ahora acercándose a Catra – “_A ti sí no te creo una sola palabra ¿Tenías que cazar? Eso es ridículo, nadie hace eso…”_

_\- “Bueno pues yo sí” _la cortó Catra dedicándole una sonrisa malévola – “_Y si no me crees, comienza a correr y lo pongamos a prueba”_ ofreció burlonamente, pero su cola se sacudió violentamente indicando lo molesta que en realidad estaba.

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras y sin querer tampoco acercarse más, Mermista pasó de largo frente a la felina – “_Dices que solo saliste a cazar algo y regresaste, pero las explosiones ocurrieron a primeras horas de la noche y tú recién apareciste ahora ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todas estas horas? ¿Por qué te quitaste el traje de prisionera? ¿Intentabas pasar desapercibida? Creo que intentaste ocultarte haciéndote pasar por alguien más, pero te descubrieron, intentaron capturarte y los mataste, por eso estas lastimada y cubierta de sangre ¿A cuántos mataste esta vez?” _preguntó demandante –_ “Cuando viste que no podrías ocultarte de ese modo, te acercaste nuevamente Bright Moon, porque ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscarte en los alrededores del Palacio? Todos te buscarían más lejos, e ibas a permanecer oculta hasta que pase la alerta” _dijo Mermista confiada con sus deducciones.

\- “_¿Acaso a ustedes princesas las entrenan para ser estúpidas?” _preguntó Catra molesta e indignada, pero de inmediato se corrigió, no había venido a comenzar una pelea – “_Solo salí a cazar y regresé” _repitió con paciencia – “_Me tardé tanto porque me perdí en el bosque. Yo solo anduve por Whispering Woods cuando casi los derroto, así que no tengo un mapa detallado y terminé perdiéndome, caminé toda la noche hasta que me ubiqué lo suficiente para regresar. No maté a nadie, salvo al conejo y alguna que otra ave. En cuanto el estúpido traje, como ya dije, caí en el lago, por lo que estaba mojado, así que me lo quité para no morir de hipotermia allí afuera, mi pelaje se seca mucho más rápido” _

Mermista la observó amenazantemente mientras continuaba caminando de un lado a otro.

\- “_Tú puedes hacerle frente a la misma She-ra ¿Esperas que creamos que un conejo te lastimó así?” _se burló Glimmer desde su asiento. Todo lo que estaba diciendo era ridículo, de seguro había hecho algo perverso y debía estar tramando algo todavía peor para haber regresado.

\- “_Era un conejo muy rudo” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros.

Pese a que estaba verdaderamente enojada con Catra, Rem tuvo que resistir el impulso de reír. No entendía a qué estaba jugando, y aunque lo que decía podía sonar lógico, en realidad no había forma en que alguien lo creyera, y no creía que la felina los subestimara al punto de pensar que alguien la tomaría en serio, de hecho, se estaba comportando como si quisiera que nadie la tomara en serio.

\- “_Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué la dejan hablar? Solo se está burlando de nosotros” _se quejó Glimmer enojada por el comentario – “_Un conejo no podría haberte lastimado así, tú hiciste algo más” _dijo acusadoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

\- “_¿Y lo dices desde tu amplia experiencia cazando conejos Sparkles?” _preguntó Catra burlándose todavía más de la princesa, tal vez debería dejar de provocarla, pero quería hacerlo, de todas las princesas, Glimmer era la que peor le caía, y no tenía problema en demostrárselo.

\- “_Suficiente” _dijo Angella sabiendo que si seguían así terminarían peleando y no llegarían a nada – “_Mermista, por favor regresa a tu lugar, Glimmer si vas a hablar modera tu tono, y tú Catra, si tu intención no era escapar, entonces ¿Por qué te quitaste el collar? Creo que la General fue muy clara cuando te explicó que debías llevarlo en todo momento” _

Catra se tensó al cruzar la vista con la Reina, y apretó la mandíbula todavía recordando la anterior audiencia. Tragó con fuerza antes de hablar – “_Ya se los dije, salí a cazar, lo que significa pelear con animales, andar entre la vegetación y trepar árboles. Andar con algo en el cuello es como una invitación a morir, algo así se puede enganchar con facilidad y con solo un poco de mala suerte me podría haber quebrado el cuello o asfixiado, sin mencionar que podría haberse activado en medio de la caza, y hubiera quedado paralizada a merced de lo que sea que quisiera atacarme” _explicó esforzándose por mantener la mirada de Angella antes de desviar la vista.

Rem la observó de modo demandante. Era ridículo que continuara con esa farsa, era más fácil si solo admitía que estúpidamente había escapado y todavía más estúpidamente había regresado, Angella podría tenerle algo de piedad si al menos se mostraba sincera y explicaba realmente qué demonios había hecho.

De todos modos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubrieran.

A menos que estuviera planeando algo en concreto para mantener esa ridícula historia.

Angella permaneció observando a la felina, le parecía curioso que insista con mantener su historia, por mucho tiempo la había considerado como una temible enemiga, pero cada vez más le parecía solo una niña y una muy imprudente e ingenua – “_Princesa Rem, ¿Puedes confirmar si algo de lo que dice es cierto?” _pidió a la Princesa, a Catra no podía pedirle ningún tipo de sinceridad ni podía permitirse creer ni una sola de sus palabras, pero en Rem sí confiaba, todavía actuando como lo estaba haciendo últimamente, no dudaba de su lealtad.

\- “_Yo no estaba presente, no tengo conocimientos sobre nada de lo ocurrió en mi ausencia, así que no puedo afirmar si algo de lo que dijo es cierto” _respondió fríamente la princesa. No se haría responsable de nada de lo que haya ocurrido la noche anterior, salvo de lo que le exijan responsabilizarse al haber sido responsable por Catra. Pero si la felina prefería inventarse una tonta historia a decir la verdad, era problema suyo.

Estaba sola en esto.

Las orejas de Catra bajaron al escuchar las palabras de Rem, al fin había conseguido que tal vez la única persona que podría haberla apoyado, la deje de lado y no podía culparla, se lo merecía, lo que había hecho era demasiado estúpido y sabía que cualquier cosa que Rem diga podría terminar metiéndola en problemas, de hecho, al parecer ya estaba metida en demasiados problemas.

Una vez más había logrado dañar a alguien que quería.

“_Soy una idiota” _se reprendió molesta Rem al ver la decaída postura de la felina al escucharla. Catra no se lo merecía, no se merecía que vuelva a apoyarla, había roto su propio record de estupidez y había logrado colmar su paciencia, pero por mucho que quería, no podía abandonarla así. Rem suspiró resignada antes de volver a hablar – “_No puedo afirmar que nada de lo que dijo respecto a anoche sea cierto, pero sí es cierto que tiene que cazar. Lo noté cundo estuvo en mi Reino y creo que Adora y Swift Wind vivieron una experiencia similar” _dijo observando a la rubia.

Adora asintió efusivamente, sin estar segura de si correspondía explicarse. No era una linda anécdota, y no podía contarla sin hacer parecer a Catra como descontroladamente peligrosa, cosa que en esta situación no le convendría en absoluto. Además, si Rem estaba hablando del tema, seguramente ya tenía algo preparado, así que le pareció mejor no intervenir.

\- “_No estoy segura del porqué, creo que es algo propio de su raza, pero como no encontré ninguna información al respecto, no puedo estar segura de a qué se debe. El impulso de cazar no es algo que la vuelva peligrosa, solo debe hacerlo de forma controlada para evitar que tenga que llegar a tales extremos de escapar para poder hacerlo” _explicó Rem viendo firmemente a Angella, no tenía dudas de que la Reina sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba sobre los Magicats, pero ahora dudaba de hasta qué punto los conocía, ya que parecía no saber nada sobre las necesidades de Catra o las estaba ignorando a propósito.

Angella captó lo que quería decir Rem, pero nuevamente decidió ignorarlo - “_Muy bien ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes afirmar de su argumento?” _preguntó confirmando si había alguna otra cosa que quisiera apoyar. Rem respondió negando con la cabeza. – “_General…” _dijo observando a la soldado.

Esta se adelantó unos pasos antes de pararse firmemente sacando un papel – “_Nos hemos comunicado con todos los campamentos, bases, puestos de observación y pueblos cercaos. Nadie reporta ningún incidente o situación fuera de lo común su majestad” _tras decirlo caminó hasta la mesa de Angella y depositó allí el papel con todos los lugares que habían sido consultados.

\- “_¿Puede darnos los detalles de su captura?” _preguntó la Reina observando uno a uno los lugares y sus respuestas.

\- “_Los guardias que la apresaron se encuentran resguardando la puerta principal. Ellos reportaron que el centinela del piso superior dio la alerta y ellos fueron a revisar, la encontraron encaminándose hacia la puerta sin vestimenta alguna y con varias heridas, además cargaba los restos de un conejo. Dijo que si no se lo quitaban no pondría resistencia, así que para evitar un conflicto innecesario la esposaron sin sacarle el conejo y dieron el aviso. Por sus órdenes fue traída aquí de inmediato y la cubrieron con una de las capas de los guardias” _explicó la General con un claro y fuerte tono.

\- “_¿No intentó atacarlos o resistirse de ninguna forma?” _preguntó Angella intentando aclarar ese detalle.

\- “_No su majestad, no reportaron ningún tipo de resistencia” _confirmó la soldado.

Angella observó un momento a Catra y volvió la vista al papel. Su historia era ridícula, pero no encontraba ninguna prueba concreta para contradecirla, daría órdenes para que se revisen los alrededores a ver si encontraban algo fuera de lo normal, pero por el momento, todo indicaba que Catra no había intentado escapar y que solo había salido a cazar.

Aun si solo había sido eso, había roto completamente con su acuerdo de libertad, así que regresara a máxima seguridad y esta vez permanecería allí. – “_Muy bien, si nadie tiene algo más que agregar…”_

\- “_Yo aún no he terminado…” _la cortó Catra.

Y de inmediato sintió todas las miradas posarse pesadamente sobre ella.


	145. Tomando el Control

Catra dudó de que interrumpir a la reina en medio de lo que sea que estuviera diciendo fuera una buena idea, pero temiendo que no tuviera otra oportunidad para hablar, prefirió continuar – “_Durante mi inesperado paseo, tuve el tiempo de repensar mejor su… propuesta…” _se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

Ni siquiera ella se creía lo que estaba por hacer, y la aplastante atención que tenía encima no la estaba ayudando.

\- “_Yo…” _suspiró antes de forzarse a adoptar una postura confiada, tenía que negociar esto con cuidado – “_Yo no me uniré a la Rebelión, no puedo hacerlo, tienen razón en que les hice mucho mal, pero ustedes también a mí, así que nunca aceptaré ser rebelde. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos a combatir a la Horda, pero no por esa tontería de “limpiar mi nombre”, seguramente ni ustedes mismos son capaces de creerse eso, lo haré por un precio” _dijo haciendo un gesto negociador con las manos esposadas – “_Yo trabajaré para la Rebelión y a cambio, ustedes me pagarán” _

La sala quedó en un pesado silencio.

\- “_¿Es una broma verdad?”_ preguntó Glimmer sin saber si debía comenzar a reír – _“No tenemos por qué pagarte, eres nuestra prisionera, te dimos la oportunidad de ayudarnos a cambio de postergar tu juicio, esa oportunidad ya es mucho más de lo que te mereces, y, al contrario, tú deberías pagarnos a nosotros por semejante oferta”_

\- “_La esclavitud no es una oferta de nada” _respondió Catra viendo despectivamente a la princesa – “_Yo sí les estoy presentando una oferta real, deja que te lo explique princesita, porque parece que tu cerebro no es capaz de captarlo por sí mismo” _dijo esforzándose por sonar convincente –_ “No les sirve mandarme a un juicio, están en medio de una guerra ¿En serio retirarán a las Princesas para que vengan a escucharme? Es estúpido. Claro que pueden encerrarme hasta que termine la guerra, pero eso tampoco les sirve, solo estarán ocupando soldados para vigilarme por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no obtendrán ningún beneficio” _

_\- “No pueden obligarme a ayudarlos si no quiero hacerlo, aunque elija unirme a ustedes, sería solo porque me están obligando, y créeme, no les conviene obligarme, si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a los restos de Shadow Weaver” _dijo casi con asco ese nombre y luego centró su atención en la Reina – “_Este es el único modo en que aceptaré ayudarlos, y soy su mejor opción si quieren ganar esta guerra, les daré una muestra gratis…” _tras decirlo caminó tranquilamente como si estuviera pensando qué podría decir.

\- “_Desde que dejé la Horda no he seguido el estado de la guerra, solo sé que cayó Plumeria y que intentaron tomar Las Animas… Pero adivino que antes de eso la Horda ya les estaba dando muchos problemas, seguramente atacando sorpresivamente por todos lados ¿Tal vez notaron armas más potentes? ¿No se cruzaron con un mega tanque de 11 cañones? Apuesto que sí, y ese era solo el prototipo, la Horda producirá todavía más, pero yo sé cuál es su punto débil, ese tanque fue mi idea, al igual que tomar Plumeria y Las Animas, al igual que confundirlos con ataques sorpresivos a lo largo de todo el frente, cuando en realidad solo quería distraerlos para atacar puntos específicos” _dijo de modo satisfecho – “_Ustedes no son capaces de predecir los movimientos de la Horda, pero yo sí, los conozco desde adentro y sé cómo piensan” _dijo confiada.

\- “_Podrías haber escuchado todo eso y solo finges que ya lo sabias. Además, tenemos a Adora y Scorpia que también fueron hordianas, y en ellas sí podemos confiar” _argumentó Bow sin estar convencido por las palabras de Catra.

\- “_Por lo que veo no les están funcionando muy bien” _respondió Catra de modo burlón – “_Ellas no conocen la Horda como yo. Scorpia solo llegó a ser Capitán de la Fuerza, un puesto prestigioso, hasta que estás más arriba y te das cuenta que solo son herramientas para dirigir otras herramientas, los Capitanes solo siguen ordenes, ni siquiera saben por qué lo hacen, a ellos solo se les asigna un objetivo y deben ver cómo cumplirlo. Adora ni siquiera llegó a cumplir una función como Capitán ¿Pero yo? Yo dirigía la Horda, era la segunda en la línea de mando, conozco cómo se manejan, reestructuré todo su sistema, reformé el ejército, conozco cada una de sus debilidades y fortalezas. Y todavía sin estar al tanto de la guerra y encerrada, soy capaz de ver que están perdiendo. Si no actúan rápido, pronto la suerte estará echada, y no será a su favor”_

_\- “Solo intenta asustarnos” _dijo Glimmer fallando en ocultar la preocupación en su voz – “_Podemos interrogarte y de todos modos obtener esa información, la información real” _lo dijo como una amenaza.

\- “_¡Glimmer!” _la reprendió Bow.

Catra rio burlonamente a la amenaza de la princesa – “_¿Interrogarme? Ni haciendo su mejor intento conseguirán sacarme una sola palabra si yo no quiero. ¿Qué tan lejos estarían dispuestos a llegar? ¿Magia? No funcionará, no pueden aplicarme hechizos, cortesía de Shadow Weaver” _dijo señalando su hombro – “_¿Me torturaran? Yo conozco los peores métodos de tortura, los viví, en manos de la peor persona posible, así que no hay nada que puedan hacerme que yo no pueda superar. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Hablar hasta el cansancio? Bueno, veremos quién se cansa primero” _dijo manteniendo la actitud burlona – “_No Sparkles, no hay modo en que puedan interrogarme, pero mientras lo intenten, al mismo tiempo que luchan por no perder una guerra, yo solo me concentraré en una cosa: escapar. Y lo conseguiré, no hay sistema de seguridad perfecto, y cuando lo haga, no me iré, me quedaré y créeme, temerán más al enemigo que tendrán adentro que a todo el ejercito de afuera” _al decirlo miró sonriendo a la princesa, mostrándole cómo se formulaba una verdadera amenaza y se sonrió más al ver la expresión horrorizada de la Glimmer.

No dudaba que lo que decía podía ser perfectamente posible.

\- “_No tenemos que llegar a eso, yo no quiero llegar a eso” _continuó Catra ahora fingiendo estar apenada – “_Solo busco un acuerdo en el que no sea una esclava ¿Aquí tienen esclavos? En la Horda los hay, no viven bien y mueren jóvenes. La mayoría de los esclavos son rebeldes capturados, pero pueden salvarlos, mientras antes derroten a la Horda, menos tendrán que sufrir, y yo soy su mejor oportunidad para terminar con la guerra rápido, hasta tal vez su única oportunidad de salir victoriosos y solo pido un pago para hacerlo” _dijo observando nuevamente a Angella. Ella era la persona con más autoridad, así que era a quien debía convencer.

\- “_Nos estas amenazando ¿y así pretendes que consideremos tu propuesta?” _preguntó Angella incomoda ante las palabras de la felina.

\- “_No, claro que no es una amenaza su majestad” _dijo Catra aproximándose unos pasos, ahora que había logrado captar realmente su atención no lo dejaría pasar – “_Solo estoy demostrando que tienen tan pocas opciones como yo, solo que ustedes se niegan a verlo. Están distraídos con todo esto…” _dijo señalando a sus esposas – “_cuando deberían estar concentrados en lo que ocurre afuera, les estoy quitando ese peso al tiempo que les ofrezco una oportunidad única para trabajar con ustedes. Si la Horda es la formidable fuerza que es hoy, es gracias a mí, y si ustedes todavía no cayeron, es porque tienen la magia de las princesas de su lado, pero la mayoría está aquí, cuando deberían estar allí afuera. Sin embargo, esa ventaja no les será eterna, son fuertes y molestas, pero no son invencibles, y cuando la Horda descubra cómo eliminarlas, perderán lo único que todavía los mantiene de pie. Con Entrapta del lado hordiano, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que encuentren un arma para hacerles frente ¿Y qué harán? Sus fuerzas son patéticas, parecen solo civiles con puestos militares, su tecnología es inferior y sus armas rudimentarias, cuando las princesas dejen de ser una ventaja, simplemente caerán, a menos que incorporen algo que pueda revertir su situación, es decir YO” _ofreció con una sonrisa creída.

Angella lo pensó por un momento, realmente impresionada por la postura de la felina, se veía como menos que desastrosa, entregada y herida, esposada, cubierta solo una capa prestada, pero aun así, se mostraba a sí misma como la gran figura salvadora, y ahora mismo, estaba teniendo total control sobre la audiencia, probablemente había tenido el control todo el tiempo. No se parecía en nada a la chica que había visto la primera vez, aparentemente Rem estaba en lo cierto, máxima seguridad no era el modo correcto de tratar con ella, con solo unos días de libertad, el cambio era impresionante.

No le impactaba todo lo que había dicho, había tratado con muchos habladores antes y sabía que podían ser solo patrañas, lo que le impresionaba era que estaba manejando completamente la situación, todavía con la anécdota más ridícula, había demostrado que no podían contradecirla, y con esa imagen ya impuesta, ahora estaba abordando a toda la Alianza, haciéndolos dudar de sí mismos mientras se mostraba como la única salida posible.

Le produjo un cierto temor al darse cuenta que Catra solo los estaba manipulando a todos, lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente los tenía donde quería, y teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento desde un principio, seguramente toda esta conversación ya estaba planeada de antemano. Fue cuidando todo el tiempo qué decía y cómo lo decía, esperando que hagan las preguntas que buscaba, para hacerlos sentir que le estaban sacando información, que la estaban acorralando, cuando en realidad solo estaban siguiendo sus planes.

La única persona que veía capaz de tener ese nivel de control sobre otros, era Rem, por lo tanto no dudaba que la princesa estaba tan al tanto como ella de lo que Catra estaba haciendo, e igualmente Rem era la única persona además de ella quien podría terminar con toda la fachada de la felina.

Pero Rem no estaba haciendo nada, lo que le era curioso, la princesa disfrutaba desenmascarando a los farsantes, estaba segura que lo hacía solo por gusto y que no estuviera haciendo nada, podía significar que solo se estaba dejando llevar por el cariño que le tenía o realmente confiaba en ella y lo que decía.

Porque Rem nunca se dejaría caer en este juego.

\- “_Habrá términos” _finalmente respondió Angella – “_Admito que te alíes laboralmente a la Rebelión, pero dada tu situación recibirás un pago mínimo, y será en base a la ayuda que nos brindes en la guerra. Tus crímenes no serán olvidados y seguirás siendo oficialmente nuestra prisionera, por lo tanto, para poder usar ese dinero, deberás solicitarlo de antemano, indicar para qué lo quieres y justificar que lo usaste para esos fines. Podrás permanecer fuera de una celda, pero continuaras siendo custodiada hasta que demuestres que podemos confiar en ti ¿Estás de acuerdo con estos términos?” _preguntó sin modificar su tono tranquilo.

No confiaba en Catra, confiaba en Rem y si Rem no la estaba contradiciendo era porque confiaba que lo que decía era por lo menos posible, así que se basaba en eso.

Catra permaneció pensativa un momento – “_Tenemos un acuerdo” _

\- “_Te confirmaré si la Rebelión acepta contratarte bajo esos términos, mientras, puedes permanecer en el cuarto…” _Angella se detuvo observando a Rem.

Rem observó detenidamente a la felina, que la observaba con ojos casi suplicantes – “_Por el momento puede permanecer en mi cuarto, pero yo ya no soy responsable por ella” _dijo observando a Angella.

\- “_Bien. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse” _dijo Angella poniéndose de pie indicando que oficialmente la audiencia había terminado – “_Tal vez quieras pasar por la enfermería” _recomendó a Catra mientras los guardias se aproximaban a ella para escoltarla.

\- “_Tal vez quieras revisar mejor tus bosques” _respondió Catra girándose hacia los guardias. Al parecer tendría que soportarlos un tiempo más, pero ya había logrado su objetivo principal y afortunadamente podría descansar en un lugar cómodo.

Angella comprendió a qué se debía la recomendación, y ya no dudaba de dónde provenían esas heridas, pero no comprendía por qué no lo había dicho desde un principio, hubiera sido más conveniente que montar todo el espectáculo, de todos modos, consideraría que no lo había mantenido oculto por azar. – “_Princesa Rem, te espero en mi despacho” _dijo observando a Rem que aún no se había movido de su lugar.

Esta asintió respetuosamente.

\- “_Ve directo al cuarto e intenta no hacer nada estúpido hasta que yo regrese” _dijo Rem pasando junto a Catra.

\- “_Humm… Tu reina dijo…”_

_\- “No jodas conmigo gatita” _fue todo lo que dijo la princesa dedicándole una fría mirada antes de alejarse.

Catra sintió sus orejas caer penosamente mientras bajaba la vista, Rem estaba verdaderamente furiosa y algo le decía que lo mejor sería no molestarla más. Esperaba que en algún momento pueda disculparla, irse así había sido verdaderamente estúpido y la princesa tenia todos los motivos para estar enojada con ella.

Al parecer que le permita estar en la habitación ya era mucho pedir.

Viendo a Catra alejarse escoltada con sus guardias, Adora comenzó a seguirla. Todavía no creía lo que había escuchado, Catra de verdad se estaba uniendo a la Rebelión, claro que no se había unido literalmente, pero en términos prácticos era lo mismo, había regresado por voluntad propia, y estaba aceptando ayudarlos, trabajar con ellos.

No creía que fuera real.

Había perdido por completo las esperanzas de que Catra se uniera a la Rebelión y hasta había aceptado que no la vería de nuevo en tal vez muchísimo tiempo, pero ahora estaba justo ahí, porque quería estar, dispuesta a ayudarlos, y aunque todo lo que había dicho le parecía exagerado y hasta humillante, ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Solo le importaba que estaba justo allí, y no podía creerlo.

\- “_Bueno, eso resulto mejor de lo que me había imaginado” _dijo Bow también observando a Catra, siempre le alegraban las nuevas adquisiciones para la Rebelión, y aunque le incomodaba que se niegue a unirse directamente, estaba verdaderamente intrigado por lo que podría aportar. Mantendría un ojo puesto sobre ella todo el tiempo, no se confiaba con el brusco cambio, pero le daría una oportunidad, además, no recordaba ver a Adora con una mirada tan alegre en mucho tiempo.

Le daría esa oportunidad por Adora.

\- “_Es perfecto…” _respondió Adora ausentemente.

\- “_¿Perfecto? Despierten ustedes dos ¿Acaso no la escucharon? ¡Nos amenazó!... Ella está planeando algo, no puedo creer que mi mamá haya aceptado considerar su oferta, esa maldita gata no se merece nada de esto, tiene que estar encerrada y encadenada para siempre, incluso…”_

_\- “Glimmer…” _la calló suavemente Bow poniendo una mano en su hombro y le hizo un gesto para que observara a Adora. Glimmer suspiró resignada, podía ver el punto de Bow.

Mientras caminaba saliendo de la sala, Catra cruzó su mirada con Adora, la rubia tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos, lo que logró alegrarla, esa era una expresión que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, y una que había creído que nunca le dedicaría nuevamente.

Una sonrisa igual de tonta se formó en sus labios.

\- “_No te veo caminar” _escuchó decir a Rem a cierta distancia y sus orejas volvieron a bajar “_Cierto, estoy en problemas” _se recordó desviando la vista y retomando la marcha, definitivamente había castigos peores que regresar a descansar en su cómoda cama.

Pero con el recuerdo del rostro de Adora, sintió que se alegraba de estar donde estaba.

Adora también salió de la sala observando a Catra alejarse, y la siguió con la mirada, simplemente era increíble que estuviera allí.

\- “_Oye Adora” _

Adora volteó hacia la voz de Rem y su sonrisa se borró bruscamente al verla acercarse.

\- “_Tú cuidaras que no haga nada estúpido hasta que yo regrese” _dijo nada amablemente viendo fríamente a la rubia.

\- “_Huh…” _formuló Adora sorprendida e incómoda por la exigencia en la petición.

\- “_No puedes darle órdenes” _dijo Glimmer saliendo en defensa de la rubia – “_Y en todo caso esa gata es tu responsabilidad”_

\- “_Oh, claro que puedo” _dijo la princesa entrecerrando los ojos a la rubia y se acercó todavía más – “_Tú provocaste todo esto ¿Un simulacro? Ni siquiera tú te lo crees, no solo la dejaste escapar, hiciste que escapara y ahora yo tengo que hacerme cargo de sus estupideces, así que lo mínimo que harás, será asegurarte de que ninguna haga alguna otra idiotez” _la amenazó apoyándole bruscamente un dedo en el pecho.

\- “_Eso es injusto Rem, Adora no tiene la culpa de que Catra escapara, ni siquiera si puso las bombas” _dijo Bow también defendiendo a Adora – “_Catra admitió que escapó porque quiso” _

Rem ignoró el comentario de Bow y se mantuvo viendo acusadoramente a la rubia.

Adora suspiró resignada – “_Tiene razón, yo la dejé escapar” _admitió.

Rem calló con un gesto a Bow y Glimmer antes que hagan alguna exclamación inapropiada – “_Bien, ahora no hagas que me arrepienta de cubrir sus malditas espaldas” _dijo volteando ya dando por concluida esa discusión.

Antes de encaminarse al despacho de Angella, Rem uso magia para calmarse, tendría que tratar todo esto con sumo cuidado y estaba tan molesta que seguramente diría algo inapropiado solo por desquitarse.

Ya estaba cansada de preocuparse por esas dos, si querían podían matarse entre ellas en esa habitación sin molestar a nadie, o al fin hablar como las adultas que se suponía que eran. Y por la forma en que se habían visto, sabía que no tardarían mucho en reencontrarse, así que era mejor dejarlas juntas para al menos estar segura de que ninguna intentara algo estúpido y no autorizado.

Y de esa forma las tendría controladas a ambas hasta que al menos pudiera arreglar este asunto.

\- “_Adora, no lo harás ¿verdad?” _preguntó Glimmer temiendo cómo podría acabar si iba sola a vigilar a Catra.

Adora la vio apenada, y luego volvió la vista al camino por el que se había ido Catra, no podía decir que estaba desconforme con hacer lo que Rem le había pedido.


	146. Heridas que Sangran

Aunque Adora quería ir, dio un gran rodeo antes de al fin encaminarse al cuarto de la felina. Tenía la sensación de que siempre lo hacia todo mal con Catra, y esta vez no quería que fuera así, temía que pudiera hacer o decir algo estúpido, y que gracias a eso Catra podría arrepentirse de unirse a la Rebelión, y tal vez podría perderla de nuevo.

Antes de dejarla pasar, los guardias confirmaron que efectivamente tenía permiso para ingresar.

Entró conteniendo el aliento, insegura de lo que encontraría, y sintió una punzada de decepción cuando la vio durmiendo en su cama. Caminando tan sigilosamente como pudo, se acercó lentamente, como si al menor sonido podría despertarse, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando. Normalmente Catra se despertaba por cualquier sonido o movimiento, pero ya la había visto en una situación como esta, cuando se estaba recuperando, dormía profundamente y hasta podía moverla sin que se despierte.

“_No entiendo cómo le puede parecer cómodo dormir así” _pensó observando a la felina, como solía hacer cuando dormía “cómoda” estaba toda doblada, con las piernas flexionadas hacia un costado, pero con el pecho completamente apoyado en el colchón mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados

De hecho, le pareció increíble que se pueda acomodar con esas heridas. Ahora que ya no tenía la capa, podía ver que además del feo corte en el rostro, tenía otros varios, principalmente al costado del pecho y los brazos, y uno bastante profundo casi en el hombro, además de una herida bastante mala en la espalda “_Es… ¿un disparo?” _se preguntó viéndolo detenidamente. Podía ser un disparo, pero no estaba segura, o no era un disparo directo o se había desgarrado la piel con algo.

Alejándose de ella, rebuscó en uno de los muebles de la habitación. Por norma, en Bright Moon había un botiquín de primeros auxilios en todos los cuartos por cualquier emergencia, y no tardó en encontrarlo ya que siempre estaban en un lugar específico.

Se acercó nuevamente sacando unas gasas para limpiar sus heridas, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, Catra estaba en condiciones de limpiar sus heridas por sí misma, y si había preferido irse a dormir sin tratarlas primero, era porque no debían molestarle tanto y dudaba que fuera una buena idea molestarla mientras descansaba.

Prefiriendo dejarla dormir en paz, dejó el botiquín en la mesa junto a la cama y vio una botella casi vacía “_Se despertará con sed” _pensó tomando la botella para recargarla.

Tenías muchas ganas de hablar con Catra, le intrigaba saber qué le había ocurrido realmente, por qué había regresado y además dispuesta a aliarse a la Rebelión. Temía que fuera gracias a un enfrentamiento con la Horda ya que había tenido el tiempo suficiente para acercarse hacia territorio hordiano y regresar, tal vez la habían encontrado y atacado, y por eso decidió regresar, viendo quedarse en la Rebelión como una opción más segura.

Probablemente lo era, pero no le agradaba que se uniera a ellos solo para mantenerse con vida, esperaba que ella pudiera encontrar su propio camino por sí misma, elegir por gusto y no por supervivencia.

Tras dejar la botella en la mesa, se sentó a los pies de la cama apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Rem le había pedido que la vigilara, pero Catra no haría nada, estaba en Bright Moon porque quería estar allí y seguramente dormiría el resto del día, así que no tenía mucho que vigilar.

Pero no quería irse.

No entendía por qué Rem le había pedido específicamente a ella que la vigile, antes se mostraba reacia a que se juntaran, de hecho, parecía esforzarse por mantenerlas separadas, algo que había molestado mucho a Adora. Como si la princesa intentara borrarla de su vida, reemplazarla, y hasta creía que solo por eso se había vuelto tan amiga suya, como si quisiera que Catra la olvidara.

Pero solo estaba siendo injusta.

Apenada Adora volvió la vista a la felina, no estaba mal que Rem sea su amiga, a ella nunca tendría que alejarla para que una retorcida bruja no la culpara, ni tendría que preocuparse porque la haga ver inferior. Aunque Shadow Weaver ya no estaba, y en la Rebelión ya no tenían por qué competir, pero tal vez ya era tarde para reconstruir su amistad, se habían hecho mucho daño, aparentemente desde siempre, Adora ya había encontrado sus propios amigos, así que no estaba mal que Catra también lo hiciera.

Era lo justo, lo correcto.

Pero, aunque sabía que era así, algo no la dejaba solo aceptarlo, algo la empujaba a querer estar cerca de Catra nuevamente, era lo mismo que le evitaba levantarse e irse, era inútil que estuviera allí, podría estar haciendo algo más, algo útil. Pero de repente se sentía tan cansada, como si todo el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior le cayera de golpe.

Claro que podía convertirse en She-ra y volvería a estar perfectamente despierta y activa, pero no quería, quería permanecer cerca de Catra, quería hablar con ella y esa última sonrisa que le había dedicado, solo la empujaba a querer permanecer allí, tal vez podría dirigirle otra.

Con ese pensamiento Adora sonrió y cerro sus ojos, al menos podría aprovechar para descansar solo un momento antes de regresar a la acción.

Adora despertó al sentir un suave golpe en su pierna.

\- “_¿Huh… Adora?” _escuchó preguntar a la felina.

Adormilada y confundida, Adora la observó, vio los ojos de distinto color de Catra observándola de igual manera.

\- “_No seas molesta y acuéstate bien, quiero estirar las piernas” _dijo Catra cambiando de posición y moviéndose un poco al borde de la cama para dejarle algo de lugar.

\- “_Yo… ehh…” _respondió Adora ahora un poco más despierta mientras corría las piernas para que Catra pueda estirarse – “_¿Estás…?” _se detuvo al ver que Catra ya no la estaba mirando, había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos.

La observó un momento y se dio cuenta que se había dormido nuevamente, tal vez le había hablado dormida, porque esa familiaridad con la que se lo había dicho, era algo que no escuchaba desde que estaba en la Horda.

Sin prestarle mayor tención, Adora se acomodó en el espacio que le había dejado. Ahora estaba muy cansada para pensarlo, y su rígido cuello le exigía acostarse mejor.

Mientras dormitaba cayendo en un sueño profundo, a Adora le pareció sentir el roce de una cola en sus piernas.

Al despertar nuevamente, Adora estaba desorientada, parpadeó un par de veces intentando ubicar dónde estaba.

Y lo recordó.

Sentándose sobresaltada, comprendió que ahora estaba sola en la cama y confundida observó alrededor. Divisó a Catra recostada en la otra cama, observándola atenta.

\- “_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _preguntó desconfiada la felina entrecerrando los ojos a la rubia.

\- “_Yo… huhh...” _balbuceó torpemente Adora mientras se sentaba bien, se había dormido profundamente, así que todavía su mente no terminaba de despertar – “_¿Qué hora es?” _preguntó prestando más atención. Por las ventanas aun entraba luz, así que todavía era de día.

\- “_Yo pregunté primero” _respondió la felina.

Adora suspiró resignada, si ella hubiera despertado sorpresivamente con Catra durmiendo a su lado, seguramente también le hubiera gustado una explicación – “_Rem me envió a vigilarte” _respondió observando más detenidamente a Catra. Aun no parecía haber limpiado sus heridas, pero uno de sus brazos y el rostro, estaban considerablemente más limpios que más temprano, así que seguramente estaba en proceso de limpiarse.

\- “_¿Rem te envió… a ti?” _preguntó Catra pareciendo incrédula – “_Supongo que de verdad quiere fastidiarme” _dijo de modo sarcástico.

\- “_¿Tan malo es estar conmigo?” _preguntó Adora un poco decepcionada, ella había tenido muchas ganas de hablar con Catra, y se esperaba que esta también, pero si no quería hacerlo no la obligaría, ya había sido muy clara con que no la dejaba en paz.

\- “_Bueno, como puedes ver no estoy haciendo nada, así que no tienes por qué vigilarme” _respondió la felina evitando responder a la última pregunta, no estaba segura de cómo responder.

\- “_Rem me pidió que me quede hasta que regrese, pero si no me quieres aquí, me iré de inmediato” _dijo Adora apenada.

\- “_No, quédate” _respondió Catra y de inmediato observó nerviosa a Adora – “_Digo, si Rem te envió, no creo que le agrade que te eche, y al parecer ya está lo suficientemente molesta” _dijo removiéndose antes de volver a lamer su mano, pero se detuvo observando nuevamente a Adora.

\- “_¿Estabas… lamiendo tu pelaje?” _preguntó Adora intentando no hacer notar que le producía una cierta incomodidad que se estuviera limpiando la sangre del pelo con la lengua.

Las orejas de Catra bajaron y su cola se sacudió inquieta – “_No es asunto tuyo” _respondió secamente desviando la vista.

\- “_No, tienes razón, no es asunto mío… y… tampoco es como que me importe si lo hicieras…” _comentó Adora incomoda y se sintió todavía más tonta al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Por un momento ambas quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

\- “_No lo estaba haciendo” _dijo Catra muy incómoda antes de aclarar su garganta – “_Como sea, pásame el botiquín” _pidió prefiriendo pensar en otra cosa.

\- “_Huh… Claro” _respondió Adora estirándose para tomar el botiquín de la mesita y se lo arrojó a Catra que lo tomó en el aire.

De inmediato la felina lo abrió y comenzó a sacar bruscamente las gasas y el desinfectante.

\- “_Así que… tú y Rem… se llevan… ¿Bien?” _preguntó Adora incómoda intentando rellenar el silencio y de inmediato se maldijo, no quería hablar precisamente de Rem ¿Por qué lo había preguntado? No era asunto suyo.

Había tenido muchas ganas de hablar con Catra, pero ahora que estaba despierta no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir y estaba diciendo cualquier cosa.

\- “_Sí… Pero creo que ya no, al parecer está molesta” _respondió Catra haciendo una mueca mientras limpiaba uno de los cortes, ya estaban cicatrizando, pero las partes sucias iban claramente más lento – “_Tiene todos los motivos para estarlo, no debí haberme ido, fue estúpido” _dijo sin levantar la vista.

\- “_Y… ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Fue por ella?” _preguntó Adora un poco nerviosa por la respuesta.

Catra tardó un momento en hablar – “_Sí” _respondió antes de observar a Adora de reojo – “_Yo no sería capaz de abandonar a quienes me importan” _

Esas palabras golpearon a Adora como un puño, tanto porque Catra creía que la había abandonado como si no le importara, y porque significaba que Rem le importaba lo suficiente como para haber regresado solo por ella – “_Supongo que significa que eres mejor que yo” _dijo dolida. No podía deshacer el pasado, y Catra nunca comprendería que no había querido abandonarla, nunca creyó que se lo tomaría de ese modo y nunca quiso causarle tanto dolor al irse.

Tal vez podría haber hecho mejor las cosas, pero no se arrepentía de haber dejado la Horda.

\- “_Escucha Catra… yo… lamento no haberte dejado venir ese día, no tenía pensado irme, supuse que regresaría… Solo no quería que te metas en problemas por acompañarme” _dijo Adora viendo que Catra no iba a responder – “_Lo sé, lo sé” _se apresuró a continuar cuando la felina la observó molesta – “_Sé que nunca te protegí, pero yo de verdad creí que lo hacía, no fui capaz de ver el daño que te estaba haciendo, yo solo quería verte bien y pensé que si te ayudaba y te acompañaba, si evitaba que te metas en problemas, lo estarías… Nunca quise hacerte sentir inferior ni que Shadow Weaver te culpara” _dijo apenada – “_Sé que ya no sirve de nada… Pero lo siento… Lo siento tanto”_

_\- “Descuida, sé que siempre fuiste una idiota” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros y Adora permaneció viéndola, ese era un insulto que usaba mucho y muchas veces no significaba algo malo, además no lo había dicho de mala manera ni enojada, pero no estaba segura de qué significaba esta vez.

Después de un momento Catra hizo un sonido frustrado, Adora era una idiota ¿Cómo podría haberse resistido de culparla cuando Adora se lo ponía tan fácil? Le encantaba sentirse responsable por todo, y era frustrante, pero no podía dejar que creyera que solo le hacía daño, ya no tenía sentido culparla – “_No era tan malo” _finalmente dijo antes de suspirar – “_Era frustraste que me siguieras y no te fueras… pero… realmente nunca esperaba que te fueras, y al final siempre me hacías sentir mejor… creo que… siempre esperaba que fueras y te quedaras conmigo y siempre lo hiciste” _comentó entrecerrando los ojos volviendo a la tarea de limpiar los cortes en sus brazos. Una parte de ella siempre esperaba que Adora fuera a consolarla, y la rubia nunca le fallaba, lo que era reconfortante y frustrante a la vez, pero no era por Adora.

No era Adora quien que la hacía sentirse inferior, Adora la hacía sentir bien, con Adora estaba bien.

Adora la vio todavía más confundida, ahora se estaba contradiciendo - _“No lo entiendo, entonces… ¿Por qué…”_

_\- “Shadow Weaver” _la cortó la felina suponiendo lo quería preguntar – “_Ella era la que me decía que yo era inútil y débil, al punto que tenías que ayudarme porque no era capaz de hacer nada por mí misma” _dijo odiando el recuerdo de las odiosas burlas de la bruja, diciéndole una y otra vez que Adora solo perdía su tiempo con ella, que no se lo merecía y que Adora solo sentía pena por ella.

“_Adora te cuida porque eres su mascota, y es culpa tuya porque te comportas como una” _recordó las palabras de Shadow Weaver y recordó el desprecio en su voz. Como si limpiando esa herida se borraría el recuerdo, Catra frotó con fuerza el profundo corte en su brazo, produciendo que vuelva a sangrar.

Adora permaneció observando horrorizada a Catra – “_Catra… no era cierto… Yo…” _se trabó sin siquiera saber qué decir. Era solo demasiado horrible que Shadow Weaver le dijera eso, pero entonces a Catra no le molestaba que la acompañe, era lo que le decía la bruja, y lo peor es que siempre iba a ayudarla, seguramente afirmando lo que Shadow Weaver le decía, solo que sin saber que lo hacía, pero no lo hacía porque la creyera incapaz, sino porque quería ayudarla y acompañarla.

\- “_Yo solo quería demostrar que Shadow Weaver no tenía razón, que podía perfectamente sola, pero siempre aparecías, y no te ibas…” _continuó Catra sintiendo su respiración cada vez más pesada – “_Y me gustaba que vinieras y me acompañaras, pero si te dejaba hacerlo significaba que Shadow Weaver tenía razón, y no te ibas, pero al mismo tiempo me hacías sentir bien…” _mientras lo decía sentía sus ojos humedecerse – “_Quería soportarlo sola, pero quería que estuvieras conmigo… Y Shadow Weaver…” _

_\- “¡Catra ya basta!” _dijo Adora saltando apresurada de la cama y se acercó asustada a la felina, estaba saliendo bastante sangre de esa herida y Catra solo seguía frotándola como si no lo notara – “_No tenía razón, Shadow Weaver no tenía razón” _al decirlo agarró su mano para que se detenga.

En cuanto la tocó, Catra dio un respingo sorprendida regresando de golpe a la realidad y siseando saltó alejándose de Adora y aterrizó en el piso. Confundida observó a Adora y luego observó la herida en su brazo, que ahora sangraba bastante.

Gruñendo frustrada cubrió la herida con una mano y apretó con fuerza su brazo.

Adora intentó decir algo, pero se detuvo sin saber qué hacer o decir, sentía que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer estaría mal, quería consolarla, convencerla de que Shadow Weaver solo lo había dicho para manipularla o algo, quería acercarse y cuidarla, pero tenía miedo, no quería asustarla, ni hacerla sentir que quería protegerla, no quería provocar otra pelea, solo por no poder entenderla.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, como si no le importara.

\- “_Pero tenía razón…” _dijo Catra dejándose caer sentada – “_Al final tenía razón, necesitaba que fueras, y me sentía mal por ser tan débil…” _retiró la mano y observó molesta que seguía sangrando, las heridas no hacían más que sangrar – “_No te quería tratar mal, pero sí quería hacerlo, era tu culpa que fuera débil, hacías que te necesitara…” _se cortó gruñendo nuevamente. Siempre fue así, necesitaba a Adora para sentirse bien, ella era todo lo que tenía, y necesitaba saber que Adora la cuidaba, necesitaba sentirse cuidada por ella, le gustaba sentirse protegida, y eso la volvía débil, incapaz, tal como Shadow Weaver le decía.

Aceptar que necesitaba a Adora significaba aceptar que era inferior.

“_Mierda, mierda. Ahora no” _pensó Catra notando su respiración más agitada. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero una parte de ella le gritaba perderlo, desquitarse con Adora. Si Adora no hubiera estado tan pendiente de ella, si la hubiera dejado ser independiente, Shadow Weaver no habría tenido motivos para rebajarla, para decirle que era inútil y que si no fuera porque Adora la quería, se hubiera deshecho de ella.

Sintiendo que no lo podía contenerlo todo, Catra comenzó a lamer la sangrante herida concentrándose en la sensación y el gusto de la sangre mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Se mantuvo lamiéndola incluso cando notó que ya no sangraba, hasta que sintió que estaba retomando el control, y luego, continuó con su ensangrentada mano.

Ella era mejor que lo que Shadow Weaver le había hecho creer que era, y no importaba lo que ella o Adora hubieran hecho, la bruja igual hubiera encontrado el modo de rebajarla, solo porque la odiaba. Y no dejaría que siga afectándola, no era real, eran solo sus manipulaciones para hacerla sufrir.

Pero ya no tenía que sufrir por eso, ya haba pasado, ya no era débil y ya no tenía que importarle lo que la bruja había dicho.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que su mano estaba perfectamente limpia, recién se permitió ponerse de pie mientras suspiraba, asegurándose de que nuevamente tenía el control.

Adora la observó todo el tiempo, casi paralizada por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, y para ella fue un inmenso alivio cuando Catra se puso de pie y la observó, en sus ojos se notaba que nuevamente era ella.

Sin decir nada, Catra se acercó tranquila al botiquín y tomó otra gasa.

\- “_…¿Puedo?” _preguntó suavemente Adora tomando la misma gasa que Catra había agarrado, pero teniendo el cuidado de no tocarla nuevamente.

Catra observó su propia mano un momento, esta estaba temblando ligeramente – “_Sí, creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú” _dijo con una tensa sonrisa, no significaba que la necesitara y tampoco tenía que demostrárselo a nadie – “_Vamos a mi lado, creo que ya hice suficiente desastre aquí” _continuó viendo que había manchado con sangre la cama de Rem y la había desacomodado al saltar.

\- “_Claro…” _respondió Adora tomando las cosas del botiquín antes de seguir a la felina que se sentó de piernas cruzadas en su cama.

Adora se sentó frente a ella y con mucho más cuidado del que había demostrado Catra, vendó el corte que recién había abierto nuevamente – “_Catra… yo… lo siento, no sabía que…” _

_\- “Está bien, es mejor que no sigamos hablando de eso” _la cortó Catra manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las manos de Adora mientras cubría la herida.

\- “_Sí, tienes razón” _respondió Adora ahora mucho más tranquila. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba feliz porque haya pasado, Catra no se veía enojada, ni la estaba atacando o alejando, lo que era excelente y no quería arruinarlo.

Por un momento ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras Adora limpiaba cuidadosamente uno a uno los cortes.

\- “_No quise asustarte” _finalmente Catra rompió el silencio – “_Rem me está ayudando a controlarlo, supongo que en algún momento ya no será un problema” _comentó, más que nada porque necesitaba decir algo al respecto.

\- “_¿A controlarlo?” _preguntó Adora sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- “_Sabes a lo que me refiero, me exalto y bueno, me pongo así… tampoco me gusta y también me asusto” _explicó resignada.

Adora la observó un momento, Catra no estaba viéndola, pero se veía tranquila, apaciguada, y hasta había el vestigio de una sonrisa en su rostro. “_Me alegra que Rem pueda ayudarte” _respondió Adora para sí misma mientras volvía a su tarea. Por muy increíble que pareciera, lo pensaba en serio, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, no había sabido cómo reaccionar, y seguramente cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho solo lo hubiera empeorado, así que de verdad le alegraba que Rem pudiera ayudarla, era algo que ella jamás habría sabido cómo hacer.

\- “_¿Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que te ocurrió?” _preguntó Adora, esta vez consultando si estaba bien preguntarlo – “_Humm… Tengo que ver tu espalda” _pidió al notar que ya había terminado con los cortes del frente.

\- “_Hordianos” _respondió Catra mientras se giraba y agachó la cabeza moviendo a un lado su cabello.

\- “_Te alejaste bastante” _respondió Adora comenzando a limpiar la gran herida en su espalda, afortunadamente no era profunda, pero la piel desgarrada la hacía lucir bastante mal, y también determinó que efectivamente era un disparo que no dio precisamente en el blanco.

\- “_No, no tanto, la Horda está más cerca de lo que creen” _comentó Catra haciendo una expresión de dolor mientras Adora limpiaba ese corte.

\- “_¿Cerca? ¿Qué tan cerca?” _preguntó Adora ahora mucho más interesada y preocupada.

\- “_¡Auch!... Adora me estás haciendo doler” _se quejó la fina a lo que Adora se disculpó torpemente – “_No sé qué tan cerca, di un gran rodeo, y no fui yo quien los enfrentó” _

\- “_¿No… no fuiste tú?” _preguntó confundida Adora antes de caer en cuenta de a qué se refería – “_Por eso no traes el uniforme de prisionera…” _dijo dándose cuenta de que en realidad no lo traía porque había cambiado de forma, lo que solo la dejaba más confundida.

\- “_Sí, me quité la máscara en el bosque, y cuando volví a ser yo, ya estaba a las afueras de Bright Moon” _respondió Catra ahorrándose cualquier detalle al respecto.

\- “_¿Y por qué te la quitaste?” _preguntó Adora intrigada. Si se había enfrentado a los hordianos en otra forma, sabía que no obtendría ningún detalle al respecto, ya que no lo recordaría.

\- “_Porque quise” _respondió secamente la felina.

Adora vio la punta de su cola sacudirse inquieta, lo que le indicó que tal vez no sería una buena idea continuar insistiendo con el tema. Se maldijo por no haberle prestado atención antes, seguramente podría haberle evitado eso raro que pasó.

\- “_Catra, creo que tendré que cocer esto, al menos una parte… o podrías ir a la enfermería para que lo vean” _dijo Adora optando por el cambio de tema, y también porque esa herida estaba bastante mal, la piel estaba desgarrada y en varios girones, incluso no estaba segura de si sería posible cerrarla completamente ya que al parecer algunas partes habían desaparecido por completo.

\- “_¿Tan mal está?” _preguntó Catra, dolía como si estuviera bastante mal, pero esperaba que no fuera para tanto.

\- “_Bastante, supera mis capacidades” _admitió Adora. Ella solo sabía de primeros auxilios, así que no podía hacer mucho más que dejar la herida limpia, y tal vez cocer una parte, pero con el resto no podía hacer nada.

Catra lo pensó un momento – “_Solo corta lo que no sirva, el resto se recuperará” _dijo resignada.

\- “_¿Cortar?” _preguntó Adora corroborando que había escuchado bien.

\- “_Sí, solo saca lo que no vaya a cicatrizar, lo demás terminará de curarse en los próximos días” _respondió Catra restándole importancia.

\- “_¿Estás segura?... Te dolerá” _insistió Adora, aun si esa piel no se podía salvar, era mejor que lo hagan en la enfermería, al menos allí podrían anestesiar esa parte.

\- “_Deja, ya lo hago yo” _dijo Catra fastidiada con tantos peros. Rápidamente giró agarrando las tijeras del botiquín y dobló los brazos hacia atrás intentando ubicar las tiras de piel sueltas.

\- “_¡Espera Catra!” _se quejó Adora corriendo las manos de la felina – “_Está bien, lo haré” _accedió molesta quitándole las tijeras.

\- “_¿Así que sigues odiando a los médicos?” _preguntó rígidamente para tener algo de qué hablar mientras tomaba una de las tiras de piel y ubicaba las tijeras para cortarla lo más al ras posible.

\- “_¿Tú qué…” _Catra se cortó cerrando los ojos al dar un respingo por el dolor cando Adora comenzó a cortar.

Esa piel no estaba muerta.

\- “_¿Sigo?” _preguntó rígidamente la rubia presionando con una gasa donde había cortado. Solo había sido una parte pequeña del costado, todavía estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse.

Catra suspiró – “_Sí, continúa, solo me tomó por sorpresa” _dijo cerrando sus ojos, esta vez preparada para lo que vendría.

Catra apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y cerró los puños a medida que Adora cortaba una a una las partes sueltas, y tuvo que admitir que fueron más de las que le hubieran gustado.

En cuanto terminó, Adora cubrió toda la herida con algunas gasas y la vendó. Le fue más incómodo de lo esperado vendar esa parte ya que estaba a la altura de los senos y prácticamente tenía que abrazarla para pasar la venda.

Cuando Adora dejó lista esa parte, Catra se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama – “_Dime que eso es todo” _dijo penosamente sin levantar la cabeza.

\- “_Bueno, fue lo peor” _respondió Adora apenada por la felina, pero se lo podría haber ahorrado solo yendo a la enfermería – “_Si quieres quédate así, lo demás son solo cotes pequeños” _dijo como consuelo.

Catra solo asintió con la cara perdida entre sus brazos.

\- “_¿Cómo se siente?” _preguntó Adora cuando terminó de limpiar todos los cortes de la espalda, que afortunadamente no eran tantos ni tan profundos, pero el del hombro estaba un poco peor.

\- “_¿Qué?” _respondió la felina volteando a ver a Adora que se dejó caer a su lado.

\- “_Cuando te estás curando” _se explicó Adora. Cuando ella se curaba con magia, en realidad no sentía mucho, al cambiar la magia la inundaba y parecía concentrarse en sus heridas dejándole una cálida y agradable sensación entumecida que perduraba un rato.

\- “_Me duele” _respondió Catra, pero viendo el rostro apenado de Adora decidió explicarse mejor – “_Pero no es un dolor malo, es como cuando nos subían la exigencia en los entrenamientos y después nos dolían los músculos, es algo así, solo que a donde tengo lastimado, y me hace calor” _dijo volviendo a hundir su rustro entre los brazos.

\- “_Y te da sueño” _comentó Adora viendo que Catra ya parecía estarse durmiendo de vuelta, la felina solo asintió – “_Y sed…” _continuó Adora recordando lo que había notado.

\- “_A veces…” _aclaró Catra ya más adormilada que despierta.

Adora la observó un momento antes de prestar atención a la iluminación, al parecer ya se estaba acercando la noche. Había pasado mucho tiempo afuera, y tal vez debería regresar, pero estaba tan cómoda, que le pareció que podía quedarse recostada un rato más. 

Simplemente no podía creer que estaba recostada junto a Catra, esta vez no estaban peleando ni discutiendo y no eran enemigas, sino que al contrario, eran aliadas.

Y todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que casi no podía comprenderlo.


	147. En Problemas

Unos inquietos sonidos y golpeteos despertaron a Adora, y adormilada notó que Catra se removía, al parecer soñando algo.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó suavemente Adora tocando su hombro.

En cuanto la tocó, la felina despertó sobresaltada, y siseando saltó fuera de la cama empujando bruscamente a Adora contra la pared antes que siquiera llegue a reaccionar.

\- “_¡Me asustaste!” _le reprochó la felina observando desconfiada de un lado a otro.

\- “_¿Yo? Tú me asustaste a mí” _se defendió Adora poniendo una mano en su pecho, no la había lastimado pero el golpe le había quedado retumbando.

\- “_Bueno, es tu culpa por despertarme bruscamente” _dijo Catra volviendo su atención a Adora.

\- “_Pero... No te desperté bruscamente, solo te toqué” _contrapuso Adora sentándose y entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, solo distinguía la silueta de Catra.

\- “_No me toques” _dijo secamente Catra sintiendo su cola todavía agitándose nerviosa, y se alegró de no haber sacado las garras con lo exaltada que había despertado.

Adora hizo un gesto frustrado – “_Bueno como quieras, no volveré a tocarte” _dijo molesta, solo quería sacarla de esa pesadilla y aunque no la culpaba por la sorpresiva reacción al despertar, no tenía por qué comportarse así ahora. 

\- “_¿Por qué sigues aquí?” _preguntó bruscamente Catra – “_¿No tienes que ir a salvar a algún inocente en algún lado o algo así?” _agregó cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Si, bueno creo que ya me voy” _respondió Adora bajando de la cama. No sabía qué le había pasado a Catra para que de repente estuviera tan desagradable, pero tenía razón, no en lo de ir a salvar a algún inocente, pero sí debería estar haciendo algo más y a juzgar por la falta de luz, ya era de noche.

\- “_Además creo que tu amiguita te estaba buscando” _comentó Catra molesta.

\- “_¿Mi…? ¿Glimmer?” _preguntó Adora confundida.

\- “_Sí, dejó todo el cuarto con su… molesto olor” _respondió la felina después de olfatear un momento el aire. En realidad, lo que la había alertado de su presencia eran los restos de magia en el aire, pero no podía verla por ningún lado, así que al parecer ya se había ido.

Antes que alguna pueda decir algo más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, enviando una oleada de luz del pasillo de afuera. Y un momento después, se encendió la luz del cuarto.

Ambas se cubrieron los ojos por el brusco cambio en la iluminación.

\- “_Que bien, no se mataron” _comentó Rem viendo que ambas estaban de pie y la habitación estaba en buenas condiciones.

\- “_Hasta que apareciste…” _comentó Catra esperando recriminarle por “enviar a Adora a vigilarla”, pero al darle un mejor vistazo decidió no continuar con el comentario.

\- “_Ten cuidado gatita, si volvía antes probablemente hubiera terminado arrancándote cada maldito pelo del cuerpo” _advirtió Rem sin estar interesada en seguirle el juego.

Catra se contuvo de responder, Rem seguía molesta.

\- “_Gracias por vigilarla Adora, puedes retirarte” _continuó Rem adentrándose en la habitación.

\- “_Huh…” _dijo Adora incómoda observando a Catra. Incluso ella se daba cuenta de lo molesta que estaba Rem y no quería irse dejando a Catra sola. No es que temiera que Rem le hiciera algo, pero ella era tan culpable como la felina, así que esta vez no dejaría que solo ella se llevara la reprimenda.

\- “_Para hoy Adora” _insistió la princesa haciendo una seña a la puerta.

Adora se puso firme – “_Rem, Catra no es la única responsable, yo también…”_

_\- “Oh, claro que lo sé rubita, pero no es a mí a quien debes responder” _la cortó Rem – “_Así que, estás en mi habitación, y amablemente te pido que te retires” _dijo para nada amablemente.

De inmediato Adora cruzó miradas con Catra – “_Creo que dijiste que ya te estabas yendo” _comentó la felina viéndola resignada.

Adora suspiró también resignada y se encaminó a la puerta, pero volteó una vez más antes de salir, y Rem inmediatamente llamó su atención haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, las orejas de Catra bajaron y se encogió caminando hacia su cama bajo la pesada mirada de la princesa.

Podía sentir a los problemas cayéndole encima.

_ \- “¿Qué mierda Catra?” _preguntó Rem aproximándose a la felina que evitaba verla directamente.

\- “_Yo… No debí irme, fue estúpido” _respondió Catra todavía sin verla.

\- “_¡Claro que lo fue! Pero…” _Rem se detuvo tomando sonoramente aire, tal vez podría haberse tomado más tiempo antes de regresar – “_Bien ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?” _preguntó antes de comenzar a regañar a la felina, ya que seguramente podría hacerlo toda la noche.

Catra permaneció en silencio, no había forma en que diga algo sin hacerla enojar más, ya que no tenía ningún motivo que justificara el haberse ido.

\- “_¿No dirás nada? Con lo habladora que estabas más temprano…” _preguntó la princesa arqueando una ceja.

\- “_No debí hacerlo, fue estúpido” _fue todo lo que respondió Catra.

Rem suspiró frustrada, pero tenía que concederle que por lo menos admitía que había sido estúpido – “_Claro que no debiste hacerlo, no querías hacerlo. ¡Si hubiera querido escapar lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo atrás! En mi Reino te sobraron oportunidades, pero esperaste a comprobarlo justo aquí”_

Catra observó confundida a la princesa – “_¿Tú… sabias que…”_

_\- “Por supuesto que lo sabía ¿Crees que te hubiera permitido tantas libertades si hubiera creído que escaparías? Desde el primer momento que hablamos supe que no querías escapar, no era por ese tipo de libertad por la que luchabas. Claro que sabía que estaba la posibilidad, así que te lo puse fácil y te dejé muchísimas oportunidades y ni siquiera lo consideraste” _explicó Rem ahora encaminándose hacia su sector de la habitación – “_Sabia que, no importa lo que hiciera, todo esto iba a ser una mierda para ti, y no me sorprendería si cuando estuvieras mejor, intentaras escapar, pero esperaba verlo venir. Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa, y eso no es usual, pero aunque sea, esperaba que tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo primero” _dijo sentándose en su cama, evitando las mancha de sangre que claramente no habían estado antes.

\- “_¿Estás diciendo que te debería haber dicho si pensaba escapar? Eso es ridículo ¿Me lo hubieras permitido?” _preguntó Catra incrédula. Hubiera sido ridículo decirle a Rem si pensaba escapar, claro que no tenía ningún motivo para no haberlo hecho, pero sonaba simplemente ridículo.

\- “_¿Acaso ahora importa la respuesta?” _preguntó Rem sin responder a la pregunta de la felina.

\- “_No… creo que no…. No lo sé…” _respondió Catra insegura, que Rem la hubiera dejado escapar sonaba solo ridículo, pero ¿podría haberlo hecho?

\- “_Por supuesto que no te lo hubiera permitido” _respondió Rem marcando que era una respuesta obvia – “_Estabas a mi cargo ¿Entiendes lo que significa? Eras mi responsabilidad y cualquier estupidez que hicieras sería mi culpa, como por ejemplo: escapar. Por lo menos debiste darme la oportunidad de desvincularme de ti si pensabas irte, así al menos no me dejabas hasta el cuello de problemas. Mira, no te hubiera retenido, solo te hubiera dejado al cuidado de los guardias para que buscaras el modo de escapar sin que yo tuviera nada que ver” _explicó luchando por mantener la paciencia.

Catra permaneció en silencio un momento y recordó las palabras de Emi, al final la había jodido. Tal vez sí se merecía ese golpe después de todo – “_Yo… lo siento, no pensé que…”_

_\- “¡Por supuesto que no pensabas!” _la cortó Rem más molesta – “_Parece que no piensas en absoluto. No era tan complicado Catra, aun con todo lo que pasamos, con todo lo que te demostré, con todo lo que hice por ti, no confiaste en mí ni siquiera para avisarme antes de cagarme completamente” _dijo mirando furiosa a la felina.

Catra sintió un escalofrió al escucharla y le devolvió la mirada molesta – “_Bueno, siento no ser lo que esperabas, yo nunca te pedí que…” _

\- “_No lo digas” _la cortó bruscamente Rem – “_Piensa bien antes de continuar, porque cuando lo hagas, no habrá vuelta atrás” _advirtió la princesa.

Mordiéndose el labio, Catra prefirió no continuar. Ella nunca le había pedido a Rem que hiciera nada por ella, la princesa lo había hecho solo porque quiso, pero al mismo tiempo, si no fuera por Rem ella ni siquiera estaría aquí, si no fuera por la princesa probablemente ni siquiera podría pensar con coherencia, ni mucho menos podría haber llegado a sentirse como una persona nuevamente.

No le había pedido nada, pero la princesa le había dado todo lo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba.

\- “_Bien, por lo menos veo que tienes la capacidad para saber cuándo cerrar la boca” _dijo todavía molesta por lo que la felina había querido decir – “_Ya veo que tienes el pésimo habito de entender todo por las malas. Escapar, de ese modo tan estúpido, sin siquiera quererlo, fue ridículo, pero ¿Todavía regresar? Eso es tal vez más estúpido todavía” _afirmo exagerando un tono incrédulo.

Catra gruñó intentando mantener la paciencia, sí, se lo merecía, pero nunca le había permitido a nadie hablarle así, no al menos sin que la mantuvieran controlada con magia - “_¡Bueno ya basta! Solo intento hacer lo que creo correcto” _se defendió. Tal vez no podría dejar de hacerlo todo mal, pero al menos esta vez lo estaba intentando del lado de los buenos.

¿No se suponía que eso estaba bien?

\- “_¿Basta? ¿Ya basta?” _se burló Rem poniéndose de pie y acercándose amenazante a la felina – “_¿No te gusta que te hablen duro? Bueno, entonces deja de comportarte como una completa imbécil y comienza a pensar, al menos solo un poquito antes de actuar” _

_\- “¡Suficiente! No puedes hablarme así” _respondió Catra también aproximándose a la princesa y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella. Rem ni siquiera hizo un ademán por retroceder – “_Porque eres tú te estoy teniendo paciencia, pero no juegues con tu suerte princesa” _advirtió la felina sintiendo su cola latiguear molesta.

\- “_¿Me estas amenazando? ¿De verdad?” _se burló Rem fingiendo sorpresa – “_Lo siento, no funcionará, no me harás nada, no puedes, así que solo acéptalo y permanece en tu lugar” _la retó entrecerrando los ojos.

Catra gruñó todavía más fuerte mostrando los colmillos y sintió sus orejas aplanarse contra su pelo mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

\- “_¿En serio? ¿De nuevo por las malas?” _Rem la presionó todavía más. Estaba siendo muy dura con Catra, pero esta vez había logrado hacerla enojar por completo, así que tendría que soportarlo.

Con un quejido exasperado Catra se giró bruscamente dirigiéndose a su cama. La maldita princesa tenía razón, no le haría nada, pero esa no era excusa para que se aprovechara de eso y la tratara de esa forma – “_¡Putas princesas!” _maldijo pateando su cama con tal fuerza que la levantó y casi la voltea – “_No sé para qué mierda regrese” _se quejó gruñendo de rabia.

\- “_Si ya terminaste con el berrinche, eso mismo quiero saber” _respondió Rem cruzándose de brazos satisfecha.

“_Y una mierda” _pensó gruñendo Catra volviendo a ver a la princesa, pero finalmente banqueó los ojos y suspirando se dejó caer en sentada en su cama.

Por supuesto que nunca nada le sería fácil.

\- “_Lo digo en serio” _insistió Rem ahora más calmada después de desquitarse un poco – “_¿Qué esperabas al regresar? ¿Una medallita? ¿Que corra a abrazarte feliz de que regresaras? Cuando no te deberías haber ido para empezar” _continuó también caminando hacia la cama y se sentó más dispuesta a mantener una conversación civilizada.

Catra se tomó su tiempo antes de responder - “_¿Acaso hubiera sido mejor que no regresara?” _preguntó todavía molesta. Por supuesto no se esperaba que Rem estuviera contenta con el escape, pero se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil, y solo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto.

\- “_Para mi hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no regresabas, así al menos podría haberme entretenido cazándote hasta presentarle tu tonta cabeza a la Reina” _respondió Rem de modo frio.

– “_¿De verdad lo hubieras hecho?” _preguntó Catra pareciéndole divertido el comentario viniendo de una princesa.

Rem se encogió de hombros – “_Supongo que ya no lo sabremos, pero no me gusta que jueguen conmigo” _advirtió.

Catra negó con una molesta sonrisa resignada, no creía que Rem fuera capaz, pero estaba feliz de no tener que averiguarlo – “_Fue precisamente por eso que regresé. Están en medio de una guerra, pero son tan estúpidos que parecen no darse cuenta. Digamos que creo que me hubieras cazado, dime ¿Eso de que les habría servido? Tienen a todo un ejército enemigo muy superior al suyo esperando cualquier oportunidad para acabarlos, y ustedes están distraídos, perdiendo su tiempo ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? En lugar de encargarse de mí, deberían estar encargándose de ganar una guerra o por lo menos intentando no perder” _dijo molesta por toda la incompetencia que veía en los rebeldes.

\- “_Oh, regresaste para salvarnos, que considerado de tu parte” _respondió Rem sin siquiera fingir que le creía – “_Eso no es suficiente, vuelve a intentarlo” _

_\- “Bueno, fue por eso que regresé, si no me quieres creer es problema tuyo” _respondió Catra cruzándose de brazos demostrando que no diría más.

Rem lo pensó por un momento – “_Mira gatita, estas en jaque aquí, obviamente nadie se cree tu ridícula historia de que saliste a cazar, la mayoría cree que te aliaste con hordianos y tu negativa de unirte a la Rebelión solo demuestra el odio que nos tienes, así que no esperes que alguien se crea que lo estás haciendo por nosotros” _dijo optando por explicarle un poco su situación – “_Así que dime la verdad ¿Por qué regresaste?”_

_\- “Ya veo… Esto es un interrogatorio” _respondió Catra entrecerrando los ojos a la princesa.

\- “_Ahora lo es” _admitió Rem – “_Te fuiste y pasaste toda la noche afuera, nadie sabe lo que hiciste, pero por tus heridas deducimos que tuviste contacto con hordianos, luego regresas inocentemente con una historia ridícula, dices que te quieres aliar con nosotros y de repente tienes mucha información sobre la guerra e intentas asustarnos…” _expuso pacientemente –_ “Así que sí, esto es un interrogatorio y podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas” _

Catra se mantuvo en silencio observando a Rem, por primera vez desconfiando de ella y de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- “_Como quieras, será por las malas entonces” _dijo Rem levantándose y sacando su comunicador, pero se detuvo un momento a observar a la felina – “_Afuera hay todo un escudaron de guardias y algunas princesas, te llevaran para un verdadero interrogatorio y lo único que se interpone entre ellos y tú, soy yo, así que puedes hablar amistosamente conmigo, o tendremos esta conversación de un modo menos agradable con testigos de por medio” _explicó caminando tranquilamente.

_\- “No pueden interrogarme y si lo intentan solo será peor para ustedes” _respondió Catra poniéndose de pie sin dejarse intimidar – “_Solo intento ayudarlos ¿Tan difícil de creer es? ¿Ni siquiera tú me creerás?” _preguntó temiendo lo que respondería la princesa.

\- “_No importa lo que yo crea” _dijo Rem tras un suspiro – “_Gracias a tu jueguito yo también estoy en jaque, y no es como dices, podemos interrogarte, yo puedo interrogarte y no será agradable para ninguna, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo, solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que sea por las buenas” _explicó de modo firme.

\- “_¿Me manipularas con esa rara magia tuya? ¿De verdad? ¿Justo tú?” _preguntó la felina incrédula de que justamente Rem la estuviera amenazando con magia, sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que la odiaba.

\- “_Mierda Catra ¿Acaso no escuchas? No quiero hacerlo, pero no estoy en posición de decidir y no dejaré que sigan dudando de mi lealtad a la Rebelión, no por ti, y mucho menos si ni siquiera puedes decirme la verdad, si todavía no confías en mí, bien, no lo hagas, pero de un modo u otro terminaras diciéndome la verdad” _respondió Rem perdiendo nuevamente la paciencia, todo esto ya se estaba extendiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba y justo en este momento no estaba de humor para lidiar con las inseguridades de la felina.

\- “_Confío en ti Rem… Es solo que… ¡Mierda!” _se trabó fastidiada por la situación – “_¿Tienes que amenazarme? Lo estoy intentando… intento hacer lo correcto al menos una vez y solo me lo estas poniendo más difícil” _se quejó frustrada.

\- “_¿Yo te lo pongo difícil?” _preguntó Rem con ironía – _“¿Crees que algo de esto es fácil para mí? Todo este tiempo no hice otra cosa que ayudarte, lidiar contigo y tus inseguridades, tus ataques, tus arranques de estupidez, me preocupo porque puedas estar lo más cómoda posible dada tu situación, me la juego por ti, porque creo que es lo correcto ¿Y en algún momento me lo pusiste fácil? ¡No! Y ahora solo me lo estás complicando más, incluso cuando solo te pido que seas sincera, y ni siquiera es por mí, te lo pido por ti misma, porque si no lo haces solo será peor para ti” _explicó exasperada – “_Yo te lo estoy poniendo fácil, muy fácil, eres tú quien te complica y me lo complicas a mi”_

Catra permaneció en silencio, nunca se había puesto en el lugar de Rem y tenía razón, no se lo había puesto fácil en ningún momento y hasta la había metido en problemas ¿Y aun así intentaba ayudarla? – “_No lo entiendo ¿No estás enojada conmigo? ¿Intentas ayudarme? ¿Por qué?” _preguntó confusa, no tenía sentido que lo siga intentando.

_\- “Claro que estoy enojada contigo, muy enojada, pero yo no puedo darme el lujo de enojarme y tirarlo todo a la mierda, no voy a renunciar a ti solo porque seas estúpida y me hayas decepcionado, pero hasta yo tengo un límite y lo estas cruzando” _dijo molesta – “_¿Quieres hacer lo correcto? Bien, hazlo, pero no esperes que sea fácil, nunca es fácil, y puedes comenzar por sentarte y decirme por qué regresaste y por qué la Rebelión debería confiar en ti como para contratarte”_

_\- “A la mierda con ustedes” _respondió la felina molesta mientras se sentaba en su cama y suspiró rendida – “_Vi a un escuadrón hordiano en el bosque, seguramente encaminándose a destruir uno de sus campamentos, y me di cuenta que, si la Horda ya avanzó hasta tal punto, es porque ya deben tener explorado prácticamente todo el bosque y hasta tal vez más, y es por eso que están comenzando a atacar. Pero ustedes no están haciendo nada, los tomarán por sorpresa y seguramente no resistirán mucho tiempo, caerán Rem, tal vez caerán incluso aunque los ayude, pero conmigo al menos tendrán una oportunidad” _explicó todavía molesta por la incompetencia de los rebeldes.

\- “_Dejaste bien en claro que “eres nuestra única oportunidad” en la audiencia, pero eso todavía no explica por qué de repente quieres ayudarnos, al contrario, seguramente deberías estar feliz de que la Rebelión finalmente caiga” _respondió Rem sin estar conforme con esa respuesta, podía darse una idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero esta vez no era suficiente, necesitaba que la misma felina lo aclarara.

\- “_Tienes razón, no me importa una mierda lo que le pase a la Rebelión, al contrario, se merecen perder por ser un montón de inútiles, pero…” _Catra se detuvo un momento suspirando – “_Hay gente que me importa entre ese montón de inútiles. Tú no dejaras a la Rebelión, aunque estén perdiendo, terminaras muriendo en alguna batalla perdida, persiguiendo una victoria que no obtendrán, y… yo no podría solo ver desde afuera cómo ocurre”_

_\- “¿Por mí? ¿Regresaste por mí?” _preguntó Rem sin estar segura de cómo debería tomárselo, y aunque no dudaba que le estaba diciendo la verdad, eso no podía ser todo, no tendría sentido que se hubiera inventado esa historia solo por eso.

\- “_¿Es tan difícil de creer?” _preguntó Catra incómoda por admitirlo y porque además le pida confirmarlo.

\- “_Me encantaría creer que eso es todo gatita, pero sé que hay todavía más, no te habrías armado toda esa ridícula historia para ocultar la verdad, solo para no decir que temes verme inútilmente muerta” _dijo insistiendo en que le diga toda la verdad.

Catra maldijo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insistente? Pero tenía razón, no era solo por ella – “_La Horda no comenzaría a atacar sin tener algo planeado para hacerles frente a ustedes princesas, son lo único que evita que la Rebelión caiga, y la más peligrosa es She-ra, seguramente deben tener algo preparado específicamente para ella, y Adora es una tonta, ella seguramente irá a entregarse estúpidamente y la mataran, no dejaré que muera solo porque sienta que debe hacerlo todo porque ustedes son tan incompetentes que no pueden hacer nada sin ella” _admitió molesta sin ver a la princesa.

\- “_Bien, ahora eso suena mucho más creíble” _dijo Rem acercándose a la cama y se sentó – “_¿Por qué inventaste una historia tan ridícula en lugar de decir la verdad?” _

_\- “¿Acaso alguien me hubiera creído la verdad?” _preguntó imaginando lo ridículo que habría sonado frente a todos.

\- “_Si elegías las palabras correctas nadie lo hubiera dudado” _dijo Rem encogiéndose de hombros y se ganó una mirada confundida de Catra – “_No importa” _respondió antes que la felina le pida una aclaración – “_La situación de la Rebelión ya estaba así desde antes, dime ¿Por qué recién ahora te preocupamos como para regresar y querer aliarte a nosotros?” _

_\- “¿Qué? ¿Esto todavía sigue? Ya te dije por qué regresé” _respondió molesta Catra.

\- “_Seguiremos hasta que logres convencerme de que podemos confiar en ti” _dijo Rem también ya comenzando a cansarse del interrogatorio, pero tenía que estar segura de las motivaciones de Catra, si iban a contratarla tenía que saber que no cambiaría de opinión solo por un capricho, necesitaban algo seguro.

Y hasta ahora, Catra había demostrado que era todo lo opuesto.

\- “_Esto es estúpido Rem” _respondió Catra nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_No volvamos al principio, tú decidiste irte y regresar, bueno ahora aguántate el interrogatorio” _dijo la princesa suspirando – “_Vamos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí afuera para que decidas que te importamos lo suficiente como para regresar?”_

_\- “No lo sé, tampoco tenía nada más emocionante para hacer” _respondió secamente Catra, pero una mirada a Rem le indico que no iba a tomarse eso como una respuesta – “_Bueno no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer” _dijo todavía más molesta viendo que la princesa seguía sin parecer convencida.

\- “_¿Qué? Todavía no me convences de nada, sigue intentando” _insistió Rem manteniendo una actitud aburrida.

Catra hizo un sonido exasperado – “_¡Bueno mierda! No lo sé… no quería estar sola de nuevo, y tenía miedo de no volver a verlas nunca más… Con Adora puede ser que al fin ya no tengamos que pelear… Y no quería perderte, eres lo único que tengo y no puedo perderlo todo de nuevo… Incluso Scorpia, ella lo dejó todo pensando que me ayudaría si se unía a ustedes… y yo no podía solo abandonarlas… ya estoy cansada de… escapar” _dijo sintiéndose impotente y estúpida.

Rem lo pensó por un momento antes de levantarse - “_Bien, creo que eso es todo… ¿No fue tan difícil verdad?” _respondió caminando hacia su lado de la habitación mientras escribía algo en su comunicador.

Catra la observó sintiéndose miserable y expuesta, con todo lo que le había dicho y a Rem parecía ni importarle.

¿La perdonaría alguna vez?

\- “_¿Sigues enojada?” _finalmente se animó a preguntar tímidamente luego de un momento.

\- “_Sí, sigo enojada y podría seguirte regañando así que no me provoques” _respondió Rem sin quitar la atención de su comunicador – “_La Reina acepta contratarte en nombre de la Rebelión bajo los términos que acordaron, en los próximos días te asignarán tu propia habitación, pero seguirás custodiada hasta que demuestres que puedes comportarte y es mejor que comiences a moderar tu lenguaje y evites cualquier conflicto. Desde ahora trabajas para nosotros y eso significa que harás lo que te pidamos” _explicó seria volteando a verla y esperó un momento – “_Necesito que confirmes que entiendes lo que acabo de decirte”_

_\- “Sí, lo entiendo” _respondió Catra bajando la vista. Al final había conseguido lo que había planeado, pero igual se sentía miserable.

Por un largo rato ambas permanecieron en silencio y cuando Catra volvió a levantar la vista Rem seguía concentrada en el comunicador, pero ahora sentada en su cama.

Suspirando, Catra se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a que Rem ya no sería amistosa con ella, y no podía culparla, al parecer no hacía más que complicarle la vida y se sentía mal por nunca haber prestado atención por lo que debía estar soportando por ayudarla, cuando Rem siempre estaba muy pendiente de ella.

Debía sentirse muy traicionada.

Pero aun así, en ningún momento le había dicho que la dejaba por su cuenta, al contrario, a pesar de todo seguía ayudándola, e incluso todavía le permitía quedarse en su cuarto, cuando fácilmente podría haberse negado en la audiencia y seguramente después.

Si estaba enojada ¿Entonces por qué todavía se mantenía cerca de ella?

¿Estaba esperando que hiciera algo para disculparse?

Catra intentó ponerse en su lugar, pero simplemente no podía, ellas eran muy distintas. Catra nunca había soportado estar cerca de Adora después de que la había abandonado, pero ¿y si hubiera regresado? “_Yo igual hubiera estado enojada” _se dijo imaginando esa situación, pero aunque hubiera estado enojada, no la habría alejado si hubiera regresado, y seguramente tampoco le hubiera gustado que Adora actuara de modo indiferente al dolor que le había causado al irse.

Pero igual era distinto, en la Horda solo se tenían la una a la otra, aun estando enojadas nunca se hubieran separado. Peor aquí Rem lo tenía todo, no la necesitaba, ni tenía motivos para soportarla cerca, salvo que porque quisiera estar cerca de ella.

¿Pero y si se cansaba definitivamente?

\- “_¡Bueno ya basta! Deja de estar enojada conmigo” _dijo Catra levantándose bruscamente.

\- “_¿Huh…?” _formuló Rem levantando la vista descolocada.

\- “_No seas tan dramática y deja de estar enojada” _dijo Catra acercándose molesta.

– “_Oye esto no funciona así, tú la cagaste como quisiste y yo tengo todo el derecho de enojarme lo que quiera” _explicó la princesa extrañada por la reacción de Catra.

\- “_Pero eres una princesa ¿No se supone que ustedes se perdonan y todas esas estupideces? Bueno, hazlo y ya. Deja de ignorarme” _insistió la felina fastidiada.

\- “_No tiene nada que ver que sea una princesa y ni siquiera me pediste perdón” _respondió Rem ahora más que nada divertida. Sabía que Catra no era precisamente una experta en relaciones sociales ¿Pero así esperaba que la perdonara? Y en realidad ya la había perdonado, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para que se le pasara.

\- “_¿Y solo con eso dejaras de estar… así?” _preguntó la felina señalándola con un gesto frustrado.

\- “_Podría ser un inicio” _respondió la princesa encogiéndose infidentemente de hombros.

\- “_Bueno lo siento por ser tan estúpida y tienes razón, no estaba pensando cuando me fui, pero volví para ayudarlos, para ayudarte. Así que ya supéralo y vuelve a ser toda tonta y cursi como eres” _insistió acercándose otros pasos.

\- “_No cuenta si me insultas… pero lo pensaré…” _respondió la princesa volviendo la vista al comunicador.

“_A la mierda con sus reglas” _prensó la felina fastidiada y de un saltó aterrizó en la cama de Rem justo a su lado.

La princesa dio un respingo por el sorpresivo movimiento – “_¿Qué mierda Catra? Ve a tu lado o a bañarte o algo, estoy ocupada para aguantar lo que sea que intentas” _se quejó Rem molesta por la ridícula insistencia.

\- “_Rem, siento haberte abandonado, pero volví, por ti y ya no me iré nunca más, no te dejaré” _insistió la felina aproximándose más.

Rem se apartó más incómoda que otra cosa – “_No sé de qué estás hablando yo no…”_

_\- “Sí, sé que estas molesta por eso y no quiero que te sientas así” _dijo Catra tomando suavemente su brazo.

\- “_¡Mierda Catra! déjame en paz, intento estar enojada contigo” _dijo Rem molesta quitando el brazo.

\- “_¡Pero no quieres y yo tampoco!” _respondió frustrada la felina antes de abalanzarse sobre ella mientras la abrazaba.

Rem no pudo evitar gritar por el sorpresivo ataque y cayó bruscamente sobre la cama con la felina encima – “_¿Catra qué…” _se cortó cuando la felina hundió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a ronronear. La princesa suspiró exasperada – “_Odio que me hagas esto gatita” _dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando suavemente su espalda. No creía que en esta forma fuera capaz de ponerse tan tierna, esa era una técnica que había aprendido en su otra forma y la usaba para convencerla.

Y lo odiaba porque funcionaba.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió e ingresaron los guardias – “_¡ATRÁS!” _gritó uno de ellos.

\- “_¡Esta bien, no es nada!” _respondió la princesa levantando un brazo – “_Tienes que quitarte” _le dijo a Catra mientras se sentaba apresurada – “_Oigan, este es un cuarto privado, tienen que tocar la puerta primero” _reprendió a los guardias luchando por contener la risa al ver sus rostros.

\- “_Huh… Lo siento Princesa, escuchamos un grito y un golpe, por eso…” _la propia guardia se cortó sin terminar la frase.

\- “_Disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir” _se disculpó el otro guardia empujando afuera a su compañera y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto salieron Rem no pudo contener la risa y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama riendo a carcajadas luchando por respirar.

\- “_¿Qué es tan gracioso?” _preguntó Catra viendo extrañada a Rem y a la puerta. Ella todavía seguía con el pelo erizado por la brusca intromisión.

\- “_No es nada” _respondió Rem limpiándose las lágrimas – “_Pero pondremos una nueva regla, no puedes andar desnuda por la habitación” _dijo entre risas antes de sentarse y volver a ver a la felina, y su expresión divertida cambió a una maliciosa – “_Por cierto, te conseguí un nuevo trabajo”_


	148. Primer Día de Trabajo

\- “_Tienes demasiado tiempo libre Catra” – “Y como no sabes qué hacer con él, te dedicas a hacer estupideces” – “Con esto estaré segura que estarás muy ocupada como para causar problemas o al menos muy cansada para hacer alguna idiotez” _dijo Catra molesta imitando las palabras de la princesa – “_Pareces ser buena destruyendo cosas, a ver cómo te va construyendo algo” _al decirlo, golpeó con fuerza un clavo hundiéndolo hasta el fondo y dejando marcado el contorno de la cabeza del martillo en la madera.

\- “_Se supone que es trabajo voluntario solo si quiero hacerlo voluntariamente” _se quejó hablando sola mientras hacía probablemente el trabajo más inútil de toda su vida.

Aparentemente Rem poda ser más perra de lo que aparentaba, ya que no tuvo ninguna piedad al despertarla a primera hora de la mañana, sin siquiera apiadarse de sus heridas y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la cama para levantarla.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, la escuchó aproximarse tranquilamente, y Catra intensificó la fuerza con la que golpeaba los estúpidos clavos.

\- “_Vaya, no sé cómo podríamos hacer esto sin ti” _comentó Rem burlándose de la felina. No sabía exactamente qué estaba intentando hacer, pero el trozo de madera lleno de clavos chuecos y mal clavados le indicaba que la construcción no era lo suyo.

Catra la fulminó con la mirada entendiendo perfectamente la burla – “_Me gusta imaginar que esto es tu cara” _respondió sarcásticamente señalando con la cabeza hacia la tabla.

Rem se sonrió por el comentario – “_Si imaginas que es mi rostro, por lo menos deberías hacerlo mejor” _comentó divertida viendo la desastrosa masacre de clavos – “_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?”_

_\- “Aparentemente al jefe de la obra no le gusta mi modo de clavar estas estúpidas cosas y me mandó a practicar” _respondió molesta la felina.

\- “_Suena a que tu primer día va bien” _dijo Rem todavía más divertida.

\- “_Sí, espectacular. Estuve toda la mañana moviendo bolsas de cemento y vigas, y ahora se supone que tengo que hacer ESTO, me duelen los dedos por la cantidad de veces que me los aplasté con el maldito matillo” _respondió Catra sin ocultar su disgusto – “_Cuando acepté trabajar con ustedes de verdad no esperaba que me tengan de esclava” _se quejó fastidiada.

\- “_Bueno, tienes más fuerza que una persona normal, así que es lógico que te manden a mover cosas pesadas” _respondió Rem haciendo como que lo pensaba – “_Y no eres una esclava, es trabajo voluntario, todos lo hacemos. La mayoría de los obreros son voluntarios, incluso varios de mis hombres vienen a ayudar luego de sus campañas, y, esto no es tan difícil” _comentó divertida tomando el martillo y con unos simples golpes enterró prolijamente un clavo.

\- “_Esto es trabajo de esclavos” _insistió Catra nada impresionada con la demostración – “_Y es estúpido, yo no sé hacer esto, podría estar haciendo algo mucho más útil respecto a… no sé, tal vez ¿LA GUERRA?” _

\- “_A veces pareces inteligente, seguramente aprenderás rápido” _respondió Rem de nuevo burlándose de Catra – “_Las Princesas todavía no confían en ti, así que no esperes que te incluyan en nada hasta ganarte su confianza, y demostrar que puedes ayudarnos a remodelar las caballerizas es un excelente modo de comenzar” _explicó más seria – “_Además así sé que estas ocupada en algo constructivo en lugar de andar de ociosa esperando meterte en algún problema” _agregó satisfecha. En realidad, no era tan solo para mantenerla ocupada, quería que Catra comenzara a interactuar con otras personas que no fueran solo princesas, y sin que ella tuviera que estar presente.

En su reino había comprobado que la felina podía llevarse bien con etherianos no mágicos, seguramente porque no los consideraba una amenaza, y le serviría para ir aprendiendo las costumbres etherianas.

Por el momento no había hablado con Catra sobre lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, y aunque era halagador que haya regresado por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrirle en la guerra, había usado palabras muy específicas, y que no le permitiera estar enojada, aun cuando le haba demostrado que no la abandonaría, le daban indicios de que podría estarse volviendo dependiente de ella, así que esto le servía para distanciarse un poco.

Afortunadamente algunos de sus hombres estaban ayudando en la construcción, así que ellos la mantendrían vigilada y le informarían si ocurría algo, pero por el momento, quería que Catra fuera aprendiendo a que no la necesitaba para relacionarse con otros, y un lugar de trabajo era excelente, ya que todos, incluso ella, estarían ocupados en sus tareas así que le sería más fácil sentirse cómoda estando sola.

Y francamente le preocupaba que creyera que todo lo que podía hacer era dedicarse a la guerra, había mucho más en el mundo que solo el conflicto y esperaba que pudiera descubrir que podía tener otros objetivos además de buscar destruir enemigos.

\- “_Bueno, mientras me tienen estúpidamente golpeando una madera, los hordianos se preparan para acabarlos” _respondió la felina viendo frustrada al trozo de madera en el que estaba practicando.

El ejército rebelde era un desastre y parecían no estar haciendo nada al respecto, y no tenía idea de qué planes tenía la Rebelión para hacer frente a la Horda, pero seguramente podría mejorarlos, hasta darles mejores ideas de cómo podían actuar. Simplemente estaban desperdiciando su potencial al tenerla haciendo un inútil trabajo que no les generaba ningún beneficio.

\- “_Hablando de hordianos, encontraron los restos de todo un escuadrón cerca de un campamento del bosque, parece que no fuiste nada amable con ellos” _comentó Rem pasando a otro tema y uno que particularmente le preocupaba.

\- “_No, supongo que no lo fui” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros. No recordaba en sí la pelea, pero no tenía dudas de que había atacado deliberadamente a esos hordianos, y aunque no sabía lo que había pensado, tenía en claro por qué lo había hecho.

\- “_Gatita, salvaste a los rebeldes de ese campamento, así que te agradezco en nombre de la Rebelión, aunque supongo que se lo debo agradecer a tu otra forma…” _dijo Rem levantando una ceja. Desde el momento en que la vio supo que había cambiado de forma, esas heridas le indicaban que había peleado en forma animal, además era una explicación más lógica de por qué había desaparecido su uniforme de prisionera – “_No me molesta que hayas matado a esos hordianos, pero me llamó la atención que la pierna de uno de ellos prácticamente haya desaparecido, le reste importancia diciendo que podría haber sido cualquier animal del bosque pero me quedó la duda ¿fuiste tú?” _preguntó en tono serio, si lo había hecho solo le confirmaba sus sospechas.

Catra tardó un momento en responder - “_Sí, fui yo… supongo que tenía hambre…”_ No recordaba haberse comido al hordiano, pero cuando regresó a su forma actual, había vomitado mucha, muchísima carne, y sabía que era de una persona. Odiaba que su otra forma hiciera eso, ya le había pasado antes y simplemente lo odiaba, si ya tenía planeado volver a cambiar no debería comer así, ella era mucho más pequeña así que en su cuerpo no cabía tanta comida y despertarse sintiéndose enferma era sencillamente horrible – _“La verdad no lo recuerdo, pero cuando esté en otra forma dime que no coma tanto antes de cambiar o directamente no me dejes cambiar, es horrible” _

_\- “Bueno… lo tendré en cuenta” _respondió Rem extrañada por el comentario y horrorizada porque ni siquiera le incomodaba admitir que se había comido a una persona, se preguntó si solo ya se había acostumbrado o si ella también sería capaz, y ambas opciones eran perturbadoras – “_Por cierto, te venía a buscar, la Reina quiere verte” _

\- “_Yo no quiero verla” _respondió secamente la felina. La reina no le agradaba, le había costado mucho trabajo dirigirse a ella en esa última audiencia y solo lo había hecho porque era la única forma de conseguir trabajar para la Rebelión, pero no tenía ningún interés en tratar con ella más de estrictamente necesario.

\- “_Tú quisiste trabajar para la Rebelión, por lo que ahora ella es tu jefa, así que no puedes negarte” _explicó pacientemente Rem – “_Además, no creo que quieras ser despedida en tu primer día” _comentó bromista.

“_Bien, tiene un punto” _pensó Catra fastidiada, pero era cierto, ella había decidido trabajar para los rebeldes y no se arrepentía, aunque aparentemente le costaría aceptar volver a seguir ordenes – “_Al menos ya no tengo que seguir con esto tan estúpido” _dijo poniéndose de pie resignada y arrojó con desdén el martillo al suelo.

\- “_Eres linda cuando cooperas, pero primero tienes que guardar esto” _dijo Rem señalando las herramientas y se ganó una mirada frustrada de la felina.

Prefirió no hacer una nueva broma o podría comenzar a enojarse de verdad.

\- “_¿No estas molesta porque elegí trabajar para la Rebelión en lugar de ir al juicio?” _preguntó Catra mientras se dirigían a ver a la reina.

\- “_Claro que no, te dije que eligieras lo que quisieras, aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba que hicieras tu propia propuesta y que fuera una alianza laboral. Sé que el dinero no te interesa así que ¿Por qué lo elegiste?” _preguntó la princesa de verdad intrigada. No iba a negar que le parecía un mejor acuerdo que simplemente aceptar unirse a la Rebelión, pero dudaba de qué tan bien podría funcionarle a Catra, por su experiencia con Emi sabía que una relación laboral podía poner complicaciones en las amistades, en especial si los limites no eran claros, pero al parecer Catra ya venía contemplando, al menos inconscientemente, esa posibilidad.

Seguramente le resultaba más cómodo de ese modo y afortunadamente no era un puesto tan rígido y formal como el de un guardia, así que solo sería cuestión de dejarle en claro cuáles eran sus responsabilidades y límites para que pudiera encontrar el modo de acomodarse en su puesto.

\- “_No estoy segura, me pareció mejor que solo unirme a la Rebelión, me siento más libre de este modo y además, el dinero puede ser útil” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando escapó de la Horda, no hubiera podido sobrevivir esos días si no fuera porque tenía algo de dinero, le permitió acceder a un lugar cómodo y seguro para recuperarse, además de que no tenía que preocuparse por la comida, solo pedía lo que quería y se lo servían.

Claro que esas comodidades le estaban disponibles solo mientras pudiera pagar por ellas, así que prefería tener dinero disponible en caso de alguna emergencia, lo que siendo ella nunca estaba de más.

\- “_Así que ya tenías pensado unirte a nosotros cuando se te ocurrió esa idea” _comentó Rem arqueando una ceja – “_Dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Por qué cambiaste de forma?” _preguntó curiosa, se daba una idea bastante clara, pero había asuntos que no le cerraban.

\- “_¿De nuevo me estas interrogando?” _preguntó Catra desconfiada, creía que ya había superado el interrogatorio, pero no tenía ninguna garantía de que ya hubiera acabado, y no dudaba de que Rem la continuaría interrogando si se lo ordenaba su reina.

\- “_No, solo es curiosidad, me intriga que hayas cambiado de forma dos veces en una noche y que hayas regresado con un plan muy concreto para convencer a la Reina de que debía contratarte, lo que por cierto me pareció una excelente jugada” _admitió Rem. En su otra forma ya había comprobado lo fácil que le resultaba manipular los hechos y a las personas, y tal como se esperaba, en esta forma era una verdadera maestra, ya que había tenido control de toda la audiencia y se había desenvuelto de un modo espectacular sabiendo demostrar exactamente lo que quería.

\- “_En realidad no es tan distinto a lo que les conté, me dediqué a vagar por el bosque toda la noche, y después de ver a esos hordianos… Bueno no sabía qué hacer, quería irme y mantenerme al margen de todo, pero también quería regresar para estar con ustedes, así que le dejé la decisión a esa cosa, recordé que me dijiste que ve las cosas más claramente” _respondió Catra con la mirada perdida. Había sido una noche realmente extraña, pero al despertar nuevamente, se había sentido increíblemente segura de lo que quería, de algún modo había cambiado totalmente su modo de ver su situación, ya no se sentía atrapada y a la deriva, sentía que nuevamente tenía el control y que estaba donde quería estar.

Eso cambiaba completamente cómo se sentía al estar con los rebeldes.

Rem lo pensó por un momento – “_Yo nunca dije tal cosa, solo dije que es te muestras más genuina, pero no creo que así veas las cosas más claramente, de hecho, en otra forma tienes un modo mucho más reducido de ver el mundo… pero supongo que para entenderte a ti misma puede funcionar mejor” _respondió tras meditarlo un poco – “_Y supongo que, si viniste así, es porque en otra forma lo decidiste”_

_\- “Bueno fue lo que entendí” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros respondiendo a lo primero – “_Sí, ella decidió que regrese como estoy, me dijo que tampoco le agradaban las princesas, pero que a la mierda, quería estar aquí, contigo, y que pensara en algo para llevarme mejor con la Rebelión” _dijo recordando la idea con la que despertó junto al conejo muerto, no entendía por qué el conejo, pero le dio la idea para armar toda la historia – “_Y bueno, como todavía no quería unirme a ustedes, se me ocurrió usar al conejo para decir que solo salí a cazar y que solo me aliaría a ustedes si me pagaban”_

_\- “¿Te… dijo?” _preguntó Rem para comprobar si literalmente se lo había dicho ¿Podía hablarse entre formas? No recordaba que le haya contado algo respecto a que podía comunicarse con su otra forma.

\- “_Sí, me dijo… Es… no sé… es extraño. Como despertar con una idea o sensación dando vueltas en la cabeza” _respondió Catra entrecerrando los ojos. Era un modo muy extraño de despertar, pero al parecer sumamente practico, al menos cuando le dejaba ideas fijas en lugar de solo insultos.

“_Así que así es como pudiste decidir” _pensó Rem, ahora tenía mucho más sentido. En su otra forma Catra no estaba al tanto de sus opciones y seguramente para ella no hubiera tenido ningún sentido despertar en medio Whispering Woods, pero, por lo que le había “dicho”, en esa forma estaba al tanto de que regresaría para unirse a las princesas y que lo prefería por sobre ser libre, y hasta sabía que en esta forma seria capaz de pensar en algo para que estuviera más cómoda con la Rebelión.

Al parecer estaban mucho más conectadas que solo subconscientemente.

_\- “Bueno, cuando estés en otra forma te preguntaré por los detalles” _dijo Rem verdaderamente intrigada por lo que habría pensado, como así también por qué había atacado a esos hordianos y tendría una seria charla sobre no comer personas.

\- “_¿Literalmente puedes preguntarme?” _preguntó Catra intrigada, Rem siempre le había dicho que en otra forma no era solo un animal, pero nunca lo había creído hasta esa noche, la idea con la que había despertado, se sentía mucho como algo que ella misma podría haber pensado, era claro y lógico, y no era para nada como cuando se dejaba llevar por esos impulsos, en los que estaba como distraída y ausente.

\- “_Claro que puedo, es como hablar contigo, solo que no puedes hablar, pero encuentras el modo de hacerte entender. En otra forma sigues siendo tú, tienes los mismos gestos y actitudes, solo que no te preocupa mostrarte como eres, también tienes otras particularidades que tal vez solo se expresan cuando estas en otra forma o tú las reprimes” _respondió cuidando las palabras que decía, puntualmente que esas particularidades eran comportamientos marcadamente animales, que en esta forma casi no demostraba, pero no se lo diría, dudaba de cómo podría reaccionar.

\- “_Te caigo menor en otra forma ¿verdad?” _preguntó Catra sintiendo sus orejas bajar, sabía que Rem se lo negaría, pero no dudaba de que era así, probablemente si no la hubiera conocido primero en otra forma nunca hubiera querido ser su amiga, y tal vez solo era su amiga para poder estar con ella cuando cambiaba.

\- “_Tú me caes bien gatita, no importa en cuál forma estés, sigues siendo tú, e igualmente en ambas formas haces estupideces y no piensas antes de actuar” _dijo en tono divertido, pero deseando que de verdad comience a comportarse mejor ya que en ambas formas todavía tenía mucho que aprender – “_Mira, ahora vamos a reunirnos con la Reina, no es un evento formal, pero de todos modos tienes que moderar tu lenguaje y actitudes, y evita insultar a cada rato, para ti puede ser algo normal pero está mal visto” _explicó cambiando de tema mientras avanzaban por un jardín acercándose a donde Angella las había citado.

Aunque tenía varias ideas, no sabía cuál era el motivo de la reunión, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que los guardias habían visto la noche anterior, porque sería incomodo de explicar, pero no creía que fuera por eso, ya que de cualquier modo no era asunto de Angella. Tal vez quería hablar con Catra de algún tema delicado, y también la había citado a ella como apoyo para evitar que se alterara. La última vez Catra se había comportado bastante bien, pero era solo porque estaba en modo manipulador reprimiendo sus emociones, así que tal vez la Reina solo estaba previniendo llevarla a una situación en que pudiera perder el control.

Sea cual fuera el motivo, realmente tenia curiosidad, no era usual que Angella la cite para reuniones informales.

Catra continuó caminando en silencio, no conforme con la respuesta de la princesa, pero escuchó sus recomendaciones para tratar con esa molesta reina.

En cuanto vio el lugar de la reunión, sus orejas se levantaron atentas y se detuvo de golpe. - “_¿Qué están haciendo ellos ahí?” _preguntó exaltada. Sentados junto a la reina, se encontraban Adora y sus amigos.

\- “_Oye tranquila, tampoco lo sé, pero no tienes que preocuparte ¿Por qué no solo vamos y lo averiguamos?” _dijo Rem calmando a la felina, se preguntó si Adora seguía siendo un motivo de preocupación, aparentemente la última vez quedaron en buenos términos, pero juntar a esas dos siempre era riesgoso.

Y tampoco le agradaba que estuviera Glimmer, en general la princesa era agradable, pero cuando se trataba de Catra demostraba su lado más odioso, aunque seguramente con Angella presente se comportaría.

Eso esperaba.

Insegura la felina caminó siguiendo a Rem, esa reunión todavía no había comenzado y ya no le gustaba para nada... ¿Sería alguna tontería de princesas? ¿Querría que hagan formalmente las paces o algo así?

¿Todos tendrían que ser cursis y hacer de cuenta que ahora eran amigos?

Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de huir.

\- “_Gatita, no estés nerviosa me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo” _dijo Rem poniéndose junto a Catra y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando una mano en su hombro. El repentino nerviosismo de la felina era palpable y temía que se exaltara en cualquier momento, mucho más con Adora allí.

Esperaba que Angella no tuviera planeado nada exigente, porque Catra no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar nada en este momento.

Catra suspiró calmándose y dejándose empujar por Rem, esperaba que de verdad no se alejara mucho de ella, no quería tener que enfrentar de nuevo a la reina y ahora estaba muy incómoda para fingir ser profesional.

\- “_Buenas tardes, espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho” _dijo tranquilamente Rem saludando al grupo mientras subían los escalones de la glorieta del jardín.

\- “_No hay problema solo estábamos hablando” _respondió Angella con su tranquilo tono informal – “_Por favor tomen asiento ¿les puedo ofrecer té?” _preguntó y automáticamente un sirviente se acercó ofreciendo unas tasitas en una bandeja.

\- “_Yo sí quiero” _dijo Rem tomando una de las tasitas – “_¿Tú?” _preguntó observando a Catra que claramente no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más.

\- “_No” _respondió secamente la felina todavía viendo desconfiada al grupo y se detuvo observando a Adora que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero de inmediato le sonrió un poco rígidamente.

\- “_Estamos bien de pie” _comentó Rem sin querer presionar a Catra para acercarse más, esperaba que con un poco de tiempo se relajara al menos como para aceptar sentarse.

Angella respondió haciendo un gesto de que no había problema.

\- “_¿Están seguras? Hay suficiente espacio y bocadillos en la mesa” _comentó alegre Bow antes de sonreír amigablemente a Catra.

La felina solo te tensó más y desvió la vista a otro lado.

\- “_Sí seguras” _reafirmó Rem – “_Ven” _dijo a Catra para que por lo menos se apoyaran en la barandilla de unos de los lados de la glorieta.

\- “_¿Por qué ella está aquí? ¿De qué se trata esto?” _preguntó Glimmer a su mamá, los había citado para compartir un té y supuestamente tenía algo de qué hablarles, pero no le agradaba que Catra también estuviera incluida.

Bow le dedicó una mirada demandante, habían acordado que ahora que Catra estaba del lado de la Rebelión, intentaría comportarse mejor con ella.

\- “_¿Qué? solo preguntaba” _respondió Glimmer a la mirada exigente de Bow.

Adora se mantuvo viendo desanimada a Catra, esperaba que ahora que se había unido a la Rebelión intentaría por lo menos llevarse mejor con ellos, pero parecía querer mantener toda la distancia posible y no tenía ningún sentido, el día anterior no le había molestado que la ayude con sus heridas ni que duerma con ella, pero ahora parecía querer solo a Rem cerca de ella y ¿Había sido su imaginación o le había permitido abrazarla?

¿Acaso Rem no había estado enojada el día anterior? Ahora se veían muy amigas de nuevo.

En cuanto Rem la saludó divertida con la mano, Adora desvió la vista incómoda y se centró en su taza de té, de repente se sentía como una tonta por estarlas viendo tan fijamente.

Angella suspiró notando el intercambio entre todos los jóvenes, al parecer serían un grupo entretenido – “_Bueno ahora que estamos todos…” _dijo llamando la atención del grupo – “_Primero que nada, aprovecho para decírselo a ambas, tú ya sabes esto Adora, pero tal vez no está de más repetirlo, y probablemente tú no lo sepas Catra: en el Palacio está prohibido cualquier tipo de enfrentamientos, si tienen asuntos que arreglar, tenemos gimnasios donde pueden pelear a gusto. No pueden romper propiedad del Palacio ni mucho menos explotarlas” _al decirlo vio específicamente a Adora, ya había hablado del asunto con ella, pero no veía nada de malo en remarcárselo una vez más – “_Catra entiendo si te cuesta comprender nuestras costumbres, así que siéntete libre de preguntar cualquier duda que tengas, prometo que nadie te responderá de mala manera” _al decir eso último, miró fijamente a Glimmer que solo hizo un gesto molesto.

_\- “También me gustaría disculparme contigo Catra, no fui amable en nuestro primer encuentro y no fue mi intención… hacerte sentir mal” _dijo refiriéndose a su completo colapso emocional – “_Espero que entiendas que fue solo en respuesta a la actitud desafiante que demostraste, y nada de lo que dije en esa ocasión es cierto, pero espero que moderes tu lenguaje y comportamiento, en especial durante eventos formales” _se disculpó al tiempo que marcaba que no permitiría ese tipo de actitudes en su presencia.

\- “_Bien, lo intentaré” _respondió Catra entendiendo que el silencio que había dejado Angella era para que responda algo – “_Lo intentaré de verdad” _agregó sintiendo que la exigente mirada de Rem le indicaba que eso no era suficiente.

La princesa suspiró resignada, sería todo un reto enseñarle algo de modales a Catra.

\- “_Espero que así sea” _respondió Angella sorprendida por lo distinto que actuaba de Adora, habían sido criadas de la misma forma, pero Adora se comportaba mucho más respetuosa, incluso la primera vez que se encontraron.

\- “_Los cité a todos ustedes, porque sé que estuvieron investigando…” _dijo viendo a Adora, Bow y Glimmer – “_A ti Rem porque no dejaste de hostigarme con el tema desde que llegaste, y a ti Catra, porque tiene que ver específicamente contigo, ya que se trata de tu raza” _dijo antes de suspirar, este era un tema del que esperaba no hablar hasta que por lo menos terminara la guerra – “_Quería que estuvieran todos presentes porque no volveré a hablar del tema, así que les pido que esta información no salga de este lugar… Les contaré quiénes fueron los Magicats”_


	149. Los Magicats: Leyendas

Por un momento cayó un pesado silencio en el grupo.

\- “_No me interesa” _respondió secamente Catra rompiendo el silencio y parándose firme, ya dispuesta a retirarse. No quería saber nada que tenga que ver con esa palabra, podían mentirse entre ellos todo lo que quisieran, pero ella no formaría parte de sus locuras, solo los estaba ayudando contra la Horda, todo lo demás no le interesaba, no era asunto suyo.

\- “_¡Woow! Aguarda gatita” _dijo Rem sorprendida agarrándola del brazo para detener su avance y de inmediato Catra la observó tensa bajando las orejas y la notó conteniendo un siseo “_Bien, esto puede ponerse feo” _pensó Rem soltándola suavemente – “_Es solo una historia” _intentó, esperando quitarle importancia.

\- “_No me importa” _dijo Catra retrocediendo un paso – “_Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes” _al decirlo observó a Adora y entrecerró los ojos, eran solo mentiras, nada de lo que había dicho era cierto y no permitiría que intenten convencerla de lo contrario.

Adora observó sorprendida a Catra maldiciéndose por habérselo dicho, realmente ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Y por cómo se veía la felina, parecía dispuesta a empezar otra pelea solo para afirmarlo.

Automáticamente Adora se preparó para reaccionar si intentaba algo.

\- “_Nadie dijo que tengas algo que ver con nosotras” _aclaró Rem intentando calmarla y observó a la Reina esperando que entendiera a qué se refería – “_Solo queremos saber la historia de tu raza, pero si no quieres no tienes por qué escucharla” _dijo esperando que se calmara lo suficiente como para razonar. Realmente maldijo a Adora, se lo había dicho en posiblemente el peor momento y ahora Catra le tenía un profundo rechazo a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tema, y si no quería saber nada, difícilmente cambiaria de opinión.

\- “_Creo que debería interesarte Catra, tal vez te parezca una historia entretenida y no se trata de princesas, además podría ayudarte a entenderte mejor, pero por supuesto puedes retirarte si lo prefieres” _aclaró Angella extrañada por la reacción, pero entendiendo que se trataba del asunto de que pensaban que era una princesa.

\- “_Bien, me voy” _dijo Catra girándose y se retiró apresurada.

“_Maldita seas gatita” _pensó Rem fastidiada, a diferencia de Catra, ella sí quería escuchar esta historia y no podía dejar que se fuera negándose a saber de su propio origen, solo le dificultaría más aceptarlo en algún momento y seguramente podría resultarle muy útil para aceptarse a sí misma – “_Denme un momento, y tú no hagas nada” _advirtió a Adora mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa antes de seguir a la felina.

\- “_Catra, espera” _la llamó Rem mientras la seguía.

Catra continuó unos pasos antes de detenerse, de hecho, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Rem.

\- “_Gracias por detenerte” _dijo la princesa aliviada en cuanto la alcanzó – “_Ven” _la invitó a seguirla tomándola del brazo y la alejó aún más del grupo, hasta que estuvo segura que no podrían escucharlas – “_¿Qué ocurre contigo? No puedes ponerte así solo por una historia” _le recriminó molesta. Entendía a qué se debía, pero tenía que hacerle notar que estaba sobre reaccionando, y con suerte, tal vez podría convencerla de regresar.

\- “_No es eso… es que… yo no…” _se trabó Catra insegura de qué debería decir, no podía ni siquiera pronunciarlo.

\- “_Bien, escucha, estas confundiendo las cosas, Angella dijo que no tiene que ver con princesas, así que no te exaltes por eso” _dijo Rem dejando eso bien en claro en primer lugar – “_Y esta es una oportunidad única para que puedas entender por qué tienes esos instintos que tanto te molestan, sé que los reprimes porque crees que están mal, pero pueden ser algo normal de tu raza ¿no quieres saberlo? Puedes seguir reprimiéndolos todo lo que quieras, pero al menos hazlo sabiendo a qué se deben” _intentó.

Catra desvió la vista insegura, en realidad ya no los reprimía tanto, y había aceptado que no podía controlarlos ¿Pero podría deberse a que era algo de su raza y no a que se estaba convirtiendo en un animal?

Viendo que la había hecho dudar, Rem no desperdició la oportunidad - “_Oye, es precisamente a esto a lo que me refiero cuando digo que tienes que pensar antes de actuar. Te ciegas con una idea fija, no eres capaz de contemplar otras opciones y no aceptas que las cosas pueden ser distintas a lo que crees” _dijo hablándole de modo firme – “_No te digo que creas ciegamente en lo que escuches, pero puedes analizar la nueva información y decidir si lo crees o no” _explicó con paciencia – “_Yo tengo mucha curiosidad por esa raza, no solo por ti, sino que porque literalmente no hay información sobre ellos, pero si no regresas yo tampoco regresare, estamos juntas en esto” _agregó amistosamente acariciando su brazo para hacerla sentir segura.

\- “_Supongo que por ti podría intentarlo” _respondió Catra resignada tras ver los suplicantes ojos rojizos de Rem. Entendía que a eso ultimo solo lo había dicho para convencerla, pero tenía razón, era solo una estúpida historia, podía no creerla si no quería.

\- “_¿Ves que tú también eres cursi gatita?” _dijo Rem divertida e intentó pellizcar su oreja para fastidiarla, pero esta vez le sorprendió que Catra movió la cabeza esquivando su toque.

\- “_Solo vamos antes que me arrepienta” _dijo volteando sin seguirle el juego.

Angella se alegró en cuanto vio a Catra regresar. En realidad, no tenía planeado contar sobre los Magicats, pero era solo porque se suponía que no quedaba ninguno, y aunque le sorprendió entender que Catra parecía ser una Magicat pura, no la consideraba como tal al ser criada en la Horda, pero en su último encuentro, se había mostrado como una genuina miembro de su raza, lo que la hizo dudar de su postura de no hablar del tema.

Los Magicats estaban extintos, pero aún quedaba una representante viva, y en ella sobrevivía su raza, no estaba bien mantener oculto el tema ante ella, era su derecho saberlo, e incluyó a los demás porque habían demostrado estar genuinamente interesados y si no fuera por ellos, los Magicats hubieran desaparecido definitivamente.

\- “_Si gustan todavía pueden tomar asiento” _ofreció amablemente Angella, más que nada por cortesía, era obvio que Catra no se aproximaría un paso más.

Adora nuevamente observó apenada a la felina, quería estar a su lado acompañándola en este descubrimiento. Para ambas sus orígenes nunca fueron importantes, todo comenzaba siendo simplemente hordianas, ese era el único origen que les habían enseñado que importaba, pero para Adora había sido toda una revolución descubrir que era de Los Primeros, que no era de Etheria y que por eso estaba destinada a ser She-ra. Sin sus amigos para apoyarla, para recordarle que ellos eran su familia, le hubiera sido imposible sobrellevar tal revelación.

Pero siempre parecía hacer todo mal con Catra, incluso cuando solo quería ayudarla terminaba perjudicándola, y viéndola junto a Rem, nuevamente dudaba de si debía acercarse. No sabía si Rem había usado magia para convencerla de regresar, pero Catra se veía muy apegada a ella, incluso estaban más juntas que al principio, y Catra no se veía nada incomoda a su lado.

Tal vez de verdad eran amigas y debía ser Rem quien la acompañara.

Sintiéndose muy mal, Adora prefirió desviar la vista y observar su tasa de té ya frio. No debería estar triste, Catra se veía mucho mejor que antes, hasta se había unido a ellos y parecía dispuesta a llevarse bien con ellos.

Debería estar alegre.

Si había algo que Catra odiaba, era ver a Adora triste, incluso cuando se enfrentaban. En ese entonces, pensaba que haciéndole sentir a Adora todo lo que le había hecho sentir a ella, se sentiría mejor, pero no fue así, solo lograba sentirse peor, lo que la enojaba todavía más, y no lo había comprendido hasta tiempo después de dejar la Horda. Ahora sabía que no quería verla triste, pero ya no le correspondía a ella alegrarla, Adora ya no la necesitaba, pero odiaba que sus “amigos” no estuvieran haciendo nada cuando se veía decaída.

Tenía ganas de gritarles que reaccionen, que hagan algo cursi que seguramente odiaría, pero que definitivamente alegraría a Adora y si era para que ella vuelva a estar alegre, intentaría que no le moleste.

Vio al chico de las flechas hacer un movimiento, desde su posición no llegó a ver lo que era, pero Adora respondió sonriéndole, no era una sonrisa completa, pero se veía genuina.

Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Angella aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos – “_Creo que sería imposible que comprendan quiénes fueron los Magicat si no les cuento las leyendas tras ellos. Estas leyendas son tan antiguas como la leyenda de la propia She-ra.._._” _tomó una pausa notando el pesado silencio en el grupo – “_Los Magicats fueron una raza de Etheria y vivían en la gran isla Half Moon, que hoy conocemos como Isla Bestia, pero tenían una particularidad que está en su propio nombre, todos ellos estaban estrechamente conectados y en sintonía con la magia del mundo, fueron por mucho la raza más fuerte que alguna vez habitó Etheria, y se dice que surgieron de la propia magia del planeta… por supuesto son solo leyendas” _aclaró divertida, recordando las historias que se contaban a los niños de antaño.

\- “_No sé si sea cierto, pero sí estaban conectados a la magia, al menos la gran mayoría, y su nivel de conexión variaba, pero los magos Magicat definitivamente fueron los magos más grandes que existieron, ellos podían controlar la magia elemental y la natural, lo que los volvía muy poderosos. Pero lo normal era que solo estuvieran conectados a la magia elemental. Como bien saben, y por si no saben lo aclaro; la magia elemental define aspectos propios de la naturaleza del planeta, le dan su propia vida e identidad, y cada tipo de magia representa uno de estos aspectos. Los Magicats estaban conectados al mismo instinto de sobrevivir; tú Rem, estas conectada a la parte esencial, digamos al aspecto espiritual y emocional; yo y Glimmer, a la armonía… la iluminación, como a algunos le gusta definirlo, y así, están la conexión, la fluidez, la perseverancia, la personalidad, el crecimiento, la fortaleza, y en tu caso Adora, como She-ra unes todos estos aspectos formando un solo ser, la misma personificación de la esencia de Etheria, es por esto que puedes canalizar todos los tipos de magia, y todos ellos deben estar presentes y estables para que Etheria esté sana” _explicó, simplemente estableciendo las bases de lo que todos deberían saber para entender el resto.

\- “_Pero Etheria no siempre estuvo en equilibrio... Antes de entrar a esta parte, voy a aclarar el papel que jugaban los Magicats en el mundo, y para esto, evocaré las más antiguas leyendas. Estas narraban sobre tiempos lejanos, en los que, los Magicats, siendo poderosos y muy unidos gracias a su conexión única con la magia, decidieron apoderarse de toda Etheria creyendo que ellos deberían ser los únicos gobernantes, ya que creían que eran la personificación de la magia del planeta y por lo tanto, era su derecho gobernarlo. Se dice que tenían el ejército más poderoso del mundo y con él iban a conquistarlo, y probablemente lo hubieran conseguido, pero en ese entonces llegaron Los Primeros. Los Primeros vinieron impresionados por la magia de Etheria, y entendían que la propia magia del planeta debía estar en equilibrio para poder funcionar, y por supuesto, nadie estaba más conectado a la magia que los Magicats, se dice que cualquier intento de los Magicats por tomar el control del planeta, se vio apaciguado por Los Primeros y que se volvieron muy cercanos, siendo los propios Magicats quienes les permitieron comprender cómo funcionaba la magia de Etheria. Sea todo esto cierto o no, yo no lo sé, son solo leyendas” _aclaró Angella ante las miradas intrigadas de todos los presentes.

\- “_Lo que sí sé, es que los Magicats llegaron a venerar a Los Primeros, al punto que los consideraban Dioses, al igual que todas las razas y reinos de Etheria, pero Los Primeros desaparecieron, en un evento que ni las propias leyendas aclaran. Pero los Magicats se mantuvieron fieles al legado que les dejaron: como eran la raza más fuerte y unida, ellos debían proteger Etheria hasta su regreso, y su modo de proteger el planeta, es algo que yo nunca logré comprender hasta mucho después” _dijo Angella con tono nostálgico

– “_Para ellos, proteger Etheria, significaba mantenerla fuerte, lista para enfrentar lo que fuera que la atacara, y según su visión, el modo de mantenerla fuerte, era que su gente fuera fuerte, que los reinos fueran fuertes y para ellos, el único modo de mantener esa fortaleza, era mediante el enfrentamiento. Durante siglos, ellos se convirtieron en los auspiciantes de las guerras entre reinos, nunca se aliaron con ninguno, pero apoyaban cualquier conflicto bélico, y controlaban que el enfrentamiento se produzca solo entre los reinos combatientes” _dijo sabiendo que sería un poco difícil de explicar – “_Ellos eran como los réferis de cada guerra, por ejemplo, si Bright Moon se enfrentaba a Dryl, pero Plumeria, que se encuentra entre ambos reinos, no quería formar parte del conflicto, acudía a la protección Magicat, y ellos controlaban que ninguno de los reinos combatientes ataquen Plumeria, dejando a ambos reinos combatir libremente sin perjudicar a quienes no querían formar parte, pero al mismo tiempo, se encargaban de fortalecer a Plumeria, para que se puedan defender a sí mismos en el futuro” _

_\- “Así también, ellos cuidaban que ningún reino caiga completamente, cuando determinaban que un reino había perdido, detenían la guerra y los obligaban a firmar un tratado de paz, de ese modo, el reino perdedor podría reconstruirse y luchar por sus tierras perdidas en otro momento. Los Magicats podían hacer esto porque nadie los contradecía cuando decidían que una guerra debía terminar, si alguien se oponía, simplemente los doblegaban a la fuerza, pero su modo de hacerlo era destruir sus fuerzas militares. Nunca hubo registros de Magicats tomando tierras, solo los desarmaban completamente, con su poder y magia destruían ejércitos completos, pero no atacaban civiles, al contrario, desviaban cualquier enfrentamiento lejos de los poblados y hasta protegían poblados cercanos. Y por siglos, fueron controlando los conflictos y fortaleciendo a los débiles, hasta que en un punto, cada reino era tan fuerte, que se desató la peor guerra que alguna vez haya enfrentado Etheria” _

_\- “En ese punto, los reinos más fuertes de esa época, es decir Bright Moon, Salineas y Redland, se aliaron para atacar Half Moon, considerando que el control Magicat era un impedimento. Pero por supuesto, no lo hicieron solo para acabarlos, sino para tomar libremente el control sobre otros territorios, y como Half Moon por primera vez se vio envuelto en una guerra, aunque lo intentó, ya no podía brindar su protección a otros reinos, así que cada reino tuvo que entrar en la guerra para sobrevivir. Toda Etheria entró en guerra, alianzas se formaban y rompían, los reyes y reinas, que hoy conocemos solo como princesas, caían y resurgían continuamente, y eso generó un desequilibrio mágico de tal magnitud, que todo el planeta se desestabilizó. Eventos como el de la Black Garnet, fueron comunes en ese entonces, y el desequilibrio fue tal, que reinos enteros fueron cayendo solo por la inestabilidad, y los reinos más poderosos aprovechaban sus caídas para intentar subsistir más que sus enemigos y así ganar” _contó Angella con aires sombríos, esa fue la peor época de Etheria.

\- “_En un solo atentado, los reinos aliados de Redland y las Nieves, destruyeron todo el norte de Bright Moon, acabando con la antigua capital y sus Reyes. Entre todo ese caos, surgí yo, siendo una manifestación de la Moonstone para traer paz a Etheria, luz entre medio de toda esa oscuridad, y fue lo que hice, yo surgí como la Reina de Bright Moon, pero no continué con los enfrentamientos, me alié con Half Moon, y junto a los propios Magicats, exigimos a todos los reinos detener las batallas. Fueron épocas duras, y muchos reinos solo estaban desesperados por sobrevivir, así que rápidamente conseguimos aliados para reestablecer la paz por el bien de Etheria, por supuesto, hubo quienes no querían terminar con la guerra, pero nadie podía hacer frente solo al ejercito Magicat, mucho menos cuando estaban aliados a otros reinos, así que en poco tiempo todos los conflictos terminaron. Los que todavía se oponían encontraron su fin en el campo de batalla o bajo mi juicio” _dijo Angella tristemente, nunca le gustó condenar a muerte a sus enemigos, pero en esas épocas era el único modo de detener esa sed de sangre, ese deseo de mantener un conflicto que los destruiría a todos.

\- “_En cuanto todo concluyó, los conflictos entre los reinos no estaban solucionados, y todos demandaban unos sobre otros, en una precaria paz a punto de estallar. El único modo de traer la paz a Etheria, fue que todos los reinos renunciaran a su absoluta soberanía y se doblegaran a una sola autoridad, entramos en una guerra política mucho menos letal, pero contando con el apoyo Magicat, logré imponerme como Reina absoluta, y aun los reinos más receptivos encontraron que aceptarlo era el mejor modo de sobrevivir, así que en los años siguientes, todos los reinos se subyugaron a Bright Moon y a mí, por supuesto, mi objetivo era solo traer paz, así que cada reino pudo mantener su autonomía, pero siempre bajo mi mandato, y yo prohibí los ejércitos, ya ningún reino podría tener fuerzas militares para atacar a otros, las únicas fuerzas permitidas eran las fuerzas civiles, para mantener el orden dentro de cada reino”_

_\- “Ese fue el momento en que entré en conflicto con los Magicats. Ellos no aceptarían a ninguna Reina por sobre sus Reyes, simplemente porque ellos respondían solo a Los Primeros, y no aceptarían a nadie más, She-ra era la única comandante de sus fuerzas y todos los Magicats eran parte del ejercito de She-ra. Tras mucho tiempo de discutir, llegamos a un acuerdo pacífico, ellos se mantendrían aparte, tendrían su ejército, pero este no podría poner un pie en el continente, no me aceptaban como su Reina, pero no se oponían a mi soberanía sobre el resto de Etheria. Y de este modo, se estableció definitivamente la paz en Etheria, desde entones, nunca más hubo un conflicto armado entre reinos y para reafirmar la paz, cada diez años se realizaría una fiesta conmemorando la paz y la unión, lo que hoy conocemos como el Baile de las Princesas, en sus épocas era para reforzar los tratados políticos entre reinos, pero tras 500 años, hoy es un evento en el que todos disfrutamos pacíficamente y estoy muy orgullosa de ello” _dijo Angella viendo a cada uno de los jóvenes, hoy en día solo debían preocuparse de cómo vestir, pero en los primeros “bailes” cada representante debía batallar por posiciones, alanzas, acuerdos, y eran bastante tensos. Llevaba varios años sin asistir a alguno, pero sabía que, en estas épocas, y aun con una guerra, era un evento que se esperaba con ansias y lo disfrutaban.

No podía estar más feliz por eso.

_\- “La paz en Etheria perduró, el planeta estuvo en equilibrio en cuanto las recientemente llamadas princesas estuvieron en sintonía con sus piedras, y vivimos en paz por 500 largos años, hasta que esa paz se vio perturbada, de un día para el otro, la Horda llegó”_

_\- “Debo disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes, yo no estaba preparada para una nueva guerra” _dijo Angella pasando la vista por cada uno de los jóvenes que hoy en día se enfrentaban a la segunda guerra más grande de Etheria, no se merecían estar en donde estaban y jugaban con reglas totalmente distintas.

\- “_No vi llegar el conflicto hasta que ya estaba fuera de cualquier control”_


	150. Los Magicats: La Caída

\- “_Particularmente, me disculpo contigo Catra, eres todo lo que queda de tu raza, y de verdad espero que me disculpes, en nombre de todos ellos…” _dijo la Reina viendo apenada a la felina, ella tenía una expresión tan intrigada como el resto. A ojos de Angella, se veían como un montón de niños escuchando una historia al calor de una fogata, lo que la llenaba de una inmensa pena, ellos no deberían estar pasando por nada de esto, aunque sabía que ya eran adultos, no podía dejar de verlos como tiernas criaturitas que debieron ser protegidas de todo lo que estaban enfrentando.

\- “_Acepto mi responsabilidad por lo que está viviendo Etheria actualmente” _dijo Angella sombríamente – “_Tras 500 años de paz, solo era yo quien recordaba los horrores de esa época oscura, y me permití dejarlos en el pasado, dejé que se convirtieran en solo historias, ya que no tenía por qué ocurrir nada malo nuevamente, éramos una unidad, Etheria estaba a salvo y éramos felices. No vi llegar a la Horda, simplemente porque me dejé convencer de que, si nos manteníamos en paz, esta perduraría, pero la Horda llegó con una idea completamente distinta y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde” _continuó, apenada por absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido, que era precisamente de lo que no quería hablar.

\- “_A todo esto lo supe después de que ocurrió” _dijo aclarando que no fue consciente en su momento – “_En cuanto la Horda llegó, tomó el Reino Scorpion, por supuesto no podían defenderse, no tenían ejército, yo lo prohibí, y fueron conquistados, sin siquiera saber lo que eso significaba. No sé ni nadie sabe lo que tuvieron que enfrentar, pero aceptaron estar bajo el mando de Hordak, yo estuve al tanto de la aparición de este nuevo… actor y su gente… pero la misma princesa scorpiana se presentó ante mí y me aseguró que no había conflictos, que solo estaban pasando por una reestructuración política, nada por lo que alarmarse… No debí creerlo, pero tras tantos años de paz, era difícil aceptar que podía haber un nuevo conflicto” _dijo Angella casi disculpándose por su ceguera.

\- “_De todos modos, mantuve comunicación con la princesa scorpiana, y nunca me dejó ver que nada malo ocurría, pero en un momento, decidió que tomaría distancia, porque su reino estaba pasando por un momento político complicado y tenía que demostrar que estaba tomando la decisión correcta para todos ellos, esa fue una gran alarma que no advertí, y no me interpuse, siempre preferí que cada reino mantenga su autonomía, pero ahora sé que debí involucrarme” _comentó Angella muy apenada por ese evento, hasta ese momento todavía podrían haber detenido a la Horda – “_Después de eso, no tuve más comunicación directa con la princesa”_

_\- “Todo esto, tiene mucho que ver con tu papá Glimmer, tú ya escuchaste mucho de esta historia, pero ahora te cuento la versión completa, junto a todos ustedes, porque todos están involucrados” _dijo Angella observando a su hija. Sabía que para Glimmer sería duro de escuchar, pero no dudaba de su fortaleza, en el peor de los casos sería ella quién tomaría su puesto, y a sus ojos no podría dejarlo en mejores manos, pese a que tenía sus arranques infantiles, sabía que Glimmer estaría a la altura, y esta, era una parte de la historia que debía conocer.

\- “_Esta pare de la historia no está escrita en ningún lado. El Rey Micah, antes de ser Rey, fue un excelente mago en Mystacor, y fue el único en pasar tanto tiempo con los Magicats. Ellos tomaban aprendices de magos bajo sus enseñanzas durante un tiempo, era parte del acuerdo que teníamos, pero Micah fue aceptado para vivir con ellos hasta su graduación, es decir, casi dos años. Esto ocurrió después de que Shadow Weaver, fuera desterrada para siempre de Mystacor, pero Micah continuó siendo un aprendiz excepcional y fue admitido por los mismos magos Magicats. Él vivió en Half Moon como nadie más, y aprendió de ellos mucho más que lo que puede decir cualquier escrito, ya que después de nuestro acuerdo tras la paz, los Magicats se mantuvieron completamente al margen del resto de Etheria, pero Micah vivió parte su cultura, e incluso conoció a los propios Reyes. Todavía recuerdo cuando me contó esa anécdota, la Reina estaba en forma medio-humana, pero el Rey no, él estaba en forma completamente animal, y la forma en que lo describió… no puedo imitarlo, pero lo describía como lo más impresionante que alguna vez hubiera visto, esa fue la primera vez que vio un Magicat en forma animal y quedó profundamente grabada en él” _comentó Angella recordando cómo Micah podía pasar horas y horas hablando sobre los Magicats, realmente los admiraba y respetaba. Angella no comprendía cómo es que pudo perdonarla por su gran error.

\- “_Fue Micah quien advirtió a los Magicats sobre la Horda, ellos no lo sabían, habían pasado tanto tiempo aislado de nosotros, que ya no nos tenían en cuenta salvo para formalidades” _dijo la Reina tomando un tono más serio – _“Pero no lo ignoraron, la cultura Magicat los mantenía siempre preparados para una guerra, así que de inmediato comenzaron a investigar y como era propio de ellos, se prepararon para lo peor. En ese entones la Horda había tomado recientemente el Reino Scorpion, y los Magicats entendieron que eran una fuerza superior, algo a lo que nunca se habían enfrentado, por lo tanto…” _Angella se detuvo un momento viendo al grupo, tal vez podrían necesitar un descanso, pero absolutamente todos la veían con ojos expectantes, recordándole los pequeños que en realidad eran y suspiró antes de continuar, también eran adultos, y podían escuchar e resto.

Tal vez era ella a quien le dolía más contarlo.

\- “_Verán, los Magicats siempre fueron una raza guerrera y lo mantuvieron aun después de que la paz fuera establecida, se dividieron en cuatro clanes y batallaban entre ellos para mantenerse fuertes. En cuanto supieron de la Horda, unieron todos los clanes reformando el ejército Magicat, pero tras 500 años de enfrentarse solo entre ellos, este ya no era tan grande y fuerte como el de antaño, y determinaron que solos tenían las de perder, así que me hablaron, esperaban que me uniera en esta nueva guerra, pero no ocurrió. Todavía con la Horda allí, yo no era capaz de ver la amenaza que ellos veían… la única amenaza que yo veía, era a toda Etheria batallando, unos contra otros nuevamente, y no lo permitiría. Así que no solo no los apoye, me mantuve firme en que ningún reino debía entrar en un conflicto, que yo veía como imaginado por los Magicats para volver a armar y enfrentar a los reinos”_

_\- “Los dejé solos. Pero no se rindieron, continuaron mandando solicitudes para que tomáramos armas, y ahora sé que mientras, ellos se armaban con todo lo que tenían. Un día, repentinamente le dijeron a Micah que regrese a Mystacor, pese a que faltaban unas semanas para su graduación, pero dieron por concluida su formación y lo consideraban apto para graduarse de inmediato. Antes de marchar, su tutor se despidió de él, e informalmente le recomendó que busque aliados ya que una guerra era inminente, le aseguró que ellos se mantendrían firmes y que lucharían hasta el último Magicat para proteger Etheria”_

_\- “La última carta que recibí de la Reina Magicat, fue una solicitud sencilla y apresurada, me decía que enviaría barcos llenos de niños y tutores, que por favor los reciba y proteja, que me lo agradecería eternamente y que esperaba que mi reinado fuera igual de lago. Sorprendida por la seriedad de la petición, de inmediato le respondí que sí y le pedí una aclaración, pero mi carta nunca fue entregada, como así tampoco nunca llegó ningún barco, y nunca más supe sobre ellos. Después de solo unos días envié investigadores, estos me informaron que no pudieron acercarse Half Moon, toda la isla estaba envuelta en humo y cenias y cualquier barco que intentaron arribar fue hundido, devorado por el mismo mar. Todo que pudieron ver desde la distancia, fueron barcos hordianos rodeando la isla”_

_\- “En ese momento, comprendí que Half Moon había caído, el único reino que jamás fue derrotado ya no existía, y no comprendía cómo pudo haber ocurrido, ellos pasaron meses advirtiéndome de una guerra y yo solo lo ignoré todo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con su caída acepté que la guerra ya había iniciado y de inmediato revoqué la ley que no permitía ejércitos en Etheria, y ordené a todos los reinos armarse nuevamente, pero tras 500 años de paz, toda cultura militar se había perdido, al igual que la información, y los únicos que podrían habernos instruido, ya no estaban” _

_\- “Un día, un joven mago, ya graduado y aceptado como el miembro más joven del Gremio de Hechiceros, se presentó ante mí, yo estaba tan ocupada que no tomaba visitas, pero él se abrió camino ante todas las defensas y me exigió una audiencia. Esto ocurrió poco tiempo después de la caída de Half Moon, pero Micah no lo sabía, él se presentó pidiéndome que reaccione, y que los apoyemos… Fue la primera persona, más allá de mis informantes, en saber que los Magicats habían sido derrotados”_

_\- “En esas épocas yo estuve manteniendo reuniones constantes con las Princesas, intentando que todos los reinos se armaran, pero resultaba prácticamente imposible, nadie sabía lo que era una guerra, no lo tomaban en serio ni sabían cómo prepararse para una, pero Micah estaba más al tanto, si bien con los Magicats se formó solo como mago, incluso los magos Magicat estaban formados para la guerra, así que aprendió un poco de ellos, y con su ayuda, convencimos a todas las princesas de la gravedad de la situación. Todos los reinos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por armarse y juntos formamos la Primera Alianza de Princesas, únicamente los miembros de la Alianza fueron informados de la caída de Half Moon, y ni siquiera ellos comprendían lo que significaba. Tras 500 años de vivir aislados del continente, los mismos Magicats eran casi míticos, su cultura era desconocida y los pocos que siquiera reconocían ese nombre, los consideraban como apenas excéntricos isleños, pero en cuanto les contamos claramente quiénes fueron, y lo que significaba su caída, comprendieron el peligro en el que estábamos y decidimos que esa información nunca saliera de este palacio. Prácticamente toda Etheria ya los había olvidado, pero revivir su historia tras su caída, solo habría desencadenado el pánico y el miedo, y en ese momento lo que necesitábamos demostrar, era unión y fortaleza”_

_\- “Siguiendo este objetivo, tomé tal vez la decisión más dura de mi vida, bajo una alta confidencialidad, mande a confiscar cualquier información sobre ellos. Con la guerra ya desatada, y Etheria rearmándose, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus registros resurjan, y en poco tiempo volverían a ser de conocimiento público y las noticias de su caída se esparcirían. No fue difícil recopilar la información que había de ellos, la mayor parte fue destruida durante el periodo de guerras de Etheria y después de eso, ellos prácticamente no tuvieron contacto con el continente, pero fue con esa poca información que logramos armar nuestros ejércitos”_

_\- “Desde la caída de Half Moon, transcurrieron alrededor de dos años hasta que la Horda volvió a moverse, en este periodo ellos se dedicaron solo a tomar poblados pequeños circundantes a sus territorios, es decir, lo que antes era el Reino Scorpion. Al parecer, la batalla contra Half Moon fue tan dura, que los incapacitó para continuar con la conquista y les tomó dos años recuperarse lo suficiente como para retomar. No podían realizar una conquista masiva, solo ataques concentrados pero implacables. Sin estar dispuestos a darles la oportunidad de fortalecerse, los atacamos, esta fue la Guerra de La Primer Alianza. Solo quedaba un puñado del despiadado ejercito hordiano, nosotros les ganábamos ampliamente en número, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos estaban formados para la guerra, tenían tecnología y habilidades que nunca nadie había enfrentado... Creo que la única victoria que podemos considerar de esa batalla, fue que no caímos, pero nuestros ejércitos fueron devastados y los miembros de la Primera Alianza… En esa batalla murió tu padre Glimmer, y murió tu mamá Rem, junto a todas las Princesas. Y lo único que logramos, fue debilitar aún más a la Horda, al punto que no pudieron continuar con la conquista de Etheria, ellos tampoco tenían ejército y la Rebelión, se disipó quedando reducida a solo grupos aislados, que más que nada, solo resistían para no ser tomados por los pocos soldados hordianos sobrevivientes”_

_\- “Pasaron alrededor de 18 años hasta que la guerra se reactivó, en este tiempo, los niños secuestrados por la Horda se convirtieron en soldados reabasteciendo sus fuerzas. Los reinos tomaron el tiempo para reconstruir sus ejércitos y fuerzas, algunos se declararon neutrales esperando no volver a entrar en el conflicto, y gracias a ustedes…” _dijo viendo a Bow, Glimmer y Adora – “_Tenemos una Nueva Alianza, Bright Moon se mantuvo firme en mejorar continuamente su ejército, ahora reforzado con un ejército igualmente competente” _dijo viendo a Rem – “_ Esta parte de la historia, les corresponde a ustedes chicos y tú Catra, tienes que decidir qué papel jugarás” _dijo dando por concluida la historia.

Por un largo momento el silencio se extendió, pesado y sombrío.

Catra fue la primera en reír rompiendo por completo con el silencio – “_Ustedes rebeldes, nacieron para perder” _dijo divertida negando con la cabeza.

\- “_¡Catra!” _la reprendió Adora. Esta era una parte de la historia que nadie más había escuchado, y la historia de su propia raza, no podía solo burlarse.

\- “_¿Qué Adora? Incluso tú deberías ser capaz de verlo, al parecer vienen perdiendo desde siempre, es increíble que hayan sobrevivido tanto” _dijo todavía burlándose.

Glimmer observó a Bow, casi avisándole que ella la callaría.

\- “_Oye, deberías mostrar algo de respeto, al menos por toda tu difunta raza, todos ellos murieron en manos de los hordianos, los mismos por quienes tú estuviste peleando” _dijo Bow adelantándose a Glimmer que seguramente diría algo mucho peor.

\- “_¿Mi raza?” _dijo Catra de modo sarcástico levantando una ceja – “_Rem me dijo que podía elegir si creer esta historia, y ¿Saben qué? La creo. Nadie se inventaría una historia en la se declaran perdedores desde siempre” _continuó todavía burlista – “_Yo no escuché la historia de mi raza, solo la de un montón de incompetentes, que buscaron cuál sería la forma más dolorosa de perder y la siguieron al pie de la letra” _

_\- “Es mejor que cierres la maldita boca por una vez” _advirtió Glimmer dejando de lado por completo su intento de tratar mejor a Catra, era inútil, todo con ella era inútil.

\- “_Oh vamos, solo estoy diciendo lo obvio, ustedes se niegan a aceptarlo, pero es tan obvio, siempre pensé que el problema de la Rebelión eran las princesas, ahora veo que siempre fue su reina” _dijo casi incrédula.

\- “_¡Suficiente Catra!” _dijo Adora poniéndose de pie, simplemente ya se estaba excediendo. Glimmer y Bow la acompañaron.

Catra cruzó su mirada con la de Adora, tan desafiante como la de ella.

\- “_Sí, es mejor que cierres la boca” _recomendó Rem indiferente al conflicto que comenzaba a armarse. A lo que Catra la observó indignada por ponerse en su contra, la princesa solo le sostuvo la vista, pero había una clara advertencia detrás de esa mirada.

Catra maldijo, pero era cierto, se estaba sobrepasando y no serviría nada – “_Bien, no quise burlarme de su historia” _dijo sin un ápice de arrepentimiento viendo a la reina, pero se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó nuevamente contra la barandilla ignorando a Adora y sus amiguitos.

\- “_Acepto tus disculpas Catra” _respondió Angella con su tono tranquilo, pero en realidad divertida, realmente le recordaba a la actitud desafiante y fría que tanto caracterizaba a los Magicats.

Ante esas palabras tanto Bow como Glimmer comenzaron a ubicarse nuevamente en sus asientos, pero Adora no se movió ni un milímetro, no podía creer lo que veía, Rem ni siquiera la había tocado, no había hecho nada de magia, y aun así, la había calmado de lo que fácilmente iba a acabar en una pelea, con solo unas casuales y tranquilas palabras.

\- “_Adora” _dijo Glimmer en voz baja llamando la atención de la rubia y haciendo un gesto a su silla, Adora volvió a ver a Catra, pero esta seguía sin verlos. Se sentó rígida, sin siquiera entender cómo había ocurrido tal cambio en Catra.

\- “_Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar” _dijo Angella en cuanto vio que todos se habían calmado nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo admitir que tuve la idea de llamar a estos capítulos como “cuentos de la tía Angella” xD
> 
> De todos modos, tengo una sensación similar a cuando al fin escribí los planes de Shadow Weaver, ya que la historia de los Magicats es algo que tuve planeado desde un principio, pero sabía la revelaría en una etapa muy avanzada de la historia. 
> 
> Y ya que estoy, aclaró algunas cuestiones que pudieron quedar abiertas en los primeros capítulos, todos esos registros a los que Scorpia y su escuadrón no pudieron acceder para rescatar a Catra de Isla Bestia, se deben a esta batalla, la Horda estuvo más cerca que nuca de perder y Hordak mandó a destruir y censurar la mayor parte de los archivos de este evento, porque no quería que la nueva generación de hordianos dudaran del poder de la Horda y no iba a aceptar que casi fueron derrotados por solo un reino de etherianos.


	151. La Dura Realidad

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el Reino Scorpion? ¿Acaso la Horda los mató?” _preguntó Glimmer. Sabía que ese reino había sido el primero en caer y que la Horda tomó todas sus tierras, pero nunca aclararon qué fue lo que ocurrió con los habitantes del reino, las veces que preguntó siempre le dijeron que habían escapado o algo así, pero nunca le convencieron las respuestas.

\- “_No podemos estar seguros, con la información que pudimos reunir y los tiempos transcurridos, creemos que, al llegar, la Horda desmanteló sus fuerzas civiles y tomaron a todos los habitantes como rehenes para obligar a la Princesa a aliarse a ellos, también está la posibilidad de que la haya engañado o convencido de unirse a ellos. Pero el Reino Scorpion se unió a la Horda, y de hecho, entregaron el reino a Hordak. Creemos que Hordak formó a sus habitantes para conformar un ejército de Scorpions” _respondió Angella sombríamente – “_Y creemos que sacrificó ese ejército enviándolos en la primera oleada de ataque contra Half Moon, por supuesto no tenían oportunidad contra los Magicats, pero sirvió para cansarlos y desorganizarlos antes de enviar al verdadero ejército hordiano. Es la única explicación que encontramos para la repentina casi extinción de la raza Scorpion y el único modo en que la Horda pudo vencer a los Magicat”_

_\- “Eso es… horrible” _comentó Bow horrorizado por el triste destino de ambas razas – “_¿Y qué ocurrió con el resto? No pudieron enviar literalmente a todos los Scorpions, es decir, los ancianos y niños no…” _se cortó sin querer imaginar lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ellos.

\- “_Hordak no conserva lo que no tiene un propósito” _respondió Adora compartiendo el sentimiento de Bow – “_Tal vez solo conservó a Scorpia sabiendo que sería la próxima princesa, y se deshizo del resto para evitar una posible rebelión para retomar sus tierras” _explicó y odió esas épocas en que vería esa táctica como algo práctico y eficiente, solo era monstruoso.

\- “_Es horrible que haya sido capaz de matar niños” _dijo Glimmer odiando todavía más a Hordak, si es que eso era posible.

Catra hizo un gesto irónico – “_Hordak no se ensucia las manos y prefiere no tratar con cadáveres, seguro cargó todo lo que no servía en barcos y los hundió en algún lado” _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Recibió miradas molestas por la indiferencia con que lo decía.

\- “_De todos modos, si esos Magicats supuestamente eran tan fuertes y poderosos como dice ¿Cómo es que pudieron vencerlos? Los hordianos no son tan fuertes, y un ejército de Scorpions no pudo hacer la gran diferencia, con tan poco tiempo solo debían ser civiles entrenados para usar armas” _preguntó Catra no convencida y cambiando un poco de actitud.

Angella suspiró antes de responder – “_La Horda de esas épocas, no era como la de hoy en día. Ellos no eran etherianos, y sus soldados eran mucho más fuertes que los etherianos que hoy forman sus fuerzas, pero eran muchos menos en número, sin embargo, también contaban con robots especializados para batallar, más formidables que los que bots que tienen ahora. Además, y lo que probablemente fue la principal causa de la caída de Half Moon, la Horda contaba con una enorme nave espacial, en la que llegaron, pero conociendo a la Horda, no era una nave de carga…”_

_\- “Era una nave espacial de guerra…” _dijo Bow afirmando lo que Angella no había dicho.

\- “_Es lo que creemos. Por lo que investigamos, varias personas vieron esa nave volando en dirección a Half Moon, y solo unos pocos afirmaron verla regresar, y según sus anécdotas, no regresó en buenas condiciones e incluso dicen que se estrelló antes de arribar en Fright Zone” _explicó Angella – “_En efecto, los Magicats fueron poderosos, pero no podrían haber estado preparados para un ataque aéreo, y aun así, de algún modo lograron derribar esa nave, no solo acabaron con los Scorpions, también acabaron con una gran parte del ejercito hordiano original y sus robots, nosotros enfrentamos solo el remanente de estas fuerzas y prácticamente nos destruyeron” _comentó tristemente, si tan solo los hubiera escuchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, probablemente ellos continuarían vivos y la Horda hubiera sido derrotada.

\- “_Pero… Entonces la Horda los atacó con todo lo que tenían… ¿Cómo pudieron saber que ellos eran tan fuertes si prácticamente nadie los recordaba?” _preguntó Adora intrigada, si los mismos etherianos no los conocían, mucho menos un ejército de otro mundo, a menos que...

\- “_Micah llegó a la conclusión de que fueron advertidos por alguien que también llegó a conocer a los Magicats… Es decir, Shadow Weaver, ella también fue seleccionada para estudiar en la Academia de Magos de Half Moon, solo que la expulsaron al poco tiempo y según Micah, les tenía un profundo resentimiento” _respondió Angella viendo seria a Adora – “_No sabemos si Shadow Weaver advirtió a Hordak sabiendo que los Magicats eran la única defensa de Etheria o si solo lo hizo por venganza, pero cualquiera que haya sido su motivación, consiguió que los destruyeran… Y ahora sabemos que también quería vengarse de Mystacor, así que no me sorprendería que solo se haya unido a la Horda para poder vengarse de quienes la humillaron” _al decirlo observó a Catra. Para acabar con los Magicats, había utilizado al ejército hordiano y para acabar con Mystacor, había utilizado a probablemente la última Magicat.

Catra se tensó apretando la mandíbula solo ante la mención de lo que había ocurrido en Mystacor, la bruja solo la había utilizado para poder vengarse de los malditos magos.

\- “_¿Puede contarnos más sobre esa conexión con la magia elemental que tenían los Magicat?” _preguntó Rem levantándose de la barandilla para cortar con un tema que sabía que no acabaría bien, y porque la clase de historia no era precisamente lo que le interesaba – “_Lo siento… Catra, ya me cansé de estar parada” _dijo encaminándose a la silla junto a Bow. Estaba por decirle gatita, pero tuvo en cuenta que se había mostrado incomoda las últimas veces que la había nombrado así. Recordó que la primera vez que se encontraron en esa celda, Catra le había dicho que no la llame “gatita”, y al principio se había mostrado un poco incomoda, aunque no había vuelto a pedirle que no la llame de ese modo, pero tal vez le molestaba que la nombre así en público.

Luego se lo preguntaría, pero por el momento se mantendría llamándola por su nombre.

\- “_Lo cierto es que no lo sé en detalle, como la mayor parte del tiempo que convivimos fue durante la antigua guerra y después de eso tuvimos poco contacto, pero Micah me comentó mucho sobre ellos” _respondió Angella aclarando que sus conocimientos en realidad eran limitados – “_Como ya les dije, estaban conectados con la magia, y la fuerza de esta conexión variaba, había algunos débilmente conectados, y otros mucho más fuertemente. En general los que tenían una conexión más fuerte alcanzaban rangos mayores, eran más grandes y fuertes, y los que tenían el mayor grado de conexión, eran capaces de cambiar de forma” _dijo viendo a Catra.

– “_¿O sea que era común que los Magicats puedan cambiar de forma? ¿No es algo que solo…?” _Adora se trabó sin estar segura de cómo terminar la pregunta, pensaba que solo la familia real podía hacerlo, y de hecho, Aron lo había afirmado.

\- “_Es un mito respecto a los Magicats, y aparentemente ellos nunca se molestaron en desmentirlo” _respondió Angella encogiéndose de hombros – “_Todos los miembros de la familia real eran capaces de hacerlo, pero eso se debe a que la conexión mágica es algo que normalmente se hereda de los padres, por eso las princesas son hijas de otras princesas, y los magos son hijos de otros magos. En el caso de los Magicats, la Reina era el equivalente a una Princesa, y como tal, tenía la conexión mágica más fuerte y poderes, mientras que el Rey siempre era un Magicat capaz de mutar, de ese modo, se aseguraban que todos los príncipes puedan hacerlo para aspirar a la corona. Pero no era exclusivo de la familia real, de hecho, todos los guerreros de elite podían cambiar, no es que cambiar fuera un requisito para ese puesto, pero presentar tal grado de conexión les permitía una excepcional fuerza y resistencia, además de que cambiar les permitía tomar una forma más grande y letal” _explicó sabiendo que seguramente era decepcionante para los chicos, que estaban seguros de que Catra era la princesa solo porque podía cambiar de forma.

\- “_¿Entonces Catra no es la Princesa Magicat?” _preguntó exaltado Bow.

\- “_¡Yo no soy una estúpida princesa! ¡Ni tengo nada que ver con magia y esas tonterías!” _casi gritó Catra molesta de que se crean que sabían algo de ella solo por ridículos cuentos sobre una supuesta raza extinta.

\- “_No, que pueda cambiar de forma no la convierte en una princesa” _dijo tranquilamente Angella respondiendo a la pregunta de Bow – “_Pero Catra, al ser Magicat, estas conectada con la magia, y que puedas cambiar de forma solo lo confirma y además, tienes una conexión muy fuerte, seguro porque tus padres también eran capaces de hacerlo, puedes negarte a creerlo si quieres, pero es la magia lo que te permite cambiar y lo que te permite curarte como lo haces. Tan solo ayer te lastimaste, y hoy ese corte en tu rostro ya está prácticamente cicatrizado, nadie puede curarse así si no es por magia” _explicó Angella teniendo tacto al decirlo.

Catra solo desvió la vista, sin poder contrargumentar, siempre se había dicho que era gracias a Shadow Weaver, pero estaba claro que no lo era, y simplemente prefería ignorar el motivo.

Adora observó decepcionada a Angella. Que Catra fuera una princesa realmente la había emocionado y que al final no lo fuera… “_Ella solo dijo que, que pueda cambiar no la convierte en la princesa, pero la princesa también sería capaz de cambiar, y Angella no afirmó que…” – “Pero eso quiere decir que todavía está la posibilidad de que…”_

_\- “¿Cómo es que pueden cambiar de ese modo tan drástico?” _se apresuró a preguntar Rem cortando el comentario de Adora, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, y tenía la misma duda, pero difícilmente sería necesaria la respuesta. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, Catra no se lo tomaría nada bien y hasta podría darle un ataque, si era negativa seguramente a Adora no le gustaría, y si quedaba la duda explicita, definitivamente Catra se cerraría en demostrar que no lo era, mientras que Adora se esforzaría por confirmarlo.

Literalmente podía ver venir la pelea que podría desencadenarse.

\- “_Cambiar la apariencia física es algo que permite la magia, los cambiaformas lo hacen empleando la magia natural, los magos crean ilusiones que les permiten lucir distintos, también con magia natural. La magia elemental también lo permite, Mermista es capaz de convertir sus piernas en una aleta, Adora adopta una forma distinta al convertirse en She-ra, claro que sigue siendo una forma humana, mientras que en el caso de Mermista solo cambia una parte. Supongo que poder mutar completamente entre especies es una característica propia de los Magicats, ellos evolucionaron conectados a la magia, así que tal vez es eso lo que se los permite” _respondió Angella también prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de Adora.

\- “_Y… ¿Cambiar completamente no influía en algún… otro aspecto además del físico?” _preguntó Rem eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que usaba, sabía que ese era un tema que incomodaba profundamente a Catra, y si ni siquiera le gustaba que le diga “gatita” frente a otros, seguramente no soportaría que diga algo sobre esos comportamientos marcadamente animales que tenía.

Entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Rem, Angella también pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder – “_La verdad no tengo una respuesta concreta, en el tiempo que conviví con Magicats, nunca noté nada fuera de lo normal para una persona, claro que como todas las razas tenían sus particularidades… pero lo que sí sé, es que desde pequeños recibían un entrenamiento especial para controlar esa conexión. Como cualquier conexión mágica, se fortalece con la edad, así que en un principio era débil y crecían aprendiendo a controlarla, pero si esa conexión se produjera abruptamente cuando ya es fuerte, al principio sería difícil de manejar” _comentó impersonalmente – “_Pero la conexión mágica es algo natural, y aunque puede dar algo de miedo, no puede hacer daño o perjudicar a quien la tiene” _explicó esta vez viendo compasivamente a Catra.

La felina se removió incomoda, era molesto que literalmente estuvieran hablando de ella y fingiendo que no lo hacían, la hacían sentir estúpida “_A la mierda” _pensó molesta por tantas sutilezas y tacto – “_¿O sea que no me voy a convertir en un estúpido animal gracias a esa cosa de la magia? ¿Por qué no tengo recuerdos cuando cambio? ¿Puedo ya no cambiar nunca más? ¿Cómo hago que ya no me moleste?” _preguntó directamente acercándose demandante a la mesa y se detuvo junto a Rem.

\- “_¿Qué tal si te sientas Catra? Me pone nerviosa que seas la única de pie” _comentó Rem acercando un poco una silla a su lado. A su modo de ver, Catra se estaba mostrando segura y exigente al hacer esas preguntas mientras se acercaba directamente, pero que se haya detenido justo a su lado, le indicaba que en realidad estaba insegura, lo que era entendible teniendo en cuenta el tema del que estaban hablando, y al verla un poco mejor notó que había envuelto la cola en una pierna.

Lamentó no poder decirle algo para tranquilizarla, ya que seguramente terminaría poniéndola más nerviosa.

\- “_Bien” _respondió secamente Catra sentándose bruscamente e inmediatamente sintió que Rem la tocó suavemente con un pie “_Maldita princesa cursi” _pensó, pero se alegró de tenerla al lado.

\- “_Bueno, esas son muchas preguntas” _respondió pensativamente Angella en cuanto la felina estuvo sentada – “_No puedes convertirte en todo sentido en un animal, porque no lo eres, solo cambias de forma. En cuanto a lo de los recuerdos, la verdad no sé qué decirte, nunca supe nada de que algún Magicat pierda los recuerdos al cambiar, eran perfectamente conscientes en ambas formas, tal vez sea solo porque llevas poco tiempo pudiendo hacerlo, y supongo que si quieres puedes no volver a cambiar, pero en el tiempo que pase con Magicats, noté que para ellos era normal estar en cualquier forma, hasta se presentaban a reuniones en forma animal sin problema alguno, creo que solo andaban con la forma que tenían ganas de tener” _respondió intentando recordar si alguna vez había notado algo extraño – “_Y lamento decirte que el único modo en que dejará de molestarte, es que solo lo aceptes y aprendas a manejarlo, no puedes evitar estar conectada a la magia, así como no puedes evitar… el color de tus ojos o tu tono de voz, simplemente es algo propio de ti” _

_\- “¿Iban a reuniones solo así?” _preguntó sorprendida Glimmer e intentó imaginar a la aterradora forma de Catra en medio de una de sus reuniones, no podría hacer nada más que asustarlos a todos – “_¿Por qué iban así? Seguramente no podían ser de mucha utilidad”_

_\- “¿Por qué no lo serian?” _preguntó extrañada Angella – “_A veces iban en forma animal y no hacia ninguna diferencia, aunque al principio me costaba un poco reconocerlos entre formas, pero siempre se presentaban claramente y daban sus informes, opiniones o mandados normalmente” _explicó tranquilamente.

\- “_¡¿Podían hablar cuando estaban en forma animal?!” _preguntó sorprendida Adora, las pocas veces que había visto a Catra en otra forma, nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra.

\- “_Sí, normalmente… Supongo que estas preguntas se deben a que tú no puedes” _dijo Angella viendo a Catra.

La felina se encogió de hombros – “_No lo sé, no recuerdo nada cuando cambio, Rem me dijo que no puedo hablar”_

_\- “Bueno, nunca me dijiste ni una sola palabra” _dijo Rem también sorprendida, pensaba que en esa forma simplemente no podía hablar.

\- “_Oye, tal vez solo tienes que aprender a hacerlo, podríamos preguntarle a Swift Wind cómo fue que él aprendió, recuerdo que un día apareció simplemente hablando” _comentó Bow.

\- “_Es verdad” _continuó Adora animada con la posibilidad – “_Cuando recién se transformó en unicornio, Swifti no hablaba, ni sabía volar, pero después aprendió” _al decirlo miró alegre a Catra.

La felina los miró de modo extraño – “_Yo ya sé hablar, así que pregúntenme cuando este en otra forma” _dijo sintiéndose extraña con la conversación, parecía que todos la conocían cuando estaba en otra forma menos ella misma.

\- “_¿Y cómo puede aprender a controlar la magia?” _preguntó Rem cada vez más intrigada – “_Por lo que dice, los Magicats podían cambiar a gusto y sin problema alguno, y supongo se comportaban normalmente en cualquier forma”_

_\- “La verdad, lo desconozco” _respondió Angella – “_No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento recibían, ni tampoco Micah me comentó nada al respecto, supongo que no sería tan distinto a lo que ustedes pasaron, ambas tuvieron que aprender a controlar sus poderes” _dijo Angella refiriéndose a Glimmer y Rem – “_O tal vez tú puedas saber Adora, también te conectaste con tu magia ya de grande”_

_\- “Humm… Bueno, yo solo me convierto en She-ra usando la espada, aunque al principio me costaba, y en realidad aún estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes… supongo que… ¿con practica?” _preguntó insegura viendo a la felina.

La expresión de Catra le indicó que no estaba emocionada con la opción.

\- “_No sé si se pueda considerar lo mismo” _dijo Rem después de pensarlo un momento – “_Mis poderes solo surgieron un día y fui aprendiendo a controlarlos mientras crecía, con prueba y error, pero en el caso de Catra no es lo mismo, ella olvida lo que pasa entre formas, y así es difícil aprender. Además, apenas te quitas la máscara cambias ¿Verdad?…” _se detuvo pensando cómo podría afectarla eso, su conexión había sido abierta por esa bruja y la controlaba con la máscara, así que no sabía si Catra podía controlarlo sin eso, aunque…

\- “_Oye Catra ¿Recuerdas que una vez cambiaste sin usar la máscara?” _preguntó viendo a la felina.

Catra se quedó viéndola – “_¿De verdad?” _preguntó sin saber que eso alguna vez había ocurrido.

\- “_Creo que al final nunca te conté todo lo que ocurrió en Mystacor” _dijo Rem también notando que nunca le había comentado ese pequeño detalle.

\- “_¿Todavía hay más?” _preguntó Catra haciendo una mueca ¿Cuánto más podría haber ocurrido ese día?

\- “_Bueno…. Sin entrar en detalles…” _dijo Rem pensando qué tanto sería conveniente contarle justo ahora_ – “Cuando intentaba calmarte, repentinamente cambiaste y volviste a tu forma medio-humana, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas justo en ese momento, así como después, y tú no estabas muy…”_

_\- “Sí, estaba completamente drogada” _la cortó Catra fastidiada – “_Pero no recuerdo haber cambiado… solo que Shadow Weaver me quitó la máscara…” _se detuvo repasando mejor la situación. Cuando la bruja le había quitado la máscara las princesas no habían llegado, ni recordaba haberlas visto llegar, pero todo era muy confuso, aunque recordaba perfectamente haber matado a Shadow Weaver y recordaba haber peleado contra She-ra.

\- “_No te preocupes por eso ahora” _dijo Rem sacándola de sus pensamientos acariciando su brazo – “_Lo importante es que, si pudiste hacerlo una vez, seguramente podrás hacerlo nuevamente… claro, si es que quieres intentarlo” _

Catra desvió la vista insegura, en realidad prefería nunca más volver a cambiar, pero claramente no podía evitarlo, y a parecer tampoco funcionaba ya que cada vez parecía tener menos control, pero practicar con cosas mágicas…

\- “_No, no quiero hacer nada que tenga que ver con magia” _respondió Catra dándose cuenta que solo intentarlo implicaba tener magia cerca de ella.

\- “_Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy” _dijo Angella comprendiendo que tal vez todo esto ya estaba siendo mucho para Catra – “_Les pido que ni una palabra de lo que hablamos hoy salga de aquí, pero si en algún momento quieres saber algo más sobre tu raza, no dudes en consultarme Catra” _

Nadie agregó nada más hasta que Angella se levantó y retiró, recién entonces, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Catra.

\- “_Catra tal vez deberías aprender a controlarlo” _comentó Adora viendo esperanzada a Catra – “_Así ya no dependerías de la máscara para cambiar, y podrías hablar y recordarlo todo…” _se detuvo sin decir que así también tal vez ya no intentaría matarla cada vez que se encontraba en otra forma.

\- “_Yo no quiero controlar nada, solo quiero que deje de fastidiarme” _respondió Catra para nada de acuerdo, Shadow Weaver de alguna forma había evitado que la moleste toda su vida, así que tenía que haber alguna otra forma.

\- “_Bien, no tienes que intentar nada si no quieres”_ respondió Rem sabiendo que solo aceptar que tenía magia ya era suficiente para la felina en este momento, más adelante podrían intentar convencerla de controlarlo.

\- “_Pero tienes que hacerlo” _dijo Glimmer de modo exigente – “_Tú no recuerdas cómo te pones cuando cambias, pero es aterrador, intentarás matarnos a todas, así que tienes que aprender a controlarlo”_

_\- “Oye no lo sabemos Glimmer, solo nos encontramos con ella en peleas, tal vez no nos quiera matar en un ambiente pacífico” _dijo Bow intentando proponer un punto medio.

\- “_Bow, a ti nunca te atacó, pero a mí sí, a Adora también, y hasta a ti Rem, recuerdo que me asusté cuando te derribo y estaba por matarte” _respondió Glimmer molesta porque ignoren el peligro – “_Ni siquiera podemos confiar en ti en esta forma, mucho menos si cambias, solo mataras todo lo que tengas cerca”_

_\- “No sabes de lo que hablas Glimmer, tú no la conoces” _contrapuso Rem molesta – “_Estando en otra forma es igual a como ahora…”_

_\- “¿Y eso es una garantía de algo?” _la cortó Glimmer – “_De todos modos intentó matarnos, por su culpa mi mamá casi muere, y ella misma admitió que iba a tomar tu reino Rem, incluso a ti Bow, te arrojó por un precipicio y ni hablemos de Adora. Ni siquiera en esta forma podemos confiar en ti” _dijo Glimmer viendo con odio a la felina.

\- “_Glimmer, Catra aceptó ayudarnos, tenemos que darle esa oportunidad” _dijo Adora intentando calmar a su amiga.

\- “_Oh es increíble ¿Ahora vamos a ignorarlo todo? ¿Solo porque de repente su une a nosotros muy sospechosamente?” _preguntó Glimmer incrédula – “_En esa forma nunca te hicimos nada, ni te conocíamos, y aun así intentaste matarnos, intentaste matar a cualquiera que tenías cerca, tienes que aprender a controlarlo” _continuó de modo exigente – “_Y ahora trabajas para nosotros, podemos solo ordenarte que lo hagas, no podemos confiar en ti si no puedes controlarte o de repente cambiaras y te podrás en nuestra contra de nuevo” _

\- “_Bueno, si intenté matarte en otra forma es porque de seguro te lo mereces” _respondió Catra enfrentando a la princesa – “_Pero si quieres lo podemos poner a prueba ahora mismo” _amenazó agarrando su máscara.

\- “_¡No! Ni se te ocurra” _dijo Rem agarrando el brazo de Catra, no sabía si literalmente podía comunicarse entre formas, pero sí estaba segura de que compartían emociones, así que si cambiaba ahora, seguramente la otra Catra despertaría enojada y con el recelo que le tenía a las princesas, de seguro atacaría, y en esa forma sería extremadamente difícil de controlar.

Catra gruñó todavía más enojada bajando el brazo, pero no quitó los ojos de Glimmer.

\- “_¿Ven? Es exactamente lo que digo, no podeos confiar en ella, sin siquiera cambiar ya nos odias, e intentarás matarnos sin que te hagamos nada” _continuó Glimmer desafiando a Catra – “_Tú atacaste a mi tía, ella no te estaba atacando, solo intentaba proteger a Adora de ti, ibas a matarla, pero ella solo puso un escudo para defenderla y tú la atacaste, casi la matas, mi tía no volverá a caminar de nuevo solo porque no puedes controlarte” _casi gritó Glimmer viendo acusadoramente a Catra.

\- “_Eso es ridículo, esa vez no cuenta” _contrapuso Rem – “_Y tú lo sabes Glimmer, así que deja de confundir las cosas, y la única culpable de lo que le pasó a Castaspella ya está muerta” _dijo de modo firme antes de observaba a Adora y Bow. Ella podía mantener a Catra controlada, pero no servía de nada si no podían calmar a Glimmer, que no estaba haciendo más que desquitarse con Catra.

\- “_Es cierto, esa vez fue una locura para todos, y no nos corresponde a nosotros culparla por lo que pasó allí” _dijo Bow tomando las manos de Glimmer – “_Ahora estamos del mismo lado así que podemos intentar llevarnos bien”_

_\- “Bien” _dijo Glimmer tras ver la mirada suplicante de Bow – “_Supongamos que lo que pasó ese día no es tu culpa” _dijo refiriéndose a Catea_ – “Pero lo de todas las otras veces sí, y yo no lo olvidaré, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que hiciste en nuestra contra y no te creo una sola palabra cuando dices que quieres ayudarnos”_

Catra apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, le cerraría la maldita boca de una vez por todas, el único motivo por el que había regresado era para ayudarlos, pero al parecer eran tan estúpidos que ni siquiera lo permitirían, o tal vez lo harían si la princesa dejaba de ser un obstáculo.

Volteó a ver a Rem en cuanto esta puso una mano en la suya, la princesa le hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza y de inmediato Catra desvió la vista. No sabía si Rem seguía siendo responsable por lo que hacía, pero no quería meterla en más problemas, no después de todo lo que haba hecho por ella.

\- “_Pero confías en mi” _dijo Adora poniendo una mano en el hombro de Glimmer y se puso frente a ella – “_Y confías en Bow, y nosotros confiamos en que Catra quiere ayudarnos contra la Horda, y eso es lo único que importa, derrotar a la Horda, después de eso podremos culparla por todo lo que pasó, pero ahora lo importante es terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas” _al decirlo abrazó a Glimmer – “_A todos nos duele lo que pasó, pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por el futuro de Etheria”_

Bow también se sumó al abrazo, sabia lo difícil que era para Glimmer ver que Catra estaba libre después de todo lo que había hecho, pero tenían que demostrarle que no estaba sola, y que Catra no era el verdadero asunto por el que deberían preocuparse.

Catra retrocedió unos pasos ante la escena, después de ver lo que le decía la princesita mimada Adora no podía estarla abrazando a ELLA. “_ELLOS son sus amigos” _se dijo recordándose lo obvio, por supuesto que Adora estaba del lado de ellos, era a ellos a quienes protegía y defendía.

\- “_Catra, no” _le dijo Rem notando el cambio, ya no se veía enojada, de hecho sí, pero ahora se notaba dolor en su mirada y no le gustó para nada – “_No la escuches. Tú sabes por qué estás aquí, no te permitas olvidarlo” _dijo muy bajo, pero sabiendo que Catra podía escucharla perfectamente.

Catra solo retrocedió otros pasos evitando el toque de la princesa – “_Yo… mejor me voy” _dijo sin poder ver el cursi intercambio de Adora con sus amigos. Ella sabía que la había reemplazado, pero verlo, justo allí, consolando a la estúpida y mimada princesa, cuando solo la atacaba, pero a Adora eso no le importaba, solo le importaba su estúpida Rebelón y sus estúpidos nuevos amigos.

\- “_Catra, por favor…” _dijo Rem intentando acercarse, pero notó que la felina se alejó al mismo ritmo – “_Solo mantén tu comunicador a mano y respóndeme cuando te escriba” _dijo tras un resignado suspiro, sabiendo que no podía hacer más en esta situación.

Catra solo asintió antes de voltearse y se alejó apresurada, cada vez caminando más rápido, hasta que en un momento comenzó correr, y siguió corriendo, sintiendo como a cada paso se perdía cada vez más, y al igual que en aquel bosque, no le importó en lo más mínimo, solo se dejó llevar.

Al separase de Glimmer, la primera reacción de Adora fue buscar a Catra y la vio alejándose cada vez más. De inmediato la rubia se paró firme y se encaminó en dirección a Catra.

\- “_No vayas” _recomendó Rem agarrándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

\- “_Pero Catra…” _ en cuanto volvió a ver en dirección a la felina, esta ya no estaba, no sabía si había corrido o se había ocultado, tal vez corría oculta.

Tenía que alcanzarla.

\- “_Ella estará bien, solo necesita espacio” _dijo compasivamente Rem.

\- “_No Rem, tengo que saber que…”_

_\- “No Adora, Catra está molesta, si vas ahora solo pelearan, dale un momento. No te preocupes ella no se irá” _dijo sin soltar su agarre sobre la rubia, podía ver que Adora estaba dispuesta a ir tras Catra sin siquiera saber qué era lo que le había molestado y no le era difícil predecir el resultado – “_Si quieres hacer algo por ella, intenta que cuando regrese se encuentre un mejor ambiente” _dijo observando molesta hacia Glimmer.


	152. Nueva Vista

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Catra atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al edificio más cercano y sin que siquiera le importe en qué parte de Bright Moon se encontraba, comenzó a saltar y trepar por las paredes, subiendo un piso tras otro, hasta que finalmente llegó al tejado más alto. Desde ese punto, podía ver gran parte de los terrenos del Palacio, el lago que rodeaba el castillo…

Y más allá, Whispering Woods.

Todavía agitada por la subida, caminó erráticamente por el techo hasta sentirse lo suficientemente calmada para sentarse. Ubicándose en uno de los bordes, se dedicó a observar la actividad de abajo. Veía grupos de personas ir y venir, varios otros trabajando en la construcción, y más allá podía ver numerosas tiendas con guardias en todo el sector.

Nada se veía particularmente entretenido ni aburrido.

Finalmente permaneció un buen rato solo observando los grupos de caballos pastando a la distancia, hasta que un sonido cercano llamó su atención. Volteando la cabeza, vio un gancho agarrado en el borde del otro lado del techo, y poco después, comenzó a escuchar a alguien subiendo.

Volvió la vista hacia los caballos.

“_Espero que esté aquí” _pensó Adora mientras subía por la pared. Después de una larga y seria conversación con Glimmer, esperaba que finalmente comenzara a comportarse mejor con Catra. Y Rem tuvo razón en lo que dijo, Catra no estaba haciendo más que evitar los problemas, a su modo se estaba esforzando por llevarse bien con ellos, pero Glimmer pudo haber arruinado cualquier predisposición de intentarlo con ese arrebato “infantil”, y Adora no podía estar más de acuerdo. Catra siempre respondía a cualquier desafío, incluso en la Horda, sin embargo, ese día la había visto desistir más que nunca y si no fuera porque Rem estaba allí… Adora no quiso ni pensar en cómo pudo haber terminado esa discusión.

Esperaba que con el tiempo que había pasado, Catra estuviera más calmada y no la ataque, pero aun si no era así, Adora no la dejaría sola. Entendía lo difícil que debía estar siendo para la felina estar en Bright Moon, Catra siempre vería a los rebeldes como sus enemigos, pero aun así se había aliado con ellos para ayudarlos y se estaba esforzando por comportarse.

No se merecía que la trataran así.

Aunque, sabía que nadie estaba cómodo con ella y probablemente tendría que enfrentarse a mas situaciones similares, era por eso no quería que estuviera sola, no quería que pensara que la estaba abandonando como si no le importara.

En cuanto llegó a la cima, se alegró al encontrarla. Catra estaba de cuclillas en una de las esquinas del techo y aunque le estaba dando la espalda, una de sus orejas volteada en su dirección y el inquieto movimiento de su cola, le indicaban que era perfectamente consciente de su presencia.

\- “_Que bueno que te encontré…” _comentó Adora tomando un poco de aire tras el esfuerzo de escalar tanto, esta era la tercera azotea que revisaba – “_Oye Catra, lo siento, Glimmer no debió tratarte así… Solo está preocupada y bueno, a veces le cuesta un poco adaptarse a los cambios” _explicó apenada antes de suspirar pesadamente – “_No es que quiera justificarla, estuvo mal lo que dijo… solo… esto también es difícil para ella” _

Catra no respondió ante sus palabras, ni hizo ningún movimiento, de hecho, le pareció que ni siquiera estaba escuchándola.

\- “_¿Catra?” _preguntó Adora descolocada por la falta de reacción, lo normal hubiera sido que aprovechara para insultar a Glimmer – “_¿Me estás escuchando?” _dijo acercándose unos pasos.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, escuchó a la felina gruñir por lo bajo y sus orejas se aplanaron hacia atrás mientras su cola se sacudió bruscamente.

\- “_¿Catra? ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Adora preocupada y continuó acercándose unos pasos más.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un verdadero gruñido y vio a Catra erizarse y tensarse.

Sin estar segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo Adora retrocedió un paso ¿Seguía molesta con ella? ¿Era por eso que la estaba ignorando y no la dejaba acercarse?

¿Estaba alejándola para no comenzar una pelea?

\- “_Bueno, solo quería decirte eso… Yo… te daré tu espacio” _dijo Adora removiéndose incomoda mientras retrocedía más.

Por un momento nada ocurrió, hasta que vio a Catra voltear lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

De inmediato Adora se sintió paralizarse.

Su mirada.

Su mirada le recordó la que le había dedicado en aquella casa del pueblo abandonado, cuando quería atacar a Swift Wind. Sus ojos parecieron analizarla en detalle por un momento, y luego volteó nuevamente hacia adelante.

“_¿Qué le pasó?” _se preguntó Adora dudando de lo que debería hacer y prefiriendo no moverse. Esa vez Catra había vuelto a ser como ella cuando le dio algo de comer, pero ahora no tenía nada, ni sabía si funcionaría – “_Oye, está bien… Recuerdo que me dijiste que te cuesta controlarlo” _dijo acercándose lentamente e ignoró cuando Catra comenzó a gruñir nuevamente – “_Pero sé que no te gusta estar así, y puedes controlarlo si…”_

En un fugaz movimiento, Catra se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó antes de que Adora pueda hacer mucho más que cubrirse con los brazos.

Por un momento tuvo el rostro de Catra a centímetros del suyo, gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos, antes de detenerse a olfatearla.

Vio a Catra parpadear un par de veces antes de volver a observarla fijamente, esta vez su mirada se veía un poco descolocada pero claramente consciente.

\- “_¿Acaso intentas que te mate?” _preguntó Catra levantándose apresurada antes de sacudirse bruscamente para quitarse la sensación.

\- “_Yo… no…” _balbuceó incomoda Adora también poniéndose de pie – “_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?” _ preguntó viendo a la felina encaminarse nuevamente al borde del techo.

\- “_¿Por qué todavía insistes en venir detrás de mí?” _preguntó Catra molesta e incómoda evitando responder a la pregunta de Adora.

\- “_Porque no quería que te fueras así” _respondió Adora de modo firme – “_Lo que pasó no estuvo bien y…”_

_\- “Sí, sí, toda mierda de que sparkles es una idiota” _la cortó secamente Catra.

\- “_¿Sí me escuchaste?” _preguntó sorprendida Adora, ella pensaba que no la estaba escuchando en absoluto.

\- “_Claro, estaba justo aquí” _respondió Catra todavía sin verla – “_Pero todavía no me respondes” _dijo desviando el tema.

\- “_Yo… estaba preocupada por ti” _respondió Adora también acercándose al borde – “_Tenía que ver que estuvieras bien… Supongo que es solo la costumbre” _dijo incómoda rascándose la nuca y sin saber si podía considerar que la había encontrado bien.

\- “_Bueno, estoy bien” _respondió Catra de modo indiferente.

Por un momento ambas permanecieron en silencio.

\- “_¿Así que te sigue pasando?” _preguntó Adora insegura de si debía comentar algo al respecto.

\- “_A veces pasa” _respondió la felina evitando dar detalles.

\- “_Supongo que Rem también te está ayudando con eso…” _comentó Adora todavía confundida por lo que había pasado, en esos instantes Catra no se había visto como sí misma, pero no la había lastimado, así que tal vez no era algo por lo que preocuparse.

\- “_Para Rem solo es algo “normal”” _respondió la felina fastidiada imitando las palabras de la princesa, y molesta porque para ella no era algo para nada normal, y no le había comentado nada a Rem porque no quería que intentara convencerla de lo contrario.

\- “_Tal vez lo es… Pero podrías aprender a controlarlo…” _intentó Adora esperando que Catra cambiara de opinión respecto a controlar su magia.

\- “_Ya dije que no voy a hacer nada que tenga que ver con magia” _respondió la felina secamente.

\- “_Catra no puedes negar que tienes magia, yo sé que es difícil al principio, pero con…”_

_\- “¿Acaso no me escuchaste?” _la cortó bruscamente comenzando a enojarse – “_Dije que NO QUIERO. No vine aquí para hacer estúpidas cosas mágicas”_

Adora prefirió permanecer en silencio un momento, temiendo que si decía algo más terminarían peleando, así que intentó cambiando de tema – “_¿Ya no estas molesta por lo que dijo Glimmer?” _

_\- “Me da igual lo que diga la estúpida princesita mimada, sé que nadie me quiere aquí, y no vine para caerle bien a nadie, pero al parecer necesitan toda una cursi demostración para recién permitirme ayudarlos” _respondió Catra molesta porque no la dejaran hacer lo único que había venido a hacer.

\- “_Yo te quiero aquí” _respondió Adora y de inmediato se sintió incomoda – “_Es decir, no en este techo alejada de todos, pero sí aquí en la Rebelión, y con un poco de tiempo todas entenderán que solo quieres ayudarnos” _dijo esperanzada, en la Rebelión no eran tan cerrados, pero Catra había hecho mucho en su contra, así que sabía que solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para aceptarla.

No dudaba de que lo harían.

_\- “Tú solo me quieres aquí porque puedo ayudarlos y temes que, si no estás encima de mí, me iré” _dijo Catra disgustada – “_Pero deja de intentarlo, no me importa si no me aceptan, no me iré” _continuó segura, no se permitiría dudar de por qué había regresado y se mantendría firme para lograrlo.

\- “_No Catra, es decir, me encanta que quieras ayudarnos, pero no es solo por eso que me gusta que estés aquí, aun si no quisieras ayudarnos igual me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros…” _respondió Adora observando a Catra, sorprendida de que estuviera tan tranquila con lo que había pasado y temía estarla fastidiando al no darle su espacio - “_Pero no quiero molestarte, si quieres que me vaya lo haré, es solo que… Todavía me cuesta creer que estemos del mismo lado… o algo así” _dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Catra permaneció en silencio por un momento – “_Creo que a mí también me cuesta creerlo…” _admitió con apenas el esbozo de una sonrisa.

Por unos momentos ambas permanecieron en silencio, solo contemplando la vista a las luces del atardecer.

\- “_La vista es un poco distinta ¿verdad?” _dijo Adora nostálgicamente rompiendo el silencio. No pudo evitar recordar el tiempo que solían pasar en los puntos más altos de Fright Zone, solo ellas dos, pasando el rato, hablando y riendo. Claro que no podía decir que se sentía como en aquel entonces, ellas habían cambiado y se habían distanciado mucho, pero podía sentir algún remoto parecido.

\- “_La vista es mucho mejor” _respondió Catra apreciando el paisaje. En la Horda no había una vista como esta, allí todo era gris verdoso y monótono, el cielo siempre se veía sombrío y brumoso, y los sonidos eran rígidos y mecánicos, en cambio esto, se sentía libre y natural, le sorprendía que los tejados no estuvieran llenos de rebeldes, no se daban cuenta de lo que se perdían, o tal vez estaban tan acostumbrados que no les importaba.

Pero se alegraba de que cierta rebelde estuviera compartiendo esta vista con ella, Adora había crecido junto a ella, viendo el mismo deprimente paisaje, así que seguramente era la única capaz de apreciar lo que veía, y le gustaba poder compartirlo con ella.

La vista en Fright Zone era deprimente, pero nunca lo había visto así hasta que Adora se había ido, Y la vista en Bright Moon era espectacular, pero realmente no lo había apreciado hasta ahora.

Tal vez lo lindo de las vistas no era el paisaje, sino compartirlo con alguien.

\- “_Hay un lugar todavía mejor” _comentó Adora – “_Bueno hay varios, pero ¿ves esa saliente rocosa junto a la cascada? sobre el edificio principal de Bright Moon” _dijo señalando al costado, hacia la montaña tras el palacio.

Catra entrecerró los ojos intentando divisar lo que veía Adora, estaban al costado del que suponía era “el edificio principal” así que solo veía parcialmente la enorme cascada y el risco tras ella – “_Creo que puedo ver algo…” _dijo insegura, notando lo que vagamente podría determinar como una saliente.

\- “_Estoy segura de que, del otro lado del Palacio, hay un modo de subir” _dijo Adora emocionada. Había descubierto ese lugar mientras volaba sobre Swift Wind, y le pareció que sería un lugar excelente para retirarse a estar sola, y era un lugar que sabía que le encantaría a Catra.

La felina sonrió traviesamente – “_No existe lugar al que no pueda subir” _dijo maliciosamente – “_Y si no hay un camino, podremos hacerlo” _al decirlo su sonrisa se ensanchó y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y miró incomoda a Adora.

En su rostro podía ver una sonrisa igual de traviesa, pero más esperanzada.

\- “_No es que…” _comenzó a decir Catra, pero se cortó dando un respingo cuando repentinamente su comunicador sonó. Nerviosa se apresuró a tomarlo, era un mensaje de Rem, solo le decía que no se entretuviera mucho o los guardias comenzarían a buscarla, además de remarcarle que no hiciera nada estúpido.

\- “_Yo… Creo que debería regresar, no quiero preocupar a Rem…” _dijo la felina removiéndose incómoda – “_Y… no le comentes lo que ocurrió” _pidió un poco nerviosa, ya había llegado a aceptar que esos ataques eran parte de ella, pero todavía no le gustaba que otros lo supieran, por eso prefería estar sola cuando los dejaba tomar el control. Le incomodaba que Adora la haya visto así nuevamente, pero por algún motivo no llegaba a molestarle.

\- “_Bueno, no lo haré…” _respondió Adora un poco apenada viendo que la felina ya se volteaba y comenzaba a alejarse – “_Nunca creí verte haciéndole caso a alguien” _comentó desanimada porque con solo un mensaje la felina quisiera dejarla, antes se quedaban juntas hasta que era a ella a quien llamaban para hacer algo, y aun así permanecían un poco más.

Catra hizo un gesto sarcástico a su comentario – “_Yo no me apresuraría a concluir sobre quién le hace caso a quién” _respondió divertida ya en el otro borde del techo para bajar, al final de todo Rem era una princesa tan cursi como las otras, y sabía que siendo cursi podía convencerla – “_Supongo que también debes regresar al interior…” _dijo volteando hacia Adora.

Adora se sintió congelarse antes ese comentario, sabía que lo había dicho en broma, pero no le causó ninguna gracia, todo lo contrario de hecho.

\- “_Adora” _dijo la felina llamando su atención y Adora la observó descolocada. - “_Me preguntó cómo harás para bajar si me llevo esto…” _al decirlo, Catra tocó el gancho en que Adora había convertido su espada para subir.

\- “_Todavía sin eso puedo bajar más rápido que tú” _respondió Adora entendiendo el desafío y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el borde por el que estaba por bajar Catra.

En cuanto entró al cuarto, Catra encontró a Rem sentada en su escritorio leyendo unos documentos, como era normal en ella.

\- “_¿Acaso nunca dejas de trabajar?” _preguntó la felina, cansada de solo verla.

\- “_Y lo dice la chica que lo único divertido que hacía en sus ratos libres, era pensar en cómo eliminar a la Rebelión…” _respondió sarcásticamente la princesa volteando a verla y la analizó por un momento – “_¿Estas bien?” _preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- “_Humm… Sí, solo cansada” _respondió Catra ya deseosa por recostarse. Pasar la mayor parte del día en la estúpida construcción la había cansado y solo quería irse a dormir.

\- “_¿No tengo que esperarme ninguna noticia divertida?” _preguntó Rem viendo a Catra, sorprendida de que se viera tan tranquila, teniendo en cuenta cómo se había ido.

\- “_No hice nada” _respondió Catra cortante tomando unas toallas para ir a darse un baño antes de recostarse, y se preguntó si también debería tomar unas vendas, pero desistió, porque seguramente la herida en su espalda ya debía estar lo suficientemente curada, como para tener que vendarla nuevamente, y sino la vendaría al levantarse.

\- “_Pasaste bastante tiempo haciendo nada” _comentó Rem todavía no convencida con la respuesta, ese día había sido bastante agitado, aunque para la escala de Catra podría no serlo tanto, pero aun así le parecía raro verla tan tranquila.

\- “_¿Qué tengo que darte un informe de todo lo que hago?” _preguntó desafiante Catra, molesta por tanta insistencia.

“_Así que hay algo” _pensó Rem y se preguntó si debería preguntarle más al respecto, no quería entrometerse en su privacidad, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no dejar pasar nada importante por alto – “_Todavía estás en periodo de prueba, así que si pasa algo espero que me lo digas” _

\- “_Descuida, si mato al alguien serás la primera persona a quién enseñe la cabeza” _respondió Catra de modo sarcástico encaminados al baño – “_Solo subí a un techo a tomar aire, luego fue Adora y le gané en bajar… Ah y antes de venir pasé por el comedor, me agrada que tu reina me deje disfrutar de mi conejo” _

Rem se sonrió por el comentario de la cabeza, esperaba que no lo hiciera - “_Supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia que tengas que escapar a cazar para conseguir carne” _respondió tomándose que esa repentina calma se debía a estar en buenos términos con Adora – “_Mañana te reunirás con la Alianza, tienen algunas preguntas que hacerte. Estarán todas las princesas que se encuentren en Bright Moon además de otros altos mandos, te advierto para que estés preparada” _informó. Aunque Catra ya estaba en el baño, no dudaba de que debía escucharla perfectamente, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, tal vez también ya debería prepararse para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente esperaba al fin poder comunicarse con Aron, pese a que Catra se mostraba reacia a controlar su magia, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, así que prefería anticiparse e ir planeando algo.

Porque, aun con lo que les había comentado Angella, no estaba segura de si Catra podría aprender a controlar su magia solo con tiempo, su conexión era algo natural, pero había sido manipulada de un modo muy antinatural, y que con el tiempo que llevaba conectada a la magia, todavía no pudiera controlar nada, solo le demostraba que su situación mágica no era tan sencilla.


	153. Primera Reunión con la Alianza

En cuanto Catra ingresó en la sala, todas las miradas cayeron pesadamente sobre ella, haciéndola sentir incomoda, de hecho, todo el ambiente de aquel lugar la perturbaba. Caminando de modo firme, se adentró ubicando de inmediato a Rem y se encaminó hacia ella.

No sabía si esta era alguna otra prueba o audiencia, pero claramente las princesas no la querían cerca de ellas, todas estaban de un lado de la mesa, mientras que Rem y ella, se encontraban del otro lado.

\- “_Ella es Catra, antigua Segunda al Mando de la Horda y ahora trabaja para la Rebelión” _dijo Rem presentando formalmente a la felina, aunque no era necesario, todos sabían quién era ella – “_Catra queremos que nos cuentes lo que sabes sobre el escuadrón de hordianos que fue encontrado muerto cerca del Quinto Campamento de Whispering Woods” _al decirlo señaló dicho campamento en el mapa.

Catra observó por un momento a todos en la sala, podía ver a Adora dedicándole una tonta sonrisa, junto a ella, se encontraba su amigo de las flechas viéndola amistosamente y la molesta princesita brillosa con expresión molesta, pero evitando verla. Además, veía a las princesas cuyos nombres nunca se había molestado en aprender, pero sabía que una manejaba redes y la otra el viento. También se encontraba la General observándola con una fría mirada y algunas otras personas que parecían ayudantes o simples oyentes.

\- “_Esperamos que des tu informe” _dijo Rem llamando la atención de la felina, y Catra nuevamente pudo verla con una expresión indiferente, como si solo fuera una persona más del montón, cuando esa misma mañana se había despedido de ella fastidiándola con lo de los clavos.

\- “_Me topé con ellos mientras se encaminaban a este campamento, estoy segura de que los hordianos ya sabían que se encontraban allí y planeaban eliminarlos. Avanzaban por el bosque en silencio y sin iluminación, armados y en formación. Creo que la Horda conoce la ubicación de todos sus campamentos, así que tal vez quieran moverlos antes de que ataquen el próximo” _dijo Catra observando detenidamente el mapa, en este solo estaba marcado ese campamento, pero debía haber otros, y claramente no confiaban en ella ya que estaban manteniendo oculta la ubicación de los demás.

\- “_Tú los mataste” _afirmó Netossa observando desconfiada a la felina – “_¿Por qué?”_

_\- “Tómenlo como un gesto de buena voluntad”_ respondió la felina de modo indiferente – “_No investigué de dónde venían, pero deduzco que de este sector” _dijo señalando una parte vacía del mapa – “_Allí hay una base hordiana, lo bastante grande como para tener tropas de ataque y exploración, deberían tener cuidado con nuevos movimientos” _volvió a remarcar.

\- “_Ya estamos reubicando nuestros campamentos y puestos de observación” _comentó Rem marcando las nuevas ubicaciones en el mapa – “_Y estamos planeando eliminar ESTA base hordiana” _al decirlo también reveló la ubicación del puesto hordiano.

Catra notó que este nuevo puesto estaba mucho más adentrado en el bosque que el que ella habida marcado, al parecer realmente la Horda estaba tomando control sobre Whispering Woods.

\- “_Oye, esa es información clasificada, no puedes mostrársela” _se quejó Netossa tocando unos botones en la mesa y apagando la proyección del mapa.

\- “_¿Por qué no?” _respondió Rem cruzando miradas con ella – “_Está de nuestro lado y seguramente tendrá alguna opinión al respecto” _continuó viendo a Catra.

La felina permaneció un momento viendo la mesa ahora apagada, le sorprendía que la Rebelión tuviera la tecnología para tener tableros de proyección, pero se defendieran con armas rudimentarias – “_¿Por qué quieren atacar esa base?” _preguntó nada sorprendida con la información.

\- “_Ese no es asunto tuyo” _respondió Glimmer pero cuidando sonar como la Comandante que era.

\- “_Pero sí es asunto suyo” _respondió Catra también evitando responder de mala manera – “_Ese debe ser solo un puesto de avanzada, no hacen más que mantener terreno y no representan una amenaza si no los dejan. Solo deberían preocuparse si comienzan a armarse para un ataque… o podrían intentar destruir a todos los puestos del sector, incluso podrían ser más ambiciosos e intentar eliminar la base de abastecimiento” _dijo señalando una porción de la mesa, donde debería estarse proyectando el mapa – “_De ese modo dejarían a todos los puestos de este sector vulnerables y les sería más fácil acabarlos” _mientras lo decía, trazaba con un dedo los sectores de los que hablaba. En realidad, solo estaba marcando ubicaciones hipotéticas, pero conociendo a la Horda, no le era difícil deducir cómo se habrían distribuido.

Y de paso, demostraba que quitar el mapa no perjudicaba su memoria espacial, una vez visto el mapa, no olvidaría las ubicaciones. En la Horda había trabajado con muchos mapas superpuestos y había aprendido a no desorientarse, pero observando a varios de los oyentes, comprendió que más de uno ya se había perdido en su explicación.

Y también notó que Adora seguía cuidadosamente lo que estaba diciendo, y por su expresión y el movimiento de sus ojos, ya podía verla planeando un ataque a esa base, también sin que siquiera se estuviera proyectando el mapa.

Tal vez no se había ablandado tanto.

\- “_Podríamos considerar esa opción…” _dijo Spinnerella pensativa poniendo una mano en su mentón mientras analizaba las posibilidades.

\- “_Este ataque ya está decidido y esperamos no encontrarnos con ninguna repentina sorpresa” _comentó Netossa viendo acusadoramente a Catra.

\- “_Si se encuentran con alguna sorpresa no será mi culpa” _respondió Catra a la acusación – “_Pero de seguro se la encontrarán ¿Qué tan bien tienen investigada esta base? ¿Saben a cuantos hordianos se encontrarán? ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué tipo de armas tienen?” _preguntó esperándose que no sepan nada de eso – “_Y más importante ¿Cuál sería el fin de este ataque? ¿Quieren enviar una advertencia? ¿Esperan desencadenar un ataque todavía mayor? ¿Tal vez poner una trampa?” _preguntó pareciéndole ridículo e inútil el ataque al puesto.

\- “_En realidad es solo para retomar terreno del bosque” _respondió Rem pareciéndole una respuesta vacía ante las preguntas de la felina, y esta solo se lo confirmó con una mirada incrédula.

\- “_Si van a atacar sin un propósito, es mejor que no lo hagan y piensen en algo mejor” _recomendó Catra casi sintiendo pena por el intento de plan.

\- “_El propósito es atacar y eliminar hordianos ¿Acaso eso te molesta?” _preguntó Glimmer molesta por la desacreditación de sus planes.

\- “_A mí me da igual, pero estarían desperdiciando esfuerzos en algo inútil, si no eliminan en conjunto todos los demás puestos del sector, no podrán retomar el control de esa parte del bosque y terminaran retrocediendo devolviéndole el control a la Horda” _dijo como si fuera una deducción obvia.

\- “_Tal vez tenemos planeado algo más al tomar esa base” _respondió fastidiada Glimmer – “_Pero no tienes por qué saberlo, solo restríngete a responder lo que te preguntamos, si queremos tu opinión la pediremos” _dijo marcándole claramente cuál era su posición en aquella reunión.

Catra la observó molesta, eran un montón de imbéciles actuando a ciegas, pero dada la seriedad del evento, se contuvo de responder.

\- “_Tomaremos esa base” _dijo Rem llamando la atención de la felina antes que responda algo estúpido – “_¿Tienes alguna recomendación?”_

Catra suspiró exasperada por la necedad, pero no se ganaría su confianza discutiendo tontamente – “_Como quieran” _dijo negando con la cabeza – “_Primero necesito que me digan qué información tienen sobre esta base” _pidió, como era un puesto que ella no había mandado a tomar, no tenía ninguna información más allá de su recientemente rebelada ubicación.

\- “_¿No se suponía que lo sabias todo sobre la Horda?” _preguntó desafiante Netossa.

\- “_Así es, lo sé todo sobre la Horda hasta antes de que me desterraran. Este puesto no existía en esos momentos ni planee que existiera, así que, si quieren que les recomiende algo, necesito que me den información, o mi recomendación es solo que reúnan más información sobre ellos” _explicó Catra encogiéndose indiferentemente de hombros.

\- “_Por la información que nos dio Rem, es un puesto reciente, debe tener entre dos y tres semanas de antigüedad, no está edificado, pero sí amurallado. Estos últimos días averiguamos cuáles son sus horarios de cambio de turno y queremos atacarlos en alguno de esos cambios” _explicó Adora optando por revelar la información que tenían.

\- “_Solo unos días de seguimiento no es suficiente” _respondió Catra negando con la cabeza – “_Supongo que se manejan con cambios de turnos en horarios rotativos cada periodos variables, yo lo ordené así, para que precisamente, no pudieran predecirlos” _dijo la felina satisfecha por su idea, pese a que ahora se estaba trayendo complicaciones a ella misma – “_Y no ataquen durante el cambio de turno, en ese momento todos deben estar más alerta y los reemplazos ya estarán preparados para reaccionar. En mi opinión, deberían atacar un poco antes del cambio de turno, en ese momento los soldados del turno saliente ya estarán cansados y deseosos de irse, mientras que los reemplazos todavía no estarán listos, y en general toda la base todavía no estará en alerta” _recomendó pensativa.

\- “_Eso suena… ¿Lógico?” _dijo Bow analizando la propuesta. De ese modo corrían riesgo de ser divisados antes de iniciar el ataque y perderían el elemento sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, les daba la oportunidad de atacarlos cuando estaban completamente desprevenidos, lo que les compraría tiempo valioso.

\- “_¿Por dónde nos recomiendas atacar?” _preguntó Spinnerella interesada en qué otra cosa podía aportar.

\- “_Eso es algo que ustedes deben decirme si ya planean atacarlos” _dijo Catra observado desconfiada a la princesa, no le parecía creíble que realmente estuviera tan interesada como se mostraba – “_Yo no conozco esta base, ustedes son los que los están investigando, pero les recomiendo que elijan el punto más débil en base a la distancia al sector donde descansan los soldados, y tengan cuidado de no atacar cerca de la guardería de bots. También podrían optar por elegir un punto donde puedan dejarlos expuestos rápidamente, o donde ustedes tengan más movilidad” _recomendó tirando opciones casi a ciegas.

El silencio le indicó que no tenían esa información.

\- “_Oh, ya veo, piensan solo atacar con fuerza mágica bruta” _dijo viendo a Adora – “_En ese caso ataquen cuándo y por dónde quieran, seguramente lograrán derrotarlos, pero tal vez quieran llevar a algunas princesas más, especialmente a las que no se queden sin magia” _dijo divertida viendo a Glimmer.

La princesa la observó con un gesto molesto.

\- “_Si no vas a dar información o una recomendación, será mejor ahorrarte el comentario” _reprendió Rem a la felina, este no era el lugar ni el momento para sus comentarios sarcásticos, a diferencia de Glimmer, ella estaba a prueba, así que debía tener cuidado.

\- “_Con la información que tienen, es todo lo que puedo recomendarles” _continuó Catra viendo disgustada a la princesa – “_Junten más información, principalmente espacial y podré ayudarlos a definir su ataque”_

_\- “No tenemos mucho tiempo, en estos días atacaremos” _dijo Rem también creyendo que el ataque era apresurado, pero no querían perder más tiempo, en cuanto los campamentos y bases terminaran de reubicarse, atacarían.

La felina la observó incrédula un momento y luego observó al resto, al parecer no lo decían en broma – “_Es estúpido, no pueden arrojarse a atacar sin saber nada, se ponen en peligro y ponen en peligro a sus fuerzas, deberían postergarlo para cuando sepan más” _

\- “_Lo consideraremos… ahora si tienes algo más que decir…” _respondió Rem, pero la vio advirtiéndole que modere su lenguaje.

Catra se encogió de hombros – “_No puedo hacer milagros por ustedes” _pero tras ver a la princesa suspiró resignada, tal como pensaba solo se tirarían a morir, si bien un solo puesto de avanzada no era una gran amenaza, le estaban demostrando que no estaban tomando las precauciones necesarias – “_¿Tienes suficientes espías para una observación total y permanente?” _preguntó viendo con qué herramientas contaban.

\- “_Los tengo, pero necesito saber específicamente qué tienen que observar” _respondió la princesa animeriana cansada de parecer tan incompetentes.

\- “_Bueno, envíalos a custodiar completamente esa base todo el día. Tienen que saber dónde duermen los soldados, dónde comen, dónde pasan el rato; tienen que ubicar dónde está el centro de operaciones y en qué sector guardan a los bots, mejor si determinan dónde guardan las municiones, y tienen que seguir monitoreando los cambios de turnos” _dijo enlistando lo mínimo que necesitaban saber para poder formular un plan decente.

\- “_Esa es mucha información” _comentó Adora haciendo una mueca, sabía que procesar todo eso no sería fácil, pero sería aún más complicado conseguir la información, mucho más con tan poco tiempo.

\- “_Bueno, yo les tenía que ganar terreno solo con táctica y estrategia, así que para mí, esto es solo información básica” _respondió la felina viendo desafiante a Adora. Adora y las princesas peleaban con su aplastante fuerza bruta, mientras que ella tenía que planear cuidadosamente cada movida para evitar o contrarrestar esa fuerza.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que deberían ver en cada una de esas especificaciones?” _preguntó Rem ignorando el intercambio, mientras intentaba determinar el número de criaturas que debería enviar para recabar toda esa información, no era imposible, pero tendría que armar varios grupos combinando distintas especies, lo que de por sí ya era complicado.

\- “_¿Algo más? ¿Necesitas que te diga como luce un hordiano promedio para que puedan diferenciarlo de un árbol?” _preguntó Catra de modo sarcástico.

\- “_Solo responde lo que te pregunté” _respondió Rem sin tomarse como divertido el comentario, era gracioso, pero este no era el momento para andar con bromas, estaba trabajando y tenía que mantenerse en su papel – “_Mis espías son animales, tengo que especificarles qué es lo que me tienen que informar, y tiene que ser claro para que no lo confundan con otra cosa” _continuó optando por explicar a qué se debía la aclaración.

\- “_Bien…” _dijo Catra disgustada, pero aceptando la reprimenda – “_Como todavía no edificaron, deben dormir en tiendas, se deberían ver algo así…” _dijo rasgando con una garra la mesa, bocetando cómo le parecía que debía lucir un grupo de tiendas de campaña – “_Se darán cuenta dónde comen porque todos se sentarán a… comer… una o más barras, y en general es en el mismo lugar donde pasan el tiempo, básicamente habrá muchos hordianos juntos y distraídos. El centro de operaciones debería verse algo así…” _al decirlo volvió a rasgar la mesa, esta vez marcando un polígono – “_Será más grande que las otras tiendas y debería estar custodiado todo el día, además debería tener un generador cerca… Sin edificios no sé dónde guardarán a los bots, pero pueden estar a la intemperie o en otra tienda, deberían ver que entran y salen muchos… bots” _dijo molesta por tener que redundar tanto. Prefirió no decir nada sobre dónde guardaban las armas y las municiones, porque para determinarlo se necesitaría un ojo y lógica humana, y francamente no sabría cómo explicarlo.

\- “_¿Sabes? Podríamos haberte dado una hoja y un marcador si solo lo pedias” _comentó Bow dolido por los profundes rayones en su mesa de proyección y seguramente él tendría que repararlo.

\- “_Muy bien” _dijo Rem satisfecha con la información, con que ella lo tuviera en claro, ya era suficiente para que pudiera transmitírselo a sus espías – “_Enviraré a recabar esa información de inmediato, no me esperen” _dijo avisando que se iba a retirar de la reunión – “_No hagas nada estúpido” _susurró a Catra antes de encaminarse a la puerta, para mejorar su plan de ataque necesitarían la mayor cantidad de información, y ella era experta en obtenerla, pero tenía que comenzar de inmediato.

No estaba cómoda dejando sola a Catra, pero en medio de una reunión de la Alianza, era poco probable que Glimmer se ensañara con ella. Además, estaban Spinnerella, Netossa y la General, ellas podrían hacerle algunas preguntas y comentarios desafiantes a Catra, pero no la atacarían y cortarían de inmediato cualquier posible conflicto.

En cuanto Rem se alejó, Catra se puso incomoda, ahora estaba completamente sola con las princesas, pero al menos Adora estaba allí, así que eso la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

\- “_Bien, atacaremos sorpresivamente tal vez antes del cambio de turno. Nosotras eliminaremos primero a los bots mejorados, si los hay, pero necesitamos que las tropas entretengan a los soldados hordianos, intentaremos desarmarlos rápidamente de la artillería pesada, así los debilitamos rápidamente, un grupo tiene que estar en la retaguardia oculto entre los árboles, en caso de que quieran acorralarnos” _mientras exponía el plan, Adora fue rodeando la mesa caminando de modo firme, hasta que se detuvo junto a Catra – “_Necesitaremos bombas para eliminar primero el centro de comunicaciones y un grupo que se encargue específicamente de eso…” _

Catra permaneció escuchando atentamente el plan de ataque de Adora mientras la observaba, y tal como se esperaba, era muy bueno, tenía en cuenta cada posible detalle e incuso un plan de huida en caso que la situación se les salga de las manos.

De todos modos, le parecía que se tomaba demasiadas molestias, y no le gustaba que hubiera algunos baches en los que seguramente tendrían que improvisar, podrían ahorrarse todo eso si solo se hubieran preocupado por investigar mejor el punto que querían atacar, pero al menos sonaba lógico y posible.

Claro, gracias a que contaban con la participación de las princesas, sino, podría ser fácilmente un plan suicida si estaban subestimando a sus enemigos.

\- “_Tú vendrás con nosotros” _finalmente dijo Netossa viendo a Catra – “_¿Quieres demostrar que estás de nuestro lado? Pues esta es tu oportunidad, y si pretendes traicionarnos lo notaremos” _

\- “_Huh… Querida no sé si sea conveniente, recién se une a la Rebelión, no creo que sea una buena idea llevarla directo al campo de batalla” _dijo Spinnerella calmando un poco a su esposa. Ellas no confiaban en Catra y Catra no confiaba en ellas, así que no sería cómodo para nadie tenerla en medio de una batalla, donde tenían que confiar unos en otros.

\- “_Me parece bien” _dijo Glimmer apoyando la postura de Netossa – “_Te estamos dejando formar parte de este plan, así que, a ver qué tanto confías tú misma en tus recomendaciones” _dijo amenazante.

\- “_Es ridículo, básicamente ignoraron todas mis recomendaciones” _contrapuso Catra sin estar de acuerdo en formar parte del ataque.

\- “_Es cierto, además ya somos varias, solo con She-ra ya tenemos asegurado una buena fuerza de ataque… y seguramente Rem estará más tranquila si… Catra permanece en Bright Moon” _respondió Adora, sabiendo que si Catra iba, seguramente ambas estarían tan inseparables como siempre.

_“¿Rem también irá?_” se preguntó la felina, sabía que Adora podía desenvolverse perfectamente en el campo de batalla, más si era un ataque sorpresa a un simple puesto de avanzada, claro, si no se distraía. Pero de Rem no estaba tan segura, nunca la había visto usar sus poderes más allá de eso raro que hacía, pero su magia no parecía que fuera para batallar y aunque sabía pelear, en un campo de batalla hasta eso podía ser relativo.

\- “_No tengo problemas con ir” _respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos. El plan le seguía pareciendo inconsistente, y era precisamente por eso que debería ir, así al menos podría hacer algo si las cosas iban mal.

\- “_Muy bien, creo que esto al algo que debemos discutir entre nosotros” _dijo la General deteniendo el debate – “_Por el momento eso es todo Catra, puedes retirarte” _

_\- “¿Pero si voy a ir no debería saberlo?” _preguntó la felina disgustada porque quieran decidir sobre ella a sus espaldas.

\- “_Te avisaremos lo que decidamos” _respondió la General – “_Ahora por favor retírate” _indicó firmemente.

Catra cruzó su mirada con la de Adora por un momento, la rubia solo la vio apenada “_Del lado de la Rebelión” _se recordó la felina antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del salón.

\- “_¿Están seguras de que quieren que venga con nosotros?” _preguntó Bow inseguro viendo a Glimmer y Netossa – “_Spinnerella tiene razón, recién se une a la Rebelión y… bueno, no sé si todos estarán cómodos con que vaya” _dijo un poco incómodo, él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero le parecía precipitado llevarla tan pronto.

\- “_Me parece que es una excelente oportunidad para ponerla a prueba, además, quiero ver si es tan formidable cuando pelea como dicen. Creo que debemos comprobar si realmente está de nuestro lado en una misión en la que no es indispensable, y como dice Adora, seremos varas princesas, si intenta traicionarnos podremos manejarla sin poner en peligro la misión” _explicó Netossa.

\- “_Yo me refería a que no es necesario que vaya, porque no necesitamos la fuerza extra, creo que con nosotras y las tropas es suficiente” _dijo Adora aclarando su punto.

\- “_Estoy de acuerdo con Netossa, sabemos que tú confías en ella Adora, pero nosotras no ¿Y si nos traiciona en una misión importante? podría echarlo todo a perder, prefiero que la probemos en una misión donde podremos controlarla si intenta algo” _dijo Glimmer sumándose a Netossa – “_Y como ven, le estoy dando una oportunidad como me pidieron, si fuera por mí ni siquiera estaría fuera de una celda” _aclaró viendo a sus amigos.

\- “_Bueno… Si lo ponen así, supongo que no perdemos nada por dejar que vaya… Además, ella dijo que no tiene problemas en ir… podríamos darle la oportunidad” _dijo Bow pensativo.

\- “_Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que forme parte de la misión, no la conocemos y no me gusta que vayan parejas a una misma batalla, podrían estar distraídas y poner en peligro la operación solo por eso” _expuso seria la General – “_Con ustedes es distinto porque ya las conocemos y sabemos que forman un gran equipo” _dijo viendo al matrimonio de princesas – “_Pero no sabemos cómo se comportaran Rem y Catra, este será nuestro primer ataque directo y tenemos que asegurarnos que sea exitoso”_

_\- “¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellas… son…?” _preguntó Glimmer sorprendida.

\- “_¡Eso es imposible!” _negó tajantemente Adora en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras – “_Catra no…” _se trabó sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho, no podía ser cierto – “_¡Ella jamás tendría algo con una princesa!” _finalmente afirmó negando rotundamente el significado de esas palabras.

\- “_Oigan… ¿No creen que nos estamos precipitando?” _dijo Bow también sorprendido – “_Es decir, seguramente Rem nos hubiera dicho algo… y ¿Qué tan seguros podemos estar de que realmente son pareja? Yo nunca vi nada” _agregó observando a la General.

\- “_Soy la General de las fuerzas, es mi deber estar al tanto de estas situaciones” _respondió firme la soldado – “_Recibí… información que indica que ellas andan en algo, y no me importa si es formal o no, pero no comprometeré el éxito de la misión porque estén distraídas la una con la otra, necesitamos que todos estén enfocados” _

\- “_¿Qué clase de información? ¿Qué tan confiable es?” _exigió saber Adora, no debía ser nada, solo un malentendido.

\- “_No rebelaré información privada de ellas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario para los intereses de la Rebelión” _respondió firme la mujer.

\- “_¡Pero es necesario! Tengo que saber qué es lo que te hace creer que son…” _Adora prefirió no terminar la frase, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- “_No Adora, no tienes por qué saberlo, y si quieres puedes preguntarles directamente” _respondió la General comenzando a cansarse de la actitud infantil – “_Yo solo informo que está esa posibilidad y no lo podemos ignorar”_

Adora se mordió el labio furiosa, tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

\- “_Creo que estás exagerando General” _comentó Spinnerella divertida – “_También tuviste su edad, son jóvenes, podría no ser nada” _

\- “_Y conoces a Rem, ella no se mete en nada serio” _agregó Netossa al comentario de Spinnerella – “_¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez también podrían ser un buen equipo” _dijo también divertida con la información – “_Y en todo caso esta misión podría ser una buena oportunidad para ponerlas a prueba a ambas” _

_\- “¿Qué? ¡No! Ellas no son un equipo ni nada” _volvió a negar Adora, incrédula de que alguien creyera que eso fuera cierto, simplemente era imposible.

\- “_Adora tranquila, nadie está afirmando nada, solo es una posibilidad que debemos considerar si vamos a llevar a Catra a esta misión” _dijo Bow intentando calmar a la rubia que repentinamente estaba muy alterada.

\- “_¡Catra NO vendrá!” _respondió Adora ahora sí muy firme.

\- “_Bueno, creo que deberíamos votarlo” _dijo Spinnerella dándose cuenta que debatir mas no los llevaría a nada – “_Yo estoy de acuerdo con que venga” _expresó, ahora mucho más conforme con esta nueva información.

\- “_¿No deberíamos esperar a Rem para votar? Y de paso podemos preguntarle si realmente están saliendo” _dijo Bow.

\- “_Rem podría no regresar por el resto de la tarde, ya saben cómo se pone con sus animales, seguramente se entretendrá con ellos” _dijo Glimmer sin querer que esa reunión se alargue por tanto tiempo – “_Y yo ya dije que estoy de acuerdo con que esa gata venga, seguramente hará algo mal y ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por ella en el futuro” _dijo confiada, Bow y Adora insistían e insistían en que podían confiar en Catra, bueno era hora de que prueben si realmente lo creían y no tenía dudas de que la gata no podría contenerse de hacer algo en su contra, así que era mejor que lo hiciera de una buena vez, así podían felizmente encerrarla.

\- “_No estoy de acurdo” _dijo secamente Adora cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Yo voto a favor” _agregó Netossa compartiendo unas miradas cómplices con Spinnerella.

\- “_Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que es una buena oportunidad para ponerla a prueba” _dijo Bow, pero también emocionado por ver si era cierto que eran pareja.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la General – “_Si creen que no es un riesgo entonces no me opongo, pero igual las mantendré vigiladas” _respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- “_Bueno está decidido entonces, mañana deberíamos continuar afinando el plan con la información que pueda proporcionarnos Rem. Ahora, recibimos algunos informes preocupantes de…”_

Adora no continuó escuchando lo que decía Netossa, le parecía que absolutamente todos estaban en su contra ese día, pero habían decidido por mayoría que Catra forme parte de la misión, así que no serviría de nada seguirse oponiendo. Era increíble, había estado muy emocionada por regresar a la acción, pero ahora, ya no quería saber nada con esta misión.

Cuando ya se estaban levantando para retirarse, la puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó Rem.

En cuanto entró, la princesa observó a todo el grupo y se sintió incomoda con las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Bow la veía con ojos brillosos, mientras que Spinnerella y Netossa la observaban divertidas, pero Adora parecía que fuera a golpearla en cualquier momento.

\- “_Ya se fue” _dijo Glimmer refiriéndose a que Catra ya no estaba y observó curiosa la respuesta de la princesa.

\- “_Puedo verlo” _comentó Rem adentrándose extrañada con el comportamiento de todos – “_No creí que la reunión continuara…” _dijo sorprendida, normalmente las reuniones no se extendían tanto.

\- “_No, ya terminamos” _dijo secamente la rubia antes de encaminarse furiosa a la puerta.

La princesa prefirió apartarse del camino de Adora en cuanto esta le dirigió una fulminante mirada.

\- “_Huh… ¿De qué me perdí?” _preguntó Rem arqueando una ceja.

\- “_Oh no es nada, solo que Catra vendrá a esta misión, pero descuida, en la reunión de mañana te pondremos al tanto de los detalles” _comentó divertida Netossa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta junto a Spinnerella que también la vio curiosamente.

\- “_¿Qué?” _preguntó sorprendida la princesa – “_Ella no puede venir” _dijo incrédula de que hayan decidido semejante estupidez sin que estuviera presente.

\- “_Ganamos por mayoría… a ver qué tal se comportan” _dijo Glimmer encaminándose apresurada a la puerta para alcanzar a Adora

Al pasar Bow le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a Glimmer.

“_¿Pero qué mierda?” _se preguntó la princesa y observó demandante a la General, al menos ella era directa.

\- “_Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero es una oportunidad para ponerla a prueba” _dijo la General aproximándose a ella – “_Por cierto, deberías aclarar el asunto entre ustedes, no quiero sorpresas en mi campo de batalla” _

_\- “Oh mierda… dime que no lo hiciste” _dijo casi suplicante Rem poniendo una mano en su frente, ya sabiendo que sí lo había hecho y de repente comprendía perfectamente las actitudes de todos.

Esto sería un completo desastre.

Y tal vez debería comenzar a andar con guardaespaldas.


	154. Enfrentando Temores

\- “_¡Rotundamente NO!” _repitió Rem hablando con Catra en la construcción de las nuevas caballerizas.

\- “_No tengo que pedirte permiso” _respondió Catra desafiante – “_Y además ¿no querías que me gane la confianza de las princesas? Bueno ayudarlas a ganar en su mal planeada misión es más practico que…” _se detuvo sacudiendo el pelaje de su brazo con una mano – “_ESTO” _dijo arrojando sarcásticamente a Rem una pequeña roquita que había quedado en su pelo.

\- “_No, no es practico ni inteligente y ni siquiera te das una idea de lo contraproducente que es” _contrapuso Rem recordando la furiosa mirada de Adora, en realidad no creía que la rubia fuera a hacerle nada, al menos eso esperaba, pero de seguro estaría insoportable si Catra también iba – “_Odias la magia y odias a las princesas ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar ir a un enfrentamiento donde irán princesas a pelear con magia?”_

_\- “No es para tanto, solo tengo que mantenerme alejada de ustedes” _respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Claro, entonces planeas ganarte la confianza de las princesas luchando lo más lejos posible de ellas, oh sí, eso es muy convincente” _dijo Rem de modo sarcástico – “_No estás lista para estar junto a las princesas, y justo en esta misión irán varias, así que no puedes ir” _insistió Rem.

\- “_Bueno, por lo que me dijiste, ya me incluyeron, así que si me estas insistiendo a mí, es porque no puedes hacerlas desistir a ellas” _dijo la felina confiada – “_Y como trabajo para la Rebelión, si deciden que vaya, tengo que ir”_

_\- “Eso es solo porque no saben que te molesta tanto la magia, pero en la reunión de mañana se los haré saber” _sentenció Rem sin desistir de su postura.

\- “_Y hazlo… No entiendo por qué me sigues molestando a mí”_ respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros – “_Y por cierto ¿Qué hiciste? Esos guardias no hacen más que verme… raro… mucho más ahora que apareciste ¿Es algún tipo de juego tuyo?” _preguntó desconfiada_._

_\- “No tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando” _respondió Rem resignada, ya sabía cómo funcionaba esto, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, lo mejor era no prestarle atención hasta que pasara, ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera solo lo intensificaría y francamente no le importaba, tenía asuntos más serios que tratar de desmentir rumores.

\- “_De acuerdo, probaremos algo, considéralo como que solo te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda” _dijo Rem tras pensarlo un momento, intentaría que desistan de llevar a Catra, pero los mismos que habían votado hay votarían mañana, así que no podía esperarse muchos cambios, lo mejor era prevenir la peor situación.

\- “_Humm… ¿Caminar es una forma de probar algo?” _preguntó la felina mientras atravesaban el palacio de un lado a otro, tenía ganas de limpiarse, salvo el rato que estuvo en la reunión con la Alianza, pasó todo el día moviendo pilas de arena, y los sedimentos le estaban haciendo picar todo el cuerpo.

\- “_Parece que es una forma de probar mi paciencia” _respondió Rem observando detenidamente el salón al que habían llegado, y para su suerte, encontró lo que buscaba. Spinnerella y Netossa parecían estarle demostrando a un grupo de aspirantes cómo se ganaba en las cartas. – “_¡Hey Nets, Spin! ¿Nos dan un momento?” _preguntó llamando la atención de las princesas.

\- “_¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes chicas?” _preguntó Spinnerella viendo tiernamente a las jóvenes mientras se encaminaban hacia ellas, luego de haber humillado a sus inocentes contrincantes.

En cuanto las princesas estuvieron casi por alcanzarlas, Catra retrocedió varios pasos sintiendo su pelaje erizarse. No sabía lo que estaba planeando Rem, pero no le gustaba para nada, su idea era permanecer tan alejada como pudiera de las princesas, no que se le acerquen.

\- “_Somos más agradables fuera de las reuniones” _comentó amigablemente Spinnerella observando curiosamente a la felina.

Catra le devolvió la mirada conteniendo un siseo.

Rem observó de reojo a la felina, intentando determinar si saldría corriendo, pero aparentemente con la distancia que había dejado le era suficiente – “_Descuida, a veces es un poco tímida” _comentó quitándole importancia al repentino alejamiento - “_Me preguntaba si podrían darnos una demostración” _

\- “_¡Oh, claro! Verás, todo está en la comunicación” _respondió Netossa abrazando a Rem por los hombros – “_Una vez que tienen eso, solo es cuestión de…”_

_\- “Sí, sí, muy bien… Pero no es tipo de demostración al que me refería” _la cortó Rem separándose del abrazo – “_Ustedes suelen entrenar con sus poderes, queremos ver una demostración, tenemos opiniones contradictorias sobre quién ganará” _agregó desafiante, sabiendo que Netossa no se negaría al desafío.

Netossa la observó con una sonrisa confiada – “_No sé por qué lo dudan, es obvio que…”_

_\- “Qué las redes sucumben ante el viento” _respondió divertida Spinnerella cortando a Netossa.

\- “_Ohhhh…. No lo dijiste” _agregó Netossa viendo desafiante a su esposa, que le devolvió la mirada – “_De acuerdo, tendrán su demostración, pero les adelanto por quién deben apostar”_ dijo señalándose confiada.

\- “_Muero por verlo” _respondió Rem siguiéndole el juego y abrazó a Spinnerella por el brazo – “_Es mejor si no perdemos tiempo, o alguien dirá que perdió porque tenía sueño” _comentó dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Netossa mientras empujaba a Spinnerella hacia la puerta.

Netossa se contuvo de responder viendo divertida a las princesas que se alejaban, solo había ocurrido una vez, y de verdad estaba muy cansada – “_¿Vienes?” _preguntó viendo a Catra, que parecía dudar de seguirlas.

Catra solo la observó un momento antes de caminar tras las princesas.

“_Es todo un encanto” _pensó sarcásticamente Netossa también comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta. Claramente no se había ganado a Rem con su simpatía, pero algo debería haberle visto, así que tenía que averiguar qué era.

\- “_Así que resultó ser toda una cajita de sorpresas ¿verdad?” _preguntó perspicazmente Spinnerella viendo a Rem todavía agarrada a su brazo.

\- “_¡Jaa! No te das ni la menor idea” _respondió Rem decidiendo seguirle el juego por el momento.

\- “_Ya me parecía extraño que te hayas fijado en la hordiana, pero parece que tiene más de lo que muestra ¿Huh?” _comentó intrigada, nunca había visto a la joven como mucho más que una persistente chiquilla que los odiaba, y no se explicaba por qué Rem la cuidaba tan celosamente, pero al parecer tenía un muy buen motivo.

\- “_Oh, por favor Spin, sabes que no me gustan las complicaciones, no me digas que tú te crees esos rumores” _respondió Rem aprovechando la oportunidad para resaltar lo que le interesaba.

\- “_Vamos Rem, entiendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, solo no entiendo por qué la mantienes oculta, sabes que si lo dices será más fácil para ella, seguramente para ambas” _comentó Spinnerella sin dejarse distraer por las palabras de la princesa.

\- “_No tengo nada que decir, y tú no tienes nada que preguntar. Además, créeme cuando te digo que nada respecto a ella es fácil, y lo último que necesita son más complicaciones, y yo me incluyo en esa parte” _dijo Rem esta vez siendo más franca. Le gustaba conversar con Spinnerella, pese a que pasaba desapercibida, ella era sumamente perceptiva y entendía perfectamente cuando hablaban en subtexto, lo que podía volver sus charlas sumamente entretenidas y muy informativas sin decir nada en concreto, justo como ahora.

Spinnerella era una de las pocas personas que conocía capaces de percibir la magia de otros cuando no la estaban usando, así que no dudaba de que, en el momento en que Catra había percibido la magia de Spinnerella, Spinnerella había captado que Catra tenía magia, así que ahora debía tener muchas dudas que Rem no podía responder.

\- “_Curioso teniendo en cuenta la situación “complicada” en que podrían encontrarse” _comentó Spinnerella entendiendo que Rem no respondería nada respecto a la magia – “_Digo, muchas ya consideraban que estás en una posición comprometida respecto a la hordiana ¿pero con estos rumores?... Tengo dos opciones: son ciertos, o lo que sea que ocultas es tan importante como para soportarlos”_

_\- “Los rumores no me importan, son solo rumores, lo que me preocupa son las consecuencias que pueden tener, supongo que entiendes que alguien como ella no puede andar por su cuenta, tiene que estar conmigo, o la sorpresa dentro de esa cajita podría llegar a ser desagradable” _comentó Rem demostrando que esos rumores no debían llegar a ser significativos. Después del escape de Catra, toda su credibilidad se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo, y el único motivo por el que la felina continuaba con ella, era porque Rem sabía hablar y defenderse, pero en estos momentos, ella estaba tan a prueba como Catra, y lo último que necesitaba era que creyeran que esa relación fuera cierta, ya que solo la verían más comprometida.

\- “_Pero ella no está por su cuenta, todas nosotras pasamos por su etapa, ¿no será que tú la necesitas más que ella a ti?” _interrogó Spinnerella en absoluto convencida con las palabras de la princesa.

Rem se sonrió por el comentario – “_Si quieres verlo así… Pero ten en cuenta que, aunque me encante tu brazo, si yo no te hubiera traído conmigo, esto podría haber terminado de un modo muy distinto a una tranquila caminata a un gimnasio” _comentó y había una muy evidente aclaración detrás de sus palabras.

Spinnerella observó curiosa a Rem, intentando determinar si estaba mintiendo o no, la joven princesa podía ser muy buena mintiendo, y le parecía raro de ella que estuviera ocultando una relación, Rem era más de alardear, pero entendía por qué podría hacerlo, en estos momentos no le convenía que se supiera que estaba saliendo con la hordiana – “_Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta, pero, si pude notar a Netossa, notaré si algo mas está pasando entre ustedes” _dijo confiada la princesa.

Rem solo se rio de su cometario, sabiendo que había conseguido plantar la duda y por el momento no necesitaba mucho más que eso, luego Spinnerella le transmitiría esa duda a Netossa.

\- “_No pareces la gran cosa” _comentó Netossa mientras caminaba junto a Catra y la observó de arriba abajo, era atractiva, pero difícilmente eso sería suficiente para cautivar a la princesa.

\- “_Me importa una mierda” _respondió secamente la felina, odiaba a Rem por haberla dejado atrás con la rara princesa, aunque al menos no tenía magia como la otra.

“_Definitivamente no por simpática” _pensó Netossa – “_Me refiero a ¿Cómo conseguiste que Rem te lleve a su reino y que además ahora comparta su habitación contigo? Pareces el tipo de persona que alguien sacaría de una patada en el culo” _dijo de modo bromista en respuesta a su comentario.

\- “_Si ALGUIEN lo intentara, solo terminaría con el culo más pateado” _amenazó Catra, lo último que necesitaba era que una princesa intentara burlarse de ella, no tenía la paciencia para esa mierda.

\- “_Por lo que escuché podrías tener razón, pero tengo mis dudas, digo, escuché que te enfrentas a la misma She-ra, pero te ves tan pequeña que es difícil de creer” _agregó la princesa respondiendo sutilmente a su amenaza.

\- “_Que ME IMPORTA UN MIERDA. No tengo que demostrarte nada” _respondió la felina disgustada, no entendía cuál era el problema de la princesa y por qué insistía en hablarle, era obvio que no quería hablar con ella, de hecho, ni quería tenerla cerca.

\- “_Pero a Rem si debes demostrarle ALGO ¿Verdad?” _preguntó Netossa intentando cambiar el enfoque.

\- “_Solo que puedo comportarme, pero justo ahora, comienzo a tener mis dudas” _dijo secamente Catra mirando molesta a la princesa.

\- “_Vaya, realmente eres insoportable” _dijo sorprendida Netossa, ya no le parecía tan sorprendente que Glimmer se exaspere tan fácilmente con ella, literalmente parecía elegir cuidadosamente cuál sería la peor forma de responder antes de hacerlo.

\- “_Bueno, nadie te obliga a soportarme” _respondió la felina sin cambiar su actitud apática.

\- “_De hecho sí, tu misma me obligas a soportarte” _dijo Netossa dejando de lado cualquier pretensión de juego – “_Tú decidiste trabajar con nosotros, y aquí todos tenemos una política estricta de llevarnos bien, no tienes que ser amiga de nadie si no quieres, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan desagradable todo el tiempo, puedes dejar perfectamente en claro que nos odias sin tener que ser tan infantil” _explicó seria – “_Supongo que de verdad Rem debe quererte para soportarte, aunque imagino que en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, no debes ser tan amargada, y aunque sea por ella deberías al menos intentar no caerle mal a todos” _recomendó observando a las princesas que caminaban más adelante – “_Rem se metió en muchos problemas por ti, y comportándote como lo haces, solo le estás complicando la vida, si ella te importa, al menos un poco, deberías considerar cambiar un poco de actitud” _

Catra se contuvo de lo que iba a responder ¿Llevarse bien entre todos era una norma? Parecía ridículo, pero no le sorprendería viniendo de los rebeldes, parecían tener sus prioridades siempre en donde no importaba, pero por otro lado, no quería segur perjudicando a Rem, aunque no entendía por qué no caerles bien a las otras princesas podría perjudicarla en algo, pero si era así, tal vez podría al menos intentar responder mejor – “_Lo tendré en cuenta” _fue todo lo que respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Es terrible, pero eso es, seguramente lo mejor que respondiste en toda la conversación” _dijo Netossa negando con la cabeza – “_No me caes bien, pero no por eso te trato mal... tenlo en cuenta para una próxima vez” _agregó adelantándose para alcanzar a Spinnerella y Rem, con ellas al menos podría tener una conversación entretenida por el resto del camino.

Catra la observó alejarse, al fin se la había quitado de encima, pero la conversación le había dejado una sensación extraña.

\- “_Tienes que calmarte” _dijo Rem mientras Spinnerella y Netossa daban todo un espectáculo de sus habilidades. Apenas comenzaron a usar magia, Catra se erizó y parecía a punto de huir en cualquier momento, y eso que estaban en el último piso de las gradas, a bastante distancia.

\- “_¡Estoy calmada!” _respondió la felina toda tensa y temblando en el asiento, las garras de sus pies estaban clavadas en el suelo y las de las manos estaban extendidas, listas para huir o atacar en cualquier momento.

\- “_Bueno no te ves muy convincente” _dijo Rem, tenía que ver si había algún modo de tranquilizarla estando con magia cerca – “_¿Puedes predecir cuál de ellas está por atacar?” _intentó, probando si podía centrarse más en la táctica que en la magia.

Catra intentó ver solo sus movimientos, pero cuando dos oleadas de energía chocaron, ella dio un respingo y se agazapó siseando en el asiento.

\- “_Bien, gatita, escúchame” _dijo Rem tocándola suavemente, el enfrentamiento de las princesas no haría más que intensificarse, y precisamente las había elegido porque sabía que entre ellas no peleaban agresivamente, pero aun en una pelea claramente amistosa, Catra estaba muy tensa, y era obvio que no soportaría mucho más, pero no podía dejarla escapar ahora – “_Hey mírame” _intentó llamar su atención.

Catra la vio y Rem pudo apreciar el miedo en sus ojos.

\- “_Confías en mi__ ¿cierto?” _dijo suavemente extendiendo la mano – “_Sé que te estas esforzando y esto te supera. Déjame ayudarte, puedo calmarte al menos para que sea tolerable” _explicó Rem – “_No te haré nada malo, solo déjame alivianártelo” _ofreció.

Catra le extendió la mano y se detuvo a medio camino, viéndola con ojos asustados y comenzando a inclinarse hacia atrás.

\- “_Sí, usaré magia, pero sabes como es mi magia, y me conoces, nunca te haría nada malo, confía en mí, déjame ayudarte” _pidió Rem muy seria insistiendo en que tome su mano. En una situación normal, no le ofrecería usar magia para clamarla, Catra tenía que aprender por sí misma a mantenerse tranquila con magia alrededor, y en una situación normal ella no lo aceptaría, pero esto estaba lejos de ser una situación normal, y la felina parecía a poco de tener un ataque de pánico, por lo que en este momento podría no estar tan reacia.

Dudosamente y temblando, Catra apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y de inmediato Rem la tomó encendiendo su poder. Por supuesto apenas lo hizo, la felina se exaltó, pero Rem no le dio el tiempo de reaccionar.

En un instante, Catra pasó de estar a punto de saltar a sentirse… cómoda, y observó curiosa la mano de Rem, era una sensación rara, como apenas un cosquilleo en su palma, y era perfectamente consciente de que esa sensación de calma venía de Rem, entendía que no era una calma propia, lo que era extraño y hasta contradictorio porque estaba usando magia en ella, pero no le molestaba.

Confundida observó a la princesa.

\- “_Sé que puede ser un poco extraño, porque no estoy ocultando mi poder, pero mira…” _dijo Rem abriendo la mano que sostenía la de Catra – “_Yo no te estoy reteniendo, si quieres soltarme puedes hacerlo, tú tienes el control, si crees que yo te estoy manejando, eres libre de soltarme e intentaremos otra cosa, tal vez algo que no tenga que ver con magia, pero si estás bien así, solo sostén mi mano, no haré otra cosa” _explicó, sabiendo que no estaba interfiriendo con su razón, solo le estaba transmitiendo una sensación de comodidad.

Catra observó los ojos de Rem, esta la veía amistosamente, y como siempre, no podía desconfiar de esa mirada.

Simplemente mantuvo su mano sobre la de la princesa.

Después de un momento, volvió a observar la pelea entre las princesas, que de repente, más que pelear con magia, le parecía que solo estaban jugando.

Y al notar eso, todo cambió.

La terrible sensación que la había invadido en un principio, le parecía totalmente ridícula, esas princesas no iban a atacarla, de hecho, ni la tenían en cuenta, solo se medían entre ellas, y hasta se daban señales antes de disparar un ataque, solo estaban intercambiando movimientos, probando los reflejos de la otra, y sus ataques no eran dañinos, si alguna recibía un golpe, este no hacía más que moverla.

No había agresión en esa pelea, y sus miradas lo confirmaban, era solo un enfrentamiento amistoso, y de alguna forma hasta se expresaban cariño entre medio. Nunca había visto un enfrentamiento así, casi parecía que cada una conocía los movimientos de la otra, era una especie de coreografía improvisada en cada movimiento, como si estuviera entrenado de antemano, pero los bruscos cambios demostraban que no había ensayo previo, solo se conocían, se predecían mutuamente y confiaban la una en la otra.

¿Eso siquiera podía considerarse una pelea?

\- “_Lo haces muy bien” _escuchó decir a Rem y en cuanto la vio, notó que ya no la estaba tocando, había soltado su mano y la observaba orgullosa.

\- “_¿Qué…?” _su pregunta se cortó en cuando una explosión mágica llamó su atención y vio caer a Spinnerella, no fue una caída grande, casi como si se hubiera resbalado y caído, pero solo con eso, cualquier ataque se detuvo de inmediato y Netossa se acercó de inmediato a ver cómo estaba.

A sus ojos parecía difícil que eso se considerara una victoria, pero pareció bastar para ellas, que intercambiaron unas palabras bromistas y se levantaron juntas haciendo alarde de su demostración.

Increíblemente, Catra sintió formarse en sus labios una sonrisa, era como un enfrentamiento en el que no había perdedores, precia como si ambas hubieran ganado, lo que no tenía sentido, pero por algún motivo no le pareció ridículo.

* * *

\- “_Adora, no crees que te estas tomando todo esto un poco... no sé… ¿muy en serio?” _comentó Bow, como solían hacer, estaban en el cuarto de Glimmer - “_En realidad no es para tanto como suena en un principio, ya pasó antes, y no es para alarmarse”_

_\- “Por cómo lo dijo la General, parece solo un rumor, pero nosotros sabemos que ella no escucha rumores, así que seguramente se lo dijeron los guardas… aunque ellos son muy discretos” _comentó Glimmer pensativa, hasta que se ocurrió una idea –_ “¡Ya sé a quién preguntarle!” _dijo satisfecha – “_Vuelvo en un momento” _advirtió animada antes de desaparecer.

\- “_Son solo rumores Adora, siempre los hay, como cuando decían que yo salía con Perfuma porque fuimos al baile, pero no era cierto, solo eran historias” _comentó Bow esperando quitarle importancia para calmar a la rubia.

\- “_Pero no es lo mismo…” _dijo Adora disgustada caminado de un lado a otro. No era una situación parecida simplemente porque no lo era, ahora estaban hablando de Catra, eso lo volvía totalmente distinto a todo.

Pero aun así, estaba de acuerdo en que solo tenían que ser rumores.

Que de repente Catra estuviera tan apegada Rem no significaba nada, ni siquiera cuando había dicho que había regresado por ella, o cuando había regresado con Rem por solo un mensaje, solo era porque eran amigas.

Aparentemente amigas muy cercanas.

¿Pero y si era más que solo amigas?

¿Sería posible que solo por eso Catra haya aceptado trabajar por ellos, para poder estar con Rem?

No podía ser, ellas apenas se conocían… pero habían pasado mucho tiempo en el reino de Rem… ¿Y si le había lavado el cerebro?

Nunca debió dejar que se la llevara. Rem solo quería alejarlas, se lo estaba demostrando, y de alguna forma había encontrado el modo de… convencer… a Catra, y se aprovechaba de eso, pero Catra no podía quererla así en realidad, solo tenía que ser algún juego de Rem.

En cuanto Glimmer reapareció en el cuarto, Adora prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella – “_¡¿Qué te dijeron?!” _preguntó sobresaltada.

\- “_¡Adora!”_ le reprochó la princesa quitándosela de encima - “_Bueno…” _continuó rascándose un poco incomoda la nuca mientras caminaba – “_Al parecer unos guardias entraron en la habitación de Rem al escuchar unos ¿ruidos fuertes?… pero ellas no estaban peleando… estaban… ehh… sin ropa, una sobre la otra, muy cercanas y…” _se cortó dándole vergüenza decir lo que seguía.

\- “_¡¿Y…?!” _exigió Adora sin saber si quería escuchar lo que seguía.

\- “_Y al parecer las interrumpieron en medio de… de algo... privado…” _dijo prefiriendo no definirlo.

\- “_¡No puede ser! Esos guardias vieron mal” _negó Adora incrédula.

\- “_Sí… tal vez vieron mal…” _estuvo de acuerdo Bow solo para no contradecir a Adora, pero prefirió no argumentar nada, si las habían visto así, en realidad no había mucho más que decir – “_Además no debe ser nada importante… ya conocen a Rem, ella nunca anda en nada serio y de todos modos no es asunto nuestro…”_

Sin seguir escuchando lo que decía Bow, Adora se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un cojín, todo esto estaba solo mal, debía ser solo un gran malentendido, Catra y Rem no podían…

“_¿Y por qué me importa?” _se preguntó molesta. Es decir, por lo que le habían dicho era normal que los etherianos tengan… ESE tipo de relaciones, y al parecer no era nada malo.

Pero le costaba creer que a Catra le interesara, ella no era etheriana. Ambas habían sido criadas en la Horda, y allí no existían las “relaciones amorosas”, allí todos eran simplemente soldados, compañeros de armas y de equipos, no estaba permitido otro tipo de relaciones ni acercamientos que no se ajustaran al código.

Claro que sabían que los etherianos tenían otro tipo de… conductas, pero los hordianos debían ignorarlas por completo, ya que ellos no eran salvajes ni nunca debían engendrar hijos, ya que solo para eso eran ese tipo de relaciones.

Ahora sabía que esas relaciones no existían solo por ese fin, como se lo hacían creer en la Horda, pero a ella le seguían pareciendo extrañas, así que no creía que Catra quisiera formar parte de alguna, ella estaba mucho menos familiarizada con las costumbres etherianas, así que de seguro también debía verlo como algo inapropiado.

Se preguntó si hacían todo lo que le habían comentado que solían hacer en ese tipo de relaciones ¿Catra dormía junto a Rem? “_No, ella tiene su propia cama” _se negó molesta, aunque compartían el cuarto, y recordó que Catra solía bajar de su cama para dormir con ella y solo eran amigas…

Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, solo imaginar a Catra durmiendo con alguien más le desagradaba profundamente, estaba acostumbrada a que solo ellas durmieran juntas, era algo solo de ellas… Aunque Adora se había colado en la cama de Glimmer la primera noche, pero solo fue porque no estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, no era lo mismo, y las pijamadas tampoco contaban, porque cada uno dormía en su propio saco.

¿Se besarían?

Adora se sintió incomoda de solo pensarlo, algo así estaría absolutamente prohibido en la Horda, y cuando se enteró que la gente juntaba su boca con la de otra persona, le pareció desagradable, aún más verlo, solo estaba bien si era para reanimar a alguien.

¿Tendrían…

\- “_¡Adora!” _el exigente llamado de Bow la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos – “_Te estamos hablando…” _le informó.

\- “_Sí, lo sé” _dijo Adora poniéndose bruscamente de pie – “_Pero es injusto, se supone que ahora que Catra regresó podríamos intentar volver a ser amigas, no se vale que Rem se entrometa… Ella no puede…” _

Bow y Glimmer intercambiaron miradas, era obvio que Adora no tenía ni idea de lo que ya estaban hablando de otra cosa y algo mucho más importante - “_Creo que estas exagerando Adora, pueden volver a ser amigas… no tiene nada que ver que…” _una mirada molesta de Adora cortó lo que Bow estaba por decir.

\- “_Pero tiene que ver, cuando no está Rem, Catra está bien conmigo, pero después ella aparece y acapara su atención y no es justo” _dijo la rubia frustrada.

\- “_¡Ay Adora! ¡Ya basta!” _dijo Glimmer molesta poniéndose de pie y deteniendo a la rubia en su errática caminata – “_¡Mira cómo te pones por esa sucia gata!”_

_\- “No le digas así” _le reprochó Adora.

Glimmer suspiró exasperada – “_Mira… Si ellas son novias no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie… Solo déjalo estar. Tienes cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y nos tienes a nosotros… no la necesitas” _dijo esperando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

\- “_Sí, sí, lo sé… es solo que… Con todo lo que pasamos, y que al fin esté aquí… pensé que… podríamos volver a ser… amigas” _respondió Adora apenada – “_Pero al parecer Catra solo quiere estar con Rem y…”_

_\- “Y déjala Adora… Catra ya está aquí, no corre ningún peligro, e increíblemente no está encerrada… Tú ya hiciste demasiado por ella, hasta la dejaste escapar ¿Al menos te lo agradeció? ¿Te agradeció al menos por algo? ¡No! ¡A ella no le importas!” _dijo Glimmer frustrada – “_Fuiste a verla cuando regresó, cuidaste sus heridas, te pones de SU lado… ¡Prácticamente saliste corriendo tras ella cuando se enojó!... Y ella no le importó…”_

_\- “No es que no le importe… es solo que aparece Rem y…” _titubeó insegura Adora

\- “_¿Y?” _exigió Glimmer – “_A Catra no le importa estar contigo, pero a nosotros sí, y tú solo estás pendiente de ella… ¿Acaso nosotros no somos suficiente? ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros?” _preguntó dolida.

\- “_¡Claro que quiero estar con ustedes!” _respondió Adora también dolida porque lo dude – “_Son mis mejores amigos… pero pensé que…”_

_\- “Entonces quédate con nosotros Adora. Te distraes pensando en Catra, cuando a ella no le importa, si no quiere ser tu amiga, es SU problema, no te hace bien estar pendiente de ella, y no me gusta verte así… Es como si… prefirieras estar con ella y no con nosotros… conmigo” _dijo la princesa sintiendo sus ojos llorosos.

\- “_No es así Glimmer…” _respondió Adora abrazando a la princesa – “_Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir que no quiero estar con ustedes” _

_ \- “Entonces ya deja de estar tan pendiente de Catra, nosotros te necesitamos” _pidió Glimmer abrazando con fuerza a la rubia.

\- “_Yo… no sé… tal vez… tienes razón…” _respondió Adora tras un profundo y resignado suspiro. Tal vez Glimmer estaba en lo cierto, y los estaba descuidando, preocupada por Catra, cuando a esta solo le importaba Rem.

Pero era tan injusto que la princesa le quite la posibilidad de volver a ser amigas…


	155. Segunda Reunión con la Alianza

Esta vez, a Catra le sorprendió se citada al inicio de la reunión.

En cuanto ingresó en la sala, de inmediato se sintió incomoda por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlas, se adentró observando de un lado a otro. Estaban todos los que habían estado el día anterior, salvo Rem.

Manteniendo un paso firme, se acercó a la mesa. Esta vez el mapa estaba proyectado, pero de todos modos sentía que toda la atención estaba puesta en ella – “_¿Qué? ¿Ustedes me pidieron que venga no?” _preguntó extrañada por la intensa atención.

\- “_Así es, solo estamos esperando a que llegue Rem con la información para comenzar la reunión” _respondió la General entrecerrando los ojos a la felina.

\- “_Entonces, ¿Por qué me miran a mí?” _exigió Catra todavía incómoda.

\- “_Oh por nada… tal vez tú sabrías por qué tarda tanto…” _dijo divertida Netossa.

\- “_¿Y por qué lo sabría?” _respondió Catra secamente, ganándose solo unas risitas de las princesas, pero al parecer su respuesta les bastó, porque después de un momento todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos.

Ya sin tener las pesadas miradas sobre ella, Catra observó a Adora, esta no le había dirigido la vista en ningún momento, y solo se veía muy seria observando unos papeles en sus manos.

“_¿Me está ignorando?” _se preguntó extrañada, pero tras observarla un momento más, finalmente se decidió a acercarse para llamar su atención.

Apenas llegó a dar unos pasos hacia Adora, cuando Glimmer se aproximó a ella y se interpuso en su camino – “_¿Qué?” _preguntó desafiante la felina.

\- “_Tu lugar esta de aquel lado” _respondió altanera Glimmer.

\- “_Solo quería saludar” _dijo la felina en igual tono.

\- “_Debiste saludar en cuanto entraste, estamos ocupados para que molestes” _respondió la princesa.

\- “_Glimmer” _la llamó Bow, sabiendo que no era bueno que esas dos estén tan cerca.

“_Ustedes y sus estúpidas reglas” _pensó la felina viendo desafiante a la princesa que tampoco había retrocedido ni un paso, pero antes que pueda responder algo, la puerta se abrió, nuevamente llamando la atención de todos.

\- “_Vaya, sí que me extrañaban” _comentó arrogantemente Rem mientras entraba sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

\- “_Parece que ALGUIEN aquí sí te extrañaba…” _comentó burlonamente Glimmer regresando con sus amigos.

Adora no pudo evitar verla molesta por el comentario y automáticamente observó a Catra, que por supuesto, estaba viendo hacia Rem.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, arrugó los informes que tenía en la mano.

\- “_Por lo menos a mí sí me tienen en cuenta” _respondió engreídamente Rem y vio la expresión divertida de Glimmer deformarse a una molesta “_Bien, lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a hacerse la graciosa” _pensó satisfecha.

\- “_Suficientes juegos ¿Tienes la información?” _preguntó la General contando el intercambio.

\- “_¿Acaso alguien lo dudó?” _respondió Rem sin cambiar de actitud mientras apoyaba varios papeles sobre la mesa – “_Tengo todo lo que pediste gat…Catra” _se corrigió antes de terminar la palabra.

Catra la observó arqueando una ceja y se detuvo a su lado observando los papeles – “_Supongo que sí podrían tener una oportunidad después de todo…” _comentó tomando y observando algunos, en solo un día había recopilado bastante información.

\- “_Entonces escuchamos tu informe” _solicitó la General dando por oficialmente comenzada la reunión.

\- “_Bien, me gustaría comenzar diciendo que: Catra no vendrá a esta misión” _sentenció directamente Rem y se ganó variadas miradas.

\- “_Ya votamos eso ayer, y decidimos que sí puede ir, además ella está de acuerdo” _respondió Bow.

Rem observó igual de segura a Bow - “_No, no lo hará…”_

\- “_¡Tú no puedes decidir por ella!” _dijo bruscamente Adora cortando a Rem en lo que estaba por decir, e inmediatamente todas las miradas pasaron a ella. Cayendo en cuenta del tono en que lo había dicho, Adora sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

\- “_Exacto, y yo acepte ir, si tú vas entonces yo también voy” _respondió Catra viendo desafiante a Rem.

\- “_Awww” _no pudo evitar decir Bow por lo bajo, junto a algunas risitas que sonaron en la sala. Adora se puso todavía más roja, si era posible, y terminó de aplastar los papeles en su mano.

\- “_Por favor no digas más” _dijo en voz baja Rem haciendo una mueca y poniendo una mano en su frente, esta vez definitivamente no se dejaría caer en su juego. Aclaró su garganta su garganta antes de continuar – “_La razón es muy simple, Catra todavía se está acostumbrando a la magia, así que con tantas princesas haciendo lo suyo, seguramente estará distraída y sabemos lo peligroso que es en un campo de batalla” _explicó, haciendo de cuenta que nadie había dicho nada fuera de lo normal.

\- “_¿Es cierto? ¿Te incomoda la magia?” _preguntó Spinnerella antes que Netossa fuera a hacer algún comentario divertido, que seguro estaría fuera de lugar, y ahora entendiendo completamente por qué Rem la había alejado específicamente a ella el día anterior.

\- “_No me gusta la magia” _admitió directamente Catra.

\- “_¿Y aun así quieres venir?” _preguntó Bow pareciéndole todavía más tierna la situación.

\- “_Ya dije que sí” _respondió secamente Catra comenzando a molestarse por tantas preguntas.

\- “_Entonces tenemos un problema” _comentó la General observando al grupo – “_Si no le gusta la magia, es riesgoso llevarla” _estuvo de acuerdo, para agrado de Rem.

_\- “En realidad no tiene por qué ser un problema” _agregó Spinnerella observando pensativa a Catra – “_Solo no tiene que estar con nosotras. Vamos, solo quiere probar que está de nuestro lado” _continuó restándole importancia.

\- “_Puede ir como apoyo en el grupo que va a dirigir Bow, estarán a cargo de destruir el centro de comunicaciones” _agregó Netossa de acuerdo con su esposa.

_\- “Por mí está bien” _respondió Bow viendo amistosamente a Catra, nuevamente incomodándola. Para Bow sonaba interesante llevarla en su grupo, ya que casi no había podido interactuar con ella más allá de vez que la capturaron, y Adora confiaba en que Catra quería ayudarlos, así que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de la felina.

Y seguramente todos estarían más tranquilos si estaba en un grupo en el que no estuviera Rem ni Adora.

\- “_Bueno asunto arreglado, no vamos a perder tiempo votando lo mismo” _dijo Glimmer cansada por tantos retrasos – “_Ahora, la información Rem” _pidió cuidando de no sonar muy exigente.

Rem analizó al grupo, viendo si podría contar con más apoyo además del de la General, pero en vistas de que a Glimmer le daba igual, solo quedaba Adora, y aunque no parecía muy contenta con que Catra participara, dudaba que fuera a estar de acuerdo con ella justo en este momento. “_Debí haber dicho que podría darle un ataque de locura y matarnos a todas” _pensó en un resignado suspiro – “_De acuerdo, esto es lo que conseguí…” _dijo aceptando la derrota y pasando a otro tema.

Estaba lejos de estar de acuerdo, pero al parecer Catra de verdad quería ir, y al menos ya había advertido a la Alianza del riesgo de llevarla, así que, si algo pasaba, tendría con qué defenderla.

Tomando un marcador especial, dibujó una forma en un cuadrito de la mesa y lo proyectó para que todos pudieran verlo.

\- “_Según mis espías, el puesto hordiano tiene esta forma, es bastante grande pero no tiene muchos soldados, aproximadamente unos cuarenta; vieron bots mejorados y estimo que deben tratarse solo de unos seis u ocho; todos los turnos cambian juntos cada exactamente cinco horas y las rondas de patrullaje abarcan este sector…” _dijo marcando con trazos los recorridos – “_Estos son los puntos fijos de vigilancia y cambian junto a los otros turnos. Aquí es a donde duermen, aquí comen, y como decías, parecen pasar buena parte del tiempo en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo…” _al decirlo agregó cuatro grandes círculos – “_Están estas cuatro grandes tiendas, parece ser que el centro de operaciones es este que está cerca de las tiendas para dormir, sin embargo, no sé para qué son las otras, solo vieron entrar y salir unos pocos soldados” _dijo observando a Catra.

\- “_Podrían ser para almacenar armas y suministros…” _dijo Adora observando los garabatos, definitivamente Rem no ganaría en una competencia de dibujo, pero al menos se entendía lo mínimo necesario – “_Tal vez tienen más bots o son para repararlos”_

\- “_O podrían ser solo salas de entretenimiento” _agregó Catra encogiéndose de hombros y se ganó unas miradas molestas por el sarcasmo – “_¿Qué? Podríamos pasar todo el día suponiendo para qué son, y no serviría de nada si no tenemos una confirmación” _aclaró, pero su respuesta no pareció convencer al resto – “_De acuerdo… pueden estar allí solo para confundir, o para los fines que dijo Adora, pueden estar almacenando suministros para tropas móviles, podrían tener tres tanques escondidos, podrían tener depósitos de veneno para contaminar el bosque, tal vez ocultan otras antenas, o ser tiendas exclusivas para Capitanes, podían usarse como salas de conferencias o centros médicos… ¿Sigo?” _consultó cansada de tirar ideas al azar.

\- “_No, creo que ya captamos tu punto” _respondió Netossa estando de acuerdo en que no servía de mucho suponer cuál era su finalidad.

\- “_¿Tus espías pueden infiltrarse a ver qué hay adentro?” _preguntó Catra observando a Rem.

\- “_Pueden intentarlo, pero no me arriesgaré, los hordianos suelen practicar tiro al blanco con mis espías” _respondió molesta, esos animales los estaban ayudando por voluntad propia y no los arriesgaría a morir por algo que podría no ser importante.

\- “_Bueno, entonces solo aceptemos que no sabemos para qué son, sigo recomendando más seguimiento antes de un ataque” _concluyó la felina.

\- “_No es para tanto, ya atacamos en peores condiciones y ganamos” _respondió Glimmer blanqueando los ojos, consideraba tantas precauciones solo como un atraso y el tiempo les era valioso – “_No son tantos enemigos, es más, creo que estamos llevando a muchas princesas, Spin y Netossa podrían quedarse en Bright Moon y de todos modos los acabaremos fácilmente, mucho más siendo un ataque sorpresa”_

_\- “Irán todas, no arriesgaremos el éxito de esta misión” _respondió la General también desconfiando de esas misteriosas tiendas, podrían no ser nada importante o podrían contener alguna sorpresa desagradable.

\- “_¿Por dónde crees que nos conviene atacar?” _preguntó Rem observando nuevamente a la felina.

Catra suspiró cansada – “_¿Me recuerdan para qué quieren eliminar justo esta base?” _

_\- “Para retomar terreno del bosque” _respondió Rem.

\- “_Pero también deberían, por lo menos, estar investigando otras bases, ya les dije, solo con esta base no conseguirán mucho, no parece importante, debe haber otras en todo el sector y no quieren mostrármelas” _dijo Catra observando molesta el mapa, solo tenían marcada esa base, pero tenían que haber otras, solo que le estaban ocultando la información.

Rem lo pensó un momento – “_Bueno…”_

\- “_Te mostramos lo que debes saber, demuestra que puedes hacer esto bien y tal vez te permitamos saber más” _dijo Glimmer cortando a Rem.

Rem solo le dedicó una mirada culpable a Catra, pero habían acordado brindarle solo información específica de esta misión y debía respetarlo.

Catra blanqueó los ojos frustrada, y observó detenidamente el esquema de la base. No sabía si quién estuviera a cargo en la Horda era muy osado o muy estúpido. Atacar las bases rebeldes directamente en Bright Moon era muy arriesgado, y si así resguardaba sus puestos de avanzada, no haría más que perderlos uno tras otro, a menos que… ¿Estaría apresurando un ataque?… - “_¿No consideraron que están planeando atacar el lugar equivocado?” _preguntó la felina pensando cuidadosamente – “_Esta base está claramente desabastecida, es grande para tener tan pocos soldados y bots, los demás podían estar ocultos en el bosque, o podrían haber sido trasladados apresuradamente a otro punto, para un ataque real, y si dejaron esta base así de desprotegida, significa que no es importante, solo estarían destruyendo un puesto que a la Horda no le importa” _dedujo.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio.

\- “_Eso no fue lo que te preguntamos” _finalmente respondió la General.

\- “_Creo que el mejor punto es este de aquí” _señaló Adora – “_Está bastante alejado de los soldados y aparentemente no está muy custodiado por las patrullas, además el puesto de observación más cercano está bastante lejos, creo que por allí pasaremos desapercibidos sin problemas” _dijo y observó confiada a Catra.

La felina solo se encogió de hombros nada impresionada con sus conclusiones – “_Viendo… esto. No te ofendas Rem, pero es un esquema horrible” _agregó y se ganó una mirada molesta de la princesa, pero no argumentó en contra – “_Hay como cuatro o posiblemente cinco puntos de ataque igual de buenos” _al decirlo señaló otros cuatro puntos sumándose al de Adora – “_¿Dónde estaría nuestra base?”_

_\- “Partiremos desde este campamento” _informó Adora mostrando un nuevo punto en el mapa – “_Creo que deberíamos atacar por este punto” _dijo señalando el que había marcado ella – “_Es el que está más cerca y podremos asegurar este perímetro fácilmente” _al decirlo volvió a observar a Catra.

\- “_Sí, estoy de acuerdo, parece el más cómodo” _dijo observando el dibujo y luego el mapa. Con la información que tenían no parecía que fuera una misión en absoluto riesgosa, salvo por esas tres misteriosas tiendas.

No le gustaba la incertidumbre, pero en el peor de los casos solo tendrían más bots mejorados, y por el tamaño de las tiendas, en cada una no podrían caber más de cinco, por lo que a lo sumo tendrían que enfrentar quince bots mas, lo que en realidad era bastante, pero con tantas princesas seguramente podrían controlarlo sin demasiados problemas.

_\- “Bien, atacaremos por ese lado” _dijo la General anotando en una tableta – “_Adora dinos el plan de ataque” _pidió.

\- “_Siguiendo el concejo de Catra, atacaremos 15 minutos antes del segundo cambio del turno nocturno, y aprovecharemos la oscuridad para ocultarnos en el bosque circundante. Spinnerella, Netossa y yo encabezaremos el primer golpe, derribaremos el muro e ingresaremos, detrás de nosotras ingresará el escuadrón de apoyo; Glimmer se encargará de los centinelas para quitarles visibilidad. En cuanto nos adentremos un poco llamando la atención de lo peor de las fuerzas, ingresará el grupo de Bow, ellos se infiltrarán tan encubiertos como puedan y destruirán lo antes posible el centro de operaciones, de este modo les costará más organizarse y responder. Luego ingresa el grupo de Rem, que hasta entonces cuidará la retaguardia para evitar que nos rodeen; de todos modos, quedará un pequeño grupo oculto en el bosque por cualquier eventualidad. El objetivo es acabar con tantos hordianos como sea posible hasta ahuyentarlos y luego destruiremos la base para que no pueda ser reutilizada” _explicó Adora usando el esquema de Rem.

El grupo asintió con la cabeza, salvo Catra que permaneció observando un momento más – “_¿No deberían tener un grupo adicional para emboscar a los hordianos que escapen?” _preguntó pareciéndole incompleto el plan.

\- “_No los acorralaremos, si quieren huir que huyan” _dijo Bow sonándole excesiva la cacería.

\- “_Si no los matan, solo volverán a enfrentarlos en otra pelea” _explicó Catra.

\- “_Y volveremos a vencerlos” _respondió confiada Netossa.

Catra pensó un momento antes de responder – “_Es un buen plan de ataque y podrían utilizarlo en un objetivo verdadero, pero si dejan testigos, no podrán usar la misma táctica nuevamente, con el centro de operaciones destruido no podrán comunicarse con el resto de la Horda, así que aprovechen eso para después volver a usar este plan, claro si funciona tan bien como está planeado. Además, si dejan soldados vivos estos solo serán reubicados fortaleciendo otros puestos, eso no les conviene” _dijo observando a los miembros de la Alianza.

\- “_No haremos una carnicería sin sentido, solo acabaremos con esa base” _respondió Glimmer disgustada por la propuesta.

\- “_Huh… Esto es una guerra, literalmente es una carnicería sin sentido” _informó Catra de modo frio – “_Es simple, si quieren ganar, deben debilitar al enemigo; y un modo de debilitarlo, es debilitar sus fuerzas, mientras más soldados eliminen, más débiles serán sus fuerzas; y por lo tanto, más cerca de ganar estarán” _explicó como si se lo estuviera explicando a unos niños.

\- “_Aunque sean hordianos, también son personas, no los mataremos como si fueran simples números, si se rinden y se retiran, se los permitiremos” _respondió Bow disgustado por el despiadado modo de ver a los enemigos, con quienes por cierto, se había criado y había compartido la mayor parte de la vida.

\- “_Y es por eso que no ganaran…” _agregó Catra despectivamente.

Rem puso una mano en su hombro – “_Entendemos tu punto, lo que Bow quiso decir, es que la Rebelión no trabaja de ese modo” _aclaró para evitar que alguien más responda a ese comentario.

“_Precisamente es por eso que van perdiendo” _pensó Catra molesta, pero se abstuvo de hacer un nuevo comentario.

\- “_¿Alguien quiere agregar algo más al plan o tiene alguna duda?” _preguntó la General observando a todos. – “_De acuerdo, partiremos por la mañana y cada grupo se organizará en el campamento base, los líderes de cada grupo déjenme un listado de lo que van a necesitar” _informó dejando por cerrado el asunto – “_Eso es todo Catra, puedes retirarte” _dijo viendo a la felina.

\- “_Nosotros tenemos que ver otros asuntos” _explicó Rem a la felina – “_Por cierto, no regreses a la obra, después de la reunión, repasaremos cierta CUESTIÓN” _dijo resaltando la última palabra, para que Catra se fuera preparando mentalmente, pasarían el resto del día practicando con magia. Todavía si no estaba cerca de ellas, no quería que Catra fuera sin por lo menos mantener la calma con magia cerca.

Catra hizo una mueca entendiendo perfectamente a qué "cuestión" se refería, pero se retiró sin hacer ningún comentario.

\- “_¿Así que una cita…?” _escuchó preguntar en tono bromista a la princesa de las redes mientras se dirigía a la puerta, definitivamente nunca entendería el humor etheriano.

Lo último que escuchó antes de salir fue a Adora en tono molesto – “_¿Podemos continuar con asuntos serios?”_


	156. Con Magia

\- “_¿Esto es necesario? Ya quedamos en que no estaría cerca de ustedes” _dijo Catra fastidiada mientras se ponía unos guantes acolchonados de entrenamiento. Se encontraban en uno de los gimnasios y Rem había cerrado la puerta para que nadie más ingresara.

\- “_Sí, lo es. Ayer lo hiciste bien, pero no es suficiente y no puedes ir sin soportar un poco más la magia” _respondió Rem poniéndose unas protecciones en las manos y los antebrazos – “_No me mires así, tú insististe en ir y aunque no vayas a estar cerca de nosotras, no sabemos cómo serán las cosas en la realidad, quiero prevenir lo peor” _agregó ante la mirada fastidiada de la felina.

En una pelea las cosas fácilmente podrían deformarse y modificarse de lo planeado, y lo último que necesitaban era que a Catra le diera un ataque, o se asuste y ataque a una princesa solo por usar magia cerca de ella.

\- “_Bien ¿Y qué se supone que harás? ¿Me atacaras con magia?” _preguntó la felina intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque su inquieta cola la estaba delatando descaradamente.

_\- “No, eso difícilmente ayudaría en algo” _respondió tranquilamente Rem, Catra ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por ambas – “_Haremos algo que seguramente te resultará más cómodo. Seguirás mis indicaciones: cuando yo adelante el brazo así” _dijo moviendo un brazo – “_tú darás un puñetazo en la protección, cuando lo dirija hacia abajo” _giró la protección hacia una pierna – “_Darás una parada. La idea es que no uses las garras ni me rompas un brazo de un golpe” _aclaró. Mientras no usara magia, no corría ningún riesgo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría la felina en cuanto encendiera su poder, y por las dudas estaba usando doble protección.

\- “_Parece estúpido” _comentó Catra en cuanto Rem movió el brazo y ella lo golpeó.

\- “_Ya veremos…” _respondió la princesa divertida moviendo nuevamente el brazo.

A medida que Catra se iba acostumbrando a golpear siguiendo sus indicaciones, Rem fue aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y tal como se esperaba, la velocidad de respuesta de la felina era impresionante, ya que apenas movía el brazo, ella golpeaba al instante, sin que tuviera que dar ningún tipo de aviso previo. En un momento se movía tan rápido, que casi parecía que lo hubieran ensayado de antemano, e incluso comenzaba anticiparse a los movimientos.

\- “_¿No es tan estúpido verdad?” _preguntó Rem deteniendo la practica un momento, para tomar aire y dejar descansar sus brazos.

\- “_Es estúpido” _respondió Catra nada impresionada, era muy fácil pero ya estaba comenzando a agitarse.

\- “_Que bien que te guste. Ahora haremos lo mismo, pero yo encenderé mi poder, y tú solo debes estar atenta a los movimientos” _informó Rem, y de inmediato vio a Catra tensarse nuevamente – “_¿Estás lista?” _preguntó poniéndose en posición.

Catra no respondió, solo mantuvo la vista fija en los brazos de la princesa, imaginando que en cualquier momento encendería su poder.

\- “_Gatita, no haremos esto hasta que me digas que estás lista” _insistió Rem viendo el nerviosismo y la tensión en la felina.

\- “_Bueno, comencemos” _finalmente dijo Catra después de un profundo suspiro.

En cuanto Rem encendió su poder, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la felina y su pelaje se erizó. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso y desvió la vista conteniendo un siseo.

Rem no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente esperó a ver si se recuperaba por sí misma – “_Aquí” _dijo muy tranquila, moviendo suavemente un brazo para ayudarla a reaccionar.

Catra cerró con fuerza sus ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de ver el brazo que debía golpear, era algo tan simple que era tonto, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tenía que acercarse un paso, pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se aleje de allí.

Viendo que no hacia ningún movimiento, Rem estiró todavía más el brazo acercándoselo a Catra y esta respondió al instante dándole un fuerte golpe, tanto que su brazo giró bruscamente a un lado y Rem se alegró por la doble protección – “_Bien… Así, pero más despacio” _pidió tranquila y volvió a acercar lentamente el mismo brazo.

Catra gruño y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez un poco más despacio.

\- “_Bien, ahora el otro” _avisó Rem antes de acercar lentamente el otro para que golpee con la otra mano.

Lentamente fue intercalando cada brazo y recibiendo fuertes golpes, parecía que más que estar siguiendo instrucciones, Catra solo quería alejarlos de ella.

\- “_Gatita, tienes que golpear más despacio” _pidió Rem en cuanto recibió un puñetazo particularmente fuerte, pero no estaba usando las garras, lo que era bueno – “_Oye tranquila, no te haré nada” _aclaró esperando ayudarla a relajarse un poco.

\- “_Una vez más” _indicó, pero esta vez no le acercó el brazo, para golpearlo, Catra tendría que estirarse o acercarse.

Todavía sin vela directamente, Catra se acercó un paso y golpeó en la protección, pese a que lo intentaba, no podía bajar la fuerza con la que golpeaba, en cuanto comenzaba el movimiento, sus músculos tensos enviaban con fuerza el golpe y alejaban rápidamente su mano.

Uno a uno, fue golpeando los brazos a medida que Rem se los iba presentando, hasta que en un momento solo podía concentrarse en esas protecciones.

\- “_Bueno, haremos un descanso” _dijo Rem luego de comenzar a notar que estaba golpeando cada vez más fuerte. Esto no estaba funcionando, esperaba que Catra se distrajera un poco de la magia siguiendo las indicaciones, pero si bien golpeaba en las protecciones, parecía estarlo haciendo más por defensa, y le preocupaba que parecía un poco desconectada.

Y como confirmándoselo Catra no quitó la vista de sus brazos, ni parecía haberla escuchado.

\- “_Oye Catra ¿Me escuchas?” _preguntó Rem retrocediendo un paso para ver si con el movimiento reaccionaba.

Catra solo se tensó más antes de parpadear un par de veces y volver a verla.

\- “_¿Estas bien?” _preguntó evaluativamente Rem.

\- “_Yo… no…” _se trabó la felina también retrocediendo.

\- “_Gatita, no me tengas miedo, sabes que no te haré nada… Sé que puedes, ya lo hiciste antes” _dijo Rem quitándose una protección y extendiendo la mano. No podía apagar su poder hasta que Catra hiciera algún avance, o después solo le costaría más retomar.

\- “_No te… tengo miedo” _respondió rígidamente la felina.

\- “_Entonces vamos, toma mi mano” _insistió Rem.

“_Esto es estúpido” _pensó Catra cerrando con fuerza los ojos y acercó su mano a la de Rem, en cuanto la tocó dio un respingo y la alejó “_Mierda, mierda” _pensó fastidiada y volvió a intentarlo.

Esta vez dejó su mano apoyada en la de ella y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y observó tensa sus manos.

\- “_Tengo una duda ¿Cómo percibes la magia?” _preguntó Rem para ver si podía distraerla un poco y porque de verdad tenía la duda. Catra sobre reaccionaba ante la magia, pero no era capaz de sentir la suya propia.

\- “_No me gusta” _respondió Catra.

\- “_Sí, ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo la sientes?” _insistió la princesa.

\- _“Es como… una corriente… como algo que me molesta en la piel, el pelo…”_ respondió concentrándose en lo que estaba sintiendo.

“_Así que es físico” _pensó Rem, pero no podía ser posible, la magia no se proyectaba físicamente a menos que se la concentrara y manifestara en una energía tangible, como en un hechizo o en una bola de energía. Ella no estaba proyectando su magia, de hecho, ni la estaba usando, solo la estaba haciendo fluir a través de sí.

No era extraño que algunas personas pudieran percibir la magia en otros, pero no era una sensación física, era una percepción abstracta, y Catra debía percibirla así, solo que al parecer le desencadenaba una respuesta física, más tangible, y por lo tanto, entendible.

“_Corriente… en la piel y el pelo” _pensó analizando las palabras, por sí solas no significaban mucho, seguramente era una sensación de estática o electricidad, o podía ser algo más parecido al tacto. Lo que era preocupante, ya que debía deberse a que siempre que estuvo en contacto con magia, debió recibir algún impacto físico, que hiciera que esa sensación abstracta estuviera siempre conectada a una sensación física, por lo que su cuerpo se anticipaba a la consecuencia.

Intentaría aclararlo en otro momento, ahora mismo no necesitaba despertarle recuerdos desagradables. Todo lo contrario, tenía que conseguir que dejara de relacionar la magia con algún peligro inminente.

\- “_¿Quieres que te ayude a calmarte? Como ayer…” _intentó Rem, mientras más buenas experiencias tuviera con la magia, más fácil le sería superar la aversión que le tenía.

\- “_No… No quiero que me hagas nada con magia” _respondió la felina, pero mantuvo su mano sobre la de Rem, confiaba que la princesa no haría nada sin su permiso.

\- “_Bueno, pero tienes que encontrar un modo de calmarte. De seguro mañana sentirás magia y no será tan tranquilo como ahora, y sabes que no puedes estar así en medio de una pelea” _explicó pacientemente Rem – “_Me preocupa que puedas hacerte daño o a alguien más”_

_\- “¿Todavía crees que quiero matarlas?” _preguntó la felina incrédula.

\- “_No creo que quieras hacerlo, pero no controlas tu respuesta, podrías terminar intentándolo sin querer” _respondió Rem con mucho cuidado – “_Estoy usando doble protección y aun así seguramente tendré algunos moretones por tus golpes, y no estaba atacando, ni haciendo nada con magia… Mañana nada será tan pacífico” _advirtió.

Catra tensó la mandíbula sin quitar los ojos de sus manos. Tanía razón, pero no quería que le hiciera nada con magia, solo se sentía mal permitirlo. Pero también, era Rem, nunca le haría nada malo… – “_Bueno, hazlo…” _estuvo de acurdo, pero al decirlo automáticamente cerró sus ojos y se tensó todavía más.

Rem la vio apenada por un momento, era increíble que temiera de ella.

Todos los músculos de Catra se tensaron al sentir literalmente la magia en su piel, en su mano, pero de a poco comenzó a sentirse cada vez más calmada, le pareció sentirse como cuando era pequeña y Adora la abrazaba, lo que la hacía sentirse protegida, a salvo.

Como si todo lo malo que le pasaba, de repente ya no importara.

Afortunadamente, antes que comenzara a ronronear, Rem retiró su mano, y Catra abrió sus ojos sorprendida saliendo del extraño trance.

\- “_¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves mejor” _dijo Rem viendo que Catra ya no se veía toda tensa y rígida, incluso su pelo se había achatado.

\- “_Yo… mejor” _admitió la felina viendo su mano de un lado y del otro, como buscando si había quedado algo.

\- “_Que bueno, la próxima vez intenta pensar en eso” _recomendó volviendo a colocarse las protecciones en la mano.

\- “_¿En eso?” _preguntó incomoda ¿Rem sabía lo que había pensado en ese momento?

\- “_Sí, no sé qué habrás pensado, pero te calmó” _respondió Rem sin prestarle demasiada atención para no hacerla sentir invadida, esta vez no la había calmado ella, la había incentivado a pensar algo que la hiciera sentirse segura, y le alegraba que tuviera alguna experiencia que la hiciera sentirse lo suficientemente a salvo, como para que superara el malestar que le producía tener magia cerca.

Catra se mantuvo pensativa, llevaba tiempo sin recordar algo como eso, que en un momento de su vida fue tan común, y se lamentó no haberlo apreciado cuando lo tenía, pero en ese entonces nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo perdería… - “_¿Sigues con magia?” _preguntó notando qua ya no la sentía.

\- “_Huh… ¿No lo sientes?” _preguntó la princesa extrañada, no había apago su poder. Aunque lo había intensificado un poco para influir en Catra, ahora había vuelto a disminuirlo, igual a como cuando comenzaron.

\- “_Creo que…” _Catra se concentró un poco más, sí, podía sentirlo, una especie de hormigueo en su piel, pero era mucho menor que antes – “_¿…un poco?” _aunque no fue su intención, le salió como una pregunta.

Rem se sonrió, eso estaba funcionando mucho mejor – “_Bien, entonces no es importante” _dijo volviendo a ponerse en posición – “_Vamos” _indicó moviendo un brazo.

Esta vez la felina lo golpeó normalmente.

\- “_¿No te cansas de estar con magia?” _preguntó Catra mientras caminaban de regreso al palacio.

\- “_No podría cansarme, siempre tengo magia” _respondió Rem divertida – “_Soy una princesa, siempre estoy conectada a mi piedra rúnica” _

\- “_Pero ahora no estás con magia” _insistió Catra, al terminar de practicar, Rem había apagado su magia y desde entonces estaba normal.

\- “_Claro que estoy con magia, solo que no la sientes porque está… apagada” _dijo intentando ponerle una palabra, en realidad el termino más correcto sería quieta o estática – “_Tú sientes cuando la activo”_

_\- “¿Y no te cansas de tenerla activa?” _volvió a preguntar.

\- “_Humm…. No, para nada, me cansaría si la usara para algo por mucho tiempo, pero cuando está activa solo está allí” _explicó encogiéndose de hombros – “_En realidad, antes de ti, solía tenerla activa todo el tiempo, pero cuando te conocí, me di cuenta que la percibías y no te gustaba, así que la apagaba cerca de ti, y con el tiempo que pasamos juntas, ya me acostumbré a tenerla apagada todo el tiempo” _comentó.

A Catra le sorprendió escucharlo, por supuesto sabía que Rem había modificado bastante su vida por estar con ella, es decir, en su reino pasaba todo el día con ella y seguramente tenía otras cosas que hacer, y si bien en Bright Moon no pasaban todo el día juntas, igual compartían mucho tiempo y de todos modos Rem estaba muy pendiente, pero no se imaginó que también había modificado su magia por ella – “_¿Es muy distinto?” _preguntó esperando que en realidad no fuera la gran cosa.

\- “_Nah, es casi lo mismo” _respondió Rem quitándole importancia –_ “Aunque al principio me resultaba un poco extraño, es decir, pasar de sentir la magia todo el tiempo a tenerla apagada siempre fue… raro… Pero descuida, no es que fuera un cambio importante y de todos modos ya me acostumbré” _En realidad era algo personal y no tenía por qué comentárselo, pero le agradaba que estuviera mucho más interesada en la magia, cuando antes prácticamente no podía ni pronunciar la palabra cerca de ella.

Se preguntó si se debía a la charla con Angella, tal vez ya se estaba animando a aceptar que tenía magia, y quería entenderlo un poco mejor.

Catra permaneció caminando en silencio, insegura de si quería seguir hablando del tema. No le agradaba la idea de tener magia cerca, pero tampoco le gustaba que Rem tuviera que apagarla para no incomodarla, la princesa lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero Catra suponía que, si antes la tenía encendida todo el tiempo, era porque le gustaba, y no estaba bien que se lo privara por ella.

\- “_Oye, no te preocupes, no es molesto ni nada” _agregó Rem viendo la expresión de la felina – “_¿No quieres saber en qué estado está tu magia?” _preguntó para cambiar de tema, y para ver si Catra realmente lo estaba aceptando.

_\- “¡No! ¡Yo no…” _se trabó insegura de si valía la pena seguirlo negando – “_…no quiero saberlo” _finalmente dijo, sin mucha convicción.

\- “_¿Estás muy segura? ¿No te da ni un poquito de curiosidad?” _insistió juguetonamente Rem. Por esa respuesta, podía estar segura de que lo estaba aceptando, y con esa pregunta seguramente había despertado su curiosidad.

\- “_¿Igual lo dirás verdad?” _dijo Catra en un resignado suspiro, cuando Rem se ponía así, era imposible callarla. En realidad, no literalmente imposible, podía decirle que de verdad no quería saberlo, pero la princesa parecía estarlo disfrutando, así que no estaría mal dejarla hablar.

\- “_Por supuesto que iba a decirlo, pero siempre es cortés preguntar antes” _respondió Rem divertida porque a Catra le cueste tanto solo admitir que había cambiado de opinión – “_Tu magia siempre está activa, pero fluctúa mucho, hace un rato era bastante fuerte, y ahora está prácticamente apagada” _comentó prestando atención a la magia de la felina.

Le parecía curioso que Catra captara fácilmente la magia en los demás, pero no era capaz de sentir la suya, tal vez solo se había acostumbrado a sentirla y por eso no le prestaba atención, aunque tal vez era solo porque nunca había percibido el momento en que comenzó a tenerla.

\- “_¿De verdad? Yo no siento nada” _respondió Catra concentrándose en lo que sentía, pero no notaba nada extraño, además de la conversación.

\- “_Supongo que solo no puedes sentir tu magia” _comentó Rem sin darle importancia, seguramente era por eso que Catra no lograba controlar nada, para poder controlar la magia primero debía ser consciente de que la tenía, y aunque ya lo estaba aceptando, si no podía sentirla, no podría controlarla.

Rem sentía cuando la magia de Catra cambiaba, pero parecía ser aleatorio, lo que demostraba que no tenía ningún control sobre esta, en general era más fuerte cuando se alteraba, pero a veces era fuerte cuando estaba tranquila, y viceversa, a veces ella estaba alterada, pero su magia se mantenía baja, e incluso otras veces, como ahora, prácticamente se apagaba de la nada.

No le encontraba un patrón confiable.

\- “_Todavía no creo que tenga magia, me sigue pareciendo que es solo un invento de ustedes” _admitió Catra después de un momento. Podía creer que tenía magia cuando cambiaba, pero no creía que la tuviera siempre, ya que no sentía nada.

\- “_No te preocupes por eso, si no la sientes, no la sientes y ya, en algún momento la sentirás, o tal vez no… La verdad no lo sé, tal vez así funciona en Magicats” _dijo de modo indiferente para no incomodarla – “_Por cierto, nunca te pregunté… ¿Qué piensas de lo que nos contó la Reina?”_

_\- “Pienso que podrían haber ganado esta guerra hace mucho tiempo, pero por necia, Angella no lo permitió, y ahora están atrapados” _respondió la felina encogiéndose de hombros – “_Y ella puede decir lo que quiera para sentirse bien, pero creo que al ocultar la información de esos Magicats, solo está intentando tapar su error, porque claro, es la “gran” Reina, no se supone que cometa errores de tal magnitud” _comentó divertida. Ya había estado en su lugar, cuando se tiene tanto poder, no se puede dejar que los de abajo sepan de los errores, eso pone en juego su credibilidad, su poder, así que siempre era más fácil ocultarlo, solo que a Angella le había salido mejor.

Pero si toda Etheria se enteraba que por su incompetencia se habían extinto dos razas y había dejado que la Horda se vuelva tan poderosa, la sacarían a patadas del trono, porque nadie querría ser gobernado por una cobarde e inútil, pero tal vez los etherianos se apiadarían de ella y lo dejarían pasar.

\- “_Suena a que lo dices por experiencia” _comentó Rem viendo la expresión de la felina.

\- “_Según mi experiencia, cuando estas en el poder, solo puedes hacer las cosas bien, y si cometes un error, te mereces la muerte” _respondió la felina resignada – “_Yo lo hice todo bien, y cometí un error, por eso me desterraron, Hordak se dio cuenta que me necesitaba y mandó a que me rescaten del maldito infierno, solo para que cometa otro error, recién entonces se dignó a ordenar mi muerte, pero aquí estoy, ahora en contra de él” _comentó divertida – “_Si Angella cometió un error, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que cometa otro, y el próximo podría tener un costo mayor a solo dos razas” _dijo dejando eso ultimo como una advertencia.

\- “_Ten cuidado no deberías decir eso en público” _advirtió Rem encogiéndose de hombros – “_De todos modos, no era a eso a lo que me refería, me refería específicamente a tu raza” _aclaró. No podía culparla por verlo de esa forma, ni tampoco podía contradecirla, de hecho, estaba un poco de acuerdo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podía apoyar su postura, a diferencia de Catra, ella había jurado lealtad a Angella, y aunque la reina había cometido errores, no era su incumbencia juzgarla.

\- “_¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera dudas de ella?” _dijo Catra de modo despectivo – “_Y yo creí que era a mí a quien mantenían con una correa muy corta” _

Rem se encogió de hombros – “_No me corresponde a mi opinar sobre su modo de actuar, y de todos modos ya no importa. Y aunque te recomiendo no volver ponerla en duda públicamente, creo que tú sí puedes hacerlo, quiero decir, técnicamente perteneces a un reino aparte, no solo porque fuiste criada en la Horda, sino porque literalmente naciste en un reino reconocido como independiente, así que no respondes ante Angella, sino a la realeza Magicat, y aunque ya no exista, sigues siendo oficialmente una originaria de Half Moon, así que hasta cierto punto, respondes a sus leyes” _comentó divertida la princesa, no estaba segura de si eso era siquiera posible, pero si Catra había nacido en Half Moon, ella pertenecía a ese reino, que era una monarquía diferente a la de Bright Moon y por lo tanto, a la del resto de Etheria, así que Catra solo respondía ante Angella por que habitaba sus dominios, pero no por deber de nacimiento.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso representaba legalmente, ya que no tenía conocimiento de nungún un registro previo, pero que Angella no le hubiera exigido que la reconozca como Reina, le daba una idea de que Catra estaba fuera de sus dominios.

Aunque tampoco la culpaba por no haber hecho ninguna mención al respecto.

Catra la observó confundida – “_No sé de qué mierda hablas, yo soy solo una desertora hordiana” _

\- “_¿O sea que no crees que seas de raza Magicat?” _preguntó la princesa y en realidad aliviada de que no siga su línea de pensamiento, solo hubiera sido más complicado.

\- “_No sé si lo creo, quiero decir, ellos están extintos, es fácil hablar de algo que no existe, y francamente no me importa, aun si existieron yo no comparto nada con ellos, no importa si soy de esa raza, eso no cambia nada, sigo siendo una desertora de la Horda y ahora una aliada de la Rebelión, ellos sí existen así que son los que importan” _respondió la felina, siempre había creído que no pertenecía a ninguna raza, ahora al parecer pertenecía a alguna, pero pese a que Angella los narraba como tan poderosos, estaban todos muertos, así que no debieron ser la gran cosa, ya que si se dejaron vencer por el incipiente ejercito hordiano, probablemente se merecían el destino que recibieron.

\- “_Es increíble, pero me sigo sorprendiendo de lo practica que eres para ver las cosas” _respondió Rem, Catra estaba obviando muchas cosas, seguro solo por conveniencia, pero tenía razón, a fin de cuentas, solo era una desertora de la Horda y una aliada de la Rebelión, así que estaba bien que no se complicara con eso, ya que difícilmente le sería útil en este momento.

\- “_Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo solo luchando por sobrevivir” _dijo Catra de modo divertido, pero no había gracia en lo que decía, incluso dudaba de que sobrevivir fuera un justificativo para todo lo que había hecho y soportado.

\- “_Hablando de sobrevivir, estamos yendo a la armería, si vas a venir a esta pelea, necesitarás una armadura” _comentó Rem cambiando el foco de la conversación. Por el momento Catra aceptaba que tenía magia y que era Magicat, pero todavía no le daba la relevancia suficiente, por el momento estaba bien, significaba que se estaba abriendo a nuevas posibilidades, y dejaría que se tome su tiempo para sentirse cómoda, pero ahora, tenían una batalla que enfrentar.

\- “_No necesito una” _dijo confiada la felina – “_Nunca usé una “armadura”, ni los trajes de protección de la Horda, no la necesito y solo me incomodaría” _explicó, su modo de pelear era usar la agilidad, y las armaduras y protecciones solo se la dificultaban, mientras más libre estuviera, mejor se movería, era simple y suficiente.

\- “_Lo entiendo, pero sin protección, estás expuesta a que cualquier ataque sea más dañino de lo que debería ser” _comentó Rem, era increíble que hasta sea complicado que aceptara llevar protección, solo era por su bien.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser que aceptara algo nuevo?

\- “_O tal vez la protección me entorpezca y termine siendo golpeada por algo que podría haber esquivado” _contrapuso confiada la felina y lo decía por experiencia, las protecciones de la Horda nunca hicieron otra cosa que entorpecerla, la volvían vulnerable, así que por eso prefería llegar tarde y saltarse el “control de seguridad” ya que de todos modos, sin seguridad le iba mejor.

\- “_Bien, solo probaremos algunas cosas, y si no te convencen entonces recién niégate a usarlas” _propuso Rem, al parecer incluso una armadura básica sería demasiado para ella, lo que solo afirmaba su negativa de que fuera.


	157. La Nueva Horda

\- “_¿Está segura de que caerán? Es decir, hasta para mí parece obvio”_ comentó Vix vendo a la recientemente reincorporada Segunda al Mando de Hordak, esta prueba ya se estaba extendiendo mucho más de lo que le gustaba.

\- “_Ellos caerán, son solo unos niñitos temerosos de seguir las migajas, pero lo harán” _comentó confiada Jacke, la actual Segunda al Mando – “_Todos los registros indican que son incapaces de predecir trampas y al parecer tampoco tienen una estrategia definida, así que solo atacarán la base señuelo, es demasiado fácil como para que lo resistan”_

_\- “No discuto sus deducciones Jacke, pero ¿De verdad podemos confiar en los registros de la antigua al mando?” _consultó Vix desconfiando de los registros de una desertora.

\- “_No podemos confiar en la persona que los hizo, pero mira toda esta información, planes, planos, estrategias, seguimiento…” _respondió la General hojeando una de las pilas de archivos – “_Incluso tenemos todo un arsenal de insultos, garabatos y tachones, hasta archivos arrugados y golpeados. Quien los hizo de verdad quería acabar con la Rebelión, el odio es patente en cada uno de sus trazos” _dijo divertida viendo unos dibujos inentendibles de lo tachados que estaban, los rayones incluso habían rasgado las hojas – “_Podemos confiar en estos archivos, están hechos con el único fin de derrotaros, solo desearía que la antigua Segunda al Mando se hubiera molestado en ponerles un orden lógico” _agregó menos animada.

Haber pasado largas horas de los últimos días clasificando e intentando poner en orden toda esa caótica información, había sido todo un desafío, pero finalmente se centró en lo único confiable respecto a los etherianos, eran sentimentales, así que finalmente los ordenó en orden creciente de odio y frustración, y le dio mejores resultados que cualquier otro orden.

\- “_¿Cómo va el avance de las excavadoras?” _preguntó Jacke aprovechando la presencia de la Capitán de la Fuerza Vix.

\- “_Avanzan según lo planeado, es decir, lento; recién comenzaron las tareas de excavación. Trabajar tan sigilosamente nos está tomando mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, seguimos teniendo problemas con los rebeldes de Las Animas, no dejan de hostigar a los escuadrones de monitoreo que enviamos, no representan un problema para el avance de la operación, pero son molestos” _expuso disgustada la Capitán – “_¿Por qué les permitimos este tipo de trato? Estaríamos más cómodos si solo despejamos el área en la que estamos trabajando” _

\- “_No tenemos por qué apresurarnos Capitán de la Fuerza, seguiremos enviado escuadrones para que los hostiguen por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta acabar está operación, son los soldados prescindibles después de todo, su lamentable condición no les permite ser de mayor utilidad” _comentó tranquilamente Jacke mientras caminaba por su salón y se detuvo frente a una gran pantalla que mostraba el mapa de Etheria – “_Estos rebeldes tuvieron mucha suerte, pero eso se acabó, los aplastaremos cuando todo esté listo. Ya es hora que Etheria conozca a la verdadera Horda en acción, y comprenderán que fue un error tomar armas en nuestra contra” _sentenció orgullosa. – “_Quiero que te asegures de que cada hordiano reconozca estas caras y nombres. Además de verlas en pantalla durante las conferencias, quiero que cada uno tenga una copia de esta hoja” _dijo entregando la nombrada hoja con cuatro rostros en ella.

\- “_Considérelo hecho Jacke” _respondió automáticamente Vix mientras daba un formal saludo antes de retirarse a cumplir sus órdenes.

En cuanto estuvo a solas en su estudio, la Segunda al Mando se tomó un momento para repasar su irregular situación.

Habían corrido con más suerte que incontables soldados antes y después de ellos.

Se suponía que tomar el planeta denominado Etheria, debía ser una misión estándar. No había registros de tal planeta, lo que significaba que estaba deshabitado o sus habitantes eran tecnológicamente muy atrasados, como para haber siquiera enviado una sonda a investigar el espacio a su alrededor, y por lo tanto, nunca fueron notados en esa galaxia.

Pero los problemas comenzaron en cuanto llegaron a las coordenadas de su ubicación. Estas coordenadas habían sido obtenidas de los registros robados de la civilización que aquí conocían como “Los Primeros”, durante alguno de sus muchos enfrentamientos. Según ellos este planeta representaba una fuente de poder prácticamente ilimitada, por lo que solo podía estar bajo el control de Horde Prime, así que su misión era tomar Etheria para él.

Solo que, al llegar, no encontraron dicho planeta, de hecho, no había nada en ese cuadrante ni en los aledaños. Antes de declarar la información como falsa, rastrillaron todo el sector, solo para continuar sin encontrar nada. Supusieron que, de algún modo, habían ocultado el planeta de su radar, así que emularon una señal de Los Primeros, y pasaron meses esperando ver si obtenían una respuesta,

Pero lo que consiguieron, no fue una respuesta.

Una anomalía dimensional les permitió ingresar a Etheria, pero quedaron aislados del resto del universo, lo que explicaba por qué no habían encontrado el planeta. Pero, su misión no había cambiado, primero conquistarían este planeta y después encontrarían el modo de regresar al universo.

La conquista inició sin mayores complicaciones, los habitantes de Etheria eran increíblemente atrasados, indefensos e ingenuos, por lo que no les costaría tomar el control del planeta, pero, una aliada inesperada les advirtió de una raza potencialmente peligrosa, y la única defensa Etheria.

Los Magicats.

Lord Hordak ordenó de inmediato su eliminación para evitar alguna complicación en la conquista, así que eso hicieron. Tras determinar que representaban una verdadera amenaza, decidieron aplastarlos usando todo el poder con el que contaban en una etapa tan temprana de la conquista.

Aunque costosa, la misión fue exitosa a los ojos de Jacke, de hecho, nunca dudó de la conquista de Half Moon, ella misma había planeado la estrategia, pero se encontraron con varias complicaciones y gracias a una de estas inesperadas complicaciones...

Ella murió.

O eso fue lo que creyó cuando cerró sus ojos en el desesperado transporte de regreso a Fright Zone para intentar salvar su vida.

Solo que al despertar hace algunas semanas, descubrió que no había muerto.

Con la nave destrozada, y la precaria tecnología de Etheria, no contaban con las instalaciones ni los elementos para tratar sus heridas, así que ella, junto a Vix y otros heridos viables, fueron puestos en estado estacionario hasta que contaran con la tecnología necesaria para curarlos.

Cosa que recientemente ocurrió, e irónicamente gracias a la tecnología dejada atrás por Los Primeros cuando habitaron el planeta. Curiosamente fue salvada por la tecnología de sus enemigos y aunque le parecía humillante, no le importaba, ahora estaba de regreso en su puesto y podía continuar con su misión.

Conquistar este planeta en nombre de Horde Prime y unirlo al vasto Imperio Intergaláctico de la Horda.

_\- “Solo que, con todos estos años, estas indefensas criaturitas se armaron y ahora pretenden resistirse a la conquista” _comentó para sí misma viendo el mapa, ahora actualizado, de Etheria – “_Pero nadie puede oponerse a la Horda, como así tampoco, nadie puede traicionarla” _al decirlo, observó las fotos de las cuatro ex miembros de la Horda.

Además de desertoras, eran traidoras, no había peor basura en todo el universo.

Según la información, tres de ellas se habían unido a los enemigos: Adora, había desertado apenas ser ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza, al parecer se había convertido en una de esas princesas y además era una de las líderes de la Rebelión. Shadow Weaver cubrió el puesto de Segunda al Mando, sería su reemplazo hasta que pudieran sanarla, pero la mujer había traicionado a la Horda al ponerse en contra de la voluntad de Lord Hordak y en lugar de aceptar su merecido castigo, escapó, siendo vista por última vez ayudando a los rebeldes en un golpe contra Fright Zone; Scorpia, fue una Capitán de la Fuerza por algunos años, pero se vendió a la Rebelión trabajando como espía para ellos, escapó en cuanto fue descubierta y desde entonces fue vista del lado de los rebeldes.

Todas ellas debían morir por su absoluta traición a la Horda, y representarían un ejemplo de lo que ocurría con quienes se atrevían a traicionar al Imperio Hordiano, si no morían siendo capturadas, serían castigadas de las peores maneras posibles, y cada hordiano y cada habitante de Etheria, lo vería.

\- “_Y después estas tú…” _dijo tomando y observando detenidamente la foto de Catra. Ella también había cubierto el puesto de Segunda al Mando, y pese a ser etheriana, había logrado hacer un trabajo aceptable en el puesto, pero había traicionado a Lord Hordak en dos ocasiones, incluso cuando este, benévolamente, le había concedido una segunda oportunidad. La joven había asesinado a varios de sus compatriotas durante su escape, y después de ese evento, no se tenía más conocimientos de ella. Podría haber muerto o podría estar oculta, pero tras el patrón de desertoras, no le sorprendería si también se había unido a la Rebelión.

Cualquiera que haya sido su destino, correría con la misma suerte que el resto de la basura traidora.

\- “_Te perdoné la vida una vez cachorra, y ese es un error que ahora debo enmendar” _sentenció dejando la foto junto al resto.

Caminando tranquilamente, Jacke se encaminó a la puerta de su estudio. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, bajo el manejo de etherianos, este ejercito hordiano estaba atrofiado, y aunque ya era tarde para reformarlos, al menos podría trabajar con estas fuerzas, pero requeriría una enorme inversión en mejoras.

***

\- “_Lord Hordak” _saludó Jacke en cuento ingresó al Sanctum de Hordak, y unos instantes después de ella, ingresó Bront, otro de los soldados recuperados con tecnología de Los Primeros, junto a Octavia.

\- “_Lord Hordak” _saludaron ambos al unísono haciendo una reverencia antes de saludar a Jacke con una mano en la frente.

\- “_Bien, veo que estás mejorando tu saludo” _dijo la Segunda al Mando parándose frente a Octava, la mujer solo se mantuvo rígida con la vista al frente – “_Vuelve a intentarlo” _solicitó Jacke.

\- “_Como ordene Jacke” _respondió Octavia repitiendo el saludo tan firmemente como pudo.

\- “_Sigue estando desalineado” _opinó fríamente la Segunda al Mando – “_Capitán de la Fuerza Octavia, en nuestro anterior encuentro se lo dejé pasar, porque aparentemente no fueron formados correctamente, pero no toleraré que un soldado con su rango no sepa algo tan simple como saludar, si la próxima vez no lo hace bien, será degradada” _informó la mujer antes de darse vuelta y se detuvo en seco antes de dar un paso – “_No he escuchado su respuesta Capitán” _

_\- “No volverá a ocurrir Segunda al Mando Jacke” _se apresuró a responder Octavia poniendo todo es fuerzo por sonar firme.

\- “_Mis disculpas Lord Hordak, el Mayor Bront se está encargando de enseñar modales y disciplina a los soldados mientras son reclasificados, pero aun tomará un poco de tiempo hasta ver resultados satisfactorios” _informó Jacke mientras se acercaba a los pies de la escalera del trono de Hordak.

\- “_Espero que no hayas solicitad esta reunión solo para mostrarme un patético intento de saludo” _dijo Hordak poniéndose de pie y bajando.

\- “_No Lord Hordak, el motivo de esta reunión es informarle de nuestros movimientos y pedirle autorización para implementar el plan de conquista. Además, me gustaría saber si fueron autorizadas las nuevas armas y modificaciones que solicité” _dijo Jacke exponiendo claramente el motivo de la reunión.

\- “_Su solicitud fue aprobada, y respecto a eso, ya estamos trabajando en los cambios” _respondió Hordak mientras tocaba un botón en su brazo – “_Con Entrapta encontramos interesantes los cambios que propuso y hemos estado trabajando en ello junto al recientemente reintegrado Oficial Técnico Mac” _

Tras un momento, de la parte de atrás del Sanctum de Hordak apareció Entrapta, aproximándose junto a Mac, todavía hablando sobre lo que estaban trabajando.

\- “_Segunda al Mando Jacke” _saludó Mac poniendo una mano robótica en la parte superior de su cuerpo robótico, donde estaba lo que podía considerar como una cabeza.

\- “_Mac” _Jacke devolvió el saludo observándolo curiosa – “_Me costará verte con tu nuevo cuerpo” _comentó viendo al antiguo Jefe Técnico. Su cuerpo lucía mucho más tosco y robótico que el anterior, era básicamente un cuerpo principal ovalado con seis brazos extensibles y una cúpula superior que parecía una cabeza, aparentemente estaba usando el par de brazos inferiores como piernas para caminar y los restantes cuatro como brazos normales.

\- “_Debo admitir que es bastante extraño tener un cuerpo de tecnología tan antigua y rústica, pero Entrapta encontró el modo de adaptar este cuerpo robótico a mi cerebro tecno-orgánico, y que de algún modo sean compatibles… No está mal, pero extrañaré levitar” _comentó Mac, incluso su propia voz sonaba robótica, pero su cuerpo original estaba demasiado dañado como para ser reparado con la tecnología que tenían – “_Tú, por el contrario, te ves exactamente igual Jacke” _

Jacke se veía como siempre, una mujer de forma humana, alta y atlética, de cabello corto y castaño peinado prolijamente haca atrás, y como era común en ella, en su rostro no se vislumbraba ningún tipo de emoción.

\- “_Oh, pero no está igual” _dijo animada Entrapta trasladándose velozmente con su cabello hasta donde estaba la Segunda al Mando – “_¡Ahora luce esta espectacular prótesis robótica!” _dijo levantando la parte superior del uniforme de la mujer, mostrando una placa metálica que la envolvía de la mitad del abdomen a la mitad de la espalda – “_Pensé que la naturaleza tecno-orgánica de la tecnología de Los Primeros solo era compatible con máquinas, pero se adapta también a cuerpos orgánicos…” _explicó admirando detenidamente la placa, todavía sorprendida por lo que había descubierto con la nave de Los Primeros secuestrada.

\- “_Con su permiso señora Entrapta, me gustaría volver a vestirme” _comentó Jacke bajando su uniforme ante la mirada desanimada de la princesa por cubrir uno de sus inventos.

\- “_Tú te ves tan feo como siempre Bront” _comentó Mac acercándose unos pasos hacia el Mayor. El hombre siempre le había parecido una extraña mezcla humanoide entre un oso y un murciélago, era como una bola de pelo y músculos que daba miedo de solo verlo. Y ahora un poco más, ya que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un revestimiento metálico que bajaba por un costado del rosto, donde ahora lucía un ojo robótico, y una de sus alas también había sido reemplaza por tecnología.

Bront solo respondió con un sonido entre un resoplido y un gruñido.

\- “_¿Y la pajarita Vix? Pensé que también vendría a la reunión ¿Tuvo algún problema con sus reparaciones?” _consultó Mac_. _Vix era la más pequeña y menuda del grupo, pero era increíblemente rápida y letal en combate. No tenía alas, pero su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una fina capa de plumas, sus manos remataban en una filosa garra curva, y contaba con un gran y grueso pico, que podía cortar un brazo de una mordida. Era increíble, pero durante la pelea contra los Magicats, había sido gravemente herida, prácticamente habían abierto su pecho en un largo corte desde un hombro hasta la parte baja del abdomen del lado opuesto.

Toda esa parte tuvo que ser reconstruida con tecnología.

\- “_La Capitán Vix se encuentra evaluando a los soldados y reclasificándolos, y le ordené que distribuya los rostros de las traidoras, no vendrá a esta reunión, pero me puso al tanto de sus avances” _respondió Jacke volviendo su atención a Hordak.

\- “_Suficientes distracciones, Mac pon al tanto de los avances a la Segunda al Mando” _ordenó Hordak observando al bio-robot, después de haber pasado años viéndolo con su cuerpo biotecnológico original, también le resultaba extraño verlo adaptado a uno de los curiosos diseños robóticos de Entrapta.

\- “_Sí Lord Hordak” _respondió Mac adelantándose unos pasos – “_Los exoesqueletos de combate que solicitaste están siendo diseñados, tal como recomendaste Jacke, son basados en el prototipo usado por la antigua General Huntara; para la armadura usamos una aleación más densa para que sean más resistentes, el modelo que probamos soportó tres disparos consecutivos de tanques sin que la copa de vidrio en su interior fuera dañada, así que se ajusta a tus exigencias, pero es demasiado pesado, por lo que todavía estamos determinando cómo hacer que sean factibles de ser usados en combate. Actualmente estamos diseñando los exo-soportes para soldados de campo, creemos con solo unos ajustes neumáticos será suficiente para mejorar su velocidad, fuerza y puntería, ya que amortiguará el retroceso de las armas al ser disparadas. Las nuevas municiones de los tanques están siendo probadas. Las armas que ya había mejorado Entrapta resultaron ser satisfactorias, así que están siendo producidas en masa para ser distribuidas entre las fuerzas” _expuso el Técnico usando uno de los lentes en su cabeza para proyectar imágenes de lo que explicaba.

\- “_¿Cómo va la prueba de los prototipos de nuestros nuevos robots de combate?” _preguntó Mac observando a Jacke. Estos nuevos robots estaban basados en los antiguos robots de combate, pero como no tenían la tecnología para replicarlos, crearon una versión rudimentaria de los mismos, eran más pequeños y torpes, su capacidad de procesamiento era limitada y la de fuego era inferior, pero incorporar tecnología de Los Primeros les permitía la habilidad de auto repararse, lo que era una actualización interesante.

\- “_Sus niños se encuentran en campo, tal como me pidieron se encuentran fuera de la vista, y se activarán en cuanto el ataque inicie. Esperamos que los rebeldes inicien la prueba en estos días, envié un escuadrón a destruir un campamento enemigo para llamar su atención. Dicho escuadrón no volvió a comunicarse, por lo que no sabemos si pudieron destruir el campamento, pero estoy segura de que cumplieron su misión de llamar la atención de los enemigos, así que en poco tiempo recibirás los datos que necesitas” _informó Jacke antes de verlo dudosa – “_¿Exactamente qué es lo que esperas averiguar con esta prueba?”_

_\- “Esos nuevos robots son una versión rudimentaria de los anteriores, por lo que debemos evaluar su eficiencia. Quiero probar su porcentaje de disparos certeros, su respuesta en pelea, que tanto daño pueden soportar hasta que no puedan repararse, y su intercomunicación. Como los etherianos no son confiables para tomar decisiones objetivas, estos robots se comunicarán solo entre ellos, y en conjunto decidirán cómo actuar durante el combate, están programados para responder solo a órdenes de Lord Hordak, tuyas Jacke y por supuesto las mías, quiero evaluar su desempeño en una pelea real y hacer reajustes antes de fabricarlos en masa” _respondió Mac.

\- “_Muy bien, en poco tiempo recibirás información” _dijo Jacke satisfecha antes de observar a Bront – “_Mayor Bront, por favor actualícenos del estado de nuestras fuerzas” _

El bestial hombre murciélago se adelantó unos pesados pasos con sus piernas cortas, pero como para compensar, los brazos largos y fuertes le llegaban a las rodillas – “_Estos días he recorrido los puestos desde el frente a Fright Zone, el nivel general de los soldados está muy por debajo del estándar hordiano, di órdenes estrictas a los Tenientes y Capitanes distribuidos entre nuestras fuerzas para que mejoren la disciplina, tanto suyas como de los soldados a su cargo, de hecho yo mismo debí disciplinar a algunos. Continuaré con los recorridos haciendo visitas sorpresivas para comprobar si se están aplicando las medidas que exigí” _informó con una voz grave y ronca, demostrando a cada palabra lo mucho que detestaba hablar.

Jacke se sonrió, Bront era especial para el cargo, con sus dos metros, de solo verlo inspiraba miedo, y dejaba muy en claro que NO repetía sus palabras, decía solo lo justo y necesario una vez, si alguien no entendía, aprendía a la fuerza o no vivía para una nueva aclaración.

En poco tiempo disciplinaria a las fuerzas, de hecho, en tan solo su segundo día de reincorporado, el cambio era evidente en Fright Zone. No había un solo soldado conversando en su turno si no era para informar de algo, como así tampoco pudo ver a casi ningún soldado vistiendo o parado de forma inadecuada.

\- “_Al terminar esta reunión, Bront amablemente te mostrará cómo se saluda correctamente, te recomiendo que le prestes atención” _dijo Jacke viendo fríamente a Octavia – “_Ahora, Capitán de la Fuerza Octavia, por favor infórmenos cómo está el estado y las remodelaciones en nuestra flota” _

\- “_Sí señora” _respondió nerviosa Octavia adelantándose un paso – “_Todos los barcos están siendo revisados, reparados y reacondicionados… Y se están construyendo otros…” _se detuvo sin saber qué más informar, pero las miradas que estaba recibiendo le indicaban que eso no era suficiente – “_Bueno… el clima nos ha estado acompañando, así que las actividades se desarrollan normalmente, las patrullas de control de animales informan que cada vez hay menos gaviotas merodeando… y… los barcos pesqueros no reportaron ninguna disminución en sus capturas…”_

_\- “Es bueno saberlo Capitán, pero no está aquí para comentarnos sobre peces y gaviotas” _informó Jacke acercándose a Octavia – “_Díganos, ¿A qué ritmo se están fortificando los cascos de nuestros barcos? ¿En cuánto tiempo estima que tenderemos la flota que necesitamos? ¿Ya probó los nuevos cañones? ¿Tenemos actividad rebelde en nuestros mares?” _con cada pregunta se acercaba más y más a Octavia – “_¿O necesitamos asignar la tarea a otra persona?”_

Octavia solo se mantuvo viendo rígidamente al frente.

\- “_Capitán de la Fuerza, le asignamos solo esta tarea en vistas de que en un momento cumplió con funciones de Segunda al Mando, así que creo que debería ser capaz de llevar al menos esta función. Pruebe que no me estoy equivocando al dudar de sus capacidades” _dijo Jacke reprendiendo a la mujer por su vergonzoso intento de informe – “_Por favor retírese inmediatamente y vaya a averiguar lo que le pedí, revise el archivo que le envié e infórmeme del avance mis especificaciones, o váyase acostumbrando al título de soldado raso”_

Ante esas palabras Octavia saludó rígidamente antes de retirarse lo más rápido que pudo – “_No olvide esperar al Mayor Bront para que le muestre cómo se saluda correctamente” _escuchó decir a la Segunda al Mando antes de salir por la puerta del Sanctum de Hordak, repentinamente añorando el título de soldado raso, si así ya no tenía que lidiar con ellos.

\- “_Mac por favor proyecta esto” _pidió Jacke entregando al robot un pequeño chip, en cuanto lo proyectó apareció un gran mapa de Etheria – “_Lord Hordak, permítame mostrarle el plan de conquista definitivo de Etheria”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo informar que me surgieron unos temas, por lo que seguramente me atrase en publicar los siguientes capítulos, espero poder actualizar cada dos o tres días, será solo por un tiempito hasta que pueda acomodarme…
> 
> Gracias por su compunción n.n


	158. Elberon

Rem despertó con un repentino peso aterrizando bruscamente en su cama – “_Catra ¿Qué…” _intentó preguntar, más dormida que despierta.

\- “_Calla a tu maldito comunicador, no me deja dormir” _se quejó Catra dejándose caer en la cama.

_ “¿Mi comunicador?” _se preguntó la princesa estirándose y tomando el aparatito, en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe – “_¡MIERDA! ¡Catra levántate, ya es muy tarde!” _dijo sentándose de golpe y empujando a la felina.

\- “_No es muy tarde, ustedes molestan muy temprano” _respondió Catra acomodándose en las mantas.

\- “_No jodas, te viniste hasta mi cama, así que ahora no te hagas la dormida” _dijo Rem levantándose e interrumpiendo el intento de Catra por taparse – “_Voy a tomar un baño, tú prepara tus cosas” _indicó mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir y se encaminó apresurada al baño.

“_Malditas sean y sus planes de salir tan temprano” _pensó la felina girando en la cama intentando volver a agarrar las mantas, aunque considerando la luz que entraba por la ventana, en realidad era bastante más tarde de lo que solía levantarse.

\- “_Es en serio Catra, si quieres duerme en el camino, pero ahora tenemos que irnos” _gritó Rem desde el baño, ya suponiendo que Catra no intentaría levantarse.

Maldiciendo infinitamente, Catra se sentó en la cama, al menos cuando Adora la despertaba temprano, lo hacía más agradablemente que con un montón de ruido y gritos.

“_Princesas fastidiosas” _pensó levantándose y encaminándose nuevamente a su sector para preparar las cosas que había dejado pendientes la noche anterior. Su idea de dormir tranquilamente un rato más, había fracasado estrepitosamente, tal vez debió arrojar el maldito comunicador por la ventana.

\- “_Te dije que prepares tus cosas” _comentó Rem en cuanto salió de su apresurado baño y comenzó a vestirse igual de apresurada con las prendas que ya había dejado listas la noche anterior.

\- “_Ya estoy lista” _respondió la felina cruzándose de brazos.

\- “_Solo te vestiste” _replicó Rem sin parecer impresionada, pero vio que Catra consideraba solo estar vestida como suficiente – “_Te dejé un bolso, pon ahí al menos un cambio de ropa y algo abrigado, supongo que no necesitas que te lo recuerde, pero Whispering Woods es frio de noche” _dijo tomando su propio bolso que ya había dejado preparado – “_Puede que regresemos mañana o que tardemos unos días, así que carga lo que vayas a necesitar, te espero en la entrada del palacio” _informó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando estaba en la Horda, Catra solía salir a las misiones con algo de equipaje, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y francamente ahora le parecía que todo lo que necesitaba era lo que llevaba puesto, pero igualmente siguió las recomendaciones de Rem antes de salir.

Divisó a la princesa hablando con algunos de sus guardias, que por cómo se veían vestidos, también formarían parte del ataque y aparentemente eran los últimos en partir, ya que solo estaban ellos.

En cuanto la vio, Rem le hizo una seña con las manos.

\- “_¿Sabes? Tal vez ya deberías ir aprendiendo a montar” _comentó la princesa cuando Catra se aproximó.

La felina observó desconfiada al grupo de animales de montura, y estos le devolvieron la mirada desconfiada, algunos incuso prefirieron alejarse unos pasos.

\- “_Sí bueno, creo que no me quieren” _comentó Catra.

Rem se rio – “_Vendrás conmigo en Tomi” _dijo señalando a su caballo – “_O si prefieres puedes ir a pie, pero deberás seguirnos el paso”_

Sin que ninguna de las opciones la convencieran, Catra observó los carros de transporte tirados por animales, pero estos parecían estar cargados con suministros, y seguramente no estaban disponibles para transportar personas.

\- “_Créeme, prefieres venir conmigo” _recomendó Rem recordando el viaje a las fronteras de su reino, y Catra realmente había sufrido el camino.

\- “_No parece cómodo dormir sobre eso” _respondió Catra cruzando miradas con el caballo, que se veía tan disgustado como ella.

\- “_Estoy segura de que encontraras el modo” _dijo Rem indiferente caminado hacia Tomi – “_Él es suave cuando camina, y no te dejaré caer” _aseguró subiendo de un salto y observó expectante a la felina.

Catra solo suspiró resignada antes de acercarse.

* * *

\- “_Bueno… Somos los primeros en llegar…” _anunció Bow mientras se adentraban en el pueblo de Elberon.

\- “_Por supuesto que somos los primeros… Adora nos obligó a ser los primeros en salir” _comentó cansada Glimmer observando a la rubia que caminaba más adelante con Swift Wind.

\- “_Yyyyy ¡LOS PRIMEROS EN SER RECIBIDOS!” _agregó animado el unicornio. Siendo los primeros, toda la atención sería exclusiva de ellos, y él estaba listo para deslumbrar a su público.

\- “_Vamos chicos ¿No estaban animados por al fin salir de Bright Moon? Bueno, podremos disfrutar de toda la mañana en el pueblo, antes de ir al campamento donde nos organizaremos para el ataque” _agregó Adora intercambiando miradas alegres con Swift Wind.

\- “_A mí me suena a que salimos primero para no cruzarnos con CIERTA persona”_ dijo Bow inquisitivamente.

\- “_No es así” _se defendió Adora – “_Ya pasó bastante desde que nos divertimos en un pueblo, así que, llegando temprano, tendremos más tiempo para entretenernos, eso es todo…” _aseguró cruzándose firmemente de brazos.

_\- “Estoy de acuerdo… además ¡Miren! Tenemos comité de bienvenida” _dijo Glimmer agarrando a Bow y se transportaron junto a Adora.

Adora sonrió abiertamente, a medida que se acercaban, la gente reunida comenzó a ovacionar y aplaudir enérgicamente.

Ralamente había extrañado la alegría típica de los diversos pueblos y ciudades.

Esa mañana fue tan animada como Adora se esperaba, y hasta más incluso. Elberon era solo el punto intermediario entre su base en el bosque y Bright Moon, y como no podían viajar en grupos grandes por Whispering Woods, fueron partiendo en grupos reducidos, así que Elberon era el primer punto de encuentro, y donde descansarían hasta partir al campamento base en medio del bosque. Pero la gente del pueblo se tomó muy en serio ser un punto de descanso, prepararon el salón principal para albergar a los rebeldes que irían a la pelea, les prepararon todo tipo de bocadillos, amplias y cómodas mesas, e incluso, afuera del salón montaron puestos con juegos y entretenimientos. Parecía que todo el pueblo se encontraba rondando aquel lugar, desde niños aprovechando las atracciones, hasta personas mayores contando sus experiencias e historias.

Los admiradores no dejaban en paz a Adora, la tenían de un lado para el otro mostrándole y preguntándole de todo, y más de una vez se transformó en She-ra solo para hacer alguna demostración y alegrar a los ansiosos espectadores.

\- “_Bueno, bueno, suficiente. Ellos están aquí para descansar” _dijo la alcaldesa despejando a la insaciable multitud – “_Disculpa Adora, es un pueblo tranquilo, así que recibir a tantos valientes soldados y a los mismos miembros de la Alianza, nos tiene a todos alborotados” _comentó animada la mujer.

\- “_No, no es ninguna molestia…” _respondió modestamente Adora – “_Creo que todos necesitábamos un poco de esto” _agregó buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, que con todo el tumulto, se habían separado. Bow estaba rodeado de aspirantes a arqueros, le pedían que use sus arcos, que los firme, y como siempre, el joven arquero se tomaba el tiempo de dar algunos consejos y recomendaciones. Por su parte, Glimmer también estaba rodeada de personas, emocionadas por escuchar las respuestas a sus preguntas y hasta unos niños jugaban a hacer que desaparecían y reaparecían arrojando brillitos entre los actos.

Seguramente Swift Wind era el que más disfrutaba de la situación. Él aprovechaba para contar sus exageradas e inventadas historias mientras cepillaban y peinaban sus crines, y varias personas lo rodeaban curiosas mientras él alardeaba de su majestuosidad.

Incuso Spinnerella y Netossa, que habían llegado después de ellos, estaban rodeadas de personas que las seguían de un puesto de entretenimiento a otro.

Viendo toda la escena, casi resultaba fácil olvidar que estaban en medio de una guerra, y a Adora le pareció que solo por eso la gente del pueblo montaba semejante espectáculo. Ellos estaban en un lugar bastante expuesto al estar cerca de las fronteras hordianas, y seguramente vivían más tensos y preocupados de lo que se mostraban, pero con tantas princesas y soldados rebeldes, se sentían felices y seguros, lo que para ellos, debía ser todo un motivo para festejar.

Al verlos, Adora solo deseaba que la guerra terminara lo antes posible. Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, estas personas no perdían su alegría y quería que nunca la perdieran, que no tengan que estar ocultos y temerosos de un posible ataque, ellos se merecían ser libres de festejar cuando quisieran, sin necesitar a todo un grupo de soldados y princesas para poder hacerlo tranquilamente.

Ese pensamiento solo le reafirmaba la importancia de que fuera la She-ra que Etheria necesitaba, no podía permitirse estar distraída y al margen cuando tantas personas necesitaban ser protegidas de la Horda, cuando Etheria necesitaba recuperar su balance para estar sana, y así todos podrían volver a vivir bien, felices y seguros.

Con lo perdida que estaba en sus pensamientos, Adora no prestó mucha atención al parloteó de la alcaldesa, hasta que esta se detuvo abruptamente y se excusó antes de retirarse apresurada. Poniendo más atención al brusco cambio, Adora vio llegar al grupo de Rem. Estaban llegando atrasados, y como se esperaba, ellos venían montados en diversos animales, por lo que apenas se presentaron, llamaron la atención, y rápidamente se vieron rodeados de toda una curiosa multitud que admiraba a criaturas que normalmente jamás se dejarían montar ni se permitirían estar cerca de personas.

Y vio a Catra, por supuesto montada en el mismo caballo que Rem.

Incluso antes de que se detengan, Catra dio un gran salto bajando del caballo y aterrizó lo más lejos que pudo del grupo, y viendo a la gran cantidad de personas que comenzaban a rodearlos, prefirió retroceder todavía más, apartándose de la multitud.

Rem no tardó mucho más en desmontar, con toda la gente alrededor, sería inútil e incómodo seguir avanzando montados y siguiendo su ejemplo los soldados desmontaron.

\- “_Bienvenidos a Elberon” _saludó alegre la alcaldesa – “_Tenemos lugares preparados para sus… ehh… animales” _dijo insegura de cómo definirlos. Además de caballos, tenían todo tipo de criaturas que nunca hubiera creído que pudieran ser domesticadas.

\- “_Princesa Rem de Las Animas” _devolvió el salido Rem tomando la mano de la alcaldesa – “_Preferimos el término monturas. Encantada de conocer su pueblo” _agregó siguiendo las cortesías mientras hacia una seña a uno de sus hombres, que se acercó inmediatamente.

\- “_Siéntanse cómodos, pueden acercarse a descansar y comer en el salón principal, y también pueden disfrutar de las diversas actividades que prepararon algunos vecinos, por cualquier eventualidad yo estoy disponible” _agregó la alcaldesa.

\- “_Muy bien, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad” _respondió Rem sonriendo amistosamente a la mujer y la vio más segura al notar el gesto amistoso.

\- “_No es ningún problema, estamos felices de recibir a los valientes guerreros rebeldes” _comentó la alcaldesa – “_Ellos los guiaran a donde pueden hospedar a sus monturas” _dijo señalando a unas personas que estaban designadas para tal fin.

\- “_Asegúrate de que tengan todo lo que necesitan” _dijo Rem viendo a su guardia antes de volver la vista a la alcaldesa – “_Mis soldados los llevaran, si me disculpa tengo que excusarme un momento” _agregó despidiéndose de la mujer y comenzó el arduo trabajo de abrirse camino entre la multitud.

\- “_Creí que aprovecharías para armar un espectáculo con tu circo” _comentó Catra en cuanto Rem se aproximó.

\- “_No es una mala idea, pero anduvimos un buen rato, ellos necesitan descansar” _respondió Rem viendo como los soldados intentaban abrir paso entre la multitud para poder avanzar con los animales, y seguramente tendrían que soportar la atención de las personas por un buen rato más – “_Además, no los necesito para montar un espectáculo” _agregó confiada.

\- “_Supongo que no” _estuvo de acuerdo Catra, seguramente a Rem no le costaría en lo más mínimo hacer alarde de sí misma sin ayuda de nadie.

\- “_Si te hace sentir mejor, esta también es mi primera misión de este tipo con la Rebelión” _comentó la princesa viendo que Catra parecía insegura.

\- “_¿De verdad?” _preguntó la felina viéndola sorprendida – “_¿No llevas un buen tiempo con la Rebelión? ¿Qué hacías entonces?”_

Rem se encogió de hombros – “_Hay más que solo peleas, además las batallas no son mi fuerte... Pasé bastante tiempo buscando aliados, mis espías de Las Animas no son los mismos que los de Bright Moon, viven en ambientes distintos, por lo que aquí tuve que buscar nuevos, y también me dediqué a recorrer los alrededores”_ explicó.

\- “_No parece que hagas un trabajo sorprendente” _dijo Catra refiriéndose a la poca información que en realidad tenían para esta pelea.

\- “_Bueno, no todos fuimos criados con una educación militar, solo hago lo que puedo aprendiendo sobre la marcha” _respondió la princesa – “_Y de hecho, es algo que deberías tener un poco más en cuenta, entiendo que creas que porque estamos en una guerra todos sabemos sobre esta, pero no es así. Solo mira a esta gente, ellos son más felices prefiriendo ignorar que hay una guerra y que estamos a punto de ir a una pelea, solo no seas tan dura con lo que veas, las personas de aquí no ven la misma realidad que tú” _aclaró. Sabía que para Catra todo este ambiente alegre debía ser nuevo y extraño, y de seguro para su modo de ver, todo esto debía ser innecesario, pero eso era solo porque Catra tenía otro punto de vista, y tal vez si se permitía relajarse un poco, podría disfrutar de lo que este pueblo estaba ofreciendo.

\- “_Supongo que solo tienen sus prioridades a donde no corresponden” _contestó la felina viendo el pintoresco espectáculo. Este lugar lucía muy distinto a lo que esperaría para un puesto intermedio, pero eran etherianos, seguramente preferían tapar todo el problema con adornos y distracciones.

A diferencia de Catra, para Rem el lugar se veía muy entretenido, y sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo - “_Ya que estamos, seguramente podríamos…”_

\- “_Rem, tenemos un problema” _la cortó uno de los guardias acercándose apresurado –_ “Quieren que guardemos a los animales en corrales cerrados y el espacio no es el suficiente para todos, además estarán compartiendo espacio con otros animales que no están acostumbrados a verlos y…”_

_\- “Bien, bien. Voy en un momento…” _lo cortó la princesa –_ “supongo que deben tener algún campo abierto en Elberon, o los dejaremos en el bosque, pero tendremos que ver el modo de resguardarlos…” _comentó pesando algunas opciones, y suspiró al ver a un guardia de Bright Moon acercándose.

\- “_Princesa Rem, todos los miembros de su grupo ya nos encontramos aquí, estamos esperando reunirnos para aclarar los detalles de nuestra parte en la pelea”_

Rem suspiró rendida, quería aprovechar para mostrarle a Catra el lugar y ver si podía entretenerse con alguna de las atracciones, para que al menos este viaje fuera más que solo el ataque a la base hordiana, pero al parecer entretenerse tendría que esperar.

\- “_De acuerdo, por favor reúnelos, yo iré en cuanto solucione el tema del albergue de nuestras monturas” _indicó al guardia de Bright Moon que se retiró a reunir al escuadrón – “_Esperaba que pudiéramos recorrer los alrededores, pero al parecer tendré que ocuparme primero de esto” _comentó desanimada a la felina.

\- “_Como sea, ve a hacer tus cosas de princesa, yo me quedaré por aquí” _respondió Catra observando detenidamente el lugar, seguramente encontraría un lugar cómodo y tranquilo para sentarse a pasar el tiempo, hasta que los rebeldes dejaran de jugar y se dignaran a ocuparse de lo que realmente habían ido a hacer.

\- “_Humm… ¿No quieres venir?” _ofreció Rem.

\- “_Ugh… No” _contestó la felina viendo desconfiada al montón de animales.

\- “_Bien, como quieras…” _respondió la princesa todavía insegura de dejarla sola, pero lo cierto era que tampoco quería arrastrarla con ella, no haría nada realmente interesante y estaba claro que a Catra no le agradaban los animales – “_Solo necesitaré a tres, los demás aprovechen para entretenerse, pero estén atentos a cuando los llamen” _dijo Rem despachando a sus hombres. – “_Te veo luego gatita” _se despidió antes de retirarse a solucionar el tema con los animales.

\- “_Iremos a comer algo al salón, ven con nosotros” _ofreció amigable un guardia viendo a Catra.

Catra lo observó dudosa - “_Yo… creo que mejor…”_

_\- “Claro que vendrás, dicen que no estuviste en Elberon si no probaste sus pasteles, y nosotros sabemos escoger los mejores” _la cortó otra guardia insistiendo en que los acompañara.

Sin nada realmente más interesante que hacer, finalmente la felina se resignó a seguirlos, aunque incómoda ante las curiosas miradas de los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

Resultó que esos “pasteles” no le parecieron la gran cosa, pero se quedó con una porción de uno que le pareció un poco más agradable.

Mientras los soldados conversaban animados con los lugareños que se acercaron curiosos porque no eran los típicos de Bright Moon, Catra se dedicó más que nada a observar el salón. El ambiente festivo, aunque entretenido, le parecía fuera de lugar para la situación en la que se encontraban y muy exagerado. Parecía como si estuvieran festejando una victoria, cuando en realidad todavía ni habían atacado esa base hordiana

Tal vez a los etherianos les mentían sobre el verdadero estado de la guerra y les hacían creer que estaban ganando, o tal vez no les importaba en absoluto. Parecían personas alegres, así que tal vez solo aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para festejar. Y teniendo en cuenta los apresurados planes de la Rebelión, no estaría mal que festejaran antes de las peleas, ya que seguramente después de estas no debían tener mucho que festejar.

Cansada de fingir que le interesaba conversar con aquellas personas, Catra se levantó de su lugar, y tal como se esperaba, nadie pareció siquiera notarlo.

Este lugar no era para ella, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de sentarse a comer pastel y fingir que todo estaba bien en el mundo. El mundo era un lugar de mierda y si querían que todo estuviera bien, deberían estar esforzándose por cambiarlo, no tapando la realidad.

Mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del salón, vio ingresar a un gran grupo de personas rodeando a alguien y tras ver un poco mejor, pudo divisar a Adora en el centro.

Casi de inmediato Adora cruzó su mirada.

\- “_Hey Adora” _saludó la felina con su despreocupada media sonrisa, ver una cara conocida era mucho más interesante que todo el tumulto del lugar.

\- “_Catra…” _respondió la rubia ante la irreal vista de Catra en aquel lugar – “_Un momento, ya los alcanzo… a ver… con permiso” _dijo Adora abriéndose paso entre el gentío que la rodeaba y le hablaban sin parar.

\- “_Parece que tienes todo un club de fans” _comentó divertida Catra en cuanto Adora logró salir trabajosamente de la multitud.

\- “_Creo que son fans de She-ra” _dijo Adora rascando su nuca con una sonrisa torpe – “_Así que… ¿Cómo… humm… estuvo el viaje?”_ preguntó insegura de comenzar una conversación. No era como que estaba “preocupada tras Catra” solo estaba saludando.

Solo era por cortesía.

Catra la observó un poco extrañada ¿Era su imaginación o Adora se veía más tensa de lo normal? – “_Dormí la mayor parte, así que supongo que… bien” _dijo sintiéndose nuevamente incomoda, con Adora a su lado, había pasado de ser invisible a sentir todas las miradas sobre ella _– “¿Todo esto es normal en sus misiones?” _preguntó observando el salón.

\- “_La verdad no, o sea, siempre nos reciben bien, pero las personas de Elberon realmente están emocionadas con nuestra presencia” _comentó viendo alegre a las personas del pueblo, rodeando a los soldados y a las princesas, mientras montaban espectáculos, música y bailes.

\- “_Es como si no supieran que estamos en guerra” _dijo Catra todavía no entendiendo por qué estaban tan alegres.

\- “_Lo saben, pero supongo que prefieren olvidarlo por un momento” _contestó Adora. Para ella era gratificante saber que las personas confiaban en que ellos los mantendrían a salvo y se permitían relajarse y festejar estos instantes de paz.

\- “_¡Por el Honor de Grayskull!” _pasó gritando una niña levantando una rama que simulaba una espada, seguida por otro niño con un pequeño arco disparando ramitas como si fueran flechas.

Ambas los vieron pasar en silencio, Adora con una enternecida sonrisa y Catra con una ceja levantada.

\- “_Debería estar disfrazada de ti” _finalmente comentó la felina viendo a los niños perderse en la multitud.

\- “_¿Huh?” _formuló Adora descolocada por el comentario – “_Bueno, esta disfrazada de…”_

_\- “De She-ra” _la cortó Catra – “_Debería estar disfrazada de Adora, no de She-ra. Tú eres la que hace todo el trabajo, la princesa solo se luce con un traje brilloso, pero deberías ser tú la heroína que admira” _aclaró.

\- “_Pero… yo soy She-ra” _dijo Adora todavía no entendiendo el punto de Catra.

Catra solo la observó un momento antes volver a ver a la multitud y Adora se sintió incomoda al no entender el significado de esa mirada.

\- “_Tal vez tengas razón” _respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros y retomó su camino hacia la puerta “_Pero para mí no lo eres” _pensó, pero era demasiado estúpido para decirlo en voz alta.

Porque sí, Adora era She-ra.

\- “_¿Ya te vas?” _preguntó Adora siguiéndola un paso.

\- “_Este lugar ya me aturdió, voy a tomar un poco de aire” _respondió la felina volteando hacia ella y le sonrió un momento antes de desviar la vista incómoda – “_Si quieres…”_

_\- “¡ADORA!” _el llamado de Glimmer aproximándose llamó la atención de ambas_ – “Adora ven, los habitantes del pueblo te prepararon algo” _dijo tomando a Adora del brazo antes de ver a Catra – “_Bow está reuniendo a su escuadrón para afinar los detalles de su parte, deberías ir” _comentó menos amigablemente.

\- “_Pero…” _dijo Adora viendo apenada a Catra – “_Seguro Bow puede esperar un poco… Así que… ¿Quieres venir?” _

Catra pasó su vista de Adora a Glimmer, no se molestó en responder, solo se giró y continuó su camino a la puerta. “_Eso fue estúpido, por supuesto que Adora prefiere quedarse a ser la princesa que todos quieren ver” _pensó molesta. A diferencia de ella, Adora estaba cómoda y feliz con esas personas.

\- “_Bueno, ella se lo pierde…” _se apresuró a comentar Glimmer arrastrando a Adora del brazo antes de que fuera tras la felina.

La rubia la siguió todavía viendo a Catra alejarse, de repente sintiendo unas enormes ganas de salir a tomar aire.

***

\- “_Hey princesa” _dijo Catra aproximándose a Rem después de que su reunión con el grupo del chico de las flechas hubiera concluido, le alegraba que hubiera bastantes soldados animerianos en su escuadrón y no dudaba que Rem tuviera que ver con ese detalle.

En cuanto los animalitos notaron la presencia de Catra, se alejaron rápidamente, y la felina dio un respingo notando el busco movimiento de las criaturitas.

\- “_Me pregunto cómo haces para ahuyentarlos tan fácilmente” _comentó Rem volteando hacia la felina, no notaba nada extraño en ella, su magia se sentía activa pero no más de lo normal e incluso Catra no se veía alterada o enojada, tal vez solo un poco incómoda.

\- “_No lo sé, supongo que los animales no me quieren” _comentó Catra acercándose – “_¿Son tus espías?” _

\- “_No… son solo animalitos que andaban merodeando por aquí” _comentó Rem poniéndose de pie – “_Se acercan a los campamentos y pueblos para conseguir comida y seguridad, pero les tienen miedo a las personas” _dijo observando hacia la vegetación, aunque esos animalitos se habían alejado, seguramente las estaban observando ocultos.

\- “_No tiene sentido que se acerquen a los campamentos si les tienen miedo a las personas” _dijo Catra pareciéndole contradictorio.

\- “_Normalmente se mantendrían alejados, pero los bosques no terminan de recuperarse, así que la vida aquí no es a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, por eso se acercan a las personas, buscan refugio, calor y comida” _explicó la princesa.

Catra solo desvió la vista, no era ningún secreto que ella había destruido los bosques con la Black Gernet, claro que no estaba planeado que ocurriera, ella solo lo aprovechó, pero realmente nunca había pensado en lo que debieron soportar los animales del bosque con tal cambio, y tampoco le importaba, solo… se sentía extraño saber que ellos seguían sufriendo por un evento que para ella ya era muy lejano.

\- “_No te preocupes, ellos sobrevivirán mientras tengan bosque, siempre encuentran el modo” _dijo Rem acercándose a Catra, y unos sonidos cercanos llamaron su atención.

Una niña se aproximó tímidamente hacia ellas, cargando en sus brazos una jaula con dos animalitos en su interior.

\- “_Hola” _saludó amistosamente Rem haciéndole una seña para que se acerque sin miedo.

La pequeña terminó de aproximarse – “_¿Tú eres la Princesa Rem?” _preguntó en voz baja.

\- “_Así es, yo soy Rem” _respondió la princesa agachándose – “_Dime ¿Qué ocurre? Veo que traes amiguitos” _dijo viendo a los animalitos.

\- “_Sí… Los recatamos cuando estaban heridos, y no se fueron cuando los soltamos, así que ahora yo los cuido” _dijo la niña mostrándole la jaula a Rem – “_Pero parece que no se llevan bien, porque a veces se pelean y tenemos que separarlos. Yo quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, pero no sé cómo hacer para que no se peleen”_ al decirlo vio a los animalitos, parecían ardillitas con antenas y tres ojos – “_Me dijeron que tú podrías ayudarme”_

_\- “Bueno, veamos” _dijo Rem agarrando la jaula y poniéndola en el piso, los animalitos adentro se veían notablemente inquietos y seguramente en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear. De reojo Rem miró un momento a Catra – “_Haré esto con magia, así que no te sorprendas” _dijo viendo a la niña, pero en realidad advirtiéndole a la felina.

Después de la práctica en el gimnasio, había encendido su poder varias veces el resto del día, y de a poco Catra iba moderando su respuesta al primer impacto, así que esta era una buena oportunidad para ver cómo reaccionaba hoy.

En cuanto Rem encendió su poder, el pelaje de Catra instintivamente se erizó y retrocedió unos pasos, pero al menos esta vez sin gruñir ni sisear.

Rem abrió la puerta de la jaula y puso ambas manos tras la puerta, de a una las criaturitas salieron y cada una se paró en una mano – “_Hola pequeños” _los saludó la princesa antes de permanecer en silencio un rato mientras los animalitos hacían diversos sonidos y gestos.

Catra la observó curiosa, sentía que su poder estaba activo, muy activo en realidad, y la sensación le picaba en el cuerpo, pero era distinto a cuando dirigía su magia hacia ella, de hecho, era la primera vez que la sentía usando su magia en otros.

Y a esos animales no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo.

\- “_Escucha Mari, ellos me dijeron que les gusta vivir contigo y están agradecidos porque los curaste, pero entre ellos tienen... opiniones contrarias… así que por eso no se llevan bien. Yo les dije que no se peleen, y ellos están de acuerdo en no hacerlo, pero no debes encerrarlos juntos en una jaula, porque así solo se llevarán peor. Déjalos libres, ellos nacieron libres, así que de vez en cuando saldrán a pasar, pero regresarán. Solo dales algo de tiempo y déjalos tener su espacio, y verás que ellos se llevarán mejor” _dijo Rem acercando los animalitos a la niña – “_Olvida la jaula, eso no les sirve, hazle a cada uno su camita en un lugar alto y estarán cómodos” _recomendó viendo a la niña, ahora con cada animalito en un hombro.

\- “_¿Entonces es verdad que puedes hablar con los animales?” _pregunto sorprendida la pequeña.

\- “_Así es, yo puedo hablar con ellos, pero tú también puedes, solo presta atención a cómo se expresan y podrás entenderlos, y ellos entienden cómo te expresas, así que con un poco de práctica, todos podrán entenderse” _dijo Rem poniéndose de pie – “_Ten la jaula, ellos ya no la necesitan, pero cuando rescates a algún otro animalito podría servirle por un tiempo” _dijo entregando la jaula a la niña, que le agradeció y se retiró alegre.

\- “_Eso fue muy cursi” _dijo Catra observando a la niña alejarse.

\- “_Eso fue… informativo” _respondió Rem observando la felina. Cuando habló con los animales, aprovechó para preguntarles qué era lo que tanto les molestaba de Catra, y su respuesta fue simple, creían que ella los atacaría en cualquier momento, le tenían miedo, y no les parecía en absoluto seguro estar cerca de ella, aun cuando les había explicado que no era peligrosa.

Según ellos, ella era peligrosa porque estaba alterada o desbalanceada, no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en eso.

\- “_Gatita ¿Te sientes bien?” _consulto, le parecía curioso que los animales la percibieran así, ya que ella no le notaba nada fuera de lo común.

Catra la vio un confundida – “_Huh… ¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿tengo algo extraño?” _preguntó Catra observándose, y no pudo verse nada raro, lo que tenía sentido porque no había hecho absolutamente nada, además de ir a esa reunión.

\- “_No, no tienes nada extraño… Es solo que… Anoche dormiste realmente mal, es decir, siempre duermes mal, pero hoy te excediste, me despertaste toda la noche y eso no es fácil” _comentó Rem y no estaba exagerando, a veces Catra se despertara sobresaltada siseando o incluso gritando, pero la noche anterior lo había hecho varias veces y por cómo se movía, le pareció que peleaba dormida o escapaba de algo.

No le sorprendía que alguien como Catra tuviera todo un arsenal de pesadillas que la atormentaran, y esperaba que con el tiempo se fueran aplacando, pero si empeoraban sería un problema, y para ambas, ya que ninguna lograría dormir bien.

\- “_Bueno, pronto me darán mi cuarto, así que ya no te despertaré” _comentó secamente Catra.

\- “_No me molesta que me despiertes, me preocupa que no descanses bien… ¿Qué soñabas? Al parecer algo bastante entretenido” _preguntó intrigada.

\- _“No importa, ya me acostumbré a dormir así” _respondió la felina sin querer hablar del tema. Ya pasaría, a veces las pesadillas se volvían peores y luego se calmaban.

Para Rem no era algo que no importara, pero no la presionaría, seguramente cuando estuviera lista Catra se lo contaría – “_¿Pudiste conocer algo? Cuando estabas en tu reunión di una vuelta por los alrededores, y creo que encontrarás que hay atracciones bastante entretenidas” _comentó cambiando de tema. Tal vez las pesadillas se debían a los nervios de enfrentarse a los hordianos o podrían ser por algo más, pero de cualquier modo, seguramente le sentaría bien distraerse un poco.

\- “_Probé eso que llaman pastel” _respondió la felina, aliviada por el cambio de tema.

Rem le sonrió, seguramente no habían sido de su agrado – “_Ven, te mostraré el lugar” _la invitó encaminándose a donde estaba la mayor actividad.

No pudieron recorrer mucho antes de que sonara la alarma para partir.


	159. Ataque a la Base parte 1

\- “_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se ve?” _preguntó Catra subiendo al árbol en el que estaba Rem.

\- “_Muy tranquilo” _respondió la princesa pasándole los binoculares.

La felina observó a través de estos. Toda base hordiana tenía un perímetro de seguridad despejado alrededor, en especial en los bosques, así que no podían acercarse a ver de cerca. Le sorprendió que la base estaba particularmente oscura, si bien el perímetro estaba bien iluminado para detectar a cualquiera que se acercara, el interior estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo podía ver iluminados los caminos de acceso.

\- “_Es extraño…” _comentó Catra escaneando el sector, con la luz en contra, era difícil determinar si había actividad en la base, pero parecía estar bastante quieta. Revisando el perímetro, pudo ver a un guardia patrullando a cierta distancia, y por sus movimientos, parecía estar hablando despreocupadamente. “_Nunca entienden que no deben hablar durante sus turnos” _pensó cansada, pero esta vez le jugaba a favor; si estaba distraído hablando, no prestaría mucha atención a lo que ocurría alrededor. – “_Voy a acercarme a escuchar” _dijo a Rem señalando al guardia y devolviéndole los binoculares.

\- “_¿Al hordiano? ¿Para qué? Te pueden descubrir” _preguntó sorprendida por la repentina y arriesgada ocurrencia.

\- “_Está distraído hablando, y puedo moverme muy silenciosamente en la vegetación. No me notará” _aseguró Catra – “_Podría estar hablando de cualquier estupidez o, con suerte, podría darnos información de lo que está ocurriendo en la Horda. Los soldados suelen quejarse mucho o hablar de las novedades durante sus turnos” _dijo divertida. Sería injusta al juzgarlo duramente, porque bueno, ella también lo hacía durante sus turnos de vigilancia como cadete, y en realidad era lo único entretenido para hacer durante los patrullajes, más dentro de Fright Zone, donde nunca pasaba nada interesante.

\- “_¿No crees que es muy arriesgado? solo por la posibilidad de que justo se encuentre hablando sobre los planes de la Horda” _insistió Rem. Podría tener razón y descubrir algo de información importante, pero era solo una posibilidad, lo que sí era seguro, era que acercarse tanto como para escucharlo, era peligroso, si la descubría daría la alerta y adiós a su ataque sorpresa.

\- “_Bueno, alguien tiene que intentar conseguir información sobre la Horda” _dijo la felina levantando una ceja sarcásticamente hacia Rem, a la que no le pareció para nada divertido el comentario – “_No seas tan sensible, por lo que entiendo, tus animales no entienden la lengua humana, y si de todos modos no quieres arriesgarte a acercarlos ¿Cómo averiguaremos en qué situación está la Horda?”_

_\- “Podemos capturar e interrogar a alguno” _dijo Rem todavía sin estar de acuerdo.

\- “_¿Y cómo lo harán? Si planean dejarlos escapar, ni siquiera pusieron un grupo cubriendo las vías de escape” _contrapuso Catra confiada – “_¿Crees que alguno simplemente se quedará para que lo interroguen? Me esperaba que confiaran mucho en la suerte, pero eso es demasiado hasta para ustedes” _dijo de modo sarcástico.

\- “_Bien ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?” _preguntó desconfiada. Sería casi casualidad si escuchaba algo de información relevante sobre la Horda, y a menos que hiciera un seguimiento completo de la conversación, todo lo que escucharía estaría fuera de contexto, así que solo esa posibilidad no parecía ser suficiente para que estuviera insistiendo tanto. Algo debía esperar obtener al acercarse a ese hordiano, algo que justificara ponerse en modo manipuladora.

\- “_¿Querer? Solo intento obtener información de la Horda” _respondió Catra molesta por la desconfianza, pero la expresión de Rem le indicaba que no le creía – “_Mira si hay algo que se hacer, es explotar las debilidades de los enemigos, y eso es una debilidad” _dijo señalando al distraído soldado – “_Solo actuando casi a ciegas con la poca información que me dan, y estando de apoyo en un pequeño grupo, nunca lograré demostrar nada, pero esto es algo que puedo hacer y si sale bien, podré demostrar que sirvo para más que solo dar sugerencias y opiniones” _explicó frustrada.

Rem lo pensó un momento - “_Yo no puedo darte permiso para hacerlo” _respondió. Lo que decía tenía lógica y en realidad no era una mala idea, no dudaba de que Catra podía ser muy sigilosa y tenía un oído excelente, así que de seguro no tendría que acercarse tanto para escucharlo. Pero no lo dejaba de ver como innecesariamente arriesgado y aunque odiaba refrenar las propuestas de Catra, más cuando estaba tomando la iniciativa, esta vez no podía darle la autorización para ir, no al menos sin tener el apoyo de otro miembro de la Alianza, ya que con todo lo que había pasado, no confiaban en su criterio respecto a la felina. – “_Lo veo arriesgado, pero de todos modos, tienes que pedirle permiso a Bow, él es el líder de tu escuadrón… o a Adora, si ella te deja ir nadie se opondrá” _sugirió – “_Pero no se te ocurra ir sin permiso” _advirtió claramente.

_\- “Bien, como sea” _respondió la felina dejándose caer de la rama “_Ustedes y sus malditas reglas” _pensó fastidiada, aunque no iba a admitir que ella tampoco hubiera autorizado a un soldado a acercarse a los enemigos poniendo en riesgo la misión si lo descubrían.

\- “_Oye, chico flechas” _Bow dio un respingo sintiendo repentinamente a Catra detrás de él.

– “_Shhh” _pronunció Catra recordándole que pretendían atacar por sorpresa.

\- “_Lo siento, me sorprendiste” _respondió Bow susurrando – “_Y me llamo Bow” _le recordó.

\- “_Intentaré recordarlo” _respondió sarcásticamente la felina, por supuesto que sabía su nombre, pero prefería decirle siempre algo relacionado con flechas – “_Hay un guardia patrullando de ese lado, iré a ver de qué habla, tal vez pueda obtener información de los planes de la Horda” _dijo directamente.

\- “_¿Qué? ¡No! No te le acerques, si te descubre dará el aviso y perderemos el elemento sorpresa” _respondió Bow viendo la idea como muy arriesgada, y solo estaban a algunos minutos de atacar.

\- “_No me descubrirá” _aseguró Catra – “_Me acerque a ti sin que lo notaras y supongo que tú sí estás atento. Él lleva cinco horas recorriendo el mismo sector, está cansado y aburrido, y seguramente más atento al cambio de turno que a lo que ocurre a su alrededor” _explicó confiada – “_Estando tan aburrido, seguro opina sobre los planes de la Horda, y me acercaré a escuchar sin ponerme a descubierto” _

_\- “Bueno… No suena tan mal…”_ Bow lo pensó un momento, Catra conocía a los hordianos, así que seguramente no le resultaría complicado entender lo que decía, pero le seguía pareciendo arriesgado que vaya sola – “_Pues… a ver… tal vez si vas con…” _dijo pensativo viendo al grupo de soldados.

\- “_Iré sola ¿No escuchaste que planeo acercarme sigilosamente? Yo sola puedo acercarme mucho sin ser notada, tengo mucha experiencia siendo silenciosa, ir con alguien solo me delataría y ahí sí se arruinará todo” _argumentó la felina, precisamente no había optado por hablar con Adora porque ella seguramente insistiría en acompañarla y difícilmente podría convencerla de desistir.

\- “_Lo siento Catra, es muy arriesgado que vayas sola, tal vez podamos atrapar e interrogar a alguno después” _dijo Bow denegándole el permiso.

\- “_Esto es increíble” _contestó la felina ofendida – “_Solo quiero ayudarlos, pero ya veo que jamás confiarán en mi” _continuó, alejándose molesta.

\- “_Oye, Catra… No es así, no es eso lo que quería decir…” _dijo Bow apenado, no era que no confiara en Catra, bueno tampoco confiaba plenamente en ella, pero seguramente a la felina ya le habían demostrado una y otra vez que no confiaban ella, y tenían sus motivos, pero no quería que creyera que él también la trataría así, no quería hacerla sentir excluida.

Catra se detuvo y lo observó dolida de reojo, pero en realidad, sabiendo que estaba cayendo completamente.

\- “_Bueno… Sí eres muy silenciosa…” _admitió Bow todavía dudando antes de suspirar pesadamente – “_De acuerdo, puedes ir… pero si ves que no dice nada importante vuelve de inmediato, y tienes solo 10 minutos, si bien entraremos en acción después de que la pelea inicie, quiero que todos estemos ubicados cuando comience” _dijo aclarando las condiciones.

\- “_Cuenta con ello” _respondió tranquilamente la felina ocultando su expresión triunfal. Sin perder más tiempo ni darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse, se alejó rápidamente moviéndose sigilosa entre los grupos de rebeldes del sector.

Sonrió al notar que muchos ni se daban cuenta de lo cerca que pasaba de ellos.

Al pasar bajo el árbol de Rem, le dedicó un gesto triunfal.

Entendiendo que Catra había conseguido su permiso, Rem le devolvió el gesto, en ningún momento había dudado de que lo conseguiría y estaba alegre de que pueda proseguir con su arriesgada idea, pero aprovechando que por el momento estaba en un puesto de vigilancia, mantendría un ojo sobre ella y ese guardia, por cualquier eventualidad.

En cuanto se alejó de la compañía de rebeldes que habían ido a atacar la base, Catra se adentró en la espesa vegetación, y se acercó al hordiano usando solo su orientación, ya que la luz de la base solo lograría entorpecerla.

Pero no podía entorpecer a sus oídos.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba más o menos cerca de la ubicación del hordiano, sistemáticamente fue acercándose unos pasos, deteniéndose, escuchando y volviendo a avanzar, hasta que finalmente comenzó a escuchar los distantes murmullos, y al escucharlo, se manutuvo quieta un momento, determinando cuidadosamente la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Agazapándose para ser más difícil de detectar, comenzó a acercarse, esta vez directamente hacia el soldado. Mientras más cerca estaba, más fuerte lo escuchaba y más fácil le resultaba ubicar exactamente dónde estaba.

Suspirando suavemente, Catra cerró sus ojos, la vegetación se volvía menos densa al acercarse al límite del perímetro, por lo que no podía dejar que la luz la desorientara y entorpeciera, y no se arriesgaría a que el reflejo de la luz en sus ojos la delatara. Además, no necesitaba los ojos, tanta luz solo la encandilaba y podía moverse perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Lentamente fue aproximándose al soldado.

Antes de dar un paso, tanteaba cuidadosamente la superficie que estaba por pisar y apoyaba suavemente las manos y los pies, teniendo el cuidado de no quebrar bruscamente una rama, ni hacer crujir los restos de hojas en el suelo.

\- “_… de seguro algún otro tipo de prueba, o tal vez un maldito castigo” _

Escuchó las palabras del hordiano, tal como se esperaba, estaba hablando despreocupadamente. Aprovechó el silencio para acercarse otros pasos, sabiendo que él estaría más concentrado en la respuesta de su interlocutor que en cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

\- “_Es lo que les dije, esas pruebas fueron toda una sorpresa y no me fue muy bien, creo que si pasamos esto sin problemas, nos dejarán volver”_

Nuevamente el soldado calló y nuevamente Catra se aproximó.

El soldado rio tristemente – “_Es un imbécil, mezcló las raciones y ahora tenemos un montón de…”_

Catra se acercó otros pasos.

\- “_Sí… A mí también me dieron algo de miedo, además aparecieron de la nada… y ese nuevo Mayor…”_

Catra se permitió abrir solo un poco los ojos, se encontraba casi en el límite de la vegetación, apenas cubierta por algunos arbustos bajos, pero el soldado estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera estaba viendo hacia donde estaba ella, solo parecía ver perdidamente a los arboles de atrás.

Olvidando completamente lo que había ido a hacer, la felina se sonrió, sería una presa fácil.

“_¿A dónde estás?” _se preguntó Rem viendo por un momento al hordiano, al prestarle más atención se dio cuenta que Catra tenía razón, el soldado estaba distraído y hablando, lo delataba el movimiento de sus brazos y cabeza, además cada tanto miraba hacia abajo y pateaba el suelo. Seguramente no la notaría acercarse, y con el tiempo que había pasado Catra debía estar cerca, pero no lograba ubicarla.

Afortunadamente, la luz de la base le daba una buena iluminación para distinguir sombras entre la vegetación.

Cuando Catra se movió, recién pudo verla.

Primero Rem sintió un inmenso alivio al ubicarla, luego notó que estaba más cerca de lo que era prudente, el hordiano no estaba muy lejos del límite del perímetro despejado, así que era innecesario estar tan cerca, más porque con el silencio del bosque, Catra debía poder escucharlo perfectamente, a menos que el soldado estuviera susurrando, cosa que, por sus expresiones, no parecía que hiciera.

Repentinamente la vio acercarse un poco más, apenas unos pasos, tan cortos que era un movimiento mínimo - “_No, mierda, tiene que ser una maldita broma” _susurró Rem esperando que solo fuera su paranoia, y que los sigilosos movimientos solo se debían a estar tan cerca, pero la postura agazapada, atenta, con movimientos mínimos cuando el hordiano estaba distraído…

Lo estaba acechando.

“_Retrocede maldita sea” _pensó tanto para el hordiano como para Catra, pero lamentablemente su magia no incluía la telepatía. Ubicando cuidadosamente la posición de Catra, observó los alrededores, nadie más estaba cerca, pero el soldado estaba en el rango de visión del centinela del puesto de vigilancia, si lo atacaba, la divisarían de inmediato.

Esperaba solo estar exagerando, pero no perdía nada por prepararse para lo peor – “_Pshh” _dijo llamando la atención de un guardia a los pies del árbol – “_Llama a Adora inmediatamente” _indicó en voz baja antes de volver a ubicar a la felina.

Tras comprobar que todos los grupos estaban en posición y preparados, Adora se ubicó junto a Spinnerella y Netossa, solo estaban esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo para iniciar el ataque. “_Esto saldrá bien” _pensó confiada, como pocas veces, esta vez contaban con un muy buen plan, y nada en la base indicaba que fueran a tener alguna complicación, si todo seguía así, al amanecer esta base sería solo escombros.

Sintiendo que alguien se aproximaba, Adora volteó y vio a un guardia aproximarse apresurado – “_Adora, Rem me mandó a llamarte, es urgente” _

“_¿Y ahora qué?” _pensó la rubia, Rem se encontraba en un puesto de observación vigilando que no puedan atacarlos por detrás durante la pelea, al menos hasta que llegara el turno de actuar de su escuadrón. Así que, si la estaba llamando tan repentinamente, era porque había notado algo fuera de los planes – “_Estén atentas” _indicó a las princesas antes de encaminarse hacia el puesto de Rem.

– “_¿Qué ocurre?” _preguntó en voz baja a los pies del árbol.

\- “_Creo que tendremos que adelantar el ataque” _informó Rem viendo a la rubia.

\- “_¿Adelantar? Faltan casi 10 minutos para atacar” _dijo Adora confundida – “_No tenemos por qué precipitarnos”_

_\- “Sí… lo que pasa es que… no sé si tendremos 10 minutos” _comentó Rem volviendo a ver a través de los binoculares, Catra se había adelantado todavía más, y casi no podía verla porque una planta la estaba cubriendo de su visión, pero ya estaba prácticamente en el límite del perímetro y le parecía que el único motivo por el que todavía no había atacado, era porque el hordiano estaba de frente, pero seguramente a en cuanto se volteara… - “_¿Todos ya están listos verdad?”_

_\- “Sí, todos están listos, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué estás viendo?” _preguntó Adora notando que Rem no estaba observando hacia la baso hordiana y se aproximó al tronco para comenzar a subir.

\- “_No hay tiempo de explicarlo” _se apresuró a responder Rem – “_A mi señal inicia el ataque” _

_\- “¿De qué hablas Rem? ¿Qué está pasando?” _insistió la rubia ahora más preocupada – “_¿Qué hay…”_

De repente, Rem no pudo divisar a la felina – “_Ahora, Adora es Catra… ¡Tienen que atacar ahora!” _dijo eso ultimo ya sin mantener su voz baja.

Por un instante Adora observó la preocupación en el rostro de Rem y su voz le dejó bien en claro la urgencia de la situación, y si se trataba de Catra, no tenía por qué dudarlo más.

\- “_¡POR EL HONOR DE GRAYSKULL!” _gritó Adora convirtiéndose en She-ra mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la base.

Aunque sorprendidas, Spinnerella y Netossa reaccionaron al instante siguiendo a She-ra hacia la pared que debían destruir para ingresar a la base.

Ante el nuevo silencio del hordiano, Catra se aproximó un último paso, estaba a solo unas hojas de ingresar el perímetro y la adrenalina la inundó con el tensar de los músculos. Tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, solo esperando a que la presa mire hacia otro lado, no le tomaría más que unos saltos cerrar la distancia.

Enterró las garras en el suelo ante la expectación.

Finalmente, el soldado de la Horda giró retomando su camino de patrulla, y sin siquiera pensarlo, Catra emprendió su carrera.

Con lo tensos que estaban sus músculos, su primer salto cubrió varios metros. El hordiano notó el movimiento, pero apenas pudo comenzar a voltear hacia ella cuando la felina ya estaba saltando sobre él.

El soldado solo logró afirmar el agarre sobre su arma cuando Catra cayó sobre él, con tal fuerza que lo hizo girar y caer al suelo junto a su atacante.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Catra volvió a saltar sobre él, esta vez volteándolo de costado y rápidamente cerró sus mandíbulas en la garganta del hordiano, este inútilmente intentó gritar, pero no consiguió hacer más que un sonido ahogado antes de que la felina lo empujara bruscamente, poniéndolo nuevamente bocabajo, solo que con la mordida, mantenía su cuello y cabeza girados dolorosamente hacia atrás.

Su víctima pataleó y manoteó intentando levantarse o girar para tomar una posición más ventajosa, Catra no se lo permitió en ningún momento. Con sus manos, clavó las garras una y otra vez en los brazos del hombre, deteniendo sus intentos por afirmarse, y con las piernas, interrumpió cada uno de sus intentos por girar, hasta que, de a poco, los movimientos del hordiano fueron siendo cada vez más torpes y espasmódicos, pero desesperados por conseguir una libertad que no alcanzaría.

Estruendos y disparos parecieron sonar a poca distancia sin que siquiera les prestara atención, todo lo que le importaba, lo único que copaba su mente, era someter a su presa, cerrar el agarre de su mandíbula, saborear la sangre en su boca.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no notó que alguien se aproximaba, hasta que un brusco golpe la empujó violentamente.

Alejándola de lo único que le importaba en el mundo.


	160. Ataque a la Base parte 2

Por el fuerte impacto, la felina no pudo mantenerse aferrada a su víctima y salió despedida golpeando el suelo junto a su atacante.

A solo un instante de entender que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, giró con fuerza alejando a su agresor y saltó hacia atrás siseando.

Aterrizó lista para contratacar.

Ver a Rem levantarse apresurada, detuvo abruptamente su ataque. La princesa a penas la observó de reojo antes de dirigir su atención a otro lado y disparó repetidas veces con la ballesta de su antebrazo.

“_Eso estuvo muy malditamente cerca” _pensó Rem, moviéndose de un lado otro para evitar ser un blanco fácil y dirigió algunos apresurados disparos al centinela del puesto de vigilancia, no se tomó el tiempo de apuntar bien, pero afortunadamente alguna de sus flechas logró herirlo y detener el fuego.

Con el soldado al menos momentáneamente fuera de juego, Rem observó preocupada a la felina, había logrado moverla justo a tiempo para evitar que reciba un tiro en la espalda. Catra le sostuvo fijamente la mirada, con las garras extendidas y una expresión salvaje en sus ojos – “_¿Gatita? ¿Me reconoces? Soy yo, Rem” _dijo la princesa bajando su arma y mostrando que no tenía nada en las manos.

Catra se aproximó unos pasos, amenazante, ahora gruñendo y exhibiendo los colmillos.

\- “_Hey, hey… Está bien… Sé que sabes quién soy, no quieres atacarme” _intentó retrocediendo un paso. Que no la hubiera atacado a la primera oportunidad era una excelente señal, ya que pese a estar en un extraño trance, al parecer la reconocía, por lo que no debía querer atacarla. La actitud amenazante debía ser porque la había alejado de su presa y ahora se estaba interponiendo.

De verdad esperaba que Catra no fuera a atacarla, porque lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado. No podía acercarse mucho al hordiano muerto, ya que no había cosa más posesiva que un depredador con su pesa recién casada, pero tampoco podía apartarse, o Catra se abalanzaría sobre el cadáver, y no iba a permitir que ocurriera, por un lado, porque no podría apartarla nuevamente y por otro lado… simplemente porque era demasiado horrible.

Como si no la escuchara, Catra continuó acercándose, viéndose cada vez más amenazante.

Sin querer arriesgarse a provocar un ataque al acercarse al hordiano, Rem se mantuvo firme sin quitarle la vista – “_Por favor Catra… reacciona… recuerda dónde estamos” _

No supo si Catra se tensó para atacarla, pero repentinamente saltó de lado, justo para esquivar un disparo.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Rem se movió de su lugar y pudo ver a dos hordianos aproximarse disparando. Maldiciendo la interrupción, Rem se reacomodó y les apuntó con la ballesta, pero se contuvo de disparar al ver a Catra arremetiendo contra ellos.

De inmediato la felina se convirtió en el blanco de los soldados.

Por supuesto, Rem se esperaba que Catra fuera ágil y rápida, pero verla esquivando fluidamente los disparos mientras se acercaba, era todo un espectáculo; sin detener su avance, saltaba, se agachaba, cambiaba de rumbo y giraba, con una destreza sorprendente y cerrando rápidamente la distancia.

Como disparar con Catra en medio era arriesgado, Rem también comenzó a correr hacia los hordianos, plegando su ballesta y sacando su hacha en el camino.

Al darse cuenta que disparar no iba a detener el implacable avance de la felina, los soldados intentaron retroceder, pero con un gran salto Catra se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, y usando el impulso de la carrera, la felina giró sujetando al sorprendido hordiano, que se sintió en el aire por unos momentos antes de golpear con fuerza nuevamente el suelo.

El soldado apenas logró levantar la cabeza antes de que un juego de garras se abriera camino a través de su garganta. Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el asustado hordiano solo pudo sujetar su cuello mientras observaba incrédulo el salvaje rostro de quien, en algún momento, había sido su superior.

Sorprendido ante la vista del despiadado ataque, el otro soldado solo atinó a apuntar temblorosamente con su arma a la felina, pero antes de que llegue a disparar, la hoja de un hacha se enterró en su pecho haciéndolo caer de espaldas, y aunque lo intentó por un momento, no logró levantarse nuevamente.

\- “_Hey, gatita ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Rem aproximándose cuidadosamente unos pasos, prefiriendo no ver cómo agonizaba el soldado. La felina estaba de cuclillas, solo viendo al hordiano desangrarse.

Tras dar unos pasos más, Catra la observó de reojo y su cola se sacudió violentamente.

\- “_Humm… ¿Qué…” _se detuvo insegura de si valía la pena preguntarle, no parecía que Catra fuera a responderle – “_¿Qué te ocurrió…?” _finalmente preguntó evaluando la respuesta.

Después de un momento, Catra se puso lentamente de pie, pero se mantuvo de frente al hordiano muerto y observando de reojo a Rem.

\- “_Oye… Está bien, solo… ven, mírame” _dijo Rem acercándose más y extendiendo una mano. No estaba segura de lo que le había pasado, pero definitivamente no era el momento para esto, en poco tiempo tenía que dirigir a su escuadrón, y aunque había dejado un relevo, estaba descuidando su puesto.

Catra observó su mano con las orejas bajas y después la observó a ella, Rem la vio parpadear varias veces y agitar un poco la cabeza mientras su cola se sacudía inquieta.

“_Intenta volver en sí” _pensó Rem, pero aparentemente le estaba costando – “_Está bien gatita, ya pasará, ahora necesito que vengas conmigo” _dijo cerrando la distancia y suavemente tocó su mejilla.

Ante el toque Catra alejó el rostro y olfateó un momento su mano, parpadeando con fuerza volvió a verla, pero repentinamente la vio abrir los ojos y su pelo se erizó.

En solo una fracción de segundo, Rem sintió a Glimmer aparecer tras ella y Catra saltó hacia la princesa.

En un rápido movimiento, Rem tomó la muñeca de Catra en medio de su ataque, y girando junto con ella, le torció el brazo hacia atrás y la atrajo hacia sí, en cuanto la acercó, uso su otro brazo para abrazarla desde el hombro al pecho y se inclinó hacia atrás, levantándola.

Catra siseó por el repentino ataque y pataleó en el aire mientras se removía para liberarse.

\- “_¿Qué están hacien…” _Glimmer se cortó al notar que Rem estaba reteniendo a Catra para que no la atacara. – “_Sabía que algo así ocurriría” _dijo despectivamente.

\- “_Maldición Glimmer, vete”_ respondió Rem intentando mantener su rostro alejado de la melena de Catra, al tiempo que luchaba por tenerla sujeta.

Catra se contorsionó para mover su brazo libre hacia atrás, y cerró las garras en la espalda de Rem, atravesando la armadura.

\- “_Tranquila gatita” _le susurró seria la princesa. Eso había estado muy cerca, y no estaba segura de si Catra lo había hecho consciente de que rasgaría mayormente solo su armadura.

\- “_Surgieron complicaciones Rem, tu escuadrón debe atacar. Ahora” _informó Glimmer viendo el forcejeo – “_Dejen su discusión para después ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea!” _remarcó, incrédula de que hubieran elegido justo este momento para desconocerse y que Catra se pusiera toda salvaje – “_Solo duérmela o algo, luego trataremos con ella” _dio viendo reprobatoriamente a la felina.

\- “_Bien, ahí voy” _respondió Rem con la voz tensa por la fuerza que estaba haciendo – “_Ahora vete” _repitió sabiendo que no podría retener a Catra mucho más.

\- “_Atacaremos ahora, es mejor que estés…” _dijo Glimmer dejando eso como una advertencia y miró maliciosamente a Catra antes de teletransportarse.

Viendo a la princesa desaparece, Catra se tensó todavía más, esperándose un ataque. En un mismo movimiento, bajó bruscamente ambas piernas y giró hacia adelante, logrando vencer la fuerza de la princesa y con el impulso, la arrojó hacia adelante.

Sorprendida por el repentino movimiento, Rem se sintió elevarse, pasar sobre Catra, y finalmente golpeó pesadamente el suelo de espaldas. Por reflejo, la princesa rodó en el suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato, temiendo que, con esa posición tan expuesta, la felina decidiera terminar el ataque.

Solo que al levantarse, no vio a Catra atacándola, la felina la observó confundida un momento, retrocedió dudosa un paso y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

\- “_¡Catra espera!” _gritó Rem comenzando a correr tras ella.

Para su alivio, Catra se detuvo tras dar algunos pasos.

\- “_Ven” _dijo Rem en cuanto la alcanzó y tomó su mano. La felina intentó retirar la mano, pero Rem no la soltó – “_Pongámonos a resguardo” _indicó llevándola al bosque caminando apresurada.

\- “_Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó preocupada en cuanto estuvieron cubiertas por la vegetación. Con la pelea ya iniciada, era poco probable que vengan más hordianos, pero era mejor estar ocultas para evitarse un ataque sorpresa.

\- “_Yo… no… no sé lo que…” _se trabó Catra respirando agitada.

\- “_Bien, me alegra que ya estés mejor” _dijo la princesa aliviada de que haya vuelto en sí y la abrazó un momento – “_¿Cómo estás? Tenemos que volver” _dijo preocupada evaluando a la felina.

\- “_No… no…” _tartamudeó Catra todavía descolocada por lo que había ocurrido.

\- “_Está bien, tómate un tiempo para recuperarte” _dijo compasivamente Rem, podía ver que Catra estaba afectada y parecía confundida, y aunque quería quedarse con ella, no podía – “_Permanece a resguardo, y cuando te sientas mejor, ve a la retaguardia y quédate allí” _indicó acariciando suavemente su mejilla – “_Por favor, prométeme que no te quedaras sola” _pidió seria.

Catra no la vio, se mantuvo con la vista gacha mientras sostenía su adolorido brazo.

\- “_Gatita…” _insistió que le responda.

Apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, Catra solo asintió.

\- “_Bien, te veo luego. Olvida esto, ya tendrás otra oportunidad” _dijo la princesa apretando suavemente su hombro antes de alejarse corriendo.

Catra permaneció absolutamente quieta por un momento, todavía no comprendiendo en qué momento las cosas se le habían ido de las manos, simplemente no lo había notado; en un momento estaba atenta a lo que decía el hordiano y en el siguiente, lo estaba cazando.

Los sonidos de la pelea llamaron su atención. La había cagado por completo, había ido allí para proteger a Rem y poder hacer algo en caso de que las cosas fueran mal. Pero al final Rem había terminado protegiéndola a ella, y las cosas ya estaban yendo mal.

Y lo único que podía hacer, era quedarse confundida atrás.

\- “_No…” _se dijo dirigiendo la vista a la base. No había ido allí a quedar como una completa estúpida, y en todo caso, ya había arruinado su oportunidad, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer, era intentar compensarlo.

\- “_¿Qué demonios son estos bots?” _preguntó enojada Netossa, enviando a volar algunos con una de sus redes.

\- “_No lo sé, pero los destruiremos” _respondió She-ra cortando a dos por la mitad de un solo golpe. Estos eran bastante distintos a los típicos bots de la Horda; tenían una forma y tamaño muy humanos, pero uno de sus bazos era un cañón, por el que disparaban proyectiles más fuertes que los de las armas; el otro brazo tenía filo de un lado y remataba en punta. Y por cómo se movían y peleaban, era más inteligentes que los bots mejorados.

\- “_¿De dónde fue que salieron?” _preguntó Spinnerella mientras enviaba por los aires a un grupo de soldados.

Como si las bajas que estaban sufriendo no fueran significantes, cada vez estaban más y más rodeados por robots y soldados hordianos.

En cuanto rompieron la muralla, el escuadrón de apoyo no tardó en presentarse, y lograron disipar un poco la atención de ellas. Los soldados rebeldes atacaban de a varios a los robots y se peleaban frente a frente a los soldados, que, en comparación, se veían torpes.

“_¿Cuántos de estos tienen?” _se preguntó alarmada She-ra golpeando a varios robots con un haz de poder. Y horrorizada notó como algunos, que estaban rotos, se reparaban y levantaban, nuevamente volviendo al ataque.

\- “_¡Intenten destruirlos por completo o se repararán!” _gritó la guerrera advirtiendo al grupo. Estos nuevos robots estaban siendo una verdadera molestia, se movían rápido y atacaban agresivamente, al punto que no los dejaban avanzar. Para esta altura ya deberían haberse adentrado en la base, pero continuaban luchando apenas pasando el destrozado perdón.

Enojada, She-ra blandió su espada para cortar a otro par, pero se sorprendió cuando estos se movieron esquivando su ataque y de inmediato uno de ellos la atacó con el filo de un brazo. La guerrera apenas pudo reposicionar su espada para detener el golpe, y el otro robot aprovechó para dispararle por la espalda.

El impacto envió una oleada de dolor por el cuerpo de la princesa que, con una onda de energía, alejó al robot que la estaba atacando, y girando disparó un haz de poder hacia el que le había disparado, atravesándolo por completo.

Saltando, She-ra aterrizó sobre el robot caído, clavándole la espada, y con un pulso de poder, lo destrozó por completo.

\- “_Intenta recuperarte de eso” _se burló, antes de tener que retroceder por el ataque combinado de otros tres bots.

Esquivando golpes y disparos lo mejor que pudo, la guerrera fue derribándolos de a uno, pero no conseguía acabarlos antes de que otro la atacara y el caído se reparara rápidamente.

Golpeado el suelo con la espada, She-ra produjo ondas que levantaron la superficie, haciendo tambalear a los robots a su alrededor, pero al parecer la sacudida no logró entorpecerlos mucho, ya que igualmente recibió disparos simultáneos, uno impactó al costado de su abdomen y el otro en una pierna, justo cuando se levantaba.

Por el dolor de las heridas, la princesa se dejó caer un momento y de inmediato sintió a los robots abalanzarse sobre ella.

En ese momento, Glimmer apareció sobre ella y pateó a un robot que se disponía a atacarla con la punta su brazo, y disparando bolas de energía, Glimmer averió a otros antes de pararse junto a She-ra.

\- “_Adora ¿Estas bien?” _preguntó disparando a mas robots y golpeó a otro con su bastón.

\- “_Sí… solo… necesito un momento” _respondió She-ra poniéndose trabajosamente de pie, ahora más estable.

\- “_Nos están rodeando” _dijo alarmada Glimmer, estaban un poco más delante que el resto y cada vez había mas robots a su alrededor. Apresurada tocó a la guerrera y se teletransportaron más atrás, a donde estaba concentrado el grupo de rebeldes.

\- “_¡No se alejen!” _recomendó Spinnerella empujando a un robot y usó su magia para llenarlo de aire, haciéndolo estallar en fragmentos

\- “_Tenemos que encontrar un modo de eliminarlos rápidamente” _dijo She-ra notando que, como estaban luchando, sería demasiado difícil derrotarlos.

\- “_Tal vez haya un modo de apagarlos a todos” _comentó Netossa esquivando los ataques de dos robots y se alejó de un salto, envolviendo a ambos dentro de una red, y aplastándolos hasta que se rompieron en pedazos.

Concentrando su poder, She-ra envió un potente haz de energía atravesando a varios, pero supuso que algunos igualmente lograrían repararse.

Si no encontraban el modo de vencerlos, tendrían que retroceder, arriesgar de ese modo a los soldados no valía la pena, podrían volver a atacar cuando descubrieran cómo acabarlos más eficientemente.

Catra subió a la cima de la muralla trepando con las garras, y una vez allí, se tomó un momento para observar. Desde esa posición podía ver la batalla y se quedó sorprendida viendo a esos nuevos bots.

No se parecían a los que tenía la Horda, francamente lo único parecido era el color, y aparentemente les estaban dando verdaderos problemas, ya que no habían logrado avanzar de la muralla. Se preguntó de dónde demonios los habían sacado, no le hubieran venido mal en sus tiempos como Segunda al Mando, y no recordaba que Entrapta le hubiera mencionado de ningún diseño similar, o tal vez sí lo había hecho y no le había prestado atención.

Por un momento comenzó a avanzar hacia la pelea, pero viendo los destellos de magia, y un gran disparo de poder, obviamente de She-ra, prefirió no acercarse. Cuando Glimmer había aparecido cerca de ella, en lo único que pudo pensar, era en atacarla. Ahora ya se le había pasado, pero dudaba de cómo podría reaccionar con tanta magia alrededor, no quería arriesgarse a atacar a otra princesa, mucho menos durante una pelea contra la Horda.

Eso definitivamente sería su ruina.

Con esa opción descartada, observó pensativa la base, ahora podía verla plenamente y lo primero que notó, fue que no se parecía al esquema de Rem, solo tenía algún remoto parecido y no le gustó para nada cómo estaba distribuida; las tiendas de dormir estaban bien, pero lo demás estaba ligeramente en otra posición, por sí solos no eran grandes cambios, pero en conjunto, le demostraban que estaban dispuestos así a propósito y de hecho, el lugar donde estaban luchando, parecía haber sido preparado para tal fin.

Las tres grandes tiendas no estaban dispuestas simétricamente, y estaban sospechosamente orientadas a los puntos más débiles. Mientras las observaba detenidamente, pudo ver un grupo robots saliendo de la más alejada y se encaminaron corriendo hacia la pelea.

“_Una maldita trampa” _pensó la felina fastidiada. Con razón todo parecía tan fácil, no era porque la Horda estaba por atacar otro punto, era porque querían que atacaran esta base. Viéndolo ahora parecía demasiado obvio y se sentía como una estúpida por no haberlo pensado, pero a decir verdad, era una trampa demasiado obvia para haberla considerado seriamente.

Se preguntó si él que estaba dirigiendo la Horda era un verdadero genio, o un completo imbécil con suerte.

Ya sabiendo que se trataba de una estúpida trampa, observó de un lado a otro analizando la situación. Meterse en la pelea, suponiendo que la magia de las princesas no le molestara, no serviría de nada, la trampa estaba hecha para que pelearan contra esos robots, así que tenía que encontrar el modo de salir del juego planeado por la Horda.

No conocía a estos nuevos robots, por lo que no sabía cuál era el mejor modo de enfrentarlos “_Piensa, son máquinas, tiene que haber un modo de averiarlas” _pensó intentando recordar lo que sabía de los bots. En realidad, no sabía mucho, no le importaba cómo funcionaban, solo le importaba que hicieran su trabajo y que siguieran sus órdenes.

Eso le dio una idea.

Les daba órdenes a distancia, y seguramente quien les estuviera ordenando atacar, no debía estar en la base, por lo que debía estarse comunicando remotamente, y para eso, necesitaba una señal, y todas las señales convergían en el centro de operaciones.

Se alegró al notar que el centro de operaciones era el que habían supuesto, y sonrió maliciosamente al ver una gran antena saliendo de este. Desde allí podría entorpecer a los robots, difícilmente podría jaquear el sistema, pero al menos podría intentar cambiar las frecuencias o interrumpirlas, atontándolos, o mezclar las órdenes para confundirlos, e incluso, tal vez podría obtener más información sobre los planes de la Horda.

Y sino, podía simplemente destruirlo todo.

Eso seguramente no detendría a los robots, ya que tenían una cierta autonomía, pero los entorpecería y les impediría reaccionar ante una nueva táctica, y de paso, estaría cumpliendo con la tarea de la que estaba encargada su escuadrón.

De un salto se dejó caer de la muralla, y sigilosamente corrió hacia el centro de operaciones en el centro de la base.

Al escuchar acercarse un grupo de soldados, Catra se escondió detrás de unas cajas apiladas, estaba segura de que no la habían visto, la base estaba incómodamente oscura para ellos, al punto que tenían que moverse con linternas, pero Catra podía ver con bastante claridad.

\- “_¿A dónde están yendo? ¡La pelea está de aquel lado!” _escuchó gritar molesta a una soldado.

\- “_Sí… es solo que…”_

_\- “Estamos intentando encender las luces” _respondió otro.

\- “_Las malditas luces no se encenderán, vuelvan a la pelea malditos cobardes” _respondió frustrada.

\- “_Es que nuestras armas se trabaron…. Vamos a buscar otras” _

_\- “¿Las armas de todos? Eso es ridículo, los reportaré, si perdemos esto, será gracias a cobardes como ustedes, y créanme, prefieren hacer frente a esas princesas que tener que explicar su traición a Jacke, seguramente dejará que el Mayor Bront se los coma vivos” _dijo advirtiendo de la gravedad de no seguir sus órdenes.

\- “_Vaya… creo que mi arma ya se destrabó” _comentó nervioso uno y varios se unieron a él en su intento de excusa.

Escuchó al grupo alejarse apresuradamente, supuso que de nuevo hacia la pelea.

“_Montón de cobardes” _pensó avergonzada Catra saliendo de su escondite y retomando la marcha. Creía haberse deshecho de la mayor parte los inútiles cuando estaba al mando, pero aparentemente todavía quedaban varios, lo que en este momento parecía una ventaja.

Se preguntó quiénes demonios eran esa tal Jacke y Mayor Bront. Por supuesto no conocía literalmente a todos hordianos, pero sí a todos los Capitanes y figuras de mando, y ninguno de esos nombres le sonaban, podrían ser soldados o Tenientes ascendidos, pero le parecía increíble que los hubieran ascendido repentinamente a puestos de mando, en especial porque ella reconocería a los candidatos para ser ascendidos.

\- “_¡ALTO AHÍ!” _escuchó gritar a alguien justo antes de que dispare.

Saltando de lado, Catra esquivó el disparo y volvió a saltar esquivando otro y después otro. Girando, cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia los atacantes.

Viendo que la felina se les aproximaba, los tres soldados arrojaron sus armas y escaparon en dirección contraria.

Huyendo.

De repente Catra se sintió perseguirlos, solo deseando atraparlos.

De un saltó embistió al que iba más atrás, haciéndolo caer de bruces y gruñendo clavó los colmillos en su nuca, justo debajo del casco, desgarrando carne y hueso. El hordiano solo pudo gritar de dolor inmóvil debajo de ella.

Un fuerte golpe impactó limpiamente en la espalda de Catra, y gruñendo por el dolor, soltó su mordida para ver a los dos hordianos restantes. El que la había golpeado con el bastón, retrocedió un paso – “_A-ATRÁS” _dijo intentando parecer amenazante, pero el temblor en su voz arruinó cualquier pretensión de intimidar.

Sin darle el tiempo para otra estupidez, Catra se levantó bruscamente y enterró las garras en la garganta del soldado, tan rápido, que este ni siquiera pudo retroceder.

Gruñendo la felina apretó más el agarre de su mano, hasta enterrar los dedos en la garganta del soldado y de un tirón lo levantó del suelo. El hordiano solo pudo hacer unos sonidos ahogados mientras agarraba el brazo de Catra y pataleaba inútilmente.

Lo dejó caer al ver al tercer soldado escapar gritando por auxilio “_Siempre corren” _pensó comenzando a perseguirlo.

Sintiéndola casi sobre él, el soldado se dejó caer y se arrastró retrocediendo aterrado mientras la felina se aproximaba – “_Aguarda, Catra aguarda, soy yo…” _dijo desesperado quitándose el casco – “_Soy yo… soy Kyle” _al decirlo se cubrió impotente con los brazos.

Catra se detuvo secamente casi sobre el soldado y lo observó fijamente un momento.

\- “_Por favor… no me mates” _rogó Kyle ante la fiera mirada de la felina – “_Yo… yo no te haré nada… solo por favor… no me mates ¿sí?” _volvió a rogar, el terror inundando su rostro.

Ladeando la cabeza Catra parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos hacia el asustado soldado. Con fuerza apoyó una mano en la cadera de Kyle y cerrando los dedos cortó su cinto y este se encogió esperándose lo peor, pero no sintió ninguna herida.

\- “_Vete” _dijo Catra observando al asustado joven.

Kyle retrocedió todavía arrastrándose y cuando se alejó un poco, recién se detuvo a ver a Catra.

\- “_Catra… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?” _preguntó sorprendido de verla, su rostro y manos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y en su fría mirada no lograba reconocer a la chica con la que se había criado, incluso no reconocía a la imponente Segunda al Mando.

No sabía a quién estaba viendo.

Catra estaba por responder, pero sus orejas se pusieron alerta un instante antes de saltar.

Gracias al movimiento, el disparo impactó en su pierna en lugar de su pecho, pero igualmente consiguió desestabilizarla y cayó golpeando torpemente el suelo, gruñendo por el dolor. Sin dar la oportunidad de ser nuevamente el blanco, Catra rodó por el suelo esquivando otros disparos hasta que logró ponerse medio de pie usando su pierna sana.

Y se dispuso a acabar con el nuevo enemigo.

Con una pierna herida, las maniobras le costaron mucho más, aun cando se ayudaba con las manos, e incluso recibió los roces de algunos proyectiles, pero finalmente logró cerrar la distancia.

Por supuesto el hordiano retrocedió viendo que no podía detenerla, pero Catra se acercó más rápido, y para cuando intentó escapar, un juego de garras se abrió camino a través de su espalda haciéndolo caer, y no pudo moverse mucho más antes de que unas manos tomaran su cabeza y la giraran violentamente, haciendo crujir las articulaciones de su cuello.

Catra le quitó el cinto y tomó el arma antes de ponerse de pie “_Esto es increíble” _pensó fastidiada consigo misma por haber sido herida por un soldado tan incompetente y en cuanto volteó, Kyle ya no estaba.

Apoyando una mano para presionar la herida de su muslo, continuó su camino cojeando. Aunque directo, afortunadamente el disparo había sido de las armas de bajo calibre, o el resultado hubiera sido mucho peor, pero ahora tenía un agujero en la pierna, que hacía que apenas la pueda apoyar.

Después de recorrer un trecho, Catra se apoyó en un poste de luz tomándose un momento para recuperarse, e ignorando el dolor presionó aún más la herida. Estarla usando solo hacía que no dejara de sangrar y estaba dejando una estela de sangre a su paso. Pensativa observó los dos cintos en su otra mano, ahora tenía bombas para destruir el centro de operaciones y las antenas, pero no servían de nada si no podía llegar hasta allí.

Con cuidado, pasó algunas granadas de un cinto al otro antes de atarlo a su cintura, y suspirando preparándose para el dolor, ató apretadamente el otro cinto a su pierna y presionó cuanto pudo la herida. Gimió conteniendo un grito y cuando al fin soltó el cinto, sus manos temblaban, pero eso detendría el sangrado.

Le tomó otras tantas respiraciones sentirse lista para continuar su marcha.


	161. Ataque a la Base parte 3

“_¿Dónde está esa pócima mágica que quita el dolor cuando se la necesita?” _prensó sarcásticamente Catra mientras cojeaba manteniéndose tan a cubierta como podía. Con esta herida no podía moverse tan rápido como quería y le convenía evitar cuanto pudiera cualquier pelea.

Afortunadamente no podía oír a nadie acercándose, todo ese sector se encontraba inusualmente quieto, supuso que los soldados debían estar enfrentado a las princesas o, teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto, seguramente ya habrían huido.

Al pasar una pila de cajas, pudo ver fugazmente punto rojo, y en cuanto volteó, una fuerte luz la encandiló. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que algo la había escaneado y parpadeando para reacomodar su visión, pudo distinguir a un bot, no de los nuevos que había visto en la pelea, sino a uno de los que Entrapta había mejorado con tecnología de Los Primeros.

Catra contuvo el aliento, deseando que no se hubieran tomado el trabajo de actualizarlos, y que la reconociera como hordiana.

Pero como siempre, siendo ella, no contó con tal suerte.

La luz en el visor de bot parpadeó un par de veces, e hizo sonar una alarma antes de abalanzarse sobre la felina.

Catra retrocedió unos pasos y saltó hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de una de las extremidades puntiagudas. Tan rápido como pudo lo rodeó, y saltó nuevamente esquivando un golpe, pero esta vez aterrizó sobre el bot.

Maldiciendo se apresuró a buscar con la vista la tapa de donde estaban los circuitos centrales, pero antes de que logre ubicarla, tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un disparo de la cúpula del bot. Con su nueva postura agachada, saltó hacia atrás, girando en el aire y aterrizó detrás del cañón para destruirlo.

El aterrizaje fue demasiado brusco para su pierna herida, lo que produjo que Catra se tambalee un momento y con una repentina sacudida del bot, terminó cayendo de este con un sorprendido grito.

Acomodándose en el aire, aterrizó sobre sus brazos y con estos se impulsó hacia atrás para tomar algo de distancia.

Gruñó por el dolor en su pierna al aterrizar de pie.

De inmediato el bot la ubicó y comenzó a dispararle. Saltando y girando Catra esquivó los disparos, intentando aterrizar e impulsarse principalmente con los brazos, y en cuanto vio su oportunidad, saltó nuevamente hacia el bot, esta vez destruiría primero su cabeza.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, la pinza de una pata del bot atrapó su pierna herida, y con brusquedad la devolvió al suelo.

Un grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Catra chocar de espaldas, tanto por la fuerza del golpe como por la holeada de dolor proveniente de su pierna, pero no se dio el tiempo de lamentarse, de inmediato se sentó y con un zarpazo cortó la extremidad que la tenía cautiva, produciendo que el bot pierda el equilibrio y caiga.

Sabía que le tomaría un momento reparar esa extremidad, así que velozmente Catra liberó su pierna y saltó sobre el bot, esta vez clavando las garras en la mira de la cúpula y desgarró el metal incapacitándolo aún más.

Aprovechando los valiosos segundos en los que el bot se reparaba, la felina retomó la tarea de buscar la puertilla y en cuanto la divisó, se abalanzó sobre esta, arrancándola con las garras. En ese momento el bot se sacudió al ponerse de pie, casi haciéndola caer nuevamente, pero esta vez Catra se aferró con fuerza y hundió la mano en el orificio recién abierto.

Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de entender lo que desgarraba, simplemente rompió todo lo que sus garras alcanzaban, hasta que finalmente cerró su mano en una placa y la arrancó de un tirón. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió tanto a Catra como al bot y un instante después, ambos cayeron.

Catra gimió lastimosamente al golpear, una vez más, el suelo y se tomó un momento para respirar, lamentando el momento en que apoyó a Entrapta para que construyera esas malditas cosas, y si no hubiera sabido cuál era su punto débil, la hubiera puesto en verdaderos aprietos.

En cuanto comenzó a levantarse inestablemente, pudo escuchar a mas bots acercándose. “_¿Tenías que llamar a tus estúpidos amigos?” _pensó molesta y apresurada miró de un lado a otro buscando dónde ocultarse.

Determinando que no lograría esconderse antes de que los bots la divisaran, se escabulló debajo del bot caído y se pegó tanto como pudo a su base, esperando que la buscaran en los alrededores.

Tal como predijo, el primero de los bots apareció solo unos instantes después de que se escondiera, y comenzó a escanear el área.

Encogiéndose tanto como pudo, Catra contuvo el aliento, esperando que no revisen en detalle al compañero caído, ya que podía oír a todavía más bots acercarse. Al parecer la función de estos no era ser parte de la pelea, debían estar vigilando el centro de operaciones, para precisamente evitar que alguien lo destruyera.

“_Es decir que estoy en el lugar correcto” _se dio cuenta, si habían puesto a los bots mejorados para cuidar ese puesto, significaba que efectivamente era un punto débil, y ese pensamiento la alegró, pese a estar rodeada por mas enemigos de los podía enfrentar.

Atenta a los movimientos de los bots, Catra esperó pacientemente su oportunidad. De a poco notó a algunos alejarse para revisar los alrededores, y se arriesgó a observar al que estaba más cerca, descubrió que este estaba siguiendo el resto de sangre que había quedado de la pelea.

Sin desaprovechar que estaba distraído, salió sigilosamente de su escondite y corrió agazapada hacia la pila de cajas que había pasado antes de la pelea, y se ocultó allí un momento para tomar algo de aire. No se esperaba que el bot le prestara atención a la sangre, y con una pierna herida que no dejaba de usar, se encontraba ante una pésima situación, porque no tardaría mucho en ubicar el rastro adecuado y comenzaría a seguirla.

Sabiendo que forzar todavía más su pierna solo terminaría delatándola, Catra se apresuró a retomar la marcha hacia la tienda, esta vez moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo, sacando el máximo provecho a la distracción del bot.

Ingresó a la tienda con el arma ya lista para disparar, pero no tardó en descubrir que no había nadie allí, solo monitores y procesadores. Más tranquila ahora que estaba fuera de la vista, Catra se acercó al primer monitor y lo observó detenidamente; en la pantalla solo se veían los gráficos del estado de distintas señales y algunos indicadores de funcionamiento.

Nada parecía estar mal.

“_Bueno, tal vez pueda cambiar eso” _pensó presionando algunas teclas…

Y nada ocurrió.

Entrecerrando los ojos a la pantalla, revisó cuidadosamente cada cuadrante, pero no logró divisar ningún cuadro para ingresar comandos.

Extrañada observó los otros monitores, algunos tenían información que le resultaba igualmente inútil y otros no estaban trasmitiendo absolutamente nada. Volvió a intentar interactuar con el aparato, y de nuevo no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Por supuesto no esperaba jaquear el sistema, ya que, si habían actualizado a los bots para reconocerla como enemiga, ninguno de los comandos que conocía hubieran funcionado, pero al menos esperaba poder obtener información sobre esa base.

No perdió más tiempo con eso.

Al parecer, era más una sala de monitoreo que un centro de operaciones, lo que solo la disgustó. Absolutamente todo lo que estaba viendo le indicaba que habían caído en una gran y ridícula trampa.

\- “_Nada aquí debe ser de utilidad” _comentó para sí misma mientras apilaba cualquier elemento inflamable que encontraba cerca de las computadoras. Tal vez entre los papeles y archivos podría encontrar algo de información útil, pero no tenía el tiempo de revisarlos y no había modo en que pueda llevarlos con ella para verlos después, le serían más útiles ayudando a destruir y quemar el lugar.

Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Desenganchó el cinto de su cintura y separó unas bombas, si iba a volar aquel lugar, se aseguraría de destruir cuanto pudiera, y para eso, debía moverse rápido.

Primero, abrió un largo corte en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y luego, cojeó hacia la entrada escuchando al bot acercarse. Asomando por la puerta, arrojó una roca llamando la atención de la máquina que seguía su rastro. De inmediato esté la divisó y comenzó a correr hacia ella haciendo sonar la alarma para advertir a los otros.

Entrando nuevamente en la tienda, la felina se apresuró a salir por el corte de atrás y cuando sintió al bot ingresando, arrojó las dos bombas hacia las computadoras. Sin detenerse corroborar su puntería, activo las restantes bombas del cinto y lo arrojó a la base de la antena más grande antes de emprender la huida.

Esta vez no se molestó por el sigilo, usando sus tres extremidades sanas, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Con tantas bombas juntas, sería una explosión grande y no quería estar cerca para que la golpeara.

Logró alejarse una distancia prudente y ponerse a resguardo cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

Las bombas explotaron casi en simultaneo, iluminando todo el sector por un momento y produciendo un estruendo que aturdió a la felina, pese a que se había cubierto las orejas, pero con los bots destruidos o encaminándose al ahora destruido centro, al fin pudo tomarse un momento para respirar tranquila.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro – “_Había olvidado lo bien que se siente estallar cosas” _comentó divertida y se encaminó apresurada de regreso a la muralla. Ahora solo tenía que escabullirse para salir y esperaba que, con todo el alboroto, le resultara más fácil que el ingreso. 

Concentrando su magia, She-ra envió un gran arco de poder derribando a varias filas de robots – “_¡AHORA!” _gritó corriendo hacia los robots que estaban de pie más atrás y se apresuraban a cubrir a los caídos.

Spinnerella, Netossa y Glimmer la siguieron de inmediato pasando sobre los robots caídos y la ayudaron a mantener a raya a los sanos.

Tras ellas, avanzaron los soldados, que se apresuraron destruir a los robots derribados antes de que se repararan y volvieran al ataque.

En la parte de atrás, se encontraban los escuadrones de Rem y Bow, ellos se encargaban de mantener despejada la vía de escape, evitando que los robots los encerraran y acorralaran, mientras que un último y más reducido grupo, se encargaba de atender o retirar a los heridos.

“_Esto está funcionando mejor” _pensó esperanzada She-ra mientras se debatía en duelo con varios robots a la vez, en cuanto lograba dañar alguno, lo arrojaba a sus espaldas para que los soldados terminaran el trabajo.

Esperaba que con esta nueva estrategia pudieran revertir su situación, al fin estaban logrando avanzar, y permaneciendo juntos como estaban, entre todos lograban cubrirse unos a otros para que nadie resulte gravemente herido.

Preparándose nuevamente, She-ra volvió a disparar una gran onda de poder para continuar avanzando, pero esta vez, los robots se dejaron caer esquivando el impacto del ataque, que atravesó solo aire a su paso, hasta que golpeó a los soldados hordianos que se encontraban atrás y no fueron tan rápidos como los robots.

De inmediato los robots retomaron el ataque incluso antes de levantarse.

Convirtiendo su espada en un escudo, la guerrera apenas logró cubrirse de lo peor de una inesperada oleada de disparos. 

\- “_¡Están aprendiendo!” _gritó Netossa haciendo retroceder a varios con una gran red antes de envolverlos y aplastarlos.

\- “_¿Es una broma? Al fin que conseguimos algo que funcionara” _se quejó Glimmer tras teletransportarse esquivando disparos.

\- “_Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto” _estuvo de acuerdo She-ra enviando un poder similar, pero en diagonal, consiguiendo derribar a varios bots, pero su efecto no fue tan bueno como el anterior ataque y no les servía para avanzar.

\- “_¡ADORA! ¡TIENEN QUE RETOCEDER!” _gritó Rem cubriéndose con el mango de su hacha de la estocada de un robot. Empujando con fuerza, lo hizo retroceder un paso antes de reacomodar su arma y le dirigió un potente golpe partiéndolo por la mitad. Pero antes de que pueda terminar de romperlo, fue atacada por otros tres bots.

Cabiéndose con el escudo de su antebrazo, la princesa retrocedió y de inmediato unos guardias salieron en su ayuda enfrentando a los robots.

\- “_¡Nos están superando aquí atrás!” _agregó Bow mientras se movía de un lado a otro disparando flechas hacia las maquinas. A estas alturas ya se le habían acabado las flechas especiales y solo le quedaban las comunes, así que tenía el cuidado de apuntar al visor de sus cabezas para cegarlos y entorpecerlos.

Pero no parecía estar funcionando, ya que todavía con los visores rotos, los robots seguían atacándolos y disparando casi con normalidad.

\- “_¡Prepárense para retroceder!” _gritó molesta She-ra al grupo de adelante, era una lástima perder el terreno que habían ganado, pero sin una estrategia confiable para enfrentarlos, no podían arriesgarse a quedar atrapados.

Cuando estaba por golpear el suelo para entorpecer y retrasar a los robots, una explosión, seguida de otra más grande, resonaron desde el centro de la base, y por un momento se pudo ver un gran destello saliendo de allí, seguido del sonido de estructuras cayendo.

Las explosiones sorprendieron a She-ra, pero su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando los robots se detuvieron de inmediato, quedando completamente quietos, congelados en sus lugares. Esto les dio la oportunidad a los soldados que estaban peleando de derribar a sus contrincantes robóticos, y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, las princesas también atacaron.

Haciendo un gran despliegue de sus poderes, lograron derribar y destrozar varios contrincantes antes de que estos, igual de rápido como se habían apagado, repentinamente volvieran a atacar.

\- “_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” _preguntó sorprendida Glimmer teletransportándose para esquivar los nuevos disparos.

\- “_No lo sé, pero lo que sea que haya sido ojalá vuelva a pasar” _respondió Netossa retrocediendo unos pasos mientras se cubría con una red de la oleada de disparos.

\- “_¡CUIDADO!” _gritó Spinnerella enviando una poderosa ráfaga de viento, que hizo volar a un grupo de robots que habían logrado sorprender a unos soldados que se adelantaron demasiado.

\- “_¡ATRÁS!” _se apresuró a gritar She-ra enterrando su espada en el suelo, y enviando su poder a través de este, lo levantó y agrietó en dirección a los robots, que apenas se vieron entorpecidos, pero les permitió retroceder un poco y reagruparse con el grupo de atrás.

Desgraciadamente regresaban a la situación inicial, y pese a que ya habían destrozado a muchos robots, estos no parecían estar disminuyendo su número, pero sí noto algo, podía ser solo su imaginación, pero de repente le parecían más desorganizados y torpes.

Esperaba que no fuera solo su imaginación.

Cojeando tan rápido como podía sin causarse demasiado dolor, Catra se apresuraba hacia la muralla por el camino más corto, que también estaba incómodamente cerca de la pelea. Esperaba que todos estuvieran demasiado entretenidos peleando unos con otros como para notarla.

Por el momento, alejarse cuanto antes de todo el conflicto parecía ser la mejor opción. Con las señales interrumpidas, esperaba que la pelea contra los autómatas le fuera más fácil a las princesas.

Porque no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

La herida de su pierna la incapacitaba mucho, como para siquiera pensar en meterse en el combate, tal vez podría ayudarlas disparando desde lo alto del muro, al menos hasta que se quedara sin municiones, y entonces, no podría hacer mucho más que observar desde lejos y buscar puntos débiles.

Lamentaba que no hubiera un tanque en la base, podría serle realmente útil en esta situación.

Fue apenas una sensación, tal vez solo un presentimiento, pero se detuvo en seco, y a tan solo unos metros delante de ella, cayó un robot, golpeando pesadamente el piso.

Y luego otro.

Y después otro y otro.

Confundida, Catra mitro en una dirección y en otra antes de ver hacia arriba, estaba en medio de una maldita lluvia de robots. No era literalmente una lluvia, solo un grupo, pero esos ya eran muchos más de lo que le agradaba.

Sin pensarlo más, Catra comenzó a correr lo mejor que pudo, y para su horror, notó como los robots comenzaban a levantarse.

“_No… mierda” _llegó a lamentarse cayendo en cuenta de que estaba rodeada.


	162. Ataque a la Base parte 4

Catra no llegó a dar más que algunos pasos cuando tuvo que saltar esquivando un disparo por detrás. De inmediato cambió de dirección, y se encontró a un robot que acababa de levantarse apuntándole.

Enterrando las garras en el suelo, las usó como eje para girar abruptamente en otra dirección, solo para observar a otro robot corriendo hacia ella a punto de dispararle.

Maldiciendo infinitamente su suerte, saltó en otra dirección.

Al aterrizar, descubrió que en esa dirección también había un robot, solo que este estaba inmóvil dándole la espalda. Sin tentar a su suerte al acercarse, Catra se detuvo en seco, e intentó ver detenidamente a su alrededor para determinar cuál sería la mejor vía de escape, ya que correr y saltar al azar, no estaba funcionando.

Solo pudo comenzar a dar un apresurado vistazo cuando tuvo que saltar, apenas esquivando unos disparos. El movimiento fue tan apresurado que tuvo que usar su pierna herida, por lo que no fue un salto limpio, como así tampoco el aterrizaje.

Rodando por el suelo la felina volvió a saltar apenas consiguió una posición estable.

Esta vez aterrizó mejor y sin pensarlo más, le quitó el seguro al arma. Aparentemente correr no le serviría para escapar, de algún modo se encontraba rodeada de robots, e intentar huir solo significaba exponerse a resultar herida por solo un movimiento en falso, cosa que era muy posible con una pierna herida.

Comenzó a disparar casi a quema ropa hacia los robots que corrían hacia ella y aunque algunos tiros consiguieron impactarles, no les produjeron mayor daño.

“_Estúpidos rifles de bajo calibre” _pensó ignorando que, que fueran de bajo calibre, fue lo que evitó que su herida fuera más grave. Intentó emprender nuevamente la huida, pero se encontró con un nuevo robot precipitándose hacia ella.

De un gran salto Catra pasó sobre este y de inmediato el robot se giró dirigiendo un golpe con el brazo. Agachándose y contorsionándose, la felina logró eludir las estocadas mientras retrocedía, hasta que consiguió una postura más estable para saltar girando hacia atrás, dirigiendo una patada al autómata y haciéndolo retroceder.

Terminado de girar en el aire, Catra aterrizó sobre su pierna sana y con esta se impulsó hacia el inestable robot. Lo golpeó de frente, y con un fuerte zarpazo, abrió su pecho destrozando el metal, pero para asegurarse de incapacitarlo todavía más, enterró las garras en el visor de la cabeza y destrozó gran parte de esta.

No pudo contemplar mucho su primera victoria cuando tuvo que esquivar la estocada de otro robot, y luego la de otro, los que la estaban persiguiendo ya la habían alcanzado, y de reojo pudo ver a otros más corriendo hacia ella.

En medio de un giro, Catra volvió a agarrar el arma y para cuando terminó de girar, ya estaba apuntando el cañón a la cabeza de uno de los robots. Disparó repetidas veces, destrozando la cabeza del autómata antes de tener que esquivar un disparo del compañero, que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre ella.

Al poner demasiada presión en su pierna herida, la felina se tambaleó y finalmente se dejó caer apenas esquivando la estocada del robot, que pasó tan cerca, que logró abrirle un corte en el mentón.

Desde el piso Catra disparó repetidamente a su atacante, consiguiendo dañarlo lo suficiente como para que caiga y tuvo que rodar para evitar que la aplaste. No logró ponerse del todo de pie cuando otro robot la atacó, esta vez Catra logró bajar la cabeza, justo a tiempo para evitar que la punta la golpeara, pero seguramente perdió algunos mechones de pelo.

Aprovechando su posición agachada, la felina corrió pasando por el costado a su atacante y cuando estuvo a su espalda, se levantó enterrando las garras en la articulación del brazo del robot, logrando que la articulación caiga pesadamente dejando de funcionar.

Por apenas una sensación, se inclinó hacia adelante y un fuerte dolor le recorrió la espalda cuando el filo del brazo de otro robot logró alcanzarla, dejándole un largo corte.

Siseando Catra giró con el arma ya lista, pero el robot, ahora a su espalda, también giró abruptamente, golpeando con el cañón a la felina antes de que llegue a disparar. Por el golpe, Catra salió despedida hacia el costado y se rameó por el suelo con un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Apenas pudo intentar reincorporarse cuando los robots se abalanzaban sobre ella. Notando que al nuevo ataque también se habían sumado los que ella ya había dañado, Catra les disparó desesperadamente, y para variar en un momento de toda la maldita noche, uno de los proyectiles golpeó en la boca del cañón de uno de los robots, justo cuando este estaba por dispararle.

El choque de ambos proyectiles produjo una explosión que destruyó el brazo del androide y lo hizo caer, y aunque también afectó a los que estaban junto él, no fue suficiente para detenerlos a todos.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, la felina saltó hacia arriba esquivando la estocada de un robot y aterrizó sobre este antes de volver a saltar esquivando el golpe de otro, que terminó impactando en la espalda de su compañero, haciéndolo caer.

Al aterrizar, Catra apuntó a uno de los robots, pero al parecer este ya estaba preparado, porque dirigió un fuerte golpe al arma, arrancándosela de las manos y partiéndola al medio. Nuevamente saltando, Catra se quitó el rifle y al aterrizar, se la arrojó a un androide que estaba por dispararle, logrando desviar su tiro.

Viendo que pelear directamente contra ellos tampoco no funcionaría, Catra desenganchó el cinto de su pierna, en este quedaban dos bombas y les sacaría el máximo provecho en esta situación.

En cuanto un robot intentó golpearla, Catra saltó eludiendo el filo del brazo robótico y aterrizó en su espalda aferrándose con las garras y con la boca quitó los seguros de las bombas, activándolas, y colgó el cinto en el cuello del autómata mientras este se enderezaba.

De un nuevo salto esquivó el golpe de otro robot, y en cuanto aterrizó, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, sobreexigiendo e ignorando el dolor de su pierna y espalda heridas. Tenía que dejar la mayor distancia posible de las maquinas, que por supuesto, la estaban persiguiendo, acercándole las bombas de las que intentaba escapar.

En medio de una zancada, un proyectil impactó a centímetros de su mano, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer, y para su horror, notó que por su costado se aproximaba un robot, salido de la nada, por dispararle nuevamente.

Rodando, Catra logró esquivar los nuevos disparos, y consiguió ponerse en cuclillas e impulsarse hacia arriba con los brazos mientras pateaba hacia atrás con su pierna buena. Los movimientos combinados lograron elevarla y giró en el aire aterrizando de pie, e ignorando al nuevo contrincante, continuó la carrera de inmediato.

Con la interrupción, el robot explosivo había logrado acercarse peligrosamente y sabiendo que las bombas debían estar a punto de estallar, saltó usando todas sus fuerzas.

La onda de choque de la explosión la golpeó de lleno cuando estaba en aire, y fue como una especie de fuerte martillazo en todo el cuerpo que la envió girando violentamente en aire, atontándola por completo, y en un momento le pareció sentirse descender igual de caóticamente.

\- “_¡AHORA!” _gritó She-ra enviando un nuevo gran arco de poder, y se alegró al comprobar que solo algunos robots de la primera fila lograron reaccionar ante el ataque, mientras que los de más atrás no llegaron a reaccionar a tiempo y fueron golpeados de lleno.

Corriendo y atacando, las princesas se adelantaron, nuevamente evitando que los robots sanos puedan cubrir a los averiados que quedaron expuestos a ser destrozados por los soldados.

Tras esas explosiones, los robots parecían estar desorganizados, continuaban atacando agresivamente, pero esta vez incluso llegaban a golpearse entre ellos o no se cubrían bien unos a otros, dejando que pudieran destrozar a los dañados, y eso les permitía ir abriendo brechas en sus defensas.

Y al fin parecía estar disminuyendo su número.

Con esta táctica de destrozar a los del frente, avanzar, acomodarse, y resistir antes de volver a atacar y avanzar, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lograran vencerlos definitivamente.

Y esperaba que fuera poco tiempo, porque, así como las fuerzas enemigas iban disminuyendo su número, sus propias fuerzas también iban disminuyendo. A diferencia de los robots, los soldados no podían “repararse”, por lo que el número de heridos y caídos iba aumentando rápidamente y cada vez les costaba más compensar su ausencia, poniendo en grave peligro a los soldados que continuaban luchando. 

She-ra estaba preparando el siguiente golpe de poder cuando escuchó una explosión cerca de donde estaban peleando, y por un momento el lugar se iluminó llamando su atención. Le pareció ver objetos, posiblemente partes de robots y robots completos, volando por los aires, pero una figura en particular llamó su atención, pese a que estaba muy oscuro para distinguirla claramente, esa figura era más pequeña y mucho más flexible que cualquier robot, y la vio caer girando descontroladamente antes de estrellarse contra una de las tiendas, derrumbándola con el impacto.

Con lo rápido que pasó todo, casi no pudo distinguir nada, pero no había modo de que no reconociera esa forma.

\- “_Catra…” _susurró la princesa, sintiendo su sangre congelarse por un momento – “_¡CATRA!” _gritó en cuanto la golpeó la comprensión y de un rápido movimiento interrumpió su ataque convirtiendo su espada en un escudo, que brilló por la cantidad de poder, y de inmediato corrió hacia la tienda destruida.

Atravesó la pared de robots, llevándose por delante, moviendo y aplastando, a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Y en cuanto los atravesó, no se detuvo, continuó corriendo hasta llegar al lugar en el que la había visto caer.

En cuanto llegó, solo vio el gran montículo que era la tienda derrumbada, y desesperada comenzó a mover los pliegues de lona hasta que sintió lago sólido. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a cortar las capas de tela hasta que finalmente descubrió un brazo.

\- “_¡Catra! Catra ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó rompiendo, ahora con las manos, la tela hasta que consiguió sacar a la felina, esta estaba completamente flácida, aparentemente inconsciente.

Con cuidado la guerrea la envolvió en sus brazos y la sacudió – “_Catra, despierta…” _dijo consternada y puso unos dedos en su cuello, comprobando si su corazón latía.

\- “_Catra…” _la felina escuchó una voz lejana.

“_¿Adora?” _pensó confundida “_¡ADORA!” _dijo sobresaltada, aunque fue solo con su voz mental, pero produjo que una fuerte sacudida la recorra, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió sus ojos.

Le tomó algunos parpadeos centrar su visión, pero Adora no estaba allí.

Siseando la felina se removió intentando alejarse de la princesa que la tenía prisionera.

\- “_Espera, Catra soy…”_

Un zarpazo que hizo girar su rostro, la cortó abruptamente, y de inmediato Adora la liberó sintiendo un fuerte ardor recorriéndole la cara.

Al ya no tener el sostén de la princesa, Catra cayó al suelo, y retrocedió siseando confundida.

\- “_¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Auch!” _pronunció la guerrera cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras levantaba la otra interponiéndola entre ella y la felina – “_No tenías por qué hacer eso” _le reprochó.

Catra se quedó absorta un momento por la expresión, que le recordó que solo era Adora, y de algún modo le dio algo de gracia – “_No me toques” _le devolvió el reproche.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo pretendías que te saque de…” _la guerrera se detuvo haciendo un gesto frustrado antes de detenerse al ver detenidamente sus brazos.

Estaban cubiertos de sangre.

\- “_¿Es tu sangre?... ¡Estás herida!” _se respondió She-ra ahora con preocupación en su voz acercándose para verla mejor.

De inmediato la felina retrocedió más – “_¡No te me acerques!” _advirtió antes de sisearle.

Una repentina conmoción sacó a Adora de lo que iba a decir.

\- “_¡Cuidado!” _gritó Rem disparando una flecha a un robot que se había levantado y estaba apuntando a She-ra.

De inmediato unos soldados las rodearon y comenzaron a luchar contra los robots que se levantaban y aproximaban.

\- “_¡Adora! ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué…?” _Rem se cortó en cuanto se acercó a la rubia y vio a Catra un poco más allá – “_¡¿Catra?!” _preguntó sorprendida y entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguirla bien con la poca iluminación.

La felina le respondió con un tenso siseo, pero sonaba como uno común de ella cuando tenía magia cerca.

“_Bien, es ella” _pensó Rem desviando la vista hacia los robots que se les acercaban – “_¿Qué estás haciendo…” _se detuvo aceptando que no importaba en este momento – “_Como sea, tenemos que volver con los demás” _dijo plegando la ballesta y volviendo a tomar su hacha.

\- “_Nos abriré el camino” _dijo She-ra poniéndose de pie preparada para destruir a los robots que les cerraban el paso, y tenían que apresurarse porque en cualquier momento podrían llegar más.

\- “_¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?” _preguntó Rem deteniéndose antes de sumarse a la contienda, le llamaba la atención que Catra todavía no se hubiera levantado.

\- “_Sí… solo necesito un momento” _respondió la felina esforzándose por ponerse de pie.

Solo logró ponerse en cuclillas, apoyándose sobre su pierna sana y los brazos, necesitaba respirar un momento, se sentía mareada y todavía estaba confundida y aturdida por la explosión.

\- “_¿Estas herida? Puedo…” _el grito de uno de sus hombres la cortó a media frase y lo vio caer, el que estaba junto a él se distrajo intentando protegerlo – “_¡CUIDADO!” _gritó la princesa arrojando su hacha hacia el robot que estaba apuntándole.

El arma se clavó profundamente en el pecho del androide haciéndolo caer, pero no llegó a golpearlo antes de que el robot disparara y Rem corrió a socorrer a los soldados heridos. El que había caído primer tenía el pecho completamente abierto y el segundo gritaba y se ahogaba en su sangre. El disparo había destrozado su casco, y la mitad de su rostro y parte de su cuello habían desaparecido.

No se salvaría.

Agachándose Rem lo tocó y de inmediato el soldado dejó de gritar y sacudirse, al menos no lo dejaría morir sufriendo. Por un momento la princesa también usó magia sobre sí misma, todo esto era demasiado horrible.

Juntando las fuerzas para impulsarse hacia arriba, la felina pudo ver a un robot derribar a otro soldado, y de inmediato apuntó a Rem con el cañón mientras cargaba un disparo, y para horror de Catra, esta parecía estar distraída.

\- “_¡REM!” _gritó sacando fuerzas de donde ni sabía que tenía y saltó hacia ella.

El grito trajo de golpe a la princesa a la realidad, y solo pudo comenzar a levantarse cuando un fuerte golpe la impulsó hacia adelante, antes de que golpearan bruscamente el suelo de costado.

Como Catra estaba sujetando a Rem con los brazos, intentó usar su cola para ayudarse a acomodarse en el aire, pero no consiguió hacerlo a tiempo y aterrizó impactando primero con el hombro.

Un horrible crujido, seguido de un fuerte dolor, la recorrió del cuello al brazo y solo pudo gritar lastimosamente.

\- “_¡Catra! ¿Estás bien?”_ preguntó Rem mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero los gritos de Catra eran una clara señal de que no era el caso.

“_Mierda” _pensó la princesa sentándose y pudo ver al robot que les había disparado acercándose, ya preparando el siguiente tiro. Girándose de golpe, dejó de lado un momento a la felina e interpuso su escudo que recibió el impacto del disparo.

\- “_Gatita, tienes que levantarte” _dijo la princesa que apenas pudo apoyarse sobre una rodilla antes de detener el siguiente disparo y se movió para cubrir a la felina del próximo. – “_Catra por favor” _pidió sintiendo su escudo crujir al recibir un nuevo disparo.

Cata intentó impulsarse para tomar una posición sentada, pero en cuanto movió el brazo, una nueva oleada de dolor la recorrió y solo pudo medio contener el grito mientras se apoyaba en su brazo sano.

Al bajar la defensa, Rem pudo ver que el robot ya estaba casi sobre ella y apenas pudo volver a interponer el escudo ante el nuevo disparo, que produjo que este se raje y terminó de quebrarse por completo con el golpe del otro brazo del robot.

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor recorrerle el brazo, Rem apenas llegó ver al robot cuando este la golpeó con el cañón al costado de la cabeza, haciendo volar su casco y haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

Asustada y confundida, la princesa intentó desplegar la ballesta con su brazo herido ante la vista del cañón apuntándole directamente, pero con el dolor y la poca movilidad de ese brazo, comprendió que no lo lograría, y solo pudo ver el brillo verde del cañón intensificarse, anticipando el disparo.

Cuando el robot disparó, un haz de poder lo golpeó desviando el tiró y Rem se congeló cuando este impactó justo al lado de ella.

\- “_¡Catra! ¡Rem! ¿Están bien?” _preguntó She-ra corriendo hacia ellas y de un salto cayó sobre el robot recién derribado y clavó su espada destrozándolo por completo, inmediatamente se encargó de destruir el otro que se estaba levantando con el hacha de Rem clavada en el pecho.

\- “_¿Están bien?” _volvió a preguntar ahora más preocupada al no obtener una respuesta concreta.

Rem la observó con ojos desorbitados – “_Estoy viva…” _dijo incrédula de que realmente continuara con vida y un instante después se sentó bruscamente y giró hacia la felina – “_¡Gatita! Gatita ¿Dónde te dio?” _preguntó intentando ubicar dónde estaba herida.

\- “_Yo… Sí… No me dio, es mi brazo” _respondió Catra y gruñó conteniendo el quejido cuando intentó mover el brazo y se dejó caer rendida de espaldas. Sin poder usar ese brazo para impulsarse, y con su pierna y espalda heridas, la tarea de levantarse le estaba costando demasiado.

\- “_¡No lo muevas!” _le reprochó la princesa intentando pensar en algo para inmovilizarlo, no sabía qué tan malo era el daño y tampoco tenía el tiempo para determinarlo, tenían que salir de allí de inmediato.

“_¡¿Te disparó?!” _preguntó She-ra apartando a Rem de un tirón e hizo brillar su espada para tener mejor iluminación.

La felina siseó por la repentina iluminación – “_¡No!... solo me jodí el brazo, ahora aleja eso de mí” _se quejó mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo que podía mover.

\- “_¡Igual estás herida!” _le recriminó la guerrera viendo su ensangrentada pierna – “_Te cargaré” _avisó comenzando a acercarse para agarrarla.

\- “_¡No! Déjame. Yo puedo” _dijo Catra en un siseo y se afirmó nuevamente en su brazo sano para comenzar a levantarse.

Nuevamente fracasó en el intento.

She-ra la observó frustrada - “_Por una vez no seas tan terca, solo deja que…” _

\- “_Tenemos que irnos. Ahora” _dijo Rem poniéndose de pie después del brusco y par nada necesario empujón, y tomó su hacha. Afortunadamente los soldados estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al mantener a raya a los robots que quedaban y no quería arriesgarse a perder más hombres. – “_Deja que te cargue” _

\- “_Que yo puedo, solo tengo que ponerme de…” _respondió removiéndose intentando ubicar una posición más cómoda.

\- “_No, no puedes” _agregó firmemente Rem acercándose a Catra – “_Gatita, no tenemos tiempo para esto, deja que te lleve o te dormiré para que lo haga, tenemos que regresar con los demás, todos estamos expuestos aquí” _explicó con más paciencia de lo que ameritaba la situación.

Sin esperarse una respuesta de Catra, She-ra la cargó cuidadosamente y la sostuvo con un brazo, y aunque Catra lo intentó, no pudo escapar ni contener un quejido.

\- “_Lo siento, será rápido” _dijo She-ra viendo apenada a la felina, no podía prometerle que no dolería porque se moverían rápido, pero intentaría ser suave - “_¡A UN LADO!” _gritó y de inmediato los soldados se alejaron de los robots que quedaban.

De un rápido movimiento, She-ra blandió su espada enviando un arco de poder.

Automáticamente los robots se agacharon esquivándolo, pero Adora se esperaba eso, el ataque no iba dirigido a ellos. Apenas envió ese poder, comenzó a correr hacia los robots, y cuando estos se levantaban, les disparó con un gran haz de poder sin detener su avance.

\- “_¡Déjenlos!” _indicó Rem corriendo tras She-ra mientras sostenía su brazo y obedientemente los soldados las siguieron.

El arco que She-ra había enviado primero, impactó directamente contra los robots que estaban luchando contra el grupo principal de rebeldes, y como estaban de espaldas a ella, no lo vieron venir, así que acabó con un gran grupo, lo que les alivianó la carga a los soldados que rápidamente pudieron derribar a los que quedaban y les abrieron paso mientras destruían a los averiados.

En cuanto ingresaron a la seguridad del grupo, She-ra bajó a Catra que se afirmó en ella para sostenerse de pie.

\- “_Están heridas, tienen que retirarse” _dijo la guerrera viendo a Catra y Rem que también se había acercado a ellas, ahora con medio rostro manchado de sangre.

\- “_Todavía puedo ayudar, solo tengo que vendar e inmovilizar esto” _dijo Rem viendo su brazo izquierdo, ese último golpe le había provocado un profundo corte y por lo mucho que le dolía y lo poco que podía mover los dedos, no le sorprendería si también estaba quebrado.

\- “_Estíralo” _dijo Catra separándose de She-ra y se afirmó sobre su pierna sana, apenas apoyando su pierna herida – “_Está dislocado, tíralo para que se acomode” _aclaró viendo la sorprendida mirada de la guerrera.

Adora lo dudó un momento.

\- “_Ahora Adora” _ exigió la felina, y hubiera acercado el brazo si pudiera moverlo.

\- “_Bueno…” _accedió la rubia poniendo una mano entre el cuello y el hombro de Catra y tomó su muñeca, solo cruzó una apresurada mirada con la felina, advirtiéndole, antes de estirarlo con fuerza.

El brazo de Catra volvió a crujir, pero esta vez reencajándose en su articulación y la felina no pudo contener un nuevo grito por el dolor, pero pasado el impacto inicial, lo sintió mucho mejor y al menos podía moverlo, aunque también descubrió que no podía hacer fuerza.

\- “_¡NETOSSA!” _un desesperado grito llamó la a atención de todas, y pudieron ver a Spinnerella alejando y derribando a un grupo de robots con una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Netossa estaba en el piso cubriéndose el abdomen y lentamente comenzaba a rodearse de sangre.

\- “_Váyanse, nosotras nos encargaremos de los que quedan” _dijo She-ra girándose para correr hacia donde estaban las otras princesas.

\- “_Adora…” _Catra la detuvo tomando su mano antes de que se aleje y suspiró acomodando sus ideas – “_Tienes que alejarlos, dispersarlos. Peleé con ellos, no pueden comunicarse ahora que destruí su canal de comunicación, y si están lo suficientemente lejos unos de otros, y no las ven, no atacarán” _explicó apresurada.

\- “_Podemos hacer eso…” _respondió She-ra, no estaba segura de sí funcionaría, pero no perdían nada por intentarlo.

\- “_Tienen que hacerlo de un solo golpe, ellos aprenden, no funcionará dos veces el mismo truco. Luego solo tienen que acabarlos de a uno, y será más fácil si están solos o en pequeños grupos” _agregó la felina. La gran fuerza de estos robots estaba en que atacaban en conjunto y se cubrían unos a otros, pero ahora que estaban incomunicados, no podrían pedir refuerzos si eran atacados, y si los refuerzos no estaban cerca para ver a los enemigos, no se enterarían de que los estaban atacando.

\- “_Bien, eso haremos” _respondió la guerrera apretando un momento su mano antes de soltarla y alejarse corriendo. Se alegró al llegar a ver a Glimmer desapareciendo con Netossa mientras Spinnerella mantenía alejados a los robots con una pared de viento.

\- “_Ven, te ayudaré, tienes que ir a la parte de atrás para que te atiendan” _dijo Rem poniéndose junto a Catra para que se afirme en ella para caminar.

\- “_Puedo caminar yo sola” _dijo la felina rechazando la ayuda.

\- “_No lo dudo…” _mintió – “_Pero conmigo irás más rápido y en realidad no era una pregunta” _dijo tomando el brazo de la felina y lo pasó sobre su hombro.

Catra solo suspiró resignada mientras era arrastrada hacia la retaguardia – “_No te hagas la que está en muchas mejores condiciones que…” _se cortó sintiendo una sensación extraña que produjo que su pelaje se erice de golpe.

De reojo pudo ver a Rem comenzando a brillar.

Y un muy conocido calor la invadió mientras su máscara se calentaba de golpe.

Tras solo unos instantes de haber desaparecido con Netossa y dejarla al cuidado de los médicos en la retaguardia, Glimmer se teletransportó de regreso a la pelea, esperando no tener que hacer un nuevo viaje tan urgente, porque ya casi no le quedaba poder.

\- “_¿Cómo está Nets?” _preguntó Spinnerella preocupada en cuanto vio a Glimmer.

\- “_Estará bien, los médicos la están curando con magia” _respondió la princesa tomando con firmeza su bastón.

\- “_No dejaremos que dañen a nadie más” _afirmó She-ra apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

\- “_¿Esos son rasguños?” _preguntó Glimmer al ver los horribles arañazos que recorrían medio rostro de la guerrera.

Adora prefirió no responder a eso – “_Haremos esto rápido. Arrojen a la mayor cantidad de robots lo más lejos y dispersos que puedan” _indicó antes de suspirar cerrando sus ojos un momento, y levantó su espada comenzando a brillar y sintiendo la magia en ella intensificarse.

De inmediato Glimmer y Spinnerella comenzaron a brillar en cuanto la conexión se estableció aumentando sus poderes.

\- “_¡Aléjense de los robots!” _ordenó la guerrera a los guardias y en cuanto estos se movieron, envió una gran onda de choque que impactó directamente a los autómatas, que no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo y salieron despedidos con fuerza en variadas direcciones.

Con una gran corriente de viento, Spinnerella barrió completamente con los robots de todo un costado elevándolos alto en el cielo.

Uniendo sus manos, Glimmer produjo un gran haz de poder, con el que destruyó a los robots del otro costado, seguramente algunos conseguirían repararse, pero era más practico que teletransportarlos lejos de a pequeños grupos.

\- “_¡Catra!” _gritó Rem en cuanto la felina se dejó caer de rodillas gruñendo y temblando. De inmediato comprendió que estaba reaccionando al poder de She-ra, solo que no sabía qué esperarse.

Para Catra la voz se sintió extraña en la confusión que invadía su mente mientras parecía quedarse sin energías, pero lo más resaltable de todo, era su máscara, que estaba tan caliente que sentía que le estaba quemando la piel.

Tenía que quitársela.

Temblorosamente por los músculos tensos, la tomó y gruñendo se la quitó de un tirón, dejándola caer y de inmediato apoyó las manos en el suelo.

\- “_¡Mierda! Catra NO cambies ahora” _pidió Rem apresurándose a tomar la máscara y la soltó de inmediato por lo caliente que estaba. Podía entender por qué se la había quitado – “_Gatita, escúchame, puedes controlarlo… solo enfócate en mí, no te dejes llevar” _dijo agachándose frente a ella y tomó su hombro. Le sorprendió lo caliente y tensa que estaba.

No quería obligarla a no cambiar de forma si quería hacerlo, pero este podría ser un pésimo momento. Por su experiencia, en esa forma, Catra reaccionaba todavía peor a la magia y a las princesas, parecía solo atacarlas porque estaban cerca, y tampoco le agradaban los soldados, ni mucho menos los hordianos. Con lo tenso y violento que estaba el ambiente, sería completo desastre si despertaba confundida en medio de todo el caos.

Con su poder aumentado por la magia de She-ra, le tomaría solo un instante controlarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría en esa forma, claro, la calmaría en el momento, pero no podía tenerla eternamente controlada con magia, y cuando dejara de hacerlo, temía que Catra no se lo tomara muy bien.

Catra comenzó a jadear a penas escuchando la voz de Rem, la bruma en su mente solo aumentaba volviéndolo todo muy confuso, y sus músculos estaban tan tensos que temblaban descontroladamente. Esta vez ya no era la máscara lo que la quemaba, era el sello en su espalda que repentinamente ardía como si se hubiera prendido fuego.

“_¿Por qué no cambio?” _llegó a pensar lastimosamente, quería cambiar, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de cambiar, pero no ocurría y la mantenía en ese horrible limbo en el que no podía escuchar nada por sobre el zumbido en sus oídos.

El sello en su espalda ardió todavía mas cuando el caos pareció desatarse a su alrededor, de repente las luces lo invadían todo y cosas parecían volar por todos lados. Sin saber qué hacer para que todo se detenga, Catra gruño enterrando las garras en el suelo, pero ese gruñido no era para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrada, se sintió ronco y profundo, e hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Apretando su mandíbula contuvo otro gruñido, y apenas abrió los ojos viendo a la máscara, todo se había vuelto peor al quitársela, así que temblorosamente la tomó y se la colocó.

Como si se tratara de un interruptor, de inmediato el ardor en su espalda se detuvo y la oleada de confusión disminuyó. Sentir el calor del metal en su rostro se sentía infinitamente mejor a todo lo que estaba pasando y de repente pudo escucharla.

\- “_¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Me escuchas? Dime algo” _pidió Rem sacudiéndola, sin saber qué hacer ni tener idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

\- “_Yo… no… lo sé…” _dijo la felina antes de desplomarse en el suelo, sintiendo que no tenía energías para sostenerse, y pudo ver que Rem la volteaba antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, como si sus parpados fueran muy pesados para volver a levantarlos.


	163. El Desastre Después de la Pelea

Catra se quejó lastimosamente abriendo sus ojos, y tras un par de parpadeos, comprendió que, en realidad, no comprendía nada. Estaba completamente desorientada y confundida, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado, y adolorido, comprobó cuando se removió y sus músculos se quejaron por el esfuerzo.

“_¿Cuántas veces ya pasé por esto?” _se preguntó observando su entorno. Ya estaba dejando pasar la costumbre, pero nuevamente se vio corroborando si reconocía dónde estaba, y no lo reconocía. Sobre su cabeza había un techo que parecía bajo, y después de un momento, determinó que debía estar en una tienda. El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado y tranquilo.

Girando su cabeza observó que había varias camillas con personas, y lo que parecían médicos o enfermeros recorriendo el lugar.

“_Un puesto de enfermería” _pensó observando a su alrededor. La camilla a su lado estaba vacía, y en la que seguía, había alguien que parecía dormido. Viendo al otro lado, observó que había alguien en la de al lado, y tras ver un poco mejor, se dio cuenta que era Rem, y también parecía estar dormida.

\- “_Oye, princesa” _la llamó, pero como era normal cuando dormía, Rem ni reaccionó.

“_Que fastidio” _pensó suspirando resignada e intentó girarse para tocarla, pero en cuanto quiso mover el brazo, se dio cuenta que estaba esposada a la camilla – “_Tiene que ser una maldita broma” _dijo ahora de verdad fastidiada. Su otro brazo al menos no estaba esposado, pero no por eso era más móvil; estaba doblado, con el antebrazo sobre el pecho y sujeto a su cuello por un cabestrillo, así que no podía moverlo mucho.

Y el dolor en el hombro tampoco la alentaba a hacerlo.

Ignorando el quejido de sus resentidos músculos, estiró su pierna sana hacia la cama de Rem, no llegaba a tocar a la princesa, pero sí alcanzaba a tocar la camilla, así que comenzó a patearla y sacudirla.

Rem apenas se movió un poco.

\- “_¡Oye despierta!”_ exigió Catra sacudiendo más la camilla.

\- “_Sí, sí… voy en un momento…” _respondió la princesa todavía dormida.

Catra solo la observó un momento, sorprendida de que no se despertara con eso – “_¡Rem!” _volvió a exigir pateando con más fuerza.

Con un profundo suspiro la princesa pasó su mano por el rostro y despertó con un quejido, pero parpadeó un par de veces reubicándose antes de girar la cabeza hacia la felina – “_Ya despertaste” _dijo adormilada.

\- “_Eso debería decir yo” _respondió sarcásticamente Catra regresando su pierna.

Rem sonrió y se volteó hacia ella – “_¿Cómo estás?” _preguntó observándola detenidamente.

\- “_Estuve peor” _respondió Catra viéndola con igual actitud. Tenía una venda envolviendo su frente, casi cubriendo su ojo derecho y un horrible moretón que llegaba hasta debajo de su pómulo, mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba entablillado y también sujeto a su cuello por un cabestrillo.

Aparentemente no era su mejor momento.

\- “_¿Y tú?” _preguntó la felina ahora sintiéndose un poco mal por despertarla, parecía estar muy cansada.

\- “_Como si un carro, tirado por muchos caballos, me hubiera pasado por encima… varias veces” _se quejó directamente, Catra podía minimizar su estado, pero ella no tenía por qué hacerlo.

\- “_Sí, te ves terrible” _coincidió Catra divertida por la exageración.

\- “_Ahora eso sí es imposible, yo nunca me veo mal” _comentó la princesa creídamente siguiéndole el juego.

Esta vez fue Catra quien se sonrió antes de suspirar resignada – “_Supongo que sparkles al fin consiguió demostrar lo que tanto quería” _dijo levantando su mano y haciendo sonar las esposas.

Rem también suspiró, sí tenía que hablar seriamente con Catra, de varias cuestiones – “_¿No prefieres seguir durmiendo? No hay apuro, y recuerdo que la última vez no querías levantarte” _comentó cambiando de tema.

Catra lo pensó un momento – “_No me gusta este lugar, es miserable” _respondió viendo nuevamente la gran tienda-enfermería, y francamente, el olor a desinfectante y heridos, tenía su nariz saturada. – “_¿A dónde estamos?”_

_\- “Estamos en el campamento base” _respondió la princesa mientras rebuscaba debajo de su almohada, que en realidad era una manta doblada, y sacó su comunicador – “_Es de tarde” _agregó mientras observaba la pantalla.

\- “_Dormí bastante” _comentó la felina, no estaba segura de en qué momento se había desmayado, pero todavía debía faltar para el amanecer – “_¿Cómo acabó la misión?” _preguntó intrigada.

\- “_Bastante bien en realidad” _respondió la princesa bajando el comunicador – “_Tu plan funcionó perfectamente. Luego de alejar a los robots, acabamos con todos los que estaban cerca y tal como dijiste, no regresaron para continuar la lucha, así que aprovechamos la calma para reorganizarnos, atender a los heridos y trasladarlos a un lugar seguro. Cuando llegó el amanecer, usamos la luz del día para buscar y destruir a los robots dispersos, tenías razón, no volvieron a reagruparse y solo se quedaban allí hasta que nos veían y recién atacaban, pero estando solos, fueron mucho más fáciles de vencer. Descubrimos que la tienda más alejada tenía muchos robots adentro, que por algún motivo no fueron a la pelea, y tampoco los enfrentamos, solo hicimos explotar toda la tienda. Después de rastrillar la base y sus alrededores, hicimos volar todo para que no pueda ser usada nuevamente” _informó.

La felina solo miró ausentemente al techo, no sabía si Rem estaba exagerando, porque por lo que decía, su ayuda había sido indispensable para ganar esa pelea, pero las esposas le indicaban otra cosa, contrario a que confiaran en ella parecía haber aumentado la desconfianza que le tenían, y no podía culparlas, la noche anterior había perdido por completo el control – “_Suena bien, pero supongo que no recibiré ninguna medallita” _comentó nuevamente haciendo sonar las esposas – “_Esta bien, me lo merezco… Demostré que soy un peligro andante” _agregó resignada.

\- “_Oye, no digas eso, creí que ya lo estabas superando” _comentó la princesa viéndola compasivamente – “_Mira, lo hiciste bien anoche, Adora se encargó de dejar bien en claro que destruiste el centro de operaciones y que dispersar a los robots fue tu idea. Así que todos están impresionados” _agregó mientras se sentaba y estiraba – “_¿Crees que puedas caminar? Si quieres podemos salir de aquí” _ofreció. Si iban a hablar lo mejor era hacerlo en privado, además estas personas necesitan descansar, no un extenso parloteo alrededor.

\- “_¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil?” _preguntó Catra sorprendida, en realidad se esperaba que la encierren en una de esas jaulas de prisioneros, al menos hasta que aclarara lo que había ocurrido.

\- “_Sí, así de fácil. No es lo que crees, Glimmer no tiene nada que ver con que estés esposada, en realidad fui yo quien te esposó a la camilla… No sabía con qué humor despertarías” _dijo, en lugar de decir que era en caso de que despertara descontrolada.

\- “_¿Y crees que solo unas esposas me hubieran detenido?” _preguntó Catra entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- “_No, creo que no lo hubieran hecho por mucho, pero al menos me iban a dar el tiempo de despertarme” _respondió la princesa, un poco sorprendida de que no estuviera molesta con ella por haberla esposado.

Catra rio sarcásticamente – “_Una bomba podría explotarte al lado sin que despertaras” _

\- “_Jaa. Muy chistosa” _le devolvió Rem en igual tono – “_Bueno ¿Quieres salir o no? Por mí puedes quedarte a ser miserable aquí” _

_\- “Ugh. No, quítame esto” _se apresuró a responder Catra tirando nuevamente de las esposas. Con el dolor en su pierna, caminar no sería cómodo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en ese deprimente lugar.

\- “_Ah, esto está mucho mejor” _comentó la felina cojeando hacia Rem que hablaba con unos soldados. La pierna le dolía horrores y todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido y febril, pero tras darse un apresurado, frio, e incómodo baño, y vestirse con ropa limpia, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

\- “_Creí que me avisarías para que te ayude a vendarte, al menos la espalda” _contestó la princesa desconfiada. Todavía si Catra sanaba rápido, tenía unas heridas bastante feas como para que las descuide.

\- “_Puedo vendarme yo sola, no soy tan inútil” _respondió confiada la felina – “_¿Hasta cuándo permaneceremos aquí?” _preguntó viendo el campamento. Había soldados dispersos por todos lados, y la gran mayoría se veían en condiciones similares a las de ellas, lo que hacía que el ambiente se sienta decaído y miserable.

Pero no lograba ver a ninguna de las princesas o a Adora.

\- “_Un poco más…” _respondió desganadamente Rem mientras comenzaba a caminar – “_Todavía hay muchos heridos y cuerpos que transportar, y como son mis animales los encargados del transporte, tengo que permanecer aquí supervisando, pero muchos soldados ya regresaron a Elberon, al igual que los heridos más graves” _explicó revisando unas planillas.

\- “_¿Las otras princesas también se fueron?” _preguntó Catra volviendo a recorrer con la vista el campamento – “_¿No es injusto que solo tú estés trabajando? Peleaste tan duro como las otras, estás herida, y aun así tienes que quedarte limpiando el desastre” _comentó disgustada.

\- “_Tranquila gatita, todas estamos en esto. Adora, Glimmer y Bow están descansando, ellos volvieron hace solo un rato, se quedaron terminando de limpiar todo el sector. Yo regresé en la mañana, solo me quedé a rastrillar la base. Netossa está internada en Elberon y Spinnerella la está acompañando mientras supervisa allá” _explicó enternecida por la preocupación de la felina, aunque probablemente solo lo decía para criticar a las otras princesas.

“_Así que Adora continúa aquí” _pensó Catra, y eso le alegró, el día anterior solo habían podido cruzar unas palabras, pero conociendo a Adora, no aguantaría quieta mucho tiempo, así que seguramente podría verla un momento sin que aparezca la princesita mimada para fastidiar.

Aunque de seguro Adora estaría muy ocupada para perder el tiempo con ella, es decir, había muchas personas a quienes podía ayudar, y la rubia no lo resistiría “_Siempre siendo el héroe” _pensó fastidiada, ya imaginándola corriendo de un lado a otro intentando ayudar a todo el mundo.

Teniendo tiempo para todos, menos…

\- “_Oye, también puedes sentarte si quieres” _ofreció Rem divertida sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- “_¿Huh?” _pronunció la felina volviendo a la realidad. Se habían alejado un poco de la parte más movida del campamento, y Rem se había sentado en un asiento hecho de un tronco cortado. Sin responder a ese comentario, Catra se sentó en el del frente – “_¿Qué hacemos aquí?” _preguntó viendo que un soldado de los de Rem se aproximaba con unos cuencos apilados y una taza.

\- “_Solo quería comer en un lugar tranquilo” _respondió Rem recibiendo los elementos – “_Gracias por el favor” _dijo al guardia que de inmediato se retiró – “_Supuse que también tendrías hambre ¿Quieres?” _preguntó evaluativamente ofreciéndole uno de los cuencos.

Al principio, Catra lo observó desconfiada, pero cuando vio lo que tenía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y automáticamente se lo arrebató de un manotazo.

La saliva la inundó en cuanto le llegó el dulce olor de la carne fresca y sin pensarlo se llevó un gran trozo a la boca. Al probarla, se perdió completamente en el sabor, la textura, ni siquiera sabía que estaba hambrienta, pero de repente solo podía pensar en comer.

\- “_Oye ¿Sigues aquí?” _preguntó la princesa tocando suavemente el brazo de Catra y recibió un amenazante gruñido como respuesta “_Supongo que es un NO” _pensó en un profundo suspiro. Era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando estaba en otra forma; estaba de lo más normal, pero cuando se trataba de presas o comida, particularmente carne, entraba en ese trance.

Se preguntó si había algo más que lo desencadenara.

Catra la observó por un momento, apenas levantando la mirada antes de girarse y darle la espalda.

Rem volvió a suspirar tomando un sorbo de café, no era normal para ella tomar café en la tarde, pero ese día de verdad lo necesitaba. Al parecer tenía un gran y verdadero problema entre manos, pensaba que tendría que lidiar con esto solo cuando Catra estaba en otra forma, porque en su forma medio-humana la había visto contener el impulso de cazar y nunca la había visto abalanzarse sobre la comida, así que creía que en esta forma podía controlarlo.

Pero aparentemente no, o mejor dicho, ya no.

Sabiendo que, al mirar detenidamente a la felina, solo conseguiría ponerla incómoda y alerta, Rem volvió a tomar su comunicador para mantenerse al tanto de las actualizaciones, y además, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer justo en ese momento. La dejaría terminar de comer y luego evaluaría cuánto le costaba en regresar en sí.

Ya que la noche anterior le había costado bastante.

Pero parecía al fin estar encontrando un patrón en su magia. Esta no había aumentado, pero la sentía extraña, caótica, y la única vez que recordaba haberla percibido así, fue cuando estaba en otra forma, jugando con la hordiana. En ese momento, creyó que era solo por la emoción de cazar, igual que anoche, pero ahora, notó que su magia se había alterado justo un momento antes de que se descontrolara.

Y si era igual a las otras veces, regresaría a la normalidad cuando su magia se estabilizara.

\- “_¿Catra?” _la llamó Rem en cuanto sintió su magia mucho más estable. Catra seguía dándole la espalda, pero al parecer ya había terminado de comer y estaba lamiendo su mano.

De inmediato las orejas de Catra giraron hacia atrás, y lentamente fue bajando su brazo.

\- “_Gatita…” _insistió Rem – “_Vamos, sé que me estás escuchando” _.

Catra suspiró – “_Es una mierda…” _comentó molesta y avergonzada.

\- “_Está bien, no te preocupes” _respondió la princesa y esperó un momento a que voltee – “_No me digas que te vas a poner tímida justo ahora, eres demasiado descarada para que me lo crea” _dijo bromeando, esperando quitarle importancia para que se relajara.

\- “_¿Te parece divertido? ¿Soy tu maldito chiste?” _preguntó Catra enojada y su cola latigueó – “_Sabes que lo odio, y armaste todo esto a propósito” _

_“Bien, no está para bromas” _pensó sorprendida por la brusca respuesta, lo que solo confirmaba la gravedad del asunto _\- “Tienes razón. Lo siento, no es divertido” _se disculpó Rem poniéndose de pie y rodeó a Catra hasta detenerse frente a ella – “_No intentaba burlarme de ti, solo necesitaba ver una respuesta real” _

Catra solo mantuvo la vista gacha, fastidiada por la trampa.

\- “_¿Qué es lo que te está ocurriendo?” _preguntó Rem sin más rodeos, no culpaba a Catra por estar molesta, pero tenía que confirmar si se trataba de una respuesta involuntaria, y para eso, tenía que tomarla desprevenida.

\- “_No quiero hablar de eso” _respondió secamente la felina.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rem de suspirar – “_Lo siento, pero esta vez no es suficiente” _dijo de modo firme – “_Anoche te vi cazar a un hordiano, y pusiste en riesgo la misión al hacerlo, así que no puedo dejarlo pasar”_

_\- “Era un enemigo” _respondió Catra todavía sin verla.

\- “_Era una persona” _la corrigió Rem – “_¿Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia si, en lugar de estar espiando a un hordiano, hubieras estado espiando a un rebelde?” _preguntó inquisitivamente, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- “_Supongo que no…” _admitió la felina tras un suspiro, de verdad era una mierda.

\- “_¿Solías cazar personas?” _preguntó Rem incómoda y temiendo la respuesta.

Cuando Catra tardó en responder, Rem se esperó lo peor.

\- “_No así…” _finalmente respondió la felina – “_Shadow Weaver me enviaba a matar gente para su beneficio, pero nunca fue como anoche” _explicó resignada. Ni siquiera cuando estaba bajo el efecto de esa droga le había pasado.

Rem no estaba segura si esa respuesta la dejaba más tranquila, había una cierta ambigüedad que la incomodaba – “_¿Entonces nunca antes…?” _no pudo terminar la pregunta, le daba demasiada impresión.

\- “_No quieres saber la respuesta” _respondió tajantemente Catra.

\- “_No, no quiero saberlo” _coincidió Rem – “_Pero tengo que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió allí, o mejor dicho, por qué ocurrió. Recuerdo que en mi reino evitaste cazar a esas aves, ni cazaste a Swift Wind cuando estabas con Adora… ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué anoche fue diferente?” _

\- “_No ocurrió nada, solo pasó” _respondió la felina todavía negándose a hablar del tema.

\- “_Gatita, sé que es difícil hablar de esto, pero de verdad, tengo que entender qué está pasando…”_

_\- “¿O qué? ¿Qué harás si no te digo nada? ¿Me interrogarás con magia? ¿Se lo dirás a las princesas y a tu Reina?” _preguntó Catra viéndola desafiante – “_No hay nada que decir, solo pasa, ya te lo dije, no puedo controlarlo y acabas de verlo. Así que ¿Qué harás?” _

_\- “Yo… no lo sé” _admitió Rem antes de regresar a su asiento y suspiró profundamente – “_No voy a interrogarte con magia, y tengo que informarlo, es demasiado grave para intentar mantenerlo en secreto, mucho más si no puedes controlarlo. Solo quiero entender qué es lo que te pasa, antes podías controlarte, así que algo tuvo que haber cambiado, si logro determinar lo que fue, tal vez pueda ayudarte a que ya no pase” _dijo resignada sin siquiera saber si era posible, era un asunto mágico, y Catra no podía controlar su magia, ni nadie podía controlarla por ella.

Pero debía haber algo que pudieran hacer, porque si no podían hacer nada, de verdad no sabía lo que ocurriría.

Pensaba que en otra forma veía a las personas como presas y por eso las cazaba, así que solo era cuestión de enseñarle que no debía hacerlo, pero si era un acto totalmente involuntario y que le ocurría en ambas formas, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo evitar que ocurriera.

Y la negativa de Catra a cooperar, no la estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

\- “_Ya estoy cansada” _respondió Catra girando hacia ella – “_No quería que nada de eso ocurriera, solo no puedo controlarme, ni tampoco quiero hablar de lo que pasó ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Solo quiero estar tranquila” _dijo poniéndose de pie e hizo una mueca por el dolor en su pierna, pero a la mierda, ya no estaba de humor para los juegos de la princesa.

_ \- “Catra, aguarda, no te vayas” _pidió Rem levantándose y tomando su muñeca – “_Sabes que odio obligarte a hablar de temas que no quieres, pero esto es serio, no puedes andar por ahí cazando personas, así que no puedo dejar que estés sola” _

_\- “¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? ¿Crees que en cuanto me pierdas de vista solo atacaré a quien tenga cerca?” _preguntó desafiante la felina liberando su brazo de un tirón.

\- “_¡No lo sé! y tú no quieres decirme nada ¿Cómo esperas que…” _Rem se mordió el labio antes de continuar, en este momento tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, Catra se estaba enojando, y no sabía si eso podría desencadenar otro arrebato, por lo que había visto no era así, pero con un campamento lleno de heridos… no quería arriesgarse.

\- “_¿Qué?” _la retó a continuar – “_Vamos, acaba lo que comenzaste a decir” _

\- “_No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, pero si no puedes controlarte y no quieres decirme lo que ocurre, entonces no sé…” _suspirando Rem se dejó caer pesadamente de nuevo en su asiento, este día estaba siendo horriblemente pesado.

\- “_Yo me largo” _dijo la felina dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

\- “_No puedes irte” _dijo firme la princesa.

\- “_¿Ahora me vas a dar órdenes?_” contestó Catra sin voltear a verla.

\- “_Si con eso te vas a quedar, entonces tómalo como una orden” _respondió cansada Rem poniendo una mano en su frente.

“_A la mierda” _pensó la felina continuando su marcha.

\- “_Por favor, detente” _pidió Rem comenzando a fastidiarse – “_Bien, no hablaremos de nada, solo quédate conmigo”._

_\- “¿No quieres que también te traiga una correa?” _le devolvió la felina, pero detuvo su avance.

\- “_Mierda Catra, ya basta, solo dame un respiro. Intento pensar en algo que no sea meterte en una maldita jaula, y tu actitud de mierda solo me lo complica”._

\- “_¿Mi actitud de mierda?” _preguntó la felina acercándose nuevamente a Rem – “_Eres tú la que me trae aquí para ponerme una trampa, para que me ponga así, cuando sabes que lo odio ¿Y esperas que después esté toda alegre contigo?” _continuó irónicamente.

\- “_Estuvo mal, lo admito” _coincidió la princesa – “_Pero funcionó, ahora sé que lo que te pasa es algo mágico, pero no tengo idea de por qué pasa, y si no vas a ayudarme a averiguarlo, por lo menos podrías ayudarme a pensar en algo para que no vuelva a ocurrir, o no hagas ni eso, y solo quédate a donde pueda hacer algo para evitar que ocurra” _explicó esforzándose por mantener la paciencia.

\- “_¿O sea que ahora pretendes que esté pegada a ti? ¿No querías que tuviera mi espacio? Yo quiero tener mi espacio, y seguramente tú tienes cosas de princesa que hacer” _respondió Catra para nada de acuerdo.

Rem solo suspiró, al menos Catra seguía allí, lo que ya era algo. Aunque tenía razón, no podía tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo, ni quería hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía otra opción que no fuera encerrarla, o cualquier persona en el campamente podría estar en peligro.

\- “_¿Sin palabras princesa?” _preguntó la felina casi incrédula.

\- “_Sí, sin palabras. Sé todo lo desagradable que quieras, puedo soportarlo, pero no conseguirás que desista, si no vas a decirme qué es lo que está ocurriendo, tendrás que soportarme” _respondió Rem de modo tajante.

\- “_Como si no tuviera suficiente mierda conmigo misma” _comentó Catra de forma antipática, y si su pierna no hubiera estado lastimada, hubiera pateado el estúpido asiento.

Por un largo momento ambas permanecieron en silencio.

\- “_Por cierto, gracias” _comentó Rem en cuanto estuvo más tranquila, estar peleadas no ayudaría en nada – “_Por salvarme anoche, no me gusta que te pongas en peligro así, pero me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo para que cuides mis espaldas” _se explicó ante la mirada confundida de Catra.

\- “_Sí bueno, solo te devolví el favor” _respondió Catra incómoda desviando la vista.

\- “_Por supuesto que sí” _dijo Rem divertida por el intento de ocultarse – “_Sabes, estoy preocupada por ti, no solo por lo del hordiano” _continuó poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia Catra – “_No quiero que vuelvas a arrojarte al peligro así, completamente sola y sin decirle a nadie. Con todo el ajetreo de la pelea, no lo dimensioné en el momento, pero cuando estábamos rastrillando la base, vimos los cuerpos, los bots destruidos y la sangre, ya estabas herida cuando enfrentaste a esos robots. Nosotros los enfrentábamos entre varios, cubriéndonos unos a otros, y tú sola peleaste contra un gran grupo, no entiendo por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido” _

_\- “No fue la gran cosa” _respondió Catra todavía más incómoda por la preocupación de la princesa, se suponía que estaba enojada con ella, no debería estarle diciendo nada de esto.

\- “_Lo fue” _la contradijo Rem – “_Sé que eres fuerte y sabes cuidarte sola, pero no tienes que arriesgarte de ese modo, yo pensaba que estabas a salvo en la retaguardia y si Adora no hubiera estado viendo al jugar correcto, en el momento correcto, podrías haberte asfixiado debajo de esa tienda… No quiero estar preocupada de que, si no te estoy viendo, podría encontrarme tu cuerpo tirado en algún lado, así que, por favor, sé más responsable contigo misma” _dijo viéndola fijamente.

\- “_Yo no esperaba pelear con ellos, solo me estaba yendo y cayeron de la nada a mi alrededor, solo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir” _explicó Catra todavía incómoda, y sorprendida porque no estuviera molesta con ella por haberla desobedecido.

\- “_Como sea, me alegra que estés con vida” _dijo Rem abrazándola y apoyó el mentón en su hombro – “_No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, mucho menos sin avisarme, anoche perdí a varios hombres, no soportaría perderte a ti también” _al decirlo apretó el abrazo ignorando al dolor en su brazo.

\- “_Yo… También me alegro de que estés viva” _respondió la felina correspondiendo al abrazo – “_Pero aun así sigues siendo un fastidio” _agregó para cortar con tanta cursilería.

\- “_Lo mismo digo” _dijo Rem separándose – “_Pero espero que entiendas que lo hago porque estoy preocupada por ti, y sé que de algún modo puedo ayudarte, solo permíteme la oportunidad” _

Catra suspiró resignada, la maldita princesa siempre lograba salirse con las suyas… - “_Un momento… ¿Me estas manipulando?” _preguntó descolocada entrecerrando los ojos.

\- “_Me sorprendes gatita, tú eres la experta en manipulaciones, así que me alagas al creer que yo pueda hacerlo contigo” _dijo inocentemente Rem regresando a su asiento.

Catra la observó caminar despreocupadamente, y para nada convencida con su respuesta…

¿Acaso se estaba ablandando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin actualización!!! Me tardé bastante con ente capítulo, pero espero poder ir publicando los otros cada dos o tres días…. Gracias por la paciencia n.n


	164. Grave Problema

\- “_¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto? _finalmente preguntó Rem después de un momento de silencio. Había dejado a Catra hablar más que nada sola, y solo la había interrumpido para aclarar algunas dudas, pero nada de lo que había escuchado le agradaba. En todo lo que había comentado, Catra nunca había mencionado sentir nada relacionado con magia cuando “se perdía”, ella decía que solo pasaba, y últimamente sin que siquiera se diera cuenta, lo que podría explicar por qué antes no le pasaba.

Debía estarse intensificando, pero todavía no determinaba el motivo.

\- “_Porque… no creí que fuera tan importante” _respondió la felina desviando la vista incómoda.

Rem solo la observó arqueando una ceja.

\- “_Bien…” _dijo Catra blanqueando los ojos – “_Porque tú dirías alguna estupidez como que “todo es normal” y bla, bla, bla… Y seguramente te inventarías alguna tonta historia para tratar de convencerme” _continuó más sinceramente.

\- “_¡¿Qué?! Eso es ridículo” _respondió la princesa ofendida – “_Yo te dije que olfatear estaba bien, porque es solo eso, oler, y que las ganas de cazar no son algo extraño y que no estaba mal que tuvieras que hacerlo… Pero nunca dije nada de que estuviera bien que te perdieras de tal modo, ni que podías cazar cualquier cosa que te despertara el instinto, solo estás entendiendo lo que te conviene” _dijo molesta de que use sus propias palabras, y de un modo tan despreciativo, para justificarse.

Si no le había dicho nada, era solo porque le incomodaba admitirlo, lo que era entendible, pero si lo hubiera hecho antes, seguramente se hubieran ahorrado el horrible espectáculo de anoche.

\- “_Bueno, fue lo que entendí” _contestó Catra cruzándose de brazos lo mejor que pudo, manteniendo su postura.

\- “_Como sea” _dijo Rem dejando pasar esa cuestión, a estas alturas ya no importaba – “_Entonces te ocurre sin ningún aviso previo… pero en el Palacio de Bright Moon solo te ocurrió una vez, después de la discusión con Glimmer…” _continuó pensativamente – “_Y en mi palacio solo la última noche… Aclárame algo, anoche, que insistías en ir sola a espiar al hordiano, y por eso fuiste a hablar con Bow en lugar de Adora, no notaste nada… no sé… ¿Extraño? ¿Llamativo? ¿Algo que te impulsara a querer estar sola?” _preguntó intrigada.

\- “_No noté nada, solo quería ir a escuchar lo que decía el soldado, no es que hubiera planeado cazarlo, ni lo había pensado, solo consideré que ir sola era la opción más segura” _respondió la felina – “_De todos modos, no me sorprendería si solo fui para cazarlo. En tu palacio no pensaba en nada cuando pedí estar sola, y al parecer solo fui para… que nadie me viera” _comentó todavía incómoda con el tema.

Todo lo que contaba Catra, no hacía más que preocupar a Rem. Con el tiempo que llevaba conectada a su magia, era imposible que no fuera capaz ni siquiera de sentirla; ni que esta se pusiera tan inestable, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que tenía una conexión bastante fuerte, y por lo tanto, debería ser naturalmente estable; ni mucho menos que la magia pudiera influir de ese modo en su comportamiento.

Prestándole atención, Rem se centró una vez más en sentir su magia, estaba tan normal como siempre, activa y fluctuante, por ratos se intensificaba y por ratos disminuía, pero dentro de todo estable, lo que coincidía con que siguiera siendo ella misma.

\- “_¿Crees que estar mucho tiempo en la naturaleza haga que te ocurra con más facilidad?” _preguntó intentando encontrar un patrón. Catra, en su otra forma, había entrado en ese trance estando en el bosque, y en esta forma también. Estaban en medio de Whispering Woods, y le había ocurrido dos veces anoche, y hoy; al igual que la noche en la que escapó. Las excepciones eran: la vez que le ocurrió en su palacio, pero esa vez habían pasado todo el día en la cascada, en el bosque; y el día de la charla con Angella, que no estuvo en el bosque en todo el día, pero sí había pasado toda la noche anterior en Whispering Woods.

Pero también podía haber otros motivos.

La magia, especialmente cuando recién se estaba aprendiendo a usar, estaba muy influenciada por las emociones, principalmente las fuertes, y aunque Catra ya no era el desastre emocional que era en un principio, todavía estaba lejos de estar bien. Por lo que era contradictorio que ahora, que estaba emocionalmente más estable, su magia se hubiera vuelto más inestable, pero no podía descartar una relación.

\- “_No lo sé, supongo que puede ser…” _comentó Catra pensativa – “_Es decir, también estuve mucho tiempo en la naturaleza sin que me pase, pero… en este bosque hay algo extraño, no lo sé… al mismo tiempo se siente familiar” _comentó entrecerrando los ojos al ambiente que las rodeaba.

\- “_Hmmm…” _formuló pensativa Rem, esa también era una posibilidad – “_Bueno, Whispering Woods es un lugar cargado de magia, de hecho, dicen que aquí se concentra la magia de Etheria, no literalmente aquí, sino en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque, y por eso se cree que hay tantas criaturas mágicas” _comentó. Todos siempre sentían un ambiente distinto en Whispering Woods, así que tal vez, estar tanto tiempo cerca del bosque, era lo que estaba haciendo que la magia de Catra reaccione, y como no podía controlarla, se volvía inestable.

Pero era solo otra teoría que no podía confirmar.

Catra solo se encogió de hombros, insegura de si debía acotar algo al comentario de la princesa.

\- “_Gatita, puede que esto te suene desagradable, pero tenemos que pedir ayuda. Yo no sé tanto de magia, es decir, solo sé lo general, y lo especifico de la mía, pero no sé cómo funciona la magia en Magicats. Y también… está ese sello que tienes, pensaba que ya no servía, pero anoche brilló cuando estábamos en la base hordiana, antes de que te desmayaras, así que aparentemente sigue funcionando y no tengo idea de lo que hace o cómo puede afectarte” _dijo levantándose y se acercó a Catra – “_¿Me permites verlo un momento?” _

Suspirando la felina giró y se levantó la remera.

Rem observó cuidadosamente el sello, era un perfecto circulo tatuado en su pelaje y cuando lo tocó removiendo el pelo, también confirmó que estaba grabado en su piel, y era particularmente visible porque había partes chamuscadas – “_¿Te duele cuando lo toco?” _preguntó.

\- “_Sí” _confirmó la felina – “_Pero siempre duele y pica después de que… funciona… o lo que sea que haga” _explicó – “_Después de que se cura, deja de molestar y no lo siento” _

\- “_¿Puedo pasar magia a través de él?” _preguntó con cautela. Tenía su palma apenas apoyada en el círculo, pero con el cuidado de no tocarlo mucho, porque se veía lastimado y no quería incomodarla.

Catra de inmediato se tensó – “_No creo que sea una buena idea” _dijo nerviosa.

\- “_Bueno, no lo intentaré, solo tenía la duda de si pasaba algo, pero no quiero producirte ningún malestar” _respondió retirando la mano.

\- “_No, inténtalo” _accedió repentinamente Catra cerrando sus ojos. La ida no le emocionaba, y siempre que esa cosa funcionaba era para mal, pero tal vez con la magia de Rem sería distinto, es decir, no la usaría para dañarla.

\- “_Solo será un momento” _comentó la princesa apresurándose en volver a apoyar su mano, sin resistirse a la curiosidad.

El pelo de Catra se erizó en cuanto sintió la magia, pero tras un momento, dejó pasar la preocupación. La magia se sentía familiarmente cálida en ella, la sentía cosquillando donde la palma de Rem tocaba su pelo, pero no se sentía como nada malo, era agradable incluso.

\- “_¿Y bien? ¿Sientes algo?” _preguntó Rem verdaderamente intrigada, no veía que el sello estuviera reaccionando, como así tampoco sentía ninguna restricción al usar su magia, funcionaba como normalmente, pero esta vez no estaba influyendo en la felina de ninguna forma, solo estaba pasando magia a través de ella.

\- “_Se siente bien” _comentó la felina ausentemente, disfrutando de la sensación.

Rem se sonrió y prefirió no decirle que, si se sentía bien, era solo porque la magia la hacía sentir bien, ya que no estaba trasmitiéndole ninguna sensación particularmente agradable – “_Bueno, supongo que no reacciona conmigo” _dijo apagando su poder y retirando la mano.

Catra parpadeó al dejar de sentir la agradable magia y se bajó la remera todavía extrañada. – “_Y… ¿Descubriste algo?”_

_“Solo que te está comenzando a agradar la magia” _comentó Rem para sí misma – “_Nop, solo que no se activa con mi magia…” _dijo pensativa – “_Es un hechizo, así que solo debe reaccionar a hechizos” _dedujo, pero entonces ¿por qué había reaccionado a la magia de She-ra?

O tal vez, no era por la magia de She-ra que había reaccionado...

_\- “¿Y cuál es la diferencia? también usas magia” _comentó Catra sin entender su punto.

\- “_Sí, pero no es lo mismo, yo no soy maga, sino una princesa, y usamos tipos distintos de magia, yo no puedo invocar o usar hechizos, eso solo pueden hacerlo los magos. Este hechizo está hecho por una maga, y lamentablemente, yo no sé mucho de la magia de los magos, así que no puedo entender lo que es o lo que hace” _explicó regresando a su asiento – “_Hay un mago, él es un experto dentro de los magos y también sabe sobre los Magicats, creo que es nuestra mejor opción para entender lo que te ocurre, y quién sabe, tal vez pueda quitarte eso… Todavía no pude hablar con él, pero se llama Aron y por lo que investigué, parece confiable y ético. Él que quiere hablar contigo desde hace mucho, y si estás de acuerdo, podemos pedirle ayuda” _ofreció viendo un poco culpable a Catra, sabía que detestaba a los magos, tal vez tanto como a las princesas, así que lo que le estaba proponiendo era descarado, pero tampoco tenían muchas otras opciones.

\- “_No quiero a ningún mago cerca de mí” _respondió secamente la felina, sin agradarle para nada la idea.

\- “_Bien, no lo haremos si no quieres” _aclaró Rem suspirando, con Catra nunca nada era fácil – “_Pero tampoco podemos dejar esto así, de algún modo tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia, y ya no es una cuestión de si quieres o no, TIENES QUE HACERLO” _enfatizó – “_Con un mago que sabe de esto, tal vez sea más fácil, sino, podemos buscar en los archivos que Angella confiscó de los Magicats, deben ser documentos de como 500 años de antigüedad… pero con suerte, podremos encontrar algo de información” _dijo poco convencida con esa opción, realmente le costaba creer que en dichos documentos hubiera información tan específica como para que pueda servir en el caso de Catra.

_\- “¿Crees que nos permita verlos? Por algo son documentos confiscados” _comentó la felina más interesada en esa última opción. En realidad, ninguna de las opciones le convencían en lo más mínimo, pero estaba de acuerdo en que no podían dejarlo así, no quería seguirse perdiendo de ese modo, aunque tampoco estaba TAN mal, era más fácil solo dejar que ocurra y esperarse lo mejor.

\- “_Eres Magicat, de alguna forma esos documentos te pertenecen, así que no creo que la Reina te los niegue” _respondió Rem, esperando que de verdad fuera así.

\- “_Bueno, suena mejor…” _dijo Catra resignada.

\- “_Por lo menos intentemos hablar con este mago ¿sí? Si después de hablar, solo por el comunicador, todavía no te convence, intentaremos arreglárnosla por nuestra cuenta” _negoció Rem. Estaba segura de que necesitarían la ayuda, no se lo quería decir tan explícitamente a Catra, pero lo que le estaba pasando no era para nada normal, y si era lo que sospechaba, podía ser hasta peligroso, así que debían aprovechar cualquier ayuda que pudieran recibir.

\- “_Suena a que ya lo tenías decidido” _comentó Catra desviando la vista para no ver el suplicante rostro de la princesa, y si se seguía negando, seguramente haría otra estúpida cosa cursi. 

“_Esto no está bien” _pensó tristemente Adora mientras caminaba por el campamento junto a Glimmer. Aunque a medida que pasaba los soldados le sonreían y saludaban, eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Había muchos heridos, y eso que varios ya habían sido trasladados, y lo peor, era que pudieron haber todavía más.

Habían caído en una emboscada.

Esa base hordiana estaba preparada para ser atacada, esos robots no estaban allí casualmente escondidos. Todo había sido armado para que cayeran.

Y cayeron.

Los había guiado a una trampa.

Todavía no estaban los números oficiales, pero además de muchos heridos, habían perdido a bastantes rebeldes, soldados que confiaron en ella, que estuvieron emocionados de pelear a su lado, y a quienes no pudo proteger.

\- “_Adora ¿Estás bien?” _preguntó Glimmer viendo el semblante triste de la rubia.

Adora suspiró – “_Esto pudo ser un desastre Glimmer, y eso que se suponía que no era una misión difícil ¿Cómo podremos ganar la guerra si casi perdemos contra solo una base con robots?” _preguntó abatida – “_¿Cómo se supone que salvaré a Etheria, si ni siquiera pude salvar a nuestros compañeros?” _

_\- “Fue solo una pelea Adora, y ganamos” _respondió Glimmer intentando consolar a la rubia – “_La próxima vez lo haremos mejor, ya sabemos cómo pelean estos robots, y ya sabemos cómo derrotarlos… ¡La próxima vez, seremos nosotros quienes los tomaremos por sorpresa!” _afirmó segura.

\- “_¿Y cómo lo haremos?” _preguntó Adora pesimista – “_Esta misión fue una de las que más planeamos, y vinimos con muchas princesas sin siquiera estar seguros de si era necesario, pero aun así, pudimos haber perdido…” _continuó cada vez más decaída.

\- “_No… No lo sé…” _admitió Glimmer dejando de lado su pretensión de ánimo – “_Pero lo descubriremos juntos, seremos más cuidadosos, no nos confiaremos con futuras misiones… Estaremos todas las princesas juntas…” _propuso también preocupada por cómo se había desarrollado esta misión.

\- “_Yo… Estaba por declarar la retirada” _confesó la rubia entornando los ojos – “_Cuando tuvimos que retroceder… Me sentí tan impotente, ni siquiera podíamos mantener el terreno ganado, estábamos exponiendo a los soldados, y no encontrábamos una estrategia para hacer frente a los robots…” _se detuvo suspirando – “_Temía que, si continuábamos allí, solo seguiríamos perdiendo rebeldes y no conseguiríamos ganar… Y todas esas muertes hubieran sido en vano” _“_Y hubiera sido MI culpa por no saber retirarme a tiempo” _agregó para sí misma.

Glimmer permaneció caminando en silencio por un momento, también se había sentido como Adora durante la pelea, pero si se hubieran retirado, finalmente hubieran perdido – “_Pero ganamos, al final resistimos y ganamos, y lo seguiremos haciendo” _dijo segura, no podía permitirse dudar de la victoria, por muy lejana que pareciera, no tenían otra opción que ganar.

\- “_Solo porque Catra intervino” _resaltó Adora – “_Ella logró ver algo que nosotros no, y consiguió darnos una oportunidad que sin ella no hubiéramos tenido” _dijo apenada, no porque necesitaron la ayuda de Catra, sino porque… - “_Y yo no quería que venga, me opuse hasta último momento… ¿Si me hubieran hecho caso y no la hubiéramos traído? ¿Cuál hubiera sido el resultado?” _preguntó molesta, y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué no quería que fuera para comenzar.

\- “_Igual hubiéramos ganado” _afirmó Glimmer sin un ápice de duda – “_Le estás dando demasiado crédito. Bien, destruyó el centro de operaciones, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que eso realmente sirvió para algo? ¿Solo porque ella lo dijo? Fuimos nosotras las que terminamos alejando y destruyendo a los robots, ella solo estaba dando lástima atrás” _dijo ácidamente.

\- “_Glimmer, ella estaba HERIDA” _enfatizó Adora – “_¡Herida por entorpecer a todos los robots al destruir sus comunicaciones!” _explicó Adora disgustada – “_Se puso en peligro para ayudarnos, a todos, no puedes seguir desconfiando de ella después de lo que demostró anoche”_

_\- “Herida por estar en donde NO debía, Adora” _contrapuso Glimmer – “_¿Y sabes lo que sí provoco? Que tuvieras que ir a rescatarla, y que Rem tenga que ir a rescatarte, debilitando nuestras fuerzas. El tiempo que no estuviste, tuvimos que esforzarnos el doble para mantener a raya a los robots, y Netossa resultó herida, todo porque a ella se le ocurrió hacer lo que quiso, sin consultarle a nadie” _explicó enfatizando con los brazos – “_Nosotros no le importamos, solo quería cubrirse” _

\- “_¿De que estás hablando? Ella no tenía por qué arriesgarse de ese modo, lo hizo para darnos una mejor oportunidad. No estás siendo justa” _la defendió Adora. No entendía por qué Glimmer se ensañaba tanto con ella, todos se habían salido de los planes originales, no era justo que solo le recrimine a Catra por eso.

_\- Así que Rem no te lo contó” _dijo Glimmer cruzándose de brazos – “_Bien, les di la oportunidad de ser ellas quienes digan la verdad, pero por lo visto solo intentará cubrirla, como siempre” _

Adora observó confundida a la princesa.

\- “_Catra solo nos trae problemas. No sé por qué se fue a pelear sola contra unos hordianos, y Rem tuvo que ir a buscarla, por eso su escuadrón se tardó en responder. En lugar de estar en su puesto, ella estaba muy entretenida discutiendo con esa gata, y yo tuve que ir a buscarla. En cuanto llegué ¿Qué crees? Intentó atacarme, y Rem tuvo que detenerla, literalmente tuvo que retenerla con una llave, y por lo que vi, no me sorprendería si terminó lastimándola por detenerla” _explicó Glimmer con voz forzadamente paciente – “_Catra no destruyó el centro de operaciones para “ayudarnos” solo lo hizo para intentar compensar su intento de matarme, y por supuesto que afirmará que fue solo gracias a ella que pudimos ganar, así todos estarán felices de ignorar su pequeño desliz homicida” _dijo con odio – “_Pero yo no dejaré que pase por alto. Que disfrute de su numerito mientras pueda, pero en cuanto regresemos a Bright Moon, lo expondré ante la Alianza y la Reina”_

\- “_Eso… ¿Realmente ocurrió?” _preguntó Adora incrédula, a lo que Glimmer solo respondió con un gesto de que no iba a responder esa pregunta.

Adora había hablado con Rem en la mañana, y le había preguntado qué había ocurrido con Catra para que adelantaran el ataque, pero la princesa solo le respondió algo como que Catra había ido a investigar algo y quedó expuesta, así que dio la orden de iniciar el ataque antes de que los hordianos dieran la alerta.

En ningún momento había insinuado nada como lo que acababa de contar Glimmer.

¿Acaso la estaba cubriendo?

No dudaba de que Glimmer le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero podría haber malinterpretado la situación, tal vez Catra no había intentado atacarla, tal vez solo quería asustarla para alejarla.

Pero ¿y si realmente lo había intentado?

¿Rem sería capaz de cubrirla de algo así?

No lo creía, más porque a princesa estaba en una situación complicada después de que admitió que dejó escapar a Catra... ¿Pero por qué no le había contado nada cuando le preguntó?

\- “_¿Crees que Rem vaya a intentar cubrirla?” _preguntó Adora en un tono muy serio.

\- “_Quiero creer que no va a arriesgarse de ese modo, pero Rem no piensa cuando se trata de Catra, esa gata será su perdición” _respondió molesta Glimmer, no podía creer que una princesa y justamente Rem, hubiera caído ante Catra, pero si ya había elegido ponerse de su lado, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Esa maldita gata solo quería ponerlas unas contra otras, debilitarlas, y aunque era una mentirosa y manipuladora de primer nivel, no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que arrastre a nadie más a su retorcido juego.

Adora no pudo evitar que esas palabras se quedaran dando vueltas en su cabeza, y de algún modo no le costaba creerlas. Por lo que había visto anoche, ya sabía que Rem estaba dispuesta a poner en riesgo su vida para proteger a Catra, pero no creía que fuera como Glimmer lo decía, Rem lo hacía para darle una oportunidad y porque le tenía algún tipo de aprecio…

“_¿Gatita?” _pensó sorprendida, estaba segura de que ya la había escuchado llamarla así antes, pero Rem le ponía apodos a todo, a ella la llamaba rubita y nunca le había preguntado si estaba bien. Pero… ¿Catra se lo permitía? Estaba segura de que Catra odiaba los apodos, y ESE en particular…

Si la dejaba que la llame así… ¿Eso significaba que de verdad ellas…?

\- “_¡BOW!” _llamó animada Glimmer en cuanto vio al chico hablando con unos guardias y sacó por completo a Adora de sus pensamientos.

Bow las saludó amistosamente mientras se acercaban – “_Hola chicas, pensé que descansarían un poco más” _dijo con una cansada sonrisa. Tenía un pómulo y ojo morados, y una venda cubría su hombro, pero por lo demás, se veía relativamente bien.

_\- “No, todavía hay mucho para hacer, ya podremos descansar al regresar a Bright Moon” _dijo segura Adora recordando cuál era su función allí, incluso los soldados heridos estaban ayudando en la partida, así que no podía permitirse estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

La necesitaban aquí.

\- “_Bueno, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido regresaremos” _agregó Glimmer viendo alrededor. En realidad, hubiera preferido dormir un poco más, pero Adora estuvo en lo cierto cuando la despertó, no podían quedarse simplemente de brazos cruzados, muchos estaban heridos y cansados, pero todos estaban trabajando, así que era su deber colaborar y seguramente habría soldados que necesitaban un relevo.

\- “_Todavía hay mucho que cargar en los carros” _comentó Bow viendo a sus amigas, él también hacia poco que se había levantado y ya se había puesto al tanto – “_Supongo que tendremos una larga noche… Pueden ayudarnos a cargar las cajas y bultos, acomodar los suministros, o ayudar con los heridos” _indicó viendo el desastre que todavía había en el campamento – “_O tal vez como She-ra puedas ayudar en algo más, Rem está de aquel lado si quieres preguntarle” _dijo señalando hacia un lado.

Automáticamente Adora entrecerró los ojos en la dirección que Bow había indicado, y pese a la escasa luz, pudo ver a cierta distancia a Rem, por supuesto con Catra… “_¿jugando?_” pensó descolocada. No podía estar segura, pero parecían estarse persiguiendo alegremente.

– “_Ayudaré con los suministros” _dijo secamente girándose y se alejó molesta.

Estaba allí para ayudar a los soldados, y se concentraría solo en eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo y me siento feliz de poder contribuir a esta gran comunidad. 
> 
> Por supuesto cualquier opinión y sugerencia es bienvenida.
> 
> Espero les guste :)


End file.
